You drive me crazy
by gugi28
Summary: PostHogwarts: Harrys Geheimnis, Fahrschule für Zauberer auf MuggelArt, ein neugieriger Draco, Street Car Racings und dunkle Vergangenheiten. Probleme, Liebe, Chaos vorbestimmt. HD,Slash,Lemon,R&R, RATING: MA! ABGEBROCHEN! Fortsetzung siehe Profil
1. Neugieriges Blondi neu

**Hallo meine lieben Fans! **

**VORWORT!**

**(ausgebesserte Version, hoffentlich klappt es jetzt)**

Wie ihr seht, ich bin wieder da!

Und das einmal wieder mit einer brandneuen Story! Die Ideen dazu habe ich bisher hier noch nie gelesen und ich werde schon sehen, ob sie einschlägt oder nicht. Vielleicht kommt euch aber einiges bekannt vor, was natürlich nicht unbedingt beabsichtigt ist.

Gebt mir die Chance es hier auf diese Art und Weise zu versuchen und buht mich nicht gleich aus! Macht euch ein Bild, lasst die Story sich formen und dann sehen wir weiter? Ich bin selber unsicher wie sie wird, ob mir weiteres dazu einfällt - und trotzdem denke ich, dass sie verdammt gut werden kann! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele Chaps es werden, doch ich denke, schon sehr viele!

_Und nun zum Wesentlichen, wo viele vielleicht stöhnen werden. Doch bitte! Lasst euch überraschen! Ja? Tut es mir zuliebe, ok? Ich will sie unbedingt schreiben und wegen dieser Idee nicht vergrault werden! _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Titel der Geschichte**: You drive me crazy

**Disclaimer**: Alle Figuren gehören JKR, außer jenen, die ich natürlich erfinden werde oder in anderen Geschichten erfunden habe. Es kommt nämlich vor, dass sich einige meiner erfundenen Charas einfach so einschleichen – so was!

**Buch 6:** Entschuldigt! Auch, wenn ich alles über den weiteren Verlauf weiß, muss ich gestehen, ich gehe nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern! Und Blaise Zabini ist weiterhin der süße Junge, der er bei mir immer war! Stimmts, Blaise? „Ja! Ich bleibe, wie Gugi mich sieht. Der andere Blaise wurde nur … verkohlt ..pfeif"

**Generell zu den Büchern:** Nein, ich halte mich nicht direkt an sie. Ich verfolge eine komplett andere Richtung. Kann aber sein, dass ich einige Ideen von JKR´s Büchern mit einfließen lasse.

**HP-Universum:** Ich kann nur sagen, dass diese Geschichte mit den Charas von JKR geschrieben wird, jedoch hat sie mit dem generellen HP Universum weniger zu tun. (**eher POST-Hogwarts!)** Ihr werdet es mit dem Lauf der Geschichte bzw. in der Inhaltsangabe erklärt bekommen.

**Pairing**: wird einige Zeit dauern, aber Harry/Draco! Es folgen aber sicherlich noch andere! °**Applaus, Applaus**° _Alle schwul! So was!_ Tz….wer hat das gesagt? Hä? DarkGugi! Die versteckt sich gerade…so eine Freche…

Ich neige dazu, dass ich immer mehr Charas von „Hogwarts" in meine Geschichte einbinde. Wer weiß? Vielleicht sieht man Severus, Albus, Remus, Kevin, Chris, Neville, Adrian und die anderen wieder? _Vielleicht aber auch nicht!_ Ich weiß es selber nicht so genau! Also bitte – keine Vorfreude. Abwarten! °**kicher**° Ich lasse mich da selber überraschen! Meist schreiben meine Finger etwas anderes als ich angenommen hatte. Doch kam bisher immer etwas Gutes raus. Am besten sind immer die spontanen Einfälle!

**Genre**: Romantik, Humor, teilweise vollkommen **OOC**! (Die Charas handeln bei mir nicht so, wie sie es bei JKR tun würden – Erklärung) Natürlich wie immer: Happy End like Gugi und DarkGugi

**Was noch wichtig ist:** **SLASH**! Jawohl und nochmals! **Slash**! Wie immer ebenso mit **heißem Lemon**, welcher allerdings ein wenig warten muss, dafür häufig vorkommen könnte. °**hust**° DarkGugi lässt grüßen! Slash bedeutet zwei Jungs miteinander und Lemon bedeutet für mich hemmungslosen, ausgeschriebenen Sex °**hüstl**°, welches aber kein vulgäres Gerammel wird. Wer mich kennt, weiß was ich meine…

**WER SLASH NICHT MAG, SOLL BITTE DIESE GESCHICHTE NICHT LESEN! ICH WARNE VOR!**

**Rating**: M! Diese Geschichte ist ab 18 Jahren! Ich warne nur vor! Anfangs harmlos, aber dann…. 

**Info**: Meine verrückte Geschichte, meine Ideen, mein Verlauf, meine Fehler (ich werde mich aber bemühen so wenig wie möglich zu machen! Und ich halte mich an die damalige Rechtschreibung – ich hasse es, dass die das 3 mal bei uns umgeändert haben! Heul.), meine Gehirngespinste und fertig! Wer Fehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten (mich auch drauf aufmerksam machen) und mit ihnen ein wenig spielen. Aber bitte nicht so grob zu ihnen sein! °**lach**° Lob und auch liebe und konstruktive Kritik erwünscht!

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

**Inhalt**: Die Zeiten auf Hogwarts sind vorbei! Und Draco sowie Blaise wundern sich, wohin Harry Potter im letzten Schuljahr immer wieder nach Ende seines Unterrichtes verschwindet. Dumbledore weiß davon, nur sie nicht. Die Zeugnisse sind verteilt und Draco schwört – Potter wird Auror! Doch weit gefehlt! Nach viel spionieren, da Draco selber nicht weiß, was er nach der Schule machen will, entdeckt er durch Zufall eine Anzeige, die für ihn sehr interessant wirkt! _Fahrschule für Zauberer! Lernen sie Autofahren nach Muggel Art! _

Nein, Draco wollte NIE in die Muggelwelt, war NIE interessiert daran, oder gar neugierig. Oder doch? Blaise nimmt Draco bei sich auf, als dessen Leben aus den Bahnen gleitet. Und was hat es mit der Fahrschule auf sich? Die Erkenntnis ist nur, Harry verbirgt mehr Talente und Geheimnisse, denen Draco und Blaise ihm unbedingt auf die Schliche kommen wollen!

Eine durchaus ungewöhnliche Geschichte erwartet euch! Draco, der so neugierig ist, weil er hinter Harrys Geheimnis kommen will! Blaise, der entdeckt, dass Harry Street Car Racings gefahren ist, sogar sehr berühmt war! Harry, der von all dem nichts mehr wissen will und nochmals Draco, der kein Geld mehr hat und somit eine neue Herausforderung sucht. Was werden die beiden gemeinsam erleben? Denn Draco macht einer lästigen Fliege mächtig Konkurrenz und Blaise verkuppelt nun mal so gerne…..

**Vorgeschmack: **

_Der Wagen ruckte permanent, die Insassen wurden wild durchgerüttelt und nur vereinzelt konnte man Harrys ruckartiges Lachen hören, während sein Kopf hin und her geschüttelt wurde. Als der Wagen kluckernd absoff, rastete Draco vollkommen aus, schlug auf das arme Lenkrad ein, brüllte es an._

_"WAS WAR DASS DENN EBEN!", lachte Harry mit roten Wangen, wobei Blaise auf der Rückbank sitzend, ziemlich blass und grün um die Nase war war, sich den Mund zuhielt und verzweifelt den Knopf suchte, damit er die Fensterscheibe hinunterlassen konnte. Ihm war speiübel. _

_"Dieses Scheißteil will nicht so wie ich will! Wieso fährt es denn nicht?" Harry lachte weiter, hielt sich den Bauch, als Draco zu knurren anfing._

_"Das Ding ist eindeutig kaputt! Reparier das! SOFORT! Befiehl ihm, dass ich endlich fahren kann!" Darauf hin lachte Harry umso mehr, bekam sich nicht mehr ein und auch Blaise prustete los, seine Übelkeit ließ nach. ER konnte natürlich Autofahren, doch Draco befand ihn nicht als „ernsthaft" genug um es von IHM lernen zu wollen. Es war fast so wie in der Schule: Er, Potter, Streitereien, Gekeife, ein grinsender Blaise und… ein armes Auto. Und dabei fing das „wilde" Leben doch erst richtig an…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Schluck – ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein wenig überzeugen? Seid ihr mir treu und gebt mir ne Chance? Das war nur ein sehr kleiner Einblick in die Story und den „Vorgeschmack" muss ich erst schreiben, aber das kommt erst in einigen Chaps…. Und nun geht's los mit dem ersten Chap! Viel Spaß damit!

P.s. Anfangs ist Draco die Hauptfigur, doch mit der Zeit… °grins°

**XXX**

**Kapitel 1**

**Neugieriges Blondi **

_In der letzten Woche auf Hogwarts…_

Es war gelb, klein, rund und aus Gummi. Ein Muggel Spielzeug. Ein Flummi, um genau zu sein. Ein kleiner Ball, der durch eine Hand immer wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Ein kleiner Ball, der hoch hüpfend immer wieder zurückkam. Die Hand, schnell wie die eines Suchers, fing ihn auf, drehte ihn umher – silberne Augen betrachteten das kleine Teil eingehend.

„Na Kumpel? Alles senkrecht in den unteren Reihen?", kam es belustigt von Blaise Zabini, Dracos bestem Freund, der gerade gut gelaunter Dinge das Zimmer betrat. Der Blonde saß stumm, mit ausgestreckten Beinen am Bett und hob seinen Arm hoch. Schon schleuderte er das Geschoss ein nächstes Mal ab, welches an die Wand knallte, wieder zurücksprang.

„Heute so redselig? Mann, du schäumst ja über! So viele Informationen auf einmal? Merlin, das verkrafte ich nicht!", grinste Blaise breit, sah dem kleinen, springenden Ball zu, der sicher in Dracos Hand landete und nun in dessen geschlossener Faust ruhte. Ruhig blickte Draco hoch, wartete ab.

„Äh… Draco? Das… das ist ein Ball, richtig?", fragte Blaise zweifelnd und ziemlich überflüssig, blieb vor Draco stehen, setzte sich nun auf dessen Bett und blickte ihn eingehend an.

„Hm, ich denke schon! Er ist rund, er ist klein, er kann springen – JA! Bei Merlin! Ein Ball!", rief Draco erstaunt und sarkastisch aus, riss die Augen auf, Blaise zog eine Schnute.

„Ich mein ja nur! Seit wann spielst du wie ein Säugling mit kleinen Bällen? Fehlt nur noch, dass du Windeln trägst, den Ball in den Mund steckst und daran zu saugen anfängst", maulte Blaise nun ein wenig beleidigt, da man ihm so gut wie keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Kurz linste er zu Draco, der den Ball eingehend musterte.

„Blaise, ich weiß, das es ein Muggel Spielzeug ist! Aber dieses kleine Gummiding fasziniert mich einfach! Nicht, dass ich etwas mit Muggeln zu tun haben wollen würde oder so. Aber ihre Erfindungen sind doch sehr…. Nun, interessant. Und außerdem – ich hatte damals einen Schnuller, brauchte sicherlich nicht so ein Ding, was ich mir dann in den Mund gesteckt hätte", zischte Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, Blaise grinste wieder.

„Und was steckst du dir _heut zu Tage_ in den Mund?", fragte Blaise zweideutig, zwinkerte; Draco riss die Augen auf und räusperte sich.

„Was? Gar nichts! Was denkst du denn von mir! Zabini! Du bist so was von…"

„Was denn, Draco? An was habe ich denn gedacht?", unterbrach ihn Blaise lächelnd, seine Augen blitzten vergnügt.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", knurrte Draco nun säuerlich, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, legte sich zurück ins Kissen.

„Weich nicht aus, Draco! Sag mir, an was du gedacht hast!", bohrte er weiter, Draco bekam leicht rote Wangen, blickte hektisch weg.

„An gar nichts! Was willst du eigentlich hier! Ich sagte doch allen, ich will meine Ruhe haben!", keifte er los, Blaise interessierte es nicht die Bohne.

„Ach Draco! So kann es einfach mit dir nicht weiter gehen! Wir haben nur noch eine Woche und dann fängt endlich unser richtiges Leben an! Wieso freust du dich denn nicht ein bisschen? Was ist denn nur mit dir los? Hast du deine Tage, oder was?", maulte er los, Draco schnappte empört nach Luft, setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt! Und wieso sollte ich meine Tage haben? Bin ich ein Mädchen, oder was?", schnarrte Draco säuerlich, Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Manchmal schon." _Pock_ – der Ball küsste Blaise Stirn und hinterließ einen roten Abdruck.

„AUA! Spinnst du? Das tat weh!" Blaise rieb sich die Stirn, schmollte und Draco blickte ihn zufrieden an.

„Es gibt Dinge, Blaise Zabini, über die ich nicht sprechen will. Verstehst du?", schnarrte er selbstsicher, hob eingebildet seinen Kopf und hatte die Maske der Unnahbarkeit aufgesetzt. Blaise hasste es, schnaufte und wünschte sich, Draco würde endlich reden! Er passte weder im Unterricht auf, bei den Prüfungen strengte er sich auch nicht an.

„Mich interessiert aber, über was du _nicht_ sprechen willst! Und gesamt Slytherin wird aus dir nicht schlau! Sag ja nicht, du weißt nicht, was du nachher machen willst!", rief Blaise nun aus, Draco schwieg. Blaise Augen wurden groß, musterten den Blonden eingehend.

„Weißt du echt nicht was du danach machen willst?", flüsterte er leise, Draco seufzte und senkte seinen Blick. _Treffer!_

„Wenn du es wissen willst – NEIN! Ich habe nicht einmal den blassesten Schimmer was ich tun soll! Vater meinte ich sollte studieren, etwas aus mir machen! In Severus Fußstapfen treten oder eine hohe Stelle im Ministerium anstreben! Aber Blaise! Ich will das alles nicht!

Mich kotzt es an! Wieso muss ich immer alles machen, was er will? Seit der Lord durch Potter endgültig vernichtet wurde, ist mein Vater unausstehlich geworden! Bei uns zu Hause herrscht eisige Kälte und dahin will ich nicht mehr zurück! Wer weiß, wie oft meine Mutter und mein Vater noch….uah… anderes Thema."

Draco schüttelte sich, verzog sein Gesicht, Blaise griente abermals.

„Du meinst, deine Eltern leben in Abstinenz und deshalb sind sie so verbittert?", wollte er neugierig wissen, Draco murrte und zog seine Nase kraus.

„Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich will nur selber Entscheidungen treffen können! Ist das denn so schwer? Blaise! Was willst _du_ nach der Schule machen?", wandte er sich aufgeregt an seinen Freund, dieser dachte angestrengt nach, ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken, starrte in den Betthimmel.

„Keine Ahnung! Erstmal werde ich eine Auszeit nehmen und dann reisen gehen oder so was. Ich will auch die Muggelwelt ein wenig kennen lernen, mir dort eine Wohnung suchen. Egal was meine Eltern dazu sagen. Sie brauchen es ja nicht wissen. Sie gaben mir bis jetzt immer genügend Taschengeld, welches ich über die Jahre gespart habe. Ich habe somit mehr als mir lieb ist um einige Jahre tun und lassen zu können, was immer ich auch will!", meinte Blaise überzeugt, lugte seitlich zu seinem Freund, Draco seufzte.

„Du hast es gut! Deine Eltern sind ja der Muggelwelt gegenüber ein wenig mehr aufgeschlossen als meine! Erwähne ich auch nur das Wort _Muggel_, ist es sofort eine Todsünde. Nicht, dass ich damit etwas zutun haben will. Ich bin ein wenig neugierig, möchte endlich leben. Ich will das tun können, was ich will und…"

„Draco, WAS würdest du tun wollen, wenn du frei entscheiden dürftest?", fragte Blaise leise, Draco überlegte.

„Weiß nicht…ich…weiß es einfach nicht", nuschelte er nun, ließ die Schultern hängen. Blaise setzte sich auf, blickte Draco eingehend und ernsthaft an.

„Nein, Draco. Ich glaube du weißt sehr wohl was du tun willst! Du kannst es nur nicht aussprechen, traust dich nicht! So einfach ist das!", wies er seinen Freund in die Schranken. Draco blickte ihn verdutzt an. Langsam stand er auf, fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durchs Haar und schritt im Zimmer unruhig auf und ab. Mit der anderen schmetterte er nun den Ball abermals gegen die Wand und diesmal kam er verdammt schnell wieder zurück – traf in perfekter Linie sein Auge, sein Kopf katapultierte kurzzeitig in den Nacken, er stolperte. Himmel! Woher kamen diese Sterne?

„AUA! Mist, verfluchter! Sogar dieses Gummiding ist gegen mich!", keifte er los, Blaise hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch, war hochrot im Gesicht.

„Das wird ein blaues Auge geben wenn du nicht sofort ne Salbe drauf tust." Draco murrte, marschierte ins Badezimmer, wühlte herum und fand schließlich die gesuchte Salbe. Vorsichtig rieb er sich das Auge ein, kehrte wieder ins Zimmer zurück und starrte den kleinen, sehr harmlosen Ball, der ruhig am Boden lag, ziemlich wütend an.

„Wieso glaubst du zu wissen was ich tun will? Na dann lass mal hören!", schnarrte Draco los und verschränkte abermals seine Hände vor der Brust, stand breitbeinig da und blitzte seinen Freund regelrecht an. Blaise sah nachdenklich zu ihm hoch, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und schlug das eine Bein über das andere, legte seine Hände in den Schoß.

„Du willst unerkannt umherwandern, vieles neu kennen lernen und vor allem Harry Potter auf den Zahn fühlen. Du beneidest ihn nicht nur, weil er besser in Quidditch ist als du, sondern auch, weil er bei einer Muggelfamilien aufgewachsen ist und sich mit all den Dingen der Muggelwelt auskennt. Er versteht also nicht nur die Zauberwelt, im Gegensatz zu dir. Habe ich Recht?", säuselte Blaise lieblich, klimperte mit den Augen - Dracos Kopf lief rot an.

„Hör mir bloß auf mit diesem beschissenen Potter! Nichts dergleichen ist so! Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten wie er es geschafft hat diesen beschissenen Schnatz zu fangen! Es interessiert mich absolut nicht, was eine verdammte Klobirne ist, oder was ein MX Player ist!

Und vor allem ist es mir scheiß egal, wo er immer nach dem Unterricht hingeht! Ich habe es nur bemerkt - spioniere ihm doch nicht nach! Er hat nur ein unglaubliches Glück, dass ich nicht mehr herausfand, weil sich dieser Arsch immer wieder unter einen beschissenen Tarnumhang versteckt und somit verschwindet!", rief Draco aus, holte nun tief Luft und erkannte, dass er eindeutig zu viel gesagt–, sich verraten hatte. Mist. Blaise Augenbraue zuckte interessiert hoch, ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Also erstens: es heißt GLÜHbirne und sie ersetzt die Kerzen. Und weiters meinst du sicherlich einen MP3 Player, der auf elektronischer Weise Musikdaten der Muggel wiedergeben kann. Muggelkunde, was du nicht belegt hattest, sonst würdest du es ja wissen. Dank deinem Vater dafür.

Und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass du Potter sehr wohl nachspionierst! Du widersprichst dich, Draco. Denn woher weißt du dann, dass der Süße einen Tarnumhang besitzt? Und woher weißt du auch, dass er sich abends immer wieder aus dem Schloss schleicht? Also? Ich erwarte Erklärungen", schnurrte Blaise friedlich, Draco fühlte sich ertappt.

Erbost öffnete er seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Blaise Grinsen wurde immer breiter, merkte er doch wie die Zahnräder in dessen Gehirn arbeiteten.

„Draco! Gib es auf und erzähl mir lieber, was du gesehen hast", wisperte Blaise neugierig, Dracos Augen glitzerten. Tapsend kam er auf Blaise zu, setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und hob wichtigtuerisch seinen Finger.

„Also! Du weißt doch, dass Potter so geheimnisvoll tut, oder?", raunte Draco besserwisserisch, Blaise nickte schnell und hing an des Blonden Lippen.

„Gut! Seit beinahe einem halben Jahr fiel mir bei ihm einiges auf. Er verbirgt sicherlich ein Geheimnis und eines Tages bemerkte ich, dass er seinen Freunden etwas vorenthielt. Also hielt ich mich ran. Er und Dumbledore trafen sich manchmal am See und sie besprachen danach immer irgendetwas.

Ich konnte allerdings nie nah genug an sie herantreten, ohne dass ich aufgefallen wäre. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was dieser Potter nun schon wieder ausheckt. Und was Dumbledore schon wieder weiß, was wir nicht wissen! Ich hasse Potter! Immer hat er dieses scheiß Glück, kann tun und lassen was er will und ich bleibe auf der Strecke", zischte er wütend, Blaise nickte nur.

„Du bist eifersüchtig, was sonst, Draco", meinte er ruhig, Draco flippte vollkommen aus, sprang aus dem Bett und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Eifersüchtig? So ein Schwachsinn! Auch wenn er keine Eltern mehr hat, kann er nun deshalb das tun, was er auch immer will! Ich habe zwar Eltern, doch ich fühle mich wie in einem Käfig! Für mich war er immer eine lästige Warze! Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen! Ich hasse ihn, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Draco los, Blaise war erschüttert.

„Wieso?", fragte er einfach, Draco war sprachlos.

„Was? Wieso? Du fragst mich WIESO? Bist…bist du blind? All die Jahre, wo ihm alle in den Hintern gekrochen sind? Er war immer der Held der Zauberwelt, alle lagen ihn zu Füßen! Mir geht diese verdammte Schleimspur am Arsch vorbei! Immer nur Potter, Potter und nochmals POTTER!", keifte er hochrot weiter, trat gegen sein Nachtkästchen. Dieses ächzte, die Lade hing nun schief heraus. Blaise seufzte.

„Du weißt, er hatte es nie einfach. Besitzt du Informationen über seine Kindheit? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht viel darüber, aber er hatte es nicht leicht. Diese Muggel haben ihn nicht gerade wie einen König leben lassen. Man munkelt, dass er als Hauself gehalten wurde. Er musste zusehen, wie einige seiner Freunde starben. Wie Cedric starb.

Er verlor seine einzige Bezugsperson: Sirius Black. Und Dumbledore? Was glaubst du, wie wütend er nach Blacks Tod auf ihn war? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie da die Fetzen flogen, oder? Nicht, dass ich dabei war. Aber alle bemerkten die tiefe, kalte Kluft zwischen ihnen, nur du nicht. Es brauchte lange Zeit, bis sie sich wieder näher kamen, bis Harry Potter ihm wieder vertraute.

Granger und Weasley sind zwar seine besten Freunde, aber ich denke, die beiden verstehen ihn nicht unbedingt. Sie sehen auch eher nur den Helden in ihn. Aber waren sie für ihn da, als er abgemagert zurückkam – als Black starb? Nein, sie versuchten ihn aufzuheitern! Dabei brauchte er jemanden, der ihn verstand, einfach nur stumm zuhörte. Stattdessen waren sie miteinander beschäftigt, vergaßen Potter vollkommen.

Ich hörte ihn öfters, wenn ich abends am See war, wie er weinte. Ich glaube, er will, dass man in ihn den Jungen sieht, nicht den Helden. Verstehst du? Du hattest niemals eine solche Bürde zu tragen. Bei ihm war das anders! Er musste gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen! Ob er wollte oder nicht!

Er musste in so frühen Jahren Verantwortung tragen! Und jetzt sag mir ob du das auch tun hättest können? Nicht zu Unrecht kam er nach Gryffindor! Er besitzt Mut! Du hingegen läufst sogar vor deinem eigenen Schatten davon." Wow, das hatte gesessen.

Draco keuchte vor Wut, vor Zorn und bebenden Hass. Es war ihm egal, was mit Harry Potter war! Er hatte damals…

„Er hatte mir die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen, dieser verdammte Arsch! Ich hätte sein Freund sein können! Ich wäre nett zu ihm gewesen! Ich hätte ihm helfen können, wäre ihm beigestanden und hätte zugehört! Ich wäre bei all den Abenteuern an seiner Seite gewesen und hätte ebenso Mut beweisen können! Nicht dieses verfluchte Schlammblut und dieser Arsch von Weasley! ER hat die beiden MIR vorgezogen!", rief er aus, ballte hilflos und wütend seine Fäuste und Blaise verstand sofort.

„Also daher weht der Wind? Oder sollte ich sagen, Hass? Draco! Du warst damals selber Schuld, das weißt du! Sieh mal! Er kennt nicht den wahren Draco! Vielleicht habt ihr beiden ja noch die Chance, euch anders kennen zu lernen? Zwar ward ihr immer wieder verhasst bis zum geht nicht mehr, aber wer weiß? Ich glaube, das Schicksal…", erklärte Blaise mit Eifer weiter, doch wurde er grob unterbrochen.

„Hör doch auf mit deinem scheiß Schicksal! Ich glaube nicht daran! Und den einen Punkt, den du da angesprochen hast…." Draco knurrte, schüttelte den Kopf, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Das ist es ja! Die Chance ist vorbei! Kapier es endlich! Er hasst mich, genauso wie ich ihn hasse! Wir werden niemals Freunde sein! Und auch wenn die Anzeichen auf eine Freundschaft da wären, die Schule ist vorbei! Alles ist vorbei und ich werde ihn nie wieder …"

Draco rang nach Luft, drehte sich umher und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Blaise. Dieser hatte Mitleid mit ihm, wusste er nun, wieso Draco so mies drauf war.

„Du hast Angst, dass du ihn nie wieder sehen wirst? Meinst du das? Er war der Inbegriff deines Lebens, dein Ziel – und nun sollte dies alles vorbei sein, wie? Nun ja, vielleicht ist es auch besser so, hm? Wer weiß, vielleicht würdet ihr euch immer noch hassen, wenn ihr durch Zufall Jahre später aufeinander treffen würdet!"

Draco wollte darauf hin schon etwas erwidern, drehte sich wild umher, doch Blaise hielt die Hand hoch und brachte ihn somit dazu, zuzuhören.

„ABER: er weiß? Vielleicht trefft ihr wieder aufeinander. Denn ich bin der Meinung, du bist alt genug um selber bestimmen zu können wie euer Verhältnis weitergehen sollte. Entweder ihr prügelt euch, oder ihr gebt euch die Hand. Geh zu deinen Eltern und sage ihnen, was du tun willst. Und sollte es Probleme geben, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, eventuell auch bei mir wohnen? Meine Türe steht für dich immer offen! Und…." Blaise sah Draco eindringlich an, der jedoch ziemlich sprachlos und verdattert wirkte.

„…und damit ihr euch wieder treffen könnt und du eventuell eine Chance hast ihn anders kennen zu lernen, würde ich meinen, dass wir uns auf die Socken machen um Potter ein wenig auszuspionieren! Wer weiß? Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas heraus, was für die Zukunft von großer Bedeutung sein könnte! Also? Was sagst du dazu?"

Draco war verblüfft! Auch wenn Blaise es nicht direkt angesprochen hatte, so hatte er es doch kapiert und ihm wieder Hoffnung gemacht! Nicht, dass er Potter vermissen würde! Nein, es war eher so, dass er sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Er sah ihn jeden Tag, er konnte ihn einen jeden Tag ärgern und genoss es.

Es wäre schlicht langweilig, wenn sein Leben ohne Potter weiter gehen würde! Er hatte sein gesamtes Leben eigentlich nur diesem Jungen gewidmet. Seitdem sie an der Schule waren. War er besessen von ihm? Und wieso freute er sich so, wenn er Potter eventuell danach wieder sehen konnte? Blaise hatte eindeutig Recht! Sie mussten endlich herausfinden, was Potters Geheimnis war! Und dazu mussten sie…

„Na? Fertig mit Nachdenken? Tut dir nicht gut, du bekommst davon Falten. Draco, hör mal. Das Abendessen haben wir schon verpasst und die Sonne ist gerade dabei unterzugehen! Wann, sagtest du, schleicht sich Potter immer wieder aus Hogwarts?", grinste Blaise nun, Draco war Feuer und Flamme. Er schielte auf die Uhr.

„In exakt einer Stunde", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, Blaise gluckste.

„Kein Wort darüber", zischte Draco nun und fühlte sich zum zweiten Male ertappt und wurde rot. Blaise grinste wissend, stand auf und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und hier kommt der Plan. Also….", fing Blaise an, Draco hörte aufmerksam zu.

**XXX**

Harry Potter lang gelangweilt auf seinem Bett, hielt die rechte Hand hoch und begutachtete seine gefeilten Fingernägel. Er war viel ruhiger geworden, seit dem er nun endlich wusste, wo sein Sinn des Lebens stand. Nachdem Voldemort erledigt war, musste er plötzlich umdenken und Dinge wurden ihm bewusst, die damals eindeutig in den Hintergrund rückten.

Hermine und Ron waren seit nun 2 Jahren zusammen, zofften und liebten sich. Zwar versuchten sie Harry immer wieder an ihren Gesprächen, an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu lassen, doch gelang ihnen das nur sehr selten. Vielmehr hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er schon längst nicht mehr dazu gehörte. Alle hatten eine Beziehung, nur er nicht. Einige Erfahrungen hatte er gesammelt, doch nicht viele. Voldemort hatte sein Leben bisher bestimmt und nun? Jetzt hatte er Zeit, doch wusste er nicht, wie er zu einer Beziehung kommen sollte. Sehnsucht erfasste ihn, fraß ihn beinahe auf.

Vor allem war da auch die Frage: mit wem? Nicht nur, mit welcher Person, sondern mit welchem Geschlecht. Schockiert hatte er im letzten Jahr feststellen müssen, dass er sich mehr zu Jungs hingezogen fühlte als zu Mädchen. Die weibliche Gattung der Menschheit rückte immer mehr in den Hintergrund, während sein Herz laut und hart pochte, wenn ein junger, absolut scharfer Typ seinen Weg kreuzte. Und dann war da seine Leidenschaft, von der niemand außer Dumbledore wusste.

Und dann…. Dann lernte er IHN kennen und verliebte sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Er blühte auf, fing an das Leben zu genießen und liebte sein kleines Geheimnis. Ron und Hermine bekamen zwar mit, dass mit ihm etwas passiert war, doch schwieg Harry wie ein Grab. Er wollte seine damalige Beziehung geheim halten und einfach nur leben, einfach nur lieben. Nun ja, Liebe war es nicht im direkten Sinne, aber er hatte durchaus tiefe Gefühle für Nicolas Monroe gehabt. Bis an jenen Schicksalhaften Tag, der ihn in ein tiefes Loch stürzen ließ.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, daran wollte er nicht mehr denken. Nicki war eine andere Welt gewesen und nicht die furchtbare, die er mit der Zauberwelt verglich. Niemand hatte von ihm und Nicki gewusst und dem war auch gut so. Es war sein Geheimnis und er würde es niemals Preis geben. Vor allem nicht, was danach passiert war, all seine Gefühle tötete. Seit dem war er wieder alleine, lebte ziemlich zurückgezogen und nachdenklich.

Bis zu jenem Tag, als Dumbledore ihn zu sich rief und mit ihm ein langes Gespräch führte. Dumbledore war anfangs entsetzt, doch dann verstand er Harry. Wusste, wieso dieser sich für einen anderen weiteren Weg der Zukunft entschieden hatte. Und man sollte es nicht glauben, Dumbledore half ihm sogar dabei. Er ermöglichte Harry, seinem Hobby nachzugehen, ohne dass die restliche Schülerschaft davon etwas mitbekam. Ebenso wenig die Lehrer. Lange waren sie danach am See gesessen, hatten den sanften Wellengang zugesehen und gemeinsam die Zukunft von Harry besprochen. Dumbledore war zwar etwas traurig, doch verstand er ihn.

Seit dem hatte Harry wieder einen Sinn im Leben und er wollte sich überraschen lassen, wohin ihn der Weg des weiteren Lebens führen würde.

„Sag endlich! Weißt du nun, was du nach der Schule machen willst? Also wie du ja weißt, will ich Auror werden und in einigen Monaten beginnen die Prüfungen! Harry! Hast du dich schon eingeschrieben? Schließlich wird ein Aufnahmetest verlangt! Harry? Sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

Harrys Blick, fokussiert auf seine Hand, wandte sich nun dem Sprecher zu, der etwas verdattert drein blickte, während Harry nun zu grinsen anfing und die Hand sinken ließ.

„Was? Sorry, ich habe nicht zugehört", grinste Harry weiter, Ron verdrehte seine Augen.

„Mann, Harry! Du musst dich endlich einschreiben! Dann können wir gemeinsam die Prüfungen machen und…"

„Keine Lust", meinte Harry trocken, Ron starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„W… Wie bitte?", hauchte er verdattert, Harry seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich sagte, ich habe keine Lust. Ich habe etwas anderes vor. Ich werde sicher kein Auror werden", nuschelte Harry leise, doch sicher, Ron kratzte sich verdattert am Kopf.

„Aber Harry? Wieso.. ich verstehe dich nicht! Ich dachte immer, dass wir beide Auroren werden wollten? Dass wir gegen das Böse kämpfen, alles gemeinsam erleben! So wie damals gegen Vol…Vol… du weißt schon wer", knirschte er leicht verlegen, Harry verzog sein Gesicht, setzte sich auf.

„Jetzt mal halblang, Ron! Erstens: Seit dem du mit Hermine zusammen bist, hast du sowieso keine Zeit mehr für mich! Klar, du hast versucht mich in deinem Leben unter zu bekommen, aber du bist echt kläglich gescheitert. Mir ging es im letzten Jahr vollkommen beschissen und du knutschst mit Hermine herum. Euch beiden ist es vollkommen entgangen!

Und außerdem verlangst du, dass ich weiterhin den „Job" mache, den ich schon mein Leben lang als Bürde tragen musste? Nein danke! Sicher nicht! Es hat mir gereicht, dass ich viele meiner Freunde im Krieg verloren hatte! Es hat mir gereicht, dass ich im Endkampf gegen Voldemort beinahe selber ums Leben gekommen wäre! Und dann verlangst du auch noch, dass ich Auror werden soll?

Ron! DU kannst es gerne werden, ich habe keinen Bock darauf! Ich hatte meinen _Spaß_, sozusagen. Und ich will nun leben. Einfach nichts machen oder etwas, was mir Freude bereitet. Wenn ich nicht die Erfüllung in meinem weiteren Leben finde, dann überlege ich es mir. Aber ich muss dir gestehen: Keine Chance! Werde du Auror, heirate Hermine und bekomme mit ihr viele Kinder. Das ist DEIN Lebensziel. Aber ich habe da keinen Platz mehr, Kumpel. Das Leben und die Interessen ändern sich mit dem Älterwerden.

Wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich schwul bin? Wusstest du, dass ich einen Freund namens Nicki hatte? Nein? So ein Pech aber auch. Und nun? Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nachtruhe, ich habe noch etwas vor."

Harry schwang sich grinsend aus dem Bett, ließ einen stummen, sehr verdatterten Ron zurück und schnappte sich seinen Umhang.

„Aber…aber..HARRY! Du bist schwul? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du..du verarscht mich, oder? Ich meine, ich bin dein bester Freund! Ich hätte es gesehen! Hermine hätte es bemerkt! Das… nein! Das glaube ich nicht! Und ich dachte auch immer, wir beide wollten Auror werden… Harry. Sag mir, dass ich richtig liege. Mein Gott, ich kann doch als Freund nicht so versagt haben?", wisperte Ron nun leise, Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm umher und seufzte.

„Ron, du und Hermine habt in einer Art und Weise leider sehr wohl versagt. Doch ihr seid noch immer meine besten Freunde und ich bin euch nicht böse. Wieso auch? Wie schon gesagt, die Wege einer Freundschaft verlaufen manchmal parallel, manchmal entfernen sie sich. Vielleicht, Ron, vielleicht wird es auch wieder einmal bei uns so sein. Aber bis dahin werde ich meinen Weg weiter gehen. Und du geh deinen. Gute Nacht, Kumpel", lächelte Harry einsichtig, verschwand nun.

Die Türe fiel ins Schloss, Ron starrte darauf. Er saß noch immer auf Harrys Bett, hatte vollkommen vergessen zu fragen, wo dieser überhaupt hingehen wollte. Genau! WO zum Henker wollte Harry jeden Abend hin? Er hatte es natürlich mitbekommen, sich jedoch nicht unbedingt darüber Gedanken gemacht! Mein Gott, was für ein schlechter Freund er doch war! Er liebte Hermine, ja, aber er hatte Harry vernachlässigt und nun war Harry ihm gegenüber irgendwie verändert. Er war nicht mehr der Harry, den er damals kennen gelernt hatte.

Und schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie schäbig, wie egoistisch er sich eigentlich verhalten hatte. Er musste unbedingt mit seiner Freundin darüber sprechen! Sie mussten herausfinden, was Harry so machte! Denn Harry war ihm nicht egal! Harry war sein bester Freund! Und egal ob er schwul war oder nicht – daran würde sich nie etwas ändern! Niemals!

Schon sprang er auf, riss die Türe auf und stürmte die Treppen hinunter.

**XXX**

Harry lächelte vor sich hin und freute sich diebisch, seinem Freund endlich einmal die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Langsam wurde es ja auch Zeit. Ron und Hermine waren in der Tat wirklich blind gewesen, doch er nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Anfangs hatte er sich gefreut, als die beiden zusammen bekommen waren, doch dann wurde er eifersüchtig weil sie ihn unbewusst ausgrenzten. In dieser Zeit freundete er sich mit einem anderen Jungen an, in dem er nur einen _Freund_ sah – nicht mehr.

Er hatte ihn eines Nachts am See getroffen und irgendwie waren sie in ein Gespräch gekommen. Beide hätten sich niemals gedacht, dass sie so viel gemeinsam hatten und vor allem, wie sich herausstellte, eine gemeinsame Vorliebe besaßen. Nachdem er mit diesem Jungen alles besprochen hatte, schlug dieser etwas vor, was Harry freudig annahm.

Er fühlte sich geehrt und sein neuer Freund freute sich sehr darüber. Seit dem trafen sie sich einen jeden Abend um dieselbe Zeit, an einem bestimmten Ort. Harry hatte Dumbledore alles davon berichtet und dieser hatte widerwillig zugestimmt. Als Albus aber mitbekam, wie Harry abermals aufblühte, freute er sich mit ihm und gab ihm somit noch mehr Freiheiten.

Harry grinste vor sich hin, als er aufs Gelände von Hogwarts hinausspazierte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, obwohl es bereits Anfang Sommer war. Der Wind streichelte warm seine Gestalt, während er den Tarnumhang fest an sich drückte, ihn noch nicht gebrauchen wollte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacksen und Rascheln hinter sich, blieb verwundert stehen. Langsam drehte er sich umher, blickte sich um, doch war niemand zu sehen.

Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren wider, sein Blick glitt über das Schloss von Hogwarts, welches still und ruhig vor ihm verweilte. Die Tore standen weit offen, da keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Harry runzelte seine Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet? Und wenn ihm jemand folgte? Apropos folgen! Das hatte er ja beinahe vergessen!

Was war nur mit Malfoy los? Wieso starrte er ihn seit einem halben Jahr so komisch an, wenn er dachte, dass Harry es nicht bemerkte? Sicherlich, der triezte ihn noch immer, war es immer so gewesen. Und trotzdem hatte sich der Blonde verändert. Harry war letztens aufgefallen, dass Draco Malfoy ihm folgte und er hatte sichtlichen Spaß daran gefunden, den Blonden in die Irre zu führen. Als er sich damals hinter einem Baum versteckte, den Tarnumhang überstreifte und wieder hervortrat, stand der Blonde suchend vor ihm, fluchte wie wild und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Harry hatte sich damals das Lachen verkneifen müssten, schnitt unter seinem Umhang Grimassen, die der Slytherin nicht sah. Da war einer aber sehr neugierig gewesen! Ob er ihm nun wieder folgte? Was fand Draco Malfoy nur so Besonderes an ihm? Harry wusste schon lange, dass er den eiskalten Slytherin seit einiger Zeit anders sah. Um genau zu sein, seit dem er wusste, dass er schwul war. Wenn Draco Malfoy nicht so ein Arsch wäre, nicht in Slytherin wäre, dann…

Harry seufzte, schritt weiter Richtung Hogsmeade. Ja, Draco Malfoy hatte immer wieder sein Leben bestimmt und Harry erklärte ihn zu seinem Lieblingsfeind. Er genoss es manchmal sogar, wenn sie sich stritten, spürte jedes Mal sein Herz höher schlagen. Der Blonde sah ziemlich gut aus, wenn nicht sogar atemberaubend schön. Aber er war tabu und sie beide passten so gut wie Himmel und Hölle zusammen.

Sie waren Gegensätze, die sich irgendwie anzogen, jedoch nicht _miteinander_ konnten. Harry lächelte wehmütig. Draco Malfoy würde ihm fehlen, wenn diese Woche vorbei war. Harry spürte einen Stich im Herzen, fühlte, wie seine Kehle eng wurde. Moment! Das ging nun zu weit! Wieso erlaubte er sich bei seinem nun einzigen Erzfeind solche Gefühle? Er verbot sich mehr für den Blonden zu empfinden, wollte sich auf ein Leben ohne Draco Malfoy vorbereiten.

Und trotzdem: es würde wehtun, es würde schmerzen. Der Blonde war ein Teil seines Lebens geworden. Harry hörte ein weiteres Knacksen hinter sich, während er Richtung Wälder schritt - und zuckte zusammen. Abermals blieb er stehen, drehte sich umher, runzelte die Stirn und sah außer einem kleinen Waldweg und die sich im Wind biegenden Kronen der Bäume, nichts. Verdammt! Er wusste, er wurde verfolgt! Also was war hier los? War Malfoy ihm wieder auf der Spur? Na warte! Harry grinste teuflisch, strich sich durchs Haar und veränderte seine Haltung.

In Hogwarts, egal wo er sich befand, ging er immer leicht gebückt, vermittelte den Eindruck der Unsicherheit. Doch wenn er aus dem Schloss schritt, wurde er zu einem anderen Menschen, einem, den nur selten wer kannte. Harry straffte seine Schultern, zog sich das enge Shirt aus der Hose und ließ es einfach so über die schmalen Hüften gleiten. Es vermittelte, mit der gebleichten, neuen und eng anliegenden Jeans die er trug, einen leicht lässigen Eindruck. Langsam setzte er die Brille ab, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Augen und murmelte einige Worte. Einige Male blinzelte er, dann sah er gestochen scharf.

Seine Brille warf er in die Luft, zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und in einem Puff verschwand sie. Harry konnte es erahnen, doch wusste er nicht, dass Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, eingehüllt in einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber, hinter einem Baum standen und mit offen stehendem Mund alles mitbekamen.

„Bei Salazar", flüsterte Draco nun, fing leicht zu sabbern an.

„Der sieht ja ganz anders aus als sonst", flüsterte er weiter, hörte das leise Kichern von Blaise. Hart stieß er ihn in die Rippen, - Blaise röchelte gedämpft -, die beiden Jungs versteckten sich weiterhin hinter diesem Baum. Auch wenn sie unsichtbar waren, war es ein rein menschlicher Instinkt.

„Der Süße gefällt dir, was?", hauchte Blaise ihm erotisch ins Ohr, Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„So ein Schwachsinn, Zabini. Er sieht... normal aus", zischte er wütend, fühlte sich abermals ertappt. Himmel! Potter sah mehr als scharf aus! Und wieso hatte er auf einmal so einen lässigen, selbstsicheren Gang drauf? Und seit wann besaß er so einen süßen, kleinen, absolut anbetungswürdigen..

„Du sabberst, Draco", grummelte Blaise in dessen Ohr, Draco wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

„Halts Maul, Zabini. Einen Scheiß tu ich. Merlin, das da vorne ist Potter, klar?", zischte er leise zurück, Blaise blinzelte ihn engelsgleich an.

„Schwuli", säuselte er leise, Draco knurrte.

„Bin ich nicht, du Arsch mit Warzen", knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Schwuli, Schwuli, Schwuuuli! Süß! Potter sieht doch zum anbeißen aus, findest du nicht? Ach ja, du hast vorhin meine Frage nicht beantwortet! An was hattest du gedacht, als ich dich fragte, was du nun gerne im Mund haben wollen würdest? Könnte es sein, dass du an Potters harten Schw…"

„ARG! Halt doch deine blöde Fresse, Zabini! Du bist ein perverses Schwein durch und durch! Nur weil du auf Kerle stehst, muss das noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass ich das auch tue!", knurrte er leise zurück, während Harry nun weiter ging.

„Ja, jaaaa. Ich weiß! Nur ICH habe so unfeine Gedanken, was? Aber ich erinnere mich, dass du letzte Nacht einen sehr interessanten Traum hattest? Nicht, dass ich beobachtet hätte, wie deine Hand sich hektisch unter der Bettdecke bewegte? Nein! Absolut nicht! Habe ich mir nur eingebildet! Aber dann, Draco, frage ich mich, wieso du immer: _uuhh…oh…ja…Potter..schneller…göttlich_.. gewimmert hast? Na? Hast du einen kleinen Tipp für mich, Schätzchen?", säuselte Blaise lieblich, Draco war knallrot geworden, sprang vom Baum hervor und schritt eilig voran.

„Du spinnst ja! Nichts dergleichen habe ich gemacht! Du und deine dreckige Fantasie", maulte er nun und hatte es eilig, Harry zu folgen. Blaise hätte im Kreis gegrinst, besäße er keine Ohren und so schritt er leise lachend hinter einem ziemlich ertappten, sehr aufgeregten Draco Malfoy her. Auch wenn sie unsichtbar waren, konnten sie sich mittels zweiten Zaubers sehr wohl sehen.

Blaise konnte beinahe erfühlen, wie Draco bis unter die Haarwurzel rot geworden war. Wusste er doch, dass Draco voll auf Harry Potter stand! Seit er zur Schule ging, war es so! Mal sehen, ob er nicht da etwas drehen konnte…

**XXX**

Harry kicherte leise vor sich hin, beschleunigte seine Schritte. Oh ja, er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht? Hatte er sozusagen nicht einen Verfolger, sondern zwei? Sollte er raten oder lieber gleich um die gesamte Summe im Jackpot spielen? Wenn er richtig lag, waren es sicherlich Malfoy und der verrückte Zabini. Da war sich Harry sicher. Als er genau in deren Richtung blickte, wo er das Raschen wahrgenommen hatte, fing er an seine Show abzuziehen. Zuerst das Shirt und dann die Brille - Und was folgte danach? Nun, den wiegenden Gang hatte er natürlich geübt und er wusste sehr wohl, dass er selber nicht unbedingt übel aussah.

Als er jedoch das keuchen hören konnte, danach die sehr leisen, doch wispernden Stimmen, wusste er es. Nicht nur, dass er mit dem einen Zauber seine Brille hatte verschwinden lassen, nein, er hatte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein besseres Gehör erlangt. Eine sehr nette Nebenwirkung, wie er fand. Und da waren eindeutig Zabinis und Malfoys Stimme zu hören gewesen!

Sollte er langsamer gehen? Vielleicht kamen sie ja nicht nach? Harry grinste abermals teuflisch, schritt über Stock und Stein in den etwas dunklen Wald hinein, dessen Weg nach Hogsmeade führen würde. Abermals hörte er hinter sich ganz leise Stimmen, da er angestrengt lauschte. Ebenso waren da Schritte zu hören. Harry kicherte. Mann, die beiden waren ja so was von behämmert! Merkten die beiden nicht, dass er ALLES mitbekam?

Langsam wurde es dunkler, da die satten Kronen der Bäume sämtliches Licht abhielten. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und noch immer legte er einen eher selbstbewussten, katzenartigen Gang an den Tag. Er wusste, dass nur schwule Männer darauf abfuhren und so wunderte er sich doch ein wenig, wieso die beiden dauernd tuschelten. Waren sie beeindruckt, oder war es zu offensichtlich? Langsam wurde er unsicher. Lief er vielleicht tatsächlich wie eine….

„Schwuchtel! Eindeutig! Guck dir mal seinen Gang an! Ich meine, es sieht..ähm….anders aus, aber ehrlich Blaise, was meinst du dazu?", hauchte er seinem Freund ins Ohr, der nur stumm nicken konnte, als sie leise hinter Harry hertapsten.

„Aber der Gang ist echt scharf. Was…was macht der denn jetzt? Bleib stehen, du Ochse und starr nicht dauernd auf seinen Hintern", zischte Blaise leise und hielt mit einem blitzartigen Griff Draco am Ärmel fest. Dieser wäre beinahe, da er dauernd auf Harrys Po gestarrt hatte, in ihn hineingelaufen. Wie peinlich!

„Hmpf", gab er von sich. Beide blieben wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stehen, blickten auf Harrys absolut süßen Knackpo, der ihnen nun gut sichtbar entgegenkam, als Harry sich bückte um seine Schuhbänder zuzuschnüren. Mist, wieso hatte er nicht die Schuhe mit den Klettverschlüssen angezogen? Aber er liebte nun mal seine Turnschuhe! Harry lauschte, die Schritte waren verstummt. Ob die beiden nun auch stehen geblieben waren? Natürlich! Was denn sonst!

„Draco? Was…Lass das, Dray?", hauchte Blaise ihm leise zu, welcher sich hypnotisiert aus Blaise Griff frei machte. Wie paralysiert schritt er auf leisen Sohlen näher, blieb einen halben Meter hinter Harry stehen. Gebannt und leicht starrend, sowie keuchend blickte er auf Harrys Kehrseite, schluckte hart, fühlte, wie sein Schritt sich bei dem Anblick regte. _Oh Merlin!_ Seine Hände kamen hervor, schwebten unsichtbar neben Harrys Hüften. Er konnte Potters Taille beinahe fühlen! Oh wie schön wäre es, wenn…..FUCK!

Harry zischte in die Höhe, sein Herz schlug heftig in der Brust, er keuchte. Irgendwie hatte er so ein ungutes Gefühl, als stünde jemand direkt hinter ihm! Mit einem Schwung drehte er sich umher und starrte geradeaus. Draco hielt daraufhin die Luft an, blickte Harry in die Augen und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Himmel, Potter sah so…sah so…umwerfend aus ohne Brille! So _anders_! Blaise stellte sich, in einem gebührlichen Abstand, natürlich auch auf leisen Sohlen, neben Draco, blickte zwischen den beiden gespannt hin und her.

Sie standen dicht voreinander und Blaise konnte die erotische Spannung beinahe fühlen! Draco, der um einen halben Kopf größer war, blickte Harry fest in die Augen, presste seine Lippen hart aufeinander und konnte sich von diesen wunderbaren Augen einfach nicht loseisen.

_Verdammt! Er weiß es! Er weiß es! Er sieht mich! Scheiße! Was jetzt? _

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, tat so, als würde er Dracos Figur mit anzüglichen Blicken ausziehen, ließ seine Augen langsam von oben nach unten wandern, bis sie auf den Boden gerichtet waren. Danach seufzte er. Abermals blickte er hoch, sah sich im Wald um, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, drehte sich umher und marschierte pfeifend weiter. Draco, der den Atem angehalten hatte, ließ nun zitternd los, sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust.

„Wow, du bist ja mal mutig?", raunte Blaise ihm ins Ohr, Dracos Herz raste.

„Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Sie waren so…so..", träumte Draco vor sich hin, räusperte sich wieder und blickte nun ziemlich sauer in Blaise grinsendes Gesicht.

„Kein…Wort", zischte er nun, Blaise grinste noch immer.

„Potter hat sooo schöne Augen", säuselte er in Mädchenmanier, Draco knurrte.

„Stimmt nicht. Stinknormal sind die, kapiert?", zischte er zurück, Blaise überlegte.

„Welche Farbe haben sie eigentlich? Ich glaube, die sind braun", fing er an, Draco drehte sich umher.

„Smaragdgrün…äähh… Scheiße", meinte er emotionslos, als er bemerkte, dass er Blaise auf den Leim gegangen war.

„Stimmt, genau…", meinte Blaise lang gezogen, Draco drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Beeil dich, Zabini, sonst hängt dein Arsch noch bis zum Boden", schnarrte er stink wütend, Blaise kicherte.

„Du meinst doch deinen, oder? Meiner ist knackig", raunte er nun weiter, Draco sagte nichts. Damit Blaise nicht wieder auf blöde Gedanken kam, er ihn noch erwürgte, hielt er nun Abstand - was Blaise nicht so gut fand. Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, blickten sie in ein ziemlich verlassenes Dorf, die Läden waren alle geschlossen. Vögel zwitscherten, saßen zwischen frisch gepflanzten Jungbäumen, die zwischen den Häusern standen und sich der untergehenden Sonne entgegenreckten.

Harry blieb nun stehen und überlegte, wo diesmal ihr Treffpunkt war. Blaise und Draco beeilten sich hinterher zu kommen, bemerkten, wie Harry nun weiter ging. Doch auf einmal hielten sie an, Blaise fing zu keuchen an.

„Das gibt's nicht. Das kann nicht sein", hauchte er nun, Draco verstand nicht sofort. Doch als er die andere Person sah, riss er die Augen auf, knurrte ein wenig.

„Was will der denn hier?", maulte er nun, Blaise grummelte vor sich hin.

„Folgen wir ihnen, los", wies er an, Draco nickte nur und schon setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

**XXX**

„Oh Mann! Leary! Die hinterste Ecke hast du dir ausgesucht!", schnarrte Harry nun, blieb vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stehen, der nun gelangweilt auf seine Uhr schaute. Beide wussten nicht, dass Blaise und Draco einige Meter weiter weg standen, die Beiden sie staunend belauschten.

„Was brauchst du auch immer so lange, Potter! Kannst du nicht die Uhr lesen? Wir kommen noch zu spät! Und wieso hast du deinen Umhang nicht umgelegt?", fragte er weiter, stieß sich von der Mauer eines verlassenen Gebäudes ab, schritt auf Harry zu, der ihn schräg angrinste.

„Weil mir niemand gefolgt ist. Wir sind sicher." Harry grinste. Er wusste, dass Blaise und Draco in der Nähe waren, doch musste es sein Freund nicht wissen, oder? Und so spielte er weiterhin den Unwissenden. Kevin Leary, Ravenclaw und Harrys neuer Freund, nickte nun strahlend, umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Mann, Harry! Du bist mir ja einer! Seit wann bist du denn so unvorsichtig?", lachte er nun, machte sich los und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, während er noch immer gluckste. Harry freute sich unglaublich, ihn wieder zu sehen, da sie in der Schule sich eher aus dem Weg gingen. Vielmehr bestand ja die Gefahr, dass man, wenn man auf Harrys Geheimnis stieß, Kevin mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Der Ravenclaw war ebenso in hellblauer Jeans gekleidet, trug ein weißes Shirt und besaß eine sehr anzügliche und sportliche Figur. Sein pechschwarzes Haar war sehr kurz geschnitten, modisch aufgestylt und hob sein eher markantes Gesicht hervor. Würde Harry auf Dunkelhaarige stehen, hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit schon vernascht. Doch sah er in Kevin nur einen guten Freund und umgekehrt war es ebenso.

„Ich war mir halt eben sicher, dass mir keiner folgt. Und wenn schon, irgendwann würde es sowieso ans Tageslicht kommen. Machen wir uns auf den Weg?", fragte er im Plauderton weiter, Kevin fing zu lachen an.

„Kannst es kaum erwarten, Mandy zu zeigen, wie sie den Schaltknüppel richtig bedient, was?", grinste Kevin nun, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dabei ist es doch so einfach! Sie muss nur sehr sanft damit umgehen! Aber erklär das mal einer Frau", kam es breit grinsend von Harry, während sie nun durch die leeren Gassen von Hogsmeade schlenderten, Blaise und Draco verdattert ihnen folgten.

„Welche Mandy? Hä? Weißt du mehr darüber? Seit wann trifft sich Potter mit einer Mandy? Kennen wir die?", zischte Draco mit unterdrückter Wut, Blaise verstand rein gar nichts, hob hilflos die Schultern.

„Und welchen Schaltknüppel meinte dieser Leary nun? Weiß der mehr als wir? Seit wann darf dieses Gör mit Potters Schaltknüppel spielen? Blaise? Sag was! Kennst du sie? Oder ist sie ein Muggel? Haaalloo?"

Draco blieb stehen, bemerkte Blaise nachdenkliche Mine und seufzte.

„Erde an Vollidiot. Wieder bei Sinnen?", schnarrte er leise, Blaise blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Nein, verdammt! Ich kenne keine Mandy! Ist mir auch scheiß egal! Ich frage mich eher, wieso sich Potter mit Leary trifft! Ich kapier das nicht. Ob zwischen den beiden etwas läuft?", fragte Blaise sich leise, doch waren diese Worte nicht an Draco gerichtete. Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste nun. Endlich verstand er!

„Du stehst auf diesen Typ, was?", kam es belustigt, Blaise wurde rot im Gesicht, blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Ähm…er sieht…ganz ok aus", nuschelte er nun, doch dann verschloss sich sein Gesicht wieder, sah hoch und starrte Draco geradezu an.

„Potter und Kevin? Das kann ich nicht glauben", murmelte er weiter, marschierte nun weiter und Draco überlege ebenso, folgte Blaise.

„Nein, nicht Potter und Leary! Potter und diese bescheuerte Mandy mit Schaltknüppel! Ich mag dieses Weib jetzt schon nicht. Wie kann man nur Mandy heißen! Weiß nicht – da muss ich immer an Pferde denken. Uah", schüttelte sich Draco, Blaise grinste.

(A/N: Sorry an alle die Mandy heißen, ich finde den Namen halt süß, Draco nicht.)

„Du denkst, Potter hat nichts mit…"

„Nein, du Depp! Ich sagte ja, ich glaube, er hat etwas mit…."

„Ja, ja, mit dieser _Mandy_. Habe ich gehört! Aber ich weiß nicht. Dieser Begriff kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Würdest du dein Ding SCHALTKNÜPPEL betiteln?", fragte Blaise weiter, Draco überlegte.

„Sicher nicht. Wie kommt Leary denn nur darauf?", fragte er sich, Blaise kicherte. Denn nun wusste er, woher er dieses Wort kannte!

„Ich schätze, diese Mandy ist in der Tat ein Muggel, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Aber um das herauszufinden, sollten wir…"

„…ihnen folgen. Das hatte ich auch vor", zischte Draco wütend, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, Blaise lächelte noch immer schief. Als sie ihnen weiterhin folgten, knirschte der Boden unter ihren Tritten – es war viel zu laut…

„Hast du das gehört?", wisperte Kevin nun, blieb stehen, Harry versuchte ein Lächeln zu verstecken.

„Was denn?", fragte er scheinheilig, Kevin drehte sich umher und durchforstete mit seinen Augen die leeren Gassen des Dorfes.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Harry! Bist du dir sicher, dass dir niemand gefolgt ist?", verlangte er zu wissen, sah Harry herausfordernd an.

„Ja, bin ich. Können wir weiter?", fragte Harry treuherzig, Kevin seufzte.

„Tut mir leid. Irgendwie bin ich ein wenig paranoid. Ich habe tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass uns jemand folgt", murmelte er abermals, Harry brummte zustimmend.

„Nein, du bist nur vorsichtig. Aber nun komm endlich! Um 8 Uhr sollten wir eigentlich dort sein! Mach schon!"

Kevin nickte und schon liefen sie los. Blaise und Draco fühlten sich ertappt, waren in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt, während ihr Herz heftig raste. Doch als die beiden Jungs nun zu laufen anfingen, machten sie es ihnen nach. Und zwar so, dass sie sie im selben Tempo verfolgten. So fielen ihre etwas zu lauten Schritte nicht auf. Schließlich blieben Harry und Kevin vor einer steinernen Frauenstatue, die sich am Eck eines Hauses befand, stehen - keuchten, hielten sich die Seiten.

„Kann´s losgehen?", fragte Kevin nach Luft schnappend, Harry nickte zustimmend. Beide fassten an die Brust der weiblichen Statue und mit einem _Plopp_ waren sie und auch die Skulptur spurlos verschwunden. Blaise und Draco, die nun ebenso keuchend zum Stillstand kamen, konnten es nicht fassen, fingen zu stöhnen an.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wo sind sie hin? Grabschen die einer jeden steinernen Tussi auf den Busen? War diese bescheuerte Statue denn schon immer ein Portschlüssel? Verdammt! Jetzt haben wir sie verpasst!", keifte Draco los, konnte es nicht fassen. Sie waren so nahe dran gewesen und nun konnten sie nichts mehr tun, als wieder zurück zu gehen.

Während Draco weiterhin fluchte, sich durch die Haare strich, überlegte Blaise - zückte seinen Zauberstab. An der Stelle, wo die Statue sich befunden hatte, spürte er noch eine Art Restmagie, die er nun analysieren wollte. Langsam schritt er darauf zu, murmelte einige Worte, Dracos Gejammer verstummte. Neugierig sah er seinem Freund zu, der nun zu glucksen anfing.

„Ich weiß wo sie sind! Nicht einmal weit von hier! Sie befinden sich direkt an der Grenze zur Muggelwelt! Was sie dort wohl machen? Was ist? Folgen wir ihnen?", fragte Blaise aufgeregt, Draco blickte ihn verdattert an.

„Du hast…aber wie…ich", stotterte er herum, Blaise seufzte.

„Tja, es gibt einiges, was ich von meinen Eltern gelernt habe und auch anwenden kann. Jetzt bist du Zeuge geworden! Glotz nicht so, komm her!", wies er den Blonden an, welcher sofort eilig folgte.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er hibbelig, als sie dicht nebeneinander standen. Blaise kramte in seiner Hosentasche umher, zog Dracos Flummi heraus und belegte ihn mit einem Zauber.

„Mein Flummi!", rief Draco überrascht aus, Blaise kicherte.

„Jetzt dient er als Portschlüssel. Er kam aus der Muggelwelt – also ist er wie geschaffen für uns!", griente Blaise nun, Draco nickte.

„Auf drei geht es los, ja?", fing Blaise an, Draco berührte den Ball sehr behutsam. Blaise fing zu zählen an und mit einem _Plopp_ waren nun auch sie verschwunden. Wenig später spürten sie wieder Boden unter ihren Füßen, blickten sich erstaunt um. Soweit sie beurteilen konnten, waren sie in einer sehr abgelegenen und schmalen, leicht verschmutzten Seitengasse gelandet, die sehr düster und Furcht einflößend war.

„Hörst du das? Da schreit doch jemand", flüsterte Draco aufgeregt, klammerte sich an Blaise, welcher leise zu lachen anfing.

„Das kommt aus einem Fernseher, Draco", wisperte er zurück, Draco stutzte.

„Ein was?", fragte er nach, Blaise erklärte es ihm.

„Die Stimmen, die du hörst, gehören zu einem Film, der gerade im Fernsehen spielt. Guck nicht so komisch aus der Wäsche, Draco. Irgendwann einmal erkläre ich es dir genauer. Jetzt sollten wir die beiden erstmals suchen gehen. Und noch etwas. Ich glaube, dass wir hier ein wenig aufpassen sollten, da ich nicht weiß, ob hier auch Muggel leben. Die Häuser sind alle bewohnt, wie du gerade bemerkt hast. Aber ich weiß nicht…"

„Ja, ja, interessiert mich nicht. Sehen wir einfach nach", schnarrte Draco nun, winkte ab und schritt voran.

„Aber Draco!", rief Blaise gehetzt aus, dieser drehte sich umher.

„Was denn! Wir sind doch unsichtbar!", rief er zurück, Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sind wir nicht mehr. Der Zauber wirkte nur eine Stunde, also müssen wir aufpassen", grinste er nun. Draco, der bereits um die Ecke biegen wollte, sprang zurück in die Sackgasse, presste sich mit dem Rücken an das Gemäuer der hohen Häuserfronten, die sehr alt und brüchig wirkten.

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", zischte er ungehalten, Blaise schlenderte ihm entgegen.

„Ja, ja – los geht's", lachte er los, Draco maulte und stapfte ihm hinterher. Als sie um die Ecke lugten, konnten sie keinen Menschen weit und breit ausmachen.

Plötzlich fauchte ihn etwas kleines, ziemlich schwarzes an, dessen Haare standen zu Berge – die Pfoten zuckten am Boden wild umher – immer bereit die Flucht zu ergreifen. Draco blickte vorerst verdutzt den Kater an, der die Frechheit besaß ihn so anzustarren – Blaise lachte.

„Fauch mit nicht so an, du dämlicher Kater! So hässlich bin ich nicht, im Gegensatz zu dir!", keifte Draco los – der Kater bekam dann vor dem „großen Tiger" doch angst und zischte mit eingezogenem Schweif davon. Blaise lachte noch immer. Nun war Draco ziemlich eingeschnappt, Blaise bekam sich nur schwer ein und sah dem Kater zu, der in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde und bald hinter einem Mauervorsprung verschwand.

Laternen zierten die Gehwege, welche nun nach und nach ansprangen. Bäume säumten die Straße, ließen sie freundlicher erscheinen. Sie waren in einer süßen, kleinen, sehr verlassenen Wohnsiedelung gelandet. Draco blickte sich panisch umher, begutachtete eine der Laternen und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Nein, sie wird wegen dir nicht ausgehen. Diese Laternen werden automatisch gesteuert und erhellen die Nacht. Klar?", grinste Blaise weiter, Draco knurrte.

„Verarsch mich nicht, war mir schon klar", keifte er Blaise an, welcher nur die Schultern zuckte. Eine Weile lang schritten sie stumm nebeneinander her, folgten der Stein für Stein gelegten Straße, die sehr schmal war und ebenso verlassen wirkte. Zeitweise konnte Draco den „Fernseher" aus einigen Häusern hören, dessen Fenster sperrangelweit offen standen. Dazu kam noch, dass anscheinend jemand kochte, sein Magen sich nun meldete, als der Duft ihm in die Nase stieg.

„Hunger", jammerte er, Blaise klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wenn wir zurück sind, dann gehen wir in die Küche und lassen uns von den Hauselfen etwas zusammenstellen, ok?", fragte er nach, Draco überlegte, nickte jedoch überzeugt.

„Kannst du Potter irgendwo sehen? Wo haben sie sich versteckt?", seufzte Draco nach einiger Zeit, Blaise ließ seine Augen wandern.

„Leider, auch Kevin kann ich nicht mehr orten. Es scheint, als wirkt mein Zauber nicht mehr. Schade! Wie es aussieht, sind wir umsonst hier", seufzte Blaise enttäuscht, Draco war es nicht minder. Als jedoch ein Wind aufkam, wirbelte dieser eine alte Zeitung, die auf der verlassenen Straße gelegen hatte, auf. In sanften umherwiegen legte sie sich direkt vor Dracos Füße, wobei Draco sie schon wegkicken wollte.

„Hey Blaise! Sieh mal!", rief er aus, bückte sich und hob mit spitzen Fingern die Zeitung hoch.

„Was steht denn da?", fragte Blaise neugierig, half Draco das zerknitterte Schriftstück auseinander zu ziehen. In Großen Lettern stand darauf:

_Fahrschule für Zauberer! Lernen sie Autofahren nach Muggelart! Kommen Sie uns besuchen und scheuen Sie sich nicht! Sie sparen Zeit und Geld und unsere fähigen Fahrlehrer werden Sie gerne in die Kunst des Fahrens einweisen! Wir warten auf Sie! _

„Eine Fahrschule für Zauberer?", murmelte Draco und überflog die Zeilen noch einmal.

„Sieh mal, Draco! Hier steht eine Adresse! River Drive 96. Hm…wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind wir gerade in der River Drive. Siehst du irgendwo die Nummer 96?" Blaise war ganz aufgeregt, lief nun voran, Draco folgte ihm mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch.

„DA! Da vorne! Draco? Wo bleibst du denn!" Blaise drehte sich umher, stemmte seine Hände in die Seiten und schmollte. Draco hatte es nicht eilig, fühlte er sich in der „Zwischenwelt" nicht besonders wohl.

„Was soll ich bitteschön in einer Fahrschule, hm?", schnarrte er los, Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lustig das Autofahren ist! Du solltest es lernen, ehrlich!", rief Blaise mit strahlenden Augen aus, Dracos Kiefer entgleiste und landete am Boden.

„Jetzt sag ja nicht, dass du…"

„Nein, den Führerschein habe ich noch nicht. Mir fehlt nur noch eine winzige Prüfung und dann dürfte ich offiziell fahren. Letzten Sommer war ich ja in Griechenland, das weißt du ja, oder?"

Draco nickte und hörte weiterhin zu. Blaise holte tief Luft, blickte in die Ferne und lächelte selig.

„Nun ja, ich war abends immer weg und meine Eltern glaubten, dass ich mich mit anderen Zauberern treffen würde. Aber ich habe stattdessen einen ganz lustigen Typen kennen gelernt, der Muggel – und dazu noch Fahrlehrer - war. Wir freundeten uns an und er zeigte mir schließlich, wie man mit einem Auto fährt. Seit dem bin ich fasziniert von der Muggelwelt, doch meine Eltern wissen nichts davon. Ist auch besser so", zwinkerte er Draco zu, der mit seinen Augen klimperte, seinen Mund wieder schloss.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich angewidert fühlen-, oder ob er neidisch sein sollte.

„Aha", war sein einziger Kommentar, Blaise war beleidigt.

„Du kannst ja auch wieder gehen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich gucke mir diese Fahrschule mal an. Bis dann." Schon rauschte Blaise davon, Draco kam sich verloren vor. Was sollte er denn hier? Alleine zurück wollte er auch nicht. Wäre es besser Blaise zu folgen? Da er ja so „mutig" war, lief er seinem besten Freund hinterher und bemerkte natürlich nicht das Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht, als er schnell hinterher eilte.

Schließlich kamen sie an, blieben vor den geöffneten, riesigen Toren stehen und wussten nicht, ob sie sich trauen sollten oder nicht.

„Du gehst vor", wisperte Draco feige. Blaise starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Wieso ich? Du kannst ja vorgehen wenn du willst", maulte er zurück, Draco plusterte sich auf.

„Du gehst da als erstes rein! Immerhin wolltest du hierher…"

„Aber nur, weil du Potter gesucht hast! Deswegen bin ich mit dir gegangen!", knurrte Blaise nun, beide sahen sich giftig an. Als sie jedoch Stimmen hörten, versteckten sie sich hinter der Mauer, während zwei Köpfe seitlich hervorlugten, Augen in den Hof blickten.

Der Hof der Fahrschule war ziemlich groß und angrenzend konnte man einen Übungsplatz sehen, wo sich viele Anfänger im Autofahren versuchten. Ein kleines Gebäude, nicht weit weg vom Eingang, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als plötzlich die Türe aufging und Kevin heraus schritt.

„Das gibt's ja nicht, Treffer", nuschelte Blaise und ragte seinen Kopf noch weiter nach vorne.

„Blaise? Glaubst du, dass hier die Zauber ebenso wirken? Oder könnte man die nachprüfen? Ich will nicht, dass man weiß, dass wir hier waren", wisperte Draco nun, Blaise überlegte.

„Nun ja, wir sind hier an der Grenze und ich glaube, dass zaubern noch erlaubt ist. Wieso?", fragte er begriffsstutzig, Draco knurrte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem weiteren Unsichtbarkeitszauber?", zischte er nun, Blaise kicherte.

„Ach so! Ja klar! Könnten wir machen! Warte!"

Beide zogen sich zurück, drückten sich an die Wand, blickten sich um, ob sie auch niemand sehen konnte. Noch immer lag die Straße einsam und verlassen - quer vor ihnen, keine Menschenseele war weit und breit zu sehen. Nur dicht besiedelte Bäume wiegten sich leicht im Wind hin und her.

„Bereit?", murmelte Blaise, zog seinen Zauberstab und schon spürte Draco ein Kribbeln auf seinem Körper.

„Glaubst du, es hat geklappt?", wisperte Draco unsicher, Blaise schmollte.

„Hat es doch vorhin auch, oder?", nörgelte Blaise leise, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, aber da waren wir noch in Hogwarts und jetzt nicht mehr! Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie weit wir nun entfernt sind! Immerhin befinden wir uns an der Grenze! Also! Du gehst vor!", schnarrte Draco leise, schnappte sich Blaise Arm und schleuderte ihn herum, stieß ihn durch die offen stehende Türe. Blaise stolperte in den Hof hinein, Kevin schlenderte weiterhin ihm entgegen.

Blaise schnappte nach Luft, konnte sich vor Entsetzen nicht bewegen, während Draco sich feige hinter der Mauer versteckte und nur ab und zu in den Hof linste. Doch als Kevin an ihm vorbei schritt, ihn nicht sah, grinste Blaise nun und winkte Draco zu sich. Dieser folgte auf leisen Sohlen, fühlte sich nicht wohl und stellte sich nun zu Blaise.

„Gut, Leary ist hier, also muss Potter auch hier sein. Ob der fahren lernen will? Dachte, er kann doch alles", schnarrte Draco, Blaise kicherte leise.

„Wer weiß? Sehen wir uns einmal um, hm?", fragte er süffisant, Draco nickte.

„Aber ja vorsichtig sein, klar? Ich will nicht dass jemand weiß, dass wir hier sind", zischte er Blaise ins Ohr, klammerte sich an dessen Ärmel. Blaise gluckste, nickte nur und marschierte nun Richtung Übungsplatz, wo reges Treiben herrschte.

Als sie näher kamen, entdeckten sie einen kleinen Wagen, der mehr ruckte, als er fahren sollte – begleitet von einem knirschen und knarren. Die beiden Insassen wurden durchgeschüttelt und Blaise konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Besonders, als Kevin lospustete, sich den Bauch hielt und auf den nun abgesoffenen Wagen zueilte, wobei ein wenig Rauch seitlich der Motorhaube hervorkam. Die Fahrertüre wurde beinahe aufgestoßen, ein blondhaariges Mädchen sprang heraus, fing zu fluchen an und wedelte mit ihren Armen wild umher.

„Ich wollte nie fahren lernen! Wieso mussten sich meine Eltern das nur einbilden! Ich hasse Muggelautos! Ich hasse Muggel! So ein Scheißverein! Und du!", keifte sie weiter, zeigte in das Auto hinein, ihre Augen glühten vor Wut, die Locken hüpften wild umher und Kevin lachte nur noch lauter.

„Du nennst dich Fahrlehrer! Dieser beschissene Kübel will nicht so wie ich will! Ich darf nicht einmal zaubern! Du kannst kein vernünftiger Fahrlehrer sein! Lach nicht so dämlich! Ich hasse dich!", schleuderte sie der lachenden Person entgegen, wobei gerade die Beifahrertüre sanft aufgedrückt wurde und ein schwarzer Schopf zum Vorschein kam.

Blaise und Dracos Kinnlade segelten zu Boden, als sie Harry erkannten, der schon Lachtränen in den Augen hatte.

„Aber Mandy! Beruhige dich endlich! Du solltest auch das ganz linke Pedal durchtreten, wenn du den Gang hineinbekommen willst! Die Kupplung ist wichtig! Sonst wird das Getriebe kaputt! Gib doch Harry nicht die Schuld daran! Wir können auch nichts dafür, wenn du bisher nur mit Automatik gefahren bist!", lachte Kevin nun weiter, Harry gesellte sich zu ihm und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf.

„Genau! Der Motor raucht schon, siehst du? Was hast du nur dem armen Auto angetan", tadelte Harry sie mit erhobenen Finger, Mandys Kopf rauchte.

„Behalte deine verfluchte Karre! Ich will mit euch nichts mehr zu tun haben! Ich gehe wieder zurück nach Durmstrang! Ich hasse euch! Und meine Eltern! Scheiß Ferien!", keifte sie los, hob eingebildet ihre Nase und rauschte mit wild hüpfenden Locken ab. Als sie einige Schritte gegangen war, erklang ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Die Motorhaube katapultierte sich in die Höhe, drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und landete abermals dort, wo sie einst gewesen war. Die vordere, untere Achse knickte ein, die Räder standen schief, der Rauch wurde dichter.

Mandy knurrte, knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch drehte sie sich nicht zu den beiden Jungs, die weiter, sogar noch lauter lachten.

„Jetzt ist der Motor hinüber! Und die vorderen Achsen! auch Was hast du dem armen Auto bloß angetan! Unser Chef wird nicht gerade erfreut sein", prustete Kevin los, Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tschüs Mandy!", rief Harry der Blonden hinterher, die nun weiterstapfte, beinahe Blaise und Draco umgerannt hätte. Sie konnten noch ausweichen und trotzdem hatte Mandy das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Verdattert drehte sie sich umher, blickte den beiden direkt in die Augen, doch sah sie auch hindurch. Über sich selbst ärgernd wirbelte sie abermals umher und verließ die Fahrschule.

Harry, der ihr Zögern bemerkt hatte, grinste nun und gratulierte den beiden, dass sie anscheinend herausgefunden hatten, wo er sich befand. Leise gluckste er vor sich hin, schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ebenso in die Richtung, wo Mandy hingesehen hatte. Blaise und Draco kamen sich ertappt vor, doch wussten sie, Harry konnte sie nicht sehen. Doch wieso war sein Blick dann so intensiv?

Kevin lachte noch immer, zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung war der Motor wieder ganz, die Achsen heil, die Motorhaube des Autos ohne Beulen und der Rauch verschwand ebenso.

„So! Das war´s! Ich glaube, Mandy wird nicht mehr kommen, was meinst du dazu, Harry?", fragte Kevin schief lächelnd, setzte sich auf die Vorderfront des Autos, Harry schlenderte auf ihn zu.

„Nein, ich denke, die sind wir endlich los. Mein Gott! Die Kleine war so feinfühlig wie ein Elefant! Wir hatten echt Geduld bewiesen und alles versucht! Aber sie wollte ja nicht lernen! Außerdem konnte die keifen? Die hatte sicherlich ihre Tage! Manchmal erinnert sie mich an Hermine oder an…" Harry hielt inne, winkte ab und Kevin zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und an wen noch?", fragte er leise nach, Harry blickte weg und lächelte nur.

„Nichts", wisperte er leise, doch Kevin ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Während Harry es nun eilig hatte ins Haus zu kommen, folgte ihm Kevin, fragte ihn aus.

„Sag schon! Ich will es wissen! Harry!", jammerte er weiter, Draco dachte an Blaise.

„Er ist genauso eine Nervensäge wie du", wisperte er gehässig, Blaise maulte.

„Stimmt gar nicht. Er ist nur niedlich." Draco grinste ihn an, Blaise wurde rot und blickte verschämt zu Boden.

„Seit wann bist du so schweigsam, Blaise Zabini?", kicherte Draco nun, Blaise sah jetzt stur in eine andere Richtung, sagte kein Wort.

„Na gut! Na gut! Diese Mandy erinnert mich manchmal mit ihrem Gekeife auch an Malfoy", hörten die beide nun Harrys Stimme, Blaise fing leise zu lachen an.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", zischte Blaise leise, spürte Dracos kühle Hände an seinem Hals.

„War…nicht…so.. gemeint..", keuchte er nun, Draco ließ ab und rauschte davon.

„Draco? Draco!", zischte Blaise eingehend, erspähte kurz, wie Kevin und Harry hinter der Türe verschwanden und folgte nun seinem Freund.

„Was hast du denn auf einmal?", fragte er keuchend, als er Draco eingeholt hatte, dieser es sehr eilig hatte.

„Ich habe genug gesehen, ich will wieder zurück", murmelte er nur, Blaise sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Aber wieso? Wir hätten doch…"

„Für heute habe ich genug, klar? Los, komm schon", knurrte er unwirsch, Blaise sagte darauf hin nichts mehr. Er konnte sich denken, was Draco beschäftigte. Zuerst war da diese Mandy, die mit Potters Schaltknüppel herumspielte.

Später stellte sich heraus, dass es der Knüppel des Autos war. Und dann verstand sich Potter auch noch gut mit Kevin Leary, was Blaise selber auch nicht so ganz gefiel. Beide Jungen hatten das aufgebrachte Mädchen verscheucht und sich dabei köstlich amüsiert. Und zuletzt kam noch hinzu, dass Potter diese blonde Dampfwalze mit Draco verglichen hatte. Wie es aussah, hatte Draco viel zum nachdenken.

**XXX**

Der letzte Tag war gekommen, die Noten verteilt, hervorragende Leistungen der Schüler wurden erwähnt. Sie alle jubelten, freuten sich, dass sie es alle geschafft hatten. Sogar Draco hatte es gepackt, wenn auch nur mit Mühe und Not. Brillant hatte er allerdings, wie sollte es anders sein, in Zaubertränke abgeschlossen. Blaise war natürlich in allen anderen Fächern besser als er gewesen, doch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Immer wieder musste er an Harry Potter denken, zu ihm hinsehen, als sie alle in der Halle saßen, ihr Festtagsgewand trugen und den Worten des Schulleiters lauschten, der gerade einige Schüler auszeichnete. Draco dachte mit Schaudern daran, dass er nun nach Hause fahren musste, sicherlich nicht unbedingt freudig erwartet werden würde.

Außerdem gäbe es sicherlich Streit, da Dracos Noten ziemlich miserabel waren, was ihm jedoch ziemlich egal war. Er und Blaise hatten sich lange darüber unterhalten und Blaise hatte ihm gut zugesprochen und ihm Mut geschenkt, es seinen Eltern zu beichten. Doch Draco hatte Angst, große Angst. Denn wenn seine Eltern ihn raus warfen, was sollte er dann tun? Natürlich konnte er dann bei Blaise einziehen, so viel war sicher. Und dann? Draco war vorher noch nie auf eigenen Füßen gestanden und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er mächtigen Schiss davor.

Er wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, als die Schüler begeistert klatschten und Dumbledore gerade nochmals um Ruhe bat. Als er ankündigte, dass am heutigen Abend noch gefeiert werden würde, johlte die Halle, nur Draco blieb still. Ihn interessierte das Fest nicht und so zog er sich unter dem besorgten Blick seines besten Freundes zurück. Heute war die letzte Nacht auf Hogwarts und morgen Früh würde es ab nach Hause gehen. Und Draco fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl dabei. Wehmütig dachte er daran, dass er neben Hogwarts - auch Harry Potter nie wieder sehen würde…

**XXX**

Harry hatte allerdings auch bemerkt, dass Draco eher schweigsam war, nicht einmal den Worten von Dumbledore lauschte. Ab und zu huschte sein Blick zu dem blonden Slytherin, der mehrmals von Blaise Zabini angesprochen wurde. Als die Halle in Jubel ausbrach, da heute noch ein Fest anstehen sollte, bekam Draco Malfoy absolut nichts davon mit, schien vollkommen uninteressiert daran zu sein. Und Harry fing an, sich langsam aber sicher Sorgen zu machen.

Sorgen um seinen Erzfeind? Wie kam er denn dazu? Doch konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht beiseite schieben und hoffte, den Blonden bei der Feier wieder zu sehen. Als sie alle wieder in ihren Gemächern waren, sich herrichteten und Harry ebenso live dabei war, sprachen Ron und er sich aus. Dean und Seamus, sowie Neville freuten sich, dass die beiden wieder normal miteinander sprachen, aufeinander eingingen.

„Hör mal, Kumpel, es tut mir echt leid! Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen und sie fühlt sich mindestens genauso mies wie ich. Also? Sie hat sich ja auch schon bei dir entschuldigt, stimmts? Willst du mir nun verraten, was du nun vorhast? Oder willst du mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben?", fragte Ron leise, blickte zu Harry, der sich gerade in Schale warf.

Langsam drehte er sich umher, grinste ihn an, während Neville seine Kröte streichelte und gespannt lauschte, die anderen Jungs ebenso abwarteten, was Harry zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß, Ron! Das war mir immer schon bewusst gewesen! Hauptsache, ihr beiden habt es eingesehen und alles ist wieder beim Alten. Hermine will in St. Mungos ihre Ausbildung machen und du im Ministerium. Ich finde das klasse! Aber ich werde mich in die Muggelwelt zurückziehen, so einfach ist das", grinste er in die Runde, die Jungs starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Und was willst du dort machen?", fragte Dean neugierig, Harry grinste noch breiter.

„Ich werde als Fahrlehrer arbeiten! Ist das nicht wundervoll? Den Schein dafür habe ich bereits letzten Sommer bekommen! Ist in der Zauberwelt um vieles einfacher! Endlich einmal etwas komplett anderes was ich tun will!", rief Harry freudig aus, die anderen glotzten ihn verständnislos an.

„FAHRLEHRER?", kam es im Chor, Harry nickte nur und blickte sie verwundert an.

„Freut ihr euch denn nicht für mich?", fragte er leise, Ron sprang von seinem Bett hoch, schritt auf Harry zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Danach fing er zu lachen an, konnte sich nicht mehr ein bekommen.

„Alter! Ich habe echt alle Möglichkeiten in Erwägung gezogen! Aber dass du Fahrlehrer werden willst…. Also mit dem hätte ich nicht gerechnet! Geile Berufswahl!", lachte er weiter, freute sich ehrlich mit Harry. Die anderen fielen ebenso mit ein, Ron umarmte Harry freundschaftlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Aber versprich uns, dass wir immer in Kontakt bleiben! Und solltest du keinen Bock mehr darauf haben, dann melde dich einfach bei mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mit Kusshand aufnehmen werden", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Harry lächelte befreit. Seufzend blickte er in die Runde, sein Gesichtsausdruck ging ins wehmütige über.

„Leute, ich werde das hier sehr vermissen, ehrlich. Ich werde euch alle vermissen. Ab morgen fängt unser aller Leben erst so richtig an und ich bin ängstlich, aber auch aufgeregt. Geht es euch auch so?", fragte er leise, bekam einstimmig eine zustimmende Antwort.

„Harry? Wo wirst du eigentlich leben?", fragte Seamus aufgeregt, Harry grinste.

„Nun, im Haus meiner Eltern! Letztes Jahr in den Sommerferien hatte ich die Erlaubnis bekommen endgültig bei meinen Verwandten auszuziehen. Ich kann nicht sagen wer glücklicher war! Sie oder ich!" Die Jungs lachten mit Harry mit.

„Aber davon hast du uns nie erzählt!", rief Ron leicht schmollend aus, Harry blickte ihn tadelnd an.

„Doch habe ich, aber du warst ja gerade mit streiten beschäftigt", grinste er schief, Ron wurde rot.

„Sorry"

„Kein Problem! Jedenfalls habe ich das Haus in Schuss gebracht und jetzt freue ich mich schon darauf es beziehen zu können! Wenn einige Zeit vergangen ist, werde ich euch alle anschreiben und dann lade ich euch zu mir ein! Und dann fliegen die Fetzen, lassen eine Party steigen!", lachte Harry weiter, die anderen waren sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Klar! Aber ich hoffe, wir dürfen öfters zu dir kommen? Wir könnten ja gemeinsam das Haus in Schuss bringen!", ereiferte sich Ron nun, Harry überlegte. Die anderen nickten wild und Harry war damit einverstanden.

„Alles klar! Wenn es soweit ist, dann melde ich mich bei euch! Und wenn ihr einmal Zeit habt…"

„JAAAA!", kam es von allen, Harry lachte los. Schon war die Zeit des Aufbruchs gekommen und die Freunde gingen tratschend Richtung große Halle, wo, je näher sie kamen, der Lärm immer mehr an Lautstärke zunahm. Die Halle war gut gefüllt, leise Musik ertönte, blitzende Kugeln schwebten umher, tanzten mit den Kerzen im Kreis. Die Tische waren festlich gedeckt, Hogwarts wundervolle Küche breitete sich daraus aus. Ron lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, stierte zu den Tischen, Harry grinste nur und schickte ihn schon einmal vor.

Suchend blickte er sich um, hoffte den Blondschopf zu sehen. Doch weit gefehlt und Harry fragte sich, was mit Malfoy los sein könnte. Als seine Augen die Menge abwanderten, bemerkte er Blaise Zabini, der recht einsam an einer Theke stand und sich gerade einen Punsch einflößte.

„Ähm, Dean? Seamus? Neville? Geht doch mal vor, ich komme bald nach. Ich hole mir eine Bowle, ja?"

„Geht klar, Mann", kam es von Dean, er zwinkerte. Harry kicherte leise, schlenderte auf die Theke zu und stellte sich direkt neben Blaise, der direkt in sein Glas starrte.

„Also alleine vom starren wird sich das Glas niemals füllen", grinste Harry nun, Blaise zuckte zusammen, sah nun erstaunt zu Harry.

„Potter", nickte er ihm zu, blickte abermals in sein Glas hinein. Über Harry schwebte ein Fragezeichen, doch griff er nach dem Schöpflöffel, tauchte ihn ein und goss den Inhalt in dessen halbvolles Glas.

„Was..?", stotterte Blaise nun, wurde abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Jetzt ist es voll, siehst du? Brauchst einfach nur den Schöpflöffel in diese herrlich befüllte Schüssel tunken - hast du es mitbekommen? So macht man das. Und dann leitest du ihn mittels deiner Hand zu deinem Glas und versuchst den gesamten Inhalt mit ruhiger Hand dort hinein zu gießen. Geht ganz einfach, verspreche ich dir", gluckste Harry nun, Blaise blinzelte einige Male.

„Hey! Seit wann bist du so frech? Und außerdem, Potter, wer hat dich gefragt, hm?", knurrte Blaise leise, Harrys Lächeln verging. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und weggehen, als Blaise ihm nochmals antwortete.

„Bisher habe ich meinen Kopf immer in diese verdammte Bowlenschüssel gesteckt, gesoffen wie ein Loch und mich dann gewundert, wieso ich so stinke und einen nassen Kopf hatte. Außerdem war es danach schwer darüber nachzudenken, weil ich jedes Mal stockbesoffen war", grinste Blaise nun, Harry blickte ihn wieder an, legte den Kopf schief.

„Und deine jetzige Erkenntnis?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Blaise grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Ich war beeindruckt über deinen Vortrag, Potter! Das werde ich mir merken! Da sau ich mich nicht so an, bin nicht gleich hackedicht und kann viel gesitteter trinken! Habe mich schon gewundert, wieso mich alle als Ferkel bezeichnet hatten", lachte Blaise nun, Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Sag mal, Zabini, wo hast du denn Malfoy lassen?", fragte Harry recht uninteressiert, doch Blaise durchschaute ihn sofort.

„Wieso will der Held der Zauberwelt das denn wissen?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, Harry wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ach nur so. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Malfoy in letzter Zeit eher weit weg mit seinen Gedanken war. Und wie mir scheint, hatte er nicht besonders Lust auf die Abschlussfete zu kommen, was?", fragte er leise, goss sich selber die Bowle ein. Blaise beobachtete ihn eine Weile.

„Hm, macht sich der große Harry Potter leicht Sorgen um den süßen Blonden?", fragte er anzüglich, Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„So ein Blödsinn, Zabini! Man darf ja mal fragen, oder? Wieso muss alles immer gleich einen Grund haben, hm? Ich wollte nur…"

„…höflich sein, verstehe. Nun, Draco freut sich nicht besonders, dass die Schule vorbei ist, weißt du? Er hat keine Ahnung, was er nach der Schule machen soll und ist dementsprechend unschlüssig. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er wird die Schule vermissen. Ebenso, wie ich es tun werde", meinte Blaise leise, Harry blickte hoch.

„Malfoy weiß nicht, was er tun will? Aber wieso dass denn? Ich meine, seine Eltern werden sicherlich schon die besten Schulen für die weitere Ausbildung ausgesucht haben! Ich dachte immer, er würde in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten? Aber eigentlich wundert mich gar nichts mehr, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass seine Eltern als Spion für Dumbledore arbeiteten", lächelte Harry leise, Blaise nickte.

„Klar, seine Eltern wissen was er tun soll, aber Draco ist damit nicht einverstanden. Und jetzt steht er vor einem Problem und weiß nicht weiter", meinte Blaise und blickte Harry seitlich und abwartend an.

„Hey Potter, wollen wir nicht ein wenig spazieren gehen? Da redet es sich leichter. Außerdem ist mir stock langweilig und Draco verkriecht sich ja in seinem Zimmer", setzte er hinten dran, Harry nickte. Als sie draußen waren, dachte Harry noch immer nach, blickte in den Sternenhimmel.

„Du hilfst ihm doch, oder? Ich meine, du warst doch immer derjenige, der ihm ins Gewissen gesprochen hat, wie? Außerdem hast du mich nie beleidigt, immer nur den Kopf geschüttelte, wenn Malfoy wieder mal keifen musste", grinste er nun, Blaise kicherte.

„Ja, ja! Genauso wie diese Mandy, was?", lachte er los, Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, seine Augen blitzten. Kurz war es still, Blaise wurde rot und schallte sich einen Idioten. Draco würde ihn umbringen!

„Ooops, zu viel gesagt, was?", grinste er nun entschuldigend, Harry fing lauthals zu prusten an, hielt sich den Bauch und verschüttete dabei einen Teil seine Bowle.

„ICH WUSSTE ES! Bei Merlin! Ich wusste es! Ihr zwei seid doch solche Idioten! Habt ihr tatsächlich geglaubt, dass ich es nicht mitbekommen würde? Mann, ihr ward nicht besonders vorsichtig!", lachte Harry weiter, Blaise schmollte.

„Potter, nur Draco darf mich Idiot nennen und selbst danach mache ich ihn fertig! So gut sind wir beide nicht befreundet, als dass du mich ungestraft Idiot nennen darfst! … Du Idiot", grinste Blaise nun, Harry kicherte noch immer.

„Dito"

Blaise überlegte. Was bedeutete das nun? Hieß es, dass er doch ein Idiot war und es nur auf gerissene Art und Weise sagte? Moment, da kam er jetzt nicht mehr mit. Als Harry abermals schallend zu lachen anfing, schupste ihn Blaise, Harry kam ins stauchen, fing sich aber wieder.

„Schon gut! Mann, ich fasse es noch immer nicht! Und? War die Show gut?", fragte er anzüglich, Blaise schluckte.

„Soll ich dir das echt erzählen?", fragte er leise, Harry nickte wie wild.

„Ja! Ich will alles hören!", rief er lachend aus, Blaise kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Aber keinen Ton zu Draco, oder ich verarbeite dich zu Mus! Oder Draco tut es", grinste er schief, Harry nickte abermals wild mit seinem Kopf.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du mitbekommen hast, dass du verfolgt wurdest. Ja, die Show war echt heiß! Wusste ja nicht, dass du vollkommen anders sein kannst! Mann, ich kenne dich echt nicht, Harry Potter! Und dann, als du dich gebückt hast um die die Schuhe zuzubinden, da…."

Blaise hielt inne, Harry machte große Augen.

„Weiter…", wies er ihn an, Blaise blickte zu Boden.

„Draco hat sich ran geschlichen und stand hinter dir. Etwa einen halben Meter. Er wollte schon seine Hände auf deine Hüften legen", grinste er breit, Harry wurde puterrot im Gesicht.

„Ich habe es fast spüren können", hauchte er nun, Blaise nickte.

„Bist du schwul?" Ja, also das kam unerwartet.

„WAAAASS?", kreischte Harry los, verschluckte sich an dem Rest von Bowle, die sich noch in seinem Glas befand.

„Ich fragte ob du schwul bist! Und wenn ja, was willst du dann von Kevin? Oder willst du gar nichts von ihm? Wie wäre es mit Draco? Er sieht doch niedlich aus und wenn er aus der Schule heraußen ist, dann ist er kein Slytherin mehr und wenn du ihn flachlegst, dann ist er endlich ausgeglichen und…"

„Moooooment mal! Nun mal langsam mit den Pferden! Du willst mich mit Malfoy verkuppeln? Vergiss es! Ja, ich bin schwul, na und? Sag mal, wie kommst du auf Kevin? Der ist nicht an mir interessiert, ich ebenso wenig an ihm. Er ist eher an….." Harry unterbrach sich, strich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und begutachtete Blaise eingehend.

„Was ist? Scharf auf mich?", hauchte Blaise leise, Harry grinste, wurde abermals rot.

„Nein, Zabini! Mein Gott! Wieso glaubt ihr Slytherins, ihr wärt die Götter höchst persönlich?", fragte er, Blaise schmollte.

„Weil wir es sind?", erwiderte er engelsgleich, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Kevin steht auf dich, aber sage es niemanden weiter, klar?", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, nun war Blaise an der Reihe rot zu werden.

„E-echt?", kam es belämmert, Harry prustete abermals los.

„Er hat es mir nicht gesagt, aber Blicke sagen bekanntlich mehr aus als Wörter, oder?", antwortete er, Blaise grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Was ist nun mit dir und Draco? Willst du ihn wirklich nicht? Ich stehe nicht auf Blonde, aber vielleicht du?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Harrys Grinsen verschwand.

„Mit Blonden will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ende der Geschichte", antwortete er hart, Blaise Alarmglocken schrillten. Ok! Draco war blond, aber an ihm konnte es nicht liegen, oder? Dann musste es einen anderen Grund geben!

„Blonder Ex-Freund?", kombinierte er rasch, Harry blickte ihn verdutzt an.

„Wow, sehr gut erkannt", hauchte er nun, Blaise nickte.

„Nicht alle Blonden sind so wie dein Ex, klar? Draco ist anders. Klar, er ist eine kleine Keife, aber er ist niedlich. Ich mag ihn. Und wenn du ihn von der lieben Seite her kennen würdest, dann…"

„Vergiss es, Zabini! Malfoy wird sich mir gegenüber niemals ändern! Das habe ich aufgegeben! Außerdem: ich frage mich, wieso ihr mir gefolgt seid? Sollte ich das wissen wollen?", kam es keck von Harry, dessen Augen vergnügt glitzerten.

„Ähm….das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wäre zu kompliziert. Ach, Potter? Seit wann arbeitest du als Fahrschullehrer? Sehr interessante Tätigkeit! Und hast du immer solche Schüler wie diese Mandy? Mann, die ging ja ab? Genauso wie diese Motorhaube! Sehr explosiv", kicherte Blaise weiter, Harry blieb nun stehen, seufzte, betrachtete den Mond. Auf die eine Frage wollte er nicht eingehen, doch kam ihm etwas anderes in den Sinn.

„Schon komisch, aber ich suche mir immer wieder Menschen aus, die das gleiche Schema besitzen. Ich weiß nicht wieso", murmelte er nun, Blaise verstand. Also verband Harry und Draco doch ein gewisses Band? Harry suchte sich anscheinend immer die gleichen Typ Menschen aus, wie Draco es war? Verstand er das richtig?

„Ich werde Malfoy nie wieder sehen, also pass auf ihn auf, ja?", sagte er leise, Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Abwarten. Du kennst Draco nicht. Und irgendwie glaube ich, dass ihr beiden Magneten seid. Ihr begegnet euch immer wieder! Mal sehen, ob das weiterhin passiert", meinte Blaise leise, Harry sah ihn von der Seite her an, schwenkte sein Glas.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Zabini. Dazu müsste er in die Muggelwelt gehen und bei mir Fahrstunden nehmen! Ehrlich, Zabini! Du kennst Malfoy besser als jeder andere! Vergiss es! Eher gefriert die Hölle zu! Aber ich werde ihn irgendwie vermissen!", lachte Harry nun und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Blaise überlegte, speicherte alles ab und hatte eine fabelhafte Idee. Wer weiß? Vielleicht gefror die Hölle doch eines Tages zu?

**XXX**

Der nächste Morgen brach an und die Schüler machten sich auf, die Schule zu verlassen. Dumbledore verabschiedete sie mit traurigem Blick, zauberte ein letztes Mal ihr Frühstück herbei und seufzte wehmütig. Nur einer freute sich, und das war Severus Snape. Endlich würde er Potter los sein und diese Aussicht freute ihn mehr, als wenn er einen neuen Zaubertrank erfand. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Herzen regte sich. Ein kleiner Teil davon würde ihn vermissen, aber nur ein ganz kleiner…

**XXX**

Draco und Blaise bestiegen gerade ihre Abteile, wobei Blaise immer wieder Ausschau nach Harry gehalten hatte. Doch war der schwarzhaarige nun Ex-Gryffindor weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Draco bekam von all dem nichts mit, wollte einfach nicht nach Hause. Blaise versuchte ihm Mut zuzusprechen, hielt zu ihm, doch Draco nickte nur.

Blaise hob sich das Gespräch auf, welches er mit Harry geführt hatte. Er wollte es Draco im Zug erzählen, doch wurde er immer wieder von Goyle oder Crabbe unterbrochen. Natürlich war da noch Pansy, die dauernd Draco nieder quasselte, wobei Draco genervt mit den Augen rollte und sich freute, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Seit dem ihre Eltern verhaftet worden waren, war sie zwar etwas pflegeleichter geworden, doch die nervige Art konnte sie einfach nicht loswerden. Komisch, dass sie noch immer mit Draco sprach, obwohl seine Eltern als Spione für Dumbledore gearbeitet hatten.

Die Zugfahrt war schneller um, als Draco es sich gewünscht hätte - und als er schweren Herzens ausstieg, ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Sofort erhaschte er seinen Vater, der mit einem Stock in seiner rechten Hand auf ihn wartete, eiskalt ihm entgegenblickte. Draco schluckte hart und wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, als sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellte.

Blaise, der die Situation nun erkannte, hielt grinsend etwas Abstand, damit Draco mit Harry Potter alleine sein konnte. Draco blinzelte überrascht, bekam kein Wort heraus. Immer wieder starrte er in Harrys schöne Augen, wartete darauf, dass sein Erzfeind etwas sagen würde.

„Ähm, Malfoy? Ich… Keine Ahnung wieso ich das tue, ok? Aber ich wollte dir alles Gute für deine weitere Zukunft wünschen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder und könnten dann ein wenig anders miteinander umgehen? Auf der Schule waren wir Feinde und jetzt? Ich würde meinen, wir werden erwachsen und auch wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst …. Ich habe Respekt vor dir. Gehe einfach nur deinen Weg, Malfoy, egal wie schwer er ist. Okay? Vielleicht könnten wir ja jetzt Frieden schließen? Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Harry leise, streckte seine Hand aus.

Draco war baff, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und dennoch konnte er nur nicken.

„Frieden?", hauchte Harry leise, Draco nickte nochmals.

„Frieden", murmelte er ebenso leise, ergriff die zarte Hand von Harry. Als sie sich berührten, fühlten beide wohlige Schauer durch ihre Körper rieseln, ein Lächeln – ein ehrliches – breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Draco konnte nicht glauben wie perfekt Harrys Hand in seine passte. Abwesend streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken, welcher nun rote Wangen bekam. Noch immer sahen sie sich ins Gesicht, versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

„Ich…ich muss gehen, ich werde erwartet", nuschelte Draco leise, Harry nickte und ließ die Hand los. Beide seufzten, grinsten ein wenig verlegen.

„Man sieht sich?", fragte Harry leise und hoffnungsvoll, wusste er doch, dass Draco und Blaise ihn beschattet hatten.

„Vielleicht, Potter, vielleicht. Man wird sehen. Okay? Ich wünsche dir auch viel Glück…und… Erfolg. War mir eine Ehre, dich als Lieblingsfeind gekannt zu haben", lächelte Draco ein wenig, Harry legte den Kopf schief. Seine Augen strahlten dabei.

„Dito", hauchte er nur, Draco ging dies runter wie Öl. Harry hatte es so sanft gesagt! Wundervoll. Wieso jetzt? Wieso nicht schon früher! Verdammt!

„DRACO MALFOY! Wie lange soll ich noch warten!", drängte sich eine Stimme in den besinnlichen Augenblick – welcher nun zerstört war.

„Ich…", fing Draco hilflos an, Harry nickte ihm abermals zu, ergriff nochmals hastig seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Draco keuchte kurz auf, als er den sanften Druck spürte und fühlte, wie Harry ebenso über seinen Handrücken streichelte.

„Denk an meine Worte, Malfoy. Geh deinen Weg, egal wie viel Mut er kostet - ja? Trau dich und lebe dein Leben." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Dracos Hand los, verschwand in der Menge. Dracos Herz schmerzte. Wieso jetzt? Wieso, wenn es nun zu spät war? Resigniert schlurfte er zu seinem Vater, setzte abermals seine Maske auf und blickte ihm hart entgegen. Blaise ging noch mit ihm mit, wollte ebenso Dracos Vater begrüßen. Denn sie würden sich bald wieder sehen, das wusste er einfach.

Und wer wusste schon, was in Blaise Gedanken vorging? Welchen Plan er nun schon wieder ausheckte?

**TBC…..**

**XXX**

Scheiße, sorry Leute, das war echt ein voll mieses Chap. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so unzufrieden, wie diesmal! Ähm, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr mir noch weiterhin eine Chance gebt, da ich mein Bestes versuchen werde. Ich habe dieses erste Chap eher allgemein gehalten, da ich nicht direkt auf Hogwarts eingehen wollte. Die kommenden Chaps werden allerdings wieder ausführlicher sein, ich verspreche es!

Das nächste Chap wird heißen: Trautes Heim, Glück allein.

Vielen lieben Dank, dass ihr es bis hierher ausgehalten habt! Ich versuche mich zu bessern! Mann, bin gespannt, ob ich überhaupt Reviews bekommen °**schäm**° Bin sozusagen auf Neuland hier, was Post-Hogwarts angeht.

**Dickes Bussi an euch! Eure für immer, gugi **


	2. Trautes Heim Glueck allein

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Ich freue, dass meine neue Geschichte doch so viel Anklang gefunden hat! Das ist mehr, als ich jemals erwartet hätte! WOW! DANKE SEHR! In diesem Chap hier geht es jetzt direkt um die Zeit _nach_ Hogwarts. Und ich bin gespannt, was ihr über Dracos und Harrys weiteres Leben sagt!

Was es mit Draco auf sich hat, wird hier ein wenig gelüftet und was mit Harry und Nicki war, wird erst in einigen Chaps zur Sprache kommen. Es wird etwas sein, mit dem ihr wahrscheinlich nicht gerechnet habt und eher eine tiefgründigere Sache ist, als angenommen. Dieses Detail der Grund ist – wieso Harry sich so gibt – verschwiegen, zurückhaltend, manchmal schüchtern. Haltet da noch durch, ich verspreche, alles in dieser Story aufzulösen!

Ich habe gemerkt, einigen hat das Chap gefallen, anderen wiederum eher nicht. Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich kann es nur so sagen: aller Anfang ist schwer – besonders – wenn es sich um Post Hogwarts geht.

Und trotzdem freue ich mich sehr, dass mir trotz allem so viele geschrieben haben und ehrlich waren! Und dass ihr mir eine Chance gebt! Das tut sehr gut! Ich werde versuchen, dass es noch besser wird, hoffe euch nicht zu enttäuschen!

Außerdem habe ich einen gravierenden Fehler gefunden, im ersten Chap. Ich werde versuchen es auszubessern und dann richtig hoch zu laden. Ist leider nicht so einfach, da mein Englisch eher eingerostet ist – vergebt mir! In diesem Sinne danke an Tolotos, der mich als erster an meinen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat, an dem ich tausendmal vorbei gelesen habe! SORRY!

Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß und viel Vergnügen!

**Bussis an euch! Hab euch lieb! Eure Gugi**

P.s. Lemon wird erst etwas später kommen, es passt hier einfach noch nicht. Habt bitte also Geduld, danke!

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

**Kapitel 2**

**Trautes Heim, Glück allein?**

Harry Potter war endlich angekommen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Vor ihm breitete sich ein unglaublich schönes – sein schönes – Anwesen aus, welches nur auf ihn wartete. Seine Augen wanderten über den schlichten weißen Holzzaun, der ihm gerade einmal bis zu den Hüften reichte. Anschließend lud ein ebenso weißes Gartentürchen ein, es aufzumachen. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein großer Rasen, der, wie auch das Haus, durch einen Zauber immer in Schuss gehalten wurde. Harry wusste, dass seine Eltern damals diesen erfunden bzw. erweitert hatten, ihn anwandten.

Und auch Jahre danach wirkte er noch immer, tat seine Arbeit. Ein schlichtes zweistöckiges Haus, vollkommen im Stil des typischen „Godrics Hollow" erbaut, erstreckte sich direkt vor seinen Augen und dessen Terrassentreppen endeten an einem kleinen steinernen Weg, der bis zum Gartentor führte.

Harry hatte dieses kleine Türchen schon hinter sich gelassen, seine Schritte klackerten am steinernen Weg. Langsam stieg er die drei Stufen empor, überschritt die hölzerne Terrasse und legte seine Hand oberhalb der Klinke an. Diese Türe konnte nur vom Eigentümer des Hauses geöffnet werden, da der genetische Code darin gespeichert war. Durch das Handanlegen erkannte das Haus, wen es vor sich hatte.

Einzig und alleine fehlten die Hauselfen, die Harry begrüßen sollten. Doch hatte er diese in den letzten Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt und gemeint, würde er sie wieder brauchen - riefe er sie bestimmt. Wehmütig waren die beiden abgezogen, doch gaben sie sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Harry lächelte und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, als er die Türe ins Schloss gedrückt hatte, jetzt sein Gepäck die Treppen hinauf schweben ließ.

Er hatte dem Zauber den Auftrag gegeben, seine Taschen im Schlafzimmer abzustellen. Dazu kam noch, dass sein Inhalt natürlich sofort in die gewünschten Fächer und Schränke verstaut wurde. Praktisch, sehr praktisch. Hedwig, die die ganze Zeit auf seiner Schulter gesessen hatte, flog nun durch das Haus, begutachtete es eingehend und suchte sich ihren Platz um Ruhe zu haben.

Ein langer, recht alter, doch in frischen Sommerfarben gehaltener Laufteppich erstreckte sich direkt neben den Stufen im Flur, die in die oberen Gemächer führten. Gut, das Haus war nicht besonders groß, doch für Harry alleine war es das. In der ebenen Etage befand sich gleich die Küche, daneben ein Wohnraum mit Kamin. Eine kleine Bibliothek fand man anschließend, bestückt mit den Lieblingsbüchern seiner Eltern.

In der zweiten Etage fand man natürlich das Schlafzimmer, ebenso 3 weitere Gästezimmer, die jeweils ein Badezimmer – angrenzend – besaßen. Das Haus im Allgemeinen wirkte eher hell, war in einem sanften Gelb ausgemalt worden. Einige Portraits hingen an den Wänden, unterhielten sich friedlich miteinander.

Als sie Harry sahen, freuten sie sich, winkten ihm zu und fragten ihn, wie die Schule so war. Harry unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihnen und stieg die samtenen Treppen hoch, die von einem flauschigen, kurzhaarigen Teppich überzogen waren. Pflanzen, viele davon, hoben den einladenden Eindruck des Hauses hervor, einige blühten sogar und Harry fand den Anblick wunderschön.

Als er angekommen war, schmiss er sich auf sein breites Himmelbett. Er hatte vor kurzem dieses Zimmer, das ehemalige Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern – umgewandelt, nach seinen Vorstellungen verändert. Ein sanftes Grün zierte nun die Wände, in Silberrahmung stach der große Spiegel an der Wand hervor. Die Vorhänge seines Bettes waren natürlich ebenso aus einem dunkleren Slytheringrün, welches ihm unglaublich gefiel. Fasste man sie an, fühlten sie sich fein und kühl, sowie seidig in der Hand an.

Die Bettwäsche selber war eher schlicht gehalten doch auffallend. Hauptsache, sie fühlte sich wohlig an und man konnte darin sehr gut schlafen. Jedoch liebte er noch immer sein Gryffindorrot und so hatten das Laken, sowie Kissen und Decke diese dunkelrote Farbe angenommen. Völlig erschöpft lag er nun auf dem Bett und dachte nach.

Über alles was passiert war, besonders über Draco Malfoy. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit neu anzufangen und was machte er? Er dachte noch immer über den sehr hübschen Blonden nach, der ihn so sehnsüchtig beim Abschied angesehen hatte. Wie unglaublich sanft doch seine Hand war, ebenso der Druck seines Daumens auf seinem Handrücken. Augenblicklich hatte sich Harry gewünscht, Draco würde auch ihn direkt so sanft berühren, vielleicht umarmen?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Wieso muss nur alles so schwer sein? Da liege ich endlich hier, habe meine Ruhe und muss dauernd an diesen sturen Slytherin denken! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Und ich lebe alleine….. wie traurig. Dabei hätte ich doch so gerne jemanden an meiner Seite. Er fehlt mir, fehlt mir so sehr. Und jetzt irritiert mich Malfoy und ich wünschte mir, er…"

Geschockt sprang er aus dem Bett und frage sich, wie er von Nicki zu Draco Malfoy kam. Ja, er vermisste seinen damaligen Freund sehr, doch die schrecklichen Sekunden seines Untergangs waren nicht mehr zurückzudrehen. Und dann war da noch Malfoy, der ihn irgendwie unsicher machte. Wenn er nur bei ihm in der Nähe war, spielte sein Körper verrückt. Sein Herz schmerzte und sein gesamter Körper sehnte sich nach dieser zarten Hand, die dem Blonden gehörte.

„Verflucht", giftete sich Harry nun, schnappte seinen Besen und lief die Treppen hinab. Schon umrundete er die Stufen, schlenderte über den Teppich und zielte die Hintertüre an, die in den hinteren Gartenbereich führte. Harry hatte voriges Jahr angefangen, diesen etwas zu verändern, jedoch ließ er die Scheune stehen. Zu allererst hatte er einen Schutzzauber über das Feld gelegt, so dass die anderen nicht mitbekamen, was er hier tat. Er wollte einfach keine Aufmerksamkeit und besonders keine „Gaffer".

Drei schlanke, verschieden große Stahlträger ragten aus der Erde heraus, ein Ring befand sich an dessen Ende. Stolz präsentierten sie sich, während Harry mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schlenker machte und die Truhe vor seinen Füßen erschien. Er hatte sich bereits alles besorgt, hatte auch die damalige Genehmigung von Dumbledore erhalten, ein eigenes Quidditchfeld zu errichten.

Und dann kam der letzte Streich. Harry kicherte. Er und Hermine hatten im letzten Jahr an einem verregneten Herbsttag in der Bibliothek gesessen. Harry wurde natürlich, wie immer, langweilig und so stöberte er - in den Abteilungen über Quidditch - umher und fand etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein Vervielfältigungszauber! So kopierte er sich nun einige Male und wies seine Doubles an, jeweils einen anderen Spieler der Mannschaft zu mimen.

Die anderen „Harrys" nickten nur, plauderten ungeniert miteinander, was der Originalharry absolut nicht verstand. Also das waren die Nebenwirkungen? Konnte es sein? Schulter zuckend bestieg er seinen Besen und zischte in die Höhe. Die anderen machten es nach und riefen sich zu, dass sie „ihm" mal so richtig einheizen wollten.

„Haltet die Klappe und spielt endlich!", rief Harry überrumpelt aus, seine Klone zogen eine Augenbraue hoch und grinsten nun schief. Und schon ging es los. Klatscher verfolgten den armen Harry, der sich nun verfluchte, dass er diesen Zauber überhaupt angewandt hatte. ER als Treiber heizte ihm vollkommen ein. Der Torwart war auch nicht zu verachten und johlte ein jedes Mal, wenn ein anderer Harry keinen Treffer machte.

„Mann! So knapp vorbei! Beinahe hätte ich ihn gehabt!", jammerte der Treiber, Harry reichte es. Den Schnatz vor Augen, zischte seine Hand geradeaus, schnappte sich das kleine flügelartige Ding und grinste triumphierend.

„So! Ich habe den Schnatz und ihr verzieht euch nun!", rief er seinen Gestalten des Zaubers zu, die irgendwie enttäuscht waren, dass Harry so schnell den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Sie jammerten sich sogar gegenseitig voll, wie gemein Harry doch war. Und bevor unser Original etwas tun konnte, lösten sich die Doubles alle in einem Sternenregen auf und Harry seufzte zufrieden. Beim nächsten Mal würde er Ron und die anderen einladen, die ECHT waren und nicht geklont. War er tatsächlich so eine Nervensäge? Wenn ja, dann verstand er Draco Malfoy mit einem Male besser.

Völlig fertig betrat er wieder sein Haus, machte sich nun eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dachte über sein zukünftiges Leben nach, während er am Tisch saß und gedankenverloren vor sich hinkaute. Was Draco Malfoy nun so machte? Und ging er nun seinen Weg? Wollte er mit Harry doch etwas zu tun haben? Würde er in die Fahrschule kommen? Harry grinste und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Mann, was denke ich denn da! Klar! Malfoy und Muggel, wie blöd von mir", knurrte er bitter, pfefferte sein Sandwich auf den Teller – lehnte sich in die Lehne zurück und starrte an die Decke. Wieso ging ihm dieser Draco Malfoy nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Verdammter Mist! Was sollte er tun?

Plötzlich ertönte eine sanfte Melodie und Harry wusste, dass die Türschelle klingelte. Er fragte sich, wer dies sein könnte und so machte er sich neugierig auf den Weg zur Türe. Als er diese aufzog, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Ein Grinsen kam ihm entgegen, gepaart mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Hey Harry", nuschelte Kevin nun, kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Kev! Was für eine Überraschung! Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Wieso bist du hier? Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich…. Aber, dein Gepäck", fing Harry zu stottern an, Kevin wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Du weißt ja, dass die Beziehung zwischen mir und Justin nicht mehr die Beste war. Jedenfalls, als er merkte, dass ich mich nicht mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, da…."

„Lass mich raten, er hat euch von der gemeinsamen Wohnung, die ihr heute beziehen wolltet, rausgeschmissen?", fragte Harry ein wenig besorgt, Kevin nickte.

„Komm erst einmal rein, ja? Ich bringe deine Sachen dann in eines der Gästezimmer. Willst du etwas essen? Ich habe zwar nicht viel, aber ich könnte dir auch ein Sandwich machen!", rief er über die Schulter, als er an Kevin vorbeiging, der nun die Tasche fallen ließ und dankbar seufzte.

„Ja! Bitte! Mann, ich bin halb verhungert!", rief er ihm hinterher, blickte sich erst einmal um.

„Hübsches Haus hast du da? Du hast mir allerdings gesagt, dass du es noch in Schuss bringen willst. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, WAS?", kam es verdattert von Kevin, Harry saß bereits am Tisch und hatte auch Kevin einen Teller mit verschieden belegten Brötchen hingestellt. Der Besucher setzte sich nun Harry gegenüber und wartete ab, fing zu essen an.

„Na ja, der Dachstuhl hat ein Loch, das muss ich noch machen. Außerdem will ich den Dachboden ein wenig ausbauen, was aber keine Eile hat. Mir macht eher das Dach Sorgen, es muss erneuert werden. Zwar könnte ich das mit einem Schwenker, aber mein Zauber ist leider nicht perfekt. Hilfe kommt erst nächste Woche wenn ich Glück habe. Mann, das freut mich", maulte Harry nun, Kevin grinste.

„Vergiss es, Alter! Ich kenne mich da aus! Mein Vater, wie du weißt, ist ein Muggel. Und was glaubst du, in welchem Gewerbe ist er tätig? Ich werde ihn nachher gleich kontaktieren, damit er sich mit dir einen Termin ausmacht. Du musst wissen, meine Eltern sind in dieser Hinsicht klasse! Vater sieht sich alles an, macht sich Notizen und berichtete meiner Mom dann, was gemacht werden muss. Und sie wendet danach den Zauber an und TADA… alles ist wieder in Ordnung!", rief Kevin begeistert aus, Harrys Bissen fiel ihm ungeniert aus den Mund.

„Ferkel", grinste Kevin schalkhaft, Harry wurde rot. Peinlich berührt sammelte er den zermatschten Bissen ein und ließ ihn verschwinden, während Kevin nun sein Handy zückte, kurz aufstand und in den Gang schritt um zu telefonieren. Harrys Lippen zogen sich zu einem Lächeln auseinander. Na bitte! Glück musste man haben! Kevin war in der Tat ein wahrer…

„Harry? Dad wird morgen hier sein, heute weiß er nicht mehr, ob er es schaffen wird. Mom wird natürlich auch kommen. Und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung und du musst nicht einmal etwas zahlen", blickte er ihn unsicher grinsend an, Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich muss nichts zahlen? Wieso dass denn? Kevin Leary! Raus mit der Sprache!", rief er lachend aus, Kevin wurde schlagartig rot und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr mit Justin zusammen bin und er mich rausgeschmissen hat. Und dann habe ich ihm auch noch gesagt, dass du mich aufnimmst, mich bei dir wohnen lässt und dann meinte er, du musst nichts zahlen. Weil du so ein lieber Gastgeber bist!" Kevin blickte auf, ein aufgemaltes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Harry! Du bist sooo lieb und immer sooo nett und ich mag dich auch sehr gerne und du bist ein sehr guter Freund für mich geworden und ohne dich könnte ich nicht mehr…"

„Schon gut, schon gut!", lachte Harry auf, lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Hättest mich aber vorher fragen können, oder? Aber wo du nun schon einmal hier bist? Alleine würde es sowieso langweilig werden, also? Du bleibst einfach hier, bist, so lange du willst mein Gast und ich brauche nichts für die Dienste deines Vaters zahlen! Das finde ich klasse!", rief Harry glucksend aus, Kevin starrte ihn an.

„Du bist nicht böse auf mich?", wisperte er leise, Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keinesfalls! Und jetzt iss auf, ich bringe deine Sachen nach oben", zwinkerte er ihm zu, beugte sich zu ihm vor. Kevin, der wieder saß, hielt ihn im Genick fest und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry, küsste sie kurz und hauchte dann ein „Dankeschön"

Verwirrt machte sich Harry frei, drehte sich umher und machte sich daran, Kevins Sachen in die obere Etage zu bringen. Himmel! Was sollte das denn nun werden? Hatte Kevin ihn jetzt ehrlich geküsst? Wieso denn? Er war doch vollkommen in Blaise Zabini verschossen! Da war eindeutig etwas faul, so entschied er. Oben angekommen, hörte er nicht die Schritte, die ihm gefolgt waren. Sanfte Arme schlossen sich um seinen Bauch, warmer Atem streifte seinen Hals. Harry erschauderte. Es war so lange her, dass ihn jemand so liebevoll gehalten hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ehrlich, Harry. Es ist nur so, dass zwischen mir und Justin schon lange nichts mehr gelaufen ist und du ziehst mich irgendwie an, verstehst du? Ja, ich bin in Blaise verliebt, schon sehr lange. Eigentlich seit dem Augenblick, als er mich nach Justins Betrug weinend im Gang gefunden hatte und mich tröstete. Aber du, Harry, du bist sehr nett. Ich liebe dich nicht, keine Bange, aber ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Verstehst du das?", hauchte er an Harrys Ohr, drückte sich näher und Harry fing zu keuchen an.

Langsam drehte er sich in der Umarmung umher, blickte in dessen wunderschöne blaue Augen.

„Ja, ich verstehe es. Immerhin hast du viel wegen Justin leiden müssen und mit Blaise bist du ja nicht zusammen. Aber wieso ich? Ich meine: Kevin, du siehst bildhübsch aus, aber…aber…du bist eben nicht mein Typ. Ich stehe einfach auf…auf..", haspelte er hinunter, Kevin grinste.

„Du findest mich bildhübsch? Tatsächlich? Mir egal ob du auf Blonde stehst oder nicht", raunte er an Harrys Lippen, verschloss sie liebevoll. Harry wollte schreien, ihm sagen, dass er es lassen sollte, doch sein Körper reagierte einfach auf dessen Berührungen. Seine Lippen teilten sich, Kevin schob seine Zunge hindurch und massierte die von Harry. Beide stöhnten sie leise auf und Kevin zog Harry noch näher an sich. Harry hatte seine Hände in Kevins Schopf vergraben, öffnete den Mund noch weiter und vertiefte den Kuss.

Er war so süß, so wundervoll und trotzdem nicht erfüllend. Er fühlte nicht die Aufregung und die Erregung, die er normalerweise spüren sollte. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass er so bei Draco… NEIN! Nicht schon wieder! Langsam löste er sich aus dem Kuss, leckte sich über die Lippen und blickte nun verschämt zu Boden. Einen Schritt zurück machend, öffnete er seinen Mund, doch kam kein Ton heraus. Kevin räusperte sich und zog Harry auf das Bett, setzte ihn darauf.

„Oh Harry! Es tut mir so leid! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat, ehrlich nicht! Weißt du, ich hab dich sehr gerne und du gefällst mir einfach. Ich will mich nicht auf die Hormone ausreden, aber deine Lippen waren einfach so verlockend, verstehst du? Erst, als ich dich inniger geküsst hatte, wurde mir klar, dass es falsch ist. Weißt du, der Kuss war schön, aber er war nicht…", fing er leise an, Harry blickte lächelnd hoch.

„…berauschend. Ich weiß. Ich habe es auch gefühlt. Ein Zeichen, dass wir beide nicht zueinander passen, als Paar, meine ich." Kevin seufzte erleichtert und legte freundschaftlich seine Hand um dessen Schulter.

„Sorry nochmals, ja? Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass du wirklich nicht der Richtige für mich bist. Als Kumpel auf jeden Fall, aber als Geliebter – nein, leider nicht. Aber Blaise..", fing er zu schwärmen an, Harry lachte auf.

„Wieso krallst du ihn dir nicht einfach?", lachte er weiter, Kevin wurde rot.

„Ich..ich…ich trau mich nicht, ehrlich nicht", seufzte er leise, sah auf seine nun gefalteten Hände, Harry kicherte leise.

„Na wer weiß? Vielleicht will dich Zabini ja wieder sehen? Im Übrigen habe ich ihm auf der Abschlussfete – du warst gerade dabei dich mit Justin zu streiten – gestanden, dass du ihn gerne magst", rutschte es Harry heraus, seine Augen wurden tellergroß – MIST! Kevin wirbelte herum und starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„WAAASSS? Du hast was gemacht? Sag mal, spinnst du? Wie kannst du nur..ich..ich…ich muss dich jetzt killen!", rief Kevin hysterisch aus, Harry sprang kreischend vom Bett auf und flüchtete. Seine Beine hetzten die Treppen hinunter, er sprintete ums Eck. Seine Hände streckte er aus, erfasste den Knauf der Abstellkammer – direkt unter der verlaufenden Treppe. Rasch war die Türe aufgezogen, er dahinter verschwunden, die Türe mit einem Spruch belegt.

Kevin polterte an die Türe, keifte die ganze Zeit.

„Wie konntest du nur, Harry! Jetzt bin ich im Arsch! Jetzt weiß er es und wenn ich ihm gegenüber stehe, dann laufe ich doch rot wie eine Tomate an! Du bist unmöglich, Harry Potter!", keifte er weiter, Angeschrieener machte sich sehr klein und kicherte.

„Aber er hat sich doch gefreut!", hallte seine Stimme in der kleinen, nun durch eine kleine Glühbirne erhellten Kammer wieder, Kevin war still.

„Wie?", kam es leise und gedämpft durch die Türe, Harry horchte auf. Kurz blickte er sich um und bemerkte den Schweinestall, der sich hier tummelte.

„Großartig, die Kammer des Schreckens. So stelle ich sie mir vor", raunte er leise, abermals hörte er ein „WIE?"

„Ähm….er hat sich gefreut! Er hat mich gefragt, ob….Moment", gab er nach, entriegelte die Türe. Kevin tigerte im Gang auf und ab, raufte sich die Haare und grummelte immer wieder vor sich hin.

„Also, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich etwas mit dir hätte. Aber dem ist nicht so, habe ich dann gemeint. Darauf hat er mich gleich einmal gefragt ob ich schwul wäre und wieso ich nicht Draco Malfoy eine Chance geben möchte", gab er bereitwillig Auskunft.

Kevin fing zu stöhnen an, nahm die Stehlampe ins Visier und entfernte von dort den Schirm. Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, setzte sich Kevin den Lampenschirm auf, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Danach verschränkte er seine Hände vor der Brust und maulte.

„Mann, das ist so peinlich, Harry. Ich kann mich nur noch verkriechen", jammerte er unter dem Schirm hervor, was bei Harry einen Lachkrampf auslöste.

„Hör auf damit! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Blaise Zabini wird dich anbeten, da bin ich mir sicher! Und wenn ihr beiden nicht endlich zusammenkommt, dann werde ich nachhelfen!", grummelte er nun eingehend, Kevin lugte hervor.

„Das machst du nicht", zischte er ungehalten, Harry schlug ihm den Schirm vom Kopf.

„Kevin Leary! Du wirst dich ihm stellen, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist! Und keine Widerrede! Wehe, du läufst dann davon! Dann belege ich dich mit einem Zauber, der Blaise erlaubt, dass er mit dir tun und lassen kann, was er will", raunte er gegen Schluss, Kevin riss die Augen auf.

„Das würdest du nicht tun", wisperte er erschrocken, Harry grinste triumphierend.

„Und ob ich das machen würde, verlass dich darauf", knurrte er zurück, Kevins Gesicht verhärtete sich, Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Und was ist mit Draco Malfoy? Hm? Du stehst auf Blonde! Du suchst dir immer wieder Personen aus, die vom Charakter her genauso sind wie er! Wie erklärst du dir das? Und wieso traust du dich nicht, Malfoy unter die Arme zu greifen? Blaise hat nicht einmal so Unrecht! Ihr beiden wärt eines der schönsten Paare, die ich jemals gesehen hätte! Sogar ich habe mitbekommen, dass Draco Malfoy voll auf dich abfährt! Seit Anfang der Schule schon! Ich war ja genauso von _Harry Potter_ fasziniert, doch Malfoy war immer in deiner Nähe! Und was dich angeht, mein Lieber. Ich glaube, Draco Malfoy ist der einzige, den du haben willst! Alles was danach kam, war nur ein Ersatz für ihn!", rief er selbstsicher aus, Harry wurde nervös.

„So ein Blödsinn, ist ja gar nicht wahr", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, Kevin kicherte.

„So, werter Freund, ab in die Küche! Erzähl doch dem lieben Doktor Leary, was das kleine Bubi wegen Malfoy auf dem Herzen hat, hm?", lachte er los, Harry knurrte, ließ sich aber mit ihm ziehen.

**XXX**

Draco ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen, seufzte, schloss die Augen. Wunderbar! Trautes Heim, kein Glück allein. Er hatte nicht einmal die letzten Worte von Blaise mitbekommen und so wusste er nicht einmal, ob und wann sie sich wieder sehen würden. Die Reise nach Malfoy Manor war mehr als schweigend und eisig gewesen. Draco hatte eben den sechsten Sinn und wusste, da würde noch eine Standpauke kommen. Nur wusste er noch nicht genau, um was es diesmal ging.

Als er den Gedanken gerade zu Harry bringen wollte, öffnete sich die Türe, sein Vater stand im Rahmen.

„Draco? Zum Mittagmahl erwarten wir dich um Punkt 12 Uhr im Speisesalon. Und wage es nicht zu spät zu kommen!"

„Ja, Vater", kam es schnell, Lucius nickte kalt und zog die Türe abermals in Schloss. Dracos Hand klatschte ihm ins Gesicht, jene, die von Harry´s als letztes gehalten wurde.

„Potter, was machst du nur mit mir? Wieso hast du nochmals meine Hand gehalten", wimmerte er nun, betrachtete sie nun eingehend. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, seine weiche Hand zu halten und beinahe hätte er sich gewünscht ihren Frieden mit einer Umarmung abrunden zu können. Wie sich Harry Potter wohl in seinen Armen anfühlen würde?

Abermals dachte er an seinen damaligen Traum, den er vor einer Woche gehabt hatte. Es war schon das dritte Mal gewesen, dass er von IHM träumte! Wie wunderschön er darin war! So nackt, so unglaublich erotisch! Und was er alles in Ekstase machen konnte! Ein jedes Mal hatte er Draco nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnt, seine Zunge war die eines absoluten Naturtalentes. Wie wäre es, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit…

„Verdammt", nuschelte er gepeinigt, spürte seinen Schritt anschwellen.

„Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken, Potter. Wir sind nicht mehr an der Schule und ich bin nicht schwul. Nur Zabini ist daran schuld", knurrte er nun, doch verfolgten ihn diese blöden, jedoch wunderschönen Augen die ganze Zeit. Dazu gestaltete sich vor seinem geistigen Auge auch noch sein restliches Gesicht und besonders seine unglaublichen Lippen.

„Küssen", nuschelte Draco weggetreten, erschrak darüber und zischte aus dem Bett.

„Shit! Hau ab!", knirschte er, verzog sein Gesicht, hielt sich den Kopf und wirbelte umher.

„Ich sagte, du sollst abhauen", keuchte er weiter, glitt auf die Knie und wimmerte. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, sich auch bemühte – es war umsonst. Harry Potter bestimmte noch immer sein Leben und das gefiel ihm nicht. Ob er schwul war? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Das sind sicherlich nur die Hormone", redete er sich ein, erhob sich wieder und blickte nun auf die Uhr. Drei Minuten vor 12 Uhr. Er musste los. Seine Füße trugen ihn aus dem Zimmer, führten ihn den langen Gang entlang, brachten ihn über die Treppen hinunter zum Salon – wo seine Eltern bereits auf ihn warteten.

„Du bist pünktlich, wie schön", meinte seine Mutter eher beiläufig, Draco nickte ihr zu.

„Natürlich", kam es einsilbig, sein Vater blickte ihn hart an. Im nächsten Augenblick zauberte er ein Pergament hervor, legte es Draco vor die Nase, als dieser sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Erkläre mir das", schnarrte er arrogant, Draco wurde weiß im Gesicht. Sein Zeugnis. Hey! Er war nicht durchgefallen, oder?

„Ich….entschuldige, Vater", murmelte er leise, hörte ein Schnauben aus dessen Richtung.

„Eine Entschuldigung? Du hast mir nicht mehr zu berichten als eine Entschuldigung? Ich hatte dich schon fix im Ministerium eingeplant, allen davon erzählt, dass du in meine Fußstapfen treten würdest! Und dann sehe ich deine Noten und all meine Pläne sind zunichte! Wieso hast du so nachgelassen, Sohn! Erkläre!", wies er ihn hart an, Draco schluckte. Er fing zu schwitzen an, fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

Im selben Moment „ploppten" sich die Hauselfen herbei, überbrachten die Speisen und seine Mutter fing schon einmal zu essen an. Auch Lucius griff zu, Draco nur zögerlich. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und der Nahrungszunahme blickte Draco hoch und seufzte.

„Vater, ich kann dir sagen wieso ich so schlechte Noten habe!" Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, an dem sich sein weiteres Leben entscheiden würde.

„Ich habe nicht vor, in deine Fußstapfen zu treten! Ich werde etwas komplett anderes machen!", meinte er selbstsicher, doch zitterte seine Hand, die gerade die Kabel zum Mund führte. Kurzzeitig war es still, seine Eltern hielten im Essen inne, Narzissa blickte geschockt zu ihrem Sohn.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe mich da wohl verhört?", knurrte Lucius Malfoy eingehend, Draco schluckte den Bissen hinunter. Narzissa war erstarrt, sah ihren Sohn weiterhin ungläubig an.

„Antworte ihm, wenn er dich fragt, Draco", kam es leise von ihr, Draco hob seinen Kopf.

„Nein, Vater, du hast dich nicht verhört. Weder werde ich in deine Fußstapfen treten, noch studieren oder Severus Laufbahn verfolgen", entschied er, Lucius verlor all seine Farbe im Gesicht. Er schien nun so wütend, so dass sein Glas, welches er in der linken Hand hielt, mit einem Knall brach und in sich zusammenfiel. Der Inhalt daraus ergoss sich über seine Finger, er schüttelte die Scherben einfach ab – die Elfen waren sofort an Ort und Stelle um alles zu reinigen und zu beseitigen. Draco zuckte zusammen, seine Mutter hisste kurz auf und schloss abwartend ihre Augen.

Draco musste es tun, so blickte er seinem Vater fest ins Gesicht.

„Wenn dies dein Ernst ist, Sohn, dann sage mir auf der Stelle, was du mit deinem erbärmlichen Leben anfangen willst", zischte Lucius leise, Draco schluckte hart und räusperte sich.

„Ich will die Welt kennen lernen und mich umsehen. Mir eventuell einen guten Job suchen und… Autofahren lernen", kam es leise, ein knarren folgte, der Stuhl seines Vaters kippte laut zu Boden. Draco zuckte abermals zusammen, blickte zu seinem Vater hoch, der starr vor dem Tisch stand, seine Hände auf die Platte gelegt hatte.

„Du willst Autofahren lernen? Dir ist doch bewusst, dass du von den Muggeln und deren Lebensarten sprichst? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", hauchte er leise und eiskalt, Draco nickte zögerlich.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst. Und ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten. Es wird Zeit, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe. Ob ihr das nun einseht, oder nicht." Seine Stimme hatte an Standfestigkeit gewonnen und Draco straffte nun seine Schultern. Lucius Malfoy schien schockiert und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich abermals.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, Sohn, dann solltest du deinen Weg gehen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du sofort dein Hab und Gut zusammensuchst und auf der Stelle mein Haus verlässt. Hiermit bist du enterbt und erwarte von mir oder deiner Mutter keine Unterstützung mehr! Sämtliche Karten werden dir gesperrt, nur das Geld, welches du in deinem Verließ bei Gringotts hast, wird dir bleiben. Und nun geh, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"

Draco war geschockt, mehr als geschockt. Er hatte erwartet, dass er eine Strafe aufbekam, dass sie ihm seine Konten sperrten. Doch dass sie ihn hinaus warfen? Was sollte er nun tun? Er war doch niemals alleine gewesen!

„Aber…aber", fing er leise an, doch sein Vater sagte kein Wort mehr. Wortlos zeigte er auf die Türe und Draco stand auf.

„Lucius! Das kannst du doch nicht tun! Draco ist unser Sohn!", rief Narzissa nun panisch aus, doch Lucius blieb stur.

„Verschwinde, sofort", verlangte er nochmals zu Draco blickend, der nun geknickt seinen Rückzug machte. Sein Herz schmerzte, wehleidig blickte er zurück, sah direkt in die wässrigen Augen seiner Mutter.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte er leise, drehte sich abermals umher und verschwand. Narzissa brach in Tränen aus, Lucius stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, knurrte leise und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Auch ihm tat der Abschied weh, aber wenn Draco meinte, er könnte sein Leben alleine meistern, dann sollte er es endlich versuchen und auch durchziehen. Nur so konnte sein verwöhnter Junge lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen – denn sie hatten in seiner Erziehung vollkommen versagt.

°:°:°:°:°

Völlig fertig, auch den Tränen nahe, packte Draco mittels Zauber alles zusammen und schrieb noch kurz einen Brief an Blaise. Als er fertig war, zog er sich um, bereit als Muggel durch die Welt zu spazieren. Was blieb ihm schon anderes über? Eine ausgebleichte Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes Shirt rundeten sein Aussehen ab.

Schnell band er den Brief an das Bein seiner pechschwarzen Eule, öffnete sein Fenster um Zeus endlich seine Reise beginnen zu lassen. Seufzend sah er seiner Eule hinterher, schloss das Fenster wieder und ließ seine Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen. Vieles hatte er hier erlebt und nun war er zum letzten Male hier. Sein Herz schmerzte, die erste Träne rollte.

„Wieso musste ich auch auf dich hören, Potter. Du hast mein Leben zerstört", flüsterte er eingehend, ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Sanft wurde die Türe aufgezogen, seine Mutter betrat den Raum. Liebende Arme schlossen sich um seinen Leib, fingen den nun weinenden Jungen auf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco, so leid. Weißt du, dein Vater ist nun einmal sehr enttäuscht. Versteh doch. Er wollte auf dich stolz sein und er wollte sicher nicht, dass du dich für die Muggel interessierst. Draco, ich habe ein klein wenig gespart und werde es dir im Bankverlies zukommen lassen. In einigen Tagen kannst du damit rechnen. Zwar wird es nicht für lange reichen, doch solltest du dir davon eine schöne Wohnung leisten können. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, mein Sohn - und bitte achte auf dich. Wenn du irgendwelchen Kummer hast, schick mir eine Nachricht. Ich muss gehen, dein Vater wartet sicherlich schon auf mich. Es tut mir so leid, Draco, so Leid", hauchte sie eingehend, küsste ihn auf die Wange und umarmte ihn nochmals zum Abschied.

°:°:°:°:°

Als er nun vor den Toren seines Elternhauses stand und traurig dort hin blickte, konnte er nicht einmal seinen Vater ausmachen, der ansonsten immer aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. Traurig die Schultern hängen lassend, machte er sich auf den Weg und wusste nicht, wohin er sollte. Langsam schritt er die Straßen entlang, zog den Koffer und die Taschen hinter sich her - wusste nicht einmal, wo sich Blaise befand.

Inzwischen war mehr als eine Stunde vergangen und er schlenderte noch immer im Zauberviertel von London umher, war gerade an der Grenze zur Muggelwelt angekommen. Seufzend ließ er seinen Koffer und die anderen Taschen, die er trug - fallen, setzte sich darauf und überlegte wie sein Leben nun weiter gehen sollte. Er war noch nie alleine auf eigenen Beinen gestanden und verzweifelte langsam. Er hatte ja keine Ausbildung um in der Muggelwelt bestehen zu können. Was sollte er tun? Verhungern? Ob ihm Blaise helfen konnte?

Ein Schutzwall, durchsichtig und trotzdem erkennbar, zog sich von einem Haus, quer über die Straße, zu einem anderen Haus, signalisierten die Grenze zwischen Zauberwelt und Muggelwelt. Motorengeräusche drangen an Dracos Ohr und im selben Moment, als er hochblickte, durchbrach ein Muggelauto, ein schwarzer Audi A6, die Barrieren und blieb quietschend nach einigen Metern stehen. Draco erkannte nur die Bremsleuchten, freute sich zu wissen, was diese überhaupt waren. Ansonsten hatte er von Autos absolut keine Ahnung.

Das Ding da vorne schien sehr ansehbar zu sein und Draco fragte sich, wieso es nicht weiter fuhr. Plötzlich sprang die Fahrertüre auf, eine ihm bekannte Person stieg aus dem Auto.

„Draco! Da bist du ja! Ich wollte gerade zu dir! Mann, deine Eule ist verdammt schnell! Hey! Rein mit dir Zeus! Draco! Sag ihm, er soll wieder ins Auto! Dabei hat ihm die Fahrt doch so gut gefallen! Draco? Schau nicht so blöd! Komm endlich!", rief Blaise nun aus, Draco fing zu grinsen an.

Er liebte es, wenn Zeus und Blaise ein klein wenig rauften, hörte das Fluchen und sah das wilde Aufflattern seiner Eule, als Zeus Blaise ins Ohr zwickte – dieser die Eule ins Auto stopfen wollte. Doch wie es schien, gab Zeus auf, Blaise grinste und rieb sich trotzdem sein schmerzhaftes Ohr – fegte die Federn von seiner Kleidung. Armer Zeus, dachte sich Draco bei sich.

„BLAISE!", rief er nun lachend aus, er war auf einmal glücklich, sein Retter war da! Auf Blaise war eben Verlass – das zeichnete einen wahren Freund aus! Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass sein bester Freund so schnell war und ihn auch noch suchen ging! Blaise lächelte ihm nun entgegen, winkte, kam auf ihn zu und hob seine Taschen auf – danach kam der Koffer dran. Draco grinste breit, half ihm und tapste neben ihm her.

„Schickes Teil", wisperte er leise, Blaise freute sich wie ein Kleinkind.

„Habe ich mir vor einer Stunde gekauft! Habe den Verkäufer zwar ein wenig ähm… verzaubern müssen, weil ich noch keinen gültigen Schein habe, aber trotzdem! Ansonsten lief alles legal! Los! Spring in das Auto rein! Wir müssen los! Über den Tagespropheten habe ich sogar eine Wohnung gefunden! Sie befindet sich nicht einmal weit weg von hier! Zwar ist es in Muggellondon, aber was solls! Ich bin zufrieden damit! Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war alles eingerichtet – Zauberei ist doch sehr praktisch was Autos und Wohnungen angeht! Und guck nicht so belämmert! Ich mache den Schein nach! Ehrenwort! Ich weiß auch schon wo…

Und? Was sagst du nun?", fragte er weiter, als sie endlich im Auto saßen, Zeus begeistert aus dem Fenster starrte und ab und zu fiepte. Dracos Gepäck war im Kofferraum verstaut und Draco sah sich neugierig und interessiert um. Diese Einrichtung gefiel ihm! Sehr bequem und absolut teuer! Genau sein Geschmack!

„Sehr bequem, muss man schon sagen! Und? Wie funktioniert dieses Ding?", kicherte Draco eingehend und untersuchte das Handschuhfach, zog staunend ein Pornoheft hervor.

„Auch nicht schlecht! Darf ich?", fragte er anzüglich, Blaise bekam große Augen, sein Gesicht glühte.

„Ähm, ja, klar darfst du! War mal kurz in einem Kiosk – das ist ein Laden der Muggelzeitschriften und Zigaretten usw. verkauft. Und da habe ich dieses Heftchen gesehen und dachte mir, ich mache mir einen schönen Abend. Aber wenn du bei mir bist, geht das irgendwie schlecht und Kevin….. ähm… Anderes Thema!

Als ich gerade in der Wohnung war und sie fertig einrichten wollte, kam deine betrunkene Eule durch mein Fenster gesegelt und knallte mir echt mächtig an den Kopf. Mann, was hast du denn der zu trinken gegeben? WHISKY?", lachte Blaise nun lauthals, während er mit dem Auto reversierte und wieder zurückfuhr. Draco klammerte sich an der Lehne fest, das Heftchen war vergessen, lag derweil auf seinem Schoß. Dieses Auto war ihm unheimlich, es rollte von alleine! Zauberei? Wohl kaum!

„Zu trinken? Whisky? Spinnst du? Ähm, Zeus bekam heute noch nichts von mir", wisperte er leise, Blaise keuchte auf.

„Wie bitte? Mann, neben dir verhungert ja doch alles. Gut, wenn wir bei mir zu Hause sind, dann füttern wir dein armes Tier", spielte sich Blaise auf, Draco knurrte.

„Ich war gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde zu Hause und dann wurde ich zum Essen gerufen, anschließend hinausgeworfen. Wann hätte ich Zeus da füttern sollen? Kekse hat er ja bekommen, nur nicht viele!", keifte er nun, Blaise überlegte.

„Auch wahr. Gut, Zeus wäre nicht verhungert. Aber er wird es bald sein, wenn ich nicht schnell etwas unternehme! Ich bin dein Retter, Draco!", lachte er weiter, Draco verdrehte die Augen und knurrte.

„Und wie ist die neue Wohnung denn so?", fragte Draco weiter, Blaise fing sofort begeistert zu erzählen an. Der Blonde hörte interessiert zu und nickte ab und zu. Einige Minuten später waren sie auch schon angekommen und sein Freund wies ihn darauf hin, dass er nicht zaubern dürfte, was Draco knurrend hinnahm. Blöde Muggel! Aber wenigstens gab es solche hübschen Heftchen, die er sich später gerne zu Gemüte führen konnte! Jetzt hieß es, schnell einstecken und vor Blaise schützen!

Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es in einer Muggelstadt auch Penthäuser gab. Und dieses, wie es schien, war ein sehr gut bewohntes. Blaise schwang die großen Glastüren auf, nickte Draco zu ihm zu folgen. Völlig verdattert und doch beeindruckt, leiteten seine Schritte ihn ins Innere – in die Aula. Sie erstrahlte im hellen Glanz, Marmor zierte den Boden und die Wände. Alles blitzte und war mehr als nur sauber. Ein kleiner, künstlicher Wasserfall rundete Dracos Eindruck ab – es gefiel ihm hier sehr gut – Blaise hatte einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack!

„Boah", kam es leise von ihm, er hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu. Mann, er hörte sich ja schon fast wie Wiesel an! Unglaublich, aber etwas Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen. Blaise, der einen Teil seiner Sachen trug, fing zu lachen an, stolperte beinahe und erst jetzt bemerkte Draco einen etwas älteren Mann, der nun - vom links befindenden Empfang aus - aufstand und Blaise besorgt musterte.

Zeus war, während der Portier die beiden beobachtete, leise hinein geflogen, suchte den richtigen Weg und flog die Treppen hinauf. Draco hoffte inständig, - als er seinem Gefährten nachblickte - das dieser blöde Vogel sich nicht verfliegen würde – wie schon so oft. Ein Wunder, dass er Blaise gefunden hatte. Und das ohne Karte!

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?", fragte der Portier mit bewegungsloser Miene, die Höflichkeit ausdrückte. Blaise mochte diesen alten Knacker.

„Alles in Ordnung, Alfred! Danke für ihre Sorge!", lachte er los, Alfred nickte. Er trug ein schwarzes Jackett mit weißem Hemd und hatte um seinen Hals eine weiße Fliege gebunden. Draco musterte diesen Pinguin sehr genau – irgendwie sah der Typ komisch aus. Kam er von einer Beerdigung oder war der immer so steif drauf?

„Mister Zabini? Ein Gast? Soll ich ihn anmelden?", fragte er höflich weiter, Blaise drehte sich umher, die Tasche wirbelte mit ihm mit, schlug gegen sein Bein. Unfein fluchte er, doch blickte er entschuldigend hoch. Alfred überhörte es in aller Höflichkeit und hüstelte dezent. Er versuchte ein leichtes Grinsen zu vertuschen, doch Draco hatte es bemerkt.

„Wie? Ach so der!", Draco knurrte – Frechheit. Was hieß hier DER? Blaise spielte gerade mit seinem Leben! Auf diesem Marmor konnte man sicherlich gut Eishockey spielen und Blaise wäre der Puck, so viel war sicher!

„Das ist mein Freund, er heißt Draco Malfoy und wird eine Weile bei mir wohnen. Ist das ein Problem?", fragte er freundlich und lächelte Alfred an, der sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Dessen Augen funkelten ein klein wenig, was Draco ein wenig irritierte.

„Gewiss nicht, Mister Zabini." Nun drehte er sich zu Draco, stand noch immer hinter dem Empfang und irgendein Klingeln machte Draco beinahe wahnsinnig. Was war das, verflucht?

„Einen Moment bitte, Sir", wies er Draco an, dieser hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, drehte sich zu Blaise und äffte den Portier nach „Einen Moment bitte _Sir_. Wie bescheuert klingt dass denn, Blaise?", wisperte er leise, der Schwarzhaarige kicherte.

„Das ist hier in der reicheren Gegend so Gang und Gebe, Draco. Er ist nur nett zu dir und glaube mir, er wird es immer bleiben."

„Immer?", grinste Draco fies, Blaise schmollte.

„Lass deine blöden Scherze – er ist okay", kam es knurrend, Draco grinste nun breiter. Im Hintergrund hörten sie den Portier sprechen und Draco bestaunte ihn nun eingehend, lehnte sich Richtung Blaise.

„Mit wem redet der denn da? Wieso hat der so ein schwarzes Ding am Ohr?", fragte er Blaise leise, dieser lachte hell auf.

„Das ist ein Telefon. Damit rufen sich die Muggel untereinander an. Man braucht nicht apparieren oder eine Eule schicken, wenn du jemanden etwas mitteilen willst. Man wählt auf einer Art Tastatur einige Ziffern und schon kann man eine andere Person anrufen und mit ihr sprechen. Wenn du fertig bist, legst du den Hörer wieder auf die Station. Es gibt Telefone, die haben eine Schnur, die mit der Festnetzstation verbunden sind – oder Telefone die mit Funk funktionieren", erzählte er leise, Draco verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ähm, zurückspulen und nochmals wiederholen, bitte", meinte er leise, Blaise kicherte und wuschelte Draco durchs Haar.

„Lass dass", zischte er aufgebracht, Blaise prustete los.

„Du bist echt süß, Draco. Also! Ich erkläre es dir genauer, wenn wir oben sind ja? Und dann…"

Plötzlich ertönte lautes Gebell, Draco hielt sich die Ohren zu, Blaise verzog sein Gesicht.

„Oh je, Rambo ist erwacht", knirschte er leise, Draco wurde panisch und der Portier versuchte das Gespräch hastig zu beenden, blickte sehr hektisch und aufgewühlt zu den beiden Bewohnern – warf ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„R-Rambo? Wie groß ist denn dieses Vieh?", wisperte er leise, Blaise Grinsen wurde nun breiter.

Auf einmal schoss was kleines, sehr gelocktes auf Draco zu, dessen Beine warf dieses Ding in alle Richtungen, mitten aus dem Gesicht hing eine schlabbernde Zunge, Knopfaugen stachen hervor.

„Huch! Weg von mir, die Flohzirkus", kreischte Draco los, der Portier knallte den Hörer auf das Telefon, eilte aus dem Empfangsbereich heraus.

„Sir! Es tut mir leid! Conwells, bei Fuß!", rief er aus, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Cornflakes? Oder wie?", kicherte er weiter, während der Hund vor ihm stand, nicht größer als eine kleine Handtasche war und kräftig sabberte, dauernd auf und absprang. Blaise fing ebenso zu lachen an, ging in die Hocke, zog etwas hervor und streckte es dem Hund entgegen.

„Hier, Conwells, da hast du ein Leckerli, jaaa, ganz brav", streichelte er nun den Pudel, der aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelte, es verspeiste und sich nun aufrecht stellte – seine Pfoten auf Blaise Gesicht legte und mit seiner Zunge über dessen Wange leckte.

„Iha..", maulte Blaise, jedoch grinste er.

„CONWELLS! Hier her!", donnerte die feste Stimme der Portiers, Dracos Augenbraue zischte in die Höhe. Hastig kam der Portier näher, hob den Hund hoch.

„Ich bin untröstlich, Sir, es tut mir leid. Wie kann ich das Verhalten meines Hundes entschädigen?", fragte er leise, doch ziemlich steif und Blaise bemerkte, dass dieser Mann eigentlich unter der Demütigung des Jobs zu leiden hatte.

„Nein, ist alles klar, Alter! Ihr Hund ist klasse! Ein wenig laut, aber sehr niedlich! Ich mag Hunde! Meine damaligen Nachbarn hatten einen und ab und zu ging ich auch mit ihm Gassi. So wie mit Draco jetzt – _AHA_! War ein Scherz. Mein Freund hier versteht keinen Spaß. _AUA_! Er guckt meist so böse wie jetzt! Eigentlich ist er keine Hunde gewöhnt, aber ich werde es ihm schon lernen, ja? Solche Wauwaus sind schon sehr süß?", meinte er in der Manier eines Großmauls, Draco schmollte und Alfred schien doch sehr erleichtert zu sein.

„Sie mögen Hunde wirklich, Sir?", fragte er leise nach und räusperte sich.

„Und darf ich vielleicht fragen, was _ALTER_ bedeutet?", kam es leise, Draco prustete los.

„Hören sie zu, Alfred. Also! Wenn mein Kumpel Blaise – Verzeihung, Mister Zabini, zu ihnen _Alter_ sagt, dann ist das für sie als… Kompliment zu verstehen. Nicht, dass er damit auf ihr Alter anspricht, sondern er meinte, dass er sie sozusagen akzeptiert hat, dass sie zu seinem Leben gehören. Alles klar?", grinste Draco liebenswürdig – klopfte dem Portier auf die Schulter - Alfred war leicht verwirrt. Die Jugend von heute?

„Verstanden… Alter..", kam es leise, Draco und Blaise fingen schallend zu lachen an und Alfred kam sich belämmert vor.

„Alfred – das passt nicht. Aber sie können gerne zu mir _Blaise_ und zu dem da _Draco_ sagen. Das würde schon reichen", zwinkerte Blaise ihm zu, Alfred erlaubte sich ein wenig rot zu werden.

„Natürlich, Sir…ähm. Mister Blaise", kam es leise, Blaise hob tadelnd den Finger.

„Nein, ganz falsch…Das heißt dann: _natürlich – BLAISE_, okay?" Blaise blickte ihn aus großen Augen an, Alfred nickte.

„Verstanden…Blaise."

„Na bitte! Das klingt doch schon einmal besser! Alfred? Ihr Hund mag die Kekse von Chappi, nur ein kleiner Tipp. Sehen sie nur, wie ruhig er jetzt ist! Könnte helfen!", zwinkerte er ihm zu, schnappte sich Dracos Hand und schon ging es weiter. Ohne, dass die beiden etwas sagten, hielt Alfred sie zurück.

„Einen Moment noch! Sir! Ich meine, Blaise? Wenn sie gestatten würden…?" Die beiden blieben stehen, Alfred klatschte in seine mit Handschuh überzogenen Hände. Schon tauchten einige Gepäckträger auf, blieben vor Blaise und Draco stehen und nahmen die Taschen an sich.

„Haben sie sonst noch Gepäck, bei denen wir behilflich sein können?", fragte einer der Diener vornehm, Blaise nickte verdattert.

„Kostet das was extra?", kam es kleinlaut von Draco, Alfred winkte ab.

„Wo denken sie denn hin! Natürlich nicht! Das ist unser Service des Hauses! Die beiden Herren werden ihnen helfen, ohne Widerworte!", wies er an, doch lächelte er ein klein wenig. Blaise lächelte zurück. Also _so_ war sein Gepäck so schnell in die Wohnung gekommen! Dabei hatte er doch nicht einmal nach einem Diener gefragt? Muggel-Hauselfen? Auch nicht schlecht.

Und so wuselten sie herum, holten sich Blaise Autoschlüssel und halfen binnen Minuten, Dracos Gepäck in den siebten Stock zu bringen. Alfred beobachtete alles sehr eingehend. Auch wenn er mit der Jugend von heute nicht mithalten konnte, so waren ihm dieser Blaise und nun dieser Draco doch sehr sympathisch. Die meisten, die hier lebten – hatten eine andere Klasse und waren zu sehr verwöhnt.

Aber als dieser frische Wind hereinfegte, ihm freundlich zulächelte und ohne etwas zu sagen sein Gepäck selber schleppte, hatte Alfred Mitleid mit ihm und das erste Mal wollte er von freien Stücken aus helfen. Diesmal machte er es ebenso freiwillig und er hatte sich gefreut, als Blaise eben so gestrahlt hatte.

„Danke, Alfred! Das war echt stark von ihnen, Alter!", rief Blaise lachend aus, Draco nickte wie wild.

„Sie sind echt klasse!", nickte er anerkennend, war plötzlich gut gelaunt. Alfred platzte bald vor Stolz. Nur an das „Alter" konnte er sich noch nicht so gewöhnen. Er lächelte nochmals, als sie alle über die Marmorböden zu dem Lift gingen, eher rutschten - die Türe des Lifts sich öffnete und einstiegen….

Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass der blonde, junge Mann den Lift staunend betrachtete, zu murren anfing und Blaise ihn wie unter einem Gewicht einer Tonne in den Aufzug schieben musste – manchmal am Marmor ausrutschte. Alfred verkniff sich ein Lachen und Blaise lugte über die Schulter.

„Er geht sonst gerne zu Fuß! Er mag keine Aufzüge!", rief er laut, so dass seine Stimme in der Aula sogar den kleinen, künstlichen Wasserfall übertönte. Alfred schüttelte gut gelaunt den Kopf und Blaise hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Blonden in den Aufzug zu schieben. Seine Diener waren schon längst mit dem Gepäck - mit dem zweiten Lift – nach oben gefahren und Alfred freute sich über seine neuen Gäste. Er hoffte, dass Blaise Zabini länger wohnen bleiben würde, denn er wäre der Meinung, dass er sehr gut hierher passen würde.

Keiner wusste, dass Alfred der Besitzer dieses Penthauses war, er liebte seinen Job einfach. Damals hatte er als kleiner Portier angefangen und er wollte es so weiter machen. Mit der Zeit sparte er sehr viel und eines Tages kaufte er dieses Penthaus auf. Ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass die beiden Burschen anders als die Leute, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte – waren. Und so schmunzelte er leicht. Ihm kam eine Idee!

Eine kleine Kugel kam zum Vorschein, als er wieder hinter den Empfang schritt - eine der Laden aufzog, sie herausholte. Langsam stellte er sie auf dem Tisch ab, blickte sich in der Aula umher, ob keiner kommen würde und fuhr mit seiner Hand darüber. Schon verfärbte sich die kleine Kugel, wurde milchig und in der nächsten Minute erschien ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht.

„Opa!", kam es erstaunt, Alfred schmunzelte.

„Wie geht es dir, mein lieber Enkel?", fragte er artig, der Junge runzelte die Stirn.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ein wenig lockerer werden, Opa?", fragte er leise, Alfred seufzte.

„Klar kann ich, ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt. Geht's dir gut?", fragte er leise nach, der Junge lächelte.

„Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren angestellt?", jaulte Alfred auf, spürte, wie noch ein weiteres Haar sich grau färbte und seine bereits 60 Jahre noch mehr unterstrich.

„Gefallen dir die grünen Spitzen denn nicht? Das ist modern, Opa! Also? Was hängt ab?", fragte er weiter, Alfred seufzte.

„Was soll großartig abhängen? Sag mal, kennst du einen Blaise Zabini und einen Draco Malfoy?", lächelte er spitzbübisch, sein Enkel bekam große Augen.

„Ja", hauchte er eingehend, Alfred grinste breit.

„Großartig! Wenn du willst, kannst du die beiden doch einmal besuchen? Sie wohnen in _meinem_ Haus", wisperte er eingehend, der Junge schnappte nach Luft.

„Das finde ich ja stark! Malfoy bei dir? Was ist denn mit dem passiert? Seit wann denn!", rief er lachend aus, Alfred winkte ab.

„Gerade eben reingeschneit – Alter!", kicherte er los, sein Enkel blickte ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Ähh…coole Antwort, Opi", grinste er nun, Alfred nickte.

„Sie waren auf deiner Schule?", fragte er weiter, der Junge fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Jub, sogar in derselben Klasse! Blaise ist cool und Draco hat manchmal ein Rad ab. Aber auch er ist eigentlich ganz niedlich, nicht so ganz mein Typ. Ich stehe ja auf eine andere Art von Typ, wie du weißt", kam die leise Antwort, Alfred seufzte.

„Keine Urenkel…"

„Das wäre nicht gesagt, Opi!", lachte er nun, Alfred zog eine Schnute.

„Ich kann mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Männer in eurer Welt auch Kinder bekommen können! Und nenn mich nicht immer Opi, Adrian! Sonst werde ich dich Fletschi rufen, verstanden?", maulte er, Adrian riss die Augen auf.

„Ja, ja! Schon gut OPA! So besser? Pass auf! Ich werde dich eventuell morgen besuchen und dann werde ich die beiden Flaschen überraschen! Sie sind okay, glaube mir! Ich mag sie sehr gerne!", lachte Adrian nun, Alfred nickte.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, Adrian, das glaube ich dir. Ich mag sie auch schon ganz gerne. Sie sind besser, als diese alte Hexe von Gutstein", maulte er nun, Adrian spielte den Entsetzten.

„Aber OPA!", rief er lachend aus, bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein. Alfred wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, hüstelte vornehm.

„Aber du hast Recht. Wenn sie dich noch einmal so herumkommandiert, dann verpasse ihr einen Tritt in den…ähm, klar?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Alfred seufzte.

„Gut, werde ich machen…Ich werde meinen wohlgeformten Fuß in ihren breiten ….NEIN! Wo denkst du denn hin! Ich werde mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen, wenn sie wieder aufkreuzt und mir das Leben schwer macht. Vielleicht hetze ich dann Conwells auf sie. Er beißt ihr sicherlich dann ins fette Bein. Und auch wenn sie mich verklagen sollte, ich habe genügend Geld und dann reibe ich ihr unter die Nase was ich alles weiß – was sie in ihrer Wohnung so treibt!", nickte er entschlossen – Adrian zeigte ihm einen erhobenen Daumen.

„So bist du cool, Opa! Ich muss leider weiter! Wenn´s was gibt, sag mir Bescheid, ja? Bis morgen dann! Und halte die Ohren steif! Conwells? Du auch!" Und schon war er verschwunden, Conwells bellte kurz auf – was Adrian ihm antrainiert hatte.

„Guter Hund, sehr guter Hund", murmelte er und streichelte seinem geliebten Vierbeiner über den Kopf. So war das also! Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini waren Zauberer, wie sein Enkel auch? Und was wollten sie dann in Muggellondon? Alfred beschloss, während er seinem Hund zu fressen gab, dass er auf die beiden aufpassen würde. Mal sehen, was noch auf die beiden Jungs alles so zukommen würde.

**XXX**

„Sag mal, Blaise? Weißt du mehr über diesen Alfred? Der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, besonders seine Augen", murmelte Draco nun und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Quatsch, ich bilde mir das nur ein", schloss er hinten dran, Blaise drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Dir ist es auch aufgefallen? Mir auch! Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen woher! Sehr eigenartig. Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall dran!", rief er aus, als er ins Wohnzimmer schlenderte. Draco war beeindruckt. Ein langer Gang, anschließend seiner Haustüre, führte in verschiedene Wohnbereiche.

Die Wohnung war nicht so groß wie Malfoy Manor, aber viel sympathischer. Während er das Wasser rauschen hörte und erahnen konnte, wo sich das Badezimmer befand, lugte er bei der linken Türe hinein und fand eine kleine, sehr helle Küche. Die Toilette war direkt gegenüber. Die nächsten Türen verbargen ein Schlafzimmer und die gegenüberliegende ein Gästezimmer.

Draco grinste, denn die Diener dieses Hauses hatten anscheinend auch Köpfchen und hatten sein Gepäck sogleich ins Gästezimmer gestellt, anschließend die beiden Schlüsselgarnituren auf den Esstisch in der Küche abgelegt. Draco fühlte sich frei, so frei! Und unglaublich gut! Ja, langsam fing er an das Leben zu genießen und freute sich darauf. Und irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er noch vieles erleben würde!

Irgendetwas knallte hart an die Eingangstüre, dann hörte er ein abrutschendes Geräusch. Draco spitzte seine Ohren, zog die Türe leise auf und fing zu kichern an. Sein armer Zeus saß vollkommen verpeilt am Boden, fiepte beleidigt vor sich hin und hüpfte nun mit Schwingenschläge in die Wohnung hinein. Draco zog die Türe noch ein klein wenig weiter auf und betrachtete seine angeschlagene Eule eingehend.

„Du armer Süßer! Blaise hat sicherlich einige Kekse für dich! Komm zu mir, hm?", fragte er liebevoll, Zeus saß im Gang des Apartments und fiepte abermals. Mit einigen Flügelschlägen saß er auf Dracos Schulter, der nun die Türe wieder in das Schloss drückte.

Sein Magen knurrte schon wieder und er machte sich seufzend auf den Weg in die Küche, suchte etwas zu Essen und machte eine jede Schranktüre auf. Zwischendurch fand er Kekse, welche Zeus freudig anknabberte, sich auf dem Gestänge, welches Draco mitgenommen hatte – dieses sich in der Küche vor dem Fenster befand – niederließ. Als Draco den Kühlschrank öffnete, befand sich leider noch nichts darin und Draco seufzte. Was sollte er nun essen? Auf einmal schellte die Türeglocke, Draco zuckte zusammen und hielt sich das Herz. Mann, war das laut!

„Machst du mal kurz auf?", hörte er die Stimme von Blaise aus dem Badezimmer, welche gleich die nächste Türe wäre, die er noch nicht untersucht hatte.

„JAAAAAHHAA!", schrie er zurück, schlenderte pfeifend zur Türe. Als er diese aufmachte, stockte ihm der Atem, seine Augen wurden groß.

„Mit den besten Wünschen zum Einzug!", lächelte ihn der Diener an, übergab Draco einen riesigen Geschenkekorb mit sämtlichen Köstlichkeiten. Draco strahlte.

„Das ist… das ist…Wir danken ihnen", meinte er beherrscht, doch der Diener hatte die Freude darüber mitbekommen, zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Keine Ursache, Sir, guten Appetit." Und schon war er verschwunden.

„Wer war es denn?", fragte Blaise, als er den Teppich ausgelegten Gang entlang schritt, nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, sein Haar gerade trocken rubbelte und bemerkte, dass Draco mit dem Fuß die Türe schloss und sich mit einem Megagrinsen umherdrehte – etwas großes in Händen hielt.

„Alfred hat uns das geschickt! Mann, der Typ ist echt irre! Der kann sicherlich Gedankenlesen! Sieh dir mal die Sachen an! Absolut himmlisch! Blaise, gehen wir essen!", rief er feierlich aus, Blaise jubelte.

„Stelle die Sachen in die Küche auf den Esstisch, ich komme gleich nach!", rief er nun aus, eilte ins Wohnzimmer und Draco tat dies. Als er alles abgestellt hatte, lief er Blaise hinterher und blieb staunend im Wohnzimmer stehen, bemerkte seinen besten Freund, wie dieser telefonierte. Draco war fasziniert davon und fragte sich, wie dieses Hallofon wohl funktionierte.

„Alfred! Ja! Ich bin´s, Blaise! Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung! Ich wollte mich nur noch tausendmal bedanken, weil sie an uns gedacht haben! Wie? Selbstverständlich? Keineswegs! Ich kann normalerweise auf mich alleine achten, aber ich bin in der Tat noch nicht zum einkaufen gekommen! Das war echt klasse von ihnen! Danke sehr!", rief er freudig aus, lächelte und nickte dann.

„Ja, keine Sorge, wir werden nicht verhungern! Draco läuft schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, soweit ich sehen kann. Sie haben uns den Tag gerettet! Alfred? Sie sind ein Engel!" Nochmals lachte Blaise leise, legte dann den Hörer auf und strahlte Draco an.

„Und? Gehen wir essen?", zwinkerte er seinem besten Freund zu, Draco nickte nur mit murrenden Magen. Er erzählte Draco eifrig, dass Alfred sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte und somit kurz einiges von der Küche hatte zusammenstellen lassen. Was beide noch nicht gewusst hatten war, dass dieses Apartment auch ein Restaurant besaß und wenn sie einmal Hunger hatten, dann konnten sie gerne auf Kosten des Hauses dort essen gehen.

Doch Alfred bedachte Blaise noch damit, dass er Ruhe darüber bewahren sollte – da die anderen Gäste dafür zahlten. Beide Jungen kamen nicht auf die Idee, dass Alfred es schlecht mit ihnen meinte oder sie ausnutzte - und da lagen sie auch richtig.

Alfred war halt ein ganz netter Großvater, der einen lieben Enkel hatte und auf dessen Urteil vertraute. Und wenn sein Enkel - ehemaliger Slytherin - sagte, dass die beiden in Ordnung waren, dann war das auch so!

**XXX**

Fast die Hälfte des Korbes war in beider Bäuche verschwunden, welcher aus Käse, Wurst, Brote, Obst und Gemüse, sowie Milchprodukten bestand. Den Rest hatten die beiden verstaut und Blaise wies ihn darin ein, wo sämtliche Zutaten hingehörten. Draco war ganz aufgeregt, wollte er alles wissen, doch dieses Hallofon ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

„Ich…muss mal…", fing er an, Blaise grinste.

„Gleich gegenüber und…Draco? Da ist aber nicht das Klo!", rief er ihm nach und fragte sich WAS der Blonde gerade tun _musste_. Ruhig aß er weiter, ließ den Blonden alleine. Sollte er sich einmal umsehen und ihm danach Fragen stellen, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gab. Zeus fiepte, kuschelte sich unter das Gefieder seines Flügels und schlief ein. Blaise bemerkte die Schachtel mit den Keksen und stellte nun eine Tasse mit Milch und mit Wasser dazu, damit die Eule auch nicht verhungerte. Wie war sie denn hier her gekommen? Wie es aussah, hatte Draco sie hinein gelassen, als er duschen war. Er wusste nichts von ihrer unheimlichen Begegnung mit der Türe…

Draco starrte das Telefon fasziniert an, hob den Höher ab und hörte einen Summton. Er wusste nicht, dass es ein Freizeichen war und er fragte sich auch, wo die Schnur war. Wie war das mit Funk? Keine Ahnung! Und dann musste er einige Nummern drücken und schon konnte er telefonieren? Aha! Da waren zwei Tasten, die eine war rot, die andere grün.

Wie es schien, musste Draco die grüne drücken, da dort der Hörer nicht auf der Gabel lag. Also tippte er irgendeine Nummer ein und betätigte dann den grünen Knopf. Mit laut pochenden Herzen wartete er ab, was passierte.

„Ja, hallo? Also mein Name ist…unterbrechen sie mich nicht! Wie? Ja, danke für die Auskunft, aber…hey! Dürfte ich auch einmal aussprechen? Das…was?...Was soll der Scheiß? Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu, Gnädigste! Mit ihrem Gelaber können sie einen anderen NERVEN!", rief er sauer aus, Blaise zischte gerade keuchend ins Wohnzimmer.

„Draco! Was hast du denn? Wieso telefonierst du denn? Mit wem?", fragte er leise, nahm den entgegengehaltenen Höher entgegen und betrachtete Dracos eingeschnapptes Gesicht. Erbost lehnte der Blonde in der Couch, blickte Richtung Fenster und maulte leise vor sich hin. Als Blaise den Hörer an sein Ohr legte, musste er lachen – sehr laut lachen.

„Was lachst du so dämlich, Zabini!", kreischte Draco los, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Draco! Das ist…das ist!", lachte er weiter, drückte auf den Lautsprecher, damit Draco es auch hören konnte.

_Mit dem Summerton wird es 13 Uhr, 25 Minuten und 30 Sekunden. Mit dem Summerton wird es 13 Uhr, 25 Minuten und 31 Sekunden. Mit dem….._

„DRACO! Du hast die automatische Zeitansage angerufen! Mein Gott! Ich kann nicht mehr! Das ist ja geil!", lachte Blaise weiter, lachte schon Tränen und Draco schmunzelte nun auch.

„Die war also nicht echt?", fragte er leise, Blaise umarmte den Blonden liebevoll und lachte ihm ins Ohr.

„Du kannst doch nicht irgend so eine Nummer drücken! Du musst schon wissen, WEN du anrufen willst!", lachte er weiter, erhob sich wieder und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ja, diese Tante war nicht echt, kann ich dir sagen. Aber du kannst auch mit anderen Personen sprechen. Hier! Da hast du ein Telefonbuch, da stehen sämtliche Muggelnamen drinnen, ja? Ich gehe mich umziehen, komme gleich wieder! Und stell keinen Unsinn an!", rief er aus und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Rums, die Türe war zu.

Draco fühlte sich ein wenig verschaukelt, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Denn er kannte sich ja mit dem Hallofon nicht aus! Telefonbuch? Also hieß dieses Ding nicht Hallofon sondern TELEfon? Konnte möglich sein. Komische Muggelerfindung. Gelangweilt blätterte er darin herum, bis ein kleiner Stich durch sein Herz jagte. Konnte es sein? Voller Tatendrang fing er zu blättern an, hatte Herzklopfen.

„Oh, bitte .. bitte … bitte .. es muss so sein .. bitte…JA!", rief er aus, streckte seine Hände in die Höhe und haftete seinen Blick auf die Buchstaben.

_Potter, Harry, Godrics Hollow_

„Perfekt", kicherte er und hob den Hörer ein weiteres mal ab. Mit zitternden Händen wählte er die Nummer und hörte ein Freizeichen. Fest presste er den Hörer an sein Ohr, lauschte dem Ton und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Hallo?" Draco erschrak, drückte rasch auf den roten Knopf, sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen.

„Scheiße. Dieses Ding funktioniert tatsächlich! Mann, die Muggel sind großartig", nuschelte er leise, seine Finger zitterten, als er hastig die Nummer eintippte.

„Bei Fiedler? Sie wünschen?", kreischte ihm eine Frauenstimme ins Ohr, Draco schüttelte sich.

„Ich, ähm, tut mir leid – habe mich verwählt", nuschelte er düster, die Frau kicherte.

„Keine Ursache, junger Mann! Auf Wiederhören", flötete sie in sein Ohr, Draco schauderte, legte einfach auf.

„Na sicherlich nicht, Alte. Eher laufe ich nackt durch die Gassen", knurrte er vor sich hin und seufzte aufgeregt. Vorher noch kurz die Hand an der Jeans abwischen, Herzklopfen ignorieren und dann…

„Mal sehen", murmelte er ein weiteres Mal, drückte abermals die Ziffern und hörte kleine Piepser, die ziemlich schnell durchwählten. Wieder erklang das Freizeichen, hörte das Abheben.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?", hörte er Harrys Stimme, er kicherte und legte wieder auf. Hach! Dieses Telefon war ja der Hit! Besser als apparieren!

„So etwas nennt man Telefonterror", schmunzelte Blaise nun frisch angezogen, angelehnt im Rahmen der Türe zum Wohnzimmer. Draco kam sich ertappt vor.

„Oops..", sagte er nur, hatte hochrote Wangen.

„Wen hast du angerufen?", fragte Blaise lauernd, Draco blickte ihn mit einem Engelsgesicht an.

„Niemanden", quiekte er leise, Blaise kam sicher wie eine Katze näher.

„Niemanden? Natürlich." Und schon war der Hörer aus der Hand gerissen. Er drückte den Wahlwiederholungsknopf und hielt Draco den Hörer hin. Draco hätte fluchen können.

„Und wehe du legst auf", knurrte er als Strafe, Dracos Wangen brannten.

„WAS!", kam es laut, Draco hielt den Hörer kurz weg. Er hörte Harry schnaufen, räusperte sich – und Blaise kicherte leise, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete ab.

„Potter?", schnarrte er leise, kurz war es still.

„Malfoy?", kam es ebenso verdattert – Blaise grinste übers gesamte Gesicht.

„Glaub schon", kam die geistreiche Antwort von Draco, Harry kicherte. Okay, jetzt war Draco sauer. Doch bloß auf wen? Auf den kichernden Harry oder auf seine grenzenlose Dummheit? Ob er nachher Blaise grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln sollte? Nein, seine arme, zarte Hand!

„Warst du das vorhin eben?", kam es leise von Harry und Draco fragte sich, woher Potter so eine absolut scharfe Stimme hatte. Sie ging ihm durch und durch und Draco erwischte sich dabei, ihm ewig zuhören zu können. Es war so, als wenn Potter ihm ins Ohr hauchen würde. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Ähm…ich ja….ich..kannte mich mit diesem Hallofon..ähm..Telefon nicht aus", knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, er hörte Harry lachen.

„Kein Problem! Was gibt's?", fragte Harry nun, Draco überlegte.

„Eigentlich nichts! Ich wollte dieses Teil ausprobieren, weil ich bei Blaise in Muggellondon wohne. Und ich wollte unbedingt telefonieren und habe mich gefragt, wen ich anrufen kann", erklärte er leise, kurz war es an der anderen Leitung still.

„Potter?", fragte Draco leicht panisch nach, er hörte ein Räuspern.

„Bist du doch deinen Weg gegangen? Und wie geht's dir dabei?", kam es von Harry, Draco war baff. War Potter besorgt? Nein, ehrlich jetzt? Wieso leuchteten Blaise Augen so?

„Ähm, ja… Anfangs war es nicht so schön, Dad hat mich hochkant rausgeschmissen - aber jetzt geht's langsam wieder. Der Tipp von dir und Blaise war notwendig, mal sehen, was ich in der Muggelwelt so alles anstellen kann", grinste Draco nun, Harry lachte.

„Merlin! Ein Malfoy in Muggellondon! Ich glaube, da fällt dir sicherlich einiges ein! Langweilig wird dir sicherlich nicht werden! Kennst du schon einen Fernseher?", fragte er Draco, der blickte Blaise an.

„Fernseher?", wisperte er Blaise zu, dieser grinste und nickte nur.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber bald. Ich werde mich gleich einmal umsehen, bin erst vor einigen Minuten hier angekommen. Das war´s auch schon, Potter. Vielleicht hören wir uns wieder", sagte er rasch, legte auf. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer, er musste sich die Hände am Shirt abwischen.

„Na das war aber nicht nett! Du hast Potter einfach so abserviert! So geht das nicht!", rief Blaise lachend aus, Draco schluckte.

„Nicht?", knurrte er peinlich berührt, Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Draco wählte abermals Harrys Nummer.

„Hallo?", kam es belustigt, Draco räusperte sich.

„Potter! Blaise meinte, dass ich das nicht richtig gemacht habe. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", schnarrte er leise, hörte Harrys Lachen.

„Nun, eigentlich war alles richtig, aber man wartet, bis der andere sich auch verabschiedet hat, das ist alles", kam es von Harry, der sehr belustigt darüber schien.

„Oh!", meinte Draco geistreich, Harrys Lachen klang so heiter!

„Du sagst einfach Tschüs oder –Man hört sich, Potter – so wie du es sagen würdest und dann warte ab, was ich sage", kam es belustigt von Harry, Draco schallte sich einen Idioten.

„Gut, wenn du meinst! Also! Man hört sich dann vielleicht einmal, Potter. Bis dann!"

„Ja, Malfoy, man hört sich, mach´s gut!"

Stille….

„Darf ich jetzt auflegen?", fragte Draco leise, Harry lachte abermals.

„Ja, darfst du. Bis dann…", hauchte er leise, legte nun selber auf. Draco ging dies durch und durch, mit einem lächeln legte er auf.

„Er hat – bis dann – gehaucht", grinste er verträumt, Blaise Augen blitzten zufrieden.

„Braves Dracolein. Bekommst ein Leckerli", verarschte ihn Blaise, Draco knurrte.

„War ja nur Spaß! Ich sage ja nichts mehr!", lachte Blaise weiter und Draco beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er leise, Blaise überlegte.

„Jetzt, mein lieber Freund, werde ich dich in die hilfreichen Erfindungen der Muggel einführen! Als erstes steht der allzeit beliebte Fernseher am Programm!", rief Blaise aus, Draco war ganz hibbelig und horchte gut zu – saugte alles auf, was Blaise ihm erzählte.

**XXX**

„Und? Wer war es?", fragte Kevin mit einem Grinsen, lehnte am Rahmen der Türe - Harry starrte auf das Telefon.

„Malfoy!", kam es grinsend, Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tatsächlich? Er ruft DICH an? Also wenn das kein Ohmen ist? Er hat das Telefon gefunden und nun wirst du ihn nicht mehr los", grinste Kevin nun, Harry nickte weggetreten.

„Das hoffe ich", wisperte er leise, doch Kevin hatte es gehört, grinste breit.

„Und? Wo wohnt er? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er von zu Hause aus anruft", kam es belustigt, Harry folgte ihm in das Wohnzimmer.

„Nein, er wohnt bei Zabini, welch ein Zufall", fing er an und nun diskutierten die beiden darüber, wie es wohl dazu gekommen war.

**TBC…**

Und? War dieses Chap nun ein wenig besser? Ich hoffe es doch sehr! Und glaubt mir, es wird noch sehr viel mehr passieren! Aber erst in einigen Chaps – Vortasten lautet die Devise. Doch mehr verrate ich nicht, ich habe mein Konzept! °grins°

**UND ICH DANKE ALLEN, DIE MIR BEIM SCHICKSAL NOCH GEANTWORTET HABEN!** Sorry, wenn ich darauf nicht eingehen kann. Mein Dank geht an: **Bubble, Kylyen, vava, DarkLuzie, Plasmagun, Zutzi alias Susi und tschitro! **Ich danke euch tausendmal für die herzigen Reviews! Mein Gott, das war schön von euch nochmals zu lesen! **DANKE!**

**Und nun kommen wir zu den Kommis bei dieser Geschichte!**

**Dunkel Elfe: **Gratulation! °Strauß Blumen rüberreich° Du bist die erste! Na dann hoffe ich doch, dass ich dich ab und zu lesen werde! Oder wenigstens, wenn du irgendwie kannst! Das freut mich, dass du nicht komplett aus der Welt bist! Ja, aus den beiden werde ich auch nicht so schlau, aber warte einfach mal ab, es wird sich bald herauskristallisieren, versprochen! Leider muss das Lemon noch ein wenig warten, aber wer weiß, was meine Finger sich noch so alles ausdenken? Du bist süß! Lach! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Juhu!

**Nurija**: Ja, ich auch! Hätte gerne bei Harry den Schaltknüppel bedient – hust. Ich danke dir! Ich hatte echt Bauchzwicken davor und ich weiß, es hätte besser sein können. Aber mit dem Inhalt, den ich geplant hatte, war das doch recht schwer. Seufz. Ja, die Verfolgungsjagd fand ich auch genial! Hehe. Wer mit wem zusammen kommt, sage ich nicht. Aber…pfeif. Danke für dein Vertrauen und ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch ein wenig gefallen! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**Gray angel:** Ja, ist eine neue Idee und sie ist noch nicht so ganz ausgereift. Aber das kommt noch! Freu dich schon mal darauf! Ich werde versuchen, meine direkten Erfahrungen ein wenig einspielen zu lassen. Hihi. Was sagst du zu Dracos Eltern? Fies, was? Aber lass dich überraschen, was noch alles passiert! Mit dem einen Punkt hast du Recht! Lach! Danke für dein liebes Kommi! Juhu!

**Naina1986**: Ehrlich? Du warst aufgeregt? Bei dem auch? Und wie hat es dir diesmal gefallen? Weißt du, ich versuche es lieb zu gestalten und wieder spannend, was es auch werden wird! Habe schon so vieles im Kopf und einige Charas von Hogwarts werden auf jeden Fall dazukommen – wie du schon sehen kannst! Oh ja! Das wird noch lustig werden! Warte mal das nächste Chap ab…hihi. Ja, Blaise bleibt so bei mir wie er ist und ich liebe ihn auch! Das wird noch was werden! Die beiden Schwulis, hehe. Mandy und Schaltknüppel! Weglach – so was! Was Nicki angeht – da kommt noch was, siehe oben. Aber das verrate ich noch nicht. Das Gespräch zum Schluss hat dir so gefallen? DANKE! Ich bin froh – war voll nervös! Mann, du baust mich auf meine süße Maus! Weißt du das? Ich war so unsicher! Ich danke dir! Ich hab dich sehr lieb mein Schatz! Dickes Bussi! DANKE!

**t-m-r:** Naja, ich kann kein Post Hogwarts und bin da voll irgendwie in Neuland. Habe Schiss, dass es langweilig wird und ich bemühe mich ehrlich! Merkt man das in diesem Chap auch? Ja, das Ende von Hogwarts musste ich schon bringen, doch ich bin mit Absicht nicht so darauf eingegangen. Was das mit der Freundschaft ist – das stimmt. Bei mir war es ebenso. Manchmal ist das scheißhart, gell? Ich kam auf die Idee mit der Fahrschule, weil meine Mama es lernen will KRASS und ich Formel Eins geguckt habe. Und da war sie geboren. Und? Hast du noch einen Chara entdeckt? Warte erst einmal das nächste Chap ab! Lach! Danke für deine lieben Worte! Das baut voll auf! Danke sehr! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Nein, ehrlich? Weißt, ich kann das fast nicht glauben. Ich hatte noch nie so ein mieses Chap geschrieben wie diesmal, war voll unzufrieden, aber den Schluss wollte ich wenigstens nicht versauen. Danke, dass es dir gefallen hat! HACH! Keine Ahnung! Denke, die Muse hat mich geküsst und da muss ich immer schnell schreiben, sonst komme ich nicht weiter! Kleiner Tipp von mir mein Herz: Schreibe, was dir in den Sinn kommt – scheiß auf die Sätze! Schreib es runter, mach es fertig, lass einige Zeit vergehen und dann lese es dir nochmals durch und fange erst dann an zu verbessern! So mache ich es und dann fallen mir auch die richtigen Sätze ein! So geht es Süße! Dickes Bussi, danke!

**Elenore Wolf:** OJE! Urlaub und dann futsch? Macht ja nichts! Hauptsache, ich weiß, dass du es gelesen hast! Wie war denn dein Urlaub? Stimmt, Blaise weiß wieder einmal alles, aber nur deshalb, weil er ein aufmerksamer Beobachter ist und seine Ohren überall hatte. Was die Freundschaften angeht – leider ist es manchmal so – kennst du das auch? Die Verfolgung hat mir auch gefallen zu schreiben, muss ich gestehen! Du meinst, die Hölle friert zu? Breitgrins. Dazu sage ich nichts mehr. Dickes Knuddel und vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi!

**Kaktus**: Jab, bin zu Hause! Danke für deine aufmunternden Worte! Mann, das tut gut! Ja, ich habe vor, es weiterhin auszuprobieren und mal sehen, wie weit ich komme und ob es ankommt. Diese Story ist eine Herausforderung für mich. Stimmt, du hast da vollkommen Recht! Ich weiß dann nie, was geworden wäre, wenn ich sie nicht weiter schreibe. Und so tu ich das weiterhin! Danke für deine Worte! Die haben mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht! Dickes Bussi dafür!

**ShadowRiddle**: Ja, es musste Malfoy senior sein. Lach! Ich kenne das, wenn man müde ist und nicht mal die Tasten mehr trifft. Verstehe ich! Trotzdem danke, dass du mir generell geantwortet hast! DANKE! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was ein Plotbunny ist. Stimmt, die Idee ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Deshalb hüpfen so die Bunnys bei mir rum. Tz! Danke für dein echt abgefahrenes Kommi! Bis dann! Bussis!

**Chrissy-Boy**: WOW! Du hast mir doch geschrieben! Geil. Stimmt, doch ich weiß, was Draco machen will und was nicht. Blaise kann ich einfach nicht anders machen, stimmt! Seufz. Ja, manchmal ist das so mit Freundschaften, das ist wahr. Harry war da sehr mutig, muss ich zugeben. Mandy und Schaltknüppel war zweideutig? Moment… BLAISE! Das war seine Idee. Hehe. Danke für dein herziges Kommi, knutsch!

**SammyBN**: Na ja, die beiden sind halt nur die dummen Deppen, aber niedlich, was? Klar, alle waren überrascht, dass Harry als Fahrlehrer arbeiten will, aber das hat seinen Grund, und auf den kommen wir noch. Lass dich da überraschen! Summsumm.. Tja, warte mal ab, wer noch aller dazustoßt! Einer ist ja schon hier, gelle? Und ich freue mich, dass du mir ne Chance gibst! Das bedeute mir viel!

**Tolotos**: Huch! Also wenn dein PC schon so Panik vor mir hat, dann solltest du es lassen, das kann dann echt gefährlich werden! Nein, leider kommt kein DREIER vor, aber es wird trotzdem heiß hergehen, wenn du mich fragst. Aber das kommt erst einmal! Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du wieder dabei bist! Danke für die Aufzählung meines beschissenen Fehlers! Mann, ich bin voll sauer! Habe es tausendmal durchgelesen und immer wieder ÜBERlesen. Mist. Wenn ich es schaffe, dann tausche ich das Chap einfach mal aus! Danke dafür! Glaube, ich habe UNTERE Achse geschrieben, damit sich auch die Leute, die keinen Führerschein haben, sich was vorstellen können. Deshalb. Tja, dann halte mal nach einer Eishölle ausschau. Grins! Ich freue mich auf dich! Danke sehr!

**Jannik**: Na das will ich doch hoffen! Mal sehen, ob ich dich Gugi-süchtig machen kann. Finde ich toll, dass du dich gemeldet hast! Danke sehr!

**NightwishDevil**: Also was deine Tipps angeht – ich sage da nichts mehr dazu. Mann, bei mir ist immer alles ersichtlich. Na vielleicht kann ich doch ein wenig überraschen? Mal sehen! Ja, hatte einen beschissenen Fehler drinnen – BOHLE! Mein Gott, wie dämlich ist das denn? Tz, aber gut, wie du sagst, es war deshalb lustiger…grummel. Nein, ich muss eh darüber lachen! Blaise kämpft sehr mit sich selber, das stimmt – kommt aber erst später zum Vorschein! Hehe. Ja, weiß nicht, irgendwo habe ich schon gehört, dass die Hölle zugefriert, nur wo? Weißt du es? Danke für den durchaus süßes Kommi! War spitze!

**Willow**: Ja, Harry kommt da selbstsicherer rüber und das wird er auch bleiben, keine Bange. Nur manchmal, wenn was peinlich ist, dann… ok, anderes Thema. Klar, Blaise will bei mir keine andere Rolle spielen – der Depp. Geht ja nicht anders! Lach! Nicki ist so ein Fall. Stimmt, er wird noch die Hauptrolle spielen. Sie es als Detektivgeschichte an. Ich werde mir da was einfallen lassen, wo ihr alle AHA! Sagen werdet. Keine Bange. Stimmt, die beiden Deppen schleichen hinterher und schnallen nichts. Hehe. Und dann der Abschied – den fand ich auch recht lieb. Mal sehen, was du dazu sagst! Dickes Bussi mein Herz und danke für die Chance, die du mir gibst! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel!

**Raphaela-San**: Stimmt, ich habe schon bessere geschrieben. Aber ich wäre kein Mensch, wenn ich nicht mal Mist schreibe. Breit grins! Trotzdem danke, dass du es doch ein wenig gut fandest, das bedeutet mir schon sehr viel! Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, dass ich dich dafür begeistere! Mal sehen, ob ich das schaffe. Wenn nicht und du schreibst mir nicht mehr, dann weiß ich es und ich wäre dir nicht mal böse! Finde ich klasse von dir, dass du dir das antust! Lach! Bis dann!

**Blackcat**: Stimmt, deinen Namen gibt's schon einmal! Hehe. Aber nicht zusammen. Danke für dein Vertrauen meine Süße! Das freut mich! Und wegen dem Passwort – kein Problem! Lach! Oh Mann, stell dir Draco vor hinter dem Lenkrad! Mein Gott! Das kann ja was werden! Nein, ich mag NUR ernste Themen nicht besonders! Es muss ein gutes Gemisch sein, darauf kommt es an! Dickes Bussi an dich! Knutsch!

**Tina6**: Ja, den Fahrlehrer hätte ich auch gerne gehabt! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir weiterhin! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**Sssnitch**: Ja hallo! Danke, dass du dich meldest! Finde ich toll, dass du dich zu mir verirrt hast. Du kennst das auch? Weißt du, ich weiß ja, wie es ist, wenn ich was Gutes schreibe und diesmal war ich absolut nicht unzufrieden und mich haben die Kommis dann doch erstaunt! Ja, du hast da vollkommen Recht! Bei mir sind die Charas meist OOC – habe ich Anfangs auch beschrieben, damit man es weiß. Ich freue mich, dass es dir doch etwas gefallen hat! Danke sehr! Freu mich schon auf eine weitere Meldung von dir!

**Tschitro**: Na ja, guck auf meinen Nick, dann weißt du es. Ich bin schon sehr zufrieden, aber man wird immer älter und man kann es nicht aufhalten. Und das merkt man. Hehe! Na danke! Das war ein total geniales Kompliment von dir! Ich schreibe niedlich? Na das hoffe ich doch! Sorry wegen des einen Fehlers – hatte Bohle geschrieben statt Bowle. Mist! Voll drüber gelesen. Ja? Liebt dein Blaise dich auch sehr? Machst ihn eh glücklich? Na das hoffe ich doch! Genau! Die Malfoy sind mehr als schnucklig! Hach! Wobei, hier….na mal abwarten, was alles noch passiert. Lach! Freu mich immer auf dein Kommi! Wenn was falsch ist, sag es mir bitte! Manchmal überlese ich einiges. Nur so kann ich lernen! Dickes Bussi an dich! Und viel Spaß…hust…mit dem Blaiseklon…hust.

**mi-chan:** Na da bin ich aber froh, dass du es nicht mies fandest! Ich glaube, das kann man nie und nimma mit Schicksalstreffen vergleichen, weil es ja generell Post Hogwarts ist. Aber mal sehen, es ist eine Herausforderung und du darfst beobachten, ob ich viel Mist schreibe oder nicht, hm? Grins! Danke für dein ehrliches Kommi!

**Schreggi**: Ja, mal sehen, was ich noch so zaubern kann. Muss ja irgendwann einmal besser werden! Huch! Ja, Blaise muss dabei sein und auch Kevin und Draco, Harry und….noch einige mehr! Ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen? Hoffentlich ein wenig! Dickes Knuddel an dich! Danke sehr!

**Silver Snake:** Danke sehr! Ich muss dir auch sagen, dieser Fehler ist mir schon aufgefallen und Tolotos hat mich schon drauf aufmerksam gemacht. Wusste ich nicht mal, dass Bohle bei euch Bretter sind! Bei uns ist das was ganz anderes. Aber egal! Ich habe es gesehen und muss nur noch gucken, wie ich das wieder ändern kann. Ist jetzt nicht mehr so einfach. Hehe! Schön, wenn dir das Chap so gefallen hat! Ich freu mich deshalb voll! Also lag ich mit Mandy und Pferd nicht mal so schlecht? Ich lach mich weg! Danke für dein geniales Kommi meine Süße! Dickes bussi!

**Glamourgirl2**: Hey Schnucki! Jab, hat was! Du bist echt begeistert? Also das packe ich jetzt ja voll nicht. Aber ich freue mich! Stimmt exakt! Da ist man zufrieden und den anderen gefällt es nicht und wenn man unzufrieden ist, kommt es dann doch an. Sehr komisch. Ja, Dracos Prov sollte mehr hervorgehoben werden aber in diesem Chap hier kamen beide gut weg, finde ich. Blaise fällt doch immer mit der Türe ins Haus! Und ja, es wird noch peinlicher werden – im nächsten Chap dann! Super, dass du so begeistert bist meine Süße! Mandy kommt nicht mehr wieder vor – lach! Aber ihr Schaltknüppel, der dann von einem anderen gesteuert wird – hust. Aber mehr dazu ein anderes Mal! Danke und dickes Bussi mein Herz!

**Moonche**: Ich weiß, dass was gefehlt hat, besonders, wenn man gewohnt ist, dass ich ausführlich schreibe. Aber die Hogwartszeit sollte eher ein Prolog werden und nicht so lang sein – siehst ja, was daraus geworden ist. Lach! Keine Sorge, Harry wird so bleiben, er ist nun mal ein ganz ein Süßer! Danke für dein tolles Kommi und sorry! Bussis

**Shean**: Sorry Baby! Hab da nicht an dich gedacht. Bist du mir böse? Du weißt ja, ich mag den Namen unheimlich gerne, aber ich hab gerade TV geguckt und ne Werbung über dieses Mädchen namens Mandy und ihren Pferden gesehen und da…. Tut nochmals leid, nicht bös sein. Dickes Knuddel

**Sopha**: Toll! So viele Rosen! KNUTSCH! Na echt? Deshalb habe ich mich auch so beeilt, damit du gleich was zu lesen hast! Glaube mir, ich habe noch sehr viele Ideen zu dieser Story und die kann noch werden, denke ich! Lach! Kev wird noch genialer werden! Du wirst dich noch halb tot über ihn lachen, aber das kommt erst in Chap drei – da hab ich schon ne Idee. Hihi. Klar kommt ein Happy End! Was sonst! Ich kann ja nicht anders. Snief. Danke für dein sehr süßes Kommi! Dickes bussi an dich!

**Pandoradoggis**: Na meinst du das jetzt echt? Wenn ja, dann muss ich sagen, ist das eines der liebsten Komplimente, die ich je bekommen habe! Ich werde mich weiterhin bemühen, dass die Story mit diesen Pairings immer anders sein wird! Ich danke dir, dass du mir geschrieben hast! Dickes Knuddel dafür!

**Chibi Yumi:** WOW! Du bist Wahnsinn! So ein langes Kommi! Konnte ich deinen Tag jetzt auch retten, Kleines? Das hoffe ich! Wer noch aller von Hogwarts mitkommt, weiß ich nicht, aber es kann schon sein, dass einige vorkommen. Lass mich nur machen, ja? Harry, strippen? Geile Idee! Vielleicht mach ich das mal! Breit grins. Ich habe das mit dem Racing eher an einem anderen Film bedacht, aber ich auch gut – deine Idee! Sorry, Sirius nicht mehr da. Snief. Ja, die Verfolgung war schon krass! Lach! Das Ende hat vielen gefallen – mir auch! Dickes Bussi und danke! So süß von dir!

**RavenSkarlett**: Ehrlich? Saugeil? Na das macht mich platt! Dachte, die Story kommt eher weniger gut an, aber mal überraschen lassen! Hey, den Knackarsch hätte ich auch gerne gesehen, Schatz. Gucken wir mal? Tjoooo, ich sage nichts! Aber wie du hier siehst, kommt einiges in Schwung! Lach! Ich werde mich weiterhin bemühen! Dickes Bussi, hab dich lieb! Knutsch und vielen lieben Dank!

**KimAlexandra**: Ich freu mich sehr, dass dir die Idee so gefallen hat! Hoffe, ich kann dich weiterhin begeistern! Wäre sehr schön! Danke für dein Kommi und dickes bussi!

**Kleine**: Danke! Freut mich, dass dir die Idee so gefällt! Glaube mir, Blaise wird noch schräger werden und andere auch. Hust. Hoffe, dir gefällt es weiterhin und viel Spaß, wünsche ich dir! Danke für dein herziges Kommi! Bussis an dich!

**Kylyen**: Süße Maus! Wow, so ein langes Kommi! Womit habe ich das denn verdient? Freut mich, dass dir das Allgemeine doch mehr zugesagt hat als ausgeschrieben. War deshalb so, weil ich ja eher nach der Zeit von Hogwarts eingehe. Ja, Dray hatte nen Schnuller – einen Zauberschnuller – lach! NEIN! Wie kommst du darauf? Draco an Harry interessiert? Nie im Leben!... pst…. Er weiß es nur noch nicht…hihi. Ja, Harry hat die Schnauze voll sozusagen. Die beiden und dämlich? Aber geh! Sie waren doch eh leise! Genauso wie Mandy! Hehe. Ja, die Abschlussfeier und Blaise Herausposaunen war schon niedlich. Jetzt weiß es Harry endlich. Hat er ja eh schon vermutet. Ja, der Schluss hat mir auch gefallen, der war niedlich! Danke für dein süßes Kommi mein Baby! Hab dich sehr lieb, Mausilein!

**Vava**: JA! Neue Story! Auch herumhüpf. Und? Gefällt dir Chap zwei auch? Knutsch! Danke sehr!

**Lunniluna**: Konnte ich dir deinen Traum erfüllen? Habe geschaut, dass ich schneller fertig werde mit dem Schreiben. Also ich bin sprachlos, Schatz! So eine Begeisterung hätte ich nie im Leben erwartet! Ehrlich nicht! Das baut so auf, kannst dir nicht mal vorstellen! Jub, Kevin steht auf Blaise und umgekehrt. Hehe. Draco hätte ihn beinahe an den Arsch gegriffen! Schade! Danke, süße Knutschmaus! Du bist soooo lieb! Darf ich dich behalten? Hab dich auch lieb! Bussis an dich!

**Canabis**: du bist wieder zurück! Juhu! Nein, diese Idee hat es bisher noch nie gegeben! Fand ich auch so. Draco und Flummi, wie niedlich! Kein Problem! Ich wusste ja, dass du mit deinen Gedanken bei mir warst! Jub, so war es auch! Die Verfolgung war schon ein Brüller wert! Lass dich überraschen wie die Story weitergeht. Ich habe schon alles voll durchgeplant und mit einem jeden Chap wird es spannender. Die ersten werden noch seicht sein, aber dann.. hihi. Geht's dir schon besser? Mir gings gestern voll schlecht, aber heute geht's wieder! Dickes Knutsch an dich und danke!

**Mona**: Das freut mich! Wegen meinem Stil mache ich mir eher keine Gedanken, sondern wegen dem Inhalt der Story. Ich will ja, dass es meinen Fans gefällt! Danke für deinen super Zuspruch! Sehr lieb von dir!

**Jessy11**: Na ja, bei einem jeden Chap sage ich es eigentlich nicht, aber bei diesem hier war ich es voll! Das stimmt – weil ich weiß, ich könnte es besser. Nur mit dem Inhalt, den ich geplant hatte, ging es einfach nicht besser. Verstehst du? Und doch bin ich voll begeistert, dass sich so viele gemeldet haben, denen es gefallen hat! Wird noch geiler werden mit Harry und seinen Fahrkünsten. Aber das kommt noch! Halte die Ohren steif und guck ganz viel! Denn bald kommt das nächste Chap! Danke für dein sehr liebes Kommi!

**Jezzi85**: Es wird noch viel heftiger werden, bisher sind die Chaps seicht. Aber nichts Schlimmes! Eher an Spannung wird es gewinnen! Ja, ich liebe meinen Blaise auch voll, muss ich sagen! Und es wird noch besser werden! Draco und verleugnen? Aber wieso dass denn? Lach! Jep, tut er. Tja, mit deiner Vermutung lagst du richtig! Warte nur ab, wie es weiter geht! Danke für dein geniales Kommi!

**Plasmagun**: Ich bin halt froh, dass es auch deinen Geschmack hat – den ich ja nicht immer treffen kann. Freut mich auch voll, wenn du bleiben willst um mich weiterhin zu nerven, wie du es selber gesagt hast. Dabei nervst du mich ja gar nicht? Hihi. Stimmt, Mandy hatte viel gemeinsam mit Draco, genau! Super, dass du das bemerkt hast! Und ich freu mich auf dein Kommi! Dickes Bussi!

**Zutzi alias Susi:** Cool! Hierher hast du es auch geschafft! Puh, ich habe meinen Führerschein schon sehr lange, doch ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern! Das waren geile und schwere Zeiten! Hatte aber viel zu lachen und zu schwitzen. Ich kann auch sehr gut fahren, laut meinem Freund und im einparken bin ich echt spitze. Das musste ich lernen, weil mein Vater es so wollte. Auch, was Reifenwechseln angeht – da bin ich Meister. Ich will unabhängig sein und mein Freund hat blöd geschaut, als ich das gemacht habe. Hehe. Ehrlich? Einen Peugeot hast du gesehen? Womöglich noch einen 206? In blau? Das wäre meiner, nur das Kennzeichen leider nicht! HEUL! Wer hat da mein Kennzeichen! Maul… schade! Bis dann und vielen lieben Dank! War ein tolles Kommi!


	3. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Hallo meine lieben Fans!**

Ich glaube es kaum, aber ich bin noch mehr begeistert als vorhin! Unfassbar, dass die Geschichte doch langsam Fuß fasst und einige sogar beigeistert? Doch glaubt mir, ich habe noch viele Asse im Ärmel und es wird noch interessant, spannend und man kann viele Rätsel aufdecken – die Lösungen präsentiere ich immer etwas später. Aber dazu kommt es noch.

Irgendwie kommt mir da das Überraschungs-Ei in den Sinn, welches mir DarkGugi ins Gesicht hält:

Spiele, Spaß und Spannung – das wäre mein Motto. Mal sehen, ob ich euch dieses Ei liefern kann. DarkGugi steht schon in den Startlöchern, doch darf sie noch nicht lospreschen – muss sie erst mal satteln….aaaahhh! Das tat weh… Irgendwie hasse ich Tritte in den Allerwertesten, aber gut! Mein Tritt und ihr segeln waren auch nicht schlecht. Schlammketschen? Gerne! Leute, ich muss los, mit DarkGugi Schlammketschen.. bis dann!

Viel Spaß und viel Vergnügen! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu und ich hoffe auch, die Schwarzleser melden sich auch mal bei mir!

Dickes Bussi, eure gugi und darkgugi die noch warten muss °pfeif°

P.s. Sorry aufgrund der Verwirrung wegen einem angeblichen Chap 3 letztens. Aber da ich krampfhaft versucht habe das erste chap zu ändern, musste ich die neue Version hoch laden – als Chap 3. Dann das erste löschen und Chap 3 an die erste Position geben. So entstand dann das Missverständnis! Tut leid! Aber HIER ist es nun!

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

**Kapitel 3**

**Unverhofft kommt oft**

Draco Malfoy kam sich wie im Land der Zauberelfen vor. Er lernte die Faszination der Muggelwelt kennen und lieben. Bilder, Farben, Filme, Cartoons und…. später etwas ganz Spezielles, was den süßen Blonden ein wenig ins Schwitzen brachte. Diese Muggel waren Götter! Ganz benebelt, mit tellergroßen Augen, hing er wie ein Sack in der Couch – bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sie hinabrutschte. Sein Mund stand weit offen, er wusste nicht, wo er als erstes hinsehen sollte.

Blaise sagte kein einziges Wort, saß neben ihm - als er beschloss, Draco in die Welt des Fernsehens einzuweihen. Nicht, dass Draco Malfoy - ein ehemals steinreicher Junge einer recht bekannten Zauberfamilie – noch zu beeindrucken war, doch was die Welt der Muggel anging, so konnte er noch vieles lernen. Blaise besaß keinen normalen Fernseher, nein, er wollte natürlich etwas mehr Luxus. Himmel, er konnte es sich leisten und er hätte sich niemals denken können, seinen besten Freund so dermaßen zu beeindrucken!

Wo war schnell die Kamera? Draco bemerkte das kurze Blitzgewitter nicht, doch Blaise verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er das digitale Foto auf seiner Kamera sah. Es war ein Bild für Götter! Draco Malfoy, starrend und mit offen stehendem Mund - sabbernd wie ein Kleinkind! Das musste er unbedingt herzeigen!

Draco strahlte seit dem Moment, als er das Telefon entdeckt hatte und nur ab und zu huschte sein Blick dort hin, da er hoffte, einen Anruf zu bekommen – so vermutete Blaise. Wäre ja nicht schwierig, da Blaise seine Nummer natürlich mitschickte. Die Frage war nur, ob Potter einen solchen Apparat besaß, so dass er die Nummer abspeichern konnte. Er wusste es nicht.

Doch vor einer halben Stunde kam der Moment, an dem Draco beinahe sprachlos wurde – als Blaise eine Leinwand gegenüber der Couch hinab zog, die in der Tat absolut groß war. Ein Projektor hatte nicht fehlen dürfen, da Blaise sich in den letzten Ferien sehr wohl darüber erkundigt hatte – eben genaue Vorstellungen darüber besaß, was er nach der Schule bewohnen und besitzen wollte.

Alles perfekt angeschlossen – konnte es nun losgehen. Mittels kleiner Fernbedienung schaltete Blaise durch die Kanäle – die bewegenden Bilder spiegelten sich in Dracos Augen wieder. Blaise hatte die Jalousien geschlossen – somit wurde die Qualität des Fernsehbildes nicht durch die Sonne beeinträchtigt.

Als gerade der Road-Runner und der Coyote liefen, lag Draco sich krümmend auf der Couch, lachte Tränen und bekam einen roten Kopf. Als nächstes kam eine Talkshow an die Reihe und Draco – der eine Cola Dose in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte, sie austrank – schleuderte die leere Dose gegen die Leinwand, als es gerade sehr „unfein" wurde. Er beschimpfte die „Tussi" mit ihren „Mördertitten", dass sie es nicht ernst meinen würde mit ihrem _armen_ Mann. Blaise amüsierte sich darüber und schaltete weiter, als Draco darüber zu maulen anfing.

Ein Dokumentarfilm, wo es zwei Löwen miteinander trieben, ließen beide etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche gucken. Beinahe gleichzeitig legten sie ihren Kopf seitlich, während Draco fragte, ob der Löwe seinen Ständer verbiegen-, oder die Löwin deshalb so brüllte, weil er nicht treffen konnte.

Blaise hingegen meinte, dass er keinen Spaß haben würde, wenn Anwesende dabei – so wie es bei Löwen eben der Fall war – zuschauen würden. Draco überlegte. Ja, da hätte er sicherlich auch einen Hänger – entschied er im Stillen, brauchte ja Blaise davon nichts zu wissen.

Mit der Zeit wurde es langweilig und Draco fadisierte sich eingehend. Blaise gähnte und streckte sich, pellte sich aus der Couch.

„Ist mein Arsch breiter geworden?", murmelte er schläfrig, stellte sich vor seinen Freund und bewegte seine Pobacken - Draco murrte.

„Geh mir aus dem Bild"

„Spielt ja sowieso nichts Besonderes – also?", kam es genervt von Blaise, Draco seufzte.

„Breit wie immer – mach nen Abgang", maulte er los, Blaise schnaubte.

„Wenn du nicht sofort lieb und nett bist, bekommst du auch kein Überraschungs-Ei!", kam es lauter als beabsichtigt, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich seinem Freund zu.

„Ein was?", fragte er verdattert, Blaise erklärte es ihm kurz und bündig mit drei Worten.

„Ich will so eines haben! Und wehe, es ist nichts drinnen, mit dem ich was anfangen kann!", maulte er nun, Blaise rollte mit den Augen, packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Ich gehe nun einkaufen, kommst du mit?", kam es seufzend, Draco blickte ihn überfordert an. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Einkaufswagen schieben oder darin sitzen und sich schieben lassen – und dem fernsehen. Blaise grinste leicht.

„Vorschlag. Heute gehe ich alleine einkaufen und morgen kommst du mit. Und später überlegen wir uns, wie wir das mit der Finanzierung machen. Ich helfe dir einen Job zu bekommen oder ein wenig Geld zu verdienen und du besorgst dann dafür die Einkäufe, hm?"

„Ähh…ja klar, machen wir! Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie du mich vermitteln willst, aber ich bin dabei! Schließlich kann ich noch viel lernen – über die Muggelwelt, stimmts?", fragte er leise, Blaise kicherte. Er hatte Draco schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich, erfreut und ausgelassen gesehen und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ähm, Dray? Kanal 47 ist äußerst interessant! Aber erst dann umschalten wenn ich weg bin, Honey", säuselte er liebevoll, Draco hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Und was läuft dort so Besonderes?", fragte er weiter, Blaise grinste eingehend.

„Bin in einer Stunde wieder da! Bis dann!", Rums, die Türe war zu.

„Blaise! Mann!", maulte Draco nun, seufzte. Die Wohnung gefiel ihm immer besser und er wollte alles über Muggel, Fernsehen, Telefone und Muggelessen wissen. Für ihn war alles neu und er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, alles zu lernen oder zu begutachten. Sein Blick galt noch immer dem Telefon und er fragte sich, ob Harry jemals anrufen würde. Als es plötzlich klingelte, zuckte Draco erschrocken zusammen. Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach dem Hörer, zog ihn aus der Station und drückte den grünen Knopf.

„Halloooo?", fragte er leise, ein Räuspern erklang.

„Mister Malfoy, nehme ich an?", kam es von Alfred, Draco seufzte.

„Draco", erwiderte er etwas enttäuscht, er konnte ahnen dass Alfred lächelte.

„Draco – natürlich. Geht es ihnen gut? Ich meine, brauchen sie irgendetwas?", fragte Alfred besorgt, Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Alfred es nicht sehen konnte, verneinte er laut gesprochen.

„Wenn sie irgendwo Hilfe brauchen oder sonst etwas benötigen, würde es mich freuen, wenn sie mir Bescheid geben könnten. Ich helfe ihnen gerne", meinte Alfred leise, mit einem Schmunzeln, Draco lachte amüsiert auf.

„Sie sind echt in Ordnung, Alfred. Aber danke, ich bin bestens versorgt. Und danke für den Rat, ich werde ihn mir merken! Sonst noch etwas?", fragte er beiläufig, Alfred räusperte sich nochmals.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mister Zabini – ich meine Blaise – hat gerade das Haus verlassen. Soll ich ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn er wieder angekommen ist?", fragte er artig, Draco überlegte.

„Das wäre schon nett, Alfred, aber sie müssen das nicht tun. Ich merke ja sowieso, wenn er durch die Türe reingeschneit kommt. Machen sie sich nicht unnötige Arbeit, Alfred", lächelte Draco ein wenig amüsiert, Alfred lächelte ebenso – was Draco nicht sehen, aber „hören" konnte.

„Wie sie wünschen, Mister…ich meine, Draco. Aber wenn…"

„Ja ja, wenn ich etwas brauche, dann melde ich mich bei ihnen, in Ordnung?", hauchte er leise, Alfred brummte zustimmend in den Hörer.

„Gut, ich verlasse mich darauf. Wünsche noch einen schönen Nachmittag, Draco", kam es leise, Draco seufzte zufrieden.

„Alfred?"

„Ja, Draco?"

„Ich danke ihnen für alles. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand so um mich sorgt. Ich meine, außer Blaise. Niemand von den Erwachsenen hatte sich jemals so um mich gekümmert. Das ist sehr nett von ihnen", kam es nachdenklich, Alfred seufzte.

„Das mache ich gerne, Draco. Ich bin für sie da. Egal, was sie auf dem Herzen haben, einverstanden?", kam es aus dem Hörer, Draco nickte.

„Einverstanden. Auch ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag", kam es leise von Draco. Beide verabschiedeten sich, legten auf. Und beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Draco dachte daran, dass es stimmte und er Alfred, obwohl er ihn erst seit Stunden kannte, mehr vertraute als sonst jemandem anderen im Erwachsenenalter. Und Alfred dachte sich dabei, dass er diesen jungen Mann recht sympathisch fand und er sich selber nicht verstand, wieso er den beiden so gerne helfen wollte. Er hatte es sich zum Privileg gemacht, für sie da zu sein – egal was passierte.

Draco stellte zufrieden das Telefon in die Station zurück, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und drückte die von Blaise genannte Zahl ein. Er lächelte leicht und freute sich schon darauf, etwas Neues entdecken zu können. Denn noch längst waren sie nicht alle Sender durch und die Talkshows interessierten ihn absolut nicht. Nachdem sie 2 Stunden geguckt hatten, konnte sich Draco nur so nebenbei erinnern, dass Blaise meinte, er hätte auf diesem Kanal einen sehr interessanten Sender eingestellt.

Dracos Lächeln verschwand, Röte stieg in sein Gesicht – seine Beine, die auf dem Couchtisch lagen, rutschten hinunter und kamen mit einem lauten plumpsen am Boden auf. Langsam wurde ihm warm, seine Augen hefteten sich auf die bewegenden Bilder vor ihm. Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr – Dracos Kinnlade segelte zu Boden. Nicht nur, dass hier eindeutig ein Erotikkanal eingespeichert war – lief hier gerade ein Schwulenporno! Draco schnappte empört nach Luft, wusste nicht ob er angewidert sein sollte – oder….

„Bei Salazar", hauchte Draco überrumpelt, presste sich in die Couch. Mann, war das peinlich! Zwei nackte Männer räkelten sich genüsslich auf einem Fell, - umringt von romantischen Kerzenschein - küssten sich, verzehrten sich, waren absolut erregt – und dies hinterließ bei Draco natürlich auch Eindruck. Seine Hose wurde langsam eng und er merkte, wie sein Glied anschwoll, nachdem der eine Mann nach dem steifen Glied des anderen griff, es stimulierte – auch mit Zunge und Lippen.

Draco konnte nicht hinsehen, schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht und lugte trotzdem zwischen den Fingern hindurch. Gut, seine Wangen brannten, es war ihm mehr als peinlich! Die beiden stöhnten immer lauter, Draco drückte hastig auf der Fernbedienung herum, machte somit den Ton leiser. Er wollte ja nicht, dass alle mitbekamen, was er sich hier ansah!

„Oh Merlin", stöhnte er weiter, drehte seinen Kopf weg und spähte seitlich immer wieder zu dem überdimensionalen Bild mit den beiden scharfen Männern. Draco winselte, sprang auf, wusste nicht, ob er wegschalten sollte. Er trabte auf und ab, atmete heftig ein und aus, hechtete zur Fernbedienung und drückte den AUS Knopf. Nun war es still, seine Hose war ausgebeult und sein Herz raste. Als er zur Couch blickte, saß dort – er staunte – Zeus und blickte interessiert zur Leinwand.

„Das…wie….sag mal…du", stotterte Draco nun, Zeus blickte ihn ahnungslos an und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Wolltest du das sehen? Ich meine, ehrlich jetzt?", hauchte er leise, zeigte auf die weiße Leinwand - Zeus fiepte.

„Du bist eindeutig ne schwule Eule, so viel ist mir klar. Aber ich habe leider keinen Sender gefunden, wo schwule Eulen es miteinander tun. Der Dokumentarfilm war eindeutig hetero – mit Löwen – nix da mit Eulen! Guck nicht so! Stimmt! Willst es sehen? Himmel, wieso erkläre ich das meiner Eule? Also verzieh dich! Ich will mir den heißen Sender alleine angucken!", rief er aus, Zeus war wenig beeindruckt, saß noch immer auf der Couch und putzte ungeniert sein Gefieder. Draco ließ sich neben ihm nieder, blickte ihn leicht abschätzend an. Die Eule neben ihm … – nein, das war echt unheimlich. Und _er_ saß mit einer mörder Delle in der Hose auf der Couch! Wie pervers war dass denn? Draco überlegte.

„Du willst es nicht anders, was? Du willst das auch sehen? Wie? Na gut! DU hast es ja so gewollt – perverse Eule", murmelte er leise, schaltete wieder ein.

„Oh Scheiße", hauchte er, als der eine scharfe Typ noch immer an dem harten, nassen Stahl des anderen leckte, der Untenliegende heftig stöhnte und in fließenden Bewegungen in seinen Mund stieß. Die Eule war vergessen, doch blickte sie interessiert auf die Leinwand. Blaise, wenn dieser anwesend gewesen wäre, hätte dem Tagespropheten sicherlich eine Meldung zukommen lassen:

_Perverse Eule und Besitzer sehen sich Muggel - Schwulenpornos an! Wird der Blonde abspritzen, oder wird die Eule namens Zeus sich an Mister Zabinis armen Eule vergehen? Bleiben sie dran! In wenigen Minuten wissen wir es! _

Noch dazu das passende Foto – und der Skandal wäre perfekt.

„Das ist geil", wisperte Draco leise und keuchte noch mehr. Als der Verführer jedoch die Backen des anderen auseinander drückte, über dessen Eingang leckte und seinen Finger in seinen Partner schob - die Kamera direkt ranzoomte - schnappte Draco nach Luft, preschte in die Höhe, drehte sich umher und sprang seitlich hechtend hinter die Couch. Kleine Lustschreie waren zu hören, während Draco dahinter saß und auf seinen Schritt starrte. Er war steinhart, das wusste er – und er wusste auch, an wen er die ganze Zeit über, denken musste. Was wäre, wenn er das mit Potter….

„NEIN!", kam es hinter der Couch hervor, Zeus sprang mit einigen Flügelschlägen auf die Lehne, lugte zu Draco hinab und bewegte ruckartig seinen Kopf – fiepte eingehend.

„Wieso ich ihn mir nicht ansehe? Wieso - willst du wissen? Weil mir das peinlich ist!", zischte er die Eule an, blickte seitlich zu ihr nach oben. Zeus zwinkerte ihm zu, Dracos Mund stand weit offen – die beiden Darsteller stöhnten ihre freie Lust heraus.

„Du….das hast du noch nie getan! Verstehst du mich etwa?" Zeus verhielt sich noch immer wie eine Eule es tat, doch war Zeus ein intelligenter Vogel, was Draco auch wusste. Nur mit dem Fliegen und am Ziel ankommen – sicher landen - war noch so eine Sache. Als weitere Lustschreie, lauter – ertönten, drehte sich Draco umher, krallte seine Hände in die Lehne und zog sich langsam hoch – Zeus beobachtete ihn weiterhin eingehend, fragte sich sicherlich was Draco da tat.

Langsam zeigte sich ein blonder Schopf, neugierige, große Augen folgten. Dracos Kiefer segelte zu Boden, er schlug mit seiner Faust hart auf die Lehne der Couch auf. Zeus wurde dies zu viel, er flog aufgescheucht davon und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sein Pech war, dass Komet – Blaise Eule – besser abgerichtet war, sein Lager im Schlafzimmer besaß. Doch Draco war dies egal, er schlich langsam – noch immer auf die Leinwand starrend – um die Couch herum, ließ sich darauf fallen und fing leise zu stöhnen an.

Es heizte ihn vollkommen an – mitzuerleben – wie die beiden sich befriedigten, wie der stahlharte Teil des einen, in das geweitete, bereits nasse Loch des anderen glitt, sanft zustieß. Draco war mehr als erregt, stöhnte immer öfters und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er schon seine Hose, sowie Boxer hinab gezogen hatte. Taschentücherboxen, die immer auf dem Couchtisch standen (laut Blaise), waren bereit zur Entnahme. Jetzt wusste Draco auch wofür. Seine Hand streichelte nach unten, während der Dominantere immer heftiger zustieß, den anderen zum schreien brachte. Draco konnte nicht anders, umfasste mit der Hand sein steinhartes Glied und rieb es fest und hart, keuchte und stöhnte heiser auf.

„Potter…oh… Potter!", stöhnte er hemmungslos.

Ihn hatte noch nie etwas so dermaßen angeturnt wie dieses Schauspiel und er wurde immer neugieriger darauf, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde. Egal ob er derjenige war der den anderen nahm - oder ob er selber genommen wurde. Er stellte sich Harry Potter vor, wie dieser unter ihm lag, mit weit gespreizten Beinen - stöhnend, schreiend, verschwitzt und nach mehr winselnd. Er stellte sich ebenso vor, wie er hart in den absolut betörenden Körper unter sich stieß, bei einer jeden Reibung immer mehr verbrannte – und ihn so hart durchvögelte, dass Potter schreiend abspritzte.

Sein Blick verschwamm, seine Hand wurde immer schneller – ebenso die Stöße der beiden Darsteller. Und als der unten liegenden heftig kam und laut schreiend seinen Orgasmus hatte, kippte auch Draco über die Schwelle, stöhnte befreit auf und fühlte den wohligen Schwindel. Sein Herz raste, er zitterte und er genierte sich.

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich, angelte nach einem Taschentuch und säuberte sich schnell. Er war froh, dass nun Werbung lief, auch wenn diese verschiedene Vorspanne von anderen lustvollen Filmen zeigten. Das interessierte ihn nicht mehr, denn sonst würde er mit einem Dauerständer hier sitzen. Schnell stellte er ein anderes Programm ein, schlurfte noch immer leicht schwindlig ins Badezimmer und wusch sich. Danach zog er sich an, legte seine Hände neben das Waschbecken – hatte das Taschentuch schon längst entsorgt. Sein Kopf dröhnte, die Wangen brannten, sein Herz beruhigte sich nur langsam. Was hatte er getan? Wieso bei einem Schwulenporno? Reichte ein normaler denn nicht mehr aus? War er „abnormal?"

Er konnte sich nicht einmal im Spiegel anblicken, so peinlich war es ihm. Nicht nur, dass er sich bei einem SOLCHEN Film einen runtergeholt hatte, nein, er hatte sich auch noch Potter vorgestellt! Eine feine Röte überzog abermals sein Gesicht, als er zusammensank, auf dem Boden saß und vor sich hinwimmerte. Genauso fand ihn eine viertel Stunde später – Blaise – der ihn sehr verwundert musterte.

„Draco?", flüsterte er eingehend, fragte sich, ob es doch keine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm von diesem Kanal zu erzählen. Der Blonde schreckte auf, zischte in die Höhe, grinste Blaise leicht an. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Blonden sehr besorgt.

„Hab dich gar nicht kommen hören", räusperte er sich, Blaise grinste gezwungen.

„Dabei war ich doch laut genug? Süßer, nur zur Info. Wenn du…ähm…mit deiner Tätigkeit am Reibeisen fertig bist, dann lüfte bitte. Der Geruch von Sex liegt hier in der Luft", gurrte Blaise weiter, Draco wurde nun knallrot im Gesicht. Blaise wieselte ins Wohnzimmer und riss die Fenster auf, ließ die Jalousien nach oben zischen. Draco eilte ihm nach, war mehr als peinlich berührt.

„Daran bist nur du schuld", zischte Draco eingehend, Blaise riss die Augen auf und drehte sich umher.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass dieser Sender gut ist, aber nicht, dass du ihn angucken sollst. Es war deine freie Entscheidung, ihn dir anzusehen", kam es sofort, Draco knurrte.

„Trotzdem! Ich bin verwirrt! Blaise! Wieso!" Draco klang verzweifelt, das Grinsen aus Blaise Gesicht verschwand.

„Du bist verwirrt, ehrlich?", hauchte er leise, Draco nickte.

„Folge mir in die Küche, ich muss die Sachen erst einräumen. Da können wir weiter reden, ja?", fragte er leise, Draco nickte nur – schlenderte beschämt hinter ihm her.

„Und? War es so schlimm?", fragte Blaise leise, als er die Sachen nun verstaute, Draco Platz genommen hatte und dieser auf seine Hände blickte.

„Selten bin ich so schnell scharf geworden und als der eine Typ den anderen – Merlin, das war so abgefahren, so absolut …. Oh Gott", jaulte Draco nun, ließ sich zurück in die Lehne des Sessels sinken, strich mit seinen langgliedrigen Fingern durch seine Haare. Blaise hielt inne, drehte sich umher und kicherte.

„Draco, jetzt erkläre ich dir mal etwas. Zuerst war ich ebenso überzeugt, _hetero_ zu sein. Dann bekamen meine Nachbarn Kabelfernsehen – sie waren Muggel, wie du weißt. Ich war oft bei ihnen und Brian hatte einen illegalen Kanal angezapft. Du kannst dir denken, welcher es war?

Ich bin geflüchtet, denn mich heizte es auf, während er eher Späße darüber machte. Und von da an hatte ich meine ersten feuchten Träume von anderen Männern. Es war schlimm für mich und ich war durcheinander, konnte mit niemanden darüber sprechen…"

„Aber du hättest mit mir…", fing Draco an, Blaise seufzte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Dray, du warst restlos von deiner hetero Seite überzeugt. Wie hätte ich denn mit dir darüber reden können? Aber keine Sorge, ich bekam das schnell in den Griff und war einfach nur neugierig. Ich wollte wissen, was ich tatsächlich empfand und ich stand dazu. Vorerst war es heimlich, wie du nachher von mir erfahren hast – doch nach meiner ersten Nacht mit diesem süßen Huffelpuff…hm…", schnurrte Blaise nun, Draco schnaubte, doch grinste er schief.

„Stockschwul"

„So wie du"

„Das bezweifle ich"

„Wieso hast du dann so heftig darauf reagiert? Wieso konntest du nicht wo anders hinschalten? Hm? Nur eine Frage Draco, eine einzige", hauchte er leise, legte seine Hände auf den Tisch, faltete die Finger ineinander und beugte sich vor. Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hast du dir einen anderen Typen vorgestellt, als du bei der Sache warst?", hauchte er weiter, Draco wurde knallrot – ein weiteres, beschissenes Mal. Blaise nickte zufrieden.

„Bingo. Aber keine Bange, Draco. Ich werde dich zu nichts überreden oder gar zwingen. Du musst selber draufkommen, ob du zu deiner Neigung stehst, oder nicht, ja? Du weißt, du kannst immer mit mir darüber sprechen und dein Körper wird dir schon sagen auf was du stehst", zwinkerte er ihm zu, stand nun auf und räumte weiterhin die Sachen in die Schränke ein. Als Draco jedoch ein Überraschungs-Ei in die Hand gedrückt bekam, strahlten seine Augen wieder, er stopfte sich die Schokolade in den Mund.

„Hmpf", war das einzige was er sagen konnte, Blaise fing zu lachen an. Und etwas später lachte er noch immer, als Draco es nicht schaffte, ein kleines Schiffchen zusammen zu basteln. Blaise spielte natürlich wieder den Retter und half ihm.

**XXX**

„Und was machen wir heute Abend?", gähnte Blaise leicht, versank in der Couch und rieb sich seinen vollen Bauch. Draco machte es ihm nach, blickte ihn lustlos an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Du bist hier der Muggelspezialist. Erzähl mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß. Damit ich nicht einschlafe. Himmel! Es ist erst halb sechs Uhr Abends!", raunzte Draco nun, Blaise überlegte.

„Gut. Also mein Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich mich umsehen und schauen, was für einen Job wir für dich bekommen. Du bestimmst natürlich mit. Da du ja ein wenig Geld hast, ist es nicht so eilig. Aber für die Zukunft solltest du schon vorsorgen.

Dann – würde ich vorschlagen, wirst du jetzt duschen gehen, du stinkst", verzog Blaise sein Gesicht, Draco schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Ist nicht wahr!", rief er aus, Blaise kicherte und hob seine Hände in die Abwehrhaltung, als Draco liebevoll auf ihn einschlug.

„Du hast Recht! Stimmt nicht – aber du bist jetzt wieder munter. Geh du mal duschen und ich…. Ich habe eine Idee! Du liebst doch das Fernsehen? Blöderweise spielt es nichts sehenswertes und ich dachte daran, dass ich in die Videothek gehe um dort für uns einen Film auszuleihen. Was meinst du dazu?", kam es eifrig, Draco überlegte.

„Ich weiß nicht – was für Filme gibt es denn?", fragte er neugierig, Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meist kommen die DVD´s auf den Markt, wenn erst vor kurzem ein Film im Kino lief. Und…oh. Ja, ich vergaß. Also! Eine DVD ist so ein rundes, kleines und flaches Teil, wo die Muggel die Filme drauf brennen. Das jetzt erklären wäre schwer. Und ein Kino ist ein Ort, wo brandneue Filme gezeigt werden und die Leinwand größer als meine ist. Dort versammeln sich viele Muggel, weißt du? Es ist ein öffentlicher Ort."

„Ähhh", kam es geistreich von Draco – ihm war das zu hoch. Blaise winkte ab.

„Wenn ich mit der DVD zurück bin, dann erkläre ich es dir eingehender, ja?", zwinkerte er ihm zu und erhob sich abermals von der Couch. Draco seufzte, hob zum Abschied seine Hand und sein Freund war abermals verschwunden. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls, schlurfte ins Bad und bestaunte alles.

Als er die große Wanne einließ, prüfte er Gott sei Dank die Temperatur, die auf jeden Fall zu kalt war. Er brauchte geschlagene 3 Minuten, bis er keifend die richtige fand – sich schnell auszog und sich in die Wanne gleiten ließ.

„Kokos, bitte", sagte er zum Wasserhahn, doch dieser besaß die Frechheit, NUR Wasser hinauslaufen zu lassen. Dracos Blick wurde düster, er verfluchte die Nebenwirkungen der Muggelwelt.

„Ich will verdammt noch mal Schaum in dieser beschissenen Wanne!", rief er aus und ließ seine Hände hart auf das Wasser aufkommen. Er hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn Nachbarn sich aufgeregt hätten, doch war es weiterhin still – nur das Wasser rauschte. Genau dieses spritzte ihm ins Gesicht – er knurrte. Als er einen scharfen Schmerz an seinem Kopf spürte, schrie er leise auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

„AUA! Was…." Verdattert blickte er in seien Schoß, eine Tube mit Muggelschaumbad schwamm auf der Oberfläche des Wassers. Draco fischte danach, las sich die Rückseite durch. Es war zwar nicht Kokos, trotzdem roch es gut – nachdem Draco daran geschnuppert hatte. Seufzend drückte er auf die Tube, das Gel tauchte ins Wasser ein, Schaum entstand.

„Aber wer…" Weiter kam er nicht, als er Zeus erblickte, der am Beckenrand der Waschmuschel saß und leise fiepte.

„Wusste nicht, dass du SO klug bist! Wie es scheint, kennst du mich sehr gut, was?", hauchte er nun, Zeus legte den Kopf schief und fiepte abermals. Kurz darauf flog er davon, Draco seufzte. Jetzt erst konnte er sich entspannen und genoss die wohlige Wärme um seinen Körper herum.

Als er fertig war, stieg er aus der Wanne, schlidderte auf den feuchten Fliesenboden umher, angelte sich ein Badetuch und schlang es um seine Hüften. Seine Haare hingen ihm nass in die Stirn und er fragte sich, wie er diese trocken bekam. Zaubern durfte er ja nicht. Der Föhn hing direkt vor seiner Nase, doch wusste Draco ja nicht, dass er seinem Ziel so nahe war.

„Verdammt", zischte er durch die Zähne, denn sein Haar brauchte Aufmerksamkeit! Und zwar die richtige! Einfach SO an der Luft trocknen – wer tat das schon! Muggel vielleicht, aber nicht er! Da wurden sie strohig, standen in allen Richtungen ab und…..

Das Telefon!

Ob er es wagen sollte?

Und wen sollte er anrufen?

Potter?

Oder sollte er auf Zabini warten?

Zitternd ließ er das Handtuch fallen, zog sich den Bademantel an und bemerkte flauschige, übergroße Hausschuhe, die die Form von Drachenfüßen – nur in Plüschform – besaßen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, einem Handtuch um sein nasses Haar gewunden, marschierte er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich abermals auf die Couch. Nervös starrte er das Telefon an und knetete dabei seine Finger.

**XXX**

„Und die Bücher gehörten alle deinen Eltern?", fragte Kevin interessiert, Harry nickte.

„Auch die über schwarze Magie?", kam es leise und interessiert von seinem Mitbewohner, Harry entriss ihm das Buch.

„Wow, das kenne ich ja gar nicht! Meine Eltern und schwarze Magie? Das..das…", stotterte Harry, Kevin lachte ihn an.

„Ist nicht so tragisch, Harry! So lange man damit nicht übertreibt? Es muss nicht alles schwarz und weiß sein – es ist auch gut, wenn sich Grautöne darunter mischen", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Harry seufzte und blätterte es durch.

„Sehr eigenartig, dass es mir noch nicht aufgefallen ist", wisperte er leise, Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weil du so gerne Bücher liest", kam es schneidend von Kevin, er verschränkte seine Arme ineinander.

Harry zeigte ihm die Zunge, stellte das Buch zurück und seufzte. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon abermals und Kevin fing leise zu kichern an.

„Bitte! Harry! Ich will raten, WER dich anruft!", rief er mit klimpernden Augen aus, Harry versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß.

„Schnauze", nuschelte er nun und lief mit hochroten Wangen zum Telefon, welches im Flur stand. Langsam hob er den Hörer ab und hielt ihn sich ans Ohr.

„Hallo?", fragte er leise, vorerst kam keine Antwort.

„Malfoy? Bist du das?", fragte er nach, Kevin zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich darauf – genoss Harrys Gesicht und kaute an einem Apfel herum. Harry hätte ihn erwürgen können, doch Kevin behielt Abstand. Zu dumm, dass Harry ein älteres Modell des Telefons besaß – doch wenigstens eines, obwohl es ein Zauberhaushalt war.

„Woher weißt du das, Potter?", kam es überrascht, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Weil sich normale Leute sofort melden. Und nur welche, die nicht wissen, was sie sagen sollen, antworten nicht", erklärte er mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung, Kevin ahmte ihn grinsend nach. Harry versuchte nach ihm zu treten, doch Kevin spreizte seine Beine und Harrys Zeh kollidierte mit dem Sitz. Schmerzvoll verzog er sein Gesicht, hüpfte auf einem Bein herum, Kevin hielt sich den Mund zu und lachte.

„Potter!", kam es aus dem Hörer, Harry holte tief Luft.

„Was gibt's, Malfoy?", keuchte er in den Apparat, er hörte Draco schlucken.

„Was treibst du gerade?", kam es unwirsch, Harry blieb nun still stehen, stand gerade, versuchte den Schmerz zu vergessen.

„Was ich gerade mache? Wild umherhüpfen, weil ich mir den Zeh angeschlagen habe, sonst nichts", maulte Harry nun, Draco kicherte.

„Noch immer so ungeschickt, Potter?", kam es gehaucht, Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Was.Willst.Du", knurrte Harry nun etwas sauer, Draco seufzte.

„Ich habe ein Problem", kam er sofort zur Sache, Harry horchte auf und grinste schief. Kevin schlich sich von hinten heran, da Harry mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und mit der Telefonschnur spielte – sein Arm zischte hervor, drückte auf den Lautsprecher. Schnell war Kev wieder auf seinem Sitz, betrachtete Harry aus großen Augen und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, setzte einen Mörderblick auf und drückte den Lautsprecher wieder aus – Kevin war enttäuscht und schmollte.

„Und welches?", fragte Harry interessiert, linste immer wieder zu Kevin und spielte weiterhin mit der Telefonschnur.

„Meine Haare sind nass!"

„Wie dass denn?"

„Ich war baden"

„Das erklärt einiges"

„Aber ich bekomme sie nicht trocken!"

„Malfoy, benutze das Handtuch"

„Da werden sie strohig! So wie deine!"

„Gar nicht wahr! Du kennst meine Haare nicht – sie sind…"

„Vollkommen durcheinander!"

„Na und?" Harry war beleidigt, Kevin stand auf einmal neben ihm, wuschelte durch Harrys Haar und flüsterte ihm ins andere Ohr, dass sie sehr seidig waren.

„Seidig?", fragte Harry seinen Mitbewohner, doch Draco hörte es ebenso.

„Du meinst, deine Haare sollen tatsächlich seidig sein?", kam es schnarrend von Draco, Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ja! Wenn du sie anfassen würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass…." Harry hielt inne, seine Wangen brannten, am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still. Kevin grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, formte mit seinen Fingern andauernd ein Herzchen und schickte Harry übertriebene Küsschen, verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Harrys Fuß schnellte abermals in dessen Richtung, Kevin sprang zur Seite.

„Ähm! Vergiss es, Malfoy! Hier geht es um deine Haare. Also?", versuchte er normal zu klingen, doch Draco war ebenso in seinen Fantasien über Harrys Haar versunken. Besonders über die, die etwas gekräuselt waren und sich in unteren Regionen befanden. Draco wurde rot und schüttelte seine Gedanken ab.

„Stimmt Potter! Meine Haare sind wichtiger als deine – im Moment jedenfalls. Also! Du weißt ja, dass ich immer darauf bedacht bin…"

„…und sehr eingebildet bist! Ja, ich weiß! Deine Haare sind dir heilig, sie müssen perfekt liegen und sie müssen glänzen und so weiter", nuschelte Harry leicht verlegen, Kevin tanzte mit der Stehlampe im Flur umher – und zwar Tango. Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

„Hey! Potter? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", ertönte es beleidigt, Harry räusperte sich.

„Ja! Natürlich! Also! Wo liegt das Problem, Malfoy?", meint er geschäftlich, Draco seufzte.

„Wie bekomme ich sie trocken? Es gibt doch sicherlich etwas, was sie schnell trocknet, oder?" Harry kicherte.

„Benutze einen Föhn!"

„Einen was?", kam es verdattert, Harry schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Entschuldige. Ähm, hast du ein Telefon mit oder ohne Schnur?", fragte er an, Kevin zog an Harrys Telefonschnur, diese schnalzte auf Harrys damit spielenden Finger. In derselben Sekunde schnellte Harrys Hand über Kevins Hinterkopf – beleidigt rieb er sich nun diesen und schmollte.

_Selber Schuld_ – formte Harry mit seinen Lippen, Kevin grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ohne Schnur", kam es sofort, Harry nickte.

„Gut! Gehe ins Badezimmer!", wies er an.

„Moment", nuschelte Draco, keuchte in den Hörer hinein, Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Himmel! Dracos Stimme war so etwas von verrucht! So sexy und…

„Bin da!" Harry riss sich zusammen.

„Da muss so ein Ding sein, was wie eine….ähm, Muggelkanone aussieht. Weißt du, was eine…"

„Ja ja, Blaise hat es mir heute erzählt! Haben uns Filme angesehen! Eigentlich kenne ich schon viele Dinge, aber den Föhn hat er mir noch nicht erklärt."

„Da muss ein Kabel daran hängen – hast du es?"

„Ähm…..Igitt, da hängt was in Lila herum, sieht nach Föhn aus, hat ein Kabel und so ein Dings am Ende", murmelte Draco nun, verzog die Nase.

„An dem Ende befindet sich ein Stecker und da müssen zwei kleine Stifte herausstehen. Ist es so?", fragte Harry weiter – er blickte zu Kevin, dieser hielt zwei Daumen hoch und grinste. Harry verbiss sich ein Lächeln, da Kevin vorhin nach oben verschwunden war und nun wieder am Sessel saß. Da Harry mit der Beschreibung beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, was der schlimme Kevin so getan hatte.

Doch jetzt hielt Kevin Harrys Föhn in die Höhe, hielt ebenso den Stecker in der Hand und blickte Harry abwartend an. Harry hatte es nicht leicht, musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ja, hat dieses Ding…Stecker", kam es erfreut von Draco, Harry nickte und wandte Kevin den Rücken zu.

„Du sagst, du warst in der Wanne, stimmts? Hast du das Wasser auslassen?", meinte Harry rasch, Draco schnaufte.

„Natürlich! Aber was hat das mit…"

„Versprich mir nur eines! Sonst helfe ich dir nicht weiter! Also! Wenn du ein Telefon in der Hand hast, setze dich niemals mit dem in die Wanne! Oder wenn du Radio hörst und dieses ist am Strom angesteckt – lasse es niemals in der Nähe der Wanne stehen! Denn wenn so ein Teil dann ins Wasser fällt, stehst du unter Strom und das kann tödlich sein! Versprich es mir!", kam es hart von Harry – Kevin zischte vom Sessel hoch und salutierte. Harry drehte sich umher, hielt die Muschel zu und prustete los.

Verdammt! Er wollte doch ernst bleiben!

„Kev, lass das!", zischte er nun noch immer glucksend, Kevin setzte sich brav hin und wartete auf andere Anweisungen.

„Potter?", kam es gelangweilt, Harry räusperte sich.

„Also? Versprichst du es mir?", fragte er sanft, Draco schluckte hart.

„Wieso?", kam die einfache Frage, Harry seufzte.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert – das ist alles. Keine weiteren Fragen deshalb. Also! Ja oder nein!"

„Gut, ich verspreche es, Potter", hauchte Draco in den Hörer, Harry erschauderte.

„Gut! Du benötigst Strom, damit dieses Ding…ich meine der Föhn, funktioniert. Irgendwo im Bad muss es eine Steckdose geben. Sie sieht aus wie die Nase …"

„Von Pansy?", fragte Draco lachend, Harry fiel mit ein.

„Die eines Schweins", lachte Harry weiter, hielt sich den Bauch, Draco lachte ebenfalls.

„Sagte ich ja! Die von Pansy!"

„Gut, die von Pansy! Und? Gefunden?", kam es belustigt von Harry, er genoss dieses Gespräch.

„Ja! Da ist so ein Ding. Und jetzt?", kam es neugierig - Harry liebte es, wenn Draco so eifrig war.

„Steck den Stecker in … Pansys Nase", kicherte Harry weiter, hörte das dazugehörende Geräusch. Plötzlich spürte er ein Fingertippen auf seiner Schulter, Harry drehte sich umher. Kevin stand grinsend vor ihm, der Stecker des Föhns steckte in seiner Nase. Harry prustete los, als Kevin versuchte, den Föhn einzuschalten und sich gespielt wunderte – wieso es nicht funktionierte.

„Wieso lachst du so, Potter?", kam es beleidigt von Draco, Harry lachte umso lauter und bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein.

„Ich stelle mir Pansy vor und wie du ihr den Stecker in die Nase steckst!", lachte er weiter, war es doch fast richtig und nur ein klein wenig gelogen. Nun prustete Draco ebenso los, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habs jetzt! Und nun?", fragte er neugierig, Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder und Kevin war bitter enttäuscht, weil der Föhn nicht funktionierte. Harry verbiss sich einen weiteren Kommentar in Richtung Kevin.

„Jetzt ist der Föhn am Strom angesteckt, schalte ihn ein. Da muss ein kleiner Schalter sein. Hast du den gefunden?", fragte Harry nach, Draco jauchzte.

„Jab, hab ich – Moment." Und schon surrte der Föhn.

„Cool", kam es bewundernd von Draco, der sich nicht mehr ein bekam, Harry lachte amüsiert auf.

„Du kannst ihn sicherlich regeln. Er müsste einige Stufen haben. Kalt, warm und heiß", wies Harry an, Draco schob den Schalter hinauf.

„Ja! Hat er! Das ist toll, Potter! Danke", meinte er dann leise, kurz war es still auf der anderen Leitung.

„Potter?", fragte Draco seufzend nach, Harry räusperte sich.

„Du hast noch nie danke gesagt", kam es leise, Draco wurde rot.

„Irgendwann muss ich damit anfangen. Und da wir unser Kriegsbeil gegraben haben, fange ich jetzt damit an. Ich habe mich verändert, weißt du, Potter?", kam es ebenso leise, er hörte Harry seufzen.

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt", wisperte Harry leise, Draco lächelte verträumt.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Potter gibt mal was zu?", kam es schnarrend, da es langsam rührselig wurde. Harry seufzte.

„Ja. Den ganzen Tag lang habe ich über unser Telefonat nachgedacht und mich gefragt, wieso du ausgerechnet mich angerufen hast", meinte Harry vergnügt.

„Ich kenne sonst niemanden außer Blaise. Und wieso sollte ich dich nicht anrufen? Außer ich störe und…", fing Draco kleinlaut an, Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nein! Das tust du nicht, ich…ähm…finde es recht unterhaltsam und nett von dir." Draco war baff. Na das hörte er gerne.

„Ich unterhalte mich auch gerne mit dir", gab er zu, „Schon komisch, wenn wir beide nicht streiten, was?", fragte er nach, Harry nickte.

„Stimmt. Aber das finde ich gut so. Du nicht auch?", Harry schluckte ein wenig. Sein Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller in der Brust.

„Ja, bin auch der Meinung. Ähm… und? Was machst du so… morgen?", fragte Draco beiläufig, Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ich werde mir wahrscheinlich frei nehmen, weil ich Besuch bekomme. Mein Dach muss repariert werden", antwortete Harry sofort, Draco war ganz Ohr.

„Wieso zauberst du nicht? Bei dir ist das ja möglich, bei mir nicht", schnarrte Draco nun eingeschnappt, weil er nicht zaubern durfte.

„Ja, das schon. Aber mein Zauber reicht nicht aus, als dass dann das Dach wirklich dicht wäre, weißt du?", erklärte er sofort, Draco überlegte.

„Hättest ja mich fragen können! Ich kann solche Zauber! Habe in Malfoy Manor immer das Haus in Schuss gehalten und…." Draco unterbrach sich, starrte auf seine Füße und Harry bemerkte die Stille.

„Alles okay, Malfoy?", hauchte er leise, Draco schluckte hart.

„Ich vermisse es…", kam es von der anderen Leitung, Harry verstand, wurde ernst.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Sehr gut sogar. Aber jetzt sind ja wir alle für dich da. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du jederzeit anrufen, okay? Und außerdem wusste ich ja nicht, dass du dich mit solchen Zaubern auskennst. Wenn ich wieder eine Reparatur am Haus habe, frage ich dich einfach und rufe dich an… Ähm, kannst du mir deine Nummer geben? Ich habe ein älteres Telefon, kein digitales", meinte Harry kleinlaut, Kevin starrte ihn an und nickte zustimmend.

„Ich.. ich weiß die Nummer nicht und…." Auf einmal hörte Harry ein rascheln und fragte sich, was nun los war.

„Potter? Ich bins, Zabini!", kam es lachend aus dem Hörer, Harry grinste.

„Hallo Zabini! Wo warst du? Dein Mitbewohner brauchte unbedingt Hilfe wegen dem Föhn, weißt du?", lachte Harry nun, Blaise stimmte mit ein.

„War einen Film holen und nun bin ich ja hier! Also? Draco deutet mir irgendwas und will mich sicherlich gleich killen und… AUA…sag ich ja", würgte er hervor – anscheinend hatte Draco ihn gerade gewürgt.

„Ja! Ich hätte gerne eure Nummer, weil ich kein digitales Telefon benutze. Aber ich werde mir eines zulegen, demnächst", kicherte Harry weiter, Blaise überlegte.

„Gut! Das wäre einfacher! Moment, irgendwo habe ich sie aufgeschrieben. Ich bin ja erst seit heute hier und es ist zwar alles eingerichtet – aber die Nummer kann ich mir noch nicht merken. Ah! Da ist er ja! Die Nummer ist 238 – 586 – 258. Hast du sie dir aufgeschrieben?", kam es aus dem Hörer, Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Moment! Da muss doch irgendwo ein blöder Zettel… hab ihn schon! Wiederholst du nochmals?" Und dies tat Blaise nun, Harry schrieb mit und Kevin hüpfte freudig auf und ab und riss den Zettel an sich, küsste diesen ab – Harry grinste.

„Danke! Habe ich notiert! Wenn ich was brauche, habe ich Malfoy versprochen ihn – euch anzurufen. Darf ich?", fragte er nach, Blaise blickte staunend zu Draco zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Aber immer doch, Potter! Ruf ruhig an! Draco freut sich bestimmt dich zu hören – AUA! Mann, der hat nen harten Schlag. Moment, Potter… _Draco! Geh deine Haare föhnen_!", hörte Harry ihn maulen, doch dann rauschte es abermals und er hörte Blaise im Hintergrund keifen.

„Potter? Ich bin´s noch mal! Sehr unhöflich von dem - mir einfach den Hörer aus der Hand zu nehmen! Also! Wenn du Ratschläge brauchst wegen deinem Haus, ruf mich an, ja?", kam es aufgeregt, Harry lachte.

„Kann ich auch anrufen, wenn ich nur so plaudern will?" Dracos Herz raste.

„Ähm… ja! Sicher doch! Wenn du mit jemanden streiten willst – gerne!", kicherte Draco nun, Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder weiter machen und Zabini ist ja jetzt auch wieder bei dir. Ich schätze, er kann dir nun weiter helfen. Aber danke, dass du angerufen hast! Ich habe mich selten so amüsiert wie heute! Das könnten wir…"

„…öfters tun? Ganz deiner Meinung! Ich muss auch auflegen. Ich mache mich noch fertig und dann sehen wir uns einen Film an."

„Und welchen?", fragte Harry nach, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Blaise ist schon aus dem Badezimmer verschwunden – werde dir es dann ein anderes Mal mitteilen, wenn es dich interessiert. Wir hören uns?", kam es leise und hoffnungsvoll, er hörte Harry seufzen zufrieden.

„Ja, wir hören uns, ganz sicher. Bis dann", hauchte er in die Muschel, Draco grinste breit.

„Bis dann", hauchte auch Draco und drückte mit zittrigen Fingern auf den roten Knopf.

**XXX**

„OH BABY! Ich liebe Dich! Willst du meine Stehlampe werden?", polterte Kevin mit dunkler Stimme los, hielt die Stehlampe liebevoll im Arm, Harry lachte und riss sie ihm aus den Händen.

„Idiot!", lachte er weiter, stellte sie an ihrem Platz, Kevin kicherte nur.

„Und? Was machen sie gerade?", wollte Kevin aufgeregt wissen, Harry schmunzelte.

„Nimm erstmal den Stecker aus deiner Nase", lachte Harry eingehend, Kevin wurde rot.

„Ja, ja, hatte sowieso nicht funktioniert! Also? Erzähl mir alles!", fragte er aufgeregt, beide schlenderten in die Küche. Der Föhn lag neben dem Telefon und blieb unbeachtet.

„Nun – sie sehen sich einen Film an und Malfoy wollte wissen, was ich morgen mache. Jetzt weiß er, dass ich frei habe. Mal sehen, ob er mich morgen nervt", grinste er nun, Kevin blickte ihn forschend an und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Aber du _willst_ genervt werden, oder?", fragte er sanft, Harry sagte daraufhin nichts, stopfte sich den Mund voll. Mit vollem Mund redete es sich bekanntlich schlechter. Kevin lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und? Was machen wir nun?", fragte er leise, Harry grinste.

„Fernsehen? Auf der Couch lümmeln? Spiele spielen? Ich bin so was von kaputt und gehe heute sicherlich früher ins Bett. Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry nach, Kevin überlegte.

„Gemütlicher Abend zu Hause? Sehr gute Idee! Ich möchte dann auch früher schlafen gehen und von Blaise träumen", hauchte er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, Harry lachte auf.

**XXX**

„Und welchen Film hast du nun genommen?", fragte Draco beiläufig, als er mit dem Föhnen fertig war und gleichzeitig auch das Telefon in das Wohnzimmer mitnahm. Auf dem Tisch stand Popkorn und Cola bereit, Draco freute sich darüber. Blaise guckte Draco unsicher an, zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben Richtung Lehne.

„Hör mal, ich war gerade im Schlafzimmer, habe Komet frei fliegen lassen und Zeus…", fing er an, Draco wurde rot – danach weiß im Gesicht.

„Schwule Eule", kam es resigniert, Blaise bekam große Augen, drehte sich umher und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, die auf der Lehne der Couch saßen – jedoch friedlich waren.

„Was? Deshalb ist Zeus ihm so aufgerückt? Sag deiner Eule, sie soll das lassen", kicherte Blaise nun, Draco setzte sich zu ihm, stellte das Telefon in die Station, damit es aufgeladen werden konnte.

„Ähm…du warst weg und ich habe mir diesen Kanal angesehen. Stell dir das mal vor! Sitzt auf einmal Zeus neben mir und guckt mit? Der ist doch pervers, oder? Hat er schon was angestellt?", kam es sprudelnd aus Draco hervor, Blaise fing zu lachen an.

„Zeus? Echt? Sitzt neben dir und guckt sich Pornos an? Mann, wie abgefahren ist deine Eule denn? Nein, er lässt Komet in Ruhe – ist auch gut so. Ach ja, ich habe _the fast and the furious_ ausgeliehen", grinste er nun, Draco verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Und um was geht es in diesem Film?", fragte Draco neugierig, setzte sich seufzend neben ihm und Blaise grinste weiterhin.

„Sieh ihn die an, Draco, dann weißt du es."

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

Beinahe zwei Stunden später saß Draco geplättet vor der Leinwand, bekam sich nicht mehr ein. Mit Händen und Füßen erzählte er Blaise, was er so toll daran fand und wieso ihn dies so faszinierte.

„Und? Verstehst du jetzt, was an Autofahren so genial sein kann? Sicherlich ist es nicht zu vergleichen mit so einem Film. Und auch habe ich kein Lachgas oder so eine aufgemotzte Karre, verstehst du? Aber wenn du generell ein schnelles, sehr schönes Auto hast – ist das ein Gefühl, als…", träumte Blaise vor sich hin, Draco hing an seinen Lippen.

„Deshalb wolltest du Autofahren lernen?", wisperte er leise, Blaise kam wieder zu sich.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte das schon früher. Weißt du, solche Filme unterstützen nur die Leidenschaft und was man da sieht, darf man nicht für bahre Münze nehmen. Ich meine damit, man soll es nicht ernst nehmen. Weißt du, das war ein Film und vieles war nur _gestellt_. Es ist nicht echt, manches wäre sogar nicht möglich gewesen. Aber trotzdem waren die Fahrer einsame Klasse und hatten echt was drauf", nickte Blaise ihm überzeugt zu, Dracos Augen strahlten. Zuerst wirkte er eher nachdenklich, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln – ein teuflisches – auf sein Gesicht.

„Sag mal, Blaise? Wolltest du nicht den Schein nachmachen? Wäre schade, wenn dir der Wagen abgenommen werden würde, nur weil du keinen Schein besitzt", hauchte Draco unschuldig, Blaise überlegte.

„Ja, hatte ich sowieso vor und ich will ihn bei…"

„..Potter machen?", vollendete Draco den Satz, Blaise grinste.

„Stimmt genau." Blaise Augen strahlten.

„Oder willst du ihn bei Leary machen, hm?", fragte Draco weiter, Blaise wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Kevin auch Fahrlehrer ist und irgendwie kann ich mit Potter besser reden als mit Kevin. Wenn ich ihm gegenüber stehe, dann… weiß nicht.. Meine Knie werden dann zu Pudding und ich nuschle immer nur. Was denkt der dann von mir?", maulte Blaise nun, Draco gluckste.

„Zufällig weiß ich, dass Potter morgen frei hat. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm einen Besuch abstatten würden?", kam es zischend von Draco, Blaise riss die Augen auf.

„Ja! Das wäre klasse! Können wir machen! Ich bespreche dann alles mit Potter und eventuell könnte ich ja anmerken, dass du auch…"

„Unterstehe dich!", rief Draco aus, sprang auf und wirkte sehr nervös.

„Ich komme nur mit, weil du den Schein nachmachen willst! Ich… ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit auch den Führerschein zu machen, klar? Und wehe, du verlierst ein Wort darüber!", schnarrte er leicht säuerlich, Blaise verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Glasklar", meinte er ernsthaft, doch kreuzte er seine Finger hinter dem Rücken, was Draco nicht sehen konnte.

**XXX**

_Dunkle Nacht hüllte die Geschehnisse ein. Scheinwerferlicht blendete. Schritte erklangen und ein gehetztes, aufgeregtes Keuchen war zu hören. Augen blickten umher, bemerkten die johlende Menge – Fans, die ihm zujubelten. Seine Augen glitten an sich hinab, während er weiterhin über den Asphalt schritt. Ein wärmender, schützender Renn-Overall hüllte seine Gestalt ein, besaß die schwarze Farbe der Nacht. Nur zeitweise blitzte es rot auf – Muster, die sich zu einem Feuer speienden Drachen auf seiner Brust zusammenfügten. _

_Das Keuchen wurde immer lauter, das Herz raste. In seiner linken Hand trug er einen Helm, seine Schritte leiteten ihn zu einem ebenso schwarzen Wagen der mit vielen Vinyls (Aufkleber) verziert war. Feuerzungen verlängerten die Seiten des Autos, welches tiefer gelegt war – Rennreifen aufgezogen hatte. Zwei Auspuffrohre – links und rechts angebracht - lugten unter dem Heckdiffuser verchromt hervor. Er brauchte nicht unter die abgeänderte Motorhaube lugen, da er ein jedes kleines Detail daraus kannte. Die Lachgasflaschen lagen befestigt unter dem Beifahrersitz, welcher natürlich als Sportausführung befestigt war – wie ebenso der Fahrersitz. _

_Ein Käfig sollte die Insassen – den Fahrer und eventuell den Beifahrer, schützen. Auf der Motorhaube konnte man denselben rot leuchtenden Drachen bestaunen, welcher auch auf seinem Overall zu sehen war. Er wurde der schwarze Feuerteufel genannt und das nicht zu Unrecht. _

„_Baby, bist du bereit?", hauchte ihm eine wohl bekannte Stimme ins Ohr, seine Augen wanderten zu dessen Gesicht. Ein blondhaariger junger Mann lächelte ihm sexy entgegen, hatte nach der Show etwas anderes mit ihm vor. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Er antwortete nicht, blieb stehen, ließ seinen Blick gleiten und erhaschte seinen schärfsten Rivalen. Bullig stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust da, lächelte ihn mit kahl rasiertem Kopf an, seine Augen wirkten unheilvoll._

_Die Girls schrieen, heizten sie an und Harry schritt neben Nikolas Monroe her._

„_Da stimmt was nicht", hauchte er eingehend, Nicki lachte amüsiert auf._

„_Liebling, du bist nur nervös. Was soll denn nicht stimmen? Alle Autos sind überprüft worden, wie immer vor einem Rennen." Nickis Stimme hallte in Harrys Kopf wider, wurde immer leiser._

_Er sah sich im Wagen sitzen, sah zu wie er mit einem schmeichelnden, leicht pfeifenden Geräusch immer höher schaltete, den Tunnelblick bekam – der Tacho immer höher stieg. Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltete er das Lachgas ein, sein gesamter Körper drückte sich in die Sitze. Heute fuhr er nicht nur gegen seinen Liebhaber, sondern auch gegen Rick – seinem schärfsten Rivalen._

_Und dann passierte es: Nickis Wagen kam ins Schleudern, er schwamm auf der Straße wild umher, Harry riss die Augen auf. Nur kurz erkannte er, dass dessen Motorhaube in Flammen aufgegangen war. Sie waren alle viel zu schnell um handeln zu können! Der Wagen überschlug sich mehrmals, Funken sprühten – er stellte sich quer und Harry konnte nicht mehr bremsen. _

_Nickis Auto überschlug sich weiterhin, raste somit auf ihn zu - stieg empor und fegte über Harrys Feuergefährt hinweg. Hart trat er ins Bremspedal, auch sein Motor explodierte, die Bremsen fingen Feuer. Bilderfetzen zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und als er keuchend die Lieder anhob, stark verletzt und blutend auf der nassen Straße lag - bemerkte er Nickis Wagen – er brannte und er wusste, Nicki war tot._

„_NIIIICCCKKKIIIIII!" _

**XXX**

Schweißnass zischte Harry in die Höhe, er keuchte, seine Wangen waren tränennass. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr von dem Unfall seines Geliebten geträumt und er wusste, es war Sabotage gewesen. Doch nie hatte man es ihm - Rick - ankreiden können und das war der Grund gewesen, wieso Harry keine Street Car Racings mehr fahren wollte – er stieg aus. Und Rick? Der lachte sich ins Fäustchen, war nun er der beste Rennfahrer aller Zeiten. Mit nur einem Schicksalsschlag wurde er zwei lästige Fliegen los.

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, seine Kehle wurde eng, er bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Nicki", keuchte er, bevor er zu schluchzen anfing und seine Decke heftig an sein Gesicht presste. Plötzlich fühlte er Arme die sich um seinen nassen, zitternden Körper legten, ihn sanft umherwiegten.

„Ich bin ja hier, Harry. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Es war nur ein schlimmer Alptraum. Du warst nicht Schuld. Du warst es nicht, Süßer. Wir werden das Schwein schon dran bekommen, glaube mir", wisperte Kevin leise, streichelte über Harrys Kopf, welcher noch immer heftig schluchzte.

„Wieso… wieso musste er sterben? Wieso! Ich wollte, dass er diesmal nicht fuhr und nur wegen ihm bin ich ebenso nochmals gefahren. Ich wollte auf ihn aufpassen, ihn beschützen und ich habe versagt", schluchzte er weiter, Kevin drückte ihn noch näher zu sich und wiegte ihn weiterhin umher.

„Es war Schicksal, Harry. Es musste so kommen. Wieso, kann ich dir nicht sagen, Schatz. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir nicht ruhen werden, bis wie den wahren Täter gefunden haben. Irgendwas war an dem Wagen faul, aber niemand fand etwas heraus und…"

„Woher weißt du eigentlich davon", hauchte Harry verstört, blickte ihn aus tränennassem Gesicht an, Kevin wirkte sehr ernst.

„Du hast geschrieen, Harry. Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen. Ich kann mir alles zusammenreimen und ich will dir helfen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, da hat jemand gezaubert", wisperte er leise, Harry überlegte.

„Aber das waren doch alle Muggel?", wisperte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, er hörte Kevin seufzen.

„Und wie viele Zauberer befinden sich zeitweise in der Muggelwelt? Erklär mir das, hm? Ein Jahr danach musstest du gegen Voldemort antreten und gewannst. Wer weiß, ob nicht einer der Todesser diesem Rick geholfen haben? Vielleicht kann uns ja jemand dabei helfen und…"

„NEIN", zischte Harry wütend, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich werde es selber herausfinden, keine Sorge. Es reicht, dass du und Dumbledore davon wissen. Ich will nicht noch das Ministerium um mich haben", zischte er weiterhin hart, Kevin überlegte.

„Auch nicht Ron? Und…. Fletscher eventuell?", hauchte er leise, Harry blickte ihn vollkommen entsetzt an.

„Wieso Fletscher?", fragte er unglaubwürdig, Kevin räusperte sich.

„Ron will doch als Auror arbeiten und vielleicht kann er mit Fletscher zusammenarbeiten? Ich meine, Fletscher ist bereits aufgenommen worden – letztes Jahr schon. Wusstest du, dass er ein Seher ist? Zwar sind seine Fähigkeiten noch nicht so gut, doch wenn er weiterhin übt, wird er immer besser. Er musste sich im Ministerium registrieren lassen und so boten sie ihm die Stelle an. Cool, wenn man schon vor dem Schulende einen Ausbildungsplatz hat?" meinte Kevin leise, Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", hauchte er leise, Kevin lächelte leicht.

„Wir sind befreundet, ganz einfach." Harrys Augen wurden groß, er japste nach Luft.

„Aber er ist ein…ein.."

„Er war ein Slytherin, stimmt. Aber er ist eigentlich sehr nett. Er ist bloß nicht mein Typ, aber soweit ich weiß, ist er ebenso schwul. Derweil hat er den Stand eines freien Vogels, er will sich nicht binden. Aber er ist loyal und könnte dir wirklich helfen, Harry. Ich bin ebenso der Meinung, dass dieser Fall neu aufgerollt werden sollte. Sag mal, du hast mir nie erzählt, wie du…"

„Wie ich dort hingekommen bin? Gut, ich erzähle es dir, sonst gibst du ja nie Ruhe", seufzte Harry und hatte schon damit gerechnet, irgendwann einmal darauf angesprochen zu werden. Nun aber vertraute er Kevin genug um es ihm zu sagen.

„Ich musste meine Verwandten immer wieder in sämtliche Einkaufshäuser fahren. So lernte ich das Autofahren. Meinen Verwandten war es in meiner wenigen Freizeit ziemlich egal, wo ich mich herumtrieb, auch wenn sie mich eigentlich nicht gehen hätten lassen dürfen – du weißt, Voldemort – habe ich mich davongeschlichen. Eines Nachts fand ein Street Car Rennen in der Umgebung statt und ich habe mir das angesehen – da wurde ich entdeckt und kurze Zeit darauf fuhr ich mit. So lernte ich auch Nicki kennen und lieben. Zumindest dachte ich, dass es Liebe war. Wir waren lange Zeit ein Paar und dann…."

Harry ließ den Kopf sinken, Kevin verstand ihn.

„Schlaf noch eine Weile, es ist gerade einmal mitten in der Nacht. Morgen sehen wir weiter, ja? Du wirst weiterhin als Fahrlehrer arbeiten und ich bin mir sicher – der Zeitpunkt wird kommen – wo du weißt, wann du handeln musst. Klar, du warst der jüngste Fahrer in der damaligen Clique und hast mit einer Sondererlaubnis durch Dumbledore – so nehme ich mal an – den Schein früher erhalten, aber….

Vergiss nicht – ich werde dir helfen wenn ich kann und Adrian wird das sicherlich auch tun wollen. Ich vertraue ihm – vielleicht kannst du das eines Tages auch? Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Rick war auf dein Talent eifersüchtig, das würde einiges erklären. Habe ich Recht?", fragte er leise, Harry nickte abwesend mit den Kopf. Alles was Kevin sagte, stimmte. Das mit dem Führerschein, ebenso mit der Eifersucht. So dachte es sich Harry nämlich auch. Doch nie hatten sie Beweise gegen Rick gefunden und dieses Arschloch durfte weiterhin mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen weiter fahren – hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen ein Menschenleben auf seine Kosten ausradiert zu haben.

„Ich will jetzt alleine sein", hauchte er leise, Kevin verstand.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich nebenan, ja? Gute Nacht, Harry", hauchte er leise, drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar und stand auf. Die Türe fiel ins Schloss, Harry erhob sich und schlurfte zu seinem Schrank. Die Schranktüren standen nun offen, Harry fischte sich einen neuen Pyjama heraus. Als er umgezogen war, legte er sich wieder ins Bett – war unglaublich traurig.

Der Alptraum saß noch tief in seinem Bewusstsein und die Neuigkeiten, die Kevin ihm mitgeteilt hatte, brachten ihn neue Hoffnung ein. Wenn er dazu bereit war, stark genug dafür war, dann würde er sich dem stellen und den Mörder seines Freundes suchen gehen.

„Ich werde dich rächen, Nicki. Das verspreche ich dir", wisperte er in die Nacht und schloss die Augen. Kurz, bevor der Unfall vor knapp eineinhalb Jahr passiert war, hatte er sich mit Nicki gestritten. Es ging um einen anderen Mann – um genau zu sein und Harry hatte ihn davon überzeugen müssen, dass er nur Nicki liebte und keinen anderen. Um wem es da gegangen war? Um Draco Malfoy…

Harry schnaubte, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er hatte niemals angedeutet, dass er den Slytherin mochte, doch Nicki hatte dies geglaubt. Denn Harry hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen, wenn er sich wieder einmal über Malfoy aufregte – nie war ein nettes Wort gefallen. Und trotzdem war Nicki eifersüchtig gewesen – ihre gesamte Beziehung lang. Durch wunderschöne Nächte voller Liebe und Leidenschaft hatte er Nicki gezeigt, dass er der Mann war – den er haben wollte.

Und endlich hatte es Nicki geglaubt und dann kam der tödliche Unfall.

Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wangen, eher er einschlief. Er fragte sich, bevor er träumte – wieso ausgerechnet ihm dies passierte. Und warum Draco Malfoy noch immer eine Rolle in seinem Leben einnahm – jetzt – mehr denn je.

_Harry stand keuchend und voller Schmerz auf den Beinen, er zitterte, ihm war übel. Sein Helm fiel dumpf auf den Asphalt, er spürte nicht die Wunden, fühlte nicht das Blut, welches aus seinem Mund tropfte. Er blickte immer nur zu dem brennenden Wagen und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Löschtrupps das Feuer eindämmten und erstickten. Schreie hallten durch die Nacht, waren gespenstisch. Doch für Nicki kam eine jede Hilfe zu spät. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde immer größer – doch dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter._

_Erschrocken drehte er sich umher und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand Kevin, der einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, ihn ernst ansah. Daneben fand sich Blaise Zabini ein, Adrian Fletscher, Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy folgten. Harry wollte fragen was los sei, als sie ihn alle leicht anlächelten._

„_Wir sind für dich da, Harry. Wir würden dir so gerne helfen, wenn du bereit bist. Denk an uns, ja? Wir sind deine Freunde, immer für dich da – du wirst es schon erkennen", hauchte Kevin nun, die anderen nickten. Harry hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, während Draco auf ihn zuschritt und ihn sanft anblickte._

„_Potter. Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, das musst du mir glauben. Aber jetzt bin ich hier und ich will dich über deinen Kummer hinwegtrösten – wenn du mich lässt. Lass mich bei dir sein, gib mir eine Chance und du wirst sehen, dass du wieder glücklich sein kannst. Vertraue auf deine Zukunft, auf deine Schutzgeister. Sie weisen dir den Weg und sagen dir, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."_

_Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Draco vor und küsste Harrys weiche, blutige Lippen sanft und liebevoll. Harry stöhnte leise auf, Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper als Dracos Zunge sanft aber bestimmt eindrang und er Harry nun fest zu sich zog, selber leise stöhnte und keuchte – und da war es! Dieses Gefühl! Genau jenes, welches Harry die ganze Zeit gefühlt hatte! Diesmal war es nur noch intensiver und verdammt richtig! Er wollte ihn, so viel war sicher._

Ein weiteres Mal fuhr er aus dem Schlaf, doch diesmal besaß er rote Wangen. Bei Merlin! Was träumte er denn da für einen Schrott zusammen? Das konnte ja nicht wahr sein! Und was sollte das mit Malfoy? Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, schnaubte abermals und lächelte schmal. Sein Unterbewusstsein spielte verrückt – so war das!

**XXX**

Der nächste Tag kam schnell und ein junger Mann schlidderte durch den Eingang nun in Richtung Empfang, wedelte mit seinen Armen umher und kippte nun mit einem „Hmpf" kopfüber über den Tresen, konnte sich gerade noch halten. Alfred zischte in die Höhe, hatte er doch gerade Zeitung gelesen und seinen Enkel nicht kommen hören.

„Adrian! Wo sind denn deine Manieren!", kam es streng, Adrian versuchte seine weiße Gesichtsfarbe in eine normale umzuwandeln, hielt sich den Bauch als er wieder zu Atem kam und die Theke sehr vorwurfsvoll musterte.

„Hallo OPA! Mann, mir ist kotzübel. Ich habe das echt nicht kommen sehen. Wozu bin ich ein Seher, wenn ich so etwas nicht _kommen sehe_?", maulte er leise, Alfred blickte ihn weiterhin tadelnd an und beugte sich nun vor. Auch Conwells begrüßte ihn mit einem lauten Bellen, Adrian streichelte ihn liebevoll.

„Wenn du es beherrschen willst, dann übe gefälligst! Und? Wie war dein erster Tag denn so?", fragte sein Großvater mit einem glitzern in den Augen, Adrian holte tief Luft.

„Ich muss noch einige Tests machen, bin herumgeführt worden und meinen neuen Arbeitsplatz kenne ich auch. In einer Woche fange ich fix zu arbeiten an, ich bin echt nervös. Und weißt du was das Beste ist? Ich habe dort Weasley getroffen – er war damals ein Gryffindor. Und er macht gerade die Ausbildung zum Auror – musste sich kurz zur Einschreibung ein befinden.

Der hat – obwohl er so dämlich drein guckt, na ja, ab und zu – etwas auf dem Kasten! Er kann sogar ganz freundlich sein und will dieser Granger bald einen Antrag machen, hat er mir erzählt. Ich denke, ich werde noch viel Spaß dort haben, wenn ich mit ihm gemeinsam lerne", freute sich der Schwarzhaarige mit den grünen Haarspitzen, Alfred rollte mit den Augen.

„Du weißt aber, dass der Job niemals nur Spaß ist, oder?", belehrte er ihn, Adrian nickte brav.

„Natürlich. Das weiß ich, was glaubst du denn? Ich werde meinen Job ernst nehmen, keine Bange! Ach ja! Glaubst du, dass die beiden schon munter sind? Habe mir extra vormittags frei genommen! Ich werde sie mit einem Frühstück überraschen, ja? Opa, wir sehen uns später noch! Conwells? Halt die Lauscher still! Und wenn die alte -Von Gutstein- kommt, dann beiß ihr in den fetten Arsch!"

Lachend verschwand er rutschend um die Ecke – nahm Kurs Richtung Küche. Alfred, der ihm noch etwas sagen wollte, sehr erbost über den Kraftausdrucks seines Enkels war - seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam nahm er wieder Platz und blätterte in seiner Zeitung weiter. Wo der Junge Recht hatte, hatte er Recht, grinste er vor sich hin.

**XXX**

Draco murmelte und maulte im Schlaf, dieses Pochen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden!

„Hau ab", nuschelte er noch immer im Land der Träume, doch das Pochen wurde lauter. Als jedoch die Türklingel schellte, saß er kerzengerade mit Herzklopfen im Bett und lugte auf seine Uhr. Gerade einmal 8 Uhr und sie bekamen schon Besuch?

„ICH SCHIESS DIESE SCHEISS KLINGEL GLEICH AUF DEN MOND UND STECK SIE DORT DEM BESUCHER IN DEN ARSCH!", rief da Blaise aus dem Zimmer nebenan, Draco musste glucksen. Auch wenn die Türen zu waren, konnte er es sehr wohl durch die Wände hören.

„ICH GEH SCHON!", plärrte er durch die Wohnung, doch Blaise gab keine Antwort. Seufzend stand er auf, streifte sich den Morgenmantel über und schlurfte gähnend zur Türe, wo abermals das energische Pochen ertönte.

„Ja ja, ich komm ja schon", maulte er schlecht gelaunt, spähte durch das kleine Loch, welches sich in der Türe befand. Beinahe hätte er zu lachen angefangen, als er ein verzerrtes Gesicht bemerkte, doch nicht erkannte. Blinkende, überdimensionale Zähne stachen ihm entgegen, er gluckste.

„Wer da?", kam es noch immer schläfrig, er hörte ein Lachen.

„ZIMMERSERVICE!", kam es verdammt gut gelaunt, Draco knurrte.

„Nicht jetzt! Wissen sie nicht, wie spät es ist?", keifte Draco durch die geschlossene Türe, abermals erklang ein Lachen.

„Mir scheiß egal! ZIMMERSERVICE!", brüllte die Nervensäge noch lauter, Draco reichte es.

„Jetzt hör mal, du blöder…", riss er die Türe auf und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand kein anderer als Adrian Fletscher – mit einem Dauergrinsen.

„Adrian? Was zum…", keuchte Draco los, Adrian strahlte ihn an.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen guten Morgen und überbringe dies mit den besten Wünschen des Personals! Ich bin heute Vormittag ihr Gastgeber und überreiche ihnen frische Brötchen und Plundergepäck sowie Baguettes, die frisch aufbereitet wurden. Nun, werter Herr? Darf ich ihnen diese Köstlichkeiten unter die Nase reiben?", kam es hochgestochen von einem sehr gut gelaunten Adrian, Draco schnüffelte. Ein himmlischer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, er seufzte.

„Oh ja, so könnte ein jeder Tag beginnen! Nur ohne dich – und besonders nicht um diese Uhrzeit!", grinste er nun, ihm standen die Haare ab und Adrian lachte auf, drückte sich vorbei und spazierte pfeifend in ihre Wohnung. In den Händen hielt er weiterhin den Korb mit sämtlichen Köstlichkeiten, er marschierte geradewegs in die Küche – die er gleich fand.

Draco drückte seufzend die Türe ins Schloss und folgte ihm.

„Mach dich nur fertig, dann habe ich das Frühstück zubereitet", grinste ihn Adrian an, Draco zuckte verschlafen mit den Schultern. Jedoch 10 Minuten später war er fertig und halbwegs munter, betrat abermals die Küche. Der Tisch war einladend gedeckt, alles stand bereit, Kaffeeduft stieg Draco in die Nase.

„Hmmm", brummte er zufrieden, Adrian blickte hoch.

„Wo ist denn Blaise? Schläft der noch?", fragte er leise, Draco sah ihn verwundert an.

„Keine Ahnung, kann sein." Adrian stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, marschierte aus der Küche und suchte Blaise Schlafzimmer. Währenddessen setzte sich Draco und schnappte sich ein Baguette, sowie Butter, beschmierte es. Seine Augen fielen zu und Draco seufzte.

Auch der Schrei, der einige Sekunden später erklang – sowie herzliches Gelächter, ignorierte Draco gekonnt. Blaise wurde gerade von Adrian gekitzelt, schließlich kurz auf die Wange geküsst und aus dem Bett gezogen. Blaise war nackt, doch das störte niemanden. So wurde er hinter Adrian hergezogen, ins Bad gestoßen und Draco bekam dies nicht einmal mit. Adrian wartete, bis er fertig war und Blaise kam gähnend und fertig angezogen aus dem Bad heraus und suchte nach Draco.

„Wo ist er denn?", fragte er leise, Adrian seufzte.

„Küche"

Als sie im Rahmen von dieser standen, grinsten beide und Blaise holte abermals seine Kamera – schoss ein Bild. Nun lachten sie los, da Draco mit dem Kopf – seitlich – und geschlossenen Augen auf der Tischplatte lag, das Baguette hatte er noch im Mund.

„Kauen, Draco! Kauen!", rief Blaise ebenso gut gelaunt aus, Draco öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Wenn ihr weiterhin so dämlich grinst, dann muss ich euch auf den Mars katapultieren", seufzte er sehr verschlafen – hatte bereits das Brötchen aus dem Mund genommen. Abermals lachten die beiden auf, setzten sich zu Tisch und fingen zu Essen an. Besteck klapperte, Kaffee wurde geschlürft, Lebensgeister erwachten.

„Und Adrian? Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte Blaise neugierig, der Ex-Slytherin nickte.

„Nun, liebe Freunde! Ich erzähle euch etwas, von dem ihr niemals etwas wusstet", fing er geheimnisvoll an und grinste wissend.

**XXX**

„Guten MORGEN HARRY!", brüllte Kevin ihm ins Ohr, Harry saß aufrecht im Bett, sein Ohr klingelte.

„Arsch", kam es verschlafen, Kevin schmollte.

„Wenn, dann schon _geiler Arsch_, klar?", kam es belustigt, Harry seufzte.

„Vergiss es. Das darf Blaise Zabini zu dir sagen", maulte Harry nun und pellte sich aus dem Bett. Kevin schmiss sich jedoch in das zerwühlte Bett von Harry, blickte ihm nach, als dieser im angrenzenden Bad verschwand.

„Und, Sonnenschein? Bist du bereit für einen neuen Tag? Vergiss nicht, meine Eltern werden heute kommen! Ich habe gerade mit ihnen telefoniert und sie werden so gegen 11 Uhr hier sein! Übrigens ist das Frühstück schon angerichtet – Sir!", rief er Richtung Badezimmer, hörte das Rauschen der Dusche.

„Cool!", kam es laut, Kevin nickte und seufzte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie heute noch mehr erleben würden, als sie sicherlich erahnen konnten. Mit einem Herzchenblick zog er den Zettel mit Blaise´ Nummer hervor und wünschte sich ihn bald wieder zu sehen.

**TBC…..**

**XXX**

**Das nächste Chap wird heißen: Wiedersehensfreude. **

**Hoffe auf viele Leser und Reviewer! Ich danke euch!**

**Bussis gugi und darkgugi **

**XXX**

**Und nun zu euren Kommis! Da ich leider noch immer voll verkühlt bin und die verdammte Grippe nicht kommen oder gehen will, sondern mich halb leiden lässt und ich Medikamente nehmen muss, damit es mir besser geht – kann es sein, dass meine Antworten ein wenig komisch wirken. SORRY!**

Mein Dank geht natürlich auch an die Süßen, die mir noch zum „Schicksal vorherbestimmt" reviewt haben! Vielen lieben dank, ich bin hin und weg! Ihr seid supertoll!

Danke an:

**DarkLuzie; CS; Suncrystal und Verrckte Hutmacherin! Eure Kommis sind der Hammer! Unglaublich! °kreisch°**

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

**Und nun zu den Kommis, die ich aufs vorherige Chap bekommen habe! Hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen und wenn ja, dann bitte melden! °kreisch° **

**ShaiAngel: **Finde ich toll wenn dir das Chap so gut gefallen hat! Ja, Draco musste Harry einfach anrufen, das stimmt! Danke fürs liebe Kommi!

**Nurija**: Ja, Harry hat drei Gästezimmer, aber das hat eigentlich nichts zu bedeuten. Mal sehen, ob ich da noch was einplanen kann. Aber derweil ist es leider nicht so. Na stell dir vor, du hast dich als Klon erschafft – also ich könnte mich nicht aussehen. So viele Gugis auf einmal. Ja, armer Draco! Aber er ist ja jetzt bei Blaise und Adrian mischt ja auch mit! Danke für dein überaus sehr herziges Kommi! Knutsch!

**Fighter-of-dragonhart:** Na weißt du, ich meinte eigentlich damit, dass ich noch nie Post Hogwarts geschrieben habe und deshalb unsicher war. Grins. Finde ich voll super, wenn dir der Schreibstil so gut gefällt! Hoffe, ich lese dich bald wieder! Hat mir gefallen! Dickes Knuddel!

**Mäjäm**: Ehrlich? Du hast das Schicksal fertig? Na klasse! Tja, deine Fragen habe ich mir dem Chap zwei und drei wohl beantwortet, oder? Zumindest sieht es so aus, aber wann sie alle miteinander zusammenkommen weiß ich noch nicht. Finde ich gut, wenn ich einen neuen Fan habe! Hoffe mehr von dir zu lesen! Danke sehr!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Hallo Süße! Sitzkissen sind immer gut, kann ich nur sagen. Lach! Dir hat die Idee mit den Klonen gefallen? Geil! Ja, Draco und telefonieren, das ist hart! Jub, Alfred hat noch viel mehr drauf, was du dann im nächsten Chap erfahren wirst! Adrian musste einfach dabei sein, wenn er es auch nicht immer sein wird. Danke für dein absolut geiles und total süßes Kommi! Danke! Knutschas, bussis an dich!

**Schreggi**: Hey! Du bist auch wieder da! Das freut mich sehr! Na hoffentlich findest du sie noch weiterhin süß und es wird dir nicht langweilig dabei! Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Freu mich schon auf dein Kommi! Danke sehr!

**Chrissy-Boy:** Die Flucht hatte es dir angetan, was? Lach! Freut mich, dass ich dich zum lachen gebracht habe mit dem Telefon! Hihi. Ja, Der Opa ist schon ein ganz ein süßer und Adrian ist auch wieder dabei! Na ja, ich will nicht, dass so viele Rechtschreibfehler vorkommen oder so, aber manchmal übersieht man es einfach. Danke für dein Kommi! Freu mich schon auf ein weiteres! Knuddels an dich!

**mi-chan:** Du kannst Gedanken lesen, oder? Lach! Ich versuche meine Asse im Ärmel zu halten und habe da noch einiges Spannendes auf Lager! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir weiterhin, würde mich freuen! Danke für dein herziges Kommi!

**Willow**: Moi! Bist du niedlich! Weißt du, es ist nicht einfach. Das, was ich witzig finde, ist es dann doch nicht und umgekehrt. Wäre nicht gut, wenn ich ne Warnung schreibe und dann kommt nix, Lach! Aber ich finde es echt genial, wenn du dich so abgehauen hast über mein Chap! Stimmt! Draco ruft Harry an! Das Gesicht hätte ich auch gerne gesehen! Was denkst du denn von dem armen Alfred! Lach! Ich will auch Harrys Haus haben, snief. Ja, Kevin ist ein voll schlimmer! Lach! Macht ja nichts! Durch lachen trainiert man auch! Hehe. Dickes Knutsch, hab dich lieb Maus!

**Black cat:** Na ich hoffe auch, dass ihr bald DSL bekommt! Das wäre genial, dann könntest mir hier auch Kommis schreiben! Wow, finde ich immer toll, wenn du mir schreibst! Ja, die Verfolgung war nicht übel und musste sein – die waren ja nicht mal neugierig. Hehe. Der Flummi fiel mir spontan ein, muss ich sagen. Hehe. Der Schluss hat einigen gefallen, schön wenn es auch bei dir so war! Ja, Lucius musste ihn hinausschmeißen, aber lasse dich überraschen wieso. Freut mich, dass du dich so köstlich übers Hallofon amüsiert hast! Hehe. Danke für dein sehr herziges Kommi! Ja, ich kann euch auseinander halten! Gott sei Dank!

**NightwishDevil:** Boah, du fängst ja gleich so süß an, mit dem Kommi! °auch keine Worte find° Nahkampftechnik Zauberer vs. Hallofon. Schlimme Sache, ich hätte wetten sollen. Lach! Ja, ich liebe WG´s und lass dich einfach mal überraschen, was in Chap vier kommt. Da habe ich schon Ideen! Hui! Na du denkst ja weit voraus! Aber dazu kann ich nix sagen. Smile. Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen und schnell weiter schreiben. Dickes Bussi und danke sehr!

**Sssnitch**: Finde ich klasse, dass du dich so gefreut hast! Ja, Blaise war eher nebensächlich, aber von Geschichte zur Geschichte hat er sich bei mir entwickelt und ich mag ihn einfach so gerne wie er ist. Nein, ich habe sogar einen Narren an ihm gefressen, eindeutig. Freut mich, wenn ich wieder von dir höre! Dickes Knuddel und danke!

**Rav**: Ja, der schlimme Kevin, was der alles gemacht hat, gell Schatz? Jedenfalls, ist alles gut ausgegangen und Kevin ist doch an Blaise interessiert. Ja, Lucius schmeißt Draco raus – leider. Aber wenn er es nicht getan hätte, dann würde es nicht so interessant werden. Ja, stell dir vor, es gibt ne Nachbarin bei uns, die hat nen kleinen Wauwau und nennt den echt Rambo. Davon habe ich es. Ich musste ebenso lachen. Danke mein Herz, du schreibst mir immer so liebevoll und mit so viel Herz! Mein Gott, ich könnte jedes Mal vor seufzen umkommen. So was niedliches wie dich gibt es selten! Ich danke dir und hab dich lieb mein Schatz! Denk immer daran! Dickes Bussi ich muss dich jetzt knutschen!

**Canabis**: Hey Liebling! Danke für dein unglaubliches Kommi! Das mit dem Telefon hat einem jeden gefallen, freut mich, dass es bei dir auch so war! Ja, Draco und der Aufzug, wie wild! Mei, das hätte ich gerne gesehen! Ähm, so ähnlich wird es sein, wenn Draco Auto fährt. Aber lass dich mal überraschen! Danke für dein so herziges Kommi! Dickes Knutsch an dich, Kleines!

**KleineLady:** Lach! Ja meine süße, du musst da noch ein wenig warten. Aber wie du siehst, geht es schon langsam Richtung Lemon! Aber lass dich mal vom nächsten Chap überraschen, ja? Tut mir sehr leid Maus! Aber Femmeslash kommt eher nicht vor, böse? Snief. Trotzdem danke für dein absolut herziges Kommi! Bussis!

**Moonche**: Keine Sorge! Ich bin live dabei und es kommt noch schrägeres auf Draco zu! Das kann ich dir garantieren! Ich glaube, wenn sie dir jetzt schon so gut gefällt, dann warte ab wie es weiter geht! Danke für dein Kommi! Freu!

**Vava**: Na gott sei Dank! Ich freu mich voll wenn du es noch besser findest! Ist es so schlimm, wenn ich meine Charas mitreinnehme? Ich liebe sie sehr und ich wollte es so gerne. Gefällt es dir? Hast du lange gebraucht? Na so was! Ich weiß noch nicht, aber ich denke, sie werden schon gleich bleiben, die Charas. Freut mich, dass dir das mit dem Telefon so gefallen hat! Und diese Szene? Dickes Bussi, danke sehr!

**Zutzi alias Susi:** Oh Mann! 11 Kinder? Kreisch! Na vielleicht sollte er eventuell mal eine Fruchtbarkeitstrank nehmen und die Kinder selber austragen damit er weiß, wie das ist? Seine arme Freundin! Lach! Ja, Blaise hat es dir echt angetan, was? Aber Blaise kommt ja noch öfters vor, keine Sorge! Ja! Draco und das Telefon, der Hammer, was? Lach! Ehrlich? Es war ein blauer Peugeot? Himmel! Ja, wenn ich ihn mal verkaufe, dann an dich! Dann ruf ich dich mal an deshalb! Wird aber noch dauern, weil ich zufrieden mit dem Auto bin! Lach! Dickes Bussi an dich und danke!

**Lady-Claw:** ich finde es immer so toll, dass ihr beiden euch meldet! Hui! Glaube mir, Draco wird noch viel anstellen und das wird echt hart werden! Das ganz sicher! Und lustig natürlich auch! Guti! Crazy? Ich werde es DarkGugi weiter leiten. Denn die schmollt, weil sie noch keine Lemon schreiben darf. Aber das kommt ja noch und dann heftig! Hehe. Dickes Bussi an euch beide!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** Süße! Bist du des Wahnsinns? Wie kannst du nur solch schönen Kommis schreiben! Unglaublich! Du bist ja so niedlich! WAAAAHHHHH DANIEL KÜBELBÖCK? Kreisch! Nein, das gehört einer älteren Band, die in den 90 bekannt war! Huch! AAHH! Du liebst auch Need vor speed unterground? Hast schon den zweiten Teil gespielt? Ich bin schon fertig! Saugeil, sag ich dir! Stimmt! Ich kann sogar dichten! Das war heftig! Die Hölle friert sicherlich zu – hust. Zu Lucius verrat ich dir nicht mehr – weil du schon DIESES Chap verraten hast. Hust. Du hast es voraus gesehen, meine Idee. Und nun wussten es dann alle. Lach! Du, das mit der Idee vom Klonen wäre der Hit! Zwei für dich, zwei für mich! Hehe! Das wäre geil – sabba. Adrian wird wieder vorkommen, eine Bange! Danke für deine genialen Kommis! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**t-m-r:** Ja, du hast recht wegen Cizza und Lucius, diesmal sind sie nicht so schlimm, aber konsequent. Ja, der opa ist cool wie ich finde! Und Adrian musste einfach mal mit dabei sein! Lach! Ja, das Hallofon hat einen jeden gefallen, stimmt! Ich freu mich schon auf ein weiteres Kommi von dir! Ist so genial von dir!

**Naina1986**: Danke! Na zuerst wusste ich nicht, ob Harry alleine bleiben sollte, aber meine Finger wollten es anders. Also steht es jetzt so und ich bin damit zufrieden. Kicher. Kevin ist ein ganz ein Süßer und war einfach nur nach Liebe ausgehungert. Aber jetzt geht es ja wieder und er weiß, er mag eigentlich Blaise. Ja, Blaise hilft immer und Alfred ist ein neuer Chara von mir. Er erinnert dich an den Weisen? Ehrlich? Lach! Adrian wird zwar nicht so oft hier sein, aber trotzdem kommt er vor! Ja, Draco und das Telefon ist schon ne Sache für sich – auch in diesem Chap! Ich freu mich immer voll auf dein Kommi! Danke sehr und auch für die lieben Worte! Dickes bussi, hab dich lieb Maus!

**Danuschka**: Freut mich, dass dir Draco so gefallen hat! Hoffe, er tut es weiterhin! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Sopha**: Danke! Das Haus finde ich auch klasse und Kevin wollte wissen, ob Harry der Richtige ist. Solange ich jedoch das Sagen habe, eher nicht. Kicher. Stimmt! Blaise und Draco sind ein geniales Gespannt und natürlich das Telefon! Stimmt! So ein Zufall mit Adrian! Lach! Ich hoffe, du hast nicht all zu lange auf das chap warten müssen! Denn hier ist es ja! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin so gut! Natürlich antworte ich auf dein Review! Trifft mich schon, wenn das die andern nicht tun! Ich freue mich immer sehr und auch bei dir! Hoffe, du schreibst mir wieder – und ich antworte dir auch! Viel Spaß weiterhin! Und vielen lieben Dank für dein absolut herziges Kommi!

**Lisa-Madeleine:** Lach! Dein Kommi ist genial! Ja, Draco hat doch immer so ne große Klappe und nichts dahinter! Keine Sorge, in Chap 4 wird es noch lustiger, das garantiere ich dir! Ja, Adrian ist dabei, wird aber nicht all zu oft vorkommen. Nur ab und zu, aber doch. Na voll! Blaise muss einfach eine Audi A6 fahren! Geiles Auto, geiler Mann. Sabba. Stell dir vor, in der schule war ich mehr als mies im schreiben! Lach! Erst seit 2 Jahren bin ich gut darin, unglaublich. Also gib die Hoffnung nicht auf! WAAH! Heilig sprechen? Aber für die Hölle, oder? Kreisch! Lach! Weil ich nicht gerade brav bin! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Silver Snake:** Ja, Alfred liebe ich auch sehr, muss ich gestehen. Und Adrian wird auch einige Male vorkommen. Draco wird noch ganz gut Freund mit dem Telefon werden, so viel ist sicher und auch – dass ich WG´s liebe. Hehe. Freut mich vol, wenn es dir so gut gefallen hat! Danke für die Plätzchen! Und viele kleine Bussis an dich schick! Knutsch! Und danke…

**Jessy11**: Ach so! Nicht ein jedes Chap? Gut, meinte ich auch so. hehe. Freut mich, dass du es auch so siehst! Ja, Luc war gemein, aber er musste es tun. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn wieder einbringe, mal sehen. Das mit dem Telefon musste ja sein, damit ihr alle was zu lachen habt! Danke für dein sehr liebes Kommi! Knutsch!

**Blutweinenderrabe:** WOW! Gleich zwei Kommis! Ich bin stark begeistert! Danke sehr! Freut mich, wenn es dein Geschmack ist! Ja, Draco und Blaise waren ja absolut nicht neugierig und die Show hätte ich auch gerne gesehen! Geil! Ich hab so lachen müssen bei deinem Review wegen dem Telefon und Draco! Das hab ich mir so gut vorstellen können, wie lustig du die Szene fandest! Danke sehr! Stimmt, Alfred liebt seinen Enkel sehr und vertraut ihm einfach. Muss er ja auch. Kicher. Ich mag ihn auch! Danke für deine Kommis! Ich war hin und weg! Knutscha an dich!

**SammyBN**: Ja, besonders diese WG finde ich genial! Aber warte einfach mal aufs nächste chap, da wird es noch lustiger! Ehrlich? Du kringelst dich vor lachen? Na das finde ich ja stark! Draco kann ja so niedlich sein, was? Puh, der Aufzug war ja auch eine große Herausforderung! Ich weiß nicht, aber Alfred wird noch – so habe ich es im gefühl – ne größere Rolle spielen! Ich liebe ihn auch, kannst dir sicher sein! Und auch im nächsten Chap kommt er vor! Adrian kommt öfters vor, aber nicht all zu oft. Leider. Aber keine Sorge, er kommt wieder! Dracos Eule wird noch der Knüller! Glaube mir! Du wirst am Boden liegen vor Lachen – ich war es jedenfalls mit meinen verrückten Ideen! Danke für dein echt lustiges und herziges Kommi!

**Elenore Wolf:** Ja, sorry wegen der Verwirrung. Aber oben steht, wieso. Seufz. Blödes Programm was da haben! Klar? Wieso? Mich interessiert schon sehr, was ein jeder Fan so macht oder wie er ist. Tun das die anderen nicht? Ein jeder ist anders, denke ich mal! Oh Mann! Was für ein Urlaub! Voll in die Hose gegangen, was? Ich glaube, darüber sollte man ein Buch schreiben, wäre ein Bestseller. Normalerweise erlebe ich solche Urlaube! Lach! Arme du! Alfred ist sehr niedlich, stimmt. Und Draco und das Telefon… was soll ich da noch sagen? Bei der Zeitansage musste ich selber lachen. Hust. Tja, ich habe meine Pläne mit Luc – aber die verrat ich nicht. Kicher. AHA! Das ist also deine Zukunftsvision? Na dann lass dich da mal überraschen! Freut mich, dass du schon so weit im Voraus denkst! Danke für dein Kommi! Baba!

**Suncrystal**: DANKE! Nein? Als Fahrlehrer? Du wärst nie drauf gekommen? Aber jetzt weißt du es, lach! Lucius ist leider sehr streng, es hat alles aber seinen Hintergrund. Vertrau mir einfach, ja? Ja, Draco lässt sich nicht entmutigen und er hat auf Harry gehört. Und er geht sein eigenes Leben – mit dem Telefon. Hehe. Blaise und er sind ein geniales Gespann und auch Harry und Kevin, wie du noch lesen wirst. Es wird noch lustiger werden, glaube mir – lach! Und die eine Frage habe ich dir hier in diesem Chap schon beantwortet – seufz. Der arme Nicki. Na ja. Irgendwie muss es ja weiter gehen. Danke und dickes Bussi an dich!

**Tolotos**: hey! Du hast dich wieder gemeldet! Geil! Valium? Und was macht er jetzt so, dein PC? Ja, diese Fehler sind wenigstens lustig und trotzdem könnte ich mir in den Hintern beißen. Aber mir fiel es nicht auf, weil es bei uns ne andere Bedeutung hat als bei euch. Was den Führerschein angeht – da lass dich mal überraschen. Hihi. Geiler Vorschlag mit der asiatischen Hölle! Weglach. Ja, leider waren die Klone nur für ein Spiel gedacht und sind nicht stark genug um gegen Voldi antreten zu können. Aber der ist ja schon hinüber. Gott sei Dank. Puh, wenn ich an Buttler denke, dann immer an einen Alfred – kommt von Batman, richtig. Super erkannt! War aber auch nicht schwer. Und ich freue mich schon auf dein nächstes Kommi! Danke sehr! °freu°

**Shean**: Schön, dass du nicht böse bist! Wäre ich untröstlich gewesen! Ja, Draco und das Telefon – das hat allen gefallen. Deshalb war hier noch so ein Teil mit dem Telefon. Hehe. Freu mich schon auf ein nächstes Kommi von dir!

**Feaneth**: Du hast meine FF verpasst? Aber dann bin ich schon froh, dass du sie doch noch gefunden hast! Finde ich toll, dass dir die Chaps dann auch gleich so gut gefallen! Tja, darauf bin ich auch gespannt, aber lass dich mal überraschen, was Draco davon hält. Hehe. Danke für dein Kommi!

**Duivel**: Hui! Hättest mich beinahe gekillt, was Süße? Aber der Kuss musste sein, damit Klarheit herrscht, was dann auch der Fall war. Ja, die WG mach ich auch sehr gerne. Blaise und Draco sind ein gutes Gespann, ebenso Harry und Kevin. Ja, das mit seinem Vater war schon hart, aber es musste sein. Lass dich da überraschen, was ich noch mit denen vorhabe. Hehe. JAAA! Ich bin auch gelegen, als ich das mit der Ansage geschrieben habe und Draco sich nicht auskennt. Es ist schwer, sich da hinein zu versetzen. Hehe. Ja, Alfred ist voll knuddelig, was? Und Dracos Rolle wird noch größer werden, wir werden sehen! Ja! Habe dich voll vermisst gehabt bei Chap eins! Schade. Aber jetzt bist du ja hier! Dickes Bussi, hdl!

**KimAlexandra**: Keine Sorge, die beiden werden noch öfters vorkommen, da kannst dir sicher sein. Ich mag Alfred einfach – kann ja nicht anders. Ja, das mit dem Telefon hat einem jeden gefallen! Hehe. Danke für dein Kommi! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

**Glamourgirl2**: Ehrlich, Knutschilein? So oft hast schon lange nicht mehr gelacht? Wie geht es deinen Zahnschmerzen? Ja, Harrys Haus gefällt mir auch sehr gut, muss ich gestehen! Ja, alle lieben Draco und sein Hallofon! Lach! Mann, ich habe selber lachen müssen, weil du die ganze Zeit übers Telefon geschrieben hab und was Draco damit aufgeführt hat. Mann, dann war meine Idee doch sehr gut! Ich freu mich voll, dass es dir gefallen hat! Dickes Küsschen zurück Süße! Danke sehr!

**Jezzi85**: Ich freu mich voll, wenn du ganz happy bist, wenn du was von mir liest! Hoffe, damit konnte ich dich auch wieder ein wenig zum lachen bringen? Ja, Luc ist schon gemein, aber es hatte alles seinen Grund. Und wenn er nicht rausgeschmissen worden wäre, dann wäre er niemals bei Blaise eingezogen. Ja, Alfred und Adrian, inkl. Conwells sind schon der Hammer, was? Ich liebe die sehr! Ich glaube, die eine Frage brauche ich ja nicht mehr beantworten, was? Hehe. Danke vielmals für das süße Kommi!

**ChibiYumi:** Wie bitte? Man schickt euch bei so einem Sauwetter und Überschwemmung in die Schule? Na wenigstens hast dann mein Chap lesen können! Mal sehen ob Harry stippen würde. Mal sehen. Hehe. Aber das nächste chap wird wieder herrlich werden! Ganz sicher! Stimmt, Kevin und Harry werden niemals ein Paar. Hust. Ja, Draco war voll arm! Hat mir auch leid getan, aber jetzt lebt er ja nun bei Blaise! Adrian kommt auch vor! Stimmt! Hehe. Freut mich, dass dir das Telefongespräch so gut gefallen hat! Dickes bussi an dich! Und vielen lieben Dank!

**Claudia**: Du weißt aber schon, dass Blaise gerne was anderes haben will als Kekse? Wenn du Blaise willst, musst ihm schon Kevin mitnehmen. Lach! Danke, freut mich voll, wenn ich dich damit zum lachen bringen habe können! Danke für dein liebes Kommi!

**Kaktus**: Hui! Armes Hasi! Hatte ich dich geschockt mit Kevin und Harry? War ja nur zum Testen, sollen die beiden auch kurz ihren Spaß haben und nun sind sie gute Freunde und nicht mehr. Tja, es wäre noch zu früh um zu tauschen wegen dem Wohnen. Aber lass dich einfach mal überraschen, ja? Ähm, klar hae ich noch was mit Adrian vor, aber das kann ich nicht verraten. Lach! AAAHHH! Was für ein Fehler! Moi, peinlich ist… hilfe… snief. Na wenigstens hast drüber lachen können – hust. BUSSIS!

**Lunniluna**: Wieso hattest du denn ne Sperre wenn ich fragen darf? Von oder von deinem PC aus? Na ich hoffe doch, dass ich dich damit süchtig machen kann! Hui! Freut mich voll, wenn es dir so gut gefällt! Ja, Draco hat es schützen müssen, das Heftchen – vor dem schlimmen Blaise! Lach! Also ich kenne keinen Leser, der sich nicht beim Telefonieren weggeschmissen hat. Freut mich, dass es dir nicht anders ergangen ist! Danke meine Süße! Ich war hin und weg! Dickes Bussi an dich! Hdl!

**Leila**: Na hoffentlich! Mal sehen, was du von diesem Chap hier hältst? Hoffe, es gefällt dir! Danke sehr! Nein, fand ich toll, dass du dich mal so gemeldet hattest! Ja ja, da kommen alte Erinnerungen hoch, wenn ich Slider und den Weisen lese. Blaise ist ein Volltrottel – wieso? Grins. Ähm, wenn du ne Fic angefangen hast, schick mir ne Mail an claudia(at)brainworxs.at und dann kann ich es mir mal durchlesen wenn du magst? Na ja, lass dich überraschen, was ich für alle noch vorhabe! Da kommt noch einiges auf sie zu! Du wohnst in Frankreich? Na Wahnsinn! Ich freu mich ja voll! Danke für das unglaubliche Kommi! Das war genial! Dickes Bussi dafür!

**CitySweeper:** Ja, hast es geschafft und kannst gleich weiter lesen wennst magst? Na weißt du, nicht ein jeder mag Post Hogwarts, ich eigentlich schon. Und da scheiden sich nun mal die Geister. Hehe. Na echt? Meinst, ich habe Draco anders geschrieben? Wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, aber danke für den Hinweis! Ich staune nur noch darüber. Mal sehen, ob das so bleibt? Aber wir lieben ihn ja alle wie er ist – hehe. Lustiger Kerl jedenfalls. Aber der ALTE wird schon noch bei ihm durchkommen – spätestens beim Fahren eines Autos. Hust. Ja, meine Fahrstunden waren auch nicht anders, aber trotzdem war es genial! Ja, die Verfolgungsjagd war genial und der Abschied erst – seufz. Jetzt wohnt Draco bei Blaise und Alfred ist aus Batman. Hehe! Weiß nicht, aber ich dachte gar nicht an den Film – aber an den Namen. Komisch. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Eigentlich hat einem jeden das mit dem Telefon gefallen! Das finde ich klasse! Hauptsache, du hast darüber lachen können! Hehe. Macht ja nichts! Draco ist nun mal einer der Hauptcharas. Passt schon! Danke sehr! Super Kommi!

**DANKE FÜR EURE ABSOLUT SCHARFEN KOMMIS! LEUTE ICH BIN HIN UND WEG! WAHNSINN! DANKE!**


	4. Wiedersehensfreude

**Hallo meine süßen Leser! °blöd winke°**

Ich freue mich, euch wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffe, das Chap gefällt euch! Derweil sind die Chaps eher ein wenig seicht und es wird noch dauern, bis sich richtig etwas tut! Aber alle, die meine Storys kennen – wissen – dass sich bei mir immer was tut, eine tiefgründige Geschichte dahinter steckt. Grins. Auch wird DarkGugi wieder ihre Auftritte haben und langsam geht's in die Richtung. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Geduld?

Natürlich freue ich mich immer über eure Reviews! Das ist toll! Aber einige meiner Süßen vermisse ich schon und wie ich gesehen habe – gibt es – wenn man die Kommis wegrechnet, über 250 Schwarzleser pro Chap! °**war so neugierig und habe nachgeguckt – hust**° Wollt ihr mir denn nicht schreiben, liebe Schwarzleser? So mies, meine Geschichte? Dann tut es mir voll Leid! °**heul**° °**Snief**°. Einige haben sich auch schon geoutet und ich habe sie nicht erschlagen! Versprochen! °**Hand hochheb**°

**Meldung des Tages!**

_Das Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei schlägt Alarm! Durch genauere Betrachtung der Muggelwelt fiel ein Muggel besonders auf! Wir bitten die Bevölkerung um Unterstützung, da dieser Muggel vollkommen unzurechnungsfähig ist. Wie einige Untersuchungen und anonyme Hinweise ergaben, handelt es sich um eine durchgeknallte Autorin, die es wagt unseren Harry Potter als schwul zu bezeichnen! Außerdem sollte Harry Potter eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy – seinem Gegenspieler - haben! Diese „Irre" lässt sich davon nicht abhalten und ist unter den Decknamen „gugi28" bekannt. _

_Maulend und unter einer Kutte, die normalerweise nur die Todesser benutzen, streift sie durch die Zauberwelt, klopft an die Türen und verteilt Muffins und Ausdrucke ihrer derzeit unzumutbaren Geschichte! Die Zauberer sind entsetzt, Voldemort fiel in Ohnmacht (gugi war auch bei ihm) während ich, DarkGugi herausgefunden habe, dass Harry Potter sehr wohl unserem Draco Malfoy NICHT abgeneigt ist! Die beiden vergnügen sich in Hogwarts und lachen sich kaputt – über gugis Fanfic. Ja – auch sie haben ein Exemplar bekommen! Frage mich nur, wie gugi28 das geschafft hat! _

_Ich bekomme gerade eine Meldung herein, werte Zuschauer! Sie besagt, dass gugi28 gerade in der Muggelwelt gesichtet wurde – bewaffnet mit Stoffsäcken. Ein kleines Teufelchen hatte ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, dass es viele Leser gibt, die heimlich ihre Werke lesen, sich aber vor lauter Angst vor ihr verstecken! Und das – werte Zuschauer – nicht zu Unrecht! Deshalb hier die Warnung! Werte Leser! Alle, die dies hier mitbekommen – bitte schützt eure Hunde, eure Katzen, eure Kinder, Frauen und Männer! Gugi28 ist nicht mehr bei Sinnen und stopft alle, die sie beim „heimlich Lesen" erwischt, in den Sack – schleift diese dann maulend hinter sich her – will sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen! Achtung! Achtung! _

_Außerdem bedroht sie die armen Muggel mit einer großen Rolle Smarties und stopft die so lange voll, bis diese sich freiwillig ergeben! Doch sie ist nicht alleine! Eine verdächtige Eule namens Zeus (ihr Komplize) hilft ihr dabei und bewacht bei einem jeden Besuch den Fernseher – wartend in der Hoffnung – einen Eulenporno für schwule Eulen zu sehen! Nehmen sie sich in Acht und verstecken sie sich vor den beiden Verrückten! _

_Sollten wir weitere Hinweise bekommen, halten wir sie am Laufenden! Ihre DarkGugi vom Sender BBC_

**XXX**

Für alle, die immer so lieb sind, mir ein Kommi hinterlassen – DANKE! Bin voll begeistert! °**euch knuddel!°**

Dickes Bussi an alle und ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Chap!

Ähm… ich war mal kurz weg, ähm….auf äähh Mission… und…. Ich glaube, ich muss kurz DarkGugi würgen gehen – bis dann!

Eure für immer – gugi und Darkgugi

**Kapitel 4**

**Wiedersehensfreude**

Draco und Blaise hielten beide im Kauen inne und starrten Adrian aus großen Augen an.

„Daher ist mir dein Großvater so bekannt vorgekommen!", rief Blaise nun überrascht aus, Adrian nickte.

„Aber wieso hast du denn niemals etwas davon erzählt?", wunderte sich Draco, Adrian schlürfte an seinem Kaffee, setzte die Tasse ab und blickte die beiden nacheinander an.

„Tja, ich war mir damals nicht sicher, ob ihr etwas dagegen hattet, weil mein Opa ja ein Muggel ist, versteht ihr? Slytherin bestand eigentlich bis vor kurzem nur aus reinblütigen Zauberern und ich bin keiner. Das war immer mein Geheimnis – bis jetzt. Meine Mutter ist ebenso ein Halbblut, wie man es nennen kann. Opa war schon immer Muggel und Oma war eine sehr begabte Hexe – ebenso eine Slytherin.

Als Opa erfahren hat, dass sie eine Hexe ist, war er vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven, wollte sich von ihr sogar trennen. Da hat sie ihm den Kopf gewaschen und ihm gesagt, dass Liebe doch nicht davon abhängt, ob jemand aus einer Zauberfamilie kommt, oder nicht.

Und er meinte zu ihr, dass er ihr doch nichts bieten könnte, weil er es eigentlich bewundert, wenn andere Menschen große Fähigkeiten haben. Ich finde das süß! Sie hat ihm gezeigt, was sie alles kann und hat ihn ermutigt, weiterhin fleißig zu arbeiten und darauf hin zu sparen, dass er sich dann irgendwann dieses Penthaus kaufen kann."

„Wie bitte? Es gehört ihm? Du bist ein Halbblut? Na das haut mich um! Aber egal! Du bist du! Das ist alles was zählt!", rief Draco aus, verlor dabei vor Staunen seinen Bissen. Blaise verzog sein Gesicht, Draco sabberte und beseitigte den Klecks am Tisch mittels Taschentuch. Adrian lachte auf.

„Richtig! Danke, Draco! Wisst ihr, Opa ist so stolz darauf, dass dieses Haus ihm gehört und er wollte seinen Job nicht aufgeben. Aber leider sind hier voll die geistesgestörten, fetten Leute unterwegs die nur so vor Geld strotzen, aber nicht wissen, wie man sich benehmen muss. Jedenfalls hat es Opa geschafft und Oma war mächtig stolz auf ihn.

Doch dann…" Adrian wurde traurig, blickte auf seinen Teller und Blaise legte seine Hand auf die von Adrian.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er leise, Adrian seufzte und auch Draco nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Voldemort – dieser Arsch. Meine Oma hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt – in jungen Jahren, so erzählte er. Und er hat sie… er hat sie… sie ist tot", wisperte er leise, Blaise und Draco waren mehr als geschockt.

„Das… das tut mir sehr leid", hauchte Draco nun, Adrian versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Es hatte auch seine Vorteile. So hart es klingt. Aber seit dem interessierte ihn die Zauberwelt um einiges mehr und er wollte, dass meine Mutter eine der Besten ist. Er lernte mit ihr und noch heute schwärmt sie, dass Opa sie so toll unterstützt hat. Als ich dann geboren wurde, war es noch schlimmer und Opa war wie eine Glucke. Aber als ich dann super Noten nach Hause brachte, war er unglaublich stolz auf mich. Ich musste ihm alles erzählen, aber ich hielt mich bedeckt.

Schwierig war für mich, als ich ihm erklären musste, dass ich schwul bin. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Mann, er war so enttäuscht, hatte aber nie etwas gesagt. Erst als ich sagte, dass in der Zauberwelt auch Männer Kinder bekommen können, war es ihm egal. Er meinte nur, dass er bald meinen Freund kennen lernen will, wenn ich mal einen habe. Aber bei dem Verschleiß, den ich momentan habe, wäre es aussichtslos", grinste Adrian nun, Blaise fing zu lachen an und Draco seufzte. Das war ja so typisch für Adrian!

„Ist denn keiner dabei, der dich interessieren könnte?", gluckste Blaise weiter, Adrian seufzte und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster.

„Doch, ich habe schon meine Vorstellungen, aber der Richtige ist mir einfach noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Glaubt mir, es ist mir egal wie er aussieht – es muss einfach passen", wisperte er leise, erntete ein synchrones Nicken als er wieder zu den Jungs blickte.

„So ungefähr wie bei euch beiden! Blaise, du hast ja nur Augen für diesen süßen Leary und du, Draco? Wie wäre es mit Potter?", grinste er schelmisch. Blaise grinste breit und Draco wurde rot, knurrte vor sich hin.

„Wieso kommt nur ein jeder auf Potter? Mann!", keifte er los, ihm war das Essen vergangen. Adrian und Blaise lachten los.

„Weil sich bei dir alles nur um Potter gedreht hatte, deshalb! Außerdem…", Adrian räusperte sich ein wenig, wurde selber rot, beide blickten ihn interessiert an.

„Ich… ich habe euch noch nicht alles erzählt. Ich bin letztes Jahr draufgekommen dass ich ein Seher bin und manchmal habe ich Versionen. Egal ob es die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft betrifft. Aber bisher konnte ich nicht viel damit anfangen. Dumbledore bekam es mit und ich musste es dem Ministerium melden. Also bin ich dort hin, habe nun auch einen Job – weil sie mich brauchen können und meine Fähigkeiten schätzen - und ich versuche meine Begabung mittels Training zu verbessern!

Stellt euch vor, Weasley ist auch dort! Und er ist sogar nett! Hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Aber wie es aussieht werden wir alle älter und reifer - auch er. Das müssen wir feiern!", lachte Adrian nun, Draco beäugte ihn abschätzend.

„Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?", zischte er ungehalten, Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ich musste es meinem Opa versprechen, denn er ist sehr beharrlich. Ihr wisst ja, seit dem Tod meines Vaters hat _er_ die Stelle eingenommen. Gott sei Dank war ich noch sehr klein als er starb, sonst würde ich noch heute um ihn trauern. Aber Mamas neuer Kerl ist auch nicht übel. Sie hat ihn bei ihrer letzten Reise kennen gelernt und er scheint mir sehr nett zu sein", kicherte Adrian nun, Blaise winkte ab.

„Finde ich auch klasse, ehrlich! Aber jetzt mal was anderes! Kannst du echt in die Zukunft sehen?", fragte er interessiert, Adrian seufzte. Blaise war eindeutig zu neugierig.

„Ab und zu gelingt es mir – habe ich doch schon gesagt! Aber ich kann es noch nicht gut! Ich belege noch Kurse um meine Fähigkeiten besser nutzen zu können", fing er an, als Draco ihn unterbrach.

„Versuch es doch! Bitte!", wimmerte er nun, Adrian schmollte und verschränkte genervt seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Mann, ich hätte es euch niemals sagen dürfen, was?", knurrte er nun, Blaise grinste ihn frech an.

„SSKM!", meinte er nun, die beiden anderen sahen ihn etwas konfus an.

„Das heißt: selber Schuld, kein Mitleid – Abkürzung, geschnallt? Wollt ihr ein Überraschungs-Ei?", lenkte er ab, Adrian und Draco waren mehr als begeistert.

„Hast du noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse, von denen wir nichts wissen?", kam es beiläufig von Blaise, Adrian verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kaffee.

„Ähm…ja. Ich…kenne deinen Angebeteten sehr gut", grinste er Blaise an, der sich nun die Finger an seiner heißen Tasse verbrannte und fluchte.

„WIE BITTE?", kreischte er aufgeregt los, Adrian machte sich klein und Draco grinste breit.

„Wir sind schon seit Jahren befreundet und ihr beiden Flaschen habt es bis jetzt nicht mitbekommen!", lachte er los, Blaise sprang auf - würgte ihn und Adrian wehrte sich lachend, schlug die Hände weg.

„Das ist normalerweise mein Job!", maulte Draco dazwischen, doch musste er ebenso lachen. Ja, wenn es um seinen Kevin ging, dann war Blaise unberechenbar!

„Was weißt du über ihn! Sag schon!", rief Blaise voller Eifer aus, Adrian grinste nur, blickte zu Draco. Irgendwie waren dessen Augen heute sehr anziehend, dachte er sich, versank für einige Sekunden darin. Doch dann geschah es und für einige Zeit sah er Bilder vor seinen Augen vorbeizischen. Keuchend sprang er in die Höhe, denn so intensiv war es noch nie gewesen! Auch Draco und Blaise blickten sich erstaunt an, als Adrian sich an die Schläfen griff und sie massierte.

„Hölle, was war denn das?", hauchte er nun, schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Draco eindringlich an.

„Scheiße, Alter! Du hast noch viel vor dir, so viel kann ich dir sagen! Sehr aufregend! Aber mehr werde ich dir nicht verraten – außer, du wirst viel mit Harry Potter zu tun haben", grinste er vor sich hin, Draco wurde rot im Gesicht und rutschte nervös am Sessel umher.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig, Draco! Mann, das wird…wow…also…puh!", keucht er vor sich hin, Blaise war mehr als interessiert, stierte Adrian erwartend in die Augen.

„Erzähl", hauchte er leise, Adrian schüttelte stur den Kopf. Kurz hatte er gesehen wie Draco und Harry sich leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, sogar dabei waren noch intimer zu werden. Doch dann war es vorbei und das fand er schade, hätte fluchen können. Ihm war klar, dass die beiden jetzt dachten, dass er viel mehr gesehen hatte als es tatsächlich der Fall gewesen war - und man musste ja ein Geheimnis ein wenig mehr ausschmücken, oder? Sie mussten ja nicht wissen, wie viel oder wie wenig er gesehen hatte!

„Nein'", kam es entschieden, beide schmollten, besonders Draco.

„Wieso?", quengelte er nun, „Was ist mit mir und Potter?" Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte sich leicht vor und grinste ein wenig – setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Das, mein Hübscher, musst du schon alleine herausfinden. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es sehr interessant sein wird und vor allem nicht langweilig. Ende der Debatte", zwinkerte er dem Blonden zu, der nun etwas sauer war und von seinem Baguette abbiss. Blaise seufzte enttäuscht, doch fiel ihm wieder Kevin ein.

„Erzähl mir was von Kevin, bitte!", klimperte er mit seinen Augen, Adrian blickte ihn eingehend an.

„Was denn? Ich weiß nur so viel, dass er mit Justin zusammen war, aber dass die Beziehung alles andere als toll war. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn es zwischen den beiden schon vorbei wäre", meinte er leise, Blaise nickte und Draco kaute murrend weiter. Was interessierte ihn Leary! Er wollte etwas über Potter hören!

„Ja, ich habe da etwas mitbekommen, als…"

„LEUTE! Ich brauche frische Luft und…", fiel Draco ihnen ins Wort und stand schnell auf.

„Mach´s Fenster auf", kam es tonlos von Adrian, Blaise kicherte.

„Vergiss es, Fletscher! Ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang machen! Und ihr beiden könnt ja weiterhin über Leary quatschen!", knurrte er, angelte sich den Schlüssel und verschwand.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Blaise nach einigen Minuten, als die Türe ins Schloss gefallen war, Adrian grinste vor sich hin.

„Na was wohl! Ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, dass er und Potter absolut geil aussehen, als sie sich küssten", antwortete er nun, schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn und stöhnte auf.

„Jaaaaaa?", kam es lang gezogen und spitzbübisch von Blaise, er setzte seinen süßesten Blick auf, den er hatte. Adrian seufzte.

„Mist"

„Dein Pech", säuselte er nun, Adrian seufzte abermals und blickte Blaise bittend an.

„Du wirst wohl keine Ruhe geben, wenn ich dir nicht erzähle, WIE der Kuss war, oder?", hauchte er leise, Blaise Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Keine Chance", zischte er eingehend und Adrian seufzte ergeben, sank in seinen Stuhl hinein.

**XXX**

Draco musterte kritisch den Aufzug und als ein Klingelton erklang und die Türen aufgingen, zuckte er kurz zusammen, lugte aber neugierig hinein. Niemand war in der Kabine und er wusste nicht, ob er einsteigen sollte oder nicht. Bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte, setzte er bereits einen Fuß hinein, die Türen schlossen sich. Panisch geworden, wusste er nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Mami", quiekte er leise und überlegte fieberhaft.

Da fielen ihm die Knöpfe ein und er drückte das E für Erdgeschoss. Schon setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung, Draco wurde leicht übel – er klammerte sich an der Halterung fest. Der Aufzug summte leise, Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Ich hätte nicht so viel essen sollen. Blödes Rührei", knirschte er weiß im Gesicht, abermals erklang der Klingelton und die Türe ging auf. Erleichtert ausatmend setzte er einen Fuß auf den Marmorboden, welcher zur Aula gehörte. Alfred, dem dies nicht entgangen war, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und nickte Draco aufmunternd zu.

„Draco! Und? Wie gefällt ihnen das Fahren mit dem Aufzug?", fragte er leise, als Draco langsam näher kam, ihm noch immer übel war. Etwas benebelt hielt er sich am Tresen fest, blickte in Alfred besorgtes Gesicht.

„Das Ding ist verdammt schnell, muss ich ihnen sagen", keuchte er nun, Alfred kramte umher. Schon stellte er eine kleine Flasche Mineral auf den Tresen – ein Glas folgte.

„Trinken sie, das hilft. Unsere Aufzüge sind wahrlich schnell, das stimmt. Aber man gewöhnt sich sehr schnell daran", meinte er leise, Draco blickte ihn dankbar an. Alfred öffnete die Flasche, goss ein und Draco nahm das Glas in die Hand – schluckte den prickelnden Inhalt hinunter. Alfred hatte Recht! Ihm ging es schon wesentlich besser, wie er gerade feststellte.

„Adrian hat uns alles erzählt", lächelte Draco erklärend, Alfred nickte.

„Hatte ich mir schon gedacht! Aber keine Sorge, ich werde niemanden verraten, dass sie beide Zauberer sind. Irgendwie hatte ich ja einen Verdacht, dann hatte ich Adrian über eine spezielle Kugel angerufen und er bestätigte es mir. Also! Wenn sie eine Hilfestellung in der Muggelwelt brauchen, dann fragen sie mich einfach", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Draco lächelte wieder.

„Danke – ohne sie wäre ich schon längst aufgeschmissen. Hatte gestern ein tolles Erlebnis mit dem Föhn und sehen sie sich meine Haare an! Wenn ich zaubere, liegen sie perfekt an, auch noch am nächsten Tag! Und jetzt? Sie sind total trocken. Weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", wisperte er leise.

„Ich kann mich ja nicht so sehen lassen", zischte er weiter, Alfred betrachtete ihn eingehend.

„Ich hoffe, sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, aber ich kann nichts Schlimmes an ihren Haaren entdecken! Aber wenn es sie beruhigt, wir Muggel haben so eine Erfindung, die heißt BALSAM. Nachdem sie ihr Haar gewaschen haben, massieren sie sich diesen Balsam in die Haare, lassen ihn einige Zeit wirken und dann spülen sie ihn aus. Danach sind ihre Haare weich und anschmiegsam und sie behalten meist diese Form und die Weichheit bei", meinte Alfred leise zu ihm gebeugt, Draco nickte sofort.

„Toll! Das werde ich mir dann kaufen! Na ja, wenn es Blaise zahlt", meinte er leise und seufzte.

„Gibt es ein Problem, bei dem ich helfen kann, Draco?", fragte er höflich, Draco winkte ab.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich muss mir einen Job suchen, wissen sie? Und ich habe ja keine geeignete Ausbildung für die Muggelwelt. In der Zauberwelt wäre es einfacher, aber hier? Ich bin aufgeschmissen. Meine Mutter hat mir einiges hinterlassen, was ich mir dann in einigen Tagen von meiner Bank abholen kann. Aber es wird nicht für immer reichen", meinte Draco in Gedanken versunken, Alfred horchte auf. Ein kleines Glitzern lag in seinen Augen, er räusperte sich.

„Wenn sie möchten, können sie sich bei mir ein klein wenig Taschengeld verdienen", raunte er leise, Draco sah ihn staunend an.

„Und wie?", hauchte er leise, Alfred räusperte sich und blickte zu Conwells.

„Wenn sie wollen, können sie mit meinem Hund Gassi gehen. Sie bekommen es von mir auch bezahlt. Es wäre nicht viel, aber so viel, dass sie selbstständig über den Tag hinwegkommen können", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Draco schnappte nach Luft.

„Aber..aber, das kann ich doch nicht annehmen, Alfred! Ich kann sie doch nicht um ihr sauer verdientes Geld bringen!", zischte er leise, Alfred schnaubte ein wenig.

„Machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen! Ich bekomme genügend Trinkgeld von meinen Gästen. Wäre ja auch gelacht, wenn ich keines bekommen würde! Bei meinen Diensten? Also? Was sagen sie dazu?", kam er wieder zum geschäftlichen Teil, Draco überlegte.

„Gut, abgemacht!", strahlte er nun, Alfred nickte zufrieden und holte die Leine. Conwells, der bis dahin im Körbchen gelegen hatte, bellte, stand auf und wedelte mit dem Schweif, hechelte.

„Sabbere mich ja nicht voll, klar?", meinte Draco leise, als er ihm die Leine umlegte, Conwells als Antwort bellte.

„Wissen sie, Draco – Conwells versteht ein jedes Wort, nur wissen das nicht alle, die hier wohnen. Sie brauchen es auch nicht zu wissen. Er ist sehr gut erzogen und…"

„Wenn er das ist", unterbrach ihn Draco leise und kam aus der Hocke wieder hoch, „wieso sprang er mich dann so an? Und wieso hüpfte er dann so vor Blaise auf und ab?", fragte er weiter, Alfred lächelte wissend.

„Das, junger Mann, war meine Probe an sie. Ich wollte herausfinden, was für Menschen sie beide sind. Ganz einfach." Alfreds Augen blitzten, Draco verschlug es beinahe die Sprache.

„Sie sind einfach zu raffiniert, was?", flüsterte er leise, Alfred lächelte nur.

„ALFRED! Ihr Personal ist katastrophal! Meine Güte! Die Eier waren nicht so wie ich sie haben wollte, der Toast war viel zu braun und die Konfitüre! Wie oft muss ich ihnen noch sagen, dass …", eilte eine ziemlich dickliche Frau ihnen entgegen. Sie trug so viel Make-up, sodass man diese mit einer Spachtel hätte herunter kratzen können. Draco verdrehte die Augen und blickte Alfred mitleidig an.

„Wer ist denn diese alte Keife?", fragte er leise, Alfred verzog keine Miene.

„Das ist Lady von Gutstein. Doch eine Lady ist sie sicherlich nicht", knurrte Alfred, richtete sich auf und blickte ihr hart ins Gesicht.

„Lady von Gutstein! Ich freue mich, sie zu sehen! Hat ihnen das Frühstück nicht gemundet? Wir bedauern es sehr!", kam es höflich, Dracos Kiefer landete am Boden. Ein Schwall schweren Parfums wehte ihm entgegen und er musste niesen, als sie genervt neben Draco zu stehen kam.

„Himmel! Lady! Wieso müssen sie in eine Flasche Parfum hineinfallen? Ist ja ekelig", knurrte Draco finster, stellte sich vor Alfred, der amüsiert eine Augenbraue hochzog. Er war, als das Wahlross zum Empfang eilte, hervorgekommen und stand nun hinter Draco. Erbost musterte die fette Dame mit dem rosa, zu eng anliegenden Kleid den jungen blonden Mann – blickte dann zu Alfred.

„Alfred? Wer zum Henker ist das?", kreischte sie los, deutete mit dem Finger auf Draco - Alfred setzte zur Antwort an.

„Wenn sie gestatten? Draco Lucius Malfoy ist mein Name, Gnädigste! Und falls es sie interessiert, besitzt mein Vater einige Ketten von sehr teuren Häusern! Außerdem ist meine Familie reinblütig und sehr wohl bekannt! Doch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie – werte Dame – auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon haben! Ich habe hier die teuerste Suite gemietet und ich erwarte nette Nachbarn! Außerdem auch welche, die um einiges leichter _riechen_ als sie! Alfred ist ein sehr guter Freund meiner Familie und er hat mich und meine Familie noch nie enttäuscht!

Und wenn ich ihnen etwas ans Herz legen dürfte! Er und seine Diener sind eines der wenigen Personale die ich hoch an Wert schätze! Und wenn ich noch einmal erlebe, wie sie an ihrem Frühstück, welches ich selber genießen durfte und absolut hervorragend fand - herummäkeln, dann würde ich ihnen raten, sich ein anderes Restaurant zu suchen! Falls sie es nicht bemerkt haben, aber hier herrscht ein anderer Ton! Das Ansehen dieses Hauses setzt auf Benehmen, Gnädigste!

Dieses Penthouse ist eines der best angesehensten in ganz London! Und Alfred, sowie ich wollen nicht den Ruf dieses Hauses gefährden, indem wir Bewohner wie sie ertragen müssen!", schnarrte Draco los. Seine Stimme war eiskalt, er wurde immer sicherer und er bemerkte, wie Lady von Gutstein mit einem jeden einzelnen Wort immer kleiner wurde. Gebannt und eingeschüchtert starrte sie ihm in die Augen – ja, die Malfoys wussten, wie die überzeugen konnten. Alfred verbiss sich ein Grinsen und lauschte voller Genuss den Worten von Draco.

„Wenn sie nicht schätzen können, was Alfred und seine Mannschaft alles für sie tun, dann würde ich ihnen raten, sobald wie möglich auszuziehen. Denn dann haben wir die Möglichkeit, viel zivilisierte Nachmieter zu finden, die die Gastfreundlichkeit sehr wohl zu schätzen wissen! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?", schnarrte er weiterhin kalt, Lady von Gutstein war erstarrt.

Alfred dachte sich, dass die sehr verdatterte Dame bestimmt gleich einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen würde, doch sie sagte kein einziges Wort. Alfred hatte Draco nicht ins Gesicht blicken können, starrte während seiner Rede immer wieder auf seinen Hinterkopf. Hätte Draco es nicht getan, hätte er seine Meinung kundgetan. Er bewunderte Dracos Auftreten und wusste mit einem Male, dass Draco doch sehr streng erzogen worden war. Irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor und dennoch wusste er nichts damit anzufangen.

Lady von Gutstein hatte den Anstand ziemlich rot zu werden, schnappte empört nach Luft und wedelte unsicher mit ihrer Hand umher.

„Alfred! Das Frühstück war wunderbar wie immer! Ich bin heute wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden! Meine Herren? Sie entschuldigen mich!", rief sie mit übertriebener lauter Stimme aus und schwänzelte mit ihrem breiten Hintern Richtung Ausgang. Alfred war baff, musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und im nächsten Moment jagte Conwells auf sie zu.

„Geh weg, du Vieh!", kreischte sie los, Draco lächelte nur und hüstelte elegant.

„Lady von Gutenstein? Hatten sie zum Frühstück etwa Schinken? Wenn ja, dann klebt etwas davon an ihrem Allerwertesten! Sie dürfen sich also nicht wundern, wenn ein sehr feinfühliger Hund wie Conwells es ist, dies bemerkt!"

Alfred verbiss sich weiterhin ein Lachen, Lady von Gutstein kreischte auf und untersuchte ihren überdimensionalen Hintern. Conwells hüpfte laut kläffend auf und ab und Draco holte tief Luft.

„Bei Fuß, Conwells!", donnerte er los, der Hund blickte ihn sofort an und hielt still.

„Na wird's bald?", knurrte Draco leise und blickte den Hund tief in die Augen. Gutstein sah ihn perplex an und Alfred währen beinahe die Gesichtszüge entgleist. Der Hund folgte sofort, kam hechelnd auf Draco zu und setzte sich direkt neben ihn brav auf den Marmorboden. Alfred hätte jubeln können, während Gutstein ihn weiterhin verdattert anblickte.

„D-Danke sehr, junger Mann", wisperte sie leise. „Ich fürchte mich ein wenig vor Hunden, wissen sie?", kam es leise, sie hatte schon den Knauf der großen Glastüre in der Hand.

„Aber Lady von Gutstein! Conwells ist harmlos! Sehen sie? Wenn sie nett zu ihm sind, ist er auch nett zu ihnen, meinen sie nicht?", kam es leise im Singsang von Draco, der nun ein Leckerli fallen ließ, welches Alfred ihm zugesteckt hatte. Conwells nahm sich diesem gleich an, verputzte es in Windeseile.

Draco ließ seine Augen über die Frau wandern, seufzte.

„Darf ich ihnen einen guten Rat auf den Weg geben?", fragte er leise, doch bestimmt, sie nickte.

„Tragen sie nie einen roten Hut zu einem pinkfarbenen Kleid! Das schlägt sich! Besser sie variieren ein wenig mit verschiedenen Abstufungen der Farbe. Ebenso sollte ihr Lippenstift darauf abgestimmt sein. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag!"

Draco lächelte kalt und dennoch lächelte sie dankbar zurück.

„Ich werde es mir merken, danke für ihre Ratschläge", meinte sie pikiert und verließ mit hoch erhobenem Kopf die Aula.

„Haben sie das gehört?", kicherte Draco nun leise, Alfred war noch immer baff als der Blonde sich zu ihm drehte.

„Oh! Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich meine, sie hat ihr Lebenswerk beleidigt und…", fing Draco unbeholfen an, Alfred umarmte Draco spontan - kurz und väterlich. Als er ihn losließ, strahlten seine Augen, er seufzte.

„Ich kann sie gut leiden, Draco. Und das ist mein Ernst! Und nein, sie haben, wie mir scheint, dasselbe Temperament was ich auch habe. Nur durch meine Berufung musste ich immer zurückstecken. Hätten sie dieser Dame nicht gesagt, wie man sich zu benehmen hat, hätte ich es diesmal getan. Adrian hat mir auch schon dazu geraten.

Nun erklären sie mir nur eines, Draco! Woher kommt der gute Geschmack von Kleidung? Denn – wer weiß? Vielleicht hätte ich da einen weiteren Job für sie? Denken sie nur an die reichen Frauen, die nicht wissen, was sie anziehen sollen? Sie könnten ihr neuer Modebegleiter werden – der ihnen hilft sich richtig zu kleiden. Und ich kann ihnen garantieren – damit verdienen sie einen Menge an Geld", meinte er leise, Draco verschlug es diesmal wirklich die Sprache. Diese Idee war durchaus verlockend!

**XXX**

„Oh Mann! Schon wieder eine Stunde vorüber? Wo bleibt denn Draco? Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht verlaufen? Soll ich mal Opa fragen, wo er bleibt?", meinte Adrian ein wenig besorgt, Blaise runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Nein, warten wir noch einige Minuten. Sollte Draco dann nicht auftauchen, werden wir ihn suchen gehen, ja? Bis wann hast du Zeit?", fragte er weiter, Adrian lugte ebenso auf die Uhr.

„Eigentlich müsste ich wieder auf dem Weg ins Ministerium sein und…."

„DRACO?", kam es von Blaise, er starrte in den Gang hinaus, als er die Türe ins Schloss fallen hören konnte. Danach erklang das Klirren des Schlüssels, der auf einer Schuhkommode abgelegt wurde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Draco in die Küche, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und seufzte zufrieden.

„Was ist passiert? Draco!", rief Adrian aus, rutschte nervös am Sessel umher – Draco strahlte noch immer.

„Gutstein", sagte er nur, Adrian riss die Augen auf, Blaise spielte mit dem Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf.

„Was? Du hast sie getroffen? Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert!", rief Adrian aus, Blaise grinste.

„Na was wohl! Sie war unbefriedigt, Draco hat sie angesehen und schon hatte sie tausend Orgasmen", prustete Blaise los, fing sich einen Seitenhieb seines besten Freundes ein. Jetzt schmollte er und fing zu nörgeln an.

„Siehst du? Ich mache ihm ein Kompliment und was bekomme ich dafür? Schläge!", maulte Blaise nun, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Die Alte hat Alfred beleidigt und ich habe ihr mal die Meinung gesagt! Mann, ihr hättet sie sehen sollen! Geiler Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht! Und ich habe mir nicht verkneifen können, wie hässlich ihre farbliche Gestaltung der Kleidung war! Alfred meinte dann, dass ich Berater in Sachen Mode werden könnte, da ich Kenntnisse davon habe. Und er meinte dann auch noch, dass ich da voll abräumen würde! Mann! Leute! Ich werde reich! Geil, was? Ich meine, ich bin es – war es – werde es wieder, ach ihr wisst schon, was ich meine", winkte er selbstgefällig ab, Blaise schüttelte staunend den Kopf wurde ganz hibbelig.

„Na das sind ja geniale Neuigkeiten! Draco! Wenn das echt was wird, dann hast du all die reichen Weiber um dich herum, die dir nur das Geld so in die Taschen stecken, wenn du sie richtig einkleidest! Das passt zu dir! Meinen Glückwunsch!", rief Blaise lachend aus, Adrian nickte ihm bewundernd zu.

„Ja, ich hoffe es! Und stellt euch vor, ich war mit Conwells Gassi! Nicht einfach, wenn man hinterher fliegt und den Köter davon abhalten muss, dass er eine andere Süße auf der Straße vernascht. Mann, die Besitzerin der Hündin hat mich böse angeguckt! Dabei ist Conwells ja nicht mal mein Hund! Aber er ist niedlich! Und auch dafür habe ich einige Scheine bekommen", lachte er nun, Blaise und Adrian seufzten zufrieden.

„Ehrlich, Draco. Das freut mich sehr! Es wird zwar kein fester Job sein, aber wenn man dich braucht, ruft Alfred dich einfach an und du kannst die Damen besuchen! Und glaube mir, wenn du sie gut berätst, dann bekommst du so viel Mäuse, dass du mit einem Tagesverdienst einen Monat lang unbeschwert leben kannst, wenn du weiterhin hier wohnst", grinste Adrian nun, Draco blickte ihn verträumt an.

„Das Leben kann so geil sein", hauchte der Blonde und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf, schloss die Augen.

„Leute? Ich muss leider gehen! Ihr könnt mich eulen, oder es Alfred sagen, dann trete ich mit euch in Kontakt! Wenn ihr meine Hilfe braucht, bin ich gerne für euch da! Und Blaise? Wenn du Kevin siehst, sag ihm schöne Grüße, ja?", raunte er ihm zu, blickte nun zu Draco.

„Und dasselbe gilt natürlich für Potter. Er sieht ja richtig süß aus, ihr wärt ein schönes Paar", hauchte er dem Blonden zu, der die Augen aufriss - das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit seinem Sesseln nach rückwärts kippte, auf den Boden krachte.

„AUA! Fletscher! Red nicht so einen Scheiß! Potter und ich sind nur….", kam es vom Boden – Blaise lachte los und hielt sich den Bauch.

„…nur zwei Jungen, die heiß auf einander sind und es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, ich verstehe", sprach Adrian leise, beugte sich zu Draco hinunter und zwinkerte ihm zu. Blaise lachte noch immer und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, während Adrian seine Sachen schnappte und zur Türe ging.

„Jungs! War mir eine Ehre! Man sieht sich!"

„Bis dann, Adrian!", riefen beide und schon war die Türe zu.

„Aua, mein Rücken, hilfst du mir mal? Lach nicht so belämmert, Zabini", keuchte Draco nun, der noch immer am Boden lag, böse zu Blaise blickte.

„Schade, dabei gefällst du mir so unterwürfig! Aber gut! Weil ich heute so viel erfahren habe und ich gnädig bin, werde ich dir helfen…", grinste Blaise fies und hielt ihm die Hand hin, die Draco sofort annahm.

„Was hast du erfahren?", keuchte er nun, als er mitsamt dem Sessel hochgezogen wurde.

„Och…nichts?", kicherte Blaise leise, Draco schäumte.

„Sag schon!"

„Nix"

„Wenn du nichts sagst, dann…."

„Was dann?", Blaise drehte sich umher, blickte Draco aus blitzenden Augen an. Draco hatte darauf keine Antwort, er rauschte davon und schloss sich auf der Toilette ein. Blaise seufzte und blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Beeil dich! Wir sollten dann mal los fahren, ja?", kam es lachend, Draco murrte und betätigte gerade die Spülung. Während Blaise in der Küche noch den Rest an Tellern und Tassen in den Geschirrspühler packte, huschte Draco ins Wohnzimmer und angelte sich das kleine Heftchen von Blaise, welches er unter den Sitzpolstern versteckt hatte. Da kam ihm ein genialer Plan – denn Rache war süß – sehr süß.

**XXX**

„Milli? Sind wir hier richtig?", fragte Peter Leary zweifelnd, wobei er mit seinem Schnauzbart spielte und gerade mit seiner Frau vor Harrys Haus appariert war. Die dunkelblonde, etwas kleinere doch sehr schlanke Frau, besah sich das Haus und dann ihre Notizen.

„Doch Pet, sind wir! Das ist Harry Potters Haus! Sieht doch gut aus, oder nicht?", fragte sie leise, doch Peter ließ seinen Könnerblick über das Anwesen schweifen.

„Es ist schon noch gut in Schuss, aber einiges muss noch getan werden, so wie es aussieht. Können wir, Liebste?", hauchte er leise und grinste breit. Elegant hielt er ihr den Arm hin, welchen Milli Leary gerne annahm, ihren Arm einhing. Gemeinsam öffneten sie das kleine Gartentor, schritten den steinernen Weg entlang und grinsten dem Haus entgegen.

„Hübsch hier, nicht wahr?", hauchte Peter eingehend.

„Ja, das stimmt! Aber HARRY POTTER wohnt hier!", kicherte sie leise und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin ein Fan von ihm, er ist ja so ein lieber Junge! Und Kevin ist mit ihm befreundet! Das ist doch toll!", zappelte sie an seinem Arm, Peter rollte mit den Augen und lächelte schief.

„Er ist ein normaler Junge mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, der noch dazu sehr begabt ist und das Böse vernichtet hat. Geh ihm ja nicht auf den Wecker, hörst du? Wir blamieren unseren Jungen nur", wisperte er eingehend, seine blauen Augen leuchteten vor Schalk.

„Ich blamiere meinen Jungen nie! Hörst du? Meist fängst du damit an, wenn…"

Beide wurden unterbrochen, als die Türe sich öffnete und Kevin vor ihnen stand.

„Mom! Dad! Schön dass ihr kommen konntet!", rief er freudig aus, umarmte beide stürmisch. Er war um einiges größer als seine Eltern, doch er liebte sie wie sie nun mal waren. Er konnte sich keine besseren Eltern vorstellen.

„Kommt rein!", wies er die beiden an und neugierig betraten sie Harrys Haus, sahen sich um.

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist Harry Potter, der Harry Potter – ja ich reiße mich schon zusammen", zappelte Milli los, Harry musste grinsen als er näher kam. Peter schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn, Kevin tat es ihm gleich.

„Mom, lass Harry in Frieden, ja? Er ist sowieso schon ein so armer Kerl und…", fing Kevin an, doch Milli fing zu kreischen an, hüpfte kurz auf und ab und raste auf Harry zu.

„Harry! Du guter Junge du!", rief sie aus und drückte den verdutzten Harry eingehend.

„Ähm..", kam es von Harry.

Peter und Kevin stöhnten synchron auf, Harry bekam keine Luft. Milli ließ ihn sofort los, ließ ihren Blick prüfend über seine schlanke Gestalt wandern.

„Lass dich ansehen, mein Junge! Gut siehst du aus! Bist du mit meinem Sohn zusammen? Das wäre ja noch schöner! Nicht, dass ich auf deinen Namen wert lege, aber du würdest so gut zu meinem Sohn passen und…", fing sie zu plappern an, Harry glotzte sie dümmlich an. Hallo? War er im falschen Film oder was? Kevin zog an ihrem Arm und brachte Abstand zwischen ihnen. Leise fing er zu knurren an, während Pet sich die Schläfen massierte.

„MOM! Harry und ich sind _nur_ gute Freunde und ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen! Ich interessiere mich für einen anderen Jungen und Harry auch, klar?", meinte er streng, seine Mutter schien das nicht so sehr zu interessieren. Viel lieber drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry, lächelte ihn warmherzig an.

„Du hast dir auch schon jemanden ausgesucht? Na das finde ich ja schön! Weiß er, dass du ihn magst, Harry? Hast du es ihm schon gesagt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Junge, den du magst einfach dasselbe für dich empfinden muss wie du für ihn", meinte sie mütterlich und tätschelte seine Wange. Harry war baff, bekam kein Laut heraus.

„Ähm, freut mich sie beide kennen zu lernen?", fing er dann unbeholfen an, Pet hob etwas peinlich berührt die Hand, vermittelte durch seinen Blick sein Beileid wegen seiner Frau.

„Oh! Ja! Wir freuen uns auch dich endlich kennen zu lernen, mein Junge!", haspelte sie weiter und tätschelte noch immer seine Wange.

„MUTTER!", kreischte Kevin los, Peter stand mit den Rücken zu ihnen, knurrte vor sich hin und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wieso konnte er kein Zauberer sein? Mann, manchmal war es peinlich, so direkt – wie seine Frau eben war. Doch liebte er sie – abgöttisch sogar. Seufzend drehte er sich umher und blickte sich im Vorraum um.

„Weiber..lassen uns Männer nie in Ruhe", maulte er vor sich hin, Harry kicherte. Milli, die das gehört hatte, drehte sich entschlossen umher, kam auf ihren Mann zu und tippte ihn auf die Schulter.

„Wie war das? Hm?", meinte sie aufbrausend, reckte ihr Kinn hervor, Pet zuckte die Schulter und grinste sie verlegen an.

„Liebe dich…. Schatz?", kam es leise, Milli brummte und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Kevin zeigte Harry, dass die beiden einen Vogel hatten und Harry kicherte weiter. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Molly Weasley, nur dass sie viel verrückter war.

„Ähm entschuldigen sie bitte, nur…könnten wir uns dann das Dach und so …. ansehen?", fragte Harry leise, beide wirbelten umher, kamen nun lächelnd auf Harry zu. Pet drückte Harrys Hand und nickte ihm zu.

„Aber natürlich, Harry! Wo waren meine Gedanken! Sag uns, wo drückt denn der Schuh?", fragte Peter Leary einfühlsam und Harry seufzte.

„Also….", fing Harry an, führte sie während des Erklärens nach oben. Kevin pustete die angehaltene Luft aus und wusste auf einmal, wieso er so ungern seine Eltern einlud. Sein Vater fing immer wieder mit den Geschichten von früher an, während seine Mutter ihn noch wie ein kleines Kind behandelte und die beiden ihn dauernd in Verlegenheit brachten. Er liebte sie sehr, doch manchmal übertrieben sie maßlos.

„Ich gehe duschen!", rief er die Treppen hinauf, doch niemand antwortete. Leise fing er zu knurren an, huschte diese hoch, lief in die Richtung wo die Stimmen her kamen und keuchte ein wenig.

„Harry? Ich gehe duschen, ja?", kam es leise, Harry hielt in den Erklärungen inne, drehte sich umher.

„Ja klar! Mach das! Ach ja, benutz mein Badezimmer – in deinem funktioniert die Dusche noch nicht so einwandfrei", lächelte Harry schief, Kevin nickte und verschwand.

„Wirklich? Na das könnten wir uns ja auch gleich ansehen?", ereiferte sich Peter Leary und machte sich auf den Weg. Milli hing sich bei Harry ein, zerrte ihn mit.

„Und du, junger Mann, zeigst uns den Weg. Wie sieht nun dein Scharm aus, hast es vorhin nicht erwähnt?", fragte sie beiläufig und unschuldig, Harry schüttelte ergeben und hochrot den Kopf und wurde von ihr aus dem Raum gezogen. Peter fing abermals zu stöhnen an und wünschte sich auf den Mond.

**XXX**

„Sind wir endlich da?", maulte Draco, während sie weiterhin die Straßen entlangfuhren, die Grenze zur Zauberwelt schon längst hinter sich hatten. Er konnte sich an den Ampeln nicht satt sehen und fragte sich, wieso Blaise bei rot stehen blieb und bei grün nicht. Aber er traute sich nicht zu fragen, so staunte er weiter.

Vielleicht blieb Blaise stehen, weil es eine Gryffindorfarbe war und er Angst davor hatte? Und bei Slytheringrün war er sich sicher fahren zu können? Und wieso machten dies die anderen Fahrer auch? Kannten die eventuell Hogwarts und ihre Häuser? Draco schien das ganze sehr mysteriös, doch interessant. Diese Muggel hatten sicherlich Geheimnisse und Draco wollte draufkommen – welche es waren!

„Gleich, Draco! Mann, du kannst es ja kaum erwarten, deinen Potter wieder zu sehen, was?", grinste er schief, Draco wurde rot im Gesicht und rutschte am Sitz umher.

„So ein Schwachsinn! Ich bin nur neugierig wie der wohnt, das ist alles", knurrte er zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte starr aus dem Fenster wo die Landschaft nur so an ihm vorüber zog.

„Sind wir jetzt endlich da?", raunzte Draco nach 5 Minuten, Blaise murrte und biss sich hart auf die Lippen.

„Gleich. Dray, du nervst", grinste er nun wieder, verstand er Draco trotzdem.

„Und jetzt?", kam es 2 Minuten später, Blaise krallte sich am Lenkrad fest und gab Gas. Draco verkrallte sich im Sitz, wurde in diesen gedrückt und grinste breit.

„Na endlich! Mann, du fährst wie eine Schnecke! Du könntest ruhig mehr Stoff geben!", rief er begeistert aus, Blaise lächelte.

„Ja, aber wenn ich das tue, dann fallen wir auf, verstehst du? Ich habe das Auto extra unsichtbar gemacht, damit wir in der Zauberwelt für keine Aufregung sorgen, verstehst du? Ach ja, wir sind da, nur so zur Info", meinte Blaise grinsend, Draco schluckte hart.

Der Wagen rollte aus, parkte direkt vor dem Haus. Draco drückte seine Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt, blinzelte mit den Augen.

„Wow, sieht echt schön aus", murmelte er abwesend, neben ihm tauchte Blaise Schopf auf. Auch er drückte seine Nase an die Scheibe und saugte sich kurzzeitig mit seinen Lippen daran fest.

„Ja, Potters Eltern gehörte dieses Haus. Und wie es aussieht, hat ihr Sohn es sehr gut in Schuss gehalten. Ich bin mir sicher, er langweilt sich. Wird Zeit, dass wir ihm Gesellschaft leisten", grinste Blaise nun, Draco war leicht nervös.

„Okay", wisperte er leise und öffnete die Türe. Blaise verlor den Halt und kippte über Draco hinweg. Dieser hielt ihn im Genick am Shirt fest und hievte ihn wieder hoch.

„Du, Blaise? Kann es sein, dass du eine eigene Türe hast, wo du aussteigen kannst?", kicherte er leise, Blaise schnaufte.

„Ja ja…", kam es nun und stieg mit hochrotem Gesicht aus. Als die Türen geschlossen wurden, sicherte Blaise den Wagen und schritt mit Draco zum Haus von Harry.

Blaise und Draco trugen wie meistens in der Muggelwelt – eine ausgebleichte Jeans, die jedoch an den Hüften endete. Außerdem hatte Blaise ein weißes Shirt an, Draco ein grünes. Turnschuhe rundeten ihr Aussehen ab, während Draco nun seine Hände an der Hose abwischte und seine Finger Richtung Klingel ausstreckte.

„Ich… ich will heim", nuschelte Draco nun unglaublich nervös, Blaise starrte ihn absolut geisteskrank an.

„Du ziehst den Schwanz ein? Mann! Das fasse ich nicht! Zieh das durch wie ein Mann, Draco!", rief er aus und drückte die Klingel. Draco wollte ihn gerade zur Schnecke machen, als sie ein: „ICH MACH AUF!", hörten. Beide stellten die Ohren auf, Blaise bekam große Augen.

„Das war nicht Potters Stimme", knurrte Draco, Blaise Herz schlug höher.

„Ich will heim", wimmerte er jetzt ebenso, Draco grinste abfällig.

„Vergiss es, Schwanzeinzieher! Steh es durch wie ein Mann!", knurrte er ebenso und die Türe wurde aufgerissen.

Auf einmal blickten sich drei verwunderte Augenpaare an, wobei zwei von ihnen mehr erstaunt waren, als das dritte Paar. Dieses schien eher geschockt und einer Ohnmacht nahe.

„Ha..hallo", kam es belegt von Kevin, er wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Nachdem er duschen war, lief er im Haus mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften herum – hatte er doch nicht mit SO einem Besuch gerechnet!

_Oh mein Gott. Blaise! Verdammt! Sitzt das Handtuch? Habe ich Speckröllchen an meinem Bauch? Sehe ich gut aus? Sollte ich mehr trainieren? Muss ich aufs Klo? _

„Hm, also an diesen Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen", schnurrte Blaise nun leise und legte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, Draco nickte nur.

„Hallo Leary! Mund zu, es zieht. Wir wollten zu Potter, ist er da? Und was zum Henker machst du mit einem Badetuch um den Hüften in Potters Haus?", schnarrte Draco nun, Blaise stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Ich.. ich… wohne hier? Harry hat mich bei sich aufgenommen – ich war gerade duschen und…"

„KEVIN? Habt ihr Besuch? Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, dann…", hörte er seine Mutter aus dem oberen Stockwerk brüllen – danach folgten lautes Gepolter, als sie die Stufen hinunter eilte. Kevin seufzte, rollte mit seinen Augen und blickte ertappt zu Boden. Seine Wangen glühten und Blaise leckte sich die Lippen. Wow, Kevin war ein absolut heißer Anblick!

„Süß", schnurrte er leise, Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter. Als er die quirlige Frau entdeckte, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Das musste Kevins Mutter sein! Nur hatte sie dunkelblondes Haar, doch dieselben Gesichtszüge und Augen.

„Oh! Seid ihr Freunde von Kevin? Ja? Kommt rein!" Blaise zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch, als Kevins Mutter, ziemlich klein und zierlich, doch hyperaktiv und absolut sympathisch die beiden anstrahlte und ihren Sohn liebevoll in den Flur schupste.

„Äh, ja gerne! Wir wollten Po…Harry besuchen! Und natürlich auch Kevin!", meinte Blaise mit einem eleganten Lächeln, Draco machte es ihm nach.

„Na was für ein schöner Zufall! Wussten die beiden, dass ihr kommt? Wie mir scheint nicht, stimmts, Kevin?", drehte sie sich umher. Kevin stand noch immer tropfnass im Flur, blickte seine Mutter böse an und schmollte.

„Nein – Mutter", kam es bissig. Blaise musterte den süßen Jungen eingehend.

„Manieren, Kevin! Huch, geh dich anziehen! Oder willst du, dass die beiden dich weiterhin in diesem Aufzug sehen?", kam es tadelnd von seiner Mutter und schon hörten sie weitere Schritte, die die Treppen hinunter hallten.

„Kev, wer war denn an der T…", Harry stolperte beinahe, als er Draco und Blaise erblickte, hielt sich gerade noch am Geländer fest.

„Na na! Nicht so wild, junger Mann! Vielleicht stolperst du noch und dann tust du dir weh!", raunzte Kevins Mutter besorgt. Blaise amüsierte sich, Kevin schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und wollte sterben und Draco? Der starrte Harry an, weil dieser absolut heiß in den schwarzen Hosen und dem dunkelroten Polo-shirt aussah. Harrys Mund stand weit offen, er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah!

„Jungs?", kam es verwirrt von Kevins Mutter, doch sie bemerkte rasch, dass zwischen den vieren absolutes Schweigen herrschte, ebenso Spannung. Sie runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich zu Harry umher, der noch immer auf den Stiegen stand.

„Harry, mein Lieber? Sagtest du nicht, dass du auf hübsche blonde Jungen stehst? Und was ist mit…wie war noch mal dein Name?", drehte sie sich zu Draco umher, der nun die Augen aufriss und nach Luft schnappte. Unglaublich, wie direkt diese Person war! Blaise kicherte, Kevin stöhnte und Draco, sowie Harry liefen rot an.

„Draco Malfoy, Madam", erwiderte er galant, Milli winkte ab.

„Nenn mich Milli, Draco! Ja? Kevins Freunde sind immer herzlich willkommen! Ach ja, ich bin Kevins Mutter! Also? Harry? Wieso sagst du denn nichts? Ist dir heiß? Du hast eine doch sehr gesunde Farbe aufgezogen. Der Junge Mann da findet, wie mir sein Blick sagt, Gefallen an dir! Wäre er denn nichts für dich?", fragte sie scheinheilig weiter, Dracos Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich – er hüstelte und blickte schnell wo anders hin. Blaise fing zu lachen an und schlug Draco auf die Schulter, Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und wünschte sich, Kevins Mutter den Mund zu stopfen. Wieso musste er ihr auch antworten!

„Ähm, Milli? Nicht böse sein, aber das entscheide ich dann selber, ja?", kam es leise von Harry, Draco nickte wie wild und zog Blaise jedoch eins über. Dieser war sofort still, lugte zu Kevin, der den Föhn – welcher noch immer neben dem Telefon lag – würgte.

„Oh! Entschuldige bitte! Natürlich! Kevin?" Suchend drehte sie sich umher und wirbelte auf ihn zu, nahm ihn den Föhn ab.

„Liebling, sei doch so gut und bring das eventuell nach oben, ja? Der Föhn hat doch nichts hier unten zu suchen? Also ich bitte dich! Harry ist schon so nett und lässt dich kostenlos bei ihm wohnen, also pack gefälligst ein wenig mit an, ja? Sei ein guter Junge, hm?", tätschelte sie seine Wange, Kevin knurrte sie an.

„JA MUTTER!", kam es laut und schon stapfte er davon. Harry lugte zwischen den Händen hindurch, die nun sein Gesicht bedeckten, Blaise leckte sich abermals die Lippen als Kevin an ihm vorbeihuschte.

„Entschuldige, wie war doch gleich DEIN Name?", fragte sie Blaise, der sie sofort begeistert anblickte.

„Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini!", kam es sogleich, Milli kam ihm entgegen. Kevin stand derweil neben Harry auf der Treppe, beide blickten sich warnend und bemitleidend an. Milli ließ ihren Blick über Blaise gleiten, lächelte ein wenig.

„Kann es sein, dass mein Sohn dir gefällt?", flüsterte sie leise, Blaise wurde rot, Draco kicherte und Kevin schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand – Harry bemitleidete ihn abermals und tätschelte seine Schulter.

„Ähm…ähh…er..er sieht…sieht…sehr…gut aus", kam es leise, doch ehrlich, Milli klatschte in die Hände und Kevins Herz schlug gleich höher.

„Wirklich? KEVIN! Hast du das gehört?", rief sie aus, Kevin murrte, drehte sich umher.

„Ja, Mutter, ich habe es gehört", kam es lahm, doch seine Wangen brannten. Kurz blickten sich Kevin und Blaise in die Augen, versanken sekundenlang darin. Milli lächelte milde.

„Und?", fragte sie ihren Sohn, Kevin riss die Augen auf.

„Nichts…ich muss mich anziehen..tschüs." Und schon war er verschwunden.

„Kevin!", rief sie ihm hinterher, blickte Blaise entschuldigend an.

„Also ich glaube, dass du Kevin gefällst. So, wie er dich angesehen hat? Aber mach ihn bitte nicht so unsicher, er stottert sonst immer, weißt du? Dieser Justin war eindeutig ein Idiot, wusste nicht, was er an Kevin hatte. Ich will für meinen Sohn nur das Beste. Er hat so ein gutes Herz und viel Liebe zu geben, hörst du? Sei lieb zu ihm", wisperte sie leise, Blaise wurde ernst.

„Ich würde ihren Sohn niemals ausnutzen, ehrlich! Ich mag ihn…recht..gerne", raunte er leise, wurde abermals rot – hüstelte verlegen - Milli strahlte.

„Hach! Das finde ich ja sehr schön!", freute sie sich – Draco schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wo war er denn hier gelandet? In einem Irrenhaus? Oder hatte die Alte zu viel Veritaserum getrunken?

„MILLI? WAS HAST DU MIT UNSEREM SOHN GEMACHT? Hat die Glocke geläutet? Haben die Jungs Besuch? Hast du Kevin _schon wieder_ blamiert!", donnerte eine Stimme von oben, Milli blickte die Treppen hoch.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan! Nur die Jungs begrüßt! Dein Sohn ist nur ein wenig schüchtern, Pet!", rief sie hinauf, doch dann ertönte Kevins Stimme.

„MUTTER! Hör auf dich dauernd einzumischen! Ich bekomme das schon alleine hin! Bei Merlin! Ich bekomme gleich Ausschlag! Das ist so PEINLICH!" Harry lachte leise los, Blaise grinste und tippte Milli auf die Schulter.

„Kann es sein, dass sie beim Frisör waren? Steht ihnen gut!", meinte er galant, Milli freute sich.

„Oh! Das hast du bemerkt? Das finde ich ja nett! Peter, mein Mann, bemerkt so etwas nie! Soll ich ihn dir vorstellen? Er würde sicherlich gerne die Freunde von Harry und Kevin kennen lernen!", rief sie lachend aus und zog den sehr interessiert tuenden Blaise nach oben.

„Ich werde nicht mehr – ich muss sterben. Armer Kevin", nuschelte Harry leise und lehnte sich an der Wand an. Draco schloss die – bisher noch offen stehende Türe – leise und stieg die zwei Stufen empor um mit Harry auf derselben Höhe zu sein.

„Ehrlich Potter, Leary tut mir echt leid und du auch", murmelte er leise, stand sehr dicht vor ihm und nickte eingehend.

„Danke Malfoy, das tut echt gut", meinte er bestürzt, Draco schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte Harry leicht auf die Schulter.

„Mein herzliches Beileid – es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid", murmelte er ernsthaft, Harry nickte geknickt.

„Ja, danke sehr. Sag mal, was macht ihr hier eigentlich? Ich meine, es freut mich, dass ihr mich besuchen kommt und…", fing Harry an, Draco wurde leicht rot.

„Also…wir dachten, da du frei hast, da….. Nun, wir wussten ja nicht, dass es nicht mehr notwendig ist dich zu besuchen, weil Leary ja hier wohnt. Und…. Ach ja, Blaise wollte dir sagen, dass er den Führerschein nachmachen will – bei dir", meinte Draco leicht gedehnt, Harry versank gerade in seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Kurz war es still und Dracos Augen blitzten belustigt auf.

„Was?", hauchte er leise und weggetreten, Draco lächelte ein wenig. Harrys Herz schlug höher.

„Träumst du, Potter? Ich würde sagen – du solltest nun deinen Weg gehen. Wohin er dich auch führt", hauchte er leise an Harrys Ohr als er sich zu ihm vorbeugte.

Harry hisste kurz auf, da er sich einbildete, Dracos Lippen an seinem Ohr gespürt zu haben.

„Ich.. ich gehe meinen Weg, Malfoy. Keine Bange", raunte er nun ebenso, drehte leicht seinen Kopf und blies Draco leicht ins Ohr. Er merkte, dass Draco dies durch und durch ging – was zur Folge hatte, dass Draco sich hastig wieder zurückzog.

„Ja, das wäre geklärt – gehen wir Blaise suchen", schnarrte er los, stieg die Treppen empor. Harry blickte ihm nach – oder eher gesagt – er starrte auf Dracos absolut kleinen, göttlichen Po. Harry schluckte hart und lächelte ein wenig, schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso musste Malfoy in Muggelklamotten nur so heiß aussehen?

„Ja klar. Kommt nur rein, macht es euch bequem. Übrigens, das ist Milli und das ist Peter – Kevins Eltern. Die beiden sind hier um alles nur noch peinlicher zu machen und um uns zu verkuppeln, aber das macht euch ja nichts aus, nicht wahr? Wenns geht, dann ziehen wir uns gleich alle nackt aus und Milli sagt uns dann, welche Stellung wir einnehmen sollen, ja?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Hast du was gesagt, Potter?" Angesprochener wurde rot, während er hinter Draco hermarschierte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Hab nur so vor mit hingemurmelt – armer Kevin", hauchte er leise und schritt an Draco vorbei. Dem Blonden stieg der unvergleichliche Duft von Harry in die Nase und kurzzeitig blickte er ihm verträumt nach.

„Ach so", nuschelte auch er, folgte ihm und grinste in sich hinein. Natürlich hatte er gehört, was Potter gemurmelt hatte und die Vorstellung – nur ohne Milli – gefiel ihm. Potter und er alleine, nackt und… shit, seine Hose wurde eng!

„Ach da seid ihr ja! Milli beschlagnahmt gerade den armen Blaise, glaube ich. Und Kevin hat sich im Badezimmer eingesperrt. Ich frage mich, was meine Frau jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat! Harry? Die Dusche habe ich nun repariert und das Dach ist auch erneuert. Milli hat Glück dass ihr Zauberstab genauso schnell ist wie ihr Mundwerk. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte sie manchmal stumm hexen. Wäre um einiges einfacher. Aber leider bin ich nur ein Muggel, schade", zuckte er mit den Schultern, Harry lächelte ihn an und Draco grinste vor sich hin. Noch ein Muggel der ihm sehr sympathisch war! Unheimlich – aber wahr. Kurz stellte Harry die beiden einander vor, die sich nun die Hände schüttelten.

„Danke, Peter! Das war sehr nett von ihnen! Und sie sind sich sicher, dass sie nichts dafür haben wollen?", fragte er leise, Peter winkte ab.

„Aber sicher nicht! Kevin darf bei dir wohnen und das reicht mir als Entlohnung! Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen. Eventuell schaffe ich es dann alleine zu kommen und brauche sie nicht mitnehmen. Manchmal nervt sie – aber ich liebe sie", kicherte er leise, Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Danke, aber derweil wäre dasalles. Das war wirklich nett von ihnen, sich Zeit für dieses Haus zu nehmen", lächelte Harry ihn an und bemerkte im nächsten Moment, dass Draco verschwunden war.

„Wo ist denn…", fing er an, Pet sah hoch.

„Ach, der blonde Junge? Der ist in das eine Zimmer dort gegangen. Ist das nicht deines?", kam es leise, Harry wurde rot.

„Ja!"

„Na dann", grinste Pet nun und ließ Harry ziehen, folgte ihm und suchte nun nach seiner Frau.

Kevin hatte sich bereits angezogen und kam gerade aus Harrys Bad, als er Draco im Zimmer sah, der sich alles genau einprägen musste und sich wunderte, dass das meiste in Slytheringrün gehalten wurde. Aber es gefiel ihm! Und erst Potters großes breites Bett….

„Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier in Harrys Zimmer?", fragte Kevin amüsiert, Draco wirbelte herum.

„Ich..ähm…war neugierig. Was dagegen?", schnarrte er leise, Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, aber wir sollten gehen, bevor Harry…."

„…es bemerkt? Zu spät! Malfoy? Raus da! Kevin, du auch!", wies Harry die beiden an, als er eingetreten war.

„Aber wieso? Ist doch schön hier? Potter, Potter, alles hier in Slytherinfarben? Wie wundervoll! Hast doch etwas für das Haus übrig gehabt, was? Sogar die Bettwäsche passt! Und das, obwohl sie die Farbe von Gryffindor hat! Sehr interessant", grinste Draco leicht, Harry wurde rot und Kevin machte sich pfeifend und grinsend vom Acker. Auch er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob die Farbe Grün ihn nicht an Malfoy erinnern sollte!

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy! Raus jetzt! Na mach schon!", rief er aus, Draco zog ein Heftchen hervor.

„Und das hier? Habe ich gerade gefunden! Potter, Potter, so versaut bist du?", fragte er anzüglich, schritt auf Harry zu, der das Heft nun genauer in Augenschein nahm und es ihm aus der Hand riss.

„Aber..aber…das gehört mir nicht! Auf keinen Fall!", rief Harry hochrot aus, als er das Pornomagazin in Händen hielt.

„Ich wusste ja immer, dass du nicht ganz so brav bist, wie du immer tust", raunte ihm Draco zu, der seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte und Harry intensiv musterte.

„Red nicht so blöd, Malfoy! Mir gehört das nicht! Kevin? KEVIN!", rief er aus, eilte aus der Türe, Draco riss die Augen auf. Mist, so hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt!

Draußen im Flur zeigte Milli gerade Blaise die Kinderfotos, sie sie immer in der Tasche mit sich trug, während Kevin mit offen stehendem Mund neben ihr stand und es ihr aus der Hand riss.

„Kevin!", rief sie aus, Blaise kicherte.

„Süß! Kevin als Baby, mit übergroßer Windel! Wie niedlich!", rief er aus, Kevin wurde rot und übergab die Bilder seinem Vater.

„Lass sie verschwinden, rasch!", zischte er nun, Pet nickte nur und schenkte seiner Frau einen bösen Blick.

„Milli! Musst du Kevin immer so in Verlegenheit bringen! Siehst du nicht, dass es dem Jungen unangenehm ist!", platzte es aus ihm hervor, Milli verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Was soll daran so unangenehm sein, wenn man Kevins Freunden die Babyfotos zeigt?", fragte sie leicht pikiert, alle stöhnten auf, nur Milli nicht.

„Kevin?", fragte Harry nochmals, wedelte mit dem Heftchen herum.

„Gehört das dir? Mal…Draco hat es bei MIR im Zimmer gefunden und es ist definitiv NICHT meines!", knirschte er los, Kevin kam Stirn runzelnd auf ihn zu und schnappte es sich. Seine Eltern stritten sich leise und Blaise bekam große Augen – blickte warnend zu Draco. Solange Kevins Eltern hier waren, würde es auffallen, wenn man seine „Freunde" mit dem Nachnamen rief. Außerdem würde dies unweigerlich zu Fragen von Milli führen, was alle vermeiden wollten.

„Nein, gehört mir nicht. Dir auch nicht? Aber, wie kam es dann hier her?", fragte sich Kevin leise, beide blickten zu Blaise und Draco, die nun sehr interessiert wo anders hinguckten.

„Redet!", knurrte Harry nun, Blaise kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ich…ähm…schätze, das gehört mir! Tja… bin auch nur ein Mann. Und der liebe Draco da hat es mitgenommen um mich rein zu legen!", zischte er Richtung Draco, der nur süffisant grinste.

„Tja, ich hatte es nicht nötig, mir solche Heftchen anzusehen, nicht wahr, Blaise?", meinte er triumphierend, während Blaise sich das Heftchen schnappte, nicht einmal zu Kevin und Harry blickte, die sehr interessiert schienen. Sorgfältig steckte er es weg, sodass es niemand mehr zu fassen bekam.

„Na und? Ich habe Bedürfnisse, du ja auch, ODER Draco? Ich erinnere mich an gestern, als ich kurz einkaufen war und dir den bestimmten Sender gezeigt hatte. Und was hat der liebe Draco dann gemacht?", fragte er ebenso süffisant, Draco wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Und soll ich Po…Harry verraten, WAS der schlimme Draco so angestellt hat?", fragte er weiter und ging auf Draco zu.

„Halt deine blöde Fresse, Zabini", knirschte Draco vor Wut und Scham, was Harry doch sehr interessant schien. Die beiden Erwachsenen bekamen von all dem nichts mit, stritten noch immer wegen Kevins Babyfotos.

„Wieso? Was hat er sich denn angesehen?", kam es belustigt von Kevin, Draco wirbelte umher.

„NICHTS!", zischte er los und warf Blaise einen Mörderblick zu, der ebenso retour kam.

„Kinder! Wir müssen los! Harry? War uns eine Ehre dich und deine Freunde kennen gelernt zu haben! Jungs? Passt auf Harry hier gut auf, ja?", meinte Milli lächelnd, die vier Jungs antworteten höflich. Pet nickte ihnen zu und verschwand mit seiner Frau die Treppen hinunter. Als die Türe ins Schloss fiel, starrten sich die vier an.

**XXX**

„Zabini! Sag schon! Was wollte sich Malfoy ansehen!", kam es von Harry, Draco knurrte neben ihm stehend. Die vier waren auf den Weg nach unten und Kevin hatte vor, ihnen das Wohnzimmer zu zeigen. Draco steuerte die Ausgangstüre an, doch Blaise hielt ihn davon ab.

Die zwei anderen Jungs standen im Flur und betrachteten Blaise Rücken, während Blaise Draco anstarrte. Beide lieferten sich ein Blickduell, wobei Blaise seine Lippen zu einem höllischen Grinsen verzog.

„Einen Schwulenporno", kam es leise, Harry und Kevin keuchten. Draco war stink wütend, stieß Blaise von sich und riss die Türe auf, verschwand.

„Toll, Zabini! Hast du ja fein gemacht! Weißt du, Streiche spielen in allen Ehren! Aber manchmal geht es zu weit!", meinte Kevin resigniert, da er Draco sehr gut verstehen konnte.

„Aber…er hat mich mit dem Heft reingelegt!", protestierte Blaise nun schmollend, Kevin seufzte.

„Weißt du, Zabini…."

„Ich heiße Blaise", korrigierte er ihn, Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Okay? Weißt du, Blaise – manchmal überwiegt das eine doch mehr, meinst du nicht? Malfoy war es sicherlich peinlicher als dir das mit dem Heftchen?", fragte er leise, Blaise sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ob er es mir verzeihen wird?", fragte er leise, Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist sein bester Freund, oder?", hauchte er leise und legte Blaise eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm", wies er ihn an und zog ihn nun ins Wohnzimmer.

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

Harry sprintete hinterher, holte den Blonden ein, dessen Gesicht rot vor Zorn war.

„WAS!", keifte er los, als Harry ihn an der Schulter umherdrehte.

Er sagte kein Wort, schnappte sich nur Dracos Hand und zerrte ihn zurück zum Haus.

„Lass mich los! Ich will nicht! Zabini kann mir am Arsch vorbei gehen! Ich ziehe aus! Mir egal wohin! Er hat den Bogen überspannt! POTTER!", kreischte er los, Harry wirbelte umher und zog den Blonden einfach an sich.

Draco war so überrumpelt, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, doch die Umarmung genoss. Als Harry bewusst wurde, was er da tat, hielt er trotzdem inne und legte sanft seine Arme um ihn. Liebevoll zog er ihn noch näher und wiegte ihn umher.

„Ist schon gut, Malfoy. Keiner findet es schlimm, ehrlich nicht. Es braucht dir nicht peinlich sein", wisperte Harry leise an seinem Ohr, Draco murrte.

„Das ist mir aber mehr als peinlich. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass…", fing er an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist doch egal, was du geguckt hast. Und dass man sich manchmal Pornos reinzieht ist auch normal. Glaubst du, ich habe das noch nie getan? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich einen Fernseher besitze und…." Harry ließ das Ende offen, er hörte Draco an seinem Ohr heftig atmen.

„Aber du hast dir keine Schwulenpornos angesehen, oder", zischte Draco, doch schmiegte er sich in die wundervolle Umarmung von Harry und zog ihn somit noch ein wenig näher heran. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und schloss die Augen.

„Und wenn doch…", hauchte er leise, Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Was?", hauchte er zurück, Harry löste die Umarmung.

„Malfoy, ich bin schwul. Glaubst du, normale Pornos würden mich anturnen? Hm? Durch so einen blöden Film habe ich endlich erkannt, dass ich stockschwul bin. Vorher hatte ich noch etwas mit Mädchen – doch dann nicht mehr", wisperte Harry leise mit roten Wangen und nickte Richtung Haus.

„Lass dich von ihm nicht fertig machen, er ist dein bester Freund. Er war nur sauer, weil du sein behindertes Heftchen mitgenommen hattest und ihn bloß stellen wolltest! Ich wusste dass es nicht mir gehörte, weil ich solche Heftchen nicht kaufe, deshalb. Also? Zeig ihm….wo der Hammer hängt", grinste Harry nun, Draco grinste ebenfalls.

„Ich zeig ihm, wo sich meine Faust befindet, aber wo mein Hammer hängt, zeige ich nur jemanden bestimmten", flüsterte er eingehend, starrte ihm in die grüßen Seen - Harry hüstelte dezent.

„Na dann", keuchte er nur, drehte sich rasch umher und eilte ins Haus. Draco lachte leise, da er Harrys Röte im Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Süß", nuschelte er und bemerkte, wie das Verlangen nach diesem Jungen stieg – und es verwirrte ihn sehr. Er fühlte sich wohl und unsicher zugleich in Harrys Gegenwart und er hätte sich gewünscht, Harry hätte ihn ewig festgehalten. Er hatte sich so perfekt in seinen Armen angefühlt!

Und woher hatte Potter gewusst, dass er ihn gemeint hatte? Hatten ihn seine Augen denn so verraten? Draco wusste, dass er sich beherrschen musste, seiner Lust nicht Taten folgen zu lassen. Erst einmal wollte er eine Freundschaft aufbauen, die ihm um vieles wichtiger war. Und erst dann würde er weiter sehen, wie es mit Harry und ihm weiterging.

**XXX**

Die Standuhr tickte und Harry ließ sich seufzend ins Sofa fallen. Als Draco hereinkam, würdigte er Blaise keinen Blick, wusste nicht, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Da schnellte Harrys Arm hervor, zog Draco zu sich auf die Seite. Kevin und Blaise saßen ihnen gegenüber – ebenso auf einer Doppelcouch.

Harry blickte hoch und nickte Kevin zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die beiden Ex-Slytherins starrten stur zu Boden.

„Und?", wandte sich Kevin nun an Blaise, stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Was und", maulte Blaise nun, es tat ihm leid – doch war er auch stur und musste jetzt schmollen.

„Du solltest dich entschuldigen, das ist los", kam es von Harry, Draco blickte erstaunt zu seinem Sitznachbarn. Seit wann saßen sie so eng nebeneinander, sodass sich ihre Knie beinahe berührten?

Blaise blickte stur hoch, schnaubte. Doch dann wanderte sein Blick zu Draco, er seufzte.

„Tut leid", kam es unwirsch, Draco schnaubte ebenso.

„Wäre schön wenn du es ernst meinen würdest", zischte Draco nun, Kevin und Harry hielten sich da raus.

„Natürlich meine ich es ernst", gab Blaise sauer von sich, Draco verzog seine Nase.

„Aber sicher und das soll ich dir glauben?", schnarrte er los – langsam wurde er wütend.

„Na wer hat denn dieses bekloppte Heftchen mitgenommen?", platzte es aus Blaise hervor, Draco schnappte nach Luft.

„Weißt du, wieso ich das getan habe? Hä? Vielleicht, weil du mehr weißt als ich? Du weißt schon! Wegen Adrian! Ach ja, Leary – schöne Grüße", kam es leise gegen Ende, Kevin spitzte die Ohren und Blaise blickte Draco ungläubig an.

„Wegen DEM? Du meinst, weil er gesehen hat, wie du und…"

„JA JA! Reicht schon! Ehrlich, Blaise! Noch ein Wort und wir waren Freunde", zischte Draco ungemütlich und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Blaise schluckte, wusste er – wie ernst es Draco war.

„Klar, ich werde nichts sagen. Aber ich _kann_ es dir nicht sagen, weil du selber draufkommen musst, Draco! Weißt du, wenn ich es dir sage, dann ist die Überraschung und die Freude weg, verstehst du? Ich will doch, dass du Spaß hast und dich dann freust, ja?", flehte ihn Blaise an, Draco seufzte.

„Danke für die Grüße – grüßt ihn auch von mir, ja?", kam es freudig von Kevin, beide Sly´s nickten zustimmend.

„Um was geht's denn?", mischte sich Harry nun ein, Blaise und Draco blickten ihn warnend an.

„Weißt du, das können wir dir leider nicht sagen, Potter. Aber du wirst es bald – so denke ich – herausfinden", grinste Blaise nun, Dracos Augen wurden groß. Harry platzte beinahe vor Neugierde!

„Bald?", wisperte Draco leise, Blaise nickte.

„Ja, bald", kam es leise zurück, seine Augen blitzten, Dracos Herz zersprang in der Brust.

„Schade, ich will es auch wissen", maulte Kevin, Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Und ich war schon immer neugierig. Aber du weißt ja, wenn die Sly´s was für sich behalten, dann bleibt es so", seufzte Harry nun und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„SLY´S?", kam es von beiden, Harry grinste.

„Ich finde diese Abkürzung sehr schön", wisperte er leise, wurde rot und Draco grinste.

„Hm… hat was. Aber wir sind keine Slytherins mehr."

„Aber ihr ward es und für mich seid ihr es noch immer, okay?", kam es von Harry, Blaise und Draco nickten zufrieden.

„Hör mal, Draco. Das war echt fies von mir. Ich weiß ja, dass es dir peinlich war. Aber mir war es das auch und ich fand es auch nicht nett von dir. Aber Kevin hat mir erklärt, dass es da auch Unterschiede gibt. Ich stehe dazu, dass ich schwul bin, aber du…", zuckte Blaise hilflos mit den Schultern, Draco wurde rot – alle starrten ihn an.

„Heißt das, du weißt nicht, ob du es bist?", fragte Harry leise, Draco wollte ihn schon anfahren, als er ihm ins Gesicht blickte und ihm die Wörter im Hals stecken blieben. Harry schien wirklich interessiert daran zu sein – zeigte keinen Spott.

„Ich……nein", hauchte er peinlich berührt, Kevin nickte.

„Also! Ich würde sagen dass drei Jungs in diesem Raum eindeutig schwul sind. Und was dich angeht, Malfoy…", fing er an, Draco blickte wieder hoch und fixierte Kevin.

„Lass dir einfach Zeit. Ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, dass wir – als es anfing – sehr verwirrt waren. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass du es sein musst! Es kann auch sein, dass du dich zu beiden Geschlechtern hingezogen fühlst! Lass es auf dich wirken und du wirst sehen, dass die Anzeichen deines Körpers, deiner Seele und deines Geistes dir schon zeigen – auf welcher Seite des Besens du fliegst", meinte Kevin aufmunternd, Blaise nickte wie wild.

„Du meinst, ich könnte Bi sein? Also dass ich auf beide Geschlechter stehe?", wiederholte Draco leise, Kevin und Blaise nickten.

„Tz", kam es von Harry, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Alle blickten zu ihm, Draco zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was? Bist du nicht der Meinung?", schnarrte Draco nun, Harry wurde rot.

„N…nein, das passt schon! Du musst es selber wissen! Ich meine, ob du schwul bist oder nicht versteht sich. Nur denke ich gerade an mich und wie es bei mir war. Zuerst stand ich nur auf Frauen, aber nicht gerade so, wie es sein sollte. Aber als ich dann immer mehr an andere Jungs denken musste und meinen ersten Freund hatte, da…. Himmel….", seufzte Harry, sank in die Lehne zurück und schloss die Augen.

Kevin und Blaise seufzten, hingen selber ihrer Erinnerung nach. Draco starrte Harry fasziniert an.

„Das war… unbeschreiblich. Es fühlt sich ganz anders an und es ist so abgefahren wie…" Harry riss die Augen auf, starrte nun in die neugierigen von Draco.

„Wie was, Potter?", schnarrte Draco eingehend, rückte näher und Harry wurde rot. Kevin und Blaise grinsten übers Ohr und stießen sich gegenseitig in die Rippen.

„Ähm…also..ich…Mann, das kann ich nicht sagen", kam es kleinlaut von Harry, Dracos Kopf kam immer näher.

„Tu es einfach – sag es mir. Hey, ich bin da auf Neuland und neugierig. Also erkläre mir, was so anders sein soll. Ich meine – SEX, verstehst du? Wo liegt der Unterschied? Ist es schöner einen Mann zu befriedigen oder eine Frau?", schnurrte Draco nun, Blaise riss die Augen auf, Kevin hüstelte.

„Wow, Tiger, du gehst aber ran? Hättest mich ja auch fragen können, Frechheit", maulte Blaise nun, Dracos Kopf wirbelte zu Blaise.

„DICH frage ich aber nicht – also Potter?", schnurrte er nun weiter, als er Harry wieder anblickte. Dieser versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, sein Herz raste, doch hielt er dem Blick stand.

„Mit einer Frau kann man sich nur einseitig befriedigen, wie ich finde. Sie hat ihre erogenen Zonen und es ist immer so, dass der Mann die Frau nimmt. Doch bei einem Mann ist das was anderes. Es ist geil ihn zu befriedigen – mit den Händen, mit dem Mund – mit der Zunge und…", hauchte Harry eingehend, Draco schluckte hart.

„Es ist unglaublich, wenn man mit einem Mann schläft. Wenn man sich tief in ihn versenkt und ihn zum schreien bringt. Aber weißt du, was noch so toll daran ist? Die Abwechslung. Denn nicht nur ich kann ihn nehmen – nein – sondern auch er mich und es ist ein absolut herrliches Gefühl, wenn man ihn tief in sich spürt", hauchte Harry weiter, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Dracos Sinne rauschten, er hing an Harrys Lippen, lauschte seiner sexy Stimme.

„Ehrlich?", wisperte er leise, schüttelte den Kopf. Harry grinste nun und versuchte das Rot seiner Wangen weg zu bekommen.

„Ehrenwort", kam es leise, Blaise sabberte schon.

„Harry und Draco…Harry und Draco..", summte er vor sich hin und kicherte. Beide fühlten sich ertappt, blickten zu ihm.

„Schnauze Zabini!", kam es gleichzeitig, Kevin fing schallend zu lachen an.

„Tja! Das wäre somit geklärt! Und jetzt?", kicherte er noch immer, die Spannung im Raum hatte nachgelassen.

„Draco?", hauchte Blaise leise. Er stand auf, ging auf die Knie und rutschte zu Draco hinüber. Vor ihm setzte er sich auf die Füße und blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Tut mir so leeeiiiid. Ehrlich Honey! Du bist doch mein Dracilein, hm? Mein bester Freund und ich war ein Arsch. Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzten und hätte das niemals sagen sollen. Bist du noch böse auf mich?" Blaise hatte seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt, schob seine Unterlippe vor, Draco überlegte.

„Nein, nicht mehr", kam es leise und etwas verlegen von Draco, Blaise sprang auf und zog Draco in die Höhe – umarmte ihn.

„Hach! Du bist eben mein Honey!", lachte er los und klopfte Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schultern.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Vergessen wir es. Aber jetzt lass mich bitte los, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr", röchelte er nun, Harry grinste, ebenso Kevin. Unsicher blickten sie sich an, setzten sich wieder.

„Also? Was führt dich hier her, Zabini?", fragte Harry nun, Blaise räusperte sich.

„Na ja, ich habe ein Auto, einen Audi A6 und ich habe keine Schein für die Muggelwelt! Und du bist ja Fahrlehrer und… Ich kann Autofahren, aber ich muss die Prüfung machen", kam er zum Punkt, Harry nickte überlegend.

„Willst du ihn bei mir machen oder bei…Kevin?", fragte er spitzbübisch, Kevin und Blaise wurden rot – Draco grinste breit und klopfte Harry lobend auf die Schulter. Leicht beugte er sich zu ihm.

„Bei Leary…", wisperte er Harry ins Ohr, beide grinsten ihre Gegenüber fies an.

„Das würde ich auch meinen", kam es von Harry, Draco lehnte sich wieder zufrieden zurück, Blaise starrte ihn an.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt! Draco!", rief er aus, diese sah ihn engelsgleich an.

„Was denn? Ich bin mir sicher, Leary ist auch Fahrlehrer, oder?", wandte er sich an den Ex-Ravenclaw, dieser nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, bin ich", kam es schüchtern, Blaise sah ihn verdattert an.

„Kev – würdest du ihn für die Prüfung bereit machen und mit ihm lernen?", kam es von Harry, da er erkannte, dass die beiden irgendwie nicht wussten – wie sie weiter verfahren sollten.

„K-Klar…gerne, wenn er will?", lugte Kevin zu Blaise hinüber, dieser nickte wie wild.

„J-Ja, wenn ich darf?", fragte Blaise brav, Draco lachte auf.

„Seit wann so schüchtern, Blaise?", kam es zynisch, Blaise schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Das sagt ja gerade der Richtige! Ach, HARRY? Wusstest du, dass Draco sich auch überlegt, den Führerschein zu machen?", kam es fies von Blaise, Draco schnappte nach Luft.

„Du..Arsch..", kam es zischend, Harry grinste breit.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Harry mit Herzklopfen, Draco sprang noch und sprintete auf Blaise zu. Dieser machte es ihm nach – kreischte und zischte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„AAAHHHH! Draco!", rief er lachend aus und lief die Treppen hoch.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, Zabini! Du solltest das noch nicht sagen! Ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit!", hörten Kevin und Harry die beiden streiten, doch dann war es ruhig. Geräusche von zugeschmissenen Türen erklang, hektische Schritte und ebenso lachen und knurren drang an ihr Ohr. Harry und Kevin saßen sich noch immer gegenüber, blickten sich verdattert an.

„Die nehmen meine Bude auseinander?", keuchte Harry, Kevin nickte. Beide zischten in die Höhe und sprinteten ebenso die Stufen hoch.

„Zabini! Malfoy!", kam es von beiden, doch waren diese irgendwo versteckt. In den nächsten 10 Minuten wurden Türen aufgerissen, Gestalten liefen lachend durch den Flur und versteckten sich hinter der nächsten Türe. Doch nach einiger Zeit fanden sich alle keuchend wieder, standen auf dem Flur und grinsten sich an.

„Braucht ihr noch ne Erkundungstour oder nicht?", keuchte Harry weiter, alle nickten.

„Nicht du, Kev! Du kennst doch das Haus schon!", rollte Harry mit den Augen, Kevin schmollte.

„Stimmt nicht! Ich will auch eine Erkundungstour haben!", rief er aus, Blaise kicherte und Draco schmollte noch immer.

„Ach – Malfoy? Willst du tatsächlich Autofahren lernen? Wenn ja, ich helfe dir gerne! Dann nehme ich mir für dich Zeit. Überlege es dir, ja?", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Draco blickte zu Boden.

„Okay", kam es kleinlaut, Harry kicherte.

„Also! Folgt mir!", wies er sie alle an und schon standen sie in einer Schlangenlinie hintereinander und warteten brav. Über Harrys Kopf blinkte ein Fragezeichen, doch zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Jaaaaa, also..ähm…fangen wir gleich hier oben an! Das hier…", fing er an und macht einige Schritte. Im Gänsemarsch folgten ihm Kevin, Blaise und Draco. Harry machte die erste Türe auf und fing zu erklären an. Auch sein Zimmer ließ er nicht aus, zeigte ihnen alles – auch das Badezimmer, die Toiletten, die Duschen, den Balkon usw. Draco wollte alles wissen, rief immer wieder dazwischen und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Im Gänsemarsch – Harry war der Führer – schritten sie die Stufen hinunter.

„Und nun, meine Herren, darf ich ihnen die Kammer des Schreckens vorstellen!", rief er theatralisch aus und öffnete die Speisekammer. Die drei lugten hinein, verzogen ihr Gesicht und murrten zustimmend.

„Horror"

„Du sagst es", kam es von Draco und dann von Blaise. Kevin kicherte.

„Und das ist meine allzeit bereite Stehlampe! Heiß geliebt von unserem Mister Leary!", rief Harry lachend aus, Kevin schmollte und maulte Harry an.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht", kam es leise, Blaise betrachtete Kevin eingehend und befand ihn für süß – seufzte selig. Harry und Draco bemerkten dies, grinsten leise.

„So! Das hier ist die Küche…und das Wohnzimmer kennen ja schon alle! Und hier ist die Bibliothek meiner Eltern!" Harry schritt beiseite, damit alle eintreten konnten. Draco wühlte sich durch die Bücher, kam auf Harry zu und hielt eines davon ihm unter die Nase.

„Schwarze Magie?", flüsterte er leise und zeigte Harry einige Seiten.

„Ja, wie mir scheint schon! Muss ich mir mal glatt zur Brust nehmen", seufzte Harry nun und schielte auf die Seiten vor ihm.

„Ja Potter, solltest du. Aber pass ja auf, denn es kann gefährlich sein, okay?", meinte Draco ernst, Harry nickte.

„Ach – Harry? War das jetzt alles oder hast du noch nen Garten?", kam es von Blaise, Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit wann nannte er ihn beim Vornamen? Sollte ihm auch Recht sein!

„Ähm…das Beste kommt zum Schluss – folgt mir!", rief Harry freudig aus, Blaise jauchzte auf und schob Draco voran, der natürlich auch neugierig war. Als sie durch die Hintertüre ins Freie kamen, staunte Draco nicht schlecht.

„POTTER! Das…du hast ja ein Quidditchfeld!", rief er begeistert aus, dieser nickte. Blaise pfiff durch die Zähne und Kevin stockte der Atem.

„Harry! Wieso hast du mir davon nichts erzählt? Da bin ich jetzt schon über einen Tag hier und weiß nichts davon!", maulte er nun, Blaise tätschelte seine Schulter.

„Armer Kev", seufzte er leise, Kevin nickte betrübt und Harry, sowie Draco fingen zu lachen an. Blaise nutzte die Chance und legte seinen Arm um Kevins Schulter, zog ihn näher zu sich. Kevin machte große Augen, wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Trotzdem ließ er es zu und legte ebenso seinen Arm um dessen Hüften. Blaise schloss kurzzeitig die Augen, schnurrte und steckte seine Nase in Kevins Haare.

„Riecht gut – riecht sehr gut", wisperte er an Kevins Kopf und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf. Kevins Gesicht brannte und Harry schnappte sich Dracos Hand, zog den Glotzenden hinter sich her.

„Hey, ich wollte das sehen", knurrte Draco nun, doch Harry hörte nicht darauf.

„Lass die beiden doch für sich sein! Du hast doch gesehen, dass sie aufeinander stehen! Lass ihnen doch ein wenig Privatsphäre", kam es belustigt von Harry, Draco seufzte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Harrys Griff um seine Hand, er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, doch erwiderte er den Druck und schritt Händchen haltend neben Harry her.

„Was willst du bei diesem Schuppen?", fragte Draco leise, Harry ließ die Hand los und öffnete das Tor.

„Hier…", fing er an und machte eine ausladende Bewegung, „findest du alles, was man fürs Quidditch spielen braucht!", rief er aus und Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Wahnsinn", hauchte er nur, als er die unglaubliche Auswahl an Trainingskleidung, Besen und Zubehör erblickte. Er glaubte im Paradies zu sein und Harry freute sich. Doch dann entdeckte Draco etwas, was vollkommen neu für ihn war.

„Potter? Was ist das?", kam es neugierig, Harry fing zu glucksen an.

„Ein Fahrrad, Malfoy" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah Draco zu wie dieser beinahe schüchtern auf das Fahrrad zuschritt.

„Und was macht man mit diesem Ding?", fragte er weiter, Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und stand nun neben Draco.

„Fahren, Malfoy. Du setzt dich auf den Sattel, hältst den Lenker fest und trittst in die Pedale. Mit dem Lenker kannst du natürlich auch die Richtung bestimmen. Willst du es versuchen? Ich helfe dir auch, ja?", kam es belustigt von Harry und blickte zu Draco hoch. Beide standen sehr nahe beieinander und Draco bemerkte es sehr wohl. Leise fing er zu keuchen an und fragte sich, wieso Harrys Nähe ihn so durcheinander brachte. Plötzlich spürte er Harrys sanfte Hand abermals in seiner, die sie leicht drückte. Er musste ein seufzen unterdrücken.

„Ich….ich kann das doch nicht", brummte er leise, Harry lachte und drückte seine Hand abermals.

„Ich lerne es dir", flüsterte er ihm zu, Draco nickte leicht weggetreten.

„Gut, aber wehe es geht schief und du hilfst mir nicht", schnarrte Draco nun und drückte Harrys Hand ebenso. Harry wurde leicht rot und räusperte sich.

„Vertrau mir."

**XXX**

„Blaise?", wisperte Kevin leise, als dieser sich noch immer mit seinem Gesicht in Kevins Haaren vergrub. Langsam hob Blaise den Kopf an, drehte Kevin zu sich umher.

„Kevin, ich… bist du noch mit Justin zusammen?", fragte er leise, blickte etwas zu Kevin hinab, welcher verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Bin ich nicht, wieso?", hauchte er ihm entgegen, sein Herz schlug heftig in der Brust. Blaise Augen strahlten, er lächelte. Doch dann wurde er ernst, blickte Kevin tief in seine Seele.

„Ich…du…oh Kevin", hauchte Blaise voller Emotionen, sein Verstand schaltete einfach ab. Zu lange vergötterte er schon diesen süßen Jungen, verzehrte sich nach ihm und hatte zusehen müssen, wie Kevin sich mit dieser Flasche von Justin abgab. Seine rechte, die vorhin auf der Schulter von Kevin gelegen hatte, wanderte nun in Kevins volles Haar, welcher leicht zu keuchen anfing und die Augen weit aufriss. Kevins Lippen luden zum küssen ein und Blaise fing leise zu stöhnen an – hielt seine Augen gesenkt.

Seine linke Hand legte sich um Kevins schmale Taille, zog den unglaublichen Jungen nun näher. Endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen und Blaise seufzte. Sie schmeckten so himmlisch, waren so unglaublich weich und verlockend. Kevin fing zu zittern an, presste sich an Blaise und verkrallte seine Hände in seinem Schopf.

Ihr Kuss war süß und unschuldig, beinahe schüchtern und beide hatten unglaubliches Herzklopfen. Blaise konnte es nicht erwarten, öffnete seine Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge über den Kussmund von Kevin. Dieser wimmerte und machte es ihm gleich. Blaise Zunge tauchte tief in Kevins Mundhöhle ein, raubte ihm den Verstand, ließ ihn verglühen. Anfangs tastend, wurde der Kuss nun leidenschaftlicher, intimer, wilder. Kevin und Blaise pressten sich aneinander, keuchten und küssten sich wie Ertrinkende. Blitze schossen durch ihre Körper, sammelten sich in ihren Lenden und setzten unglaubliche Erregung frei.

Beide stöhnten in den Kuss, der ihnen endlos vorkam. Sanft zog Blaise sich zurück, hauchte kleine Küsse auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen von Kevin.

„Du bist so süß, so wundervoll", hauchte Blaise entzückt, zog den etwas kleineren zu sich und streichelte ihn liebevoll.

„Blaise", hauchte Kevin glücklich und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Darf ich dich öfters wieder sehen? Ich … ich kann nicht anders. Wenn ich dich nicht festhalten kann, oder dich küssen kann, dann vergehe ich", wisperte Blaise an seinem Haar, Kevin nickte nur.

„Ich würde mich freuen – auf weitere Küsse und was noch auf uns zukommen mag", raunte er erregt, zog Blaise Kopf zu sich und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Blaise stöhnte leidenschaftlich auf und vertiefte knurrend den Kuss, zog dessen Becken leidenschaftlich zu sich und bemerkte die Beule in Kevins Hose – um die er nichts nachstand. Sein Herz raste, als er sich an ihm rieb und ihn stöhnend tiefer küsste, Kevin mit all seiner Leidenschaft erwiderte.

„MAALLFFOOYYY! Nicht so schnell! Pass auf!", kreischte Harry in die zauberhafte Stille hinein, die Stimmung war kaputt. Lächelnd lösten sich die beiden Küssenden voneinander, grinsten sich mit roten Wangen an und rieben ihre Nasen aneinander.

„Was…", fing Blaise an und drehte seinen Kopf. Kurz darauf fing er zu prusten an, Kevin stimmte mit ein.

„Die Kamera! Ich brauche meine Kamera!", rief Blaise mit hochrotem Kopf aus und verschwand im Haus. Kevin bekam sich nicht mehr ein, zumal Malfoy auf Harrys Fahrrad wie ein Betrunkener und durchgerüttelt über den Rasen polterte und ziemlich weiß im Gesicht war.

„POTTER! Bremse dieses Ding!", kreischte auch er los und steuerte mit großen Augen wild umher, polterte weiterhin mit dem Rad über den Rasen. Harry stolperte lachend hinterher, versuchte den Sattel zu erwischen, doch verpasste er ihn immer wieder.

„Beim Lenker gibt es Hebel die zur Bremse gehören! Ziehe sie!", rief er aus, doch Malfoy wurde immer schneller. Vor lauter Panik trat er nur noch mehr in die Pedale und beschleunigte. Ein spitzer Schrei erklang und Harry lief schneller. Bald hatte er ihn eingeholt, doch Malfoy steuerte geradewegs auf den Zaun zu.

„MALFOY! BREMSE!", rief er aus, doch war es zu spät. Zwar bremste er, doch viel zu stark und hechtete somit mit einem abermals spitzen Schrei kopfüber voraus. Harry raste auf ihn zu, während das Rad über den Rasen schlidderte und Malfoy mit dem Rücken auf den harten Boden aufkam.

„Malfoy! Alles in Ordnung?", keuchte Harry, hörte das stöhnen des Blonden. Sicherlich hätte er ihn gerne zum stöhnen gebracht – aber doch nicht so!

„Verflucht, das tat weh", keuchte Malfoy nun und versuchte hoch zu kommen. Ankommende, hektische Schritte sowie Rufe kündigten das Näher kommen von Kevin und Blaise an.

„Draco!", rief sein bester Freund aus, kniete nun neben ihm. Er bemerkte aber, dass Harry ihn bereits in die aufrechte Sitzhaltung hochgezogen hatte, ihn fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge. Blaise lächelte und ließ sich von Kevin hochziehen.

„Scheiße, Mein Rücken! Du solltest dieses Mörderding verschrotten lassen!", keifte Malfoy los und Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Wieder ganz der Alte, oder?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Draco knurrte.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Potter", zischte er. Doch als Harry Kopf schüttelnd voran schritt, musste Draco grinsen und korrigierte sich im Stillen. Er war vielleicht ab und zu der „Alte", aber langsam zeichneten sich neue Charaktereigenschaften bei ihm ab, die nicht einmal er verstand – sie jedoch willkommen hieß.

Zufrieden marschierten sie alle ins Haus und wussten nicht, dass sie noch viel mehr erleben würden – gemeinsam.

**TBC…**

_Kapitel 5: Verwirrende Ereignisse _

**Ich danke vielmals den Reviewern, die so lieb sind und sich die Zeit nehmen mir zu schreiben!**

**XXX**

**Lisa-madeleine:** Muss mal gucken, ob ich ne Klonmaschine habe. Dann schicke ich dir gerne den Draco! Klar war DarkGugi da auch mal am Werk! Wieso auch nicht? Die Eule kann nur von ihr stammen! Lach! Jub, Pansy dient als Steckdose und Kevin spinnt mal kurz rum – aber ich mag ihn so! lach! Puh, das Gegenteil für heilig? Ich habe keine Ahnung. °kopfkratz° Danke tausendmal für dein herziges Kommi! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Schreggi**: Na ich freu mich auch, wenn du weiterhin dabei bist! Juhu! Ja, Dracos Eule ist schon ein klein wenig pervers und Kevin schafft es auch immer wieder Harry in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ja, leider ging das mit Nicki nicht gut aus – seufz. Ich versuche meine Fans nicht lange warten zu lassen, natürlich! Doch ich hoffe, du hast die Wartezeit überstanden? Danke fürs Muffin! °lecker°! Dickes Knuddel und danke!

**Elenore Wolf:** Na ja, ich will mich schon um meine Fans kümmern, schließlich schreiben sie mir ja auch. Was willst du denn genau studieren? Nein, den Verlauf meiner Geschichte habe ich schon geplant – aber das kann ich natürlich noch nicht verraten. Ja, mit dem Programm was Fernsehen angeht – hast du Recht! Voll nur Mist. Ja! Draco würde bestimmt alles gucken – zumindest am Anfang. Ich frage mich auch schon, wer was dafür kann. Zeus oder Draco? Nein, Kevin ist nicht albern – er versteht nur Spaß. Ja, der Traum musste rein, damit es langsam aber sicher zum Ursprung der Geschichte kommt. Derweil lasse ich es noch seicht, weil die Geschichte recht lang wird. Aber – wenn du meine Storys kennst – schreibe ich immer gute Plots und so wird es auch diesmal sein. „Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen" gab es bei meinen längeren Storys noch nie. Doch erwarte nicht, dass ein jedes Chap für Abenteuer strotzt. Dafür ist es noch zu früh. Nein! Wie bitte? In den USA verboten? Die haben nen Knall. Danke für dein Kommi! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

**Silver Snake:** Ich liebe ebenfalls Überraschungs-Eier. Aber ich hasse das mit dem zusammen bauen. Immer fehlt was oder es geht nicht. Nur selten. HP Figuren wären der Hit! Marktlücke – eindeutig. Zeus gefällt mir auch immer besser, muss ich gestehen! Lach. AH! Vergiss bitte Nicki Lauda! Klar kenne ich ihn und die Formel Eins. Aber an DEN dachte ich sicher nicht. Mein Nicki ist viel hübscher. Danke für dein herziges Kommi! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

**BlutweinenderRabe**: Klar! Kennst doch Draco! Der kann ja nicht anders! Ist zu sehr verwöhnt der Bursche! Ja, leider starb Nicki. Aber das hat alles noch seinen Hintergrund. Denk daran – dann kennst dich später aus. Cool, was? Kevin, die Stehlampe, ne schwule Eule – tz. Hihi. Ja, Adrian wird öfters vorkommen, aber nicht all zu oft. Freut mich voll – wegen dem Kommi! Toll! Danke sehr!

**RavenSkarlett**: Danke der Nachfrage! Aber mir geht's noch nicht so gut. Bin noch immer verkühlt, leider. Jub, dumme Nachbarin und dummer Hund. (leider) Na echt! Hab „Universum" bei uns geguckt und da habens die Löwen miteinander getan – tja. Ja ja, Draco mit Beule wegen Porno. Hehe. Du hast Recht! Die beiden sind sehr heiß und beim Telefonat merkt man es schon sehr! Keine Ahnung! Lach! Pansy fiel mir spontan ein – hust. Ja, Harry tut mir wegen Nicki auch leid. Aber der Weckruf war genial! Danke fürs Kommi! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**mi-chan:** Freut mich voll, wenn ich dich zum Lachen bekommen habe! Das kann was! Ja, Pansy fiel mir spontan ein – Schweinenase. Weißt, manchmal verlässt mich die Inspiration wenn ich merke, dass meine chaps bei einigen gut ankommen, bei anderen eher nicht. Aber so ist das leider mit Post Hogwarts. Ich hoffe halt, dass es weiterhin gut gefällt – und besonders bei dir! Ach ja, danke sehr! Bin aber noch immer verschnupft. Snief. Bussis!

**NightwishDevil**: Puh! Ja, Draco ist schwer! Wenn ich ihn fragen würde, auf wen er steht – der würde glatt alles abstreiten! Nur Zeus ist schwul! Nicht er…wo denkst du hin! Lach! Tja, was soll ich noch dazu sagen wegen Pansy und ihrer Nase und dem Föhn? Grins. Jo – Blaise und Draco würden an die Decke gehen, aber dazu lasse ich es nicht kommen. Ja, Harry tut mir auch voll leid – snief. Armes Hasi. Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

**Lunniluna**: AH! Na echt? Nicht, dass du echt noch gestorben wärst! Das hätte ich dann noch nicht verkraften können. Freut mich aber, dass du so hast lachen müssen! Die Szene mit dem Porno war heiß? Na das wird noch heißer werden – dauert aber noch ein bischen. Ich glaube, die vier taugen dir voll, was? Hihi. ACH SO! Das mit den Lan kenne ich – leider. Danke für dein sehr süßes Kommi! Dickes Bussi, hab dich auch lieb!

**Jessy11**: Hey, ich freu mich voll, dass du so hast lachen können! Du musst leider noch ein wenig warten, was Draco und dessen Fahrschulleistungen angeht – aber das wird noch werden! Das kann ich dir versprechen. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen? Danke für den liebes Kommi!

**Vava**: Ach so? Ehrlich? Hat sich aber so angehört. Na dann bin ich aber beruhigt! Dachte, ich habe was falsch gemacht, weil du sie nicht magst – mochtest – wie ich fälschlicher Weise angenommen hatte. Ja, Kevin hats drauf! Ist auch meine Meinung. Harry tut mir auch leid, stimmt. Danke fürs süße Kommi! Danke für die Erklärung! Bussis, knutsch an dich!

**Willow82**: Wow! Na das ehrt mich! Da hattet ihr dann doch was zu lesen! Habe vor, es jedes Wochenende hoch zu laden. Wie? Na Blaise hat immer das Beste! Was denn sonst! Lach! Zeus bekommt bald von mir ne Matrix Brille und Draco guckt dann noch immer Pornos. Ich hätte mich beim Telefongespräch auch nicht beherrschen können! Stimmt! Harry war tapfer! Ja, stimmt, Nicki hatte einen Unfall – an dem nur eine Schuld war. Aber das wird dann noch geklärt werden. Hust. Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Dickes Knutsch!

**Gray angel:** Ich liebe seine Eule, du auch? Sie vergibt Autogramme und Draco ebenso. Willst was davon haben? Ja, Harry leidet sehr unter Nickis Verlust – aber dazu kommt es noch später. Ja, er fühlt sich sehr hilflos – aber wozu hat man Freunde? Leider – Adrian war nicht dabei – der muss ja arbeiten. Aber er kommt bald wieder! Keine Sorge! Danke fürs liebe Kommi! Knuddels

**Asti**: NANU? °dich anguck° BRAV! Noch eine Schwarzleserin die sich meldet! Habe gesehen, so an die 350 Leute lesen meine Geschichte und nur ein Zehntel schreibt mir – so was. Das drückt irgendwie. Aber ich finde es absolut mutig und genial von dir, dass du dich meldest! Das war süß von dir! Freut mich, dass dir das Chap so gefallen hat! Schreibst mir wieder? Knuddels an dich, danke!

**Moonche**: Ja, Pansys Schweinenase. Stimmt, die steht immer so unter Strom! Denke auch, dass es ein sehr schräges Kapitel war! Lach. Eulenpornos – da würde Zeus die ganze Zeit davor sitzen! Kreisch. Danke fürs Kommi!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** JA! Stell dir mal so einen Film vor bei so einer Leinwand. Mann, ich hätte Zeus und Draco Gesellschaft geleistet. Lach! Kannte ich auch! Mir gings so beim Shampoo. Jab, als ich den Titel des Filmes schrieb, musste ich an dich denken. Gehört voll dazu, was? Ja klar ist es nach dem Film aufgemotzt worden – das Auto. Nein, Rick ist echt böse – wirklich böse und Vin ist es nicht. Da liegt der Unterschied. Kann es sein, dass dein Kommi auf einmal aus war? °verwirrt ist° Dickes Knuddel und danke dafür!

**Schokofrosch**: Hallo! Freut mich, dass du mir trotzdem geschrieben hast, nun weißt, wie du mir antworten kannst! Wow, so viele Geschichten hast du schon von mir gelesen? Mann, das haut mich um! Schade, dass du die Lemons nicht magst – aber das ist jedem seine Sache und man wird natürlich nicht dazu gezwungen! Freut mich trotzdem, dass du dann trotz allem weiter liest! Das finde ich klasse! Hoffe dich noch weiterhin zum lachen zu bringen, das wäre schön! Vielleicht schreibst du mir ja wieder, und ganz liebe Grüße an dich! Danke sehr!

**Feaneth**: Freut mich voll, dass du vor lachen am Boden gelegen bist! Ich liebe es, wenn ich die Leute zum lachen bekomme! Ich hoffe, ich habe dir mit diesem Chap auch eine Gefallen machen können und du hattest auch was zu lachen? Freu mich immer wenn du mir schreibst! Danke sehr!

**Raphaela-San**: Hey süße! Freut mich, dass du so voller Eifer bist! Also Adrian kam hier auch vor und es wird noch etwas dauern, bis er wieder vorkommt. Aber darauf kannst du dich verlassen! Auch Snape wird einen Gastauftritt haben, jedoch nicht so oft. Habe ich jedenfalls vor. Hoffe, dieses hat dir auch gefallen! Ach ja! Super war auch das zweite Kommi! Ja, ich mag Autos – sage nur Need 4 speed unterground auf PS2.. hehe. Danke für dein Kommi!

**Sopha**: Juhu Süße! Mann, dein Kommi war ja sehr süß! Ich bin gelegen, als ich das gelesen habe! Freut mich, dass dir das Chap so gut gefallen hatte! Das kann was! Ja, Zeus ist der Hammer und er wird noch öfters vorkommen, denke ich mir mal. Ebenso Kevin, der ja fix zur Gruppe dazugehört. Ja ja, was ein Fernseher alles so kann? Ja, das mit dem Föhn hat einigen gefallen und was Kevin damit aufgeführt hat! Lach! Ich freu mich immer, wenn du mir was schreibst! Danke nochmals!

**Kaktus**: freut mich, dass du dich trotzdem noch überwinden konntest mir zu schreiben! Ja, DarkGugi hat sich ein wenig ausgetobt, aber nur ein klein wenig. Da wird noch mehr kommen, zumindest wird es noch ein wenig dauern. Die Uhrzeit zum Aufstehen kenne ich sehr wohl. Ist bei mir nicht anders! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Glamourgirl2**: Ja, Blaise ist auf jeden Fall auch die treibende Kraft, wenn nicht immer. Aber so lange, wie es Draco jedenfalls braucht. Ja, Harrys Traum war schon echt schlimm, musste aber sein, damit man weiß, um was es geht. Du vergisst aber, es war nur ein Traum und deshalb gehe ich nicht so direkt auf den Kuss ein. Wenn du deine eigenen Träume kennst, sind die nie so, wie es in wirklichen Leben ist. Und das wollte ich ebenso zeigen. Freut mich, dass dir Pansys Nase und die Stehlampe so gut gefallen haben! Hoffe, dieses Chap tut es auch! Danke fürs Kommi, Süße! Dickes Bussi!

**Jannik**: Habe ich dich ehrlich süchtig machen können? Na das würde ich mir sehr wünschen! Hoffe, es ist weiterhin nach deinen Vorstellungen, würde mir sehr gut gefallen! Ja ja, das mit dem Telefon – lach. Hui! Ich danke dir! Ich hoffe immer wieder, dass ich neue Ideen habe und die auch gut rüberbringe, aber ich denke, dieses und besonders das nächste Chap können dich mit Ideen überraschen! Danke für dein herziges Kommi!

**KimAlexandra**: Hey Süße! Danke, dass dir das Chap so gefallen hat! Ähm, was deine spätere Frage angeht – da kann ich nur grinsen, aber nichts verraten. Aber du bist nahe an der Lösung. Lass dich da noch überraschen, was Harry so im Ärmel hat. Und ja, wenn dir das gefällt, also deine Idee zu dieser Story, dann wird dir meine Story weiterhin gefallen. Grins Danke fürs Kommi!

**Naina1986**: Wow, Süße! Was für ein langes Kommi! Na geh! Wo hast du denn geweint? Bei dem Traum vielleicht? Das tut mir leid. Aber leider muss auch ein Hintergrund dazu stehen, wieso Harry Fahrlehrer geworden ist und wieso er nicht mehr Rennen fährt. Aber lass dich mal überraschen, was noch so weiter passiert. Ja! Zeus war der Hammer, was? Und auch der Kanal und Dracos Reaktion darauf! Lach. Ja ja, das Telefon! Hehe. Das hat es einem jeden angetan! Denke ich mal. Aber ich habe selber darüber lachen müssen. Die Steckdose..hihi. Das stimmt, man sollte nie außer Haus gehen wenn man streitet. Man weiß nie, was passiert. Rick wird noch öfters vorkommen und Harry hat sicherlich einen Plan. Aber mehr sage ich nicht dazu. Ja? Ja, mir geht's schon ein wenig besser, danke sehr! Dickes Bussi und danke fürs Kommi! Hat mir sehr gut gefallen! Hab dich lieb Mausilein! Dickes Knutscha!

**Kleine**: Danke sehr! Mann, das ehrt mich voll! Ja, Kevin ist schon der Hammer, was? Hehe. Kevin war im Schicksal schon jünger als die anderen, aber hier ist er gleich alt. Ist das schlimm? Oder darf ich es so lassen? Sonst würde es ja nicht passen – hust. Ja, man wird über Nicki noch mehr erfahren, keine Bange. Denn es gehört zum Hauptthema, wieso ich diese Geschichte überhaupt angefangen habe. Grins. Danke für dein geniales Kommi! Ich war hin und weg! Danke!

**Momixis**: Dich habe ich schon vermisst! Klar verzeihe ich dir! Ist ja kein Muss, sondern nur, wenn man gerne mag! Deshalb freue ich mich natürlich! Hey! Die Idee mit dem Überraschungs-Ei, ganz in den Mund zu stecken, das wäre was gewesen! Schade.. Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht umsonst den Traum von Harry gebracht. Das hat alles seinen Grund und die Geschichte wird auch damit zu tun haben. Aber mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen, leider. Na ich hoffe, ich lese dich dann bald wieder! Wäre schön! Danke für dein Kommi! Das war sehr nett von dir!

**Chibi-yumi:** Du hast Plüschhausschuhe? Hehe. Niedlich! Ja, Draco und das Telefon und seine Probleme! Die hätte ich auch gerne! Mann, da gäbe es viel zu entdecken! Na echt? Ich mache das auch, dass ich alle nerve, wenn jemand telefoniert. Zwar nicht immer, aber wenn der Zeitpunkt passt? Ja ja, Pansys Nase! Lach! Die Nummer hast notiert? Aber ja nicht hergeben! Leider, Ron ist mit Hermine zusammen, aber Adrian bekommt auch noch jemanden ab. Hehe. Keine sorge! Ja, hier ist das nächste Chap! Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen! Dickes Bussi und danke!

**Ginny Malfoy:** Hey meine süße Maus! Finde ich klasse, dass du mir noch das Kommi nochmals geschickt hast! Frage mich, was da hatte? Ja, ne schwule Eule, irgendwie bin ich dazu verdammt. Sogar die Eulen werden schwul. Aber das ist ja noch nicht durch! Vielleicht ist sie ja bi? Kevin kann schon nerven, aber er ist wenigstens süß dabei! Ich bin gelegen, jedenfalls. Also vor Lachen. Adrian ist ein ganz ein Lieber! Ja! Das mit Nicki hat schon noch ein Nachspiel, leider. Aber Harry wird alles schaffen und die Gerechtigkeit siegt. Jub. Nein, ich habe noch voll keinen Schimmer, wie lange die FF wird! Aber wie es aussieht, sehr lange. Na mal sehen. Vielleicht genauso lang wie die andere? Dachte da ja auch, sie wird kürzer und dann war es nicht so. hehe. Hui! Danke dir! Ja, die Ideen sind schon nett, die ich habe. Aber ich bin stolz darauf, dass sie dir gefallen! Danke sehr! Da musste ich jetzt bei deinem Kommi grinsen! Danke! Hab dich lieb Mausi! Bussis!

**Black Cat:** Und? Hast du schon DSL? Na ich bin gespannt, wann ich dann dein Kommi bekomme – nein, von wo, meine ich. Grins. Egal von wo, ich freue mich trotzdem! Aaach, mir egal ob es immer das gleiche ist, ich höre es gerne! Grins. Ich lach mich weg! DarkGugi kommt wieder zum Einsatz. Ich sage nur Kapitel 6, aber sage es keinem weiter. Jedenfalls denke ich, bis dahin kann sie es schaffen! Hehe. Ja, Zeus ist ne schwule Eule oder doch bi? Du, glaube mir, die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wird noch viel tiefer, als man sich denkt! Das wird noch klasse. Puh, ich wurde schon oft gefragt, wie ich auf meine Ideen komme, aber ich denke, das ist mein krankes Gehirn, dem das einfach so einfällt. Was Nicki angeht, da lasse dich überraschen – da erfährst du mehr im nächsten Chap. Und es wird auch eines der Hauptthemen werden. Danke für dein überaus super Kommi! Mann, ich liebe es, wenn man sich Gedanken um mein Chap macht! Genial! Lach. Dickes Bussi dafür!

**Bärchen**: Ehrlich Süße? Habe ich dich zum Lachen gebracht? Na das finde ich ja klasse! Das hört sich ja gut an! Weißt, ich versuche mich schon hinein zu versetzen was in der Muggelwelt so genial sein kann und das bei den einfachsten Dingen. Meist fange ich auch zu lachen an, wenn ich schreibe und das kann was. Ich wünschte, die Leute könnten in mein Gehirn gucken, damit ich ihnen zeigen kann, wie ich es sehe. Ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen? Das nächste wird recht spannend werden, sage ich dir. Dickes Bussi und vielen lieben Dank! Knutschis an dich!

**Tschitro**: Juhu Süße! Sorry, wenn ich in diesem Chap wieder mal Fehler drinnen habe, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht dazu, es bei „Tageslicht" zu lesen. Immer wenn ich heimkomme, dann gucke ich es durch und eigentlich bin ich dann nicht mehr konzentriert. Sag mal, hat sich das mit den Bindestrichen und Beistrichen verbessert? Sprachkurs in Frankreich? Na wie geil ist das denn? Ich kann kein französisch, leider, nur vielleicht zwei Wörter. Grins. Mich fragen schon viele, woher ich die Ideen habe… hm, keine Ahnung! Ich denke, ich habe sehr viel Fantasie, die ich immer gerne spielen lasse, sehe viele lustige Filme und Comics und dann fallen mir die verrücktesten Sachen ein. Hihi. Du fühlst dich alt? Guck mal auf mein nick, dann weißt du, wie alt ich bin °verfallen muss° Das ist schlimm, seufz. Du hast auch geschrieben? WOW! Hey! Und du hast auch Lemon geschrieben? Na da fliege ich um! Das ist ja super! Wieso schreibst du nicht mehr? Dran gedacht, ne Harry Draco Sache zu schreiben? Ich wäre sofort dabei! Jaaaa.. °verlegen ist° Haben schon einige gemeint, dass ich knuffig bin. Grins. Jetzt hocke ich mit einem Dauergrinden und roten Bausbacken hier – hihi. Ja ähm… alles DarkGugis Schuld. Hust. Blaise ist bei dir beschäftigt? Na was macht denn er schlimme? Grins. Sehr brav! Hab dich auch lieb! Deine Rev´s sind immer sehr herzig, aufbauend und hilfreich! Danke dafür! Knutschis an dich!

**Leila**: Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich habe da für Adrian jemanden im Auge..hust. Wie bitte? Internetverbot und du schreibst mir? Lass dich ja nicht erwischen! Hui! Dickes knuddel für deinen Mut – werte Gryffindor! Bussis und danke sehr!

**Phoenixfeder**: Wie war es in Italien! War es schön, Süße? Hattest du tolles Wetter? Ja, du hast Recht – das erste Chap ging schleppend los, aber anders ging es irgendwie nicht. War sehr komisch das zu schreiben. Und chap fünf, so weit kann ich dir sagen, wird wieder um einiges besser und spannender! Stimmt, der Traum war die bessere Variante, bin ich auch der Meinung. Draco in der Muggelwelt ist der Hammer. Aber da kommt dann noch mehr, keine Bange! Am Duplo verschluckt? Na nicht doch bei der längsten Praline der Welt! Lach! Ich auf Luxus stehen? Pfeif. Wie kommst denn da drauf! Lach. Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap auch! Danke für dein herziges Kommi! Knuddels!

**Suncrystal**: Ich danke dir! Ja, mein Blaise gefällt mir so auch besser, als im Buch. Schlimm, dass er komplett anders ist, als wir alle uns es vorstellen. Seufz. Finde ich toll, dass du mir geschrieben hast und dass dir das Chap so gut gefallen hat! Hoffe, dieses auch? Dickes Knuddel an dich! Danke sehr!

**Lady-Claw:** Snief. Schade, ihr beide meldet euch nur so kurz. Wie geht's euch? DarkGugi hat sich extra was einfallen lassen, damit ihr beiden etwas zu grinsen habt! Freut uns sehr, dass es euch so gut gefallen hat! Freuen und schon auf euch! Dickes Bussi an euch beiden! Und danke, dass ihr uns geschrieben habt!

**Zat´nktel:** Wie? Du hast auch zum zweiten was geschrieben? Hab aber nix bekommen! Heul. Sehr schade. Ja, Draco am Telefon ist der Hammer! Und Adrian kommt schon vor, aber nicht so oft. Leider. Aber ich werde mich bemühen dass er öfters vorkommt. Adrian bekommt auch jemanden ab, keine Sorge. Dafür werde ich sorgen! Meinst? Mein Schreibstil hat sich wieder verändert? Hoffentlich positiv! Hui! Merke das absolut nicht. Ja, das Rev habe ich von dir bekommen! Danke dafür! Süß! Dickes Knutschin an dich und danke!

**CitySweeper**: Ja ja, kennst es ja – das Kind im Manne! Draco und die Muggelwelt. Kommt mir vor wie ein Kleinkind in ner Windel, was den Schnuller entdeckt. Voll das Erlebnis. Hehe. Ja, stimmt – die vier haben ne geniale Freundschaft und sie wird noch stärker werden, das garantiere ich dir mit dem nächsten Chap. Keine Sorge, Draco wird noch genügend aus der Haut fahren, auch wenn er derweil zahm ist. Aber er bleibt irgendwie der „alte" auch wenn nicht immer. Ich freue mich immer auf deine Reviews! Danke sehr! Dickes Bussi dafür!

**Canabis**: Über den Ozean kommst zu mir? Na das finde ich klasse! Ich habe mich sooo über deinen Besuch gefreut! Dracos Eule hat weggeguckt, als du sie angeschielt hast. War ihr peinlich, weißt? Ich lach mich weg! Über welche Berge rollst du denn wenn du lachst? Ich brich ab! Ja ja, Kevin war genial, finde ich! Und Draco erst! Hehe. Ja ja, der Traum hatte es in sich, seufz. Aber auch der zweite! Hehe. War alles der berühmte Anfang. Hust. Stimmt, hängt mit dem Film zusammen, aber die Idee kam mir generell, als ich Rally geschaut habe. Aber da kommt noch einiges – wirst es schon lesen. Hihi. Bist du gut zu Hause angekommen? Dickes Bussi an dich! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Feather-of-an-angel:** Uff! Du verzweifelst an der Länge meiner Kapitel? Ich auch! Lach! Weißt nicht, dadurch, dass ich so viel und so schnell schreiben kann, kann ich alle kranken Ideen mit einfließen lassen und das kann schon einiges, will ich mal sagen. Ich bemühe mich auch, nicht immer nur Schrott zu schreiben. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir gefallen? Ich danke dir vielmals für dein herziges Kommi!

**Fighter-of-dragonheart:** Voll super von dir! Das freut mich sehr! Hoffe, du bist weiterhin süchtig danach? Klar antworte ich dir immer auf die Reviews, wenn du mir welche schreibst! Das bin ich ja meinen Fans schuldig, finde ich. Und es macht mir Spaß mich mit euch zu unterhalten. Mir ist es wichtig, damit ihr wisst, dass ich es gelesen hab. Danke dass sie dir so gefällt! Hoffe dieses Chap auch! Dickes Bussi an dich! Danke sehr!

**Duivel**: Hey meine Süße! Mann, du gehst mir schon so ab! Ich bekomme nix zu lesen und du hast Stress mit deiner Tochter. In die Vorschule? Wow, so schnell geht das! Nein, ich will derweil keine Kinder, weiß nicht wieso. Vielleicht kommt das irgendwann mal. Genau! Die Eule ist schwul und an allem schuld. So viel dazu. Und? Sie ist schlau, hat nur den schielenden Blick, wenn sie landen will. Ist ja als Eule nicht so einfach. Hehe. Ja, das Gespräch: weißt, da habe ich auch voll lachen müssen, als ich das geschrieben habe! Draco und der Föhn und Pansy, die Steckdose. Zum schießen! Hoffe, du hast viel darüber lachen können, denn das hatte ich ja auch damit vor. Tja, mit deiner Vermutung mit der Klappe von Blaise liegst du voll richtig! Aber er ist trotzdem ein Großmaul, der süße. Aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem – lach! Draco und geborener Autofahrer? …… nein, ist er nicht lach! Und das wird noch voll geil werden! Hehe. Ja, ich werde meinen Urlaub sehr wohl genießen! Ich hoffe, du kannst dieses Chap auch bald lesen und bist nicht all zu sehr im Stress! Süße, ich genieße deine Kommis immer wieder! Ich hab dich so lieb und ich vermisse dich sehr! Dickes Bussi und vielen lieben Dank für alles!

**Sodala, das wars wieder einmal! Hoffe, ihr seid demnächst wieder dabei, wenn es heißt: gugi28 und ihre durchgeknallten Ideen. Wir lesen uns! Hab euch lieb und vielen lieben Dank für diese zahlreichen Kommis!**


	5. Verwirrende Ereignisse

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

Ich hoffe ihr seid bereit für ein neues Chap? Einige Fragen werden hier natürlich beantwortet, neue aufgeworfen. Wie ich gelesen habe, sind einige mit ihren Vermutungen nahe meiner Ideen, welche ich für meine Geschichte habe. °**grins**° Und ich kann euch garantieren, es wird noch interessanter, verstrickter werden. Ich möchte jedoch auch darauf hinweisen, dass sich diese Geschichte erst entwickelt und ihr somit manchmal auf eure Antworten warten müsst.

Außerdem möchte ich mich sehr herzlich für eure Reviews bedanken und gleich im Anschluss zwei sehr Interessante auflisten. Es war mir wichtig, diese als Erstes zu beantworten.

**Und wen es nicht interessiert, der soll bitte nachsichtig mit mir sein und einfach bis zum Anfang des Kapitels scrollen.**

Review von BlueLagoon, 7.9.2005

_Hallo gugi28,_

_ich gebe zu, dass ich Ihre Geschichten recht gerne lese, aber Sie als Mensch sind mir gänzlich unsympathisch. _

_Aber erst einmal zu Ihren Geschichten:_

_Positiv sind Ihre genialen Ideen, die Umsetzung Ihrer Ideen, Ihr zeitweiliges Können, Humor und Dramatik miteinander zu verbinden (manchmal misslingt auch das, dann ist das eine fehl am Platze) und die Kapitellängen. _

_Negativ fallen Ihre massigen Rechtschreibfehler und Ihr Schreibstil auf. Meiner Meinung nach schreiben Sie gewöhnlich, das soll heißen: So könnte selbst jemand, der geringfügiges Talent auf diesem Gebiet hat, schreiben. Allerdings setzen Sie zu viel auf Ihren Schreibstil und dessen Bewusstsein wird durch Reviews auch noch aufgebauscht. _

_Bevor Sie jetzt sagen, ich solle mich zum Teufel scheren und dass die Mehrheit Ihrer Leser Ihren Schreibstil toll findet (ich habe mich übrigens mit ein paar derer unterhalten. Es stimmt nicht immer, was in den Reviews steht...), möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen: Ich kann sehr wohl feststellen, ob jemand Talent in Sachen Schreiben hat, denn ich habe beruflich damit zu tun, tolle Talente herauszufiltern und ihnen zum Erfolg zu verhelfen. Soviel dazu. _

_Zu Ihnen als Mensch möchte ich auch noch etwas loswerden, da Ihnen das sonst anscheinend niemand sagt: Wie gesagt, Ihre Geschichtsideen sind toll, aber wenn ich Ihre ellenlangen Vorwörter lese, wird mir schon wieder schlecht. Sagen Sie mal, halten Sie sich bereits für ein neues Sternchen am Schriftstellerhimmel oder warum sprechen Sie von Ihrer „Fangemeinde"? Ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht sehr viele (unterschiedliche) Leser gesagt haben, sie seien ein Fan von Ihnen und nur, weil sie Ihre Geschichten lesen, macht sie das noch lange nicht zu Ihren Fans. Das lässt Sie negativ auffallen, macht Sie unsympathisch und lässt Sie blasiert und selbstverliebt wirken. Sie reden einfach zu viel von sich selbst._

_Damals hat Mrs. Mars (ich denke, so oder so ähnlich nannte sich die Flamerin) ihre Botschaft etwas falsch herübergebracht, doch vom Wesentlichen her stimmt es. Lemonqueen hat Sie wohl einmal ein Leser genannt und seither betiteln Sie sich auch so. Mag sein, Ihre Lemon haben etwas an sich, aber ich kenne massig Autoren, die Ihre in den Schatten stellen würden, wenn man sie einander gegenüber stellte, denn SO übermäßig prickelnd sind diese auch nicht. Sie klingen eben fast alle gleich, was mir den Lesespaß etwas begrenzt. _

_Egal, noch einmal zurück zu Ihren Vorwörtern bzw. Schlusätzen: Sie schreiben dann oft, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht und detaillieren diese Nachricht auch noch. Denken Sie, das interessiert ernsthaft jemanden? Natürlich schreibt man dann aus Höflichkeit „Gute Besserung" oder ähnliches, aber müssen Sie immer nahezu breittreten, wie es Ihnen geht? Wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist, dann legen Sie sich doch ins Bett und ruhen Sie sich aus, dann sind Sie auch nicht so oft krank. Ihre „Fans" werden es Ihnen sicher nicht übel nehmen. _

_Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich Ihre Geschichten weiterverfolgen, denn schlecht sind sie ja nicht, nur verbesserungsfähig. _

_Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück und vor allem Einsicht. Vielleicht nehmen Sie sich meine Worte einmal zu Herzen und gehen nicht sofort auf Verteidigungsstellung. Denn jeder gute sowie schlechte Autor muss Kritik an seiner Arbeit und Wirkung auf andere Menschen vertragen können, sonst überlebt man gleich zweimal nicht. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_BlueLagoon_

_PS Bevor wieder dasselbe kommt, von wegen, ob ich selbst schreiben würde: Nein, da ich weiß, wie schwer es ist und dass nur wenige mit wirklichem Schreibtalent gesegnet wurden._

Meine Antwort:

Hallo BlueLagoon! Und ich gebe zu, dass mich Ihr Review überrascht hat, doch interessiert mich Ihre Meinung im Bezug auf meine Person herzlich wenig. Kritik an einem Autor, sei sie direkt und persönlich – ist für mich gänzlich uninteressant. Wenn Sie Kritik an meinem Schreibstil oder an der Rechtschreibung sowie Grammatik der Geschichte üben, sei dies Ihr gutes Recht! Sympathien werden in der Regel nicht gleichmäßig verteilt, was auch gut so ist. Und wenn Ihnen übel wird – bei meinem Vorwort – kann ich Ihnen nur raten, Abstand von meiner Person oder meinen Geschichten zu nehmen. Denn das eine ist mit dem anderen verbunden.

Sie sind nicht dazu verpflichtet, meine rechtschreibfehlerhaften Ausführungen zu lesen. Ich danke Ihnen jedoch für die Kritik und auch für das Lob, welches Sie mir haben zukommen lassen. Ich nehme es hiermit zur Kenntnis und natürlich denke ich auch darüber nach. Doch ist dies Geschmacksache – ob es gefällt, als passend empfunden wird oder sonstiges. Mehr brauche ich darauf nicht einzugehen. Was ich hier schreibe, welches Vorwort ich benutze, kann getrost mir überlassen werden. Im Internet kann ein jeder online stellen, was er/sie möchte. Natürlich gibt es unter den Fanfic-Schreibern gute, sowie schlechte Autoren, was wiederum Geschmacksache einer jeder einzelnen Person ist.

Ich bin mir dessen auch bewusst, dass viele Reviewer vielleicht nicht immer die Wahrheit schreiben – na und? Das müssen sie Reviewer selber wissen, nicht ich. Ich finde es höchst beleidigend von Ihnen, sich die Frechheit heraus zu nehmen um zu beurteilen, wer sich Fan nennt und wer nicht. Ich jedenfalls, glaube den Lesern, wenn sie mir dieses in einem Review zukommen lassen! Den Titel Lemonqueen habe ich mir nicht selber gegeben, kam aber auch nicht NUR von einer Person. Ich nehme mir die Freiheit heraus zu behaupten, dass es Ihnen schlichtweg nicht passt, dass ich mehrere Reviews bekomme, sogar darauf hin Freundschaften pflege und meinen Geschichten mit gesundem Stolz entgegen blicke. Es sei dahingestellt, ob ich damit im Recht bin oder nicht. Das können nur Sie wissen. Da ich keine „unpersönliche" Autorin sein will – schön, freier Wille! – teile ich meinen Lesern sehr wohl mit, wie ich mich fühle, so dass sie nachempfinden können, weshalb das darauf folgende Chap von mir nicht mit vollem Einsatz geschrieben werden konnte.

Und stellen Sie sich vor, es gibt tatsächlich Leser, die dies sehr wohl interessiert. Zum Thema blasiert und selbstverliebt: Es ist untröstlich für mich, wenn Sie vielleicht nicht selbstbewusst sind – ich bin es jedenfalls. Wenn man etwas ins Netz stellt, muss man es sein. So viel dazu. Und diese Selbsteinschätzung hat nichts mit „selbstverliebt" oder „blasiert" sein zu tun. Doch wenn ein anderer Leser diesen Eindruck haben sollte, muss er diese Geschichte nicht weiter lesen und sich so den Tag über mein unmögliches Verhalten verderben lassen. Es freut mich zu lesen, dass sie so einen wundervollen Job haben und somit Talente zu ihrem Glück verhelfen. Sehr schade, dass ich Ihrer Meinung nach nicht dazuzähle, aber nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel – wenn es mich herzlich wenig interessiert.

Ich nehme Kritik sehr wohl an, wie Sie lesen können, und ich bin keineswegs deshalb nun enttäuscht oder wütend. Es ist Ihre freie Meinung – und ich schreibe Ihnen nun meine. Ich könnte mich natürlich auch auf ihr Niveau, welches Sie teilweise in ihrem Kommentar sehr tief ansetzen – begeben, doch ich stelle mich darüber. Nennen Sie es Einbildung, wenn sie wollen. Ja, ich gebe zu – ich mache Fehler! Und bedenken Sie auch, ich versuche sie immer zu verbessern, nehme mir die Kritiken diesbezüglich sehr zu Herzen. Und ich schreibe „fehlerhaft" weiter, da ich nicht perfekt bin. Mit dieser Erklärung möchte ich Ihnen nur zeigen, dass auch ich ein Mensch mit Fehlern und Bemühungen bin – ob Sie mir das nun glauben oder nicht. Ob Sie auch nun diese Geschichte weiterverfolgen oder nicht, bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Ich danke Ihnen jedoch für diese interessante Aufführung ihrer Schilderung und verbleibe – mit freundlichen Grüßen, Gugi28

Review von Kerberos, am 8.9.2005

Lach

Ich kann BlueLagoon nur in fast allen Punkten Recht geben. Du scheinst wirklich zu meinen du bist das nächste sternchen am Schriftstellerhimmel. Ich hoffe nur für dich, Gugi, das deine Bruchlandung nicht zu schmerzhaft wird.

Ich kenne duzend andere FF Autoren die besser schreiben wie du, obwohl du, das muß ich zugeben, auch nicht schlecht schreibst.

Was die Rechtschreibfehler an geht, da gebe ich BlueLagoon nicht Recht. Ok, du hast Rechtschreibfehler drin, aber nicht so viele. Da habe ich FFs gelesen, die waren wesentlich anstrengender zu lesen.

Meine Antwort:

Hallo Kerberos! Es freut mich zu lesen, dass du mit einer anderen Person und deren Meinung fast übereinstimmst. Ich wüsste nicht mich selber als „Sternchen am Schriftstellerhimmel" betitelt zu haben. Und wenn dem doch der Fall war, dann nur – weil ein Reviewer mich darauf angesprochen hatte ob ich mir vorstellen könnte ein Buch zu schreiben, was ich mit „ja" bestätigt hatte. Bruchlandung? Ich bin in meinem Leben oft „gefallen", doch immer wieder aufgestanden. Und wie du siehst, ich lebe noch immer! Natürlich gibt es Autoren die um einiges besser schreiben als ich. Na und? Ist auch gut so! Es wird immer welche geben, die bessere Fanfic´s schreiben als ich. Ich kann damit leben, du auch? Ich danke dir jedoch auch für den Einwurf, dass ich anscheinend doch nicht so „grottenschlecht" bin, wie deine ersten Zeilen mich glauben ließen. Stimmt, ich besitze Rechtschreibfehler und meist ärgere ich mich darüber, diese übersehen zu haben. Doch danke ich einem Jeden, der mich darauf aufmerksam macht – damit ich daraus lernen kann! Man kann sich mit Bemühungen immer verbessern, bin ich der Meinung. Und dieses Ziel verfolge ich weiterhin! Danke für deine Schilderung der Dinge!

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

Diesmal fällt durch diese Erklärungen mein „langes" Vorwort ins Wasser. Für diejenigen, denen dies zusagt – freut euch! °lach° Denn beim nächsten Mal nerve ich damit weiter…. Es zu lesen, liegt in eurem Interesse.

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

**Kapitel 5**

**Verwirrende Ereignisse**

Draco rieb sich den schmerzhaften, brennenden Rücken, verzog sein Gesicht. Kevin und Blaise hielten sich an der Hand, schickten sich verliebte Blicke – doch Harry lugte immer wieder besorgt, während er über den Rasen schritt - über seine Schulter. Er bemerkte, dass Draco Schmerzen haben musste und wartete nun auf ihn. Tratschend gingen Blaise und Kevin weiter, Draco schloss langsam aber sicher auf. Die beiden wussten, dass Harry sich schon um den „ach so verletzten" Draco kümmern würde.

„Hast du große Schmerzen, Malfoy?", fragte Harry einfühlsam, Draco schnaubte.

„Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf", kam es sarkastisch retour, Harry lächelte milde.

„Wenn wir im Haus sind, legst du dich hin und ich versorge deinen Rücken, ja?", zwinkerte ihm Harry zu – Draco hatte eindeutig andere Gedanken die er schleunigst aus seinem Kopf bekommen wollte. Hart kniff er seine Augen zusammen, schimpfte sich einen Idioten – atmete tief durch.

„Wenn du mir rechtzeitig geholfen hättest, wäre das niemals passiert", zischte Draco eingehend, Harry seufzte und schlenderte mit im Hosensack vergrabenen Händen neben Draco her.

„Ja, Malfoy. Aber ich sagte BREMSEN und nicht, dass du in die Pedale treten solltest", wies er ihn zurecht, Draco knurrte und schritt nun etwas schneller voran.

„Kann schon sein, aber ich wusste ja nicht, was BREMSEN sind! Erst dann, als mich dieses Mörderding in den sicheren Tod stürzen wollte", schnarrte er los, Harry fing zu lachen an und warf dabei den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ich habe es dir rechtzeitig gesagt! Reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf! Ich werde dich sofort behandeln und dann wird es dir besser gehen, ja?", kicherte Harry nun, Draco schmollte noch immer und rieb sich seinen armen, offenen Rücken.

„Aua", maulte er leise, zischte - sie betraten gerade das Haus. Harry hatte Dracos vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht nicht aus den Augen lassen, als ein ganz nerviger Besucher sich gerade zu Wort meldete.

„Gibt's hier auch was zu Essen? Wir haben schon nach Mittag und mein Magen knurrt", bemerkte Blaise nun und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Aber was konnte er schon dafür, wenn er hungrig war? Kevin streichelte ihm über den Kopf und seufzte.

„Bestellen wir Pizza?", fragte er nun mit leuchtenden Augen in die Runde, alle nickten einstimmig.

„Gut! Ich rufe an!", freute sich Kevin und zückte augenblicklich sein Handy - Blaise machte große Augen.

„Kev, erklärst du mir später wie dein Handy funktioniert?", fragte er leise, Kevin nickte abwesend und drückte die Nummer vom Pizzaservice ein – blickte dann hoch in Blaise Augen.

„Gut, folge mir in die Küche – wir lassen die beiden alleine", wisperte Kevin ihm ins Ohr, Blaise kicherte.

„Hoffe, die vernaschen sich", raunte er seinem neuen Freund zu, Kevin seufzte als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte und Blaise neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber dem wird nicht so sein", brummte er enttäuscht, Blaise nickte nur.

„Träumen darf man ja wohl noch, oder?", wisperte er leise und räusperte sich eingehend.

„In Ordnung, ruf vorher an und dann erkläre mir endlich dein Handy, ja? Hatte auch mal eines – sogar mit Kamera, aber Snape hatte es mir weggenommen. Deines scheint ja ein neueres Modell zu sein?", fragte er neugierig, Kevins Augen blitzten, er grinste und drückte auf den grünen Knopf.

Schon war die Nummer gewählt, er hörte es auf der anderen Leitung läuten, als er das Handy ans Ohr drückte.

„Und was hast du damit so schlimmes angestellt, Süßer?", flüsterte Kevin verführerisch, Blaise wurde rot im Gesicht und blickte hartnäckig auf den Tisch.

„Bilder geschossen", kam es leise, Kevin lachte amüsiert auf.

„Will ich denn wissen, welche?", fragte er nach, Blaise hüstelte dezent und fand den Küchentisch ungemein interessant.

„Nein"

Kevin lachte abermals los, doch dann wurde er ernst als sich an der anderen Leitung jemand meldete.

„Hallo? Ja! Ich würde gerne 4 Pizzen bestellen! Welche Sorge? Nun, ich hätte gerne….", fing Kevin zu erzählen an, Blaise lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und flüsterte Kevin zu was er bestellen sollte.

**XXX**

„Komm mit", wies Harry Draco an und stieg nach oben blickend – seine Türe im Visier - die Treppen empor.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Draco neugierig, er bestaunte Harrys süßen kleinen Hintern und leckte sich lasziv die Lippen.

„In mein Zimmer..", schnurrte Harry, schmunzelte ein wenig und wartete Dracos Antwort ab.

„Um was dort zu tun?", kam es schnarrend von Draco, Harrys Wangen brannten. Kurz blieb er stehen, atmete tief durch und drehte sich mit einem gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck umher, beugte sich vor - seufzte.

„Ich will endlich mit dir alleine sein, die beiden loswerden um hemmungslosen Sex mit dir zu haben – das habe ich vor. Oh Baby, ich will dich", raunte er ihm lasziv ins Ohr, Draco bekam große Augen und schluckte hart. Harry zog sich wieder zurück und amüsierte sich köstlich über Dracos starren Gesichtsausdruck. Doch was war das in seinen Augen? Lust?

„Das war ein Scherz", bemerkte Harry trocken, grinste jedoch und drehte sich wieder umher – stieg mit laszivem Hüftschwung die Treppen weiterhin hoch. Draco knurrte beleidigt, starrte auf die Stufen und fragte sich, wieso er so auf Potter hatte hineinfallen können.

„War mir schon klar, Potter! Außerdem würdest du mich sowieso nicht so leicht ins Bett bekommen, klar?", schnarrte er gehässig, Harry lachte auf.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Folge mir einfach!", wies er ihn an und öffnete nun seine Türe. Draco spazierte mit hoch erhobenem Haupt hinein und seufzte zufrieden.

„Sehr schönes Zimmer, Potter, meinen Respekt", meinte er mit Kennerblick den er nun schweifen ließ, Harry wurde von dem Kompliment leicht rot und wirkte ziemlich verlegen.

„Mir hat grün immer schon sehr gut gefallen. Findest du nicht, dass grün und rot sehr gut zusammenpassen?", fragte er leise, Draco drehte sich zu ihm umher, ließ seinen Blick intensiv von oben - über Harrys Körper - nach unten gleiten.

„Ja, die Farben passen perfekt", meinte er mit undefinierbaren glitzernden Augen, jedoch zischte ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Rücken – er verzog sein Gesicht.

„Warte! Ähm… zieh dein Shirt aus und leg dich mit dem Bauch voran aufs Bett", nuschelte Harry hektisch, Draco riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich nicht all zu sehr zu bewegen.

„Was? Ich soll mich vor dir ausziehen?", stieß er verdattert hervor, Harry rollte mit den Augen, schnaubte.

„Ja! Damit ich dich verarzten kann! Immerhin muss ich mir ja ansehen, was mit deinem Rücken passiert ist! Also zier dich nicht so, du brauchst dich sicherlich nicht zu verstecken – ich hole derweil die Salbe", murmelte Harry kleinlaut, Draco zückte seufzend mit den Schultern. So, so - er brauchte sich also nicht verstecken? Hatte Potter ihn etwa „abgecheckt"? Leicht musste er grinsen und schob den Gedanken mit Gewalt beiseite.

Nur mühsam zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Seinen Kopf hob er langsam an – so lange, bis seine Augen die von Harry trafen. Dracos Blick zu ihm war eingehend, sein Mund stand leicht offen, er keuchte – und? Was sagte Potter jetzt? Er wollte wissen, was der schwarze Teufel von ihm hielt… Harry schnappte nach Luft, drehte sich rasch umher und flitzte ins Badezimmer. Schon fiel die Türe ins Schloss und Harry lehnte sich an ihr an – rutschte diese mit geschlossenen Augen hinunter.

„Himmel – er sieht so sagenhaft gut aus – wieso immer ich?", wisperte er leise und dachte an den schönen, sehnigen Oberkörper, der einfach nur perfekt war. An die Hose, die so tief und locker um die Hüften saß, so dass man eindeutig mehr erahnen konnte. Und dieser Gedanke brachte Harrys Blut und Lenden in Wallung. Seufzend stand er auf - suchte er nun nach der Salbe, während Draco im Zimmer leise und teuflisch zu lachen anfing und mit funkelnden Augen zur geschlossenen Türe blickte. Zufrieden verschränkte er seine Hände vor der Brust, er schnalzte überlegen mit der Zunge.

„Doch nicht so unempfänglich, was – Potter?", schnurrte er leise und schmiss sich nun auf Harrys Bett. Vor Schmerz verzog er das Gesicht, doch ließ dieser bald nach. Das, mit dem – aufs Bett schmeißen - hätte er eigentlich heute Morgen schon tun wollen, doch Leary war ihm leider dazwischen gekommen. Zufrieden zog er Harrys Duft ein und fühlte sich davon äußerst angenehm benebelt. Er fand Harrys Duft einfach wundervoll und wünschte sich Harry neben sich liegend – natürlich angekuschelt. Selig schloss er seine Augen, hörte die Türe des Badezimmers – welche nun leise aufgezogen wurde – danach wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Leises tapsen erklangen, die Matratze senkte sich unter dem Gewicht von Harry.

„Oh, das sieht nicht so gut aus. Du hast einige Schürfwunden am Rücken. Halte still, ich werde dich nun verarzten", flüsterte Harry eingehend und setzte sich einfach rittlings auf Dracos Po. Dieser keuchte erschrocken auf, riss die Augen auf - drehte seinen Kopf seitlich und versuchte mit seinen Augen Harry zu erhaschen, was wegen dem Winkel nicht so ganz gelang.

„Potter! Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?", schnarrte er los, doch gefiel es ihm – wie er sich eingestehen musste. Harry wurde rot im Gesicht, räusperte sich eingehend und dankte Merlin, dass Draco ihn nicht so sehen konnte.

„So kann ich dich besser verarzten, jetzt halt endlich still", knurrte er peinlich berührt, Draco maulte und steckte seine Nase brav wieder in Harrys Kissen – zog abermals den Duft ein. Harry bemerkte es natürlich und grinste vor sich hin. Ob er an ihm auch so schnuppern würde? Das wäre …Harry schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken schleunigst los zu werden.

Sanft fuhren seine mit Creme bedeckten, zittrigen Finger über die Schürfwunden, rieben sie zart ein. Draco zischte, sog scharf die Luft ein - zuckte kurz zusammen, Harry hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne.

„Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber es muss sein. War ja schließlich meine Schuld, dass du gestürzt bist", wisperte Harry leise und fuhr mit der Behandlung fort. Draco stöhnte leise auf, fühlte er eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Wohlbefinden durch seinen Körper jagen. Er seufzte zufrieden und ließ sich weiterhin verwöhnen – merkte wie der Schmerz nachließ. Nach einigen Minuten war Harry fertig, wollte sich erheben.

„Noch nicht – tut gut", nuschelte Draco schläfrig mit geschlossenen Augen ins Kissen, Harry grinste. Er beugte sich vor, öffnete sein Nachtkästchen und holte ein Massagegel hervor. Draco bekam große Augen, als er diese Bewegung erfasste und fragte sich, wozu Harry dieses – außer jetzt - brauchte! Eventuell für andere Männerbesucher? Irgendwie passte ihm dieser Gedanke nicht, doch als er Harrys nasse Hände spürte, die seinen Rücken sanft bearbeiteten – seufzte er wohlig auf und vergaß seinen verhassten Gedanken.

„Hmmm", schnurrte er leise, Harry lächelte und beugte sich vor.

„So gut?", hauchte er in Dracos Ohr, sein warmer Atem streifte hauchzart Dracos Wange, während er dessen Schulterblätter sanft und zärtlich durchknetete.

„Ja", seufzte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, ergab sich den göttlichen Händen die noch immer seine Schultern massierten, sanft über den Rücken streichelten. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um selber nicht zu stöhnen, da Draco eine unglaublich weiche Haut besaß und er dies hätte ewig machen können. Seine Hände wurden fordernder, massierten kräftiger und Draco entspannte sich zusehends. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, hätte er nicht abermals Harrys Stimme gehört.

„Ich bin fertig und du bist nicht mehr verspannt. Auch deine Wunden haben sich geschlossen. Eigentlich solltest du so gut wie neu sein", hauchte er abermals an Dracos Ohr, dieser öffnete verdattert seine Augen.

„Wirklich? Die Massage war himmlisch. Kannst du nicht weiter machen?", raunzte er nun, doch da erklang die Türschelle.

„WIR MACHEN AUF!", kam es zweistimmig vom unterem Geschoss, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Leider nicht, denn das Essen ist gerade geliefert worden. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal? Dann bekommst du eine Massage ala´Harry Potter wenn du willst", flüsterte er viel versprechend, Draco drehte sich umher als Harry sich mit harmloser Miene im Gesicht von ihm hinunterbewegte und sich kurz durchstreckte.

„Und was für eine Massage war dass nun?", grinste er schief, fühlte sich tatsächlich wie neu geboren.

„Eine normale, Malfoy – eine ganz normale. Meine Massagen sind…. anders", grinste er ihm verheißungsvoll zu und öffnete nun die Türe, als er diese mit einigen Schritten erreicht hatte. Dracos Gedanken rasten. _Harry-Harry Potter Massage?_

„Können wir?", fragte er nach, Draco erhob sich seufzend aus dem Bett und angelte sich abwesend sein Shirt. Als er es übergestreift hatte, folgte er Harry und gemeinsam stiegen sie nun die Treppen hinunter.

„Danke Potter", brummte Draco zufrieden und Harry drehte seinen Kopf, nickte ihm zu, schritt weiter hinab.

„Keine Ursache", kam es zurück und schon eilten sie in die Küche. Draco allerdings, fragte sich noch immer wie Potter dies gemeint hatte! Eine „Harry Potter" Massage? Vielleicht war das eine Ganzkörpermassage? Dies wäre ja etwas ganz anderes und er fragte sich wie es wäre, Harrys Hände überall zu fühlen, besonders….

„Draco! Welche Pizza willst du denn?", fragte Blaise aufgeregt, als sie ankamen - Draco studierte die vier Stück und überlegte, während sein bester Freund alles für sich haben wollte. So wie sein Gesichtsausdruck es verriet?

„Egal, irgendeine die gut schmeckt", meinte er überlegend, sein Magen knurrte. Schon griffen alle zu, schnappten sich von jeder Pizza ein Stück und fingen zu mampfen an. Blaise schmatzte zufrieden und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Er liebte Pizza! Ob er, wenn er schnell genug war, mehr als die anderen abbekommen konnte? _Hm, der Käse war ja auch zu köstlich…_ Harry stand kurz auf, holte Butterbier und stellte die Getränke auf dem Tisch ab. Die Anwesenden brummten zufrieden und prosteten sich mit vollem Mund zu. Dabei hätte Blaise beinahe den kostbaren Bissen verloren!

„Macht es dir echt nichts aus dass wir hier sind?", fragte er nun den Gastgeber, Harry grinste schief und Draco blickte ebenso fragend – mit kauendem Mund - hoch.

„Um ehrlich zu sein – nein! Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß! Was wollen wir nachher machen?", fragte er die Anwesenden leise, Kevin überlegte und Blaise schmatzte mit zuckenden Schultern weiter.

„Kennt ihr ein schönes Muggelspiel, was man draußen spielen kann?", warf Draco schmatzend ein, Harry überlegte fieberhaft, bis ihm etwas einfiel.

„Volleyball? Das wäre was! Klasse Idee, Malfoy! Nach dem Essen werden wir uns noch ein wenig ausrasten, sonst wird uns übel. Und nach dem Spiel…"

„Quidditch! Bitte, Harry!", quengelte Blaise nun, Harry kicherte über so viel Eifer. Auch Draco nickte wie wild, Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus!", kam es von ihm, Blaise fütterte Kevin gerade mit einem Stück Pizza. Besser gesagt, er stopfte es ihm geradezu in den Mund. Schließlich durfte sein Kevin, der nun große Augen hatte und damit klimperte, nicht verhungern!

„Habt ihr euch nun endlich gefunden?", grinste Harry schief, Blaise und Kevin nickten wie wild.

„Himmel, dieser Junge kann küssen!", schwärmte Blaise mit glänzenden Augen, seufzte, Kevin wurde rot.

„Gleichfalls", kam es leise, Harry fing zu lachen an und Blaise strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht.

„Freut mich für euch!", prostete er ihnen mit der Flasche zu und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Und was ist mit euch? Habt ihr euch auch gefunden?", fragte Blaise sofort – Harry verschluckte sich, hustete und Draco blieb der Bissen im Hals stecken – schnell schluckte er hinunter.

„NEIN!", kam es von beiden, als sie sich erholt hatten, Kevin schien enttäuscht und blickte beide ziemlich vorwurfsvoll an – Blaise schmollte.

„Schade – ihr beide seht so schnuckelig aus", seufzte Kevin nun, Harry stöhnte auf.

„Gib´s auf Kev! Bitte – anderes Thema, ja?", fragte er leise und ziemlich peinlich berührt, Draco blickte Blaise böse an, seine Wangen brannten. Und Blaise lächelte zuckersüß zurück, kaute vergnügt vor sich hin.

„Ach, Harry? Wir müssen noch einkaufen gehen! Du hast nichts im Haus!", rief Kevin nun aus, Harry hielt im Kauen inne und blickte hoch.

„Stimmt! Gut! Ähm.. Nach dem Sport könnten wir ja einkaufen fahren, wenn ihr mitkommen wollt? Vorher gehen wir aber alle noch duschen – natürlich getrennt", setzte Harry noch hastig hinzu, Draco seufzte erleichtert und Blaise blickte seinen Gastgeber eingehend und nicht verstehend an.

„Ich gehe mit Kevin duschen", entschied er spontan, Kevin schnappte überrumpelt nach Luft.

„Also das werden wir ja noch sehen", knurrte er mit sprühenden Augen – wurde rot, Blaise grinste ihn gewinnend an.

„Genau, Kev, das werden wir ja noch sehen", summte er leise, Kevin biss zu Ablenkung abermals in eines der Pizzastücke. Draco grinste schief und blickte Harry an, der nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Und _wo_ gehen wir einkaufen?", fragte Draco eifrig, als sie fertig gegessen hatten, Harry überlegte.

„Etwas weiter weg gibt es einen Supermarkt, der eigentlich alles bietet. Aber es ist ein Muggelladen – sich außerhalb befindend der Zauberwelt. Wäre das was für dich, Malfoy?", fragte er nach, Draco überlegte. Harry seufzte leise und hing seinen Gedanken nach – lange war er dort, aus gewissen Gründen, nicht mehr hingegangen…

„Gibt es dort auch solche…ähm..Einkaufswagen?", kam es leise von Draco, Harry kicherte.

„Klar"

„Gut, wir fahren dort hin", entschied der Blonde und stand nun auf, streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte.

„Sonnenbad gefällig?", fragte er müde in die Runde, alle anderen nickten. Schon räumten sie zusammen alles an schmutzigem Geschirr weg, liefen lachend in den Garten und zauberten breite Sonnenliegen herbei. Seufzend ließen sie sich in voller Montur darauf nieder, reckten sich der Sonne entgegen.

„Mist ich habe keine Sonnencreme dabei", maulte Draco nun, als er sich entblößen wollte - Harry stand schnell auf, wollte dem Blonden behilflich sein. Zu schnell, für Kevins Geschmack – der sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Blaise gluckste.

„Ich mach das schon", ereiferte sich Harry und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Hier, Malfoy!", hielt er ihm die Creme entgegen, doch dieser setzte sich in einer lässigen Bewegung eine herbei gezauberte, sehr dunkle Sonnebrille auf, blickte Richtung Sonne. Kevin und Blaise kicherten, flüsterten miteinander, Harry knurrte und ließ seine Hand wie einen nassen Sack rasch sinken.

„Malfoy? Hallo?", knurrte Harry säuerlich weiter und beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Ja?", kam es grinsend, seine Augen waren von der Brille vollkommen verdeckt und Harry konnte den Ausdruck nicht erkennen. Denn sie blitzten nur so vor Schalk.

„Soll ich dich denn eincremen?", grinste Harry fies, Draco nickte wie wild.

„Jaaaaaaa", kam es lang gezogen, Blaise prustete los und hielt sich an Kevin fest.

„Harry! Zeig ihm deine Zauberhände und bring den Jungen zum beben! Aber in verschiedenen Oktaven, versteht sich!", feuerte er ihn an, Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen und Kevin pfiff leise.

„Schnauze Zabini", knirschte Draco, seine Wangen brannten – was sicherlich von der Sonne kam. So direkt wollte er es doch nicht ausgesprochen haben! Oder konnte Blaise Gedankenlesen?

„Umdrehen Malfoy", wies Harry an – Kevin und Blaise beobachteten die beiden mit großem Interesse und rückten mit ihren Liegen ein klein wenig näher.

„Und wenn ich nicht will", säuselte Draco mutig mit einem schiefen Grinsen, Harrys Augen sprühten vor Schalk – sein Grinsen wurde teuflisch.

„Na dann", meint er nur und setzte sich rittlings auf Dracos Schoß. Dieser schnappte nach Luft, Kevin und Blaise klatschten begeistert – pfiffen um die Wette.

„Wow, heiße Szene, Leute! Harry? Beweg dich doch ein bisschen, hm?", rief Kevin begeistert aus, setzte sich auf um mehr zu sehen. Harry knurrte Kevin tief an, welcher sich sofort schuldbewusst hinter Blaise versteckte.

„Potter! Was soll das werden, hm?", schnarrte Draco leicht panisch, da er sehr empfindlich war und Harry intensiver denn je spürte. Doch dieser grinste nur, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete seinen Ex-Feind eingehend.

„Komm schon Malfoy – setz dich auf, zieh dein Shirt aus und dann reibe ich dich ein, ja?" Blaise pfiff abermals durch die Zähne, rutschte am Sonnenstuhl hin und her und bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein.

„Mach schon Draco! Na los du Weichei!", plapperte er los, Draco knurrte in seine Richtung.

„Aber…aber so meinte ich es doch nicht! ZABINI HALT DEN MUND!", keifte Draco hochrot im Gesicht los, Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf – und Draco bekam langsam ein Problem. Er hasste sexy Harry auf seinem Schoß! Besonders wenn zwei Gaffer dabei waren!

„Mach dir doch nicht ins Hemd! Hoch mit dir!", rief Harry aus, zog an Dracos Shirt und schon saß er aufrecht. Beide Gesichter waren sich nahe und Harry legte die Sonnencreme in seinen Schoß. Dann schnappte er sich Dracos Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf.

„Schon viel besser", raunte er Draco entgegen, der nun seine Nasenflügel aufblähte, schnaubte und ihm entgegenknurrte. Er hasste es, wenn Potter so cool war und _er_ sich beherrschen musste. Und er hasste es, wenn zwei neugierige Nasen breit grinsend zusahen! Doch wusste er nicht, dass Harry sehr gut schauspielern konnte und in Selbstbeherrschung geübt war.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter. Steig sofort von mir runter, dann kann ich mich umdrehen", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne – Kevin und Blaise schlossen Wetten ab.

„Glaubst du - Harry steigt ab?", sabberte Blaise bei diesem Anblick.

„Nein, tut er nicht – schließlich wollte Draco sich ja nicht umdrehen."

„Vorhin nicht, jetzt schon. Okay.. ähm… dann schmeißt Draco ihn gleich hinunter?"

„Glaube ich ebenso nicht, guck ihn dir an! Der genießt das viel zu sehr."

„Kann sein, aber Draco ist ein Angsthase und wenn der auf Neuland die ersten Probleme bekommt, dann katapultiert er Harry mit seinem Ding - wie mit einem gespannten Gummiseil - auf den Mars hinauf…"

„Das muss ich sehen", kicherte Kevin nun, Blaise nickte heftig.

„Vergiss es- Malfoy", hörten die beiden Flüsternden Harry zischen - dieser stieß den Blonden wieder auf die Lehne zurück. Draco wollte protestieren, doch Harry war flinker. Die Tube umgedreht, floss die Sonnenmilch auf Dracos Brust – er hisste kurz auf.

„Spinnst du, Potter? Das ist ja saukalt!", rief er hysterisch aus, zappelte mit den Füßen und versuchte krampfhaft an Pansy in Windeln zu denken. Harry auf seinem Schoß – das war eine echt verteufelte Verführung! _Heiß, heiß – zu heiß! _Wieso konnte er bloß nicht seine vorlaute Klappe halten? Das hatte er nun davon!

„Gleich wird es besser", säuselte Harry fies und schmiss die Tube beiseite. Dann streckte er seine Hände aus und fing an die Creme auf Dracos Brust und Schultern zu verteilen. Natürlich streichelte er eher unbeabsichtigt über Dracos Brustwarzen, die sich sofort hart aufstellten.

„Spiel dich nicht, Potter", zischte Draco beherrschend, Harry kicherte. Kevin und Blaise bemerkten die Spannung und das es beiden doch eher unangenehm war, weil sie zusahen.

„Ich hol mir ein Eis!", lachte Kevin einsichtig los, Blaise nickte nur weggetreten.

„Ja, tu das….Ich….", starrte er die beiden noch immer an, Kevin zog erbarmungslos an seinem Ärmel.

„Du kommst mit", zischte er eingehend, Blaise maulte – wollte er doch so gerne zusehen! Nörgelnd wurde er nun von Kevin ins Haus gezogen, doch verrenkte er sich dabei den Hals. Als Harry und Draco alleine waren, krallte sich Draco in die Lehne des Stuhls, er verbiss sich ein Stöhnen und versuchte die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Gepeinigt schloss er seine Augen, legte den Kopf seitlich und versuchte es zu genießen – es jedoch nicht erregend zu finden. Scheiße – Harrys Finger brannten wie Feuer auf seiner Haut! _Oh Merlin!_

Harrys Hände streichelten sanft weiter, massierten in kleinen Kreisen die Brustwarzen und Draco konnte es nicht verhindern - er fing leise zu stöhnen an und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht seinen Oberkörper durchzubiegen. Harry biss sich keuchend auf die Lippen, merkte, dass Draco doch ein schnell wachsendes Probleme bekam und fing unbewusst an, seinen Unterleib ein wenig an ihm zu reiben – im Einklang seiner Massage.

„Potter! Das ist genug! Verdammt, geh von mir runter!", zischte Draco, der sich verzweifelt wehrte. Harry lachte auf, als Draco mit dem Oberkörper hochschoss, mit der einen Hand Harrys Finger fest umfangen hielt - mit der anderen Hand ihn mit einem harten Griff im Genick festhielt und Harry dabei durch die Gläser hart in die Augen blickte. Harry verging das Lachen, denn Draco war mehr als ernst.

„Eines Tages zahl ich dir das zurück, Potter. Du weißt ganz genau, wie sich das auf mich auswirkt, oder?", raunte er Harry mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr, dieser musste schlucken. Dracos Mund flog nun auf Harrys Hals, saugte sich mit heißen Lippen keuchend daran fest, während er die eine Hand nun vom Genick in Harrys Schopf wandern ließ und sich darin festkrallte. Harry keuchte auf, fing leise zu stöhnen an, schloss die Augen und vergrub seine Hände in Dracos Haar.

Draco saugte noch immer, leckte über Harrys Haut und stöhnte ebenfalls leise und himmlisch – wie Harry fand. Draco hatte sich einfach nicht beherrschen können, drückte seinen nackten Oberkörper an den von Harry – der jedoch noch angezogen war. Als er mit seinem Werk fertig war, erblickte er den Knutschfleck, lächelte fies und blickte den rotwangigen, keuchenden Harry selenruhig ins Gesicht.

„So, jetzt hast du ein schönes Andenken von mir – als kleiner Racheakt", raunte er an Harrys Ohr, ließ seine Hände nun langsam über Harrys Seiten wandern – hinab bis zu den Hüften und küsste kurzzeitig den Knutschfleck. Dann packte er sie hart an, hob Harry hoch und schupste ihn brutal von sich – dieser gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und riss die Augen auf.

„Hey!", fing Harry an, als er am Boden saß, leicht grinsen musste und sich an den Hals griff – rote Wangen bekam. Sein Hals kribbelte noch immer von Dracos unglaublichen Lippen und er keuchte. _Himmel! Was war passiert? Wow, Draco! _

„Selber Schuld", zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und ließ sich selenruhig und cool zurücksinken, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und seufzte als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Blaise und Kevin kamen zurück, erkannten die Situation und maulten enttäuscht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kevin eingehend, Harry stand nun auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Hose.

„Malfoy hat die Massage nicht so gut gefallen – dabei war sie eine Harry Potter Anfangs-Massage! Also ich verstehe das nicht! Dann hat er mir als Dank einen Knutschfleck am Hals verpasst – der sicherlich saugroß ist! Und dann hat er mich von seinem Schoß gestoßen", lachte er los, zeigte auf seinen Knutschfleck - Blaise begutachtete diesen neugierig und mit großen Augen.

„Mann! Der ist echt sehr groß! Kevin, guck ihn dir mal an!" Beide bestaunten diesen nun, wunderten sich, in wie vielen Farben dieser schimmerte. Draco kicherte nur und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen. Beinahe wäre es schief gegangen, denn er war mehr als erregt gewesen und dank Pansys Gesicht vor Augen war alles wieder normal. Doch bevor es Potter spüren konnte, musste er einfach handeln! Und er hatte dies zu seinem Vorteil genutzt! Das erste Mal hatte er einen Jungen geküsst – zwar nur am Hals, aber trotzdem! Und es war nicht irgendeiner! Es war Harry Potter gewesen! _Und diese weiche Haut, der Duft!_

„Draco, du Biest du", schnurrte Blaise, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen - Draco schleuderte die Sonnencreme nach ihm und Blaise hüpfte elegant zur Seite.

„Er hat angefangen!", rief Draco aus, Kevin lachte.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht! DU _wolltest_ ja eingecremt werden! Und dann machst du einen Rückzieher, wobei Harry doch sooo nett zu dir war!", lachte er weiter, Draco schnaubte.

„Potter und nett? Natürlich! Ich mache nie Rückzieher, verstanden, Leary?", knurrte er säuerlich, Harry seufzte.

„Typisch Malfoy! Kevin hat Recht! _Du_ wolltest ja von _mir_ eingecremt werden und ich ….", fing er zu erklären an, Draco winkte ab.

„Ende der Debatte. Malfoys machen nie einen Rückzieher."

„JAAAA, JAAAA", kam es genervt von Dreien, Draco schmollte und blickte beharrlich in die andere Richtung.

Eine halbe Stunde später und Dracos Sonnenbrand am Rücken, entschloss sich Harry, einen sandigen Volleyballplatz mit einem in der Mitte gespannten Netz zu zaubern. Draco war wieder Feuer und Flamme, begutachtete den Volleyballplatz eingehend und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Harry sich sein Shirt auszog, ebenso Blaise und Kevin.

Als er es dann DOCH bemerkte, schluckte er hart und war froh, eine Sonnenbrille auf zu haben. Ansonsten hätte Harry sicherlich bemerkt, wie er ihn anglotzte.

„Himmel", nuschelte er leise, Kevin stieß ihn in die Rippen, als er neben ihm zum Stehen kam und Draco zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Sieht gut aus, unser Harry, was?", flüsterte er ihm zu, während Harry Blaise die Regeln erklärte und Draco zu murren anfing.

„Geht so", knirschte er etwas säuerlich, da er beim Starren erwischt worden war. Doch Draco konnte ja nichts dafür, dass Potter so heiß aussah!

„Ja, ja, wer´s glaubt! Auch wenn du diese dämliche Sonnenbrille auf der Nase sitzen hast, ich habe Röntgenaugen", raunte Kevin nun und zwinkerte ihm zu. Draco erwiderte darauf hin nichts, starrte wieder zum Feld und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Also! Weißt du, wie das Spiel funktioniert?", fragte Kevin leise, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du?"

„Ja! Gut – hier die Regeln…", fing Kevin zu erzählen an und zeigte auf das Netz, auf die Positionen, die beide Parteien einnehmen würden. Draco nickte eifrig und stellte sich auf. Blaise war an seiner Seite.

„Gut! Hier heißt es Slytherin gegen Gryffindor…und…Ravenclaw! Kann´s losgehen?", ereiferte sich Blaise, der nun den Ball in der Hand hielt und alle fragend ansah. Harry grinste fies und nickte, Kevin vergrub seine Zehen im herbei gezauberten Sand. Blaise machte den Aufschlag, Harry sprang vor und schlug ihn zurück – und Draco? Dem ging das viel zu schnell. Er bemerkte nur noch ein weißes, fliegendes Teil, welches geradewegs auf seinen Kopf zuraste – und dann sah er Sterne.

„Draco!", rief Blaise erschrocken aus und kniete sich neben ihm hin. Draco stöhnte, fing zu maulen an, während Harry und Kevin lachten und dennoch fragten ob Draco okay wäre. Wütend sprang der Blonde hoch und rieb sich seine Nase.

„Na wartet!", rief er aus und machte nun ebenso einen Aufschlag. Der Treffer war gut, denn Harry und Kevin krachten aneinander, während der Ball im Sand aufkam und es nun 1:1 stand. Blaise jaulte auf und klatschte in Dracos erhobene Hand.

„Du lernst schnell!", rief er freudig aus, Draco nickte zufrieden und schon ging es weiter. Eine halbe Stunde später, einem unentschieden und viel Sand in den Hosen, lagen alle vier im weichen Sand, stöhnten und keuchten unter der sengenden Sonne.

„Ich hasse es, wenn wir nie gewinnen", maulte Draco vom einen Ende des Sandfeldes, japste nach Luft, Harry hob in liegender Haltung die Hand – vom anderen Ende aus, keuchte ebenso.

„Da muss ich Malfoy Recht geben!", rief er aus und setzte sich auf. Als er zu Kevin blickte, fing er zu lachen an. Dieser hatte seine Beine gespreizt und fing gerade an eine Sandburg zu bauen. Draco und Blaise kicherten, krochen auf allen vieren näher und begutachteten das Werk.

„Hält nicht lange – dein Ameisenhaufen", kicherte Draco nun, Kevin grummelte.

„Hey! Mit viel Fantasie könnte das eine Burg werden!", rief er aus, Harry lachte auf.

„Dazu fehlt dir aber das Wasser. Und wir wollten doch noch Quidditch spielen", nickte er ihm zu, Kevin seufzte und ließ Ameisenhaufen - Ameisenhaufen sein.

„Aber ICH werde diesmal nicht als Klatscher misshandelt, klar? Reichte schon, als ich damals vor Chos Klatschern davonjagen musste", seufzte er nun, Harry zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie hat dich übers Feld gejagt! Habe ich gesehen", kicherte er vergnügt, Kevin knurrte.

„Ich hätte es ihr so gerne heimgezahlt – aber verdammt – sie war gut!", lachte er nun auf, Blaise fiel mit ein.

„Nicht besser als wir Slytherins! Wir hatten gegen euch gewonnen – und das nur, weil _du_ dich eben von einem Klatscher hast abschießen lassen", zwinkerte er seinem neuen Freund zu, Kevin maulte.

„Das stimmt nicht – los! Ich beweise es euch! Und diesmal spiele ich den Treiber", zischte er mit neu erweckten Lebensgeister los und stürmte auf den Schuppen zu. Harry und die andern sprangen lachend hoch, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen den Sandplatz verschwinden. Schon hörten sie Gepolter und Kevin kam mit fünf Besen heraus, fuchtelte damit herum.

„Hey Kev! Das ist aber nett, dass du uns gleich einmal die Besen bringst!", erfreute sich Harry, doch Kevin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es Harry! Ich konnte mich nur nicht entscheiden, welchen ich nehme", grinste er fies, Blaise und Draco fingen zu lachen an.

Die Ex-Slytherins steuerten auf Kevin zu, suchten sich ebenfalls einen aus und Kevin hatte sich nun auch schon entschieden. Den Rest räumte er brav weg, während Harry noch immer ohne dastand.

„Und, Potter? Schon schweben gelernt oder wieso stehst du wie ein begossener Pudel da?", schnarrte Draco gehässig, Harry grinste teuflisch.

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass ich mir einen Besen von dort aussuche, wenn ich meinen eigenen habe?", schnurrte Harry triumphierend und hob die Hand. Leise murmelte er einige Worte und schon zischte sein Besen – der aus der offen stehenden Hintertüre zischte – in seine Hände. Die anderen stöhnten auf.

„Na klasse", maulte Draco enttäuscht, Harry kicherte und Blaise und Kevin fingen zu lachen an. Es war so etwas von abzusehen gewesen und trotzdem hatte Draco eine leise Hoffnung in sich getragen – die nun wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte.

Schnell waren die Positionen klar und alle stiegen in die Luft. Kevin konnte es kaum erwarten und die drei anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als Kevin alles, was er hatte, mit dem Schläger abfeuerte – seine Freunde heftig ins Schwitzen brachte. Harry konnte dem einen Klatscher gerade noch ausweichen, ließ sich nach rückwärts fallen, zischte Richtung Boden, wo er sich gerade noch in einem geflogenen Halbkreis abfangen konnte.

Draco drehte seine Spiralen, der Klatscher zischte haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Auch wenn es keinen Schnatz gab, so mussten Tore erzielt werden und Blaise hatte Mühe das seine vor seinem kampflustigen Freund zu verteidigen. _Acht Hände müsste man haben_, dachte er sich dabei und staunte nicht schlecht. Leicht kam er aus der Puste und verwünschte sein vorlautes Mundwerk.

Als der letzte Gong ertönte, während das dazugehörige Subjekt zum Spiel durch den Ring raste, jaulte Kevin auf und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Blaise, Draco und Harry glotzten sich dümmlich an, konnten es nicht glauben.

„_Der_ hat gewonnen?", kam es überrascht von Blaise – Kinnlade bei Fuß - Draco nickte knurrend.

„Leary hat uns reingelegt", maulte er los, Harry rechnete nach.

„Nein, Leute – er hat tatsächlich gewonnen", kam es verwundert, die Sly´s schnaubten enttäuscht.

„Also wenn es nicht Potter ist – dann Leary, was?", schnarrte Draco, zog am Stiel und driftete seitlich ab. Schon landete er neben Kevin, der gerade mit seinem Besen Walzer tanzte und nun einen Ausfallschritt machte, den Besen anschmachtete. Danach wackelte er summend mit seinem Hintern umher, wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft und hielt dabei seine Augen geschlossen.

„Looosseer…alles…Loooosseer…und ich bin der King!", rief er trällernd aus, Harry hing vor Lachen am Besen und Draco schnappte sich den Volleyball, knallte diesen mit einem gekonnten Wurf auf Kevins Birne.

„AUA!", rief dieser schmollend aus und zeigte Draco die Zunge.

„Mann, kannst nicht verlieren, Blondi, was?", grinste er schief, während Blaise ihm gratulierte und ihn feurig küsste – Draco erboste sich auf den Namen „Blondi". Harry lächelte milde, als er bemerkte wie Kevin dahin schmolz und Blaise ihn daran hinderte, weiterhin auf Draco los zu gehen.

„Angeber", gab Draco schmollend zum Besten, doch beneidete er die beiden ein wenig. Er würde auch so gerne küssen – jetzt. Seufzend schritt er ins Haus hinein, Harry folgte ihm.

„Du kannst ebenso oben duschen, es ist das erste Gästezimmer - gleich links neben den Treppen", wies er ihn an, Draco nickte und verschwand nach oben.

„Ach, Potter? Ich hab doch nichts zum Anziehen hier!", rief er aus, Harry grinste und folgte ihm nach oben. Als er ihm gegenüberstand – im oberen Flur, zückte er seinen Zauberstab – Draco bekam große Augen.

„P-Potter? Was…", hauchte er verwirrt, Harry schritt näher. Ein kurzes Wedeln seines Stabes und Draco stand in Boxer vor ihm.

„Hmmm", knurrte er anzüglich, Draco wurde rot im Gesicht, schnaufte.

„Gib sie mir sofort wieder!", zischte er, als er sah, dass seine Kleidung nun in Harrys Händen gelandet war.

„Vergiss es Malfoy! Ich werde sie auf magische Weise waschen und trocknen und dann kannst du sie wieder haben!", grinste er beruhigend und ließ den Zauberstab nochmals schwingen. Schon stand auch er nur in Boxer da und Draco schnappte nach Luft. _Oh, bei den Mächten aller Götter! Harry…Potter.. halb nackt! _

„Was…was hast du vor?", hauchte er verunsichert, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Duschen, was sonst", kam es leichtfertig von Harry und stapfte wieder die Stufen hinunter. Draco stand in verlorener Position im ersten Stockwerk und konnte es mit offen stehendem Mund nicht fassen. _Wieso war Potter nochmals nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin gekommen?_ Auf dem Weg zur Waschküche begegnete ein grinsender Harry - Blaise und Kevin, die erstaunt die Augen aufrissen.

„Harry? So freizügig? Wie nett aber auch!", grinste Kevin breit, Blaise kicherte.

„Es ist nicht das, was ihr denkt! Los! Her mit euren Klamotten! Ich gehe sie waschen", meinte er leichthin und ließ abermals seinen Zauberstab schwingen. Beide hissten auf, als sie ebenso in Boxer dastanden und Harry verdattert nachblickten.

„Junge, der geht aber ran?", raunte Blaise seinem Schatz zu und musterte seinen neuen Freund nun eingehend.

„Lecker", lächelte Blaise erfreut, Kevin nahm reiß aus.

„Ich..ich", keuchte Kevin verlegen, als er sich Blaise Blick bewusst wurde und sprintete die Stufen hoch. Blaise leckte sich über die Lippen und folgte sogleich.

„Kevin! Warte!", rief er hinterher, doch sein leicht schüchterner Freund war schon verschwunden – und er hatte seine Türe mit einem Spruch belegt. Zum schmollenden Leidwesen von Blaise….

**XXX**

Harry kicherte vor sich hin und stopfte seine magische Maschine mit all den schmutzigen Klamotten voll. Dann legte er einen Zauber darauf und schon setzten sich die Maschine und deren Umgebung von alleine in Gang. Schwebendes Waschpulver, sowie Weichspüler, machten sich an die Arbeit – ein Calgon Wasserenthärter-Tab hüpfte aus dem Behälter und sprang mit einem Salto in die Trommel - und Harry schloss diese, schlenderte grinsend nach oben. Als er im Zimmer war, angelte er vier frische Boxer aus seinem Schrank und beschritt ein Gästezimmer nach dem anderen (bei Kevins hatte er es ein wenig schwerer), legte neben den rauschenden Duschen die Boxer ab und verschwand wieder….

…außer in dem, wo Draco duschte. Durch die milchige Duschwand erkannte er Dracos wundervoll, schlanken Körper, sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust – fasziniert starrte er mit offen stehendem Mund weiter. Eigentlich war er gut in Selbstbeherrschung, aber lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können. Er fragte sich, was der Blonde nur mit ihm anstellte – wie er es schaffte, ihn so unglaublich scharf zu machen. Heute hatte es schon viele Momente gegeben, wo er sich hatte stark zusammen reißen müssen!

„Wer da?", kam es aus der Dusche, Harry schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen und riss die Augen auf. Geschockt und auf leisen Sohlen verließ er das Bad, schloss die Türe leise hinter sich und huschte mit einem kichern in sein Zimmer. Draco riss die Duschwand auf, versuchte die Nebelschwaden mittels wedelnder Hand zu verscheuchen und blinzelte. Als er die frische Boxer am Stuhl liegen sah, fing er zu grinsen an.

„Potter, Potter. Du bringst mich immer wieder in Verlegenheit. Aber irgendwann kommt der Moment, wo ich den Spieß umdrehen werde", knurrte er vor sich hin und zog abermals die Duschwand zu. Summend genoss er das warme Wasser, schnappte sich das Duschgel – welches Harry anscheinend in einem jeden Badezimmer ausgestattet hatte – und fing an sich zu waschen.

Blaise stand grummelnd unter der Dusche und seufzte unbefriedigt, keifte die Kacheln an. Er hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass er nicht am selben Tag, wo er Kevin näher gekommen war – sofort heißen Sex haben würde – aber er sehnte sich doch so sehr danach! Natürlich wollte er Kevin Zeit lassen und abwarten, aber das war so schwer! Doch hatte er Einsehen, wenn auch nur maulend. Weiterhin knurrend wusch er sich nun und seifte sich falsch singend ein. Beinahe dieselben Gedanken hatte auch Kevin, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte.

Er sehnte sich nach Blaise Küssen und seinen starken Armen, doch war es einfach noch viel zu früh. Denn er wusste, würde er mit Blaise gemeinsam unter einer Dusche stehen, dann würden sie sich unweigerlich zum Höhepunkt treiben – und so weit war er einfach noch nicht. Sein Körper schrie nach ihm, doch sein Verstand riet ihm noch zu warten. Er wollte erst einmal sehen, wie gut sie beide zueinander passten. Und außerdem wollte er sicherlich nicht wieder so eine Pleite erleben wie mit Justin – mit dem er gleich am ersten Tag ins Bett gesprungen war.

Zehn Minuten später waren alle fertig geduscht – zwei davon freuten sich eine frische Boxer vorzufinden. Rasch trockneten sie sich alle ab, kleideten sich an und Draco seufzte zufrieden, als er mit seinem Zauberstab endlich seine Haare wieder trocknen durfte. Das hatte ihm gefehlt, auch wenn es nur ein Tag her war, dass er zuletzt gezaubert hatte.

„Danke für die Boxer! Sag mal, sind die von dir?", kam es grinsend von Blaise, zupfte daran herum - als sie sich alle zusammen wieder trafen, sich gegenseitig musterten. Harry hatte bereits die frisch duftende, trockene Kleidung der Jungs bei sich, verteilte sie nun.

„Wie? Nein, die hatte ich alle neu gekauft. Ich dachte, falls ich mal Besuch haben sollte, dann…", fing Harry an und wurde rot. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er musste ein knurren unterdrücken. Also hatte er doch mit Herrenbesuch gerechnet!

„Hui! Wie viele Typen hast du denn erwartet?", kicherte Blaise nun weiter – Draco lobte ihn für diese Frage. Harrys Rotton verdunkelte sich, er blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Eigentlich habe ich niemanden erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich dachte mir, wenn ich mal ne Party gebe …. und wer hier übernachten will? … Ich meine, ich lebe hier alleine und habe DREI Gästezimmer! Die müssen doch irgendwann einmal – wenn auch nur für kurz – voll werden", nuschelte Harry nun, kurzzeitig entstand Stille.

„Oh, ja klar", kam es leise von Kevin, er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Das kann ich verstehen! Du bist sowieso ein toller Gastgeber und alleine würde ich hier auch nicht wohnen wollen", nickte er zustimmend, Harry seufzte und Draco war irgendwie erleichtert. Wieso grinste ihn Blaise so wissend und voll behämmert an? _Hey! Keine falschen Gedanken, Zabini!_

„Können wir?", lenkte Harry ab und überreichte ihnen weiterhin die frischen Sachen. Blaise drückte seine Jeans, Socken und Shirt ins Gesicht, zog den Duft ein.

„Riecht nach dir – Harry", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Angesprochener grinste leicht und wurde verlegen.

„Ähm, ja – ich verwende immer dasselbe Waschmittel. Ich mag den Duft auch", gab er zu und kratzte sich noch immer verlegen am Kopf.

„Danke, Potter", schnarrte Draco zufrieden, Harry nickte ihm zu. Kurz verschwanden sie wieder, zogen sich fertig an und waren binnen einer Minute wieder im Flur. Draco musste sich zurückhalten, nicht dauernd an seinem Shirt zu schnuppern, da er diesen Duft abgöttisch liebte und sich am liebsten darin einlullen würde! Blaise, der diese bemerkt hatte – sie schritten die Stufen hinab – stieß ihn in die Rippen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Riecht nach deinem Harry. Jetzt kannst du ihn beinahe an deinem Körper fühlen, was?"

Draco hatte den Anstand ebenso rot zu werden wie Harry vorhin, sagte jedoch nichts und hörte Blaise leises Lachen.

„Fahren wir mit meinem Wagen?", unterbrach Blaise die Stille, Harry drehte sich umher.

„Ähm – ja, wäre besser so. Ich habe derweil keinen", nuschelte er ein wenig verlegen, doch stimmte es ja nicht so ganz. Natürlich besaß er einen, doch der würde mit einer Spitzengeschwindigkeit von 340 km/h wohl doch ein wenig auffallen. Kevins Augen blitzten wissend, er nickte.

„Coole Idee! Wo steht denn dein Wagen?", fragte er seinen Freund, Blaise küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Draußen vor der Türe, habe ihn unsichtbar gemacht", wisperte er leise und streichelte dabei Kevins süßen Po. Dieser hisste kurz auf und Blaise knabberte nun zärtlich an seinen Lippen.

„Ich liebe den Nachtisch. Besonders, wenn er Kevin heißt", raunte er an dessen Lippen, Draco und Harry rollten genervt mit den Augen.

„Na macht schon! Auf geht's!", rief Draco knurrend aus, Harry nickte.

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

Auf der Fahrt zum Supermarkt holte Harry seine Notizen heraus und studierte sie abermals. Draco saß hinten – direkt neben Harry – dessen Augen wanderten konzentriert die Zeilen ab. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht, doch blickte er nicht hoch.

„Blaise – schalten!", wies er ihn ruhig und weggetreten an, Blaise zuckte zusammen.

„Oh! Ja, klar!", kam es verlegen, Kevin lachte.

„Ähm, Blaise? Nicht in die fünfte, sondern in die vierte", grinste er seinen Freund an, Blaise wurde rot.

„Mann, ich kann nicht fahren, wenn gleich zwei Fahrlehrer in meiner Karre sitzen", maulte er vor sich hin, Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Potter besaß ein sehr feines Gehör! Ob das alle Fahrlehrer hatten? Und wieso hatte Leary nicht vorhin eingegriffen? Nachdenklich studierte er Harrys Miene, die nichts verriet – nur dessen Augen wanderten konzentriert über die Zeilen des Papiers.

„Und? Was benötigen wir alles?", hauchte Draco Harry ins Ohr, Harry bekam Gänsehaut und zuckte kurz zusammen. Wieso musste Dracos Stimme auch so verdammt sexy sein?

„Ähm…Eier, Milch, Nudeln, Sauce, Gewürze, Duschgel, Deo, ähm…Waschmittel, Weichspüler, Getränke und…"

„AHA! Wieso eigentlich? Potter, du kannst doch zaubern! Wieso tust du es nicht?", fragte Draco amüsiert, Harry blickte hoch und versank in den schönen grauen Augen von Draco.

„Weil ich es gerne mische, weißt du? Es gibt Abende, da koche ich gerne selber und ein anderes Mal zaubere ich mir etwas herbei. Ist verschieden – je nach Laune", gab er kund, Draco nickte.

„Und diesmal willst du einen auf Muggel machen, wie?", grinste Draco schief, Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, aber auch, weil du den Supermarkt kennen lernen willst", meinte er leise, Draco blickte in skeptisch an.

„Du meinst, du wärst in einen anderen gefahren, wenn ich nicht …"

„Wenn du nicht hier wärst – ja. Aber ich will dir gerne den Supermarkt zeigen und bin schon gespannt, was du dazu sagst", kicherte Harry leise, Draco überlegte.

„Und diesen Aufwand nur für mich?", fragte er verdutzt, Harry nickte.

„Ja, nur für dich. Okay?", seufzte Harry, seine Wangen wurden rot – er steckte seine Nase wieder in seine Notizen. Kevin hatte sich zu den beiden umgedreht und belauschte das Gespräch. Grinsend ließ er sich wieder auf den Sitz zurückfallen und zwinkerte Blaise zu. Wie es schien, wurde langsam etwas aus den Beiden.

Zehn Minuten und ein staunender Draco später:

„Potter! Was ist das?", kam es aufgeregt wie von einem Kleinkind. Blaise und Kevin schritten schon einmal voran, kicherten die ganze Zeit und unterhielten sich über Draco und Harry – und über Neuland Supermarkt.

„Eine automatisch aufgehende Eingangstüre."

„Und die weiß, wann ich hinein will und klemmt mich nicht ein?", sprudelte es aus dem Blonden hervor, Harry lächelte ein wenig.

„Ja, die weiß das. Tolle Erfindung, oder? Funktioniert mittels Sensor", erklärte er bereitwillig, Draco staunte weiter.

„Und das?", kam es hibbelig, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Jaaaaa, das ist dein heiß geliebter Einkaufswagen!", rief er aus – Kevin und Blaise fingen zu lachen an. Dracos Augen waren kugelrund, er bestaunte das Ding, wo Harry gerade eine Münze in den Schlitz steckte um den Wagen von der Kette entfernen zu können.

„Wir nehmen auch einen!", kam es von Kevin, Blaise war Feuer und Flamme.

„Willst du schieben?", hauchte Harry leise, Draco nickte eifrig.

„Cooles, rollendes Ding", kam es beeindruckt, Harry hätte ihn knuddeln können. Draco war so niedlich, wenn er sich so freute! Moment! Draco und niedlich in einem Gedanken? Harry runzelte die Stirn und seufzte.

Als die Türen aufgingen und Draco diese kritisch musterte, den Fuß in den Markt setzte, ertönte Musik und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Hat da jemand Bauchweh? Wieso kreischt die denn so?", fragte er Harry, dieser fing zu lachen an.

„Das, Malfoy – nennt man unterhaltsame Musik der Muggel. Zwar nicht so mein Geschmack, aber bitte", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, Draco hörte beinahe nicht zu. Seine Augen wanderten umher, während Blaise und Kevin schon längst lachend verschwunden waren – die Regale abklapperten.

„Und? Wohin als erstes?", kam es neugierig von Draco, Harry grinste.

„Wir sollten vorerst was Essbares kaufen, hier entlang", wies Harry ihn an und schritt voran. Dracos Augen wanderten umher, als er die „Damenabteilung" entdeckte – sofort die Tampons fand. Als Harry das rollen der Räder nicht mehr hörte, drehte er sich um und fing zu lachen an.

„Malfoy? Das ist nichts für dich", hüstelte er verlegen, eilte zu ihm.

„Was ist das? Wofür braucht man das?", wisperte der Blonde leise und stellte sich noch näher zu Harry, damit es nicht so auffiel, wenn er dumme Fragen stellte.

„Das sind Tampons. Das nehmen die Mädchen, wenn sie auf der roten Welle surfen, verstehst du?", kam es ebenso leise, Draco nickte nur – verstand absolut nichts.

„Welche Welle?", fragte er einige Sekunden später, Harry verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Wenn sie ihre Tage haben. Sie schieben sich dieses Ding.. ähm…hinein..und…na ja…es saugt eben recht schnell auf", kam es etwas nuschelnd von Harry, Draco ließ entsetzt die Packung fallen und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu kreischen. Etwas weiß im Gesicht starrte er die am Boden liegende Packung an.

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", zischte er leise, Harry grinste ihn an, hob die Packung auf und stellte sie wieder ins Regal zurück.

„Na wann denn sonst?"

„Jetzt weiß ich, was Pansy meinte, als sie die Mädchen fragte, ob sie einen _Stöpsel_ hätten", brummte Draco grinsend, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Ja, so ähnlich hat es Hermine auch beschrieben! Nur dass sie dann herumeierte, als würde sie zu lange auf einen Pferd gesessen haben! Anscheinend – wenn dieses Ding nicht tief genug sitzt – ist es nicht so angenehm, vermute ich mal", kratzte sich Harry am Kopf, Draco kicherte.

„Uah – anderes Thema. AH! Deos! Wolltest du nicht eines kaufen? Ich könnte auch eines gebrauchen", murmelte Draco nun und schnappte sich das erstbeste, als sie die dazugehörige Abteilung erreicht hatten. Harry lachte, riss es ihm aus der Hand.

„Nein, das ist für Frauen! Dort ist die Männerabteilung – komm schon." Harry schob ihn an, Draco rollte den Wagen vor sich her und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Hier! Das ist die richtige Abteilung. Hier hast du Deos, Rasierzeugs – was wir nicht brauchen – viele Eau de Toilette..", fing Harry zum aufzählen an, Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Für was ist das gut?", fragte er und hielt das „Axe" in der Hand.

„Moment – das riecht nicht so gut. Aber ich glaube, DAS würde zu dir passen", wisperte Harry mit roten Wangen und überreichte Draco eine andere Sorte. Dieser öffnete den Verschluss und sprühte sich damit ein, schnupperte ein wenig.

„Wahnsinn – riecht verdammt gut..", flüsterte er begeistert und legte es in den Wagen, ebenso ein Deo für sich und Harry. Außerdem hatte er einen Balsam für Männer gefunden, den er ebenso in den Wagen legte und dabei leicht peinlich berührt pfiff.

„Ja, an dir mit Sicherheit", murmelte Harry zustimmend, Draco hatte es jedoch gehört und grinste nun seinen Rücken an, als Harry eilig voranschritt. Draco bestaunte einige Minuten später die Gemüseabteilung und vor allem die Abteilung mit Süßigkeiten. Der Wagen war gerammelt voll mit unsinnigen Sachen, ehe sie dort hinkamen, wo Harry das Waschmittel herbekam. Er stellte die Box in den Einkaufswagen und griff sich irgendeinen Weichspüler.

„Halt!", rief Draco aus, Harry blickte ihn verdattert an.

„Was denn?", fragte er verwundert, Draco nahm das Spülmittel an sich und öffnete den Verschluss – roch daran.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", murmelte er leise und „schnüffelte" sich nun durchs Regal. Harrys zaghaftes Lächeln wurde breiter, als er wusste, was Draco suchte. Und zwar war es genau das Mittel, was Harry immer verwendete.

„Das ist es – ein typisches Harry Potter Weichspüldingsmittel", wisperte er freudig, stellte es in den Wagen.

„Aber ich wollte mal ein anderes benutzen", schmollte Harry, Draco schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Langsam schritt er näher, blickte Harry tief in die Augen und beugte sich vor. Langsam zog er den Duft von Harry ein, vergrub seine linke Hand in Harrys Schopf, schloss die Augen und versenkte seine Nase an Harrys Hals.

„Dieser Duft bist du – und du sollst nicht anders riechen. Mir gefällt es so – mir gefällt dein Duft extrem gut", kam es leise, Harry fing zu keuchen an. Als Draco sanft dessen Knutschfleck küsste, zuckte Harry zusammen. Und schon war es vorbei, Draco zog sich zurück und lächelte ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

„Klar, Potter?", schnarrte er mit tiefer Stimme, Harry nickte nur weggetreten.

„J-Ja", raunte er leise, Draco schritt grinsend – mit seinem heiß geleibten Einkaufswagen, voran.

Während sie durch den Gang schlenderten, querte ein anderer Wagen mit quietschenden, kleinen Metallrädern zischend – Blaise saß darin, Kevin schob – an ihnen vorbei. Außer zwei grinsende Gesichter und winkenden Händen erkannten Draco und Harry natürlich nichts. Anscheinend hatten sie es sehr eilig und…

„Kevin! Bremse!", rief Blaise aus und dann krachte es. Eine Frau kreischte, eine Tasche segelte in die Lüfte und dann war es kurzzeitig still. Ein Verkäufer kam angelaufen, stutzte die Beiden zusammen und verklickerte ihnen, dass sie den Stapel an aufgestellten Dosen gefälligst aufschlichten sollten und dass Einkaufswagen nicht für Rennen gemacht wären. Und weg war er – der Einkaufswagen – Blaise schmollte.

Die erboste Frau angelte nach ihrer Tasche und schimpfte die beiden Jungs aus – verschwand nörgelnd. Schuldbewusst nickten die Beiden, Harry und Draco kringelten sich vor lachen als sie um die Ecke lugten und alles mit ansahen. Sämtliche Schaulustige machten es ihnen nach und nur vereinzelt halfen sie den beiden Jungs.

Harry und Draco machten sich weiterhin ans einkaufen und Harry erklärte Draco geduldig die Artikel. Gerade in dem Moment, als Harry und Draco sich köstlich amüsierten, geschah jenes, was Harry vermeiden wollte.

„Oh! Na wen haben wir denn da?", schnarrte eine Harry bekannte Stimme, die Gänsehaut bei ihm hervorrief, ebenso Abscheu und Ekel. Draco drehte sich rasch umher und musterte sein Gegenüber. Auch Harry drehte sich um, doch zitterte er stark vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Rick", knurrte Harry voller Hass und Draco zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kennst du den da?", fragte Draco schnarrend und kalt, da er bemerkt hatte, dass dieser Typ Harry rasend machte. Rick, so wie Harry ihn vorhin nannte, war mindestens eineinhalb Kopf größer als er selber, ebenso war er ums doppelte breiter und um einiges mehr durchtrainierter. Hässliche Tattoo´s zierten beide freigelegte, fleischige Ärmel – der Typ war einfach unsympathisch. Sein Grinsen wirkte aufgesetzt und hämisch, ein schwarzer Zahn stach hervor. Ricks Kopf war kahl rasiert, sein Kinn markant, seine Augen klein und wässrig jedoch stechend schwarz.

„Ja", kam es bissig und heftig schnaubend von Harry, blickte Rick hart ins Gesicht.

„Was treibt so einen erbärmlichen Abschaum wie dich hierher? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich hier nie wieder blicken lassen sollst?", schnalzte er schnarrend mit der Zunge, Harry atmete tief durch.

„Das hier ist ein freier Markt und ich kann sein wo ich will. Geh mir am Arsch vorbei, Carry", zischte Harry wütend – Draco hatte Harry noch nie so erlebt. Natürlich hatten sie damals oft gestritten, sich angeschrieen, verprügelt, verflucht und gehasst, aber solche Gefühle hatte er bei Harry noch nie miterlebt. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Und Draco spürte etwas – etwas, was von Harry ausging und alles andere als gut war…

„Potter, komm – lass uns gehen", versuchte er es leise und beherrscht, Harry nickte mit dem Kopf, blickte Rick noch immer hart ins Gesicht. Draco zog an Harrys Shirt, drehte ihn krampfhaft umher und dirigierte ihn den Gang hinunter. Keine zwei Schritte, ertönte nochmals Rick hässliche Stimme.

„Hast du Schiss, Potter? Ziehst du schon wieder den Schwanz ein und läufst davon? So wie damals? Hä?", kam es gehässig, ein schauriges Lachen folgte. Harry biss sich hart auf seine Lippen, schloss die Augen und zitterte am gesamten Körper. All seine Gefühle – die er während des Unfalls erfahren hatte – kamen in ihm hoch und Draco bemerkte es natürlich.

„Harry", wisperte er leise, doch in Harrys Kopf rauschte das Blut, schwarze Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen. Er riss sich sanft, aber bestimmt von Draco los, drehte sich umher und schritt zielstrebig auf Rick zu, dessen Augen siegessicher aufleuchteten. Draco bekam Panik, konnte nur stumm zusehen.

„Ich hatte und ich werde niemals Schiss haben. Und schon gar nicht vor dir, du Bastard! Du warst damals schuld, das weiß ich genau und ich werde es auch beweisen – irgendwann. Mach dich auf etwas gefasst, denn du wirst nicht mehr lange zu lachen haben", zischte Harry eiskalt und bemerkte nicht, wie Blaise und Kevin um die Ecke gestürzt kamen, Draco sie aufhielt und ihnen etwas zuflüsterte. Kevin wurde weiß im Gesicht – die beiden Slys bemerkten es mit sorgenreicher Mine.

„Kevin? Was ist hier los? Wer ist das?", hauchte Blaise bestürzt, auch er bemerkte die Spannung, die sich immer mehr aufbaute.

„Spürt ihr das auch?", wisperte Kevin, starrend zu Harry und Rick, die anderen nickten nur nervös.

„Ach wirklich, POTTER?", spie Carry verachtend aus, spuckte Harry beinahe ins Gesicht und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf.

„Du wirst und kannst mir nichts – absolut nichts beweisen, ist das klar? Nur weil dein Schätzchen zu blöd zum Autofahren war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hatte! Und wer ist dieser niedliche Blonde, mit dem du hier bist? Hast du schon wieder einen neuen Betthasen, du schwule Sau?", zischte er voller Hass, Harry explodierte beinahe, Draco knurrte sauer. Er wollte sich schon auf Rick stürzen, doch Kevin hielt ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und einem festen Griff um seinen Arm – davon ab.

„Nicht", zischte er leise, Blaise blieb ebenso stehen. „Du kannst gegen den nichts ausrichten – Harry weiß was er tut… hoffe ich jedenfalls", flüsterte er leise, die Slys fühlten sich absolut nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.

„Er ist nicht mein Betthäschen, du Scheißkerl! Er ist zufällig ein sehr guter Freund von mir und ich würde dir raten, ja die Hände von ihm zu lassen. Das gleiche gilt auch für meine anderen Freunde, verstanden? Und dass ich schwul bin, kann dir scheiß egal sein", knurrte Harry gefährlich, sein ganzer Körper prickelte und zitterte. Rick lachte gehässig auf und schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, stemmte seine bulligen Hände in die Seiten und stand breitbeinig da. Harry blickte fest zu ihm auf, hatte jedoch kein gutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er wusste, er musste sich beherrschen, sonst würde er auffallen!

„Ich habe schon immer das gemacht, was ich wollte – POTTER! Besonders mit diesem süßen Nickilein. Oooch! Hat er dir denn niemals erzählt, dass ich ihn _vor dir_ hatte? Hmmm? Nicht, dass es für ihn angenehm war, aber für mich. Als kleines Dankeschön bat ich ihn zu verlieren, damit ich es nicht weiter erzähle - was er Dank dir jedoch nicht machte. Wer konnte denn schon ahnen, dass er den schönen Wagen zu Schrott fährt? Und jetzt schmort er in der Hölle und tanzt mit dem Teufel. Und endlich ist er dort, wo er hingehört", zischte Rick so leise, dass es nur Harry hören konnte.

„DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!", rief Harry aus, sprang in die Höhe und katapultierte seine Faust in dessen Gesicht. Rick schwankte, fiel jedoch nicht hin und hielt sich schief grinsend sein Kinn.

„HARRY!", riefen seine Freunde aus, blickten ihn erschrocken an.

„Eines Tages, Potter – eines Tages sind auch deine Freunde dran, verlasse dich darauf! Nur ein falscher Schritt von dir oder ihnen und sie werden dafür bezahlen! Ich werde dir alles nehmen, was du mir gestohlen hast. Ich bin der beste Fahrer und nicht du! Merk dir meine Worte, ich werde überall sein und über dich wachen – du verdammte schwule SAU!", keifte Rick los und sprintete auf Harry zu.

Blaise, Kevin und Draco hechteten auf die Seite, sahen panisch zu, wie Rick auf Harry zuraste, dieser jedoch sich in Krampfstellung hinstellte. Als Rick schon sehr nahe war, ließ Harry einen Schrei los, seine Faust raste nach vorne und traf Ricks Bauch. Keuchend und Blut spuckend wankte Carry umher – Harry stand noch immer wie ein Fels in der Brandung dort – war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne.

Bevor Rick zu Boden gehen konnte, schnappte sich Harry dessen Hand und ließ ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf einen Salto schlagen. Krachend kam er zu Boden – die drei Freunde staunten nicht schlecht und hielten den Atem an. Schon war Harry über ihm, sein Gesicht hatte nichts mehr Menschliches an sich. Die eine Hand packte den Kragen, die andere war zur Faust geballt, zischte auf Rick´s Gesicht zu und traf es mit voller Wucht.

Rick ächzte, spuckte abermals Blut und grinste Harry mit rot gefärbten Zähnen an, während Harry mit wild aufgeblähten Nasenflügeln über ihm stand, zum zweiten Schlag ausholen wollte.

„Ich hatte seinen Arsch, immer und immer wieder. Er war mehr als geil und ich wette, er hat bei mir mehr geschrieen, als bei dir. Darauf kannst du wetten. Und jetzt gehört alles mir, was vorher ihm gehört hatte – sein Vermächtnis, seine Seele. Aber dann musste er sich ja mit dir abgeben – diese Schlampe! Vergiss es Potter – du hast verloren und ich, sieh es endlich ein – habe gewonnen du verfter Bastard", hustete er und Harrys Faust raste abermals mit einem lauten Schrei in dessen Gesicht. Bewusstlos blieb Rick liegen, hatte jedoch ein seliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Als Harry aufblickte, keuchten seine Freunde entsetzt auf. Harrys Augen waren Blut unterlaufen und seine Aura pulsierte dunkel. Er hatte den Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite verloren. Doch dann kam er wieder zu sich, zitterte, seine Augen wurden groß und seine Hände – die er nun vors Gesicht hielt – zitterten stark. Weit riss er die Augen auf, konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Doch es hatte sich so gut angefühlt!

Leise fing er zu schluchzen an, während man sämtliche Verkäufer rufen hören konnte, diese eilig in den Gang hineinliefen. Schaulustige schrieen auf, sprangen auf die Seite, als Harry flüchtete und dabei einen Mann auf die Seite rempelte.

„HAAARRYY!", kreischte Kevin los und lief ihm hinterher. Draco folgte sogleich, als er nun aus der Starre erwachte und Blaise versuchte den Verkäufern zu erklären, was passiert war. Einige der Zuschauer nickten zustimmend und die Verkäufer stöhnten gestresst auf. Der eine zerrte an Ricks Händen und versuchte den bewusstlosen Koloss weg zu ziehen. Blaise schnappte sich Harrys vollen Einkaufswagen, kramte in seiner Tasche umher und übergab dem verdutzten Verkäufer eine Menge Geld, die jedoch für die doppelte Menge – welche sich im Wagen befand – gereicht hätte.

„Aber Sir! Sie haben mir zu viel gegeben!", rief der verdutzte Verkäufer hinterher, während er eine sich mit Rick abmühte, die anderen Verkäufer ihn nun halfen.

„BAHALTEN SIE DEN REST FÜR DIE UNANNEHMLICHKEITEN!", rief Blaise zurück und steuerte wild fahrend den Ausgang an. Der Verkäufer seufzte und nickte – blickte Blaise hinterher.

**XXX**

„HAARRYYYYY!", rief Kevin abermals, doch dieser lief gerade aus dem Parkplatz hinaus, war er verdammt schnell!

„Verflucht! War das tatsächlich Potter?", keuchte Draco außer Atem, wusste er doch, sie konnten ihn nicht mehr einholen. Ebenso keuchend kam Blaise bei ihnen am Wagen an, rasch zückte er seinen Schlüssel und mit einem _Klick_ waren die Türen offen.

„Helft mir! Wir müssen das in den Wagen hineinstopfen und dann Harry folgen!", rief Blaise gehetzt aus, die anderen nickten sofort. Ihnen saß noch immer der Schock in den Gliedern, ebenso das Erlebnis, welches sich nochmals vor ihren Augen im Geiste abspielte. Binnen Sekunden hatten sie alles in den Kofferraum geschmissen, Kevin schnappte sich den Schlüssel und der Einkaufswagen blieb unbeachtet an Ort und Stelle stehen.

„ICH FAHRE!", schrie er los, die anderen gaben klein bei. Sie wussten, dass sich Kevin große Sorgen machte, konnten auch schon erahnen, dass Kevin mehr wusste – als er preisgeben wollte. Beide hechteten in den Wagen hinein, während Kevin mit geübten und verdammt flinken Bewegungen das Auto startete und mit quietschenden Reifen, erstem Gesicht - davonfuhr.

Blaise, der neben Kevin saß, krallte sich im Sitz fest, Draco schnallte sich – wie die beiden anderen auch - sofort an und war im Gesicht weiß wie die Wand. Nur benebelt nahm er wahr, wie verflucht schnell Kevin schaltete, seine Füße reagierten, seine Hände das Lenkrad und die Schaltung bedienten. Auch Blaise bemerkte dies, war absolut fasziniert von seinem unglaublichen Freund. Kevin war wie ausgewechselt – nichts mehr zeugte von dem verspielten, lustigen Jungen. Ein erwachsener Mann mimte den rasanten, ernsthaften und konzentrierten Fahrer, der nun auf die Straße hinauspreschte, einem hupenden Auto geschickt auswich, als er dessen Weiterfahrt blockierte.

Die vor ihnen befindende Straße zog sich auf einmal in die Länge, Draco und Blaise bekamen den Tunellblick. Blaise riss die Augen auf, als er auf den Tacho starrte und bemerkte, dass Kevin verdammt schnell fuhr – doppelt so schnell, als erlaubt war. Doch Kevin konzentrierte sich nur auf die Straße – ein langsam fahrendes Auto schien mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit immer näher zu kommen.

„PASS AUF!", kreischte Blaise los, streckte seine Hände aus und krallte seine Fingernägel an der Armatur fest. Doch Kevin reagierte nicht auf seine Rufe, riss das Lenkrad nach links und wich in perfekter Beherrschung des Wagens dem Auto aus, schlängelte sich wie der Blitz – einmal links, dann wieder rechts – zwischen den Autos hindurch. Blaise und Draco waren kalkweiß im Gesicht, Sekunden schienen wie Stunden zu vergehen.

„Fahr doch nicht so schnell! Wir haben Potter doch bald eingeholt!", rief Draco gegen den aufheulenden Motor an, doch Kevin knurrte nur.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, was mit Harry passiert? Fragst du dich nicht, wieso seine Eltern Bücher über die schwarze Magie bei sich haben? Glaubst du nicht, dass seine Eltern auch einen kleinen Teil der schwarzen Magie in sich trugen? Und glaubst du ebenso nicht, dass Voldemort nicht noch mehr dazu beigetragen hat – als er einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf ihn übertrug – und somit Harrys dunkle Seite noch mehr hervorhob? Er kann sich fast nicht mehr kontrollieren und ihr beiden könnt mir nicht weismachen, dass ihr davon nichts gemerkt habt – im Supermarkt!", rief er hart aus, Dracos Kiefer entglitt ihm.

„Was…was passiert mit Potter?", hauchte er ängstlich, Blaise schluckte hart und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Wenn er nicht bald zu sich kommt, kann es vielleicht zu spät sein! Er hat so viele seiner Freunde sterben sehen und er gibt sich dafür die Schuld! Was würde mit dir passieren, wenn du es jahrelang hinunterschluckst und deine dunkle Seite nur das passende Ventil sucht um endlich frei zu kommen? _Was_ passiert mit dir – wenn deine weiße Magie die schwarze unterdrückt? WAS GLAUBST DU!", rief er zornig aus, die Sorge um Harry machte ihn verrückt!

Draco fing zu zittern an und Blaise riss keuchend die Augen auf.

„Ich würde wie eine magische Atombombe hochgehen", flüsterte Draco abwesend, Blaise fing noch mehr zu keuchen an.

„Und dann wäre er nicht mehr der Harry Potter, den wir alle kennen", fügte er leise hinzu, Kevin nickte ernsthaft.

„Exakt", lautete der harte und eiskalte Kommentar, das Pedal wurde hart durchgetreten – der Motor heulte umso lauter auf.

„Aber er ist nicht Superman, der so schnell laufen kann, dass er…", blickte sich Blaise suchend um, während die Landschaft nur so an ihnen vorbeiraste.

„Er wird von der schwarzen Magie beherrscht. Wie – glaubt ihr – hat er Voldemort besiegt? Gleiches ist nur mit Gleichem zu vergelten! Und schon damals hätte er es beinahe nicht mehr geschafft, wieder normal zu werden. Er musste sich der schwarzen Magie vollkommen ergeben, sonst hätte er es niemals geschafft! Harry hat es mir damals am See, als wir uns schon einige Zeit kannten – verraten! Nur er und Dumbledore wissen etwas davon – ich auch! Nicht einmal seine besten Freunde wissen, WIE Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte!", zischte Kevin ungehalten, riss das Lenkrad nochmals umher, schaltete die Gänge weiterhin im rasanten Tempo auf und ab. Draco kam mit dem schauen nicht mehr nach.

„Heißt das, Harry kann jetzt so schnell laufen wie ein…ein..", versuchte es Draco, Kevin unterbrach ihn.

„Ihr wisst, wie schnell ein Panter laufen kann? In freier Natur natürlich? Ja? Gut, dann wisst ihr nun, wie schnell Harry ist. Seine Animagusgestalt ist ein Panter. Ich weiß, ihr guckt jetzt ungläubig, doch es ist wahr. Auch dies hatte er mir anvertraut – Granger und Weasley wissen auch davon – natürlich auch Dumbledore. Jedoch ist er bisher nicht registriert.

Es ist doch perfekt! Oder? Ein schwarzmagischer Panter…wie passend", schnarrte Kevin voller Sarkasmus, seine Freunde blieben still. Ihre Gedanken und Sorgen um Harry überschlugen sich gewaltig. Blaise und Draco hatten Harry nie richtig gekannt – wie es schien. Und trotz der harten Erkenntnis der Realität wollten sie ihm helfen, ihn kennen lernen. Denn nun waren sie Freunde und nur das zählte.

**XXX**

Harry bemerkte und sah nichts mehr. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause und seine Rache ausüben. Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung, sowie der Verzweiflung rannen ihm über die Wangen, ließen seinen Blick trüb werden. Er hörte nicht die wütenden Rufe hinter sich, als er spazierende Menschen hart aus dem Weg stieß. Er wollte nur noch in die Zauberwelt – wo er sicher war, wo er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass er immer schneller lief, die Grenze in die Zauberwelt schon durchbrochen hatte. Sein Körper trieb ihn immer weiter an, eine beinahe nie gekannte Wut erfüllte und stärkte seinen Körper. Er kam sich vor wie damals, als er gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste. Beinahe hätte er sich in der schwarzen Magie, die er leider ebenso beherrschte wie die weiße – verloren. Doch nun kämpfte er an, doch hatte er einfach nicht die Kraft der verlockenden schwarzen Gewalt zu entkommen. Wozu sollte er noch kämpfen?

Er wollte nur eines: Rache! Rache dafür, dass Rick seinen damaligen Freund geschändet hatte – vergewaltigt hatte, ihn erpresste. Deshalb die Eifersucht auf Draco! Nicki hatte Angst gehabt, dass Harry ihn nicht lieben könnte, wenn er davon erfuhr. Und dennoch hatte Nicki Harry vertraut, sich gegen Rick gestellt und dies mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Und nun fühlte sich Harry schuldig – mehr als das – er stürzte in ein tiefes Loch der seelischen Grausamkeit.

Harry schwor sich, dass Rick kein leichtes Leben mehr haben würde, denn jetzt war das Fass übergelaufen. All die Emotionen, die er jahrelang unterdrückt hatte, kamen hervor. Er konnte beinahe zusehen, wie schwarz und weiß um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Körper stritten, wobei die schwarze immer mehr an Oberhand gewann.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer – er war nicht einmal aus der Puste. Das kleine, hilflose Gartentor wurde mit einem Griff aus den Angeln gerissen, quer durch den Garten geschleudert, wo es polternd am Rasen aufkam. Harry keuchte voller Wut, streckte seine Hand aus und bemerkte den Sog, den seine Hand ausübte. Er berührte die Eingangstüre nicht und trotzdem leuchteten die Umrisse auf dieser auf – in einem saftigen Rot. Das Haus erkannte den Besitzer, die Türe schwang heftig auf und knallte gegen die Innenwände.

Harry schnaubte, bekam sich nicht mehr ein. Rasende Wut und Hass beherrschten ihn, er machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Völlig von Sinnen riss er die Bücher mit einem Schrei aus den Regalen. Es ging ihm nicht schnell genug, die schwarzmagischen Bücher zu finden, die seinen Eltern gehört hatten.

_Aber pass bitte auf, Potter. Schwarze Magie kann gefährlich werden,_

hallte es in seinem Kopf – Dracos Worte. Was hatte Rick gesagt? Er würde sich auch an seinen neuen Freunden vergreifen, wenn es sein musste – und wie Harry glaubte, besonders an Draco. Dies war der Augenblick gewesen, wo Harrys Verstand sich abschaltete, die schwarze Magie dessen Platz einnahm. Er hatte bei Nicki versagt, doch bei Draco würde ihm das nicht noch mal passieren! Egal wie gefährlich schwarze Magie war – solange er seine Freunde damit schützen konnte…? Egal ob er daran zu Bruch gehen würde…

Endlich! Das gesuchte Buch lag in seinen Händen, eine teuflische Fratze zierte sein sonst so hübsches Gesicht. Leise kichernd, schaurig, setzte er sich auf den Boden und blätterte das Buch in Windeseile durch. Bald, bald würde dieser Mistkerl sterben, so wie Nicki hatte sterben müssen! Ja, er würde qualvoll und langsam sterben und keiner würde jemals auch nur erahnen können, dass es Harrys Werk wäre. Denn Harry war nicht dumm, er stellte sich nur manchmal so…

Langsam zückte er seinen Zauberstab, er war dem Ziel schon so nahe…

°:°:°:°:°:°:°

„Verdammte Scheiße, wir sind zu spät!", keuchte Kevin, als er aus dem Auto sprang, die anderen es ihm nachmachten. Kevin warf Blaise im Laufen den Schlüssel zu, dieser verschloss mit einem Drücken seines Schlüssels sein Auto und folgte Kevin mit schnellen Schritten. Draco lief gehetzt los, bemerkte im Seitenwinkel die etwas weiter weg liegende Gartentüre, sowie die offen stehende Eingangstüre.

„Scheiße", knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, hetzte in das Haus hinein.

„POTTER!", rief er krank vor Sorge aus, blickte sich suchend um.

„Die Bibliothek!", rief Blaise gehetzt aus, die Drei sprinteten dort hin. Als sie ankamen, zückte Harry gerade den Zauberstab, kicherte gespenstisch und begann einige Worte zu murmeln. Mit einem Entwaffnungszauber fackelte Draco nicht lange und hielt nun Harrys Stab in seiner Hand.

„MALFOY!", zischte Harry dunkel, seine Augen leuchteten krankhaft auf.

„Harry, bitte. Das bringt doch nichts. Reden wir darüber, ja?", versuchte es Blaise leise und sanft, Harry schnaubte und richtete sich langsam, jedoch gefährlich auf – blitzte sie alle an.

„Gib. Mir. Meinen. Zauberstab.", zischte er los und winkte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand.

„Nein!", kam es hart von Draco, er straffte seine Schultern und blickte Harry hart ins Gesicht.

„GIB IHN MIR!", kreischte Harry von Sinnen los, streckte seine Hand aus und ließ Draco mit einer Schockwelle gegen die Türe der Speisekammer krachen.

„DRACO!", riefen Blaise und Kevin gemeinsam aus, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, hob seine Hand und hielt sie davon ab näher zu kommen. Entschlossen, mit Schmerzen im Körper, stand er nun auf, übergab Blaise den Stab und flüsterte ihm heiser zu, dass er ihn verstecken solle.

„NEIN!", kreischte Harry abermals los und versuchte Draco nochmals mit einer Schockwelle zu treffen. Doch Kevin stieß ihn beiseite und beide landeten hart am Boden, die Türe der Speisekammer sprengte sich in tausende Teile.

„Bleib, Draco…bitte, es ist zu spät", wisperte Kevin ängstlich, doch Draco befreite sich aus dessen fester Umarmung, schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Blaise konnte sich nicht bewegen, er zitterte am gesamten Körper.

„Nein, nicht aufgeben – niemals. NIEMALS!", rief Blaise aus und entkam seiner Starre. Bevor er jedoch handeln konnte, tat es Draco.

„Nein, ich werde das jetzt ein für allemal klären und es ist verdammt noch mal nicht zu spät", knurrte er wild entschlossen und rappelte sich wieder hoch. Kevin nickte ihm zu und stand ebenso auf. Entschlossen schritt Draco in den Raum hinein, wo Harry wütend und schnaubend auf ihn wartete.

„War das alles, Potter? Seit wann legst du dich mit der schwarzen Magie an? Hm? Wo ist der Potter, der immer gerecht gehandelt hatte? SPRICH!", schrie er ihn an, Harry schnaubte.

„Verschwunden! Für immer! Ich habe es satt es dauernd zu unterdrücken, immer den Braven zu spielen oder kämpfen zu müssen! Ich habe es satt zuzusehen, wie Menschen, die ich heiß und aus tiefsten Herzen liebe, verliere! Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll! HÖRST DU!", keifte er Draco an.

Doch dieser bemerkte wie die Fassade bröckelte, Hoffnung keimte in Draco auf. Doch sein Gesicht blieb hart und kalt, er kam langsam aber sicher immer näher.

„Ja, Potter. Ich kann das sehr gut verstehen. Und ich verstehe auch, dass du wütend bist und alle rächen willst. Aber nicht auf diese Weise! Dein Leben wäre verwirkt! Man würde dich finden, dich nach Askaban bringen! Und weißt du wieso? Weil du einen Muggel getötet hättest! Denk an deine Freunde! Denk an uns! Wir brauchen dich! Geht das in deinen verfluchten Schädel rein, Potter!", donnerte er los, Harrys Augen begannen sich zu verändern.

Langsam klärten sie sich wieder, beinahe erschüttert blickte er Draco an. Harry zitterte, hielt das Buch fest an sich gepresst. Immer wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf, schien zu kämpfen.

„Gib mir das Buch, Potter. Gib es mir. Bitte", hauchte Draco mit klopfendem Herzen, er war knapp vor einer Ohnmacht. Noch nie hatte er sich freiwillig in Gefahr begeben, doch diesmal schien es das wert zu sein. Er wollte um Harry Potter, der seine Hilfe mehr denn je brauchte – kämpfen.

„NEIN!", kam es heftig von Harry, sein Gesicht verzeichnete blanke Wut.

„Gib es mir, sofort!", kam es ebenso barsch von Draco, er streckte die Hand aus. Harry stolperte einige Schritte nach rückwärts, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf – Blaise und Kevin folgten Draco langsam aber sicher.

„Harry? Wir brauchen dich doch! Bitte – sei doch vernünftig. Wir helfen dir, ganz sicher. Wir sind doch immer für dich da! Wir sind Freunde!", rief Blaise verzweifelt aus, Kevin verlor die Fassung, sein Kinn zitterte.

„Immer…Harry…du bist unser Freund. Wir stehen doch alles gemeinsam durch… bitte…Harry", wisperte er leise und Harry kämpfte – wie ein Löwe gegen die schwarze Magie.

„Aber..aber…er sagte, er würde euch mir wegnehmen, euch etwas antun und besonders dir…." Harry blickte verzweifelt in Dracos Augen, der ihn nun sanft anlächelte.

„Das wird er nicht können, Harry. Und weißt du wieso? Weil wir stärker sind als alle anderen. Das weißt du…"

„ABER ER SAGTE, DASS ER DIR WEH TUN WÜRDE! GENAUSO WIE ER ES BEI NICKI GEMACHT HAT!", rief Harry hochrot im Gesicht aus, Tränen der puren Verzweiflung liefen über seine Wangen und Kevin erstarrte.

„Nein", hauchte er nur, Blaise blickte ihn gewarnt an. Was war mit diesem Nicki passiert? Hatte dieser Rick ihn auf den Gewissen? War das damals Harrys Freund gewesen?

„Du vergisst eins, Potter! Ich garantiere dir, ich bin stärker als sämtliche Muggel. Du weißt, dass ich einer der besten Zauberer bin – DAS WEIßT DU! Und ich kenne dich, besser als du denkst. Und du kennst mich ebenso! Wir haben uns oft bekriegt und ich weiß, dass du ein Zauberer bist – was diese Muggel nicht wissen! Wir haben einen Vorteil gegenüber den Muggeln! Vergiss das nie! Und NEIN, er wird mir oder dir niemals wehtun, ich verspreche es dir", kam es fest von Draco, Harry wankte in seiner Entscheidung.

„Versprich es mir nochmals", wisperte er apathisch, Draco nickte.

„Ich verspreche es dir – bei meiner Ehre als Malfoy. Ich verspreche dir alles was du willst und ich werde es immer halten!" Draco atmete heftig ein und aus, sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust. Harry hatte sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht? Er hatte Angst um IHN gehabt? Er hatte IHN im Supermarkt verteidigt? Draco konnte das, was er nun fühlte nicht in Worte fassen, doch es füllte sein Herz aus. Und er hätte sich selber in den Hintern beißen können, dass er sich nicht eher darum bemüht hatte, Harry Potter besser kennen gelernt zu haben.

Doch nun hatte er seine Chance, er würde dies mit Harry gemeinsam durchstehen – wie es Freunde nun einmal taten. Egal wie hart es war – doch es würde zusammenschweißen. Die Wege des Schicksals waren unergründlich und dennoch hatte dieses ihn zu Harry Potter geführt, ihn eine neue Chance gegeben. Und er würde sie nutzen, endlich beweisen, dass er ein wertvoller Freund für Harry sein konnte, endlich durfte.

Er wollte Harry vor sich selber retten, alles dafür tun – egal was passierte. Fest sah er ihm in die Augen, bemerkte die Gefühlsregungen und hörte das „mach weiter" von Blaise.

„Harry, gib mir das Buch, bitte. Ich bin ja hier und ich werde dir helfen, dir immer beistehen. Egal was passiert. Du kannst mich so lange durch den Raum schleudern wie du willst, aber ich werde immer wieder aufstehen und auf dich zugehen – bis ich dieses verdammte Buch habe. Du wirst mich nie wieder loswerden! Ich werde niemals aufgeben, denn ich will den wahren Harry Potter wiederhaben. Ich will meine neuen Freund – Harry Potter – wiederhaben. Bitte gib ihn mir wieder, bitte", hauchte er leise, Harrys Maske fiel. Tränen der Ungläubigkeit liefen Harry stumm über die Wangen.

Das Buch glitt ihm aus den Händen, knallte hart zu Boden und Harrys Beine versagten ihren Dienst.

Weinend brach er zusammen, doch Draco fing ihn auf, setzte sich auf den Boden und zog den weinenden Harry zu sich.

„Schon gut, Potter, schon gut. Wein dich ruhig aus. Alles wird wieder gut. Und wenn du bereit bist, will ich dir gerne helfen, immer für dich da sein. Wir sind Freunde, Potter – verstehst du? Und wir sind füreinander da, so wie es sich gehört. Bleib bei uns und handle, wie ich es von Harry Potter kenne. Das ist der richtige Weg. Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck. Was sagst du dazu?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, wiegte ihn sanft umher und küsste sein Haar.

„Es ist wirklich seidig", nuschelte er leise und vergrub seine Nase darin. Seine Arme schlang er noch enger um den zitternden Körper, drückte diesen an sich und wartete einfach ab. Kevin und Blaise kamen hinzu, saßen vor ihnen und lächelten wehmütig und dennoch glücklich.

„Du…du hast es geschafft! Ich… ich glaube es kaum! Bisher hat das nur Dumbledore geschafft. Du musst ihm viel bedeuten", wisperte Kevin überzeugt und glücklich, Blaise seufzte erleichtert und Draco? Der war verwirrt und dennoch unsagbar glücklich, da er Harry anscheinend doch viel bedeutete.

„Armer Harry, er hat mir richtig angst gemacht. Hast du gut gemacht, Draco, sehr gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich", wisperte Blaise leise und küsste Draco auf die Wange. Danach streichelte er dem weinenden Harry, der sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge vergraben hatte – über den Kopf, küsste auch ihn auf die Wange und erhob sich. Kevin machte es Blaise nach, stupste jedoch mit seiner Nase Harrys nasse Wange an und lächelte leicht.

„Du bist stark, Harry und wir sind stolz darauf, dass du unser Freund bist und so bist – wie du nun mal bist. Wir wollen dich nicht anders haben, hörst du?" Es folgte ein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die nasse Wange, dann stand er auf. Blaise nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn in die Küche, wo sich beide schwer seufzend auf die Stühle fallen ließen.

„Verdammt, das war knapp. Beinahe hätten wir ihn verloren", wisperte Kevin, Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Sag endlich, was ist passiert! Was ist mit Harry?", wies Blaise ihn ernst an, Kevin blickte hoch und strich sich durch seine Haare. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich kann es weder dir noch Draco sagen, ich habe es Harry versprochen. Wenn der Tag gekommen ist, dann werdet ihr es erfahren – ganz sicher", hauchte er verzweifelt, Blaise lehnte sich resigniert im Stuhl zurück und nickte.

„Verstehe. Gut, ich werde es dabei belassen, doch ich werde auf Harry aufpassen, sowie du und Draco, klar?", kam es entschlossen von Blaise, Kevin lächelte milde.

„Ich habe nichts anderes von euch erwartet", nickte er ihm zu.

°:°:°:°:°

Harry klammerte sich weinend an ihn, drückte sich ängstlich an ihn und Draco versuchte mit leisen Worten ihn zu beruhigen, streichelte sanft über sein Haar.

„Ist schon gut, ich bin ja hier", wisperte er leise und wiegte Harry sanft umher. Die Schluchzer verstummten, Harry beruhigte sich wieder und fühlte nichts mehr von der schwarzen Magie, oder dem Hass. Doch die Trauer blieb, trieb neue Tränen in seine Augen. Draco bemerkte die Zerrissenheit seines Freundes und zog ihn noch näher an sich.

„Bleibst du mein Freund?", kam es leise von Harry, Draco nickte an seinem Kopf.

„Natürlich – wenn du willst für immer. Ich bin für dich da, verlass dich darauf", hauchte Draco gerührt, Harry seufzte und schmiegte sich an ihn, hob den Kopf und blickte ihn traurig an.

„Danke, danke für alles", flüsterte er heiser, Draco lächelte wehmütig.

„Gern geschehen." Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter, hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, der so wundervoll, so liebevoll war, dass es Draco beinahe die Sprache verschlug. Es war der Himmel seiner Träume und er genoss die endlos gezogenen Sekunden, die dieser kleine, sehr harmlose Kuss überdauerte. Doch war er nicht bedeutungslos. Als er seine Lippen löste, blickte Harry ihn erstaunt an, doch lächelte er sanft.

„Willkommen zurück, Harry Potter", flüsterte er heiser und zog Harry abermals zu sich um ihn einfach nur nahe zu sein, ihn mit aller Macht festzuhalten. Und Harry genoss es, mehr denn je und kuschelte sich zufrieden in seine Arme. In diesem Moment musste Harry an den zweiten Traum denken und lächelte leicht. Wie es schien, war auch in diesem ein Funken Wahrheit und er fing an zu vertrauen, fing an, ein klein wenig glücklicher zu sein um endlich seinen Schmerz verarbeiten zu können.

**TBC…. **

_Ich melde mich nochmals kurz zu Wort. Wie ihr wisst, antworte ich eigentlich immer auf alle Reviews! Doch diesmal schaffe ich es aus Zeitgründen leider nicht. Wenn es euch Recht ist, würde ich gerne auf einige Fragen und Hinweise im Allgemeinen eingehen und außerdem kleine Infos loswerden. Danke für euer Verständnis!_

**Und herzlichen Dank an folgende Reviewer!**

**Raphaela-San, Niniell, RavenSkarlett, SammyBN, tinkita, Lunniluna, Kylyen, Kaktus, Yuy, Canabis, Tolotos, feather-of-an-angell, Bärchen, mi-chan, Willow82, tschitro, Tina6, Leilia, Claudi, NightwishDevil, vava, Schokofrosch, popcorn1986, BlackCat, feaneth, Lisa-madeleine, tini-chan, KimAlexandra, Classic-Angel-Amy, T-m-r, jessy11, shean, jezzi85, Asti, Nalan, ChibiYumi, WhiteRoseOfDarkness, GinTonic, fighter-for-dragonheart, sopha, Silver Snake, Schreggi, Naina1986, Suncrystal, duivel, CitySweeper und Verrckte Hutmacherin.**

_Ich hoffe, dass die beiden unterstrichenen Reviewer wissen, wieso ich dies getan habe. Ich danke euch besonders – meine Süßen! °zwinker° _

Wenn ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte – bitte melden! Das war dann sicher nicht mit Absicht!

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

Hinweise auf Rechtschreibung und unbekannte Wörter:

Erstmals ein großes DANKESCHÖN an all diejenigen, die mich auf einiges aufmerksam gemacht haben! Vorerst: Statt „Visionen" schrieb ich im vorherigen Chap „Versionen". Kommt wahrscheinlich davon, weil ich an die verschiedensten „Versionen" von Programmen auf meinem PC gedacht habe. Sollte, während ich schreibe, nicht an meinen zeitweise spinnenden PC denken..

Ebenso erhielt ich den Hinweis dass ich „Rute" oder „Schwanz" schreiben sollte, anstatt „Schweif", was Conwells anging. Nun, der Begriff „Rute" war mir schon so geläufig, doch hatte ich nicht daran gedacht – sorry. Und das Wort „Schweif" benutze/benutzte ich deshalb, weil meine Freundin ebenso eine langjährige Hundehalterin ist und dieses Wort oft gebraucht hatte. Ich werde in Zukunft versuchen, dieses Wort mit einzubauen.

Weil, wenn ich „Schwanz" nehme, dann denke ich immer an…ähm..äähh…ja. Weiter im Text: Für diejenigen, die das Wort „Reibeisen" nicht kennen, dieses stammt aus Österreich, wo ich ja herkomme. Besonders aus dem Stadtteil, aus dem ich komme. Verzeiht, wenn ihr es nicht kennt und ich euch damit ein wenig verwirrt habe. Ersetzte es durch das Wort „Latte" wenn ihr wollt °gg°.

Was die persönliche Anrede angeht, so war ich mir dessen bewusst. Ich habe es immer so gesehen: Wenn ich einen Brief/Mail schreibe, würde ich in diesem eine persönliche Anrede groß schreiben. Da ich aber eher die „dritte Person" bin, die ein Ereignis beschreibt, habe ich diese Anreden immer wieder klein geschrieben. Bitte – wenn es zu sehr stört, werde ich es ab sofort ändern! Sagt mir da Bescheid, ja?

Ihr wusstet sicherlich alle, dass es das Wort „blondhaarig" nicht gibt? Tja, ich hatte es verschwitzt. In Zukunft wird es nur noch „blond" heißen. °pfeif° Mir ist tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen, dass ich das Wort „hauchte" verdammt oft verwendet habe! Himmel! Blöd von mir. Ich werde versuchen mehrere Variationen dieses Wortes zu benutzen, ja? Und versprecht mir: wenn es ein Wort geben sollte, welches euch nicht geläufig ist, sagt es mir! Als Österreicherin tu ich mir da manchmal schwerer, okay? Was die Rechtschreibreform angeht – so stehe ich mit dieser auf Kriegsfuß. Ich weiß nicht wie es in Deutschland ist, aber in Österreich wurde sie DREI MAL geändert! °Idioten° Ich versuche mich an die zu halten, die ich damals gelernt habe – also..in der Steinzeit – Ötzi usw. DANKE! Finde ich klasse, dass ihr mir diese Hinweise gegeben habt!

Kevins Mom – Milli Leary:

Ich weiß nicht, ob man nochmals von ihr lesen wird, aber diese Frau war mehr als peinlich für ihren Sohn. °gg° Ein wenig hatte sie mich auch an meine Mutter erinnert, (aber im positiven Sinne) deshalb habe ich sie mit eingebaut. Doch sind wir nicht froh darüber? Durch sie fand ein Pärchen viel schneller zusammen. Was Harry und Draco angeht – sie hätte ihnen doch sagen sollen, in welcher Stellung sie es tun sollten °tz° Wieder nichts..seufz.

Andere Charas aus Hogwarts: 

Ich bin noch am überlegen, welche Charas aus Hogwarts meiner Geschichte einen Besuch abstatten werden. Aber seid euch sicher, es werden einige vorkommen. Sicher ist jedenfalls, dass Adrian Fletscher (jab, ein eigener Chara von mir) sich wieder zu Wort melden wird, ebenso Ron Weasley. Ob Hermine jedoch eine große Rolle spielen wird, weiß ich selber noch nicht. Ich spekuliere damit und versuche eine spannende Geschichte zu formen.

Alfred:

Ich finde, er ist ein sehr gelungener Chara von mir. Und auch er wird noch eine große Rolle spielen und mehr in die ganze Sache miteinbezogen, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Seid euch da sicher.

Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy:

Glaubt ihr im Ernst, ich erwähne sie nur einmal und dann verschwinden sie von der Bildfläche? Nix da! Die beiden werden ebenso nochmals vorkommen, wenn erst später. Auch sie werden noch einen Gastauftritt haben, doch in welchem Sinne – kann ich euch noch nicht verraten.

Rick:

Er ist der Bösewicht, ganz klar. Und in diesem Chap hat er schon einmal gezeigt, was er drauf hat. Ob Harry und seine Freunde es schaffen werden? Das ist abzuwarten. Diejenigen die mich kennen wissen allerdings auch, dass ich Rache liebe – denn Rache ist süß. Mal sehen was mit Rick passiert. Und nein, er wird kein „Guter" werden.

Street Car Racings:

Hm, ob Harry diese fahren wird? °breitgrins° Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich kann nur so viel sagen, dass die ganze „Fahrschulgeschichte" nur der Anfang von allem sein wird. Der Titel sollte mehr aussagen, als dass die Fahrschule das Hauptthema sein könnte. Denkt nur an Harrys Traum… Und ja, diese Rennen waren legal, doch schlecht überwacht. Sonst hätte der Unfall mit Nicki nicht passieren können. Mehr dazu in kommenden Kapiteln. So Schluss jetzt. Wobei wir gleich zum nächsten Punkt kommen.

Nicki:

Der arme Süße hat Schreckliches hinter sich. Gut, seinen Tod einmal nicht in Betracht gezogen. Und ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass Harry in dieser Hinsicht keinen Frieden geben wird, bevor er den Schuldigen hinter Gitter weiß. Auch in dieser Hinsicht wird noch einiges passieren. Und ich garantiere, es wird noch spannend werden.

Draco:

Habt ihr die Veränderung an Draco mitbekommen? Natürlich kann das immer wieder wechseln, aber auch er lernt dazu und leider holt ihn auch manchmal der Malfoy-Stolz ein. Mit dem Rad hat es nicht so gut geklappt, aber ein sturer Malfoy gibt nicht auf. Ob er ein guter Fahrschüler werden wird? Ich glaube weniger. Besonders, wenn Bäume drohen, auf seinen Weg zu springen und Harry die Nerven schmeißen wird. Bald wird es soweit sein. Armer Draco – sage ich nur. Und es wird noch weitere Entdeckungen betreffend ihn und der Muggelwelt geben. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wird Draco doch Modedesigner? Aber der Hauptberuf wird es nicht sein – so viel ist sicher.

Harry:

Da sieht man wieder, dass unser Harry doch nicht so harmlos ist, wie er immer vorgibt zu sein. Ob ihm das noch nützlich sein kann? Ich denke schon. Lasst euch da einfach mal überraschen. Mehr kann ich zu Harry nicht sagen, weil er eigentlich dann der Haupt-Chara werden wird. Und Draco wird ebenfalls in diese Position aufsteigen. Aber das kommt erst in späteren Chaps.

Blaise und Kevin:

Klar! Die beiden dürfen nie fehlen! Sie sind schließlich die besten Freunde von unseren beiden Süßen! Auch wenn sie in Zukunft nicht immer aneinander kleben werden, kommen die beiden immer wieder vor und stehen unseren Helden bei. Was die beiden als Pärchen angeht – mit Küssen sind sie schon weiter als Harry und Draco. Aber es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis aus den beiden mehr wird.

Zeus und Komet:

Gut, ach ja! Danke für das Video, Tolotos! Zeus macht sich gerade schick und will Komet ausführen. Dummerweise ist der nicht sonderlich interessiert. Zeus wird ab und zu Gastauftritte haben und kräftig durchgeknallt mitmischen.

Wie viele Kapitel wird es geben?

Das ist eine sehr gute Frage! Und um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht. Aber ich denke, diese Geschichte wird länger werden, als ich anfangs angenommen hatte. Stellt euch vor, ich wollte ursprünglich einen oneshot daraus machen! Doch aufgrund der zahlreichen Ideen die ich hatte, entstand nun diese Geschichte. Eigentlich hatte ich vor mit diesem Chap schon viel weiter in der Storyline zu sein, doch weit gefehlt. Freut euch, ihr werdet noch lange an dieser Geschichte zu lesen haben.

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

_So, ich hoffe alle Fragen (ich habe sie mir aus den Kommis herausgeschrieben. Nicht dass es heißt, das sei auf meinen eigenen Mist gewachsen) beantwortet zu haben! Wenn es wieder welche geben sollte, nur her damit!_

_Wir lesen uns dann eventuell nach diesem Chap wieder? Nochmals vielen herzlichen Dank für eure zahlreichen Kommis! Hat mich sehr gefreut!_

_Eure für immer – gugi und bald kommt Darkgugi (versprochen…teufischgrins) _


	6. Erinnerungen und Neuanfang

**Hallo meine Lieben! (wieder da!)**

**Bitte Vorwort lesen! Wichtig! Danke sehr!**

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich mich sehr lange nicht habe melden können – ich wollte es ja. Als Erklärung kann ich nur anführen, dass meine Geschichte „Vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt" gelöscht wurde, weil es nicht dem Rating entsprach. Ein sehr komplexes Thema, aber bitte. Ist nur sehr schade um die absolut unglaublichen vielen Kommis, die ich bei dieser bekommen hatte.

Und weil es so war, man mir nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte diese Geschichte umzuändern – hatte mich der Admin dieser Seite auf unbeschränkte Zeit gesperrt. So konnte ich leider nichts hoch laden. Also musste ich abwarten und probierte es einen jeden Tag.

**Info: falls ich mich für längere Zeit nicht melde, es mich noch gibt und ich im Vorwort nichts angemerkt habe, seht unter den REVIEWS nach, denn da würde ich euch dann eine Nachricht zukommen lassen! **

Im Falle dass ich mal endgültig von verschwinde, ich gelöscht werde – wegen der Betreiber dieser Seite, könnt ihr mich auf jeden Fall unter folgender Seite erreichen, bzw. meine Geschichten weiter lesen!

www.fanfiction.de – ist eine sehr gute Seite und dort findet ihr mich auf jeden Fall. Bin dort auch angemeldet. Außerdem darf ich bei FF.de Lemon schreiben und kenne auf dieser Seite jemanden der mich auch in meinen Geschichten unterstützt. **ACHTUNG: „Vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt" und „You drive me crazy" ist dort ebenfalls vertreten!**

Noch Fragen dazu? So leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Den einen freut es, den anderen nicht, ich bleibe bei dieser Meinung °grins°

Und wie ihr seht? Ich bin wieder hier und so leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los – egal was passiert!

Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dieses Chap euch gefallen wird, da es ein wenig anders ist….

Kommi Antworten kommen natürlich wie immer zum Schluss!

_Und noch etwas:_ schöne Grüße von DarkGugi, sie war diesmal live dabei.. °**teuflisch grins**°

Eure für immer! Gugi und DarkGugi

**°;°;°;°**

_Moment! Hi Leute! Ich bins DarkGugi! Endlich darf ich ran, aber nur kurz. Manchmal kann ich an den PC, wenn die Alte pennt und ich mal wieder was überarbeite – aber nicht immer! Doch ich garantiere euch feierlich – ich werde einfahren wie Dracos ähm.. in Harrys… Dings.. ähm. Ja, das wars – bis dann! Bin weiterhin da und hoffe, ihr vermisst mich ein wenig! So, ich mach nen Abgang… bis später! _

**°;°;°;°**

P.s. **Schokofrosch**: Achtung! Weglaufen oder summen oder das Ende nicht lesen oder so, wenn es dir nicht so zusagt! °lach° Aber irgendwann musste es ja kommen – knutsch! °Mich tief verbeug und um Vergebung bitt°

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 6**

**Erinnerungen und Neuanfang **

„Willkommen zurück, Harry Potter", hallten die Worte von Draco in Harrys Kopf – immer und immer wieder. Die Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, der Schmerz ebbte langsam aber sicher ab. Doch die Trauer um das Verlorene blieb im Herzen wohnen, wollte nicht verschwinden. Ein wehmütiges Seufzen schlüpfte über Harrys Lippen, erfasst von dem Blonden, der ihn noch immer fest im Arm hielt.

„Geht's wieder?" Dracos Stimme klang unsicher, er wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte – ob es überhaupt angebracht war etwas zu sagen. Harry hob den Kopf, lächelte leicht und nickte – löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung, lächelte ihn mit roten Wangen an.

„Danke dass Du für mich da warst, Draco. Selten habe ich mich so sicher gefühlt wie eben gerade."

„Willst Du darüber reden?" Draco blickte hoch als Harry aufgestanden war und nervös mit seinem Shirt spielte, betreten zu Boden sah.

„Nein, ich schaffe es einfach noch nicht darüber zu sprechen. Wäre es für Dich in Ordnung, wenn ich mich für einige Momente zurückziehen würde?", flüsterte er leise, Draco stand auf.

„Natürlich nicht. Ist doch verständlich, wenn Du mich fragst. Ich werde die beiden Clowns ein wenig unterhalten, während Du Deinen Gedanken nachhängen kannst, einverstanden?", lächelte er schief, Harry erwiderte ebenso.

„Ja, das wäre nett. Normalerweise würde ich nicht so handeln, aber…"

„…aufgrund der Situation.. Schon klar, Potter. Mach Dir keinen Stress. Also.. bis dann.." Draco räusperte sich unsicher, wusste nicht exakt, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Harry schien sich wieder zurück zu ziehen, suchend nach ein wenig Abstand, was ihm Draco nicht verübeln konnte. Nachdenklich zu Boden blickend registrierte er nicht, dass Harry sich leise aus dem Staub machte.

Draco hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, ihn festgehalten und durchgerüttelt um endlich zu erfahren, was den Schwarzhaarigen zu so einer Handlung gebracht hatte. Wie bereits im Supermarkt festgestellt, war Harry Potter nie so ausgerastet – auch nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Und nur Merlin selber wusste, wie sehr er Harry gereizt hatte, bis aufs Blut – um genau zu sein. Welches Geheimnis umgab Potter, so dass er dermaßen die Kontrolle über sich verlor? Was hatte er erleben müssen, um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen?

Draco wurde aus Harry nicht schlau, aus seinem Verhalten. Doch er selber war ja nicht besser, oder? Einerseits nannte er ihn „Harry", dann wieder „Potter". Neu für ihn war allerdings, dass Harry ihn tatsächlich als Freund sehen wollte – noch war diese Erkenntnis nicht bis zu allen Gehirnwindungen vorgedrungen. Ereignisse die er nicht verstand, blockierten seinen Kopf, ließen ihn frustrieren. Er wusste nur, dass Harry Angst um ihn gehabt hatte, was unweigerlich die Frage stellte – wieso? War dieser Rick – nur ein dummer Muggel – so gefährlich? Kannte er Potters magische Fähigkeiten? Wohl kaum, da dieser nicht einmal im Ansatz darauf regierte. Aber Draco wusste, Harry konnte gefährlich für Rick werden, sehr gefährlich. Wenn Carry sich da einmal nicht überschätzte… Draco grinste fies und überlegte weiter.

Mit welchen Mitteln hatte Carry den damaligen Gryffindor so in die Knie zwingen können? Hatte es mit Liebe zu tun? Uh, dieser Gedanken war eher unangenehm für ihn. Wieso nannte er Harry „schwule Sau?" Besaß Rick so eine Abneigung gegen homosexuelle Personen? Nein, Harry Potter würde sich von nichts unterkriegen lassen – dass wusste er! Doch… was war es dann?

„Fertig?" Draco blinzelte mit den Augen, hob eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte in zwei belustigte Gesichter.

„Wie?"

„Ob Du fertig bist – mit nachdenken", lächelte Blaise milde, Draco seufzte und setzte sich neben Kevin auf einen freien Stuhl. Er selber war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte in die Küche gegangen zu sein.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht", gab er zu, Blaise lehnte sich ein wenig vor und legte seine Unterarme auf den Küchentisch.

„Kann ich verstehen, ehrlich Kumpel. Was bereitet Dir so Kopfzerbrechen? Vielleicht, weil Du gegen die Schranktüre geknallt bist? Oder weil er Rick so fertig gemacht hat? Oder geht es eventuell um Harrys süß, bitteres Geheimnis?", fragte ihn Blaise aus, Draco erwiderte den Blick emotionslos.

„Ja, alles zusammen. Er…. Er verwirrt mich", murmelte Draco leise, Kevin und Blaise tauschten wissende Blicke aus.

„Was verwirrt Dich, Draco? Die Tatsache dass er ein Geheimnis hat, oder dass du nicht weiß, ob Du ihn _Harry_ oder _Potter_ nennen sollst… _oder_…den _Kuss_?"

Kaum das Wort „Kuss" ausgesprochen, erwachten die Lebensgeister des Blonden von neuem, pumpten Blut in seine Wangen.

„Woher", krächzte er leise, Blaise blickte ganz unschuldig an die Decke. Kevin kniff seine Augen zusammen, starrte zu Blaise und schürzte seine Lippen.

„Weil er ein Spanner ist, deshalb. Sag, war er gut?" Anfangs noch ernst, vorgebend Draco zu verstehen, kam der „alte" Kevin inklusive dessen Neugierde hervor, was Draco ein genervtes Stöhnen entlockte. Bockig verschränkte er seine Hände vor der Brust, legte seine Stirn in Falten und fixierte mit seinen Augen den Tisch.

„Kein…Kommentar", zischte er leise, die beiden Jungs vergingen regelrecht. _Oh, der Kuss war absolut sagenhaft gewesen! Doch das würde ich den beiden neugierigen Nasen niemals sagen! _

„Aber Draco!", heulte Blaise auf, dieser schüttelte stur den Kopf und wich dem Hundeblick seines besten Freundes aus.

„Vergiss es – Spanner"

„Mit Zunge oder ohne?", kam es neugierig von links, Draco knurrte, seine Wangen pochten noch immer.

„Das gilt auch für Dich, Leary", schnarrte er ungehalten und schob sich demonstrativ tiefer in den Sitz hinein.

Zwei Minuten hielt es das Paar in Stille aus, danach rutschten sie ungeduldig am Sessel umher.

„Wo bleibt denn Harry? Wie lange sitzt der denn schon? Also wenn ich aufs Klo muss, dann versuche ich immer schnell zu sein. Außer ich habe Besuch oder ich kann nicht schneller, weil…", seufzte Kevin gelangweilt, Draco riss die Augen auf, hüstelte verlegen.

„Er befindet sich nicht auf der Toilette… er wollte eine Weile für sich sein, hat er gesagt. Und wehe Ihr stört… HALT! Ihr beiden bleibt hier, verstanden?" Blaise und Kevin schmollten, setzten sich wieder und warteten. Die Chance war perfekt um jeweils den Gedanken nach zu hängen, sich selber Fragen zu stellen – Harry Fragen zu stellen, wenn er wieder anwesend wäre. Und so verging die Zeit, die drei Jugendlichen wurden immer nervöser und begannen sich Sorgen zu machen.

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

Harry betrat gerade sein Zimmer, schloss leise die Türe und lehnte sich seufzend mit geschlossenen Augen an ihr an. Langsam rutschte er sie hinunter, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, wimmerte leise. Himmel, wieso musste es so kommen? Wieso war er ausgerechnet in _diesen_ Supermarkt gefahren? Er hatte das Risiko auf sich genommen – und das nur, damit er Draco die Muggelwelt zeigen konnte. Wie er sich nun eingestehen konnte – er ließ seinen Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen, legte seine Hände auf die Knie – war es das alles wert gewesen. Alleine der Blick des Blonden, als er verschiedene Artikel kennen lernte, war der Hammer schlechthin gewesen. Harry hatte es ziemlich süß von ihm gefunden, als er sich durch die Weichspüler schnüffelte, nur um Harrys Duft wieder zu finden.

Harry lächelte. Ja, er konnte nur all zu gut erahnen, dass Draco Malfoy ihn verdammt gut kannte, besser als seine besten Freunde es je könnten. Auch er kannte Draco Malfoy besser, als er sich hätte jemals ausmalen können.

Seufzend stand er auf, schritt zur Balkontüre und öffnete sie. Harry senkte seine Lider, ließ den Wind in das Zimmer eindringen, mit seinen Haaren spielen. Er liebte den Sommer, mit dem er Freiheit und Sicherheit verglich. Morgen würde er wieder in der Fahrschule sein und er hoffte inständig, dass Draco und Blaise auch kommen würden. Allerdings rechnete er mit ihrem späteren Erscheinen, da es bekannt war, dass Blaise doch eher länger schlief. Ob Draco noch immer ein Frühaufsteher war? So war es jedenfalls früher gewesen, doch jetzt?

Das Geländer des Balkons fühlte sich kühl unter Harrys Händen an, welche er nun darauf legte, sich leicht vorbeugte. Ein bitterer Geschmack gesellte sich zu seinen Gedanken, als er daran dachte, dass er schon sehr oft auf seinem Balkon gestanden -, über Nicki nachgedacht hatte. Harrys Wangen brannten – es war ihm alles so peinlich! Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen nicht so auszurasten, wenn er Rick begegnen würde. Doch wie hätte er auch nur annähernd erahnen können, dass dieser etwas sagte, was Harry bisher verschwiegen wurde? Jetzt konnte er Nicki umso besser verstehen – langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wieso hast Du es mir nicht gesagt? Nicki, wieso nur? Ich hätte Dich doch nicht abgewiesen", flüsterte er müde gegen den aufkommenden Wind an und machte Anstalten sich auf das etwas dünne Geländer zu setzen. So oft hatte er seine Beine hinabbaumeln lassen, in die Tiefe gestarrt und sich dabei gefragt was wohl passieren würde, wenn er sprang.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn unweigerlich zum nächsten Thema: die schwarze Magie. Sie war um vieles leichter zu erlernen als die weiße und trotzdem beinhaltete sie so viel Können, was sich Harry hätte niemals ausmalen können. Dumbledore hatte ihn damals hart trainiert, ihn langsam auf die schwarze Magie eingestimmt, damit er sie einwandfrei beherrschte. Sie war mächtig, beinahe mächtiger als die weiße und dies machte ihm manchmal angst.

Auch diesmal hätte er es nicht geschafft, wenn Draco nicht so beharrlich gewesen wäre. Dumbledore selber war damals über die Auswirkungen der schwarzen Magie des Jungen überrascht gewesen und warnte Harry nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort vor den unweigerlichen Folgen – sollte er nochmals die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Bislang hatte Harry damit problemlos umgehen können, doch dann… im Supermarkt..

Der seufzende Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich auch an die Worte seines Mentors die beinhalteten, dass die schwarze Magie auch anders einzusetzen war, so dass sie hilfreich sein würde. Doch der Weg blieb dem Sitzenden auf dem Geländer bislang versperrt. Wann würde er sie beherrschen können? Wann – damit er sich und andere nicht unnötig in Gefahr brachte?

Harry fand sein Gleichgewicht, als er die Füße in den Streben verkeilte, noch immer in die Tiefe blickte. Zwar war sein Haus nicht sonderlich groß oder hoch, doch man konnte sich schon einiges brechen, wenn man sprang. Nicht so Harry – der dies schon hinter sich hatte – kurz nachdem Nicki gestorben war. Ja, er hatte versucht sich selber weh zu tun um den Schmerz ja nie zu vergessen und was passierte stattdessen? Er war heil unten angekommen und fragte sich, wie dies möglich war.

Da kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er die schwarze Magie noch immer in sich trug, das Training, welches Dumbledore für ihn aufgestellt hatte, vieles bewirkte. All diese Tatsachen schützten den Ex-Gryffindor größtenteils vor körperliche Schäden, was bei normalen Magiern anders ausgesehen hätte. Ein Vorteil von vielen, wie sich Harry erhoffte. Und trotzdem war es gleichzeitig ein Fluch, wenn man im Augenblick der Verzweiflung sprang.

Harry war der Auserwählte gewesen, war seinen Weg mutig entlang geschritten. Verdammt, er hatte Voldemort besiegt und bei Nicki kläglich versagt. Harry wusste allerdings auch, dass er Voldemort nur töten hatte können, weil er so viel Hass verspürte – in diesem Moment. Er hatte all seine Trauer, all seine Wut verwendet um gegen den dunklen Lord bestehen zu können.

Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er an das damalige Treffen – das letzte – zurückdachte.

„_Potter! Wie schön, dass Du kommen konntest!", knurrte Voldemorts Stimme, übertönte sogar den prasselnden Regen, der ihn bereits durchnässte. Beide standen sie auf einer verlassenen Wiese, weit weg von Hogwarts. Harry hatte durch ihre Verbindung gewusst wo Voldemort auf ihn warten würde und war ihm gefolgt. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Trauer und Wut beherrschten seine Gedanken, sein Herz. Diesmal war er bereit all diese Gefühle zu nutzen um gewinnen zu können._

_Scheiß Wetter – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da der Regen zunahm, ebenso Harrys Umhang durchnässte. Kalt und wie eine zweite Haut umhüllte er auf Harrys Statur, die Kapuze hatte er tief in die Stirn gezogen. Voldemort, diesmal ohne Anhänger, war sich seines Sieges gewiss, hatte wie üblich seinen schwarzen Todesserumhang an – die Kapuze ebenso tief in die Stirn gezogen. Nur die rot leuchtenden Augen konnte man erahnen, erkannte man jedoch das knochige Gesicht, die Hackennase und die dünnen Lippen, die sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzogen._

_Harry hasste ihn – aus tiefster Seele. Wie konnte so eine Person nur permanent davonkommen, wo sie doch all das Unheil der Zauberwelt bedeutete? Zwei knochige Hände lugten aus den Ärmeln hervor, in einer hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Harrys Herz raste, er hatte noch nie so viel Angst gehabt. „Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt", wisperte Harry vor sich hin, stellte sich in Kampfposition auf. _

„_Wie Recht Du doch hast – lass es uns endlich beenden", schnarrte die gehässige Stimme seines Erzfeindes, Harry nickte dazu. Der damalige Gryffindor war mehr als vorbereitet gewesen, hatte sogar verschiedene Muggelkampfsportarten und das Training der Auroren erlernt, nur um überraschend reagieren zu können. Zaubern alleine half nicht unbedingt viel – doch da war ja noch die schwarze Magie.. Welche Taktik er nun anwenden würde, entschied sich meist spontan. _

_Voldemort reagierte verflucht schnell, sein Arm schoss nach vorne, Worte wurden gemurmelt und Harry riss es von den Füßen. Sich drehend, landete er im Schlamm – welcher seinen Umhang, sein Gesicht benetzte. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte, konnte er den Fluch noch immer darauf fühlen. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch, schickte einen Fluch nach den anderen, die der dunkle Lord jedoch mit einem Schutzschild abprallen ließ. In dieser Zeit fragte sich Harry permanent, ob er es schaffen würde, da er nochmals von einem Fluch getroffen –, schreiend einige Meter nach rückwärts geschleudert wurde._

_Abermals grub sich sein Rücken in den Matsch, sein Körper zitterte vor Schmerz. Doch dies alles war nichts gegen einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche, die der Lord auf Harry augenblicklich aussprach. Er wollte es genießen – genießen den Jungen leiden zu sehen. Spielen – lautete seine Devise, bevor es ernst wurde. Harrys Schmerzensschrei drang aus seiner Kehle, er bäumte sich auf, heiße Lava schoss durch seine Venen._

_ Ich kann nicht mehr , war ihm damals durch den Kopf geschossen, er hatte keinen Grund mehr zu kämpfen. Was brachte es ihm persönlich zu gewinnen? Ohne Nicki? Welchen Grund gab es generell überleben zu wollen? Keinen, oder doch? Plötzlich ertönten sämtliche Stimmen in seinen Gedanken, jene, die ihn Mut zusprachen, von Liebe sprachen. Sie alle redeten ihm gut zu, meinten, dass Harry zukünftig ein erfülltes und schönes Leben hätte – einen Partner, der ihn über alles lieben würde._

_Nickis Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, welcher zu Lebzeiten zu ihm sagte: „Egal was passiert, Harry. Es wird immer jemand geben der Dich liebt, ich verspreche es Dir. Dich muss man einfach lieben." Unter Schmerzen, die noch immer durch seinen Körper jagten, lächelte er, öffnete seine Augen und blickte dem Regenschauer entgegen, der unweigerlich auf sein Gesicht prasselte. _

_Voldemort kam genüsslich grinsend und mit langsamen Schritten näher, während Harry sich vor Schmerzen im Schlamm krümmte, wimmerte._

„_Ich hätte erwartet, dass Du mehr Gegenwehr leistest, Potter! Ich muss sagen, ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von Dir", drang die Stimme in sein Bewusstsein, Harrys Herz raste. Wollte er tatsächlich so enden? Diejenigen, die ihn liebten, leider verstorben waren – hatten so viel Hoffnung in ihn gesetzt! Wollte er sie denn enttäuschen? Sollte SO sein Leben enden? NEIN! _

„_Harry, Du musst Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten. Nutze die dunkle Magie um gleich stark zu sein. Und noch wichtiger ist – kämpfe mit Allem was Du hast, wir wissen alle, dass Du es kannst. Du bist stark Harry, Deine Freunde brauchen und lieben Dich. Denk daran." _

_Ja, Dumbledore hatte gut reden, doch war es Bedingung gewesen, dass er sich nicht einmischte, ebenso wie die Anhänger Voldemorts. Des Schulleiters Worte hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf, Kampfgeist erwachte von neuem. Voldemort hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht, da sprang Harry in einer Kippe hoch, stand langsam auf und lächelte teuflisch. Die Schultern kreisend, streckte er sich genüsslich durch, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. _

_Etwas verdutzt blieb Voldemort stehen, spürte die Magie des Jungen, die anfing sich zu verändern._

„_Was?", zischte er ärgerlich, als Harrys Aura dunkel zu pulsieren begann, sein Atem - durch gebrochene Rippen - rasselte. Voldemort beobachtete Harrys Verwandlung mit Schweigen, Wut kroch empor. Seit wann hatte Potter die schwarze Magie so gut erlernt? Seine Eltern waren schwach gewesen und doch…_

_Voldemort riss die Augen auf, er kannte die Antwort. Die schwarzmagischen Teile seiner Eltern, dazu noch die Magie die Voldemort selbst auf ihn übertragen hatte, formten sich zu einer wahren Gefahr. Potter war zu einer tödlichen Waffe geworden, eindeutig. Den nächsten Zug hatte er nicht erahnen können, denn Harry sprang mit einer nie gekannten Geschmeidigkeit hoch, katapultierte seinen Fuß in das Gesicht des dunklen Lords. _

_Mit einem schmerzvollen Wutschrei flog auch er nach rückwärts, landete im Schlamm und bemerkte nur so nebenbei wie Harry mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Hand dessen Zauberstab entwendete. _

„_POTTER! Ich warne Dich", zischte Voldemort los, kam schnell wieder in die Höhe und baute sich wütend – einige Meter weiter weg stehend - vor ihm auf._

„_Suchst Du das hier?", knurrte Harry teuflisch, hielt Voldemorts Zauberstab mit spitzen Fingern in die Höhe. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung brach er den Stab entzwei, grinste vergnügt, Voldemort heulte wütend auf._

„_Du verfluchter Bastard!" Harry lachte grausam auf, sein Grinsen vertiefte sich – er zog die Kapuze zurück. Voldemort keuchte auf, sah er jetzt direkt in Harrys Augen, die vollkommen schwarz waren._

„_Überraschung", wisperte Harry, kicherte irre und schloss kurzzeitig die Lider. Den Zauberstab steckte er weg – er war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Seine Magie ging darüber hinaus diesen zu benutzen – er verließ sich auf etwas anderes, was tief in seinem Inneren schlummerte und nun erwacht war. In seiner ausgestreckten Hand manifestierte sich ein Schwert – jenes von Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass nur ein wahrer Gryffindor es benutzen konnte und so hatte Harry es für Übungen herbeigerufen, damit trainiert. _

_Voldemort stolperte unsicher einige Schritte zurück, doch fing er ebenso zu grinsen an. In Harry kam Ekel hoch, da dieses Gesicht aus einer wütenden, sehr abscheulichen Fratze bestand, nichts Menschliches mehr erkennen ließ. Auch Harrys Blut hatte nicht ausgereicht um ihn für lange Zeit jünger zu machen, war es schnell verbraucht gewesen._

_Harrys Augenbraue zuckte desinteressiert in die Höhe, als Voldemort ebenfalls ein Schwert herbeirief – welches von Salazar Slytherin stammte. Wie er in dessen Besitz kam, brauchte er nicht zu fragen. Er wusste, Salazar hatte einen treuen Ergebenen in Tom Vorlost Riddle gefunden, doch war dieser weit aus dem Ziel hinausgeschossen. Und trotzdem traute Harry Voldemort zu, dass er mit diesem silberfarbigen Schwert sehr wohl umgehen konnte – auch wenn er nicht die komplette Magie dessen zum Einsatz bringen würde, nicht die Macht dazu besaß._

„_Kann´s losgehen?", zischte Harry, außer Kontrolle – logisches Denken war nicht mehr möglich. Angereichertes Blut, gemischt mit dunkler Magie rauschte durch seine Venen, ließ ihn nur noch handeln. Ohne auch nur die Antwort von Voldemort abzuwarten, lief er mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf ihn zu – beide Hände umfingen den harten Griff des Schwertes. Voldemort stellte sich kampfbereit auf, hob sein Schwert und wartete den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab._

_Klingen trafen laut aufeinander, Regen prasselte weiterhin auf sie nieder, Kampfgeschrei mischte sich unter den aufkommenden Donner der immer lauter wurde. Wolken die weinten, erzürnt über diese Schlacht waren und mit Donner, sowie nun entstehende Blitze ihren Groll kundgaben. Harry griff immer wieder an, schlug mit einem jeden Hieb mächtiger zu, Voldemorts Haltung drückte Erschöpfen aus._

_Jedoch landete auch er einige Treffer, riss Harrys Umhang auf, der Stahl schnitt in dessen Haut. Der Schwarzhaarige verkniff sich allerdings einen jeden Schmerzenslaut, kämpfte verbissen weiter. Drehungen wurden vollzogen, Klingen trafen – rieben sich aneinander – Funken sprühten. Beide Kämpfer gaben alles, doch nur einer konnte gewinnen._

_Als Harry sich drehte und sein Schwert durchzog, schnitt er in Voldemorts Bauch, welcher kurzzeitig zusammensackte und sich die Wunde hielt._

„_Das.. das wirst Du mir büßen, Du Abschaum." Harry hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, doch die Kälte in Voldemorts Stimme übertraf sogar dieses Wetter. _

„_Na dann…", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und schlug weiterhin auf ihn ein. Das Surren der Schwerter hallte in ihren Ohren wider, sie kämpften verbissener denn je. Plötzlich hob Voldemort seine Hand, schickte eine Schockwelle los, die Harry mit wild zappelnden Gliedmaßen und schreiend durch die Gegend schleuderte. Sterne zuckten vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern, als er hart landete, kaum atmen konnte. Seine Gedärme zogen sich zusammen, lange würde er nicht durchhalten können. Sein Körper kratzte bereits die letzten Reserven zusammen. _

„_Halte durch, Harry. Bald hast Du es geschafft." _

_Harry schnaubte, schimpfte innerlich, als er Dumbledores Worte abermals in seinem Kopf hörte. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch, kam zittrig auf die Knie – seine kalten und nassen Hände umfingen den Griff wie einer aus Stahl. Harry keuchte, seine Kräfte schwanden – doch mit einem Blick erkannte er ebenso, dass Voldemort nicht unbedingt vor Kraft strotzend auf ihn wartete. _

_Harry reagierte schnell, als die nächste Schockwelle ihn treffen sollte – sprang in einer Hechtrolle auf die Seite und kam hockend wieder auf die Füße. Im selben Moment und mit letzter Kraft, schoss er auf Voldemort zu, holte mit seinem Schwert aus und schleuderte es auf seinen Erzfeind zu. Voldemort, nicht damit gerechnet, blickte dem sich drehenden – auf ihn verflucht schnell zukommende Schwert, entgegen und riss die Augen auf. Doch da war es bereits zu spät, denn die Klinge bohrte sich tief in sein Herz, riss es in Stücke – sein Körper zuckte._

_Keuchend brach er zusammen, landete auf den Knien, blickte ungläubig und mit starren Augen zu einem kraftlosen Harry Potter, der sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten konnte. _

„_Wie kann ein dummer Bengel MICH besiegen?", waren die letzten Worte des Lords – aus dessen Mundwinkel rann Blut. Den letzten Atemzug getan brach er zusammen, blieb regungslos am matschigen Rasen liegen. Harrys Sinne rauschten, er entkam knapp einer Ohnmacht. Mit letzter Kraft stolperte er zu Voldemort, stand nun über ihn, blickte kalt auf den Leichnam und schnaufte._

„_Damit hast Du nun wohl nicht gerechnet, wie?", hauchte er genießerisch und legte seine Hand um den Griff des Schwertes. Mit einem Ruck zog er es aus dem toten Körper, - begleitet von einem Donner - sah zu, wie dieser in Sekundenschneller in Staub zerfiel. Kraftlos sank Harry auf die Knie, blickte gegen den weinenden Himmel und schrie laut, markerschütternd auf. Der Sieg war sein und nur das zählte. Triumphierend stieß er das Schwert in die Luft, die Blitze zuckten und der Donner zollte ihm Respekt, während der Regen noch immer auf ihn niederprasselte. _

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, rieb sich müde die Augen und seufzte. Ja, der Kampf war hart gewesen und Poppy war nicht gerade erfreut, ihren Stammbesucher wieder zu sehen. Doch hatte sie ihm geholfen, so gut es ging – und ihn außerdem geheilt. Dies alles passierte jedoch erst, als Dumbledore es mühselig und mit Engelszungen geschafft hatte, Harry wieder normal werden zu lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte wild den Kopf. Wie hatte er Voldemort besiegen können und bei Nicki so versagt? Er hatte keine Beweise gegen Rick und trotzdem war er sich sicher, er war für den Tod seines damaligen Freundes verantwortlich. Und dann waren da noch seine Freunde die ihm beistanden – neue Freunde und auch alte, wenn er es zuließ. Er erinnerte sich an den Traum, wo alle bei ihm standen und ihm versicherten, dass sie auf ihn warten würden – wenn er bereit wäre etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„POTTER! Bist Du lebensmüde!", kreischte eine Stimme los, Harry verlor die Balance.

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

„Wie lange braucht denn Potter noch? In Selbstmitleid zerfließen würde nichts bringen", knurrte Draco gelangweilt, ebenso besorgt - Kevin nickte.

„Ähm, Leary? Wo steckt denn Blaise?" Draco sah sich suchend in der Küche um, Kevin grinste ihn an.

„Sag ja nicht, dass Du es nicht geschnallt hast? Malfoy! Er ist in den Garten abgehauen und baut gerade die Scheune um", erklärte er kichernd, Draco blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wie… die Scheune umbauen? Was.." Doch weiter kam er nicht, als die beiden schleppende Schritte hörten, sich auf ihren Stühlen umherdrehten, aufsprangen und neugierig zur Hintertüre lugten. Im nächsten Augenblick legte sich eine eiserne Hand auf den Türrahmen, der Rest erschien ebenso. Verdutzt blickten sich Draco und Kevin an, fingen zu prusten an.

„Seht mal Leute, was ich gefunden habe!", erklang es dumpf, da Blaise gerade in Ritterrüstung und ziemlich beschwerlichen Schritten in die Küche hineinstolperte. Etwas blechern öffnete er das Visier und grinste die beiden an.

„Cool, was? Frag mich nur, wieso Harry dieses Teil hat? Vielleicht war das ein Abschiedsgeschenk von Dumbledore? Passt mir fast wie angegossen! Nur fehlt noch ein Schwert und dann…"

„Lass es gut sein, Blaise – Du siehst beschissen darin aus", japste Draco nach Luft, Blaise knurrte. Bevor er ihn zu Recht weisen konnte, klappte das Visier von alleine wieder herunter – die Feder, die am oberen Ende daran befestigt war, wippte.

„Halts Maul, Malfoy", ertönte es gedämpft, Kevin kugelte sich schon vor Lachen.

„Mein Ritter!", jauchzte er los, Blaise versuchte eine Verbeugung.

„Na das will ich mal meinen, oder? Gut, wenn´s nicht so ankommt, dann gehe ich mal wieder", schnarrte er hochnäsig, kratzte sich mit der eisernen Hand am eisernen Helm.

„Euer Hoheit? Wenn ich ein Pferd gefunden habe, dann werde ich Euch aus den Klauen der blonden Bestie retten! So wahr ich Lord Blaise heiße!" Zur Demonstration streckte er seine Faust in die Luft, Draco lachte noch immer.

„Schwing lieber Deinen Blechhaufen aus dem Haus, Blaise! Du kannst es ja mit nem Besen probieren, aber der wird Dich wohl kaum tragen können", japste er weiter, hatte Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Ich werde auf Euch warten, holder Ritter!" Kevin legte seine Hand aufs Herz und blinzelte Blaise entgegen. Beide konnten das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen nicht sehen, der sich nun schwungvoll, mit ausgestrecktem Fuß umdrehte und stolpernd sowie schwankend auf den Weg machte – dabei kurz den Rahmen der Hintertüre touchierte. Draco lag halb am Küchentisch, schlug mit der Faust darauf und bekam sich nur langsam wieder ein.

„Mann, der sieht aus, als hätte er sich in die Hosen gemacht", lachte er weiter, kam wieder hoch und gluckste.

„Lass meinen Blaise-Schatz in Ruhe", murmelte Kevin gespielt ärgerlich, Draco grinste ihn an.

„Hinterher?"

„Hinterher!" Beide grinsten sich an und wollten sich Blaise Abgang nicht entgehen lassen. Völlig hölzern, mit steifen Beinen, wankte Blaise umher, versuchte zielstrebig zur Scheune zu gelangen, blieb jedoch stehen – die Feder wippte abermals. Mit kleinen Gänseschritten drehte er sich umher, öffnete sein Visier und grinste Draco, sowie seinen Kevin an – zeigte mit der Hand nach oben.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse! Harry sitzt da oben am Geländer, hat mich nicht mal bemerkt! Da jaule ich, hüpfe – na gut, ich hab´s probiert – versuchte ein Rad zu schlagen, was auch nicht so ganz gelang, und er bemerkt mich einfach nicht! Kann ihn bitte jemand wieder aus der Starre holen? Ist so langweilig ohne ihn", maulte Blaise, zog eine Schnute.

Das Visier klappte abermals zu, Draco und Kevin hörten wie Blaise aufheulte.

„AUA! Meine Lippen! Scheiß Teil! Mann….aber cool ist es trotzdem", setzte er noch hinten dran und marschierte nun weiter. Draco riss die Augen auf, blickte gewarnt zu Kevin.

„Potter tut WAS?" Schon lief er zurück ins Haus - zischte durch die Küche, lief die Stufen hoch, während Kevin nicht wusste, ob er Blaise folgen sollte oder Draco. Er entschied, dass Draco das schon richtig machen würde, also verfolgte er seinen Ritter um mit ihm ein wenig in der Scheune zu knutschen.

Draco keuchte, riss die Türe von Harrys Zimmer auf und sprintete zum Balkon.

„POTTER! Bist Du lebensmüde?", kreischte er los, war mit einigen Schritten bei Harry, der nun die Balance verlor. Wild rudernd versuchte er das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, da spürte er Dracos Hände um seinen Bauch – Atem, der seinen Hals kitzelte.

„Was sollte das werden, hm, Potter?", krächzte er an Harrys Hals, Harry schluckte hart – sein Herz pochte wild.

„N-Nichts, wollte doch nur nachdenken", murmelte er leise, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Dracos Arme schlangen sich enger um Harrys Gestalt, er senkte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter.

„Nachdenken also? Einfach so sitzend auf einem schmalen Geländer? Und was wäre gewesen wenn Du hinuntergefallen wärst? Sag schon, Potter!", keifte er los, hob seinen Kopf und blickte Harry seitlich an. Dieser war ein wenig zusammengezuckt, drehte ebenso seinen Kopf und erkannte die Besorgnis in seinen Augen.

„Als wäre ich noch nie gesprungen", rutschte es aus ihm raus, Draco erstarrte und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Wie bitte?", hauchte er nicht glaubend, Harrys Wangen wurden rot.

„Ich bin da schon mal runter gesprungen. Aber keine Bange, mir ist nichts passiert. Ich sitze öfters hier und denke nach. Auch wenn ich hinunter fallen sollte, könnte mir nichts passieren", plauderte Harry weiter, als wäre es das Lächerlichste auf der Welt. Draco konnte seinen Ohren nicht glauben.

„Hast Du ein Rad ab, oder was?", keifte er abermals los, „Du hättest Dir wehtun können, Du Dorftrottel!"

„Hab ich aber nicht", kam es trotzig von Harry, er schmollte.

„Ach und wieso nicht?", schnarrte Draco kalt weiter, Harry seufzte.

„Weil ich die schwarze Magie in mir habe. Weil ich trainiert worden bin – Du weißt schon, Voldemort und so. Ich halte mehr aus als Du denkst", erwiderte er leise, Dracos Anspannung ließ nach. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich Angst gehabt, schimpfte sich nun einen Idioten.

„Aber Du bist aus Fleisch und Blut, noch immer ein Mensch und keine übernatürliche Maschine. Einmal dumm aufkommen und Du bist Matsch", erklärte er neutral, seine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um Harrys Bauch.

„Aber…", nörgelte Harry verstört, Draco ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Nichts, aber! Du kommst da jetzt runter, hast lange genug nachgedacht", brummte der Blonde und zog Harry vom Geländer weg. Erst als dieser wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, ließ Draco ihn los, blickte verlegen zu Boden und räusperte sich.

„Mach nie wieder so einen Scheiß, haben wir uns verstanden, Potter?", schnarrte er in alt bekannter Manier, Harry grinste dünn als er sich zu Draco umherdrehte.

„Mann, Malfoy! Mir ist doch nichts passiert! Ja, ja, guck mich nicht so wütend an, ich werde es nicht mehr tun – versprochen. Weißt Du Malfoy, beinahe hätte ich geglaubt, Du hättest Dir Sorgen gemacht!"

Draco versuchte zu verhindern rot zu werden, blickte rasch weg.

„Bilde Dir bloß nicht all zu viel ein, klar? Also mach schon, wir warten alle auf Dich. Außerdem bist Du uns noch einige Fragen schuldig", murmelte er, drehte sich weg und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten nach draußen. Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, gluckste ein wenig.

„Und Du hast dir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht, da bin ich mir sicher", murmelte er und schritt mit einem breiten Grinsen aus seinem Zimmer, schloss leise die Türe hinter sich.

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

„Danke dass Ihr die Türe der Kammer erneuert habt. Wie ich ebenso gesehen habe, ist die Bibliothek auch so gut wie neu und ja, die Ritterrüstung war ein Geschenk", murmelte Harry betreten, als er einige Minuten später am Küchentisch saß und seine neuen Freunde verlegen anblickte, gerade ausgefragt wurde.

„Keine Ursache! Hat nicht gerade schick ausgesehen, die Türe und das Chaos in der Bibliothek. Die Rüstung hingegen schon", informierte ihn ein lächelnder Blaise, räumte gerade die eingekauften Sachen in vorhergesehene Schränke ein und stöberte neugierig in den Kästen herum, auf der Suche nach etwas – was er bisher noch nicht kannte. Harry übersah dies großzügig, lächelte ein wenig und nickte den anderen zu.

„Ja – also, wie viel bekommt Ihr denn von mir? Schließlich habe ich den Einkauf nicht bezahlt", wisperte er leise, blickte von einem zum anderen. Draco, der seinen Balsam herausgesucht hatte, steckte ihn gleich weg, lächelte verlegen.

„Nichts, Harry. Sieh es als kleines Geschenk an, weil Du uns gegenüber so großzügig bist. Du versorgst uns mit Essen, lässt Kevin umsonst hier wohnen, bist ein exzellenter Gastgeber und unterhältst uns besser, als ich es jemals zu Hause erleben würde", zuckte Blaise mit den Schultern, hatte ebenso über diese gelugt um Harry seine Antwort mitteilen zu können.

„Ja, schon – danke sehr. Aber das Letztere war nicht gerade… Ich… Es tut mir sehr leid", hauchte Harry bedrückt, spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Vergiss es ganz schnell wieder. Wer von schwarzer Magie besessen ist, besonders wenn es seit dem Babystadion in einem steckt, kann nichts dafür. Was auch immer der Auslöser dafür war – Harry, nicht umsonst hattest Du die Kontrolle verloren", nickte Kevin ihm bestimmt zu, Harry stand auf.

Er hatte es noch immer nicht so richtig verdaut, schämte sich entsetzlich dafür und riss nun die Augen auf, als er Dracos Arm um seine Taille spürte.

„Nicht so hastig, Potter! Du bleibst gefälligst hier! Keiner von uns ist Dir böse, auch ich nicht, verstanden?" Dracos Worte ließen keine Widerworte zu – Harry wurde beinahe sanft auf Dracos Schoß gezogen. Kevin und Blaise grinsten sich an, nickten Harry zu.

„Abhauen gilt nicht", zwinkerte Kevin, Blaise brummte zustimmend und war mit dem Einräumen beinahe fertig.

„Willst Du darüber reden?", fragte Draco neutral, Harry kuschelte sich nachdenklich an den Blonden, der seine Hände sanft um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte.

„Nein, ich… ich kann einfach nicht. Es hat mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun, wisst Ihr? Carry hat da etwas gesagt, was ich bis jetzt nicht wusste. Aber es tat so schrecklich weh, war das letzte Puzzleteil, was ich noch brauchte um eine gewisse Person zu verstehen. Ich weiß, es klingt sehr kompliziert für euch, aber ich kann nicht direkter darauf eingehen. Es langte nur, als er auch euch bedrohte…" Harry räusperte sich, Draco strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Dies veranlasste Blaise und Kevin dazu, sich verblüffte Blicke zuzuwerfen, da Draco Harry geradezu anhimmelte – es selber nicht merkte.

„Nimm das nicht als Kritik auf, Harry, aber wieso hast Du Dich so für uns eingesetzt?", fragte Blaise so beiläufig wie möglich, setzte sich zu Kevin und begutachtete das sorgenvolle Gesicht des Ex-Gryffindors.

„Ich… Ich hatte bis zum meinem 11. Lebensjahr keine Freunde, müsst Ihr wissen. Bis Ron und Hermine in mein Leben traten. Seit dem ist mir Freundschaft sehr wichtig und ich handle nach Gefühl. Es sagt mir, ob die Menschen – die meinen Weg kreuzen – es wert sind oder nicht."

„Aber wieso wir?", flüsterte Draco leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge, was das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen schneller pumpen ließ. Es fühlte sich so verflucht gut an!

„Wieso nicht Ihr?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, „Ihr habt mir außerdem bewiesen, dass ihr es wert seid, so einfach ist das", zuckte er mit den Schultern und knetete verlegen seine Finger. Draco legte seine Hand darauf, streichelte sie sanft, was Harry seufzen ließ.

„Potter, wie oft habe ich Dich verflucht und beschimpft und…"

„Das habe ich bei Dir auch getan", kam es schnell von Harry.

„Aber ich habe Dich gedemütigt, Dich manchmal ziemlich hart angegriffen, Dich verletzt..", versuchte er es weiter.

„Und wie habe ich darauf reagiert?", kam abermals die amüsierte Gegenfrage von Harry, Draco überlegte und lächelte leicht als er verstand.

„Ich würde meinen, wir sind uns nichts mehr schuldig. Ein Hoch auf den Neuanfang! Harry, es freut uns unglaublich, mit Dir befreundet sein zu dürfen. Besonders Draco hatte es sich schon lange gewünscht", warf Blaise ein, Draco wurde rot. Harry und Kevin blickten interessiert zu dem Blonden, der seinen Blick wütend senkte und auf den Tisch richtete.

„Zabini", knurrte er düster, Blaise bekam große Augen.

„Ops, entschuldige vieeeelmals", plapperte er los, Draco schnaubte.

„Erzähl", raunte Harry, konnte nicht anders als Draco einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. Etwas überrascht, doch angenehm, lächelte Draco ihn befreit an, zog ihn näher zu sich. Kevin und Blaise seufzten bei diesem niedlichen Anblick.

„Ich.. war..", stotterte Draco herum, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Der Typ da war eifersüchtig, stimmt doch, oder?", rutschte es Blaise heraus – Kevin schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, Draco knurrte.

„Ja, verdammt. Ich wollte auch mal an derselben Stelle wie Granger oder Weasley sein! Ich hatte das ich hasse Dich bis an mein Lebensende einfach nur satt! Und dann kam das letzte Schuljahr und wir waren noch immer Feinde. Der Lord war längst besiegt und wir beide…"

„…hatten es nicht fertig gebracht uns endlich zu vertragen", lachte Harry befreit auf, Draco nickte.

„Und dann kam die letzte Woche und irgendwie passte mir das alles nicht. Ich dachte, ich würde Dich…"

„…nie wieder sehen?", vollendete Harry seinen Satz, Draco nickte stumm.

„Falsch gedacht! Und glaube mir, wenn Du mich nicht angerufen hättest, dann hätte ich es getan. Einfach nur, weil ich neugierig gewesen wäre, wie Du Dich als Muggel so durch die Welt schlägst", gluckste Harry nun, Draco schmollte.

„Erstens: wie hättest Du denn wissen sollen, dass ich als Muggel lebe? Und zweitens: wie schlage ich mich denn so als Muggel?", haspelte er los, Harry und die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, Draco schmollte. Man durfte ja noch fragen, oder?

„Gut, aber vorerst: darf ich mich wieder auf einen freien Stuhl setzen?", grinste Harry, Draco schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, darfst Du nicht, also?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte anerkennend und lächelte sanft.

„Mal überlegen. Ron arbeitet seit geraumer Zeit im Ministerium, Kevin erzählte mir, dass sein Freund Adrian Fletscher auch dort arbeitet. Mit der Zeit hätten sich die beiden wahrscheinlich gut verstanden, sich über ihr Leben unterhalten und nach Gemeinsamkeiten gesucht. Dabei wären sie bei ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gelandet. Folge dessen würde das Thema Hogwarts erst recht aufkommen, was dann durch Adrian zu den Slytherins führen würde.

Und da Slytherins ziemlich neugierig sind, würde Adrian sich sicherlich dafür interessieren, was aus euch geworden ist. Schätze, er hätte es herausgefunden und euch kontaktiert. Dies würde dann Ron erfahren und der würde es mir per Eule – oder so – zukommen lassen. Hm, kompliziert, aber dieser Weg wäre möglich gewesen. Und was Dich als Muggel angeht: Du schlägst dich prima durch, ist mein voller Ernst", überlegte Harry, blickte nun hoch und sah drei erstaunte Gesichter vor sich.

„Was ist?", wisperte er verlegen, seine Wangen brannten.

„Also Deine Überlegungen sind nicht von schlechten Eltern, Harry! Muss man Dir lassen! Und ja, Draco ist unglaublich als Muggel", kicherte Blaise nun, Draco wurde rot.

„Du hättest mich tatsächlich angerufen um zu fragen wie es mir geht?", flüsterte er leise, Harry nickte.

„Klar, hätte ein wenig gedauert, aber ich hätte es zu gerne wissen wollen!", lachte er los, Draco grinste schief, war mit der Erklärung höchst zufrieden.

„Leute, ich will die letzte Stunde vergessen, auch wenn es nur für kurz ist. Könnt Ihr das verstehen?", seufzte Harry, Draco nickte an seiner Schulter.

„Sicherlich. Blaise? Ist noch Butterbier da?", grinste er seinen besten Freund an, der nun hochsprang.

„Ja! Reichlich! Gehen wir es an!", rief er erfreut aus und teilte die Flaschen auf. Freudig griffen alle zu, öffneten sie und tranken begierig. Lachend erzählten sie sich die letzten Erlebnisse, besonders welche die ein wenig peinlich waren. Nach zirka zwei Stunden waren sie alle ziemlich angeheitert.

„Wo ischn Blaisch?", nuschelte Harry, saß noch immer auf Dracos Schoß, doch war er kurzzeitig immer wieder aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen – mit Dracos Einverständnis.

„Weisch nicht, Hauptsache Du bischt da", lallte Draco und kuschelte sich an Harrys Rücken. Kevin, der halb auf dem Tisch lag, hob mühsam seinen Kopf.

„Schatzschi?", rief er aus, hörte Blaise leise lachen.

„Scheht euch dasch an! Da zieht jemand neben Dir ein, Harrylein!", lallte er fröhlich vor sich hin, lugte neugierig aus dem Fenster des Wohnzimmers.

„WER!", rief Harry überlaut aus, sprang von Dracos Schoß und wollte bereits aus der Küche wanken.

„Hascht wasch vergeschen? Guck mal", lallte Kevin weiter und nickte zu Draco, dem leicht schwindlig war.

„JA! Genau! Komm schon, Drascho", nuschelte Harry, sabberte ein wenig und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Hand her", lallte er weiter, Draco war sofort bei ihm und ließ sich von Harry mitziehen – Kevin wankte hinterher. Vier Köpfe blinzelten nun durch den Vorhang, Harry bekam einen Schock.

„NEIN! Scheiße!", rief er aus und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Wasch denn Harrylein? Geischt geschehen?", lallte Draco, umfasste selbstsicher die Taille von Harry und küsste ihn schmatzend auf die Wange – Harry wurde knallrot und Kevin kicherte.

„Schüüßß!" Kevin hielt sich das Herz, Blaise glotzte noch immer zu den Nachbarn.

„Dasch..ischt…nischt gut. Schagte mal, wir schehen unsch wieder. Will aber nischt", maulte Harry und zog eine Schnute.

„Wer! Wer? Hä?" Draco kam nicht mit, wusste nicht, wer im Nebenhaus einzog.

„Luna Lovegood und Eltern zschiehen ein", knurrte Harry, Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Wasch isch mit der?", fragte er lauernd, Blaise und Kevin blickten erwartungsvoll zu ihrem neuen Freund.

„Waren mal zschuschammen, blödesch Weib. Kein guter Schex, ehrlich nicht. Hat nischt verkraftet, dasch ich nimma mit ihr zuschammen schein wollt", lallte Harry weiter und vergrub sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter.

„Und die zschiet hier jetscht her? Wasch isch, wenn diesches Weib noch immer wasch von dir will?", zischte Draco los, schoss mit seinen Augen Pfeile zum Nachbarhaus ab.

„Verkriech ich misch einfach", murmelte Harry an Dracos Hals, Draco zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Na dann scholl schie doch kommen. Ich zscheig ihr dann, wasch Schache ischt, jawohl", nuschelte er weiter und nickte tatenkräftig. Blaise und Kevin glucksten. Kurz darauf klingelte die Hausglocke und alle vier sahen sich ertappt an.

„Schie isch da.. Wir brauschen einen Exzortschischten", sabberte Harry, Blaise starrte ihn an.

„Nen wasch?", brabbelte er los, Kevin umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Einen der bösche Geischter vertreibt, Schatzi", nuschelte er und seufzte.

„Ascho, klar", nickte Blaise wie wild, kurz war es still.

„Hallo? Ich habe Licht gesehen! Harry! Ich bin es, Luna! Lass mich doch bitte rein!", kam es gedämpft von draußen, Harry stöhnte.

„Und wenn wir unsch ganz klein machen? Haut schie dann wieder ab?", wisperte Draco leise und zog Harry Besitz ergreifend an sich.

„Nein, die haut nischt ab", wimmerte Harry leise, Draco streichelte seinen Kopf.

„Armesch Haschi, müschen wir wohl durchstehen. Alscho? Wer macht auf?", fragte er in die Runde, Harry murrte.

„Bin nischt daaaa", raunzte er, Draco gluckste.

„Bischt du schon."

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Ich masch auf!", erbarmte sich Kevin, als es schon wütend gegen die Türe klopfte, die raunzende Stimme von Luna abermals erklang. Torkelnd schlenderte er zur Türe, öffnete sie schwungvoll, Luna stolperte in Haus.

„Oh! Wer bist Du denn? Ach! Bist Du nicht aus Ravenclaw?", fragte sie, Kevin kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Kevin Leary, isch wohn hier! Mit Harry! Lasch ihn in Ruhe, verstanden? Er mag Disch nicht", nickte er, Luna blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Aber.. aber wir waren doch mal zusammen! Natürlich mag er mich! Ich sagte ihm schon damals, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen würden! Lass mich vorbei! Wo ist Harry denn?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schritt sie den Gang entlang und sah sich um. Harry, der sich hinter Draco versteckte, wünschte sich auf den Mond, Blaise grinste und Draco knurrte. Als Luna ins Wohnzimmer kam, blieb sie verdattert stehen.

„Oh! Wie ich sehe hat Harry Besuch. Könnt Ihr mir sagen wo er ist? Ich will nur kurz mit ihm sprechen!", sagte sie artig, blinzelte irritiert mit ihren blauen Augen, da sie niemals Besucher des ehemaligen Hauses Slytherin erwartet hätte. Und schon gar nicht Draco Malfoy! Harry kam seufzend hervor, Draco knurrte abermals und hielt ihn an der Hand fest.

„Harry! Hey! Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass wir heute neben Dir eingezogen sind! Ist das nicht wundervoll? Jetzt können wir uns jeden Tag sehen!", freute sie sich und hüpfte auf Harry zu. Harrys Augen drückten Panik aus, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir egal, Luna! Habsch Dir schon damalsch geschagt! Ich will nix mehr von Dir!", brauste er auf, Luna ließ dies völlig kalt – zerrte Harry von Draco weg und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Draco schnaubte, Blaise beobachtete die Szene mit Adleraugen.

„Luna! Lasch dasch!", warf Harry ein und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu zwängen.

„Sag mal, hast Du getrunken?", unterbrach sie Harrys Einwurf, dieser nickte.

„Na und?", giftete er sie an, Luna schnaufte.

„Wieso besäufst Du Dich eigentlich? Das ist ja widerlich!", stieß sie hervor, rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Erschtens! Dasch ischt Harry´s Hausch, klar? Zweitensch: dasch ist nischt widerlich! Drittensch: er mag Disch nicht mehr und hat schon jemand anderen!", keifte Draco los – danach hielt er geschockt inne. Kevin betrachtete Draco erstaunt, Blaise Mund stand weit offen.

„Ähm…ja! Alscho, Harry ischt vergeben. Vergebene Liebeschmüh, Schüsche!", lallte Blaise zustimmend, Luna warf arrogant ihr Haar zurück.

„Ach ja? Von einer neuen Freundin weiß ich nichts!", meinte sie pikiert, Draco fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben.

„Wer schagt denn wasch von FREUNDIN?", erklärte Kevin glucksend, Luna wirbelte herum.

„Wie bitte? Aber Harry ist nicht schwul! Das hätte ich bemerkt!", rief sie aus, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Isch bin schwul! Deschhalb hab isch ja auch Schlusch gemacht. Wollte dasch Dir nicht zumunten", knurrte Harry noch immer betrunken, Luna starrte ihn nicht verstehend an.

„Aber.. aber.. Wir hatten doch schönen Sex und Du warst genauso scharf auf mich wie ich auf Dich!", widersprach sie energisch, Draco wurde schlecht. Harry und Luna? Diese Verrückte? Und was war das für ein grausames Gefühl, welches sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete? Harry und Luna starrten sich noch immer an, da versuchte Kevin die Aufmerksamkeit von Blaise zu ergattern.

„Pscht, Schatzschi", raunte er auf der Couch sitzend, Blaise blickte sofort zu ihm.

„Wasch?"

„Schankt Mungosch? Tuschi einliefern?", deutete er auf eine wütende Luna, Blaise nickte wie wild.

„Coole Idee", streckte er den Daumen hoch und grinste breit. Auch Draco hatte dies gehört, schmunzelte ein wenig.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", keifte Luna los, Harry seufzte.

„Luna! Wie oft denn nosch! Damalsch hab ich schon geschagt, dasch isch schwul bin, wiescho glaubscht Du dasch nischt?", raunzte er leise, Luna blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Weil ich es einfach nicht glauben kann, Harry. Wir hatten eine tolle Beziehung, wundervolle und leidenschaftliche Stunden! Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass Du auf einmal schwul bist!"

„Dosch! Bin isch! Deschhalb hab ich Schlusch gemacht! Weil ich zuletscht nischt mehr wollte! Nischt bemerkt? Und von wegen lange Bezschiehung! Ne Woche war dasch!", brachte er mühsam hervor, Luna überlegte.

„Ja, dachte, Du hattest Kopfschmerzen, das war alles! Wusste ja nicht, dass ich Dich nicht mehr… Aber ich glaube es trotzdem nicht! Mit wem bist Du zusammen? Ich will das jetzt wissen!", erwiderte sie kampflustig, Harry schüttelte hochrot den Kopf.

„Unschere Bezschiehung war schon zschwei Jahre her", raunzte er ihr klarmachend, doch Luna wollte es nicht einsehen.

„Ich will es sofort wissen! Ansonsten glaube ich Dir absolut gar nichts", erklärte sie überzeugt, Harry saß in der Falle.

„Na mit Drascho! Mit wem denn schonst?", ereiferte sich Blaise nun, Draco riss die Augen auf, ebenso Harry und Luna. Kevin kicherte und amüsierte sich prächtig. Wie laut doch eine Standuhr ticken konnte, wenn es absolut still war?

„Ist… ist das wahr?", hauchte sie entsetzt, „mit einem Slytherin? HARRY! Er ist Dein Feind!", wimmerte sie los, Harry schnaubte.

„Ischt mein Freund, kein Feind mehr!", konterte er hin und her wankend, Draco blickte ihn eingehend an. Er wusste, dies alles war nur Schauspielerei, und trotzdem hatte er ein komisches, flatterndes Gefühl im Magen. Was wäre, wenn er und Harry Potter tatsächlich ein Paar wären? Nicht jetzt, aber vielleicht in einiger Zeit? Würde dies Harry auch wollen?

„Nein, das glaube ich Dir nicht!", rief sie wütend aus, war sie nur in ihrem Stolz verletzt. Bisher hatte sie immer bekommen was sie wollte, auch wenn sie ein wenig durchgeknallt war. Draco fackelte nicht lange, zog Harry zu sich und verschloss dessen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss – und dann war es still. Alle hielten die Luft an und Draco wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Hätte er zuerst denken und dann handeln sollen? Nein, nicht jetzt…nicht.. _wow, diese weichen Lippen_.. jetzt.

Harry legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn dichter zu sich und setzte lauter kleine Küsse auf Dracos Mund, der leise zu seufzen anfing, sich schwindlig fühlte. Harrys Lippen fühlten sich so schön weich und wundervoll an! Ein jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Lippen berührten, waren sie ein Stück weiter offen, so dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich ihre Zungen berühren würden. Sie saugten sich an den Lippen des jeweils anderen fest, küssten sich hungrig und leise stöhnend.

„Das ist ja ekelig! Oh mein Gott!", rief Luna hysterisch aus und verschwand eiligst, sowie stinksauer.

Harry und Draco bemerkten davon nichts, küssten sich mit geschlossenen Augen weiter. Ihre Küsse wurden immer intensiver, Harry streckte seine Zunge heraus und berührte damit Dracos Unterlippe.

„Sschie ist weg!", jaulte Kevin laut auf, der Zauber verflog. Bevor es zu einem Zungenkuss kommen konnte, schreckten die beiden auseinander als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Ihre Herzen schlugen hart im Brustkorb, Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Venen – keuchend blickten sie sich an.

„Kevin! Jetscht wo es so richtig intereschant wurde!", maulte Blaise los und ließ seufzend seine Schultern hängen.

„Schorry", nuschelte Kevin verstimmt, hätte er den Kuss auch so gerne gesehen. Eisiges Schweigen unterstrich die Stille, Dracos Lippen kribbelten. Beinahe hätten sie sich richtig geküsst! Der Blonde lächelte ein klein wenig, schien leicht verlegen zu sein – ebenso Harry. Blaise, der so eine Stimmung absolut nicht mochte, überlegte – ein breites Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Luscht auf Whirlpool? Schorry Harry, war im Keller und dort hascht Du doch einen, oder?", fragte er beiläufig, Harry nickte.

„Ja, gutsche Idee! Könnte Blubberbläschen gebrauchen", nuschelte er undeutlich, Draco nickte sofort. _Harry fast nackt! Harry fast nackt! Ja! Harry vielleicht ganz nackt? UUHH! _Er schwelgte bereits selig in Gedanken, bemerkte zu spät, dass Harry ihn bereits weiter zog.

„Wiescho wuschte ich nix davon?", maulte Kevin und streichelte liebevoll seine Flasche.

„Weil isch neugierig bin und Du zschu viel Anschtand hascht", lallte Blaise und lief nun wankend voran. Einige Minuten später hatten sich alle ausgezogen – bis auf die Boxer und stiegen in die warmen herbei gezauberten, sprudelnden Fluten. Mit einem Seufzen ließen sie sich darin nieder, setzten ihr Bier an und tranken einige Schlucke.

Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, ein mehrstöckiges Schachbrett schwebte über dem sprudelnden Wasser.

„Geile Idee!", prostete Kevin Harry zu, dieser nickte nur.

„Kannsch nischt so gut wie Ron, aber isch versuchs mal", grinste er schief, Draco saß neben ihm. Immer wieder blickte der Blonde verstohlen zu Harry, der sich genüsslich ins Becken sinken ließ und seine Hand vollkommen „unabsichtlich" auf Dracos Knie legte. Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, blickte auf und sah zwei grinsende Gesichter vor sich, die den sprechenden Figuren nun mitteilten, dass sie sich aufstellen sollten.

Einer der Bauer seilte sich gerade vom obersten Schachbrett zum untersten ab, nahm Schwung und landete murrend und schimpfend auf dem Brett. Es war Blaise Schuld gewesen, dass er am obersten keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatte. Sein Pferd hingegen, welches eigentlich ihm gehörte, spielte auf dem mittleren Brett, hatte jedoch Sehnsucht nach seinem Herrchen und sprang ihm nach. Wiehernd platschte das kleine Pferdchen in das sprudelnde Wasser, Harrys Hand tauchte sofort unter und tastete danach. Draco seufzte und vermisste die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Schenkel – blöder Gaul.

Seufzend holte Harry die sich schüttelnde Figur, die ebenso lebendig war - hoch, setzte sie am untersten Brett ab, wo es zufrieden in die Ecke schlenderte um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Der Bauer schimpfte sein Pferd aus, hätte es ja auch ertrinken können. Lachend fingen die vier an zu spielen, benutzten abwechselnd die verschiedenen, aufgestockten und schwebenden Schachbretter, tranken immer mehr.

Die nächsten zwei Stunde verging und die vier lachten immer mehr, auch wenn Harry am verlieren war und die drei sich schachmatt spielten. Draco ging als Sieger hervor, planschte im Becken umher und spritzte Harry nass. Dieser revanchierte sich mit einer kleinen Rauferei, während Kevin und Blaise in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken, nicht mehr voneinander loskamen. Kevin kletterte gerade auf Blaise Schoß und küsste seinen Liebling tiefer und länger, während Draco Harry untertauchte – dieser pustend wieder hochkam. Beide genossen es sehr sich zu berühren und Draco fand immer wieder eine Gelegenheit Harry nahe zu sein, ihn zu umarmen, sich an ihn zu kuscheln – und Harry ließ dies gerne zu.

Als die vier schon ziemlich schrumplig waren, entstiegen sie dem Wasser, alberten lachend herum und trockneten sich rasch ab. Harry musste immer wieder zu Draco hinsehen, konnte sich an ihm einfach nicht satt sehen und wünschte sich, dass er abermals die Gelegenheit hatte ihn zu küssen. Durch das Butterbier war er noch immer ziemlich angeheitert und Blaise bedauerte es sehr, langsam aufbrechen zu müssen. Denn schließlich wollten er und Draco morgen zu Gringotts und danach ihre Freunde in der Fahrschule besuchen.

Fertig angezogen und tratschend – es war bereits Abend – standen sie unschlüssig im unteren Flur, blickten verlegen zu Boden.

„Schatz? Ich begleite Dich nach draußen, ja?", raunte Kevin seinem Blaise zu und zog ihn aus der Türe hinaus ins Freie. Unschlüssig standen sich Draco und Harry gegenüber, Draco räusperte sich.

„Potter.. also Harry, ähm.. das war ein sehr schöner und interessanter Tag, muss ich sagen", flüsterte er leise, Harry nickte.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Hat mir gefallen, bis auf… na Du weißt schon", lächelte er schief, Draco grinste.

„Vergiss es einfach, ja? Mann, morgen werde ich zwar einen Brummschädel haben, aber das war es mir wert. Danke, Po.. Harry", wisperte er leise, Harry nickte nur benommen. Draco stand schon zwischen Tür und Angel, wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte und kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf. Harry lugte an ihm vorbei, bemerkte Blaise, wie dieser Kevin zu sich zog und ihn sanft küsste – Kevin in seinen Armen dahin schmolz.

„Also dann? Blaise wartet schon sicherlich auf dich", murmelte er leise, wippte mit seinen Füßen auf und ab, blickte zu Boden. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Draco einen unsicheren Schritt auf ihn zumachte, doch in diesem Moment hob er den Kopf und blickte Draco tief in die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Draco", hauchte er leise, seine Hand schnellte nach vorne – legte sich in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen, küssten sich zaghaft und liebevoll. Draco fühlte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch und wenn Harry so - _unglaublich diese Lippen -_ weiter machte, dann hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Leise stöhnend zog er Harry näher zu sich, küsste ihn immer wieder sanft und zärtlich. _Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören, was für eine süße Sucht._

Doch dann lösten sie sich, Kevin kam gerade zu ihnen und Blaise wartete beim Wagen.

„Na ihr beiden? Ich werde Euch kurz alleine lassen", zwinkerte er ihnen zu und verschwand Richtung Küche. Harry wirkte etwas beschämt, leckte sich über die Lippen, was Draco wahnsinnig werden ließ. _Oh Himmel, ich kann nicht widerstehen!_ Als Kevin sich noch einmal umdrehte bemerkte er, wie Draco Harry nochmals zu sich zog, sanft seine Lippen auf die von Harry legte und liebevoll daran saugte.

Harry keuchte leise auf, erwiderte und öffnete langsam seinen Mund. Dracos Herz raste, als er seine Zunge hindurch schob, diese in Harrys Mund gleiten ließ und dessen Zunge damit sanft anstupste. Er merkte wie Harry in seiner Umarmung zitterte, die Arme fest um seinen Nacken legte und den Kuss leise stöhnend vertiefte.

Ihre Zungen tauchten immer tiefer in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein, sanftes Stöhnen war zu hören. Bevor es jedoch zu heiß wurde, beendete Harry den Kuss, hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Brennende Lippen küssten sich hungrig seinen Hals entlang, Dracos Hand verkeilte sich in Harrys Haaren. Seufzend und beherrschend ließ Draco ab, keuchte an seinem Hals, hob seinen Kopf und blickte Harry verklärt in die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", säuselte er benebelt, da dieser Kuss ihn erzittern ließ, sein Körper reagierte darauf. Er hoffte, dass Harry nicht zu seinem Schritt blickte, da er schon mächtig Probleme bekam.

„Ja, bis dann", hauchte Harry seufzend, Draco lächelte ihn keck an.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Potter. Träum was Süßes", raunte er, küsste ihn nochmals schmatzend und fest auf die Lippen, drehte sich um und marschierte mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches nur Blaise sehen konnte, voran. Harry gluckste leise, rief ihm ein „Du auch!" hinterher und schloss leise die Türe. Kevin fing zu pfeifen an.

„Mama Mia! Was für ein Kuss! Der war Filmreif! Sag mal, Harry? Bist Du nun mit ihm zusammen oder was?", ereiferte er sich, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nur weil man sich küsst, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass man mit jemand zusammen sein muss. Zuerst würde ich ihn gerne näher kennen lernen, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn daraus mehr entstehen würde", grinste er verlegen, Kevin fing zu johlen an.

„Cool! Das freut mich für euch beide! Mann, die Funken sprühten heute sehr stark! Komm, essen wir noch etwas und dann hauen wir uns aufs Ohr! Morgen dürfen wir für die beiden _Lehrer_ spielen, das kann was werden!", lachte Kevin los, legte eine Hand um Harrys Schulter und gemeinsam schritten sie Richtung Küche. Zwei Schweigeminuten später:

„Ach, Harry? Wusstest Du schon, dass du eine dicke Beule in der Hose hast?", zwitscherte Kevin lachend, Harry murrte los.

„JA, Du Idiot! Mann, glotz nicht so!", knurrte er unbefriedigt, Kevins Lachen hallte in seinen Ohren wider, als er nun voranschritt und Kevin amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

Dracos Grinsen hielt an, wobei er dabei die Augen geschlossen hielt, Blaise während dem Fahren immer wieder zu seinem besten Freund lugte.

„Na? Wie heiß war der Kuss? Auf einer Skala von 1 – 10", kicherte er leise, Draco seufzte und öffnete seine Augen.

„500. Wow, das war…unglaublich. So heiß wurde ich noch nie geküsst. Also Bi bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, eher schwul", lautete sein Kommentar, Blaise piff durch die Zähne und betrachtete Dracos Schritt.

„Das glaube ich Dir aufs Wort – Deiner Beule nach zu urteilen!", lachte er los, Draco wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Schnell schlug er das eine Bein über das andere, bedeckte seinen Schritt, starrte unverwandt in die vorbeiziehende Landschaft hinaus.

„Augen geradeaus, Blaise! Der Verkehr ist wirklich um einiges interessanter als meine beschissene Beule in der Hose! Musst Du mich daran erinnern?", keifte er nun los, Blaise fing schallend zu lachen an.

„Honey, Verkehr ist immer wichtig - ach, wir haben ja noch den Kanal 47, schon vergessen? Ich werde mich verziehen, wenn Du…"

„Kein Bedarf, danke, Blaise", schnauzte er ihn an, Blaise gluckste noch immer.

„Man wird ja wohl noch etwas anmerken dürfen. Ich wollte ja nur helfen, Schätzchen", kicherte er weiter, Draco schmollte und sagte nichts mehr. Blaise wusste, was in Draco vorging, kannte er ihn ja schon zu gut. Und Dracos Gedanken blieben bei sexy Harry, seinen heißen Lippen und dieser talentierten Zunge, die seinen Körper zum Beben gebracht hatte. Langsam leckte er sich über die Lippen, konnte Harry noch immer schmecken.

Auch wenn er gerne mehr wollte, so wollte er sich ebenso an sein Vorhaben halten. Zuerst würde er Potter richtig kennen lernen, bevor er sich mehr vorstellen konnte – wollte. Und ja, der Gedanke war da. Selig grinste er vor sich hin, seufzte zufrieden und war unheimlich glücklich. Was für ein turbulenter Tag! Und genau so einen konnte man nur mit Harry Potter erleben – wie geil! Endlich waren sie Freunde! Der erste Schritt war getan – und vielleicht war ja noch mehr möglich?

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

Der Radiowecker zeigte in roten Ziffern 00:43 an, als Harry leise stöhnend und unruhig sich im Bett umherwälzte. Tief vergrub er sich in die Bettdecke, leckte sich über die Lippen und fing zu keuchen an.

_Die vier Freunde saßen lachend und tollend im Whirlpool, Kevin und Blaise verschwanden nach einigen Minuten und suchten sich ein Plätzchen, wo sie ungestört sein konnten. Das vierstöckige Schachbrett schwebte sich drehend noch immer über dem sprudelnden Wasser, Harry und Draco lachten beide, waren noch immer sturzbetrunken. _

_Draco angelte nach seinem Zauberstab, lehnte sich aus dem Becken und zog ihn aus der Hose, die sorgfältig über einen Sessel gelegt war. Harry hatte einen perfekten Blick auf Dracos wohlgeformten Backen, da die nasse Boxer sich wie eine zweite Haut an diese legte. Er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und wartete, bis Draco den Zauberstab schwang um das Brettspiel verschwinden zu lassen. _

„_Wir waren aber noch nicht fertig", grinste Harry leicht verschwommen sehend, da er seine Brille abgenommen hatte. Der Dampf erschwerte ihm die Sicht, so ließ er es bleiben._

„_Stimmt und komischer Weise sind Blaise und Leary gegangen, obwohl das Spiel noch lange nicht vorbei ist.", wurde er nun ernst, Harry schluckte._

„_Was die wohl machen?", hauchte er leise, sank in das Sprudelbecken zurück und schloss seine Augen._

„_Das hier", raunte Draco verheißungsvoll, lehnte sich über Harry und verschloss mit seinem heißen Mund dessen Lippen. Harry keuchte kurz auf, entspannte sich und kam Dracos Lippen gerne entgegen. Sanfte Küsse folgten, wurden immer intensiver. Leises Stöhnen ertönte im Keller, während Draco seine Hand in Harrys nassem Haar vergrub, seinen Kopf mehr seitlich legte und Harry hungriger denn je küsste._

_Gleichzeitig öffneten sie stöhnend ihre Münder, Zungen schlüpften hindurch und liebkosten sich. Während sie sich leidenschaftlich, jedoch langsam küssten, streichelte Dracos Hand zärtlich und vorsichtig über Harrys nackte Brust, die sich im Wasser befand. Den Kuss nicht unterbrechend, setzte sich Harry ab, zog Draco mit sich in die Mitte des Beckens, wo das Wasser nun bis zu ihrem Schultern reichte, sie jedoch im Bassin die gehockte Haltung einnahmen. _

_Der Kuss wurde vernichtender, sie stöhnten immer wilder auf und Harrys Hand legte sich liebevoll auf Dracos Rücken zog ihn näher zu sich. Draco verlor keine Zeit, hob im Wasser seine Beine an und schlang sie um Harrys Hüften. Harrys Stöhnen wurde vom heißen Kuss verschlungen, als Draco sich näher an ihn presste, in den Kuss hineinkeuchte. _

_Hände streichelten unablässig den Körper des anderen, sie drehten sich küssend im sprudelnden Wasser umher, Dampf stieg empor und hüllte die beiden damit ein. Harry verkeilte seine eine Hand in Dracos nassem Haar, küsste ihn tiefer und fester, während die andere seinen Rücken langsam entlang wanderte und nun am Po Dracos ankam, ihn noch näher zu sich zog._

_Draco riss sich sanft vom Kuss los, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf. Er spürte die wachsende Erregung an seinen Hoden und auch er presste seine aufkommende Erregung gegen Harrys Bauch. Harry keuchte, wimmerte leise und ließ seine Zunge sprechen, die langsam über Dracos Hals glitt, Zeichen auf die nasse Haut malte. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, als Harrys heiße Lippen sich nun daran fest saugten, die Hand an seinem Po fest zugriff – er Harrys bereits steinhartes Glied so intensiv zwischen seinen Backen spüren konnte._

„_Oh Merlin", hauchte er leise mit geschlossenen Augen, ließ sich langsam aber sicher verführen._

„_Was tu ich hier eigentlich", setzte er nach, Harry küsste noch immer seinen Hals, ließ kurz davon ab._

„_Soll ich aufhören? Wenn Du es nicht mehr willst, brauchst Du nur ein Wort sagen – ein einziges", raunte er an dessen Ohr, fing an sich an ihm zu reiben. Draco öffnete den Mund, sein Kopf lag noch immer im Nacken, die Haare berührten bereits die sprudelnde Oberfläche._

„_Nein, mach weiter. Wehe Du hörst auf. Verführ mich, zeig mir wie schön es sein kann mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Ich will es wissen, Dich fühlen, ich will es so sehr."_

_Harry stöhnte tief auf, küsste sich über Dracos Gesicht und fing hungrig seine Lippen ein. Draco hatte selten so intensiv gespürt, genoss mit geschlossenen Augen und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Harry sie beide wieder zum Rand dirigierte – bis Draco die Sitzfläche unter seinem Po fühlte. Verwirrt öffnete er seine Lider, als sein Verführer sich rittlings auf ihn setzte, den Kuss beendete. _

_Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen, beide keuchten, hatten leicht rot gefärbte Wangen. Harrys Hände wanderten über den sich rasch auf und ab bewegenden nackten Brustkorb von Draco, stimulierten dessen Brustwarzen, die nun hart abstanden. Draco keuchte immer hektischer, als Harry seine Hüften sprechen ließ, sich mit leichtem Druck auf ihm bewegte, sein Glied mit seinem Po bearbeitete._

„_Oh Gott", brachte Draco mühselig hervor, knurrte nun tief und verschloss Harrys Lippen abermals mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss. Dracos Sinne schwanden, er konnte nur noch handeln. Seine Hände wanderten hungrig über dessen Rücken, seine Finger schoben sich in den Bund von Harrys Boxer. Wilde Leidenschaft erwachte in ihn, ließ ihn ehrfürchtig erzittern. Sein eigenes Glied drückte bei einem jeden tief gesetzten Zungenschlag gegen Harrys Backen, wollte endlich mehr Beachtung. _

_Sanft löste er sich von Harrys geschwollene Lippen, keuchte, öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in tiefe grüne Seen. _

„_Was stellst Du bloß mit mir an, Harry?", krächzte er heiser, seine Lippen legten sich abermals auf Harrys Kussmund – die Zunge eroberte Harrys heiße Höhle im Sturm. Als Antwort bekam er ein tiefes Stöhnen, seine Hände zogen Harrys Boxer langsam aber sicher hinunter. Harrys Laute wurden immer verzweifelte, er bewegte sich immer schneller und Draco erfasste Schwindel. _

_Mit einem Ruck zog er Harrys Boxer über den kleinen Po seines Geliebten, welche leider noch immer an Harrys Oberschenkel hing. Doch ließen sich die beiden davon nicht beeindrucken, Dracos Hände wanderten über Harrys Hüften nach vorne._

_Harry riss sich aus dem Kuss los, er kniff die Augen zusammen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte tief auf, als er Dracos sanfte Hände in seinem Schritt spürte. Finger die zärtlich den Schaft entlang wanderten, ihn umfassten und kurzzeitig still hielten. Er konnte nicht sehen, dass Draco in Harrys Gesicht sämtliche Emotionen ablesen konnte – spürte nun Dracos heißen Mund auf seinem langen, wohlgeformten Hals. _

„_Bitte…", wimmerte der Schwarzhaarige, er zitterte und krallte seine Hände in Dracos Brust – spielte abwesend mit seinen Brustwarzen._

_Draco hatte Erbarmen, doch war seine Hand nicht unsicher sondern sicher, fest - und bewegte sie nun immer schneller. Ein kleiner Schrei folgte, das Aufbäumen von Harrys Glied hatte diese Bewegung zur Folge. Draco stöhnte an Harrys Hals und wurde nun noch schneller. Er merkte wie Harrys Glied in seinen geschickten Fingern zu pulsieren anfing – abwesend huschte sein Daumen über Harrys pralle Eichel._

_Harry zischte durch die Zähne, keuchte, wimmerte, stöhnte tief auf und rieb sich noch schneller an Dracos steinharter – noch immer verpackter Lanze. Dracos Finger der anderen Hand gingen auf Wanderschaft, fanden die Poritze, wanderten immer tiefer._

„_Jaaaaa", stöhnte Harry tief auf, behielt den Mund offen – was Draco als Einladung verstand und sofort seine Zunge tief in Harrys Mundhöhle schob. Als sich ihre Zungen abermals berührten, schnellten Stromstöße durch ihre Körper, sammelten sich an den Lenden. Harrys Verstand verabschiedete sich, er ließ sich von Dracos talentierter Zunge gerne verwöhnen und keuchte immer erregter. Ein kleiner Schrei schlüpfte die Kehle hoch, verschwand in Dracos Mund – als der erste Finger sich langsam und tastend in ihn schob._

„_Willst Du das so? Gefällt es Dir?", keuchte Draco an Harrys Lippen, schob seinen Finger tiefer und krümmte die Fingerkuppe – stimulierte Harrys Lustzentrum. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl Harry zu spüren, ihn in Ekstase zu wissen. Harry schrie leise los, sah Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, er zitterte._

„_Jaaaaa!", kam es anspornend, Draco stöhnte erregt auf und verwendete nun einen zweiten Finger. Es folgte ebenso nach kurzer Zeit ein dritter und zusammen schoben sie sich weiterhin vor, zogen sich zurück und stießen ein weiteres Mal zu. Harrys Lustschreie wurden immer lauter und Draco verbrannte vor ungezügelter Leidenschaft. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, da er selber noch nicht zum Zuge gekommen war, er spontan beschlossen hatte Harry zu verführen._

_So schnell konnte er nicht schauen, entzog Harry sich seinen Fingern, Hände zogen ungeduldig an Dracos Boxershorts. Stöhnend und vorfreudig hob Draco sein Becken an, wurde endlich befreit und befand sich im nächsten Augenblick in einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihm schier den Atem nahm und ihn alles vergessen ließ._

_Doch als sein pulsierender Schaft in eine heiße Enge verschwand, Harry sich stöhnend auf ihn niederließ, riss er sich aus dem Kuss los, schrie laut und leidenschaftlich auf._

„_Harry! Bei Merlin! Verflucht, ich verbrenne! Das ist…ist", schnappte er nach Luft, blickte in das lustvolle Gesicht von Harry, dessen Augen vernebelt waren. Eine fest zupackende Hand befand sich nun in seinen Haaren, zog sein Gesicht immer näher, eher die Lippen Harrys abermals die seinen suchten. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung ließ sich Harry fallen, vergrub Dracos hartes Teil tief in sich._

_Dracos Lustschrei wurde von Harrys Kuss verschluckt, weitere folgten. Zuerst langsam, doch dann immer mutiger und schneller – bewegte Harry sein Becken auf und ab, löste den Kuss und stöhnte seine Lust frei heraus. Draco war von diesem Anblick gefangen, umfasste Harrys Hüfte und bestimmte nun das Tempo was immer heftiger wurde. _

_Stöhnen, keuchen und Lustschreie erfüllten den kleinen Kellerraum, das Wasser dampfte und Harry ritt Draco wild und leidenschaftlich. Draco biss sich in Harrys Schulter fest, verspannte sich und fühlte heiße Lava durch seine Venen schießen – ein jedes Mal, wenn Harry ihn tief aufnahm. Bevor Draco auch nur einen Ton hervorbrachte, wurde Harry immer schneller, ungezügelter, leidenschaftlicher. Hart krallte er seine Finger in Harrys Hüften, hielt sie fest und stieß seinerseits heftig und unkontrolliert in ihn, was Harry wild aufschreien ließ. _

„_Tiefer, fester…oh jaaa!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. _

_Sie trieben sich immer weiter voran, wurden von ihrer Lust verschluckt und einen heißen und harten Stoß später, schrie Harry befreit auf, spritzte hart auf – hörte Dracos Lustschrei und spürte die Verströmung in sich._

„_Ohhhh jaaa! Draco! Ich liebe Diiiccchhh!", hallte es laut in seinen eigenen Ohren wider und dann…_

…..wachte Harry auf. Schweißgebadet blickte er in die Dunkelheit, verdrehte seine Augen und sank in sich zusammen. Seine Hände schlug er über den Kopf zusammen, er stöhnte genervt auf.

„Was zum Henker sollte dass denn werden? _Draco, ich liebe Dich?_ Also bitte – so weit sind wir noch lange nicht. Wow, was für ein Traum. Verflucht heiß, … Mist!" Ein wissender Blick in seine weggezogene Schlafhose reichte um zu wissen, dass er gekommen war. Zitternd angelte er seinen Zauberstab, reinigte sich und legte ihn seufzend wieder weg, sank ins Kissen zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry?" Kevin betrat schlaftrunken sein Zimmer, rieb sich die Augen und gähnte.

„Alles okay mit Dir?", nuschelte er undeutlich, schlurfte auf Harrys Bett zu und setzte sich an dessen Rand. Harrys Wangen brannten, selten hatte er so intensiv geträumt. Beschämt spielte er mit der Bettdecke.

„Ja?", krächzte er leise, Kevin sah ihn verschlafen an.

„Alptraum? Du hast laut aufgeschrieen", seufzte er leise und gähnte abermals.

„Ähm.. nein", hauchte Harry in die Dunkelheit hinein, sein Kopf war puterrot. Schlagartig war Kevin munter, beugte sich vor.

„Sieh mich an", lautete die Anweisung, Harry hob widerwillig seinen Blick.

„Heilige Scheiße! Was für ein Traum war dass denn?", grinste er nun breit, Harry knurrte.

„Geht Dich nichts an – gute Nacht Kevin"

„Von Draco, hm?"

„Gute Nacht, Kevin"

„Wo denn? Vielleicht – lass mich raten – ähm, im Whirlpool?" Harry riss die Augen auf – verdammt, erwischt!

„Gute Nacht, Kevin?", kam es etwas peinlich berührt, Kevin lachte los.

„Mist, wieso kann man Träume nicht aufzeichnen?", kicherte er leise, küsste Harry auf die Wange und erhob sich, machte ein paar Schritte und drehte sich kurz nochmals zu Harry umher – grinste breit. Harry grummelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, seine Wangen brannten.

„Dann würde ich eine Kopie an deinen blonden Engel schicken. Wetten, der würde es sich darauf hin besorgen oder dich vernaschen?"

„GUTE NACHT, KEVIN!"

Peinlicher ging´s ja wohl nicht mehr…

**TBC… **

_Hallo Leute! Nochmals ein „**big sorry**", doch konnte ich für die lange Wartezeit nichts dafür. Hoffe, euch hat das chap trotzdem gefallen? Würde mich freuen, wenn ich wieder von euch lese! Und nun kommen wir zu euren wundervollen Kommis! °**freu**° _

**°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Gray angel:** Gratulation! Du bist die erste! °freu° Ja, ich schreibe gerne Vorworte, aber manchmal geht's nicht anders. Stimmt, da muss ich dir zustimmen, was die „alte" Rechtschreibung angeht. Die Szene mit der Creme musste ich unbedingt bringen, auch das mit dem Supermarkt. Harry tut mir auch voll leid wegen Nicki. Schön, dass du die Reaktion so gut verstehen kannst. Wie? Review von letztens weg? Mist, sehr schade! Freut mich jedenfalls voll, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Du bist echt sehr lieb! Ich danke dir vielmals! Bussis

**SammyBN**: Ja! Lach! Blaise kanns mit dem Bilder schießen nicht lassen. Klar werden die Jungs Harry helfen, aber auch er wird selber einen Weg finden, glaube mir. Ich hab da schon einen Plan! Ron wird nochmals vorkommen, aber später erst. Danke für das sehr herzige Kommi! War sehr erfrischend! Lach.

**Jezzi85**: Gelle? Harry und Draco tasten sich vor, gefällt mir auch so. Mal was anderes. Kicher. Kuppel werden die Freunde auf jeden Fall, da beide bald mit heißen Gefühlen zu kämpfen haben und ein wenig unsicher sind. Draco und Tampons. Ich werde nicht mehr. Gott sei Dank hat er sich die nicht eingeschoben – prust. Rick ist ein AL, mal milde ausgedrückt und Nicki tut mir leid. Aber keine Sorge, Rache ist süß und verdammt gemein, doch legal. Hehe. Na voll, aber als oneshot hätte sie nicht so gewirkt, gelle? Ich danke dir! Habe reichlich überlegt, die richtigen Antworten auf diese „Kommis" zu schreiben. Will ja nicht gemein werden. Das mit der Persönlichkeit von ihnen war.. ja, besser wir lassen das. °G° Moi, du bist echt sehr niedlich! Danke dir für alles, Süße! Bussis! °knutsch°

**Raphaela-San:** Drama magst du? Kommt noch viel vor, aber wie immer mit Happy End. Stimmt, mein Stil ist nicht perfekt, aber das bin ich. Kein Mensch ist perfekt. Denke, eine FF-Autorin macht es aus, wenn man Vielfalt miteinander verknüpft. Was nutzt ein perfekter Schreibstil, wenn die Geschichte nicht lebt? Nichts! Meine Vorworte werden bald wieder da sein! Keine Sorge! Knutsch dich! Danke für alles!

**NightwishDevil**: Freut mich, dass du auch lachen konntest! °nick° Das mit Nicki und dann mit Rick war echt hart, das stimmt. Na gehe, nicht weinen, es wird alles gut, keine bange. Ich liebe Happy ends und so wird es auch bleiben! °nick° Sorry wegen „nicht hoch laden", aber du weißt ja wieso. Ansonsten liegst du mit dem Zeitpunkt sehr richtig. °zwinker° Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen! Dickes Knutsch an dich und danke!

**Blutweinenderrabe:** Danke für dein Kommi zu Chap 4 und 5! Toll von dir! °kreisch° Kevins Mutter ist schlimm, was? Aber sie hat geholfen! Hehe. Stimmt, Harry ist in chap 5 sehr mutig – armer Draco. Soweit ich weiß, können Panter eine verdammt hohe Geschwindigkeit erreichen, laut einer Tierdokumentation die ich damals gesehen habe. Gut, ich fauche mit dir diesen Rick an, ja? Aber nicht beißen, der schmeckt beschissen. Ja, Dray musste Harry zurückholen, nur er, kein anderer. Schön, wenn du das auch so siehst! Ich bin ein jedes Mal voll begeistert über dein geniales Kommi! Danke liebste Rabe!

**Tinkita**: ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn dir die Story gefällt! Du bist eine, die ebenso wie viele immer reviewt! Dafür danke ich dir!

**RavenSkarlett**: Willst auch eine Harry-Potter-Massage? Grins. Egal! Du hast mir geschrieben, das war sehr lieb von dir! Danke dafür, Schatz!

**Naina1986**: Danke! Habe mich bemüht, dass ich sachlich bei der Beantwortung bleibe. Nein, ich wollte „richtig" antworten. Das fand ich nur fair. Schön, dass dir die Antworten gefallen haben! Dauergänsehaut wegen Chap? Ehrlich? Wow. Harry ist fies, was? Massage, Verunsicherung, Supermarkt und dann… Rick. Ja, die anderen Freunde waren echt voll auf „Rennen fahren" unterwegs, stimmt. Freut mich, dass die Spannung dir so zugesagt hat! °kreisch° Wow, dein Kommi ist echt der Hammer, danke! Hab dich auch lieb Schatz, das weißt du doch? Du bist Gold wert! Eindeutig! Danke sehr!

**Kaktus**: Ich muss grinsen. Dein Kommi ist so herzig! Danke! Genau das meine ich ja! Ich will euch mitteilen, dass mir alles wichtig ist! Und was los ist. Ich will persönlich sein, so einfach ist das. Nein, ich will nicht wie JKR werden, aber vielleicht anders. Mal sehen was aus mir wird. Jetzt bin ich baff, dein letzter Satz war der Hammer! Ich muss dich Knutschen, Schatz! Das war… unglaublich! DANKE SEHR!

**Sweet-chaos-chan:** Ich finde es immer wieder schön zu lesen dass genau das ankommt, was ich gerne vermitteln will. Emotionen. Das macht die Story lebendig. Danke! Rick ist ein AL, muss ich zugeben, aber er bekommt seine Abreibung. Zeus kommt wieder, nur zur Info. °zwinker° WAS? In Japan hast die Story weiter gelesen? Himmel! Das ist aber sehr lieb von dir! °kreisch° ich flieg um. Nein, ich schreibe weiter und sei es für diejenigen, die ich zum Lachen bringe, denn das ist mein Ziel. Ich will anderen eine Freunde machen und das ist das schönste Geschenk an mich, wenn ich weiß, ich habs erreicht. Dafür knutsch ich dich vielmals, das war zu niedlich von dir! Hoffe, ich lese wieder was von dir! Knutsch! Danke! P.s komm auch mit in die Fahrschule! Harry lernt es dir, ja? °zwinker°

**Tamaryn**: Super! Freut mich voll, dass dieses Thema dir zusagt! Ja, dieses neue Thema wird noch viel heißer, glaube mir. Echt spannend, das ist mein Ziel! °nick° Harrys Massage? Heiß? Hihi. Warte nur ab. °hust° Nein, Rick weiß nicht, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Er kann nur mit Fäusten reden, ist abgrundtief böse, aber er schnallt nichts. Die schwarze Magie spielt noch ne große Rolle, Andeutung in diesem chap hier. Hehe. Kritik an ner Story ist okay, aber Kritik an meiner Person nicht. Es gibt Millionen Menschen auf dieser Welt – ich bezweifle, dass sie mich kennt. Ich verzeih dir alles, ich muss gerade grinsen. Knutsch dich ebenso – so süß von dir!

**Lunniluna**: Mir geht's gut! Danke! Wie geht's dir? Finde ich klasse, dass dir diese Antwort gefallen hat! °nick° Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht perfekt und ja, ich habe Fehler und bin deiner Meinung. Perfekt ist niemand, doch ich bemühe mich sehr wohl! °nick° Lach! Gesabbert? Grins. Harrys Massage kommt doch erst? °pfeif° Ja, das mit Rick musste sein, hat seinen Grund. Panter Harry ist niedlich, was? Lass dich knutschen meine Süße! Danke für alles! Bussis!

**Mi-chan:** Ja? Musste sein, aber auch so eine Einwirkung belebt die Geschichte. Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat! °nick° Unglaublich dein Kommi! Ich danke dir dafür! Ich werde mich bemühen, versprochen! Hoffe dieses Chap beweist es ein wenig? Bis dann! Danke!

**GinTonic:** Hi Schnucki! Dark? Na ein wenig? Lach! Glaube die Massage und das mit dem Supermarkt hat allen doch sehr zugesagt. Massage von Harry hätte ich auch gerne. Kevin ist sehr schüchtern, aber nicht mehr lange. Grins. Mal sehen, wie schnell sich alle fingen? Ach ja, hab dir erzählt, ich hab das Mail gespeichert, wo du den Rest vom Kommi hattest? Toll, ForumAdmin hockt an meinem PC und tippt herum, alle Eingänge gelöscht… geil… ich war happy °sarkastischist° ABER: ich hab alles gelesen und ich bin dir absolut dankbar dafür! Das war Wahnsinn! Danke für dein absolut herziges Kommi! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Silver Snake:** Hatte auch angst um Harry Panter sind sehr schön, gell? Finde ich auch. Stimmt, Rick ist ein Mistkerl, leider. Aber er bekommt schon noch seine Abreibung. Danke! Mann, ich hatte vergessen, dass die „Sternchen" nicht genommen werden! Mist.. sollte zensiert sein, stimmt. Sorry, weil es so lange gedauert hat, gell? Dickes Knutsch an dich! Danke für alles!

**LizZz**: Der Meinung bin ich auch. Mag ich ne Story nicht, oder die Person, les ich es einfach nicht. Jede Person ist eben anders. °seufz° Und ich werde mich nicht ändern. Kannst nicht einem jeden Recht machen. Mann, dein Lob ist echt unglaublich! Hab richtig Herzchen in den Augen. Das war sehr süß von dir! Nein, Kritik ist vollkommen in Ordnung und dafür hab ich mich bedankt. Aber ich hasse es, wenn jemand glaubt mich zu kennen, es jedoch nicht tut und denkt, dass er aufgrund einiger Wörter dies bestimmen kann. Tja. Hoffe ich doch, dass du weiterhin meine storys liest! Würde dich sonst vermissen! Danke für alles, süß von dir – voll! Knutsch!

**Tini-chan:** Platt? Soll ich dich aufpumpen? Warte, komm her °pust, pust° Geht's wieder? Wars spannend genug? Schön! Hatte es gehofft! °schlotter° Rick bekommt was ab, keine Bange! Hehe. Hab ich deinen Wunsch wegen Voldemort erfüllt? Oder wolltest du es grausamer? Kevin ist ein absolut brillanter Fahrer, stimmt! Wow. Nein, nur Harry hat Rennen gefahren. Aber dazu kommt bald mehr. Danke für dein Kommi! Ur lieb, dass du dich so einsetzt! Süß von dir! Hdal! Knutschis an dich!

**Bubble**: Juhu! Du wieder hier? Geil! Freut mich! Stimmt, dem einen gefällt es, dem anderen nicht, was meinen Schreibstil angeht. Kann ich nicht ändern, will ich auch nicht. Ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Geil! Der Satz war der Hammer! „Deine Rechtschreibfehler interessieren mich herzlich wenig" Mann, ich liege flach! Du bist unschlagbar! °weglach° Dir auch viele liebe Grüße und ein dickes Bussi von mir! P.s. stimmt, es heißt „Vorworte" und nicht „Vorwörter" So viel zur Rechtschreibung, wobei „soviel" wurde zusammen geschrieben °hust° Wie war das mit perfekt?

**Darkheart1230**: Was du in diesem Review geschrieben hast, war teilweise nicht nach zu vollziehen. Aber das haben wir ja per Mail geklärt und auch wieso ich es so behandelt habe und was mir wichtig war und was ich direkt meinte. Kritik ist immer angebracht, aber nicht die Beleidigung an mich als Person. Man muss so reif oder vernünftig sein, eine Geschichte, wo die Autorin/Autor einem nicht zusagt, einfach zu lassen, damit man sich nicht ärgert. Und einem jeden bleibt frei, ob er Vor- oder Nachworte liest oder nicht. So war es gemeint. Freu mich voll, dass du jetzt weißt, wie ich es meine, Schatz! Aber ich verstehe auch, was du meintest. Hauptsache, es ist alles geklärt und nein, ich bin nicht böse, wieso auch? °grins° Solange alles geklärt wird… no problem! Danke für dein sehr interessantes Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**DarkLuzie**: Hallo mein schönes Engelchen! Du weißt, ich vergöttere dich über alle Maße, oder? Selten schreibt mir jemand so absolut lange Kommis wie du! Das ist absolut brillant und unglaublich und du bist eine Person, die mich immer wieder überrascht und das gefällt mir immer wieder! Deshalb zählst du zu meinen Freundinnen, das weißt du. Bei dir merke ich auch, du bist nicht nur ein Fan, sondern viel mehr. Du lebst mit dieser Geschichte mit, zählst alles immer und immer wieder auf was dir gefallen hat (gibt's auch Kritik? Fiel mir nie auf? Lach!) Und wenn ja, hast du sie immer super und sinnvoll rüber gebracht. Deine Kommis zeigen, dass es das wert ist, zu schreiben. Auch wenn ich „nur" einen Fan habe, würde ich das tun. Alleine deshalb um diese eine Person zum Strahlen zu bringen. Danke für alle Kommis, die du geschrieben hast – ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar dafür! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet! Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb, das weißt du ja, oder? Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht auf alles eingehen kann oder antworten kann, aber du weißt, ich lese IMMER alles! Lieb dich, dickes Knutsch und danke für alles!

**Schokofrosch**: Warnung am Anfang gelesen? Sorry, ging nicht anders, wird auch öfters vorkommen. Aber JA, ich habe an dich gedacht, als es heißer wurde und KEINE Lemon beinhaltet hatte. Ich wollte es versuchen um dir zu beweisen, dass es auch ohne heiß sein kann. Aber auch, damit ich dich langsam drauf einstimme.. ähm. Hoffe, es gefiel dir trotzdem! Danke für dein ganz liebes Kommi!

**Moony Tatze**: Na echt jetzt? °dich angrins° Hattest wenigstens nen weichen Boden? Oh! Für diese Bemerkung meiner Persönlichkeit danke ich ihnen sehr, euer Lordschaft! °Mich tief verbeug° Sehr süß von dir! Blaise ist mein Liebling und er bleibt es auch. Peinlich ist er schon, aber genial. Hm, was Rick angeht – schwer. Es wird noch heftig, aber Harry rächt sich – nur wie, sag ich nicht. Ich danke dir vor einen absolut genialen Kommentar! Dickes Knuddel an dich, danke!

**Willow**: Hi Süße! Ja, die halbe Massage war erst der Anfang! Da kommt noch mehr! Draco ohne Sonnenbrille kann irgendwie nichts – lach! Harry war sehr frech und beschert Draco noch Probleme beim eincremen! Lach. War trotzdem hot? Finde ich klasse! Hehe. Na ja, die beiden sehen darüber hinweg, dass Blaise keinen Schein hat, weil er ihn ja am nächsten Tag nachmachen will. Draco und Tampons, ne Klasse für sich! Freut mich, dass die Dramatik gut rüber kam. War etwas schwerer zu schreiben. Grins. Rick ist ein Mistkerl, aber er bekommt es schon noch zurück. Ja, Draco und Harry sind mehr als vertraut. Hust. Ich knuddel dich auch, meine Süße! Danke sehr! Geniales Kommi!

**Vava**: Cool! Freut mich, dass du es so meinst, wie du es schreibst! Das finde ich stark! Ich lach mich weg! Genial, wie du die Freunde bezeichnest! Freut mich sehr, dass sie dir alle so zusagen! Hoffe, dieses Chap tut es ebenso! Danke für deine Meinung und dein tolles Kommi! Knuddels!

**Black Cat:** Freut mich voll, wenn du Gänsehaut bekommst! Dann habe ich es gut gemacht. Ehrlich? Hast so viel lachen können? Hihi. Schön! Stöpsel – auch einen? Uah. Als Leser solltest du ja das Gefühl haben, dass du mitten drin bist. °nick° Wegen den beiden Kommentaren – da habe ich auch lange darüber nachgedacht. Stimmt. Aber so etwas kommt halt vor. Genau! Meinungen sind halt verschieden. Ich danke die MyLady! °mich verbeug° Danke für dein geniales Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**KimAlexandra**: Ja, weißt du, da kommt noch einiges auf Harry zu, aber es wird nicht all zu heftig. Viel heftiger wird es dagegen mit Rick sein – keine Bange! Da lasse ich mir was einfallen! °grins° Und ich hab da schon ne heftige Idee. Die Freunde werden immer für ihn da bleiben. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen? Danke für den sehr liebes Kommi! Knuddels.

**Kylyen**: Stimmt, Mausilein, verwirrende Ereignisse trifft es voll. Aber weißt oder wusstest du, dass ich mit Kapiteltitel voll Probleme habe? Also die richtigen zu finden. Da bin ich ne Flasche, lach! Harrys Massage wird noch kommen, keine Bange mein Schatz! Das mit der Creme hat dir auch gefallen, wie? Ja, Draco und Supermarkt, das kann was! Aber Rick und Supermarkt eher nicht. Gerne hätte ich ihn mehr fertig gemacht, aber Rick hält ja nix aus. Lach! Harry als Animagi bekommt noch eine Bedeutung, keine Sorge. Der wird Rick fertig machen! YES! Habe schon nen Plan – grins. Einen sehr fiesen! Draco hat ihm voll süß geholfen, was? Ich weiß, dass deine Reviews immer ehrlich sind, keine Sorge! Dazu kenne ich dich schon sehr gut! Hab dich lieb mein Schatz! Knutschas an dich! DANKE für alles mein Mäuselchen!

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness**: WAHNSINN! Dia-Mauselein! Was schreibst du da alles? Ich flieg um! Das ist ja megalang! Bist bös, wenn ich nicht auf alles eingehe? Weil sonst werde ich nicht fertig. Aber ich habe es mit Genuss gelesen! WOW! Ich stelle dir auch ein Podest, muss dich jetzt anstaunen! Lach! Richtig! Die Massage hebe ich mir sehr wohl für später auf! Lach! Das mit dem eincremen hat dir sehr gefallen, was? Richtig! Draco bekommt den Ball ab beim spielen! Grins. Blaise und Kevin kommen auch noch zum Zug, keine Bange! Tampons gefällig? °kreisch° Draco will sich die in die Nase schieben, schlimm. Ach, Rick magst nicht? Wieso dass denn? Lach! Der bekommt noch alles ab, keine Sorge! Habe einen genialen Racheplan! Der wird geil werden! Stimmt, die Sternchen (hatte ich vergessen) werden nicht angezeigt, hatte es zensiert – ist abermals richtig. Könnte mich in den Allerwertesten deshalb beißen. Nein, keine Sorge, ich schreibe weiter! °nick° Das Wort „rückwärts" gibt es in Österreich schon – schlimm, was? Bei euch nicht? Oje. Sorry, deshalb! Kann kein Französisch und habe a´la voll falsch geschrieben. Tut leid. Aufhisst – ist wieder ein Wort von uns und stimmt mit „aufstöhnen" oder „aufkeuchen" überein, stimmt. Danke nochmals für den Brief an „diesen Schreiber" War echt der Hammer! Lach! Dickes Knutsch an dich und vielen lieben Dank für alles! Dickes Bussi, hab dich auch lieb!

**Feather-of-an-angel:** Keine Ahnung, wer solche Reviews schreibt. °schulterzuck° Schlimm, was? Aber mit so etwas muss man rechnen. Denke auch, dass meine Rechtschreibung recht gut ist, halt nicht perfekt und Fehler hat ein jeder. Hauptsache, es behindert nicht den Lesefluss. Lach! Ich freu mich voll, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Danke für dein geniales Kommi! Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**Leila**: Cool! Schnell an den PC und Chap lesen, sehr brav! Kommst jetzt aber bei mir schon auf die Seite, oder? Denke, jetzt geht's. °überleg° Welche Fragen hab ich denn nicht beantwortet? °schock° Schnell her mit den Fragen, dann beantworte ich sie gerne! Dickes Bussi an dich! Danke sehr!

**Feaneth**: Moment, schicke dir Harry zum massieren vorbei, ja? Dray mit großen süßen Augen im Supermarkt, kann was, oder? Rick bekommt es noch ab, keine Sorge! Das wird heftig werden! JAJAJA! Darauf freue ich mich schon sehr! Draco und Harry, das wird schon, keine Sorge! Danke für das ganz liebe Kommi!

**Shiina**: Hallo Hasilein! Platt ist kein Ausdruck! Voll platt! Bekommst auch ne Massage von Harry, der ist schon ausgebucht, aber schiebt dich noch drunter – gut so? Oder sollen beide dich massieren? Volleyball hat dir gefallen? Na ja, mir weniger, aber es war ein Muggelspiel. Hihi. Keine Sorge Süße! Rick wird gegrillt werden und der Titel wird dann heißen: Rick vs. Rache. Was sagst dazu? Grins. NEIN! Dia war echt klasse und hat 2 A4 Seiten gefüllt! Aber es MUSS NICHT so lang sein! Hauptsache ich lese was von dir, macht mich happy! Hab dich auch lieb Baby! Bussis an dich!

**Verrckte Hutmcherin:** Keine Sorge! Klar verwirrt es schon, wenn man solche Kommis bekommt und man geht sämtliche Gefühlsregungen durch. Aber das was man generell erreicht hat, lässt sich durch zwei solcher Kommis nicht wegfegen. Dafür habe ich zu hart gearbeitet, mir alles erkämpft. Tja, mich kennen nicht alle sehr gut, aber die, die es tun, schätzen meine Art eigentlich schon. Aber es muss einfach passen oder es tut das nicht. Ich kann es nicht einem jeden Recht machen. Stimmt, Talent liegt im Auge des Betrachters! GENAU! Blaise Handy vom Schicksal war hier kurz angedeutet – hehe. Gut, du bist Kandidat drei auf Harry-Massage-Plan. Hihi. Klar, die Vorschau ist immer das leckerste und es wird noch hot werden, keine Bange. GENAU! Heiße Typen, heiße Wägen. Unglaublich. Wird noch, keine bange! Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen! Dickes Knuddel an dich! DANKE!

**Asti**: Gut, du bist Kandidat 4 auf Harry-Massage-Liste! Lach! Okay so? Na ja, Harry kommt schwer darüber hinweg, was mit Nicki passiert ist. Aber das hilft ihm sich zu rächen. Ganz einfach. Klar kann Draco ihn trösten, ist ja klar! Lach! Freut mich immer von dir zu lesen! Ehrlich! Dickes Knuddel an dich! Danke sehr!

**Blaise**: Genau! Erstens freu ich mich, dass du dich wieder meldest. Und dann muss ich sagen, diese Kommis waren echt sehr… gut, die Meinung ist schon gefallen. Und trotzdem war es anmaßend über die Leser einfach so zu urteilen und ich freue mich bei einem jeden, der sich als Fan outet und mir sagt, dass er FAN ist und es ehrlich meint. Und davon gibt es genügend! Das hatte mich schon getroffen, weil ich meine Leser und Reviewer sehr schätze! Lass mir Anna schön grüßen! Ich danke euch beiden! Sehr süß von dir, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast! Hdal! Knuddels an dich! Danke sehr!

**Canabis**: Nein, wieso sollte ich bös sein? Wenn du nicht kannst, dann eben nicht, ist ja nicht schlimm? Harry Massage war genial, was? Hehe. Ja, Rick war echt fies, muss ich gestehen, aber er bekommt es schon ab, keine Bange! °hehe° Danke für dein Kommi! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

**Blackcat**: Brav so! Her mit den Kommis! °lach° Hoffe, die Chaps gefallen dir weiterhin und sollte es mich mal hier nicht geben, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst, gelle? Ärger wird es immer geben, aber es ist die Kunst damit umgehen zu können. Mal sehen, ob ich das weiterhin schaffe. Ich bleibe so lange hier, wie es geht! Dickes Bussi an dich! Danke sehr!

**Glamourgirl2**: Stress? Mann, davon kann ich ein Lied singen! Ja, stimmt, bei mir geht's drunter und drüber in der Story. Aber das kennst von mir ja! Na ja, Harry kennt die Größen der Boxer? Hm, oder? Ja klar! Hihi. Hoffe, du schreibst bald auch wieder weiter, ich würde so gerne wissen wie es weiter geht! Freu mich schon darauf! Ganz liebe Grüße an dich und dickes Knutscha von mir! DANKE!

**Nalan**: Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, Süße! Kritik ist immer wieder erlaubt! Aber alles hat seine Grenzen, bin ich der Meinung. Klar gibt es immer welche die besser schreiben als ich, das weiß ich. Und es ist gut dass es Unterschiede gibt, so kann ich mich verbessern und lernen! Das ist doch nicht schlimm, finde ich ebenso! Ich habe damit kein Problem. Keine Sorge, ich mache so weiter, will mich auf jeden Fall noch verbessern! Jab. Stimmt, das Chap war lustig und traurig zugleich, richtig. Musste aber so sein wegen Rick. Was Voldemort angeht – so hast du deine Antwort. Und was DarkGugi angeht, ebenso. Aber die kommt bald mehr zum Einsatz. Vormals sollte Freundschaft entstehen. Klar schreibe ich die Harry-Potter-Massageszene! Mann, auf die freue ich mich schon! Lach! Dickes Bussi an dich und vielen lieben Dank für ALLES!

**CitySweeper**: erstmals will ich mich für dieses Kommi, ebenso für das Mail bedanken! Unglaublich, wie viel Energie und Gedankengänge du da hineingesetzt hast! Das war echt unglaublich stark von dir! Ich danke dir dafür! Die Ideen, wegen dieser Kommis habe ich dir schon gesagt, also meine Vermutungen. Mal sehen ob das stimmt und ob ich jemals draufkomme. Aber damit muss ich immer wieder rechnen, leider. Aber deine Antworten waren einfach phänomenal! DANKE! JA! Cool! Ich freu mich sehr, dass Post Hogwarts so gut ankommt! Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet! Das macht mich unglaublich stolz! °nick° Harry ist arm dran, aber er wird es überwinden und richtig handeln. Und das Chap, wo es passiert lautet folgendermaßen: Rick vs Rache. Aber das kommt erst viel später! Doch Gedanken habe ich mir schon darüber gemacht! Ja ja, das wird geil werden. Hehe. Nein, Rick weiß über Harrys Kräfte nicht Bescheid, denn er kann nur bösartig sein, mehr nicht. Gut so, denn dann hat Harry einen Vorgeschmack. Nein, da Harry schwul ist, hat er keinen Damenslip. Er will keine Damen zur Übernachtung haben, aber dafür Draco? Hehe. Hoffe auch, das Chap hat dir gefallen! Danke für alles! Du bist unglaublich! DANKE!

**t-m-r:** Hi Süße! Wie geht's dir? Hast du die Grippe überstanden? Mei, hoffe, dir geht's gut! Manchmal erwischt es einen voll. Stell dir vor, hatte mit 20 die Masern bekommen, das war heftig. War 2 Wochen lang sehr krank. Kann dich also verstehen! Stimmt, wenn ich einen Schreibstil mit Fremdwörtern hätte, wäre die Geschichte anstrengend und ich schreibe für viele Altersklassen. Soll einfach zu lesen sein. Rick ist ein Mistkerl, aber der bekommt alles zurück! Die Geschichte geht weiter! Wenn nicht hier, dann wo anders! Aber ich höre nicht auf zu schreiben! Dickes Bussi, werde bald wieder gesund und danke für alles!

**GinnyMalfoy:** Hey Mäuschen! Du bist ja sowieso sehr brav mit den Reviews! Besonders bei FF.de! Sehr brav! Immer wieder gern gelesen! Kleiner Engel du. Ja, die Abwechslung war nicht übel, was? Ich liebe die Spannung und da wird es noch mehr geben, keine Sorge! Hach, ich muss immer schmunzeln wenn ich über die letzten Chaps was erfahre! Das ist sehr schön! Danke sehr! Die Tussi hieß.. „Von Gutenstein" oder so? Siehst, so interessant war sie für mich! °lach° Oja, Kevins Mum! Schlimm, was? Peter tat mir auch leid. Draco auf dem Fahrrad kann alles! Gerne hätte ich es gelesen! Lach! Danke für alles mein Knutschmaus. Du bist einfach zu niedlich! Danke auch für das andere Kommi! Rick wird es noch zurückbekommen, keine Sorge! Hab dich lieb, weißt du das? Bussis an dich!

**Fighter-for-dragonheart:** Danke! Das höre ich gerne! Ich denke mir auch, was bringt es was zu schreiben, was nicht stimmt? Aber das ist einem jeden selbst überlassen. Aber ich glaube dir! Danke! Jab, der Meinung bin ich auch, was die beiden Reviews angeht. Sorry, weil du so lange auf mein Chap hast warten müssen! Heul! Freut mich voll, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Dickes Knuddel an dich und vielen lieben Dank!

**Tolotos**: Hey Süßer! Darf ich dich so nennen? Tja, eine Entschuldigung habe ich nicht bekommen und die will ich auch gar nicht. Die könnte ich nicht ernst nehmen, die Chance ist vertan. Aber das ist egal. Super, wie du das siehst! Danke für deinen Einsatz! Rick ist ein Idiot – aber das chap, wo es heftig wird mit ihm, wird heißen: Rick vs. Rache. Wie findest du das? Glaube mir, ich habe Ideen, die werden dich umhauen. Ich habe da schon alles im Kopf und das wird noch klasse werden! °kreisch° Guter Beobachter! Doch zu deinen Vermutungen werde ich nicht viel dazu sagen. Aber… halte dir diese Vermutung warm und bewahre Stillschweigen darüber, ja? °zwinker° Da kommt noch was, richtig geraten. Es gibt ne Möglichkeit, dass die schwarze Magie richtig eingesetzt wird und Harry wird bald draufkommen – versprochen! Doch es wird noch etwas dauern, ja? Bis dann und danke für alles! Knutschis an dich!

**Crazy-Anime:** Macht ja nichts! Hauptsache du schaffst es irgendwie mir ein Kommi zukommen zu lassen, wenn du das gerne willst! Das bedeutet mir mehr als die Länge. Was drinnen steht ist wichtig. Gelle? Freu mich immer, wenn ich was von dir lese! Hdal! Dickes Bussi an dich und danke sehr!

**Garfieldsweet**: Bist du noch traurig? Weißt, ich wollte ja weiter schreiben, hab ich auch, aber ich konnte es nicht hoch laden. War sehr schlimm, aber jetzt geht's ja wieder! Juhu! Hoffe dich wieder zu lesen, würde mich ehrlich darüber freuen! Knuddels an dich und danke sehr!

**BloodyDevil**: Hey Schatz! Wie war deine Kur? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? °Sorgen mach° Geht klar! Ich freue mich schon auf dich! Danke, dass du mir das sagst, das ist wundervoll von dir mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten! Knutschas an dich! DANKE!

**Pandoradoggis**: Cool dass du mir auch schreibst! Klar, werde ich gerne versuchen! Hoffe, ich bekomme dich weiterhin zum lachen! Bei mir wird es immer wieder chaps geben, wo man lachen kann! °nick° Freu mich schon auf ein nächstes Kommi von dir, wenn du gerne willst! Danke sehr!

**Brirdy**: Oje, hat dir was nicht so zugesagt? Der Anfang war jedenfalls holprig, aber da ich eine Storyline im Kopf habe, konnte ich nicht anders handeln. Tut mir leid. Hoffe nur, die anderen Chaps, die dir nun gefallen haben, dass die es haben überwiegen können? Ja, also diesen Spruch kenne ich nur zu gut, stimmt! Na dann hoffe ich, es fällt dir nicht mehr wieder ein! °lach!° DarkGugi war gerade wieder hier! Gesehen? Danke für dein geniales, sehr liebes Kommi und willkommen im Forum! Liebe Grüße an dich!

**Puh! Ich habs geschafft! Blick auf die Uhr: 1:15 in der Früh. Gut, bin an die 2 Stunden an den Kommis gesessen und wenn ich das Chap nicht gleich hoch laden kann, fresse ich nen Besen °grummel° Toll, DarkGugi hält ihn mir hin – wie nett. °seufz°**

**Hoffe, wir lesen uns und wenn ich jemand vergessen habe, bitte schnell sagen! Ist nicht mit Absicht! Hab euch lieb, danke für alles! Ihr seid wunderbar!**

**Eure für immer, gugi und darkgugi**


	7. Der steinige Weg zur Fahrschule

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Ich hoffe es geht euch gut und ihr seid bereit ein neues chap zu lesen?

DarkGugi lässt euch schön grüßen und freut sich sehr, dass euch das Lemon gefallen hat. Sie wird sich zwischendurch immer wieder melden, keine Bange!

Sie schmollt nur etwas, weil sie nicht sofort in die Vollen preschen darf. °kicher° Ich bin mir sicher, im nächsten Chap kommt sie öfters vor..

Ach ja, im vorherigen Vorwort ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen. Natürlich könnt ihr mich unter www.fanfiktion.de erreichen! Mit „k" geschrieben! Ansonsten kommt man auf eine andere Seite – sorry! °grins°

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, das ein oder andere Kommi zu bekommen? Wie der Titel dieses Chaps schon sagt, ist es nicht leicht sich vor zu nehmen zur Fahrschule zu gelangen. Besonders, wenn es erstens anders kommt, als man zweitens denkt?

**Dickes bussi an euch alle!**

**Eure für immer – gugi und Darkgugi**

P.s. Habt ihr nur bei mir Probleme mit dem antworten? Weil mir einige geschrieben haben, dass Antworten unvollständig ankommen. Bitte um Info. Danke sehr! 

**°;°;°;°;°**

- Ich verwende die alte Rechtschreibung. Dadurch können Wörter auftreten, die vielleicht jetzt anders geschrieben werden.

- Konstruktive Kritik ist erwünscht. Es hilft nur leider nicht, wenn man mir sagt, ich hätte einiges falsch gemacht (Tippfehler wegen der Schnelligkeit ausgenommen), ohne mir zu sagen, um welche Wörter es sich handelt. So kann ich mich nicht verbessern bzw. die Fehler in zukünftigen Chaps vermeiden.

**°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 7**

**Der steinige Weg zur Fahrschule**

Verschlafen und durch ein lautes piepsen geweckt, öffnete er murrend seine Augen und gähnte ausgiebig. Er hasste diesen schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund – früh morgens, sowie den pelzigen Belag auf seiner Zunge. Stöhnend griff er sich mit der einen Hand an den Kopf, die andere suchte blind nach dem Knopf der den Alarm deaktivieren sollte. An Feinfühligkeit war absolut nicht zu denken, wenn es um diesen bescheuerten Wecker ging, der es wagte, ihn aus den sanften Träumen zu reißen.

Mit einem harten Fausthieb brachte er das Gerät zum verstummen. Dass der Wecker von diesem Hieb eine Delle hinzu bekam, das Display nur noch so zuckend leuchtete und der Störenfried mit einem Knall unsanft am Boden aufkam – das interessierte den mürrischen jungen Mann herzlich wenig. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen folgte.

Wie schön Stille doch sein konnte, wenn dieses nervige Gerät endlich schwieg? Ein dumpfes Hämmern des Kopfes erinnerte an die vielen Butterbiere, die in seinem Magen gelandet waren. Der Rauschzustand im wesentlichen Sinne war ein angenehmer Begleiter gewesen, doch der Tag darauf war jener, der einen durch die Hölle schickte. Zu blöd, dass sie keinen Trank mehr besaßen der das reinste Wundermittel war und meist binnen Sekunden half.

Blaise erster Gedanke beinhaltete, dass er Draco so lange anmaulen würde, bis dieser entweder seine Tränke herausrückte, oder mit Snape in Kontakt trat, damit es ihm wieder besser gehen würde. Wenn Blaise Zabini einen Brummschädel hatte, dann wurde er ungemütlich – sehr ungemütlich.

„Stell Deinen scheiß Wecker ab!", hörte er die dumpfe Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer, die unweigerlich einem verkaterten Draco Malfoy gehörte. Tja, wenn man sich jetzt sicher war, Blaise konnte ungemütlich werden, dann sollte man einen gewissen Blonden nicht vergessen, der Blaise in dieser Hinsicht wahrlich in den Schatten stellen würde. Blaise fing zu grinsen an, konnte sich Draco mit blonder Sturmfrisur und verzerrten Gesicht vorstellen. Die Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen, er gluckste.

„Schon aus!", rief er aus, wünschte sich jedoch er hätte dies nicht so laut gesagt. Ein jedes Wort hämmerte in seinem Schädel, stöhnend wälzte er sich umher und drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen – scheiß Alkohol. Einige Minuten vergingen, da wurde die Klinke seiner Türe betätigt, Schritte erklangen.

„Lebst Du noch?" Blaise rollte sich wieder zurück auf den Rücken, öffnete seine Augenlider und fing leise zu wimmern an.

„Nein, verdammt. In meinem Kopf hocken tausende von Hauselfen mit Schlabberohren und führen einen Stepptanz auf. Und bei Dir?", flüsterte er leise, sehr leise. Draco schlurfte näher, kratzte sich am Po und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sofort wurde die Bettdecke zur Seite geschlagen, Draco schlüpfte darunter.

„Will noch nicht aufstehen. Ein beschissener Troll springt gerade Seil in meinem Schädel", maulte Draco los und kuschelte sich ins Kissen. Blaise drehte sich zur Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und grinste schadenfroh, als er Dracos Stromschlagfrisur begutachtete.

„Dracolein? Gibt es noch eine von diesen bezaubernden Fläschchen, die uns helfen können?" Draco seufzte, legte seine Hände aufs Gesicht und seufzte.

„Nein"

„Was?" Blaise war schlagartig munter, setzte sich ruckartig auf und bereute es sofort, kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wiederhol das noch mal", wisperte er erschrocken, eine Welt brach für ihn zusammen.

Dracos Augen kamen wieder zum Vorschein, er selber schien säuerlich zu sein, als er Blaise ins Gesicht blickte.

„Ich sagte – NEIN! Was glaubst Du, wieso ich in Dein Zimmer kam? Dachte, Du hast vielleicht noch Vorräte?", meinte er leise, Blaise sank in sich zusammen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich dachte… Merlin! Wie sollen wir dann den Tag überstehen!", rief er aus, Draco hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Leiser, verdammt! Mein Kopf explodiert! Mann, mir ist kotzübel!", keifte er los, Blaise fing zu wimmern an. Völlig fertig krabbelte er aus dem Bett, Draco kam dem sofort nach. Unschlüssig und mit pochendem Haupt standen sie im Schlafzimmer des Schwarzhaarigen, blickten sich ratlos an und überlegten.

„Was jetzt? Ich meine, daran hatte nicht einmal _ich_ gedacht", heulte Blaise auf, versank in Selbstmitleid und schüttelte seinen Kopf – was wieder ein Fehler war.

„Mann, woher soll ich das wissen? Wie halten das nur die Muggel aus? Trinken die denn nie etwas?", überlegte Draco und massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen. Blaise starrte Draco eindringlich an, ein Grinsen zeigte sich nun auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du bringst mich da auf eine Idee!", lachte er los und verschwand hinaus auf den Flur.

„Was.. hä? Mann, ich habe nen Kater, du Flasche! Welche Idee? Bin gerade aufgewacht, wie soll ich so früh morgens schon logisch denken können?", maulte Draco los und folgte seinem Freund. Dieser hing gerade am Telefon und beklagte sich lautstark bei Alfred, wie arm er doch sei! Als Blaise jedoch ein wenig eingeschnappt sein Gesicht verzog, wusste Draco, dass Alfred sich sehr über die beiden amüsierte – eine sanfte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. Was würde Alfred nun von ihnen halten?

„Ja, ich bitte Sie darum! Das wäre großartig! Nicht, dass Sie uns jetzt für Säufer halten und… nein? Tun Sie nicht? Na dann…. Ja, wundervoll! Und wann? Gut! Ich danke Ihnen, hatte nicht daran gedacht! Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Alfred! Bis dann!"

Grinsend, jedoch etwas peinlich berührt, beendete Blaise das Gespräch und drehte sich zu Draco umher.

„Merlin, Alfred hält uns für Säufer, da bin ich mir sicher – auch wenn er es abstreitet! Und er meinte, Adrian kommt auch immer zu ihm, wenn er einen Kater hätte. Er lässt uns gleich etwas vorbeibringen und meinte außerdem, dass es zwar hilft – aber nicht so eine Wirkung wie die Zaubertränke hätte", seufzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Stöhnend ließ sich Blaise auf die Couch fallen, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Lehne an.

„Na wenigstens etwas. Wenn ich nicht bald ein Mittel deshalb bekomme, dann laufe ich gegen die Wand und Du kannst mich nachher in einem Muggel Krankenhaus besuchen", maulte Draco und zog eine Schnute. Seine Schritte, die zur Couch führten, waren langsam, weich abgefedert. _Nur nicht all zu hektisch werden – ganz langsam. Ja, so ist es gut._

Mit einem Seufzen plumpste er neben Blaise – zwei bleiche Gesichter mit Sturmfrisuren hingen wie von einer Dampfwalze überrollte Affen in der Couch, bemitleideten sich selber. Die Uhr tickte – sehr laut, war dies immer schon so gewesen?

„Mir ist kotzübel – Dir nicht auch?", flüsterte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich überlege gerade, ob ich die restlichen Butterbiere in meinem Bauch der Klomuschel schenken soll oder nicht", kam es von links – Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Die Türklingel schellte – beide hielten sich mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht die Ohren zu.

„Hast Du die behinderte Glocke lauter gestellt?", keifte Draco seinen Freund an. Tödliche Blicke kreuzten nun den seinen.

„Nein, Du Idiot", knurrte Blaise nun, erhob sich mühsam aus der Sitzgarnitur.

„Wer macht auf?"

„Du"

„Wieso ich?"

„Ich kann mich doch so nicht sehen lassen! Bei Dir ist es ja egal, aber bei mir? Ich meine, ich war nicht duschen, Zähne muss ich auch noch putzen, meine Haare sehen fürchterlich aus…das ist doch Erklärung genug?", entrüstete sich der Blonde, Blaise schnappte empört nach Luft – schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Eingebildeter Schnösel, Harry tut mir jetzt schon leid", nuschelte er und ergab sich seinem grausamen Schicksal. Dass er als wandelnde Leiche den Flur entlang schritt, konnte er ja nicht wissen. Während er noch immer leicht torkelte und froh war, dass der Gang ziemlich eng war – dieser ihn wundervoll abfederte – eilte Draco auf Zehnspitzen ins Badezimmer um dort in den Spiegel zu sehen. Er hatte die letzten Worte von Blaise nicht gehört – zum Glück.

Nicht nur, dass er leise jetzt quiekte, nein – er glotzte seinem Spiegelbild entsetzt entgegen.

„Ich sehe tatsächlich scheiße aus. Bei Blaise ist es ja egal, aber bei mir…", überlegte er laut und schnappte sich sein Duschzeug. Auf den Balsam und dessen Wirkung war er besonders gespannt und so stieg er unter den aufgedrehten Wasserstrahl.

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

„Jaaaa?", fragte Blaise und blinzelte durch den Spion, während er sich den Bademantel überzog. Ein grinsender Gehilfe von Alfred stand vor der Türe, pfiff leise. Wie konnte man an so einem Morgen nur so gut aufgelegt sein?

„Ihre Tabletten, Sir!", kam es gut gelaunt von draußen. Blaise stellte sich gerade genüsslich vor, wie sein nackter Fuß saftig in dessen Hintern trat und dieser „Grinsetyp" auch ohne Flügel fliegen lernte. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen öffnete er die Türe, kratzte sich am Kopf. Sein Gegenüber verlor das Grinsen – ungläubig sah er Blaise an.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber wie viel zum Henker hatten Sie getrunken?", wisperte er leise, Blaise verzog sein Gesicht und blinzelte einige Male. Der junge Mann vor ihm war sicherlich nur einige Jahre älter, wirkte eigentlich recht sympathisch.

„Hm, schätze, es waren an die 10 Butterbie…ich meine Biere. Sonst noch etwas?", kam es eher forsch, da sein Kopf unbedingt abheben wollte.

„Mein Name ist Dave, Sir. Ich kenne diesen Zustand nur zu gut, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine. Hier! Alfred Fletscher lässt Ihnen diese überbringen. Ich kenne diese Tabletten zwar nicht, aber er meinte, sie würden helfen. Wünsche Ihnen baldige Besserung." Drave´s Augen funkelten, Blaise schmollte ein wenig und verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Bei den grünen Socken von Dobby – wie beschissen sah er wohl aus?

„Ähm, danke sehr! Richten Sie Alfred meine Grüße und Dankbarkeit aus. Die kann ich echt gebrauchen. Ich trinke nie wieder Alkohol", seufzte Blaise und hielt eine runde Plastikdose in der Hand, die eher durchsichtig schien.

„Das hatte ich auch immer wieder gesagt – aber man vergisst meist so einen Kater, wenn er mal verschwunden ist. Und dann lockt der Alkohol wieder. Ach – Sir? Falls es Sie interessiert: hinter dem nächsten Häuserblock gibt es eine Diskothek die einen sehr guten Ruf hat und ausgezeichnete Cocktails serviert, nur zur Info."

Blaise blickte verwundert auf, lächelte milde und nickte.

„Danke! Das werde ich mir merken, Dave", zwinkerte er ihm zu und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Als die Türe leise ins Schloss gedrückt wurde, das Rauschen des Wassers im Badezimmer an sein Ohr drang – untersuchte er diese Dose genauer, drehte sie umher und schritt den Flur entlang.

„Hm, ich kenne vieles, aber nicht so etwas. Verdammt, was ist das für ein Zeug? Will mich Alfred vergiften? Aspirin hätte gereicht, aber da steht nichts drauf….", redete er mit sich selber, schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer und sank abermals in die Couch. Draco schlenderte exakt in diesem Moment mit einem Bademantel bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer – seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

„Und? Was ist das für ein Zeug?", fragte er leise – die Kopfschmerzen waren noch immer anwesend, wenn auch durch die Dusche etwas geschwächt.

„Hm, keine Ahnung. Glaube mir, ich kenne viele Mittel der Muggel, aber dieses hier ist mir gänzlich unbekannt", murmelte er überlegend, Draco riss ihm die Dose aus der Hand.

„Zwei können nicht schaden… von diesen runden Dingern", murrte er leise und öffnete den Deckel. Blaise Augen wurden groß, er öffnete den Mund – doch war es zu spät. Draco hatte zwei der Pillen bereits eingeworfen, drückte Blaise den Rest in die Hand und verschwand ins Badezimmer, um mit Wasser nach zu helfen.

„Draco! Du kannst doch nicht gleich zwei davon nehmen! Ich… was ist wenn diese Dinger eine starke Wirkung haben und…" Doch Draco hörte nicht auf ihn, der Wasserhahn rauschte und Blaise machte es ihm gleich – und dies war ein Fehler. Auch wenn Blaise nicht ins Bad stürzte um die Pillen mit Wasser hinunter zu spülen, da er die sie auch ohne mühelos schlucken konnte – fühlte er sich etwas komisch, zu komisch um genau zu sein.

Schwankend stand er auf, folgte seinem blonden Freund und fand diesen über die Muschel gebeugt, Draco stöhnte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Draco? Was hast Du denn?", fragte er leise, spürte ebenso die Wirkung, die wie ein Blitz einfuhr. Draco krallte sich am Beckenrand fest, Schwindel setzte ein – nur langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte durch den Spiegel hindurch seinen besten Freund an. Dracos Augen wirkten glasig, ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Geil", kicherte er los, Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, das Badezimmer bewegte sich viel zu schnell! Wieso drehte es sich?

„Wow, was ist das für ein Zeug? Hui, mir ist so … so…uuhh", keuchte er auf und krallte sich an Draco fest, der unmittelbar zu lachen anfing.

„Egal was es ist, aber die Kopfschmerzen sind weg! Voll abgefahren! Das Zeug müssen wir behalten! Blaise! Weißt Du wirklich nicht, was das für Pillen waren?", kicherte er weiter, er wankte bedrohlich. Blaise stimmte mit ein, fing jedoch schallend zu lachen an und kippte seitlich um – krachte zu Boden. Beide lachten Tränen, Draco konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Blaise! Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so verschwommen aus? Wieso bist du so unscharf? Und seit wann ist Dein Gesicht so grün? Hast du einen Zauber angewandt? Du weißt doch, wir dürfen nicht zaubern!", ermahnte ihn der Blonde, der nun besserwisserisch seinen Finger zückte. Blaise rollte am Boden umher, lachte sich krumm und dämlich, versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„K-Kein Zauber! Aber… Hast… hast du zugenommen? Du…Dein Hintern ist fett!", lachte er weiter, Draco schmollte und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf.

„Hey! Mein Hintern ist perfekt! Harry mag ihn auch! Das weiß ich ganz genau! Blaise? Mein Hintern ist fett? Nein, oder?", wimmerte er los, tastete seinen Po ab. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie Blaise auf die Dusche zukrabbelte, die Duschwand öffnete und sich daran hochzog. Unsicher stand er auf den Beinen, keuchte, lachte noch immer und drehte den Hahn auf.

„Draco! Wow! Fass mal an!", rief er aus – Draco machte einen nicht gewollten Riesenschritt auf seinen Freund zu und knallte direkt gegen Blaises Rücken.

„Aua! Nicht so stürmisch!", kicherte Blaise nun, Draco seufzte.

„Was denn?", raunte er leise, betrachte den Duschkopf, aus dem abermals das Wasser herausschoss.

„Das fühlt sich so himmlisch nass an! Boah… greif mal!", wisperte Blaise beeindruckt, Draco kam dem nach. Selten hatte er so intensiv gespürt, so viele Kleinigkeiten wahr genommen – es verschlug ihm den Atem.

„Unglaublich", stimmte er zu und zog sich abermals aus. Blaise machte es ihm gleich und gemeinsam stiegen sie unter die Dusche. Staunend ließen sie sich berieseln, brachten keinen Ton heraus. Ihr Körper kribbelte angenehm, ein jeder Tropfen massierte ihre Haut intensiver denn je. Und beide kamen nicht darauf, dass sie anscheinend unter Drogen standen.

Draco, immer schon fasziniert von den Erfindungen der Muggel, konnte sich nach einer zweiten Dusche an dem lila Föhn nicht satt sehen – schaltete ihn immer wieder ein und wieder aus. Vor lauter Faszination darüber vergaß er sogar seine Haare zu föhnen, was eigentlich der Sinn der ganzen Sache sein sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später versuchte Blaise sich die Hose über den Kopf zu ziehen und verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wieso sie nicht passte, während Draco sich krumm und dämlich lachte.

„Hilf mir mal!", kreischte Blaise los, drehte sich in seinem Zimmer umher und knallte blind – sein Kopf steckte im Schrittbereich der Jeans – gegen den Kasten der bedrohlich wackelte. Blaise Po machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden, ein Schmerzenslaut kam gedämpft über seine Lippen.

„Blaise! Ich glaube, das Ding gehört nicht auf Deinen Kopf!", lachte Draco weiter, saß in Boxer auf Blaise Bett. Der Schwarzhaarige riss sich die Jeans vom Kopf und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Zwei lange Beinkleider…hm…hey! Ich hab´s!", kam ihm die Idee und verwendete sie endlich richtig, als er wankend aufstand. Draco brachte vor Staunen den Mund nicht zu, eilte in sein Zimmer und holte sämtliche Klamotten, damit er mit Blaise gemeinsam herausfinden konnte, an welcher Stelle ihrer Körper diese hingehörten. Weitere 10 Minuten vergingen und endlich war es vollbracht. Sie hatten das Rätsel „Kleidung" gelöst und gratulierten sich überschwänglich und Lob schenkend.

„Das hast Du toll gemacht mit dem Shirt", schnurrte Draco beeindruckt, Blaise winkte ab.

„Aber nicht doch! So gut wie Du konnte ich es nicht!", ereiferte er sich, Draco wurde verlegen.

„Blaise?"

„Hm?"

„Du? Wie schwer kann Auto fahren eigentlich sein?", schnarrte er überzeugt, Blaise kicherte.

„Ist voll easy! Gas, Bremse, Automatik, Lenkrad, vier Räder – mehr braucht man nicht", antwortete er großspurig – beide schritten gerade in den Aufzug hinein als sie die Wohnung verließen.

„Also braucht man keinen Motor?", fragte Draco perplex, Blaise wurde still und überlegte – der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Ja, richtig! Ohne den geht's nicht! Hatte ich völlig vergessen!", lachte er los – die Türen gingen auf und Alfred blickte ihnen lächelnd entgegen. Sprachlos starrten sie in die Halle vor sich, schritten aus dem Aufzug.

„Draco?"

„Was?", wisperte er beeindruckt.

„War die Halle immer schon so groß? So viele Farben! Also pink gefällt mir nicht", wisperte er dem Blonden zu, Draco nickte wie wild.

„Ja, aber siehst du nicht, dass dieses pink sich gerade in grün umwandelt? Sehr eigenartig. Sag mal, siehst du auch eine lachende Sonnenblume mit Beinen, die gerade betrunken auf uns zuläuft?"

Alfred verging das Grinsen, als er zwei - sehr durch den Wind stehende Jungen - betrachtete, die vor Staunen ihren Mund nicht mehr zu bekamen. Verwirrt hob er eine Augenbraue, räusperte sich und schritt um den Empfang herum, um ihnen entgegen zu treten. Irgendetwas passte nicht zu dem Gesamtbild, welches er von ihnen hatte. Langsam kam er näher, Blaise und Draco kicherten immer wieder, griffen in die Luft und rissen dabei ihre Augen auf.

„Hast du den fliegenden Affen fassen können?", kicherte Blaise amüsiert, Draco war enttäuscht.

„Nein! Der fliegt einfach weg!", maulte Draco schmollend, Alfred stand nun vor ihnen.

„Meine Herren? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er behutsam, Blaise und Draco starrten ihn verdutzt an, kicherten dann leise und knufften sich in die Seiten.

„Alfred? Waren Sie beim Frisör? Wussten Sie, dass ihre Haarspitzen aus lauter kleinen Schlangen bestehen? Sieht echt cool aus", flüsterte Blaise eingehend, Alfred zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch und griff sich an den Kopf – wo natürlich alles „normal" war.

„Nein! Ich muss Ihnen zu meinem Bedauern mitteilen, dass meine Frisur noch immer dieselbe ist. Draco? Haben Sie vielleicht vergessen Ihre Haare zu föhnen? Und… Blaise? Sie wissen schon, dass Sie Ihr Shirt falsch herum tragen? Kom…Kommen Sie mit, bitte", wies er die beiden verdatterten Jungen an, die ihm nun kichernd folgten.

Während sie voran schritten, drehte Alfred seinen Kopf nach hinten und lugte über die Schulter.

„Wie viele der Tabletten haben Sie zu sich genommen? Tragen Sie die Dose noch bei sich?", informierte er sich eingehend, Blaise und Draco nickten wie wild.

„Ja! Haben wir! Wow, was für Dinger! Ich denke, Blaise und ich haben so 2 Stück genommen, warum?", fragte Draco kichernd – Alfreds vorherige Feststellung hatte er bereits vergessen, sowie Blaise auch.

„Merlin möge mir beistehen – ich muss meinen Enkel herzlich zur Brust nehmen", knurrte Alfred nun und führte sie hinter den Empfang, schwang eine kleine hölzerne Türe auf und wies die beiden an einzutreten.

„Alfred? Was haben Sie denn? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", gluckste Blaise und wurde von Alfred in einen Stuhl gedrückt – Draco ebenso.

„So! Nun bleiben Sie beide schön sitzen und rühren sich nicht, verstanden? Ich bin gleich wieder hier", ermahnte er sie väterlich, beide nickten brav und fingen zu flüstern an, als Alfred verschwand.

Gehetzt zog der Portier seine Lade auf und bemerkte bereits das Leuchten seiner Kugel, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte.

°;°;°;°

Adrian Fletscher saß im Unterricht, da dass Ministerium natürlich seine Fähigkeiten schulen wollte. Der Leiter der Abteilung für „_Verbrechensbekämpfung durch Vorhersehungen_" prüfte ihn gerade, als er eine Vision bekam. Weit riss er die Augen auf, fing zu keuchen an.

„Mister Fletscher? Was sehen Sie!", wies der graubärtige Mann an, legte seine Hände auf das Pult und stand auf. Adrian schluckte, wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und kam wieder zu sich.

„Ich… es ist privat. Es geht um meinen Großvater. Wäre es möglich dass ich kurz…", flüsterte er leise, sein Vorgesetzter nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte leicht.

„Natürlich. Ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder hier", stimmte er zu und verließ den kleinen Raum. Adrian zauberte seine Kugel herbei und versuchte eilig seinen Großvater zu erreichen.

„Adrian", knurrte Alfred ihm entgegen, Adrian wurde sehr heiß – er lächelte verlegen.

„Hallo Opa?", grinste er schief, Alfred zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mit OPA hat es sich ausgedient! Was hast Du letztens für eine Dose hier gelassen? Du sagtest mir, es wäre ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen! Und ich hatte die Pillen an Deine Freunde weiter gereicht! Sprich!", knurrte er tief, Adrians Wangen glühten. _Scheiße, das waren ja keine!_

„Ähm, ich wollte es Dir damals sagen, doch ich hatte es vergessen! Ja, sie wirken auch bei Kopfschmerzen, nur … ähm… sie haben auch eine andere Wirkung. Du weißt doch noch, dass ich zum Abschluss der Schule auf einer Feier war."

„Ja – und?"

„Nun ja. Ein Schüler aus einem anderen Haus hatte diese Pillen bei sich und ich nahm sie ihm ab. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele er sich eingeworfen hatte, aber er befand sich in einem Rauschzustand und hatte Halluzinationen! Damit in der Schule nicht bekannt wurde, dass Drogen auf der Party eingeschleust wurden, nahm ich sie einfach mit und lieferte sie bei dir ab. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Ich hatte es wirklich vergessen zu erwähnen! Du weißt ja – ich war so glücklich wegen dem Job und hatte tausende von Dingen im Kopf und…."

„WAS bewirkt dieses Zeug genau", fragte Alfred gefährlich – hörte im Hintergrund wie Draco vom Stuhl krachte, Blaise sich schief lachte.

„Ich hatte dieses Zeug untersucht, aber es nie genommen! Glaube mir!", rief er aus, Alfred schnaubte.

„Ich werde es versuchen, doch wenn ich herausfinde dass Du lügst, dann…", drohte er seinem Enkel, der entschieden den Kopf schüttelte. Gut, damals hatte er doch eine Pille vernascht und dann….

„Adrian!", brachte ein erzürnter Großvater und Portier seinen Enkel wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Oh! Entschuldige! Musste kurz über die Wirkung nachdenken. Aufgrund einiger Test´s in meinem Labor habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie folgende Eigenschaften besitzen: Überempfindlichkeit, Halluzinationen, Vergesslichkeit, Übermut, sexuelles Verlangen…"

_Blaise: Dray? Ich hab nen Steifen…was jetzt?_

_Draco: Holen wir uns einen runter? Brauchen doch nur an unsere Schatzis zu denken, oder?_

_Blaise: Spinnst Du? Alfred steht einige Meter vor uns?_

_Draco: Ob der das gehört hat?_

_Blaise: Hoffentlich nicht. Hm, ich würde ja gerne… boah, was für ne Beule…_

_Draco: Mach die Beule weg! Mach die weg!_

_Blaise: Nicht ich, Du Trottel! Harry sollte das tun!_

_Draco: Hach, Harry. Hm, das wäre schön. Oh jaaaa…_

_Blaise: Dray, Deine Beule wird größer – denk an Pansy._

_Draco: Hm? Gute Idee! Also: Pansy… Pansy…Pansy…und? Klappt es?_

_Blaise: Ich guck ja schon! Ja, scheint zu wirken, und bei mir?_

_Draco: Steht noch immer wie ne Eins! Probier es mit Snape?_

_Blaise: Uah! Das könnte klappen… _

Alfred stöhnte auf, bekam rote Wangen und Adrian kicherte. Die beiden „Dauerständer" hatten doch ein wenig laut gesprochen, so dass auch er die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. Nun prustete er lauthals los, Alfred murmelte etwas in seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wie… wie lange hält die Wirkung an, Adrian?", flüsterte er resigniert – Mann, war die Situation peinlich! Er traute sich nicht über die Schulter zu lugen und war froh, dass kein Bewohner des Hauses anwesend war.

„Etwa zwei Stunden", wisperte Adrian und kaute an seiner Unterlippe.

„WIE BITTE?"

_Draco: Hui, Alfred ist sauer!_

_Blaise: Wieso?_

_Draco: Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht will er auch etwas von den Pillen und Du hast ihm nichts gegeben! Wie gemein bist Du denn eigentlich?_

_Blaise: Wie bitte? Er hat ja nicht danach gefragt! Dem lieben Alfred dort würde ich sogar zwei geben!_

_Draco: Und mir?_

_Blaise: Dir, Draco, würde ich sogar drei geben!_

_Draco: Na das ist aber sehr nett von dir!_

_Blaise: Du bist ja auch mein bester Freund!_

„Aber Opa! Ich kann doch nichts dafür! Wieso hast Du ihnen kein Aspirin gegeben!", rief Adrian aus, er fühlte sich schuldig.

„Keinesmehrda"

„Wie war das?", fragte Adrian mit einem Glitzern in den Augen nach.

„Ich sagte", knurrte Alfred, „dass ich keine mehr besitze! Ich wollte heute Abend etwas besorgen! Ende des Verhörs", knurrte Alfred nun, Adrian lachte hell auf.

„Okay! Also! Was haben die beiden aufgeführt?", lachte er weiter, Alfred seufzte.

„Abgesehen von ihren Erektionserkenntnissen glaubten sie zu sehen, dass ich Schlangen in meinen Haaren hatte. Außerdem hat Draco noch immer nasse Haare und Blaise trägt sein Shirt verkehrt herum und…" Alfred verzweifelte.

„Das hört sich nicht gut an! Aber keine Sorge, dieses Medikament hat keine Nebenwirkungen! Nach einigen Stunden ist alles wie vorher – nur dass sie sich trotz allem an alles erinnern können", wisperte Adrian leise, Alfred stöhnte auf.

„Der Herrgott stehe mir bei. Gut! Ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Und Adrian?"

„Ja, Opa?"

„Wenn Du mir noch so etwas bringen solltest, lernst Du mich von der schlimmen Seite kennen. Wir verstehen uns?", zischte er leise, Adrian nickte leicht.

„Natürlich, Opa. Ich verspreche es Dir! Es tut mir ehrlich leid", wisperte er leise, Alfred seufzte.

„Ich glaube Dir. Ach, noch eines, woher…"

„Vision", lautete der schlichte Kommentar von Adrian, der leicht lächelte.

„Verstehe. Machst du Forschritte?", kam es etwas milder von Alfred, Adrian nickte.

„Ja! Ich werde gerade geschult. Opa, ich muss weiter machen. Hoffe, es geht alles gut! Wenn nicht, rufe mich einfach an! Ja?"

„Werde ich machen. Viel Erfolg, Adrian und halte mich auf dem Laufenden!"

„Sicherlich! Bis dann Opa!"

„Bis dann, Adrian."

_Blaise: Adrian?_

_Draco: Nein! Glaubst du, Alfred hat von ihm die Pillen?_

_Blaise: Du meinst, Alfred weiß auch wie die wirken und hat sie uns deshalb gegeben?_

_Draco: Merlin! Das wäre abgefahren! Kannst Du Dir Alfred vollkommen „dicht" vorstellen?_

_Blaise: Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht fährt er sogar eine Harley und wir wissen nichts davon._

_Draco: Was ist eine…_

_Blaise: Ein Motorrad – ein sehr schnelles._

_Draco: Alfred auf ner Harley, cool…_

Alfred rief seine Diener herbei, besprach einiges mit ihnen und gab Weisungen an. Ein Nicken folgte, die Diener stoben in sämtliche Richtungen auseinander. Seufzend drehte sich Alfred umher, hatte die Kugel schon längst verschwinden lassen. Draco und Blaise hatten es geschafft ihre Problemzonen verschwinden zu lassen und lächelten Alfred schief an.

„Und? Was hat Adrian gesagt?", kicherte Blaise leise und Alfred erzählte. Draco nickte, da ihm die Auswirkungen bekannt waren und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Türe abermals, die Angestellten wieselten herein und kümmerten sich um die beiden ohne zu fragen. Blaise wurde einfach das Shirt ausgezogen, richtig übergestreift. Und Draco fing zu schnurren an, als seine Haare geföhnt und gestylt wurden. _Hach! Wie damals!_ Der Dritte im Bunde überreichte ihnen ihr Frühstück, was beide sehr gelegen kam.

Und Alfred? Der überwachte alles, da seine Vertretung nun den Empfang bewachte. Als Blaise und Draco wieder ansehnlich waren, sie gefrühstückt hatten, seufzte Alfred erleichtert auf und verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Kurz dachte er an seine eigene Jugend, die alles andere als „brav" war, verwarf diesen Gedanken allerdings. Er mochte die beiden von Stunde zu Stunde mehr und lächelte sie väterlich an.

„Die Behandlung und das Frühstück gehen aufs Haus. In diesem Zustand muss sich jemand um Sie kümmern! Ach – wurden Ihre _Haustiere_ gefüttert?", fragte er mit amüsierten Blick, Draco und Blaise blickten sich kurz an.

„Welche meint er? _Zumpfi_ und _Spatzi_?", raunte Draco, Blaise fing schallend zu lachen an und Alfred biss sich heftig auf die Lippen, doch seine Schultern zuckten. Oh Himmel! Die beiden waren Gold wert! Sie waren genauso wundervoll wie Adrian!

„Nein, Du Pflaume! Zeus und Komet!", rief Blaise hochrot aus, er lachte bereits Tränen. Gut, Draco bekam auch eine gesunde Hautfarbe, blickte auf seinen Schritt.

„Der hat aber auch keine Fütterung abbekommen. Sollte ich das Harry mal sagen?", maulte er nun, Alfred konnte sich nicht mehr halten, fing zu glucksen an. Die beiden waren also schwul? Nun, überrascht war er allerdings nicht. Hauptsache sie hatten liebe Partner. Die Diener amüsierten sich köstlich, standen allerdings unter einer Schweigepflicht. Alfred wies sie an zu gehen und alles Gehörte oder Gesehene zu vergessen, was sie sofort taten.

„Meine Herren? Bitte händigen Sie mir den Schlüssel zu Ihrer Wohnung aus … und die Dose", zwinkerte er den Jungs zu, die beiden folgten sofort.

„Gut! Ich werde mich um Ihre Eulen kümmern, ja? Bleiben Sie schön brav hier und warten Sie auf mich, so weit verstanden?", fragte er langsam – die Gehirnzellen der beiden ratterten.

„JAAAA!", kam es im Chor, Alfred grinste.

„Nun dann" Und schon war er weg.

Minutenlang saßen Draco und Blaise schweigend nebeneinander, plusterten ihre Backen auf und wippten mit ihren Füßen.

„Mir ist langweilig", nuschelte Draco und Blaise überlegte fieberhaft.

„Ich weiß nicht – wir hatten doch irgendetwas vor?", murmelte er leise und zog seine Stirn kraus.

„Gringotts! Die Fahrschule!", rief er nach einiger Zeit aus, Draco plumpste abermals vom Stuhl und rappelte sich gehetzt hoch.

„Wie konnten wir das vergessen! Los! Schnell!", brabbelte er los und sprintete aus der Türe – Blaise eilte hinterher.

„Aber wir sollten doch auf Alfred warten!", warf Blaise mit Seitenblick ein, Draco seufzte.

„Schreiben wir ihm ne Nachricht! Er wird es verstehen! Schade, hätte gerne noch mehr von diesen Pillen, obwohl…."

„Der fliegende Troll jagt gerade die grinsende, voll dichte Sonnenblume – ob das Alfred weiß?", unterbrach Blaise seinen Freund, Draco blickte in die besagte Richtung und grinste, als die Blume ausrutschte und den Marmor entlang schlidderte.

„Er verpasst was!", lachte Draco los und suchte nun nach Stift und Papier. Gemeinsam setzten sie ein kleines Schreiben auf und sprinteten mit eiligem Blick ins Freie.

„Weißt du wo mein Auto steht?", kratzte sich Blaise ratlos am Kopf, Draco seufzte.

„Nein! Stand doch direkt vor dem Haus! Aber da steht nur ne Rostlaube! Das ist nicht mein Auto!", rief Blaise verzagt aus, Draco überlegte.

„Hey! Da fährt ne Kutsche! Ähm… woher kennen Muggel magische Kutschen?", flüsterte Draco Blaise zu, da über der Kutsche leuchtende Buchstaben in Form von „TAXI" schwebten.

„Keine Ahnung! Also das wird langsam unheimlich", wisperte Blaise zurück und winkte dem Kutscher zu. Obwohl Blaise Auto tatsächlich vor dem Eingang parkte, betrog sie ihre Wahrnehmung – zum Glück. Die „Kutsche" blieb stehen, der Fahrer wirkte recht verdattert, als er die beiden grinsenden Typen auf sich zueilen sah.

„Wo solls denn hingehen", schnarrte er gelangweilt und zog seinen Bauch ein, der gefährlich gegen das abgegriffene Lenkrad drückte.

„Zu der Grenze der Muggelwelt", meinte Draco artig, als Blaise und er eingestiegen waren und sich staunend umsahen.

„Zu was?"

„Na zum Ende von eurer Welt!", meinte Draco genervt, Blaise nickte unterstützend.

„Hört mal Jungs", drehte sich der schäbig gekleidete Fahrer zu ihnen um und zog kurz an seiner Zigarette, die er nun in den überfüllten Aschenbecher legte.

„Ich kann Euch tatsächlich zum Arsch der Welt führen, aber das kostet ne Stange Geld, wenn Ihr versteht", grinste er nun, Blaise überlegte.

„Hm, verlockende Vorstellung, aber fahren Sie einfach los und wir sagen dann, wo Sie anhalten sollen, ja? Ich habe genügend Geld dabei!", rief Blaise freudig aus und zog einige Scheine aus seiner Hosentasche. Der Fahrer des Taxis pfiff leise durch die Zähne, nickte freudig.

„Leute, bei so ner Stange Geld fahr ich Euch auch auf den Mond und wieder zurück. Meinetwegen!" Bellendes und freudiges Lachen erklang, Draco zog die Nase kraus. Es roch etwas abgestanden, sowie nach kaltem Rauch, doch die Kutsche…

„Fahrer? Ihre Kutsche ist wirklich beeindruckend!", nickte er dem Rückspiegel zu, der Mann am Steuer blickte ihn verdattert durch diesen an.

„Ist doch nur ne alte Schüssel, nichts weiter", murmelte er, doch freute er sich.

„Aber ich mag mein Baby! Ist zwar alt, aber meins!", lachte er abermals los, Blaise grinste.

„Trotzdem, echt schick!", stimmte er Draco zu, der Fahrer grinste über beide Ohren. Eigentlich zeigte die Rückbank viele Risse, die Scheiben waren verschmutzt und abgegriffen, der Aschenbecher quoll über und der Wagen war seit über einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gereinigt worden. Paul Winters hatte seit einiger Zeit keine Kundschaft mehr gefahren, was ihn deprimierte und sich nun bei seiner Gehaltsauszahlung zeigte. Doch jetzt sah er einen Goldstreifen am Horizont und freute sich sehr über die beiden „lustigen" Typen, die irgendwie durchgeknallt wirkten.

„Blaise? Die Pferde haben es aber drauf?", flüsterte Draco seinem Freund ins Ohr, da der Wagen ziemlich schnell fuhr.

„Sind wahrscheinlich unsichtbar, was meinst Du dazu?", setzte er nach, Blaise überlegte.

„120 Pferdestärken, meine Herren!", lachte der Fahrer los, drückte den Blinker und bog mit quietschenden Reifen ab. Draco und Blaise krallten sich in ihren schmutzigen Sitzen fest, keuchten und waren mehr als beeindruckt.

„SO VIELE PFERDE! Mann! Das ist toll! Sie können sich glücklich schätzen! Hat nicht ein jeder!", rief Blaise aus, der Fahrer schwoll vor lauter Stolz an.

„Jungs, Ihr seid sehr nett, ehrlich Mann", brummte Paul Winters glücklich und fühlte wieder Freude an seinem Beruf. Auch wenn er viele Idioten kutschieren musste, waren die beiden ein Glückstreffer.

Nach einer halbstündigen Irrfahrt, weil Blaise nicht mehr wusste wo sie hin wollten – hielt der Fahrer rechts an und Blaise überreichte ihm den genannten Preis.

„Und das hier ist für die schöne Kutsche. Und das hier weil Sie so nett zu uns waren. Und das hier… weil ich gut aufgelegt bin. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder", nickte Blaise freundlich, Paul bekam rote Wangen. Denn Blaise teilte die Scheine aus, wie er sie gerade erfasste und Paul kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr hinaus.

„Aber.. aber, das ist zuviel! Das kann ich nicht annehmen! Sie zahlen mir gerade den doppelten Preis!", rief er aus, war er doch ein ehrlicher Mann.

„Ach was! Wenn mein Kumpel es so will, nehmen Sie es bitte an! Freuen Sie sich darüber und kaufen Sie sich was Schönes für ihre wundervolle Kutsche! Und noch etwas: Sie können stolz auf Ihre Tätigkeit und diese Kutsche hier sein. War uns ein Vergnügen!", lachte Draco aus und schob einen winkenden Blaise aus der offen stehenden Türe. Paul blickte ihnen verdattert nach, schluckte hart und lächelte ehrlich, sowie strahlend.

„Nein, meine werten Herren. Es war MIR ein Vergnügen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sehr Sie mir damit helfen. Das ist mehr, als ich in den letzten zwei Monaten verdient habe! Ich glaube, ich werde heute mit meiner Frau und den Kindern essen gehen!", rief er feierlich aus, Draco lachte ihn an.

„Tun Sie das! Viel Spaß mit Ihrer Familie!", winkte ihm Draco zu, Paul blickte ihnen hinterher.

„Ich danke Gott dem Allmächtigen. Endlich wieder ein satter Verdienst. Und das von zwei Jugendlichen. Gott beschütze sie", flüsterte er ergriffen und griff nach seinem Handy um seiner Frau Bescheid zu geben. Heut zu Tage war es schwer eine Familie zu ernähren, doch mit diesem Geld, von dem er natürlich einen großen Teil behalten konnte – den anderen Teil abgeben musste, wollte er mit seiner Familie ein Fest der Freude feiern.

Pfeifend drückte er den Blinker und bekam für den restlichen Tag sein Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

°;°;°;°

„Endlich! Wie spät ist es?", keuchte Blaise, als die Grenze überschritten war und Draco keuchend neben ihm stehen blieb. Als der Blonde jedoch auf seine Uhr blickte, spielten die Zeiger verrückt, drehten sich einmal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung.

„K-Keine Ahnung, Himmel, mir wird schwindlig", schüttelte er den Kopf und hielt Blaise die Uhr ins Gesicht.

„Uah! Tu sie weg! Gut.. hm, los geht's!", rief Blaise aus und nuschelte das Ziel, wohin sie eigentlich wollten. So apparierten sie, doch kamen sie ganz wo anders an, als sie eigentlich wollten.

„Was kann ich für Dich tun, Süßer?", schnurrte eine vollbusige Rothaarige ihnen entgegen, Draco quiekte kurz auf.

„Wo sind wir hier? BLAISE! Wo hast Du uns hinge…"

„Na ihr Süßen? Lust auf einen heißen Tag?", flirtete sie weiter, Blaise Kinnlade glitt zu Boden. So wie es aussah, befanden sie sich direkt in einem Bordell, da noch weitere drei Frauen auf die beiden Jungs zusteuerten, sich in Pose schmissen und sie verheißungsvoll anblinzelten.

„Ähm, nein, sicher nicht. Außer…", fing Draco an, die Chefin verzog ihren viel zu intensive geschminkten Mund zu einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Außer?", säuselte sie und legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Brust, streichelte sie leicht.

„Außer ihr könnt mir Potter liefern", schnarrte er los, die Rothaarige riss ihre stark geschminkten Augen auf und zog hastig ihre Hand zurück.

„Potter? Du meinst – HARRY POTTER?", keuchte sie entsetzt, Draco nickte und Blaise grinste.

„Und Kevin Leary", nickte er den Damen zu.

„Leary? Kenn ich nicht, Du, Holga?", erklang eine schrille, eingebildete Stimme, Blaise überkam eine Gänsehaut.

„Seid ihr schwul?", fragte eine Blondine, beide nickten.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen! Ich meine, Harry Potter ist heiß und ich würde mich gerne von ihm vernaschen lassen, doch…", schnurrte die Besitzerin weiter, Draco knurrte.

„Erstens: Du hast mir zu viele Titten und zweitens: wenn Du ihn auch nur anfasst, dann…", schnaufte er eifersüchtig, Blaise lachte auf.

„Honey, wir sind hier im falschen Film. Da laufen zu viele Schnallen rum. Sorry, Mädls, wir müssen los.", zwinkerte er ihnen zu und mit einem PLOPP waren sie verschwunden.

„Schwul? War das gerade nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?", kaute die Blonde mit Kaugummi im Mund und drehte eingebildet ihre Locken.

„Malfoy – wer?", fragte die Braunhaarige, die Chefin verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Na die Malfoys! Eine der reichsten Familien in der Zauberwelt! Wenigsten war einer von ihnen hier – und leider, er ist schwul", seufzte sie und nickte ihren Damen zu sich wieder zu setzen.

**°;°;°;°**

„Sag mal! An was, bitteschön, hast Du gedacht, als wir apparierten?", zischte Draco mit roten Wangen, Blaise hustete verlegen.

„An Sex?", nuschelte er leise, Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Idiot! Doch nicht, wenn wir… Was ist, wenn uns jemand erkennt? Was ist, wenn das jemand Potter und Leary erzählt? Unser Ruf wäre im Arsch!", kreischte er los, Blaise wurde weiß wie die Wand. Schnell blickten sie sich um, doch die schmale Gasse schien wir ausgestorben zu sein. Auf leisen Sohlen liefen sie davon und eilten endlich zu Gringotts um Dracos Vermögen zu überprüfen.

Während Blaise vor der Bank wartete, Draco sich dumm und dämlich lachte weil der Kobold so unglaubliche Formen annahm, hatte Alfred schon lange den Brief entdeckt.

_Lieber Alfred!_

_Mussten leider los. Müssen gucken ob ich noch Geld auf der Bank habe, damit ich Auto fahren lernen kann! Danke für Ihre Mühen! Sie sind echt ein toller Opa! Dürfen wir Sie Opa nennen? Wir mögen Sie! Und nehmen Sie sich in Acht vor dieser durchgeknallten Sonnenblume und dem fliegenden Troll. Die machen Ihre Halle unsicher! Aber bitte nicht fangen, ist Sinnlos! _

_Ganz liebe Grüße und eine fette Umarmung!_

_Wir wünschten, Sie wären unser richtiger Opa,_

_Draco und Blaise_

Alfred hatte vor Rührung Tränen in den Augen, machte sich trotzdem unglaubliche Sorgen um die Beiden. Wie war das mit „Auto fahren"? Hastig lief er zum Ausgang, seufzte zufrieden, als er Blaise Auto an Ort und Stelle vorfand. Diese Wahnvorstellungen hatten doch etwas Gutes an sich – sie gaukelte den Betroffenen etwas vor, für das Alfred diesmal dankbar war.

„Um Gottes Willen und von mir aus auch den von Merlin! Ich hoffe, Du legst schützend Deine Hand auf die beiden Jungs. Will nicht wissen, was sie in ihrem Zustand so anstellen. Himmel, wieso muss ich mir immer solche Sorgen machen! Die Jugend von heute! Und wehe die beiden kommen heute Abend nicht nach Hause, dann gehe ich sie suchen", schüttelte er den Kopf, Conwells bellte zustimmend. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die beiden Jungs in der Kammer saßen, geschlafen und vieles verpasst. Seufzend nahm er Platz und blickte seinem Arbeitstag entgegen. Ebenso behielt er die Kugel im Auge, falls doch etwas passieren sollte.

Blaise seufzte, als er auf seine verrückt spielende Uhr starrte um die Zeit zu lesen. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie spät sie schon dran waren, oder ob sie noch rechtzeitig die Fahrschule erreichen würden. Als ein trauriger Draco aus der Bank schritt, rieb er sich die Augen und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Und?", fragte er neugierig, Draco seufzte.

„Als das was ich derweil im Verließ habe, reicht nicht einmal aus um einen Monat über die Runden zu kommen. Wie es aussieht muss ich den Job, den Alfred mir angeboten hat, doch annehmen. Mal sehen was ich da abstauben kann. Aber viel konnte ich von meinem Verließ nicht sehen – wurde rausgeworfen.", nuschelte Draco undeutlich, Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso?", kam es grinsend, Dracos Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

„Ich habe den Kobold ausgelacht, weil der so ulkig aussah. Was kann ich dafür, wenn der dauernd seine Form verändert?", kicherte er leise, Blaise schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Okay! Bereit? Wir müssen uns beeilen! Draco, denk an die Fahrschule und schon geht's los.", zwinkerte Blaise ihm zu, nahm seine Hand und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.

**°;°;°;°**

„Harry! AUFSTEHEN! Wir haben verschlafen!", kreischte Kevin durch das Haus, Harry saß sofort aufrecht im Bett und blickte auf seinen Wecker.

„Verflucht!", stieß er aus und sprang aus seinem Bett. Schnell war er geduscht und angezogen, traf in der Küche einen ziemlich gehetzten Kevin, der eiligst Frühstück machte. Obwohl sie noch eine Stunde hatten, bevor die ersten Schüler eintrafen, wollten sie noch einiges an Lernmaterial zusammenstellen und sich vorbereiten. Hastig schlangen sie ihr Frühstück hinunter, Kevin seufzte genervt.

„Na toll! Und wie sollen wir bitteschön _schnell_ zur Fahrschule gelangen? Du weißt ja, ich darf ein halbes Jahr nicht apparieren, weil ich es ja schon früher konnte und es unbedingt ausprobieren musste und…"

„… und das Ministerium hat es registriert und Dir eine Verwarnung geschickt, ich weiß", grinste Harry, seine Augen funkelten wissend. Kevin runzelte die Stirn, kicherte leise.

„Was hast Du vor?", raunte er über den Tisch gebeugt, ließ seinen Zauberstab schwingen – dessen Zauber das Geschirr in den Spüler verfrachtete und ihn ebenso einschaltete.

„Na was wohl? Ich glaube, Du kennst meinen persönlichen Teufel noch nicht, oder?", knurrte Harry mit fiesem Grinsen, Kevins Herz polterte in seiner Brust. Harry würde ihm seinen Rennwagen zeigen? Wirklich?

„Guck nicht so, der ist schnell genug. Also, gehen wir es an? Die Zeit drängt", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Kevin zischte vom Stuhl hoch und lief aufgescheucht in der Küche umher.

„Wo! Wo! Woooo!", rief er hibbelig aus, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„In der Küche sicherlich nicht", lachte Harry auf und marschierte durch die Hintertüre in den Garten. Etwas verdattert blickte Kevin hinterher, lief ihm nach und sicherte das Haus. Fragend sah er Harry von der Seite her an, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie steuerten auf die Scheune zu und Kevin bestand aus einem einzigen Fragezeichen.

„Sieh her und staune", raunte Harry ihm zu, schwang seinen Zauberstab und öffnete damit die Türen der Scheune. Im Gegensatz zu Blaise und Draco waren sie topfit, da sie vor dem Schlafengehen einen gewissen Trank zu sich genommen hatten, der nun wunderbar wirkte.

Kevins Augen wurden immer größer, als die hintere Wand, wo die Besen daran hingen, sich von Seitenwänden löste und anfing sich zu drehen. Ein kleiner Eingang offenbarte sich und Harry zog den staunenden Kevin mit sich. Beide zwängten sich durch die schmale Öffnung – sie gelangen in eine Garage, von der allerdings noch nicht viel zu sehen war.

„Was…", fing Kevin an, Harry ließ seine Hand los.

„Warte ab", lautete sein Kommentar und schon klatschte er in die Hände. Neonröhren blinkten an der Decke, bis sie ihre volle Leistung erreichten und die Garage ausleuchteten. Kevin fing zu keuchen an, bemerkte die verschiedenen Garnituren an sehr teufen Felgen, sowie Gummis, die an den seitlichen Wänden hingen. Eine Hebebühne stand in der Mitte, Harrys Wagen befand sich einige Meter über den Boden - darauf. Neugierig schritt Kevin unter sie, begutachtete die Bodenplatte des Wagens und wusste, dass Harry anscheinend auch in Sachen Mechanik genauestens Bescheid wusste. So wie der Wagen getuned war, zeigte diese Veränderung eindeutig Harrys Handschrift. Ein leiser Piff kam über seine Lippen, während er sich weiterhin umsah und nur noch staunen konnte.

„Na? Wie gefällt Dir mein kleines Reich?", lächelte Harry mit Wehmut in den Augen, Kevin bemerkte es.

„Es ruft Erinnerungen hervor, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise, Harry nickte nur.

„Gute sowie schlechte. Sprechen wir nicht mehr davon, wir müssen uns beeilen. Achtung, Kevin", wies er ihn an und drückte besagten Knopf, der die Hebebühne in Bewegung setzte. Kevin wäre beinahe mit einem Gestell, auf dem der Brenner lag, kollidiert, sprang noch rechtzeitig auf die Seite und riss seine Augen auf.

„Was für ein Teil", hauchte er begeistert, als der Wagen hinabschwebte, er den schwarzen Teufel mit den vielen Feuer - Vinyls, in Rot gehalten, erblickte. Das Licht der Röhren brachte den Glanz des Lacks perfekt zur Geltung, Kevins Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Mann, der Wagen ist ja der Hammer", keuchte er, Harry lachte auf.

„Einsteigen", nickte er ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu, zückte den Schlüssel und mit einem Druck auf diesen, blinkten die Scheinwerfer auf – der Wagen war nun offen. Kevin ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und öffnete andächtig die Türe, glitt auf den Sportsitz und bewunderte die Innenausstattung. Harry sagte kein Wort, drückte abermals auf den Knopf und Kevin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Die getarnte Garagentüre schwang in die Höhe, Tageslicht flutete den geheimen Raum. Mit einer einzigen gekonnten Bewegung startete Harry den schnurrenden Motor, beugte sich zu Kevin und öffnete das Handschuhfach. Er angelte sich eine schwarze moderne Sonnenbrille hervor, setzte sie sich grinsend auf und lächelte Kevin zu.

„Anschnallen", lautete seine Anweisung, Kevin kam dem schnell nach.

„Jetzt zeig ich Dir, was ich früher so heiß geliebt habe", flüsterte er leise und legte den ersten Gang ein. Langsam rollte er aus der Garage, das Tor schloss sich sofort – ein zuverlässiger Zauber tarnte es von außen. Kevin betrachtete seinen inzwischen besten Freund von der Seite und erkannte ihn beinahe nicht wieder. Harry verschmolz mit dem Wagen, wurde Eins mit ihm. Nicht nur, dass seine Ledersitze ebenfalls in Schwarz gehalten waren, trug er selber ein schwarzes Hemd sowie Hose, die ihn rebellisch wirken ließen. Die Sonnenbrille rundete das Aussehen ab – das Auto passte perfekt zu ihm.

Während der Wagen auf die Straße rollte, aktivierte Harry sämtliche Schalter, ein Display – in verschiedenen Farben leuchtend – kam zum Vorschein. Kontrollen zeigten den Zustand des Autos an und Kevin musste nicht fragen, was die zwei Balken an diesem Display bedeuteten. Wie es schien, verfügte der Wagen über Lachgaseinspritzung, was Kevin noch hibbeliger werden ließ. Nur zu schade, dass sie die geballte Ladung nicht auskosten konnten.

Die Straße, lang und weitläufig, blieb einsam und verlassen - und Kevin fragte sich, woher Harry diesen abgelegenen Teil der Stadt kannte.

„Als ich dieses Haus übernahm, zauberte ich mir diese Garage um mein Baby darin unter zu bekommen. Dann entdeckte ich diese Straße, von der nur wenige wissen. Hauptsächlich Rennfahrer, wie mir scheint, da ich diese Strecke mehrmals gefahren bin – und tatsächlich von einem anderen Wagen überholt wurde. Daraufhin lieferten wir uns ein kleines Wettrennen, grüßten uns mit Handzeichen und fuhren jeder seiner Wege. Wie mir scheint leben einige Zauberer hier, die an Muggelrennen teilnehmen. Leider konnte ich durch die getönten Scheiben nicht erkennen um wen es sich handelte – sehr schade. Aber auch er konnte mich nicht sehen – war auch besser so."

Bevor Kevin etwas darauf erwidern konnte, stieg Harry in die Eisen, der Motor heulte auf. Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft preschte der Wagen los, Kevin wurde in den Sitz gedrückt, grinste breit. Die Straße verwandelte sich in einen Tunellblick, was ihn überhaupt nicht störte. Er selber liebte es, schnell zu fahren und Harrys Tachonadel kletterte immer schneller hoch. Bald hatten sie die 200 km/h Grenze erreicht und Kevin schluckte hart. Wie verflucht lang war die Straße eigentlich?

Er bemerkte nicht den wissenden Blick von Harry, der nun einen Schalter umlegte, ein leises „Achtung" murmelte. Kevin riss die Augen auf, jaulte los, als er Wagen immer schneller wurde, Lachgas eingespritzt wurde und den Wagen wie eine Rakete lospreschen ließ.

„WOOOOWWWW, HARRYYYY!", rief er aus, jaulte nochmals begeistert auf und klammerte sich dennoch fest. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Tachonadel reichte um kalkweiß im Gesicht zu werden. Sie waren weit über 350 km/h und Kevin bekam langsam Panik. Wie weit würde Harry gehen? Gut, sie hatten es eilig, aber sooo eilig? Kaum fertig gedacht, drosselte Harry das Tempo, die Nadel fiel langsam aber stetig. Wo Kevin dachte, dass 190 km/h schon schnell waren, kam es ihm jetzt wie ein Spaziergang vor.

Im Seitenwinkel bemerkte er einen weiteren Handgriff, ein Schild überzog den Wagen.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Kevin sogleich wissen, Harry lachte auf.

„Nun ja, es würde auffallen, wenn ich mit einem Rennwagen durch die Zauberwelt fahren würde, oder nicht? Jetzt sieht er anders aus, ganz einfach", meinte Harry leichtfertig, Kevin grinste schief.

„Abgefahren!"

Kaum ins Leben der Zauberwelt eingebogen, die lange Straße verlassend – schlängelte sich Harry mit seinem „Teufel" durch die engen Gassen, zog die Handbremse, als sie um die Kurve bogen.

„Cool!", rief Kevin aus, bemerkte im Seitenspiegel den Qualm der Räder und die Stärke des Fahrzeuges, welches sie vorantrieb. Das Heck war nicht ausgebrochen und Kevin wusste, dass Harry ein absolut brillanter Fahrer sein musste. Gerne wäre er bei den damaligen Rennen dabei gewesen – sehr schade eigentlich. Die Beweggründe für das „Aus" kannte er ja.

Das Ziel war nach einigen Minuten erreicht, Harry blickte zufrieden auf die Uhr.

„Zwölf Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden", informierte er seinen Freund. _Wow, schnell – sehr schnell._

Langsam rollte er aus, parkte vor der Fahrschule und ließ den Gurt wieder zurückfahren, stieg aus. Kevin machte es ihm gleich, seine Knie schlotterten. Gut, er war ebenfalls ein rasanter Fahrer, aber gegen Harry würde er niemals ankommen! Da zeigte sich wieder wer mutig war und wer nicht.

„Hey Harry!", rief Brian aus – ein weiterer Fahrlehrer der Schule, der den beiden nun zuwinkte und ihnen entgegen kam.

„Kev! Alles klar bei euch?", lachte er sie an, nickte ihnen zu und schritt an ihnen vorbei.

„Guten Morgen Brian! Und sei diesmal etwas netter zu den Anfängern!", rief Harry hinterher, Brian lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, er hatte nichts dafür können, dass einer der Anfänger damals die Nerven geschmissen hatte – doch ein jedes Mal konnte er sich dies von Harry anhören, der sich mit Kevin zum damaligen Zeitpunkt schief gelacht hatte. Harrys Wagen stand sichtbar am Gehsteigrand, doch hatte er dessen Aussehen ein wenig verändert. Er wollte nicht, dass ein jeder darüber Fragen stellte, so mimte der Rennwagen einen ganz normalen BMW, natürlich in Schwarz gehalten.

Kevin und Harry besprachen noch einiges, als sie im Unterrichtsraum saßen und die Prüfungen der Schüler nochmals durchgingen. Kevin war sich bewusst, dass Blaise bald eintreffen würde und bereitete alles vor. Harry hingegen war etwas nervös, weil Draco auch mitkommen würde. Wie dann wohl ihr Wiedersehen ausfallen würde? Der Kuss war absolut göttlich gewesen und Harry spürte ein Verlangen in sich, welches beinahe übermächtig wurde. Er fand den Blonden einfach unglaublich erotisch, sehr heiß und erregend und er hoffte sich beherrschen zu können. Kevin konnte seine Gedanken erraten, grinste immer wieder, was Harry doch ein wenig rot anlaufen ließ.

„Starr mich nicht so an", knurrte er und blätterte in seinen Akten umher.

„Mach ich gar nicht", kicherte Kevin leise und wünschte sich den Traum von Harry miterlebt zu haben. Harry wurde nun knallrot, blickte verlegen weg und Kevin lachte amüsiert auf.

„Harry, Harry, an was denkst Du denn gerade?", schnurrte er leise – Harry reichte es.

„Klappe, Leary", maulte er peinlich berührt, stapfte aus dem Raum und trat nun ins Freie, während Kevin lachend seine Unterlagen zu Recht legte. Der Übungswagen der Harry zugeteilt war, musste noch einmal auf Fehler durchgesehen werden und so zog sich Harry in einer Umkleidekabine rasch um. Eine Latzhose, die bereits mit Öl und Dreck in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, festes Schuhwerk war ebenso wichtig. Schnell zog er ein frisches, weißes Shirt aus dem Splint, streifte es sich über, wobei die Träger seitlich herunter hingen. Als er sich umdrehte, erschrak er leicht und fing zu grinsen an.

„Hallo Harry! Na? Wie war dein gestriger Urlaubstag?", begrüßte ihn der Inhaber der Fahrschule, der nur um 5 Jahre älter war als er selber. Harry war ebenso stiller Teilhaber der Schule, hing es jedoch nicht an die große Glocke. Seit dem er hier arbeitete und großartige Leistungen zeigte, hatte Marcel Carmell ihm die Teilhaberschaft angeboten, die er dankend angenommen hatte. Die Fahrschule stand damals kurz vor dem Aus und Harry hatte gerne helfen wollen. So konnten sie vieles verbessern, die Schule auf den neuesten Stand bringen – doch die Prüfungen liefen nach dem alten System, da viele Zauberer sich mit Computern nicht auskannten.

Marcel war etwas kleiner als Harry selber, jedoch schlank – beinahe schlaksig. Er trug biedere Kleidung, wirkte jedoch mit den kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren und den leuchtenden braunen Augen sehr jugendlich. Er mochte Harry sehr gerne und schätzte seinen Einsatz.

„Öhm, war recht – ungewöhnlich, nichts Neues", wich Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen aus und schloss seinen Splint. Marcel lachte kurz auf und begleitete ihn nach draußen, wo die heiße Morgensonne sie bereits erwartete.

„Kevin teilte mir mit, dass wir heute zwei neue Schüler erwarten dürfen?", kam er gleich zum Punkt, Harry nickte.

„Ja, sie werden gleich eintreffen. Doch vorher will ich noch den Wagen in Schwung bringen, mit dem Draco Malfoy dann üben wird. Da Blaise Zabini mit Kevin die Theorie durchgehen wird, dachte ich mir…"

„…dass du den armen Jungen gleich ins Unglück stürzen willst? Dachte ich es mir doch! Hat er schon Erfahrungen? Ich meine, er ist ein Malfoy! Du kennst doch die Familie Malfoy! Wie hast du es bloß geschafft diese Jungen für unsere Fahrschule zu gewinnen? Glaube mir, ich bin über die beiden Ex-Slytherin bestens informiert!", grinste er ihn an, Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Marcel selber war in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen – doch die Schlagzeilen um Harry Potter und um dessen Feinde trafen auch bei ihm ein. Marcel war einer der wenigen, der Harry „anders" sah und nicht als den Retter der Welt. Harry war ihm deshalb sehr dankbar.

„Überredungskünste?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Marcel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich will nicht wissen, welche Künste du angewandt hast, stimmts?", zwinkerte er ihm abermals zu, Harry wurde rot.

„Und weiters glaube ich, ihr seid keine Feinde mehr, wie?"

„Aber…aber so meinte ich es doch gar nicht!", fing Harry zu erklären an, Marcel lachte auf und winkte ab.

„Und wenn schon! Egal wie Du das bewerkstelligt hast, Hauptsache wir bekommen neue Schüler! Viel Glück und lass das Auto heil!", rief er ihm noch nach und eilte ins Haus.

„Das musst Du Draco dann schon selber sagen!", rief Harry ihm hinterher, Marcel drehte sich um und grinste ihn an.

„Kann sein, doch der Lehrer gibt den Ton und die Befehle an, oder?" Harry seufzte nur und schritt auf seinen Wagen zu, das Werkzeug zauberte er herbei. Marcel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und war schon mehr als gespannt. Ein Malfoy in der Fahrschule? Na das konnte ja heiter werden! Ob Harry sich da nicht überschätzte? Andererseits: Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt – da wäre Draco Lucius Malfoy sicherlich kein Problem, oder?

Ein nochmaliger kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit haben würde, bis die Schüler eintreffen würden. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, die Sonne brannte bereits auf ihn hinab. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Harry, wie seine rechte Hand zu zittern und zu kribbeln anfing, sein Herz pochte immer härter in der Brust.

Panisch blickte er sich auf den leeren Hof umher, doch war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Sollte er zu Kevin gehen? Nein, das wäre definitiv nicht gut! Was passierte hier eigentlich? Wieso.. Harry riss die Augen auf, als seine rechte Hand die Finger spreizte und schneller als sein Gehirn handelte – eine Energiewelle ausstieß. Der Wagen vor ihm hob sich von alleine in die Höhe, hielt den schwebenden Zustand bei und ließ Harry verdutzt drein sehen.

„Wie zum Henker habe ich das gemacht?", wisperte er leise und untersuchte eingehend seine rechte Hand. Natürlich hatte von stabloser Magie gehört, - auch wie sie sich anfühlte. Doch SO war es nicht gewesen. Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber die Magie in ihm war vertraut gewesen, nicht so Furcht einflößend wie gestern, als er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

_Eines Tages wird der Moment kommen wo Du erkennen wirst, dass man schwarze Magie auch anders einsetzen kann. Anfangs treten die Erscheinungen – wenn Du es geschafft hast - nur kurzzeitig auf, doch dann wirst Du sie kontrollieren können. Doch bedenke – nicht ein jeder Zauberer findet den richtigen Weg. Aber wenn Du daran glaubst, wirst du ihn ganz sicher finden. _

Wieso kamen Harry nun diese Worte in den Sinn? War Dumbledore so davon überzeugt, dass Harry es schaffen konnte? Und wenn ja, war dann dies der Anfang? Er hatte sich sehr wohl unter Kontrolle und der Magieschub dauerte nur einige Sekunden. Kopf kratzend starrte er auf den schwebenden Wagen, traute sich nicht, sich darunter zu legen. Sicherheitshalber zauberte er mit dem Zauberstab Halterungen herbei, damit – wenn er darunter lag – nicht zerquetscht werden würde.

Ohne es zu wissen, schlich sich ein Strahlen in seine Augen. Wie es schien war der erste Schritt getan! Und obwohl es schwarze Magie – stablose noch dazu – war, fühlte sie sich diesmal richtig an. Grinsend legte er sich auf den fahrbaren Untersatz, rollte unter den Wagen – angelte sich Werkzeug herbei und fing an den Wagen herzurichten.

Tief in Arbeit versunken bemerkte er dabei nicht, dass Blaise und Draco endlich die Fahrschule erreicht hatten und sehr wohl alles mit angesehen hatten. Doch glaubten sie abermals eine Wahnvorstellung vor sich zu haben, wünschten sich, es wäre nicht so. Blaise konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Kevin wieder zu sehen und Draco fing langsam zu sabbern an, als er Harry so unter dem Wagen herumwerken sah. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass „werken an einem Auto" so sexy aussehen konnte. Nicht nur, dass seine Hormone in Harrys Gegenwart verrückt spielten, wirkten die Drogen noch immer – und langsam bekam er in der unteren Region Probleme…

**TBC…**

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

Na endlich! Wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber da ich beruflich vollkommen im Stress bin und meist recht spät heim komme, hatte ich wenig Zeit das Chap endlich fertig zu schreiben. Auch wenn es hier noch recht harmlos zugehen sollte, würde ich das nächste Chap einmal abwarten – denn wie Draco so schön sagt:

**Kapitel 8: Wie schwer kann Auto fahren sein? **

- Blaise und Draco stehen noch immer unter Drogen

- Wie war das mit den Begleiterscheinungen der Drogen doch gleich?

- Können sich Harry und Kevin vor zwei Lustmolchen retten?

- Was passiert mit Draco, da er doch kein Geld hat um sich die Stunden leisten zu können?

Fragen, Andeutungen und Sonstiges sollten euch zum Nachdenken bewegen °breit grins° Mal sehen, was Draco noch alles so anstellt – und vor allem, Blaise?

Hoffe, ich lese euch dann wieder! Und vielen lieben Dank für die süßen Kommis! Da, wie oben schon geschrieben, ich nicht so viel Zeit habe, werde ich nicht auf alles eingehen können! Entschuldigt bitte!

Dickes Knutscha an euch! Eure gugi und darkgugi

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Tinkita**: Hm, keine Ahnung! Ja, habe auch gehört, dass viele Storys geschmissen werden, was ich absolut nicht verstehen kann! °Frechheit° Sehr komisch, das Ehrlich. Aber wenn ich hier mal nicht posten kann, weißt ja, wo ich dann bin! Danke für dein süßes Kommi!

**Gray angel:** Hey Süße! Ja, sehr schlimm mit meiner anderen Story. Tut mir so Leid darum. Aber du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst? Dort werde ich nicht geschmissen oder gesperrt, die kennen mich und meine Storys und finden sie angemessen. °freu° Freu mich immer voll, wenn es dir gefällt! Knutschas an dich!

**RavenSkarlett**: Hey meine Süße! Freu mich voll, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt! Hoffe, es trifft auch zukünftig deinen Geschmack? Jetzt geht's langsam dort hin, wo ich hin wollte – und es geht dann auch noch weiter! Dickes Knutscha an dich wegen deines süßen Kommis! Danke sehr!

**Moony Tatze:** Juhu! Cool, dass es dir so gefallen hat und du viel lachen musstest! Ja, die Luna war bei mir etwas komisch, aber anders hätte sie nicht gepasst. Hehe. Voldi und der Kampf konnten einfach nicht fehlen, musste ich machen. Bin stolz, wenn es dir gefällt! Ja, das Rating hat ihnen nicht gepasst, aber du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst, wenn ich mal nicht hier sein sollte! Ab wann Blaise mein Liebling war? Puh, weiß voll nicht, war schon lange her. Glaube, nachdem er das erste Mal fies war, da wollte ich ihn anders haben und formte ihn. Dickes Knutsch fürs tolle Kommi! Bussis an dich! Danke!

**Bubble**: Glaube nicht, Voldi würde mich foltern, dem wäre egal ob ich gesperrt wäre oder nicht – lach! Finde ich voll genial, wenn es dir weiterhin gefällt und du so viel zu lachen hast! Ja, kenne ich: denke mir oft: mein Gott – schon wieder die beiden, doch dann. Und glaube mir – ich hab sooo viele verschiedene Ideen zu ner Story, da werde ich noch lange schreiben! Freue mich voll, dass du mir das sagst! Genial! Knutsch an dich, so lieb von dir! Danke sehr! P.s. ja, ich schreibe immer weiter! Keine Bange..

**Jezzi85**: Hey Schatz! Ja, war schon traurig, aber Harry wird sich nichts antun, keine Bange. Er hat ja Draco und der gibt ihm Kraft, auch wenn er es selber noch nicht weiß. Der Ansatz dafür kam heute mit der Magie. Na ich bin auch gespannt wie die alle reagieren! Besonders, weil sie auf Drogen sind! Lach! Danke sehr – fürs kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**LizZz**: Nein, bin noch hier! Aber wer weiß für wie lange? Aber du weißt ja, wenn du mich mal nicht mehr findest, wo ich dann bin! So leicht geb ich nicht auf. Bis die beiden wissen, dass sie zusammen gehören und was sie empfinden – da vergeht noch Zeit, weil noch einiges auf sie zukommt (Auto fahren, Rick..) ABER, du weißt ja, ich liebe Happy ends und es wird auch nicht so tragisch werden! °nick° Danke fürs Kommi! Knuddel dich tausendmal!

**Leilia**: MANN! Ich lach mich weg! Große Schwestern sind fies, was? Bin total happy dass es dir so gut gefällt! °umknuddeln muss° Du bist so süß! Die Ritterrüstung war genial, oder? °kreisch° Deine Ma will immer wissen, wieso du so lachst? Geil! Nein, Schatz, mir passiert schon nix. Aber wenn ich mal gelöscht werde, bin ich zu 1000 Prozent bei FF.de! Da kannst mich immer finden, oder auf meiner Seite! Bussis auch an deine süße Freundin! Ihr beiden seid einfach Gold wert! Mei, so ein unglaubliches, wundervolles und sehr langes Kommi! Knutsch euch, ihr beiden Süßen! Das macht mich echt glücklich! Hab euch lieb! Danke für alles!

**mi-chan:** Wahnsinnig? Ja, denke, das bin ich! °lach° Du bist fast ausgeflippt? Mann, jetzt grinse ich echt breit! Das sind Komplimente, die mich echt voll freuen! Neidisch? Bitte ja nicht! Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, ich helfe dir gerne! Ich liebe Lemons schreiben und ich lasse mir immer was Neues einfallen. Schatz, ich freu mich so, dass du mir schreibst und meine Story so toll findest! DANKE! Das ist wunderbar! DANKE SEHR! °dich knuddel°

**Kaktus**: DarkGugi freut sich voll! Sie lässt dich vielmals knutschen! Stimmt! Die Faust aufs Auge! Lach! Ich mag Kevin und Blaise auch voll gerne! Und im nächsten Chap, da… hust. Nein, musst dann selber lesen was die beiden anstellen! Hehe. Danke für dein unglaubliches Kommi! Knutsch dich und danke!

**Phoenixfeder**: Oje! Prüfungen? Stress? Du Arme! Hoffe, du schaffst das alles! Viel Glück dabei! Ja, Blaise ist sehr verrückt, aber ich liebe ihn so wie er ist. Hehe. Mit den Fahrstunden kommst du dann im nächsten Chap mehr davon! Hdagdl! Danke sehr fürs Kommi!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** GEIL! Mann, ich lach mich weg! So hast du echt gehandelt? Ich hab so lachen müssen über dein Kommi! Dahin geschmolzen? Beim Traum? Hehe. Gut so! Ich weiß aber, du schreibst auch verdammt heiß und ich warte noch immer auf was von dir! °sabba° Deine Story war einer der ersten, die ich gelesen habe! Und ich weiß noch immer, um was es ging! HOT! Nein, Harry sprang nicht, hat er schon hinter sich. Hehe. Nein, die schwarze Magie schützt nicht vor solchen Sachen – nur wirkt er verstärkt. Also wenn man springt, oder geschlagen wird oder so was. UND – was Sprüche angeht und… du bekommst noch deine Vorstellung, keine Bange! Voldi musste ich mit einbringen, cool, was? Hoffe auch, ich werde nicht gelöscht! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Knutsch dich meine Süße! DANKE! P.S. wie geht's deiner Hand? °kreisch° Armes Hasi!

**Lunniluna**: LACH! Freu mich voll! Ja, wenn die stock besoffen sind – das kann was, oder? Hehe. Ja, die Luna war nicht übel, die fiel mir so einfach mal ein. War auch gut so, sonst wäre es nie zu diesem Kuss gekommen HUST. Cool! Dir hat das Lemon so gefallen? Jauchz! Danke dir! Tausend Schmatzis, hdagdl! Danke!

**Chibi Yumi:** Oh Mann! Ich liebe es, wenn du meine Story so auseinander nimmst und aufschreibst, was dir so gefallen hat! Das ist ja so genial! Klar, Harry checkt ihn voll ab! Lach! Draco bekommt bald eine Massage von Harry, dauert aber noch. Hust. Freut mich voll, dass dir die beiden Chaps gefallen haben! Das Spiel, die Massage, das Lemon, Blaise in Ritterrüstung. Lach! So lieb von dir! Und vor allem, immer so lang – deine Kommis! Ich danke dir tausend Mal! Knutscha an dich! DANKE!

**Deedochan**: Hey Schnucki! Dass du dich auch mal meldest, ist voll lieb! Wegen der Rechtschreibung habe ich schon geschrieben, was los war. Freut mich immer wieder voll, dass es dir so gut gefällt! Das finde ich so klasse! Boah! Meinst du? Ich gebe mir bei den Lemons voll die Mühe und versuche immer was anderes zu schreiben. Ist nicht einfach. Kenn das mit den Kommis bei FF.de. Aber leider ist es so. Doch gib dort nie auf, es wird dann schon laufen! Niki – den Namen habe ich von meiner Freundin genommen – du heißt ja auch so! kicher! Freu mich voll! War ein tolles Kommi! Danke dir! Bussis an dich!

**Schreggi**: Wie war Amerika? °neugierig ist° Die Zwei kommen ich schneller näher als sonst, ja. Aber trotzdem braucht es ne Zeit. Hehe. Meinst? War Luna falsch? Ich meine falsch rüber gebracht? Na sie hat sich was eingebildet, weil DER Potter war mir IHR, der Verrückten angefangen hatte. Deshalb war sie so eingebildet. Freut mich voll, dass dir das Chap so gefallen hat! Dickes Bussi dafür! °kreisch°

**Kylyen**: Knutschimaus, ich liebe deine Kommis! Leider kann ich nicht so direkt drauf eingehen – Zeit, leider – heul. Willst auch so nen Traum haben? Schicke ich dir! Hechl. Na geh! Wollte dir Kevin und Blaise vorbeischicken – damit du mal Aktion hast! Lach! Danke! Wegen dem Kampf von Voldi. Hab ihn diesmal nicht sonderlich ausgeschrieben – aber ich denke, das war okay so. hihi. So einen Abschiedskuss will ich auch mal haben, du auch? Hab dich auch lieb, süßes Maus! Das weißt du! Knutsch dich, mein kleines Häschen! Danke für alles, Schatz, du bedeutest mir sehr viel!

**Schokofrosch**: Nein, ich rechtfertige mich nicht, aber ich finde es so mega stark von dir, dass du trotzdem liest, obwohl du Lemon nicht sooo magst, es trotzdem akzeptierst und einfach weiter machst. Du hast da meinen vollen Respekt, ich bin beeindruckt und deshalb dachte ich mir, ich schreibs halt! Hehe. Ich danke dir dafür! Das ist so klasse! Danke sehr! °knuddel°

**Silver Snake:** Besen war haarig. Uah! Hehe. Aber danke der Nachfrage! Hehe. Tja, wenn ich mal gelöscht werde, kann ich mich nicht direkt melden, sehr schlimm °snief° Ehrlich? Finde ich klasse, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Die Rückblenden, Voldi, überhaupt. Juhu! Frage: wann geht's bei dir weiter? Freu mich schon drauf! Zusammen sind die beiden nicht, nein. Aber das wird noch. Sie haben nun eine Affäre, die gerade am Anfang ist. Danke für die Keksi! Dickes Bussi an dich meine Süße! Knutsch dich und danke für alles!

**Black Cat:** Ja? Die Dunkle Seite kann man auch für was Tolles einsetzen, hast du richtig erkannt! Finde ich außerdem voll süß von dir, dass du dich regelmäßig bei mir meldest! Das ist so lieb von dir! Klar, so ein Kuss – da geht bei Harry einer ab – lach! Mal sehen wie es Draco dann so geht? Hehe. Danke für dein echt herziges Kommi! Danke sehr!

**Blackcat**: Luna? Ja ja, die kanns, was? Die musste ja sein, damit Draco und Harry sich näher kommen. Hehe. Ja, was Alkohol so anrichten kann! Lach! Und dann das gemeinsam baden und der Traum. Hoffe, dir gefällt es weiterhin! Dickes Bussi an dich und danke sehr!

**t-m-r:** Was genau hast du denn gehabt? Habe mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht! °kreisch° Finde ich so klasse, dass ich dich damit so fesseln hab können! Frage: war das dein Kommi, oder hat es das abgeschnitten? spinnt sich ein wenig aus seufz! Danke jedenfalls für die lieben Worte und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Duivel**: Hey meine Süße! Jaul! Freu mich immer auf ein Kommi von dir! Leider kann ich aus Zeitgründen nicht auf alles eingehen – heul! Keine Benachrichtigung? Äußerst komisch – snief. Rick ist ein Arsch, richtig. Und Harry wird sich da was einfallen lassen, keine Sorge! Da kommt noch was! Und ja, die Massage kann was! Hehe. Stimmt, Draco kann sich nicht entscheiden wieso er immer Potter und dann Harry sagt. Da muss er sich noch dran gewöhnen. Ja, das letztere Chap war nachdenklich. Blaise in Ritterrüstung! Hehe. Harry ist wegen Nicki traurig, er will Rache. Aber er beginnt ein neues Leben. Danke für dein absolut SPITZEN Kommi! Hoffe, du bist nicht auf mich böse, wegen der kurzen Antwort! Hab dich lieb meine Süße! Danke für deine echt süßen Zeilen! KNUTSCH DICH!

**SammyBN**: Freut mich voll, dass dir der Kampf so gut gefallen hat! JA! Hehe. Ja, die beiden kommen sich schon näher, aber nicht so direkt. Das wird schon noch, aber wenn ich sie in die Vollen gehen lasse, passt das wieder nicht. Hehe! Danke für dein geniales Kommi! Hab mich voll gefreut! Knuddels!

**Shiina**: Nein, du bist nicht doof! Kann man mal ja übersehen! Macht ja nix. Hat dir der Traum so zugesetzt? So heiß? Lach! Freut mich! Ja, die vier sind voll genial, wie? Rick wird es bald nicht mehr so gut gehen, keine Bange! Lach. Da habe ich ein geiles Chap auf Lager! Hihi. Hab dich auch lieb! Knuddels an dich! Danke sehr!

**NightwhisDevil**: Kein Problem! Hauptsache, du hast irgendwie die Zeit gefunden das Chap zu lesen! Freut mich voll! Blaise in Ritterrüstung, kann was, oder? Lach! Der Kuss hat dir so gefallen – als sie besoffen waren? Hehe. LACH! Jaaaa, der Traum hat dir gefallen, das merkt man! Hehe. Freu mich voll darüber! Süße, dein Kommi ist der Wahnsinn! So lieb! Danke dafür und dickes Bussi an dich!

**Nalan**: Hi Schatzilein! Habe auch gehört, dass es Storys bei gibt, die härter sind und die sind anscheinend okay, aber andere, die romantisch sind, werden gelöscht? Sehr komisch, aber da kann man nichts machen. Freut mich, dass dir das mit dem Schwert so zugesagt hat! JA! Danach wurde es lustiger, stimmt. Na ja, Schach gibt's ja, aber die Variante kam von mir, stimmt. DarkGugi knutscht dich zurück! Danke für dein echt herziges Kommi! Knutsch dich auch dafür! DANKE!

**Willow**: Nein, review hier erstmals, bis sich was anderes ergibt, Süße! Ja, Harry und Draco sind schon sehr niedlich, was? Harry war in Gedanken, deshalb hat er Blaise nicht bemerkt – obwohl – Blaise in Ritterrüstung? Hehe. DANKE! Freut mich voll, dass dir der Kampf mit dem Schwert so gut gefallen hat! Ehrlich? Hast so lachen müssen wegen der Besäufnis? Hehe. Schön! Hattest echt beim Kuss Schmetterlinge im Bauch? WOW! Jö! Das Lemon hat dir so gefallen? Genial! Knuddel dich für das süße Kommi mein Mausilein! Knutsch! DANKE SEHR!

**CitySweeper**: Wenn ich mal gesperrt bin, werde ich bei FF.de weiter posten. Dort bin ich aber hinten nach. Und wenn ich gelöscht werde, bin ich nur noch dort. Ansonsten kannst hier gerne weiter reviewn, gelle? Wenn ich mich mal länger nicht mehr melde, such nach mir. Bin ich da, kann es nur sein, dass ich gerade nicht schreiben kann oder so. Deine Mutter hat dich komisch angeguckt? Lach! Finde ich klasse! Hauptsache, es hat dir gefallen! Freu mich immer auf ein Kommi von dir! Danke sehr! Knuddels an dich!

**Ginny Malfoy:** Hey Knuddelhase! Finde ich toll, dass du mir gleich ein Kommi geschrieben hast, weil die Post noch nicht da war °lach° Cool! Freut mich, dass dir das vorherige Chap so gefallen hat! Ja, Kevin und Blaise sind Chaos pur, aber liebenswert – kicher. Dachte mir, der Endkampf musste unbedingt rein, wollte ich so. Schön, dass du es auch toll gefunden hast! Kreisch. Stimmt, das Böse sollte man nie unterschätzen – aber man kann die Mächte auch kontrollieren. Mehr sag ich dazu nicht. Ne Demonstration kommt da noch! °nick° Ja? Ich liebe es besoffen zu schreiben! Hehe. Harrys Traum, wäre gerne dabei gewesen, du auch? Danke fürs Kommi mein süßer Schatz! Dickes Knutsch an dich!

**Canabis**: WAAH! Cana! Mein Gott, dein Kommi ist ja Wahnsinn! Ich bin so gelegen, als ich es gelesen habe! Erstmals der Anfang, wie du zu „mir" gekommen bist! Und die liebe Franzi nimmst auch gleich mit? Wie geil! DUCKWING DUCK! °weglach° Das ist ja sooo genial! Hehe. An Franzi: habe ich gerne gemacht! Hoffe, du warst damit zufrieden! Hast es sehr gut hinbekommen für den Anfang! Kannst stolz auf dein Lemon sein! °viel nick° Danke nochmals für eurer Kommi! Mann, ich war hin und weg! Ihr beiden seid einfach genial! Knutschis an euch beide! BUSSIS!

**Blaise**: Ja, war gesperrt, aber jetzt geht's ja wieder. Hehe. Cool! Hast deine Mama einfach warten lassen, damit du fertig lesen kannst? Mann, dann hat dich das Chap ja voll gefesselt, oder? Das freut mich voll und tut mir leid für deine Mama. Stimmt, ein Whirlpool hat schon einiges! Hehe. Danke für dein echt herziges Kommi, liebste Sonja! Knuddels dafür!

**Feaneth**: Ob ich nicht mehr mag? Nein, wenn ich ne Story anfange, dann schreibe ich sie auch weiter und fertig! Das habe ich immer gemacht und das werde ich auch tun. Nur wenn ich mal nicht hier sein sollte, dann eben bei FF.de. Aber ich schreibe immer weiter, habe genügend Ideen, die ich noch schreiben will! Hehe. Die erste Fahrstunde bekommst im nächsten Chap! Na das kann ja was werden! Hehe. Danke für dein herziges Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Zacarane**: LACH! Ich fasse es nicht! Wenigstens bist du voll ehrlich und das schätze ich sehr! Aber ich hoffe doch, dass du mir ab und zu ein Kommi hinterlässt, egal wie lang es ist! Nur, damit ich weiß, ob du noch da bist, ob du es liest und ob es dir auch gefällt? Bin hin und weg, dass du dich gemeldet hast! Dir viele Bussis!

**Glamourgirl2**: Stimmt! So ne Frechheit! Wie können die Jungs sich nur so voll laufen lassen! °lach° Draco? Na wenn der Alkohol im Spiel ist, traut er sich, so ja eh nicht. Grins. Luna? Weil eben niemand mit ihr gerechnet hat, deshalb. Wieso? Was ist denn los? Hast du keine Idee mehr wie du weiter schreibst? Also ne Blockade? Wennst willst, schreib mir ne Mail, dann könnten wir plaudern! Ja? Würde mich freuen! Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen! Also: claudia(at)brainworxs.at Wenn du magst… Wieso? Waren meine Antworten denn nie lang genug? Weißt du, ich würde ja auch sehr gerne viel mehr schreiben, aber ich bin auch im Stress und beantworte ja viele Kommis. Sorry, wenn du damit nicht zufrieden warst. Aber wir können ja Mails schreiben, hm? Knutsch dich auch und Kopfi hoch! Schreib mir! Bussis und danke!

**So meine Süßen! Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen! Einige Kommis waren abgeschnitten, leider. Aber wenn ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, bitte melden!**

**Hab euch lieb, knuddels – eure gugi! Danke für eure Kommis! **


	8. Wie schwer kann Auto fahren sein

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

**WICHTIG! **

Vorab wollte ich euch mitteilen, dass es mir in der letzten Zeit etwas schwer fällt, exakt nach einer Woche ein Chap zu präsentieren. Eigentlich wollte ich von Luft und Liebe leben, doch irgendwie klappt dies nicht so ganz wie ich es will. Jab, Darkgugi lacht mich aus – schon gut! °**schmoll**°

Jedenfalls hat sich ein Höllenschlund geöffnet, in dem mich DarkGugi hineinstoßen will, der Stress ebenso – der qualmt gerade ne Zigarre. Ja, der Teufel würde mich liebend gerne aufnehmen und ich hätte schöne Zeiten mit ihm, doch trotzdem…

Zeitweise werde ich vom Stress erdrückt – beruflich, sowie von sämtlichen Verantwortung in privaten Dingen. Zwischendurch versuche ich dann Chaps zu schreiben und kann nur hoffen, dass sie gut ankommen. Ich versuche mir die Zeit zu nehmen, denn ich will euch nicht all zu lange warten lassen! Und: Ich beende immer ein Projekt!

Ach ja, man braucht Geld um zu überleben, wusstet ihr das? Dachte, nackt und verrückt, sowie kreischend durch die Straßen laufen und alle schocken würde reichen um mit Geld überhäuft zu werden. Wie falsch man doch mit dieser Ansicht liegt? Stattdessen sind die Männer mit den weißen Jacken unterwegs und suchen mich. Nicht, dass Darkgugi einen Dokumentarfilm damit gedreht hätte… ähm…

**Fazit**: Ich versuche verzweifelt mich zu klonen, da ich sonst nach einiger Zeit nach St. Mungos auswandern werde – freiwillig. Ohne PC, ohne allem. Gut, ich gestehe, dann würde ich vollkommen verrückt werden, aber das ist nicht so unterschiedlich zu meinem jetzigen Zustand. °**hust**°

Was die Qualität des vorherigen Chaps angeht: Nun ja, ich kann nicht einen jeden Geschmack treffen und dem einen gefällt es, dem anderen nicht. Aber diese Story handelt nun einmal von „Rennen fahren" und „Auto fahren lernen", sowie von Kids, die viele peinliche und nicht gewollte Situationen erleben. Sorry, aber das ist nun mal mein Traum. _Es tut mir schrecklich leid, wenn ich mit dem Thema „Zauberdrogen" einige vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Es sollte NIEMALS mit wahren Drogen der Realität in Verbindung gebracht werden, sondern lustig sein. Sorry nochmals!_

Noch etwas: Die Chaps können nicht immer aus Aktion, nur Humor oder Spannung bestehen. Es gibt auch „Überbrückungschaps" oder abgeschwächte. Ich weiß, euer Anspruch ist hoch gesetzt, doch bedenkt bitte, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, ich versuche mein Bestes. In erster Linie schreibe ich für mich und stelle es euch dann zur Verfügung. Ich liebe das Schreiben sehr und ich gebe es nicht auf! Aber wenn mal ein Chap nicht so toll ist – tut es mir aufrichtig Leid. Gebt mir Zeit auch einmal Luft zu holen. Danke euch!

Anmerkung: Eine ganz süße Maus stellt einige meiner Storys bei Animexx aus! Ich bekomme regelmäßig die Reviews zugesendet, doch kann man dort leider nicht antworten. Für alle Animexx-User, die dies hier lesen! Ich danke euch tausendmal! Ihr seid einfach unglaublich und Klasse! °**breit im Kreis grins**°

**Eine letzte, wichtige Anmerkung!**

Ich habe die traurige Nachricht erhalten, dass der unglaublicher Autor: **Michael Serpent** vor kurzem verstorben ist. Ich hatte das Glück vor einiger Zeit einige private Übersetzungen seiner Storys per Mail zu bekommen und ich muss sagen – er war mein Idol! Auch wenn ich ihn nicht kannte, traf es mich unvorbereitet, es ist einfach unfassbar. Dieser Mensch ist bewundernswert und er hat meinen tiefen Respekt und meine Ehre. Er hat uns durch seine Homepage folgendes zukommen lassen:

_**Zitat:** Schreibt weiter, da die Fantasiewelt eine der wenigen sicheren Hafen für uns in dieser grausamen kalten Welt ist. Solange euch das eintauchen darin Trost und Freude spendet, erinnert euch einfach daran es zu tun._

Die Realität ist hart genug, da sollte man die Möglichkeit haben aus dieser flüchten zu können. Mein Ziel ist es, euch glücklich zu machen, euch zum Lachen zu bringen – dass ihr die Möglichkeit habt, der Realität zu entfliehen. In erster Linie schreibe ich, wie oben schon erwähnt, für mich und natürlich auch für euch. Und auch wenn ich nur einen Reviewer hätte, würde ich für diesen schreiben, wenn ich ihn damit ein Lächeln entlocken kann und ihn glücklich mache.

**In den Herzen der Autoren wird Michael Serpent weiterleben!**

**In ewiger Erinnerung an Michael Serpent – ein großer Fan!**

**Gezeichnet, gugi28**

**°;°;°;°;°**

_- Dieses Chap wird ein wenig verwirrend, irre, durchgeknallt - ebenso ein wenig „anders" und… einige hatten da spezielle Wünsche. Ich kann nur sagen: euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl und ich hoffe, ich konnte euch einigermaßen zufrieden stellen!_

_- Ich benutze die „alte" Rechtschreibung und deshalb könnten Wörter vorkommen, die man heut zu Tage nicht mehr so schreibt. Und vielen lieben Dank an die Infos, die ich dazu bekommen habe! Das war klasse und sehr nett! (Wieder ein Stück schlauer geworden) _

_- Ich habe beschlossen die direkte Anrede „klein" zu belassen, die Anrede per „Sie" wird groß geschrieben. Hoffe, es passt so! _

_- Antworten auf eure Kommis findet ihr wie immer nach dem Chap! DANKE SEHR! _

_- Ich danke **Clair14frase**r für ihr Kommi bei „Gryffindor vs. Slytherin" DANKE! °knutsch° _

**ACH JA! LIME UND LEMON! – nur so nebenbei erwähnt**

**°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 8**

**Wie schwer kann Auto fahren sein? **

_Oh. Mein. Gott! Nein, ich halluziniere, ganz sicher! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Doch was würde sich Harry davon versprechen, nackt unter einem Auto zu liegen? Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ist es tatsächlich so? Hatte er nicht bis vor kurzem noch Kleidung an? Wusste er, dass ich hier bin? Vielleicht will er dasselbe wie ich in diesem Moment? Verflucht, das was ich sehen will, bleibt mir verborgen – Merlin, das ist gemein! Allerdings.._

_Hilfe, ich kann doch nicht mit einem Dauerständer durch die Gegend laufen! Ich werde angestarrt – wieso guckt Blaise so komisch? Und wieso sieht er von mir zu Harry und wieder zurück? Wehe er bemerkt dasselbe wie ich! Dann muss ich ihn wohl oder übel killen, ist doch klar! _

_Ich sabbere, eindeutig. Was sagt Blaise? Oh! Er verzieht sich zu seinem „Schatzi". Na dann – viel Glück! Ob er die Prüfung bestehen wird? Oder vernascht er seinen Kevin dann doch zum Frühstück? Mann, ich habe schon wieder Hunger, aber auf… Himmel! Er spreizt seine Beine! Weg sehen, weg sehen! Kann nicht, welch Schande! Wie geil…OH MERLIN! Ich muss sterben, jetzt, sofort. Aber wenn geht, zwischen seinen Beinen, nachdem wir..._

„Hallo Draco! Wie schön, dass du… Draco? Hallo? Geht es dir gut? Was hast du denn? Sag mal – stehst du unter Drogen?" Harry rollte sich unter dem Auto hervor, als er zwei Paar Beine ausmachen konnte, wobei eines nun das Weite suchte. Als Harry jedoch den Blonden erblickte, dieser ziemlich sabberte, zog er die Stirn kraus, stand auf.

Leicht verschwitzt wischte er sich die dreckigen Handflächen an seiner Hose ab, starrte den Blonden an und bemerkte sofort dessen Veränderung. Draco wurde rot? Wie interessant!

„Malfoy? Ich fragte dich etwas!" Harrys Augenbraue schnalzte in die Höhe, der Blonde starrte ihn noch immer wortlos an. Und wie Harrys Blick in tiefere Regionen bestätigte, war das was er sah anscheinend sehr heiß. Harry begutachtete sich selber, seine Augen suchten die Hose und das Shirt ab. Was daran so sexy sein sollte, wusste er nicht. Aber so viel war klar: Draco starrte IHN an und es schmeichelte ihn natürlich!

Harry trat einen Schritt vor, wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Dracos Augen, die nun wieder ein wenig klarer wurden.

„Willkommen zurück.", grinste Harry schief, Draco schnappte nach Luft.

„Wieso bist du nackt?", krächzte Draco mit leicht geröteten Wangen, Harry blinzelte mit seinen Augen.

„Ich soll _was_ sein? Ähm, brauchst du eine Brille? Ich kann dir meine borgen, wenn du willst, doch müsste ich sie mir von zu Hause holen. Ich.."

„Lüg mich doch nicht an! Für wen hast du dich ausgezogen, hm? Ich meine, wieso arbeitest du nackt! Ja, heute soll einer der heißesten Tage des Sommers werden, doch gleich vollkommen in natura zu gehen wäre doch sehr übertrieben!", schnarrte Draco sauer, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Malfoy! Ich BIN NICHT nackt! Ich trage eine Hose – siehst du? Und dann noch ein Shirt - greif mich doch an!" Harry zupfte an seinen Sachen und Draco schien doch tatsächlich zu überlegen ob der Schein trog.

„Sorry, Potter, aber ich sehe dich nackt. Ich.." Draco brach ab, blickte beschämt zu Boden, Harrys Augen blitzten auf. Was Draco nicht sehen konnte war, dass er sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, herausfinden wollte, WAS der Blonde sah.

„Und was genau… siehst du?", schnurrte er Draco an, kam wieder näher. Draco schnappte nach Luft, die Farbe seines Gesichtes verdunkelte sich.

„Besonders in der tieferen Region? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Verflucht, war Harrys Stimme rau! _Zusammen reißen – zusammen reißen! Nein, das ist hier nicht der richtige Ort um über heißblütige und verrucht scharfe Ex-Gryffindors herzufallen! Oh verdammt, ich will ihn doch so sehr! _

„Ja", krächzte Draco leise, Harry legte eine Hand auf dessen Wange.

„So sehr ich mich auch darüber freue, aber ich habe tatsächlich etwas an, weißt du? Ich denke nicht im Traum daran nackt zu arbeiten! Außer wenn du es gerne willst. Also sag mir, was hast du eingenommen?" Harry wartete ab, Draco schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis Zehn. Stockend begann er zu berichten, von allem, was sie bisher auf dem Weg zur Fahrschule erlebt hatten. Harry seufzte, lachte dann auf, schüttelte den Kopf und zog Draco einfach zu sich.

„Halte durch, die Wirkung wird bald nachlassen. Würde ich in dieser Situation sein, könnte ich mich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten.", flüsterte er leise an Dracos Ohr, was jedoch ein Fehler war. Draco knurrte, zog Harry enger zu sich und küsste verlangend seinen Hals. Harry schnappte nach Luft, sein Herz fing zu rasen an, Schwindel erfasste ihn. Nur mühsam konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, die Härte an seinem Bein war mehr als spürbar.

„Draco", keuchte Harry erregt, da Draco sein Becken nun leicht kreisen ließ, Harry fest in seinen Armen hielt. Seine heißen Küsse verbrannten ihn geradezu, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich Harrys wundervoll geschwungenen Kusspolstern. Schon wurden sie eingenommen, Draco küsste ihn heiß und verlangend. Eine vorwitzige Zunge schlüpfte in seinen Mund, kämpfte mit seiner, machte Harry verrückt.

Harry war auch nur ein Mann, sehnte sich nach Zärtlichkeit – nach Sex und handelte rein instinktiv. Er vertiefte den Kuss, tauchte mit seinen Händen in Dracos wundervollen Schopf und zog seinen Kopf noch näher. Ein jeder Zungenschlag setzte Stromschnellen frei, Harrys Atem ging immer abgehakter. Nur mühsam riss er sich aus dem Kuss los, Dracos Augen schimmerten in einem flüssigen Silber.

„Draco", brachte er mühsam hervor, Adrenalin schoss noch immer durch seine Venen.

„Was?", knurrte Draco mit unterdrückter Leidenschaft, Harry versank in seinen Augen und seufzte entzückt.

„Es gibt keine Küsse, so lange ich hier Lehrer bin und du der Schüler. Außerdem befinden wir uns hier in der Fahrschule, da gelten einige Benimmregeln." Harry hatte einen trockenen Mund, der Blonde sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Lust, die er in diesem Moment verspürte.

„Dann gehen wir wo anders hin.", kam die schlichte Antwort, Harry lächelte milde.

„Aber ich bin jetzt im Dienst, schon vergessen? Und ab heute bist du mein Schüler und.."

„Ich habe kein Geld um Auto fahren zu lernen. Folge dessen bist du auch nicht mein Fahrlehrer.."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet und alles in die Wege geleitet.", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort, Draco knurrte.

„Mir egal. Und Potter? Seit wann hältst ausgerechnet DU dich an die Regeln? Wäre mir neu!", spie er aus, zog Harry mit sich. Harry öffnete erbost den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco legte ein unglaubliches Tempo an den Tag, zerrte Harry aus der Fahrschule – durchschritt mit ihm das Tor. Triumphierend drehte er sich umher, presste Harry an das Gemäuer.

„Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr IN der Fahrschule.", lautete sein schlichter Kommentar. Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, nahm Draco Harrys Lippen abermals in Besitz, schlängelte seine Zunge hindurch und küsste ihn tief und wollend. Harry verschlug es die Sprache, war er noch nie so leidenschaftlich geküsst worden. Und verflucht, der Blonde war absolut einzigartig darin!

_Ich wünsche mir so sehr die Zeit von Hogwarts zurück. Er und ich alleine.. Aber mit dem Wissensstand von jetzt_… - schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und dann hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sich ihre Umgebung verändern. Draco, wie es schien, dürfte es auch bemerkt haben, so lösten sie den Kuss und blickten sich erstaunt an.

Draco drehte sich umher, öffnete den Mund, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Wie? Wo waren sie? Konnte es sein?

„Harry?", quiekte er, glaubte abermals einer Halluzination auf dem Leim zu gehen.

„Draco? Ich habe echt Angst. Weißt du, wo wir uns befinden?", flüsterte er leise, Draco nickte.

„In Hogwarts.", - Harry wurde blass. Draco wirbelte zu ihm herum, blitzte ihn aus dunklen Augen an, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", knurrte er, Harry kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf.

„Na ja, ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass wir wieder in Hogwarts wären – oder so ähnlich. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Besonders, weil es logischer Weise vollkommen unmöglich ist! Mann kann von einem anderen Ort nicht direkt nach Hogwarts apparieren!", stieß er aus, Draco legte den Kopf schief.

„Wer sagte denn etwas von apparieren? Du hast uns hierher geblinzelt, oder so.", säuselte er, Harry wurde abermals blass.

„Kann es sein..", überlegte er angestrengt, Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf die Erklärung.

„Was…"

„Vorhin, als ihr noch nicht da ward, da bemerkte ich die dunkle Magie ein weiteres Mal. Doch sie war diesmal anders… sie.. sie war kontrollierbar! Und sieh mich an! Ich bin doch normal, oder?", wisperte er ängstlich, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Frag mich nicht, ich sehe heute einiges anders, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Apropos anders..", brummte er leidenschaftlich und kam geschmeidig auf Harry zu. Beide standen in einem verlassenen Gang der Schule und da Ferien waren, war die Schule mehr als ausgestorben. Ob die Lehrer noch anwesend waren? Dumbledore vielleicht?

„Ähm, Draco? Du stehst unter Drogen, klar? Du kannst dein Verlangen zügeln! Glaube mir, sobald die Droge nachlässt, ist alles wieder normal und du würdest es bereuen wenn du…_uuhh_, lass das." Harrys Stimme wurde immer dünner, da Draco ihn abermals am Hals küsste, sich verlangend an ihm rieb.

„Scheiß drauf.", lautete sein geistreicher Kommentar – tja, sein Gehirn befand sich heute an einer viel tieferen Stelle.

„Aber ich muss.. ich.. In einer halben Stunde treffen die ersten Schüler ein und.. _oh_ ..Dray!", keuchte er angestrengt um Fassung ringend, da Draco bereits das Shirt hochgeschoben hatte, um mit seinen warmen Händen darunter zu fahren. Liebevoll streichelten seine Fingerspitzen über Harrys steinharte Brustwarzen.

„L-Lass das. Ich meine es ernst! Hör auf mich so zu küssen! Glaube mir.. ich.. _hhmmnn_", stöhnte er leise, Draco lachte leise an seinem Hals, leckte kurz darüber.

„Eine halbe Stunde? Was man da nicht so alles machen kann? Ich schätze mein damaliges Zimmer ist noch frei, kommst du?"

„NEIN!" Harry riss sich los, stolperte einige Schritte zurück, doch Draco hielt ihm am Ärmel fest.

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Potter. Du hast keine Ahnung wie scharf ich auf dich bin. Und ich will endlich wissen wie es ist, wenn man Sex mit einem anderen Jungen hat. Mit deinen Erzählungen hast du mich neugierig gemacht. Wäre es nicht unfair mich so scharf zu machen, um mich dann später abzuweisen?", fragte Draco leise, doch drohend, Harry schluckte leicht.

Ja, er war bereits einmal in Dracos Zimmer gewesen, heimlich, aus Spaß. Doch das war schon so lange her! Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, nochmals dahin zurück zu kehren, besonders in dessen Bett! Vor Harrys Augen entstand ein Bild des Zimmers und _PLOPP_, waren sie bereits eingetroffen.

„Wie machst du das! HA! Du hast doch an mein Zimmer denken müssen… du.." Draco stutzte, blieb stehen und wirbelte mit fragendem Blick umher.

„Woher weißt du, wie mein Zimmer aussieht?" Harry wurde rot, wollte nur verschwinden – doch Draco ließ es nicht zu und packte Harry nochmals am Arm, zog ihn hart zu sich und umarmte ihn fest. Ihm war egal, woher Harry es kannte – es bewies nur, dass er ihn schon einmal aufgesucht hatte, was ihn glücklich stimmte.

„Du bleibst hier.", knurrte er bestimmend, presste seine Lippen kurz auf die von Harry.

„Draco, bitte! Ich habe die dunkle Magie noch nicht unter Kontrolle! Es könnte ebenso sein, dass die Lehrer von Hogwarts sich nun in der Fahrschule befinden.", wimmerte er los, Draco bearbeitete abermals Harrys Hals und brachte ihn zum Stöhnen.

„Du wirst es schon noch herausfinden, so wie ich heute einiges herausfinden werde.", erwiderte er leise, keuchte an Harrys Hals und dirigierte ihn zu seinem ehemaligen Bett. Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, doch nur halbherzig. Als er die Kanten des Bettes in seinen Kniekehlen spürte, fiel er darauf, federte leicht ab. Draco unterbrach seine Tätigkeit nur kurzzeitig, kam sofort zu seinem Opfer und legte sich langsam aber genüsslich auf ihn. Harry stöhnte tief auf, versuchte dem Kuss zu entkommen und schaffte es nur kurzzeitig.

„Das.. das wäre nicht gut! Du bist nicht bei klarem Verstand! Bitte! Wenn es so sein sollte, dann wenn wir es beide wollen und weder besoffen noch sonst etwas sind.", wimmerte er leise, doch Draco hörte nicht darauf. Während er Harrys Hände mit einem Griff oberhalb seines Kopfes festhielt und auf das Bett pinnte, streichelte seine andere Hand fordernd über Harrys wild hebenden Brustkorb, küsste seine Lippen, tauchte mit der Zunge tief in die Mundhöhle.

Harry strampelte ein wenig, stöhnte tief auf und bog sich der streichelnden Hand entgegen. Diese wanderte nun tiefer, schob sich in die Hose hinein und massierte Harrys hartes Glied durch die Boxer hindurch. Draco bemerkte das Zucken von Harrys Körper und suchte mit seinen Lippen die bebenden von Harry.

Harry schrie leise in den Kuss hinein, drückte sein Becken hoch, Draco stöhnte ebenfalls. _Oh Gott, er fühlt sich so verflucht gut an! Was für eine Größe!_ Sein letzter Funke an Verstand verabschiedete sich – er wusste genau was er tat. Auch wenn die Droge noch kurzzeitig wirkte, war das Verlangen schon immer da gewesen – seit dem er Harry als Lustobjekt und wollender Geliebter sah.

„Gefällt dir das, Potter? Mache ich das richtig?", raunte er an Harrys Mund, schmuste abermals mit ihm - Harry öffnete seine Augen, sie blickten ihn vor Lust verschleiert an.

„Jaaa.", hauchte er leise, keuchte wieder, schloss die Augen und stöhnte tief auf. Doch als Draco noch immer nicht genug hatte, seine Hand nun direkt in die Boxer schob und den warmen und harten Schaft umschloss, schrie Harry abermals in den jetzigen Kuss hinein, Draco drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett zurück.

_Oh ja, Potter, stöhne für mich, schreie für mich, mach mich wahnsinnig. _

Harry keuchte immer abgehackter, stieß in Dracos Hand und verfluchte die Kleidung die er am Leib trug. Draco grinste in den Kuss hinein, als er kühle Luft an seiner Haut fühlte und sofort wusste, dass sie beide nackt waren. Harry allerdings, schreckte auf, löste den Kuss und blickte Draco panisch an. Dieser grinste nur, musste sich Harrys Körper genau ansehen und besonders sein hartes Glied, welches er noch immer mit seiner anderen Hand umschloss und sanft bearbeitete.

_Oh Salazar, ich muss sterben, er sieht so göttlich aus! Mist, ich zittere! War ich jemals schon so nervös gewesen? Mache ich es richtig?_

„Du fühlst dich so perfekt an..", stöhnte Draco und massierte Harrys steinhartes Glied genau richtig, wie Harry nach Luft schnappend, fand.

Genüsslich ließ er seine Augen wandern, Harry wurde rot. Es war schon so lange her, dass er Sex hatte und Dracos Hand machte ihn wahnsinnig! Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, so viel war sicher. Doch würde er sich in den Boden schämen, wenn er sofort kommen würde – noch vor Draco.

„M-Malfoy, das.. das wollte ich nicht, ehrlich", keuchte Harry mit tiefroten Wangen, Draco blickte ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

„Natürlich wolltest du das, sonst wäre es nicht passiert, dass wir beide nun nackt sind. Ich liebe deine dunkle Macht. Die kannst du gerne weiterhin anwenden. So lange du sie nicht kontrollieren kannst, so lange zähle ich es zu meinem Glück!", säuselte er an Harrys geöffnete Lippen, Entsetzen und pure Lust lag in Harrys Blick.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als Harry alle Bedenken über Bord warf, den Blonden im Genick packte, zu sich hinunter zog und seine Lippen verschloss. Draco stöhnte tief auf, schloss die Augen und legte sich behutsam auf Harry. Beide fingen zu zittern an, als ihre nackten Leiber sich aneinander rieben, Harry seine Beine um dessen Hüften schlang. Sie wälzten sich wild küssend im Bett umher – beide trauten sich nicht so recht und wollten dennoch ihre Lust durch zärtliche Spielchen loswerden.

Die Reibung wurde immer schneller, ihre Glieder berührten sich immer wieder. Draco stöhnte verzweifelt auf, als Harrys Hand sich den Weg über seinen Körper suchte, Dracos Zentrum fand und den Schaft sanft in die Hand nahm. Draco riss sich aus dem Kuss los, schnappte nach Luft und stieß mit seinem Becken zu. Auch seine Hand wanderte zittrig, unsicher – über Harrys Körper, fand abermals das Gesuchte.

Beide hatten Angst zu früh zu kommen, wussten – wenn sie jetzt miteinander schliefen, würde es früher zu Ende sein als gewollt. So befriedigten sie sich gegenseitig mit der Hand, wurden immer schneller, ihre Becken zuckten, die Küsse gingen tiefer. Lustvolles Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, Zungen stießen heftiger zu, Hände rieben schneller.

„Oh ja, bitte schneller! _Hmmn, Harry!",_ stöhnte Draco von Sinnen, als der Kuss zu Ende ging, Draco sich seiner Sache immer sicherer wurde und bemerkte, dass Harry seine Bitte sofort befolgte.

„Dray! Du bist sagenhaft – noch.. schneller!", stöhnte auch Harry, schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und rieb Dracos hartes Teil noch heftiger. Der Blonde konnte nicht glauben was er sah, da Harry seitlich neben ihm lag und sich vor Lust am Lacken räkelte, seiner Hand mit absolut scharfen Bewegungen entgegenkam. Sein Gesicht spiegelte alle Emotionen wider, die Lippen waren geschwollen, Wangen schimmerten rosig.

Draco befolgte Harrys Bitte, rieb dessen harten Stahl immer schneller, leckte sich über die Lippen. Er brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor, da auch Harrys Hand einfach göttlich war, immer schneller wurde. _Oh Merlin! Gleich komme ich! Reib mich fester, schneller!_ Er wurde zu einem weiteren Kuss verdammt, Harrys Zunge stieß leidenschaftlich in seinen Mund. Sie schaukelten sich immer weiter Richtung Höhepunkt, bis beide Sterne vor den Augen sahen, ihr Lustschrei von dem unendlichen Kuss verschluckt wurde.

Und dann war es vorbei und Draco brach den Kuss ab. Als sie sich ansahen, wurden beide knallrot im Gesicht, drehten ihre Köpfe verlegen zur Seite.

„Ähm..", fing Harry an, rollte sich zusammen, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu.

„Nicht", wisperte er leise, Harry kaute auf seiner Lippe und sah den Blonden schüchtern an.

„Du bist schön, versteck dich nicht. Hat – hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?", kam es leise von Draco, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah, Harry darin Angst lesen konnte.

„Gefallen? Es war wundervoll! Du hast sagenhafte Hände, weißt du das?", keuchte Harry mit hochroten Wangen, betrachtete Dracos Körper eingehend.

„Wow", stieß er hervor, Dracos Wangen brannten.

„Was denn?"

„Du siehst absolut heiß aus." Harry bekam große Augen, dann wurde er verlegen. Klar geisterte der Gedanke die ganze Zeit durch sein Gehirn, doch hatte er es bisher niemals laut ausgesprochen. Draco grinste breit, küsste Harry nochmals. Diesmal umarmten sie sich liebevoll, der Kuss war zärtlich und sanft. Fünf Minuten später räusperte sich Draco und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Bereust du es?" Er hatte Harry den Rücken zugewandt, Harry starrte darauf.

„Nein, keine Sekunde. Und du?" Draco seufzte, fuhr sich durch die Haare und lugte nun über die Schulter, ließ seine Augen abermals über Harrys Prachtkörper wandern. Ja, die Droge hatte aufgehört zu wirken und dennoch..

„Nein, ebenso. Dabei hatte ich fest vor, eine feste Freundschaft mit dir einzugehen, bevor es zu so etwas kommt, weißt du?", lächelte er sanft, Harry war nun mit ihm auf selber Höhe und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

„Wir sind doch schon Freunde, Draco. Wird Zeit, dass wir langsam in eine andere Richtung gehen. Zwar wollte ich es nicht so schnell angehen, aber…" Dracos Wangen brannten – also wollte es Harry ebenso!

„Gut, gehen wir es ein wenig langsamer an.", murmelte er leise, Harry grinste.

„Aber beim nächsten Mal können wir schon etwas weiter gehen als jetzt – wenn du es ebenso willst. Denn dann würde ich meine Zunge nur all zu gerne sprechen lassen und dich abermals vor Lust schreien lassen, mehrmals - verlass dich darauf." Draco erstarrte, seine Mitte regte sich von neuem. Unanständige Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf – er hörte Harry leise lachen und bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie dieser seinen Zauberstab zückte und sie beide reinigte.

„Dray, hoch mit dir und deinem absolut süßen Arsch. Wir sollten zurück. Mal sehen ob sich alle fragen, wo wir sind?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, als wäre nichts gewesen! Draco sabberte schon wieder, bekam einen saugenden Harry, natürlich auf Knien vor ihm, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, dann wäre Potter fällig! Aber dieses kleine und süße Erlebnis war es auch wert gewesen! Er konnte es kaum erwarten von Harry in die Kunst der Liebe eingeweiht zu werden und er freute sich schon darauf! _Oh Merlin! Harry Potter, mein persönlicher Sexgott, hat es mir mit der Hand besorgt!_ – kreischte eine kleine, aber peinliche Stimme erfreut in seinen Kopf, Draco wurde rot.

**°;°;°;°;°**

„Blaise! Hallo! Ihr seid schon so früh hier? Wo.. wo ist denn Draco? Ist der noch bei Harry? Und.." Kevin runzelte die Stirn, als Blaise zielstrebig auf ihn zuschritt, die kleinen Stufen zum Podest mit einem einzigen Schritt nahm und Kevin heißblütig umarmte.

„Hallo, Schatz? Ich habe dich vermisst.", brummte er leidenschaftlich an dessen Ohr, Kevin schnappte nach Luft.

„Ja, das habe ich auch, aber..", stotterte Kevin los, wurde an die Klassenzimmerwand gedrängt.

„Blaise! Es könnte jeden Moment jemand reinkommen und..", fing er zu erklären an, doch Blaise lachte heiser an seinem Ohr.

„Vergiss es, Baby, ich habe abgeschlossen. Jetzt kann uns keiner stören."

„Aber, aber der Unterricht und deine Prüfung fangen in einer knappen halben Stunde an und…_uuhh_.. Blaise!", stöhnte Kevin leise, legte seinen Kopf schief und genoss die zärtlichen Lippen seines Liebhabers, die Zähne, die an seinem Ohr knabberten. Heißer Atem streifte seinen Hals, die zarten Kusspolster folgten sogleich.

„Ich bin scharf auf dich.", knurrte Blaise und presste zum Beweis sein Becken an das seines süßen Freundes. Ein weiteres Stöhnen schlüpfte aus Kevins Mund, er genoss die Liebkosungen mit geschlossenen Augen. Lange hatte er warten müssen, doch seit endloser Zeit war er dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin verfallen. Und jetzt war er auch dazu bereit! Ja, er hatte sich verliebt – und wie!

„Blaise", keuchte rau, legte seine Hand in Blaise Nacken um ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Blaise Lippen verbrannten küssend seinen Hals, wanderten über seine Wange zu seinem Mund, seine Zunge leckte über Kevins leicht geöffnete Lippen.

„Ich will dich heute vor Lust stöhnen hören.", wisperte Blaise leise, ehe er mit der Zunge zustieß und Kevin vernichtend küsste. Kevins Beine wurden weich, Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper. Und ehe er es sich versah, stand er oben ohne da. Blaise Finger waren flink, öffneten die Schnalle, zogen den Zipp hinunter, die Boxer folgte.

„Was.. doch nicht hier! Blaise!", rief Kevin nüchtern aus, doch Blaise knurrte nur an seinen Lippen, saugte abwechselnd an der Ober- und dann an der Unterlippe.

„Doch, hier und jetzt. Zwar wollte ich es romantischer, aber für mich hattest du noch nie so begehrenswert ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Ich brauche dich, ich will dich, ich muss dich lieben – hier und jetzt.", raunte er an Kevins Lippen – Kevins Beine gaben nach.

Blaise lachte leise, als er merkte, dass Kevins Abwehr wie Eis in der Sonne schmolz – seine Hände hielten Kevins Beckenknochen fest. Stöhnend wanderte sein Mund über Kevins leicht salzig schmeckende Haut, er leckte daran, saugte sich an ihr fest. Langsam ging er in die Knie, blickte nach oben und bemerkte Kevins entspanntes Gesicht.

Nie hatte sein geliebter Freund schöner ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Die Haare wirkten leicht durcheinander, sein Mund stand etwas offen, die Lippen schimmerten. Ein langer Wimpernkranz zierte seine geschlossenen Augenlider, die Wangen schimmerten leicht rose. Nun biss sich Kevin auf die Lippen, Blaise stöhnte abermals.

Seine Küsse wanderten weiter abwärts, erreichten seine Brustwarzen, saugten daran. Er liebkoste sie abwechselnd mit der Zunge, zupfte mit den Zähnen, erntete dabei ein kleines Wimmern. Kevins Hände krallten sich in Blaise Schopf, dirigierten ihn weiter abwärts.

„Du weißt was du willst, nicht wahr, mein Schöner?", keuchte Blaise beherrschend, leckte mit der Zunge über Kevins Brustwarzen, küsste sich zum Bauchnabel hinunter.

„Oh.. ja!", stöhnte Kevin mit Lust durchtränkter Stimme, er fing zu zittern an. Blaise Hände hielten noch immer Kevins Becken fest, während seine Lippen den Haarflaum erreichten, er kurz innehielt um Kevins hartes Glied besichtigen zu können.

„Wunderschön.", kam es stockend über seine Lippen, eher er genau diese auf Kevins pralle Eichel legte, sanft zu saugen anfing und dabei seine Augen schloss. Ein heiserer Schrei drang in seinen Gehörgang, stöhnend öffnete er seinen Mund weiter, leckte mit seiner Zunge langsam und begierig Kevins Lusttropfen ab. Noch immer langsam, nahm er Kevins harten und pulsierenden Schaft in den Mund, schob seinen Kopf immer weiter nach vorne.

Kevin riss die Augen auf, schnappte nach Luft und stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, als sein Teil vollkommen in Blaise Mund verschwand. Er konnte sich an Blaise Geschicklichkeit nicht satt sehen, keuchte, stöhnte immer wieder, zog dessen Kopf immer wieder hart zu sich und stieß leicht nach vorne.

„Oh Merlin, dein Mund ist göttlich.", wimmerte er leise, verlor langsam die Kontrolle. Blaise Stöhnen sendete Vibrationen aus, ließen Kevin süße Tode sterben. Bald würde er kommen, wenn Blaise so weiter machte. Beinahe hätte er enttäuscht aufgeschrieen, da es Blaise doch tatsächlich wagte von ihm abzulassen. Stattdessen hob er ihn hoch, legte ihn mit dem Rücken voran auf das Pult, betrachtete seinen heiß geliebten Freund eingehend.

„Wahnsinn, du siehst so heiß aus.", stieß er erregt aus, öffnete rasch seine Hose und hielt jedoch inne.

„Willst du das überhaupt?", presste er hart hervor, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Wenn du mich nicht gleich zur Hölle jagst, dann..", knurrte Kevin tief erregt, spreizte seine Beine etwas weiter – Blaise wimmerte und blickte auf Kevins harten Stahl.

„Oh Himmel, steh mir bei.", wisperte Blaise von Sinnen, entledigte sich seiner Hose und seiner Boxer, drückte Kevins Oberschenkel noch weiter auseinander und senkte seinen Kopf. Kevins Atem ging immer schneller – oh ja, er wollte ihn jetzt! Woher diese überraschende Lust kam, wusste er nicht, es war ihm auch egal, wo sie es trieben.

Seine Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als er Blaise heiße Zunge an seinem Eingang spürte, Finger, die sie ablösten. Doch waren sie glitschig, wie er in seinem Rausch feststellen konnte. Ein kleiner Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, als der erste Finger in ihn glitt, er Blaise unterdrücktes stöhnen hören konnte. Oh ja, er wollte mehr, immer mehr! Der Finger war sehr geschickt, tastete alles ab, weitete ihn und traf sein Lustzentrum.

Kevin bog seinen Oberkörper durch, sah Sterne vor seinen Augen, konnte sich nicht beherrschen und schrie lustvoll auf. Mittlerweile waren es zwei Finger, er dritte folgte sogleich. Sanft wurde er mit drehenden Bewegungen geweitete, bemerkte nicht, dass Blaise sein eigenes Glied hart rieb, sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

„OH BLAISE! JETZT!", stieß er hervor, ein tiefes Stöhnen folgte.

„Ja, Liebling, nichts lieber als das.", vernahm er durch einen lustvollen Nebel in seinem Gehirn und spürte im nächsten Augenblick wie sich etwas hartes Großes in ihn schob. Langsam und vorsichtig, bis zum Anschlag.

„Endlich sind wir miteinander vereint, Kev. Ich hatte mir das schon so lange gewünscht.", keuchte Blaise ihm ins Gesicht, Kevin öffnete seine Augen.

„Ich liebe dich.", säuselte er leise, Blaise Gesicht fing zu strahlen an.

„Oh Kevin.", wimmerte er gerührt los und fing an sich zu bewegen. Vorerst langsam, doch dann wurde er immer schneller, stieß hart und mächtig zu, zog sich zurück und hämmerte sich auf Wunsch seines Geliebten immer härter in ihn hinein.

„TIEFER! JA!", schrie Kevin los, seine Hände packten Blaise Po, zogen ihn noch näher zu sich. Beide stöhnten und keuchten, schrieen leise auf – Blaise küsste Kevins Hals hungrig und feurig zugleich. Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, Kevins Sinne schwanden immer mehr. Doch da richtete sich Blaise auf einmal wieder auf, lehnte sich leicht zurück und stieß heftig zu – brachte Kevin somit über die Schwelle. Mit einem gigantischen Schrei ergoss er sich, Blaise verzog lustvoll sein Gesicht, kam mit einem wilden Aufschrei. Erschöpft brach er auf seinem Geliebten zusammen, sie keuchten leise.

„Kevin, ich liebe dich so sehr. Schon so lange.", brachte er unter Anstrengung hervor, Kevin schloss ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

„Mein süßer Blaise.", nuschelte er zufrieden, fing leise zu schnurren an, was Blaise sehr gut gefiel. Er nahm Kevins Gesicht zart in seine Hände, küsste einen jeden Millimeter ab.

„Meins, meins, meins und noch mal meins.", brummte er zufrieden, küsste nun seine Lippen liebevoll und zart. Kevin schmolz dahin, ließ sich verführen und seufzte zufrieden, als der Kuss endete. Langsam zog sich Blaise zurück, zückte seinen Zauberstab, reinigte sie und mit einem weiteren Schlenker waren sie bereits angezogen.

Keuchend und etwas benommen, richtete sich Kevin wieder auf, kam in die sitzende Position und strahlte Blaise an. Doch sein Grinsen wurde teuflischer, er musterte Blaise eingehend.

„Baby, unter welchen Drogen standest du? Du warst ja wirklich wild auf mich. Hoffe, das bist du noch, wenn die Wirkung nachlässt." Blaise wurde leicht rot, grinste verlegen und räusperte sich.

„Nun ja, also die Wirkung hatte schon längst nachgelassen, aber… ich wollte dich trotzdem. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartete, dass du nicht nachgibst, aber.. Bei Salazar, du warst mehr als heiß. Dabei hätte ich mir gewünscht, ich könnte dich lange und langsam in einem gemütlichen Bett lieben.", seufzte er bedauernd, Kevin lachte los.

„Wenn uns die Lust übermannt? Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jemals einer der Fahrlehrer auf diesem Pult getrieben hätte. Ich hatte dir angesehen, dass du unter der restlichen Einwirkung einer Droge standest, aber es war mir egal, glaube mir.", zwinkerte er ihm zu und öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes alle Fenster.

Es wäre nicht gut, wenn die Schüler, die einen jeden Augenblick eintreffen konnten, sofort riechen würden, dass sie sich hier geliebt hätten. Blaise grinste leicht, zog die frische Luft ein, die das Klassenzimmer durchströmte und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Türe. Mit einem Klick war sie offen, doch keiner der Schüler betrat das Klassenzimmer.

„Das finde ich ja fies. Da beeile ich mich extra, kann dir nicht einmal mehrere Orgasmen bescheren und dann kommt keine Sau! Oh Mann.", maulte er herum, wurde jedoch von einem küssenden Kevin unterbrochen.

„Eigentlich dürfte ich ja keine Schüler küssen, aber da wir ja zusammen sind..", wisperte er leise, Blaise bekam Herzchen in den Augen. Sanft umarmte er seinen Kevin, seufzte zufrieden.

„Liebe dich. Endlich gehörst du zu mir. Mein süßer Freund.", erklärte er glücklich, Kevin ließ sich den kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gefallen. Als nach fünf Minuten noch immer kein Schüler den Raum betrat, beschlossen die beiden nach draußen zu gehen – nicht ahnend, dass sich im Hof die Hölle abspielte.

**°;°;°;°;°**

Blaise und Kevins Gesicht waren tausende von Gallonen wert. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehenden Mündern standen sie wie angewurzelt mittig im Hof, rieben sich danach die Augen, konnten es einfach nicht fassen.

„Ähm, Blaise? Siehst du dasselbe wie ich?", fragte Kevin leise, Blaise nickte wortlos – sein Mund stand noch immer weit offen.

„Seit.. seit wann nimmt fast gesamt Hogwarts denn Fahrunterricht? Und wie zum Henker…"

Mit einem _PLOPP_ standen auf einmal Harry und Draco neben ihnen, sie lachten. Doch als sie mitbekamen, was sich hier abspielte, versteinerten sich ihre Gesichter verdutzt, Draco stieß ihn permanent in die Rippen.

„H-Harry? Sag mir, dass das jetzt nicht die Realität ist! Warst.. warst DU das?", keuchte er leise, Harry wimmerte vor sich hin.

„Verfluchte Scheiße! Die werden mich alle killen!", wimmerte er noch immer, Kevin und Blaise bekamen abermals große Augen und studierten ihre beiden Freunde von der Seite her.

„Moment! Woher kommt ihr denn auf einmal her? Ich meine, vorhin..", fing Blaise zu stottern an und blinzelte einige Male mit den Augen.

„Kev, ich glaube, die Droge hat noch nicht nachgelassen", flüsterte er ihm leise, doch verdattert zu, Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So ein Blödsinn! Nein, sie wirkt nicht mehr! Gott sei Dank! Aber Harry hat ein wenig – nun sagen wir – die Übersicht verloren, was die schwarze Magie angeht. Wir hatten es uns nicht eingebildet, Blaise, Harry gebraucht sie bereits – ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Doch wie es aussieht, gibt es hier ein kleines Problem, was?", kicherte Draco los, Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„S-Sir Nicklas?", keuchte Kevin leise, der Geist der Gryffindors schwebte zu ihnen und zog an seinen Haaren, der Kopf hing nur noch an einigen Fänden seiner durchsichtigen Haut.

„Seid gegrüßt, Ex-Hogwarts-Schüler! Ich wundere mich doch sehr! Unterhielt ich mich doch gerade so vorzüglich und auf einmal befand ich mich hier! Keine Ahnung wie dies geschehen konnte, doch ich muss gestehen, es ist einfach wundervoll! Besonders haben es mir diese fahrenden Dinger angetan. Allerdings waren sämtliche der Fahrer nicht gerade amüsiert darüber, als ich kurz bei ihnen hineinsah."

„D-Das sind Neulinge und diese Blechhaufen sind Autos.", murmelte Harry leise und blickte unsicher hoch, Sir Nicklas überlegte.

„Hm! Das erklärt natürlich, wieso dieses Dings.. Auto auf einmal schneller und die Fahrerin immer bleicher wurde. Na gut, sie kannte mich nicht, doch finde ich, ich sehe noch recht passabel aus. Tz, die Jugend von heute? Ach ja! Ich weiß nicht, ob es von Bedeutung ist..", überlegte er eine Zeit, die Jungs gafften den fast kopflosen Nick einfach nur an, „doch dieses fahrende Etwas klebt leicht deformiert am Gemäuer. Wie mir scheint war dem Mädchen nichts passiert, sie lief kreischend davon. Der Junge, der neben ihr saß, stotterte immer wieder, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Doch gelang es ihm nicht – er tut mir wirklich Leid.", seufzte er beinahe betroffen und schwebte davon um die Umgebung zu inspizieren.

„Brian!", rief Kevin entsetzt aus, versuchte ihn ausfindig zu machen. Und als seine Augen ihn fanden, pochte Genannter gerade mit seinem Kopf gegen das Gemäuer, während der Wagen neben ihm rauchte. Kevin eilte zu ihm hin, Blaise grinste.

„Harry, Harry! Was macht denn die peitschende Weide hier?", kicherte er vergnügt, Harrys Mund wurde trocken – lautes Gekreische drang an sein Ohr.

„Scheiße, scheiße, SCHEISSE!", stieß er hervor, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprintete auf die wild gewordene peitschende Weide zu. Nicht nur, dass sie sich einen der Fahrschulwagen geschnappt hatte, ihn ein wenig herumwirbelte, nein – es befand sich auch ein „Neuling" darin, dem laut seiner Gesichtsfarbe – ein wenig übel war. Da hatte er die erste Fahrstunde ohne Lehrer, und dann hing er einfach so im Baum?

Blaise und Draco seufzten synchron, betrachteten das Spektakel mit einem fiesen Grinsen und lachten sich nach einigen Beobachtungen halb schlapp. Während Kevin versuchte den tief erschütterten Brian zu beruhigen, hechtete Marcel umher, schmiss eine Arme in die Luft und stöhnte immer wieder: „Das ist mein Ende! Das ist mein ENDE!"

Harry, mutig wie früher, duckte sich unter den wild gewordenen Ästen hindurch, die nach ihm trachteten. Kaum, dass er eine bestimmte Stelle drückte, stand die Weide stramm, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nur ein einsames Blatt des Baumes wiegte sanft im Wind umher, schwebte ebenso leicht zu Boden. Etwas unsanfter rutschte der Wagen von den Ästen, der Insasse kreischte mädchenhaft auf.

Bevor Harry handeln konnte, krachte der Wagen auf allen vieren auf den Boden, die Achsen brachen, die Räder standen schief und die Motorhaube qualmte. Ein junger Mann, höchstens 17 Jahre alt, stieg benommen aus dem Auto, drückte die Fahrertüre zu und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Mir ist schlecht", würgte er hervor und suchte verzweifelt das Weite. Doch da die nächste Toilette etwas weiter weg war, machte er Kehrt, sprintete hinter den Baum, um sich dort zu übergeben. Die Weide schüttelte sich kurz und wenn sie könnte, sie würde ihr imaginäres Gesicht angewidert verziehen. Blaise hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch, als Harry wütend wie ein Kobold umher sprang, seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden pfefferte und wild zu fluchen anfing.

Er bemerkte nicht den Blick von Draco, der ihn ziemlich verliebt ansah und immer wieder an ihr kleines „Stell dich ein" denken musste. Es war einfach unglaublich gewesen, Harrys sanfte Hand um seinen harten Stahl zu fühlen – erneute Lust packte ihn. Ja, Harry hatte die wilde Schlange in ihm geweckt und bald würde dieser sich unter ihm winden, während er hart und mächtig zustoßen würde. Er musste den schwarzen Hengst besitzen, koste es was es wolle. Und dann war da noch mehr – mehr an Gefühl! Ob sie nun zusammen waren? Sollte er Harry fragen?

_Mann, ich trau mich nicht, ja, ja – versteck dich nur, du feige Schlange! _

Seine Augen glitten nun weiter über das unwirkliche Geschehen, er stieß Blaise hart in die Rippen, der seitlich wegtauchte und sich gerade noch lachend auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Sieh dir das an!", lachte Draco los, Blaise bekam einen hochroten Kopf.

„Mann! Ich mach mir gleich in die Hosen! Was hat Harry denn angestellt! Hat er gesamt Hogwarts hierher gebracht? DAS IST IRRE!", kreischte Blaise los, er sank in die Knie und hielt sich den Bauch. Draco bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein, als zwei Geisterritter ihre Schwerter zogen, einen der Fahrschulwagen erstechen wollten.

„Nimm das, du Ungetüm!", rief der Eine aus, der Zweite kratzte sich am Helm.

„Sir Albrecht? Irgendwas stimmt mit unserem Gegner nicht! Anscheinend lässt ihn unsere Attacke vollkommen kalt!", gab er kund, der Andere ließ sein Schwert sinken.

„Welch Schande. Sir Eisenhut? Ich schätze, wir haben unseren furchtlosen Gegner gefunden.", sprach der Andere und blickte dem regungslosen Auto ins „Gesicht". Beide Herren bemerkten nicht das etwas jüngere Mädchen, was in den Wagen saß und die Ritter aus großen braunen Augen anstarrte.

„So, Melinda? Nun lege den ersten Gang ein, lass die Kupplung langsam kommen, indem du den Fuß vom linken Pedal wegnimmst. Wenn du das sanft machst, dann fährt der Wagen los. Wenn du das geschafft hast, dann tritt mit dem rechten Fuß auf das rechte Pedal, lass die Kupplung los – es hat die Funktion, dass der Wagen beschleunigt", erläuterte ein etwas älterer Herr – auch Fahrlehrer und Ex-Durmstranglehrer die Funktion des Autos. Melinda nickte nur, befolgte und der Wagen setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Sir Albrecht! Seht Euch das an! Das Ungetüm bewegt sich! Rette sich wer kann! Holde Edeltraut! Wo bist du! Mein heiß geliebtes Pferd! Lass mich nicht im Stich!", schrie er los, rannte mit seinem Kampfgefährten los und blickte in den Himmel. Durch ihre Rüstung kamen sie leider nicht schnell genug voran, der Wagen überrollte sie in ruckartigen Bewegungen und begrub die beiden unter sich. Fahrlehrer und Schülerin wankten im Auto hin und her – sie kalkweiß im Gesicht, er die Ruhe selbst. Waren ja nur Geister, Himmel noch mal!

Als der Wagen Zentimeter für Zentimeter – zwei mal abgestorben – die beiden Ritter überrollt hatte, sie wieder frei gab, kam der Eine ächzend hoch, blickte zu seinem Gefährten – das Visier schob sich wieder über sein bleiches Gesicht.

„Vom Feind überwältigt – so nenne ich das.", seufzte er leise, Sir Albrecht kam ächzend hoch und bog sein Kreuz durch, suchte nach seinem Schwert.

„Mir reicht es, Sir Eisenhut! Rufen wir unsere Pferde erneut! Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein!", stieß er aus und ließ einen Pfiff hören. In den Himmel blickend, erkannten sie ihre heiß geliebten Pferde, die auf den Luftströmungen immer näher kamen, ein eiliges Tempo an den Tag legten. Sanft landeten sie, wieherten und ließen ihre Herren aufsteigen. Nicht, dass Sir Albrecht durch seine Rüstung ein wenig langsam war und seinen Hintern nicht auf den Rücken des Pferdes brachte.

Sir Eisenhut stieg seufzend wieder ab, schob seinen Gefährten an, so dass dieser nun mit einem Seufzen auf dem wiehernden Gaul saß. Die Feder am Helm wackelte hin und her.

„Es ist immer das gleiche mit Euch, Sir Albrecht!", erboste sich sein Freund und bestieg nun abermals das Pferd, erhob sich in die Lüfte. Hart stieß er einen Schrei aus, zückte sein Schwert und stieß es in den Himmel. Sir Eisenhut maulte unter seinem Helm, blickte seinem Gefährten nach.

„Auf nach Hogwarts!", rief er aus, Sir Eisenhut preschte mit seinem Pferd nach. Harry war leicht am verzweifeln, drehte sich immer wieder im Kreis umher und wusste nicht, wem er als erstes helfen sollte. Draco schlenderte langsam auf ihn zu, steckte dabei seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

„Potter, reiß dich zusammen.", erklärte er leise, doch Harry hörte und sah ihn nicht.

„Potter?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach – keine Reaktion.

„Potter!", stieß er aus, packte ihn nun an den Schultern und blickte einem keuchenden Harry ins Gesicht.

„Was!", rief Harry panisch aus, Draco musterte ihn eingehend.

„Küss mich, Harry", hauchte Draco leise und zog einen erstaunten Harry immer näher.

„Was? Nein, ich.."

„Küss mich einfach, jetzt.", raunte Draco leise, legte den Kopf schief und starrte auf Harrys leicht gerötete Lippen.

„Aber.. hmpf", gab Harry von sich, spürte die weichen Lippen auf den seinen, vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Draco schmeckte so süß, so süchtig machend, so einzigartig. Eine samtene Zunge teilte Harrys Lippen, leckte sie ab, schob sich langsam voran und stieß Harrys an. Harry stöhnte auf, fühlte nur noch und wollte vergessen. Er spürte Dracos weiche Hand in seinem Schopf, die andere, die sich um seine Taille legte.

Sanft wurde er an Dracos Körper gezogen, spürte Dracos Erregung an seinem Schritt. Sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust, Dracos Zunge tauchte immer tiefer in Harrys Mund hinein. Harrys Stöhnen war lustvoll und einzigartig, Draco kam dem sofort nach und übertrumpfte ihn. Ein jeder gesetzter Zungenschlag setzte Stromschläge in ihren Körpern frei, vernebelten ihren Verstand. Selten war Harry so unglaublich geküsst worden – eigentlich nie.

Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sich Harry, Draco löste schwer atmend den Kuss.

„Himmel. Wenn wir alleine wären, ich..", krächzte Draco leise an Harrys Lippen, leckte nochmals darüber, küsste ihn kurz und rieb sich an ihm, Harry stöhnte tief auf.

„Du machst mich fertig, ehrlich, Draco", hauchte Harry weggetreten, Draco lachte sexy an seinen Lippen.

„Das würde ich ja gerne machen, aber.."

„POTTER! MALFOY!" Wow, das war ein harter Sturz in die Realität, gemischt mit dem gemeinen Lachen von Blaise Zabini, der sich bereits Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„P-Professor!", stammelte Draco und wurde leicht rot. Severus Snape, derweil nur zorniger Lehrer von Hogwarts und eigentlich in den Ferien, stand Wut schnaubend vor ihnen, blitzte sie an. Harry blickte ihn teilnahmslos an, legte Besitz ergreifend seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn näher.

„Erklären Sie mir, wie ich hier her kam! Es kann nicht angehen, dass ich gerade dabei war einen fabelhaften Zaubertrank zu brauen und dann finde ich mich hier wieder? Was..", Snape drehte sich einmal im Kreis und blickte sie nun mit Ekel verzogenen Gesicht an.

„WAS IST DAS HIER FÜR EIN LADEN!", keifte er los, Draco grinste ein wenig.

„Das, Sir, ist eine Fahrschule. Wohlgemerkt für Zauberer die Auto Fahren nach Muggelart erlernen möchten.", erklärte er sofort, Snapes Augen funkelten vor Wut.

„Und WIE, bitteschön, bin ich hierher gekommen!", schnarrte er los, sein Kessel hüpfte neben ihm im Kreis auf und ab. Snape rollte mit den Augen, blitzte den armen, noch immer hüpfenden Kessel eingehend an.

„Halt endlich deine Flossen Still, du Nichtsnutz von einem Kessel!", brüllte er los, Harry fing zu kichern an und Draco verkniff es sich. Der Kessel ruhte tatsächlich, gab ein blubbern von sich. Doch dann bewegte er sich wieder, hüpfte von Snape weg – weit weg.

„Halt, habe ich gesagt! Wehe du entfernst dich weiter als einige Meter! Dann werde ich dich entsorgen!", rief Snape ihm hinterher und zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab. Der Kessel blieb abermals stehen und beinahe schien es so, als würde er überlegen. Doch dann machte er Kehrt, hüpfte zurück – wertvoller Zaubertrank lief dabei aus ihm hinaus und Snape brach es natürlich das Herz.

Endlich kam er neben dem Zaubertränkelehrer zum Stillstand und nun konnte Snape sich wieder um die beiden Jugendlichen kümmern.

„Ich warte!", wies er sie an, Harry seufzte.

„Sir, wie Sie ja wissen, beherrsche ich einen Teil der schwarzen Magie und.."

„Pah! Potter! Einen Teil? Von dem, was der Schulleiter mir berichtet hat, beherrschen Sie allerdings mehr, als uns allen lieb ist! Jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, dass dies Ihr Werk war?", zischte er los, Harry nickte betroffen.

„Sie versauen mir schon wieder meine Ferien! Wann werde ich endlich meine Ruhe vor Ihnen haben! Gefeiert habe ich, als der Schulschluss endlich da war und nun…" Snape gab es auf, seufzte ein klein wenig, doch stand er noch immer hoch gewachsen und stark vor ihnen, Draco grinste ihn an.

„Das – meine Herren, hat noch ein Nachspiel für Sie! 100 Punkte Abzug für…"

„Vergessen Sie das wieder – und zwar ganz schnell. Professor, Sie vergessen, wir sind keine Schüler mehr.", grinste Harry breit, Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Dies, Potter, ist das erste Mal, dass ich es schade finde.", knurrte er abermals, ein ruckender Wagen kam kurzzeitig neben ihnen zum Stillstand und soff ab. Drei Gesichter blinzelten erstaunt, Münder standen offen.

„Wo ist denn hier die Kurbel? Oder muss ich das Fenster weghexen, damit ich mit meinem Kollegen sprechen kann?", hörten die drei eine leise Stimme, während Marcel seufzte. Er wurde von einem alten Knacker – den er sehr wohl kannte, einfach gefragt, ob er ihm kurz das Fahren beibringen konnte, doch so schnell ging das nicht! Aber was sollte man Dumbledore schon abschlagen?

„Neben Ihnen befindet sich die besagte Kurbel, Sie müssen sie nur benutzen.", seufzte Marcel, doch grinste er breit. Dumbledore ging ein Licht auf, schnell glitt das Fenster hinab.

„Severus!", rief er freudig aus, Snape blickte ihn wie ein begossener Pudel an.

„Schulleiter?", fragte er vollkommen von der Rolle, Harry und Draco fingen schallend zu lachen an. Blaise lag bereits am Boden und hämmerte mit der Faust darauf, Kevin und Brian schüttelten nur den Kopf und kicherten immer wieder.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Dumbledore lernt Auto fahren! Wie krass ist dass denn!", schallte Blaise Stimme durch den Hof, Harry wurde knallrot und Draco küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. Dumbledore schmunzelte ein wenig, Marcels Augen funkelten – hatte er es doch gewusst! Snape bekam den Schock seines Lebens und wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Dumbledore in dieser Schrottkarre, oder sein Lieblingsschüler, der Potter abknutschte.

„Ich bin.. im.. falschen.. Film.", stammelte er unbeholfen, der Kessel hüpfte freudig auf und ab.

„AH! Harry! Welche eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen! Sag, bist du hier noch immer Fahrlehrer? Ich wollte dich schon immer besuchen kommen, aber dank deiner Fähigkeiten..", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihm zu und wusste sofort, dass es Harrys Werk gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er Harry gesagt, wie es anfangen würde. Harry machte bereits einem Heuler Konkurrenz, auch, weil Draco dauernd über seinen Po streichelte und seine Hand sanft zwischen die Backen fahren ließ. Snape bekam davon nichts mit, Harry schnappte nach Luft und Draco lachte hell auf.

„Baby, geh ran!", kreischte Blaise abermals durch den Hof, doch Kevin, der bei ihm war, hielt ihm sofort den Mund zu. Nun wurde Draco rot, zog rasch die Hand zurück - Snape blickte zwischen Harry, Draco und Dumbledore hin und her. Die beiden Ex-Schüler mimten die Heuler perfekt. Der Kessel hüpfte abermals und der Junge, dem vorhin so übel war, kam wankend hinter dem Baum hervor.

„Puh, jetzt geht's mir besser. So geile Fahrstunden hatte ich noch nie! Ah! Lernen Sie auch fahren?", sprach er Dumbledore von weitem her an, Albus freute sich.

„Nicht direkt! Ist eine Sonderfahrt! Junger Mann? Wo kann ich einige Runden drehen?", rief er ihm zu, dieser überlegte und drehte sich halb um – zeigte auf einen Übungsplatz.

„Dort hinten!", rief er aus, zeigte in die Richtung, Dumbledore bedankte sich überschwänglich.

„Ich danke Ihnen!" Der Junge nickte sofort und schlenderte zu Brian, der neuen Mut geschöpft hatte und bereit war es nochmals als Fahrlehrer zu versuchen.

„Professor Dumbledore! Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich..", fing Harry unbeholfen an, Dumbledore winkte ab, Marcel stöhnte.

„Wo ich schon einmal hier bin? Mir war doch tatsächlich langweilig in Hogwarts! Auto kriechen macht so viel Spaß!", begehrte er auf, Harry fing zu lachen an, Marcel stöhnte.

„Ähm, Professor?", sprach er ihn von der Seite her an, Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ja?"

„Das heißt: Auto fahren, Professor Dumbledore.", berichtigte Marcel ihn, Draco bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein und Snape schäumte vor Wut.

„Oh! Na dann!", lächelte Dumbledore und kramte in seinen Taschen umher, zog etwas hervor.

„Zitronenbonbons?", fragte er zuckersüß, Harry, Draco und Snape machten gleichzeitig den Mund auf.

„Gerne!", antwortete Marcel prompt und stopfte es sich in den Mund.

„Hmmm! Sehr gut!", nuschelte er freudig und lächelte breit.

„Gut, mein Lieber! Machen wir weiter?", fragte er freundlich, Marcel nickte sofort. Dumbledore rollte langsam das Fenster wieder hoch, Harry hob zum Einwand die Hand.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore! Wie mache ich das alles wieder rückgängig!", rief er aus, Dumbledore hielt kurz inne.

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, Harry! Bis gleich!", kicherte er los und schon war das Fenster geschlossen. Marcel gestikulierte wild umher und Dumbledore nickte immerzu. Der Wagen startete von neuem, da der Motor abgestorben war, doch dann ratterte das Getriebe.

„Aua, das tat weh. Dumbledore, tritt die Kupplung, wenn du den Gang einlegst.", wisperte Harry leise, Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu.

„DANKE HARRY!", rief er durch das geschlossene Fenster, Harry wurde puterrot.

„Glaube, der hat dich gehört.", flüsterte Draco leise, beide blickten den ruckenden Wagen nach, in dem die zwei Insassen wild umher schaukelten. Der dritte im Bunde, kein anderer als Sir Nicklas, winkte ihnen lächelnd zu und saß natürlich auf der Rückbank.

„Ja, mir scheint es auch so.", nuschelte Harry verlegen, Snape knurrte.

„Oh! Harry! Du auch hier? Das freut mich! Ich suche gerade einen Platz um mein Buch fertig zu lesen, doch ich weiß nicht welcher sich dafür eignet!", grinste Remus Lupin, der ihnen entgegen geschlendert kam.

„Ja, Harrylein, fast gesamt Hogwarts, was?", kicherte Draco leise und küsste Harry auf die Wange. Remus lächelte sie beide an, zwinkerte Draco zu, Harry stand der Mund offen.

„Lupin! Was machen Sie hier!", knurrte Snape los, der Kessel sprang noch immer und verschüttete den wertvollen Zaubertrank.

„Still!", zischte er los, Remus gab kein Wort von sich.

„Doch nicht Sie! Der Kessel!", begehrte Snape auf, Remus seufzte.

„Ach so! Keine Ahnung, Severus! Ich saß ahnungslos im Stuhl und auf einmal war ich hier! Doch unter die peitschende Weide will ich mich nicht setzen. Die jagt mich sicherlich gleich ins Jenseits, würde ich es wagen! Ich suche mir meinen Platz schon, keine Bange. Ich werde Sie nicht länger belästigen.", lächelte er milde und schritt weiter, nickte Harry zu.

„Wäre auch besser so.", zischte Snape leise und hörte Harry „Tschüs Remus!", sagen. Der Werwolf winkte ihnen kurz und schlenderte sich umschauend, einfach weiter.

„Ähm, Harry? Gibt es hier eine Toilette? Ich fühle mich so einsam hier", wisperte eine kleine Stimme, Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Das gibt's nicht!", stöhnte Severus und legte sich eine Hand aufs Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Myrthe!", kreischte Harry los, das Geistermädchen schwebte neben ihm und schniefte.

„Ja! Ich will wieder zurück! Was mache ich denn hier!", wimmerte sie los und spielte mit ihren Zöpfen.

„Ich.. ich.. das tut mir leid und..", stammelte Harry leise, Draco räusperte sich.

„Wenn du durch das Haus schwebst – erste Türe rechts.", gab er Auskunft, Myrthe traute dem nicht so recht. Der Blonde war eben ein Malfoy und sollte man denen glauben? Zaghaft sah sie Harry an, der nur nicken konnte.

„Gut! Dann werde ich mal wieder verschwinden. War schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry!", kicherte sie los und schwebte summend davon. Snape kam sich vor wie in einem Alptraum.

„Bringen Sie mich wieder zurück!", knurrte er los, Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihm, da er der maulenden Myrthe nachgesehen hatte.

„Aber ich weiß nicht wie.", zuckte er mit den Schultern, Draco pfiff leise. Snape verschlug es die Sprache, er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder.

„Severus! Wenn Sie wollen, leisten Sie mir doch Gesellschaft!", hallte abermals eine Stimme durch den Hof, die eindeutig Remus Lupin gehörte. Snapes Kopf rauchte, Dampf entwich seinen Ohren.

„Ich hasse mein Leben.", zischte er los und stapfte mit höhnischen Blick auf die beiden davon – der Kessel folgte hüpfend. Remus winkte ihm zu, hatte einen „normalen" Baum gefunden, unter dem er nun saß und sein Buch las. Snape stellte sich neben ihn, schwang seinen Zauberstab und nun schwebte ein Buch vor ihm, damit er den neuen Trank eintragen konnte. Der Kessel hielt still, als Snape eine Feuerstelle herbei zauberte und den Kessel darauf niedersinken ließ.

„Oh mein Gott! Harry! Guck doch mal!", rief Draco aus und schnappte sich Harrys Schultern, drehte ihn umher. Harry riss die Augen auf, blinzelte einige Male und wusste nicht, auf was er sich konzentrieren sollte. Einerseits stand sexy Draco hinter ihm, presste sich an ihn und ließ seine Hände an Harrys Seiten auf und ab wandern, andererseits glich der Übungsplatz einem Massaker.

Hagrid, anscheinend auch hier her gefunden, versuchte die Autos zu sortieren, die zusammen gefahren waren, einige hatten den „Geist" schon aufgegeben.

„Ein Riese! Ein Riese!", hallte eine panische Stimme zu den beiden Jungs herüber, die peitschende Weide hatte ihr Ultimatum an Still halten, abgesessen. Nun „peitschte" sie wieder los, Harry und Draco liefen überstürzt davon.

„Hey! Mein Name ist Hagrid und ich bin ein HALBRIESE, wohlgemerkt! Ich will doch nur helfen und das arme Blechding ist ja kaputt?" Draco lachte sich schlapp, Blaise konnte man heute absolut nicht mehr gebrauchen. Kevin gab es langsam auf und pfefferte die Prüfungsfragen auf den Boden und Brian war schon längst mit dem „ich hatte vorher gekotzt" Jungen wieder unterwegs – mit offenen Fenstern, wohlgemerkt.

„Baby, das hast du fein hingebracht! So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr! Willst du mit mir nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, um…", flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr, rückte immer wieder auf. Harry wurde kalt und heiß zugleich, wusste er doch – er hatte den Jäger in Draco geweckt. Doch jetzt war es irgendwie unpassend und er wollte sich und Draco noch ein wenig Zeit geben.

„Sorry, Dray, aber ich muss das irgendwie wieder in Ordnung bringen.", seufzte er leise, Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Gut, doch dann ein anderes Mal, ja? Irgendwie bekomme ich nie genug von dir. Du riechst noch immer so gut und vor allem schmeckst du gut.", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, Harrys Wangen brannten ein wenig. Draco stand abermals hinter ihm, Harry drehte leicht seinen Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Du auch, Süßer.", schnurrte er leise, Draco blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Süßer?", lächelte er schief, Harry grinste zurück.

„Ja, was dagegen?"

„Nein, absolut nicht."

„ICH WILL ABER JETZT NICHT! Das hier ist viel interessanter!", hallte Blaise Stimme abermals zu ihnen hinüber, beide fingen zu lachen an und drehten sich umher, um Blaise und Kevin zu begutachten.

„Doch! Du wirst deinen sexy Arsch in dieses Haus und dann in das Klassenzimmer bewegen, oder du kannst dir den Sex abschreiben!", rief Kevin aus – Blaise war stumm.

„Oh, Oh, drohe niemals mit Sexentzug, das mögen die Sly´s absolut nicht.", brummte Draco an Harrys Ohr, Harry grinste. Beide sahen zu, wie Kevin Blaise ins Haus hinein zog, Blaise sah Hilfe suchend zu Harry und Draco. Beide Jungen schüttelten den Kopf, Blaise murrte. Schon waren die Liebenden verschwunden und Draco drückte ihm die Daumen.

„Tz! Also wenn Blaise das kann, der alte Knacker auch und diese Anfänger hier, dann kann ich das auch!", rief Draco auf einmal aus, Harry grinste.

„Gut! Dann würde ich meinen, wir gehen es an, doch…" Harrys Augen tasteten die Umgebung ab, er seufzte.

„Kein funktionierendes Auto mehr da. Alle, die ich repariert hatte, sind schon wieder demoliert. Meine Güte.", stöhnte er leise, Draco ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Aber eine Möglichkeit gibt es noch..", wisperte Harry leise, Draco begann wieder zu strahlen.

„Und die wäre?", fragte er beinahe atemlos, Harry lächelte ihn an.

„Bleib hier und warte. Ich hole nur meinen Wagen.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, doch Draco war sehr neugierig.

„Du hast einen Wagen? Welchen denn? Ich meine, ist der auch so eine Schrottkarre wie die anderen? Harry? Potter! Ich rede mit dir! Hey!", stieß er aus, als Harry sich taub stellte und einfach aus dem Hof hinaus schritt. Draco maulte leise vor sich hin, hörte Hagrid rufen: „Nein, Seidenschnabel! Lass das Mädchen wieder hinunter! Sie ist kein Futter! Seidenschnabel! AUS!" Draco lachte los, das Mädchen suchte frei gekommen, panisch das Weite und Seidenschnabel hüpfte auf eines der kaputten Autos, untersuchte es eingehend.

Hagrid hatte eine Menge zu tun, stapelte die demolierten Autos übereinander – ohne Insassen. Seidenschnabel flog abermals einige Runden und Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf – bis, ja bis etwas hartes sein Haupt traf, er aufjaulte.

„Was zum Henker!", brachte er hervor, rieb sich den Kopf und hörte ein wohl bekanntes Stimmchen.

„Zeus?", hauchte er überrascht, die Eule schüttelte sich, wankte leicht am Boden umher.

„Zeus! Mann! Wann lernst du endlich richtig landen, du dumme Eule! Aua..", knurrte er leise, ging in die Knie und hob seine leicht angeschlagene Eule hoch, die sanft an seinem Ohr knabberte.

„Ach, mein Kleiner, ich hab dich doch auch lieb. Hast du mich vermisst, du Spanner?", fragte er leise, die Eule schuschuhte. Im nächsten Augenblick landete Komet neben ihm, viel sanfter, als es Zeus getan hatte. Draco lachte hell auf, setzte Zeus wieder ab, der sofort zu seinem Kameraden hüpfte.

„Na ihr beiden? Seid ihr nun doch Freunde geworden? Aber nicht schwul werden, ja? Hör auf dein Herrchen, Zeus! Frage mich nur, wie ihr es geschafft habt, Alfred zu entkommen", grinste er schief, beide schuschuhten. Die Eulen streckten ihre Flügel aus um sich auf denselben Baum zu begeben, wo sich unterhalb Remus und Severus ankeiften, der Kessel vor sich hinblubberte. Der Zaubertrankkessel versuchte die Feuerstelle mittels hüpfen aus zu machen, was Snape wiederum vom herumkeifen abhiel.

„HALLO MALFOY! Schöner Tag heute, was? Hast du Harry gesehen!", brüllte Hagrid zu ihm hinüber, Draco grinste verlegen und winkte ihm zu. Auch wenn er antworten wollte, würde ihn Hagrid nicht hören, was dem „leisen Stimmchen" anzudichten war. So zeigte er Richtung Ausgang, Hagrid verstand.

„Wenn du bei mir vorbeikommst – keine Angst! Sollte der Wagen Schrott sein, stelle ich ihn zu den anderen! Lass Harry von mir schön grüßen!", erklang Hagrids tiefe Stimme, Draco nickte ihm zu und seufzte. Als würde ER Mist bauen! Natürlich! Harry war noch immer nicht hier und Draco fragte sich langsam, wieso er so lange brauchte! Im selben Moment hörte er ein Schnauben neben sich, Draco wirbelte herum und erstarrte.

Seidenschnabel stand vor ihm, betrachtete ihn eingehend, scharrte mit den Hufen - Draco schluckte.

„Harry?", quiekte er leise, doch dieser war weit und breit nicht zu sehen!

„SEIDENSCHNABEL! HIER HER!", donnerte Hagrids Stimme, gefolgt von einem Fluchen und hastigen Schritten. Hinter Hagrid fuhren weitere Autos zusammen, die „Neulinge" lugten nun aus ihren Fenstern und beschimpften sich gegenseitig mit erhobenen Händen – Dumbledore fuhr mit seinem Wagen kichernd, jedoch ruckartig, zwischen den Trümmerhaufen hindurch.

„Ganz ruhig, Seidenschnabel. Ich tu dir nichts, ja? Ich meine, das in der dritten Klasse tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Glaubst du mir?", versuchte es der Blonde leise und schritt langsam rückwärts – die Arme hatte er in Abwehrhaltung angehoben. Seidenschnabel schnaubte leise, stapfte auf ihn zu und Draco erstarrte nochmals. Was musste man noch tun? Ach ja! Verbeugen! Und dies tat Draco dann, bis er beinahe mit seiner Nase am Boden aufkam. Unsicher sah er hoch, Seidenschnabel überlegte.

Doch dann passierte das, was er sich hätte niemals denken können. Seidenschnabel machte einen Knicks vor ihm! Unglaublich!

„Na? Hast es auch geschafft! Braver Junge, der Seidenschnabel! Willst auch mal auf ihn reiten, Malfoy?", dröhnte Hagrid stolz los, weiteres Gekeife erklang im Hintergrund, vom Übungsplatz her.

„Ich, ähm, nein danke, Hagrid. Ehrlich", winkte Draco ab, hatte er doch Schiss.

„Sei doch nicht so kleinlich, Malfoy! Du warst der einzige, der noch nicht auf Seidenschnabel geritten ist! Warte! Ich helfe dir!", brummte Hagrid erfreut und hob den armen, erstarrten Draco hoch.

„Lass mich runter!", kreischte Draco von Sinnen, doch saß er schon auf dem Rücken des Tieres. Hart schluckte er, krallte sich fest, ehe Hagrid Seidenschnabel einen Klaps verpasste, das Tier lospreschte. Draco schrie laut auf, krallte sich noch fester an ihn und merkte, wie Seidenschnabel in die Lüfte stieg.

„Geeeiiillll!", kreischte er los, Harry kam gerade mit seinem BMW – leicht umgerüstet für Anfänger – zurück in den Hof gefahren und stellte den Motor ab. Gehetzt sprang er aus dem Wagen, blickte seinem Freund nach.

„Hallo Harry! Schönes Wetter, was? Falls du Malfoy suchst – guck nach oben!", lachte Hagrid los und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Mama mia", keuchte Harry los und grinste nun.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Hagrid! Seidenschnabel ist ja in besonders guter Laune!", lachte Harry los und sah seinem Freund zu, dem es anscheinend gefiel. Seidenschnabel landete nach einiger Zeit, Hagrid brachte ihn zur Ruhe und half Draco wieder abzusteigen.

„Puh, meine Beine zittern ja", keuchte Draco mit hochroten Wangen, Harry küsste ihn stürmisch und umarmte ihn liebevoll.

„Du, Harry? Du weißt schon, dass das Malfoy ist? Ich mein ja nur..", fing Hagrid verdutzt an, Seidenschnabel trabte davon, als Hagrid im Reden einen Brocken Fleisch von sich warf und der Hippogreif es sich schnappte. Harry löste sich kichernd von Dracos Lippen, strahlte Hagrid an.

„Ja, das weiß ich! Draco und ich sind jetzt befreundet und .. ein wenig mehr, hoffe ich.", nuschelte er nun, Draco strahlte und nickte sofort. Sein Herz pochte munter in seiner Brust. Hieß das, dass sie zusammen waren? Ein bisschen wenigstens? _Hach, Harry!_

„Oh! Wenn das so ist? Sag Harry? Wie kommen wir eigentlich alle hier her? Gefällt mir hier! Aber..", versuchet es Hagrid erstaunt, drehte sich umher und gluckste. Harry wurde abermals rot.

„Schwarze Magie, Hagrid. Du weißt ja, ich brauchte sie um Voldemort zu vernichten. Aber wie mir scheint, blieb sie in mir und nun bricht sie aus. Schau nicht so schockiert, ich kann sie kontrollieren. Früher verfiel ich dem Wahnsinn, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber irgendwie habe ich sie noch nicht so im Griff.", flüsterte Harry beschämt, Hagrid schluckte.

„Nun ja, das erklärt einiges! Sag mal, Harry, wie kommen wir wieder zurück?", fragte Hagrid weiter, Draco umarmte Harry von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter ab.

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Harry resigniert, Hagrid überlegte.

„Versuch es doch mal", ermunterte er ihn, Draco nickte eingehend und löste sich wieder.

„Ja, Harry! Was kann schon groß passieren!", lachte er los, Harry schmollte und Hagrid gluckste.

„Dumbledore hat jedenfalls seinen Spaß.", gluckste Hagrid weiter und seufzte tief und erfreut – sah Dumbledore zu und lachte sich ins Fäustchen.

„Gut, ich werde es versuchen. Aber erwartet nicht zu viel von mir.", meinte Harry leise und schloss seine Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Draco und Hagrid betrachteten ihn eingehend, doch dann lachte Hagrid los.

„Harry! Ich bin noch immer hier! Und sieh mal! Puppi auch!", freute er sich, Harry öffnete seine Augen.

„Wer ist denn Puppi?", fragte Draco grinsend nach, Harry seufzte, da er wieder versagt hatte.

„Na meine neue Vogelscheuche! Ich liebe alle Tiere, das wisst ihr! Aber sie fressen auch meine schönen Kürbisse! Das kann doch nicht angehen! Da habe ich mir Puppi angeschafft und… sie lebt?", fragte er erstaunt, als die Vogelscheuche auf einem Holzstab auf sie zusprang, Hagrid sich freute.

„Puppi!", rief Hagrid aus, doch sprang sie federnd an ihm vorbei, lächelte ihr aufgemaltes Grinsen.

„Nanu? Wo will sie denn hin?", kratzte sich Hagrid am Kopf, die Vogelscheuche schlug einen nicht sehr klug gewählten Weg ein.

„Nicht, Puppi!", rief Hagrid aus, hob seine Hand, doch war es zu spät. Die peitschende Weide sah ihr nächstes Opfer, welches guter Dinge unter ihr vorbei sprang. Mit ihren dürren, doch kräftigen Ästen holte sie aus, schnalzte sie los und traf die Vogelscheuche hart im Rücken.

„PUPPPIIIIIII!", kreischte Hagrid los, Draco und Harry brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Puppi" segelte im hohen Bogen ins Blaue hinein, wurde am Firmament immer kleiner, Hagrid seufzte.

„Da fliegt sie dahin, mein Puppi. SEHEN UNS IN HOGWARTS!", rief er noch hinterher, Draco lachte bereits Tränen. Etwas unsicher und beschämt, drehte sich Hagrid umher, grinste Harry leicht an und hüstelte dezent.

„Ich.. werde mich.. so lang ich halt hier bin, wieder auf meinen Posten begeben. Bis dann, Harry? Mal.. Draco.", verabschiedete er sich galant und stapfte davon. Seidenschnabel, der den Fleischbrocken schon längst verzehrt hatte und einen weiteren in Hagrids Gürtel hängen sah, hüpfte federnd hinterher und schwang abermals mit seinen Flügeln.

„Tschüs, Hagrid!", rief Harry ihm nach, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist irre, aber er ist okay.", nickte er zufrieden, Harry brummte zustimmend.

„Willst du es versuchen? Oder sollen wir auf Blaise warten?", fragte Harry leise und nickte auf das neben ihm stehende Auto.

„Wow, Harry! Der sieht ja gut aus! Wird einem Malfoy gerecht, muss ich sagen! Was ist dass denn für ein Wagen?", fragte er neugierig nach und umschritt ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen.

„Ähm, ein Hon.. ähm. BMW.", stotterte Harry und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Schlecht hätte er sagen können, dass der Wagen verzaubert war und im eigentlichen Sinne ein Honda Civic war, die sich in der Regel perfekt umtrunen ließen.

„Hm", nickte Draco zufrieden und stellte sich wieder neben Harry. Auch wenn er lächelte, hatte er mächtig Schiss vor dem Auto und versuchte sich raus zu reden. Harry jedoch sah ihn prüfend an, nickte leicht.

„Warten wir auf Blaise, ja?", kicherte er leise, Draco seufzte.

„Ja, tun wir das, Harry", stimmte er zu und fuhr sich über die Haarpracht, als Harry sich wegdrehte und starr auf die Türe sah. Ein Blick auf die Uhr reichte, um mit Staunen zu bemerkten, dass bereits mehr als eine Stunde vergangen war, seit dem Blaise geprüft wurde. Während Draco sich nun vorsichtig auf die Motorhaube setzte und teilweise über seine Schulter lugte – er war ja nicht neugierig – versuchte Harry den Schaden, so gut es ging, zu begrenzen und lief zum Übungsplatz um Hagrid zu helfen.

Draco wurde langsam langweilig und helfen wollte er auch nicht. So rutschte er die Motorhaube hinab, schritt zur Fahrerseite und öffnete langsam die Türe. Mit staunenden Augen setzte er sich hinein, inspizierte die Inneneinrichtung und entdeckte den Schlüssel, der noch immer im Zündschloss steckte.

„Hmmm..", überlegte der Blonde und biss sich auf die Lippen. Seine Finger zuckten immer wieder, als sie am Schlüssel ankamen, doch war er zu feige, um diesen zu drehen. Er erkannte nicht, dass die Zündung bereits eingeschalten war, nur der Motor noch nicht lief. Draco fühlte sich sicher und erspähte einen langen Schalter, der aus dem Gestänge des Lenkrades hervorstach. Neugierig drehte er daran, die Scheibenwischer gingen an.

„Himmel! Was.. Hey! Lass den Scheiß!", rief er aus, wurde panisch.

„Potter bringt mich um, wenn ich was kaputt mache. Merlin, hilf mir!", wimmerte er los und drehte den Schalter abermals. Die Scheibenwischer wurden schneller, hatten die Stufe drei erreicht und Draco verzog ängstlich sein Gesicht.

„Süßer? Spielst du mit meinem Auto rum?", lachte eine Stimme leise, Draco erschrak und drehte seinen Kopf. Da Draco die Türe nicht geschlossen hatte, lehnte Harry lässig am Rahmen des Wagens, spähte ins Innere und fing leise zu lachen an, als er Dracos Unschuldsmine sah.

„Hab nichts gemacht! Gingen von alleine los!", schnarrte Draco selbstsicher, Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco liebevoll, rieb seine Nase an der von Draco.

„Dray, du hast herumgefummelt.", brummte er wissend, Draco schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Hab ich nicht!", keifte er los, Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und entfernte sich. Langsam ging er um den Wagen herum, öffnete die Beifahrertüre und stieg ein. Die Scheibenwischer wedelten noch immer von links nach rechts – Draco wurde von dem Anblick leicht übel. Er war es ja nicht gewohnt, die Muggel schon!

„Hier. Du drehst den Schalter nach unten und schon… siehst du?", lächelte Harry einsichtig, Draco seufzte, als die Wischer endlich zum Stillstand kamen.

„Habe ich also nichts kaputt gemacht?", hauchte Draco leise, Harry grinste.

„Nein, alles in Butter. Also? Was sagst du nun dazu? Fangen wir an, oder…"

„LEUTE! ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT!", kreischte Blaise laut, als er aus der Türe stolperte, diese an der Mauer anstieß und ein grinsender Kevin folgte.

„Blaise!", rief Draco erleichtert aus und sprang aus dem Wagen. Freundschaftlich umarmte er seinen besten Freund, gratulierte ihm überschwänglich, Harry grinste vor sich hin und blieb im Wagen sitzen. Seine Augen glitten zu Kevin und stumm nickten sie sich zu, da nun Draco dran war. In Kevins Augen lag so ein wissendes Glitzern und Harry rollte mit den seinen. Ja, ja, er wusste, auf was er sich da einließ! Und was die Bezahlung anging – er würde Draco sponsern, das war schon mal sicher und Marcel wusste bereits davon.

Blaise wedelte mit seinem Zauber/Muggelführerschein umher und tänzelte durch die Gegend. Kevin grinste leicht und Draco seufzte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Blaise sich beruhigt, seufzte zufrieden und betrachtete Harrys Wagen eingehend.

„Harry? Ist das deiner? Sieht so anders aus als die von der Fahrschule.", lachte Blaise los, Kevins Gesicht wurde ernst. Sein Ausdruck schien Harry zu fragen, ob er es mit dieser Höllenmaschine ernst meinte – hatte er ja die Gewalt der PS schon zu spüren bekommen. Harry nickte nur und Kevin riss die Augen auf.

„Viel Glück.", bewegte er seine Lippen lautlos, Harry zog eine Schnute.

„Ja! Gehört mir!", rief Harry aus und stieg nun ebenso aus dem Wagen.

„Gut! Wenn das so ist? Draaaccoooo?", drehte er sich breit grinsend zum Blonden, der nun doch etwas nervös schien.

„Ja?", fragte er scheinheilig, Kevin kicherte.

„Süßer, du solltest einsteigen. Los geht's.", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Draco schnaufte. Blaise erstaunte Miene wanderte zu Kevin. Beide grinsten. „Süßer?", flüsterte Blaise, Kevin gluckste und freute sich für die beiden.

„K-Können wir das nicht auf morgen verlegen? Ich meine, heute ist es nicht so passend und..", brabbelte Draco los, Blaise grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Schiss, Honey?", raunte er leise, Draco sah ihn erbost an.

„Malfoys haben keinen Schiss, Idiot!", knurrte er sauer, Blaise grinste und machte eine ausladende Bewegung.

„Gut! Nach dir!", zwinkerte er ihn zu, Draco wollte ihn erwürgen. Kevin gab Blaise noch einen kleinen Kuss, studierte danach seinen Stundenplan und eilte auf eine Gruppe von Neuankömmlingen zu, die gerade den Hof betraten und sich staunend und nicht glaubend umsahen. Kam schon selten vor, dass beinahe gesamt Hogwarts anwesend war und sein Unheil trieb. Fehlte nur noch Hagrids Spinne, doch dann wäre kein Schüler mehr hier und das wusste Harry.

Blaise ließ sich auf die Rückbank gleiten, grinste im Kreis und seufzte immer wieder, während Draco es nicht so eilig hatte und Harry bereits auf der Beifahrerseite Platz genommen hatte. Er zauberte mit seinem Stab weitere Pedale herbei, damit er Draco unterstützen konnte und wartete, bis der Blonde im Wagen saß und die Türe schloss. Nun saßen sie da, alle drei – stumm und abwartend.

„Und jetzt? Harry! Sogar Dumbledore kann Auto fahren! Mann, mit dem würde ich gerne um die Wette fahren!", knurrte Draco launisch, Harry grinste und wedelte seinen Zauberstab nochmals. Schon hatte er einen Helm auf, Blaise kugelte sich vor Lachen und Draco blickte ihn wie die Kuh vor verschlossenem Tor, an.

„Was… POTTER!", rief er aus, Blaise lachte noch immer, schlug sich auf den Schenkel und Harry zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. Die beiden wussten ja nicht, dass es Harrys Rennhelm war, der mehr als sicher war. Doch die Aufschriften hatte er verschwinden lassen. So sah er zu Draco, der vor Wut schäumte.

„Hey! So scheiße werde ich auch nicht fahren!", keifte Draco los und schmollte, Blaise klopfte auf Harrys Helm.

„Na ja, man weiß ja nie!", redete sich Harry heraus, Blaise lachte noch immer.

„Coole Helm, Harry!", prustete er abermals los, Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und hätte sich am liebsten im Lenkrad verbissen.

„Mach diesen scheiß Helm weg! Mann!", raunzte der Blonde los, Harry tat dies und fing ebenso zu lachen an.

„Schon gut! Schon gut!", rief er aus, lehnte sich seitlich und küsste den störrischen Draco auf die Wange.

„Wieder gut?", versuchte er es ernsthaft, Blaise verkniff sich ein Grinsen und schnallte sich an.

„Weiß nicht. Ich meine, wie schwer kann Auto fahren denn sein?", überlegte er laut, bemerkte nicht Harrys, sowie Blaise Blick, die es eindeutig besser wussten.

**TBC….**

Puh, fertig. Und? Besser? Hoffentlich! Das nächste Kapitel wird heißen: **Kapitel 9: Verfolgungsjagd**

Keine Sorge, halb Hogwarts befindet sich noch immer in der Fahrschule und wir werden ja sehen wer schneller ist: Draco oder Dumbledore?

Ich danke euch für die zahlreichen Kommis und freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich welche bekomme! Bin ja süchtig danach! Entschuldigt, wenn meine Antworten nicht wie früher länger ausfallen, aber mir fehlt einfach die Zeit! Ich meine es nicht böse!

Knutsch euch! Eure gugi und Darkgugi, die endlich einmal zufrieden ist und sich trotzdem auf das nächste Lemon vorbereitet. Und das wird mit Sicherheit um einiges heißer als das obige sein! Aber es wird noch dauern °grins°

**°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Moony Tatze:** Stimmt, ein Spielzeug die Drogen und Alkohol. Aber sie wussten es ja nicht besser. Ehrlich? Bei der Sonnenblume hab ich auch grinsen müssen. Stell sie dir mal sturzbesoffen vor. Jab, Harry wird wieder fahren, nur wie, verrate ich noch nicht. Hat dir dann das Chap in den Erwartungen gefallen? Deine Biolehrerin hat da vollkommen Recht! °lach° Hoffe, du kannst das Chap dann nach deiner Reise lesen! Ich freue mich schon auf dein Kommi und vielen lieben Dank dafür! Knuddels zurück! Knutsch!

**Jezzi85**: Ja, ich würde auch gerne Draco durch den Wind sehen! Dabei ist er ja eh so eingebildet! °lach° Ja, die Unterhaltung war schon sehr wichtig, hab selber lachen müssen. Stelle mir die voll durchgeknallte Sonnenblume vor. Keine Sorge, das kommt noch mit Rick und ja, Harry hat einen Plan, aber auch das kommt noch. Hehe. Ja! Draco und Radfahren, wie schwer wird dann Auto fahren sein? Denke schon, dass dein Review jetzt ganz angekommen ist, oder? Hat mir jedenfalls sehr gut gefallen! Knuddel dich, meine Süße! Danke sehr!

**Brirdy**: Und? Bist du zu spät zur Schule gekommen? Hoffe doch nicht! Freut mich voll, wenn dir der Anfang so gut gefallen hat! Keine Sorge, Harry wird und muss sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzen. Das kommt allerdings noch. Hoffe, dein Gefühl in Betreff: lustig werden, hat dich nicht betrogen? Ich hoffe es sehr! Danke für dein sehr herziges Review!

**mi-chan:** Wie, die anderen gelesen? Hast du echt die ganze Story durchgelesen? °staun° Ich liebe die beiden, wenn sie voll dicht sind und nicht mehr wissen, was los ist! Hehe. Will auch einen Harry in schwarzen Klamotten! Mann, der muss echt genial ausgesehen haben! Stimmt! Hoffe, ich war schnell genug, ging leider nicht schneller! Ich hoffe auch, dir hat es gefallen! Danke fürs liebe Kommi! War so lieb! Knuddels an dich!

**Schreggi**: Ich will auch nach Amerika! War noch nie dort! Ist es echt so der Wahnsinn? Wo genau warst du denn? Na ja, Luna ist mir irgendwie entglitten und ich wollte sie ja als leicht durchgeknallt darstellen, aber irgendwie gelang es nicht so. Snief. Der Troll und die Sonnenblumen, die lieben sich! Haber nichts geht über sexy Harry! Lach! Knutsch dich auch, danke für alles! So herzig! Jaul!

**Pandoradoggis**: Na dann hoffe ich doch, dass es dir diesmal auch wieder gut gefallen hat! Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir abermals schreiben würdest! Danke für deine Nachricht! Sehr lieb von dir!

**Punkinblue**: Ja, ich denke auch, dass sich noch viel aus der Storyline machen lässt. Vor allem wird es noch spannender werden mit Harrys Vergangenheit. Er muss ja noch einiges aufarbeiten und ich habe da schon eine Idee! Wie hat dir die Idee mit Hogwarts gefallen? Fiel mir spontan ein. Nein, deine Idee war der Hammer! Die hat mich ja darauf gebracht! Lach! Danke dafür, süß von dir! Knutsch dich!

**Vava**: Deine Kommis sind unnütz? Wer sagt das! Also ich finde sie immer sehr herzig! Egal wie lang sie sind oder so! Hauptsache, sie sind von dir! Ich freu mich doch immer so drauf! Wow, du, ich fühl mich mehr als geehrt! Ehrlich jetzt! Na dann hoffe ich, dieses Chap hat dir gefallen! Knuddel dich ganz viel! Danke!

**Tini-chan:** Musst nochmals zur Tanke gehen? Lach! Keine Bange, es wird noch ein wenig dark werden, aber das dauert noch. Nehmen wir einfach mal Harrys Vergangenheit her, das wird schon noch. Aber e geht alles gut aus, keine Bange! Hehe. Hoffe, auch diese Lemon hat dir gefallen, wenn sie auch ein wenig seicht war. Hust. Hoffe, du bekommst bald ein eigenes Internet! Knutsch dich und danke! Hdl! Bussis!

**Shiina**: Hey meine Süße! Knuddel. Ich würde die beiden Slys so gerne mal so sehen! Was ist? Kommst mit in mein Denkarium? Hehe. Wärst fast drauf gegangen vor lachen? Na das finde ich ja genial! Ich meine, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Harry, Autos und Sex – SABBA! Danke mein Zauberhexi! Sehr süß von dir! Knutsch dich Maus!

**Raven**: WAAH! Es hat geholfen! Mann, das freut mich voll! Dachte, kann nicht schaden, weil es bei mir auch geholfen hat! °nick° Gern geschehen! Wenn was ist, ich helfe dir gerne wenn ich kann! Will mir ja keine Sorgen um dich machen müssen! Geht's dir schon wieder besser? Hoffe, das chap hat dir gefallen! Habe mir Mühe gegeben, einiges einzubauen! Glaube, man kann es so lassen! KREISCH! Hab dich lieb Maus! Knutsch dich und danke!

**NightwishDevil**: Hallo Schnucki! Freut mich voll! Cool, du bist wieder da! Moment, habe Alfred diese Pillen geklaut und schick sie dir gerade! Hehe. Also eigentlich darf man nirgends zugedröhnt Auto fahren, deshalb fahren sie ja nicht, lassen sich fahren. Hehe. Stimmt, Harry wird noch mit Rennen zu tun haben. Hehe. Guck auf das kommende Chap, da fängt es an… Freu mich schon auf dein Kommi! Knutsch dich meine Süße! Danke sehr!

**Bubble**: Sicher ist es erwünscht! Je mehr, desto besser! Das zeigt mir, dass man meine Chaps auch liest und wie man sie findet! Ich kann leider noch nicht Gedanken lesen, leider. Habe das mit der Fanfic wieder berichtigt, sorry, war ne Falschmeldung wegen der anderen Seite PFEIF Danke für die Info! Ich hätte es nicht bemerkt °schäm° Welchen Wagen hättest denn gerne? Ich frag mal Harry! Na ich bin gespannt, was du zu dem Chap hier sagst! Hehe. Bin noch immer dabei, Buch 6 zu lesen °hechl° Bin erst bei Seite 300 – uff. Aber ich weiß wie es ausgeht. Also den Blaise mag ich nicht, meiner ist mir auch liebe! Knutsch dich, danke vielmals! °dich knuddeln muss°

**Braindance**: Kann es sein, dass dein Kommi nicht ganz war? Scheint, als schimpfst du mit mir! Snief. Du darfst meine Chaps doch nicht ernst nehmen! Himmel, sicher nicht! Sie sind Jugendliche und die saufen halt gerne! Und für diesen jetzigen Zustand können sie auch nichts dafür. Meine Güte, war doch nur Spaß! Sorry, wenn du was dagegen hattest. TUT MIR SO LEID! HEUL. Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Snief. Trotzdem danke für deine offene Meinung!

**Leilia**: Unter meinem Niveau? Aua, das tat weh. Snief. Aber gut, ist deine Meinung und wird hiermit akzeptiert! Weißt, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und meine Chaps sind verschieden und auch anders. Dem einen gefallen sie sehr gut, den anderen dann wieder nicht. Deshalb hoffe ich doch, dass dieses dir gefallen hat! Glaube mir, es ist nicht einfach, Chaps zu schreiben und nebenbei noch zu „leben" Irgendwie geht das nicht.. Auf meiner Seite? Kommst du nicht hin? Noch immer nicht? Also am Forum wurde nichts gemacht. Hast du aol eventuell? Probiere es mit einem anderen Browser: Internet Explorer oder so. Elaine: hehe, nein, lass die Süße leben! Sie ist einzigartig und ihre Kommis ebenso! Ich freue mich voll, dass du mir auch schreibst! Genial ihr beiden! Ja, ich weiß! Heul! Es dauert immer ur lange, aber ich beeile mich ja! Aber wenn ich zu viel mache und nur noch im stress bin, dann komme ich zu nichts mehr. Da ist mir die Qualität wichtiger. Hehe. Knutschis an euch beide! °KNUDDEL° Bussis verteil und danke sehr!

**Sopha**: Juhu Hasi! Sonnenbrand? Was ist das? Bei uns ist es kalt – bbrrr. Stimmt, Harry leidet schon sehr und er wird es auch nochmals tun. Aber das Happy End wird dann um einiges schöner, glaube mir! Aber es wird nicht „leidend" werden, keine Bange! Danke für das tolle Kommi! Und danke für die Rosen! Ich LIEBE Rosen! °seufz° Knutsch dich!

**ChibiYumi**: Nein, ich muss dir trotzdem danken, mein süßes Herz! Du bist Weltklasse! Lach! Und du bist süß! Hehe. Draco mit Sturmfrisur? Geil, oder? Ja, Dray und Blaise im Bett, aber nicht das, was du denkst! Hehe. Dave kann ja nix dafür! Lach! Der hat es ja nur überbracht – aber Adrian.. hust. Sexy Hintern hat Draco, was? Adrian ist klasse, finde ich! Grins! Der Troll, die Sonnenblume und das Gespräch haben dir gefallen, wie? Hehe. Gelle, ich bin fies! Hab dich trotzdem lieb! Knutsch dich und bis dann!

**Tamaryn**: Ja, die beiden sind voll cool, oder? Ich mag die so durchgeknallt, würde das gerne auch miterleben! Hehe. Adrian setzt noch eines drauf und Alfred bekommt Herzsausen. Jaaaaa, mit deiner Vermutung – siehe oben – liegst du vollkommen richtig! Lach! Na ich hoffe, es hat dir zugesagt! Schreib mir schnell, ich würde es gerne wissen! Knutsch dich tausendmal! Danke für alles!

**Zacarane**: Hoffe, das Chap hat dir zugesagt, oder? Ich meine, was diese Tabletten so alles anstellen und dann noch Harrys schwarze Magie! Hehe. Danke für dein Kommi! Ich bin begeistert! Knuddel dich!

**Connili**: Hey! Schön dass du mir schreibst! Mein Gott, ich bin ja echt sprachlos! Danke dir tausendmal! Hats dir also gefallen? Na das hoffe ich doch sehr! Ungewohnt – das kannst du laut sagen! Musste mich auch daran gewöhnen, aber das wird schon noch! Nick. WOW! Echt jetzt? Deine Lieblings Harry/Draco Geschichte? Boah! Ich bin hin und weg! Ich danke dir! Knutsch dich dafür! DANKE! Breit grins..

**Sparschwein**: Hey! Noch jemand, den ich noch nicht kenne! Geiler Nick, übrigens! Wünschte, ich könnte sparen.. ähm. Ja, zum Thema zurück: Ähm, ja, hatte am 3.10 Geburtstag und ich bin 3 geworden. LACH! Nein, bin steinalt, aber hey, man ist so alt, wie man sich fühlt. Hust. Tja.. durch die Gegend guck. DANKEEEEEEEE! KREISCH! Du bist die erste, die mir hier gratuliert! STRAHL! Danke jedenfalls! Knutsch!

**Destemona97:** noch jemand, den ich nicht kenne! Das ist ja toll! Danke, dass auch du mir schreibst! Kreisch! Hoffe, ich bringe dich noch weiterhin zum Lachen! Das finde ich genial! Danke dir tausendmal! Hoffe, es gefällt dir und du schreibst mir wieder! Knuddels an dich!

**Black Cat:** Hey meine Süße! Du kannst mir schreiben, wo du willst. Mir ist es hier auch recht, kannst aber du entscheiden, wennst magst. Hehe. Wie geht's deiner Tochter? Geht's ihr schon besser? Hoffentlich hat sie dich nicht angesteckt? DarkGugi war live dabei, keine Sorge, sie kommt öfters vor! Hehe. Knuddel an dich! DANKE!

**Silver Snake:** Nein, an das hat Alfred nicht gedacht – lach! Hätte auch gerne ne besoffene Sonnenblume. Die kam mir in den Sinn, als wir eine bekommen haben, die stellt man im Garten auf und dann schließt man sie an der Wasserleitung an und die neigte dann wie wild den Kopf und begießt alles. Da kam mir die Idee. Habe das mit den „in die Eisen steigen" bei mir umgeändert, im Netz allerdings nicht. Danke für den Hinweis! Mann, hab ich voll übersehen. Ja, ich liebe den Film! Spiele auch Need vor speed und freue mich schon auf Nov, da kommt der nächste Teil! YEAH! Danke für die Keksi, fürs Kommi, für alles! Knutsch dich!

**Ginny Malfoy:** Nein, stört mich nicht, Hauptsache ich bekomme eines von dir, weil es mich happy macht und ich kann dir antworten! Hätte auch gerne gewusst, wie Blaise ausgesehen hat – so voll verkatert? Die Tabletten waren irre, oder? Alfred tat mir irgendwie leid. Ja, Lucius kommt abermals vor und er spielt eine Schlüsselrolle – ebenso Alfred. Aber mehr sage ich nicht dazu. GRINS. Tja, denke, Harry und Kevin hatten alles ausgesoffen von dem Trank – die Schlimmen! Harry wird es schon schaffen, doch er muss die Vergangenheit ein wenig aufholen. Das gehört dazu. Aber keine Sorge, Rache ist süß! Hab dich auch lieb, danke für das übergeniale Kommi Knutschamaus! Bussis!

**Muecke**: Keine Sorge, ich beende meine Storys immer! Ich hasse es selber, wenn jemand so genial schreibt, ich voll verrückt nach einer Story bin und dann hört man nie wieder etwas von dem. Das finde ich dann fies, weil man mit lebt. Deshalb habe ich mir geschworen – auch wenn ich nicht gleich dazu komme, schreibe ich so lange weiter, bis sie fertig ist. DANKE für den Hinweis wegen „die beiden" habe ich es diesmal richtig gemacht? Und das mit verließ und Verlies weiß ich schon, war ein blödes vertippen meinerseits. Trotzdem danke! War endlos genial von dir! DANKE! Sonst weiß ich es ja nie – tz. Hehe. Danke Puck, knutschas an dich! Toll von dir! °mich sehr freu°

**Kaktus**: Klar müssen die das, kennst die doch! Lach. Ein Mini? Nein, der Wagen ist ein anderer. Hehe. Das Theater war sensationell. Außer dass vor uns zwei Zappeltypen gesessen sind, da hat man nicht viel gesehen, aber es war super! Danke der Nachfrage! Haben uns Elisabeth angesehen. SEUFZ! Knutsch dich! Hab dich lieb! Danke sehr!

**CitySweeper**: DANKE! Bist nun die zweite, die mir hier gratuliert! Breit grins. Ja, der Tag war der Hammer und echt sehr schön! Ich arbeite als Assistentin der Geschäftsleitung, ein sehr harter Job, muss ich sagen – ächz! Wo habe ich das Review hinterlassen? Bist du sicher, dass ich es war? Ähm, ja SCH'M, wenn mich ein Kunde geärgert hat, dann muss ich FF lesen gehen. PFEIF. Aber das dann schnell, damit ich weiter arbeiten kann. Dann geht's wieder! Besser als Kaffee! Hehe. Ja, die Sonnenblume, der Besuch, der Troll, das Taxi… komische Ideen von mir was? Grins! Aber es passte so. Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Wie bitte? Bathöhle? LACH! Geiler Vergleich! Ja, wenn Harry sie beherrscht, ist er unbesiegbar – eindeutig. Und ich freue mich auf dein Kommi! Danke dir vielmals! War wie immer ein Vergnügen!

**Sweet-chaos-chan:** Macht ja nix! Du hast dir die Zeit genommen und mir wieder geschrieben! Das ist sehr lieb von dir! Ja, ich bin im Stress, aber ich kann das schreiben nicht lassen. Hehe. Nix mit Auto fahren lernen? Wieso nicht? Alfred ist ja geübt in „ernst bleiben" Ich wäre umgefallen vor lachen und hätte geknipst wie eine irre. Tja, wie Harry mit einem notgeilen Draco umgegangen ist.. hast schon gelesen, wenn es auch harmlos war. Aber unverhofft kommt oft, sag ich nur. Ja, das neue Buch ist heftig, was? Aber es ist auch gut. Aber ich glaube noch immer an die hoffnung. Snief! Ich danke dir! Du bist die erste hier, die mir in dieser Geschichte schreibt, dass ich auch mal atmen darf. Das tut gut! DANKE! Ich knutsch dich vielmals! Bussis an dich!

**Daughter-of-deep-night:** Freut mich voll, dass ich dich überzeugen konnte! Und ja, es wird noch ernster werden, keine Bange. Und tiefgründiger. Ja? Rick bekommt es schon noch, mit Sicherheit! Das lass mal meine Sorge sein – fiesgrins. Klar darfst ihn umbringen, aber erst, wenn Harry auch mitmischt. Darfst ihn unterstützen wennst magst? Kein Problem! Deine Story ist der Hammer! Geht's bald weiter? Oder hab ich was verpasst? Snief! WAAAH! Hab die Benachrichtigung bekommen! Geil! Bin gleich da! Knuddel dich! Danke sehr!

**t-m-r:** Keine Sorge, ich weiß, spinnt sich aus wegen der Kommis. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass bald wieder alles ankommt, ist sicherlich mühsam, was? Sorry, wenn dir dieses Chap nicht so zugesagt, hat, aber ich hatte es so schreiben wollen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gut ist – die Droge – aber es sollte lustig sein. Wenigstens habe ich dich ein wenig zum grinsen gebracht. Weißt du, ich kann es nachvollziehen, dass du nicht so auf Autos stehst – aber diese Story handelt nun mal davon. Das wird weiterhin und jetzt auch häufiger vorkommen. Süße, ich wäre dir nicht böse, wenn du mir nicht mehr schreibst, weil du nicht mehr lesen würdest – aber ich behalte die Storyline bei. Snief. Danke für dein offenes Kommi! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Knutsch dich!

**KimAlexandra**: Kein Problem! Kenne das mit „viel um die Ohren haben" Aber ich bin froh, dass du es diesmal geschafft hast. Doch, sie können sich noch sehr wohl daran erinnern hehe! JA! Die waren unterwegs, die Sonnenblume und der Troll. Wo hast du sie denn gesichtet? Ich suche sie schon überall! Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap! Knuddel dich! Danke sehr!

**Schokofrosch**: Wie geht es dir mit dem Studium? Hoffe, du verpasst kein Chap, wenn du es so gerne magst! Nick. Stimmt! Ich glaube auch, wenn man den Hintergrund oder die Basis einer Story mag, kann man hinwegsehen und sich an einiges sogar gewöhnen. Wollte dich ja wieder vorwarnen, aber ich glaube, du hast es überstanden! Hauptsache, du hattest Spaß damit und ich freue mich noch immer voll, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Danke für dein geniales Kommi und die offenen Worte! Das freut mich sehr!

**Asti**: Na voll! Was mache ich nur mit den beiden Jungs! Schlimm mit mir, aber gut. Die Tabletten habe ich hier, wennst magst, verteil sie bei dir auf der Arbeit HUST! Ähm.. wäre sicherlich dann sehr interessant! Ich teste sie vor und dann geht's los mit Dinge raten! Hehe! Mein ich nicht böse – nur ein Scherz, weißt? Hoffe, deine Vorahnungen sind in Erfüllung gegangen! Hehe. Knuddels an dich, danke!

**Nalan**: Hey Schnuck! Drogen sind oder waren es ja nicht direkt – es war halt was „Zauberhaftes" Sollte aber nicht auf die reale Welt angelegt sein, sonder auf die Zauberwelt, wo solche „Drogen" halt anders wirken. Sie haben nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Tut mir ehrlich Leid, wenn es dir zu viel des Guten war. Freut mich allerdings sehr, dass ich dich dann doch überzeugen konnte mit Lachattacken! Ja, Harry kann stablose Magie – wenn er schwarze Magie anwendet. Aber er kann es generell, nur weiß er es noch nicht. Hust. Ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir gefallen! Und sorry nochmals! Knutsch dich! DANKE SEHR!

**Suncrystal**: Ich kann dich verstehen und ich merke auch, dass die Kommischreiber unter Stress stehen, weil es weniger sind. aber das ist normal, denke ich. Und ich bin auch nicht böse oder so. Ja, die beiden unter dieser „Wirkung" waren schon der Hammer, finde ich auch. Freut mich, dass du so lachen konntest! Ich hoffe auch, dass ich nicht gesperrt werde – wenn doch bin ich auf fanfiktion.de erreichbar. Knuddels an dich, danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast!

**Glamourgirl2**: Hey meine Süße! Hast du gesehen, ich habe dir geschrieben! Hat mich voll gefreut, dass du ein neues Chap hoch geladen hast! Das war mehr als genial, aber es gab keines, was mir nicht gefallen hätte, muss ich sagen. Hast du sehr gut gemacht! Stimmt! Draco! Blaise! Benehmt euch! Du? Die hören nicht auf mich! Snief. Sag mal, kennst du mich? Ich meine, das stimmt voll! Ich würde exakt so handeln, wenn du mich fragst, ob es noch schräger gehen kann! Ich bin vol erstaunt! Kennst mich schon sooo gut? Geil! Hm, ich denke, Draco wird sich nicht wehtun, wenn er Auto fährt. Harry passt schon auf ihn auf, keine Bange. Dickes Bussi an dich und vielen lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommi!

**Feaneth**: Was das für welche waren? Ich denke, Partydrogen oder so – aber halt in der Zauberwelt. Da ich selber mit so etwas NIE was zu tun hatte (Gott sei Dank) kann ich selber nur so tun als ob und hoffe, es wird dem gerecht. Aber es ist ja nicht mit der Realität zu vergleichen, ist ja eine „Zauberdroge" Harmlos und trotzdem mit Nebenwirkungen. LACH! Hoffe, meine Einfälle gefallen dir weiterhin, würde mich sehr freuen! Danke für das geniale Kommi! Sehr lieb von dir!

**Ich danke euch allen und wollte mich nochmals entschuldigen, falls ich jemanden mit dem Thema „Drogen" zu nahe gekommen bin.**

**Eure für immer, gugi **


	9. Verfolgungsjagd

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Und hier kommt das nächste Chap! Dieses hier ist leider nicht unbedingt so lustig, dafür recht interessant (hoffe ich) – wie der Titel es euch schon verrät. Außerdem werden hier einige Funktionen zum Auto fahren erklärt, doch gehe ich nicht _so_ direkt ins Detail – keine Sorge – könnte ja sonst langweilig werden. °**grins**° Und falls es doch den „Gähn-Effekt" hervorruft – TUT MIR LEID! Snief.

Ich hoffe sehr, euch gefällt es! °**schlotter**° Schreibt mir wieder, ich würde mich freuen! Danke auch für die unglaublichen Reviews! Die Antworten findet ihr natürlich am Ende des chaps.

Ach ja, DarkGugi wollte sich einmischen und hat einen kleinen Gastauftritt arrangiert. Sie wird sich mit der Zeit öfters einmischen und wetzt ihre Fingernägel. Glaube, ich gehe da lieber in Deckung – hui!

Und nun viel Spaß bei diesem hier!

Eure für immer – gugi

**°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 9**

**Verfolgungsjagd**

Draco war nervös, mehr als nervös. Zittrig starrte er auf die Armatur des Wagens, fragte sich, was all diese Lichter zu bedeuten hatten, wobei sie alle nun wie durch Zauberhand erloschen. Fragend suchten seine Augen die von Harry, welcher ihn umwerfend anlächelte. Gut, wenn es andere Umstände gewesen wären, dann hätte er Harry auf der Stelle vernascht, doch wo es um „diese Sache" ging, ließ ihn dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln doch etwas mürrisch werden.

„Wieso gehen diese Dinger aus? Warst du das?", maulte er Harry an, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Blaise grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, schnallte sich ab. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie es heute noch schaffen würden, dieses Auto zu starten. So viel Selbstvertrauen hatte er in Draco – wenn der wüsste! Wahrscheinlich würde Draco ihn dann den Riesenkraken an den Hals hetzen und dazu hatte er bekanntlich weniger Lust.

„Tja, das passiert nun einmal, Draco, wenn man die Zündung abstellt.", erklärte Harry einsichtig, Draco verstand rein gar nichts.

„Die was, bitte?", fragte er nach, Blaise Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Du siehst doch diesen Schlüssel im Zündschloss stecken, nicht wahr?", fing Harry zu erklären an, Blaise und Draco nickten synchron.

„Gut! Wenn du den Schlüssel im Uhrzeigersinn _einmal_ drehst, dann schaltet sich die Zündung ein. Für dich etwas verständlicher: das Auto wärmt sich auf. Es gibt aber zwei verschiedene Motoren für Autos. Der eine läuft mit Dieseltreibstoff, der andere mit Benzin. Es gibt nur die zwei Arten von Treibstoff, die jedenfalls bisher bekannt sind. Doch die Muggel arbeiten bereits an einer weiteren Methode von einer

Zuführung des Kraftstoffes, da das Öl bald ziemlich knapp auf der Welt sein wird. Der Dieselmotor hat eine Vorheizspirale, die vorgewärmt sein muss, bevor man den Motor startet. Dies hier ist ein Dieselauto. Sobald die Kontrollleuchte dafür erlischt, kannst du den Motor starten. Alles klar?", fragte Harry nach, Dracos Kopf rauchte.

Blaise starrte unentwegt auf den blonden Schopf, in der Hoffnung, dass Rauchwölkchen aus dessen Haaren entstiegen.

„Ähm..", raunte Draco, versuchte alles, was er jetzt erklärt bekommen hatte, in seinem Gehirn zu sortieren.

„Soll – soll ich es dir nochmals erklären?", grinste Harry ein wenig, doch Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, erhob seinen rechten Zeigefinger.

„Moment, Potter. Also! Es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten von Autos, richtig? Die eine säuft Schnaps, die andere Rum – damit ich das mal verstehe. Und weil die Brennerei bald dicht macht, weshalb auch immer – wollen die, dass das Auto eventuell mit Luft und Liebe fahren kann. Ist das so irgendwie richtig?", fragte Draco kleinlaut, Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Blaise stand der Mund offen, so hatte er das noch nie gesehen! Coole Eselsbrücke!

„Äh – ja! Nicht mal so schlecht, Süßer! Und…"

„Und diejenigen, die eben Rum saufen, brauchen eine Weile, bis sie endlich loslegen können. Deshalb diese Vorwärmstufe, oder?", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, Harry nickte zufrieden. Blaise hatte die dumme Angewohnheit, sich vorzustellen, dass an der Stelle – wo normalerweise das Benzin rein kam – lieber Schnaps oder Rum eingeflößt wurde. Danach waren die Autos so besoffen, dass ihre Räder nachgaben und die Insassen wütend zu schimpfen anfingen. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken rasch los zu werden und hörte gespannt zu.

„Dray! Solche Erklärungen hatte ich bisher noch nie gehört!", lachte Harry los und schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Schenkel, „Aber sie sind richtig!", fügte er hinzu, Draco nickte zufrieden und streichelte das Lenkrad. Nun beauftragte Harry Draco damit, den Schlüssel zu drehen und sich die verschiedenen Lämpchen anzusehen. Gesagt, getan und Finger tippten das Glas an um vorlaut zu fragen, was das nun zu bedeuten hatte.

„Und dieses Zeichen hier? Ist dem Auto schlecht? Oder wieso hat es so ne besoffene Spur hinter sich?", plapperte Draco weiter und tippte noch immer auf das Glas, direkt auf das Lämpchen.

„Das ist die Traktionskontrolle, doch das ist nicht so wichtig, für den Anfang..", fing Harry an, doch Draco plauderte einfach weiter.

„Und dieses hier? Wieso hat das ein Rufzeichen? Und das da? Sieht aus, als hätte jemand ne Lampe auf dem Lämpchen draufgezeichnet. Und das da? Wie wäre es mit dem da? Harry? Hallo? Wieso sagst du nichts?", spulte Draco ohne Punkt und Komma herunter, Harry schnappte nach Luft und Blaise fing zu lachen an.

„Sehr neugierig und wissbegierig, unser Blondi, was?", kicherte er weiter, Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Harry räusperte sich.

„Dray, das musst du jetzt noch nicht wissen, ja? Es reicht, dass du weißt, dass durch diesen Vorgang das Auto überprüft wird. Leuchten alle Lampen, ist das Auto bereit und startklar. Es gibt dann einige Lämpchen, die gehen wieder aus, erst dann kannst du den Motor starten. Klar?"

„Klar!"

„Gut", räusperte sich Harry abermals, „Doch bevor du das Auto startest, solltest du genau wissen, welcher Schalter für welche Aktion steht.", erklärte er weiter, Draco nickte immerzu. Harry zeigte ihm den Scheibenwischer, der es vorher so eilig hatte, ebenso erklärte er dessen Funktion. Er erzählte dem Blonden, was man anfangs beachten sollte, bevor man losfuhr.

„Sagt dir der 3-S-Blick irgendetwas?", versuchte es Harry, hätte sich sofort in die Zunge beißen können.

Draco grinste. „Klar! Ich gucke dich drei Mal sexy an und dann geht's rund", lächelte Draco unwiderstehlich, Blaise kippte seitlich weg und lachte laut los. Harry fühlte sich geschmeichelt, schmunzelte und doch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, _Schätzchen_, diesmal nicht. Den 3-S-Blick wendest du dann an, wenn… Süßer, schmoll nicht… wenn du losfahren willst. Zuerst blickst du in den Rückspiegel, ob die Straße hinter dir frei ist. Dann in den Seitenspiegel, falls jemand in der Spur neben dir fährt und du in dessen Spur hinaus biegen willst. Und zuletzt siehst du schnell hinter deine Schulter, damit du den toten Winkel nicht übersiehst. Dray, du guckst natürlich über exakt die Schulter, die zu der Straßenseite zeigt, wo du hin wechseln möchtest. Soweit verstanden?", holte Harry nun Luft, Draco verrenkte sich den Kopf.

„So?", fragte er, Harry lachte.

„Nein, nur angedeutet. Links neben dir (sind ja Engländer, deshalb Seitenverkehrt), befindet sich der Schaltknüppel und…"

„Moment! Schaltknüppel? Mandy? Potter? Was hat diese Mandy mit DEINEM Schaltknüppel eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Draco pikiert, Blaise starrte nach oben und pfiff leise.

„Ähm, Schaltknüppel und Mandy? Wie bitte? Oh! Du meinst…", lachte Harry los, seufzte ein wenig.

„Nein, Mandy war ne Fahrschülerin, wie du weißt. Und sie konnte mit diesem Teil hier nicht umgehen. Nicht mit _meinem_ oder dem meines Autos. Sondern mit dem Knüppel eines Fahrschulautos. Zufrieden?", grinste Harry, Dracos Wangen färbten sich ein wenig, er hüstelte dezent.

„Hmmm.", brummte er nun, Harry fuhr fort und Blaise hörte einfach nur zu.

„Erster Gang, zweiter Gang, dritter Gang, vierter Gang und zum Schluss der fünfte.", erklärte Harry langsam und trat dabei ein Pedal durch um die Gänge mittels schalten einzulegen.

„Es gibt auch einen Retour Gang, damit du zurückfahren kannst. Das wäre alles, würde ich für den Anfang meinen.", nickte Harry zufrieden, Dracos Augen hafteten auf dem Gestänge, betrachteten die Zeichnung am Schaltknüppelkopf.

„Gut", nickte er nur, Blaise seufzte. Mann, wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie morgen nicht mehr weiter kommen! Hatte er damals auch so angefangen? Himmel bewahre!

Während Harry nun ganz den Fahrlehrer mimte, verabschiedete sich Dracos Geist in eine andere Welt. Irgendwie waren das zu viele Informationen auf einmal! Wie? Sollte er nun stehen bleiben, wenn ein Fußgänger die Straße überquerte, oder nicht? Wäre barbarisch, ihn einfach so auf der Motorhaube sitzen zu haben, oder?

„Ähh…", fing Draco an, Harry jedoch erklärte weiter und schweifte unentwegt ab. Auch Blaise glotzte ihn dümmlich an, war das sogar für ihn zu schräg und eindeutig zu schnell.

„Harry, Harry! Stopp! Mann, das ist zu viel! Sag ihm doch einfach, was er JETZT machen soll, bevor du ihm den Stoff von zwei Crash Kurs Wochen in einem Tag in sein Gehirn stopfen willst!", rief Blaise aus, Harry stutzte ein wenig.

„…und wenn du eine Einfahrt siehst, darfst du dich dort nicht einparken, weil du sonst abgeschleppt wirst und dann eine Menge zahlen musst, oder abgeschleppt wirst. Dann musst du zur Polizei und zur Feuerwehr, brennst wie ein Heuler, weil du so viel ausgeben musst und dann erst bekommst du dein Auto zurück. Und stell dir vor wie peinlich das ist, wenn du den Führerschein erst so kurz hast und…. Was? Ohhhhhh!", kam es Harry in den Sinn, als Blaise ihm einfach ins Wort gefallen war.

Die beiden Ex-Slytherin starrten Harry vollkommen von der Rolle an, Harry wurde rot.

„Tut Leid, Leute. Also! Von vorne. Du steigst ins Auto ein, danach schnallst du dich an.", fing Harry von vorne an, Draco tat dies und Blaise gähnte.

„Dann rückst du den Sitz in die richtige Position, richtest die Spiegel und wenn alles passt, startest du den Motor. Zuerst glühst du vor – die Vorstufe zum starten. Klar?" Draco nickte nur und tat dies sogleich. Einige Lichter gingen aus, Harry erklärte ihm, welche die Vorglühspule war, die ein jeder „Diesel" besaß. Kaum bemerkt, wies Harry ihn an den Motor zu starten.

„Bevor du das machst, tritt auf das linke Pedal und lege den ersten Gang ein." Draco machte es sofort und drehte den Schlüssel. Der Motor sprang sofort an, er freute sich und grinste Harry zu. Dummerweise nahm er den Fuß vom Pedal – der Wagen hüpfte kurz voran und soff ab.

„Was… Potter! Was hat er denn? Das Ding ist kaputt! Mach, dass es wieder anspringt! Was sollen denn diese dummen Lampen jetzt? Die sollten doch nur angehen, wenn ich starte!", regte sich Draco lautstark auf, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Wenn der Gang eingelegt ist, musst du immer die Kupplung durchtreten, wie gerade vorhin. Sobald du auf dieses Pedal trittst, kannst du die Gänge flüssig einlegen. Anderenfalls ruinierst du das Getriebe.", nickte ihm Harry zu, Draco blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und jetzt?", maulte er herum, krallte sich am Lenkrad fest, Harry seufzte.

„Zündung aus, wieder einschalten, achte auf die Lampen. Danach Motor starten, vorher den Fuß aufs Pedal stellen - durchtreten und wenn der Motor läuft, dann bleib auch drauf.", wies er ihn an, Draco tat dies sofort. Als es klappte, freute er sich wieder, der Fuß blieb an Ort und Stelle.

„Ich kann fahren!", kreischte er los, Harry gluckste und Blaise klatschte sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Beinahe, Schatz, beinahe.", überlegte Harry und blickte ihn von der Seite her an.

„Gut! Damit du losfahren kannst, solltest du langsam das Pedal loslassen. Laaaaangsam! Okay? Wenn du mit dem Fuß das Pedal nicht mehr berührst, dann fährt das Auto. Das nennt man Standgas. Probiere es!", munterte ihn Harry auf, Draco fand dies ziemlich schwer!

Nach dem dritten Versuch und einigen unfeinen Wörtern seitens Draco, Gekicher von Blaise und Harrys Seufzen, hatte Draco es geschafft und fuhr im Schneckentempo einen Kreis im Hof.

„Mann! Das macht Spaß! Aber jetzt kann ich fahren!", kicherte Draco los, Blaise gähnte abermals und legte sich der Länge nach auf die Rückbank. Wenn dies so weiter ging, würde er einschlafen, so viel war sicher.

„Na ja, fast! Das Auto bewegt sich, stimmts? Also! Tritt langsam auf das ganz rechte Pedal, aber nicht all zu fest! Ach – lenke auch dabei, Draco. Drehst du das Rad nach rechts, dann fährst du rechts. Wenn du ..."

„Ja, ja! Hab´s begriffen!", giftete das Blondi, Blaise brummte am Rücksitz und schmatzte ein wenig, während die Augen langsam zufielen.

Dracos Fuß drückte langsam zu, das Auto wurde schneller. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, Harry klatschte einmal in die Hände.

„Sehr gut!" Draco grinste im Kreis.

„Und jetzt bleib stehen.", kommandierte Harry leise, Draco schmollte.

„Wieso denn? Können wir nicht weiter fahren?", quengelte er nun, Harry lächelte ihn von der Seite her an und verschränkte die Arme ineinander.

„Doch, Liebling. Aber SO kannst du nicht wegfahren. Es war eher für dich eine Hilfe ein Gefühl für das Auto zu bekommen, verstehst du? Wenn du ein jedes Mal – auf der Straße – SO wegfährst, überholt dich eventuell noch ein Mann im Rollstuhl."

„In einem was?", fragte Draco nach, Harry klappte der Mund auf, machte ihn wieder zu. Blaise kicherte von der Rückbank aus, stellte sich vor, wie Draco verbissen das Gaspedal suchte, während der Mann im Rollstuhl ihn zahllos angrinste, Gas gab und mit wilden Handbewegungen seinen Stuhl schneller voranbrachte, als Draco das Auto.

Ein harter Ruck und Dracos Übungswagen stoppte. Blaise knallte mit dem Kopf gegen Dracos Sitz, rieb sich die Nase und kam mit Kopfschmerzen wieder hoch.

„Mann!", knurrte er los und rieb sich die Augen.

„Schnauze auf den billigen Plätzen.", blaffte Draco nun und blickte in den Rückspiegel, wo er Blaise verzogenes Gesicht – inklusive seiner langen Zunge bewundern konnte.

„Hab ich gesehen, du Idiot.", brummte Draco nun, Blaise blinzelte und grinste ihn über den Rückspiegel entschuldigend an.

„Sorry? Hätte daran denken sollen!", nuschelte er leise, Harry kicherte ein wenig.

„Dray, wenn du das nächste Mal stehen bleiben willst, brauchst du den Wagen nicht während des Fahrens abzuschalten. Man benutzt dazu eine Bremse. Doch je langsamer du wirst, umso schwerer wird es, den Motor einwandfrei und ohne Mühen laufen zu lassen. Tritt abermals auf die Kupplung und der Motor stirbt nicht ab. Also! Jetzt erkläre ich dir, wie man normalerweise vom Stand her wegfährt."

Draco hörte nur: Kupplung, los lassen, Gas, nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig, fahren, Kupplung treten, Gang einlegen, Spiegel gucken, Fußgeher nicht übersehen, Zebrastreifen, Ampeln, Schilder, anderes Auto, Crash, Blut, Leichen, Krankenhaus, aufgefahren in den Himmel oder in die Hölle, Tanz mit dem Teufel, großes Bedauern nicht mehr fahren zu können.

„Harry? Kann es sein, dass wir noch in der Fahrschule sind? Da werde ich doch nicht gleich mit 200 Sachen auf Hagrid zurasen oder die aufgestockte Wand an Autos als Prellbock nehmen!", brauste Draco auf, Harry verstummte.

„Wieder abgeschweift, was?", fragte er leise, Blaise und Draco nickten. Sofort kam er wieder zum Punkt und erklärte es genauer, Draco folgte sogleich und Blaise wurde nun neugierig. Zwei mal starb er ab, Dracos Kopf explodierte gleich. Natürlich war Dumbledore an ihm vorbei gefahren und hatte seinen dicken Daumen und ein breites Grinsen gezeigt, was Draco noch mehr ärgerte und ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ.

„Dray, das passierte mir auch oft! Das kommt vor! Komm schon! Nicht schmollen, fahren!", lachte Harry los, Draco schmollte noch immer, doch sagte er kein Wort. Er versuchte es von neuem, wollte nicht unbedingt negativ auffallen – spürte Blaise brennenden Blick in seinem Nacken. Ja, ja, sein toller Freund wartete nur darauf, dass Draco die Nerven verlor!

Als Dumbledore ein zweites, verfluchtes Mal an ihm vorbeifuhr und nochmals den behinderten Daumen hob, fluchte Draco unfein und trat ins Gaspedal. Anstatt mitzuerleben, wie der Wagen nach vorne preschte und in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit an Dumbledore vorbeizischte,….

„D-Draco!", quiekte Blaise leise, Angesprochener blickte in den Rückspiegel. Gut, sie kamen voran, doch eher hüpfend, polternd und Draco bekam es nicht in den Griff. Er hatte noch immer den Fuß auf dem Gaspedal, blickte eher ernüchternd und resigniert drein – hing wie ein Affe am Schleifstein an dem Lenkrad und gab keinen Mucks von sich.

Blaise – so wie er im Rückspiegel erkennen konnte – hatte die Seiten gewechselt. Man sah nicht sein Gesicht, sondern zwei Füße, die in diesem kleinen Blickfeld immer wieder ruckartig zum Vorschein kamen. Dazwischen erfasste Draco eine Hand, die ungeduldig winkte, hörte eine kreischende Stimme, die ihn dazu zwang, endlich stehen zu bleiben. Doch Draco „rumpelte" weiter, Harry schaukelte lachend auf seinem Sitz herum und bekam sich nicht mehr ein.

Plötzlich schaffte es der Wagen nicht mehr, er soff ab und Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Blaise kam vom Boden wieder hoch, setzte sich auf, war grün im Gesicht. Er hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, murmelte, dass ihm schlecht sei und suchte verzweifelt nach der Kurbel, welche das Fenster bediente. Harry hielt sich schon den Bauch, lachte herzhaft und Draco schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

Kurz sah er dem ebenso ruckenden Auto von Dumbledore hinterher, bemerkte die winkende Hand von Sir Nicklas und knirschte noch lauter. Ein lauter Schrei seinerseits ließ beide Mitfahrenden erstarrten, ihn anglotzen.

„Genug! Potter! Dieses Scheißteil ist krank! Kaputt! Sonst was! Es kann nicht sein, dass ich das nicht schaffe, Merlin noch mal! Das ist sicherlich Deppeneinfach und ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll! Mach was und hör auf so dämlich zu lachen! Reparier das Autodings sofort! Ich will fahren!", keifte er los, dann war es still.

„Dann lerne endlich richtig fahren, Malfoy!", keifte Harry zurück, beide blitzten sich an und kamen mit ihren Gesichtern immer näher. Blaise vergaß bei so einer spannenden Debatte, wer nun den Knall hatte (Auto oder Draco), dass ihm eigentlich speiübel war und hörte gespannt zu. Seine Augen wurden groß, als zwei knallrote Gesichter immer näher kamen, die Lippen hart aufeinander gepresst waren.

_Nicht schon wieder_ – stöhnte er in Gedanken, er biss sich auf die Lippen. Doch als beide ihre Augen schlossen und sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen, Hände sich in den Haarschopf des anderen krallten, seufzte er zufrieden aus und sank zurück in die Rückenlehne.

„Ähm, Leute? Ich habe nichts gegen eure Knutscherei, aber könnten wir bitte weiter machen? Ich muss bald auf die Toilette, meiner Blase ist mehr als übel.", unterbrach Blaise die beiden, die sich noch immer küssten, doch langsam zum Ende kamen. Blaise bemerkte, wie Draco kurzzeitig über Harrys Lippen leckte, Harry dabei stöhnte und ebenso kurz an Dracos Zunge saugte.

Blaise schluckte, seine Hose wurde eng, - wie gerne würde er dies jetzt auch mit Kevin tun? Harry lächelte Draco sanft an, setzte sich wieder auf und der Blonde nickte Blaise mit einem „Rückblick" durch den Spiegel einfach nur zu.

„Gut, das werden wir auch tun. Aber ich bestimme hier das Tempo, Blaise. Draco ist für den Anfang sehr gut, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Harry ihn, Blaise brummte zustimmend.

„Für nen Anfänger nicht übel, muss ich sagen.", gab er zu, Draco war zufrieden. Minuten später hatte es Draco geschafft den Wagen fahren zu lassen, der Motor heulte auf. Blaise hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut los zu lachen, da Harry bereits das Gesicht verzog – sein Herz schmerzte unentwegt.

„Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass du endlich in die zweite schaltest. Dray, mein armer Wagen hält das nicht aus, wenn du 30km/h mit dem ersten Gang fährst. Gleich fliegt uns die Motorhaube um die Ohren.", grinste er ihn seitlich an, Draco wurde rot.

„Oh! Ja, und wie?", fragte Draco gleich nach, Harry erklärte es ihm kurz. Zwar rollte der Wagen weiter, doch die Zugkraft fehlte, da er fest die Kupplung trat und nicht im Traum daran dachte die Bremse zu betätigen. Vorsichtig schob er den Schalter zurück, nahm langsam den Fuß von der Kupplung und bekam sich fast nicht ein, als der Wagen weiter fuhr und nicht absoff – er doch tatsächlich auch das Gaspedal gefunden hatte! Harry freute sich mit ihm, ehe Blaise: „ACHTUNG!", rief.

Beide erschraken, Harry trat auf seiner Seite in die Bremse, der Wagen soff ab. Kreischend, krallte sich ein Mädchen an Seidenschnabel, der doch glatt ihren Weg querte und wie ein Blitz an ihnen vorüber zog – Hagrid folgte weniger sportlich. Keuchend blieb er vor deren Wagen stehen, stützte seine Hände auf den Knien ab und keuchte den Insassen nun entgegen.

„Ho! Mal.. Draco! Schon 5 Meter gehumpelt! Weiter so!", rief er lachend aus und kam wieder in die Höhe. Blaise kicherte, Draco schnaubte und Harry schenkte dem Waldhüter ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Muss.. muss weiter! Seidenschnabel! Also.. bis gleich, dann!", rief er aus und sprintete ungalant los. Draco kicherte ein wenig, da Seidenschnabel bereits in die Lüfte gestiegen war, Hagrid in die Höhe sprang und krachend mit seinen Füßen wieder auf der Erde aufkam. Auch wenn Hagrid einige Meter weiter weg stand, so erzitterte das Auto trotzdem, Harry lachte los.

„Draco, das war toll! Aber bitte, immer nach vorne blicken! Okay?", fragte Harry nach, Draco nickte sofort und Blaise starrte geradeaus – suchte nach einem weiteren Störenfried und konnte keinen finden. Stattdessen entdeckte er Zeus und Komet, wobei Komet auf Abstand sprang und Zeus ihm hüpfend und mit klapperndem Schnabel folgte.

„Schwuler Zeus auf 11 Uhr.", seufzte er leise, Draco und Harry sahen sofort in besagte Richtung.

„Hey! Zeus! Lass Komet in Ruhe!", keifte Draco mit erhobener Hand, als das Fenster offen stand und Harry zu lachen anfing.

„Schwule Eule! Das ist geil!", lachte er weiter, hielt sich den Bauch und japste nach Luft. Blaise seufzte, wusste er doch – Komet hatte absolut keine Chance gegen einen liebestollen Zeus.

„Hört ihr das?", flüsterte Draco in die kommende Stille hinein und spitzte seine Ohren. Harry und Blaise strengten sich an und bemerkte das etwas komische Geräusch ebenfalls.

„Was.. was ist das? Ich meine, nach was hört es sich an?", fragte Blaise in die Runde, legte seine Hände auf die beiden Lehnen der Fahrersitze und musterte zuerst Draco, dann Harry. Außer den dreien schien es, als ob es niemand hören würde. Vor allem nicht Snape und Lupin, die sich noch immer stritten, der Kessel eine Runde um den Baum sprang und Snape ihm nacheilte. Lupin blätterte verärgert in seinem Buch herum, streckte die Beine aus. Der Kessel – klug wie er war – sprang einfach darüber, Snape stolperte eher und schaffte es gerade noch, nicht auf die Nase zu fallen.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Snape seinen Kessel vergaß, der sich hinter dem Baumstamm versteckte und hervorlugte – er schimpfte lieber Lupin aus, der wütend sein Buch nach Severus Snape warf. Geschickt konnte er sich ja ducken, dieser Zaubertränkemeister – und das arme Buch landete mit offenen Seiten, Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden.

Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter, die Ohren immer größer und dann folgte der Knall. Blaise kreischte los, drückte sich mit einem kleinen Hechtsprung in die Rückenlehne und riss die Augen auf. Draco und Harry glotzten mit offen stehendem Mund durch die Frontscheibe. Direkt vor ihnen, schaukelte „Puppi" nach vorne und zurück – behielt ihr aufgemaltes Grinsen. Wie es schien, steckte die Lanze, auf der sie befestigt war, im Boden, es qualmte.

„PUPPIII!", hörten die drei eine erfreute Stimme, die eindeutig von einem angehetzten Hagrid stammte.

„Du bist wieder zurück! Hast du mich vermisst!", brüllte er weiter, eilte weiter auf Puppi zu. Doch diese drehte sich nun im Kreis, kam so vom Boden los und hüpfte nun freudig auf und ab. Sie veränderte ihre Richtung – von Hagrid weg – grinste noch immer und sprang fröhlich davon. Blaise, Draco und Harry sahen ihr erstaunt nach.

„Puppuppi ist wieder daaaaa!", keuchte Hagrid im vorbeilaufen, blickte kurz in das Innere des Wagens und bemerkte natürlich die drei erstaunten Gesichter. Schon war er vorbei, eilte seiner Puppi nach. Diese nahm schon wieder Kurs auf die peitschende Weide, doch hielt sie diesmal Abstand und so verfehlten die wuchtigen Äste das hüpfende Strohbündel mit schief sitzendem Hut.

Hagrid war erleichtert, quiekte auf und tänzelte hinterher.

„Puppi! Gerade aus! Wir müssen beim Übungsplatz helfen! Seidenschnabel! Komm gefälligst runter! Die Dame muss Auto zusammen fahren üben und nicht fliegen! Bei Fuß!", brüllte er durch die Gegend, lief nun weiter. Das Kreischen des Mädchens wurde immer lauter, bis Seidenschnabel landete und das Mädchen torkelnd und grün im Gesicht sich vom Acker machte.

„Mann, wo kam denn auf einmal diese Vogelscheuche her? Ich glaube, ich hab mir ins Hosi gemacht.", wisperte Blaise leise, Draco schnaufte, Harry kicherte.

„Schweindi.", gluckste Harry weiter und hielt sich die Nase zu. Draco machte sofort alle Fenster auf und Harry wies Blaise an, sofort auszusteigen.

„Mann! Das war ein Scherz! Ich hab mir nicht in die Hosen gemacht! Ich hab mich nur so erschreckt! Wer rechnet denn schon mit ner bescheuerten Vogelscheuche!", keifte Blaise beleidigt los, der Kessel sprang an ihrer Forderfront vorbei, Snape folgte und zückte maulend seinen Zauberstab – feuerte einige Flüche ab. Remus Lachen drang bis in alle Ritzen ihres Gehörganges, Snape fluchte laut vor sich hin. Schließlich traf er den Kessel, sofort stand er still.

„Gut! Versuchen wir es weiter? So lange ich nicht weiß wie ich die alle wieder nach Hogwarts bringe, so lange müssen wir damit rechnen gestört zu werden. Tut mir Leid, Dray." Meinte Harry zerknirscht, Draco seufzte aus und streichelte das Lenkrad.

„Macht ja nichts – ist wenigstens nicht langweilig. Gut, weiter geht's.", flüsterte er leise, startete abermals den abgesoffenen Motor – Harry tat es in der Seele weh. Schlecht konnte er sagen, dass dieser Wagen eine feinere Führung brauchte und hoffte, sein Baby würde es überstehen!

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte es Draco langsam im Griff, doch zeitweise verhielt er sich wie ein störrischer Bock, hüpfte im Sitz auf und ab und schimpfte wild herum. Harry versank im Beifahrersitz und Blaise lachte sich krumm.

„HAARRYYY! DRRAACCOO! BBLLAAIISSEE!", brüllte Hagrid vom anderen Ende der Welt ihnen zu, drei Köpfe wandten sich in die angegebene Richtung.

„Wettrennen! Habe sogar die kaputten Autos zu einer Straße aufgestellt! Die Neulinge wollen sich beweisen!", winkte er ihnen zu und Harry stöhnte. Natürlich wusste Mister Fahrlehrer sehr wohl, dass es den anderen nicht besser erging und dass die „Neulinge" sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würden sich zu messen. So „ruckelte" Draco ganz begeistert und vollkommen verpeilt den Weg zum Übungsplatz entlang, wobei Harry im Minutentakt stöhnte.

„Nein, Draco..", wimmerte er los, doch der Blonde nickte heftig.

„Doch, Harry!", rief er aus, Blaise schnallte sich sofort an und wurde weiß im Gesicht.

„Himmel, steh mir bei und achte auf verrückt gewordene Blonde namens Draco.", murmelte er vor sich hin, Draco knurrte.

„Schnauze, Blaise."

„JAWOHL!", stieß Blaise fest aus, Harry grinste ab jetzt. Die Startlinie war erreicht, Dumbledore stand mit seinem Wagen direkt neben dem von Harry. Dumbledores Augen funkelten und Marcel schüttelte immer wieder ergeben seinen Kopf. Hagrid hielt auf einmal eine Fahne in der Hand, stellte sich vor den beiden auf. Die anderen Schüler setzten sich auf die demolierten Wagen, die nun eine Renngasse bildeten und wisperten unentwegt miteinander.

„Fahrlehrer, Anfänger und Dings! Ähm, Autos! Dies ist ein wichtiges Tournier zwischen Mann und Mann! Der Erste, der die Ziellinie überfährt, hat gewonnen! Es treten nun Mister Malfoy und Professor Dumbledore gegeneinander an! Fahrer! Seid ihr bereit!", donnerte er inbrünstig los und wippte mit seinen Beinen auf und ab.

„JA!", brüllten Draco und Dumbledore los, klammerten sich an ihre Lenkräder. Sir Nicklas hielt eine durchsichtige Zeitung in der Hand und schien nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein, während Harry sich abermals den Helm herbeizauberte. Blaise überlegte, zog seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn einmal. Schon saß er in alt bekannter Ritterrüstung da, jene welche, die er bei Harry entdeckt hatte.

„Was?", drehte sich Harry umher, schob sein Visier hoch und betrachtete Blaise eingehend. Auch er schob sein metallenes Visier hoch und grinste Harry spitzbübisch an.

„Hab ich bei dir entdeckt! Leih es mir nur kurz aus, was dagegen?", fragte er leise, Harry staunte und verneinte. Draco kochte vor Wut, doch Blaise schwenkte seinen Zauberstab nochmals und schon war Draco gepolstert mit sämtlichen Kissen, gehalten von einigen Schnüren. Draco blinzelte verwirrt, betrachtete sich – Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Blaise, du Vollidiot!", brüllte er los, Blaise zuckte seine metallenen Schultern.

„Sorry, mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen!", kam es gedämpft vom geschlossenen Visier, Draco knirschte abermals mit den Zähnen.

„Mann, ihr könnt mich mal.", knurrte er los, da ihn niemand davon befreite und er nicht nach seinem Stab griff, in der Angst, er würde den Start verpassen. Dumbledore hatte ihre „Verkleidung" bemerkt, nickte zustimmend und schwenkte seine Hand. Mit einem PUFF saß er in einem Clownskostüm im Auto, Marcel bekam große Augen.

„Professor?", fragte er leise, er glotzte noch immer. Dumbledore drehte sich umher, lächelte leicht.

„Verkleidung zu Halloween. Hatte nichts besseres, mit dem ich mich schützen könnte. Und mal ehrlich, so Schlimmes wird nun sicherlich nicht passieren.", zwinkerte er Marcel zu, der etwas weiß um die Nase wurde.

„Oh Himmel steh mir bei.", seufzte er und griff sich an die Stirn. Dumbledore gluckste und umfasste sein Lenkrad mit eisernem Willen. Hagrid verzog keinen Gesichtsmuskel, stand noch immer zwischen den beiden Autos und ließ seine Augen von einem zum anderen wandern.

„BEREIT!", brüllte er los, die Fahrer nickten.

„Siehst du, Melanie? Jetzt lernst du, wie du am Besten NICHT Auto fahren lernst. Denn diese beiden Gentlemen schaffen es noch immer nicht, das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gas und Kupplung zu finden.", meinte der Ex-Durmstranglehrer zu seiner Schülerin, die eifrig nickte und ihre Augen starr auf die Startlinie richtete. Beide saßen ruhig auf dem Dach eines weiteren demolierten Auto, während der damalige Professor sich Poppkorn herbei zauberte und etwas erstaunt nach links sah – im Essen innehielt.

„Oh! Lasst euch nicht stören.", lächelte er milde, als er zwei poppende Heuschrecken neben sich entdeckte, die vollkommen in ihrer Tätigkeit gefangen waren. Fühler wippten wild nach vorne und zurück, der Ex-Professor staunte nicht schlecht.

„Na die haben Ausdauer? Beachtlich!", meinte er beeindruckt, verfolgte wieder das Spektakel.

„LOS!", donnerte Hagrid und schwenkte seine Fahne. Gleichzeitig gaben Dumbledore und Draco Gas, ihre Wagen preschten nach vorne. Harry verzog sein Gesicht, Marcel stöhnte auf, beide krallten sich im Sitz fest und ihre Hintermänner wurden wie von einer Waschmaschine auf den Rückbänken durchgerüttelt. Erwartete man eine Hetzjagd mit mehr als 20 km/h, so lang man da falsch. Die Schüler verzogen gehässig ihre Münder, kicherten immer wieder, Blaise kippte seitlich weg – lag auf der Rückbank und lachte sich schräg.

Angestrengt hefteten die Fahrer ihre Augen auf die „Straße", welche von Hagrid geformt wurde, kamen nur im Schneckentempo voran. Zeus und Komet landeten direkt vor ihnen, blickten sich kurz an und hüpften jeweils weiter die Straße entlang, wenn der Wagen näher kam. Draco kam sich verarscht vor, knurrte – Dumbledore kicherte immer wieder.

Zwischen den Autos hüpfte Puppi vorbei, drehte sich umher und sprang mit dem Gesicht zu ihnen weiter voran. Draco verzog sein Gesicht, da Zeus immer auf ihn wartete und dann schuschuhte, aufflatterte und hüpfend einen Meter weiter sprang. Die Eule ging Draco mächtig auf den Senkel und er schrie Zeus zu, dass sie gefälligst von der Straße verschwinden sollte.

„Wieso? Mit Hüpfen sind sie jedenfalls schneller als du mit fahren.", grinste Harry schief, Blaise kugelte sich abermals vor lachen und Draco knurrte. Wedelnde Arme kamen im Rückspiegel zum Vorschein, als Blaise versuchte mit dem zusätzlichem Gewicht der Rüstung in die Höhe zu kommen.

„Selber Schuld. Und Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, küsse ich dich nie wieder."

Harry blieb stumm und Blaise japste bereits nach Luft. Zeus wurde dies zu langweilig, Puppi führte vor ihnen einen bezaubernden und verarschenden Tanz auf und Hagrid klatschte im Takt dazu. Schüler feuerten die ruckenden Autos an, pfiffen und johlten. Ehe Draco es sich versah, stieg Zeus in die Höhe, ebenso Komet.

„Wo…", fragte Draco und trat noch immer ins Gaspedal. Da er aber – wie Dumbledore auch – die Kupplung zu früh hatte los lassen, ruckte der Wagen stotternd voran, die Kontrolllampen meldeten sich abermals und Harry wimmerte wegen seinem armen Baby.

„Keine Ahnung? Wo ist Komet?", keuchte Blaise, als er endlich hoch gekommen war und das Visier hoch schob, sich umsah. Plötzlich schob sich ein Kopf von oben herab in die Frontscheibe, Draco keuchte auf, Harry fing zu lachen an. Wie es schien, saßen Komet und Zeus auf jeweils einem der Wagen, und zwar ganz vorne auf dem Dach. Sie lugten ab und zu in den Innenraum hinein, blickten sich danach fest in die Augen.

Beide pressten sich nun an das Auto, legten ihre Flügel an, schuschuhten und versuchten so wenig wie möglich Widerstand zu bieten. Im Stillen feuerten sie die beiden Autos an, immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Jetzt reicht es mir!", rief Draco aus, stieg schnell auf die Kupplung, schaltete in den zweiten Gang und gab Gas. Harry drückte es in die Polster, da Draco die Balance der Pedale anscheinend gefunden hatte, der Wagen nach vorne preschte. Blaise jaulte erfreut auf, Draco zischte über die Zielgerade. Die Menge johlte, doch Draco schoss mit dem Wagen weiter voran und Harrys Augen wurden groß.

Als zwei Geisterpferde immer näher kamen und schließlich mit ebenso zwei verdutzten Rittern landeten, schrieen Harry, Draco und Blaise synchron auf. Harry konnte nicht schneller handeln als es Draco tat. Und dieser zog einfach an der Handbremse, trat aufs Gas und lenkte ein. Mit einer 180 Grad Wende blieb der Wagen stehen, war nicht abgesoffen. Der Motor schnurrte leise vor sich hin, Draco koppelte den Gang aus und nahm den Fuß von der Kupplung.

Alle drei keuchten, Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon gab es keine Schutzkleidung mehr. Verdattert und absolut beeindruckt, musterte er seinen Freund, der anscheinend nicht wusste, wieso er so etwas konnte. Blaise brachte den Mund nicht zu, staunte immer wieder und erst jetzt bemerkte es Draco und betrachtete die beiden eingehend.

„Was ist?", hauchte er leise, Harry klimperte mit den Augen.

„Ähm, Dray? Was.. wie hast du das gemacht? Du hast perfekt geschalten, die Balance gefunden und dann noch die Handbremse betätigt und eine Schleife gezogen!", stieß Harry begeistert hervor, Blaise brabbelte irgendetwas nicht Verstehendes vor sich hin.

„Die was, bitte?", keuchte Draco noch immer vor Schreck, die Geisterwesen waren durch sie hindurch geritten. Sir Eisenhut hatte zwar einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, doch sterben konnte er ja nicht mehr. Sie langweilten sich in Hogwarts, wollten ihre Freunde wieder sehen und sahen es als große Ehre für die Zauberer, wenn sie wieder zurückkommen würden.

„Na die Handbremse! Sag mir nicht, du kennst die nicht!", rief Harry aus, Draco verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ich wollte nur anhalten und hab nach etwas gegriffen. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass ich bei Leary letztens, als du aus dem Supermarkt geflohen bist – zugesehen habe. Er hat das gemacht, als wir uns einparkten. War echt cool. Ich habe es mir genau eingeprägt, ein jeder Schritt und hoffte, ich könnte das auch eines Tages."

Draco besaß vor Aufregung ganz rote Wangen, Blaise strahlte und Harry musterte ihn eingehend. Draco lernte schnell. Für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu schnell. Einerseits war er sehr stolz auf seinen Süßen, andererseits erinnerte ihn dies alles an ein anderes Talent, welches vor seinen Augen gestorben war, als Rick sich einmischte. Schnell strich er die Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte beruhigt.

„Hast du sehr gut gemacht, Draco! Ich glaube, noch eine Stunde und wir können uns auf die Straße wagen!", rief Harry gut gelaunt aus, Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wich in ein weiß. Blaise kippte seitlich um und murmelte etwas von: „Ich muss sterben. Wieso schon so früh! Wo ich doch erst jetzt die Liebe meines Lebens kennen gelernt habe!"

„Schnauze!", stieß Draco sauer hervor.

„Mami.", entgegnete Blaise, Harry fing zu lachen an. Während die drei sich erholten, kam Hagrid auf sie zu, zerrte Draco aus dem Auto und gratulierte ihm überschwänglich. Das kleine Gänseblümchen verschwand geradezu in seiner Hand, und doch landete es unversehrt in Dracos. Dieser bedankte sich artig für den Gewinnerpreis und Dumbledore, wieder in normaler Kleidung, kam vergnügt auf sie zu.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco! Sie sind sehr gut gefahren! Schade! Dabei dachte ich, ich könnte Sie schlagen! Auf ein anderes Mal, ich muss weiter fahren lernen.", zwinkerte der Schuleiter dem Blonden zu, der nur nicken konnte. Die peitschende Weide versuchte sich zu strecken, eventuell einige der lahm gelegten Autos zu ergattern – doch ihre Äste reichten nicht aus. Beleidigt sank sie in sich zusammen und schüttelte sich.

Zeus setzte sich auf Dracos Schulter und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr, was den Blonden doch grinsen ließ. Harry umarmte ihn von hinten, küsste kurz seinen Hals und lächelte schief.

„Mein Sieger.", wisperte er leise, Draco brummte.

„Ha, ha, als wäre dies ein richtiges Rennen gewesen – dabei würde ich so gerne eins fahren.", brauste Draco leise auf, Harry verkrampfte sich. Blaise Grinsen verschwand, da er Harrys Reaktion bemerkte.

„Hast du was, Harry?", fragte er leise, als er neben den beiden stand – Komet es sich ebenso auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht hatte.

„Wie? Nein, alles in Ordnung.", brachte Harry mühsam hervor, senkte den Kopf und stieg wieder ein. Draco und Blaise runzelten die Stirn, kannten sie Harry doch genau und wussten sofort, dass dem eben nicht so war. Doch sie fragten nicht weiter, war es sicherlich sinnlos. So gut kannten sie Harry bereits, um darauf zu achten.

Nachdenklich stiegen die beiden anderen wieder ein, schnallten sich fest und weiter ging es. Die Zeit verstrich und Draco wurde immer besser – schaltete nun fast einwandfrei. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, dass ein Mensch so schnell lernen konnte und fragte sich, ob Draco doch schon einmal gefahren war. Wie passte dies zusammen? Da musste etwas sein, was Draco eventuell selber nicht wusste, oder sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Harry würde dem nachgehen, das sah man ihm sofort an. Blaise kam auch dieser Gedanke, nur konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass Draco jemals gefahren wäre. Zu groß war damals die Abneigung gegenüber Muggel gewesen. Also was war der Grund für sein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen?

Gegen Mittag zauberte Dumbledore ein Lagerfeuer herbei, rief alle zu sich, ebenso die Fahrlehrer und den Besitzer Marcel, lud sie alle zum Essen ein. Harry freute sich sehr, da er die Küche Hogwarts absolut vermisste. Sir Albrecht und Sir Eisenhut lieferten wieder einmal eine sehr unterhaltsame Vorstellung, indem sie gegeneinander kämpften, während die anderen aßen. Und Sir Nicklas hatte seinen Spaß darin die peitschende Weide zu veralbern, der langsam die Puste ausging und immer wieder durch ihn hindurch schlug.

Snape setzte sich sehr weit von Remus Lupin weg, der zwischen den Bissen sich in sein Buch vertiefte, um sich nicht über Snape zu ärgern. Kaum hatten sie ihre Bäuche voll geschlagen, standen die Fahrlehrer auf um ihre Schüler zu ihren Autos zu begleiten. Während Draco sich auf die nächste Fahrstunde freute, lag Blaise auf der faulen Haut und maulte herum.

„Mann, ich bin voll gefressen! Lasst mich in Frieden, Herr Gott noch mal! Draco soll ein anderes Mal gegen einen Baum fahren.", maulte er los, doch Harry und sein Freund gaben nicht auf und hievten Blaise abermals in den Wagen.

**°;°;°;°;°;°**

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass es Zeit wird, einige Fahrstunden außerhalb der Schule zu veranstalten. Fühlst du dich dazu im Stande?", fragte Harry seinen Freund leise, Draco wurde schneeweiß im Gesicht.

„Ich, ich weiß es nicht. Bin ich schon so gut?", wisperte er leise, Blaise und Harry nickten zuversichtlich. Draco unterdrückte das Gefühl von Nervosität, jetzt wurde es ernst.

„Da lang, Süßer. Schnall dich an und dann geht's los.", nickte ihm Harry mit steinerner Miene zu und schon ging´s los. Dracos Hände zitterten, er krampfte sich im Lenkrad fest.

„Aber, Harry! Ich kenne doch keine Verkehrszeichen und so was!", stieß er hervor, Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Das mag schon sein, aber ich werde dich führen. Ich selber habe bei meiner Seite Pedale angebracht, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Vertraue mir und höre auf mich, wenn ich dir etwas sage, okay?", fragte Harry seinen Freund, griff in sein Haar und zog ihn zu sich. Einen sanften Kuss später, nickte Draco zuversichtlich und startete den Motor. Vollkommen nervös, legte er den ersten Gang ein, ließ das Auto auf die Straße rollen.

„Wir biegen rechts ab.", entschied Harry, Blaise saß hoch konzentriert auf der Rückbank und hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Draco hatte es nicht eilig, was Harry sehr gut fand. Der Blonde überschritt nie die Grenze, was das Limit anging. Außerdem benötigten 50 k/hm den dritten Gang und nicht mehr. So weit hatte Draco schon geschalten und er fühlte sich langsam sicher in Sachen Auto fahren. So lange Harry neben ihm saß und auf ihn aufpasste, so lange konnte nichts passieren.

Fahrradfahrer fuhren an ihm vorbei, klingelten erbost, weil Draco nicht schneller fuhr. Er lauschte nur Harrys Stimme, die immer wieder sagte, dass Draco das vorzüglich machte, er nicht auf die anderen hören sollte. Draco verwirrten die Schilder, die Ampeln und noch immer lag ihm die Frage auf der Zunge, ob das Rot und Grün etwas mit ihren damaligen Häusern zu tun hatte.

„Dray, da vorne kommt eine Ampel. Sie zeigt den Autofahrern an, ob man stehen bleiben sollte oder nicht. Rot bedeutet halt und Grün, dass man los fahren kann. Wer das so entschieden hat, weiß ich nicht, doch so sind die Regeln. Vorsicht, bald wird es rot, werde langsamer, Draco.", wies ihn Harry sanft an, Draco nickte und Blaise drückte die Daumen, dass alles gut gehen möge. Der Wagen hielt ruckartig vor der Ampel an und Draco wurde immer nervöser.

Bevor sie auf die Straße hinaus gebogen waren, hatte Harry nochmals seinen Zauberstab sprechen lassen und ein Schild am Dach befestigt, so dass ein jeder Fahrer wusste, dass dieser Wagen von einer Fahrschule stammte. Sie befanden sich bereits in der Muggelwelt, wo reger Verkehr herrschte, Fahrer sich anhupten, sich gegenseitig beschimpften.

„Ich will wieder zurück.", jammerte Draco, dem dies alles zu viel wurde. Sie waren bereits eine halbe Stunde unterwegs und Draco hatte diese Strecke mit Bravur und kleinen Pannen gemeistert. Harry nickte ihm zufrieden zu und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger an, dass er auf den nächstgelegenen Parkplatz – der gerade in ihr Blickfeld kam – zusteuern sollte.

„Betätige den rechten Blinker, Draco und dann biege ab. Aber pass bitte auf.", meinte Harry leise, Blaise nickte zustimmend. Draco gab keinen Ton von sich, tat, was Harry von ihm verlangte. Als der Wagen zum Stillstand kam, befanden sie sich in einer ziemlich heruntergekommenen Gegend, die mehr als zwielichtig schien. Draco und Blaise fühlten sich nicht wohl und Harry, der ausgestiegen war, sah sich sicherheitshalber um.

„Wir sollten nicht länger als nötig bleiben. Ich fahre zurück.", entschied Harry, die beiden nickten zustimmend.

„Hey! Da ist ein Supermarkt! Ich habe Lust auf etwas Süßes oder einen Snack. Harry? Hast du vielleicht..", meinte Draco verlegen, Harry steckte lächelnd seine Hand in den Hosensack und zog einige Scheine hervor.

„Klar hab ich, hier. Nimm dir so viel zu brauchst und kauf was Schönes ein. Für mich etwas Knabberzeugs, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.", zwinkerte Harry dem Blonden zu, der sofort freudig nickte.

„Klar, ich bin gleich wieder hier! Ach, Harry? Du weißt doch, dass ich dir alles zurückzahlen werde?", fragte Draco leise, Harry nickte.

„Natürlich! Blaise? Sag mal, könntest du..", raunte er dem Ex-Slytherin zu, dieser verstand sofort.

„Klar, ich werde ihn begleiten und passe ein wenig auf ihn auf. Er könnte ja auffallen.", grinste er schief und folgte Draco, der sich neugierig umsah und bereits den kleinen Laden betrat. Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches immer schlimmer wurde. Er machte sich Sorgen, wusste jedoch nicht wieso.

Warum brauchten die beiden so lange da drinnen? Seufzend nahm er auf der Fahrerseite Platz, lehnte mit seiner Stirn am Lenkrad an und bemerkte nicht die kleine Bande an Jugendlichen, die bullig, wie sie angezogen waren – sich verstohlen umsahen und beinahe gehetzt in den Laden eilten. Als Harry wieder hochsah, waren sie bereits verschwunden, das Gefühl jedoch blieb.

Harry warf immer wieder einen Blick auf seine Uhr, die ihm anzeigte, dass bereits 5 min. verstrichen waren.

„Beeilt euch, Himmel noch mal.", trommelte er ungeduldig mit seinen Finger am Lenkrad und beschloss, die Zündung einzuschalten, schließlich den Motor in Gang zu setzen. Beinahe hektisch schnallte er sich an, starrte zum Eingang und knetete dabei das Leder seines Lenkrades. Sein Fuß zuckte immer wilder, trat ins Gas, brachte den Motor auf Hochtouren. Er heulte auf, jedoch blieb der Wagen an selbiger Stelle. Der Gang war nicht eingelegt und Harry überlegte, ob er dies tun sollte.

Plötzlich schrillten Alarmglocken, in dem Moment, als Blaise und Draco lachend und voll bepackt den Laden verließen. Erstaunt sahen sie sich an, Harrys Fenster rollten hinab.

„Schnell! Steigt ein!", brüllte er ihnen zu, die beiden Jungs rissen vor Schreck die Augen auf.

Eiligst liefen sie zum Auto, rissen die Türen auf und schmissen die Einkäufe auf die Rückbank. Die kleine Bande an Jugendlichen stürmte aus der Türe, gehetzt riefen sie sich etwas zu und sprinteten zu ihren Wagen. Harry beobachtete dies scharfsinnig, bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie der Ladenhüter herauseilte und eine Waffe auf sie richtete.

„DIEBE! Bleibt gefälligst stehen!", kreischte der dickliche und ziemlich untersetzte Mann ihnen entgegen.

„Aber wir waren es nicht! Wir hatten doch bezahlt!", rief Draco vom offenem Fenster aus dem Mann zu, doch dieser wollte nicht hören. Er entsicherte die Waffe, zielte weiterhin auf Harry und seine Freunde und drückte bereits den Abzug.

„Haltet euch fest!", rief Harry aus, legte den ersten Gang ein und stieg ins Pedal. Die Reifen drehten durch, doch der Wagen kam endlich in Bewegung. So wie es schien, war die Polizei benachrichtigt, Sirenen hallten durch das kleine, sehr abgekommene Viertel der Stadt. Anscheinend, wie sich der Besitzer eingestehen musste, hatte der Blonde Recht, denn ein anderer Wagen, in einem schäbigen und schmutzigen Schwarz gehalten, fegte vom Parkplatz. Der Inhaber des Geschäftes meinte sich kurzzeitig daran zu erinnern, dass der Blonde tatsächlich bezahlt hatte und fluchte lautstark.

Er hätte sich loben können, da er immer Stift und Block bei sich hatte, eiligst die Nummer der Tafel am Auto notierte. Den letzten Buchstaben hatte er verpasst, doch kannte er die Marke und das Baujahr des Wagens. Wenigstens etwas – dachte er sich im Stillen, verzweifelte, weil sein Laden bereits das zweite Mal in diesem Monat ausgeraubt wurde.

Mit quietschenden Reifen und Sirenen, sowie eingeschaltete Signalanlagen am Dach, kamen die Wagen zum Stillstand.

„Ein schwarzer Wagen, Type….", rief der Dicke aus, zeigte in die Richtung, wo Harry mit seinem Wagen bereits abgebogen war.

„Alles klar! Den schnappen wir uns!", rief ein ziemlich junger, recht dünner Polizist aus, setzte sich wieder ans Steuer und raste davon.

„Aber.. aber! Nicht der letzte! Die waren es nicht! Es war ein anderer Wagen!", brüllte er hinterher, doch der Fahrer des Polizeiautos hörte dies nicht mehr. Ein weiterer Helfer des Gesetzes stellte sich in sein Blickfeld, sah ihn prüfend an und tippte auf seine Mütze.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Sir? Ich meine, dass es nicht der Wagen war, den meine Kollegen eben gesichtet hatten?", fragte er neutral, der Inhaber nickte heftig.

„Nein! Diese Jungs waren anständig! Ich hatte es nur zu spät erkannt! Sie verstehen – mein schlimmes Gedächtnis. Es war eine Gang von mindestens 5 Jugendlichen. Allesamt Punks, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Der Blonde von vorhin hat brav gezahlt und verließ mein Geschäft, während diese Räuberbande sämtliche meiner wertvollen Waren stahlen! Die waren es, nicht die Jungs!", haspelte er hochrot im Gesicht los und unterstützte seine Worte mit wilden Handbewegungen. Sein dicker Bauch quoll über den Bund seiner Hose, hüpfte bei den Erklärungen auf und ab.

„Gut, Sir. Ich sage meinem Kollegen über Funk sofort Bescheid! Wenn Sie mir nun hineinfolgen würden? Da können wir uns in Ruhe darüber unterhalten, was Ihnen alles gestohlen wurde.", antwortete der Officer mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Nach Ihnen.", wies er an und nickte dem sehr aufgebrachten Geschäftsführer zu, der nun als erstes in das Geschäft trat. Minuten später:

„Tim? Der schwarze BMW war es nicht. Der Zeuge und Inhaber des Ladens meinte, dass es sich um eine sehr alte Dodge Viper handelt. Laut Besitzer dieses Ladens ist der Wagen mindestens 15 Jahre alt, doch verflucht schnell. Verdammt, Sie werden den Fluchtwagen nur sehr schwer einholen. Over.", seufzte der Officer, der dicke Mann blickte ihm hoffnungsvoll ins Gesicht und knetete nervös seine Hände.

„_Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es der BMW ist. Außerdem kommt dieser von einer Fahrschule. Ich sehe es mir trotzdem an und folge ihm. Bin in Sichtkontakt und melde mich danach wieder, Sir. Over and out_.", krächzte es aus dem Funkgerät, der Besitzer wurde weiß um die Nase.

„Verflucht! Kinlay! Sie halten sich gefälligst an meine Befehle, ist das klar!", brüllte der ansonsten ruhige Officer ins Gerät, doch hörte man nur noch das Rauschen der Gegenstelle. Tim Kinlay, der Neuling auf ihrem Revier, hielt anscheinend nicht viel von Befehlen, war viel zu übermütig.

„Sir! Schließen Sie hier alles ab und gehen Sie nach Hause, in Ordnung? Ich melde mich telefonisch bei Ihnen und werde gegen Abend vorbeisehen. Verstanden? Wie mir scheint, muss ich einen Irrtum aufklären.", nickte er dem Besitzer des Ladens schnell zu und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten durch die Türe. Der dicke Mann stand zitternd da, die Waffe – nach der der Officer gefragt und inspiziert hatte, besaß nur Platzpatronen. Mit einem dumpfen Klang traf sie am Boden auf, wo sie unbeachtet liegen blieb.

Mark Cansy starrte durch die Glastüre seines Ladens, bemerkte den Officer, wie dieser allen ein Zeichen gab, sie eiligst einstiegen und mit eingeschalteter Sirene davonbrausten.

„Himmel, stehe ihnen bei.", wisperte Mark leise und lehnte sich an der Wand an um einmal tief durchzuatmen. Ja, es wäre in der Tat am besten, einfach den Laden zu schließen und nach Hause zu gehen. Der Polizist hatte ja seine Nummer und so würde er einfach auf heute Abend warten, um das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Hoffentlich passierte den Jugendlichen nichts! Mit einem Stoßgebet gen Himmel, schloss er den Laden ab, zog die dicke, rostige Jalousie herunter und drehte im zweiten Schloss den Schlüssel umher. Mit einem Seufzer schlurfte er zum Wagen und wollte nur noch eines – nach Hause.

**°;°;°;°;°**

„Seid ihr angeschnallt!", rief Harry ernst aus, zischte mit seinem Wagen durch die engen verwahrlosten Gassen, warf immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„JA!", kam es einstimmig, Harry wusste Bescheid. Er konnte nicht anders handeln, musste es tun und fragte sich, was ihn erwarten würde – wenn seine Freunde ein Stück mehr von seiner Vergangenheit erfuhren.

„Fragt nicht, vertraut mir einfach." Harry war äußerlich die Ruhe in Person, doch innerlich war er mehr als angespannt, bemerkte die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. Draco nickte ernsthaft und richtete seine Augen gerade aus, doch riss er sie auf, als sich das Auto durch Knopfdruck veränderte. Ein Display trat aus der Armatur hervor und Draco schloss seinen Mund wieder, da er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sehr wohl bemerkte. Blaise hingegen, starrte darauf, sein Herz hämmerte hart in der Brust. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Harry Potter immer wieder ein Ass im Ärmel hatte!

Harrys Finger rasten über das Display, ohne dass er die Straße aus den Augen ließ – oder gar den wütend folgenden Wagen der Polizei, wobei ein blutjunger Polizist einfach nur jemanden verhaften wollte. Inzwischen waren es noch zwei weitere Verfolger, die sich in Dreiecksformation hinter ihrem Kollegen einreihten und Harry schluckte hart.

„Mann, ihr geht mir am Arsch, Leute. Bald könnt ihr nur noch meine Abgase riechen.", knurrte Harry wütend und blähte seine Nasenflügel auf. Draco und Blaise wussten natürlich nicht, dass Harrys Auto sich äußerlich veränderte. Die Schnauze wurde länger, die Scheinwerfer zogen sich seitlich, böse aussehend, in die Länge. Das Nummernschild verschwand und ließ schwarzen Lack über, während aus dem Kofferraumdeckel ein Heckspoiler zum Vorschein kam, verchromt im Licht der Sonne glitzerte. Die Räder wurden breiter, Felgen stachen im selben Chrom hervor. Das Heck wurde breiter, genauso die beiden Seiten des Autos.

Draco bemerkte nur, wie die Sitze sich änderten, zu Rennsitzen wurden und der Gurt sich mehr denn je um seine Gestalt legte. Auch Blaise bemerkte es, die Farbe der Innenausrüstung verwandelte sich in raues Leder – umschmeichelte perfekt seinen Körper.

„Harry, was…", keuchte Blaise los, das Display nahm jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen ein. Rot blinkte eine Schrift, die „READY" anzeigte – Draco starrte ebenso darauf. Immer wieder starrte er zu Harry, bemerkte, dass es im Inneren des Wagens dunkler wurde, da die Scheiben sich tönten und beinahe undurchsichtig wirkten.

°°

Die Jungs der Polizei, die hinterher preschten, lose Zeitungsblätter aufwirbelten, durch Lacken fuhren und das Wasser seitlich hoch spritzten, glaubten ihren Augen nicht. Der Beifahrer des ersten Wagens rieb sich immer wieder die Augen, stotterte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da sehe! Kann es sein, dass der BMW sich zu einem getunten Honda Civic umändert?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Marvin, ich kann es dir ehrlich nicht sagen. Das grenzt an Zauberei!", keuchte Tim los und trat ins Pedal um schneller zu werden. Mühelos, wie der Neuling der Polizei erkannte, brachte der angebliche Fluchtwagen geschmeidig Abstand zwischen ihnen, die beiden Polizisten wurden durch Schlaglöcher durchgerüttelt.

**°;°;°;°;°**

„Haltet euch fest und wenn ihr eine Veränderung bemerkt, dann sagt Bescheid.", wies Harry ruhig an, schaltete hoch und trat das Pedal durch. Blaise und Draco drückte es in die Sitze, beide waren weiß wie die Wand. Irgendwie erinnerte sie dieser Fahrstil an Kevin, doch Harry fuhr sicherer, vorausschauender und vor allem wilder. Er hatte etwas an sich, was sie sich nicht erklären konnten – Harry mimte eindeutig einen Rennfahrer. Aber konnte es sein? – geisterte es Draco durch die Gedanken, doch wurde er abgelenkt.

Ein weiteres Teil stieß aus der Armatur hervor, entpuppte sich als Nevigationssystem. Draco wusste zwar nicht, wie man damit umging, doch wusste er sehr wohl, welcher Punkt _sie_ waren und welche Personen die drei Punkte hinter ihnen waren. Die Seitengassen des Viertels wurden immer enger, Mistkübel standen am Rand und warteten darauf umgenietet zu werden. Doch je enger die Gassen wurden, je höher die angrenzenden Häuserfronten in die Höhe ragten, umso schneller wurde Harrys Wagen.

Draco verschlug es ein weiteres Mal die Sprache, er war unheimlich stolz auf seinen Freund! Wow, der konnte fahren, und wie! Die Sirenen erklangen noch immer, Warnlichter blendeten Harrys Augen bei der Überprüfung durch den Rückspiegel.

„Dray, greif bitte ins Handschuhfach und hole mir die Sonnenbrille hervor.", meinte er ruhig, Draco tat dies sofort. Harry setzte sie sich mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf und starrte geradeaus. Seine Hand schnellte zum Schaltknüppel, schaltete abermals weiter, der Wagen zog noch schneller davon.

°°

„Verdammt! Er wird schneller! Tritt ins GAS!", keifte der Nebenmann des neuen Polizisten, seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

„Ja, verdammt!", kreischte Tim Kinlay los, verriss beinahe das Lenkrad, als er die Mülltonnen touchierte, welche gegen die Häuserwand prallten, den Inhalt auf die Straße verteilten.

„Pass doch auf!", keifte abermals Marvin weiter, krallte sich in den Sitz. Mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte er, dass sein fahrender Kollege sich angestrengt auf die Lippen biss, vor Wut knurrte.

„Klar pass ich auf! Halt deine Klappe!", knurrte er zurück, der Beifahrer war still und nickte nur.

°°

Draco inspizierte, während sie weiterhin durch die Gegend rasten und Unebenheiten der Straße genossen, die Geräte vor ihnen.

„Bei der nächsten Biegung links.", kam es laut und deutlich, Harry nickte. Blaise riss die Augen auf, da die nächste Biegung aus einer 90 Grad Kurve bestand.

„Scheiße!", stieß er aus und sah sie alle schon an der Eckkante des Hauses kleben, das abgelöste Rad in die Freiheit springen.

„FESTHALTEN!", rief Harry aus, zog die Handbremse, trat weiterhin ins Gas und nahm die Kurve perfekt. Dracos Hand schnellte zum Griff nach oben, so behielt er seine Sitzposition bei.

„Die nächste dann rechts.", sagte er ernst mit einer nie gekannten Selbstbeherrschung, über die sogar Blaise staunen musste.

„Blaise! An der Rückseite von Dracos Sitz befindet sich ein Knopf, drücke ihn.", wies er mit Blick in den Rückspiegel den Schwarzhaarigen an, Blaise tat es sofort.

_Zentrale, bitte kommen! Hier ist Officer Kinlay! Wir brauchen Verstärkung oder eine Straßensperre. Irgendetwas! Vor uns fährt ein schwarzer Rennwagen, ein umgebauter Honda Civic, der uns langsam aber sicher abhängt. Kinlay Ende._

_Zentrale an Officer Kinlay! Wir errichten eine Straßensperre an Ecke Ballon- und Corsicastreet. Wir haben Sie auf dem Bildschirm. Blieben sie am Fluchtfahrzeug dran. Zentrale Ende._

_Habe verstanden. Danke! Kinlay Ende. _

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, Draco schluckte hart und Blaise nickte.

„Wow, geile Idee. Selber drauf gekommen, Harry?", fragte er lauernd, Harry presste sein Kiefer aufeinander.

„Musste sein und ja, es war meine eigene Idee. Das ist eine abhörsichere Leitung für die Funksprüche der Polizei. Dray?", sprach er seinen Freund mit gehetzten Blick an, Draco nickte.

„Schon dabei.", erwiderte er hochkonzentriert und drückte am Navigationssystem herum. Harry konnte nur staunen, da Draco der perfekte Beifahrer war. Zu perfekt. Erinnerungen strömten in ihn ein, zerrten an seinen Nerven. Doch blieb er ruhig, atmete tief durch.

„Du hast nicht zufälligerweise dieses Ding mit Magie ausgerüstet?", fragte Draco überlegend, über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Straßensperren sind bei meinem Navigationssystem blau gekennzeichnet und…"

„Harry, schätze bald werden wir auf eine stoßen! Direkt vor uns befindet sich eine!", rief Draco hastig aus, sah gehetzt nach vorne.

„Na dann..", meinte Harry gelassen, Blaise starrte ebenso nach vorne, dann nach hinten.

„Beeil dich! Harry! Sie holen auf! Verflucht, wie viel PS haben diese Typen unter der Haube!", brüllte er los, Harry vergewisserte sich deshalb mit Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„Ist mir klar, Blaise. In diesem Viertel müssen die Einsatzwagen mehr PS haben, aber sie kommen nicht gegen mich an, keine Bange.", knurrte Harry überlegen, Draco bezweifelte dies. Doch Harry wirkte so sicher?

„Aber.. sie kommen noch immer näher! Gleich haben die uns!", rief Blaise aus, drehte sich wieder umher und presste sich heftig atmend in die Rückbank, schloss seine Augen.

„Harry?", keuchte Draco entsetzt, Harry grinste boshaft.

„Gleich… gleich..", wisperte er leise und trat das Pedal noch härter durch. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Wagen der Gesetzeshüter ebenso einen Turbo besaßen, der sich bei einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit einschaltete. Meist konnten sie die Flüchtigen schnappen, doch nicht Harry.

„Harry! Da vorne!", rief Draco aus, zeigte auf eine Sperre, die aus zwei schräg abgestellten Polizeiwagen bestand und eine Weiterfahrt durchaus behinderte. Harry wurde noch schneller, Draco sah schon den Unfall vor sich. Blaise betete und schlug die Augen auf, wollte nichts verpassen. Wenn sie sterben sollten, dann mit Würde und nicht wie feige Hunde! Als auch Draco die Luft anhielt und sich irgendwo festkrallte, zog Harry auf einmal sehr riskant abermals die Handbremse, die Reifen qualmten – das Auto war nur mühsam gerade auf der Straße zu halten.

Polizisten, die sich hinter der Absperrung aufgehalten hatten, richteten sich auf, warfen ihre Arme in die Luft und pfefferten ihre Mützen auf den Boden. Warnschüsse ertönten, doch Harry hörte nicht auf sie. Mit einer 180 Grad Wende, preschte er nun den drei Autos der Polizei entgegen, die erschrocken die Augen aufrissen.

„Harry!", kreischte Blaise los, Draco brachte keinen Ton hervor.

„Bleib dran.", zischte der Blonde Sekunden später durch die Zähne, konnte sich ausmalen, was Harry bereit war zu opfern.

„Das werde ich, vertraue mir.", presste Harry hervor, Draco nickte.

„Das tue ich. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal Gas gibst.", schnarrte er sicherer los, als er sich fühlte. Harry hätte es ihm beinahe abgekauft, doch seine Gesichtsfarbe erzählte etwas anderes. Seine Augen blitzten unter der Sonnenbrille hervor, was den anderen natürlich verborgen blieb. Doch sein Grinsen war unbezahlbar und Draco fragte sich immer wieder, ob er Harry Potter eigentlich wirklich kannte. Verflucht, er empfand ihn einfach nur als Erotik pur!

°°

„Tim, der kommt uns entgegen!", kreischte sein Partner, Tim Kinlay nickte missmutig.

„Das sehe ich doch!", keifte er zurück, trat noch mehr ins Gas. Wer würde als erstes ausweichen? Das war hier die Frage! Drei Streifeneinheiten gegen einen Rennwagen – das war doch lächerlich! Harry raste als schwarzer Teufel immer näher, Kinlay zog den Schwanz ein.

„SCHEISSE!", rief er aus, zog hart nach rechts und gab somit den Weg frei. Seine Kameraden hinter ihm, fuhren seitlich seines Wagens, gerieten also nicht in Harrys Fahrbahn. Während Kinlay´s Wagen leicht ins Schleudern kam – gerade noch vor der Absperrung abbremsen konnte - und seine Unterstützung ihm ins Heck fuhr, sein Wagen somit gegen die Absperrung knallte – brauste Harrys Wagen davon.

„Verfluchter Mist!", schimpfte Kinlay laut und blickte wütend in den Seitenspiegel. Er erkannte nur noch einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt und hörte bereits die ärgerliche Stimme seines Vorgesetzten über Funk.

_KINLAY, SIE FLASCHE! WAS HATTE ICH IHNEN GESAGT!_

„Das bedeutet Ärger. Und diesen Rennwagen können wir nie und nimmer ohne Nummerntafel aufspüren. Blöder Mist.", wisperte sein Partner weiß im Gesicht. Kinlay nickte betroffen. Keiner war verletzt und trotzdem hatten sie Schäden an ihren Autos zu verzeichnen. Er hatte versagt, auf der ganzen Linie.

°°

„Sie werden uns wieder folgen!", zischte Blaise nun, als Harrys Weg frei war, er gerade an den Streifenwagen der Polizei vorbeipreschte.

„Das glaube ich weniger – festhalten.", grinste er teuflisch, was die beiden Jungs sofort beherzigten.

Das READY erlosch, als Harry einen Knopf drückte und somit die Lachgaseinspritzung betätigte.

„WWWOOOWWW!", rief Draco aus, der seine Augen weit aufriss. Blaise stand der Mund weit offen, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Abermals – wie bei Kevin heute morgen – verwandelte sich die verwahrloste Seitengasse dieses Viertels in einen Tunnelblick. Die Tachonadel stieg immer weiter, Draco konnte nicht hinsehen. Er war zu beeindruckt, welch einen Speed dieses Auto hatte und dass er einen Freund besaß, der absolut göttlich Auto fahren konnte.

Doch dann war es vorbei, Draco seufzte und Harry sah ihn ein wenig unsicher von der Seite her an, während er langsamer wurde.

„Schon vorbei?", hörte er seinen Freund sagen, musste darüber grinsen. Blaise war weiß im Gesicht, stöhnte immer wieder und wünschte sich aus diesem Wagen raus. Mit einem weiteren Knopfdruck baute sich der Wagen abermals zu einem BMW um, die Nummerntafel kam abermals zum Vorschein und das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Fahrschule", tauchte ebenso am Dach wieder auf.

„Was war das?", wisperte Blaise leise, musste sich erholen.

„Lachgaseinspritzung", flüsterte Harry betroffen und schwieg danach.

Harry behielt das langsame Tempo bei, bog sachte in die nächste Gasse ein und steuerte den Wagen mit einer nie glaubenden Ruhe durch den fließenden Verkehr der Muggelwelt. Bald waren sie angekommen, Harrys Wagen rollte vor der Fahrschule aus, in der noch immer reges Treiben und Rennen stattfanden. Als Harry, Blaise und Draco ausstiegen, starrten sie sich kurzzeitig an, Harry sprach kein Wort. Er sperrte den Wagen ab, steckte die Brille weg - blickte in die Gesichter, deren dazugehörige Gestalten sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten.

„Was war das eben für eine Show, Potter.", schnarrte Draco recht kühl, Harry wurde nervös.

„Was meinst du denn?", traute sich Harry zu fragen, erntete böse Blicke seiner Freunde.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig, Gryffindor! Was hat der Löwe bloß zu verbergen.", knurrte Blaise leise, Harry sah bekümmert zu Boden. Er gab keine Antwort, wünschte sich weit weg. Doch so sehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, es half nichts. Er blieb an Ort und Stelle, musste sich den Fragen der beiden stellen.

„Seit wann besitzt du einen Rennwagen, Harry.", fragte Blaise etwas liebevoller, Draco nickte kurz - Harry sah ihnen ins Gesicht und seufzte.

„Seit etwa drei Jahren schon.", flüsterte Harry leise, er hörte Draco keuchen.

„Du… du warst damals noch…"

„…minderjährig, ich weiß. Nein, ich machte den Führerschein schon etwas früher, mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis. Vorher schon kaufte ich mir den Wagen und fing an ihn umzutunen. Damit meine ich, dass ich ihn veränderte, ihn zu einem wahren Teufel umbaute, wisst ihr?"

„Und für WAS brauchtest du einen Rennwagen, Potter?", schnarrte Draco gekrängt los, Harry schluckte mühsam hinunter.

„Ich… ich kann es euch nicht sagen.", wisperte er leise, Schmerz lag in seinen Augen.

„Es hat mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun und…"

„…auch mit Rick, oder?", vollendete Draco den Satz, Harry nickte betäubt. Seine Augen wurden wässrig, als er abermals gedanklich den Unfall vor sich sah, sein gesamtes Leben sich dadurch änderte.

„Harry…", flüsterte eine liebevolle Stimme, Hände schlossen sich um sein Gesicht. Harry sah in Dracos wunderschöne Augen, er bekam kaum noch Luft, so sehr beherrschte er sich.

„Ist schon okay. Erzähle es uns, wenn du dazu bereit bist.", sagte er leise, Blaise seufzte und nickte zustimmend. Doch gab es so viele Ungereimtheiten und so viele Zufälle, die sich langsam wie ein Puzzle aneinanderreihten. Ihm fehlten nur noch einige Stücke um in Harrys Vergangenheit weiter zu kommen. Auch wenn der damalige Gryffindor es jetzt noch nicht sagen konnte, so wollte er warten – bis Harry von alleine zu ihm kam.

„Danke." Harrys Stimme brach, Tränen schimmerten in seinen grünen Seen. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf die seinen, seufzend erwiderte er den Kuss und schmiegte sich zitternd in Dracos schützende Arme.

„Ich kann warten, Harry. Aber du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen.", fügte er noch hinzu, Harry nickte und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Ja, ich weiß, danke dafür. Aber jetzt.. jetzt kann ich es noch nicht. Kann es dir einfach noch nicht sagen, verzeih mir.", keuchte er vor Anstrengung seine Fassade aufrecht zu behalten, Draco seufzte. Blaise nickte Draco zu und verschwand in den Hof, ließ die beiden alleine. Dracos Lippen brannten sich nochmals auf Harrys, er setzte seine Zunge ein und umschmeichelte die seines Geliebten.

Harry stöhnte in den Kuss, zog Draco noch näher zu sich und keuchte auf, als er unter dem Kuss verbrannte, ihn glühend erwiderte und beinahe alle Gefühle, die er für den Blonden bereits hegte, in den Kuss legte. Als sie ihn beendeten, keuchten beide mit leicht geröteten Wangen, Draco legte seine Stirn an die von Harry.

„Ich bin dein Freund, oder?", fragte er leise, Harry nickte.

„Wir sind doch auch zusammen, oder liege ich da falsch?", kam eine weitere, unsichere Frage, Harry bejahte sofort.

„Gut, mein Süßer. Dann würde ich auch meinen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Egal wann du es für richtig hältst, lass es mich wissen, in Ordnung?", wisperte er leise und setzte einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys niedliche Nase. Harry erinnerte sich an den zweiten Traum und lächelte erleichtert.

„Ja, Baby, das werde ich. Danke.", hauchte Harry gerührt, blickte Draco verliebt an. Er hatte so unglaubliche Angst seinen Engel zu verlieren, den er doch schon jetzt so gerne hatte. Harry wusste, es konnte noch viel mehr an Gefühlen werden und er wusste auch, dass er bereits am besten Weg war sich zu verlieben. Was er sich erhoffte, jedoch der Realität entsprach war, dass es Draco genauso ging, er nicht mehr ohne Harry leben konnte.

„Gut, Harry. Gehen wir rein, hm?", fragte er behutsam und nahm Harrys Hand in seine. Harry nickte nur, fühlte sich auf einmal so unsicher. Ihm war schleierhaft, wie man aus einem selbstsicheren Moment heraus auf einmal so unsicher werden konnte – was sich auch Draco im Geheimen fragte.

Kevin eilte auf sie zu, beglückwünschte Draco, da er heil und sicher zurückgekommen war. Draco lächelte verlegen, winkte beschämt ab und bemerkte – wie Blaise ebenso, dass Kevins Lächeln mit einem Schlag verschwand.

„Was ist passiert.", fragte er geradeaus, Harry seufzte und blickte zu Boden.

„Wir lieferten uns eine Verfolgungsjagd.", erzählte Blaise leise und schmiegte sich an seinen Liebling.

„Eine WAS?", rief Kevin bestürzt aus, Blaise wiegte ihn umher.

„Es ist alles gut verlaufen, wir waren nicht die Schuldigen. Besuchten einen Supermarkt, einen sehr kleinen und dann kamen so komische Gestalten und raubten anscheinend den Laden aus. Zuerst verdächtigte man uns, doch ich hatte im Seitenwinkel bemerkt, wie der Besitzer des Ladens sich die Nummer des anderen Wagens aufschrieb.

Anscheinend kam der Funkspruch zu spät, denn so ein durchgeknallter Bulle verfolgte uns, rief sogar um Unterstützung. Sie waren zu dritt und Harry…", endete Blaise und blickte mit traurigem Blick zum Besagten, der seine Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet hatte. Draco legte beschützend einen Arm um seinen rasenden Teufel und zog ihn zu sich. Kevin war noch immer kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Harry hat einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit preisgegeben, ist das richtig?", flüsterte Kevin leise, Blaise und Draco nickten.

„Harry. Ich.. Es war sicherlich nicht einfach für dich, oder? Ich meine, willst du ihnen denn nicht erzählen, was damals passiert ist?", versuchte es Kevin leise, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich.. Ich kann es einfach noch nicht.", brach es aus Harry hervor, seine Stimme stockte.

„Verstehe. Aber eines verlange ich von dir.", fing Kevin erneut und ernsthaft an, Harry hob den Kopf, ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

„Vergiss über die schreckliche Vergangenheit nicht die aufregende Zukunft und dessen Möglichkeiten. Du weißt, wir sind immer bei dir, wir stehen dir bei. Und wenn es so weit ist, dann werden wir dir helfen, klar?" Harry nickte weggetreten, sein Herz krümmte sich zusammen. Er hatte Angst, panische Angst und er wusste nicht, wann der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, offen darüber sprechen zu können. Er wollte es so sehr und dennoch versagte seine Stimme ein weiteres Mal, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab.

„Nur noch eines, Harry.", mischte sich nun Blaise ein und räusperte sich.

„Was?", hauchte er leise, Draco küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Du warst Rennfahrer, richtig?", kam er zum Punkt, Harry riss die Augen auf. Er hatte damit rechnen müssen, dass es offensichtlich war, und trotzdem richteten diese ausgesprochenen Worte so vieles an, rissen alte Wunden – die noch nicht einmal verheilt waren – auf.

„Ja.", krächzte er leise, Draco seufzte.

„So richtig mit allem drum und dran? Ich meine, Helm und …"

„Ja.", bestätigte er abermals, doch trauten sich die anderen nicht nachzufragen. Blaise überlegte seinen Schatz auszuquetschen, doch wusste er – Kevin hielt dicht. So verhielten sich nun mal Freunde und Blaise war ihm nicht böse deshalb.

„Harry!", rief Albus Dumbledore aus, der nun glucksend auf ihn zueilte und sich freute, auch endlich ein Rennen gewonnen zu haben. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als er Harrys starres Gesicht erspähte.

„Kommst du auf einen Sprung? Ich würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen.", wies ihn Dumbledore an, Harry nickte und sah beschämt zu Boden. Dumbledore legte väterlich seinen Arm um ihn, dirigierte ihn etwas weiter weg und stellte sich vor ihm auf. Leise fing er zu sprechen an, Harry nickte immerzu. Die drei Jungs wussten nicht, dass Dumbledore über ALLES informiert war, auch – weil Harry ihm gestattet hatte in sein Gedächtnis vorzudringen – damals, als die Wunden noch so frisch waren und Harry am Verzweifeln war.

„Der weiß etwas, Leute.", knurrte Draco missmutig und hätte sich die Haare raufen können. Wieso vertraute Harry ihm nicht! Wieso denn nicht! Draco wusste ja nicht, dass Nicki Monroe ihm so ähnlich war. Verflucht ähnlich. Wenn nicht beinahe gleich. Harry hatte damals schon erkannt, dass Nicki eine beinahe perfekte Kopie des damaligen Slytherins abgab.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch.", stimmte Blaise zu, Kevin schwieg. Beide blickten Blaise Freund an, der stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hat Harry es dir gesagt?", fragte Blaise leise, Kevin verneinte.

„Er hatte einen Alptraum, einen, von dem ich lieber nichts wissen wollte. Aber dieser Traum hatte so viele Informationen, dass ich mir alles zusammenreimen konnte. Ich musste ihm hoch und heilig versprechen, dass ich nichts verrate. Ich kann euch nur so viel sagen, dass er Angst um seine Freunde hat und das sind nun mal wir. Besonders um dich, Draco. Auf dich wird er aufpassen wie eine Mutter auf ihren Sohn. Ich glaube, du bedeutest ihm die Welt, dafür lege ich die Hand ins Feuer. Aber was erzähle ich dir denn da. Das weißt du ja schon längst, oder? Leute, ich muss los. Die nächste Theoriestunde fängt gleich an.", verabschiedete er sich hastig von den beiden, küsste Blaise nochmals liebevoll und verschwand.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften ab, regungslos beobachtete er Dumbledore und Harry, die leise miteinander sprachen. Harry rang offensichtlich um Selbstbeherrschung und Dumbledore sah ihn nur stumm an, nahm ihn einfach in die Arme und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind umher.

„Die beiden vertrauen sich, in der Tat.", flüsterte Blaise beinahe neidisch, Draco knurrte.

„Und ich werde alles tun, damit Harry auch mir in dieser Sache vertraut. Doch ich glaube, langsam aber sicher kommen wir hinter das Geheimnis. Ich will ihn nicht drängen, Blaise. Dazu habe ich ihn einfach zu gerne. Er gehört zu mir, verstehst du? Er…"

„Er bedeutet für dich ebenso die Welt wie du für ihn, richtig?", sprach Blaise Dracos Gedanken aus, Draco nickte.

„Und noch vieles mehr.", fügte er hinzu und schlenderte nun davon. Blaise blickte ihm nach, seufzte. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich um seine Lippen und er wusste – Draco hatte sich Hals über Kopf in diesen süßen, hübschen Jungen verliebt – wenn er es nicht schon seit sehr langer Zeit schon so war.

**Tbc… **

**Mein Beitrag:** Ähm, keine Ahnung, was ich von diesem Chap halten soll, Leute. Ich wollte euch sicherlich nicht langweilen – aber es musste so geschrieben werden – tut Leid! Ehrlich! Es kommt noch so vieles und ich habe so vieles noch vor! Aber wir werden schon sehen, wohin dies alles führt. Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass _Hogwarts_ noch öfters vorkommen wird und dass _Draco_ nicht so leicht aufgeben wird. Auch _Ron, Adrian, Alfred_ und die _Malfoys_ werden in zukünftige Chaps eine Rolle spielen. Ebenso _Rick_, dem das Grinsen vergehen wird – hust.

Und wenn ihr direkt an Blaise Worte denkt, dann wir das Puzzle der Fragen mit einem jeden Stück ein Bild ergeben.

Knutschas an euch und danke für die Reviews!

Eure für immer, gugi und darkgugi.

**°;°;°;°;°**

**T-m-r:** Crazy? Ja, das bin ich. Hehe. Freu mich voll, dass du so viel hast lachen können und dass dir die heißen Szenen doch sehr gut gefallen haben. Nein, natürlich will ich, dass du mir weiterhin schreibst! Ich hoffe nur, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin gut, auch wenn es um Autos geht – was nicht immer so spannend ist. Aber ich bemühe mich es interessant klingen zu lassen. Nein, du bist nicht irgendeine kleine Leserin, du bist eine Leserin von meiner Story und ich bin stolz darauf, Reviews von dir zu bekommen! Jab, sind Diesel, aber auch bei Benzinern hatte ich keine Probleme bei der Kupplungswaage. Autos sind sehr verschieden. Lach. Knuddels und danke an dich, Süße! Bussis!

**Tinkita**: ich danke dir! Freut mich immer wieder, von dir zu lesen!

**Raven**: Stimmt, Harry war nicht nackt, Draco sah es nur so. Ja, die Wirkung würde ich auch gerne sehen! Stell dir vor, wir treffen die beiden und sehen durch die Kleidung hindurch? Mann, ich würde so was von sabbern und.. hust. Ja, apparieren kann man ja nicht, aber Harrys dunkle Magie ist zu mächtig, mächtiger als die von Voldemort. Aber dazu komme ich in späteren Chaps. Hehe. Genau! Was sind schon Benimmregeln! °Protestschild mitnehm° Ich freu mich so, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Ja! Ja, Sev und Remi sind der Hammer – eventuell kommen die noch öfters vor, mal sehen. Ja, meine Süße, Lucius bekommt sogar noch ne größere Rolle, keine Bange! Knutsch dich, dich auch lieb hab. Bussis! Danke!

**mi-chan:** Lach! Ja, ich habe überlegt ein Buch zu schreiben, danke der Nachfrage! Grins. Aber ich werde es erst in den nächsten 5 Jahren angehen – bin noch nicht gut genug. Hehe. Also ich muss noch einiges lernen, aber dann versuche ich es, basta! Lach! Bin voll begeistert, dass dir das Chap so gefallen hat und du so viel hast lachen können! Das ist genial! Danke für alles! Knutsch dich!

**Vava**: Gern geschehen! Finde ich cool, dass dir Blaise so gefallen hat und das Lemon auch! Das finde ich echt stark! Danke dir! Knutsch!

**BloodyDevil**: Danke! Ja, es wird noch viel passieren und Harrys Magie wird immer heftiger werden. Aber er wird sie zum Vorteil benutzen können. Nur mehr verrat ich nicht. Hihi. Du auch? Ich liebe den Film! Kreisch! Wahnsinn, oder? So nen Wagen hätte ich auch gerne. Na ja, das kann ich dir noch nicht beantworten, aber Harry wird noch einiges mit Rick durchmachen, keine Bange. Das war nicht das letzte Mal. Ich freu mich sehr, dass es dir gut geht! Dickes Knutsch an dich! Bussis!

**Brirdy**: Na echt jetzt? Deine Freundin bekam die Krise? Also ich finde es genial, wenn du so viel hast lachen können! Hehe. Dauergrinsen ist immer gut, aber leider kann ich nicht ein jedes Chap so schreiben, schlimm, was? Aber nur so komme ich weiter. Aber ich bemühe mich sehr! °nick° Danke für dein herziges Kommi! Knuddels!

**NightwishDevil**: Ja, ich liebe Lemons zu schreiben, aber diese waren schon sehr kurz. Aber keine Bange, werden noch schöner und länger werden, dafür werde ich sorgen! Grins. Ich hätte gerne Hogwarts in der Fahrschule gesehen – Mann, das wäre genial gewesen! Snape hat es mit dem armen Kessel nicht einfach, das stimmt! Der tut mir voll Leid! Und Dumbledore? Toller Clown, was? Danke fürs Kommi! Bussis an dich!

**Glamourgirl2**: Also, du willst damit sagen, dass das Chap dich nicht irre gemacht hat? Bei dem Irrenhaus? Das freut mich sehr! Das zeugt, dass du ne starke Frau bist! Lach! Ja, du lagst mit einer Vermutung voll perfekt – war der totale Treffer! Ja, ich würde dich bitten, schnell weiter zu schreiben, ich freue mich doch immer so drauf! Naaa? Hat dir das Lemon doch gefallen? Juhu! Aber das wird nun öfters vorkommen, wenn auch nicht gleich. Muss noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen lassen. Hehe. Freu mich schon auf ein weiteres Chap von dir! Bitte mach schnell weiter! Knutschas und danke an dich!

**Destemona97**: WOW! Ehrlich? JAAA! Das freut mich voll! Ich bin begeistert, noch jemand zu haben, dem es so gut gefällt und der sich ein Fan nennt! Das finde ich klasse! Ich danke dir vielmals dafür! Und ich hoffe, ich erfreue dich weiterhin. Ich werde mich bemühen! Danke für dein sehr herziges Kommi! JAUL! Knutschas an dich!

**Muecke:** Jaaaa, voll durchgeknallt. Anders kann man das vorherige Chap nicht nennen. Siehst du? So sieht es in meiner Gedankenwelt aus, sehr schlimm – tz. Ich liebe Snape, du nicht auch? Der kommt schon noch ab und zu vor, hoffe, das magst du auch so. Und ich freue mich auf ein Review von dir! Danke jedenfalls! Breit grins.

**Connili**: Lach! Na meinst echt? Also Luft holen solltest schon, wenn du lachst! Hehe. Ich grinse immer, wenn ich lese, dass ich jemanden zum lachen gebracht hab. Das ist schön! WAAH! Dumbledore in einem Trabbi? Geile Vorstellung! Ja, mit deiner Überlegung lagst du vollkommen richtig! Hoffe, dir hat es gefallen! Jö! Und ich hoffe so sehr, ich kann dich mit dieser Story weiterhin erfreuen! Das wäre schön! Danke für dein sehr liebes Kommi! Knutsch.

**Bubble**: Klar! Danke! Ich werde DarkGugi viel von dir knuddeln! Sie grinst breit und fragt mich immer wieder, wann sie wieder darf. Ich kann nur sagen – bald. Hust. Genial! Fast Tränen gelacht? Das kann was! Schön das zu wissen! Danke! Weißt du, ich kannte Michael nicht persönlich, aber erst vor kurzem habe ich Übersetzungen bekommen und dachte mir – Mann, der Typ ist ein Gott im Schreiben! Ich habe ihn sooo bewundert! Er war mein Vorbild. Und ich finde, es war meine Pflicht, es allen mit zu teilen, damit ihn alle ehren können. Freut mich, dass dir dieser Zug gefallen hat! Stimmt! Schreibe, weil es dir Spaß macht – schreibe, weil andere es toll finden etwas von dir zu lesen. Das ist wichtig! Immer den Spaß daran nie verlieren! Stimmt, meine Reviews werden auch immer weniger, ich schreibe trotzdem weiter – hehe. JA! Ich habe HP durch und stell dir vor, ich schreibe nebenbei an ner Dark – Geschichte nach Band 6. Aber die veröffentliche ich erst, wenn ich viele Chaps habe. Mal sehen. Ja, nicht umsonst habe ich Remi und Sev mit eingebunden. Mal sehen, was ich da noch so machen kann! Bussis! DANKE SEHR!

**GeorgiDee**: Weißt du, du machst mir ne echt große Freude, dass du dich meldest! Ehrlich jetzt! Ich kann ja nicht hellsehen und frage mich immer, wie viele es lesen und ob es ihnen gefällt. Danke, dass du dich gemeldet hast! Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich was von dir lesen sollte! Danke dir tausend Mal! Knuddel.

**Tamaryn**: Stimmt, er ist leider tot – voll der Schock. Der war unglaublich gut! Mehr als das, mein Vorbild. Mich hats voll getroffen, denn von ihm hätte ich noch viel lernen können – vielleicht ihn kennen lernen können, weil in einem jeden Werk auch eine Persönlichkeit vom Autor steckt. Seufz. Ja, Harry und Dray lernen sich schneller kennen, doch es gibt immer wieder Steine im Weg. Pfeif. Aber nix Schlimmes. Und? Wie sagt dir dieses Chap zu? Ich bin da eher unsicher, aber ich finde es okay. Ist halt Geschmacksache. Grins. Danke für dein süßes Kommi!

**Reiko-Yamako:** Wirklich? Du, das macht mich schon happy. So was spornt voll an, wenn ich weiß, dass sich jemand auf ein neues Chap freut! Danke! BRAV! Ich mag deine Kommis! Freu mich, dass ich dich so kennen lerne! °mich verbeug° Bitte, bitte, einhalten, ja? Das wäre lieb! Jab, ich heule „vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt" auch noch nach – war meine Beste. Derjenige, der sie verpfiffen hat – der bekommt seine Strafe, glaube mir. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute aus Neid handeln. Mann, bin auch nur ein Mensch – das war gemein. Aber was solls. War so! Seufz! Trotzdem vielen lieben Dank! Knuddels an dich!

**Daughter-of-deep-night:** JÖ! Ganz echt jetzt? Klar! Wenn eine Story voll süß, gut, brillant oder sonst was ist, muss ich meinen Senf dazugeben, wenn sie auf meiner Wellenlänge ist! Und wen jemand sich so mühe gibt, bitte, dann muss man dem das sagen! Denn woher sollte der das wissen? Ja, Harry ist mehr als mächtig, nur gelingt ihm noch nicht alles so, wie er es will. Aber langsam wird's was, keine Bange. Äh! Ja, so kann man es sehen! Eine erweiterte Form von apparieren, stimmt. Stimmt, wäre zu früh gewesen, das Lemon zwischen den beiden. Aber das kommt noch. Grins. Ja, Hogwarts in der Fahrschule war der Hammer, die Idee hatte was! Und Remus und Sev… hm…wer weiß? Breit grins. Hoffe, dir hat es gefallen! Die Glückwünsche richte ich Blaise aus! DANKE! Super Kommi! Ich war platt! Danke sehr!

**Asti**: Freu mich, dass du hast lachen können! Ja, die beiden sind zusammen, doch das ist noch sehr neu für sie. °hihi° Nein, ich mach mir keinen Stress mehr. Wenn ich es schaffe zu schreiben, dann tu ich es. Wenn nicht, dann zwinge ich mich nicht dazu. Aber ich kann nicht immer sehr gut sein, ich versuche es aber. Ist allerdings schon schwer. Grins. Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Danke!

**Fighter-of-dragonheart:** Ja, das kenne ich. Viele kommen nicht mehr dazu zu schreiben, wegen Stress. Bin auch nicht bös deshalb, kann ich voll verstehen! Aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem – seufz. Aber danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast! Das war lieb von dir! Klar mache ich Sev das Leben schwer, glaube, das kann ich gut – lach! Hoffe, die erste Fahrstunde war interessant und nicht tot langweilig – snief. Danke fürs Kommi!

**Feaneth**: Ja, also wie kannst du es wagen deinen Mann so zu erschrecken! Lach! Der Arme! Hehe. Hui! Das war knapp mit deinem Mann und PC ausschalten, was? Puh, gerade noch geschafft! Hoffe, dir hat es ein wenig gefallen, das wäre toll. Danke für deinen Einblick in dein Leben, das war lieb von dir! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Shiina**: Hey meine Süße! Finde ich so was von klasse, dass dir das vorherige chap so gefallen hat! Das kann was! Jaul! Ja, Dumbi versucht sich in Auto fahren und Harry und Draco amüsieren sich mal kurz in Hogwarts. Und Kevin und Blaise – hehe. Weiß nicht, ob es der pure Wahnsinn geworden ist, diesmal. Schätze eher nicht, aber ich versuche es beim nächsten Chap wieder aus zu bügeln. Knutsch dich, hab dich lieb, bussis!

**Schneewittchen**: NEIN! KREISCH! Du hast dich getraut, süße Maus! Freut mich voll! Ja? Hast es lustig gefunden? Krass, was? Dumbi im Versuch bei Auto fahren. Wie ich drauf gekommen bin? Dachte mir, irgendwas sollte schief gehen, wenn Harry die Kontrolle verliert und da kam mir dann diese Idee und ich hab selber lachen müssen. Schön, wenn sie so angekommen ist! Danke mein Schatz! Ich hab mich so gefreut!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** Hui! Ein Kapitel verpasst! Aber weißt was? Die laufen nicht weg, hehe. Also ist es nicht so tragisch. Hast du den Author Alert eingeschalten? Wenn nicht, mach das eher, wenn du kein Chap verpassen willst. Ich würde sonst ne Menge verpassen! Kreisch. Klar verzeihe ich dir! Lach! Ist ja nix passiert! Hab dich halt nur vermisst, aber mir gedacht, du bist sicherlich im Stress – wie so viele andere auch. Ich hätte auch gerne das Zeug getestet – inkl. der Nebenwirkungen. Sabba. Genau, es lag daran, dass es eine Zauberdroge war und wenn der eine sagt, dass der das sieht – sieht es der andere auch! Hehe. Wieso Harry darüber Bescheid wusste? Er war auch auf der Party und hat sich deshalb schlapp gelacht. Hoffe, du bist nicht mehr verwirrt! Dickes Knutsch, danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast!

**Tini-chan:** Danke sehr! Ja, hatte Geburtstag, war Anfang Oktober. Hehe. Finde ich immer wieder voll stark, wenn man so darüber lachen kann! Das kann was! Das Lemon war zwar nicht absolut lang, aber das wird schon noch! Danke fürs Kommi, Süße! Hab dich lieb – danke sehr! Knutsch!

**Leilia**: Na ja, weh getan hast du mir nicht, ich war nur sehr traurig darüber. Es ist okay, wenn jemand der Meinung ist, dass es nicht so gut war – dazu stehe ich auch, weil ich einfach nicht perfekt bin und die Einwirkungen des Lebens auch mitspielen, wie gut ein Chap wird, wie viel Zeit man dazu hat es zu schreiben. Aber ich finde, dass man es nicht als „Fehler" ansehen kann, weißt du? Daraus ist einfach nicht zu lernen, weil es einfach am Zustand des Schreibers liegt. Wenn es um Fehler geht, was Rechtschreibung, Grammatik usw angeht – da lerne ich gerne. Nein, ich werde mich nicht überfordern, ich schreibe trotzdem weiter, wenn es bei mir geht. Ja, das mit Michael tut mir auch voll leid, es hat mich sehr getroffen, muss ich sagen. Er war so brillant und mein Vorbild! Keine Panik wegen dem was ich schreibe. Alles, was ich anspreche, hat seinen Hintergrund – Süße, lass dich einfach überraschen! Na hui! Du hältst ja viel von deinem kleinen Bruder! Voll die stolze Schwester, was? Lass mir deine Freundin schön grüßen! Bussis an euch! Danke fürs Kommi!

**MoonyTatze**: Schau mal, ich habe nichts mit Drogen am Hut, habe auch nicht vor das zu tun. Aber in der Zauberwelt sehe ich das anders und deshalb habe ich es auch geschrieben. Da sollte man – also in der Fantasie – es einfach „harmlos" sehen – nicht vergleichen mit der realen Welt. Kicher. Freut mich, dass du dich so weggelacht hast – das sollte ja auch so sein! °nick° Ja, die Puppi kam ja auch wieder vor, nicht wahr? Hehe. Wieso wir sie alle schwul machen? Hm, weil wir sie nicht haben können, weil wir nicht wollen, dass die ne andere Tussi als Freundin haben – so spielt die Fantasie ihren Streich und beide passen perfekt zusammen. Finde ich jedenfalls so – schwärm! Danke für das süße Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Kleine**: Danke sehr! Hm, woher? Weiß nicht, kranke Fantasie vielleicht? Oder weil ich es einfach so genial finden würde, wenn es so wäre? Keine Ahnung. Bin nur froh, dass mir so was einfällt, sonst wäre es ja langweilig. Hehe. Was Harry angeht – lass dich da überraschen, was ich noch mit ihm und seinem Flitzer vorhabe. Hehe. Danke! Schön, dass du mir das gesagt hast! Das finde ich sehr lieb! Danke für das Kommi! Knuddels!

**Schokofrosch**: Freut mich voll, dass du ein Lieblingschap hast! Ist ja immer wieder schwer den Geschmack der anderen zu treffen, gell? Mal sehen, ob ich dir den Wunsch erfüllen kann. Ich hoffe schon, wir werden schon sehen. Hoffe, du hast nicht zu viel Stress in der Schule! Knuddels an dich und danke!

**Silver Snake:** Freut mich sehr, dass dir das Lemon gefallen hat! Hm, wegen Harrys Magie ist es so, dass er sie ja nicht unter Kontrolle hat! Also kann einiges klappen, einiges eben nicht. Er muss üben, bis er es auf Anhieb kann. Wow, ich hätte gerne einen Rennwagen- würde auch gerne Rennen fahren. Wäre voll was für mich, als Wildsau – lach! Danke für das süße Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Nalan**: Es freut mich voll zu lesen, dass es harmloser war, als ich angenommen hatte. Na ja, ich wollte niemandem zu nahe kommen und schon gar nicht an die Realität erinnern. Für mich ist es Fantasie und eher harmlos, weißt du? Nichts mit der realen Welt zu vergleichen. Ich liebe das Chaos und wenn es drunter und drüber geht und alle da sind und sich wie verrückt einmischen. Dumbi und Auto fahren und die peitschende Weide hatte sich ja kurz um Puppi gekümmert. Hehe. Stimmt, darüber hatte ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich frage mich auch, wie lange es gedauert hätte, wenn die Zauberdroge nicht ins Spiel gekommen wäre – aber ich bin mir sicher, nicht all zu lange. Hehe. Und ich hoffe, dieses Chap war nicht all zu langweilig. Danke für dein sehr liebes Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Blackcat**: Klar schreibe ich weiter! Weißt du, ich sehe das Schreiben als Ventil an. Nicht nur, dass ich schreibe, weil ich die beiden so gerne mag – nein, auch um besser zu werden, in eine andere Welt ein zu tauchen und es den anderen zu zeigen. So kann ich mich denen mitteilen und das ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn es echt geniale Storys gibt und auf einmal schreiben die einfach nicht weiter! Das ist dann so schlimm.. seufz. Ja, DarkGugi schleicht sich ein und es wird immer mehr – seufz. Schön, dass du Tränen gelacht hast! Hehe. Danke fürs Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Saika-Chan:** WOW! Puh! Was für ein langes Kommi! Ja, das kann ich sehr gut verstehen! Ich arbeite ja auch ganztags, komme meist um 18 Uhr oder so heim. Dann Haushalt, Fische füttern, Katzen füttern, Kochen, Forum betreuen und dann noch Chaps lesen, Beta lesen, Chaps schreiben usw. Das ist schon sehr viel. Manchmal schaffe ich es eh nicht, aber meist bekomme ich es unter einem Hut. OJE! Hoffe, ich habe dich mit diesem Chap nicht vergrault! Schlotter! Musste aber leider sein. Snief. Nicki habe ich mir selber ausgedacht und es werden noch Rückblenden von ihm kommen, ja. Lach! Ja, ich kenne das, wenn man totaler Fan von HP ist. Krank? Nein, bist du nicht – bin ja auch so ein verrückter Fan von HP. Na ja, Blaise ist ja auch ein Kerl, auch bei JKR. Und als ich den Namen hörte, war mir klar, der ist ein Kerl und kein Mädl. Frage: ich habe das Buch gelesen aber nirgends entdeckt, dass Blaise schwarz sein soll! Stand das wo? Wenn ja, auf welcher Seite? °blöd frag, nix gelesen hab° OOC sind die Charas auf jeden Fall – alleine deswegen, weil ich nicht JKR bin. Ist aber eh klar, oder? Lach! Harry hat schwarze Magie angewandt – ja, da hattest du was überlesen. Alleine wegen der passierte das. Keine Ahnung, wie viele Chaps noch kommen. Können viele sein, aber vielleicht auch nur noch 5 oder so. Weiß es nicht. Danke für dein echt langes Kommi! Knuddels an dich! Danke!

**KimAlexandra**: Studium? Mei, du Arme! Kann ich mir echt gut vorstellen. Finde ich super, dass dir das Lemon so gefallen hat! Kreisch! Schief gelacht? Geil! Freut mich sehr! Danke für dein sehr lustiges Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Sopha**: Danke Schatz! Bin voll platt, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Ich bin immer wieder happy wenn ich lese, dass ich andere zum Lachen gebracht habe. Das ist mir schon sehr wichtig. Jub, und ich freue mich schon voll drauf, wenn ich bei Harry und Draco ein echtes Lemon schreiben kann. Das wird dann wieder sehr lang, keine Sorge! Ehrlich? Du magst Kevin echt gerne? Das ist ein eigener Chara von mir – das macht mich ja voll sprachlos! DANKE! Mann, dass ich das mal höre! Geil! DANKE! Jaul! Ja, ich versuche mein Image als Verrückte gerecht zu werden! Weglach. Ja ja, mehr Rosen! Hechl. Danke sehr! Ich liebe Rosen! SEUFZ! Dickes Knutscha an dich! DANKE!

**Raphaela-San:** Lach! Finde ich genial! Ja, Snape kam auch hier wieder vor und ich denke, er wird öfters vorkommen. Mal sehen, wie das mit Remus Lupin dann weiter geht. Grins. Genau, es muss zur Story passen, aber das bekomme ich schon irgendwie hin – hoffe ich zumindest. Danke für dein liebes Kommi und entschuldige, dass es diesmal nicht so lustig ist. Bussi!

_**So meine ganz süßen Schnuckelmäuse! Ich freue mich echt voll über die genialen Reviews! Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie viel sie mir bedeuten. Mehr, als ihr glaubt. Es ist für einen jeden Autor wundervoll, wenn er ein Feedback bekommt, wie die Story ankommt. Denn Gedankenlesen können wir nicht und wir lieben das Schreiben. Es spornt mich voll an, wenn ich weiß, es kommt gut an! Und wenn ich weiß, dass ich so treue Leser habe, die mir einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Gedanken geben! Dafür danke ich euch! Ihr seid einfach wundervoll!**_

_**Knutsch euch! Hab euch lieb! Vergesst das nie! Und nochmals dickes Sorry wegen dem Chap. Ich versuche das nächste besser und vor allem ein wenig heißer zu gestalten – hust.**_

_**Eure für immer – gugi und darkgugi**_


	10. Nachforschungen

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Und hier bin ich wieder! Na? Habt ihr mich schon vermisst? Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass dieses Kapitel etwas anders ist, in eine andere Richtung geht. Doch keine Angst, Harry und Draco kommen so gegen Schluss vor – und was sie da so anstellen, verrate ich nicht. °**grins**°

DarkGugi: Ja! Na endlich geht es weiter! Gut, das erste Stück hat die Alte geschrieben, ziemlich langweilig, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich hoffe, ihr überlebt es! °**sexy Bilder von Harry und Draco verteil**° Aber der Schluss musste ein wenig heißer werden, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine! Oh Mann, ich glaube mein Schwein pfeift…

Zwar nicht so wie immer, aber Leute – das kommt noch! Das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen! Egal was passiert. Ich bin hier und ich bleibe! °**teuflisch grins**° Gut, ich muss mich verzwicken, sonst muss ich wieder mit gugi Schlammchatchen und heute war ich schon duschen °**grummel**° Ob mich die Hauselfen oder Zeus anfeuern würden? Hagrid den Startschuss geben würde? Soll ich mit sexy Sev mal catchen? Natürlich darf der dann nix anhaben..ähm..äh.. Oh der gehört ja zu Remi, ganz vergessen! Hehe!

Leute! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber heute bin ich voll gut drauf… äh… meist auch gut drunter, aber.. ähm…ja…die Decke müsste frisch gestrichen werden..oder?..hm…oder sollte ich Kommis beantworten? Mache ich gleich, meine Schnuckis! DANKE AN ALLE DIE MIR SCHREIBEN! IHR SEID WELTKLASSE! Da kommt ne weiße Jacke auf mich zu, sollte laufen, oder? °**skeptisch zu euch blick**°

Also nicht verzagen, darkgugi fragen! Bald hört ihr wieder von mir und keine Sorge, es wird noch seeehr heiß hergehen!

Ach ja, noch was! Das wollte ich mal loswerden, auch wenns nicht passt °**grins**° Wenn ich ein Mann wäre und meine Fantasien selber sehen würde, schwul noch dazu (Harry/Draco gucken) – ich würde mit nem Dauerständer rumlaufen – tz. Äh.. ja… sehr interessant, oder? °**dumm guck**° BABA!

Wir knutschen euch! Darkgugi und lästiger Anhang – AUA! °**gut ich verzieh mich ja schon, langweilige gugi-Alte, die..tz° **

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 10**

**Nachforschungen**

Alfred blickte starr gerade aus, fixierte die fein verzierte Wanduhr, deren Sekundentakt beinahe laut in seinen Ohren widerhallte. Es war bereits fünf Uhr nachmittags und er hatte von seinen beiden Schützlingen noch immer nichts gehört. Langsam aber sicher machte er sich Sorgen und als könnte Conwells seine Gedanken lesen, starrte dieser ebenso auf die Uhr, dann wieder zu seinem Herrchen.

Gut, bisher war die Polizei noch nicht hier gewesen um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie eventuell zwei vollkommen verwirrte Jungs gefunden hätten. Außerdem, laut Adrian, hielt diese Zauberdroge nicht all zu lange an und die zwei Stunden an Wirkungszeit waren schon längst verstrichen. Ob sie zu ihrem Ziel gefunden hatten? Waren sie tatsächlich in der Fahrschule angelangt?

Zu dumm, dass er selber kein Zauberer war und somit herausfinden oder orten konnte, wo sich die beiden nun befanden. Doch eine letzte Möglichkeit gab es, oder? Ob Adrian schon frei hatte? Ein Versuch wäre es wert, beschloss er. Mit einem schweifenden und überprüfenden Blick durch die Lobby, zog er die Lade an seinem Tisch auf und holte seine heiß geliebte Kugel hervor. Conwells beschnüffelte sie eingehend, gab Laut und betrachtete sie voller Interesse.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Bald wirst du Adrian wieder sehen – hoffe ich zumindest.", brummte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Kugel, die sich sofort verfärbte. Kurz ließ er seine Augen abermals durch die Empfangshalle schweifen, grinste ein wenig und fragte sich, ob hier wirklich ein Troll und eine besoffene Sonnenblume ihren Schabernack trieben.

„Opa?", kam es leise, Alfred zuckte kurzzeitig zusammen, blinzelte ein wenig.

„Ich, ähm, ja, hallo Adrian.", grüßte er seinen Enkel ein wenig unsicher, Adrian runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich weiter vor, Richtung seiner Kugel.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst so nervös? Sag schon.", fragte sein Enkel alarmierend, Alfred seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht.

„Nun ja, ich bin in der Tat ein wenig nervös, weißt du? Draco und Blaise sind seit den Morgenstunden außer Haus und die dummen Eulen entwischten mir durch die geöffneten Fenster, als ich lüften wollte. Sag, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass die Wirkung dieser Zauberdroge nicht länger als zwei Stunden anhält?", vergewisserte er sich leise, Adrian grinste breit.

„Aber ganz sicher! Wieso fragst du?", hackte Adrian nach, Alfred nahm Platz und seufzte.

„Es ist schon fünf Uhr nachmittags und ich habe bisher noch nichts von ihnen gehört. Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen, verstehst du? Ja, stimmt schon – ich kenne sie nicht unbedingt gut und schon gar nicht lange, aber…"

„Ach, Opa!", rief Adrian lachend aus, „Du magst sie einfach sehr gerne, das war mir schon von Anfang an klar!", lachte Adrian weiter und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte durch die Kugel in das ertapptes Gesicht seines Großvaters.

„Störe ich eventuell?", kam es Alfred in den Sinn, Adrian schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf.

„Nein, tust du nicht. Ich bin für heute fertig und war gerade dabei nach Hause zu gehen. Und falls es dich beruhigt, ich hatte bisher keine Vision, was die beiden betrifft. Ich bin mir sicher, ihnen ist nichts passiert.", meinte Adrian leise, Alfred runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", murmelte Alfred leise, hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Na ja, so sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber Draco und Blaise konnten immer schon auf sich aufpassen. Und ich glaube, auch wenn sie in der Muggelwelt sind, dass es ihnen gut geht."

„Soweit ich weiß, wollten sie in eine Fahrschule, doch ich weiß nicht in welche.", überlegte Alfred laut, Adrian runzelte die Stirn.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Tja, ich.. also…", haspelte Alfred ein klein wenig, Adrian fing wieder zu lachen an.

„Du hast sie doch nicht in ihrem schlimmen Zustand in diesen komischen Raum geschleppt, oder?", lachte Adrian los und hielt sich den Bauch, Alfred knurrte ein wenig.

„Wohin hätte ich sie denn stecken sollen!", verteidigte sich Alfred unwirsch, Adrian lachte weiter.

„Folge dessen hast du dir das Videoband angesehen, stimmts? Opa! Du hast dort noch immer die Überwachungskamera hängen?", fragte sein Enkel ungläubig, Alfred fand den künstlichen Wasserfall auf einmal sehr interessant und Conwells bellte.

„Also doch! Eigentlich fand ich das nie so gut, aber diesmal hatte es etwas Gutes an sich, da sie noch immer an Ort und Stelle hängt, stimmts?", überlegte Adrian nachsichtig, Alfred plagte das schlechte Gewissen.

„Und wenn ich es mir so Recht überlege, dann kann es keine normale Fahrschule sein. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn die beiden durchgeknallten Jungs Auto fahren lernen wollen!"

„Ja… und? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich weiß nunmal nicht, wann sie wieder zurückkommen. Normalerweise würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen, aber seit dem die Jungs auf Droge waren..", überlegte Alfred, Adrian nickte nur.

„Warte einen kurzen Moment. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", wies er seinen Großvater an, Alfred öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn allerdings wieder.

„Sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, Conwells! Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wohin mein lieber Enkel verschwunden ist.", knurrte er den kleinen Hund an, der ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab und sich neben der Kugel zusammenrollte.

„Opa! Bin wieder da! Hast du was zu schreiben?", erklang Adrians Stimme, Alfred war sofort wieder bei der Sache.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er eifrig und wartete ab. Er hörte, wie Adrian mit etwas raschelte, anscheinend hielt er ein Stück Papier in der Hand.

„Es gibt nur eine Fahrschule, die Zauberern erlaubt, Auto fahren zu lernen - und zwar auf Muggelart. Ich gebe dir nun die Nummer durch. Wenn du willst, ruf dort einfach an und frage nach, ob die Jungs auch angekommen sind?", zwinkerte er seinem Opa über die Kugel an, Alfred hüstelte dezent.

„Ich höre", murmelte er nur und lauschte der angesagten Telefonnummer, die er auf ein Stück Papier kritzelte.

„Danke, Adrian.", seufzte er zufrieden, sein Enkel nickte zuversichtlich.

„Nichts zu danken! Die im Ministerium wissen aber auch alles! Und jetzt sei so nett und ruf dort endlich an! Du weißt, wenn du es nicht tust, bekommst du nie deinen Seelenfrieden zurück.", zwinkerte er ihm noch zu und winkte zum Abschied.

„Adrian!..."

„Ja?"

„Danke, Junge. Ich hab dich lieb.", brummte Alfred liebevoll, Adrians Augen leuchteten.

„Ich dich auch, Opi. Ich könnte mir keinen liebevolleren Opa vorstellen, als dich. Viel Glück."

Und schon war Adrian verschwunden, Alfred verstaute die Kugel sorgfältig und besah sich die Nummer genau.

„Soll ich dort wirklich anrufen? Ich meine, die halten mich doch für verrückt?", fragte er seinen vierbeinigen Freund, Conwells hechelte und blinzelte mit seinen übergroßen Knopfaugen. Ein weiteres Bellen sollte anscheinend als „Ja" zu deuten sein und so zog Alfred das Telefon zu sich, hob den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer.

„_Fahrschule für Zauberer, was kann ich für Sie tun?",_ erklang eine ziemlich gehetzte und weibliche Stimme, die sicherlich nicht zu dem Personal der Fahrschule gehörte – oder?

„Ja! Ich.. ähm, guten Tag - ich hatte heute zwei junge Männer zu Ihrer Fahrschule geschickt! Da ich bis jetzt nichts von ihnen gehört hatte, wollte ich mich erkundigen, wie lange der heutige Kurs wohl angesetzt ist!", sprach er recht neutral, verbarg seine Sorge, sowie seine Neugierde.

„_Wie? Oh! Ach ja! Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht die Telefonistin, sondern eher eine Schülerin! Die sind alle auf dem Hof, weil unser lieber Harry es irgendwie geschafft hat, sämtliche Zauberer und auch Gegenstände von Hogwarts in die Fahrschule zu beamen! Ich sage Ihnen, das ist ja sooo lustig! Selten habe ich mich so amüsiert! Eigentlich hätte ich heute meine Prüfung, aber wissen Sie, ich hatte nichts gelernt. Und Marcel, der eine Besitzer von dem Laden hier meinte vorhin, dass ich sie morgen machen kann! Ist das nicht toll, Mister?_", kreischte die weibliche Stimme in den Hörer – Alfred hielt ihn sich vom Ohr weg, betrachtete ihn eingehend und runzelte die Stirn.

Als er ihn sich wieder anlegte, räusperte er sich.

„Nun ja, das freut mich für Sie! Könnte ich eventuell einen der Leiter sprechen? Wäre dies möglich?", seufzte er leise, das Mädchen überlegte.

„_Nein – geht nicht! Die haben alle Hände voll zu tun, sie verstehen? Der Weide ausweichen, demolierte Autos wieder richten, den komischen Zaubertränkelehrer beruhigen und dann gibt's da noch so nen hüpfenden Kessel, einen Typen der unter dem Baum pennt, eine verpeilte Vogelscheuche die vor dem Halbriesen davon hüpft und dann noch… ähm.. zwei so komische Eulen!"_, endete sie außer Puste, Alfred wurde hellhörig.

„Wie sehen die beiden Eulen denn aus? Wissen Sie vielleicht ihre Namen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, abermals überlegte die Schülerin.

„_Glaube, sie wurden von dem Blonden Komet und Zeus gerufen. Aber so sicher bin ich mir nicht! Der Blonde sieht schnuckelig aus, kann ich Ihnen sagen! Aber wie mir scheint, ist der leider ein wenig anders, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine!_", quasselte sie ohne Punkt und Komma weiter und kicherte vergnügt.

„_Der knutscht immer wieder mit unserem Harry Potter, dem andere Besitzer der Fahrschule herum, ich glaube, der ist mächtig in den verknallt! Die beiden sind ja so süüüüß!",_ schwärmte sie kreischend, Alfred verzog sein Gesicht.

„Moment! Harry Potter? Der Name sagt mir etwas! Und der andere Junge heißt nicht zufällig Draco…"

„_Draco Malfoy? DOCH! Der fuhr gerade Rennen gegen einen alten Knacker namens Dumbledore, oder so. Kennen Sie ihn?_", fragte sie aufgeregt, Alfred seufzte erleichtert aus.

„Genau um diesen Jungen handelt es sich. Und.. Sie meinen Professor Dumbledore? Ganz sicher?", fragte Alfred erstaunt, das Mädchen kicherte.

„_Ja! Ganz sicher! Glaube, der ist Schulleiter von Hogwarts, oder so. Habe nicht viel mitbekommen, meine Freundin Amanda hält mich da am Laufenden! Aber dieser Draco ist nicht alleine. Harry ist ja sein Fahrlehrer, oh wie gerne hätte ich ihn auch als Fahrlehrer! Und dann gibt's da ja noch Kevin als Lehrer, aber der hat ja nur Augen für seinen Liebling…äh.. Blaise? Glaube, so heißt der Süße! Kann das sein? Na egal! Sonst noch was?_", quietschte sie in den Hörer, Alfred seufzte.

„Nein, das wäre alles. Danke für Ihre Auskunft.", erwiderte er höflich.

„Und Sie sind?", fragte sie rasch nach.

„Sehr erleichtert. Danke für Ihre Hilfe! Auf Wiederhören!"

„_Tschüssi!",_ rief sie aus, Alfred legte den Hörer so schnell er konnte auf die Gabel und verzog schockiert sein Gesicht. Ob sich dieses Mädchen eventuell auch etwas von dieser Zauberdroge eingeworfen hatte? So schnell und so viel konnte man doch nicht in einer Minute hinunterspulen, oder? Bei Gott, dieses Mädchen war mehr als anstrengend! Und doch hatte er einiges erfahren, was ihn ruhiger werden ließ.

Draco und Blaise waren in der Tat dort! Und ihre Eulen auch! Gut, braucht er also kein schlechtes Gewissen haben! Und Harry Potter… hm… Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER! Alfred klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und verzog abermals sein Gesicht.

„Wieso ist mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen.", nuschelte er leise, Conwells sabberte noch immer und blickte ihn stumm an.

„Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt. Adrian lag mir deshalb nur noch in den Ohren! Und Draco hat sich diesen Jungen geangelt? Respekt, Respekt.", brummte er zufrieden und überlegte weiterhin. So wie es schien, hatte auch Blaise jemanden gefunden und das freute ihn ebenso. Weiters kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass die beiden wohl in guten Händen waren und er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen brauchte – auch, wenn die Schule anscheinend im Chaos versank. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte Alfreds Lippen, er ließ seinen Blick nach draußen schweifen.

Auf einmal stutzte er, da ihm etwas auffiel, was ihm schon heute Mittag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Da er einen perfekten Ausblick auf die Straße hatte, erkannte er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite einen Mann, der viel Aufsehen erregte. Sein geschultes Auge sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann nicht in ihre Welt gehörte und er fragte sich, was er hier zu suchen hatte.

Eigentlich wäre es ihm auch gleich, wenn dieser Mann nicht schon seit Stunden an derselben Stelle stehen würde, so auffallen würde!

„Conny?" Alfred drückte einen kleinen Knopf am Telefon und sofort meldete sich seine Kollegin.

„Ja, Mister Fletscher?", kam es sogleich, Alfred betrachtete den Mann noch immer.

„Würden Sie kurzzeitig meinen Platz einnehmen? Ich muss dringend einer Sache nachgehen, ja?", fragte er leise, augenblicklich kam die Antwort.

„Natürlich! Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!", erwiderte sie, dann lehnte sich Alfred zurück und machte sich weiterhin Gedanken um den sonderbaren Mann auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Als Conny bei ihm war, nickte er ihr zu, erhob sich und eilte zur Türe. Sanft stieß er sie auf, blieb stehen und betrachtete den Mann mit Umhang – der wie ein bunter Hund auffiel – argwöhnisch.

Kurz sah er in beide Richtungen der Straße, wartete, bis kein Auto mehr seinen Weg kreuzte und überquerte sie mit langen und festen Schritten. Als er auf der anderen Seite ankam, blieb er vor dem Mann stehen, welcher gehetzt einen kleinen Schritt zurück machte und anscheinend flüchten wollte.

„Warten Sie! Bitte..", hielt ihn Alfred auf, seine Hand packte den Ärmel des Mannes.

„Was! Lassen Sie mich los!", zischte eine eiskalte Stimme, Alfred tat dies sofort, doch blieb er stehen.

„Ich überlegte Sie anzusprechen, beobachte Sie schon eine Weile. Sie lauern meinem Penthouse auf, warum? Suchen Sie jemand bestimmtes? Was sollte dies werden? Verzeihen Sie diese direkte Anrede, doch Sie fallen hier ziemlich auf, mit dieser…", Alfred musterte ihn kurz, „ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung. Bereiten Sie mir doch die Ehre und begleiten Sie mich hinein, ja?", fragte er leise, der Mann überlegte, seine Kapuze war noch immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen gepresst.

„Nein, lieber nicht, ich möchte Sie nicht abhalten, Mu…Mister.", schnarrte die kalte Stimme, Alfreds Augen blitzten kurz wissend auf.

„Ja, ich bin ein Muggel und Sie, Sir, ein Zauberer, stimmts?", kam er direkt zum Punkt, doch blieb seine Stimme leise und bedacht, da eilige Passanten sich an ihnen vorbei zwängten. Er bemerkte, wie sein Gegenüber scharf die Luft einzog, merkte – wie eine gewisse Frage sich in dessen Gesicht spiegelte, als er nun direkt in Alfreds Augen blickte. Eisblaue Augen blitzten den Besitzer des Penthouses an, er sagte kein Wort.

„Folgen Sie mir und ich erkläre Ihnen, woher ich es weiß. Einverstanden?", kam der Vorschlag von Alfred, der Mann nickte widerwillig. So überquerten sie gemeinsam die Straße, betraten die große Halle und Conny stand sofort auf.

„Danke, Conny. Sie können gehen.", nickte er seiner Assistentin zu, diese verschwand sofort. Doch ein keiner Blick von ihr reichte, um die stumme Frage zu stellen, was diese sonderbare Gestalt hier wollte. Alfreds Augen gaben nicht gesagte Befehle, eiligst verabschiedete sich Conny, die Halle wirkte wie ausgestorben.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?", wies Alfred ihn an und führte den Mann im Umhang in das kleine Zimmer, wo Stunden zuvor Draco und Blaise gesessen hatten. Die Überwachungskamera war noch immer an, doch das störte Alfred nicht. Wer wusste, wofür sie noch gut war?

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Oder essen? Geht aufs Haus.", erklärte Alfred in alt bekannter Manier, der Mann nickte.

„Haben sie Cognac?", schnarrte die Stimme gelangweilt, Alfred nickte.

„Natürlich, Sir. Einen Augenblick bitte.", nickte er zufrieden und eilte hinaus, betätigte das Telefon und kurze Zeit später eilte ein Butler herbei, überreichte ein kleines Tablett mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche. Alfred nahm es entgegen, bedankte sich und eilte zu seinem Besucher. Der mysteriöse Mann nahm das Glas entgegen, ließ sich die Kostbarkeit einschenken und nickte Alfred zu.

„Danke sehr.", nuschelte er mühsam, da er sich noch nie bei einem Muggel bedankt hatte. Doch Alfred war irgendwie anders, kam ihm so vertraut vor – aber wieso? Der Inhaber des Penthouses setzte sich ihm gegenüber, die Türe stand offen, damit er eventuelle Besucher rechtzeitig in Empfang nehmen konnte.

„Nun, Mister…", fing Alfred an, der Mann zog die Kapuze zurück – zum Vorschein kamen strohblonde, lange Haare, Alfred verschlug es den Atem. Diese Ähnlichkeit!

„Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy", kam es kühl von einer undurchdringlichen Maske des Gesichtes, Alfred musterte ihn genau. _Dracos Vater!_

„Verzeihen Sie, falls Sie das Gefühl haben, ich starre Sie an. Doch, Mister Malfoy, kommen Sie mir so bekannt vor und ich kann mir nicht erklären wieso. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen: Ihr Sohn befindet sich in meiner Obhut.", fing Alfred leise an, nahm sich ebenso ein Glas und goss sich etwas ein, betrachtete Malfoy eingehend.

„Woher wissen Sie… Mein Sohn hat sich bei Ihnen einquartiert? Dann war meine Suche nicht umsonst. Sagen Sie, ist Draco gerade anwesend, Mister…", fing Lucius kalt an, Alfred zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Alfred Fletscher, Sir, Besitzer dieses Penthouses.", stellte sich Alfred vor, Malfoy schien beeindruckt.

„Besitzer? Ein sehr beachtlicher Stand. Wie mir scheint, hat mein Sohn einen sehr guten Geschmack. Nun, wo ist er?", kam er gleich auf den Punkt, Alfred holte tief Luft und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Mister Malfoy. Draco ist mit einem Freund außer Haus und wird erst gegen Abend hier eintreffen. Soll ich ihm etwas bestellen?", erklärte Alfred ebenso kühl. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie Malfoy Senior über seinen Jungen sprach, der doch so ein lieber junger Mann war!

„Nein, nein, ist nicht nötig. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nach Hause holen, da er – wie ich hoffe, seine Lektion sicherlich gelernt hat.", schnarrte Malfoy eisern, Alfred wurde langsam wütend, ihm schwante Böses.

„Welche Lektion, wenn ich fragen darf? Wie mir scheint, meistert sich Ihr Sohn sehr gut in der Muggelwelt und ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiterhin hier bleiben will.", zischte Alfred dunkel, nun war Malfoy an der Reihe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen.

„Sie meinen _hier_? Nun, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Sohn etwas Besseres verdient, als solch eine Behausung in einer Muggelwelt, wo er nicht einmal zaubern darf!", knirschte er düster, Alfred räusperte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht wie _Sie_ leben, Mister Malfoy. Doch mir scheint, dass Draco sich hier mehr als wohl fühlt. Er blüht geradezu auf und…"

„Und das können _Sie_ beurteilen, obwohl _Sie_ ihn erst drei Tage bei sich wohnen lassen?", knurrte Malfoy und Alfred nickte.

„Natürlich. Was gilt schon ein prunkhaftes Heim, wenn Master Draco keine Liebe von Ihnen erfährt!", brauste Alfred auf und wunderte sich, so mit einem Gast zu sprechen. Und vor allem war es eine Anschuldigung die stimmen konnte, oder auch nicht. Er war zu weit gegangen, eindeutig. So durfte er sich einfach nicht verhalten und dennoch…

Lucius Malfoy war mehr als sprachlos, doch stand er rasch auf, stellte das Glas ab und drehte Alfred den Rücken zu. Langsam zählte er bis zehn, um seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

„Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dass MEIN Sohn es gut in unserem Hause hat, dann…"

„Was dann?", unterbrach Alfred ihn barsch und stand ebenso auf. Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf und lugte ein wenig über seine Schulter.

„Dann werde ich Sie davon überzeugen müssen. Auch wenn Sie ein Muggel sind, wünsche ich, dass Sie mich sofort begleiten! Meine Frau dreht mir sonst den Hals um.", knirschte er zum Schluss leise, Alfred musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. _Seine Frau? Sehr interessant!_

„Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf? Kann es sein, dass Sie den armen Jungen vor die Türe gesetzt haben?", fragte Alfred honigsüß, Malfoy drehte sich wild umher und blitzte Alfred wütend an.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, Muggel! Das geht Sie einen feuchten Kehrichte an, Sie…"

„Sie was, hm? Ich entschuldige mich natürlich für mein unmögliches Verhalten, doch halten Sie _Ihre_ Wutanfälle in meinem Hause zurück, Mister Malfoy. Andererseits werden Sie mich jetzt verlassen.", meinte Alfred ziemlich kühl, Malfoy zitterte bereits vor unterdrückter Wut. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch bei exakt diesem Mann verspürte er Respekt, den er anderen Muggeln gegenüber nie besaß. Irgendetwas war an diesem Mann eigenartig und so vertraut. Und wieso lud er ihn zu sich nach Hause ein? Was war denn auf einmal mit ihm los? Er kannte diesen Mann doch nicht einmal! Und er war ein MUGGEL!

„Kommen Sie nun mit mir, oder nicht.", knurrte Malfoy beherrscht, Alfred wirkte zufrieden. Er nickte, rief Conny ein weiteres Mal zu sich und schon machte er sich mit Malfoy auf den Weg. Als sie in eines der Abstellkammern gingen, Alfred dieses verschloss, hielt Lucius ihm die Hand entgegen, die Alfred sofort annahm. Bevor sie apparierten, hatten beide ein sehr seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend, irgendetwas verband die beiden. Mit einem _PLOPP_ verschwanden sie und fanden sich in Malfoy Manor wieder ein.

„Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor, Mister Fletscher.", erklärte Malfoy kühl, drehte sich umher und eilte mit wehendem Unhang den breiten und langen Gang entlang. Alfred folgte ihm und sah sich neugierig um.

„Schick-", entgegnete Alfred sarkastisch, „und ziemlich liebevoll eingerichtet." Er hörte Malfoy Senior empört schnauben, Alfred musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Steril war wohl das passende Wort, das Anwesen zu beschreiben.

„Hier entlang! Wir werden es uns im Salon gemütlich machen.", meinte Malfoy an einer Abzweigung und zeigte nach links, doch Alfred blieb stehen. Mit schmerz verzogenem Gesicht rieb er sich die Schläfen, keuchte auf und schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick verschwamm kurzzeitig. Lucius hatte dies bemerkt, runzelte die Stirn und schien beinahe besorgt.

„Fehlt Ihnen etwas?", fragte er leise, Alfred wurde schwindlig, doch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Eigenartig. Ich hatte auf einmal eine Eingebung, dass der Salon sich in exakt der andere Richtung befindet. Dabei war ich doch noch nie hier? Das ist doch lächerlich! Verzeihen Sie bitte.", nuschelte Alfred weiß im Gesicht, Lucius riss die Augen auf.

„Sie – Sie haben Recht! Bis vor fünf Jahren befand er sich auch im Westflügel, doch seit dem… Woher wussten Sie das?", zischte Malfoy lauernd, Alfed seufzte.

„Ich sagte es Ihnen bereits! Ich habe keine Ahnung." Beide blickten sich fest in die Augen, doch lasen sie durch eine aufgesetzte Maske auch Fürsorge und Unsicherheit heraus.

„Mister Fletscher, dürfte ich eventuell bei Ihnen einen gewissen Zauber anwenden? Er ist harmlos, doch ich muss etwas wissen.", krächzte er leise, sein Gefühl in der Magengegend wurde immer schlimmer. Alfred, der normalerweise nicht an sich „herumpfuschen" lassen wollte, nickte nur, folgte Malfoy eiligst.

Bewegende Bilder zierten die weißen Wände, durch große Fenster, die sich im Gang befanden, kam Sonnenlicht herein. Alles in Allem, war Malfoy Manor mehr als nur groß. Mit Sicherheit konnte man sich verlaufen, und trotzdem kam es Alfred so bekannt vor! Verflucht, seit dem dieser blonde Familienvater bei ihm aufgetaucht war, seit dem blitzten Bilder aus vergangenen, nicht gewussten Zeiten durch sein Gedächtnis. Was geschah hier mit ihm? Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Doch die Neugierde siegte, so folgte er seinem Gastgeber weiterhin.

Als Lucius die Flügeltüren zum Salon aufstieß, erwartete ihn bereits seine Frau, die fragend zu Alfred blickte und nahe dem Kaminsims stand.

„Lucius! Was..", fing sie verstört an, schwenkte dabei ihr Glas und ließ den Besucher nicht aus den Augen.

„Narzissa? Darf ich dir Alfred Fletscher vorstellen? Unser Sohn bewohnt anscheinend ein sehr schönes Apartment in seinem Penthouse – in der Muggelwelt.", spie er gegen Schluss aus, Narzissa schien weniger beeindruckt von Lucius sarkastischen Worten, starrte Alfred noch immer verwundert an. Seit wann brachte ihr Mann einen Muggel mit nach Hause?

„Besitzt er wirklich eine schöne Wohnung?", fragte sie Alfred, eilte auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Lucius sah ihr sprachlos hinterher, erwiderte sie nichts, obwohl er das Wort MUGGEL erwähnt hatte. Was war denn hier los?

„Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Misses Malfoy! Master Draco hat die feinen Gesichtszüge eindeutig von Ihnen geerbt! Und ja, er bewohnt gemeinsam mit einem recht guten Freund von ihm eine sehr schöne und große Wohnung.", schmeichelte er der blonden schönen und zierlichen Frau, die sofort zu strahlen anfing, ihn sogar offen anlächelte.

„Danke sehr, das ist aber sehr reizend von Ihnen! Geht es Draco gut? Oh, wir machen uns solche Sorgen um ihn, seit dem-" Sie verstummte, blickte verstohlen zu Lucius, der sich erbost wegdrehte - Alfred nickte. Gut, was auch immer hier passiert war, musste tiefere Beweggründe haben. Alfred wandte sich ihnen wieder zu, zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Schon wieder! Mister Fletscher?", richtete Lucius seine Worte an den Besagten, Alfred horchte auf.

„Ja, Mister Malfoy?"

„Schon zum zweiten Male nannten Sie meinen Sohn MASTER. Wieso tun Sie das?", fragte er gerade aus, Stille hüllte den kalten Salon für einen Moment ein. Nur das Feuer prasselte auf kleiner Stufe, schien bald zu erlöschen. Malfoy, der dies auch bemerkt hatte, schnippte mit den Fingern, Hauselfen erschienen und legten eiligst Holz nach – verschwanden wieder.

Er studierte Alfred aus Adlersaugen genau, dem diese Aktion absolut nicht unheimlich vorkam. Was verbarg Alfred für ein Geheimnis?

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen? Ich weiß es nicht, Master Lucius. Ich…oh.." Alfred hielt inne, seine Wangen wurden etwas heiß, verlegen betrachtete er den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Narzissa blickte zwischen den Männern hin und her, wies beide an sich zu setzen. Alfred seufzte, er war mehr als verwirrt, dachte angestrengt nach. Wieso ging er mit einem unbekannten Mann einfach so mit? Wieso regte es ihn so auf, wenn jemand abfällig über Draco sprach? Und wieso sprach er den Fremden ebenso mit MASTER an?

„WAS MACHT DIESER MUGGEL IN MEINEM HAUS! Hinaus mit dem Gesindel!", brüllte eine tiefe Stimme, Lucius zischte aus dem Sessel hoch, drehte sich ärgerlich umher und betrachtete zornig das Gemälde seines Vaters.

„Sei still, Vater! Du bist schon längst tot und du besitzt nicht mehr die Macht mir zu sagen, wer in meinem Haus zu Gast ist und wer nicht!", donnerte Lucius los; die ältere Ausgabe auf dem Bild, über dem Kamin hängend, schnaubte nur abfällig. Graham Malfoy saß in einem gemütlichen Couchsessel, hielt in der rechten Hand einen Stock, der hart am Boden des Bildes aufkam. Sein Gesicht wirkte angewidert, seine Augen blitzten eiskalt auf.

„An allem ist nur deine Mutter schuld, Lucius! Wenn sie sich nicht eingebildet hätte, dass wir den da…", wandte er sich nickend an Alfred, „bräuchten, dann wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen! Unser reinrassiges Zauberblut braucht keine Muggel in diesem Haus! Wirf ihn hinaus!", donnerte Graham Malfoy weiter, Lucius wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Wie bitte? Was.. was hat denn Mister Fletscher damit zu tun? SPRICH!", rief er wütend aus, er wusste, dass hier etwas faul war.

„Rede nicht in so einem Ton mit mir!", herrschte Lucius Vater ihn an, doch Lucius blieb hart.

„Sage es mir endlich, beim Namen Salazar! Tust du es nicht, werde ich dein wundervolles Gemälde dem Feuer zum Fraße vorwerfen!", zischte er leise, Narzissa schien darüber erfreut zu sein. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen mochte sie dieses Gemälde nicht. Es hatte zu viel Einfluss auf ihren Mann, dem war sie sich sicher. Seit dem Lucius ihren einzigen Sohn hinaus geworfen hatte, seit dem war er nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Er war launisch, maulte nur noch herum und blieb meist für Stunden weg.

Jetzt wusste sie, wo er sich aufgehalten hatte und innerlich freute sie sich darüber, dass ihr Mann doch nicht so kaltherzig war, wie er immer tat und sich anscheinend auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn gemacht hatte. Ob sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn plagte?

„Du wagst es!", empörte sich Großvater Malfoy, doch dann resignierte er, als er Lucius kaltes und wutverzerrtes Gesicht betrachtete - schnaubte abfällig.

„Deine Mutter wollte damals einen Butler, keine Hauselfen. Sie wollte, dass du _menschlich_ erzogen wirst und so setzte sie eine Kontaktanzeige in den Tagespropheten. Eine Hexe meldete sich und fragte, ob es ein Problem darstellen würde, wenn ihr Mann diesen Job übernehmen würde. Sie meinte ebenso, dass er zwar Muggel sei, doch sich sehr wohl mit Zauberei auskannte und vertrauenswürdig war. Dieses Weib wusste immer alles besser! Und so kam dieser… dieser Muggel zu uns und meine werte Gattin sorgte für seine sichere Heimkehr am Ende eines schweren Tages.

Du, Lucius, hattest einen Narren an ihm gefressen, wolltest nur noch seine Meinung hören! Doch als ich der Ansicht war, dass Alfred Fletscher dich und Draco zu sehr verweichlicht, ihr der Richtlinie der männlichen Nachkommen der Malfoys nicht mehr gerecht wurdet, da …"

„DU HAST UNS DIE ERINNERUNG AN IHM GENOMMEN? WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN!", kreischte Lucius, völlig Malfoy untypisch los, Narzissa saß wie vom Donner gerührt in ihrem Couchsessel – Alfred wurde weiß wie die Wand und starrte unentwegt zum Portrait. Narzissa hatte es gewusst! Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie so ein eigenartiges Gefühl verspürt! So war das also gewesen? Welche gemeiner hinterlistiger Plan! Welch ein Schock!

„JA! Das habe ich! Salazar sei Dank! Aus dir und Draco wäre sonst nie ein wahrer Malfoy geworden! Zwar sprach deine Mutter seit diesem Vorfall ein ganzes Jahr lang nichts mehr mit mir, doch sie vergab mir eines Tages. Sohn, ich handelte nur nach meinem besten Wissen und Gewissen! Außerdem verbiete ich mir diesen Ton!", herrschte er los, Lucius kochte vor Wut.

„VERSCHWINDE! SOFORT! Oder ich werde diese Bild augenblicklich von der Wand reißen und im Feuer verschwinden lassen! Haben wir uns da verstanden! NA WIRD'S BALD!", donnerte er los, Großvater Malfoy presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte verloren – endgültig. Die Gerechtigkeit siegte immer.

„Undankbarer Bengel!", zischte er los und erhob sich mühsam – auf seinem Stock gestützt, aus seinem Sessel. Mit einem giftigen Blick verschwand er, während Lucius müde in den Sessel sank.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Deshalb dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch, als..", wisperte Lucius vollkommen durcheinander, legte sich die Hände aufs Gesicht. Narzissa war den Tränen nahe, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Alfred, der wie versteinert Lucius anstarrte. In dessen Augen schimmerten Tränen der Freude, doch hielt er sich zurück und bemerkte nicht den Zauber, der ihn einhüllte. Dasselbe tat sie bei ihrem Mann und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander. Das Feuer knisterte noch immer, als Lucius die Hände von seinem Gesicht nahm, Alfred bestaunte.

„Alfred..", wisperte er leise, mit brüchiger Stimme, dieser nickte nur.

„Master Lucius, ich habe dich vermisst…", kam es leise, doch liebevoll, Lucius lächelte – das erste Mal frei und glücklich. Und er wirkte endlich wieder menschlich, nicht gefühlskalt.

„Mein lieber Alfred… ich…", fing er an, fand jedoch keine Worte. Langsam stand Alfred auf, kam auf Lucius zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Hilflos und voller Trauer über die verlorene Zeit, sah er zu Alfred hoch, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Alfred legte seine Hände auf die zitternden Schultern seines damaligen Schützlings, Lucius schluckte hart. Langsam stand er auf, betrachtete das vertraute Gesicht vor sich und brachte Sekunden lang keinen Ton hervor.

„Alfred.. du.. du.. siehst so alt aus. Wie viel Zeit ist seit dem letzten Treffen vergangen? Wie viel verlorene und schöne Zeit..", hauchte Lucius leise, Narzissa hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht aufzuschluchzen. Sie hatte schon geahnt, dass Lucius seit Ewigkeiten nach etwas suchte, sich nach etwas sehnte, doch selber nicht wusste, was es war.

„Master Lucius, du hast mir so gefehlt! Du bist so erwachsen geworden und hast dazu noch einen so wundervollen Sohn.", raunte Alfred leise und betrachtete Lucius eingehend. Beide machten den ersten Schritt, fielen sich in die Arme und hielten sich einfach hart und fest umfangen. Narzissa lächelte unter Tränen, während Lucius Alfred hart drückte, ihn freundschaftlich umher wiegte.

„Mein alter Freund und Erzieher. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Jahre sind vergangen und… hast du Draco noch kennen gelernt? Aber natürlich! Was frage ich auch noch! Du warst ja dabei!", lachte Lucius seit Jahren wieder frei heraus, konnte seine Gefühle nur schwer im Zaum halten ohne seine Würde als Malfoy zu verlieren. Alfred war mehr „Vater" für ihn gewesen als sein wahrer Erzeuger. All die Jahre hatte er die Leere in sich gespürt und wurde immer verbitterter. Doch jetzt war es, als ob alle Dämme brechen würden – die damalige Zeit sich anstandslos an die jetzige fügte.

„Ja, es waren Jahre, von denen wir beide nichts mehr wussten. Doch jetzt – Schicksal sei Dank, hat dein Sohn uns auf den rechten Weg gebracht und uns zueinander geführt. Ich bin so dankbar ihn noch kennen gelernt zu haben! Zu schade, dass auch er seine Erinnerung nicht mehr besitzt…"

„Das holen wir noch nach, keine Sorge!", rief Lucius feierlich aus, beide sahen Narzissa an. Lucius zog nun auch seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seine Frau und murmelte die besagten Worte, so dass auch sie die Erinnerung zurückbekam. Freudestrahlend fiel sie Alfred danach in die Arme, weinte leise und war froh, dass die Liebe und die Geborgenheit wieder Einzug in ihr Haus genommen hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Alfred bis zu Dracos 9 Geburtstag im Hause Malfoy gedient und war natürlich bei der Hochzeit, sowie bei der Geburt ihres Kindes dabei gewesen.

Und da Draco sich immer mehr für die Muggel begeisterte, hatte Alfred ihm heimlich zu seinem letzten Geburtstag das Beste vom Besten gekauft. Ein kleines, voll funktionstüchtiges Kinderauto, in dem Draco fahren lernte. Er war mehr als begeistert gewesen, fuhr damit die Weiten von Malfoy Manor ab, jagte die kreischenden Hauselfen und zog mittels der Handbremse seine Schleifen, als er um die Ecken preschte. Auch hatte er damals von der Hausherrin die Erlaubnis bekommen, Draco ab und zu in die Muggelwelt mit zu nehmen. Dies alles wollte sich Großvater Malfoy nicht mehr mit ansehen und unterband die Vertrautheit, indem er ihnen allen – außer seiner Frau - die Erinnerungen nahm.

Seit dem Tage an, fehlte Alfred etwas, er kümmerte sich, nachdem Adrians Vater gestorben war, um seinen Enkel – liebevoll, wie er es immer tat, wenn er jemanden gerne hatte.

„Alfred! Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben! Sag, bleibst du zum Abendmahl bei uns? Wir würden uns freuen! Wir haben so viel nachzuholen! Du musst mir unbedingt berichten, wie es meinem Sohn geht!", rief Lucius freudig aus, Narzissa klatschte in die Hände und rief die Hauselfen herbei.

„Gerne! Doch kann ich nicht all zu lange bleiben, denn die beiden werden bald wieder im Penthouse eintreffen.", lächelte Alfred erfreut, konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Lucius strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht, umarmte nochmals seinen Ziehvater und spürte die vertraute Liebe, die ihm Jahrelang verweigert wurde. Doch nicht nur ihm ging es so, auch Alfred rang um Beherrschung und erdrückte den blonden Familienvater beinahe mit seiner zittrigen Umarmung. Als die Hauselfen alles servierten, fragte Alfred so nebenbei, ob sie ihnen ebenso Gesellschaft leisten würden.

Kurzzeitig war es still, eine der Hauselfen ließ geschockt ein Tablett fallen und zuckte merklich zusammen. Lucius rollte nur mit den Augen, lächelte schief und nickte den vieren vergebend zu. Freudig zogen die Elfen an ihren langen Ohren, hüpften lachend umher und zauberten sich einen weiteren Tisch herbei, der sofort mit köstlichen Speisen gedeckt war.

„Skully, Nelly, Netty, Marcy! Alfred bat euch mit uns zu essen, nicht mit dem Essen zu spielen!", tadelte Lucius sie leise, als er sich umherdreht und zu dem kleinen Tisch lugte. Die Elfen hielten sofort inne, wischten sich danach die Essensreste von ihren Gestalten und lächelten unschuldig.

„Jawohl, Sir, Master Malfoy.", quiekte Netty, Alfred lächelte nachsichtig.

„Macht doch damit, was ihr wollt. Doch haltet das Anwesen sauber, ja?", zwinkerte Alfred ihnen zu, vier kleine Gesichter nickten eifrig und ruckten auf ihren kleinen Sesseln nervös und aufgeregt umher. Narzissa lachte leise, wandte sich nun an Alfred und wollte natürlich alles wissen. So kam Alfred weniger zum Essen, doch erzählte er zwischen den Bissen, was sich bisher zugetragen hatte, die Eltern von Draco staunten nicht schlecht.

„Draco will also tatsächlich Auto fahren lernen? Und Zeus ist bei ihm? Er hat also noch immer Kontakt zu Blaise Zabini! Das ist wundervoll! Blaise war schon immer der beste Freund von Draco, ein sehr aufgeweckter und netter Junge! Ich glaube, Draco hat in ihm gefunden, was er nach unserer Wissenslücke so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.", nickte Narzissa einsichtig, Alfred seufzte.

„Ja, schade, dass wir so viel Zeit verloren hatten, doch ab jetzt zählt die Zukunft. Und macht euch keine Sorgen, Blaise passt auf ihn auf, das tu ich ebenso. Als die beiden Jungs zu mir kamen, hatte ich so ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich und Draco verriet sich als Zauberer, als er den Aufzug bestaunte und partout nicht einsteigen wollte.", gluckste Alfred vor sich hin, Lucius blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Den Aufzug? Was ist denn ein Aufzug? Ich glaube, ich muss diesen Aufzug auch einmal ausprobieren.", überlegte er laut und schob sich die Gabel in den Mund, Narzissa gluckste.

„Eigentlich verlief alles sehr gut, bis heute Früh.", fing Alfred leise an, Narzissa und Lucius sahen ihn alarmierend an.

„Was ist passiert? Sag schon, Alfred!", rief Lucius voller Sorge aus, Alfred fing leise zu lachen an, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und erzählte von den Zauberdrogen, die er ihnen unabsichtlich verabreicht hatte. Er erzählte auch von seinem Enkel Adrian, mit dem die beiden dasselbe Haus geteilt hatten - Slytherin.

„Ach so! Ja, ja, die guten, alten Zeiten und die Zauberdrogen. Ich glaube, diese waren schon zu meiner Zeit ziemlich populär. Wenn ich da so an Severus denke?", lächelte Lucius schief, Alfreds Augen wurden groß. Er erinnerte sich.

„Meinst du den dünnen Jungen, der so weiß im Gesicht war und schwarzes, langes Haar trug? Ihr seid doch noch befreundet?", fragte er nach, Lucius nickte mit strahlenden Augen.

„Ja, aber wir waren es erst seit dem letzten Ball in der dritten Klasse und Severus war vollkommen hinüber, nachdem ein anderer Schüler ihm diese Tablette untergeschoben hatte. Ich kümmerte mich um ihn und seit dem waren wir Freunde. Du musst wissen, Severus lässt selten jemanden an sich heran, doch mir vertraute er. Und stell dir vor, er ist nun Lehrer in Hogwarts – Professor für Zaubertränke. Dieses Fach beherrschte er schon immer perfekt und es machte ihm auch Spaß, bis…" Lucius stoppte und überlegte fieberhaft.

„Bis-?", hackte Alfred lächelnd nach, Narzissa hörte gespannt zu und aß selenruhig weiter.

„Bis ein gewisser _Harry Potter_ Schüler bei ihm wurde. Du musst wissen, sein Vater hatte Severus in unserer Schulzeit ziemlich zugesetzt. Und seit diesem Tag an sah er in dem jungen Potter seinen Erzfeind James Potter. Der Junge tat mir leid, besonders, weil er derjenige war, der…" Lucius hielt inne und fragte sich, was aus diesem Jungen wohl geworden war. Seit dem der Lord endlich tot war und er und seine Frau als Spion ihren Beitrag dazu geleistet hatten, pflegte er noch immer das Interesse an Harry Potter.

„Natürlich! - Adrian lag mir seit dem Sturz des Lords, dank Harry Potter, damit in den Ohren. Und als ich heute besorgt war, weil die Jungs so lange weg waren, hatte ich ihn über die Kugel angerufen. Ihr müsst wissen, mein Enkel arbeitet als Hellseher im Ministerium. Von ihm bekam ich die Nummer und dann rief ich bei besagter Fahrschule an. Und stellt euch vor, was ich dort erfahren hatte?" Alfreds Augen sprühten vor Schalk, Lucius sah ihn mit Kreisförmigen und neugierigen Augen an. Narzissa lächelte milde, doch war sie ebenso neugierig.

„Ja, was denn? Sag es uns, Alfred!", fragte er sogleich, Alfred tupfte sich mit einem Tuch die Mundwinkel ab, während eine Elfe mit ihrem Sessel nach hinten wegkippte und hart auf dem Boden aufkam – es krachte und unterbrach die kurzzeitige Stille. Die drei anderen Elfen lachten sich schräg und Lucius rollte mit den Augen, während Narzissa und Alfred sich wahrlich wegen dem Spektakel amüsierten.

„Hauselfen.", nuschelte er leise, doch musste er lächeln. So glücklich hatte er sie noch nie erlebt, sie schienen die positive Veränderung beinahe zu spüren!

„Nun, Harry Potter arbeitet in dieser Fahrschule als Lehrer und ist anscheinend auch einer der Leiter. Und wie mir eine ziemlich aufgedrehte junge Dame erzählte, lehrt er deinem Sohn Auto fahren und nicht nur das…", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu, Narzissa hüstelte dezent.

„Willst du damit sagen..", fragte sie mit breitem Grinsen, Lucius kam nicht mit und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ja, was denn genau? Was lernt er denn noch von ihm?", kam es augenblicklich neugierig, Narzissa lachte hell und befreit auf. Lucius blickte seine Frau liebevoll an, er liebte ihr sonniges Lachen.

„Master Lucius, dein Sohn ist mit Harry Potter zusammen. Sie sind ein Paar! Die beiden haben sich anscheinend sehr gerne. Nach Aussage dieses Mädchens, küssten sie sich immer wieder.", verriet Alfred spitzbübisch, Lucius schnappte nach Luft und zischte in die Höhe. Der Sessel kippte krachend um, die Elfen erschraken und versteckten sich flüsternd unter ihrem kleinen Tisch, lugten mit großen Augen hervor und verfolgten die Gefühlsregung ihres Hausherrn.

„Wie bitte? Das…Draco…er…hat…ich…NEIN!", keuchte er überrascht, Narzissa amüsierte sich köstlich über den geschockten Ausdruck in Lucius Gesicht.

„Doch", kicherte Alfred leise.

„Nein! Er ist schwul? Ungeheuerlich!", stieß er hervor, konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Doch, Master Lucius. Pech gehabt. Tut mir Leid, es dir so sagen zu müssen.", lächelte Alfred milde, Lucius richtete sich den Sessel und setzte sich wieder – die Hauselfen kamen hervor und bewarfen sich weiterhin mit Essen, liefen lachend um den kleinen Tisch herum. Ein riesiger Blumenkohl lernte fliegen, verfehlte die Richtung, Narzissa fing ihn auf und warf ihn zur Gruppe zurück. Die Hauselfen jubelten, Lucius kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Nein! So meinte ich das nicht! Mein Sohn hat eine Beziehung, dazu noch mit DEM Harry Potter und WIR wissen nichts davon?", krächzte er verdattert, Narzissa räusperte sich eingehend.

„Tja, mein lieber Mann. Hättest du unseren Sohn nicht aus dem Haus geworfen, nur weil er statt in deine Fußstapfen zu treten, sich für die Muggelwelt entschieden hatte – dann würdest du es wissen.", meinte sie recht kühl, Lucius schmollte ein klein wenig.

„Ich wollte ihn wieder nach Hause holen, nur zu deiner Information, werte Ehefrau. Doch er war ja nicht anwesend, nicht wahr, Alfred? Außerdem – wenn Draco nicht aus dem Haus wäre, dann hätte er nie Unterschlupf bei Alfred gesucht und Alfred wäre dann somit nie zu uns gekommen, stimmts?", wandte er sich Hilfe suchend an seinen Mentor, dieser lächelte einsichtig und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander, legte sie auf der glatten Tischfläche ab.

„Ja, er befindet sich jetzt noch in dieser Fahrschule und ich denke, er ist noch immer ein wenig traurig, weil ihr ihn des Hauses verwiesen habt. Aber eines kann ich euch sagen, er schlägt sich tapfer, der junge Master Draco. Und ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn! Seht nur! Er und Blaise hatten mir einen Brief geschrieben. Nun ja, unter Einfluss der Drogen, aber trotzdem. Ich bin jetzt ihr neuer Opa, ist das nicht schön? Und was euch beide angeht: lasst ihm Zeit! Helft ihm, oder unterstützt ihn, wenn er den Wunsch hegt, selbstständig zu sein. Er braucht seine Freiheit und ich denke, er muss sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen. Doch ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn ihr ihm finanziell ein wenig unter die Arme greift."

Lucius und Narzissa dachten lange darüber nach, nickten nur und Lucius las sich den Brief seines Sohnes durch, musste dazu leicht lächeln und überreichte ihn nun seiner Gattin, die herzlich auflachte und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Das ist mein Sohn! Ja, wir werden ihm helfen, wenn er es will. Doch bin ich deiner Meinung, Alfred. Weißt du, wir hatten ihn zu sehr verwöhnt, ließen ihn nicht selbstständig werden. Nun hat er die Chance und soll sie auch nutzen. Aber…"

„Sprich doch mit ihm, Lucius.", sagte Narzissa leise, legte fürsorglich eine Hand auf die ihres Mannes. Lucius senkte seinen Kopf, biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Er hasst mich sicherlich. Wenn ich daran denke, was ich ihm alles aus purer Enttäuschung an den Kopf warf? Allerdings muss ich ihm hoch anrechnen, dass er sich mir widersetzte. Das zeugt von wahrem Mut. Ich bin stolz auf meinen Sohn.", murmelte er leise, Narzissa lächelte dankbar und Alfred nickte.

„Er hasst dich nicht, Master Lucius. Er ist nur enttäuscht, das ist alles. Narzissa hat Recht! Besuche ihn doch einfach!", freute sich Alfred, doch Lucius schüttelte schnell den Kopf, wirkte überrumpelt.

„Nein, jetzt noch nicht. Ich .. ich kann das noch nicht. Lasst mir Zeit, ja? Alfred? Hältst du uns bitte am Laufenden? Bitte?", flehte er leise, Alfred nickte sogleich.

„Natürlich, aber ich weiß nicht wie?", runzelte Alfred seine Stirn, Lucius dachte nach, ebenso Narzissa.

„Wir könnten uns ein Hallofon besorgen und…", überlegte Lucius leise, mit Blick an die Decke, Alfred lachte laut auf.

„Telefon, Master Lucius. Man nennt es ein Telefon. Doch hätte ich da noch eine andere Idee.", strich er sich über sein Kinn, Narzissa und Lucius lauschten gespannt. So wurde die Idee von einem Videorekorder geboren, da Alfed einige Tapes besaß, die er ihnen gerne zeigen würde. Außerdem konnten die beiden ebenso Alfred darauf erkennen – und so entschied er sich, ihnen über Bänder seine Nachrichten an sie zu schicken. Narzissa war begeistert, Lucius verstand nur Bahnhof. Was zur Hölle war ein Videorekorder?

„Ich erkläre es euch zur gegebenen Zeit. Wenn euer Sohn wieder unterwegs sein sollte, besucht ihr mich einfach und dann gehen wir gemeinsam einkaufen. Einverstanden?", freute sich Alfred, beide nickten sofort.

„Brillante Idee, Alfred! Endlich passiert hier wieder etwas.", brummte Lucius zufrieden, Alfred freute sich mit ihnen.

„Und ein Hallo—Telefon brauchen wir auch, nicht wahr, Liebes?", wandte er sich an seine Frau, die lächelnd nickte.

„Alfred?", fragten beide gleichzeitig, der lachend die Hände in Abwehrhaltung hochhob und sich freiwillig ergab. Natürlich würde er ihnen auch dabei helfen, so viel war sicher!

**°;°;°;°;°;°**

„Geht's wieder, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, der Schwarzhaarige nickte und seufzte zugleich.

„Ja, es geht wieder.", nuschelte er verlegen, Dumbledore schmunzelte ein wenig.

„Aber Sir! Wie- Wann werde ich es je schaffen, ihnen reinen Wein einzuschenken? Ich meine, ich will Draco und Blaise vertrauen, tue es eigentlich schon und dennoch schaffe ich es nicht..", wisperte er leise und blickte seinem Mentor flehend in die Augen.

„Weißt du, Harry, du kannst es nur schaffen, wenn du dem Problem entgegen siehst. Nimm die Angst an und lerne sie zu verarbeiten. Der erste Schritt dazu ist, das Problem zu erkennen, um dann handeln zu können. Und dann kommt der Tag, an dem du es ihnen sagen kannst. Wenn sie wahre Freunde sind, und dem bin ich mir sicher, dann werden sie warten, bis du bereit bist.", erklärte er leise, Harry nickte zufrieden.

„Gut, den ersten Schritt habe ich bereits getan. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie noch ein wenig warten können, ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit.", überlegte er und blickte zur Türe, hinter der gerade Draco verschwunden war. Blaise nickte Harry zu, verschwand nun ebenso.

„Das werden sie, Harry, das werden sie.", brummte Dumbledore zufrieden und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry seufzte zufrieden, er fühlte sich in Dumbledores Gegenwart mehr als wohl. Der Schulleiter spürte die Zerrissenheit seines Schützlings, zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung und küsste kurzzeitig sein Haar.

„Alles wird gut, Harry. Vertraue deinem Herzen, dann wirst du die Gelegenheit nicht verpassen."

°°

Reges Treiben beherrschte die Klasse, als Draco dazu stieß und sichtlich nervös einen freien Platz suchte. Kevin, der ihn und Blaise abgefangen hatte, erklärte dem Blonden, das es nun mit der Theorie weiter ging, Draco maulte. Blaise lachte los, da er dies schon hinter sich hatte, sich lieber verziehen wollte. Da Kevin nun frei hatte, beschlossen die beiden das Chaos im Hof ein wenig zu schlichten. Harry kam ihnen entgegen, unterhielt sich kurz mit ihnen und schritt nun ebenso nervös in das Klassenzimmer – heute war er der strenge Lehrer.

„Setzen Sie sich! Wir fangen nun mit dem Unterricht an!", wies er die Jugendlichen an, langsam wurde es still – Harry durchquerte mit langen Schritten und hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Klassenzimmer und schritt zum Pult.

„Hey! Du kannst dich zu mir setzen, wenn du willst? Ich bin Mark und du? Harry hat dich Draco gerufen, stimmt das?", fragte ein kleiner untersetzter Junge, Draco war viel zu nervös um antworten zu können. Als er saß, wurde er seitlich angestoßen, Draco sah Mark eingehend an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst so abwesend.", flüsterte er ihm zu, Draco nickte.

„Ich bin nervös, weißt du? Ja, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen.", murmelte er abwesend, reichte ihm die Hand - Mark lächelte schief.

„Cool. Ein Malfoy sitzt neben mir – echt cool.", nickte er ihm bewundernd zu, Draco seufzte, doch musste er weiterhin grinsen.

„Du, Draco?", wisperte er wieder, langsam nervte sein Sitzpartner.

„Was", beherrschte Draco sich, Mark fiel die Gereiztheit des Blonden nicht auf.

„Bist du mit Harry zusammen? Wenn ja, dann meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ein sehr guter Fang. Die Hälfte der Schülerschaft steht auf ihn, egal ob männlich oder weiblich. Aber seit dem sie dich gesehen haben, würde ich meinen, dass du mindestens genauso viele Verehrer hast.", zwinkerte ihm Mark zu, Draco sah ihn verdattert an.

„Ehrlich jetzt?", flüsterte er leise, Mark nickte.

„Mein voller Ernst. _Oh_! Draco, ich glaube, Harry guckt uns böse an.."

„Oops", antwortete Draco geistreich, beide Jungen sahen sofort nach vorne, wo Harry die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, nur darauf wartete, dass die beiden Tratschtanten endlich fertig waren. Die anderen Schüler tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander, warfen heimliche Blicke zu Draco und Mark, ebenso zu Harry.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, Mister Winters – Gespräch beendet? Ja? Dann würde ich meinen, fangen wir an!" Harry mimte den strengen Lehrer, augenblicklich sank die Temperatur um einige Grade. Draco stand der Mund offen – seit wann nannte ihn Harry „Mister Malfoy"? War das so üblich, wenn Harry die Theoriestunden abhielt?

Und so war es auch, Marcel ordnete es so an. Auch, damit die Schüler trotz des geringen Altersunterschiedes Respekt vor ihrem Lehrer hatten.

„Vor Ihnen befindet sich Ihr Fahrschulbuch. Schlagen Sie die erste Seite auf und dann fangen wir endlich mit dem Unterrichtsstoff an. Die Zeit läuft.", kommandierte Harry ruhig, die Schüler taten sofort, was er verlangte. Dracos Gedanken schweiften ab, nur nebenbei bekam er vom Unterricht etwas mit. Ein Block, der neben ihm lag, wurde trotzdem brav und beinhart benutzt. Draco schrieb sich beinahe alles auf, was Harry ihnen ansagte oder erklärte. Am besten jedoch gefielen Draco die lustigen verschiedenen Schilder, die ziemlich komisch aussahen und trotzdem angeblich eine Bedeutung haben sollten – nur welche?

„Mister Malfoy? Würden Sie uns das erste Schild in der dritten Zeile bitte erläutern?", fragte Harry seinen Freund mit glitzernden Augen, Draco sah hoch. Nicht nur, dass er seit fünf Minuten gelangweilt Kreise auf den Block malte, lehnte er halb am Tisch, hatte sein Gesicht auf der linken Hand aufgestützt. Langsam lief er rot an, hörte Mark neben sich kichern und stieß ihn nun in die Rippen.

„Gib Ruh´, Mark", zischte er los, der Junge wurde sofort still und schmollte.

„Also?", fragte Harry nochmals, Draco räusperte sich, spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke der Schüler auf sich. Das Schild bestand aus einem Dreieck und was sich in diesem befand, konnte er nicht so genau beurteilen.

„Sieht mir nach einer Milchkanne aus.", murmelte Draco leise, lautes Gelächter brach los. Harry seufzte, grinste ein wenig, Marks Hand zischte in die Höhe, er fixierte Harry.

_Beinahe so wie Granger, nur schlimmer_ – schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist das einmal erleben darf, dass Draco Malfoy keine Antwort weiß. Nein, Mister Winters, jetzt nicht. Ich werde es selber erklären. Mister Malfoy?"

„Hieeer?", kam es grinsend von Draco, er ließ es sich nehmen sein „hier" zu schnurren, Harry einen heißen Blick zuzuwerfen. Harrys Lächeln verschlug allen den Atem, als er langsam auf ihn zukam, direkt vor Draco stehen blieb und sich über den Tisch leicht zu ihm vorbeugte. Harrys Augen glitzerten geheimnisvoll.

„Mister Malfoy", schnurrte er ebenso und kam mit seinem Gesicht ein wenig näher.

„Dieses Schild hat nichts mit einer Milchkanne zu tun. Erstens gehört es in die Kategorie der Warnschilder – das besagen die dreieckigen Formen. Und die Zeichnung darin zeigt an, dass die Straße, auf der sie sich befinden, schmäler wird. Folge dessen heißt es: Achtung…" Und wieder kam er langsam näher.. „Spurverengung", raunte er ihm zu, sein Mund befand sich fast an Dracos Ohr. Die anderen Schüler starrten Harry unentwegt an, ebenso Mark der alles hautnah mit offen stehendem Mund miterlebte. Als Harry sich langsam und genüsslich zurückzog, atmete Draco hektisch, schluckte hart und hätte Harry am liebsten vernascht. _Na warte, du-_

Plötzlich zeigten alle Schüler auf, ruckten auf ihren Sesseln herum und versuchten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Vielleicht würde er ja auch ihnen die Antworten ins Ohr hauchen?

„Professor! Bitte! Was bedeutet dieses Bild?", kam es von einigen Schülern, Harry lächelte noch immer, hörte nicht auf die anderen - drehte sich umher und wanderte selenruhig zu seinem Pult zurück um sich dahinter stehend wieder über sein Buch zu beugen. Als die Schüler merkten, dass Harry nicht anbiss, gaben sie es murrend auf, hafteten jedoch ihre Augen weiterhin auf diesen sexy Ex-Gryffindor.

„Mister Malfoy? Wiederholen Sie, was ich Ihnen gerade gesagt habe.", lächelte er milde.

„Wohl eher, was er dir ins Ohr gehaucht hat.", wisperte Mark leise, Harrys Kopf ruckte sofort zum Nachbarn.

„Möchten Sie das eben gesagte laut wiederholen, Mister Winters?", fragte Harry lieblich, Mark lief rot an, schüttelte sofort den Kopf und Draco grinste breit.

„Also?", wandte er sich wieder an Draco.

„Achtung, Spurverengung.", wiederholte er artig, Harry nickte.

„Sehr gut!"

Und nun folgte Schlag auf Schlag. Regelungen wurden durchgegangen, Schilder erklärt und wiederholt. Harry kritzelte die Tafel mit einer weißen Kreide voll und wischte das Strichmännchen weg, welches einer der Schüler auf die Tafel gezaubert hatte.

„Mister Buster, Sie konnten schon einmal besser zaubern. Schämen Sie sich!", lachte Harry laut auf, die anderen Schüler folgten - Draco seufzte verzückt. Und schon kehrte abermals Ruhe ein, Buster studierte verlegen sein Buch. Als Harry die Gruppe anwies, das soeben gelernte aufzuschreiben, wurde es leise und Harry nutzte die Zeit um sich aufs Pult zu setzen. Als er das Buch aufschlagen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf den Boden – er stutzte. Während die Schüler eiligst schrieben, beugte sich Harry seitlich hinab, hob mit seinen Fingern eine enge Boxershort auf, versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken. Sie war so perfekt gelegen, dass keiner sie hätte bemerken können. Seine Augen schweiften durch die Klasse, keiner hatte es mitbekommen – außer..

_Was hast du da?_ – bewegte Draco lautlos seine Lippen, Harry grinste und hielt kurz die Boxer hoch.

_Kevins Boxer_ – formte er ebenso mit seinen Lippen, Draco riss die Augen auf.

_Die haben doch nicht? _ Draco sah sich kurz um und blickte dann wieder Harry an.

_Doch, sie haben. Sie trieben es auf diesem Tisch – na so was. Ob er sie vermisst?_

Draco und Harry grinsten sich wissend an, schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf und gingen weiterhin ihrer Arbeiten durch – Harry stopfte sich die Boxer in die Hosentasche. Während der Schwarzhaarige überlegte, was er ihnen in dieser Stunde noch alles beibringen konnte, war Draco mit seinen Aufzählungen schon fertig – Mark mühte sich ab und war vollkommen darin vertieft. Draco nutzte die Zeit um Harry anzustarren, der tief in sein Buch versunken war.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu sabbern anzufangen. Harry saß breitbeinig am Pult, hatte sich anscheinend einen Sessel herbei geschoben, wo er nun seine Füße darauf abstellte. Draco besaß einen perfekten Ausblick in Harrys scharfen Schritt, er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Bilder von heute Vormittag rauschten durch sein Gehirn. Immer wieder sah er Harry vor sich, wie dieser mit seiner harten Lanze in Dracos Hand stieß, göttlich dabei stöhnte. Dracos Wangen wurden heiß, sein Atem ging schneller – doch er konnte den Blick nicht von Harrys Hose abwenden. Harry hatte ihn verflucht, ihn wahnsinnig gemacht – und vor allem: neugierig auf Sex. Das rechte Bein des Schwarzhaarigen fing leicht zu zucken an, Draco grinste. Tat dies Harry doch immer, wenn er vollkommen konzentriert oder nervös war! Draco tippte auf letzteres, obwohl Harry perfekt den Lehrer mimte.

Was Draco allerdings mehr interessierte war die wunderschöne Ausbuchtung der Hose. Draco stellte sich vor, wie Harrys Glied zu wachsen anfing, immer härter wurde und beinahe die Hose sprengte – es heizte ihm mehr denn je ein! Kaum fertig gedacht, verzog er sein Gesicht, da er an der falschen Seite des Bleistiftes kaute, die Reste der Mine gerade ausspuckte. Harry sah hoch, grinste breit und hielt ein Kichern zurück. Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch Harry zwinkerte.

Während Bleistifte, Federn oder Füller über das Papier kratzten, sahen sich die beiden frisch Verliebten in die Augen, versanken trotz der Distanz ineinander. Harry konnte gerade noch ein Keuchen zurückhalten, als Draco sich lüstern über die Lippen leckte, ihn kess anlächelte. Verflucht, der Blonde wusste, wie er ihn ansehen musste!

Leises Gemurmel entstand, Harry riss sich von Dracos Anblick los. Mark streckte sich durch, gähnte leise und schmatzte vor sich hin, als er seine Notiz in die Hand nahm und alles nochmals durchging.

„Sind Sie fertig?", fragte Harry in die Runde, die meisten Schüler nickten.

„Noch fünf Minuten, dann sollten Sie ihre Aufzeichnungen beendet haben. Kennzeichnen Sie ihr Blatt mit ihrem Namen und geben Sie es bei mir ab. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir dann ihre Notizen durchgehen und die Fehler analysieren, einverstanden?"

Die Klasse freute sich und ein Schüler nach dem anderen kam zu Harry nach vorne um das beschriebene Blatt Papier abzugeben. Draco war natürlich auch dabei und übergab Harry seine Aufzeichnungen direkt, legte sie nicht – wie seine Vorgänger - zitternd auf dem Pult ab. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, lief ein Schauer über ihre Körper, Augenblicke hielten sich kurzzeitig gefangen, es knisterte unglaublich. Als Draco wieder Kehrt machte, rasten Harrys Augen über Dracos abgegebenen Bogen – sie weiteten sich erstaunt. Draco hatte alles richtig – unglaublich!

Während Harry sich weitere Notizen durchlas, bemerkte er an einer von ihnen kleine Kritzeleien am Rande. „Harry, mein Held.", stand da an der Seite, über dem „i" befand sich ein kleines Herzchen.

Melissa Stevens wurde knallrot, verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, Harry lächelte sie charmant an, als sie zwischen den Fingern hindurch guckte.

„Keine Sorge, Misst Stevens, ich habe es _übersehen_.", zwinkerte er ihr zu, sie rutschte immer tiefer in den Sessel hinein. Bevor die verzweifelte junge Dame ausgefragt werden konnte, unterbrach Harry das Geflüster, rief sie zur Ruhe und setzte den Unterricht fort. Die Stunde war schneller vorbei, als Draco angenommen hätte und der Stoff, den sie durchgingen, war ziemlich interessant und neu für ihn gewesen.

Als Harry in die Hände klatschte und ihnen lächelnd mitteilte, dass sie gut gearbeitet hätten, für heute Schluss sei – stöhnten viele auf, blickten ihn aus Hundeaugen an. Draco hatte es noch niemals erlebt, dass Schüler freiwillig den Unterricht fortsetzen wollten.

„Nein, nein. Für heute haben wir genügend durchgenommen. Wenn Sie zu Hause sind, lesen Sie sich bitte alles nochmals durch. Die nächste Stunde wird hart genug werden und je mehr Sie wissen, umso leichter tun Sie sich. Wir sehen uns.", verabschiedete sich Harry, die Schüler standen murmelnd auf und verabschiedeten sich wehleidig.

„Kommst du, oder..?", fragte Mark leise, Draco grinste ihn schief an. Mark bekam einen Geistesblitz.

„Oh! War ne blöde Frage. Viel Spaß noch mit unserem Lehrer.", zwinkerte Mark ihm zu, Draco grinste weiterhin.

„Wünsche dir einen schönen Abend. Bis zum nächsten Unterricht, ja?", verabschiedete sich Draco, Mark nickte.

„Ja, bis dann! Und lerne schön – was auch immer." Draco riss die Augen auf, Mark kicherte und sah zu, dass er schleunigst verschwand, bevor er Dracos Fluch eventuell spüren konnte. Als die Klasse bis auf Harry und Draco vollkommen ausgestorben war, seufzte der Fahrschullehrer erleichtert aus – war er noch immer nervös, wenn er unterrichten musste. Draco jedoch, grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, er hatte etwas vor.

„Hey Dray! Hallo? Die Stunde ist vorbei.", lachte Harry los, Draco blickte kurz hoch und sah Harry ernst an.

„Ja, schon, Professor. Aber ich dachte mir, ich gehe nochmals alles durch, zum Abschluss.", nickte er ihm brav zu, Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Mister Malfoy, so strebsam heute?", schnurrte Harry leise. Dracos Maske saß perfekt, er verzog keine Miene.

„Ja, Sir. Ich möchte ein guter Schüler sein, wenn Sie verstehen." Harry lächelte, seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, leiste ich Ihnen Gesellschaft, in Ordnung?", fragte er keck, Draco lächelte lieblich.

„Natürlich, Professor.", antwortete er artig und tastete unterm Tisch nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry drehte sich kurz umher, angelte sich sein Buch und Draco nahm diese Sekunde wahr, um den Stab auf die Türe zu richten – sie magisch zu verschließen.

Harry schlenderte auf Draco zu, setze sich nicht auf den neben Draco befindenden Sessel, sondern benutzte abermals den Tisch. Seufzend ließ er sich schräg ihm gegenüber nieder, öffnete das Buch und überlegte, was er im nächsten Unterricht lehren konnte. Dracos Augen rasten über die Zeilen, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders. Während er sich eiligst Notizen auf dem Block machte, legte sich seine Hand ganz unabsichtlich auf Harrys linkes Knie. Harry sah kurz hoch, erkannte Dracos entspanntes Gesicht und lächelte erleichtert.

Dummerweise nahm seine Konzentration ab, als Dracos Hand sich langsam und unglaublich zärtlich seinem Schritt näherte, sich über den Oberschenkel hoch streichelte.

„Mister Malfoy? Könnten Sie mir erklären, was das soll?", raunte Harry leise, seine Augen lagen noch immer auf den aufgeschlagenen Seiten. Auch Draco sah nicht hoch, tat so, als hätte er viel zu tun.

„Was denn, Professor?", fragte er beinahe gelangweilt, Harrys Atem ging immer schneller. Seine Augen wanderten von seinem Buch zu Dracos absolut göttlicher Hand, die immer weiter hoch streichelte, Harrys Schritt bereits erlangt hatte. Liebevoll legte sich die Hand auf Harrys Beule, die langsam aber sicher immer größer wurde.

„Mister Malfoy?", keuchte Harry abgehackt, Draco legte langsam seinen Bleistift weg und drehte seinen Kopf. Harry hatte das Buch gesenkt, Dracos andere Hand angelte danach und warf es hinter sich in den Raum hinein, wo es mit einem dumpfen Laut am Boden aufkam.

„Ja, Professor?", knurrte Draco leise, seine Augen schienen aus purem Silber zu bestehen.

„Was gedenken Sie hier zu tun?", krächzte Harry leise, Dracos Hand streichelte langsam aber sicher immer wieder über Harrys bereits harten Schritt.

„Ich lerne, Professor. Haben Sie etwas dagegen?", fragte er zuckersüß, rückte mit seinem Sessel direkt zwischen Harrys Beine und legte die andere Hand auf Harrys Knie – seine Tätigkeit jedoch nicht unterbrechend. Harry schloss die Augen, sein Mund stand leicht offen, er fing zu keuchen an. Draco knurrte leicht, leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Nicht im geringsten, Mister Malfoy. Ich sehe es sogar gerne, wenn Schüler so wissbegierig sind.", stöhnte er leise, legte langsam seinen Kopf in den Nacken, spreizte seine Beine ein Stückchen mehr und hob sich sanft den Streicheleinheiten entgegen.

_Oh Gott! Wie kann man nur so verflucht heiß aussehen! Oh Harry! _

„Alle Schüler?", hauchte Draco, lehnte seinen Kopf vor und ersetzte seine reibende Hand durch einen hauchzarten Kuss auf den Jeans bedeckten Schritt. Harry hisste kurz auf, zuckte leicht zusammen und schluckte.

„Nein, nur auserwählte. Schüler, wie Sie es sind, Mister Malfoy."

„Bin ich Ihr Lieblingsschüler? Habe nur ich allein das Privileg, solche heißen Privatstunden von Ihnen zu bekommen?", keuchte Draco nun ebenso, er leckte sich über die Lippen. Himmel, Harrys Beule war mehr als ersichtlich, er wollte mehr sehen!

„Jaaaaa", stöhnte Harry leise, sein Kopf lag noch immer im Nacken, er stützte sich mit den Händen am hinteren Rand des Tisches ab und ließ sich verwöhnen.

„Nun, Professor, ich habe eine leise Theorie, was diese Art von Unterricht angeht. Doch will ich sie nicht verraten, Ihnen lieber zeigen…", raunte Draco heiser, Harry stöhnte abermals und drückte sein Becken gegen diese unglaubliche Hand.

„Wie…zeigen..", brachte er mühsam hervor, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

„Mit meinem Mund..", raunte Draco, Harrys Kopf schoss nach vorne.

„DRAY!", stieß Harry erschrocken aus, Draco lächelte fies.

„Schon beim Vornamen, Professor? Bedenken Sie, Schüler müssen lernen und ich lieebe es zu lernen. Oder gefällt ihnen mein Mund nicht?", schmollte Draco gespielt, leckte sich über die Lippen, Harry stöhnte etwas lauter auf.

„Und _wie_! Aber Mister Malfoy! Sie überspringen da ein Kapitel…", krächzte Harry voll erregt, Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen. Draco grinste noch immer fies, hob eine Augenbraue hoch und streichelte Harrys Schritt noch stärker.

„Glauben Sie mir, Professor, das vorherige Kapitel kenne ich schon. Wiederholungen sind doch immer gut, oder?", stöhnte er leise, Harry machte es ihm nach, seine Augen wirkten dunkel und Lust verhangen.

Harry knurrte verlangend auf, schnappte sich Dracos Shirt und zog den Blonden zu sich hoch. Gierig presste er seine Lippen auf die von Draco, zog sie in seinen Mund, leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber. Beide stöhnten auf, öffneten gleichzeitig ihre Münder. Zungen schoben sich langsam hindurch, umkreisten sich – sie stöhnten wieder auf, sehr heiser, sehr erregt.

„Bedenken Sie..", keuchte Draco, „was meine Zunge alles anstellen kann. Sie verwöhnen, Sie lecken – und meine Lippen erst..", wimmerte er weiter, Harry fing zu zittern an, stöhnte immer lauter auf und verschloss Dracos Mund abermals mit einem heißen Kuss. Hart zog er den Blonden zu sich, verkrallte die eine Hand in Dracos Schopf, die andere legte er an Dracos Po. Ihre Vorderfronten trafen sich, Draco fing langsam an sich an Harry zu reiben. Laut stöhnte er auf, tauchte mit der Zunge tiefer ein, brachte Harrys Blut in Wallung.

„Verflucht, Sie sind einfach zu gut. Ein prachtvoller Schüler.", raunte Harry heiser, Draco grinste an Harrys Lippen und saugte langsam an seiner Unterlippe.

„Lehnen Sie sich zurück und genießen Sie die Show.", wisperte er an Harrys Mund, küsste ihn kurz und wanderte über die Wange küssend zu Harrys Hals. Der Schwarzhaarige gab seine Kehle frei, indem er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, seine Augen genüsslich schloss. Draco nutzte dies aus, leckte über Harrys Kehlkopf und verwöhnte Harrys Hals mit heißen, saugenden Küssen.

„Aber..", fing Harry zu keuchen an, Draco knurrte auf.

„Nichts aber. Ich muss lernen, dringend lernen. Und Übung macht den Meister, oder?", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr, streckte seine Zunge hervor und leckte über Harrys Ohrmuschel. Harry stöhnte abermals auf, seine Hand zog bereits an Dracos wundervollem Haar.

„Aber…Dray..", stöhnte er tief erregt, sein Körper stand unter Strom.

„Genießen, Professor, genießen Sie es und lassen Sie mich üben..", hauchte Draco und küsste sich den Hals abermals hinab. Seine eine Hand legte sich um Harrys Po, presste ihn näher zu seinem Schritt, die andere schob das störende Shirt nach oben. Harry wimmerte vor unterdrückter Lust, seine Sinne schwanden unter Dracos göttlichen Lippen. Als er die feuchte Hitze um seine Brustwarze spürte, Zähne, die daran sanft zogen, stöhnte er laut auf, schluckte hart.

„Oh Himmel.. M- Mister Malfoy!"

„Jaaa?" Dracos Zunge umkreiste die harte Knospe, eher er daran zu saugen anfing, die andere Warze mit seinen zarten Fingerspitzen zwirbelte.

„Jaaa!", stöhnte Harry laut, bäumte sich auf, presste seine Brustwarze direkt in Dracos saugenden Mund. Draco lächelte leicht, entließ sie und küsste sich über den wundervollen Oberkörper hinunter, setzte sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Mister Malfoy? Uns.. uns könnte jemand…"

„Sicher nicht, Professor. Ich habe an alles gedacht.", keuchte Draco zwischen den Kussattacken, leckte über Harrys Bauch und stieß seine Zunge in Harrys Bauchnabe.

„Nicht…", hielt ihn Harry mühsam auf, Draco blickte entschlossen hoch.

„Doch.."

„Aber…"

„Was…aber, Professor?", knurrte Draco mit heiserer Stimme, flinke Finger zogen langsam den Zipp hinunter, eine schwarze Boxer kam zum Vorschein. Harry brachte keinen Ton mehr hinaus, sah vernebelt in seinen Schritt und betrachtete die unglaublichen Hände, sie seinen harten Stahl hervor brachten, dessen Spitze schon feucht und dunkelrot schimmerte.

„Hmmm", leckte sich Draco über die Lippen, Harry keuchte und wimmerte. Ob Draco es tun würde? Kaum fertig gedacht, schloss sich die Hand des Blonden um den harten, warmen Stahl, fing langsam an diesen zu pumpen. Harrys Becken schoss laut stöhnend in die Höhe, sein Kopf landete abermals im Nacken, sein Mund stand weit offen.

Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog mit beiden Händen an Harrys Hosenbund, damit auch sein kompletter Unterleib entblößt war. Als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er alles verschwommen, wilde Lust peitschte durch seine Adern. Heißer Atem streifte seine feuchte Eichel, Harry hielt die Luft an und fing zu wimmern an.

Draco bestaunte das harte und große Glied vor sich, hatte er noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Abermals legte er seine Hand darum, rieb es sanft und dennoch lustvoll. Harrys Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren, seine Gedanken ausblendend kam er mit seinem Kopf immer näher. Als sich der erste Lusttropfen aus Harrys Spalte löste, konnte Draco nicht mehr widerstehen. Auch wenn er nervös war, so musste er seinen Geliebten kosten.

Seine Zunge kam hervor, leckte langsam über Harrys Eichel, fing den Tropfen auf. Harry schrie leise auf und verspannte sich kurzzeitig. Dracos Augen wanderten nach oben, trafen die von Harry, welche dunkelgrün schimmerten.

„Ich stehe auf heiße Professoren, besonders, wenn sie _Potter_ heißen.", knurrte Draco verlangend, stülpte nun seinen Mund darüber, Harry verzog lustvoll sein Gesicht.

„_OH GOTT!",_ stieß er hart hervor, stützte sich mit der einen Hand noch immer ab, die andere packte hart Dracos Schopf. Draco stöhnte heiser auf, schloss die Augen und saugte vorsichtig an Harrys pulsierender Eichel. Langsam aber sicher schob er seinen Mund voran, versenkte Harrys hartes Teil zwischen seinen Lippen.

_Oh Merlin! Ich muss sterben! Noch nie bin ich so verflucht hart gewesen! Was macht er nur mit mir! Oh HÖLLE!_

„OH GOTT _JA_!", rief er aus, als Dracos Mund beinahe die gesamte Länge in sich aufnahm und wild daran zu saugen anfing.

„Verflucht, bist du gut!", wimmerte eingehend, während Dracos Stöhnen ihn wahnsinnig machte.

Draco selber hatte mit der anderen Hand unter dem Tisch seine eigene Hose geöffnet, seinen harten Ständer rieb er fest und schnell. Es turnte ihn an und er stellte sich vor, was Harrys Mund bei ihm anstellen konnte. So wurde er wilder, bemerkte nicht wie Harry ihm keuchend zusah, leise wimmerte, zischte und Dracos Kopf dirigierte. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Draco Malfoy saß zwischen seinen Beinen und saugte an seinem Ständer – und _WIE_!

„Jaaaa… weiter..", krächzte er leise, leckte sich über die Lippen, stöhnte immer heftiger. Dracos Kopf schnellte immer schneller nach vorne und zurück, Harrys harter Ständer kam immer wieder nass und steinhart zum Vorschein.

„OH DRACO!", rief er aus, heiße Wellen überfluteten seinen unter Strom stehenden Körper.

„Schneller! Bitte!", schluchzte er trocken auf, Draco erhörte ihn sofort. Während seine eigene Hand ebenso immer schneller wurde, saugte er wild an Harrys Lanze, leckte sie genüsslich und stöhnend ab – Harry trieb dieser Anblick noch in die Hölle!

„Oh, du bist sooo verflucht gut! Jaaa! Draco! _Jaaaaa_!", stieß er aus, sein Orgasmus rollte immer schneller heran. Draco saugte und leckte, stöhnte und kniff die Augen zusammen, schrie leise auf, als er hart unter dem Tisch abspritzte, saugte immer wilder an Harrys hartem Teil.

„Spritz in meinem Mund, bitte.", stöhnte Draco heiser und erschöpft, leckte an Harrys Eichel und setzte mit einem jeden Zungenschlag Stromschläge durch Harrys Körper. Als er abermals Harrys Glied voll aufnahm und wild saugte, war es um Harry geschehen – wild schreiend spritzte er in Dracos heißem Mund ab, sah Sterne vor seinen Augen, seine Ohren surrten. Nur so am Rande bekam er mit, dass Draco ihn noch weiter mit dem Mund bearbeitete, doch langsamer wurde und Harry sauber leckte. Mit tiefroten Wangen und vollkommen benebelt, kam der Kopf vom Genick wieder nach vorne, er betrachtete den blonden Engel eingehend.

Draco lehnte sich keuchend zurück, sein halbsteifes Glied hing aus der geöffneten Hose. Harry keuchte kurz auf, als er das sah, schob sich über den Rand, kam auf die Füße und ging vor Draco in die Knie.

„Was..", keuchte Draco weiter, doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Dracos Augen wurden groß, als Harrys Mund sein Glied einfing, er stöhnte tief auf.

„Harrryyyy!" Der Schwarzhaarige leckte ihn langsam sauber, nahm ihn nochmals in den Mund und saugte kurzzeitig daran. Grinsend sah er zu Draco hoch, stand auf, setzte sich auf den Tisch und zog Draco mit sich. Liebevoll umarmte er den Blonden, küsste ihn heiß und innig, schmeckte sich selber.

„Du teuflischer Engel.", raunte Harry an Dracos Mund, dieser grinste mit tiefroten Wangen.

„War mir eine Ehre. War.. ähm, war das okay?", hauchte er unsicher, legte seine Stirn in Falten. Harrys Augen wurden kugelrund, sein Mund klappte auf.

„Baby, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie _so_ einen Blow Job bekommen. Das war mehr als geil, nur zu deiner Information.", grinste Harry schief und küsste seinen blonden Engel nochmals. Er konnte sich an Draco nicht satt sehen, fand ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde schöner.

„Aber.. jetzt habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil..", setzte Harry an, senkte seinen Kopf, Dracos Finger am Kinn hob sein Gesicht wieder an.

„Lass das mal schön bleiben! Ich wollte es so. Ich wollte sich schmecken, an dir saugen, dich stöhnen hören und Merlin, es war so unglaublich schön. Klar, dass ich mir da einen runter hole, wenn ich dein heißes Teil in meinem Mund habe.", grinste er schief, Harrys Wangen brannten, er nickte verlegen.

„Aber.. Du kannst es ja wieder gut machen – irgendwann.", raunte ihm Draco ins Ohr, Harrys Augen glitzerten.

„Und wie ich das gut machen werde, glaube mir. Dir wird hören und sagen vergehen.", zischte er entschlossen, Draco knurrte zufrieden.

„HEY IHR BEIDEN! SEID IHR NUN ENDLICH FERTIG?", erklang Blaise Stimme, Harry und Draco wurden knallrot im Gesicht.

„GENAU!", lachte auch Kevin los.

Draco und Harry sahen sich keuchend und ertappt an, Draco stöhnte entsetzt auf.

„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Abgeschlossen hatte ich ja, aber…"

„Keinen Stillezauber?", keuchte Harry entsetzt, Draco schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.

„Scheiß drauf.", grinste Harry keck, nochmals zog er den Blonden zu sich und küsste ihn verlangend und heiß.

°°

„Na das wird ja auch Zeit! Mein Gott! Was habt ihr beiden denn da drinnen getrieben!", grinste Blaise teuflisch, Kevin stand dem nichts nach. Harry und Draco waren zwar angezogen, doch sahen ihre Haare mehr als durcheinander aus, ihre Wangen glühten. Natürlich hatten sie, bevor sie die Klasse verließen, alles gesäubert und in Ordnung gebracht.

„Nicht das, was ihr dachtet. Im Gegensatz zu euch.", grinste Harry fies, Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber wir haben nicht..", versuchte er zu erklären, Harrys Hand griff in seine Hosentasche. Triumphierend zog er Kevins Boxer hervor, dieser wurde bleich im Gesicht und Blaise riss die Augen auf. Kevin schnappte sie sich, betrachtete sie eingehend und steckte sie verlegen weg.

„Baby? Du hast keine Unterwäsche an und merkst es nicht einmal?", keuchte Blaise entsetzt, starrte sofort in Kevins Schritt und schluckte hart.

„Na ja. Ich habe öfters keine an und.. also.. mir fiel es nicht auf.", stammelte er unsicher, Draco zog Harry zu sich und legte Besitz ergreifend einen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Und da wollt ihr uns verarschen? Ihr beiden habt es da drinnen wild getrieben, während ich Harry einen geilen Blow Job verpasst hatte. Und da macht ihr SO ein Theater? Also BITTE!", schnarrte er los, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, zog Dracos Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn tief und fest, schob seine Zunge durch Dracos Lippen hindurch. Als sie sich lösten, grinste Harry die beiden starrenden teuflisch an.

„Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie geil dieser Süße blasen kann. Absolut sagenhaft."

Kevin und Blaise waren das erste Mal sprachlos – und wie. Verliebt schlenderten Draco und Harry eng umschlungen an ihnen vorbei, ließen sie einfach stehen.

„Äh… hast du das gehört?", wisperte Blaise leise und stieß Kevin in die Rippen.

„JA! Ich.. äh.. jaaaa, hab ich.", meinte dieser ungläubig – beide sahen ihren Freunden zu, wie sie durch die Ausgangstüre schritten um endlich das Chaos im Hof zu beseitigen.

**Tbc… **

**Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin: **Hallo süße Sonja! Macht ja nichts! Ich finde es immer toll, wenn du dich meldest und Zeit hast mein Chap zu lesen! Leider haben viele keine Zeit mehr, wie ich mitbekomme, deswegen freue ich mich umso mehr bei denjenigen, die sie doch haben und mir schreiben! Danke Süße!

**Brirdy**: PUH! Na bin ich froh, dass das vorherige Chap für dich nicht langweilig war! Na ja, wenn man den Führerschein macht, büßt man anfangs alles ab. Aber dann geht es einfacher, das verspreche ich dir! Klar beantworte ich ein jedes Review! Meine Leser sollten sehen, dass ich mir alles durchlese und dass mir die Antworten sehr wichtig sind! DANKE! Das war so süß von dir! Danke für das sehr süße Kommi! Knutsch dich!

**mi-chan:** °lach° Ja! Hab ich. Aber ich schätze, es werden noch an die 5 Jahre vergehen, bis ich mit einem Buch fertig wäre. Denn ich möchte mich noch weiter entwickeln, damit es gut wird. Den Schritt werde ich jedenfalls wagen, egal, wer was dagegen hat! Hehe. WOW! Na echt jetzt? Boah! Ich bin beinahe sprachlos! Denke, so ein absolut süßes Kompliment habe ich selten bis nie bekommen! Das ehrt mich sehr! Guck mich an, ich grinse im Kreis. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen? Schlotter. Knutsch dich! Danke sehr!

**Feaneth**: Wow, noch so ein absolut geniales Kommi! Ich bin jetzt echt mal kurz sprachlos, ja? DarkGugi grinst so dämlich, knurr. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich ebenso dumm grinse. Hehe. Ja, ich liebe verrückte Einfälle! Könnte nicht genug davon bekommen! Eventuell kommen im nächsten Chap noch mehr! Hehe. Dein armer Mann! Lach! Macht aber nix, oder? Knuddel dich und vielen lieben Dank!

**Leilia**: Aber nein, Süße! Ich war so melancholisch, oder bin es zeitweise noch immer, weil ich echt einen Haufen an Problemen habe, die mich erdrücken. Aber ich bekomme das schon wieder hin. Irgendwann muss es ja aufwärts gehen! Mich bekommt man nicht so leicht runter! Und ich sage immer, was ich meine, also damit meine ich, ich bin nicht böse oder so. Wieso auch? Ist alles cool! Lach! Lass mir die süße Elaine ja schön grüßen, hörst du? Hehe. Oh Mann! Wie gerne würde ich meine Story selber drehen! Mann, da könnte ich mich austoben! Glaubst, der Film wäre dann ausverkauft? Wollte auf die Internetseite, die du mir gegeben hast, aber die gibt's nicht? Snief… kannst es mir nochmals schicken? Bitte! Knutsch dich, Süße! Hab dich lieb!

**Raphaela-San:** Na bitte! Zwei auf einen Schlag! Ja, ernstere mag ich auch sehr gerne! Ich mische es halt, damit ein jeder was davon hat. Zwinker. Ja, was zu deiner Story! Ich wollte dir ne Mail schreiben, bin in dein Profil rein, aber ich bekam ne Fehlermeldung! Kreisch! Kannst du mir ne Mail schicken? Claudia(at)brianworxs.at Okay? Bitte! Nein, solange es sich nicht all zu sehr gleicht, nicht zu ähnlich ist es mir egal. Denn es wäre für uns beide nicht so toll, wenn sie _zu_ ähnlich wäre. Du weißt ja, in welche Richtung ich gehe und somit kannst es ja abstimmen. Aber wir könnten ja dann über Mail weiter quatschen, oder? Knutsch dich! Danke sehr fürs Kommi! Und auch fürs fragen! Ist voll super von dir! DANKE!

**Tamaryn**: Na bitte! Noch jemand, der lachen konnte! Finde ich spitze! Nein, das mit der Handbremse habe ich selber noch nie probiert – ist auch besser so, sonst knutsche ich die Hausmauer. Grummel. Ja, die poppenden Heuschrecken waren ein Gruß von DarkGugi. Hehe. Ja, der Bulle war echt behindert, aber er ist selber schuld. Jetzt bekommt der alles ab! Hehe. Jaaaa, mir wäre auch übel, wenn jemand mit 300 Sachen mit mir durch die Straßen fährt. Danke für dein herziges Kommi! Knuddels!

**Raven**: Hallo Süße! Tja, Auto fahren lernen ist alles andere als einfach, das stimmt voll! Kann mich sehr gut an meine ersten Fahrstunden erinnern – HORROR! Aber nun bin ich eine sehr gute und rasante Fahrerin, doch fahre ich sicher. Ich bereue nichts und liebe Auto fahren! Na echt? Beim 3-S-Blick hast so lachen müssen? Weiß nicht, ist mir halt eingefallen. °rot werde° Finde ich sooo schöön! Also, dass dir das so gefallen hat und dass du es zitiert hast! Geil, was? Dumbi als Clown! Hehe! Nein, ich finde es immer süß, wie du alles durcheinander schreibst! Ich mag das! Knutsch dich, Süße! Danke fürs Kommi!

**MoonyTatze:** Ach so! Du kannst noch nicht Auto fahren? Tja, das, was ich hier schreibe, habe ich selber gelernt, ist also nicht falsch, wenn du es dir durchgelesen hast – grins. Ich liebe Puppi! Hehe! Shortfic über Zeus? Hm, und was? Hast nen Einfall? Hehe. Na ja, da würde mir was einfallen, aber mal sehen ob ich dazu Zeit hätte. Hehe. LACH! Wow, ehrlich? Habe so gehofft, dass die Verfolgungsjagd interessant wird! Finde ich echt geil, dass sie so gut angekommen ist! JA! Juhu! Hm, zu der einen Frage sage ich nichts – ich habe mein Konzept – pfeif. Hehe. Ja, Dumbledore ist die wichtigste Bezugsperson zu Harry, stimmt – jedenfalls bei mir. SUPER DEINE ANWANDLUNGEN! Ich liebe so was! LACH! Danke für das unglaubliche Kommi! Kreisch! Hehe. Bussis!

**Bubble**: Hallo Schatz! Stimmt, es war nicht so lustig, aber es sollte ja nicht immer so sein. Trotzdem sollte es gefallen und ich fand es gut, dass du es auch so siehst! Okay! Moment! Bin beim Schreiben! Also? Honda Civic. Notiert. Auch in schwarz? Oder bestimmte Farbe? Innenausstattung? Einspritzdüsen für Lachgas und so? Ich weiß, aber Lemon würde derweil nicht so passen – außer…Traum? Hm, ich überleg mir was, ja? Kommt jedenfalls wieder vor! Du weißt ja, ich könnte nicht ohne leben! Hab DarkGugi in nen Käfig eingesperrt, doch sie hat die heiße Endszene geschrieben in diesem Chap. Hat sie dir ein wenig gefallen? °lieb guck° Knutsch dich! Danke fürs tolle Kommi!

**Tschitro**: Urlaub ist doch immer toll! Warst weg? Erzähl! Büdde! Will auch weg – brauche dringend Urlaub! Kreisch! Ja, die Heuschrecken durften nicht fehlen, gehört zu mir! Ich liebe auch Snape und Lupin, keine Sorge, da bekomme ich schon was hin. Blaise ist immer voll dabei, was? Ohne ihn geht's bei mir nicht mehr, schlimm, oder? Hehe. Danke, Knutschmaus! Super Kommi! Hab dich lieb! °anflausch°

**Connili**: Geil! Wirklich? Eine vergnügten Sonntag? Super! Das freut mich sehr! Also, dass das Chap dir den beschert hat! Ähm, Kinderschokolade fehlte noch, stimmt. JAAA! Das mit der Schnecke hatte ich mir überlegt, aber das wäre dann nicht so realistisch gewesen. Außer, sie wäre in einen Zaubertrank von Obelix gefallen. °überleg° Du magst auch den Film? Mei, ich auch! Geil der Film, oder? Win Diesel – schnurr. Danke fürs geniale Kommi!

**Reiko-Yamaoka:** SEHR BRAV! Bin sehr stolz auf dich! °Knutschi geb° Auch ein Auto? Gut! Ich gebe die Bestellung an Harry weiter, ja? Welches Auto hättest denn gerne? Aber nicht in schweinchen rosa, oder? Lachgas! Sehr wichtig! Aber nicht daran schnüffeln, ja? Hab ich schon hinter mir – grins – nein, Scherz. Aber wie das wäre, wenn?...aah! Jaaa. Seufz. Schade, dass die Story gelöscht wurde, kann man nix machen. Aber ein jeder bekommt das zurück, was er austeilt, darauf verlasse ich mich immer. °teuflischgrins° Und bis jetzt wurde ich nie enttäuscht darin. Hehe. Knuddels zurück, Schatz! Danke!

**Zacarane**: Ja, echt? Du auch? Wie war es bei dir? Mein Gott, ich war schweißnass bei der ersten Fahrstunde und ur stolz, als das blöde Ding gefahren ist. Hehe. Dann, nach meinem Führerschein meinte mein Paps, ich sollte mich in einen Beziner setzen (lernte mit Diesel) und dann war das noch ein 130 PS Auto! HUI! Gugi hatte große Augen, als sie mit mehr als 150 Sachen über die Autobahn gesaust ist – Papa war weiß im Gesicht – hehe! Selber schuld, wenn er mich fahren lässt. Aber meine Knie waren wie aus Pudding – ächz. Mein Fahrlehrer war echt genial! Der hat voll die Autofahrer geschimpft! Lach! Und meine Fahrlehrerin meinte immer: Jö, schau, ein Pinguin! Hehe. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen! Knuddels an dich!

**Entchen**: Entchen, du bist einfach süß zum knutschen! Danke dir! Das war so ein süßer Satz, ich weiß nicht, so passend und so….weiß nicht – niedlich! DANKE! °breit grins° Darf ich dich als Entchen auch knutschen? Oder kuscheln wenigstens? Ich liebe Entchens…hihi. DANKE! °absaus°

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** UND WIE! Schatz, du bist eine der wenigen von „damals" die mir noch immer schreiben! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel mir das bedeutet? Was würde ich geben, wenn die Reviewer meine Augen sehen würden, wenn ich mich soo freue, wenn ich was von euch bekomme? Es ist mir immer sooo wichtig und es tut so gut Feedback zu bekommen! °nick° Und besonders von dir, du bist halt einfach ein süßes, ganz liebes Maus! Weißt du das nicht? Hab ich das nie erwähnt? Nein? Dann halt jetzt! °breit grins° Ich liebe NFSU! Hey Maus, jetzt im Nov kommt NFS-Most wanted raus! GEIL! Muss ich mir gleich kaufen! Habe alle drei Teile bisher durchgespielt! Super, dass dir mein Chap so gefallen hat! Ich muss da immer so grinsen! JAAA! Das wandelnde Schloss! Hast es gesehen? Mir gefiel die alte Hexe, die so besoffen geguckt hat! „mei, ist das Hündchen lie!" „Wiff" hat der dann immer gehaucht oder gehustet! Ich bin so was von gelegen! Und die Vogelscheuche war genial und die fiel mir dann ein. – Nein, Dray wird nicht sterben, ganz sicher nicht! Huch! Rennen fahren sehen? Kann ich einrichten! Nicht umsonst hab ich den Titel gewählt. Kommt aber erst, ja? Hast die Verfolgungsjagd direkt vor deinen Augen gesehen? °groß anseh° so habe ich es mir vorgestellt, wie bei NFS! Harry wäre ausgewichen, ja. WOW! Also..also..ich..stotter…WAHNSINN! So siehst du meine Story? °dir sofort um den Hals fallen muss und flennen muss weil das so lieb ist!° Ich hab dich lieb! Ehrlich! Sehr! DANKE! Du machst meinen Tag heute perfekt, der so beschissen war °hust° knutsch dich! Danke!

**Pandoradoggis**: Ja, weißt, für einige war es vielleicht langatmig. Tut mir leid, wenn du das so gesehen hast. Sorry! Ging aber leider nicht anders. Da hoffe ich doch glatt, dass da mal was dabei ist, was dir gefallen könnte? Hoffe, ich kann dir was bieten! Wenn du Vorschläge hast, über was du was erfahren willst, sag es mir und ich werde versuchen es einzubauen, ja? DANKE für das tolle Kommi!

**Saika-Chan:** AAAHHH! Noch so ein langes Kommi! Huch! Ob ich mich freue? UND WIEEEEE! Also Lachgaseinspritzung ist das, was den Wagen schneller werden lässt. Es treibt den Motor noch mehr an, ist so wie wenn du eine Rakete einschaltest. Das bauen sich die Rennfahrer bei den Rennen ein und ab einer gewissen Km/h Grenze spritzen sie das Lachgas ein und dann hat der Wagen Speed, dass man echt beinahe glaubt, man hebt an. Grins. Besser so? Ja, ich habe den Führerschein schon sehr lange, stimmt. Und ich fahre selten langsam – hust. Schön, dass dir die Verfolgungsjagd so gefallen hat! JAA! Also, wenn du die erste Fahrstunde hast, verzweifle nie, alle haben so angefangen. Ich jedenfalls schon so ähnlich. Hehe. Ja, die Zauberdrogen hätte ich auch gerne! Hehe! Keine Sorge, ich habe gedanklich das Chap schon fertig, wie Harry Rick fertig machen wird und er wird Hilfe dabei haben, keine Sorge. Ich liebe die RACHE! HEHE. Du bist eine der seltenen, die das mit dem Taxifahrer erwähnen! Cool! DANKE SEHR! Da hab ich mir auch Mühe gegeben! Ob die besoffene Sonnenblume mitgefahren wäre? Hehe. Harry wird das wegen Nicky schon hinbekommen und er wird sich verabschieden können, keine Bange. Wieso ich denke, dass ich langweile? Hm… ist halt ein anderes Thema, nicht Hogwarts, weißt du? Doch ich versuche es spannend zu schreiben, ehrlich. Ich bemühe mich. Stimmt, die Heuschrecken waren von der Story! Hehe. Nein, so krass bin ich nicht, aber wenn ich was brauche, kann ich dich wegen HP fragen? Ja? Also in der deutschen Ausgabe habe ich nicht gelesen, dass Blaise schwarz ist, war laut ner Freundin ein Übersetzungsfehler? Was sagst du dazu? Ich meine, dass das nicht erwähnt wurde. Hauptsache, er soll schön sein. Pfeif. Danke für dein geniales, sehr langes Kommi! Knuddels!

**Schokofrosch**: Ja, gelle? Kennst also diese Erfahrungen! Wie gerne hätte ich den Motorradführerschein gemacht! Aber das Geld fehlte und dann wären da so Bäume, die in den Weg springen könnten, weil ich nicht so langsam fahre. Welches Motorrad hast du denn? Ja, du hattest ein Deja-vu – stimmt! War mit Absicht – grins. Danke fürs liebe Kommi!

**BloodyDevil**: Ja! Da sind wir ja schon zwei! Ich liebe solche Filme ebenso! Geil, was? Wie gerne hätte ich so ein Auto. Würde gerne Formel eins Rennen fahren oder Rally! Das wäre was für mich! Voll die Sau rauslassen! Lach! Aber leider – nix Geld – schlimm. Sonst wäre ich live dabei. Wie bitte? Teil drei kommt raus? JAA! Cool! Ach ja NFS-most wanted kommt im Nov raus! Unbedingt kaufen! JAJAJA! Stimmt, das mit dem Schalten von Draco habe ich vielleicht hier besser erklären können, woher das kommt? Nein, hast du dir nicht eingebildet! War super beobachtet von dir! Aber es gibt immer ne Erklärung, gelle? Hehe. Danke, dass es auch dir gefällt! Das macht mich glücklich! Dickes Bussi und knutschis an dich dafür! DANKE!

**Willow**: Hey süßes Mausilein! Puh, ich kenne das mit dem Stress! Wem sagst das! Deshalb freue ich mich sehr, dass du mir geschrieben hast! Ja, ich komme mit! Wohin solls denn gehen? Ich packe meine Koffer, schnell! Puppi war klasse, oder? Einfach nur geil! Ich hab selber lachen müssen. Würde gerne meine Gedanken verfilmen, das wäre was! Hehe. AAAH! Dein Papa nennt dich Puppi? Meiner mich „Langes" Keine Ahnung wieso, weil ich doch so klein bin.. hehe. Aber ich liebe es, wenn er das sagt. Dumbi mit erhobenen Daumen war genial, oder? WAAH! Stell dir das mal vor! Ja, hoffe, Dracos Talent konnte ich hier mal klar machen wieso das so ist. JAAA! Geil! Für mich war es das erste Mal, dass ich ne Verfolgungsjagd geschrieben habe! DANKE! Freut mich, dass es so spannend war! TOLL! Warte, ich sage Harry Bescheid, dass er dich mitnehmen soll, ja? Ich mag es, wenn dein Review durcheinander ist! Mach weiter so! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Knutsch dich, hab dich lieb, mein süßes Mausilein!

**Lord-slash:** Echt ein genialer Nick! BRAVO! Voll mein Geschmack! Hehe. Danke! Schön, dass du das auch so siehst! Leider wird es immer wieder solche Menschen geben, die mit scharfen Zungen reden müssen, anstatt an sich selber zu arbeiten. Ich muss auch durch eine harte „Schule" gehen und ich bin trotzdem nicht neidisch oder gemein zu anderen. Ja, Fehler mache ich auch noch, gebe ich auch gerne zu. Aber ich bemühe mich doch schon, oder? Perfekt bin ich nicht, so einfach ist das. Cool! Hast lachen müssen? Finde ich schön! Jab, das ist meine Rede! Ich danke dir für diesen Einblick! Das war grenzgenial! Ja, ich schreibe weiter, keine Sorge! So schnell bekommt man mich nicht klein! Danke für deine Worte, die waren super! Knuddel an dich!

**Asti**: JAA! Ich auch nicht! Mein Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie oft mir das Auto abgesoffen ist! Lach! Ja, stimmt, mit Magie räumen die dann auf. Dein Freund hat dich dann komisch angesehen? Macht nix, lach einfach weiter! Grins. Danke fürs niedliche Kommi, Süße! Knuddels an dich!

**Shiina**: Hey Schnuckilein! Freut mich, dass dir das Rennen so gefallen hat! Draco ist ja aber auch zum knuddeln, oder? Ich freue mich immer, wenn du mir schreibst! Dickes Knutscha deshalb an dich und danke für dein niedliches Kommi!

**NightwishDevil**: DU BIST WIEDER DA! Ja, hab ich gemerkt – breit grins. Schön, finde ich das! Habe ich es auf den Punkt getroffen? Das finde ich ja geil! Draco dreht da voll durch, was? Wegen dem, dass Draco das so hinbekommen hat – hoffe ich doch, dass ich es erklären konnte in diesem Chap? Ja, die Heuschrecken hatten eine Gastrolle, sozusagen. Na ja, Draco wusste nicht, was ein Navi-System ist, aber er hat so was Ähnliches bei Alfred im Auto gesehen und hat es unbewusst angewendet – sein Wissen. Deshalb. Grins. WAAAH! Damit es keine Tote gibt, habe ich versucht es zu lösen, gut so? Dickes Knutsch für dein Kommi, Schatz! Danke!

**t-m-r:** LACH! Du auch? Mit abwürgen? Hast du ne Ahnung, was ich geflucht habe, weil mein Auto immer absoff. Aber fahr mal du in der dritten weg, wenn du noch Anfänger bist! LOL. Klar war es durchgeknallt, was denn sonst? Lach. Na ja, Draco war nicht schneller als 30 km/h sozusagen und Hagrid müsste angewachsen sein, wenn er überfahren werden sollte von Draco. Ja, das Ende war sehr süß, fand ich auch. Armer Harry. Kevin hatte Unterricht, deshalb war Blaise mit ihnen mit. Ja, hattest es überlesen, ist aber nicht schlimm – grins. Na ich hoffe doch, dass meine Storys weiterhin abwechslungsreich sind, sonst werden sie echt langweilig – snief. Hehe. Cool, dass du mir erhalten bleibst! Knutsch dich dafür! DANKE!

**Vava**: Cooooool! Ehrlich? Das finde ich ja aber genial! Schön, dass du die Jagd auch so angesehen hast! Ja, der Anfang war heftig mit Dracos Versuchen. Hehe. Freut mich immer, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Ich danke dir dafür! Bussis!

**Feilian**: ICH MUSS DIR SAGEN, ICH BIN BEGEISTERT! Wahnsinn! Ich bekomme mein Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht, weil du mir jetzt schon einige Reviews geschrieben hast! Wie toll ist das denn? Du holst brav auf! Weiter so! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch weiterhin, ich würde es mir sooo wünschen! Ich weiß, es ist mühsam mit dem vorankommen, aber du machst mir so eine Freude damit! Ehrlich jetzt! Ich danke dir dafür und ich freue mich, wenn es dir weiterhin zusagt! DANKE DANKE DANKE! Super von dir! Kreisch!

**So, meine Zuckermäuse! Ich bin voll begeistert, dass ich so liebe Reviews bekommen habe! Ihr macht mich damit echt glücklich, könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen! Ich bemühe mich wirklich, alles abwechslungsreich zu machen und ich danke besonders denen, die mir so brav schreiben und trotz des Stresses sich die Zeit nehmen! Das schätze ich sehr, ehrlich! Also.. spreche ich hiermit eh alle an, die mir gerade geschrieben haben °grins!°**

**Knutsch euch tausend Mal! Bussis, eure „happy" gugi.**


	11. Aus der Sicht einer Eule

**Hallo Bunny´s! °knurr°**

**Dark Gugi:** Gugi ist zurzeit etwas verhindert… wieso? Tja… °**nicht wissend tu an Haare spiel**°

Vielleicht, weil ich einen übergroßen Spinnenwäschetrockner im Garten aufgestellt habe? Und natürlich habe ich auch viele Kluppen besorgt um sie an die Leine zu hängen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ihr passt das nicht – wie sie da so rumhängt und flucht. Zwar sitze ich im Warmen, draußen ist es arschkalt – doch ich habe sie wie einen Eisbären eingepackt. Folge dessen kann ihr nicht kalt sein! °**überleg**°

Ich gucke gerade aus dem Fenster. Hagrid ist so nett und hilft mir. Er findet es besser, wenn etwas „Schwung" in die Sache kommt und dreht das obere Gestänge im Kreis. Hui! Das Ding dreht sich ja immer schneller! Geil! Gugi kann ja richtig im Kreis fliegen! Sieht das toll aus!

Wieso kreischt die denn so? Ist ihr schlecht? Verstehe ich nicht. _Boah_, sie könnte mit dieser Stimmlage im Knabenchor mitsingen, finde ich. Schnell kritzle ich eine 10 aufs Blatt und knall das Papier mit der Forderseite aufs Fenster. Ob sie meine Bewertung gesehen hat? Nein? Schade.

Na wie auch immer – die Alte wird langsam langweilig und auch wenn sie mich mit einem Spruch belegt hat (weiß nicht welchen) kann ich noch immer nicht so schreiben, wie ich eigentlich will! °**kreisch**° Immer nur scheiß langweiliges und harmloses Zeugs! Mann, das nervt! Und deshalb habe ich diesmal ein schräges Kapitel gewählt, was ich gut finde – sie viel weniger. Mir aber egal.

Oh, oh! Wieso segelt gugi gerade durch die Lüfte? Merken: Kluppen haben den Belastungstest nicht bestanden, ich muss mich beschweren gehen! Tz! Puh, der Baum hat sie aufgehalten. Glaube, gugi hat ne Allergie gegen die Schwerkraft – ist das ansteckend? Sieht geil aus, wie sie wie ein nasser Lappen voll platt gedrückt daran runter rutscht – echt nett! _AAAHH_ Ich glaube, sie kommt… ich muss weg! °**aufspring und davonwetz**°

_Torkelnde gugi findet den Labtop und pflanzt ihren Breitarsch auf die Couch. _

**Gugi**: Hallo Leute! °**hechl**° Habt ihr Darkgugi gesehen? Dieses Mistvieh hat mich aufgehängt! Dabei bin ich schon trocken! °**grummel**° Und Windeln brauche ich auch keine mehr! °**keif**° Ah ja! Da kommt sie ja! Ich grinse sie an, sie mich – wir beide sind doch so was von falsch! Traut sie sich nicht her? Erschlagen werde ich sie erst im Schlaf – mit einer quietschenden Gummiente – die tun nämlich sau weh! °**blöd lach**°

**Gugi**: Du wirst ab jetzt nur noch schreiben, wenn ich es dir erlaube! Als Strafe! (sie anknurr)

**Darkgugi**: Nein! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! (verzweifelt auf die Knie sinkt)

**Gugi**: Doch, kann ich. Sieh zu und weine. (teuflisch lach)

**Darkgugi**: Das ist gemein!

**Gugi**: (jetzt heult die Tussi) Na ja, sie tut mir schon leid, aber meine Nase tut mir noch immer weh – muss sie gerade biegen. Mein Kunstflug war aber auch hart! Hagrid lacht mich noch immer aus! (schnaub, nach draußen zeig. Darkgugi mir beleidigt den Rücken zudreht) °**mich nun zu euch dreh** **und Nase an PC Front press – große Klimperaugen hab**°

Sagt mal? Kennt jemand einen Spruch, wie ich die maulende darkgugi zum Schweigen bringe? Die hört jetzt nicht mehr auf zu reden! _Moment_: Man nehme die Fernbedienung und drücke auf den Stummknopf. Komisch, tut sich nichts! _AAAHH! Hilfe!_ (Mit Fernbedienung auf darkgugi zeig, alle Tasten drück und dauernd schrei: _SILENCIO! SILENCIO!)_ ….. Scheiße, nix passiert. Die brabbelt einfach weiter. Ich muss abkratzen – ich armes Schwein.

Stunden später: 

JA, JA! Schon gut! Du darfst ja! Aber… erst irgendwann später! Keine Sorge, ja? Nicht ein jedes Chap wird aus Lemon bestehen, so viel ist sicher… oder?

Gut, darkgugi rauscht ziemlich sauer ab, selber Schuld. Aber keine Sorge, meine Süßen! Sie kommt wieder, da bin ich mir sicher! Und ab und zu wird sie sich hier melden und dann „weiter gehen, als mit nur fummeln und so" So, genug Gelaber! Leider ist das Chap fertig (wie ich sehe), was sie geschrieben hat! Tja, ich lasse es erstmals, wenn´s Recht ist! Sagt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat! Mir leider weniger – also: es war ihr Mist, gelle? Nur zur Verteidigung…

**Eure für immer – gugi und die schmollende darkgugi**

**P.s.:**

_Ich dachte mir, ich lade das neue Chap so bald wie möglich hoch, doch kam ich nicht dazu die Reviews zu beantworten! Es tut mir so Leid! Bitte seid diesmal nicht böse auf mich! Ich habe mich deshalb entschlossen, Fragen, die gestellt wurden, nach dem Chap allgemein zu beantworten! Ich hoffe, ihr seid damit zufrieden! Beim nächsten Mal werde ich gerne die Reviews wieder einzeln beantworten!_

**DANKE FÜR EUER VERSTÄNDNIS!**

**P. P.s. habe einige Mails bekommen, dass mir Kommis geschrieben wurden! Ich habe aber von besagten Personen keines erhalten per Mail! (Benachrichtigung) Wenn´s noch jemanden geben sollte, bei dem es so ist, bitte melden! Ich will euch doch nicht „überlesen!" °heul° **

**°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 11**

**Aus der Sicht einer Eule**

_Eigentlich habe ich ein sehr aufregendes Leben, wenn man bedenkt, welches Herrchen ich besitze! Oh, wer ich bin? Mein Name ist Zeus und Darkgugi war so nett und meinte, ich dürfte mich vorstellen. Wenn es Recht ist, würde ich gerne ein wenig aus meiner Sicht der Dinge erzählen und auch wenn ich nicht sprechen kann, versuche ich euch meine Gedanken mit zu teilen. _

Ich war einmal klein, jung, naiv und ein wenig schmutzig, so hatte mich ein Mann gefunden, der gerade durch meinen Wald spazierte. Irgendwie hatte ich nämlich Probleme beim Fliegen, wusste nicht wieso. Gut, ich schielte ein wenig, aber das sollte nicht der Grund sein, wieso ich unfähig war, die Landebahn direkt zu treffen. Es war doch recht schwer den Mittelweg zwischen den beiden Bäumen zu finden. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass dies schon wieder ein Trugbild war? Ein kurzer Knall, ein tiefer Fall und schon lag ich am Boden.

Ich konnte mich nur noch erinnern, dass ich in einem sonderbaren Laden aufwachte, dieser komische Mann hatte mich von der Seite her – über mich gebeugt - angesprochen.

„Deine Wunden sind bald verheilt. Du bist eine sehr schöne Eule, muss ich sagen? Wenn du erstmal sauber bist, kannst du zu deinen Freunden. Und wenn du Glück hast, dann findest du einen neuen Besitzer, der dich sehr gerne haben wird."

_Wie? Besitzer? Gerne haben wird? Echt jetzt? Obwohl ich so schiele?_ Ich musste mich anstrengen, irgendwie sah ich diesen Kerl doppelt. Aber gut, mir tat alles weh und ich versuchte angestrengt mich nicht zu bewegen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dieses warme Ding, was mich bestrahlte, liebte? Ich gab Laut von mir, der Typ fing zu grinsen an. Kurz darauf schlief ich ein.

Ich öffnete gerade meine Augen, die Verbände waren weg und ich konnte meine Flügel ausbreiten. Herrlich! Wie wundervoll! Mann, hörte der Typ alles, ein jedes Geräusch? Schon wieder stand er bei mir, hob mich hoch und trug mich nach draußen in den Laden – schätzte ich. Da stand ein Verkaufspult, viele Gestänge befanden sich an den Wänden montiert und – MEINE FREUNDE WAREN AUCH HIER! _Cool_…

Na? War ich nun die schönste Eule, oder was? _Ja, glotzt ruhig!_ _Ich BIN schön, verstanden!_

„Na du? Sei nicht so ungeduldig! Bald kannst du dort auf die freie Stange springen!", brummte der Dicke mir zu, ich war schon ganz hibbelig! Wusste zwar nicht, wieso ich mich dort draufsetzen sollte, aber ich tat es einfach, als er direkt davor stand. Keine Eule konnte so elegant von einer Schulter springen wie ich! _Ohhh_, beinahe wäre ich abgestürzt, peinlich.

„Na, na! Nicht so hastig, mein Kleiner!", lachte der Dicke, ich war beleidigt. Dies passierte mir nur, weil ich mich noch schwach fühlte, klar? _Genau! Glotzt nicht alle so!_ Mann, wenn ich könnte, ich würde rot werden! Stunden vergingen und ich hockte auf dieser Stange, guckte mir die Käfige an und dachte mir, dass der silberne dort sehr gut zu meinem schwarzen Gefieder passen würde. Mein Schnabel verschwand unter dem rechten Flügel, ich musste mich kurz putzen und ein wenig… kratzen.

„Kleiner? Du hast keine Flöhe oder Läuse mehr. Ich habe dich vollständig davon befreit!", lachte der dumme Mann, mir war das so was von peinlich! Hatten es die anderen Eulen auch gehört? Keine sprach mit mir! Wieso? Konkurrenzkampf, oder was? Waren sich wohl alle zu schade, wie?

Plötzlich ertönte ein komisches Geräusch. So ein Ding bewegte sich, als die Türe aufschwang, klingelte ziemlich laut.

Hey! Dieser Junge sah wirklich nett aus! Ob ich ihm gefiel? Wieso guckte er mich nicht an? Ich war geblendet! Dieser Junge besaß beinahe weiße Haare? Und wie mir schien, kam da auch sein Vater! Sie glichen sich sehr, nur das der Junge recht kurz war und der andere ziemlich hoch. Beide schienen sehr gelangweilt zu wirken, sahen sich um. Ich streckte meine Brust raus, plusterte mich auf – _Hallo!_ _Schaut her zu mir! _Ging der Kurze einfach so an mir vorbei? Ich war gekränkt. _Mag mich denn keiner?_ _Ich bin doch eine ganz liebe Eule! _Nur mit dem Landen hatte ich so meine Probleme. Aber das würde ich schon schaffen! Nur zuversichtlich sein!

„Vater? Hast du eine geeignete Eule für mich entdecken können?", schnarrte der Kurze, sein Vater verzog keine Miene und ließ abermals seine Augen durch den Laden wandern.

„Nein, meiner Meinung nach, sehen diese Eulen alle gleich aus.", lautete sein Kommentar. Und meiner war: ARSCH.

Ich war etwas Besonderes! Wie konnte er mich nur mit diesen anderen Subjekten vergleichen? Gut, sie waren in dem damaligen Wald meine Freunde gewesen, doch jetzt sprachen sie kein Wort mit mir! Der hellhaarige Junge betrachtete meine Artgenossen und ich wurde immer unruhiger. _Gut, ich gestehe! Ich bin hässlich! _Noch niemand, außer diesem dicken Mann, hatte mich jemand als „schön" bezeichnet. Ich konnte mir abschminken, dass dieser Junge mich nehmen würde.

Und irgendwie machte es mich traurig, denn er schritt abermals an mir vorbei, sah mich nicht einmal, obwohl er mich anstarrte. Langsam drehte er sich weg, wollte schon gehen. Wehmütig gab ich Laut von mir, der Junge wirbelte herum und mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Komisch, wieso sagten die anderen nichts?

„Draco! Beeilung! Wir müssen dir noch die restlichen Schulsachen besorgen! Und deine Roben warten auch darauf endlich abgeholt zu werden!", herrschte sein Vater, der dicke Mann zuckte zusammen. Ja, vor diesem Großen würde ich auch Angst haben, aber der Kleine wirkte so _anders_?

„Gleich, Vater! Nur noch eine Minute!", drehte sich der Blonde umher und nickte seinem Vater zu, der gelangweilt die Augen verdrehte und zu murren anfing. Nochmals gab ich Laut, reckte meinen Hals und betrachtete den Jungen vor mir eingehend. Er blickte mich so komisch an, studierte mich genau und kam näher.

„Hast du mich angesprochen?", fragte er leise, mein Herz schlug Purzelbäume.

„Ich mag dich", schuschuhte ich leise, Draco – wie ihn sein Vater nannte, lächelte ein klein wenig. Es stand ihm, musste ich zugeben!

„Du hast mich tatsächlich angesprochen, ich weiß es.", flüsterte er leise und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mir näher zu sein. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief, zwinkerte ihm zu, sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Hast du mir eben zugezwinkert?", kicherte er leise, ich schuschuhte nochmals. Irgendwie kamen sich unsere Gesichter näher, seine Augen brannten sich in meine, so, als wären wir seelenverwandt. Zu dumm, dass ich abermals mein Gleichgewicht verlor, denn ich stürzte mit flatternden Flügeln geradewegs in seine Arme. Lachend fing er mich auf und ich dachte mir schon, er wollte mich sicherlich nicht mehr haben.

„Draco! Entscheide dich! Willst du tatsächlich _diese_ Eule haben? Sie scheint mir unfähig zu sein!", schnarrte der Große, ich mochte ihn nicht. So, wie es schien, hörte Draco nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während er mich an sich drückte, mein Gefieder streichelte. Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an und knabberte an seinem Ohr – er gluckste.

„Ja, Vater! Ich nehme diese hier! Ich mag sie einfach!", stieß er aus, drehte sich umher und eilte auf meinen dicken Freund zu. Dracos Vater seufzte, doch er sagte kein Wort mehr und der Ladenbesitzer zwinkerte mir zu.

„Hast du doch jemanden gefunden? Das freut mich für dich." Laut sagte er jedoch:

„Diese Eule ist etwas Besonderes, Mister Malfoy! Geben Sie auf ihn Acht, ja?"

„Die Eule ist ein ER?", fragte Draco nach und zeigte nun auf den silbernen Käfig, der auch mir sehr gut gefiel.

„Ja!", lachte der Besitzer los, Draco schien zu überlegen und blickte mich an.

„Gut! Ich werde dich Zeus nennen und ab heute bist du mein Haustier. Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte er mich leise. Ich war mehr als glücklich, kuschelte mich an ihn und gab beinahe singende Laute von mir.

„Zeus mag Sie, Mister Malfoy! Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß mit Ihrem neuen Haustier.", nickte mein Retter ihm zu, Draco brummte zufrieden.

„Ja, ich denke, ich werde meinen Spaß mit ihm haben. Er ist wunderschön, muss ich sagen. Wieso ist er mir nicht sofort aufgefallen? So hübsch! Zeus, mein Zeus.", wisperte er leise und rieb seine Wange an meinem Kopf.

„DRACO! Beeil dich gefälligst!", unterbrach uns sein Vater mit kalter Stimme, doch Draco war glücklich und ich auch.

°;°;°;°;°

Nun, als Eule reiste man ziemlich viel und ich bekam ziemlich oft mit, wie mein neues Herrschen sich mit anderen Schülern stritt. Ich fragte mich, wieso er so „böse" zu ihnen war, wo er doch mir gegenüber immer so lieb war? Aber egal, Hauptsache er behandelte mich gut. Ab und zu vergaß er mich zu füttern, aber ich machte mich bemerkbar und dann bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sein Zimmergenosse, er hieß Blaise, soweit ich wusste – lachte ihn ein jedes Mal aus, wenn ich beleidigt war und meinem Herrchen den Rücken zuwandte.

Ich erlebte viel auf Hogwarts, flog meinem Herrchen öfters heimlich nach, wenn er glaubte, dass er alleine war. Saß er einsam in einem Turm und weinte, war ich bei ihm und knabberte an seinem Ohr, hörte ihm zu. Irgendwie schien er trotz seines besten Freundes einsam zu sein - immer wieder erwähnte er, dass dieser Harry Potter ihm die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte.

Ja, ja, Harry Potter war mir ein Begriff. Ich konnte verstehen, wieso Draco diesen Jungen mochte, es jedoch nicht zeigte. Harry war eigentlich ein ganz netter Junge, half einem jeden. Nur Dracos Hilferuf hatte er nicht vernommen und ich verstand nicht wieso. Die Jahre vergingen und Draco wurde immer verbitterte. Er war nur noch er selber, wenn er im Zimmer mit Blaise war – ich konnte alles genau miterleben. Und dann brachen die letzten Tage ihrer Schullaufbahn an und mein Herrchen war mehr als fertig mit den Nerven. Aber Blaise, der gute liebe Blaise – hatte einen Plan.

Ich flog hinterher, als sie Harry Potter in der letzten Woche auf Hogwarts verfolgten, der sich mit einem anderen Jungen traf und sich später in Luft auflöste. Ja, es war Zauberei, so viel hatte ich verstanden, doch wie sie funktionierte, wusste ich nicht. Aber seit dem Tage an, folgte alles Schlag auf Schlag. Ich machte mir Sorgen, als sein Vater ihn aus dem Haus warf, mich losschickte um Blaise zu finden.

Mann! Ich wusste doch nicht wo ich hin musste! Aber ich war ne kluge Eule! Hatte mich auf meinen Verstand und meine Konzentration verlassen und fand Blaise. Gut fand ich, dass der Schwarzhaarige sein Fenster offen stehen hatte und ich hineinsegeln konnte. Dumm war, ich konnte nicht ausweichen, als ich direkt auf Blaise zusteuerte. Mir tat alles weh, nach dem Zusammenprall und Blaise schimpfte, rieb sich den Kopf, aber kümmerte sich liebevoll um mich. Doch als er mir den Brief abnahm, wirkte er besorgt - und wie!

°°°

Hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Herrchen bei Blaise einziehen würde, gefiel mir viel besser! Außerdem hatte Blaise auch eine neue Eule namens Komet, diese war sehr nett! Endlich mal eine Eule, die auch mit mir sprach, anscheinend war ihr langweilig. Wir unterhielten uns lange und Komet erzählte mir, bei wem er vorher gewesen war. Doch bei Blaise fand er es schöner und irgendwie gefiel mir dieser Komet. Also rückte ich näher, aber während er plauderte, hüpfte er immer weiter weg von mir. Hatte ich wieder Läuse? Ich verstand sein Benehmen nicht. Sonderbar.

Ich hatte nur einmal das Vergnügen, bewegende Bilder zu bestaunen und es war definitiv das erste Mal, dass mein Herrchen so ausflippte, als dieser „Film" lief. Irgendwie war er sehr interessant und obwohl ich Komet zu uns rief, wollte er partout nicht zu uns kommen. Komischer Vogel, aber trotzdem ne hübsche Eule. Dass Komet männlich war, machte die Angelegenheit nur noch interessanter. _Ich liebe männliche Eulen!_

Herrchen drehte durch, ganz sicher! Hechtete er doch sehr galant hinter die Couch und versteckte sich einfach! Ich musste unbedingt nachsehen, wieso! Er fragte mich, wieso ich ihn so ansah und ob ich wüsste, wieso er sich versteckte. _Nein, nicht unbedingt._ Der Film war doch sehr interessant, oder? Paarungsrituale waren das doch immer, oder nicht? Oh! Er gab MIR die Schuld? _Draco, Verdrängung – sage ich da nur. _Ja, ich verstand die Sprache der Menschen, nur wenige aber verstanden uns Eulen. Sehr schade, dass Draco nicht dazuzählte.

Er scheuchte mich einfach davon! So eine Frechheit! Und Komet wollte sich mein Gejammer auch nicht anhören. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Den Tag darauf ließen mich Blaise und Draco alleine, gut so! Denn Komet war ja noch bei mir! So putzte ich mein Gefieder bis zum Abwinken, danach glänzte es. Sorgfältig überprüfte ich mein Stimmchen, sollte ja sexy klingen!

Komet betrachtete mich seit dem Tag mit anderen Augen! Jaaaaa, ich konnte toll fliegen, oder? Scheiß Lampe, wieso hing die einfach so in der Mitte des Zimmers herum? Komet schuschuhte sich schief, na toll! Und ich wollte ihn beeindrucken! Nach dem Sturz, der sicherlich 100 Meter tief war, kam ich am Teppich auf, rappelte mich hoch und hüpfte beleidigt auf die Couch. Mir war alles scheiß egal! Komet sollte sich weiterhin so amüsieren! Obwohl Draco mein schielen korrigiert hatte, musste ich noch üben. Vor lauter „Komet -bestaunen" hatte ich diese beschissene Lampe übersehen. Ja, ja, sie schaukelte noch immer – dieser Eulen-Flug-Killer! Blödes Teil!

Eine gute Sache hatte es – Komet wollte mich trösten und meinte, meine Schwünge sahen doch sehr anmutig aus. Langsam hatte ich den Bogen raus, wie ich Komet aus der Reserve locken konnte. Er fing sogar an mein Gefieder zu putzen! _Oh Merlin!_ Ja, ich liebte es, wenn mein süßer Komet auf Tuchfühlung ging.

Tags darauf kam dieser Pinguin und gab uns viel Futter. Ich mochte den alten Knacker, sprach er sehr leise und liebevoll mit uns. Aber ich vermisste Draco und wollte zu ihm und Komet lag mir mit seinem Gejammer in den Ohren, dass er unbedingt Blaise wieder sehen wollte, weil die beiden so selten zu Hause waren. Die nächste Gelegenheit ergab sich, als der Alte die Fenster offen ließ und ich startete durch – Komet folgte. Was wir dann zu Gesicht bekamen, als wir unsere Herrchen ausfindig machten, verschlug uns den Atem. Noch immer im Sinkflug, erkannte ich viele Personen und anderes von der damaligen Schule und ich freute mich! Nur diese Weide konnte ich nicht ausstehen, weil sie so fies zu mir war.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich mich damals auf Hogwarts nichts ahnend auf einen ihrer Äste niederließ, ne Runde schlafen wollte. Doch diese peitschende Weide – jetzt wusste ich woher sie den Namen hatte – katapultierte mich einfach so in den Himmel hinein. Cool war, ich musste meine Flügel nicht ausbreiten und stieg in rasender Geschwindigkeit „Eulencool" höher. Schlecht war – die Erdanziehungskraft wirkte und ich musste dann doch fliegen. Ich brauchte ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen, dass mein Arsch wie Feuer brannte von diesen verfluchten, peitschenden Ästen!

°°°

Als ich am Hof der Fahrschule landete, machte ich eine Rolle, direkt vor Dracos Füßen. Aber ich hatte mein Herrchen wieder! Er war glücklich, ich auch und Komet? Musste mir wieder einmal die Show stählen, indem er perfekt landete. Gut, ich verzog mich zu einem anderen Baum, wo ich in Ruhe alles beobachten konnte, Komet folgte mir. Ich bemühte mich um seine Gunst, aber er zierte sich. Mein Gott, war das anstrengend! Und immer, wenn ich etwas Nettes sagen wollte, keifte die schwarze Fledermaus dazwischen, der andere Lehrer tat mir leid. Inzwischen kannte ich alle Lehrer von Hogwarts, ich hatte Mitleid mit Remus Lupin.

Mein Herrchen setzte sich in einen Wagen, wie die anderen Zweibeiner dieses Ding nannten und ich folgte wieder einmal. Komet fragte, wohin ich wollte, ich schmollte. Nein, wenn er nicht auf meine Annäherungsversuche eingehen wollte, Pech! Dann stand dieser Wagen neben einen anderen, ich landete direkt auf der Rennstraße und blickte hoch. Komet – mein Liebling, war mir gefolgt – wie niedlich! Wie? Ich sollte mir darauf nichts einbilden? Gemeinheit! _Warte nur!_ Mein Herrchen war sicherlich besser, als Dumbledore! Ha! Er wollte _dagegen_ wetten? GUT SO!

Das Rennen ging los und irgendwie hatte ich es mir anders vorgestellt. Gott sei Dank überfuhr mich Draco nicht, er brüllte mir etwas zu. Ich war der Meinung, er meinte es nur lieb, weil Harry Potter lachend neben ihm saß. Süß, wenn die beiden knutschten! Waren sie nun doch zusammen gekommen! Herrchens Wunsch war somit in Erfüllung gegangen, ich freute mich für die beiden!

Gerne würde ich meinen Schnabel an Komet´s wetzen. Schade eigentlich, dass er nie in der Stimmung war, die Tunte! Langsam wurde der Wagen von meinem Herrchen schneller und ich versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Diese behinderte Vogelscheuche verarschte meinen Draco! Sollte ich sie kurz mit meinen Krallen zuschnitzen? Nein! Ich wollte Herrchen helfen! Eiligst aufs Dach springend, suchte ich mir einen geeigneten Platz.

Vielleicht, wenn der Wagen mit mir nun schwerer wurde, könnte er noch schneller werden? Ich wusste ja nicht, wie dieses Ding auf vier runden Dingern noch schneller werden konnte, - war ich ein Mensch? Nein! Also setzte ich mich ganz vorne hin, wollte mich noch vergewissern, dass es meinem Herrchen auch gut ging! Mit einem Blick ins Innere stellte ich fest, dass Herrchen auf dem Kopf stand. Dass ich verkehrt in den Innenraum sah, war mir nicht bewusst.

Ich schuschuhte ihm viel Glück und setzte mich in Position. Presste mich ans Dach, legte die Flügel an und starrte geradeaus. Aus dem Blickwinkel heraus erkannte ich Komet, der es mir nachmachte und sich dabei aufplusterte. Himmel, sah mein Süßer gut aus, wenn er sich so aufdonnerte! Wenn ich schnurren könnte, ich hätte es getan! Gut, Herrchen brauchte mich mehr und so fiepte ich kurz und presste mich weiterhin an den Wagen.

Aber dann ging alles viel zu schnell, der Wagen raste voran, zog ne Schleife und mir war speiübel. Da hätte ich mich ja gleich nochmals auf einen der Äste der peitschenden Weise setzen können! Ich musste von hier weg, hüpfte hinab und versuchte mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. Ich war mir sicher, dass noch nie ein Mensch ne besoffene Eule gesehen hatte – doch war ich es nicht. Zum „nur noch ein wenig schielen" kam „Schwindel" hinzu. Das waren zwei Gründe, die mir das „geradeaus hüpfen" zur Hölle machten! Mir ging´s echt nicht gut, aber Komet hatte es bemerkt! Welch ein Zufall? Ich blieb stumm, wollte meine Kekse in meinem Bauch behalten! Nach einer kurzen Gratulation seitens dem Clown namens Dumbledore, setzte ich mich kurzzeitig auf Dracos Schulter und knabberte an seinem Ohr. _Ich liebe mein Herrchen! Er ist der Beste!_ _Glückwunsch zum Sieg, Kurzer!_

Nach meinem Mittagschlaf bemerkte ich, dass Draco weg war, auch Harry und Blaise. Komet klärte mich auf und meinte, dass sie „fahren" üben würden - auf offener Straße. Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen um mein Herrchen, aber Komet beruhigte mich und meinte, dass Blaise ja auch dabei wäre und aufpassen würde. Gut, so wartete ich ab und betrachtete die beiden Deppen, die sich andauernd stritten. Der Kessel, allerdings, tat mir leid. Ich war der Meinung, dass Professor Snape unbedingt mehr Sex brauchte. Denn ich hatte bei Herrchen schon mal erlebt, wenn er an sich rumfummelte, dass er danach viel besser aufgelegt war. Nach diesem sehr interessanten Film wusste ich nun, dass es bei Menschen _Sex_ hieß und dass es anscheinend sehr schön war.

Ob Komet und ich…? Wieso hüpfte er auf Abstand? Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Dabei wusste ich ja nicht einmal, wie das bei schwulen Eulen ging! Hatten mich meine gurrenden Laute verraten? Das war gemein!

Ich wartete und wartete und Herrchen kam endlich wieder zurück! Draco lebte! Eigentlich wollte ich ihn begrüßen, aber Draco war schneller und zischte ins Haus. Ich ließ Komet einfach stehen, weil er meinem Lockruf nicht folgte, und machte mich auf den Weg um ein offenes Fenster zu finden.

Nach knapp einer Stunde gab ich es auf und setzte mich auf einen der Fenstersims, verschnaufte. Als ich dann hineinblicke, war doch tatsächlich Herrchen zu sehen! Und… Harry? Na was ging denn hier ab? Die machten ja beinahe dasselbe wie die beiden Männer im Menschenfilm! Mein Fiepen wurde immer lauter und wenn mein Schnabel nicht gewesen wäre, würde mein Gesicht am Fenster kleben.

Harry schien es gut zu gehen und Draco stellte Sachen mit ihm an, die anscheinend dazu führten, dass auch er an sich herumfummelte. Beide hatten gleichlange _Stängel_, stellte ich zufrieden fest - was später beim Paarungsritual sicherlich von Vorteil sein konnte, um keinen Neid entstehen zu lassen! Ich konnte nicht erahnen wie groß meine Augen wurden und wie oft mein Schnabel auf und zu ging, aber Komet erschreckte mich und mich schmiss es von der Fensterbank.

Immer dann, wenn es interessant wurde! Komet entschuldigte sich zwar, doch als er kurz in das Fenster blickte und meinem Herrchen zusah, schimpfte er mich aus. Wie ich es wagen konnte dabei zuzusehen, meinte er! Na und? Ich fragte ihn, ob Blaise dies niemals getan hatte und… auf einmal war er sehr schweigsam. Eigenartig! Wieso schämte er sich denn jetzt?

Knapp 10 min. später wusste ich die Antwort! Dieser Spanner! Und dann schimpfte _er_ auch noch mit MIR? Frechheit! Sollte sich selber am Schnabel kratzen! Beleidigt flog ich weg und bemerkte, dass Draco und Harry eng umschlungen aus dem Haus schritten. Kevin und Blaise kamen staunend nach – ihnen stand der Mund genauso offen wie mir der Schnabel noch vor 10 min. Ich hatte was verpasst! Nämlich das Finale! Komet war still und folgte mir einfach, während ich fiepend näher flog. Huch! Der Baum war gerade noch auf die Seite gesprungen! Ein knutschen mit dem wäre in der Tat peinlich geworden – besonders, wenn Komet mir folgte. Die Sache mit dieser beschissenen Lampe hatte gereicht!

Herrchen und Harry küssten sich nochmals inständig und schlenderten zum Übungsplatz um diesen Riesen zu helfen, was mich nicht sonderlich interessierte. Stattdessen flog ich wieder zu diesem wunderschönen, nicht peitschenden Baum und setzte mich fiepend darauf. Komet setzte sich dicht neben mich. Beinahe berührte sich unser Gefieder! Ging´s nicht näher? Immer wieder sah er mich seitlich an, sein Kopf zuckte. Hatte ich Speck angesetzt, oder was? Aha, er beichtete mir gerade, dass ich ziemlich sexy auf dem Dach des Wagens ausgesehen hatte – _fieeeep!_

Könnte ich rot werden, ich wäre es. Eindeutig. Komet war nun mal meine heiße Flamme! Sein schöner Schnabel, diese Augen und sein Gefieder erst! Da konnte man als gestandene Eule nur wuschlig werden!

Bevor wir weiter flirten konnten, hörten wir ziemliches Gemecker, welches wieder von den beiden Lehrern kam, langsam wurde es langweilig! _Memo an mich: beim nochmaligen Flirten unbedingt einen anderen Baum aussuchen! _

Wusste Lupin nicht, dass Snape ein Bild von ihm im Zimmer stehen hatte? Dass er es sich einen jeden Tag ansah? Verträumt und seufzend darüber streichelte? Ja, ich – Zeus, hatte es gesehen, bei meinem nächtlichen Rundflug! Nicht, dass ich durch die Fenster der Lehrer starrte – nur ab und zu. Und wie stand es um Lupin? Ja, ich hatte es mir bei Dumbledore gemütlich gemacht, als ich einmal meine Ruhe haben wollte, Blaise und Draco sich zofften. In der Eulerei fand ich erst Recht keine Ruhe - wegen den schnatternden Tussen – ätzend! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fand eine Besprechung in Dumbledores Büro statt, wo Lupin und Snape sich gegenseitig ankeiften, sich jedoch verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, wenn der eine meinte, dass der andere nicht hersah. Außer mir bemerkte es auch Dumbledore, der verschmilzt lächelte. Ja, ja, Lupin mochte die Fledermaus, ganz sicher. Und umgekehrt war es ebenso! Zumindest nannte Draco ihn manchmal Fledermaus – ich fragte mich warum?

Doch nun kam ich wieder in die Realität zurück, wollte es mir gemütlich machen, Komet rückte auf und lauschte mit mir:

„Mensch, Severus! Lass endlich den armen Kessel zufrieden! Du siehst doch, dass er seine Ruhe haben will!", brauste Lupin auf, saß noch immer unter dem Baum und schloss das Buch, da er die letzte Seite gerade fertig gelesen hatte. Seufzend legte er es beiseite, betrachtete Severus Snape genau – welcher wild fluchte.

„Lupin! Hatte ich Sie um Ihre Meinung gebeten?", knirschte die Fledermaus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, Remus lächelte leicht.

„Nein, aber wie du weißt, sage ich immer das was ich denke.", schmunzelte Remus nun und seufzte.

„Das kann schon sein, doch ich lege keinen Wert darauf! Außerdem interessiert mich Ihre Meinung nicht!", zischte der Zaubertränkelehrer weiter, Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Gut", lautete sein Kommentar, Snape wirkte verdattert.

„Ich.. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso der Trank einfach nicht klappen will!", sagte er nach einiger Zeit etwas beruhigter, Remus stand seufzend auf, steuerte auf den Zaubertränkelehrer zu und entriss Severus das selbst geschriebene Tränkebuch.

„Lupin! Was soll das!", keifte Snape weiter, Remus Augen wanderten über die schön geschwungenen Zeilen.

„Wäre es nicht möglich, dass du eine Zutat vergessen hast?", murmelte Remus leise, Severus schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Unmöglich! Ich vergesse niemals eine Zutat!", knirschte er dunkel, der Kessel hüpfte einen Salto, verlor jedoch keinen Tropfen des kostbaren Trankes. Snapes Herz blieb bei dieser Aktion stehen, Remus betrachtete den Sprung unbeeindruckt und ließ seine Augen wieder in das Buch gleiten.

„Erweiterter Wolfsbanntrank? Severus.. ich.. ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Du machst dir Gedanken über mein Wolfsdasein und willst mir noch mehr helfen, indem du einen Trank erfindest, so dass ich nie wieder zum Wolf werden muss?", flüsterte Remus ergriffen, Snape wurde weiß im Gesicht. Er hatte nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass er ja ALLES in dieses Buch schrieb, auch seine Beweggründe.

„Geben Sie es her!", keifte Snape nun mit leicht roten Wangen, Remus schmunzelte ein wenig.

„Außerdem war es Albus Idee, nicht meine! Beurteilen Sie meine geschriebenen Worte nicht falsch, Kollege!", brauste er abermals auf, Remus seufzte mal wieder.

„Ich weiß ja, aus welchen Zutaten mein Trank besteht, doch er schmeckte nie nach Löwenzahn. Könnte es nicht doch so sein, dass du eventuell diese Zutat vergessen hast? Immerhin steht sie auf deiner Liste?", warf Remus ein, ohne auf die Worte von Severus einzugehen. Und tatsächlich – er stutzte.

„Löwenzahn? Aber..", murmelte Snape und vergrub seine Nase in dem Buch. Wütend fing er zu zittern an, Remus bemerkte dies sofort. Komet und ich sahen Remus nach, als dieser schief grinsend davon schlenderte und einen Löwenzahn pflückte. Diesen in den Fingern umherdrehend, kam er wieder zurück, zerrupfte ihn mit seinen flinken Fingern und warf ihn in den Kessel.

Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber das Leben des Kessels existierte nicht mehr. Anscheinend war der Trank nun richtig gebraut, Snape schnaubte wütend.

„Wie wäre es mit einem _Danke_?", fragte Remus leise, doch Snape war noch immer beleidigt und vor allem Fassungslos. Wie konnte ER eine Zutat vergessen? Unmöglich! Das war ihm noch nie passiert!

„Vergessen Sie es, Lupin! Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich Ihnen vor lauter Freude um den Hals falle! Albus wird sich freuen, dass der Trank bald fertig sein wird – er braucht noch eine Stunde. Dann liefere ich Ihnen eine Phiole und dann können Sie ihn testen.", murmelte er zornig, wollte schon verschwinden.

„Nicht so eilig!", rief Remus auf einmal aus, hob seine Hand – Severus blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm, stehen.

„WAS!", donnerte Snape los, Remus fackelte nicht lange. Als mutiger Ex-Gryffindor schnappte er sich die Schultern seines Gegenübers, presste den erschrockenen Severus nun gegen den Baumstamm, Komet und ich fiepten leise und fragten sich, was das werden sollte. Anscheinend hatte Snape dieselbe Idee.

„Lupin! Was soll das! Lassen Sie mich gefälligst los!" Also wenn er glaubte, seine Stimme klang Furcht einflößend, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Eher unsicher und .. dünn?

„Ich würde mich gerne für deine Mühen bei dir bedanken.", erwiderte Remus leise, blieb dicht vor Severus stehen und pinnte seine Schultern noch immer gegen den Baumstamm.

„Danksagung angenommen, Sie können loslassen.", knurrte er sichtlich unsicher, Remus hatte es bemerkt. Nicht umsonst funkelten seine Augen.

„Weißt du, Severus – ich glaube, ich bin dir sehr wohl nicht egal. Ich glaube auch, dass es zwar Albus Idee war, doch hast DU ihn darauf gebracht. Lüg mich nicht weiter an, Severus.", wisperte Remus leise und kam mit seinem Kopf immer näher. Ich reckte meinen Kopf um besser sehen zu können was passierte – Komet drehte angewidert seinen Kopf beiseite. _Wer wird denn da prüde sein?_

„LUPIN!" Gut, dieser verzweifelte Ausstoß ließ meinen Kopf wieder Richtung den beiden wandern, meine Augen wurden größer. Ich bemerkte nur, dass Lupins Lippen sanft an denen von Severus saugten, beinahe zärtlich. Remus hatte seine Augen genüsslich geschlossen, Snape hingegen seine weit aufgerissen – doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

War das ein Stöhnen? Noch eines? Aber von wem? Remus Lippen wurden fordernder, seine Zunge kam zum Vorschein. Ohne, dass Severus wusste wie ihm geschah, öffnete er seine Lippen, seine Augen schlossen sich langsam. Noch nie hatte ich Snape so schnell aufgeben sehen, als er langsam den Kuss erwiderte, seinen Kopf schief legte und seine Hand in Remus Haar wandern ließ, die andere legte sich auf Lupins Po und drückte sogar zu! Oh ja, beide stöhnten gleichzeitig, ich hatte es gehört!

Also jetzt wurde es langsam heiß, weil Lupin sich an Severus Snape drängte, seine Gestalt fest umarmte und seinen Kopf immer wilder bewegte, anscheinend seine Zunge immer tiefer in dessen Mund schob. Wie mir schien, zitterte Severus ein wenig, was ich an der Robe erkennen konnte. Ja, Eulen hatten sehr gute Augen! Sekundenlang erwiderte Snape heißblütig, doch dann wurde ihm anscheinend bewusst, was er tat und stieß den verdatterten Remus von sich.

Beide sahen sich an, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war! Wie schade! Ich wollte doch noch viel mehr sehen? Die beiden wären doch ein sehr liebes Pärchen?

„Sie.. SIE WAGEN ES?", stieß Severus gehetzt aus, er starrte Remus vollkommen geisteskrank an.

„Ich.. ähm.. du hast erwidert!", antwortete Remus gehetzt, Severus schnaubte und wischte sich angewidert den Mund ab.

„Einen Scheiß habe ich erwidert! Das war nur Reflex! Wagen Sie es nie wieder mich zu küssen!", brüllte er los, stapfte wütend davon. Remus sah ihm nach, er fing zu glucksen an.

„Jetzt erst Recht, wo du so feurig erwidert hast. Deine Beule konntest du ja auch nicht verleugnen", nuschelte er leise, während er dem Zaubertränkelehrer nachsah. AH! Blaise und Kevin standen ja in der Nähe! Huch! Remus wurde rot? Blaise und Kevin grinsten? Hatte Remus ihre Jubelrufe gehört? Und was sahen da meine Augen? Zwei erhobene Daumen! Toll! Sie fanden es genauso schön wie ich! Aber Remus, wie mir schien, wollte in den Boden versinken – der arme Kerl!

„Geiler Kuss, Rem!", lachte Kevin los, Remus machte einem Heuler Konkurrenz.

„Ihr habt nichts gesehen, klar?", zischte er leise, Blaise grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wie? Was sollten wir nicht gesehen haben? Den Kuss? NEIN! Haben wir nicht! Kevin? Hast du einen heißen Kuss gesehen? Ich meine einen zwischen Snape und Lupin? Ich nicht, du?", zwinkerte er seinem Freund zu, Kevin schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf.

„NEEEINNN!", rief er sogleich aus, Remus maulte und marschierte nun in eine komplett andere Richtung – zu Harry und Draco. Da ich nichts verpassen wollte, flog ich hinterher, Komet fiepte mich schimpfend nieder, doch ich war zu neugierig. Nicht umsonst war ich eine sehr neugierige Slytherineule!

°;°;°;°;°;°

„Und? Weißt du schon wie du uns wieder nach Hogwarts bringst?", lächelte Remus leicht, als er bei Harry stand und dieser gerade mit der Reparatur von zwei Fahrschulautos fertig wurde. Diesmal hatte er jedoch nicht Hand angelegt, sondern seinen Zauberstab benutzt, versuchte sich nun an einem dritten. Langsam senkte er seinen Stab, blickte zu Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco, der sich die neuen Wagen genau ansehen musste, sah zu ihnen hinüber, überlegte ebenso.

„Harry? Kann es sein, dass du dir die Zeit von Hogwarts zurückwünscht? Eventuell könnte dies der Grund sein, wieso es bisher noch nicht geklappt hat!", rief Draco nun aus, schlenderte auf seinen Schatz zu und umarmte ihn von hinten – Remus nickte zustimmend und Harry seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal verläuft in meinem Leben vieles nur noch komplexer, oder einfach zu schnell. Es könnte durchaus möglich sein, dass ich noch an Hogwarts hänge.", murmelte er leise, Draco knabberte zärtlich an seinem Hals und Remus blickte in die Ferne.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Harry. Aber du weißt ebenso, dass du immer zu Besuch kommen kannst. Wir würden uns sogar darauf freuen! Und ehrlich jetzt – die peitschende Weide passt nicht gerade in eine Fahrschule. Ich meine, Autos sollten doch fahren, nicht fliegen, oder?", grinste Remus weiter, Harry wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

Dracos Augen funkelten, als er von Harrys süßem Hals abließ, seinen Kopf hob und Remus studierte. In diesem Moment kamen auch Blaise und Kevin zu ihnen, hörten einfach nur zu.

„Kann es allerdings auch sein, dass Sie Harry darauf ansprechen, weil Sie jetzt einen Grund mehr haben um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren?", fragte Draco süßlich, zog Harry enger zu sich und rieb seine Vorderfront an Harrys knackigen Hintern. Harry stockte der Atem, doch verhielt er sich ruhig.

Remus riss die Augen auf, ging in Verteidigungsposition: „Welchen Grund denn bitte?", hauchte er leise, Blaise und Kevin fingen schallend zu lachen an.

„Ich liefere Ihnen einen! Sie haben vor sich zurück zu ziehen, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind! Und der Grund dafür ist, weil Sie Snape geküsst haben. Ach ja, schien so, als hätte es ihm gefallen?", schnurrte Draco zum Schluss und hauchte Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, der breit grinste.

„Ich.. aber.. ich.. das…", stotterte Remus herum, schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos seinen Kopf.

„Jawohl! Dieser Gryffindor hat mich geküsst! Lupin! Ich werde Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen!", donnerte Snape etwas weiter weg stehend, Remus versank beinahe im Boden – die Kids lachten.

„Mein Gott! Es war nur ein Dankbarkeitskuss! Stell dich nicht so an!", rief Remus beleidigt aus, Severus schnaubte – die Kids lachten weiter.

„Ein Dankbarkeitskuss? Mit ZUNGE?", kreischte er beinahe los, Draco und Harry verzogen bei dieser Vorstellung ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, mit Zunge. Zur Verdeutlichung!", donnerte Remus los und funkelte den schwarzen Zaubertränkelehrer wütend an.

„Und keine Sorge! Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun!", setzte er noch hinzu, die Jungs waren sofort still, Severus zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Endlich ein Vorschlag von Ihnen, den ich dankbar annehmen kann.", knurrte Severus angewidert, drehte sich hektisch umher und verschwand wieder. Remus senkte betrübt seinen Kopf, wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Severus hatte doch erwidert? Aus dem Kerl sollte man schlau werden! Zu schade, dass Severus seinen Geist perfekt verschließen konnte, da er sich in Geheimen sehr wohl wünschte, wieder so einen atemberaubenden Kuss zu erleben – auch wenn er es öffentlich niemals zugeben würde.

„Denk daran, Snape hat es gefallen.", flüsterte Harry leise, die drei anderen nickten sofort. Remus sah hoch, Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen Augen. Also hatte er es sich nicht eingebildet!

°;°;°;°;°;°

Wie schon öfters erwähnt, tat mir Lupin sehr leid und ich hoffte, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. Könnte ich es, würde ich ihm verraten, was Snape so in seinen Gemächern trieb.

Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass Komet neben mir auf dem Dach des neu reparierten Wagens saß, doch ich täuschte mich. Er war verschwunden! Aber wohin? Lautes Lachen erweckte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Mein Schnabel stand weit offen, meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Irgendwie konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich da gerade sah.

Nicht, dass Komet sich am Rücken von Seidenschnabel festkrallte, anscheinend auch einmal „Speed" erleben wollte und mit ihm im Sauseschritt an mir vorbeiwetzte. Nicht, dass Seidenschnabel gerade mit weit geöffneten Flügeln in die Höhe stieg, was Komet mit lautem Fiepen bestätigte. Wie es schien, gefiel es ihm – ich starrte ihm fassungslos nach. Wie anmutig mein Komet doch war!

„Seidenschnabel! Entführe bitte nicht diese Eule! Die kann doch selber fliegen!", rief der Halbriese aus, hetzte wieder mal keuchend hinterher, doch kam er zu spät. Die Kids hielten sich lachend die Bäuche, Remus staunte ebenso wie ich und verfolgte Seidenschnabels Flugbahn. Nur Severus Snape verkleinerte nun den Kessel, blickte hoch und verfolgte den Hippogreif mit angewidertem Blick. Sicherlich fragte er sich, wer irrer war. Die Eule oder der Hippogreif!

„Dray, deine Eule steckt an! Jetzt ist Komet vollkommen durchgeknallt!", lachte Blaise herzlich los, Draco kratze sich verdutzt am Kopf.

„Tja, wie mir scheint, versucht _deine_ Eule _meine_ zu beeindrucken.", zwinkerte Draco zurück, Blaise brummte zustimmend und schüttelte gleich darauf grinsend seinen Kopf.

„Könnte sein, deine Eule ist ja auch eine Schönheit.", gab er zu, ich war platt. Komet wollte mich beeindrucken? Ehrlich? _Verdammte Vogelscheuche, geh aus meinem Blickfeld!_ Ach wie schön, dass Hagrid sie abermals versuchte zu fangen, so sprang sie im Zick Zack Kurs davon, der Halbriese torkelte hinterher.

Bald war Seidenschnabel stolz gelandet, Komet sah wie ein riesiges Fellknäuel aus. Trotzdem wirkte er noch immer sehr niedlich. Mit federleichten Schwüngen kam er auf mich zu, setzte sich stolz neben mich und schuschuhte mich an. Ja, ja, du hattest cool ausgesehen ... und sexy, stimmt – gab ich ihm zu verstehen.

„Harry? Ich will ja nicht drängen, doch wie mir scheint, neigt sich der heutige Tag dem Ende zu und wir sollten langsam wieder dorthin zurück, wo wir hingehören.", kam Albus Dumbledore auf sie zu, Marcel schien sehr erfreut darüber zu sein und folgte.

„Lass los, Harry, du kannst es.", redete er leise auf ihn ein, legte seine Hände auf die Schultern, Besagter nickte und schloss seine Augen. Draco, Blaise und Kevin, sowie Remus und ein weiter weg stehender Snape, betrachteten den Konzentrierenden eingehend, spürten eine Veränderung.

„Wiedersehen, Harry.", flüsterten Remus und Dumbledore leise.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, war nichts mehr wie vorher. Beinahe enttäuscht ließ Harry den Kopf sinken, Draco legte abermals einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.

„Nicht traurig sein, Süßer. Wie Dumbledore schon sagte – du kannst sie jederzeit besuchen. Außer, du willst, dass wir mitkommen, dann machen wir das natürlich.", flüsterte Draco seinem Liebling zu, Harry seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über den leeren Hof wandern. Sogar die peitschende Weide war verschwunden – alles, was mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte. Als sie jedoch einen lauten, jedoch erfreuten Schrei hörten, blickten die vier zur offen stehenden Türe, aus der Marcel geschossen kam und mit Formularen herumwedelte.

„Harry! Du bist einfach genial!", lachte er los und eilte sofort auf die Gruppe zu.

„Wieso? Was habe ich denn schon wieder angestellt?", fragte er verdattert, Marcel drückte ihm den Stapel in die Hand und strahlte mit der untergehenden Sonne um die Wette.

„Anmeldungen! Zig von Anmeldungen sind in den letzten Stunden eingetroffen! Wie es scheint, hatte sich dieses kleine Malheur wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen! Laut den Listen im Internet stehen wir laut Befragung an erster Stelle! Carry hat es mir gerade gesagt und mir darauf hin die Anmeldungen in die Hand gedrückt! Harry, ich..", schnappte Marcel nach Luft und drehte sich einmal im Kreis umher.

„Toll! Wir sind gerettet!", rief er aus, riss Harry die Unterlagen aus den Händen und tänzelte zurück ins Innere des Hauses.

„Na bitte, wenigstens hatte es für uns einen Gewinn, das freut mich sehr.", schmunzelte Harry, doch vermisste er Hogwarts wirklich sehr. Auch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht alles leichtfertig wünschen durfte, da er die schwarze Magie noch nicht so ganz beherrschte.

„Ich werde mich noch kurz umziehen, dann bin ich wieder bei euch.", zwinkerte Harry seinen Freunden zu, doch Draco zog ihn wieder zurück in eine innige Umarmung.

„Kein Kuss?", raunte Draco an Harrys Lippen, hatte seine Augen bereits geschlossen.

„Hmm", knurrte Harry leise lächelnd, doch fing er an, die Lippen seines blonden Freundes in Beschlag zu nehmen. Kevin und Blaise seufzten, während Harrys Zunge in Dracos Mund eintauchte, beide sich aneinander krallten und innig küssten. Kurze Zeit später schlenderte Harry ins Haus, kam nach einigen Minuten wieder zurück – trug nun seine normale Kleidung.

„Hölle…bitte verzehre mich mit deinen heißen Feuerzungen langsam und genüsslich. Dieser Anblick lässt mich blind werden.", stieß Draco hervor, seine Augen wanderten genüsslich und erregt über Harrys große und schlanke Gestalt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harrys verwuschelte und kurz geschnittene Haarpracht noch schwärzer wirkte, die Sonne satte Reflexe hineinzauberte. Draco verschlug es den Atem – ein schwarzer, verdammt heißer Engel kam auf ihn zu. Die eng anliegende schwarze Hose umschmeichelte seine Gestalt, ebenso das selbige Hemd. Blaise stieß Kevin mit offen stehendem Mund in die Rippen, der nur schräg grinste und Harry zuzwinkerte.

„Diesen Auftritt, meine Herren, durfte ich heute schon genießen, als Harry und ich gemeinsam hierher fuhren.", gab er feierlich Preis, Draco und Blaise sahen erbost zu Kevin, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

Nachdem sie sich alle von Marcel verabschiedet hatten, wanderte die Gruppe tratschend und küssend nach draußen, Komet und ich beschlossen nach Hause zu fliegen. Mein Magen hatte sich noch immer nicht erholt und ich hatte derweil die Nase voll von Autos. Ich wollte nur noch neben Komet einschlafen und von einer möglichen Zukunft träumen.

°;°;°;°;°

„Also? Wo genau liegt eure Wohnung?", grinste Harry breit, während er den Schlüssel zückte und sein Auto ferngesteuert entsicherte. Sein Auftreten verschmolz beinahe mit dem schnittigen BMW, der natürlich ebenso in schwarz gehalten war. Geschmeidig schritt er auf ihn zu, Draco fing zu sabbern an und starrte permanent auf Harrys knackigen Arsch. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Blaise den Wagen, Kevin grinste spitzbübisch und versuchte durch Handwedeln Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Du, du willst uns nach Hause fahren?", fragte Draco nach, wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Sicher? Wenn ihr wollt?", nickte Harry den anderen zu, Kevin war es egal. Doch wollte er unbedingt ihre Wohnung kennen lernen, er war schon mehr als neugierig darauf.

„Äh, ja, aber nur, wenn du normal fährst!", lachte Blaise los, Harry schmollte gespielt und schickte Draco einen Luftkuss, der als Harrys Beifahrer einstieg.

„Okay", merkte Harry an und grinste. Zu viert stiegen sie ein, hatten sie ihre Eulen schon wegfliegen gesehen. Als Harry den Blinker setzte, sich in den Verkehr einsortierte, beobachteten ihn zwei Augenpaare besonders. Sie vertrauten Harry noch nicht so ganz, doch diesmal wollte er tatsächlich „brav" fahren.

„Was ist?", zischte Harry los, Draco sah sofort wo anders hin, wurde leicht verlegen.

„Nichts", meinte er ertappt, betrachtete die Umgebung und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Leute, ich werde weder das Auto verändern, noch Lachgas einspritzen, klar?" Genervt schmollte er weiter, Draco und Blaise murrten ein wenig. Kevin hätte jedoch nichts Schlimmes daran gefunden, so meldete er sich zu Wort.

„Also bitte! So schlimm konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein! Gut, eine Verfolgungsjagd schießt Adrenalin durch deinen Körper und Harry hatte den Wagen zu seinem Rennwagen umgewandelt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass euch die Sache mit dem Lachgas so aus der Bahn geworfen hat! Ich hatte es ja selber am eigenen Körper erlebt!", gab Kevin großspurig an, zwei Slytherins knurrten.

„Schon gut, schon gut.", nuschelte er und machte sich im Sitz klein – schaute stur von Blaise weg, der neben ihm auf der Rückbank saß.

Harry unterbrach die Minutenlange Stille, sämtliche Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.

„Dray?", fragte er leise, drückte den rechten Blinker und fädelte sich in die quer verlaufende Straße ein.

„Hm?", antwortete er abwesend, drehte jedoch seinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich frage mich, woher du wusstest, wie man die Handbremse anzieht.", überlegte er leise, Draco zog die Stirn kraus.

„Hatte ich dir doch schon beantwortet.", antwortete er eingehend, Harry schüttelte nicht akzeptierend seinen Kopf.

„Ja, stimmt. Du sagtest, dass du es dir von Kevin abgeschaut hast, aber das glaube ich nicht so ganz. Damit man so eine Schleife ziehen kann, braucht man mehr als nur eine Beobachtung. Glaube mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.", meinte Harry ruhig, Draco schnaubte.

„Mann, ich weiß es doch nicht! Ich habe einfach instinktiv gehandelt, okay? Es hat mich selber erstaunt, aber ich kann es dir leider nicht sagen", maulte Draco, Harry gab keinen Laut mehr von sich. Blaise begutachtete Dracos Hinterkopf, wurde gerade durch Schlaglöcher durchgerüttelt und räusperte sich ein wenig.

„Die nächste Frage stellt sich allerdings, woher du wusstest, wie man mit einem Nevigationssystem umgeht." Kevin zog scharf die Luft ein, bestaunte ebenso Dracos Hinterkopf und Harry warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Freund, der anscheinend noch immer nachdachte.

„Ich.. ich weiß es einfach nicht! Herrgott! Ich habe dieses Ding gesehen und einfach gehandelt! Ich schwöre, ich wusste nicht, wie ich es zu bedienen hatte! Wenn ich auf alle Fragen eine Antwort wüsste, ich würde sie auch sagen.", schnarrte Draco ziemlich kühl, Harry hielt sich noch immer bedeckt.

„Hm, scheint, als wäre ich nicht der einzige, der Geheimnisse hat. Ich weiß meines natürlich, du jedoch nicht. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du früher mit Muggeln zu tun gehabt hättest. Würde auch das Interesse an nicht magischen Menschen erklären, welches bei dir mit der Zeit immer häufiger als Wunsch an die Oberfläche kam.", meinte Harry sanft, Draco nickte und Blaise, sowie Kevin warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

„Wo lang?", fragte Harry nochmals dazwischen.

„Die Nächste rechts. Dann wieder gerade aus und die Zweite dann links.", gab Blaise die Anweisung, Harry nickte.

„Glaubt ihr, dass das sein kann?", fragte Draco leise, er wurde nervös. Aber so konnte es einfach nicht gewesen sein! Er würde sich daran erinnern, ganz sicher!

„Wer weiß? Es ist ja nur eine Vermutung, Dray, sonst nichts. Vielleicht finden wir eines Tages den wahren Grund für dein Interesse an Muggeln. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber.", meinte Blaise leise, beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.

„Mag sein, wir werden es schon sehen.", wisperte Draco leise – ihm kam es ebenso spanisch vor, wie den anderen. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Alfred ihn öfters mit dem Auto durch Muggellondon gefahren hatte? Dass Alfred zwar ein veraltetes, doch vollkommen intaktes Navigationssystem besaß, an dem „klein Draco" damals liebend gerne herumgespielt hatte? Was er wohl denken würde, wenn er herausfand, dass sein Gedächtnis manipuliert wurde? Wenn er sich daran erinnern konnte, dass er als kleiner Junge ein Auto besaß, in dem er die Hauselfen gejagt hatte? Nun, man würde es bald erfahren, vorausgesetzt, man gab ihm die fehlende Erinnerung zurück.

Langsam rollte der Wagen aus, so eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung hatten sie noch nie geführt. Ein jeder fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, doch es gab Dinge, die einfach angesprochen werden musste.

„Da wohnt ihr?", grinste Harry schief, bestaunte das Penthouse, Blaise und Draco nickten schnell.

„Ja! Was ist? Kommst du mit rauf?", fragte Draco sichtlich besser gelaunt, Kevin schmollte.

„Hey! Kev kommt auch mit!", brauste Blaise gleich auf, Kevin wirkte zufrieden und kuschelte sich unter den ausgestreckten Arm seines Lieblings.

„Ja, ja! War ja klar!", lachte Draco nun und stieg aus. Harry drückte abermals auf den Knopf und verriegelte das Auto, Blaise blieb verdutzt stehen.

„Dray? Siehst du dasselbe wie ich?", fragte er leise, zeigte gerade aus, wo direkt vor Harrys Wagen der seine stand.

„Ja! Wie.. wie kam der denn hier her? An diesem Platz stand heute Morgen noch…"

„Ich weiß! Aber ich denke, die Drogen waren nicht unschuldig daran.", grinste Blaise schief, zwinkerte Draco zu und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es seinem Auto gut ging. Kevin verstand nur Bahnhof, doch konnte er sich schon ausmalen, wieso die beiden nun erstaunt waren. Blaise zog ihn hinter sich her, als sie in die Lobby traten, Alfed hochblickte und glänzende Augen bekam. Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick, Draco und Blaise stutzten. Draco konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er bekam ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er spürte es nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn er ehrlich war. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an!

„Wow, ihr habt sogar einen Portier? Wahnsinn..", wisperte Harry beeindruckt, schmiegte sich an Draco und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Draco wurde sofort rot, als er Alfeds breites Grinsen sah, Blaise kicherte und winkte Alfred zu.

„Hey, Al! Alles klar bei Ihnen?", rief er ihm entgegen, Alfred eilte um den Empfang herum, Conwells sprang auf die Theke und kläffte laut um sie zu begrüßen. Ab und zu sprang das Fellknäuel hoch, Kevin fing zu lachen an.

„Natürlich, Blaise! Alles in Ordnung bei mir! Und bei Ihnen beiden?", fragte er höflich, musterte die Besucher, als er direkt vor ihnen stand.

„Kommen die Herren zu Ihnen?", fragte er interessiert nach, Draco und Blaise lächelten verlegen.

„Nun ja, das ist so. Die beiden sind unsere…", fing Blaise zu erklären an, Alfreds Glitzern in den Augen nahm zu und Draco legte überlegend den Kopf schief. Was war mit Alfred los? So „offen" kannte er ihn ja gar nicht? Und trotzdem war es für ihn _normal_.

„Ihre festen Freunde? Sicher doch! War mir klar!", antwortete Alfed einsichtig, Blaise und Draco starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Cool, der Typ.", wisperte Harry Kevin zu, der sofort zustimmend nickte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie beide sind Harry und Kevin?", fragte Alfred weiter, Draco und Blaise konnten es kaum fassen, ihr Kiefer landete am Boden.

„Woher..", fragten beide gleichzeitig, Alfred wurde verlegen, während er noch dabei war, den beiden anderen Jungs die Hand zu schütteln.

„Ich..", er räusperte sich dezent, „nahm mir die Freiheit heraus über Adrian die Nummer für die Fahrschule ausfindig zu machen. Nach Ihrem Brief nach zu urteilen, hatten Sie beide Glück dort heil angekommen zu sein! Himmel, ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", entgegnete Alfed leise doch bestimmt, Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen. Draco grinste und fühlte Harrys warme und weiche Hand in seiner, die er sofort liebevoll drückte.

„Ähm, ja, daran waren wohl die Zauberdrogen Schuld. Doch Alfred?", fragte er lauernd, Alfred sah ihn wie die Unschuld vom Lande an.

„Ja, Blaise?", antwortete er artig, Draco kicherte und fühlte einen verliebten Kuss auf seine Wange. Zufrieden seufzte er und betrachtete seinen schönen Freund von der Seite her.

„Woher wussten Sie die Namen unserer Freunde?" Alfred biss sich auf die Lippen, er besah sich den Boden genauer – Harry und Kevin grinsten schief. Sie mochten diesen Alfred sehr.

„Na ja, da gab es eine sehr merkwürdige Dame, die ziemlich schnell und bereitwillig Antwort gab. Sie erzählte, dass sie Sie beide _niedlich_ finden würde, doch dass Sie mit einem Kevin und mit einem Harry herumknutschten. Das waren ihre Worte.", lächelte er leicht, Blaise und Draco liefen rot an, Harry hustete und Kevin pfiff – betrachtete die Halle genauer.

„Ich…", schnaubte Draco peinlich berührt.

„…muss Lana ein wenig foltern.", knurrte Blaise fortsetzend, Alfred winkte ab.

„Aber nicht doch! Durch sie erfuhr ich, dass es Ihnen beiden gut ging! Das war mir wichtig! Außerdem ist es mir gleich, ob Sie das gleiche Geschlecht bevorzugen oder nicht. Mein Gott, aus welcher Zeit würde ich stammen, wenn ich dies nicht akzeptieren könnte? Aus der Steinzeit?", schmunzelte er ein wenig, Draco und Blaise waren erstaunt.

„Nun, bei so einer Einsicht bin ich höchst erfreut!", lachte Blaise los, Draco nickte wie wild.

„Natürlich. Ach ja, danke für den Brief. Er hat mir sehr gefallen.", raunte Alfred ihnen zu, Draco und Blaise betrachteten interessiert den Boden – Kevin und Harry kicherten leise.

„Was für nen Brief? DEN Brief?", säuselte Kevin Blaise ins Ohr, als er neben ihm stand und seine Hand leicht über dessen Pobacken streicheln ließ. Blaise wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.

„Ähm, ja, also es tut uns leid, dass wir so einen…dämlichen…", haspelte Blaise los, Draco wirkte betroffen.

„Aber, aber! Ich hatte mich sehr darüber gefreut! Gilt das Angebot noch, dass ich Ihr Opa sein darf?", traute sich Alfred leise, ja beinahe schüchtern zu fragen, Dracos Augen strahlten, auch die von Blaise.

„Also.. ja! Wenn Sie das gerne wollen? Wir finden Sie cool!", lachte Blaise los, Draco grinste breit.

„Gut! Wenn dem so ist, dann würde ich meinen, dass _Opa_ und die Anrede _Sie_ nicht zusammenpasst! Ihr könnt mich Alfred oder Opa nennen, wenn ihr wollt, Jungs, ja?", zwinkerte er ihnen zu, Blaise quiekte.

„Wahnsinn! Ich hab nen Opa!", lachte er los, Draco strahlte Alfred noch immer an. Alfreds Augen glitzerten und Harry bildete sich ein, dass Tränen in ihnen schwammen. Auch wenn Draco nicht wusste wieso, machte er den ersten Schritt und umarmte Alfred sanft aber bestimmt. Blaise bekam keinen Ton heraus, konnte sich dieses Bild nur genüsslich einprägen, welches so viel Vertrauen ausstrahlte.

„Schon gut, Draco. Ich bin ja hier.", murmelte Alfred leise, wiegte den etwas Kleineren sanft umher und zog ihn enger zu sich.

„Opa.", säuselte Draco leise, kam ihm dieser Wortlaut so bekannt vor!

„Ja", meinte Alfred verlegen, Draco schälte sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte sanft.

„Gut…ähm…", fing Draco unbeholfen an, Alfred betrachtete den Blonden ziemlich eingehend, schmunzelte noch immer.

„Wieso zeigt ihr Jungs euren Freunden nicht die nette Wohnung, die ihr bezogen habt?", zwinkerte er ihnen zu, Blaise war für den Themenwechsel sehr dankbar.

„Klar! Äh…tschüs, Opa!", rief Blaise schnell aus, schnappte sich Kevins Hand und sprintete los. Kevin sah gehetzt über seine Schulter, winkte Alfred zu, der nur grinsen konnte. Harry tippte ihn an, Alfred sah ihn offen an.

„Bis später, Sir.", sagte er artig, Alfred zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ja, genau diese Eigenart hatte sich Lucius von ihm abgesehen! Draco folgte demnach seinem Vater in derselben Weise.

„Du kannst mich ebenso Alfred nennen, Harry. Einen schönen Grüß von Adrian! Er ist mein Enkel, musst du wissen und ging ebenso nach Slytherin. Er lag mir Tagelang in den Ohren, wie stark du warst und wie mutig er es fand, dass du… Du weißt schon.", lächelte er verlegen, Harrys Wangen brannten.

„Alles klaaaar. Grüße zurück.", nickte er sofort, Draco legte seine Hand um seine Hüfte.

„Gehen wir?", säuselte er leise, Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

„Bis später, Alfred!", riefen Draco und Harry aus, als Blaise und Kevin im offenen Aufzug auf sie warteten.

„Ja, bis später, Jungs!", lachte Alfred, grinste noch immer, als die Türen sich schlossen und er summend zu seinem Platz ging.

„Meinst du, dass Draco mein blödes Grinsen bemerkt hat? Ich habe diese kühle Maske nie beherrscht! Dabei meinte Master Lucius, ich sollte mich noch zurückhalten. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!", lachte er los und Conwells sprang noch immer auf den Tresen herum und kläffte.

°;°;°;°;°

„Abgefahren!", staunte Harry nicht schlecht, als sie ankamen und Draco Harry sofort alles zeigen musste. Blaise machte dies ebenso, nur zeigte er Kevin sofort sein Schlafzimmer, damit dieser es gleich finden würde. Draco hingegen, laberte ihn zu, zuletzt trafen sie im Wohnzimmer ein, fanden dort Komet und Zeus – die aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf die nackte Leinwand starrten.

„Was…", fing Harry an, Kevin und Blaise kamen hinzu, Blaise fing lauthals zu lachen an. Draco verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, wurde leicht rot, während Blaise schon Tränen lachte und dauernd auf die schwulen Eulen zeigte.

„Zeus hat… Zeus hat…", keuchte er los, Draco fing zu knurren an.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich mir so einen Schwulenporno angesehen habe, oder? Und Zeus war ja damals kurzweilig dabei.", erläuterte er trocken, Harrys Grinsen wuchs. Er beugte sich zu den beiden vor, die Eulen drehten ihren Kopf nach hinten und fiepten Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, ihr beiden Süßen! Heute gibt's kein Filmchen für euch! Aber vielleicht sind eure Herrchen so lieb und besorgen euch einen Dokumentarfilm, wo es nur um Eulen geht.", zwinkerte Harry den beiden zu – Komet und Zeus blickten sich fragend an. Als hätten sie sich abgestimmt, breiteten sie ihre Flüge aus und verschwanden flatternd im Nebenzimmer.

„Dray, du hast deine Eule sichtlich verdorben und meiner steht der Untergang noch bevor.", grinste Blaise schief, ließ sich neben Draco fallen, legte einen Arm um ihn und schlug das eine Bein über das andere.

„Ja, sieht so aus.", knurrte Draco mit roten Wangen, doch erntete er von Harry einen süßen, aber kleinen Kuss. An diesem Abend kam Kevin in den Sinn, dass sie Blaise feiern mussten, da dieser ja seinen Führerschein bekommen hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Ex-Slytherin war Feuer und Flamme und überlegte ziemlich lange, wo sie feiern konnte. Er wollte unbedingt ausgehen, Draco gleich in einem Aufwaschen einen weiteren Teil der Muggelwelt zeigen.

„Hey! Heute Früh war doch dieser Typ hier.. also..", überlegte Blaise laut, Kevin runzelte die Stirn und sah Blaise seitlich und studierend an.

„Ein Diener von Alfred! Dray! Du weißt schon, der Kerl, der uns die Tabletten gebracht hat!", rief er aus, die Besucher verstanden nicht, worauf er hinauswollte, Draco winkte ab.

„Ach der. Na und?", fragte er direkt, Blaise seufzte.

„Er meinte, dass es zwei Blocks von hier einen sehr netten Schuppen gibt. Den würde ich mir gerne ansehen. Falls er nichts taugt, können wir noch immer den Rest der Stadt unsicher machen. Was meint ihr dazu?", blickte er in die Runde, die drei Freunde nickten sofort.

„Aber.. aber dann muss ich mich ja noch umziehen und duschen gehen und..", zählte Draco hastig auf, Harry lachte laut los.

„Je eher du damit anfängst, umso schneller wirst du fertig sein…" Stille. Blaise und Draco sahen sich gehetzt an, sprangen dementsprechend auf und liefen wild miteinander raufend Richtung Badezimmer.

„Nein, ich gehe als Erster rein! Du verziehst dich!", lachte Blaise los, Draco knurrte und nahm im Weiterstolpern Blaise in den Schwitzkasten.

„Von wegen! Ich will in kein benutztes Badezimmer! Du gehst nach mir!"

„Jungs, Jungs!", versuchte es Kevin, doch die beiden quetschten sich zusammen durch die schmale Öffnung, die Türe krachte ins Schloss, dann war es abermals kurzzeitig still. Keine Minute später keiften sich die Ex-Kameraden weiterhin an, doch mischte sich der aufgedrehte Wasserhahn in der Dusche unter das Streitgespräch.

„Ob sie das Bad lebend wieder verlassen werden?", raunte Kevin Harry zu, stieß ihn liebevoll in die Rippen, seine tiefblauen Meeresaugen leuchteten vor Schalk.

„Und wenn nicht, dann sammeln wir den Rest von ihnen ein und kleben es ihnen wieder an.", grinste Harry schief und suchte nach der Fernbedienung. Während Blaise und Draco nun gemeinsam duschten, es sehr eilig hatten, danach mit rutschigen und nassen Füßen – eingewickelt in Bademäntel durch das Wohnzimmer in ihre Schlafgemächer liefen, sahen die beiden Freunde gemütlich fern und aßen Poppkorn. Eine halbe Stunde später:

„Kev?"

„Hm?"

„Es ist auf einmal so still?", wisperte Harry leise und hielt im Kauen inne, während ein Horrorfilm lief und eine Frau sich die Seele aus dem Leib kreischte. Beide sahen Richtung Flur, von dem her das Geräusch von sich öffnenden Türen zu ihnen drang.

„Wow", krächzte Harry nur, als Draco als erstes ins Wohnzimmer kam. Leicht verlegen, mit angehauchtem Rotton auf den Wangen, präsentierte er sich drehend in einer schwarzen Designerhose, die seinen Po absolut scharf zur Geltung brach. Dazu trug er ein tiefrotes Hemd, die ersten beiden Knöpfe standen offen. Sein Haar schimmerte seidig, er entschied sich heute für einen leichten Seitenscheitel.

„Heiß, Baby, einfach megaheiß.", keuchte Harry nun, der seine Augen nicht von Draco lassen konnte. Lasziv grinsend kam er auf Harry zu, zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Blaise folgte und Kevins Augen zogen ihn lüstern aus. Blaise lächelte umwerfend, war in ebenso schwarzer Hose, doch einem tiefgrünen Hemd bekleidet. Seine Haare hatte er perfekt gestylt, sie glänzten tiefschwarz. Kevin liebte seinen heißblütigen Lover, knurrte leise und zog ihn schnell zu sich um ihn eingehend zu küssen. Da Kevin heute Morgen schon wusste, dass er Blaise sehen würde, hatte er sich schon zu Hause in Schale geworfen. Was die beiden Ex-Slytherin nicht wussten war, dass Kevin und Harry kurzzeitig nach Hause appariert waren, um sich ebenso frisch zu machen und sich ein wenig zu erfrischen.

Einige Zeit später stürmten vier gut aussehende Jungs lachend aus dem Auszug, liefen gut gelaunt Richtung Ausgang und winkten Alfred lächelnd zu. Alfred schmunzelte nur und widmete sich Kopfschüttelnd seiner Zeitung.

„Das wird sicherlich eine lange Nacht werden.", murmelte er leise und blätterte um.

°;°;°;°;°

Der Türsteher im schwarzen Anzug wirkte wie ein Bodyguard, stand breitschultrig und ruhig da, betrachtete die vier – die ehrfürchtig zu ihm aufsahen – eingehend. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, der Schein der über der Tür angebrachten Lampe, spiegelte sich in seinem zurück gegelten Haar wieder. Sein Gesicht wirkte hart, die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihnen hinab, sah einen nach dem anderen an.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr _hier_ hinein wollt?", fragte er leise, die vier nickten sofort.

„Ihr wisst schon, was _Sweet Baby´s_ für ein Lokal ist?", grinste er mit blendend weißen Zähnen, die vier Freunde sahen sich kurz unwissend an.

„Nein, wieso? So schlimm?", kam es erstaunt von Blaise, „Ein Freund hat ihn uns empfohlen.", erklärte er weiterhin, der Türsteher nickte langsam.

„Seid ihr denn nicht auf Aufriss was Mädchen betrifft…oh…", er grinste breiter, „Dann hat mich mein Gefühl doch nicht getäuscht.", nickte er ihnen freudig zu, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Draco seinen Arm um Harrys Hüfte legte und seinen Freund zart auf die Wange küsste.

„Nein, wir sind nicht auf Aufriss, wir…", fing Kevin an, der Türsteher winkte ab.

„…seid Pärchen. Perfekt! Ihr dürft eintreten.", nickte er ihnen zu und drückte die Türe auf. Abgestandene Luft, die leicht neblig wirkte, wehte ihnen entgegen. Dumpfe Bässe dröhnten zu ihnen hinüber, ein sehr gemütlicher Laden drang sich in ihr Blickfeld.

„Viel Vergnügen.", raunte der Türsteher, Draco runzelte die Stirn und zuckte danach nichts ahnend die Schulter. Doch als die Türe sich hinter ihnen schloss, standen allen vieren der Mund offen – sie nahmen sämtliche Eindrücke in sich auf. Laute Musik, tanze Männer jeder Altersklasse, stickige Luft, Liebestränke in Pink oder einer anderen knalligen Farbe, die auf einem Tablett von einem sehr spärlich bedeckten Kellner durch die Menge geschleust wurden.

„Achtung! Darf ich bitte durch, ihr Süßen?", zwinkerte er den vieren zu, zwängte sich hindurch – Blaise starrte ihm nach und riss die Augen auf. Der Kellner in Lack und Leder zeigte zwei freie, pralle Arschbacken, die für einen jeden zur Versuchung frei standen. Blaise interessierte dies nicht, nur die Tatsache, dass dieser Laden eindeutig ein schwuler Schuppen war.

„Woher wusste der Diener…", fing er an und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Hat es dir wahrscheinlich angesehen, weil du ja immer ein blinkendes Schild über deinem Kopf tragen musst, wo _Achtung, Waschlappen sucht männliche Seife zwecks gemeinsamen Schaumbades_ – draufsteht.", plauderte Draco leichthin aus und vergrub seine Hände im Hosensack. Blaise knurrte leise, während Kevin ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, ob er heute die Seife sein durfte. Ein tiefer Kuss als Bestätigung folgte.

Mittig dem großen Raum stand eine große, Kreisförmige Bar, welche von herumwuselnden Kellnern bedient wurde. Rund um diese befand sich eine Tanzfläche, über jener sich reflektierende Kugeln befanden und die Tanzenden in verschiedene Lichter tauchte.

„Uhh, hot dancing", leckte sich Kevin über die Lippen, Blaise grinste. „Oh ja"

Viele der Pärchen oder auch neu gefundene, tanzten gemeinsam eng umschlungen auf der Fläche, rieben sich aneinander, streichelten oder küssten sich. Harry stieß Draco sanft in die Rippen, nickte auf die linke Seite – Draco handelte sofort und beugte sich zu seinen Freunden vor, um es auch ihnen weiter zu sagen. Harry hatte durch den Rauch vermischten Nebel erkannt, dass sich sämtliche Nischen am Ende Lokals befanden – Vorhänge schirmten diese ab. Jene, die schon besetzt waren, zeigten keinen Einblick, andere luden förmlich zum ausruhen ein.

Harry schnappte sich Dracos Hand, steuerte ihn durch die tanzende Menge und setzte sich auf die rundlich angebrachte Sitzbank. Ein großer, runder Tisch, auf dem ein dunkelrotes und langes Tischtuch lag, erschwerte das hineinrücken. Kevin und Blaise folgten sofort, machten es sich gegenüber von Draco und Harry bequem. Kaum, dass sie Platz genommen hatten, kam schon der nächste Kellner, lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Hier, die Karten. Bestellt, trinkt, habt Spaß, doch seid unartig.", winkte er ab, drehte sich umher und brauste mit hoch erhobenen Kopf und winkender Hand davon.

„Äh… komische Tunte", wisperte Draco seinem Liebling zu, Harry nickte nur und öffnete die Karte. Exotische Namen stachen ihm ins Auge, Zutaten, die aus purem Alkohol bestanden.

„Ich nehme _Liebesnacht_. Und du?", fragte den Blonden, Draco kuschelte sich an ihn.

„_Geilheit_ hört sich gut an.", grinste er schief, Harry wurde leicht rot.

„Passt zu dir, Baby", raunte er zurück und küsste Draco kurz auf den Mund. Kevin und Blaise hatten ebenso schnell eine Auswahl getroffen und bestellten sofort, als der Kellner einige Minuten später mit gezücktem Block bei ihnen stand. Freudig verließ er den Tisch, brachte binnen 5 Minuten die Getränke und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Eine lose Unterhaltung brach los, Blaise konnte endlich erzählen, welche Fragen er zur Prüfung gestellt bekommen hatte und Kevin erklärte wo Blaise besonders gut war und wo nicht. Hauptsache, er hatte die Prüfung bestanden – Kevins Gesicht drückte puren Stolz aus.

„Auf Blaise!", stießen die drei an, nippten an den Strohhalmen und fingen zu husten an. Blaise folgte ebenso hustend.

„Wow, was für ein starkes Zeug.", keuchte Kevin und setzte nochmals zum trinken an. Blaise Augen funkelten, Harry wusste, an was Blaise gerade dachte – der sich gerade zu seinem Schatz beugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Kevin grinste fies, leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte. Während Draco ebenfalls trank, streichelte seine Hand über Harrys Schenkel – Harry hatte jedoch einen Arm um Dracos Schultern geschlungen. Der zweite Cocktail wurde serviert – es folgte ein dritter. Und dann setzte ein Lied ein, bei dem Harry die Augen schloss und im Takt seinen Kopf bewegte.

„Willst du tanzen?", hauchte Draco in sein Ohr, neigte seinen Kopf und küsste Harry hauchzart hinter dem Ohr den Hals entlang. Ein Schauer lief über Harrys Körper, er nickte sofort.

„Geht nur! Kevin und ich haben auch alleine Spaß.", grinste Blaise schmutzig, Draco verzog seinen Mund zu einem wissenden Lächeln und zog Harry mit sich.

„Klar, ich will irgendwie nicht wissen, was Blaise vorhat…"

„… oder Kevin", grinste Harry, als sie auf der Tanzfläche ankamen und sich im langsamen Takt zur Musik bewegten. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Klar, Kevin wollte seinen Blaise belohnen, doch wie?

Draco fing leise zu stöhnen an, als Harry ihn näher zu sich presste, ein Bein zwischen die seinen drängte und ihre Vorderfronten sich berührten. Harry ließ sein Becken kreisen, ging langsam in die Knie und zog so Draco in seinen Bewegungen mit. Die eine Hand behielt er ausgesteckt, Dracos Hand befand sich in Tanzhaltung darin. Die andere lang um Dracos Hüften, Draco stöhnte.

Seine Augen hatte er beinahe geschlossen, der Mund stand leicht offen. Harry tanzte noch immer langsam mit ihm, kam mit seinem Mund immer näher und küsste Draco sanft auf die Lippen. Er stöhnte auf, als Draco seinen Mund sofort öffnete, mit seiner Zunge entgegenkam und sie beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Die Musik um sie herum dröhnte, lullte sie ein, der Takt ließ sie miteinander verschmelzen, ihre Becken sündhaft kreisen. Ihr Kuss ging tiefer, wurde wilder, sanftes Stöhnen vibrierte in ihren Mündern. Draco zog Harry noch näher zu sich, rieb sich an ihm – sein Stöhnen wurde immer verzweifelter. Harry wurde heiß, sehr heiß. Er spürte Dracos Beule so hart gegen seine drücken, dass er beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam.

Sanft löste er den Kuss, ging ein wenig auf Abstand, da er befürchtete, dass es auffallen konnte. Doch wie er Sekunden danach bemerkte, interessierte dies kein Schwein: es gab andere, die noch wilder tanzten, sich bereits abtatschten. Als sie nun eng umschlungen weiter tanzten und sich dabei im Kreis drehten, fiel Harry auf, dass auch ihre Ecke durch die Vorhänge geschlossen waren – er wurde neugierig.

„Schatz? Lass uns wieder zurück zu unseren Plätzen gehen.", raunte er heiser, saugte an Dracos weiche Lippen und stöhnte leise auf. Draco brachte kein Wort heraus, seine Augen schienen vor Lust zu glühen.

„Wieso sind die…", fing Draco an, Harry blickte über seine Schulter, seine Augen blitzten.

„Die werden doch nicht schon wieder..", schnappte Draco nach Luft und wurde ein wenig neidisch.

„Glaube ich nicht! Aber wer weiß?", erwiderte Harry fies grinsend und hob leicht den Vorhang an um mit Draco dahinter zu verschwinden. Der Bass dröhnte noch immer, Harry und Draco rutschten auf ihre Plätze und grinsten breit.

„Sieh dir Blaise an. Der bemerkt uns nicht einmal. _Uhhh_, Leary", raunte Draco sichtlich beeindruckt, Harry lachte heiser auf.

„Er belohnt Blaise gebührend, hoffe ich..", schnurrte Harry und nickte Draco zu. Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal deuten, setzte sich rittlings auf Harry und stöhnte leise auf.

„Baby..", wisperte er leise, seine Lippen wurden hart von Harrys eingefangen. Ein weiterer Kuss entstand, der aus purem Feuer bestand. Harry stöhnte tief auf, als Draco sein Becken auf Harrys Schoß langsam kreisen ließ, den Kuss vertiefte. Aus Luftmange lösten sie sich keuchend, Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften, er keuchte Draco ins Gesicht.

„Du bist mehr als hot, Schatz.", brachte er mühsam hervor, Draco lächelte ihn lustvoll an – seine Haare hingen ihm sexy in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Harry betrachtete Dracos Hals, seine Lippen flogen darauf, er saugte sich fest. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und während er Dracos Schwanenhals mit saugenden Küssen verwöhnte, drang hemmungsloses Stöhnen seitens Draco in sein Ohr. Dracos Becken wurde immer fordernder, Harry stöhnte leise auf und fühlte sein hartes Glied in der einengenden Hose wippen.

Sein Blick fing Blaise ein, der lustvoll die Augen geschlossen hatte, in die Sitzgarnitur zurückgesunken war und sich bearbeiten ließ. Kevin war unter dem Tisch verschwunden – Harry konnte erahnen, was seine Lippen und Zunge gerade bei Blaise anstellten. Plötzlich schnellte eine Hand unter dem Tisch hervor, streichelte über Blaise Brust nach oben. Blaise stöhnte laut auf, verzog sein Gesicht und fing zu keuchen an. Ein sanftes Rot lag auf seinen Wangen – beide hatten ihre Freunde nicht wahrgenommen. Kevins Hand wanderte übers Kinn nach oben, er schob zwei Finger in Blaise Mund.

Wild fing Blaise an Kevins Fingern zu saugen an, während Kevin an Blaise Lanze leckte und saugte – was man allerdings natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Dies heizte Harry dermaßen ein, so dass er seine Hand ebenso wandern ließ, langsam Dracos Zipp aufmachte.

„Harry…was..", keuchte Draco schwer, seine Sinne waren benebelt. Er war schon steinhart, spürte ebenso Harrys Erregung durch den Stoff hindurch. Harry sah ihn aus Lust verschleierten Augen an, seine Lippen saugten sich hungrig an Dracos fest. Draco stöhnte tief und wimmernd auf, als Harrys Hand in seine Hose eintauchte, den steinharten Schaft umfasste und Dracos Glied aus der Hose entließ.

„Hmmm..", stöhnte Draco in Harrys Mund, er vertiefte den Kuss lustvoll. Harrys Hand streichelte langsam Dracos Stange, dann umfasste er das Glied komplett, sein Daumen huschte über die Spitze. Draco riss sich aus dem Kuss los, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und japste nach Luft. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter, er streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte über Dracos Adamsapfel.

Dracos Stöhnen brachte ihn beinahe über die Klippe, doch hielt er sich zurück. Er wollte seinen blonden Engel Erlösung schenken – auch wenn die Gefahr sehr groß war, dass sie in Flagranti erwischt wurden. Genüsslich tänzelte seine Zunge weiterhin über Dracos schlanken Hals – seine Hand wurde immer schneller. Beinahe hart und dennoch leidenschaftlich rieb er Dracos hartes Glied. Er hätte es ihm so gerne mit dem Mund besorgt, doch konnte er Draco nicht einfach auf den Tisch setzen! Kevin hatte die feinere Variante gewählt! Dracos Stöhnen, gemischt von Blaise hektischem Keuchen, drang an sein Ohr.

Harrys geschickte Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, während er abermals Dracos Lippen zu einem feurigen Kuss forderte. Mit der linken Hand angelte er sich ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, legte es auf seinen Bauch. Er merkte, dass Draco nicht mehr lang brauchte, der wild in seinen Mund stöhnte und nach Atem rang. Dracos Hände verkeilten sich hart in Harrys Haarschopf, mit einem wilden Schrei kam er zum Orgasmus.

Harry löste sanft den Kuss, blickte an sich hinab und war froh, dass Dracos Erguss auch wirklich auf dem Taschentuch gelandet war. Seine Hände führte er zum Mund, leckte sich dabei genüsslich die Finger ab. Dracos Wangen brannten, er schnappte nach Luft. Lustvoll sah er zu, wie Harry seinen Erguss von den Fingern leckte – Harrys Augen blitzten vergnügt.

„Oh Hölle. Ich liebe deine Hand.", japste Draco nach Luft, er fühlte sich mehr als befriedigt – es kribbelte überall und er zitterte stark.

„Nun bist du an der Reihe…", hauchte er, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Liebling, jetzt nicht. Dafür haben wir noch später Zeit. Reicht es denn nicht, dass du heute schon dreimal gekommen bist?", grinste er schief, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Das will ich auch für dich tun, oder? Ich meine, Gleichberechtigung für beide.", stellte er fest, Harry fing zu lachen an zog Draco in eine innige Umarmung.

„Danke, dass du dich so um mich sorgst, doch ich komme damit klar. Wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt um uns gegenseitig Lust zu schenken, glaube mir. Ich will dich so sehr, aber ich will unser erstes Mal mehr als nur genießen.", küsste er ihn sanft auf die geschwollenen Lippen und verpackte Dracos erschlafftes und nun gereinigtes Glied (wink mit seiner Hand – schwarze Magie – unbewusst) in seiner Hose. Dracos Wangen glühten noch immer, doch war er glücklich. Noch immer auf Harry sitzend, drehte er seinen Oberkörper und sah direkt in Blaise verlegen grinsendes Gesicht. Kevin kam gerade hervor und leckte sich über die Lippen – Harry schmunzelte.

„Hat´s geschmeckt?", fragte er leichthin, Kevin und Blaise wurden knallrot.

„Ähm, ja – und wie…", gurrte Kevin und zog Blaise näher zu sich, welcher noch immer von den Nachwirkungen seines beinahe stummen Orgasmus eingenommen war. Plötzlich wurde der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben, drei Köpfe guckten zu ihnen hinein.

„Oje! Auch besetzt! Na dann… Harry?", fragte der eine, Harry wurde blass.

„Harry, altes Haus! Wie geht es dir! Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! Toll siehst du aus! Jungs! Das ist Harry, der geilste und schnellste Rennfahrer aller Zeiten!", brüllte er gegen die Musik an, Harry wurde nun kalkweiß im Gesicht. Kevin und Blaise sahen sich alarmierend an und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er bekam nur noch mit, wie Harry ihn hart an sich presste, als würde er Schutz suchen. Schutz vor der Vergangenheit – die anfing ihn langsam aber sicher einzuholen.

**TBC…..**

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! Ihr seid einfach klasse! Danke an:

**Sopha, Feilian, Moony Tatze, Brirdy, CitySweeper, Nalan, Bubble, pandoradoggis, Raven, vava, mi-chan, Verrckte Hutmacherin, Reiko-Yamaoka, GeorgiDee, Connili, feaneth, Leilia, Schneewittchen, glamourgirl2, sweet-chaos-chan, BloodyDevil, jessy11, Kylyen, t-m-r, Schokofrosch, kleine, Suncrystal, Blackcat, NightwishDevil, Saika-Chan, KimAlexandra, jezzi85, fighter-for-dragonheart, **

_Okay! °händereib° Mal sehen, ob ich einige Fragen beantworten kann.._

**Die poppenden Heuschrecken:**

Die einen mögen sie, die anderen nicht. Ich habe nicht vor, sie hier wieder aufleben zu lassen, doch kann es sein, dass sie ab und zu vorbeischauen. Seht es als „mein Markenzeichen" an, ja?

**Graham Malfoy**

Hui! Ein sehr heikles Thema, ein sehr komischer Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen. Mit diesem Chara hängen viele Sachen zusammen. Ich wurde gefragt, wie er umkam. Hm, ich würde meinen, er starb keines natürlichen Todes. Wieso? Diese Tatsache hängt mit einem anderen Chap, welches noch kommt, zusammen. Ich werde euch kurzzeitig in Zukunft in sein vergangenes Leben einführen und zeigen, was dieser kaltherzige Typ noch alles so draufhatte. Was seinen Vergessenszauber angeht: er hatte ihn ausgesprochen, doch er starb. Eigentlich sollten alle „frei" sein, doch dem war nicht so. Wieso? Weil sein Geist keine Ruhe fand, er mit seinem Tod irgendwie haderte. Somit war der Zauber noch aktiv, konnte aber (ohne Wissen der anderen, nur Vermutungen) durch eine X-beliebige Person der Familie aufgehoben werden (Blutsverbindung)

**Nickolas Monroe:**

Jaaaaa, dieser Süße lässt euch nicht in Ruhe, wie? Ich kann nur breit grinsen und sagen, wartet ab! Ihr habt zwei Möglichkeiten, die relativ in die Wirklichkeit von mir umgesetzt werden können. Die erste wäre – es ist nur Zufall, dass Harry sich Nicki ausgesucht hatte, weil er Draco so ähnlich sah. Es könnte sein, dass er unbewusst immer schon auf Draco stand und wusste, dass er keine Chance bei ihm hatte. Kennt ihr das nicht, dass man immer auf denselben Typ Mensch abfährt, wenn man sich verliebt? Die zweite Variante wäre eingeschlossen mit der ersten, doch verbirgt sich noch mehr hinter Nicolas Monroe! Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, wieso Rick ihn so in der Hand hatte? Ihr glaubt es kaum, aber in der Nacht kam mir eine Idee, die sich perfekt eingliedern lässt! Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon hält, wenn sie zur Sprache kommt – breit grins. Mann, Nicki hat es drauf, kann ich nur sagen. Von dem Süßen wird man zukünftig ein wenig mehr erfahren – ich verspreche es!

**Titel der Story:**

Äh, ja, der Titel ist in der Tat voll genial, finde ich. Danke für das Kompliment! Wie er mir einfiel? Nun, ich wollte etwas über Rennen schreiben und da hörte ich im Radio ein saualtes Lied, wo ich gerade mal 14 Jahre alt war – also vor 50 Jahren. Jedenfalls passte der Titel wie die Faust aufs Auge und so nahm ich ihn. Der Hintergrund des Titels kommt in den nächsten Chaps. Langsam kommen wir dahin, wo ich immer schon hinwollte! °ja!°

**Hogwarts:**

Ich würde meinen, Hogwarts spielt weiterhin eine Rolle und wird noch vorkommen. Es hat dann etwas mit Komödie zu tun, keine Sorge! Ich habe vor, die Schüler davon, oder auch einige Lehrer – in die Story mit einzubeziehen. Kam mir ebenfalls der Gedanke über Nacht – den muss ich sofort aufschreiben. Wäre ne Schande, das weg zu lassen! Ich glaube, das wird euch noch gefallen!

**Severus und Remus:**

Was lesen da meine müden Augen? Ihr wollt die beiden wieder zusammen haben? Ich denke, der Anfang ist schon gestartet, mal sehen, was ich daraus machen kann. Es gibt Chaps, da weiß ich selber nicht, wie ich weiter schreibe und dann kommen die Ideen und die Verbindungen zum Inhalt, den ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Ich denke, ich kann Remus und Severus sehr wohl einbauen. Seit „Schicksal" sind mir die beiden ans Herz gewachsen. Freut euch… ich hoffe, ich sehe bald die Chance sie einzubauen!

**Wie viele Chaps es werden:**

Ehrlich jetzt? Keine Ahnung! Könnt ihr euch noch an „Schicksal" erinnern? Ursprünglich hatte ich vor, nur 5 Chaps zu schreiben. Sollte ursprünglich wie diese Story ne oneshot werden. Und was war dann? 22 Kapitel! Tja, so kanns gehen! Auch dort kamen mir die Ideen mit einem jeden weiteren Chap! Ich würde sagen, mit den Ideen die ich jetzt habe, werden es noch sicherlich einige! Aber wie viele, weiß ich nicht! Kann sein, dass es bald zu Ende ist, kann aber auch sein, dass es noch an die 10 Kapitel oder länger werden. Keine Ahnung, ich lasse mich da selber überraschen.

**Beantwortung der Reviews und Hintergründe:**

Leute, ich liebe eure Kommis! Sie sind echt das Wasser auf meiner Mühle! Aber leider schaffe ich es nicht immer euch zu antworten! Die einen schreiben, sie wollen so gerne und schnell ein neues Chap haben und dann schreibe ich, bin fertig und brauche Ewigkeiten um auf Kommis zu antworten. Ich will keine 0815 Antworten liefern, will auf euch eingehen. Aber das braucht Zeit. Aber seht es so: wenn ich mal nicht auf eure Antworten eingehe, dann nur, weil ich gerade im Stress bin, euch das Chap allerdings nicht vorenthalten möchte. Ich weiß wie das ist, wenn man voll aufgedreht auf das neue Chap wartet!

Ich arbeite ganztags, komme nach 18 Uhr heim. Habe noch den Haushalt zu führen, füttere meine Tiere und beschäftige mich mit ihnen. Dann kommt noch mein Freund heim, der… äh… ja, auch beachtet werden will – sei es, wenn ich ihn im Playstation-Spiel (SSX, falls es euch was sagt) schlage. °hehe° Need vor Speed (das Spiel, was mich zu dieser Story gebracht hat), kommt bald auf PS2 heraus, nicht nur auf PSP und somit werde ich mir da auch einige Infos und Tipps holen, damit die zukünftigen Chaps spannender werden (beinahe hätte ich mich verplappert) Jedenfalls betreibe ich noch ein eigenes Forum als admin, lese Beta, beantworte Mails, lade auf anderen Seiten Chaps hoch – in meinem Forum zwischendurch geschriebene oneshots. Ihr seht – ich bin nicht faul – aber ich mache alles der Reihe nach. Sicherlich nicht für einen jeden interessant zu lesen – aber es gilt als Info, damit ihr wisst, wieso es nicht immer geht. °zwinker°

**Familie Malfoy, Alfred:**

Oh ja, da kommt noch was! Von Alfred wird man wieder lesen und er wird sicherlich mehr Einfluss haben als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Lucius kommt ebenfalls öfters vor, er wird auch auf ein Geheimnis stoßen, was in dieser Story ein weiteres Stück Puzzle hinzufügt °breit grins° Was Draco angeht – tja, irgendwann wird auch er sich erinnern können… oder?

**Humor und Ernsthaftigkeit der Chaps:**

Immer wieder lese ich: „Mir hat es gefallen, dass es so ernsthaft war", oder „gefiel mir diesmal nicht" Macht ja nichts! Doch lasst euch gesagt sein, dass meine Chaps unterschiedlich sind. Sie können nicht immer aus Humor bestehen und auch nicht immer aus Ernsthaftigkeit. Ich mische sehr gerne und so wird es auch bleiben. Wäre ja langweilig. Fazit: ich kann es nicht einem jeden Recht machen, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Ja? °zwinker°

**Kleinere Fragen:**

- Sessel bedeutet in Österreich auch Stuhl. Zumindest in meinem „Viertel" Hoffe, das ist geklärt. Ist nichts Flauschiges zum draufsetzen, wie einige glauben. °lach° Tut Leid!

- Wieso die Frau von Alfred auf die Anzeige geantwortet hatte? Lest euch das Kapitel nochmals durch, wo Adrian zu Besuch kommt, dort steht der Grund. Alfred sollte als Muggel dennoch mit Zauberern in Kontakt kommen.

- Harry floh deshalb in seinem Auto, weil beim Kapitel 9 der dumme Bulle es nicht lassen konnte ihn zu jagen. Deshalb. Nein, er hatte nichts geklaut, aber das weiß der dumme Bulle ja nicht! °lach°

_So, habe ich alles beantwortet? Nein? Ja? Habe ich jemanden vergessen zu erwähnen? Leute, das sind einfach abgefahrene Kommis und so viele tolle Fragen! Das zeigt mir, dass ihr euch wirklich interessiert und es macht mir Spaß euch zu antworten! Bin ich froh, dass ich so verflucht schnell schreiben kann, sonst wäre ich übermorgen nicht fertig. Ach ja, eure gewünschten Autos sind auf den Weg zu euch! Natürlich mit „Inhalt" namens Draco oder Harry. °hust° Stellt sich nur noch die Frage: angezogen oder nackt? °grins° _

**Wünsche euch noch einen tollen Abend und viel Spaß! Das nächste Chap is coming soon. **

**Knutsch euch, hab euch furchtbar lieb!**

**Eure für immer – behinderte Darkgugi und gugi**


	12. Wiedersehen der anderen Art

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Hoffe doch, ich bin pünktlich! °**lach**° Jedenfalls habe ich ein Kapitel für euch…

Doch leider muss ich sagen, es war die Hölle für mich es zu schreiben. Noch nie hat mich ein Kapitel so verarscht und Nerven gekostet wie dieses. Noch nie war es für mich so schwer ein Kapitel zu schreiben, wo so viele Infos auf einmal vorkamen.

Ich habe leider kein gutes Gefühl dabei, mir gefällt es einfach nicht. Tut mir ehrlich Leid! °**snief**° Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es einigen zusagt und ihr verstehen werdet, wieso ich zwischen Trauer, Wut, Freude und Nachdenklichkeit so hin und her springen hab müssen. Ich hoffe auch selber, dass das nächste chap wieder besser wird.

Außerdem danke ich allen Lesern die meine Chaps weiter lesen und mir sogar antworten! °**zwinker**° Bedeutet mir sehr viel! Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Knutsch an euch alle!

Eure gugi

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 12**

**Wiedersehen der anderen Art**

„Harry? Harry! Was ist mir dir?", flüsterte Draco besorgt, erhob sich von Harrys Schoß und setzte sich dicht neben ihn. Harry klammerte sich noch immer mit schweißnassen Händen an seinen Freund, starrte die drei Jungen geschockt an, - die ihn neugierig, aber auch besorgt vom Gesicht abwärts - musterten. Harry zitterte, er wünschte sich in Luft aufzulösen. Außerdem fragte er sich, wo sein Gryffindor Stolz geblieben war, der ihn immer stark und zuversichtlich Richtung „Probleme" gehen ließ, ihn jedoch in diesem Moment in die andere Richtung - der „Flucht", trieb!

„Wie?", wisperte Harry leise, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Bemerkte natürlich auch nicht, dass Blaise, sowie Kevin näher gerutscht waren, Harry aufmerksam studierten – ihre Augen natürlich zeitweise die neuen Besucher ungeniert und fragend musterten. Draco hatte seinen Arm beschützend um Harrys Schulter geschlungen, küsste ihn immer wieder beruhigend und zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Harry? Dürfen wir uns setzen? Bitte! Wir müssen unbedingt mit dir sprechen!", rief einer der Junge mit abstehenden und aufgestylten Haaren aus, wartete jedoch nervös auf seinen Lippen kauend, ab. Harry schüttelte eingehend den Kopf, wollte, dass die drei wieder verschwanden und senkte beschämt den Blick.

Langsam bekam er Panik. Der Abend hatte so wundervoll begonnen, war so prickelnd gewesen und nun holte ihn die Vergangenheit erbarmungslos ein? Wie es schien, konnte er einfach nicht davonlaufen, das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit ihm vor. Harry, so wie er sich schließlich in diesem Moment eingestand, musste sich seiner verhassten Vergangenheit stellen – ob er wollte, oder nicht.

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Harry! Wir haben dich schon seit mehr als 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und du willst uns nicht einmal begrüßen? Wir haben dir niemals etwas getan! Ehrlich Harry…" Der mittlere Junge, etwas hager, doch recht sympathisch wirkend, seufzte eingehend, Enttäuschung und Resignation spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. Ohne auf Harrys leises Wimmern einzugehen, zog er stur drei Stühle herbei und setzte sich einfach. Die beiden anderen machten es ihm gleich, schauten treuherzig zu Harry und baten ihn stumm es sich anders zu überlegen.

„Harry. Sag doch etwas, bitte.", säuselte Draco leise an Harrys Wange, stupste sie mit der Nase an und zog seinen zitternden Geliebten noch näher zu sich. Der schwarzhaarige Ex-Gryffindor versuchte sich zu fangen, seine Angst zu unterdrücken und nickte gequält. Harry hatte nicht Angst vor seinen Freunden, doch Angst vor dem, was sie ihn vielleicht fragen könnten. Blaise saß zu seiner Linken, streichelte abwesend über Harrys Arm und ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen.

Erst jetzt sah Harry hoch, direkt in die drei Augenpaare seiner damaligen Freunde – sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte sie so sehr vermisst, doch musste er sie damals verlassen. Verzweiflung schlug ihm entgegen, Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Es geht schon wieder. Hatte nur einen Schock.", versuchte er es mit einem gequälten Lächeln, was allen Anwesenden natürlich auffiel. Ebenso die Spannung, die sehr unangenehm wirkte, zwischen den drei Neuen und Harry herrschte.

„Harry? Wir freuen uns sehr dich wieder zu sehen, aber wieso bist du damals einfach so verschwunden?", wollte der Eine wissen, Harry schnaubte leise und seufzte. Seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an, leicht beugte er sich vor, sah die drei eingehend an.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.", zischte er leise, sein Gegenüber verzog etwas beleidigt sein Gesicht.

„Natürlich wissen wir es alle! Aber ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass du so leicht aufgibst!", knurrte der Andere, Harry schluckte – musste er ihm Recht geben.

„Jo, versteh doch, ich konnte nicht anders… ich..", versuchte es Harry, - Draco, Blaise und Kevin sagten kein Wort und lauschten der unangenehmen Unterhaltung. Ob sie eingreifen sollten? Natürlich hätten sie die drei verscheuchen können, doch hatten sie irgendwie so ein Gefühl, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dass Harry nicht mehr davon lief.

„Was soll ich verstehen, Harry!", brauste er auf, donnerte seine eine Faust auf den Tisch, die andere Hand strich das halblange, glatte und rote Haar hinters Ohr. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen funkelten vor Ärger und Enttäuschung. Da hatten sie sich Jahrelang Mühe gegeben ihren Harry wieder zu finden und dann wollte er mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben?

„Na ja, du weißt ja was passiert ist, und…", fing Harry weiters an, fühlte sich so hilflos dabei. Doch die Trost spendenden Streicheleinheiten seitens Draco halfen ihm durchzuhalten. Jetzt fiel ihm Crash ins Wort, der bisher ruhig geblieben war. Harry hatte ihm damals oft zugesehen, wie er sich das braune Haar bis auf einige Millimeter abscherte, bevor es zum nächsten Rennen ging. Seine Erklärung darüber war, dass der Helm besser auf seinem Kopf hielt, was Harry absolut nicht glauben wollte und trotz allem immer wieder lachend zur Kenntnis nahm. Damals hatten die tiefbraunen Augen vergnügt gefunkelt – jetzt taten sie es auf andere Art und Weise.

„Natürlich wissen wir was passiert ist, Harry! Uns alle traf es damals ziemlich hart! Aber wir waren immer davon überzeugt, dass du eine Kämpfernatur bist! Und auf einmal gibst du auf und verschwindest so einfach aus unserem Leben? Wieso? Ja, er war auch _unser_ Freund, aber …. ! Nur wenn wir alle eine Einheit gewesen wären, hätten wir diesem Arsch Einhalt gebieten können! Aber seit dem du weg warst, traute sich keiner mehr etwas gegen ihn zu sagen! Egal wohin wir fahren, er und seine Gang folgen uns und fordern uns immer wieder zu einem Duell heraus! Harry! Bitte… Verflucht, Harry.." Crash senkte betroffen den Kopf, Harry verschlug es den Atem.

Natürlich war Nicki auch ihr Freund gewesen, die vier waren zu einer Einheit zusammen geschmolzen. Und sie hatten auch mitbekommen, dass es zwischen Harry und Nicki gefunkt hatte, doch verloren sie niemals ein Wort darüber. Was die beiden in ihrer Freizeit miteinander taten, konnte ihnen egal sein. Nach außen hin wirkten alle fünf normal, doch wenn sie privat waren, kuschelten sich Harry und Nicki immer wieder zusammen, was die drei anderen hatte grinsen lassen. Sie wussten, dass der Verlust von Nicki Harry mehr denn je getroffen hatte, hatten geschockt zugesehen, wie Harry damals im Krankenhaus ausgerastet war. Seit diesem Tage an hatte sich Harry verändert und eines Nachts..

„Es.. es tut mir so Leid.", wisperte Harry den Tränen nahe, hätte sich niemals gedacht seine Freunde so verletzt zu haben. Hatte er zu egoistisch gehandelt? Immerhin war er nicht für seine Freunde da gewesen, als sie ihn am meisten brauchten - und trotzdem hätte er es nicht können, wäre er geblieben. Zu tief saß damals der Schmerz, der heut zu Tage noch immer in ihm tobte – doch etwas leichter zu ertragen war.

„Nun, das wollen wir doch hoffen.", knurrte der dritte im Bunde, der auf den Namen Zachary hörte. Er hatte sich die kurzen Haare strohblond gefärbt, war dafür bekannt, eine jede Woche eine andere Farbe auszuprobieren. Harry fand, dass Zach die blonden Haare besser standen als die giftgrünen, die er damals breit grinsend zur Schau trug. Außerdem hatte er sich heute giftgrüne Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt, die in diesem schwummrigen Licht mehr als gefährlich strahlten.

Zach grinste Harry leicht an, er wusste wie schwer es für Harry sein musste. Die drei Freunde schienen erleichtert zu sein, während die Ex-Hogwarts Schüler sich nicht direkt auskannten und trotzdem Stirn runzelnd zuhörten. Sie waren viel zu neugierig, um unangenehme Fragen zu stellen – das würden die ungebetenen Gäste für sie schon übernehmen. Leichte Entspannung zeigte sich in allen Gesichtern, während Jo, Crash und Zach nun freudig grinsten, Harry noch immer einen Klos im Hals hatte.

„Harry… willst du nicht einmal HALLO zu uns sagen?", fragte Jo beinahe schüchtern, Harry lächelte nun, doch die Tränen fanden ihren Weg über seine rot glühenden Wangen.

„Darf ich mal kurz…", fragte Harry seinen Süßen, welcher sofort aufstand, damit Harry sich erheben konnte. Als er endlich bei ihnen war, ziemlich nervös schien, standen die drei alten Freunde auf, grinsten Harry mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Hallo Harry", kicherte Jo schüchtern, Harry fing leise zu lachen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Idioten", grinste er schief, Crash johlte auf und umarmte Harry stürmisch. Mit einem leisen Schrei hob er den zappelnden Harry hoch, drückte ihn und wiegte ihn umher – ließ ihn dann wieder zu Boden gleiten und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.

„Selber Idiot!", lachte er und wuschelte Harry durch die Haare. Jo klopfte Harry zaghaft auf die Schulter, während Crash seinem Kumpel Harry einen sanften Schups gab. Harry riss die Augen auf, stolperte und fiel in Jo´s Arme, der kichernd und freundschaftlich seinen alten Freund umarmte, zu lachen anfing.

„Hey! Ich bin dran!", beschwerte sich Zach und zerrte an Harrys Hemd.

„Nicht so stürmisch!", rief Harry überrumpelt aus, doch Zach zog einen Schmollmund, zerrte Harry zu sich und drückte ihn ebenso freundschaftlich an sich.

„Du bist es wirklich. Gott hat uns erhört. Ich danke ihm dafür. Es gibt vieles, über das wir reden müssen.", wisperte er ihm leise ins Ohr, ließ ihn los und wuschelte ihm ebenso durch die Haare. Harry verspannte sich kurz, sein Herz fing zu rasen an. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich jedoch wieder im Griff, wusste, er konnte seinem Schicksal nicht mehr entkommen.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss, ja?", maulte Harry und versuchte seine Frisur zu richten, erntete drei breite Grinsen.

„Harry?", kam es glucksend von Jo.

„WAS!", stieß er sauer aus und fummelte noch immer an seiner Frisur herum.

„Vergiss es, funktioniert nicht. Damals nicht, heute nicht. Deine Haare sind nun mal so.", brummte Crash, Harry blitzte ihn gespielt sauer an und reckte sein Kinn empor. Draco, Blaise und Kevin nickten zustimmend und verhielten sich weiterhin still.

„Und der Blick zieht auch nicht mehr.", kam es von Zach, er zwinkerte und knuffte Harry in die Schulter.

„Aua! Das tat weh!", rief er aus und rieb sich diese, brachte die drei alten Freunde zum lachen.

„Ach, wirklich? Früher warst du noch nicht so wehleidig! Weichei…", kommentierte Jo sarkastisch, Harry knurrte und Blaise grinste. Kevin fand es amüsant und Draco? Nun, der arme Blonde brodelte vor Eifersucht, da er nicht wollte, dass drei recht gut aussehende Jungen SEINEN Harry umarmten! Wer waren diese Clowns?

„Ich bin kein Weichei!", brauste er mit großen Augen auf, die drei nickten jedoch.

„Doch, bist du.", kam es einstimmig, Harry schmollte abermals und drehte sich zu Blaise, Kevin und Draco.

„Leute? Das sind Joey, Crash und Zachary!", stellte er sie vor, die drei nickten, grüßten sie und musterten ihre Gegenüber sehr neugierig.

„Und die drei hübschen da sind Draco, Blaise und Kevin!", nickte Harry sofort, Crash zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und WIR sind nicht hübsch?", fragte er geradeaus, Harry stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Crash, wenn du endlich einmal Haare auf dem Kopf hättest, könnte man dich ansatzweise…aahh!", kreischte Harry los, versteckte sich hinter Zach, der Harry sofort beschützte. Crash fuhr sich stolz über seine 3 Millimeter Frisur und richtete sich in einer Größe von 1,90 Metern auf. Obwohl er ein Riese war, zog er mit seiner sportlichen und sehr schlanken Modellfigur viele Blicke an.

„Also ICH bin hübsch, keine Widerworte…NA! Ich sagte: KEINE WIDERWORTE! Ja, Harrylein, mach schön brav den Mund zu, klar? Oder ich besuche dich eines Nachts und rasiere dir den Schädel ebenso kahl, geschnallt?", beugte er sich zu ihnen hinunter, seine Augen leuchteten belustigt. Harry traute sich hinter Zach hervor, der ihm liebevoll und „mütterlich" die Wange tätschelte.

„Brauchst keine Angst vor dem bösen Crash zu haben, der zermalmt lieber Autos und trägt seine Rasiermaschine auch ins Bettchen.", nickte er zustimmend. Kevin und Blaise fingen zu lachen an, Zach suchte nun Schutz hinter Jo und Crash schmollte wie ein großes Kleinkind. Draco entspannte sich zusehends, doch war er noch immer ein wenig eifersüchtig und brannte darauf zu erfahren, wie Harry zu ihnen stand.

„Frechheit! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie schwer es ist einen echt guten Haar-Rasierer zu bekommen? Die anderen waren nur Schrott! Ja, lacht nur, ihr Volldeppen! Tolle Freunde seid ihr! Könnt eine klasse Frisur nicht würdigen!", keifte er weiter, Draco kam sich vergessen vor. Harrys Blick fand den nachdenklichen von Draco, er seufzte und räusperte sich. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stupste ihn Zach in die Rippen.

„Sag mal, Harry. Bist du mit dem Süßen da zusammen? Der sieht heiß aus!", nickte er zustimmend, Harrys Kinnlade landete am Boden. Nicht, dass er nicht wusste, dass sein Draco absolut traumhaft aussah, doch so offen war Zach selten bis nie. Draco schien nun interessiert, ebenso Kevin und Blaise. Harry wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, hatte er Angst, dass man Draco mit Nicki vergleichen könnte. Klar, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war zu verzeichnen, doch waren sie unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.

„Ja! Das ist mein fester Freund, Draco Malfoy!", erwiderte Harry stolz und rutschte wieder die Couch entlang zu seinem Schatz. Sofort schlang Draco knurrend seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern, küsste ihn demonstrativ auf die Lippen, Crash lachte lauthals los.

„Wow, eifersüchtig der Kleine, was?", kicherte er, Draco schoss Pfeile auf ihn ab.

„WER ist hier klein!", brauste er auf, Harry öffnete den Mund. Doch Crash blieb ruhig, sein Gesichtsausdruck schien eher amüsiert zu sein, er blitzte Draco mit Schalk an.

„Gegen mich, Draco, bist du klein.", meinte er ruhig, die Vorhänge blieben noch immer zugezogen – die Freunde waren somit ungestört. Draco war sprachlos, hatte er dies schon festgestellt. Doch KLEIN war er allemal nicht! Einen stolzen Mann mit 1,80 Metern Größe konnte man doch nicht als „klein" betiteln… oder?

„Schatz, reg dich nicht auf. Er sagt zu jeden Jungen „Kleiner", wenn er nicht so groß ist wie er. Du kannst es sogar als Kompliment ansehen, weil er das nicht zu einer jeden X-beliebigen Person sagt.", nickte Harry ihm zu, Draco zog verwunderte eine Augenbraue hoch. Die nächste Frage schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben zu stehen, Crash grinste breit und meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Draco. Sieh mal. Wir kennen euch nicht, klar?" Draco bejahte.

„Aber ihr alle seid Harrys Freunde, oder?", fragte er weiter, Blaise und Kevin nickten, Draco ebenso.

„Und Harrys Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde. Stimmts, Jungs?", fragte er seine Kumpels, Jo und Zach bejahten sofort. Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf allen Gesichtern, besonders auf Harrys. Nun gaben sich alle begrüßend die Hände, stellten sich nochmals vor - Blaise rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz umher.

„Sagt mal, woher kennt ihr Harry eigentlich?", platzte er mit der Frage heraus, Stille kehrte ein. Harry wurde blass, schluckte. Doch wie es schien, musste es ja so kommen. Fragend sahen die drei Harry an, dieser nickte nur.

„Also – äh.. Blaise?"

„Ja, das ist mein Name.", grinste Blaise schief, Zach beugte sich nun vor und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Danach Kevin und zum Schluss Draco.

„Harry war und ist sicherlich noch immer der beste Rennfahrer aller Zeiten. Wir lernten ihn vor ungefähr drei Jahren kennen. Damals wirkte er etwas verunsichert, war als Besucher bei uns. Crash, das lose Mundwerk.. aua! Lass das, du Idiot!", brauste er auf, als Crash ihm knurrend eine Kopfnuss verpasste und Zach sich nun den brummenden Schädel rieb. Kevin lachte auf, Draco entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Also..", noch einmal sah er prüfend zu Crash, der ihn harmlos wie ein Engelchen ansah, „..Crash hatte ihn angesprochen, ob ihm die Straßenrennen auch gefielen. Harry strahlte geradezu und nickte andauernd. Er tat Crash leid, weil er so schüchtern abseits der Menge stand. Da beschloss er dem Kleinen hier, unser Lager zu zeigen. Er schien sehr neugierig und erzählte uns, dass er schon etwas fahren konnte. Seine Verwandten hatten es ihm beigebracht, stimmts, Harry?", wandte er sich an den Ex-Gryffindor, dieser nickte nur und seufzte bei der Erinnerung.

„Mann, bei denen im Lager lagen lauter Bierflaschen herum, es stank nach abgestandener Luft und Zach spielte gerade mit einem Fußball. Ich sehe es noch deutlich vor mir.", lächelte Harry milde, Zach seufzte.

„Ja, ja! Das waren noch Zeiten! Gut. Ich führte ihn zu Jo, unserem Mechaniker und Testfahrer. Mann, der war furchtbar nervös, weil er glaubte, dass Harry ein Fan von uns war!", lachte er los, Jo schmollte.

„Hat mich denn einer aufgeklärt? Mann, ihr ward ja so fies!", zischte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Wieso sollten wir? War doch lustig zuzusehen, wie du dir schnell die Hände gesäubert hattest, um danach Harry die Hand zu geben!", lachte Crash dunkel auf, Jo wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und schäumte vor Wut.

„Arsch", lautete sein Kommentar, Blaise lachte los und Kevin kicherte. Draco grinste breit und Harry gluckste.

„Ja, manchmal bin ich einer. Stimmt. Aber ich war das nie zu dir, oder zu Zach oder zu Harrylein!", drohte er mit dem Finger, Jo kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte Crash eingehend an.

„Na ich weiß nicht.", schmollte er weiter, Crash Gesichtszüge entglitten, Harry prustete los und Zach baute sich zwischen den beiden auf.

„Na, na! Kämpfe werden auf der Straße ausgetragen, Hänsel und Gretel!", lachte er los, wurde nun von beiden Seiten her gewürgt.

„Sorry, Hänsel und Hänsel", brachte er rot im Gesicht hervor, Kevin lachte weiter und Blaise schlug mit der Hand hart auf dem Tisch auf, eher auch er im Gelächter ausbrach.

„Weiter!", verlangte Kevin zu wissen, Zach nickte und rieb sich eingehend den nun freien Hals. Die beiden anderen grinsten triumphierend, Zach knurrte.

„Harry! Komm bitte wieder zurück! Ich halte es mit diesen beiden Deppen nicht mehr aus!", seufzte er, rutschte in seinen Stuhl und hob die Hände zum Schutz hoch, wartete auf einen Angriff, der jedoch ausblieb. Überrascht öffnete er seine Augen, kam wieder hoch und grinste – Jo und Crash schmollten gespielt. Harry lächelte versonnen, hatte er dies sehr vermisst!

„Gut, weiter im Text!", grinste Zach breit und fuhr sich über die gefärbten Haare.

„Geile Farbe!", nickte Harry nun, Zach strahlte.

„Ja, besser als Tuntenrosa!", knurrte Jo und sah Zach von der Seite her an.

„Hey! Die Farbe war cool!", brauste er auf, Draco schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Der war ja schräger als er! Blaise mochte die drei, Kevin ebenso. Und Draco überlegte es sich noch. Doch sagte er nichts, Harry zuliebe.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja! Harry kam jeden Abend zu uns, so lange wir eben in der Stadt waren. Jo zeigte ihm alles was Ersatzteile und umbauen der Wagen anging und Harry bot sich sogar an, auszuhelfen. Und dann kam Nicki dazu und…" Zach´s Grinsen verschwand, auch das von Harry. Draco sah alarmierend zu seinem Schatz, Blaise und Kevin ebenso. Wer war Nicki? Zach konnte anscheinend Gedankenlesen.

„Ihr müsst wissen, Nicki war damals unser bester Fahrer. Er hatte vom Aussehen her eine kleine Ähnlichkeit mit dir, Draco.", sagte Zach ernst, Draco spürte abermals brennende Eifersucht in sich aufkommen. Harry war dies sehr unangenehm und Jo´s Augen fanden die von Harry. Sein Blick schien zu sagen, dass er sich JETZT um Draco kümmern sollte, nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Harry verstand sofort, zog Draco zu sich und küsste ihn kurzerhand fest auf die Lippen.

Sanft strich er mit der Zunge über seinen Kussmund, verlange um Einlass, der ihn sofort gewährt wurde. Draco stöhnte leise auf, vertiefte den Kuss und vergaß seine Eifersucht. Harry war _sein_ Freund, da konnte auch die Vergangenheit nichts daran ändern. Als sie sich trennten, grinste Draco leicht, Harry seufzte und Jo nickte zufrieden. Blaise und Kevin hatten den stummen Gedankenaustausch zwischen Jo und Harry bemerkt, fassten zusammen und wussten nun, dass die vier damals dicke Freunde gewesen sein mussten, wenn sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden.

„Aber keine Sorge, Kleiner. Du siehst tausendmal besser aus als Nicki.", beschwichtigte Crash ihn nun, Draco strahlte.

„Ja, da stimme ich ihm zu.", meinte Zach nun amüsiert, Draco wurde rot im Gesicht und wuchs über sich hinaus. Harry betrachtete seinen Schatz verliebt, fing Dracos Blick ein, der so strahlend und glücklich wirkte, dass es ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Ja… Dray, da haben sie Recht. Du siehst unglaublich gut aus, wenn nicht atemberaubend schön.", wisperte Harry ehrlich, die fünf Freunde grinste zufrieden.

„Du auch, Liebling.", raunte Draco ehrfürchtig und küsste Harry flüchtig auf die Lippen, zog ihn fest zu sich.

„Jedenfalls..", fing Crash weiter zu erzählen an, „zeigte Nicki ihm unsere Wagen und wie sie aufgetunt wurden. Da wir einen Monat in der Stadt blieben, half er uns aus und eines Tages kam Nicki ganz aufgelöst zu uns und versuchte uns mit Händen und Füßen zu erklären, ein neues Talent gefunden zu haben.", zwinkerte Crash dem Schwarzhaarigen zu – Harry wurde vor lauter Freude rot im Gesicht.

„Und? War es auch so?", fragte Blaise weiter, Jo, Crash und Zach nickten einstimmig.

„Ja, er war die Hölle am Asphalt! Er hatte sich Nickis Wagen ausgeborgt und uns gezeigt, was er kann. Seit dem Tage an trainierten wir ihn, zeigten ihm alles und mit der Zeit kam Harry mit neuen Kleidungsstücken an, die er uns spendierte.", ereiferte sich Jo nun, Draco wurde neugierig.

„Welche Kleidungsstücke?", fragte Draco nach, Zach lachte auf.

„Na endlich meldest du dich auch einmal zu Wort! Harry kaufte uns neue Helme, einheitliche Rennanzüge, usw. Und trotzdem unterschieden sie sich voneinander, weil wir verschiedene Vinyls als Merkmale besaßen. Harry hatte durchaus Geschmack bewiesen! Doch als wir seinen Anzug sahen – wow… Feuerteufel…", knurrte Zach nun, Harry nickte versonnen.

„Feuerteufel?", fragte Draco weiter, grinste seinen Freund nun breit und neugierig an.

„Ja! So nannte ich dann mein Auto, welches ihr schon kennen gelernt habt. Ich hatte es zusammen mit Jo umgebaut…", warf Harry träumerisch ein, Jo nickte versonnen.

„Stimmt – Mann, Harry, dein Talent hätte ich auch gerne! Du warst für mich der perfekte Partner in der Werkstatt und…"

„…und ein unglaublicher Rennfahrer noch dazu – ein Naturtalent.", unterbrach Crash seinen Kumpel, Harry grinste.

„Nicki und er lieferten sich viele Duelle und nur selten verlor Harry. Wir sind alle etwas älter als der Kleine da, doch er hatte in diesem Monat so viel dazu gelernt, wir hatten ihn schon unglaublich ins Herz geschlossen…", brabbelte Zach weiter und blies sich eine gefärbte Haarsträhne, die er leider vergessen hatte zu stylen, aus der Stirn.

„…da hingen wir einfach noch ein weiteres Monat an!", lachte Jo und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Blaise nickte interessiert, Kevin ebenso und Draco staunte nicht schlecht.

„Was passierte dann?", fragte er sofort weiter, Crash räusperte sich.

„Nun ja. Mit der Zeit trafen die Gegner ein und die ersten Rennen fanden statt. Als Nicki dann einmal krank wurde, sprang Harry ein. Wir wollten ihn aufhalten, da er das Küken unserer Mannschaft, zudem noch blutjung war - und trotzdem…."

„Mann, diese Streiterei werde ich niemals vergessen!", lachte Harry auf, Jo seufzte.

„Ja, Nicki hustete uns zu, dass er fahren sollte. Crash war ebenso der Meinung. Und Zach, sowie ich, machten uns große Sorgen um unser Küken. Aber während wir so stritten…", plauderte Jo weiter.

„….lief Harry schon zum Wagen, hatte darin Platz genommen und wartete auf das Startsignal!", warf Crash mit strahlenden Augen ein und rutschte begeistert am Stuhl umher. Drei Augenpaare pinnten sich auf ihre Gegenüber.

„Neugierig darauf wer gewonnen hat?", grinste Jo nun, Draco, Blaise und Kevin nickten sofort.

„Leider die Gegenpartei!", maulte Zach nun, Harrys Freunde der Schulzeit stöhnten enttäuscht auf.

„Hey, hey! Aber es war ein geiles Rennen! Harry trat gegen den Besten der Besten an! Und er hatte nur knapp verloren!", strahlte Crash nun, nickte Harry stolz zu, der noch immer breit grinste.

„Nicht einmal Nicki kam so nahe an Spider heran!", lachte Zach nun auf, blinzelte ein wenig, weil die Kontaktlinsen langsam trocken wurden.

„Sag mal, wieso nennt man dich _Crash_?", plapperte Draco neugierig dazwischen, Harry fing zu prusten an.

„Lach nicht!", keifte Crash los, nun prusteten doch alle – Crash schmollte.

„Ja, Ja! Lacht mich nur aus, schon gut so!", brummte der Große und verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun jaaaaaa", flötete Jo und klimperte mit den Augen, überhörte das Knurren von Crash – Zach mischte sich ein.

„Eigentlich heißt er Samuel, aber seit dem er meinte, er müsste bei einem jeden Rennen einen anderen anschieben, damit es zu einem Crash kommt – seit dem nennen wir ihn so.", kicherte Zach nun, Crash schnaubte.

„Sam! Sei doch nicht gleich böse! Du….", fing Harry kichernd an, Crash schnaubte und funkelte Harry aus dunklen Augen an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass diese Idioten auch bremsen müssen? Mann, das Game heißt RENNEN FAHREN und nicht RENNEN ABBREMSEN!", brauste er auf, Draco lachte los.

„Nimm´s nicht so tragisch, Großer!", lachte er weiter, Crash, Jo und Zach sahen sich kurzzeitig an.

„Das hat Nicki auch immer gesagt. Sehr komisch. Aber weißt du was, Kleiner? DU darfst das zu mir sagen! Du bist nicht zufällig mit Nicki verwandt?", fragte er weiter, Harry wurde weiß im Gesicht und starrte Draco an.

„Ich? Mit diesem Nicki? Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste! Sicher nicht!", grinste er schief, die drei Rennfahrer nickten.

„War auch nur so ein Gedanke, tut Leid. Aber manchmal trifft man Menschen, die einem anderen sehr ähnlich sind. Weißt du was ich meine?", fragte Crash den Blonden, Draco nickte.

„Ja, ging mir auch mal so.", pflichtete er bei, Jo seufzte.

„Die Zeiten damals waren sehr schön, bis Rick…" Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm, Wut stand in ihren Gesichtern.

„Oh! War.. war es falsch, das Thema auf Rick zu bringen? Kennt ihr ihn?", fragte er leise, richtete sich im Stuhl auf und fühlte sich unwohl.

„JA!", presste Draco wütend hervor, die Rennfahrer rissen die Augen auf.

„Wirklich?", hauchte Crash leise, Harry nickte und erzählte in kurzen Worten, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„So ein verfluchtes Arschloch! Ich kapier nicht, wieso alle Angst vor dem haben!", polterte Crash los, der sich mit Rick schon öfters geprügelt hatte und meist als Sieger hervor ging. Er hatte Nicki und Harry immer vor ihm beschützt.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", rief Blaise aus und schnaubte.

„Ein Scheißkerl, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", zischte er weiter, Zachs Augen hingen an Harrys Gesicht.

„Und du hast dich wirklich mit dem angelegt?", fragte er erstaunt, Harry senkte betroffen den Kopf.

„Mich würde interessieren, wie du den k.o. geschlagen hast, Kleiner. Nichts für ungut, du bist sehr stark, aber nicht so stark wie ich…", runzelte Crash die Stirn, beugte sich im schwummrigen Kerzenschein einer abgebrannten, mittig stehenden Kerze am Tisch – nach vorne.

„Ich… ich kann Selbstverteidigung.", versuchte es Harry lahm, Crash schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, das kann sein, aber trotzdem… Irgendetwas fehlt an der Erzählung, oder, Harry?", brummte er leise, Harry starrte ihn direkt ins Gesicht, versuchte seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Draco, Blaise und Kevin hielten die Luft an, die drei Rennfahrer starrten zu Harry zurück.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", erklärte er hart, Jo schüttelte nicht glaubend den Kopf.

„Hör mal, Harry. Wir glauben dir viel, aber nicht das. Rick ist ein Bulle von einem Mann, der haut einen jeden um – außer Crash. Und das gelingt ihm auch nur, weil er so unglaublich groß ist und…"

„….stark…ich trainiere, klar?", warf Crash ein und plusterte sich auf. Die Situation wäre zum Lachen gewesen, würde sich nicht die Ernsthaftigkeit so in den Vordergrund spielen.

„Ich habe nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.", knurrte Harry tief, Zach sah ihn lange und prüfend an. Blaise bekam das Gefühl, dass die drei etwas wussten - da lief etwas nicht so ab, wie es normalerweise bei Muggel sein sollte. Kannten sie Harry _so_ gut?

„Sagt mal, was ist mit Nicki? Wieso ist ER nicht hier?", fragte Draco, hätte er gerne diesen mysteriösen Nicki kennen gelernt. Betroffene Stille kehrte ein, Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Er ist tot, Draco.", wisperte Crash gebrochen, für einen Pfundskerl vollkommen untypisch.

„Was!", brach es aus Draco geschockt hervor, er spürte Harry neben sich zittern. Jo und Zach sahen ihn traurig an, Crash spielte mit seinen Fingern.

„Ja. Harry, Nicki und zwei unserer Gegner – davon war einer Rick – fuhren ein sehr gewagtes Straßenrennen. Die Straßen waren gefährlich nass, das Wetter voll für den Arsch. Harry meinte immer wieder, dass Rick etwas plante, aber wir alle wussten nicht, was es sein konnte. Wir können Rick nicht ausstehen, diesen Mistkerl. Nicki hat Harrys Bedenken nie etwas beigemessen, doch wirkte er ebenso verunsichert – zeigte es uns aber nicht.

Zumindest glaubte er, dass wir ihn nicht durchschauen würden. Harry glaubte, dass Nicki ein Geheimnis mit sich trug, aber fand er nie heraus, welches es war. Doch jetzt müssen wir auch zugeben, dass da was Wahres dran sein könnte. Rick, dieses Arschloch, verfolgt uns überall hin und macht dauernd solche Andeutungen. Wir haben keine Ahnung auf was er anspielen will und…" Crash ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, Zach versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nichts für Ungut, aber Crash hatte sich erst gestern mit ihm angelegt und ihn ein wenig zu Matsch verhauen!", grinste Zach schief, Harry fand dies wunderbar.

„Gut so, dieser Mistkerl hat es nicht anders verdient!", knirschte Draco nun, Jo nickte zustimmend und strich sich abermals eine rote Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Darf ich fragen, was dann passierte?", hauchte Draco, Harry wurde weiß wie die Wand, wimmerte.

„Harry? Schatz? Ich.. tut mir Leid, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin.", haspelte Draco und zog Harry noch näher zu sich, wiegte ihn umher.

„Schon gut.", riss sich Harry zusammen. Er musste anfangen sich zu stellen, dem war er sich sicher. Doch die Erlebnisse waren einfach noch nicht verarbeitet, er kämpfte abermals mit den Tränen. Draco wirkte betroffen, streichelte immer wieder liebevoll über Harrys Kopf uns küsste seine Stirn.

„In dieser letzten Nacht, wo auch Harry fuhr, passierte der Unfall. Nickis Wagen kam ins Schleudern, als er Lachgas einspritzen wollte. Er überschlug sich und dann.. dann ging der Wagen in Flammen auf. Jede Rettung kam zu spät und Harry musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Nicki…"

„AUS! HÖRT AUF!", schluchzte Harry auf, schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und fing hemmungslos zu weinen an. Draco zog ihn schnell auf seinen Schoß, umarmte ihn und wiegte ihn sanft umher. Kevin war kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden, Blaise sah seinen Freund eingehend an.

„Harrys Alpträume?", fragte er leise, die Rennfahrer hörten dies allerdings ebenso.

„Harry hat Träume von dem Unfall?", fragte Jo bestürzt, während Crash sich neben Draco und Harry setzte, über Harrys Kopf streichelte und leise mit Draco sprach.

„Ja, das hat er. Und eines Nachts bekam ich es mit – ich wohne bei ihm.", fing Kevin an, Jo nickte verständlich. Auch er hatte einen Klos im Hals, war froh, dass er den Unfall nicht direkt mit ansehen hatte müssen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Baby. Es tut mir so Leid.", wisperte Draco immer wieder und wiegte seinen Schatz in seinen Armen sanft umher, ließ ihn weinen. Crash sah sich dies stumm an, lächelte wehmütig und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Ihr seid füreinander geschaffen, das sehe ich. Du bedeutest dem Kleinen verflucht viel, das bemerkt ein Blinder. Mach ihm keine Sorgen, ja?", flüsterte er leise, so dass es nur Draco hören konnte – dieser nickte ernsthaft. Crash hatte die Liebe in beiden Gesichtern ablesen können, auch wenn die Worte anscheinend noch nicht laut ausgesprochen wurden.

„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?", fragte er nach, Draco lächelte schief.

„Erst seit heute. Aber wir kennen uns schon Jahrelang. Zuerst hassten wir uns, doch dann…"

„Moment! Draco.. Draco Malfoy. Natürlich! Harry hat viel von dir gesprochen! Du warst sein Erzfeind, nicht wahr?", fragte er Themen wechselnd, Draco nickte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Scheiß Part, aber ja – so war es. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Er bedeutet mir die Welt.", meinte er leise, Crash lächelte wehmütig. Dasselbe hatte er einmal aus Nickis Mund gehört. Besser war es allerdings, dies nicht zu erwähnen. Würde Draco von Harrys Beziehung zu Nicki wissen, hätte er nicht gefragt, wer Nicki gewesen war. Diese Entscheidung, es dem Blonden zu erzählen, lag ganz alleine bei Harry Potter.

Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sich Harry, wischte sich die Augen trocken und sank in sich zusammen. Er fühlte sich fertig, ausgepowert und wollte nur noch nach Hause. Doch der nächste Schock sollte noch kommen, als ihn Zach ein weiteres Mal ansprach.

„Ähm, Harry? Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt unerwartet… Aber…", Jo knetete seine Hände, blickte auf das Tischtuch und wirkte ein wenig unsicher.

„Was…", fragte Harry ruhig, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Und trotzdem hatte er wieder ein Schutzschild der Abwehr um sich aufgebaut, zu dem nicht einmal Draco durchkam. Kein magisches, doch trotzdem fühlbar.

„Nun ja, wir hatten etwas an dir beobachtet – gleich, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus kamst. Es war der letzte Tag, an dem du noch bei uns warst. Wir erfuhren von der Rennleitung, dass du aussteigen wolltest und eilten dir hinterher. Na ja, ich, zumindest. Ich hatte den anderen eine Nachricht hinterlassen, damit sie mir so schnell wie möglich folgen.", fing Jo mit bittenden Blick an, Harry verkrampfte sich. Blaise, Draco und Kevin runzelten die Stirn, Crash setzte sich wieder an den alten Platz zurück.

Die drei Rennfahrer sahen Harry ernst an, dieser fühlte sich abermals nicht wohl in der Haut.

„Sagt schon!", blaffte er sie an, Jo zuckte zusammen.

„Hey! Ich weiß, wie sehr dir Nickis Tod zu Herzen geht! Aber wie schon vorher gesagt: er war auch UNSER Freund!", brauste Zach auf, Harry sank abermals in sich zusammen.

„Scheiße – Harry…", fuhr sich Zach nun durch die Haare und seufzte.

„Sorry… es…, versuchte es Zach weiter, Jo wirkte betroffen.

„Nein, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euch nicht so anfahren.", nuschelte Harry vollkommen fertig, die drei seufzten. Draco, Blaise und Kevin blieben stumm, ihr Herz schlug hart in der Brust. Was lief hier ab?

„Was möchtet ihr mir sagen?", fragte Harry gefasst, die drei blickten verlegen drein.

„Das wollen wir dir gerne unter vier Augen sagen, weißt du? Wir hatten etwas beobachtet, was nicht ein jeder hören sollte. Wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es _so_ besser wäre, verstehst du?", fing Jo an, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung was ihr meint.", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, seine drei alten Freunde seufzten synchron auf.

„Harry! Bitte! Wir….", wimmerte Zach nun und sah seine Freunde Hilfe suchend an.

„…wir haben da etwas gesehen, was nicht… nicht…", versuchte Zach mit wedelnden Händen zu erklären, Crash rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Wenn wir es einfach so sagen würden, könnte man uns für verrückt halten! Aber wir drei haben es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und seit dem für uns behalten! Danach suchten wir dich, doch du warst spurlos verschwunden! Und bis jetzt behielten wir es für uns – wollen es auch weiterhin! Wir wollten, dass du es weißt, doch ohne Zuhörer!", zischte Crash nun – Blaise, Kevin und Draco zogen amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry lehnte sich leicht vor.

„Egal was es ist – ihr könnte es hier und jetzt frei sagen. Ich vertraue ihnen, denn sie sind ebenso meine besten Freunde.", erklärte er fest, Jo sah ihn leicht panisch an. Die drei lehnten sich zurück, flüsterten angeregt miteinander und zischten sich an.

„Aber die halten uns doch für verrückt!", maulte Jo, Crash winkte ab.

„Scheiß drauf. Wenn es Harry so will, dann soll er es so haben! Wir hatten ihn gewarnt!", nickte er Zach und Jo zu, Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Nun?", kam er gleich zum Punkt, die drei sahen ihn fest an und überlegten ernsthaft.

„Gut! Du willst es nicht anders! ABER!", presste Crash hervor, seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete heftig, seine Nasenflügel bebten. Er betrachtete Harrys Freunde eingehend, bevor er fortsetzte.

„..aber wenn einer von euch auch nur abfällig über Harry spricht, oder ihn für verrückt erklärt, es weiter erzählt, dann schlage ich euch zu Brei, klar?", zischte er los. Der arme Kevin, sowie Blaise und Draco machten große Augen, ihre Münder standen offen.

„Samuel Miller! Droh gefälligst meinen Freunden nicht!", rief Harry düster aus, Crash seufzte.

„Glaube mir, ich musste es tun, nach dem, was du jetzt hören wirst.", meinte er etwas ruhiger, alle rückten näher zusammen, wobei die Ex Schüler von Hogwarts eher etwas ängstlich waren – ausgenommen Harry.

„Sprich", forderte Harry Crash auf, dieser senkte den Blick, Jo räusperte sich.

„Harry? Du… du.. hattest so einen Stab in der Hand und hast irgendetwas gemurmelt. Und dann schoss so ein Strahl heraus und dein Wagen stand auf einmal vor dir. Du.. du hast gezaubert!", rief Jo gehetzt aus, abermals trat Stille ein. Harry starrte sie verdutzt an, Draco fing erleichtert zu kichern an, Blaise ebenso und Kevin rollte mit den Augen.

„Was…hey? Wieso grinsen die so? Harry? Sag was!", stieß Zach hervor und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Jo hätte erwartet, dass Harry alles abstreiten würde, doch dieser fing leise zu lachen an und seufzte schließlich.

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Freunde? Sollten es wir ihnen sagen?", fragte er seinen Schatz, Blaise und Kevin. Die drei guckten sich lange an, nickten zustimmend.

„Ja, wir vertrauen ihnen.", sprach Draco für alle, Crash verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Wie… jetzt?", stammelte er nur, Harry winkte sie näher zu sich. Die drei Rennfahrer beugten sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne.

„Sag schon!", zischte Crash nur, Harry winkte ab.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer.", ließ er die Bombe platzen, drei erstarrte Gesichter sahen ihn sprachlos an.

„Ein…ein…ein..", haspelte Zach verständnislos, Harry lächelte milde.

„Zauberer"

„So richtig?", versuchte es Jo mit zweifelndem Blick, Harry nickte.

„Wow. Das ist … kam .. unerwartet.", rieb sich Crash die Stirn, Draco grinste.

„Hey, Jungs! Wieso … Moment mal! Seid ihr auch…", deutete Zach mit dem Finger auf Blaise, Kevin und Draco, die drei nickten.

„Ja, sind wir.", kam es belustigt von Blaise, Crash fehlte ein jedes Wort.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Das ist echt die Härte! Wow.", keuchte Zach leicht weggetreten.

„Und da machen wir uns Gedanken, WIE wir es ihm sagen, wenn wir ihn wieder sehen?", keifte Jo nun los, regte sich auf, tippte Zach immer wieder auf die Schulter. Harry fing zu lachen an, streckte seinen Arme über den Tisch aus und versuchte die Hände von Jo zu ergattern. Hart griff er zu, seine Augen glitzerten.

„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt, ihr drei. Ihr seid absolut brillante Freunde! Wir hätten es euch nicht gesagt, wenn wir nicht wüssten, dass ihr darüber geschwiegen habt. Alleine eure Reaktion, bevor ihr damit herausgerückt seid, zeigt mir, dass ich euch vertrauen kann. Für uns sind nicht magische Menschen – Muggel, wisst ihr?", fing Harry leise zu erzählen an, die drei anderen nickten nur.

„Also war es tatsächlich so! Wohin bist du verschwunden?", fing Crash neugierig an, Kevin räusperte sich.

„Vermutlich kam er wieder nach Hogwarts zurück.", fing er an, Zach sah ihn sofort an.

„Harrys Schule?", kombinierte er rasch, da Harry etwas von einer Schule erzählt hatte - Kevin nickte.

„Magische Schule für Zauberei.", erklärte Blaise nun, Jo nickte.

„Und ihr? Ich nehme an, ihr kennt euch von dieser Schule her?", fragte Jo weiter, Draco, Blaise und Kevin nickten sofort.

„Ja, wir gingen auch dort hin. Aber wir waren in verschiedenen Häusern.", erklärte Kevin, Zach kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Welche Häuser?", kam es sogleich, Harry grinste und erklärte ihnen, welche es gab und wer in welchem war.

„Und ihr ward vormals keine Freunde?", hackte Jo nach, Harry verneinte.

„Erst nach der Schule wurden wir Freunde. Komisch, aber wahr. Slytherin war sogar mit Gryffindor verfeindet, müsst ihr wissen. Draco und ich bekriegten uns, verfluchten uns, stritten und rauften. Schlimm. Wir waren in der Schule mehr als bekannt.", lachte er laut los, Zach hob leicht die Hand.

„Aber… Ihr ward Feinde?", kam es verdattert von ihm, Draco gluckste.

„Ja, das waren wird! Und wie! Doch bevor die Schule zu Ende war, kam ich darauf, dass es ohne Harry keinen Spaß mehr machen, mir etwas fehlen würde.", seufzte er leise, Harry kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ja, und so kamen wir in Kontakt. Sein Vater schmiss ihn aus dem Haus, er kam in Muggellondon unter und lebt seit dem bei Blaise in einer sehr schönen Wohnung. Kevin wurde ebenso von seinem Freund aus dem Haus geschmissen, weil die beiden Schluss machten – und dann suchte er Unterschlupf bei mir. Ich hatte die Schnauze voll vom kämpfen, wollte auch keine Rennen mehr fahren und trotzdem etwas mit Autos zu tun haben. Deshalb arbeite ich nun in einer Fahrschule, wo auch Zauberer lernen können, wie Muggel mit den Autos fahren.", erklärte Harry weiter, Jo war hin und weg.

„Das klingt ja aufregend! Aber .. kämpfen?", zog er seine Stirn kraus, Draco räusperte sich.

„Wisst ihr: mein Vater musste für einen dunklen Herrscher als Untertan herhalten und trotzdem spionierte er für die gute Seite. Die Zauberwelt wurde vom dunklen Lord bedroht und damals dachte ich auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Ich hatte meinem Vater die Lügen geglaubt. So war ich mit Harry verfeindet.

Nachdem ich herausfand was Vaters Geheimnis war, wollte ich das nicht glauben und machte einfach weiter wie gehabt. Wie auch immer, ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt, indem ich verstand, dass er mir fehlen würde, also… wenn Harry beim finalen Kampf sterben sollte. Ich hatte noch nie so fest gebetet, wie an dem Tag, an dem Harry dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen musste…" Draco unterbrach sich, Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du.. Du hattest für mich gebetet?", hauchte Harry leise, Draco wurde ein wenig verlegen und Blaise nickte heftig.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe so fest wie nur möglich an dich gedacht und gehofft, du hörst meine Gedanken.", wisperte Draco leise, Harry stockte. Ja, beim Kampf hatte er Stimmen gehört, eine mischte sich darunter die ihm sagte, dass…

„Was hattest du mir in jener Nacht zu sagen?", fragte Harry weiterhin leise und drückte Dracos Hand. Die Freunde rutschten immer näher, wollten ebenso wissen, was es war.

„Dass es Menschen geben wird, die dich immer lieben werden. Dass du uns fehlen würdest…" Draco fand das Muster des Tischtuchs scheußlich und dennoch brannte er es sich in sein Gedächtnis ein.

„_Du warst das..",_ formte Harry lautlos mit den Lippen, schien noch immer geschockt. Nicki hatte ihm einmal dieselben Worte gesagt und trotzdem hatte er sich eingebildet, beim Kampf diese Worte abermals zu hören. Die Stimme dazu war anders, aber er hätte sich niemals denken können, dass es Dracos Stimme gewesen war und nicht die von Nicki, obwohl sie so unterschiedlich klangen. Harry lächelte selig, kuschelte sich an Draco und seufzte zufrieden.

„Und ich hatte dich gehört…", glitten seine dunklen Worte in Dracos Ohr, welcher Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!", bestätigte Harry schief grinsend, Zach räusperte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das bei euch Zauberern auch so ist.. Aber kann es sein, dass wenn man stark miteinander verbunden ist, dass man den anderen gedanklich hören kann?" Kevin nickte sofort und gab zum Besten, dass es solche Phänomene schon einmal gegeben hatte – soweit er sich daran erinnern konnte.

„Und ihr könnt so richtig mit diesem Stab zaubern?", zischte Jo leise und war mehr als neugierig.

„Ja, können wir. Der Stab bündelt unsere Magie und setzt sie mit geballter Ladung frei, wenn wir einen Zauberspruch aufsagen.", erklärte Kevin ebenso leise, die drei damaligen Partner von Harry staunten nicht schlecht.

„Also heißt das, ohne dieses Ding könnt ihr es nicht? Und wenn er kaputt geht?", überlegte Crash und stellte sich vor, wie er Kanonen auf Rick abfeuerte, teuflisch dabei lachte und natürlich traf.

„Nein, ohne Stab ist man als Zauberer machtlos. Nun ja, es gibt natürlich Ausnahmen.", erklärte Blaise mit wissendem Blick und gesenkter Stimme, schielte zu Harry hinüber, der so tat, als hätte er von nichts eine Ahnung.

„Wie? Harry?", kam es stockend von seinen Rennfreunden, Harry räusperte sich.

„Ähm, ja. Also: ich musste ja Voldemort, genannt den dunklen Lord – vernichten. Mein Mentor und Schulleiter bereitete mich auf die Schlacht vor und lehrte mir die schwarze Magie. Es gibt zwei Arten von Magie, müsst ihr wissen. Die weiße und die schwarze Magie. Dadurch, dass mich dieser Voldemort als Baby das erste Mal angegriffen hatte – ich dadurch in der Zauberwelt berühmt wurde, weil ich einen Todesfluch überlebte – bekam ich einen Teil seiner schwarzen Magie ab.

Was ich allerdings nicht wusste war, dass meine Eltern auch schwarze Magie beherrschten, wenn auch weniger als ich jetzt. Mein Mentor lehrte es mich sie richtig zu benutzen. Sie ist gefährlich und muss trainiert werden. Und man kann sie ohne Stab anwenden. Aber wenn man nicht aufpasst, verliert man die Kontrolle und man wird nie wieder zu sich selbst finden – immer böse bleiben. Den Endkampf hatte ich gewonnen, wie ihr seht. Danach brachte mich der Schulleiter meiner Schule wieder zur Vernunft.

Und als ich im Supermarkt war und Rick wieder traf, verlor ich abermals kurz die Kontrolle. Die Wut war daran schuld und alles, was dieser Scheißkerl mir gesagt hatte.", krächzte Harry mit triefendem Hass, - Jo, Crash und Zach runzelten die Stirn.

„Harry, was hatte er dir gesagt? Soweit ich jetzt einmal verstanden habe, funktioniert die anfängliche schwarze Magie nur, wenn man wirklich böse ist. Und um böse zu sein, muss man enorme Wut empfinden. Harry, du bist nicht leicht zu reizen, damit du so tief hassen kannst…", fing Zach an, Draco unterbrach ihn.

„…doch, ich hatte es ein paar Mal geschafft…", mischte er sich ein, wurde jedoch danach wieder ruhig.

„Ja, aber ich hätte dich nicht umgebracht wegen deiner bodenlosen Frechheit, die du gerne an den Tag gelegt hattest.", grinste Harry schelmisch, Draco seufzte.

„Na Gott sei Dank.", gab Draco zufrieden von sich und erntete einen sanften Kuss von Harry, welcher sich danach wieder seinen Rennfreunden zuwandte.

„Schon okay… Ich.. ich kann es allerdings nicht sagen, weil es für euch die Hölle wäre. Glaubt mir, ich wollte ihn umbringen, als er es mir sagte.", keuchte Harry mühsam beherrscht, doch veränderte sich seine Aura und fing langsam zu pulsieren an – er zitterte immer stärker. Sogar die drei Muggelfreunde konnten es fühlen, rückten ein wenig ab.

„Harry? Was passiert mit dir?", fragte Jo dünn, Blaise wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Augen herum.

„Harry, keep cool, bitte! Komm schon, beruhige dich.", wisperte Zach leise, Draco zog ihn fest zu sich und nickte zustimmend mit den Kopf.

„Was habt ihr denn? Ich bin ruhig. Ich wollte meinen alten Freunden nur zeigen, was ich bereits kann, ohne die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren.", grinste Harry boshaft, dunkler Hass loderte in seinen schönen Augen.

„Harry, du machst uns Angst.", schluckte Jo hart, Crash nickte.

„Ja, da hätte ich als Rick auch Reißaus genommen. Hattest du die Kontrolle verloren?", hackte er tapfer nach, Harry sah betroffen auf seine Hände. Blaise, Kevin und Draco nickten mit bleichen Gesichtern, ihre Gegenüber wurden ebenso blass.

„Und deshalb der Kampf. Mit dieser Magie war Harry einfach stärker und konnte diesen Voldearsch erledigen! Und Rick beinahe auch? Ich meine, Harry hatte sich sicherlich zurückgehalten, sonst wäre Rick schon längst tot, nicht wahr? Aber was passierte danach? Nun, Harry sagte ja, man kann die Kontrolle verlieren. Hatte er sie danach wieder?", sprudelte es aus Zach hervor und spielte mit seinen blonden Haarspitzen.

„Nein, wir folgten Harry nach Hause und fanden ihn in der Bibliothek vor. Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Rick Harry zugeflüstert hat, aber es muss etwas Heftiges gewesen sein. Harry hatte nämlich vor, Rick um zu bringen. So weit wollte er schon gehen.", hauchte Kevin erschüttert, Jo wurde noch blasser im Gesicht und blickte Harry mitfühlend an.

„Und wer hatte ihn wieder zurück geholt?", wandte er sich genau an den Richtigen, Draco blieb todernst und holte tief Luft.

„Wir alle. Wir wollten unseren Harry wieder zurück haben. Glaubt mir, wir hatten noch nie so viel Angst um ihn. Beinahe wäre es schief gegangen."

„Ja, Draco hat Recht, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass nur _seine_ Worte den Ausschlag zur Normalisierung gegeben haben. Denn Draco hatte ihm versichert, dass er immer bei ihm bleiben würde – ihn niemals im Stich lassen würde.", kam es nachdenklich von Blaise, der ebenso Harry musterte. Crash rieb sich sein Kinn, sah wieder hoch und tastete mit seinen Augen einen nach den anderen ab. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit Nicki zu tun hatte, etwas, was nur der Blonde ihm versprechen hatte können.

Vielleicht war es deshalb so, weil Nicki ihn verlassen hatte und Harry diesen Verlust nicht nochmals erleben wollte – nicht bei Draco. Weiters kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Nicki zwar eine tiefe Liebe für Harry gewesen war, doch nicht die große. Und irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass die große Liebe ihm direkt gegenüber saß – wahrscheinlich schon Jahrelang existierte.

„Ist was?", fragte Draco sein Gegenüber, Crash schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. War nur in Gedanken." Langsam wanderte sein Kopf Richtung Harry.

„Wir müssen es wissen – was hatte Rick zu dir gesagt.", brachte er stockend hervor, Harry hob nur mühsam seinen Schopf an, ehe er beinahe flehend in die Augen seiner Freunde sah.

„Bitte nicht… Es genügt, wenn ich es weiß. Ihr würdet vielleicht eine Dummheit begehen und das will ich nicht riskieren.", flehte er nun tatsächlich, doch Zach wollte von alledem nichts hören.

„Du bist es uns schuldig, Harry! Nicki war ebenso unser bester Freund! Er war zu jung um mit 19 Jahren zu sterben und wenn wir irgendwie zu Beweise kommen, dann machen wir diese Sau von Rick fertig.", knurrte er wütend und stieß seine Faust in die offene Handfläche.

„Ich…" Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, zählte innerlich bis zehn, um sie dann wieder auf zu machen.

„Ich weiß, ihr werdet Rick etwas antun, wenn ich es euch sage…"

„Wir versprechen dir alles, wirklich!", schwor Jo leise, Harry gab nach.

„Gut, aber unter einer Bedingung. Seit dem ich das von Rick weiß, kreisen meine Gedanken um eine gerechte Rache. Beinahe hätte ich den Fehler gemacht und gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Doch Rick soll die gerechte Strafe bekommen. Sobald ich einen Plan weiß, werde ich den ausführen. Aber jetzt kann ich es einfach noch nicht.", nickte er ihnen zu, die drei überlegten.

„Einverstanden. Wir halten uns zurück…"

Blaise lag schon halb über dem Tisch, ebenso Kevin, damit sie Harry näher waren. Dracos Augen brannten sich auf Harry ein – viel zu lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen. Was hatte Rick diesem Nicki angetan? Harrys Herz raste, als er zu sprechen anfing:

„Er hatte ihn erpresst. Er wusste irgendetwas über Nicki, was sonst keiner wusste. Anscheinend hatte er Angst und ließ alles mit sich machen. Er.. Rick hat ihn… hat ihn sich genommen… Nicki hatte es nicht freiwillig getan.." Harrys Stimme wurde gegen Schluss immer leiser, immer verzweifelter, während Crash, Jo und Zach gegen ein Blackout ihres Gehirns kämpfen mussten. Rick hatte Nicki vergewaltigt? Ihn erpresst?

„Oh mein Gott", stieß Draco hervor und nahm seinen Schatz noch fester in den Arm, der wie versteinert auf der Couch saß, mit seinen Gedanken weit weg schien. Die kleine Kerze am Tisch spiegelte sich in Harrys beinahe leblosen Augen wider, die Freunde mussten schlucken.

„Und er sagte mir, dass ich auf meine neuen Freunde auch Acht gegen müsste. Sollten sie ihm zu nahe kommen, würde ihnen etwas zustoßen. Besonders Draco…"

„WAS? ER HAT WAS GEMACHT? ER HAT NICKI VERGEWALTIGT UND ERPRESST? ER HAT DICH BEDROHT UND DEINE FREUNDE NOCH DAZU? ER WAAAGGGTT EESSS!", donnerte Crash los, der Rachegott persönlich preschte aus dem Stuhl hoch, warf ihn durch die Wucht um und schmetterte seine Faust auf den Tisch – die Kerze hüpfte ein klein wenig und die Flamme kam dadurch aus ihrem Flimmertakt.

„Beruhig dich, bitte!", sprang auch Blaise kalkweiß im Gesicht auf, Kevins Augen zeigten pure Erschütterung. Draco schluckte hart, während Harrys Gesicht regungslos blieb, er noch immer weit weg schien. Beinahe hatte sich das Gefühl breit gemacht, als hätte ein anderer Harry die bittere Wahrheit von sich gegeben, nicht einer der noch lebte. Nun verstand Draco, wieso Harry ihn damals so panisch angesehen hatte. Wieso Harry so verzweifelt gewesen war. Kalte Wut keimte in ihm hoch, als..

„Eines Tages stellte sich Nicki gegen ihn. Er glaubte, ich könnte ihn beschützen. Aber ich konnte es nicht.", wisperte Harry mit starrem Blick, Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen die Wangen hinab. Sein Gesicht blieb weiterhin erstarrt, er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Jo und Zach weinten stumm, hatte sich eine Hand sich ins Gesicht gedrückt, schüttelten immer wieder den Kopf.

„Wieso ist dieser Idiot nicht zu uns gekommen! Wieso hat er uns nicht gesagt, dass er erpresst wurde? Wieso hatte er uns nicht vertraut!", rief der sonst so zahme Jo aus, Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht. Crash hatte sich nach Blaise Eingreifen tatsächlich beruhigt, jedoch nicht innerlich. Er wusste, wäre Rick jetzt hier, würde er ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen – so viel stand fest. Zach lehnte sich an Jo an, der freundschaftlich und noch immer stumm weinend seinen Arm um ihn legte und es nicht fassen konnte.

„Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld.", kam es gebrochen von Crash, doch sprach er die volle Wahrheit.

„Natürlich war es meine Schuld! ES WAR GANZ ALLEINE MEINE! Hätte ich ihn nicht einsteigen lassen, wäre der Unfall nie passiert!", keifte Harry wütend los, weitere Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

„Aber er hätte es ein anderes Mal versucht, wenn du es hättest verhindern können!", knallte Zach seine Hand auf den Tisch, stierte Harry mit zitterndem Kinn an.

„Verdammt, Harry! Du konntest absolut nichts dafür! Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, die können nicht einmal Zauberer beeinflussen! Rick hätte seine Rache so oder so bekommen! Er sah in dir nicht nur fahrerische Konkurrenz, sondern auch was Nick anging! Er hatte ihn nicht mehr in der Hand, da er dir vertraute! Seien wir wenigstens dankbar, dass Nick gegen Ende seines Lebens glücklich war! Harry! DAS ist wichtig und das einzige was zählt!" Mit einem Aufschluchzen sank sein Kopf nach vorne, schüttelte ihn.

„Scheißkerl. Den machen wir fertig.", zischte er ungehalten, zitterte vor Wut - Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich. Ob die Jungs Recht hätten? Crash, der sein Küken betrachtete, rückte näher, erkannte die unterdrückte Wut von Harry.

„Harry? Harry! Sag was, bitte.", forderte er ihn auf, auch Draco bekam langsam Panik.

„Harry!", rüttelte er seinen Freund nochmals an der Schulter, doch Harry begann zu knurren, wurde immer lauter. Lautes Getratsche durchdrang die Musik, die sogar stoppte. Glühbirnen zerbarsten, der Tisch stieg zitternd in die Höhe. Harrys Augen wurden immer dunkler, bis sie schwarz waren. Harrys Aura pulsierte immer heftiger, die Luft knisterte.

„HARRY!", fasste Crash ihn hart an den Schultern, unterdrückte seine Angst. Harry schien abwesend, so dachten die anderen auch.

„Oh mein Gott. Ist das…", flüsterte Jo ängstlich, Kevin nickte.

„Schwarze Magie… schon wieder..", quengelte er ebenso ängstlich, klammerte sich an Blaise und fragte sich, wie er helfen konnte.

„WAS!", donnerte Harry in einer etwas dunkleren Stimmlage, Draco neigte den Kopf weiter nach vorne, um Harry ebenso in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Bist du hier bei uns? Oder bist du nicht mehr Harry?", wisperte er unsicher, Harrys teuflisches Lächeln kam zum Vorschein, der Tisch sank und die Musik sprang an. Ein Lautsprecher wurde eingeschalten, die Stimme verkündete, das es auch ohne Licht weitergehen würde – Ersatz bald aufgetrieben werden konnte.

„Klar bin ich es, habe mich unter Kontrolle, wieso?", zischte Harry weiter, Draco schluckte hart.

„Baby, deine Augen sind schwarz."

„Gut so", schnarrte Harry finster, Crash runzelte die Stirn – Kevin, Blaise, Jo und Zach kamen mit ihren Gesichtern näher.

„Harry? Was…", keuchte Kevin nun, Harry lächelte dunkel.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, dass dieser Rick Angst vor dir hatte? Damals im Supermarkt? Waren deine Augen zu jenem Zeitpunkt auch dunkel?", fragte Crash leise, Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Er hatte Schiss, in der Tat. Aber ich glaube, diese Augenfarbe hatte ich noch nicht. Erst später brach es aus mir aus. Komischerweise hält sich meine Magie jetzt im Gleichgewicht.", raunte er abermals mit dunkler Stimme, Draco turnte dies irgendwie an.

„Liebling. Wie wäre es, wenn du einen Weg finden könntest…"

„…den lieben Rick auf diese Art und Weise fertig zu machen? Bin schon dabei einen geeigneten Plan zu finden. Nur kann ich es noch nicht – jetzt nicht. Ich muss mich erst einmal sammeln. Die letzte Begegnung mit ihm war noch nicht all zu lange her. Und ich werde viel Kraft brauchen, denn Rick soll bezahlen – für alles, was er uns angetan hat!" Harrys Augen wurden wieder heller, ebenso seine Aura. Die Anwesenden seufzten erleichtert, Blaise grinste wissend.

„Honey, das war absolut scharf! Langsam beherrscht du sie! Cool!", grinste er Slytherin like, Draco machte es ihm nach.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Baby.", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, Jo räusperte sich.

„Könnt ihr das auch?" Schnelles Kopfschütteln der anderen folgte.

„Leider nicht!", knirschte Blaise nun, Draco starrte ihn an.

„Idiot! Ist ja auch schwer zu lernen!", fing Draco an, Blaise schnaubte.

„Blödsinn! Man nehme ein Buch, liest es und schon geht's los!", gab er zum Besten, Draco knurrte.

„Und dann verliere man den Verstand, springt aus dem Nordturm und landet als Matsch am Rasen!", keifte dieser seinen besten Freund an, Blaise sah ihn verdattert ins Gesicht.

„Scheiße, nicht daran gedacht.", gab er zu, Kevin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schnell einen Plan gefasst, aber nicht an die Konsequenzen denkend. Wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, ich wäre schon tausendmal schwanger, weil du nicht an Verhütung denken würdest, sondern nur an Sex.", meinte Kevin sarkastisch, Blaise Kopf zischte zu seinem Liebling.

„Kevin!"

„Ja, da hat Kevin Recht.", gab Draco zum Besten, Blaise Kopf rauschte zu seinem besten Freund. Erbost machte er den Mund an.

„Draco! – Ach leckt mich doch alle!", maulte er herum, belustigtes Gemurmel entstand.

„Tu ich gerne, hab ich aber schon", schnurrte Kevin mit tief angesetzten Augenlidern, Blaise wurde rot im Gesicht und Draco grinste – ebenso die drei anderen. Harry hatte sich wieder gefangen und studierte seine damaligen Kumpels. Wie es schien, hatten sie es besser verdaut als er damals. Einen Grund wusste er: seine Freunde waren damals nicht mit Nicki zusammen gewesen – er schon – und das war ein Haushoher Unterschied.

„Leute, alles klar bei euch? Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, aber ihr wolltet es ja hören.", seufzte Harry leise, für heute hatte ehrlich genug vom Gefühls-Achterbahn-fahren.

„Ja, geht schon. Aber weißt du was?", meldete sich Crash zu Wort.

„Irgendwie hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass Rick ein perverses Schwein ist. So wie er Nicki manchmal angestarrt hat? Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben und wenn ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, leugnete er es.", seufzte Crash, die anderen beide nickten.

„Uns ging es genauso, Harry.", stimmten sie zu, Harry schien erleichtert.

„Und ihr wollt Rick nun nicht mehr umbringen?", fragte er leise und hoffnungsvoll, da es der falsche Weg wäre, er es sich trotzdem wünschen würde.

„Abwarten.", bockte Jo, Harry öffnete den Mund.

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Aber eines ist klar: den machen wir anders fertig, sei es mit oder ohne Magie. Wird Zeit, dass wir einen Plan aufstellen, wie wir es machen. Seid ihr dabei?", donnerte Crash in die Runde, Zach nickte heftig und streckte seine Hand über der Kerze aus. Harry legte die seine drauf, dann folgte Jo, Crash, Blaise, Kevin und zum Schluss Draco.

„DABEI!", riefen sie alle aus und fühlten eine Verbundenheit, die selten eine Muggel- oder Zauberwelt gesehen hatte.

„Könnten wir das Thema bitte wechseln?", fragte Harry vorsichtig an, Crash schien erleichtert.

„Ja, sicher!", stimmte er mit ein, Blaise beugte sich mit glänzenden Augen vor.

„Was zur Hölle machen drei heiße Rennfahrer in dieser Hütte? Ihr seid doch nicht alle schwul, oder?", grinste Blaise scheinheilig, Draco, Harry und Kevin stöhnten und ließen ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen.

„Was denn?", zuckte Blaise mit den Schultern, Jo, Zach und Crash wurden knallrot im Gesicht.

„Du sagst es ihnen!"

„Wieso ich?"

„Weil ich nicht will."

„Das interessiert mich nicht! Muss dir ja nicht peinlich sein!"

Zach und Crash stritten sich leise, wobei Zach´s Gesicht immer dunkler wurde. Schließlich gab Samuel auf, rollte mit den Augen und sah nun in drei grinsende Zauberer-Gesichter.

„Zach ist schwul, hat sich verknallt und findet seinen Schwanz nicht.", kommentierte er trocken, Zach schlug auf ihn ein.

„Du Vollarsch! Geht's noch beschissener zu erklären?", keifte Zach los, Harry fing zu grinsen an, Draco klappte der Mund auf und Blaise rieb sich die Hände, während Kevin den armen Zach bemitleidete.

„Nein! Ging nicht! Du feiges Huhn wolltest es ja nicht von dir aus sagen", verarschte ihn der Riese der Rennfahrgemeinschaft, Zachs Blicke hätten töten können.

„Fi°° dick", knurrte er nur, Crash lachte dunkel und amüsiert auf.

„Hab ich schon, Kleiner. Nun mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd! Wo ist denn eigentlich deine Schnuckelmaus?", grinste Crash schief, Zach schnaubte und Harry entspannte sich immer mehr.

„Weiß nicht.", nuschelte Zach in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, Jo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ähm, falls es dir hilft, ich könnte dir Tipps geben!", nickte er ihm zu, die Anwesenden starrten Jo nun an.

„Du, Jo?", kam es perplex von Harry, Jo wurde genauso rot wie seine Haare.

„Ich.. äh.. ja.", wisperte er schüchtern, Zach fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf und Crash fing mit seinem Mund Fliegen.

„Schieß los, Landei", platzte es aus ihm heraus, Jo schnaubte und blähte ein klein wenig seine Nasenflügel auf.

„Ich bin Bisexuell.", gab er nun zu, Stille und ungläubiges Angaffen folgte.

„Verdammt! Bin ich der einzige, der hier auf Weiber steht?", schnappte Crash nach Luft, die anderen nickten.

„Oh Mann, wieso ich! Darf ich denn überhaupt noch irgendwo halbnackt herumlaufen, ohne dass ihr Flaschen einen Ständer bekommt?", fragte er gerade heraus, Blaise fand diesen Typen von seiner Auffassungsgabe höchst interessant.

„Scheiße, Crash! Du bist absolut nicht mein Typ! Zach, schieß das Riesenbaby vom Himmel der Einbildung, damit er mit seinem großen Maul endlich wieder auf der Erde aufkommt!", gab Jo seinen Senf dazu, Harry schnappte nach Luft. So kannte er Jo nicht! Der war doch immer so ruhig und zurückhaltend gewesen? Crash schmollte, einige grinsten und Zach drehte sich zu Jo, um ihn ausgiebig zu mustern.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…", schnurrte Zach leise, Jo´s Wangen machten einem Heuler Konkurrenz.

„Wie? Was? Ich..", stotterte er los, Harrys Lächeln wuchs, er streichelte liebevoll Dracos Hand die in seiner lag.

„Hey! Das war ein Scherz! So nett du auch bist, aber leider nicht mein Typ.", grinste Zach schief, Crash ließ die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen heraus.

„Na Gott sei Dank! Dachte schon das Schlimmste. Mein Typ bist du nämlich auch nicht.", stotterte er verlegen, Zach blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Nicht dein Typ? Aber wieso denn? Ich meine, ich sehe cool aus mit den gefärbten Haaren und den Kontaktlinsen! Ich.. gemein.", maulte er herum, Blaise lacht herzhaft auf und amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Wieso gemein? Mann, ich bin doch auch nicht dein Typ!", lachte Jo los, Crash seufzte.

„Wieso hattest du niemals was gesagt?", unterbrach Harry die drei, diese sahen ihn nun einfach nur an.

„Na weil mir das peinlich war. Zwar wollte ich euch dann später einmal einweihen, weil…" Er wollte auf Nicki anspielen, doch Harry winke schnell ab.

„.. ja, ja und dann?", fragte er rasch weiter, so dass seine Freunde nicht auf die Idee kommen würden, ihn und Nicki als Paar in Verbingung zu bringen. So weit war er noch nicht. Heute wurde schon genug an die Oberfläche katapultiert.

„…hatte mich der Mut verlassen. Als dann Zachary den Mund aufmachte und meinte, er hätte jemanden hier kennen gelernt, da wartete ich einfach einmal den richtigen Moment ab.", zuckte er verlegen die Schultern, Crash grinste nur.

„Den hattest du perfekt erwischt. Irgendwie fühle ich mich nun ein wenig fehl am Platz. Lauter Schwule oder Bisexuelle und ich bin als einziger hetero. Ein Jammer. So kann ich mich heute nicht amüsieren.", schüttelte er in Selbstmitleid versinkend den Kopf, Harry lachte los.

„Als ob du immer leer ausgehst! Wie viele hattest du inzwischen, seit dem wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen hatten? Leute, ihr müsst wissen, Crash ist der King der Aufreißer als Muggel.", grinste er weiter, Dracos Augen blitzten.

„Ähm, nicht viele, eher wenige. So an die 10 Mädls waren es bisher", winkte Crash einfach ab.

„Du wirst mir immer sympathischer, Crash! Das war ich in Hogwarts auch!", schnarrte Draco überzeugt, Blaise schnaubte und Crash grinste noch immer schief. Er mochte Draco von Mal zu Mal mehr und er schien um einiges stabiler zu wirken als Nicki es war. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er auf Draco nicht so aufpassen musste, falls die vier Freunde sie einmal besuchen würden. Denn Harry würde dies tun, ebenso Blaise und Kevin – die ja ebenso Zauberer waren. Sie hatten Rick gegenüber einen Vorteil: sie konnten zaubern und er nicht.

„Ja, ja! Einbildung ist auch eine Art von Bildung! Die meisten Mädchen sind vor dir davongelaufen, weil sie dein Gelaber nicht mehr aushalten konnten.", mischte Blaise sich ein, Draco schmollte.

„Schnauze, Zabini! Ich wusste damals nicht, dass mich diese Tussis nicht die Bohne interessierten! Deshalb war es mir egal, ob sie heulend davon liefen oder nicht, als das Techtelmechtel vorbei war.", stellte er sofort richtig, Harry grinste weiterhin und streichelte liebevoll Dracos Wange – der sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

„Oh! Störe ich? Nein? Schande! Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Besuch! Wollt ihr etwas trinken? Die Karte?", unterbrach sie einer der Kellner, der sie schon vorher bedient hatte. Zach wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er hochblickte, seine Augen sich weiteten.

„Christopher?", hauchte er leise, der Kellner sah ihn verwundert, doch dann freudig an.

„Süßer! Du hier? Das freut mich! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich hier wieder blicken lässt! Nachdem ich ja mit dir sehr unanständig geflirtet hatte!", kicherte Christopher und wurde leicht verlegen.

„Die Frage ist, ob du meinen Freund nur aus Jux angebraten hast, oder ob du es Ernst mit ihm meinst.", grinste Jo schief, Zach wurde knallrot im Gesicht und unglaublich verlegen. Was wäre, wenn Chris es doch nicht ernst meinte, es nur sein Job gewesen wäre? Dabei hatte er sich doch in diesen schnuckeligen Typen verliebt! Wie es schien, wurde Chris auch verlegen, er suchte nach Worten.

„Nun ja. Normalerweise ist es mein Job, aber er hier.. ich.. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du noch einmal hier her kommst und wir vielleicht in meiner Freizeit gemeinsam einen Kaffee trinken gehen könnten.", flüsterte er leise und schüchtern, Zach sah hoch.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", kam es strahlend, langsam stand er auf und Chris schaute ihn offen und erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

„Ja, schon. Und.. ähm.. bist du wirklich wegen mir hier? Oder nur so?", kam es leise, Zach lächelte ihn charmant an.

„Wegen dir.", kam es spontan, Chris Wangen färbten sich ein wenig dunkler.

„Oh! Das.. das…"

„Und einen Kaffee würde ich auch gerne mit dir trinken gehen.", lächelte er ihn weiterhin an, Chris Augen fingen zu strahlen an.

„Großartig! Ich…wow! Das ist super! Wisst ihr was? Ich spendiere euch allen eine Runde, ja? Und dann mache ich Pause und setze mich zu euch, wenn ich darf!", ereiferte sich Chris spontan, Zach strahlte mit ihm um die Wette.

„Ja!", rief er aus, räusperte sich sofort.

„Ich meine, gerne.", grinste er schief, Chris seufzte zufrieden.

„Ich sage nur meinem Chef bescheid, ja? Zach? Willst.. willst du meine Telefonnummer haben? Oder darf ich deine…" Betreten sah er zu Boden, Zach nickte sofort.

„Bringe einen Block und Stift mit, damit ich dir meine Handynummer geben kann.", grinste er noch immer breit, Chris nickte sofort.

„Ja, mache ich!" Schon fragte er eifrig, was für Getränke sie haben wollten und verschwand. Zach blickte ihm nach, sein Mund stand ihm offen.

„Ich kann seine nackten Arschbacken sehen! Heilige Scheiße!", rief er aus und drehte sich vom Donner getroffen umher, ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen – bekam das Gelächter am Tisch nicht mehr mit. Er war so lange weggetreten und hatte Herzchen in den Augen, bis sein Chris wiederkam und die Getränke servierte. Schon setzte sich Jo zu Crash, Christopher nahm neben Zach platz und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Zach wurde puterrot im Gesicht, Kevin seufzte entzückt und ließ sich gerne von Blaise ebenso küssen. Harry brannte noch eine Frage auf der Zunge:

„Leute? Wie lange bleibt ihr diesmal in der Stadt?" Kurz wurden alle still, dann grinsten die drei.

„Für dich verlängern wir unseren Aufenthalt auf zwei Monate, wenn du willst?", zwinkerte Crash ihm zu, Harry fing zu strahlen an und Draco freute sich mit ihm. Vielleicht hatte Draco dann auch die Gelegenheit, an einem Rennen teil zu nehmen? Vorausgesetzt, er würde bis dahin das Auto fahren beherrschen? Vielleicht wäre er ja dann genauso gut wie Harry, oder wie Nicki?

In dieser Nacht redeten sie noch lange und gaben sich das Versprechen, ab diesem Zeitpunkt in Kontakt zu bleiben. Wenn Harry so weit war, würde er zu ihnen kommen, sie vorher verständigen. Der Austausch sämtlicher Nummern war gesichert und trotz der schlimmen Wahrheit, die nun ans Tageslicht gekommen war, konnten sie den Rest der Nacht gemeinsam genießen und ein wenig vergessen. Bald würde der Tag der Rache kommen, denn sie waren eine Einheit – Freunde, immer füreinander da. Einer für alle und alle für einen.

**TBC…**

_Anmerkung: Lebt ihr noch? °**heul**° Ich kann euch nur eines sagen: Das nächste Chap wird sich nicht um die Rache drehen, denn das kommt etwas später. Hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotzdem ein Kommi! Würde mich sehr freuen!_

_Und jetzt kommen wir zu den Reviews! _

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Brirdy**: So lange bist du am Chap gesessen? Wahnsinn! Freut mich sehr, dass dir Zeus so zugesagt hat! Zeus hatte es nicht leicht, was? Weißt du was? Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Ja, ich wäre auch gerne kurzzeitig ein Tier um sie beobachten zu können! Hehe. Gut, werde es darkgugi gerne ausrichten! Sie freut sich sicherlich! Danke für das sehr liebe und freudige Kommi!

**Tolotos**: Ne feuchte Stelle? Ehrlich? Oje! Hattest du es doch bemerkt! Moi, bist du fies! °lach° Was für ein Kraut ich rauche? °lach° Bin von natur aus so schräg drauf. Da war was bei der Geburt, ich weiß nicht.. Klar kenne ich „Taxi". Sehr genial. Ja, der Großvater wird noch genauer unter die Lupe genommen, keine Bange! Gemälde den Hals umdrehen? Muss ich glatt gucken! Huch! Es ist weg? Hat es Wind davon bekommen? Ja, hast recht wegen dem Navigationssystem. Bei mir gibt es das halt schon °grins° Zeus ist genial, oder? Hehe. Danke für dein echt liebes Kommi! War echt schön zu lesen!

**SweetVanilla**: Meinst du? Ich hoffe, ich behalte die Handlung bei! Habe da schon eine sehr gute Richtung, in die ich jetzt gehen kann. Oh ja! Kann dich verstehen! Aber man muss immer alles im Auge behalten. Hehe. Danke für dein herziges Review! Knuddels an dich!

**Connili**: Kann dir nen Klon erstellen von Zeus, wenn du willst? Finde ich so süß, dass du mir das sagst! Hoffe, die Länge der Chaps passt weiterhin so! Remi und Sev kommen wieder vor – keine Bange! °lach° Du hast von einem Streetrennen geträumt? Geil! Vin Diesel! Seufz.. Jaaaa. Ja, mir ist wichtig, dass alle Chara irgendwie noch dran kommen. SÜSS! Kreisch! Ja, einen „Rent a opa" gibt es. Schicke dir dann gleich einen! Sag mir dann, ob er so lieb wie Alfred ist. Danke für das echt schöne Review!

**Raven**: Hallo meine Süße! Finde ich immer wieder genial, wie lieb du an mich denkst! Ja, Sev und Remi dürfen nicht fehlen. Eigentlich war das nie so mein Ding, aber irgendwann konnte ich nicht anders und ich hab sie lieb gewonnen. Und dann waren dann noch Anfragen.. wie kann man da nein sagen? Knutsch dich, Süße! Danke für deine Anteilnahme! Das ist genial von dir! Hdl!

**Bubble**: Hey Süße! Gern geschehen! Ohne Sev und Remi geht's nicht, oder? Darkgugi wurde bei der Geburt zweimal in die Höhe geworfen, doch nur ein Mal gefangen. °hust° Deshalb ist die so schräg drauf. Hehe. Ja, dachte, ist mal was anderes, beim vorherigen Chap. Hoffe, dieses war etwas aufschlussreicher! Danke für das sehr liebe Kommi!

**mi-chan:** Danke! Mein Gott, es freut mich so, dass Zeus so gut angekommen ist! Leider nicht bei allen, aber das ist schon okay so! °nick° Weißt du, meine Finger schreiben so schnell. Wenn sie schneller wären, dann wäre die Story schon fertig, weil ich schon alles weiß, wie ich sie ansetzen will. Hoffe, die hat dieses auch gefallen! °schlotter° Oder wenigstens sollte es informativ sein? Knutsch dich, danke!

**Vava**: Wie ich DA aufhören kann? ICH? Das war darkgugi? °grins° Werde sie für dich anmaulen, ja? Aber ich dachte mir, ich schreib gleich weiter, gut so? Nein, bei uns in Österreich ist ein Sessel eigentlich auch ein Stuhl – tut leid wegen Verwirrung! Bussis an dich! Danke tausendmal, Süße!

**Leilia**: Gut! Werde ich in Auftrag setzen! Mal sehen, ob ich Harry und Draco so hinbekomme! Wenn ja, dann schicke mir bitte ein Foto, wenn das Auto mit Insassen ankommt! Danke! Hehe. Ich liebe es, wenn die beiden Lambada tanzen! Hechl. Danke, Elaina! Freut mich, dass du nicht traurig wärst, wenn ich nicht immer antworten kann! Hui! Woher hat Darkgugi denn das blaue Auge? Warst du das? Hehe. Ich freu mich, dass es euch beiden Engelchen so gefallen hat! Das macht mich echt voll happy! Knutsch euch, hab euch lieb! Bussis an euch!

**Feaneth**: Ja, dachte mir, ich versuchte es mal aus einer anderen Sicht. Grins. Zeus ist mir einfach ans Herz gewachsen. Nein, Harry wollte Draco zwar dort befriedigen, aber er stellt sich das erste Mal so vor, dass nicht so viele anwesend sind. Und sie konnten ja schlecht wo anders (alleine) hingehen? Nein, er trauert um Nicki, aber er liebt ihn nicht mehr. Er liebt… tja. Danke fürs Kommi, Süße! Bussis!

**Kylyen**: Hallo mein süßes Herzi! Zeus ist süß, nicht wahr? Danke, dass du nochmals alles aufgelistet hast, was dir besonders gefallen hatte! °freu° Ja, Eulen wissen alles, besonders über Sex! Hehe. Würde ja glatt meinen, Sev war ein wenig zerstreut, als er den süßen Lupin sah! Hehe. Das Wort „Eulencool" fand ich einfach genial. Du auch? Ja, Alfred hat es voll schwer gefunden. Aber nicht mehr lange, dann.. Ja! So einen Kellner hätte ich auch gerne! °sabba° Aber leider.. Hoffe, deine Fragen werden jetzt beantwortet, Schatz! Danke für alles, hab dich lieb, mein Baby! Knutsch dich!

**Feilian**: DANKE! Mei, das macht mich glücklich! Ich liebe Zeus nämlich. Aber das war sein einziger Hauptauftritt. Er wird zwischendurch mit Sicherheit wieder auftreten! °nick° Hoffe, dass es dir ein wenig gefallen hat! Wenigstens waren es einige Infos, die ich preisgeben konnte! Danke vielmals! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

**Moony Tatze:** Geht's jetzt wieder mit dem Button? Gibt's ja nicht, immer bei meinen Storys! Seufz! Ja, habe ich getan! Hehe. Ja, der Großvater ist ein Schwein, kann ich nur sagen. Über den wird man noch etwas hören! LACH" In den tiefen See schmeißen? Sehr gute Idee! Hehe. Zeus und Komet sind schon schlimm, was? Voll schwul die beiden! Hehe. AAHH! Nicht so schimpfen mit mir!° Ganz klein werde° Geht ja schon weiter! Hoffe, es hat dir ein wenig gefallen! Knutsch dich, Süße!

**Blaise-zabini-from-slytherin:** Ja klar kenne ich dich noch! Freut mich, dass dir Sev und Remi, die Heuschrecken und die Eulen und der Kessel gefallen haben! Hoffe, du meldest dich mal wieder! Dickes Bussi und ganz vielen lieben Dank dafür! °knuddel°

**Schneewittchen**: Hallo Schnucki! Wie ich da draufgekommen bin? Habe von ner verrückten Eule geträumt und musste es einfach schreiben. Nein, keine Sorge, das war einmalig. Grins. Geiler Spruch zum Schluss, Schatz! Muss ich mir merken! Könnte ein Spruch a´la Darkgugi sein! Lach! Knutsch dich, Baby!

**Jazzi85**: Zeusklon ist schon auf dem Weg zu dir! Du hast es erfasst! Sev war ein wenig abgelenkt von seinem Remi. Aber wer will es ja nicht zugeben. So ein schlimmer! Mal sehen, was mir noch zu den beiden einfällt! Keine Bange, die kommen wieder vor! Na eigentlich war es Lime zum Schluss, ich kann es ja noch besser. Und keine Bange, es kommt noch heftiger! Hust. Bin gespannt, wie du dieses Chap findest! Danke für das tolle Kommi!

**Kleine**: Stimmt, die Idee fand ich auch mal was anderes, auch wenn es nicht gerade so prickelnd war. Aber musste auch mal sein. Grins. Alfred ist ein Schatz, stimmt! Und man wird ihn auf jeden Fall wieder lesen! Keine Sorge. Grins. Danke für dein sehr liebes Kommi!

**NightwishDevil**: Ja, ich liebe Kommis und ich bin froh, dass du mir auch noch schreibst! Zeus ist wirklich ein sehr schlimmer Spanner, stimmt! Zeus ist vollkommen verknallt, aber er weiß es selber noch nicht. Lach! Draco wird sich erinnern können, aber erst später. Partnertausch? Nein, sicher nicht! Ich mag so was nicht. Keine Sorge, das wäre nichts für mich. Nicki wird noch öfters erwähnt, stimmt. Bis dann, Süße! Danke für das sehr interessante Kommi!

**Tamaryn**: Dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen, aber ich verzeihe dir doch immer! Keine Sorge, über Alfred und Draco und die Malfoys wird man noch lesen. Sev musste sich mal wieder als eiskalter Tränkelehrer ausgeben, der meint, er würde es nicht wollen. Doch er will es und dazu werde ich auch mal später kommen. Bin gespannt, wie dir dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Dickes Knuddel an dich, und danke!

**KimAlexandra**: Ich mochte die Idee mit Zeus, obwohl sie einmalig bleiben wird. Als Maskottchen ist er mir eindeutig lieber. Aber so ein schräges Chap musste auch mal kommen. Grins. Ja, Remus hat es drauf, was? Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Knutsch dich deshalb! Bussis!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** Kluppen sind in Österreich Wäscheklammern. Stimmt, Zeus ist einfach ein sehr niedlicher Vogel – äh Eule die nen Vogel hat.. oder nicht? Eulencool halt. Der Tag ist nun zu Ende, weiß nicht, wieso ich ihn so lange habe schreiben müssen. Nein, er ging über 3 Kapitel, denke ich mir, oder? Kicher – Zeus Sätze sind lieb, oder? Tja, das bleibt mein Geheimnis, wieso Alfred noch nichts gemacht hat. Außerdem kann Al nicht zaubern – Lucius schon. Draco muss also noch ein wenig ausharren. Grins. Weiß nicht, ob die Infos gut waren – das Kapitel war für mich ein Horror. Weiß nicht, irgendwie schaffe ich es zu schreiben und zu arbeiten. Aber manchmal denke ich mir schon, gleich gehe ich ins Irrenhaus. Puh, keine Ahnung, ob die Verkehrsregeln in Deutschland und in Österreich gleich sind? Sehr interessante Frage! Danke fürs süße Kommi! War einfach genial!

**Willow**: Ja, Süße, Zeus ist Draco unglaublich ähnlich. Stimmt. Bin auch gespannt, was aus Zeus und Komet werden! Weiß es selber noch nicht. Sev muss einfach alles abstreiten, sonst wäre es langweilig! Lach! Aber ob sich Remus dadurch beeindrucken lässt? DANKE! Freut mich, dass dir die Stelle gefallen hat, wo Harry meinte, dass es etwas Besonderes sein sollte – wenn sie miteinander schlafen. Danke für das liebe Kommi, Maus! Bussis!

**Glamourgirl2**: Wie es mir geht? Wie immer im Stress, meine Süße. Aber das ist nichts Neues. Ist auch zwanghaft, dass ich schreiben muss – lach! Aber geh! Wieso geistreich? Ich versuche die Leser nur zu animieren sich Gedanken über die Story zu machen, wie es wohl weiter gehen würde. Aber du bist deshalb keine schlechte Reviewerin! Aber geh! Ich freue mich voll, dass dir die Idee mit Zeus so gefallen hat! Hehe. Ich mag Kevin auch sehr gerne. Zu viel diesmal? Oje, was sagst du dann zu diesem Chap Heul. Ich freue mich auch schon auf dein Chap! Wann kommt es denn? Ja, die schlimmen Vorlesungen! Lach! Dickes Bussi an dich und danke für dein Review! Knutsch!

**Sopha**: Ja, kenne ich mir dem „Zeit nehmen". Woher ich die Ideen habe? Du, keine Ahnung. Habe anscheinend ein krankes Gehirn, was so was ausspuckt. Ja, ich hab auch noch nie gelesen, dass etwas von einer Sicht aus einem Tier kam. Jedenfalls hier nicht. Klar steht Komet auf Zeus, er ziert sich halt nur. Nein, schätze, die Jungs haben keine Hemmschwelle, oder die Autorin hat keine. Lach! Du magst Kevin sehr gerne, wie? Von dem wird auch noch mehr kommen, keine Sorge. Jö! Zuckerröschen! Geil! Danke dir tausendmal! Bis dann, meine Süße und vielen lieben Dank!

**Nalan**: Puh, ehrlich jetzt – ich habe keine Ahnung. Meist lasse ich mich überraschen oder versuche die Leser ebenso zu überraschen. Manches sollte nicht vorhersehbar sein, weißt du? Hm, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis sie ihr erstes Mal haben? Nicht mehr lange, das garantiere ich dir! Ich muss unbedingt wieder mal ein Lemon schreiben! Hehe. Klar lese ich die Reviews! Ich lese sie alle! °nick° Ist mir ja sehr wichtig! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Knutsch!

**BloodyDevil**: Danke! Du, ich freue mich sehr, dass dir die Idee aus der Sicht der Eule zu schreiben, auch gefallen hat! Jö! Stimmt, deine Vermutung war goldrichtig. Aber ich konnte es ja nicht so offen sagen, sonst wäre es keine Überraschung mehr gewesen. Ja, mir macht es auch ein wenig Angst, aber ich werde es nicht all zu dramatisch schreiben, ich mag eher, wenn es gut ausgeht. Und meine Storys haben immer ein Happy End. Glaube fest daran! Nick. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir ein paar Infos gegeben! Hehe. Knutsch dich vielmals für das geniale Kommi!

**CitySweeper**: Ich finde es noch immer cool, dass du mir so lieb schreibst! Stimmt, Spinnen sind hässlich in meinen Augen. Aber Eulen sicher nicht. Komet wollte ein wenig vor Zeus angeben, der Süße! Ja, viele wollten, dass ich doch über Remi und Sev schreibe und so wird es auch sein. Kann nicht ohne die beiden, okay so? Hoffentlich! Lach! Ja, ich liebe solche Heimlichkeiten, wenn man erwischt werden kann und die sich alle vergnügen. Hehe. Ich liebe Alfred! Aber er wird schon noch seine Gelegenheit bekommen! Hehe. Danke! Freut mich auch, dass dir die Verfolgungsjagd gefallen hat! Knutsch dich, danke sehr! Bussis!

**Leute, das waren ja echt sehr liebe Kommis! Ich war heilfroh, als ich gelesen habe, dass das Chap mit der Eule doch gut ankam! Hatte Bammel davor, dass das Chap total abstürzen würde! Hoffe, ihr seid dann wieder dabei! Freu mich immer sehr!**

**Knutsch euch, DANKE an alle Kommischreiber, die mir noch immer treu sind! KNUTSCH!**


	13. Rally

**Hallo meine lieben Leser!**

Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung, aber ich war krank. Und wie soll es anders sein, wenn man krank ist, liegt man flach und ist froh, wenn man sich ausruhen kann. Und die Konzentration für diese Geschichte fehlte auch.. Komischerweise kamen mir gerade in dieser Zeit viele andere Ideen.

Deshalb hatte ich in meinem Wahn einen oneshot geschrieben, den man eher einen „Monstershot" nennen könnte. Diesen könnt ihr unter meinem Nickname auf www.fanfiktion.de lesen. Allerdings (wegen Fertigstellung) konnte ich den überlangen Monstershot nicht teilen, in zwei Kapitel posten. So habe ich „zwei" Geschichten hochgeladen, mit dem Titel: „The Chance" und „The Chance2".

Da ich also im Zeitverzug war, wollte ich mich vorab bei euch entschuldigen, da ich diesmal wieder nicht auf eure tollen Kommis eingehen -, sowie allgemeine Fragen ausarbeiten konnte. Verzeiht mir, ging wirklich nicht °**snief**° Auch möchte ich mich recht herzlich für die Kritiken bedanken, die mir sehr weiter geholfen haben!

**Vielen lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer! Ihr seid einfach klasse! Habe mich teilweise schief gelacht, DANKE SEHR!**

**Moony Tatze, Tolotos, Ahtros, Kaktus, Raven, mi-chan, Feilian, vava, tini-chan, Tamaryn, Connili, Bubble, phoenixfeder, NightwishDevil, Leilia+Elaine, feaneth, glamourgirl2, Ich, CitySweeper, Verrckte Hutmacherin, Bea, Die Lady, SammyBN, Kätzchen, Blackcat, t-m-r, Poona, Schneewittchen, Canabis, sweet-chaos-chan und Kylyen. **

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen und… DarkGugi lässt grüßen °**sehr fies grins**°

**Knutsch euch alle! Eure gugi und die stolze DarkGugi**

P.s. Die Aussage „tut leid" war beabsichtig sie _so_ zu schreiben. Ist ne Redewendung, die ich bei mir kenne. Sorry, falls Verwirrungen aufkamen..

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 13**

**Rally**

Gegen drei Uhr morgens verließen Harry, Draco, Blaise, Kevin und die langjährigen Freunde von Harry die Bar. Sie alle waren ziemlich geschafft von den Neuigkeiten die sich ausgetauscht hatten. Außerdem hatte Christopher dafür gesorgt, dass ziemlich alle unglaublich betrunken waren. Der einzige erfreuliche Grund war, dass diese Art von Alkohol am nächsten Morgen nicht die Köpfe explodieren ließ, so hieß es von Christopher. Zach wollte sich von seiner neuen Eroberung einfach nicht trennen, hing an ihm wie eine Klette und jammerte nur.

Doch Christopher überzeugte seinen Süßen, dass er ihn gleich morgen anrufen würde, um sich mit ihm nachmittags zu treffen. So seufzte Zachary glücklich, verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuss von seinem Chris und schwankte ins Freie. Kevin kicherte immerzu und versuchte Blaise geraden Schrittes aus der Bar zu führen, während Crash laut zu singen anfing und somit viele Männerblicke auf sich zog.

Harry und Draco lallten ebenso, torkelten eng umschlungen aus der Bar und suchten verzweifelt nach Harrys Wagen. Nachdem sich alle draußen befanden überlegten die Freunde ob es ratsam wäre, jetzt noch mit dem Auto zu fahren.

„Habt sicherlich einen Spruch mit dem das Auto alleine fahren kann, wie?", säuselte Jo, der absolut keinen Alkohol vertrug. Die Diskussion darüber _wer_ fahren sollte verstummte plötzlich, Harry grinste.

„Jo, das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Wieso bin _ich_ nicht draufgekommen?", kicherte er leise und seufzte zufrieden. Die Entscheidung war ja auch sehr schwer gewesen. So kam es, dass Crash weiterhin lauthals sang und immer wieder eine bestimmte Stelle eines Liedes sang, da er den Ton nicht traf. Jo, sowie Zach überprüften nochmals die Nummern, welche sie erhalten hatten und verabschiedeten sich. Mühsam zogen sie den eher kreischenden Crash durch die leeren und dunklen Straßen, während Blaise, Kevin, Draco und Harry ihnen lachend hinterher sahen.

Einige Minuten später kamen die Pärchen eng umschlungen bei Harrys Wagen an und stiegen mit leichten Komplikationen ein. Kichernd zog Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte einige Worte und schon ging es los. Vier staunende Gesichter saßen im fahrenden Mobil und studierten das Lenkrad, welches sich von alleine drehte. Nicht, dass sie Zauberei nicht kennen würden, doch der Alkohol ließ sie vieles im faszinierten Zustand eines Kleinkindes betrachten. Kaum bei Blaise Apartment angekommen, seufzte Draco wehleidig, weil er Harry nicht enttäuschten wollte.

„Bye, Harry.", zwinkerte Blaise ihm zu und stieg mit Kevin gemeinsam aus. Die beiden Turteltauben wollten einige Sekunden für sich alleine haben, ehe Draco sich zu ihm gesellen würde und Kevin wieder einstieg.

„Bist du mir böse?", raunte Blaise in Kevins Ohr der sich seufzend näher kuschelte.

„Auf was hinauf?", fragte er zurück, Blaise schaukelte seinen Liebling liebevoll umher.

„Eigentlich wollte ich die heutige Nacht mit dir verbringen, aber irgendwie…", wisperte Blaise und kuschelte sein Gesicht in Kevins Halsbeuge.

„Nein, nein, ich verstehe dich schon. Anfangs war es sehr verlockend, die Aussicht auf die heutige Nacht. Aber nach dem Besuch… Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig verwirrt bin und einiges erst verdauen muss. Harry tut mir nur so Leid." Kevin zog Blaise Duft ein und schloss verträumt die Augen.

„Ja, genauso ist es mir ergangen. Aber wir sehen uns morgen wieder – in der Früh, ja?", erfreute sich Blaise, Kevin machte sich Stirn runzelnd aus der Umarmung frei.

„Erstens, Liebling – heute _ist_ morgen und zweitens, wieso schon in der Früh? Habe ich etwas verpasst?", kam es leise, Blaise Grinsen wuchs.

„Na Draco und ich kommen morgen, ähm, heute wieder in die Fahrschule! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Draco es langsam angehen will?", grinste er schief, Kevin verstand.

„Na wenn das so ist, habe ich nie etwas gesagt. Auch wenn Draco nicht zu uns kommen würde, hätte ich es wenigstens von dir erwartet. Immerhin würde ich dich dann vermissen.", lächelte Kevin verschmilzt, seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Und ich dich erst.", raunte Blaise, kam mit seinem Mund immer näher und küsste Kevin voller Inbrunst.

Harry und Draco besprachen beinahe dasselbe Thema und Harry nickte zustimmend. Gerne hätte er Draco gezeigt wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Doch dazu wollte er nicht betrunken sein, noch wollte er eine Nacht und Nebel Aktion. So freute er sich schon auf den Zeitpunkt, wo er Draco nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen konnte. Vorfreude stieg ihn ihm hoch, während er sich sekundenlang einen vollkommen nackten Draco unter sich vorstellte, der vor Lust und Wonne tief zu stöhnen anfing. Oh ja, das würde er, ganz sicher.

„Harry? Blaise klopft schon an die Scheibe.", unterbrach Draco Harrys Gedanken, Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Ja dann.. Gute Nacht, Schatz. Schlaf schön.", wisperte Harry eingehend und legte Besitz ergreifend seine Hand in Dracos Nacken, um ihn feurig küssen zu können. _Oh Himmel, wie ich diese Lippen liebe._

Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander, lächelten sich an.

„Bis morgen früh dann.", meinte Draco leicht verlegen, nickte Harry zu und öffnete die Türe, um aussteigen zu können. Kevin nahm nun Dracos Platz ein und grinste zufrieden, während Harry den beiden zuwinkte und ihnen nachsah, als sie durch die Eingangstüre verschwanden…

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Der nächste Tag kam und Harry musste starke Nerven beweisen, um Dracos Wutausbrüche zu ertragen. Tja, ein Wagen hatte anscheinend ein Eigenleben, mit dem Draco sichtlich auf Kriegsfuß stand. Vormittags unterrichtete ihn Harry in der Praxis, dann wurde zu Mittag gegessen und nachmittags nahm ihn Kevin unter die Fittiche. Blaise hatte seinen Spaß an der Sache, verarschte Draco und kam mit einer roten Backe davon. Seit dem hielt er sich ein wenig zurück, oder duckte sich schnell.

Harry hatte sich eigentlich erhofft, dass er und Draco am Abend sich treffen würden, doch war Draco vollkommen fertig und müde. Harry nahm dies natürlich hin, hatte er bemerkt wie sehr Draco mit seinem Eifer bei der Sache war. Kevin sprach allerdings das an, was Harry bereits befürchtete.

„Schätze dein Liebling will so schnell wie möglich Autofahren lernen. Wie mir scheint wäre ihm gestern lieber als heute. Er überholt bereits alle, hat das Buch gestern Nacht noch fertig gelesen. Hast du seine Augenringe gesehen? Blaise hat mir gegenüber auch geäußert, dass Draco davon schwärmt ein perfekter Fahrer zu werden. Ob das mal gut geht.", flüsterte er Harry zu, der grummelnd zustimmte. Er befürchtete ebenso, dass Draco noch ganz andere Ideen hatte, doch wollte er nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen.

Harry war erstaunt darüber wie schnell er von Draco abgespeist wurde, als er ihn abends nach Hause fuhr. Draco hatte es anscheinend ziemlich eilig, verabschiedete sich hastig mit einem Kuss von Harry und versuchte die Unmengen an Büchern sicher in seine Wohnung zu bringen.

„Der bekommt sich schon wieder ein, Harry.", meinte Blaise an diesem Abend zustimmend, da er den traurigen Ausdruck in Harrys Augen bemerkt hatte. Und Harry nickte. Ja, er kannte den Eifer von Draco zu genüge, wenn ihn etwas sehr interessierte. Anscheinend war das Thema Sex erstmals abgehackt, was Harry nicht sonderlich glücklich stimmte. Seit dem er mit Draco intimer geworden war, sehnte er sich nach gemeinsamem Sex, wollte, dass Draco verrückt nach ihm war. Und nun hatte Draco nur noch Lernen im Kopf.

Wie Harry, Blaise und Kevin feststellten – und das ziemlich verdutzt – arbeitete Draco die Tage darauf wie ein besessener, lernte bis tief in die Nacht hinein und knurrte Blaise an, wenn dieser ihn ins Bett zwingen wollte. Nacht für Nacht saß er tief über seine Bücher gebeugt, notierte sich Stichpunkte auf seinem Block und konnte es kaum erwarten den Führerschein in Händen zu halten. Auch bei Harrys Fahrstunden riss er sich zusammen und wurde immer besser. Harry bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dracos Vergangenheit noch interessanter wurde, da dieser etwas zu schnell für einen Neuling immer besser wurde und das Autofahren schon beinahe perfekt beherrschte.

Kevin und Blaise studierten ihre Freunde genau, sahen das Glitzern der Aufregung in Dracos Augen und die Traurigkeit in Harrys, da dieser sich ein wenig aufs Abstellgleis gestellt vorkam. Blaise Engelszungen konnten an dieser Situation leider auch nichts bewirken, da Draco ihm nicht einmal zuhörte. Nur Zeus blieb Nacht für Nacht bei seinem Herrchen und las im Buch mit, während Komet sich ab und zu aufplusterte. Erst dann bemerkte Zeus seinen neuen Freund und verschwand mit ihm.

Eine Woche später und noch immer keinen Sex habend, murrte Harry beim Aufstehen herum und maulte Kevin nur noch an. Sein Freund sagte dazu nicht, würde er sich genauso verhalten, wenn Blaise ihn so behandelte. Doch ein Gutes besaß dieser Tag: Es war der letzte Übungstag, ehe Draco am darauf folgenden endlich die Prüfung machen konnte. Draco hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Harry immer mieser aufgelegt war, doch wollte er die Lernstunden so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, damit er danach mit Harry gemeinsame Sache machen konnte – in welcher Hinsicht auch immer.

Ebenso wie Harry hatte Draco das Verlangen nach seinem Liebling, doch das Lernen nahm ihm alle Kraft und Lust, so musste er sich entscheiden. Was waren zwei Wochen Abstinenz gegen ein restliches Leben mit Harry und fabelhaftem Sex? Zwischendurch, wenn Draco keine Übungsstunden in der Fahrschule hatte und somit zu Hause lernte, zwang Blaise ihn zu einer Pause. Draco dachte noch immer darüber nach wie er zu Geld kommen konnte, als ihn Alfred einfiel. So kamen die beiden ins Gespräch und Alfred arrangierte ein Treffen mit Miss „Von Gutenstein", damit Draco ihr bei der Auswahl an zusammenpassender Kleidung behilflich sein konnte.

Dieser Job, nicht gerade der Beste und mit einer Maske auf Dracos Gesicht hinter sich bringend, brachte jedoch einen Haufen Kohle ein, sowie das anstehende Gassi gehen mit Alfeds Hund Conwells. Während dieses Spazierganges überlegte Draco immer wieder was mit Alfred los war, da dieser ihn seit geraumer Zeit so komisch ansah. Draco brannte darauf zu erfahren was dieses Gehabe sollte und wusste dabei nicht, dass er es bald erfahren würde.

Was für Draco zu schnell ging, war für Harry zu langsam. Denn endlich kam der heiß ersehnte Tag, an dem Draco seine Prüfung machen würde. Nervös stand er bereits um sechs Uhr früh im Badezimmer und starrte durch den Spiegel sein Gesicht voller Entsetzen an.

„Na? Auch schon drauf gekommen, dass du als Zombie unterwegs bist? Oder hast du dich von einem Vampir beißen lassen?", schritt Blaise eine Stunde später plappernd an ihm vorbei, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Verdutzt sah ihn Draco seitlich an, blinzelte ein wenig.

„Sehe ich so beschissen aus?", fragte er direkt, Blaise grinste.

„Ja, würde ich meinen.", stimmte er sofort zu, widmete sich wieder der Zahnpaste, die er auf die Büste auftrug.

„Außerdem würde ich mich an deiner Stelle bei Harry entschuldigen.", fügte er noch hinzu und stopfte sich die Büste in den Mund.

„Harry!", rief Draco bestürzt aus, er fühlte sich elend. Ja, er hatte Harry vernachlässigt – aber doch nicht absichtlich! Er wollte einfach nur gut sein, durch die Prüfung kommen, um mit Harry danach die restliche Zeit seines Lebens verbringen zu können!

„Ja, Harry.", spuckte Blaise die Paste in das Waschbecken und musterte den verstörten Draco.

„Weißt du, ich wollte ihm niemals wehtun, oder ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er unwichtig für mich wäre. Das alles habe ich doch nur für ihn getan. Je eher ich fertig bin, umso mehr Zeit kann ich mit ihm verbringen!", begehrte er auf, Blaise seufzte und schüttelte eingehend den Kopf.

„Kann schon sein, Dray. Aber Harry kommt sich von dir abgeschoben vor. Du hast nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich dir gegenüber distanziert hat, weil du so in Gedanken warst. Entweder du regelst das, oder Harry wird dich nicht mehr ansehen.", nickte er ihm ernsthaft zu und verschwand aus dem Bad. Draco sah ihm geschockt hinterher, sah natürlich nicht das Grinsen auf Blaise Gesicht. Natürlich war Harry ein wenig beleidigt, doch würde er den Blonden niemals verlassen. Die Herzchen in den Augen sprachen einfach Bände, als dass er diesen Schritt wagen würde.

„OH GOTT!", stieß Draco aus, beeilte sich fertig zu werden und suchte sich rasch Kleidung aus seinem Schrank. Blaise grinste im Kreis, saß auf der Couch, blätterte in einer Zeitschrift und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Endlich war Draco wieder zu sich gekommen, auch wenn er sich anscheinend gerade gestoßen hatte und lauthals im Zimmer fluchte.

„Ich… Ich muss.. _verflucht_.. Harry unbedingt davon… _autsch_… überzeugen, dass er mich nicht… _Mist_.. verlassen darf!", keuchte er vom Zimmer her, sprang sich in die Hose einfädelnd an der offen stehenden Türe vorbei.

„Na dann überzeuge ihn richtig.", stimmte Blaise blätternd zu, gluckste ein wenig, als Draco zu maulen anfing, anscheinend nicht das richtige Shirt fand. Und zwar jenes, indem er seiner Meinung nach sehr heiß aussah. Während die Uhr bereits Acht Uhr schlug, Blaise, Draco, Zeus und Komet ihr Frühstück verschlangen, quälte sich Harry mürrisch aus dem Bett und wollte am liebsten auswandern.

Das einzige was ihn ein wenig von Draco abgelenkt hatte, waren die Anrufe seiner damaligen Freunde, die er auch bald wieder sehen würde. Ob er sich darauf freuen sollte, wusste er noch nicht. Denn er hatte nicht vor Rick zu begegnen – er würde ihn sicherlich in Grund und Boden stampfen. Der letzte Anruf kam von Crash, der ihm jedoch versicherte, dass er nichts gegen eine Beseitigung von Rick hätte. Natürlich hatte er nur einen Scherz gemacht, auch wenn die Freunde sich zurückhalten mussten, um Rick, wenn sie ihn sahen, nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Stattdessen hatten sie Harrys Rat befolgt, diesen gehässig angegrinst. Die erste Reaktion kam sofort: Rick schien verunsichert zu sein und beobachtete sie seit dem mit Adlersaugen.

„Und? Wann hat Draco seine Prüfung?", erklang es einige Minuten später aus dem Telefonhörer, Harry fuhr sich müde über die Stirn.

„Heute."

„Ah! Und dann? Wird gefeiert? Glaubst du, dass du endlich an ihn ran darfst? Kann dich verstehen, dass Handarbeit mächtig ankotzt!", lachte Zach ins Telefon, Harry knurrte.

„Ich habe schon Schwielen an den Händen und Malfoy beachtet mich nicht einmal, oder kümmert sich um mein Problem.", maulte er weiter, Zach amüsierte sich und musste seinen Freunden immer wieder zurufen was Harry gerade erzählte. Fazit: Jo ließ den Werkzeugschlüssel fallen und Crash schlug sich lachend auf den Oberschenkel, während er seinen Helm putzte.

„Keine Panik, Süßer! Wenn die Prüfung vorbei ist, ist er sicherlich wieder ganz der Alte. Er ist sicherlich noch immer ganz vernarrt in dich, da bin ich mir sicher!", lachte Zach zuversichtlich in den Hörer, Harry sagte daraufhin nichts.

„Harry? Bist du noch dran?"

„Klar!"

„Also! Wenn Draco heute besteht könnt ihr doch feiern gehen, oder?", schlug er nun vor, Harry brummte.

„Muss ich mir noch überlegen. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Draco sich da so hineinsteigert. Aber dass er mich mit Küssen, die nicht einmal tiefgehend waren, abspeist… also…"

„Uh! Du hältst es ihm noch immer vor, wie?", kicherte Zach ins Telefon, Harry umklammerte den Hörer.

„Ja!", zischte er leise.

„Du.. du willst doch nicht mit ihm Schluss, oder?", keuchte Zach entgegen, Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Wo denkst hin! Ich würde Draco doch niemals verlassen! Besonders nicht bei der Größe von seinem..", fing Harry an, wurde dann doch etwas verlegen.

„Größe von seinem WAAASS?", lachte Zach in den Apparat, Harrys Wangen wurden knallrot, während Kevin sich im Hintergrund schief lachte.

„Nicht so wichtig, ich..", stotterte Harry herum und spielte mit der Telfonschnur, Kevin kreischte auf und kippte beinahe vom Stuhl.

„Schnauze… Kevin!", knurrte er seinen Freund an der sich hinter einem Toast versteckte, verstummte und artig mit großen Augen seinen Kaffe trank.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass das der einzige Grund ist wieso du mit ihm zusammen bist!", rief Zach erstaunt aus, Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nein, du Idiot! Meine Güte! Er.. Er sieht unglaublich schön aus, kann sich extrem sexy bewegen und hat ein Lächeln, dass mich zum schmelzen bringt. Na ja, und das andere ist ja auch nicht zu verachten… so irgendwie halt.", redete sich Harry heraus, Zach kicherte wieder.

„Verstehe. Und? Was hast du nun vor?"

„Ihn schmoren lassen.", schmollte Harry, auf der anderen Leitung war es still.

„Hallo? Zach?"

„Hey, das ist fies! Er hat doch nur gelernt! Er will die Prüfung schaffen und du willst ihn schmoren lassen?", ereiferte sich Zach nun, Harry überlegte.

„Ja, genau. Ich meine, er hat mich einfach links liegen lassen, nicht einmal..", stöhnte er frustriert, es raschelte in der Leitung.

„Harry? Vergiss was sexy Blondi _nicht_ gemacht hat! Mann, denk daran was er machen wird, wenn er die Prüfung geschafft hat!", rief Crash ins Telefon, Zach maulte hinter ihm stehend.

„Gut, ich werde es mir überlegen. Jungs? Ich muss Schluss machen, die Fahrschule ruft.", grinste Harry in den Hörer, alle drei brüllten nun in das Mikro, Harry hielt seine Hand weit weg. Einige Sekunden später grinste er wieder.

„Wünsche euch auch einen tollen Tag. Wir hören uns! Macht´s gut!"

„Machs du noch besser, Sexgott!", rief Zach vom Hintergrund aus, dann war die Leitung tot. Harry seufzte, fühlte sich schon um einiges besser und wurde doch glatt von Kevin aus der Wohnung gezogen, direkt zum Auto.

„Du willst doch Draco nicht warten lassen, oder?", hauchte Kevin mit klimpernden Augen, Harry schnaufte.

„Und wenn doch..", bockte er auf, Kevin fing zu lachen an.

°;°;°;°;°;°

So viel war klar: Harry hatte dann doch Stoff gegeben und war mit Kevin nach kürzester Zeit angelangt. Blaise Wagen stand bereits vor der Fahrschule, Harry war ein wenig nervös. Elegant stieg er aus, steuerte nach absperren des Wagens und seitlich zu ihm dringenden Gequatsche seitens Kevin auf das Haus zu.

„Harry! Harry, warte!", rief Draco hinter ihnen her, der mit Blaise gerade anderen Fahrschülern zugesehen hatte.

„Bleib gefälligst stehen.", zischte Kevin ihn an und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Harry schmollte noch immer, wurde jedoch stürmisch von hinten umarmt.

„Hallo Liebling.", flüsterte ihm Draco ins Ohr, Harry machte sich los und schritt voran.

„Ach ja? Liebling? Auf einmal? Super.. ganz toll.", maulte Harry und ging weiter. Draco verzog sein Gesicht, eilte Harry hinterher, Blaise und Kevin sahen dem schmunzelnd zu.

„Harry! Bitte! Es tut mir leid! Aber ich wollte doch nur…", fing Draco an und holte Harry nochmals ein, der mit Absicht langsamer gegangen war.

„Schatz, es tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du stolz auf mich bist. Und jetzt bin ich mehr als nervös, weißt du? Ich habe dich doch so gerne, hm? Du .. du hast mir so gefehlt.", raunte er zum Schluss, presste sich an ihn und senkte seine heißen Lippen auf Harrys Hals, der genüsslich die Augen schloss.

„Hm.. du schmeckst so gut.", raunte Draco zwischen den feuchten Küssen, leckte sich Harrys Hals entlang und drehte seinen Süßen umher, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Harry sah ihn verklärt an, sein Atem ging rasch. Draco lächelte ihn charmant an, beugte sich vor und schmuste mit geschlossenen Augen Harrys Lippen. Harry stöhnte abermals, spürte er die sanfte Zunge von Draco auf seiner Unterlippe wie sie entlang strich. Harry keuchte auf, öffnete seinen Mund und ließ die heiße Zunge eindringen. Dracos Stöhnen war sagenhaft und viel versprechend, Harry versank in den Kuss.

Draco gab sich alle Mühe, küsste Harry sanft und forschend, ging tiefer und krallte die eine Hand in Harrys Haar, die andere in seine Pobacke. Harrys Stöhnen wurde von dem Kuss verschluckt, Draco spürte das Zittern seines Geliebten. Anscheinend bekam Harry weiche Knie, Draco zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Der Kuss ging tiefer, wurde hungriger. Harry keuchte abermals auf, als er Dracos wachsende Erregung an seiner spüren konnte, presste sich näher. Harrys Sicherungen brannten unter Dracos feurigen Kuss durch, Jahrelang hätte er so weiter machen können. Doch Draco unterbrach diesen, leckte sich über die Lippen und sah Harry hungrig an.

„Hm… das könnte noch spannender werden, wenn ich nicht…"

„Prüfung hätte. Willkommen in der Realität. Geh schon rein und gib dein Bestes, ja?", entzog sich Harry leicht weggetreten seiner Umarmung, lächelte dünn. Draco sah ihn unschuldig wie ein Engel an, nickte nun und sprintete los.

„Als ob er mich mit diesem Kuss hätte überzeugen können.", murmelte er mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Händen, Blaise und Kevin kamen lachend näher.

„Und ob er das hat!", lachten sie ihn aus, Harrys Wangen brannten ein wenig.

°;°;°;°;°

Während Harry nun die ersten Fahrschüler übernahm, Kevin die Theorie, stand Blaise einem ziemlich nervösen Draco bei, der gnadenlos den Boden unter sich trat und im Kreis lief. Marcel höchst persönlich würde ihn prüfen, ihm dann erst nach Überprüfung der Antworten das Ergebnis mitteilen.

„Setz dich doch mal, Draco. Du machst mich ganz nervös.", fing Blaise mit verfolgendem Blick an, Draco fuhr umher.

„Dich? Nervös? Du? Hast du sie noch alle? In zehn Minuten bin ich dran und ich will das nicht versauen!", keifte Draco mit großen Augen los, Blaise rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl hinein.

„Hui, keine Nerven heute, wie? Hör mal, ich bin auch erst vor Wochen geprüft worden und..", verteidigte sich Blaise, Draco stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und schnaufte.

„DU konntest schon besser Autofahren als ich. Du hattest mehr Zeit. Ich musste dies alles in nur zwei Wochen lernen! Eigentlich sollte es ein Leichtes sein zu bestehen, aber ich will perfekt sein, kapierst du das?", brauste er auf, Blaise blies seine Backen auf.

„Puh, Ergeiz streift mein Gesicht. Noch nie gefühlt und trotzdem wieder erkannt. Okay! Lauf ne Schleife in den Boden und gib Ruh. Bald hast du es hinter dir, Mister Perfekt.", brummte Blaise mit einem kleinen Grinsen, Draco drehte sich schnaubend weg. Minuten vergingen indem Blaise seinen Freund weiterhin betrachtete, Draco immer nervöser wurde. Schließlich reichte es dem Blonden, setzte sich Blaise gegenüber, schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift und fing zu lesen an. Etwas hektisch blätterte er die Seiten um, bis er stockte und den Mund aufriss.

„Blaise? BLAAIIISSE!", kreischte er los, Blaise zischte aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Frauen und Kinder zuerst, wie? Oh, Draco! Schon fertig? Ist etwas passiert? Guck nicht so, ich bin nicht eingeschlafen.. ich..", kratzte er sich verlegen am Kopf, Draco zischte in die Höhe und hielt Blaise die aufgeschlagene Seite vors Gesicht.

„Sieh mal! Hier! Rally… Geld… mitmachen… Startgeld… verdient… Harry fragen…", ratschte er herunter, Blaise verstand somit nur Bruchteile.

„Langsam, langsam, Draco. Was ist?", fragte er neugierig, bekam das Heft in die Hände gedrückt. Auf zwei A4 Seiten prangte ihm eine Werbung entgegen, die eindeutig mit Rally fahren zu tun hatte. Wie es schien, wollte ein neues Team Fahrer anwerben und diese sofort in ein drei Tage Rennen schicken. Doch als Blaise die vielen Nullen als Preisgeld erhaschte, stand sogar ihm der Mund offen.

„Aber.. aber Draco! Du kannst doch kein Interesse an Rally haben? Ich meine, du bist noch nie gefahren und Harry würde da sicherlich nicht einsteigen. Na ich weiß nicht..", runzelte er die Stirn, Draco plusterte sich auf.

„Ich werde die Prüfung schaffen, Blaise! Und dann muss ich noch Harry überreden damit er das mit mir durchzieht! Hast du das Preisgeld gesehen? Ich habe durch das Gassi gehen von Alfreds Hund und auch durch die Beratung von Frau Gutenstein etwas auf die Seite gelegt! Das reicht für das Startgeld! Harry ist ein Rennfahrer! Er kann das! Und ich könnte ihm ja assistieren oder so! Oder auch selber fahren! Dann würde ich mit dem Preisgeld, vorausgesetzt wir gewinnen, lange auskommen! Was sagst du dazu!" Draco bekam sich kaum ein, Blaise überlegte. Nachdem vor zwei Wochen ein großer Teil von Harrys Vergangenheit an die Oberfläche gekommen war, war sich Blaise sicher, Harry würde nicht darauf einsteigen.

„Ich kann mir schon ausmalen, was du denkst! Aber ich bin mir sicher Harry hilft mir!", ereiferte sich Draco quasselnd, Blaise überlegte.

„Dray, hier steht auch, dass du ein Team brauchst! Wenn Harry darauf einsteigt, dann bräuchtet ihr einen geeigneten Wagen dafür! Außerdem wären Rally Kenntnisse von Vorteil! Und du müsstest wissen wie du dem Fahrer richtig ansagst, damit er sicher fahren kann.", überlegte Blaise und grinste ein wenig.

„Aber die Chancen stehen gut, oder?", gluckste er, als Dracos Strahlen ihn beinahe erblinden ließ.

„Ja! Was wäre wenn Harry Zach, Jo und Crash mobilisieren könnte? Vielleicht bauen die uns ein Auto? Außerdem habe ich Harry schon bei der Verfolgungsjagd geholfen und ihm gesagt wo er lang fahren muss! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Das Startgeld habe ich auch und… Harry.." Draco sank in sich zusammen und dachte nach.

„Harry hat eine harte Zeit hinter sich und ich kann verstehen, wenn er nichts mehr mit Rennen zu tun haben will. Aber das wäre doch sehr wichtig für mich und er sollte endlich versuchen seine Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Endlich könnte ich mit Harry gemeinsam Rennen fahren. Das habe ich mir doch so sehr gewünscht?", sah er Blaise treuherzig an, Blaise seufzte.

„Gut, ich helfe dir, um…"

„Mister Malfoy? Sie sind dran.", unterbrach Marcel ihre Unterhaltung, Draco wurde weiß im Gesicht.

„Blaise! Halte den Gedanken fest bis ich wieder zurückkomme! Bitte!", rief er hektisch aus und folgte Marcel geschwind. Als sich die Türe schloss, setzte sich Blaise wieder auf den Stuhl und lächelte ein wenig. Draco und Rally fahren? Ungewohnt, aber nicht unvorstellbar. Ja, er hatte bemerkt und auch bewundert wie Draco Harry damals geholfen hatte. Und wieder kam ihm der Gedanke was Draco für ein Geheimnis mit sich trug. Er besaß Talente von denen nicht einmal er etwas ahnte, bis sie eintrafen.

Mit einem Lächeln zückte Blaise sein Handy und wählte eine gewisse Nummer um sich vorab zu erkundigen. Dann würde ein zweiter Anruf folgen…

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Nach cirka einer halben Stunde kamen Harry und Kevin ins Haus, betrachteten den breit grinsenden Blaise, der mit seinen Gedanken wo anders schien.

„Hey Blaise! Alles senkrecht bei dir? Wie sieht es aus? Hat es Draco geschafft?", fragte Harry sogleich, hatte er nun frei, Kevin ebenso. Blaise Freund beruhigte den Erschrockenen, setzte sich einfach auf dessen Schoß und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Sofort schien Blaise sich zu beruhigen, hatte er die beiden nicht wahrgenommen.

„Wie? Ähm, nein, Draco ist noch immer bei Marcel. Mann, wie lange dauert das denn noch? Hat es bei mir auch so lange gedauert?", überlegte er laut, Kevin und Harry nickten.

„Ja, eine dreiviertel Stunde, wie du weißt. Außerdem muss Draco noch die praktische Prüfung bestehen und ich hatte ihn draußen nicht getroffen. Gut, ich war am Übungsplatz, da könnte doch Marcel mit ihm bereits auf die Straße gefahren sein, ohne, dass ich es gemerkt hätte.", sprach ihn Harry an, Blaise überlegte.

„Aber dann müssten sie doch an mir vorbeigekommen sein, oder?", fragte er nach, Kevin kicherte.

„Schatz, es gibt einen Hinterausgang."

„Verdammt!", rief Blaise aus, hob Kevin hoch, schnappte sich die Zeitung und zischte nach draußen. Kevin und Harry folgten sogleich, sahen sich suchend um.

„Kein Dray-Schatzi?", wurde Harry von Kevin angesprochen, Harry seufzte.

„Nein, nichts von ihm zu sehen. Wie es ihm wohl ergeht? Hoffentlich schafft er es.", seufzte Harry besorgt und knetete seine Finger. Keine zwei Minuten später bog ein Fahrschulauto in den Hof ein, Draco und Marcel saßen darin. Harry stieß Kevin permanent in die Rippen, der schon zu murren anfing und Harrys Hände festhielt.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Beruhige dich, Harry.", wisperte er leise, Blaise rieb sich die Hände und starrte ihnen entgegen. Als der Wagen einige Meter weit stoppte, beugte sich Marcel zu Draco, erklärte ihm einiges.

„Was… was macht er denn?", flüsterte Blaise verdattert, Harry betrachtete die Szene genau.

„Also entweder sagt er ihm gerade, dass er durchgefallen ist, oder er erklärt ihm was er toll gemacht hat.", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, nun wurden Blaise und Kevin nervös. Draco nickte gerade, verabschiedete sich von Marcel und stieg gleichzeitig mit ihm aus. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah er drei neugierigen Gesichtern entgegen.

„Und? UUNNNDD?", japste Blaise nach Luft, Draco blieb vor ihnen stehen, betrachtete sie eingehend und mit wehleidigen Blick.

„Na ja, es ist anders verlaufen als ich gedacht habe.", fing er leise zu erklären an, Harry hätte auszucken können.

„Sag schon!", rief er aus, Marcel grinste, was die anderen nicht sahen.

„ICH HABE BESTANDEN!", rief Draco nun strahlend aus, Gejohle erklang. Harry zog Draco hart zu sich, umarmte ihn stolz und wirbelte ihn umher.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich wusste es! Ich habe einen tollen Freund! Der kann einfach alles!", lachte Harry los und setzte Draco ab, der nicht anders konnte, als Harry stürmisch zu küssen und sich an ihn zu drängen.

„Das alles habe ich nur dir zu verdanken, Liebling.", schnurrte er leidenschaftlich und küsste Harry wild und hungrig. Harrys Beine gaben abermals nach, Draco grinste in den Kuss und intensivierte ihn.

„Ich will zwar nicht mit dir knutschen, Draco, aber ich würde dich auch gerne umarmen!", lachte Blaise dazwischen, Draco trennte sich mit einem angehauchten Kuss von Harry.

„Na wenn es sein muss.", grinste er schief und zog Blaise freundschaftlich zu sich, der ihm lachend auf die Schulter schlug. Danach kam Kevin dran, der ihn beglückwünschte.

„Wo ist denn nun dein Führerschein?", fragte Blaise sogleich, Draco sah sofort zu Türe, wo Marcel nun erschien.

„Da kommt er gerade!", triumphierte Draco und nahm von Marcel einen Ausweis an, der nun sein Führerschein war.

„Danke! Hier! Seht mal, das Foto ist gelungen, oder?", schnarrte Draco, - Kevin, Harry und Blaise stöhnten auf.

„Du siehst auf einem jedem Bild gut aus.", winkte Harry grinsend ab, Draco war beleidigt.

„Aber hier kommt meine Schokoladenseite zur Geltung und…Hey! Seht mich nicht so mitleidig an. Ich mag das nicht.", maulte er herum, die Jungs fingen zu lachen an.

„Ähm… Harry? Ich hätte da eine Frage..", scherte er mit seinem Fuß und gesenktem Kopf am Boden umher, Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und die wäre?", kam es sogleich, Blaise stellte sich nun neben Draco.

„Weißt du, Draco hat da was gelesen, was ihn sehr interessiert. Er bräuchte dazu deine Hilfe, Harry.", mischte sich Blaise ein, Kevin und Harry wurden neugierig.

„Ja – und bei was?", fragte Harry nach und nahm die Zeitschrift entgegen, welche ihm Blaise überreichte. Kevin und seine Augen flogen über die Werbung, Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. So gerne ich dir helfen will, ich kann das einfach nicht.", erwiderte Harry ruhig, drückte Kevin die Zeitung in die Hand, drehte sich um und marschierte ins Haus.

„Aber.. aber!", riefen Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig aus, stolperten hinter Harry her.

„Hast du das Preisgeld gesehen, Harry?", quiekte Draco mit großen Augen, starrte auf Harrys Rücken.

„Ja.", lautete seine schlichte Antwort, ging weiter.

„Und hast du die Nullen dahinter gesehen? Ich könnte davon leben! Du könntest doch fahren und ich assistiere dir einfach!", quasselte Draco weiter, Harry knurrte.

„Ja, habe ich. Und nein, will ich nicht."

„Und ich könnte dir dann das geliehene Geld zurückzahlen! Aber ich brauche dich dabei!", begehrte er hoffnungsvoll auf, Harry blieb stur.

„Ich sagte: nein!"

„Aber.. Harry..", wisperte Draco traurig, waren sie bereits wieder im Haus. Harry ging einfach weiter, verschwand durch eine weitere Türe und ließ die drei Freunde alleine. Dracos Freude verschwand, unbändige Trauer zierte sein Gesicht.

„Na wenn das so ist? Ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Aber ich dachte mir er könnte über seinen Schatten springen und mir helfen. Sonst komme ich nie zu Geld, nie mit einer ordentlichen Ausbildung. Ihr wisst ja, meine Eltern..", stockte Draco nun, senkte betroffen den Kopf und verfiel. Sanfte Hände kneteten seine Schultern, andere zogen ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Gib Harry Zeit, vielleicht überlegt er es sich ja noch einmal.", brummte Kevin in Dracos Ohr, der kein Wort mehr von sich gab. Die Zeit verlief, der frühe Abend brach an. Draco hatte keine Lust zu feiern, ließ es alle spüren. Als Harry wieder zu ihnen stieß, herrschte dicke Luft. Kevin studierte Harrys Gesicht, er schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Harry?", fragte er leise, doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt.", kam es müde von ihm, Draco wurde immer wütender. Zuerst war er nur traurig, dann enttäuscht und zum Schluss sauer.

„Sollten wir nicht Dracos Führerschein feiern?", versuchte es Blaise, Draco schnaufte.

„Habe echt keinen Bock darauf. Dieser Tag wurde mir gründlich versaut.", schnarrte er sauer und eiskalt, Harry seufzte.

„Draco…versteh doch...", versuchte Harry es sanft, der Blonde stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Vergiss es, Harry. Vergiss es ganz schnell wieder, so wie ich es tun werde. Ich werde mir schon zu helfen wissen.", zischte er kalt, Harry sah betreten zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid, Dray.", wisperte er, doch die Türe fiel schon ins Schloss.

„Weißt du, Harry? Einerseits kann ich dich verstehen, andererseits aber nicht.", sprach ihn Kevin neutral an, erhob sich und hielt Blaise die Hand entgegen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto, wo Draco schon auf sie wartete und kein Wort sagte. Diesmal setzte er sich auf die Rückbank, war noch immer sauer auf Harry. Kevin hatte neben Harry Platz genommen und bemerkte die verschiedenen Gefühlsregungen auf dessen Gesicht die ihn doch verwirrten.

„Wo… wo fahren wir denn hin?", staunte Blaise nach einiger Zeit nicht schlecht, Harry sprach kein Wort. Auch Draco war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht den normalen Weg nahmen, doch hatte er keine Lust gehabt zu fragen.

„Harry!", sprach ihn Kevin direkt an, doch Harry tat, als hätte er nichts gehört.

„GUT! Wenn du auch nicht mehr mit mir sprechen willst, soll es so sein!", knurrte Kevin nur, Blaise schüttelte nicht verstehend den Kopf. Was war bloß in Harry gefahren? Die Häuser verschwanden, eine Landstraße tat sich vor ihnen auf. Links und rechts davon erstreckten sich verschiedene Felder – die Jungs fragen sich wo Harry hin wollte. Schweigen breitete sich im Auto aus, keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Sonne war bereits am untergehen, als Harry in einen anderen Stadtteil einbog, der jedoch mehr ausgestorben war.

Kevin fing zu grinsen an und Dracos Gesicht klebte an der Fensterscheibe. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als sie in einen Hof fuhren, wo viele verschiedene Rennwagen standen und in der untergehenden Sonne glitzerten.

„HARRY!", hallte es zu ihnen, als Harry die Ruhe selbst den Motor abstellte.

„Aussteigen.", wies er sie leise an und machte es vor. Drei Gesichter mit offen stehenden Mündern starrten ihm nach, ehe sie schleunigst dasselbe taten, aus dem Auto preschten und sich neugierig umsahen.

„Harry! Altes Haus! Mann! Wie lange brauchst du denn? Dachte, in der Kiste steckt Lachgas! Oder warst du vorher am Mond?", lachte Crash ihnen entgegen, schlug in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand ein und umarmte ihn hart, doch freundschaftlich.

„Hey Crash! Konnte nichts dafür! Die alle waren sauer auf mich, dann haben wir noch ein wenig gestritten und so. Damit die Show echt ist. Durfte mich ja nicht verraten! Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier und wie du siehst nicht alleine! Wo sind denn die anderen? Und Rick ist wirklich nicht hier?", lachte Harry wie ausgewechselt, Blaise, Kevin und Draco starrten ihn noch immer an. Dracos Herz schlug noch härter in der Brust, Vorfreude erfüllte es.

„Na wenn das so ist? Nein, Rick ist für einige Tage fort und die Rennen finden erst in einer Woche statt. Die drei Stockfische starren noch immer her. Was ist? Keine heiße Braut für mich aufgegabelt? Auf dich ist ja nie Verlass! Also: Jo und Zach haben den Wagen schon hergeholt, wie eurer Lordschaft befiehlt! Bezahlen kannst du ihn später, bekommst auch einen Sonderpreis. Die Teile spendieren wir dir! Aber… du musst uns helfen! So war der Deal!", lachte auch Crash und nahm Harry in den Schwitzkasten.

„Wieso bin ich denn sonst hier? Mann, lass mich los, Riese!", jammerte Harry weiter, Crash seufzte.

„So ein bisschen würgen bringt dich schon aus der Ruhe? Du verträgst eindeutig nichts mehr! Nicht einmal wehren tust du dich!", gluckste Crash weiter, ließ Harry los und sah nun zu den anderen.

„Steht da nicht wie angewurzelt rum! Kommt rein! Die Jungs warten schon auf euch!", rief er aus und winkte alle zu sich. Harry grinste sie schief an, zwinkerte ihnen zu und folgte Crash.

„Verfluchter Fast-Slytherin.", stieß Draco überrumpelt hervor und sprintete los.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Er hat uns an der Nase herumgeführt!", rief Blaise aus und zog den verdutzten Kevin hinter sich her. Als die drei eintraten sprach Harry aufgeregt mit Jo, der von oben bis unten mit Motoröl beschmutzt war. Seine roten Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden, er nickte immerzu und lächelte. Harry zog etwas aus seiner Tasche, angelte sich den Zauberstab und vergrößerte es. Dracos Augen wurden riesig, als er die Zeitschrift wieder erkannte.

Sein Blick verschwamm, er konnte es nicht glauben. Was wäre, wenn Harry es sich doch überlegt hatte?

„Kommt mit! Na macht schon!", rief Jo aus und winkte sie ebenso zu sich, Crash tauchte auf und schob die Jungs an. Harry schritt mit wiegendem Schritt voran, Draco starrte auf dessen Po. Himmel, wie göttlich konnte ein Arsch nur sein? Verruchte Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, ließen seine Wangen erröten. Als sie in die Werkstatt kamen, staunten sie nicht schlecht, Harry drehte sich umher und strahlte Draco an.

„Liebling? Komm her zu mir.", wisperte er leise, Draco schritt ferngesteuert auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

„Diese Schrottkarre hier bringen wir für dich auf Vordermann. Noch hat sie keinen Biss, aber nicht mehr lange und sie wird allen davon fahren. Ersatzteile bekommen wir von den Jungs, ich habe auch ein wenig dazugesponsert. Ist nicht leicht, alles in einer halben Stunde auf die Beine zu stellen. Deshalb war ich so lange weg. Mein und dein Preisgeld steht auch schon, ich habe uns außerdem schon angemeldet. Zach wird dir einige Zeitschriften geben, die du als zukünftiger Copilot studieren musst. Außerdem bekommst du noch eine Liste mit allem was du dann brauchst, um mir beim fahren helfen zu können. Sollten wir gewinnen, teilen wir uns das Preisgeld. Noch Fragen?

Schatz, alles Gute zu deinem Führerschein.", fügte er nun weicher hinzu, Dracos Blick verschwamm immer mehr.

„Das hast du alles für mich auf die Beine gestellt?", keuchte Draco überrumpelt, Harry wirkte verlegen.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber hätte Blaise nicht die Vorarbeit geleistet und sich bei der Rennleitung, sowie bei den Jungs hier erkundigt, wäre es nicht so leicht gewesen. So hat Jo herumtelefoniert und diesen Peugeot 206 gefunden der noch verdammt gut in Schuss ist. Er hat ihn für mich gekauft und jetzt rüsten wir ihn auf.", sah ihn Harry nachdenklich an, Draco wirkte benommen.

„Harry…", quetschte er gerührt hervor und schmiss sich in seine Arme. Harry lachte auf, wiegte ihn umher, die anderen klatschten.

„Idiot! Wieso hast du nichts gesagt!", stieß Draco hervor, kuschelte sich an Harry und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Überraschung?", platzte es aus Harry heraus, Draco küsste ihn wild ab.

„Du bist so süß! Du bist mein Freund, meiner, ganz alleine. Harry, ich.. das ist das schönste Geschenk, was du mir machen kannst! Aber… die Fahrschule?", fragte Draco noch immer breit grinsend, hielt Harry noch immer fest im Arm.

„Habe mir frei genommen, ganz einfach.", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich, Harry Potter.", seufzte er zufrieden, zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn verlangend. Crash räusperte sich, Jo grinste und Zach stolperte herein, ließ die Zeitschriften und das Informationsmaterial fallen, kicherte.

„Wieder vereint? Cool! Leute, können wir anfangen?", lachte er in die Runde, alle sagten sofort zu. Crash angelte sich sein Handy, nickte Harry zu und drückte einige Tasten. Danach wirkte er nachdenklich, holte tief Luft und wartete bis sich jemand an der anderen Leitung meldete.

„Ja, Spider? Ich bin´s, Crash! Du warst doch mal Rally-Fahrer, oder? Sag, könntest du uns vielleicht aushelfen?" Draco strahlte noch immer, war noch nie so glücklich gewesen und lief ganz hibbelig herum, studierte den Wagen eingehend.

Während Harry für sie alle etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken zauberte, sowie Arbeitskleidung, kamen eine halbe Stunde Spider und seine Männer vorbei, luden verschiedene Teile ab. Spider, ein sympathischer und durchgeknallter, jedoch kleinwüchsiger Typ, hatte bei dem Anblick des Autos sofort Herzchen in den Augen und wies seine Jungs an, Jo und Harry zu helfen. Draco überwachte die Hebebühne, Kevin machte sich am Brenner zu schaffen.

Blaise half tragen und studierte die Teile genau, während die anderen sich kleine Happen schnappten und genüsslich aßen. Sie wussten alle es würde eine lange Nacht werden, doch Draco hatte noch nie so viel Energie in sich gespürt wie in diesem Moment. Eifrig machte er sich an die Arbeit. Verliebt betrachtete er seinen Freund und vergötterte ihn in diesem Moment.

„Draco ist ja voll verliebt?", hauchte Kevin Blaise entzückt ins Ohr, dieser grinste.

„Stimmt – und wie er es ist. Sieh ihn dir an?", kicherte er zurück, machte sich mit ihm an die Arbeit.

Zuerst wurde ein Tuning-Chip von Spiders Leuten eingesetzt, damit der Wagen gleich einmal um 100 PS mehr hatte. Jetzt waren es 250 Pferdestärken, Harry wirkte zufrieden. Jo schraubte am Motor herum, studierte die einzelnen Teile genau und ließ sich von Blaise verschiedene Schlüssel überreichen. Crash montierte eine neue Auspuffanlage, baute vieles um und wies die anderen an, die Rennreifen herein zu bringen. Vier von Spiders Männern stöhnten und ächzten, als sie mit dem Überrollkäfig antrabten, ihn laut knallend abstellten. Harry betrachtete ihn eingehend, nickte zustimmend, was Spider freute.

„Harry? Ich habe gehört, dass du dich in Rally versuchen willst? Und dein Freund da ist der Copilot? Gut, dann werde ich dir viele Tipps geben und solltest du Probleme haben, sag denen einfach meinen Namen, dann ist alles klar.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Harry grinste sichtlich erleichtert. Crash fluchte, als er die Sitze nicht aus dem Wagen bekam, damit er Rennsitze einbauen konnte. Sobald das Innere des Wagens leer war, müsste der Überrollkäfig eingebaut werden, danach folgten die neuen Sitze mit den richtigen Gurten.

Jo bezwang gerade das neue und verkürzte Schaltgetriebe, fluchte ebenso und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Mann, das nervt! Kann es nicht einfach gehen? Aber das bekomme ich schon hin! Harry? Wann fängt das Rally- Rennen an? Und wo findet es denn statt?" Harry hob seinen Kopf an, zog er gerade die Gurte am Sitz stramm.

„Ähm, die Veranstalter sind Europäer und zahlen das Preisgeld in Euro aus. Das Rennen selber findet allerdings in Dubai statt – in drei Tagen. Es wird ein Wüstenrennen, soweit ich gelesen habe.", grinste er schief, Dracos Blick glitt schnurrend über den seines Schatzes. Wäre doch schön, wenn sie jetzt alleine sein könnten? _Jetzt_ hätte er Lust zu feiern! Aber… Rennwagen oder Harry? Harry oder Rennwagen? Harry IM Rennwagen? Harry NACKT im Rennwagen? Harry und er alleine und nackt im Rennwagen? Jaaaaaa.

„In Dubai? Scheiße, da ist es schweineheiß! Du wirst in den Rennklamotten wie die Sau schwitzen!", begehrte Jo auf, Harry grinste. Crash fing zu lachen an, hob die Hand.

„Jo, nicht unbedingt. Du weißt ja, Harry hat da so seine Möglichkeiten.", schmunzelte er, Jo starrte ihn an.

„Oh… jaaa, klar… Glück muss der Mensch haben.", maulte er herum, wünschte sich ebenso ein Zauberer zu sein.

„Harry? Was hast du denn für einen Trick drauf?", fragte ihn Spider, Harry räusperte sich.

„Ähhmm.."

„Spider, sei nicht so neugierig! Du hast doch deine Tricks auch nie verraten!", lachte Zach dazwischen und fuhr sich über seine dunkelblauen Haare.

„Blond passt ihm besser.", fing Blaise an.

„Finde, das dunkle steht ihm mehr.", entgegnete Kevin.

„Ich bin von Natur aus schön!", kicherte Zach dazwischen, Crash stieß ihn genervt zur Seite, dieser stolperte und knallte in die Couch hinein.

„Hey! Du zerstörst meine Frisur!", keifte Zach los, alle fingen zu lachen an, Spider schmollte.

„Man darf es ja mal versuchen, oder? Gut! Leute, machen wir weiter, Harry braucht seinen Wagen in… drei Tagen? Gut, das heißt, wir werden Tag und Nacht daran arbeiten, wir helfen euch!", rief er begeistert aus, Crash hielt inne, drehte sich umher und musterte ihn.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber darf ich fragen, wieso?", kam er gleich zur Sache, Harry hielt im schrauben inne.

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren.", stimmte er zu, Spider betrachtete einen nach den anderen.

„Harry hat mich daran erinnert, dass man sein Hobby mit Leidenschaft ausleben soll. Als er in meinem Leben auftauchte, kam mit ihm meine Freunde am Rennen wieder zurück. Jetzt interessiert er sich für den Rally Sport und nun will ich ihm zeigen wie toll das werden wird.", zuckte er mit seinen Schultern, Harry lächelte ehrlich.

„Danke, Spider."

„Gern geschehen, Kleiner."

Ab diesen Moment arbeiteten alle Beteiligten Hand in Hand bis tief in die Nacht hinein und Draco half ebenso fleißig mit – in Zusammenarbeit mit Harry. Erst in den Morgenstunden hörten sie auf, wussten, es war noch viel zu tun. Vollkommen fertig schliefen Harry, Draco, Blaise, sowie Kevin auf dem Boden ein. Spider und seine Männer waren schon gegangen, so hatte Harry Matratzen und Bettzeug gezaubert. Bleiern fielen sie auf die Liegegelegenheiten, kuschelten sich aneinander und träumten von einem perfekten Rally-Auto.

°;°;°;°;°

„Pst… Alfred. Ist er weg?", flüsterte eine Stimme aus dem offen stehenden Stück Spalt der Türe, Alfred winkte Draco lächelnd nach.

„Ja, ist er, Master Lucius. Darf ich fragen… was sollte das werden, hm? Du hast eindeutig die Chance verpasst!", schüttelte Alfed den Kopf, Lucius Kopf lugte zwischen den Spalt hervor.

„Nun ja, ich fand es noch nicht passend, verstehst du? Ich will Draco überraschen, ganz einfach. Aber der Zeitpunkt…", fing Lucius an, Alfred seufzte.

„Für dich ist es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt, Master Lucius! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich meinen du bist feige." Alfreds Augen blitzten vergnügt, Lucius schnaubte und setzte seine eingebildete Maske auf.

„Ich bin nicht feige, Alfred! Ich möchte nur noch mehr erfahren, ehe ich mich ihm gegenüber zeige. Ist dass denn nicht verständlich?", regte er sich auf, Alfred blieb ruhig.

„Nein."

„…"

„Alfred? Hast du ihn? Kann ich ihn schon mitnehmen? Wie viel bekommst du dafür?", lenkte er ab, Alfred schmunzelte und winkte Lucius zu sich.

„Der Flachbildschirmfernseher steht in der Abstellkammer. Du kannst mir später das Geld geben. Der Preis steht auf der Rechnung. Hebe sie gut auf, falls der Fernseher einmal defekt werden sollte.", meinte Alfred leise, Lucius murrte.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer, schon vergessen? Und ist dieses Videodings auch dabei?", kam er gleich zur Sache, Alfred lächelte milde.

„Natürlich. Du kannst alles gerne mitnehmen. Eines würde mich allerdings interessieren. Weiß Narzissa von deinem Entschluss? Sie war sich nicht sicher gerade diesen zu nehmen.", blickte ihn Alfred wissend an, Lucius räusperte sich.

„Ich bin der Mann in der Familie und ich entscheide auch. Narzissa brauchte mir zu lange und…"

„..und das ist der Grund, wieso sie nichts davon weiß? Lass mich raten! Eigentlich trifft sie gerne Entscheidungen und hätte diese nicht gebilligt? Sie wäre für ein billigeres Modell gewesen, nicht wahr?"

Alfred erinnerte sich noch an den gestrigen Tag, wo er sich nachmittags frei genommen hatte, um den Malfoys Muggellondon zu zeigen. Narzissa hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, als Lucius perplex in einen der Fernseher gestarrt hatte, sich selber darin sah. Dass eine Kamera ihn aufzeichnete, auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen. Draco hatte von alledem nichts bemerkt, da er ja im Lernstress gewesen war und meist an Alfred vorbeizischte.

„Ich enthalte mich der Aussage. Zeige mir den Weg und dann bin ich schon verschwunden. Ich werde dieses Ding schon zum Laufen bringen. Hast du die Bänder dabei?", kam er zum Punkt, Alfred nickte und zeigte ihm den Weg.

„Ja, ich habe auch eine Kamera in der Empfangshalle angebracht, damit ich Draco aufnehmen konnte. Ich bin der Meinung, dass er auf den Bändern sehr gut zu sehen ist. Wie es scheint, lernt er für die…"

„Nein, sag mir bitte nichts. Ich will es selber sehen.", haspelte Lucius nervös weiter, Alfred schmunzelte.

„Selbstverständlich, Master Lucius." Und so bestaunte Lucius die riesige Schachtel, nickte Alfred zu und schwand mit einem Zauber, nahm den Fernseher und den Videorekorder samt der Bänder mit. Als er im Manor ankam, sah er sich um, horchte auf. Gut, wie es schien, war er alleine. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Narzissa werden, damit sie sich gegen Abend das Band ansehen konnten.

Mittels Zauber ließ er die Schachteln schweben, transportierte sie in ein zweites Wohnzimmer, welches nur selten genutzt wurde und wesentlich gemütlicher und kleiner war. Er war nur froh, dass das Gemälde seines Vaters weiterhin unbewohnt blieb, stand er mit ihm auf Kriegsfuß. Endlich angekommen, studierte er die Schachteln, ließ sie aufplatzen und stellte mittels Schwebetechnik seines Stabes den Fernseher auf ein Regal. Der Videorekorder fand einen Platz darunter, Lucius war zufrieden.

Die Bedienungsanleitung lag auf dem Tisch, Lucius verstand eigentlich nur Bahnhof.

„Führen sie Objekt A zu Objekt B und schließen Sie das Kabel des Fernsehers an die Box an… Welche Box, verflucht?", zischte Lucius los, stand auf und überlegte.

„Nein, so geht das nicht."

Keine zwei Minuten später war er verschwunden, kehrte eine viertel Stunde danach mit Alfred im Schlepptau zurück. Alfred amüsierte sich köstlich über die wilden Beschimpfungen von Lucius, der die unmögliche Handhabung der Muggel kritisierte. Alfred erklärte es ihm genau, half ihm. Mit viel Geduld und auch Zauberei war nun alles angeschlossen, Lucius seufzte. Er hätte sich niemals denken können, dass er auch eine Leitung, die im Haus verlegt werden sollte, brauchen würde, um generell fernsehen zu können. Doch mit Zauberei ließ sich bekanntlich alles richten. Alfred verließ einen sehr zufriedenen Lucius Malfoy, der nun die Fernbedienung musterte. Hart drückte er darauf herum, wurde unruhig, als das Bild noch immer schwarz blieb.

„Wieso funktioniert dieses Ding nicht? Verstehe einer die Muggel.", schnarrte er leise, untersuchte das Gerät genau.

„..legen Sie die Batterien… ACH SO!", kam es ihm, tat es sogleich. Doch nach mehrmaligen drücken war der Bildschirm noch immer schwarz. Maulend stand er auf und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

„Aber das war das letzte Mal, Master Lucius! Ich kann nicht immer meinen Posten so lange verlassen.", empörte sich Alfred, doch musste er lachen. Lucius verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust, murrte nur.

„Dieses Fernseherteil lässt sich nicht in Gang setzen! Was hätte ich an deiner Stelle tun sollen? Auf den schwarzen Bildschirm starren?", schnarrte er hoheitsvoll, Alfred seufzte. Mit zwei Schritten war er beim Fernseher, drückte den Einschaltknopf und drehte breit grinsend seinen Kopf zu Lucius.

„Einschalten, Lucius, das ist ganz einfach. Wenn du jedoch nicht mehr fernsehen willst, kannst du den Schalter nochmals betätigen und dann ist er wieder ausgeschaltet. Noch Fragen, bevor ich wieder gehe?", lächelte er breit, Lucius wurde leicht verlegen.

„Nein, danke für deine Hilfe, Alfred. Ich bringe dich wieder zurück."

„Sehr liebenswert, Master Lucius."

„Bin ich immer."

„Nun…"

„Was…?"

„Natürlich."

„Möchte ich auch meinen.", knirschte Lucius, musste allerdings schmunzeln.

Die Standuhr tickte, der Fernseher stand wartend auf der Kommode und Lucius kam mit Laufschritt herein, sprang beinahe in die Couch. Gott sei Dank konnte ihn niemand sehen, dieses Verhalten wäre für einen Malfoy nicht geziem. Sehr neugierig drückte er die Tasten, schon fing der Kasten zu flimmern an.

„Endlich.", wisperte er aufgeregt mit großen Augen und rutschte auf der Sitzgarnitur weiter nach vorne. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das, was er sah, nicht. Mussten sich die Muggel im Kasten eingesperrt, so anschreien? Nein danke. Gelangweilt drückte er weiter, wollte er wissen, ob Muggel sich auch für Sport interessierten.

_Liebe Zuschauer!_

_Mein Name ist Audrey Wilson, vom Sender BBC. Wir berichten live aus Dubai, wo in genau drei Tagen das nächste Rally Rennen stattfinden wird. Wie wir gerade erfahren haben, wird ein weiteres Team antreten. Den Namen konnten wir noch nicht ausfindig machen, da die Veranstalter sich bedeckt halten. Wir wissen nur so viel, dass ein neu angeworbener Fahrer an den Start gehen wird und sein Copilot ebenfalls nicht bekannt ist. Wir dürfen sehr gespannt sein, meine lieben Zuschauer….._

Lucius Malfoy wurde neugierig, wusste er nicht, was Rally überhaupt hieß. Doch als die blonde Moderatorin Bilder der letzten Meisterschaft einspielte, bekam Lucius abermals große Augen – seine Neugierde war entfacht. Ja, dieses Rennen würde er sich ansehen, es klang so nach mehr? Während die letzten Bilder eingespielt wurden, erklärte die Reporterin, dass sie live senden würden, die neuen Fahrer interviewen würde. Lucius war mehr als gespannt und lächelte. Ob Rally auch so ein harter Sport wäre wie Quidditch? Nun, die Bilder wirkten viel versprechend und augenblicklich musste er an Draco denken.. Ob er sich jetzt die Bänder ansehen sollte? Nein, er würde auf Narzissa warten…

…keine zwei Minuten später wusste er wie man den Videorekorder bediente und schob das erste Band ein.

°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Sechs Stunden waren gerade einmal verstrichen, da öffnete Draco verschlafen seine Augen und musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch von Schweiß und Arbeit in die Nase, seine Augen erhaschten den ziemlich zerlegten Peugeot. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er daran dachte wie viele ihnen halfen!

Draco war mehr als neugierig, seufzte zufrieden und stellte sich vor wie toll er Harry assistieren würde. Ach ja, Harry… Näher an seinen Schatz gekuschelt, studierte er diesen wunderschönen Körper, wachte das erste Mal neben seinem Schatz auf. Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen, als Harry sich an ein Auspuffrohr klammerte, sich daran schmierte und es dann wegstieß. Grummelnd rollte er sich zusammen, rückten nach hinten bis er an Draco anstieß.

Erst dann fing er im Schlag leise zu schnurren an, drückte sich noch näher – Draco schnappte nach Luft. Was für ein Schwein Harry doch hatte nicht zu wissen, was er bei dem Blonden anstellte? Gehetzt sah sich der Blonde um, alle schliefen. Crash hing mehr schlecht als recht auf der Couch, schnarchte vor sich hin. Zach hatte sich im Couchsessel zusammengerollt und knuddelte ein Kissen, sabberte mit offen stehendem Mund in dieses hinein.

Jo lag lang ausgestreckt – wie ein Brett – auf dem Boden, hielt noch immer einen Werkzeugschlüssel in der Hand und murrte im Schlaf. Blaise, weiter weg von ihm liegend, umschlang mit seinen Füßen die von Kevin, versteckte seinen Kopf in Kevins Halsbeuge. Kevin jedoch hielt Blaise im Schlaf fest umklammert und schien dabei zu lächeln. Draco war zufrieden, streckte seinen Arm nach oben und schob seine Hand in die Hosentasche, um seinen Zauberstab herauszufischen. Leise murmelte er einige Worte, was eventuell nützlich sein konnte.

1. Niemand würde sie hören.

2. Eine wundervolle Illusion von zwei schlafenden Jungen würde die anderen nicht stutzig machen. Jetzt konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte – und schon fing er damit an.

Während Draco sich immer heftiger atmend an Harrys Po drückte und seine aufsteigende Erregung bemerkte, tanzte seine Hand streichelnd über die Seite von Harry, wanderte nach vorne. Draco schloss seine Augen, sein Mund suchte den unglaublichen Schwanenhals von Harry. Zärtliche Küsse suchten sich ihren Weg über die warme Haut, wanderten die Halsschlagader entlang. Dracos Hand huschte unter Harrys Shirt, erreichte die Brustwarzen und streichelte sie.

Von Harry kam ein leises stöhnen, welches Draco sehr gut gefiel. Jetzt öffnete er seine Lippen, zog mit seiner Zunge Kreise und küsste sich hungrig weiter. Er bemerkte, dass Harry immer schneller atmete, so drückte er sein Becken an Harrys Knackpo und fing an sich an ihm zu reiben. Harrys Augen flogen flatternd auf, er schnappte nach Luft.

„Dray…", keuchte er auf, biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss seine Augen. Er durfte nicht laut sein, denn die anderen lagen ja praktisch neben ihnen!

„Stöhne für mich, Harry, niemand kann uns hören oder gar sehen, wenn sie aufwachen. Ich liebe Illusionen.", raunte Draco erregt in Harrys Ohr, sein warmer Atem erzeugte bei Harry Gänsehaut. Harrys Kopf legte sich langsam in den Nacken, Dracos Küsse wanderten seine Wange entlang. Harry keuchte wieder, als Dracos Fingerspitzen die harten Knospen umspielten.

„Oh..Dray..", krächzte Harry eingehend, liebte diese unglaublichen Hände.

„Bald.. bald werden sie aber.. aufwachen.", stöhnte Harry noch immer leicht müde, Draco lächelte.

„Kann sein, aber für ein kleines, aber feines Vorspiel reicht die Zeit noch immer.", stöhnte Draco, legte die andere Hand in Harrys Genick, drehte den Kopf zu sich und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit einem intensiven Kuss. Harry stöhnte tief auf, zog Draco näher zu sich und spürte dessen steinharte Erregung an seinem Po. Ein leiser Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, als Dracos Hand sich in Harrys Boxer schob, das harte Glied umfing und es bearbeitete.

„Oh Gott… JA!", rief Harry aus, war er sofort munter. Dracos Lippen flogen abermals auf Harrys Lippen, seine Zunge stieß tief in den Mund hinein. Harry wimmerte, fing zu zittern an und kam Dracos Hand mit seinem Becken entgegen. Erneut riss sich Harry aus dem Kuss los, keuchte Draco ins gerötete Gesicht.

„Ausziehen.", stieß Draco wild hervor, riss an Harrys Boxer, der sofort half. Auch das Shirt flog in hohem Bogen. Doch auch Harry blieb nicht untätig, zerrte an Dracos Boxer, sowie Shirt. Nackt lagen sie nebeneinander, nur noch die Decke bedeckte ihre aufrecht stehenden und wippenden Glieder.

„Ich muss das jetzt tun.", schnurrte Draco von Sinnen und flog mit seinen Lippen abermals auf die von Harry. Harry stöhnte tief auf, bog seinen Oberkörper durch, als Dracos Hand abermals sein heißes Fleisch umfasste und zu pumpen anfing. Ein kleiner Schrei wurde vom feurigen Kuss verschluckt, Draco stöhnte ebenso. Hart presste er sich seitlich liegend an Harry, der auf dem Rücken lang und sich am Laken räkelte. Dracos Hand fasste nun etwas härter zu, sein Daumen huschte über Harrys nasse Spitze. Er wurde immer schneller, Harry krallte seine Hände in Dracos Haare und Rücken.

Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, stöhnte immer lauter, stellte seine Beine auf und stieß mit dem Becken in Dracos unglaubliche Faust. Ein lauter Schrei folgte, wild ringende Zungen dämmten diesen und schluckten ihn ganz. Draco fühlte die warme Flüssigkeit, die seine Hand hinab lief, wurde immer langsamer und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Erst dann löste er den Kuss mit roten Wangen, sah in Harrys bezauberndes Gesicht.

„Du bist unglaublich schön, Harry Potter.", wisperte er beeindruckt, Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Und du erst, Liebling.", knurrte er leise, Draco schluckte hart. Langsam und zittrig zog er seine Hand hervor, Harry angelte nach dem Zauberstab. Doch als er Draco zusah, wie dieser sich genüsslich mit geschlossenen Augen die Finger ableckte, stöhnte er tief auf. Da kam ihm eine Idee, die er sofort in die Tat umsetzen musste. Sobald Draco fertig war, drehte ihn Harry umher, legte sich auf ihn drauf.

Draco riss die Augen auf, fing zu zittern an und stöhnte leise, als Harry sich auf ihm bewegte und somit sein steinhartes Glied stimulierte.

„H-Harry?", quiekte er leise, als er das teuflische Glitzern in dessen Augen sah.

„Schließ die Augen, Liebling und genieße.", wisperte er in Dracos Ohr und versah dieses mit hauchzarten Küssen. Draco wimmerte, streckte seinen Hals und stöhnte tief, als Harrys Küsse diesen nun verbrannten. Harrys Lippen wurden immer fordernder, hungriger, wanderten hinab und legten sich um seine harten Brustwarzen. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, krallte sich in Harrys Haare und dirigierte ihn unbewusst weiter nach unten. Harry lächelte leicht und setzte nun die Zunge, ebenso die Zähne ein. Dracos Brustkorb kam ihm entgegen, die Knospen drängten sich geradezu in seinen Mund.

Stöhnend saugte Harry an ihnen, umspielte sie mit der Zunge und setzte seine Verführungskünste fort. Draco wandte sich unter ihm, stöhnte laut auf und keuchte mit tiefroten Wagen und geschlossenen Augen. Sein Kopf drehte sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere, Hände krallten sich in Harrys Schopf weiterhin fest.

Harrys Hände streichelten derweil Dracos Seiten, wanderten tiefer und hielten zärtlich Dracos Pobacken fest. Harry spürte wie Dracos Körper bebte, dieser es nicht mehr erwarten konnte. Er wusste, Draco war noch unerfahren in diesem Gebiet, doch wollte er ihn zum schreien bringen. Er spürte Dracos wippendes Glied an seinem Bauch, wanderte küssend und leckend immer tiefer. Dracos keuchen nahm zu, wimmern mischte sich hinzu.

„Oh Harry… bitte.", brachte er stockend hervor, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch. Harry verstand was er wollte, wanderte noch tiefer und kam bald an seinem Ziel an. Zärtlich küsste Harry Dracos Lenden, umkreiste mit seinen Lippen Dracos pralles Glied. Draco schluchzte auf, seine Hände verfingen sich in seinem eigenen Haar, wanderten danach zu seinem Gesicht und versteckten es dahinter. Harry blickte kurz auf, grinste, da Draco es anscheinend nicht erwarten konnte. Harrys Augen tasteten den unglaublich sexy Körper von Draco ab, blieben an dessen dunkelrot pulsierendem Glied hängen.

„Unglaublich.. einfach wunderschön.", hauchte Harry begeistert, kam mit seinen Lippen immer näher. Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco geglaubt, Harry würde ihn ebenso mit der Hand befriedigen, doch da irrte er sich. Sanft setzte Harry seine geöffneten Lippen auf Dracos Eichel, stöhnend saugte er sich fest und ließ seine Zunge langsam über dessen Spalt wandern. Ein lustvoller Schrei entkam Dracos Mund, er riss die Augen auf und japste nach Luft.

„Oh Gott! HARRY!", keuchte er von Gefühlen überschwemmt, sah an sich hinunter und begegnete Harrys dunkel blitzenden Augen. Draco schluchzte leise auf, als Harry weiterhin an seiner Eichel saugte, Dracos Lanze Stück für Stück in seinem heißen Mund versenkte.

„Verflucht, HARRY!" Dracos Kopf pulsierte, langsam bekam er keine Luft mehr. Sämtliche Blitze sammelten sich in seinen Lenden, es war unglaublich zuzusehen wie Harry an seinem harten Teil leckte und saugte. Der Schwarzhaarige versenkte es nun laut stöhnend in seinem Mund und fing nun so richtig an.

Dracos Lustschrei war gigantisch, seine Augen richteten sich an die Decke, der Blick verschwamm. Er fühlte sich gelähmt, unter Strom gestellt, fühlte nur noch die heiße Mundhöhle und die unglaubliche Zunge. Harry saugte immer wilder, Draco stöhnte immer höher, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte sein Becken Harry entgegen. Kurzzeitig hörte Harry auf, Draco sah verstört an sich hinab und bemerkte Harrys Finger in seinem Mund.

„Was…", wisperte er leise, doch Harry lächelte nur, schloss seine Augen und nahm Dracos hartes Glied abermals in den Mund. Beinahe hungrig und wild fing er daran zu saugen an, Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen, öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei. _Oh Himmel! Ein Gott saugt an meinem Schwanz! Hör nie auf! Hör bitte niemals auf!_

Kurz zuckte Draco zusammen, wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harrys Finger die Rosette umkreiste und langsam den Muskelring durchstieß. Dracos Wangen brannten vor Lust und Scham zugleich, er verdrehte langsam die Augen. Irgendwie war es ungewohnt, doch trotzdem unglaublich. Plötzlich tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen, ein grotesker Schrei entkam seinen Lippen. Denn Harry hatte das magische Zentrum in Draco gefunden, stimulierte es eingehend mit der Fingerkuppe. Dracos Beine schossen weiter auseinander, stellte sie auf und stieß mit seinem Becken weiterhin in Harrys göttlichen und verbrennenden Mund.

Harry stöhnte, als er die Leidenschaft seines Engels wahrnahm, verwendete nun einen zweiten Finger. Abermals begann das Spiel von vorne, nur dass er seine Hand etwas heftiger bewegte und sein Kopf immer schneller auf Dracos Schoß zuschoss, dessen hartes Glied geradezu verschlang. Draco war nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand, keuchte, wimmerte, stöhnte und schrie bereits heiser auf. Zu viele heiße Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein, die Hand Harrys wurde immer schneller. Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, spürte nicht einmal den dritten Finger in sich, der ihn langsam weitete.

Harry stieß kraftvoll zu, vögelte seinen heißblütigen blonden Freund mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Gleichzeitig leckte er an Dracos mächtiger Lanze, verschlang sie, saugte wild daran, leckte sie ab und biss zärtlich in Dracos Eichel hinein. Der Blonde unter ihm konnte nicht mehr lange durchhalten, zitterte vor purer Lust und stieß immer fester in Harrys saugenden Mund hinein.

Als Harry die Finger stillhielt, sie tief in Draco versenkte und abermals das Lustzentrum stärker denn je stimulierte, noch härter saugte, war es um Draco geschehen. Sein Lustschrei hätte Tote wiedererwecken können, seine Wangen brannten dunkelrot. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, erschöpft schnappte er nach Luft. Das warme Sperma suchte sich ihren Weg, spritzte hart in Harrys Mund hinein, der sofort brav schluckte. Vorsichtig entzog Harry seine Finger aus seinem Freund, leckte ihn sauber und kam sanft küssend wieder hoch. Draco starrte an die Decke, schien noch immer weggetreten zu sein und grinste dabei breit.

„Nochmals meinen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Prüfung, Liebling.", lächelte Harry ihn an, küsste die geschwollenen Lippen von Draco.

„Ja. Ich.. äh.. wow.. d-das.. ich..", stotterte Draco vollkommen weggetreten herum, Harry lachte sexy und leise auf.

„Wieder da?", hob er amüsiert eine Augenbraue, während Dracos Augen nur so strahlten, er noch immer keuchte.

„Himmel, Harry, was war das? So etwas Geiles habe ich noch nie erlebt.", rang er nach Atem, Harry stupste liebevoll seine Nase an Dracos an.

„Und das waren nur meine Finger, Liebling. Stell dir vor…", ließ er den Satz offen, hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos bebende Lippen.

„Bei Salazar. Wenn du mich nicht bald ordentlich nimmst, werde ich mächtig sauer. Wenn schon deine Finger so sagenhaft sind, wie wird es erst dann sein, wenn wir endlich…", flüsterte Draco ergriffen, Harry lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Keine Sorge, das lässt sich machen. Nur nicht hier, das würde auffallen. Weißt du, für eine schöne Liebesnacht will ich mir Zeit nehmen und nicht abhängig sein, sowie unter Beobachtung stehen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?", fragte Harry leise, Draco nickte zufrieden.

„Natürlich. Jetzt bin ich mehr als befriedigt… das war… das.. haacchh..", seufzte Draco breit grinsend, bekam das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Harry lachte auf, wedelte mit der Hand und schon war alles wieder normal. Außerdem waren sie beide gereinigt und mit Shirt und Boxer angezogen. Draco kuschelte sich verliebt an Harry, fühlte sich absolut glücklich und fing leise zu schnurren an. Das was Harry mit ihm angestellt hatte, war der hellste Wahnsinn gewesen. Voller Vorfreude dachte er daran wie es sein würde, wenn sie das erste Mal miteinander schlafen würden.

°;°;°;°;°;°

Eine halbe Stunde später wachten die anderen auf, klagten über Genickschmerzen. Nur Blaise und Kevin nicht, die verpeilt durch die Gegend blickten und anfangs nicht wussten, wieso sie auf einer Matratze am Boden schliefen.

„Morgen? Schon wach?", grinste Harry aufrecht sitzend in die Runde, Blaise kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Wie spät ist es?", brummte er verschlafen, Kevin lugte auf die Uhr.

„Acht Uhr..", nuschelte er, sank zurück ins Kissen.

„Was? Acht Uhr?", kreischte Zach los, stolperte und flog von seinem Couchsessel hinunter.

„Himmel! Spider und seine Leute tauchen gleich hier auf! Na macht schon! Auf mit euch!", rief er gehetzt aus, lief in den nächsten Raum, der ein kleines Waschbecken enthielt. Die Jungs kamen den laut quatschend nach, Harry zauberte die Schlafgelegenheiten weg und riss die Fenster auf – Draco grinste noch immer verträumt.

„Was hast du denn mit dem angestellt?", raunte Kevin ihm zu, Harry grinste.

„Ich liebe das Flötenspiel.", seufzte er vergnügt, Kevins Kinnlade landete am Boden.

„Du hast WAS? Vor uns allen? HARRY!" Mit großen Augen sah er dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, Blaise wollte sofort alles wissen. Doch brachte Kevin kein Wort heraus, hoffte auf verschiedene Zauber, die die beiden hoffentlich angebracht hatten.

Während die Jungs binnen zehn Minuten fertig waren, sich von Harry und den anderen frische Kleidung herzaubern ließen, machte sich Crash auf Frühstück zu holen. Just in diesem Moment kamen Spider und seine Kumpels, brachten Brötchen, frische Backwaren und Kaffee vorbei – Draco befand sich noch immer grinsend in einem anderen Reich.

„Steht der unter Drogen?", fragte Zach nun, Harry verschluckte sich an seinen Brötchen.

„Ähm…"

„Harry liebt das Flötenspiel und Draco hat das Musikstück anscheinend mächtig genossen.", maulte Kevin nun, Blaise Augen wurden rund.

„ALTER! Du hast.. du hast…", japste er los, Harry wurde knallrot, Draco auch – aber er grinste.

„Ich habe ihm nur zum Führerschein gratuliert.", schmollte Harry nun, Zach kaute auf seiner Semmel herum.

„Und zwar in den verschiedensten Tönen, was, du Lustmolch?", lachte er los, verlor beinahe den Bissen und sabberte dabei. Spider bekam sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein, seine Freunde verstanden jedoch nichts.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass keiner was mitbekommt, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine.", zwinkerte Draco nun, seufzte zufrieden.

„Accchhh ssooooo.", meinte Crash dazu, schnappte sich den Kaffeebecher und Spiders Leute kapierten noch immer nicht.

„Spider? Sind die leicht schwul?", fragte der eine Freund von ihm, Spider starrte ihn an.

„NEIN! Wo denkst du denn hin!", verarschte er seine Kollegen, die anderen Jungs fingen zu lachen an.

Und wieder folgte ein arbeitsreicher Tag, wobei Draco immer mehr von Autos lernte und fleißig mithalf. Obwohl Blaise, Kevin und Zach ihn aufzogen, lächelte Draco noch immer selig, schwebte durch die Werkstatt und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Verflucht, Harry muss saugut gewesen sein.", ärgerte sich Zach, Jo lachte auf.

„Pech für dich, Alter.", kam es unter dem Auto hervor, Zach schnappte sich schnell ein Teil, an dem er grummelnd weiterarbeiten konnte. Die Mittagszeit verging, der Abend brach an und schließlich die Nacht. Die meisten stöhnten vor schmerzenden Gliedern, doch der Wagen sollte perfekt und zeitgerecht fertig sein. Und wieder arbeiteten sie bis in die Morgenstunden hinein, sowie am folgenden Tag ebenso. Doch diesmal waren Draco und Harry zu geschafft, als dass sie wieder an Sex denken konnten. Außerdem schienen beide noch immer sehr befriedigt zu sein, was ihr Dauergrinsen sie beide eindeutig entlarvte.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem der Peugeot fertig war. Grün-silber-metallic glänzte er ihnen entgegen, von dem alten war nichts mehr zu sehen. Als Startnummer trug er die 6, was Harry und Draco so beschlossen hatten. Diese Zahl prangte auf der Motorhaube, wobei viele Werbesticker den restlichen Wagen schmückten. Die vordere Schürze, unterhalb der Motorhaube befindend, gab dem Wagen ein böses Aussehen. Ein in Chrom gehaltener Heckspoiler verschönerte den hinteren Teil des Wagens, machte ihn rebellischer.

„Wow, er sieht echt heiß aus.", wisperte Draco beeindruckt, Harry grinste ihn seitlich an.

„Was ist Schatz. Testfahrt gefällig?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Draco grinste schief.

Keine zwei Minuten standen alle draußen und feuerten Harry und Draco an, die durch die Gegend drifteten und viele Manöver ausprobierten.

„Der Junge ist gut!", lachte Spider und wies die anderen an einzupacken.

„Wir sehen uns dann in Dubai! Unser Flug wartete!", rief er aus, als Harry mit einem etwas weiß im Gesicht gewordenen Draco ausstieg – beide sahen sie fragend an.

„Wir kommen mit! Harry, du brauchst ein Team! Ich, Zach, Jo und Crash werden in der Basis sitzen und mit euch im Kontakt stehen! Klar soweit?", grinste Spider nun, Harrys Mund stand offen.

„Harry! Ehrlich! Was hast du denn von uns gedacht? Dass wir dich Weichei alleine in die Wüste loslassen?", lachte Crash nun, Jo nickte begeistert, Harry schmollte gespielt.

„Außerdem müssen wir ja darauf schauen, dass mein Baby auch brav fährt! Also! Machen wir uns fertig, auf geht's!", rief er eifrig aus, Harry fing zu lachen an. Draco schwebte noch immer auf Wolke sieben, Blaise und Kevin bekamen sich nicht mehr ein und liefen aufgeregt wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend. Während Spider mit seinen Leuten abzog, grinsten sich die restlichen Freunde an.

„Harry? Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Zauber?", fragte Crash unschuldig, Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Gleich! Zuerst müssen wir noch Alfred Bescheid geben, damit dieser nochmals auf die Eulen achtet. Draco, guck nicht so, ich habe zwischendurch mit ihm telefoniert. Außerdem werde ich Hedwig auch zu den anderen Eulen bringen, sonst verhungert sie mir noch.", nickte er ihnen zu und bekam von Blaise das Handy in die Hand gedrückt. Nach getätigtem Anruf nickte er zufrieden und appariert kurzzeitig nach Hause.

Minuten später war es dann so weit. Nun ging es nach Dubai, in die endlose Wüste, verbunden mit großer Hitze. Harry freute sich schon darauf, Draco war mehr als nervös und Blaise, sowie Kevin fragten sich, wie es dort wohl war und wer die Teamführer waren. Crash, Jo und Zach machten sich ebenso fertig und warteten nur noch, bis Harry breit grinsend seine Hand hob und sie alle mit einem Schwenker verschwinden ließ.

Nur der Peugeot stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle, doch nicht mehr lange. Während die Schlösser der Garagen sich von alleine verschlossen, verschwand der Wagen mit einem _plopp_. Zurück blieben einige Blätter, die von dem warmen Sommerwind über den Hof gefegt wurden.

**TBC….**

**So Leute! Das wars dann wieder einmal von mir! Beim nächsten Mal erfährt ihr, was alles bei einem Rennen passiert, was Lucius dazu meint und wie Dumbledore reagiert, wenn er erfährt, das Harry und Draco Rennen fahren.**

**Wir lesen uns!**

**Dickes Bussi, eure gugi**


	14. Startschuss mit Folgen

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Ich bin wieder gesund! Gott sei Dank! Hoffe, das jetzige Chap ist etwas aufschlussreich und man erkennt, was ich eventuell vorhabe. Ist nur ein kleiner Hinweis!

Ich danke allen die mir so brav geschrieben haben und sich die Zeit genommen haben! Es bedeutet mir unglaublich viel, ehrlich, Leute! Ihr seid einfach der Hammer!

So, jetzt geht's aber los! Ich knutsche euch alle!

Dickes bussi, gugi und darkgugi… _die sich im nächsten Kapitel feurig zu Wort melden wird_…

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 14**

**Startschuss mit Folgen**

„Leute, Achtung.", säuselte Harry lieblich, - Crash, Jo und Zach starteten gehetzt und schubsend zur Seite. Krachend trafen vier Räder mit Karosserie auf den Boden. Staub wirbelte auf, die Jungs fingen allesamt zu husten an, hielten sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Boah, musste das sein?", quengelte Zachary und wütete in seinen Haaren umher. Und kein Spiegel weit und breit? Auch Blaise hatte so seine Sorgen und ließ sich von Zach bemitleiden, was natürlich inbrünstig wieder retour kam.

„Jetzt sind meine schönen Haare vom Staub befallen und glänzen nicht mehr so!", jammerte er immer wieder, Blaise seufzte zustimmend und murrte ebenso.

„Als wenn das jemanden jucken würde.", gab Crash unvermittelt Kund, Zach starrte ihn böse an und Blaise hielt lieber Abstand vom funkelnden Riesen.

„Jungs! Kriegt euch wieder ein, einen besseren Landeplatz habe ich nicht gefunden.", lachte Harry befreit los und räusperte sich wieder. Jo, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, war nach dem Aufprall des Wagens kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden, sank mit zittrigen Kinn vor dem Auto auf die Knie.

„Geht es dir gut, Schnucki? Was hat dir der schlimme Harry angetan? Funktionieren die Stoßdämpfer und Traggelenke noch? Böse, böser Harry!", schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf, streichelte die Motorhaube des Peugeots und robbte nun unter das Auto. Mit geübtem Auge machte er einige Tests und kam schnaubend wieder hoch.

„Harry! Das nächste Mal bitte etwas sanfter, ja? Sonst kannst du den Wagen noch vor dem Start zur Schrottpresse fahren!", keifte er ihn an, Harry versuchte schuldbewusst drein zu schauen und nickte sofort, während die anderen verstohlen kicherten.

„Ja, Mama, ich werde auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen.", kam es sogleich, Draco seufzte ergeben.

„Jo, es ging nicht anders und mit so einem Gewicht kann man den Zauber nur schwer abbremsen. Sieh es vielleicht positiv: Wenn etwas definitiv kaputt geht, können wir es wenigstens magisch wieder heil machen.", nickte er Jo zu, der nun angestrengt überlegte.

„Gut, wenn das möglich ist, dann ist es okay. Aber geht sorgsamer um, klar? Im Rennen wird der Wagen sehr viel aushalten müssen.", fügte er ernsthaft hinzu, Harry und Draco nickten.

„Sagt mal, wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", staunte Blaise nicht schlecht, Kevin kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Scheint eine abgelegte Gasse zu sein, keine Ahnung.", sah er sich verdattert um, Harry machte es ihm sofort nach. Das Rennlager schien nicht weit weg zu liegen, da man in der Ferne Motorgeheul, sowie Gejohle hören konnte. Und trotzdem hatte Harry versucht in einer der Seitengassen von Dubai zu landen, wo es eventuell ruhiger zuging und sie nicht entdeckt werden würden. Nachdem der Wagen nun einige Minuten vor ihnen stand, öffnete sich ein Fenster, welches zu einem der selbstgebauten Häuser gehörte. Eine vermummte Frau sah hinaus, hob ihre Faust und schimpfte sie in einer für sie unbekannten Sprache nieder.

„Klingt nicht nett.", überlegte Crash nun, winkte der Frau zu und schickte ihr einen Handkuss. Sofort verstummte das Gezeter, anscheinend überlegte sie. Irgendwie schien sie verlegen zu sein, kicherte nun und schloss eiligst das Fenster. Kein weiterer Bewohner der Häuserfront, oder der der gegenüberliegenden, zeigte sich, was Harry nur Recht war.

„Okay Leute, steigt ein, wir suchen das Lager.", wies Harry an, die restlichen Freunde starrten ihn perplex an.

„Was denn?", zuckte Harry die Schultern, verstand nicht was sie nun schon wieder hatten.

„Harrylein? Wir sind sieben Leute! MIT Gepäck! Wie sollen wir denn in diesen kleinen Wagen passen?", kreischte Zachary los, sah seine schöne Frisur endgültig flöten gehen.

„Quetscht euch zusammen, Jungs.", kicherte Harry nur und stieg ein.

„Ich sitze neben Harry!"

„Nein, ich! Verzieh dich, Langer!"

„Schnauz jemanden anderen an! Die Großen zuerst!", maulte Crash, Blaise und Kevin waren schneller. Während Draco sich auf den Beifahrersitz schmiss und Zach ungeniert auf dessen Schoß Platz genommen hatte, quetschten sich Kevin, Blaise, Crash und Jo in den Kofferraum.

Dieser war mehr als groß genug, da die Rückbänke fehlten, das Auto für das Rennen somit leichter wurde. Harry hätte es niemals geglaubt, aber alle passten in den Wagen – wenn auch mit Geraunze.

„Haltet euch fest, es geht los!", rief Harry aus, Jo meldete sich sofort.

„Und was ist mit dem Equipment? Ich meine, es ist durch deinen Zauber verkleinert, aber wie machen wir es wieder größer, ohne dass jemand Wind davon bekommt?" Harry überlegte, seufzte danach.

„Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Keine Sorge." Und schon startete er den schnurrenden Motor, fuhr langsam aus der Gasse hinaus. Beinahe hätte er zwei Scheichs überfahren, die mit wütend erhobenen Fäusten losschimpften. Draco und Zach grinsten entschuldigend, die Scheichs starrten in das seitliche Fenster hinein.

„Schwule?"

„Da bin ich mir sicher. So wie die gelächelt hatten.", kam es vom zweiten, doch natürlich in ihrer Sprache.

„Die nehmen sicherlich am Rennen teil.", meinte der erste Scheich, der andere nickte.

„Könnte vielleicht interessant werden. Diese Gesichter kenne ich noch nicht. Also los, folgen wir ihnen.", quasselte der zweite Scheich arabisch weiter, folgte seinem Freund zu seiner Limousine.

„Trottel, nimm deinen Fuß aus meinem Gesicht!"

„Und du deinen Arsch. Mann, du stinkst.", erklang es von hinten, Harry kicherte nur. Draco war es ziemlich unangenehm, dass Zach auf seinem Schoß saß, doch regte sich nichts bei ihm. Schließlich war es nicht Harry.

„Ich glaube da vorne ist es!", rief Zach erfreut aus, drückte seine Nase ans Seitenfenster, Draco stöhnte.

„Zach, beweg dich bitte nicht mehr, meine arme Blase…", keuchte Draco los. „Außerdem bist du schwer!"

„Oh, tut mir ehrlich Leid, dabei hatte ich doch erst einige Kilos verloren? Meine Speckrollen um den Bauch sind schon weniger geworden.", antwortete er mit sorgenvollem Blick, Draco verkniff sich ein Kommentar.

„Gar nicht wahr! Zach hat noch immer einen Hängebauch.", erklang Jo´s Stimme, Zach knurrte.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht! Solltest mal auf deinen achten! Miese Mechanikerratte!", zischte dieser zurück, Jo lag verknotet im Kofferraum und knurrte nur. Wie es schien, behielt Harry Recht. Nachdem sie die Dorfstraße entlang gefahren waren, eine Limousine ihnen folgte, durchfuhren sie ein Stück der angrenzenden Wüste und erkannten weit vorne ein Stadion, welches für das Rennen aufgebaut war. Da Dubai dieses Jahr neu in den Rennkalender aufgenommen wurde, hatten sich die Araber vieles einfallen lassen. Beinahe glich es dem Station der neuen Rennstrecke für die Formel eins – aber auch nur fast.

Als Harry mit seinem Wagen einbog, die Polizisten sie hinein winkten, prangte ihnen sattes Grün in Form von vielen Bäumen entgegen.

„Woher sie die wohl geklaut haben?", krächzte Crash Stimme, der irgendwie keinen Platz hatte, seine Handfläche gegen die Heckscheibe presste.

„Ist es noch weit?", jammerte er weiter, Harry sah kurz in den Rückspiegel und grinste.

„Nein, wir sind schon da.", nickte er ihnen zu und parkte sich ein. Blaise schnappte nach Luft, trat sanft gegen den Kofferraumdeckel, welcher sofort aufsprang. Harry hatte den Schalter betätigt und Crash, Blaise, Kevin und Jo kullerten aus dem Auto.

„Na wenn das kein gelungener Auftritt ist!", lachte ein Unbekannter, Harry stieg aus und lächelte verlegen.

„Hi, mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich bin der neue Fahrer. Leider weiß ich nicht, zu welchem Team ich gehöre, aber ich hatte vor einigen Tagen angerufen und mich angemeldet.", stellte er sich galant vor, der ältere Herr begutachtete Harry eingehend und zog ihn leicht beiseite. Sämtliche Zuschauer, vorwiegend Araber, trabten an ihnen tratschend vorbei, hatten VIP Pässe um den Hals hängen.

„Ich weiß wer du bist. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Didi Mateschitz und ich bin der Erfinder und Leiter von Red Bull. Sagt dir das was?", lächelte Didi Harry an, Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Das.. das Getränk?", flüsterte Harry unsicher, hatte er von dem schon einmal etwas gehört, doch niemals getrunken.

„Ja, genau! Langsam aber sicher breite ich mich im Sport aus. Habe ein Fußballteam erstanden, mich bereits ebenfalls in die Formel eins eingekauft. Dort habe ich vor einen zweiten Rennstall zu eröffnen. Und nun versuche ich es mit Rally! Zwar hatte ich absolut keine Zeit mich vorzubereiten, aber ein wenig konnte ich schon in Erfahrung bringen.", zwinkerte der dunkelblonde, große Mann Harry zu, der ihn verdattert musterte.

„Ähm…ja?", hauchte Harry leise, ihm schwante Böses. Sämtliche Zuschauer bestaunten die ächzend aufstehenden Jugendlichen, die sich leise ankeiften und über blaue Flecke diskutierten. Draco hingegen trat von einem Bein aufs andere, stand neben Harry, Didi bemerkte es sofort.

„Durch die Türe, gleich rechts, Junge.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Draco lächelte erleichtert und verschwand.

„Und wer war das?", fragte Didi neugierig, Harry grinste.

„Mein Copilot. Sein Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy. Um nochmals…"

„Ja, ja, ich verstehe. Also! Eigentlich sind Straßenrennen doch verboten und trotzdem werden sie immer wieder abgehalten. Da machte ich mich vor Jahren auf einem beizuwohnen und weißt du wer mir aufgefallen war?" Didi´s Augen funkelten, Harry überlegte.

„Nein?"

„DU!"

„Ich?", stotterte Harry nun, Crash grinste breit und kam näher. Ebenso Blaise, Kevin, Jo und Zachary.

„Ja! Soweit ich weiß, warst du damals der jüngste Fahrer und als du gewannst, hattest du eine Schleife gedreht, driftetest mit deinem Wagen beinahe perfekt. Da fielst du mir auf. Ich begab mich unerkannt zum nächsten Rennen, welches wieder von dir gewonnen wurde. Deine Technik reifte immer weiter aus, ich notierte mir deinen Namen. Doch dann verschwandest du von der Bildfläche und ich wunderte mich sehr. Junge, was auch immer passierte, ich will es nicht wissen. Wichtig ist, dass vor Tagen ein Fax zu mir ins Büro gebracht wurde, mit deiner Anmeldung drauf.

Normalerweise prüfe ich die Fahrer, aber bei dir war ich mir sicher. Das nenne ich Zufall! Und wie ich sehe, hast du schon ein ziemlich gutes Auto am Start? Ich bin beeindruckt! Hast du es alleine so umgebaut? Eine kleine Anmerkung hätte ich allerdings noch! Meine Techniker werden es natürlich der Sicherheit halber überprüfen, du verstehst?", fragte er neugierig weiter, Jo mischte sich ein.

„Sir? Jo Andrews mein Name. Ich bin der Mechaniker von Harry Potters Wagen.", streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen, Didi nickte und griff zu.

„Sehr erfreut! Und du musst Big Crash sein, oder? Und der Junge neben dir..", er musterte Zach genau, „ist sicherlich Zachary, stimmts? Da staunt ihr, wie? Ich hatte mich aufgrund Harrys brillanter Leistungen genau über euch erkundigt. Ihr seid eine perfekte Truppe. Ach… und die beiden Herren?", wandte er sich an Blaise und Kevin, die leicht verlegen wurden.

„Wir sind alte Schulfreunde von Harry, helfen ihm bei der Strategie und dienen als seelische Unterstützung.", haspelte Blaise, Didi wirkte nachdenklich. Plötzlich klingelte Didi´s Handy, er winkte entschuldigend ab und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.

„Didi Mateschitz?", meldete er sich sofort, stumm hörte er zu.

„Spider! Welch eine Überraschung! Du sitzt noch im Flugzeug? Deine Freunde sind schon eingetroffen! Wie? Unmöglich? Doch! Sie kamen gerade an! Ja, stimmt. Sicherlich ein früherer Flieger. Ach, du hattest keine Plätze mehr bekommen? Aha? Ja? Ja! Die beiden anderen habe ich gerade kennen gelernt! Ach, sie gehören alle zu dir dazu? Kein Wunder! Gut! Beeil dich und sage mir Bescheid wenn du ankommst – ich lasse dich abholen." Zufrieden drückte er auf den Knopf und drehte sich verschmilzt lächelnd zu ihnen herum.

„Harry, Joey, Zachary, Samuel, Blaise, Kevin – es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen! Willkommen in meinem Team! Ich zeige euch nun eure Unterkünfte. Harry? Wartest du auf Draco und führst ihn zu mir? Wir befinden uns dann im ersten Stock.", nickte er ihm zu, Harry seufzte und sah allen nach.

°° °° °°

„Puh, schweineheiß hier.", stöhnte Harry und lüftete sein Shirt. Die Sonne strahlte erbarmungslos auf ihn nieder, ehe er ebenso in die Unterkunft des Red Bull Teams schritt, Kühle ihn dort erwartete.

„Harry! Coole Toilette, sage ich dir! Schöner als die auf Malfoy..", verstummte Draco nun, als einer der Mechaniker des Red Bull Teams an ihm vorbei schritt und ihn verstohlen musterte.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, Draco. Komm, die anderen warten im ersten Stock."

„Wieso ist es denn hier so angenehm kühl?", wisperte Draco Harry ins Ohr, als sie die Stufen empor schritten.

„Klimaanlage", hauchte Harry leise, Draco kapierte nicht den Sinn darin. Auch egal, Hauptsache es war erträglich. Nachdem Didi sie ein zweites Mal begrüßt hatte und Jo sich krank lachte, als dieser kurz aus dem Raum ging, um die Unterlagen zu holen, drehte sich Zach zu ihm umher und musterte den Verrückten eingehend.

„Was ist so komisch, Jo? Sonnenstich, oder was?", fragte er geradeaus, Jo verstummte plötzlich.

„Nein, du wandelnder Kaktus. Nur der Name „Didi" hat für mich eine Ähnlichkeit mit dieser „Didl-Maus", kicherte er los, Crash fing zu glucksen an.

„Du meinst diese Mäuse aus Stoff mit den übergroßen Füßen?", grinste er breit, Jo nickte.

„Ja, so wurde ich sogar früher gerufen. Nur passten mir zu Fasching die übergroßen Stofffüße nicht.", unterbrach Didi die Jungs, die meisten wurden nun knallrot.

„Ruhig Blut, Leute, ich fresse euch deshalb nicht. Also, hier eure Aufstellungen." Didi verteilte dicke Ordner, die sofort neugierig durchgeblättert wurden. In ihnen befanden sich die Fahrruten, die Stopps, die ein jedes Team einhalten musste, sowie die Zeiten wann es losgehen würde. Wie es schien, gab es sogar eine Aufstellung der Mahlzeiten, die die Fahrer bei den Stopps bekommen würden, sowie genaue Verhaltensregeln, wenn es Probleme auf der Strecke gab.

„Jungs? Das Rennen wird hart und ich hoffe, Harry und Draco bekommen das super hin. Ich erwarte von euch nicht den Sieg, aber ein Platz unter den ersten Drei wäre super. Das Preisgeld bekommt das Team komplett ausgezahlt, ich werde euch nichts davon wegnehmen. Ich habe genügend Werbeträger die mir besonders viel an Kohle einbringen. Außerdem sponsert der Name RED BULL sich von alleine. Solltet ihr jedoch das nächste Jahr mitmachen, wird die Geldverteilung anders aussehen. Doch darüber sprechen wir noch, wenn das Rennen vorbei ist. Vergesst nicht, es dauert drei lange Tage an!

Die Fahrer werden dazu gezwungen Pausen einzulegen, es gibt dafür eigene Raststopps. Damit keiner betrügen kann, werden Hubschrauber euch begleiten und überfliegend auch kommentieren. Seid versichert, es gibt keinen Weg zu betrügen, lasst euch das gesagt sein.

Harry? Draco? Seid ihr bereit für ein Interview? Ich kann euch nicht länger von der Öffentlichkeit fernhalten. Gebt so wenig wie möglich preis, eine Pressesprecherin von mir wird euch beistehen und eingreifen, sollte es nötig sein. Viel Vergnügen!" Mit diesen Worten schickte er die beiden verdatterten Jungs nach draußen, während er die anderen nun ansprach und ihnen erklärte, was sie alle zu tun hatten.

°;°;°;°;°;°

Lucius konnte sich von seinem Fernseher nicht loseisen, was Narzissa nicht so gut gefiel. Und trotzdem ließ sie es bleiben ihrem Mann eine Standardpredigt zu halten. Die kindliche Neugierde schimmerte nur so in seinen Augen, was sie leicht zum Schmunzeln brachte. Zwar war sie über dieses „Ding" ein wenig geschockt, aber sie nahm es hin.

Besonders gefielen ihr die Bänder, die Alfred ihnen hatte zukommen lassen. Lucius schnappte zwar nach Luft, als er mitbekam, dass Harry Potter bei Draco stand, sie sich gerade mit Alfred unterhielten, - doch starrte er gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Als nächstes sah man nur Alfred, der in die Kamera sprach und Lucius darüber informierte, was Draco alles so machte. So erfuhren Narzissa und er, dass Draco sich sein Geld in „Gassi gehen" verdiente, sowie in Beratung einiger Damen, was Mode anging. Darüber musste Narzissa schmunzeln, Lucius hingegen runzelte die Stirn. Er selber hätte sich niemals zu so einer niedrigen Arbeit herab lassen, doch bewunderte er die sichere Haltung von Draco und wie dieser damit umging.

Zu guter Letzt fegte Draco des Öfteren durch die Halle, immer wieder mit Büchern belagert. Alfred erklärte wieder dazu, dass Draco für die Fahrschule übte und er soeben einen Anruf von Harry bekommen hatte. Die neueste Information war, dass Draco den Führerschein bekommen hatte und nun für einige Tage auf Reisen ging. Mehr wurde auch ihm nicht zugetragen. Lucius nickte dazu, war er dennoch neugierig wohin Draco wollte? Narzissa wollte sich noch mit einer guten Freundin treffen und verabschiedete sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, sowie Stolz auf ihrem Gesicht von ihrem Mann.

Die Türe zum kleinen Wohnzimmer wurde zugezogen, Lucius horchte genau hin. Als Narzissas Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, starrte er auf die Uhr, schaltete den Videorekorder aus und drückte sofort einen anderen Sender. Schließlich war heute der Tag an dem die Vorbereitungen für das Rennen beginnen würden. Welche Teams wohl an den Start gingen?

_Werte Zuschauer!_

_Didi Mateschitz, der Erfinder und Inhaber des großen Imperiums von Red Bull, teilte uns mit, dass wir nun die Chance haben werden seine neuen Fahrer kennen zu lernen. Wie Sie gerade sehen können, schreiten zwei junge Männer ins Freie, direkt auf uns zu! _

Die blonde Moderatorin eilte mit ihrem Mikrofon direkt auf die Jungen zu, der Kameramann lief sofort hinterher. Lucius Augen wurden immer größer, beinahe wäre er umgekippt.

„POTTER?", rief er erstaunt aus, sein Mund stand weit offen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", empörte er sich, doch dann kam ihm ein grausamer Gedanke. Wo Potter war, konnte sein Sohn auch nicht weit entfernt sein, oder?

_Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Ihr Name Harry James Potter ist, ist das richtig,_ fragte sie den verdutzten Harry, der starr in die Kamera blickte.

„Ähm, ja.", meinte er leise, hasste so viel Rummel um seine Person. Die blonde Audrey lächelte gekünstelt, sprach wieder ins Mikrofon.

_Und Sie sind der neue Fahrer vom Red Bull Team?_

„Ja, das bin ich.", erwiderte Harry kurz angebunden, Lucius stöhnte gepeinigt auf.

_Sind Sie schon nervös? Hatten Sie bisher schon Rally Erfahrungen? Und wie kamen Sie mit dem berühmten Didi Mateschitz in Kontakt, Harry?_, fragte sie sofort weiter, Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig nervös. Es gibt nicht viele Rennfahrer hier, die in meinem Altern sind. Und was Erfahrungen in Rally angeht: Ich war ab und zu Testfahrer und wurde von Didi Mateschitz entdeckt. Mein Copilot entdeckte vor Tagen eine Anzeige in einer Zeitschrift und so bewarben wir uns. Durch Zufall, und da Didi mich schon ins Visier genommen hatte, wurde ich sofort genommen.", beendete Harry seine Erklärung, Audrey lächelte wieder ihr aufgemaltes Grinsen.

_In der Tat! Sie sind wohl tatsächlich der jüngste Fahrer im gesamten Fahrerlager! Didi Mateschitz ist dafür bekannt neue Talente zu entdecken! Wir wünschen Ihnen natürlich viel Glück im Rennen! Nun, Harry, würden Sie uns ihren Copiloten vorstellen,_ fragte sie süßlich, Lucius hielt den Atem an.

Die Kamera schwenkte und fing einen ziemlich dünn grinsenden Blonden ein.

„DRAAACCOOOO! WAS MACHST DU DORT! KOMM AUF DER STELLE NACH HAUSE! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", donnerte Lucius los, sprang von der Couch hoch und starrte perplex auf den Fernsehbildschirm.

„Hallo Audrey? Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und ich bin der Copilot von Harry Potter.", stellte er sich galant vor, lächelte charmant, Lucius beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„Na wenigstens hat er Erziehung. Meine Güte, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben.", seufzte Lucius nun, schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

_Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Draco! Und? Sind sie ebenso nervös?_

„Ja, natürlich."

_Glauben Sie, dass Sie gute Chancen auf den Sieg haben werden?_

„Nun, ich denke ein jeder Fahrer rechnet sich gute Chancen auf einen Sieg aus."

_Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Doch sagen Sie mir, Draco, wieso sind Sie sich sicher zu gewinnen?_

„Ich bin von den fahrerischen Leistungen Harry Potters überzeugt."

_Haben Sie ihm schon einmal als Copilot beigestanden?_

„Selbstverständlich."

_Und was hatten Sie für ein Gefühl dabei?_

„Anfangs ein sehr mulmiges, doch Harry ist ein sehr sicherer und rasanter Fahrer. Er wird es schaffen. Und ich werde so gut es geht meinen Job machen.", lächelte Draco noch immer milde, Audrey war zufrieden.

_Ich danke für dieses Interview, meine Herren. Es war mir ein Vergnügen! Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Glück für das morgige Rennen,_ nickte sie ihnen freundlich zu und drehte sich wieder zur Kamera, um mit ihrer Reportage weiter zu machen. Lucius Malfoy hatte das Gefühl, als würde er einen Stein auf seinen Kopf bekommen, fühlte sich benommen. Draco wollte mitfahren? Als Copilot? Das konnte doch nicht angehen! Konnte er sich schon behaupten?

……_und das Preisgeld für den ersten Platz beträgt 30.000 Euro…._

Aha! Daher wehte der Wind!

„Los Jungs! Ihr müsste es schaffen! Und wenn nicht, dann komme ich vorbei und hetze euch einen Fluch an den Hals!", rief Lucius aus, Narzissa stürmte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Cissa!", hauchte Lucius verdattert, „ich dachte, du seihst…"

„Bei meiner Freundin? Lucius! Ich treffe mich mit ihr einen jeden Mittwoch und Samstag! Heute ist Dienstag! Ich hatte es dir gerade mitgeteilt, doch du hattest ja nicht den Anstand mir zu antworten. Dies kam mir suspekt vor und so stellte ich dich auf die Probe. Und was sehen da meine Augen? Mein Mann sieht sich Sport an? Und was hat Draco damit zu tun? Sag es mir bitte.", wies sie ihn leise an, Lucius wurde leicht nervös.

„Nun, liebste Narzissa. Unser Sohn nimmt an der Meisterschaft teil.", meinte er verlegen, Narzissa wurde blass um die Nase.

„WIE BITTE?", kreischte sie los, Lucius versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie konntest du das zulassen, Lucius! Draco wird sich noch umbringen!", rief sie aus, Lucius nahm seine Hand hoch und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Narzissa! So hör mir doch bitte zu! Ich habe ebenso Angst um Draco wie du! Harry Potter ist bei ihm, er ist der Fahrer. Draco der Copilot. Das Preisgeld beträgt 30.000 Euro, soweit ich verstanden habe. Ich kann dir zwar nicht augenblicklich sagen wie viel das in unserer Währung ist, aber ich schätze eine Menge. Draco würde sich niemals darauf einlassen, wenn er sich keinen Plan zu Recht gelegt hätte!", schnarrte er los, Narzissa rang nach Selbstbeherrschung.

°°°°°

„Harry?", wisperte Draco leise.

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Ich habe voll keinen Plan, weißt du? Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich in das Auto setze und dir den Fahrplan vorlesen werde. Ansonsten bin ich voll verpeilt.", gab Draco nuschelnd zu, Harry grinste.

„Dito. Aber ich bin guter Dinge, dass wir es schaffen werden. Heute Abend sehen wir uns die erste Strecke an und du versuchst dir die Rute so gut wie nur möglich zu merken. Einen Langeplan haben wir ja, also keine Panik.", zwinkerte Harry, dirigierte Draco wieder ins Innere.

„Ja klar, keine Panik.", quiekte er nun nervös, doch Draco hatte es ja so gewollt.

°°°°°

„Ich bin ebenso der Meinung, doch mache ich mir trotzdem Sorgen! Finde heraus wo sich die beiden Helden befinden, ich reise dort hin!", gab sie hochmütig zum Besten, Lucius verlor beinahe sein Gesicht.

„W-Wie bitte?", stammelte er fassungslos, Narzissa wirbelte abermals herum, wollte schon gehen.

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Lucius. Ich werde meinem Sohn beistehen und du kommst auch mit.", meinte sie leise, Lucius sah sie mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Lucius. Du hattest Draco geraten auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und nun stehen wir ihm als Elternteil bei. Er braucht dich, Luc, er braucht dich, wirklich.", wisperte sie leise und sanft, Lucius seufzte.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er leise, Narzissa nickte.

„Jeder Sohn braucht die kraftvolle Stärke seines Vaters, die ihm den Rücken frei hält. Sei dieser Vater, Lucius. Du kannst es sein, warst es damals doch auch.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, Lucius straffte seine Schultern.

„Wo meine Gattin Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Ich werde alles arrangieren.", nickte er zufrieden, Narzissa lächelte verschmilzt.

„Das ist der Lucius in dem ich mich damals verliebt hatte.", schnurrte sie anzüglich, Lucius lächelte gewinnend.

„Gleichfalls, meine schöne Gattin, gleichfalls.", verbeugte er ich galant, Narzissa kicherte und eilte aus der Türe.

°;°;°;°;°;°;°

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Remus?", seufzte Dumbledore, müde stand er hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Entschuldige die späte Störung, Albus! Aber ich habe mit einem Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin erhebliche Schwierigkeiten und das schon am ersten Schultag! Severus Snape war nicht bereit mir zu helfen, so brauche ich deinen Rat.", schritt Remus Lupin felsenfest überzeugt in Albus Büro, der nun fragend über seine Halbmondbrille den Besucher musterte.

„Nun, lieber Kollege. Wenn du schon am ersten Tag zu mir kommst, dieses Problem selber nicht in den Griff bekommst, dann muss es schon sehr tiefgründig sein.", nickte er besorgt, Remus seufzte.

„So kann man es natürlich auch bewerten. Dieser Junge hört nicht auf mich, passt nicht im Unterricht auf. Punkteabzüge sind ihm vollkommen gleich, gegen Strafarbeiten wehrt er sich und kommt mir mit gehässigen Ausreden. Ich habe Mister Lindsay zu dir geschickt, doch wie ich sehe ist er nicht hier.", seufzte Remus und setzte sich auf den ihm dargebotenen Stuhl.

„Die Annahme ist richtig, Remus. So kann es nicht weitergehen und…" Plötzlich wurde die Türe abermals aufgedrückt, Severus stapfte mit wild aufgebauschtem Umhang zur Türe hinein. An seien Fingern, die sich in ein Ohr kniffen, hing besagter Junge, der lautstark protestierte und wild um sich schlug.

„Schulleiter Dumbledore? Hier bringe ich Ihnen unser neuestes Sorgenkind. Obwohl Mister Lindsay ein Slytherin ist, bitte ich um ausdrücklichen Hinweis, diesen Jungen nach meinen Regeln erziehen zu dürfen!", schnarrte er kalt und ziemlich wütend los, Remus und Albus zogen amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es kommt ganz darauf an, was der junge Mister Lindsay angestellt hat.", belustigte sich Albus, studierte den zarten, doch bockigen braunhaarigen Jungen genau. Dieser gab keinen Mucks von sich, Albus wies ihn einen Platz an, der Junge setzte sich.

„Sie dürfen Ihn gerne fragen.", schnarrte Severus weiter, Remus fand dieses Verhalten sehr angebracht.

„Nun, Mister Lindsay – was bringt Sie dazu am ersten Schultag permanent gegen die Schulregeln und Anweisungen unserer Professoren zu rebellieren?", fragte Albus gütig, der Junge runzelte böse die Stirn.

„Ich will nicht in Slytherin sein.", gab er nun zu, Severus schnappte nach Luft.

„Slytherin ist ein ehrenwertes Haus, Mister Lindsay! Sie können stolz auf diese Wahl sein!", zischte Severus los, John Lindsay schmollte.

„Na und? Ich wollte immer nach Gryffindor! Genauso wie Harry Potter!", begehrte der kleine Junge auf, Severus verdrehte die Augen. Remus erfreute sich seines Geständnisses, sprang hoch und eilte auf den Jungen zu.

„Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Das erklärt doch einiges.", meinte er sanft, John sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Aber Sie können es auch nicht mehr ändern.", gab er unwirsch zu verstehen, Remus seufzte.

„Nein, aber ich kann dir eventuell helfen dich mit den Schülern von Gryffindor besser zu verstehen. Hm? Ich werde dir helfen.", meinte Remus leise, John sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Kann ich auch mutig werden? Können Sie mir wirklich helfen? Eventuell so wie Harry zu werden?", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, Remus schmunzelte. Albus gluckste und Severus rollte mit den Augen.

„Noch so ein Fanatiker von Harry Potter, ich fasse es nicht.", grummelte er los, John blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Ich habe im Tagespropheten alles über Harry Potter mitverfolgt. Er war mutig, im Gegensatz zu einigen Slytherins! Deshalb wollte ich nie in Ihr Haus, Professor Snape, sondern zu den Gryffindors! Und Professor Lupin hilft mir! Oder? Professor?", wandte sich der Junge wieder an Remus.

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich war nur so unglaublich wütend. Aber Professor Snape ist manchmal…"

„WAS!", zischte Snape los, Remus kicherte und John schien eingeschüchtert zu sein.

„So bissig…", kam es kleinlaut von John, Remus verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Nun, da das geklärt ist, bleibe ich bei einer Verwarnung! Mister Lindsay, Sie müssen sich trotz allem an die Anweisungen der Lehrer halten, verstanden? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Lupin Ihnen gerne helfen wird.", zwinkerte Albus dem Jungen zu, der nun langsam nickte.

„ALBUS? ALBUS! Bist du hier?", kam es vom Kamin aus, die Besucher starrten zur Feuerstelle, wo Albus nun hineilte und sich leicht hinab beugte, in die Glut sah.

„Lucius? Welch angenehme Überraschung! Was kann ich für dich tun, werter Freund?", kam es begeistert von Albus, Severus und Remus runzelten die Stirn, John schien mehr als neugierig zu sein und verhielt sich still. Was wollte Dracos Vater vom Schulleiter?

„Nun, störe ich vielleicht?", kam es vom glühenden Gesicht, Albus schmunzelte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was gibt es denn so dringendes?", fragte Albus sanft, ging langsam in die Knie, Remus und Severus kamen näher und John reckte seinen Hals.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll.", gestand er kleinlaut, Severus schnaubte.

„Am Anfang, Lucius.", kam es ihm unwirsch entgegen, das glühende Gesicht drehte sich leicht.

„Severus! Hätte ich es mir denken können! Und.. Lupin? Welch eine Überraschung! Gut, ihr könnt bleiben, aber erzählt niemanden etwas von dem, was ich euch nun sagen werde!", begehrte er auf, alle drei nickten und John spitzte seine Ohren.

„Albus, darf ich direkt sein?", fragte er artig, Albus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Selbstverständlich.", nickte er dem Feuergesicht zu.

„Gut! Da gibt es etwas, was du wissen solltest: Mein Vater war ein Tyrann. Er belegte die gesamte Familie mit einem Vergessensfluch, der uns daran hindern sollte zu wissen, dass wir einen Muggel als Diener hatten. Sein Name ist Alfred Fletscher. Albus, du kennst seinen Enkel, er ging hier auf die Schule…Er war in Slytherin."

„Adrian Fletscher", zischte Severus, Lucius nickte und pustete sich eine Feuerglut aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja! Jedenfalls war die Familie Malfoy niemals so kühl, doch mein Vater wollte es so. Draco verließ nach einem Streit unser Haus und zog bei Blaise Zabini ein. Alfred ist der Besitzer des Apartments. Durch Spionage fand ich es heraus, wir kamen ins Gespräch. Irgendwie war mir Alfred sehr bekannt und so nahm ich ihn mit nach Malfoy Manor."

„WAS?", kreischte Severus untypisch für ihn los, Remus gluckste.

„Sei still, Severus!", donnerte Lucius los, Severus grummelte und blickte sauer weg.

„Und was folgte danach?", fragte Albus amüsierte, Lucius glühendes Gesicht hellte sich beim Luft holen auf.

„Das Gemälde meines Vaters entdeckte ihn und so kam es zum nächsten Streit. Außerdem wurde die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht gebracht. Da Vater tot ist, konnte ein Mitglied unserer Familie den Fluch aufheben. Wir können uns alle erinnern! Wie auch immer, kann ich Draco noch nicht in die Augen sehen, schäme mich zutiefst für mein Verhalten. Schließlich ging er wegen mir fort. Doch werde ich es ändern. Damit ich Draco im Auge behalten kann, legte ich mir einen Muggelfernseher zu…", fing er zu erklären an, ein kleiner Käfer trabte auf der Fensterbank auf und ab und schwirrte mit den Flügeln.

„Ein Muggelfernseher?", staunte Albus nicht schlecht, das Feuergesicht nickte.

„Ja! Wir besitzen auch so ein Videodings. Durch dieses Ding können wir uns Bänder von Draco ansehen. Jetzt komme ich zum Wesentlichen. Ich schaltete mich so durch die Programme, da entdeckte ich einen Sportkanal namens „Eurosport". Und dort erfuhr ich von einem Rally-Rennen, welches in Dubai stattfindet! Und jetzt kommt das Unfassbare! Alfred teilte mir mit, dass Draco den Führerschein geschafft hat und dann entdeckte ich Potter und ihn, als sie gerade interviewt wurden! Von einem Muggel! Die beiden nehmen an dieser Rally teil! Sie dauert drei lange Tage, findet in der Wüste statt! Und nun will Narzissa zu Draco um ihn beizustehen und ich soll mitkommen.

Albus, zum ersten Mal bin ich unsicher. Was soll ich bloß tun? Wie mich verhalten?", rief er aus, Albus saß am Boden und starrte ins Feuer.

„Er hat die Prüfung bestanden? Das ist ja großartig!", freute sich Albus, Lucius schien verdutzt.

„Woher…"

„Oh! Harry hatte uns durch seine neue Magie vor cirka 3 Wochen in diese Fahrschule gezaubert und Draco war gerade in Ausbildung! Ich fuhr sogar ein Rennen gegen ihn!", lachte Albus, Lucius Feueraugen blinzelten.

„Wie bitte? Und wer hatte gewonnen?", fragte er leise, Albus seufzte.

„Draco! Ich war nicht gut genug! Ich wollte dir die Information nicht zukommen lassen, da ich der Ansicht war, dass Draco mit dir darüber gesprochen hätte! Aber wo ich nun die Gegebenheiten kenne, scheint die Lange etwas angespannt zu sein. Ich würde dir raten mit Narzissa zu gehen und deinem Sohn beizustehen!", nickte Albus ihm zu, Remus war fassungslos. Er hätte vieles erwartet, doch nicht so eine Neuigkeit!"

„Harry fährt bei einer Rally mit?", kreischte John im Hintergrund, sprang freudig vom Stuhl hoch.

„Albus? Ist noch jemand hier?", fragte Lucius nun, Albus gluckste.

„John Lindsay! Ein neuer Schüler aus Slytherin und Bewunderer von Harry!", schmunzelte er leicht, Lucius brummte.

„Na toll.", kam es sogleich, Albus winkte ab.

„Glaube mir, irgendwie wird es die Welt sowieso…"

„ALBUS! Verdammt!", rief Remus aus, hetzte zum Fenster und griff daneben, als der Käfer die Flügel ausbreitete und durch den offenen Schlitz des Fensters verschwand.

„Krummkorn.", knurrte Severus nun, Lucius seufzte.

„Fein, jetzt weiß es bald die gesamte Zauberwelt.", grummelte er unzufrieden, Albus überlegte.

„Nun, ich sehe das positiv, Lucius! Rita Krummkorn verhilft dir eventuell dazu, dass deine Familie berühmt wird! Stell dir vor! Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy fahren gemeinsam bei einer Rally mit! Ich finde das brillant! Dein Sohn wird nun berühmt!", kicherte Albus mit Sternchen in den Augen, Remus musste sich setzen.

„Harry ist der King!", rief John freudig aus, die Männer drehten sich zu ihm.

„Entschuldigung.", nuschelte er leise, Lucius räusperte sich.

„Albus? Ich muss los. Muss herausfinden, wo Dubai überhaupt liegt. Narzissa wartet sicherlich schon auf mich. Ich bin mir sicher, morgen geht es los. Ich halte dich am Laufenden! Vielleicht brauche ich ja deine Hilfe, wenn etwas passiert?", überlegte Lucius sorgenvoll weiter, John sprang vom Stuhl hoch.

„Professor? Sir? Darf ich etwas dazu sagen?", kam es leise, die Männer drehten sich nochmals zu ihm und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, Mister Lindsay?", betrachtete ihn Albus aus glitzernden Augen, richtete sich wieder auf.

„Na ja. Ich weiß, hier gibt es viele Schüler die Harry als Vorbild sehen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schule für genügend Unterhaltung in den Pausen sorgt. Aber…", fing er leise an, spielte nervös an seinem Umhang.

„Aber was?", fragte Remus sanft nach, John seufzte und blickte zu Malfoy Senior ins Feuer.

„Ich weiß was ein Fernseher ist. Können wir eventuell so einen nicht herzaubern? Oder wenigstens etwas Ähnliches? Ich meine, in die große Halle? Professor Dumbledore! Sie sind doch so mächtig! Das wäre die Unterhaltung pur und es würde ja auch nur drei Tage andauern! Die Schüler würden alle gemeinsam mit Harry und Draco mitfiebern und ich natürlich auch! Ich war schon immer ein Fan von Harry Potter und irgendwie auch von Draco Malfoy!", begehrte er mit großen Augen auf, Severus schnappte nach Luft.

„Das fehlte uns gerade noch! Muggelfernseher in der großen Halle! Natürlich!", rief er wütend aus, verschränkte düster seine Hände vor der Brust.

„Die Idee hat etwas.", überlegte Albus schmunzelnd, Remus grinste.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch! Man könnte dies vielleicht auch mit Muggelkunde verbinden! Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, John!", strahlte er den Kleinen an, der breit grinste.

„Nicht doch…", jaulte Severus auf, warf seine Hände in die Luft und seufzte.

„Abgemacht! So werden wir es machen! Lucius? Wann fängt das Rennen an?", strahlte Albus nun, Lucius überlegte.

„Heute sah man einiges vom Fahrerlager und soweit ich diese Dame verstanden habe, fängt das Rennen morgen um 10 Uhr an! Sie kommentierte noch, dass die Fahrer mit einem Hubdings bewacht werden, also können wir durch diesen Fernseherdings alles mit ansehen! Und wenn du es auch siehst, kannst du ja Harry und Draco helfen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten gelangen - oder?", ereiferte sich Lucius nun, Albus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wüsste nicht wie?", gestand er leise, Lucius seufzte.

„Zaubern, Albus, zaubern! Man nehme einen Stillezauber für alle Muggel und …"

„Nein, nein, so einfach geht das nicht… Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, Lucius! Keine Sorge, ich gebe auf die beiden Jungen Acht", nickte er sogleich, Lucius schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Danke, Albus.", meinte er leise, Albus nickte.

„Gern geschehen! Gute Nacht, Lucius und schöne Grüße an deine bezaubernde Gattin!", lächelte er lieblich.

„Werde ich tun, danke, Albus! Severus? Lupin! Euch ebenso eine gute Nacht!" Und schon war er verschwunden.

„Er hat mich verabschiedet? Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Remus nun, Severus knurrte.

„Nicht zugehört, Lupin?", murrte er nur, doch Remus überlegte noch immer und musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Plötzlich raschelte es im Kamin, Flammen loderten hell und wurden immer größer.

„Nun, das ging aber schnell.", meinte Albus schmunzelnd und hielt die Hand auf. Aus den Flammen schoss eine Zeitung hervor, landete direkt in den Händen des Direktors.

„Was steht geschrieben!", ereiferten sich Remus, Severus und auch John, - Albus nahm schnell Platz und breitete die Zeitung aus.

„Ah! Da haben wir es! Nicht übel..", studierte er den Artikel, die anderen lasen noch.

_Liebe Gemeinschaft der Zauberwelt!_

_Wie ich eben aus einer sehr geheimer Quelle erfahren habe, dürfen wir Großes von unserem Helden Harry Potter erwarten! Wie von vielen angenommen, hätte Harry Potter – Vernichter von Du-weißt-schon-wer, Auror werden sollen, doch dem war nicht so. Nach langer Abstinenz tauchte er wieder auf der Bildfläche auf! _

_Um genau zu sein auf der Bildfläche der Muggel! Ja, liebe Zauberer und Hexen, Sie haben richtig gelesen! Harry Potter hat seinen Kampfgeist wieder gefunden und will sich als Rally Fahrer in der Muggelwelt beweisen! Heute fingen die Vorbereitungen in Dubai an, wo ab morgen das Rennen – nach meinen persönlichen Nachforschungen - um 10 Uhr Früh stattfinden soll! _

_Umso erstaunter können wir alle sein, als ich erfuhr, dass Lucius Malfoys Sohn – Draco Malfoy, ebenso bei diesem Rennen teilnehmen wird! Zwar nicht als Fahrer, sondern als Copilot! Was haben die beiden Erzrivalen vor? Sind sie nicht mehr verfeindet? Konnten sie endlich Freundschaft schließen, oder besteht etwa mehr als nur Freundschaft? Etwa eine Romanze? Und was steckt hinter der Aktion, sich in der Muggelwelt beweisen zu wollen? Wir alle möchten Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy auf diese Art und Weise die Daumen drücken und hoffen, dass der Held der Zauberwelt auch diesmal gewinnt!_

_Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden liebe Leser!_

_Ihre Rita Krummkorn _

„Wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe, hat Rita wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und alles präzise aufgelistet. Von wegen geheime Quellen!", schmunzelte Albus, Severus plusterte sich auf.

„Sie schreibt allerdings auch, dass Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter eventuell ein Paar wären!", regte er sich auf und tigerte im Raum auf und ab.

„Na und? Sind sie ja auch.", meinte Remus nüchtern, John schnappte nach Luft.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Stimmt das wirklich? Sind Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ein Paar? Ich meine, sie hassten sich doch auf der Schule!", rief er aus, Remus studierte den Jungen genau und Severus schnaubte.

„Ja, sie hassten sich, doch nach der Schule nicht mehr. Harry hat Draco geholfen, so viel ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Ist dein Weltbild jetzt zerstört?", fragte er leise, John überlegte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gut finden soll, oder nicht. Das ist alles ein wenig zu viel an Informationen, Sir. Doch ich glaube… ich finde es gut so!", strahlte er nun, sprintete hoch.

„Darf ich nun gehen? Ich.. ich muss…", deutete er hyperaktiv auf die Türe, Albus schmunzelte und Severus wollte sich schon zu Wort melden.

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Verbreite die Neuigkeit. Ab Morgen wird hier einiges los sein, denke ich. Severus? Sag den Lehrern Bescheid, dass die Schüler, wenn sie wollen, sich morgen vormittags um 10 Uhr in der großen Halle einfinden sollen.", nickte er ihm zu, Severus schnappte nach Luft.

„Und der Unterricht?", begehrte er auf, Albus lächelte milde.

„Geht danach einfach weiter. Hat ja schließlich mit Muggelkunde und unseren beiden Helden zu tun! Sonst noch Fragen?", zwinkerte er den Tränkelehrer verschwörerisch zu, Severus presste seine Lippen aufeinander.

„Nein. Ich sage den anderen Lehrern Bescheid.", murmelte er leise und verschwand aus der Türe. John, sehr happy, sprang ihm hinterher, was Remus zum grinsen brachte.

„Scheint, als werden wir morgen einen großen Tag vor uns haben, nicht wahr, Albus? Ich denke mir, dies alles geschieht in deinem Interesse, ja? Aber nicht nur das, eventuell vertragen sich die Häuser untereinander und eifern miteinander, wenn sie ihre Idole anfeuern. Wenn sie sehen, dass Draco und Harry es schaffen zusammen zu arbeiten, könnte dies eventuell ein Ansporn für sie sein.", murmelte er leise, Albus erhob sich langsam.

„Exakt erfasst, Remus. Oh! Schon so spät? Verpasse deinen Unterricht nicht, Remus.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Remus sprang hoch.

„Genau! Danke für das Gespräch, Albus! Es war faszinierend wie eh und je! Ich freue mich schon auf morgen!", rief er aus und marschierte pfeifend aus der Türe.

„Na und ich erst.", kicherte Albus vergnügt und schnappte sich ein Zitronenbonbon.

°;°;°;°;°;°

„Aus dem Weg! AUS DEM WEG!", rief ein rothaariger Junge gehetzt, schlidderte um die Ecke und rempelte beinahe einige Auroren an.

„Hey! Passen Sie ein wenig mehr auf, Mister Weasley!", rief einer der Auroren, Ron lief einfach weiter.

„Entschuldigung!", keuchte er über seine Schulter, war im Laufschritt hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden. Hastig stieß er die nächste Türe auf, keuchte und hielt sich die Seiten. Ein anderer junger Mann, mit schwarzem kurzen Haar und grünen Spitzen, schaukelte gerade gelangweilt mit seinem Stuhl hin und her. Bei dem Lärm verlor er das Gleichgewicht, wedelte mit den Armen und kippte krachend nach hinten.

Ron keuchte noch immer, beugte sich über den Tisch und grinste breit.

„Lieg nicht so faul am Boden herum, Fletscher! Hoch mit dir, du Flasche!", lachte er los, reichte Adrian die Hand, der sie knurrend annahm.

„Wer nennt hier wen Flasche, Idiot!", keuchte er vor Schmerzen, kam hoch und sah Ron böse an.

„Mann, erschreck mich nicht so! Ich habe gerade Dienstschluss! Also? Was liegt an, Kumpel!", grinste er schon wieder vergnügt, Ron fuchtelte mit den Armen umher und verlor dabei den Tagespropheten.

„Harry…Rennen…Malfoy…Idiot…Auto… vielleicht Unfall…sicherlich Preisgeld..", ratschte er hinunter, Adrian sah ihn ein wenig mitleidig an.

„So, Ronnylein, hinsetzen und nochmals von vorne anfangen.", meinte er grinsend, Ron pfefferte die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

„Lies und weine.", zischte Ron nun, setzte sich, legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch und wartete ab. Adrian schnappte sich den Propheten, las sich den Artikel durch und grinste breit.

„GEIL!", rief er aus, Rons Augen wurden groß.

„Du…du findest das…geil? Sag mal, spinnst du? Harry will Rally fahren, verdammt! Und Malfoy ist dabei!", stieß er aus, seine Füße rutschten vom Holztisch hinunter. Hastig stand er auf und tippte mit seinem Finger während seiner Rede auf die offen liegende Seite.

„Malfoy! Hallo? Ich weiß ja, du warst mit ihm befreundet, aber…"

„Beruhige dich, Ron! Draco ist nicht so ein Arsch wie du immer denkst! Er mag Harry! Glaubst du, dass die beiden sonst gemeinsam ein Rennen fahren würden? Das muss ich sehen! Ich reise gleich zu ihnen!", reif er aus, Ron sah ihn wie ein Stockfisch an.

„Aber…aber…sie schreibt, die beiden verbindet mehr als Freundschaft!", quengelte Ron weiter, Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Ich habe es so kommen sehen, doch sagte ich dir davon nichts. Wusste ja, du würdest dich künstlich aufregen.", grinste er schief, Ron wurde rot im Gesicht.

„_Du hast es vorhergesehen!_ Und was bitteschön? Künstlich aufregen? WER regt sich hier künstlich auf! Und ich komme mit, verdammt noch mal! Ich muss mich selber davon überzeugen!", keifte er los, Adrian gähnte.

„Fertig mit dem herumkeifen? Ja, ich habe in einer Vorhersehung gesehen, dass die beiden sich küssen. Sie gehören einfach zusammen und ich bin mir sicher, sie sind ein Paar. Ob es dir nun gefällt, oder nicht. Und ja, du regst dich künstlich auf. Dein Gesicht ist röter als es deine Haare sind. So, Ronny-Spatz, setzte dich kurz, atme tiiiieeef durch und dann sage deiner Hermine Bescheid, ja? Ich mache den Kamin für uns klar und vorher checke ich noch kurz, wie wir am Besten dort hinkommen.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Ron schien erstarrt zu sein.

Plötzlich erklang ein schriller Schrei, Adrian fing zu lachen an.

„Schätze, Umbridge hat es auch schon entdeckt? Scheiß drauf, die Alte hat ausgeschissen, ehrlich Mann.", seufzte er nun. „Ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ministerium sie raus wirft, weil unser neuer Minister so scharf auf Harrylein ist." Wums, die Türe war zu. Ron starrte vollkommen verpeilt auf die Zeitung, las sich nochmals den Artikel durch und seufzte.

„Na wenn das mal gut geht. Ich muss zu ihm, verdammt.", nuschelte er nun, schritt zum Kamin und warf Pulver hinein.

„Hermine Granger, bitte.", sagte er artig, sofort erschien das Gesicht seiner Verlobten.

„Ron? Was ist denn los?", kam es sogleich aus dem Feuer, Ron schnaufte.

„Du wirst niemals erraten, was ich gerade erfahren habe! Liebling? Hast du schon den Tagespropheten gelesen? Wenn nicht, dann tu das schleunigst!", grinste er schief.

°;°;°;°;°;°

„Um Gottes Willen!" Alfred starrte fassungslos in den kleinen Campingfernseher, hatte gerade das Interview miterlebt und fasste sich ungläubig an den Kopf. Ein Leuchten drang aus der geschlossenen Lade, Alfred zog sie eiligst auf, holte die Kugel hervor.

„Opa! OPA! Bist du hier? Melde dich!", rief Adrian aus, Alfred holte zur Antwort aus.

„Ja! JA, ich bin ja hier! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er sogleich, Adrian starrte ihm durch die Kugel entgegen.

„Weil ich so abgelenkt war, konnte ich es nicht vorhersehen! Oh! Entschuldige! Es geht um..", rief Adrian nervös aus, Alfed seufzte.

„Du meinst wohl, dass Harry und Draco bei dieser Rally mitmachen? Habe gerade die Wiederholung von diesem Interview gesehen. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben! Die beiden sind nicht bei klarem Verstand!", machte sich Alfed Sorgen, Adrian seufzte.

„Sie wissen schon, was sie tun, Opa! Aber du weißt es ja schon.. schade. Dachte, ich könnte dich damit überraschen!", lachte Adrian nun in die Kugel, Alfred grummelte.

„Mit dem Herzinfarkt kamst du einige Minuten zu spät, mein lieber Junge.", seufzte Alfred nun und sah hoch, als sein Name gerufen wurde.

„ALFRED!"

„Was? Master Lucius? Oh je..", seufzte Alfed erneut, Lucius kam mit schnellen Schritten näher.

Nun kam alles Schlag auf Schlag, Adrian und Lucius sprachen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, ehe sie eine gemeinsame Basis fanden zu kommunizieren. Nach einigen Minuten einigten sie sich darüber – nachdem Alfred seinen Enkel Lucius vorgestellt hatte, dass Adrian Harry und Draco heute besuchen würde. Erst dann kamen Narzissa, Alfred und Lucius ins Spiel.

Doch wollten sie eher aufpassen und sich bedeckt halten, da die beiden Jugendlichen sicherlich schon auf der Rennstrecke sein würden. Alfred musste über den Enthusiasmus von Lucius schmunzeln und hatte einen Plan parat. Er würde Vater und Sohn wieder zusammenführen, ob es dem blonden Familienvater nun passte, oder nicht. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er bereits jetzt schon eine Verbündete hatte.

°;°;°;°;°;°;°

„Oh Mann, mein Kopf raucht.", stöhnte Draco, als er den Wälzer durch hatte, Didi schon längst wieder gegangen war, um sich anderen Dingen im Büro zu widmen.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, Dray. Aber du wirst das fabelhaft machen.", raunte Harry ihm zu und zog ihn für einen sanften Kuss zu sich. Crash, Jo, Zach und Kevin spielten lachend Tischfußball, während Blaise ebenso die Ordner durchging und eigentlich nur Bahnhof verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich will einfach nur gewinnen. Und wenn nicht, dann finde ich es trotzdem schön es probiert zu haben. Danke, Harry.", murmelte Draco leise, Harry nickte nur.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden morgen früh unser Bestes geben, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Glaubst du, dass die Zauberwelt etwas davon mitbekommen wird?", fragte Blaise nach einer Weile dazwischen, war aufgerückt - Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie denn? Ich meine, das alles hier spielt sich in der Muggelwelt ab! Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass die Zauberwelt absolut nichts davon weiß.", schnarrte Harry überzeugt und lehnte sich genüsslich in die Couch zurück – wenn er nur wüsste!

„Hört ihr das?", wisperte Zach auf einmal, ließ das Spiel außer Acht, drehte sich umher und starrte vor Schreck aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Was denn?", fragte Draco sogleich alarmierend und legte den Wälzer weg.

„Nichts.. absolut nichts.", wisperte Jo nun mit blassem Gesicht, ihm war das mehr als unheimlich.

„Was meinst du mit NICHTS?", sah ihn Harry perplex an, Jo kam langsam näher.

„Kein einziges Geräusch dringt von draußen herein! Von einem Moment auf den anderen! Harry! Was…"

„Leute! Seht euch das an! Die sind alle erstarrt!", kreischte Zach los, der seine Nase noch immer am Fenster kleben hatte, seine Handflächen sich dazugesellten.

„WAS?", rief Draco aus und zischte in die Höhe, ebenso Harry. Gehetzt suchte er seinen Zauberstab, den er auf die Schnelle nicht finden konnte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall, die Jugendlichen erschraken, drehten sich wild umher und starrten an die Stelle, wo sich nun drei Personen befanden.

„Hallo Jungs!", kam es synchron und verlegen, Harrys Kinnlade landete am Boden – er glotzte.

„LEUTE! Sie bewegen sich wieder! Hey.. was? Woher kommen die denn auf einmal her?", drehte sich Zachary mit großen Augen umher und musterte neugierig die Neuankömmlinge.

„Adrian! Aber wie…!", rief Blaise freudig aus, lief auf den schief grinsenden Ex-Slytherin zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Hey Blaise? Lange nicht mehr gesehen, altes Haus!", umarmte er seinen alten Kumpel nun ebenso.

„Hermine! Ron!", lachte Harry nun los und kam ihnen mit offenen Armen entgegen.

„HARRY!", kreischte Hermine los und fiel ihm in die Arme, Ron hüstelte dezent und schmunzelte etwas.

„Darf ich auch mal?", fragte er leise an, Harry zog ihn ebenso zu sich und wiegte seine besten Freunde sanft umher.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Wie kommt ihr denn hierher! Und vor allem…woher..", runzelte Harry die Stirn, als er sich losmachte und sie abwechselnd ansah. Ron und Hermine schienen etwas betreten zu wirken, lächelten gekünstelt und drucksten ein wenig herum, ehe sie mit der Sprache rausrückten.

„Die Zauberwelt weiß Bescheid, Harry! Verstehst du, ALLE!. Wir wissen nur nicht woher… Es stand im Tagespropheten! Und deshalb sind wir hier! Na ja, auch weil wir neugierig waren und nicht glauben wollten, was darin stand. Und wie ich sehe, … Malfoy auch!", kam es abschätzend von Ron, der Blonde sah demonstrativ weg, kreuzte beleidigt seine Arme vor der Brust - Harry seufzte.

„Ron, nichts für ungut, aber Draco ist nun mein fester Freund. Wir sind ein Paar, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.", meinte Harry bestimmt, Adrian fing zu lachen an und Hermines Augen glitzerten.

„Na endlich! Sagte ich es doch! Meinen Glückwunsch, Harry! Dir auch, Draco!", lachte Adrian weiter und bemerkte nun die anderen verdatterten Gesichter, die noch immer starr an selbiger Stelle standen.

„Wer ist denn die süße Kleine dort?", wisperte Crash nun, Jo zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, Crash, keine Ahnung.", flüsterte er zurück.

„Sitzt meine Frisur?", wisperte Zach dazwischen, ein synchrones Augenrollen folgte.

„Und wer sind die dort?", raunte Adrian Blaise neugierig zu, der sich sofort daran machte ihn aufzuklären, während Ron ein wenig eifersüchtig knurrte und Hermine schmunzeln musste. Ron hatte natürlich Crash Äußerung gehört und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um Hermines Schultern.

„Draco? Ich freue mich sehr für euch beide! Hoffentlich bleibt ihr noch lange zusammen!", nickte Hermine ihm zu, Draco sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Granger?", hauchte er leise, Hermine machte sich frei, schritt auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„Natürlich! Harry strahlt ja geradezu! Selten habe ich ihn so gesehen! Hier, möchtest du den Tagespropheten lesen? Ich habe ihn dabei.", lächelte sie milde und überreichte ihn sogleich.

„Ja, gerne! Danke, Granger. Das ist… nett von dir.", erfreute sich Draco und blätterte zum Artikel vor.

„Leute? Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Das sind Hermine, Adrian und Ron! Adrian war im selben Haus wie Draco und Blaise, ist ebenso Zauberer und arbeitet jetzt im Ministerium für Zauberei. Hermine und Ron sind seit Anbeginn der Schulzeit meine besten Freunde und nun ein Paar! Sorry, Crash. Ron arbeitet ebenso im Ministerium – mit Adrian zusammen, natürlich. Und Hermine ist Ärztin geworden.", fing Harry zu erklären an.

Crash seufzte, hatte er damit rechnen müssen. Was fand sie nur an diese Rotschopf? Schnell hackte er Hermine ab, denn andere Mütter hatten ja bekanntlich auch schöne Töchter.

„Hermine, Ron, Adrian? Das sind meine besten Kumpels aus Rennfahrerzeiten! Ihr wisst noch nichts davon, aber ich fuhr früher schon gerne mit dem Auto. Nein, Ron, keine Fragen. Vielleicht später einmal. Also? Das sind Zach, Crash und Jo! Sie sind Muggel, ebenso im Rallyteam und Kevin, Blaise… die beiden kennt ihr ja bereits!", grinste Harry und freute sich, so viele Leute um sich herum zu haben, die er aus früheren Tagen kannte und zu schätzen wusste.

„Du.. du bist Rennen gefahren? In der Muggelwelt?", stotterte Ron nun, Adrian lachte sich schief und Harry schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Ron nachfragen würde, im Gegensatz zu Hermine. Seine beste Freundin nahm es einfach hin und wartete auf den Zeitpunkt, an dem Harry ihr mit Sicherheit alles erklären würde.

„Wusste ich bereits. Vorhersehung..", trällerte Adrian zufrieden, Ron sprang ihm an die Gurgel.

„Du und deine scheiß Vorhersehungen! Harry ist mein bester Freund und du sagst kein Sterbenswörtchen? Was soll der Mist, hä?", keifte Ron wieder los, Adrian wehrte sich lachend und schlug Rons Hände fort, nahm sofort Abstand.

„Mann! Betriebsgeheimnis! Ich darf nicht immer alles sagen, auch wenn ich es gerne will! Wenn es vom Job her passt, dann schon! Aber in andere Ereignisse darf ich einfach nicht eingreifen! Dachte, du hättest es kapiert!", begehrte er glucksend auf, Ron schmollte und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist noch immer mit ihm zusammen, Granger?", flüsterte Draco leise, faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Ja."

„Und er hat sich kein Stück geändert, oder?"

„Nein."

„Na dann ist es ja beinahe wie früher.", schmunzelte Draco leicht, Hermine sah ihn seitlich an.

„Fast, Gott sei Dank. Du bist jetzt Harrys Freund, das finde ich gut. Zwar war ich ein wenig schockiert, aber ich habe die Spannung zwischen euch beinahe fühlen können. Das war damals auf der Schule so und ist es heute noch.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, Draco wurde leicht rot.

Mit den Gedanken wo anders, sah er seinen Freunden zu, wie sie sich mittels Handschlag begrüßten, musterten und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Ja, es war damals schon so gewesen, da muss ich dir Recht geben.", murmelte er vor sich hin, Hermine stieß ihn an.

„Du hast ihn sehr gerne, oder?", flüsterte sie leise, Draco nickte mit roten Wangen.

„Ja, da liegst du vollkommen richtig, Granger.", grinste er sie an, Hermine lächelte milde.

„Ja, das sehe ich. Harry tut dir sehr gut und du ihm. Das finde ich toll!", kicherte sie nun, erhob sich wieder und steuerte auf die kleine Gruppe zu, um ihnen nun auch die Hand zu geben. Adrian, der dies schon hinter sich hatte, ließ sich neben Draco auf die Couch fallen und musterte die drei Muggel sofort.

„Sie wissen von Harry, dass wir Zauberer sind, beeindruckend. Und sie behalten es für sich, perfekt. Aber dieser Jo ist…huuii…", Adrian senkte verlegen seinen Kopf und betrachtete angestrengt den Boden.

„Was ist mit Jo?", entfuhr es Draco sofort, Adrian hatte den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Als ich ihm die Hand gab, da…"

„Vision?", klimperte Draco mit den Augen, Adrian nickte.

„So schlimm? Sag schon! Oder geht es um Leben oder Tod?" Draco starrte ihn an.

„Nein…ich.. ähm.. kann es nicht sagen. Es war nur so verdammt….äähh..ich.. Ein sehr netter Junge, .. Muggel.. findest du nicht auch? So schöne rote Haare, Stupsnase, Sommersprossen, groß gewachsen.", schwärmte Adrian nun vor sich hin, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hattest eine Vision von dir und Jo!", rief er sehr laut aus, kurz war es vollkommen still und Adrian wurde nun knallrot im Gesicht. Verdammt, wo war die Falltüre, wenn man sie brauchte? Wieso starrte Jo ihn so an? Und passte die Farbe gelb zu grün? Wieso wurde es trotz der Klimaanlage so heiß? Oder bekam er Fieber?

„Schnauze, Draco! Mann, geht's noch peinlicher? Toll, jetzt wissen sie es alle! Vielen Dank!", zeterte er los, verdatterte Gesichter studierten Adrian zu genüge, Ron kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Was denn? Haben wir etwas verpasst?", drehte sich Harry mit glitzernden Augen zu den beiden, die auf der Couch saßen.

„Oh! Ja.. Sorry.", strich sich Harry verlegen durch die Haare und wandte sich seinen drei Rennfreunden zu.

„Adrian ist ein Hellseher und kann bei Kontakt oder direkter Konzentration zu einer oder mehrerer Personen manchmal die Zukunft sehen. Das ist auch sein Job und er übt meinem Wissen nach sehr fleißig. Schätze, er hatte eine Vision.", grinste Harry spitzbübisch, Jo trat in den Hintergrund und machte es Adrian in Sachen Gesichtsfarbe gleich. Die Wände gehörten eindeutig in einer anderen Farbe gestrichen, entschied er.

„Joey?", grinste Crash breit, als er seinen Rückzug bemerkte, Adrian starrte ihn an, sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust.

„WAS!", verlor Jo die Nerven, Mann war das peinlich! Konnten sie nicht wo anders hinstarren? Manchmal hasste er seine Freunde, wenn sie so direkt waren.

„Nun ja, ihr beide habt euch etwas länger an den Händen gehalten.", kicherte Zachary verstohlen, Draco sprang auf und ging auf Abstand.

„Adry hatte eine Vision von Joeylein!", lachte Draco laut auf, Adrian sprintete hinter ihm her.

„Ich bringe dich um, du blöder Arsch! Wieso kannst du nie dein vorlautes Maul halten? Dir erzähle ich nie wieder etwas!", überschlug sich vor Scham seine Stimme. Draco suchte schleunigst das Weite.

„Und ich muss gehen, die Werkstatt wartet auf mich.", ratschte Jo knallrot herunter und verschwand in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Rums, die Türe fiel krachend ins Schloss. Nur gut, dass Didi weiterhin vorhatte, die Kids für heute in Ruhe zu lassen. Es hätte sicherlich Fragen darüber gegeben, wie die Besucher hier her kamen.

„Jetzt hast du ihn verscheucht, super!", keifte Adrian nun weiter, blieb keuchend stehen und schmollte.

„Der kommt schon wieder! Oder du gehst zu ihm?", japste Draco außer Puste, kam hinter dem Sofa hervor, während die anderen schallend zu lachen anfingen.

„Baby, das war aber nicht nett von dir!", lachte Harry weiter, Draco tat so, als würde er es bereuen.

„Entschuldigung, allerseits! Aber hast du nicht die Blicke der beiden bemerkt? Jo starrte Adrian an, Adrian Jo…na? Schnallt ihr es? Oh Mann!", warf Draco die Hände in die Luft, die anderen murrten zustimmend.

„Trotzdem, Malfoy! Du hättest feinfühliger sein sollen!", klärte ihn Ron auf, Draco wirbelte umher.

„Und du ebenso, Weasley! Von Feingefühl verstehst du anscheinend genauso wenig wie ich!", begehrte er ehrlich auf, Ron öffnete den Mund und überlegte.

„Mist, er hat Recht?", gab er leise und nachdenklich zu, Harry und die anderen fingen abermals schallend zu lachen an.

„Sagt mal, wie lange könnt ihr denn bleiben?", strahlte Harry seine Besucher an, zog seinen Schatz zu sich.

„Hm, in einer Stunde müssen wir wieder zurück. Die Arbeit ruft, verstehst du? Also nutzen wir die Zeit!", meinte Hermine, alle stimmten mit ein.

°;°;°;°;°;°

Jo wäre beinahe über die Stufen geflogen, hatte er es doch sehr eilig! Als er die Werkstatt suchte und bereits fand, werkten sämtliche Mechaniker am Auto herum.

„Was tut ihr denn da?", keuchte er auf, bemitleidete sein armes Baby. Einer der Jungs kam unter dem Auto hervor und wischte sich die Hände am Arbeitsgewand ab.

„Oh! Wir überprüfen nur den Wagen. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, du verstehst?", fragte er freundlich nach, Jo wirkte beruhigt.

„Ach so, na wenn es nichts Schlimmes ist? Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Ja! Wer hat diesen Wagen so cool aufgemotzt?", rief der Mechaniker begeistert aus, die anderen hielten ebenso inne und erwarteten Jo´s Antwort.

„Nun ja, das war ich.", fühlte er sich ertappt, sah grinsend zu Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß.

„NEIN!", staunte sein Gegenüber nicht schlecht, Jo nickte eifrig.

„Doch!"

„Unglaublich! Du musst uns einiges zeigen! Komm schon her!", beeilte sich der Mechaniker des Red Bull Teams und winkte Jo zu sich.

„Ähm, entschuldigt bitte. Dürfte ich kurz stören?", vernahm Jo eine Stimme hinter sich, zuckte kurz zusammen. Die Mechaniker hielten kurz inne, sprachen leise miteinander, Jo lächelte verlegen.

„Ja, also ich bin gleich wieder bei euch, okay?", nickte er ihnen zu, die Mechaniker lächelten verstehend und schraubten eifrig weiter.

„Was gibt's?", drehte sich Jo umher, betrachtete Adrian eingehend, der etwas verlegen wirkte.

„Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Meine Freunde sind manchmal Idioten, weißt du?", versuchte er es auf nette Art und Weise, Jo nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ja, meine ebenso. Gehen wir ein Stück?", fragte er leise, Adrian grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ja! Ich meine.. gerne.", räusperte er sich nun, beide gingen aus der Werkstatt hinaus. Stumm schritten sie einen abgelegenen Trakt entlang, wollten nicht ins Freie. Es war eindeutig zu heiß draußen.

„Sag mal, Jo. Was hältst du von Zauberern?", sprudelte es aus Adrian hervor, Jo versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

„Was hältst du von Muggel?", raunte er sehr leise, Adrian überlegte.

„Muggel sind cool, wieso? Aber machen dir Zauberer nicht Angst?", kam es sofort, Jo sah ihn von der Seite her an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nur ab und zu, wenn Harry diese schwarze Magie anwendet. Die macht mir Angst.", entgegnete er ernsthaft, Adrians Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart.

„Schwarze Magie? Die beherrscht er also schon? Beachtlich! Hat.. hat er euch verletzt?", wollte er sofort wissen, Jo verneinte.

„Hat er die Kontrolle über sich verloren?", versuchte er es weiter, Jo lächelte ein wenig.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Er ist ein sehr netter Kerl, ich mag Harry sehr gerne. Wir wussten alle nicht, dass er ein Zauberer ist, bis vor einigen Tagen. Und dann…"

„Darf ich?", unterbrach Adrian ihn nun, Jo sah ihn verdattert an.

„Was denn?"

„Kurz deine Hände halten. Vielleicht bekomme ich wieder eine Version. Ich lerne gerade in die Vergangenheit zu _sehen_. Mal sehen ob ich es schon schaffe.", biss sich Adrian neugierig auf die Lippen, Jo´s Herz sprang in der Luft. Zittrig streckte er seine Hände aus, legte sie in die warmen von Adrian.

„So, Jo. Entspann dich bitte, ja?", hauchte Adrian leise und schloss die Augen. Jo machte es ihm nach. Ein Ruck ging durch Adrians Körper, er kam sich vor, als ob er einen Film zurückspulte. Eine Minute später war es vorbei.

„Und? Hat es geklappt?", ereiferte sich Jo neugierig, Adrians Augen glitzerten, als er sie wieder öffnete.

„Und wie! Du bist also bisexuell?", grinste er fies, Jo schnappte nach Luft und entriss ihm seine Hände.

„Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an.", zischte er ertappt, Adrian sah geknickt drein.

„Entschuldige. Manchmal bin ich zu direkt. Ich habe es deshalb angesprochen, weil ich nämlich selber auf Männer stehe.. ähm.", stotterte Adrian herum, Jo zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach. Tatsächlich?", fragte er gedehnt, Adrians Wangen glühten, was Jo echt niedlich fand.

„Themenwechsel?", kicherte Jo nun und strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„JA!", rief Adrian erleichtert aus, Jo fing zu lachen an. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Glaubst du, dass es einen Spion gibt? Ich meine, woher wisst ihr sonst von dem Rally Rennen?", kam Jo gleich zum Thema, Adrian steckte die Hände in den Sack und schritt neben Jo her.

„Gute Frage. Aber weißt du, wir haben da so eine neugierige Tussi, die ist Reporterin für die meist gelesene Zeitschrift in der Zauberwelt. Und…", fing Adrian mit Händen zu erklären an, Jo fühlte sich langsam aber sicher wohl in seiner Gegenwart..

°;°;°;°;°

Eine Stunde verging schnell, was auch die Besucher mit der Zeit merkten. Beinahe hätte die Zeit nicht mehr gereicht, um über sämtliche Ungeklärtheiten zu diskutieren, Harrys Vergangenheit sanft anzusprechen. Zwar erzählte Harry nicht alles, doch so viel, damit seine Freunde Hermine und Ron beruhigt waren. Jo und Adrian amüsierten sich alleine, plauderten über Gott und die Welt, ehe Jo sich verabschiedete und in die Werkstatt wanderte – pfeifend, was er selten tat.

Adrian hetzte mit einem breiten Grinsen die Stufen hoch und schlenderte gemütlich zu seinen Freunden, die ihn neugierig musterten. Nur bedeckt erzählte er, über was sich Jo und er unterhalten hatten – auf normale Art und Weise. Außerdem erklärte er sofort, dass Jo jetzt in seinem Element sei und den Mechanikern gerne zur Hilfe ging.

„Geht's dir auch gut, Adry?", fragte Draco frech, Adrian ließ sich in die Kissen der Couch sinken und starrte an die Decke.

„Eigentlich schon. Aber seit knapp einer Stunde, da…", überlegte er und setzte sich gerade auf.

„..da was?", fragte Draco gleich nach, sämtliche Blicke waren auf Adrian gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist leicht übel, ich zittere und mein Herz klopft so komisch. Irgendwas stimmt mit meinem Kreislauf nicht. Vielleicht war es das apparieren hier her? Vielleicht das Klima?", überlegte er laut, Crash kicherte.

„Adrian! Dein Kreislauf ist vollkommen in Ordnung! Diese Anzeichen deuten eher darauf hin, dass du verliebt bist!", schlug er sich leise lachend auf das Knie, Adrian wurde rot.

„Ver.. was? Nie im Leben! Ich war es nie, werde es auch nie sein.", nuschelte er verlegen, Zach seufzte übertrieben.

„Nein, das Gefühl ist eindeutig! Egal ob bei Zauberern oder bei Muggeln! Und glaube mir, ich war schon oft verliebt, aber noch nie so stark wie in Chris!", schwärmte er jetzt, Crash stöhnte.

„Bald siehst du ihn ja wieder!", schlug Crash ihn aufmunternd auf die Schulter, Zach bekam einen mitleidigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ja, aber es dauert noch so lange!", quengelte er, Harry schmunzelte.

„Glaubt ihr tatsächlich, dass ich verliebt bin? Aber ich kenne ihn doch erst seit einer Stunde! Das ist einfach unmöglich!", begehrte Adrian auf, der die ganze Zeit über Crash´s Worte nachdachte.

„Natürlich.", stellte Hermine fest, Adrian musterte sie sehr genau.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja."

„Puh, fühlt sich heftig an. Irgendwie fühle ich mich wie Pudding.", grinste Adrian schmal, Hermine legte den Kopf schief.

„Das fühlt beinahe ein jeder so, wenn man verliebt ist.", meinte sie altklug, Harry und Draco dachten darüber nach. Ja, sie beide hatten dieses Gefühl schon längst bemerkt, doch verhielten sie sich aus Unsicherheit noch immer still.

„Leute? Ich will ja nicht der fiese sein, aber wir müssen los.", sank Ron in sich zusammen. Er hatte es sehr genossen, Harry wieder zu sehen. Beinahe war es wie in alten Zeiten gewesen. Sie hatten gescherzt und gelacht, einander verziehen und alles so hingenommen wie es nun einmal war.

„Ja, leider.", stimmte Harry traurig zu.

„Aber wir könnten uns ja bald wieder sehen?", kam ihm die Idee, „.. Ich meine, nach dem Rennen?"

Ron war sofort Feuer und Flamme, Hermine ebenso. Draco überlegte und Kevin freute sich ebenso darauf. Blaise hatte bereits Freundschaft mit Zach geschlossen und ihm Tipps für die Frisur gegeben, während Crash die Neulinge recht gerne mochte. Er liebte es, neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Und diese Chance würden sie nutzen. Eventuell konnten sie Harry wegen seiner Vergangenheit auch helfen? Crash hielt diesen Gedanken weiterhin fest, wollte noch nichts überstürzen.

Seufzend standen sie alle auf, verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Und als Adrian Harry die Hand gab, verschwand sein Lächeln. Besorgt sah er Harry tief in die Augen, der nun unruhig wurde. Die anderen sahen sofort alarmierend zu den beiden, sagten jedoch kein Wort.

„Harry. Ich wollte nicht weiter vordringen. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein. Stelle dich deinem Problem. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, wende dich an mich. Ich weiß verdammt viele Mitteln, wie ich dir beistehen kann. Denke immer an die Gerechtigkeit und an die Gesetze. Ich kann vieles herausfinden. Doch nur wenn du dazu bereit bist, mich in deine Vergangenheit eindringen lässt, werde ich dir mit allen Mitteln zur Verfügung stehen, Kumpel. Hab keine Angst, denn du wirst siegen."

Adrian wirkte auf einmal erwachsen und sehr weise, was Harry mit großem Respekt bewundern musste.

„Ja, das werde ich tun. Danke für deine Hilfe. Aber eines will ich gerne wissen."

„Was, Harry.", raunte Adrian, zog ihn weiter von den anderen weg.

„Wieso hilfst du mir? Wieso willst du es tun?", sah ihn Harry aus großen Augen an, Adrian lächelte schmal.

„Weil du endlich Glück verdient hast, Harry. Nimm es endlich an und stelle dich nicht auf die Seite der Verlierer gegen das Schicksal. Du bist ein Gewinner und nun hol dir den Preis, wenn du dich traust.", nickte er ihm zu, Harry war beeindruckt.

„Du hast verdammt viele Freunde. Sie alle lieben dich. Und ich hatte immer schon Bewunderung dir gegenüber verspürt. Ich hätte das niemals durchhalten können. Du bist stark, Harry. Viel stärker, als du jetzt glaubst. Übe, Harry. Übe an deiner Magie. Glaube mir – Hölle – du wirst _der_ Magier schlecht hin sein.", meinte Adrian beeindruckt, Harry überlegte.

„Danke, das werde ich. Ich verspreche es dir hoch und heilig."

„Und ich glaube dir.", antwortete Adrian ernst, dann entspannte er sich wieder.

„Vergesst es, ich werde euch nichts sagen! Und wer glaubt, Harry ausquetschen zu können, hat sich getäuscht. Ron, guck nicht so belämmert. Kann´s losgehen?", fragte er in die Runde, Hermine und Ron nickten sofort, sagten nichts dazu – auch wenn sie mehr als neugierig waren.

„Bis dann, Harry und viel Glück euch allen beim Rennen." Abermals stand die Zeit kurz still und mit einem Plopp waren sie verschwunden.

„Nette Leute.", meldete sich Crash zu Wort, Jo kam gerade zu ihnen.

„Sind sie schon weg?", fragte er traurig, Zach legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Ja, sind sie. Aber wir werden sie bald wieder sehen, keine Sorge." Jo wirkte betrübt, machte Kehrt und murmelte etwas von „Ich muss mich wieder ums Auto kümmern.", bevor er verschwand.

„Noch einer, der schwer verliebt ist.", bemerkte Crash und sah seinem Freund gedankenverloren nach.

°;°;°;°;°;°

„Helme"

„Check"

„Rennanzüge"

„Check"

„Schutzunterwäsche und Socken, Feuerfeste Schuhe?"

„Check"

„Nerven?"

„Nicht anwesend."

„Auto?"

„Startklar"

„Routenplan"

„Starklar"

„Draco?"

„Sitzt nervös am Klo und kaut sicherlich an den Fingernägeln."

„Harry?"

„Tigert vor dir auf und ab und rauft sich die Haare."

Während Kevin die Check Liste durchging und alles abhackte, kommentierte Blaise. Crash, Jo und Zach standen eine Etage tiefer beim Wagen und machten einen letzten Prüfungsdurchgang. In einer halben Stunde ging es los und Harry, sowie Draco hatten die letzte Nacht vor Aufregung nicht schlafen können. Mit schwarzen Augenringen hetzten sie umher und versuchten die Rute nochmals im Geiste durchzugehen.

_9:35_

Harry und Draco zogen gerade die Reisverschlüsse ihrer Anzüge zu, verwendeten Klettverschlüsse und zogen sich die Handschuhe über. Entschlossenheit lag auf ihren Gesichtern, schon gingen sie los.

„Hey! Eure Helme!", rief Crash breit grinsend hinter ihnen her, beide drehten sich um und fingen sie schief grinsend auf.

„Jetzt, Baby, jetzt seid ihr perfekt.", schnurrte Blaise anerkennend, musterte die beiden schwarz gekleideten Rennfahrer beeindruckt. Harry trug auf dem Rücken einen feuerroten Löwen, der mit der Pranke nach jeder Person zu fassen schien. Auf Dracos Rücken glänzte eine grün/silberne Schlange, deren Giftzähne an den Enden aufblitzten. Beide Wesen machten einen Furcht erregenden Eindruck, während Harry und Draco von Dannen zogen und nach außen hin vor Energie und Selbstsicherheit strotzten.

_9:40_

Blitzgewitter hüllte die beiden Neuen ein, die mit eiserner Miene zum Wagen schritten, ihre Helme fest im Arm hielten. Ihr Blick war starr auf den Wagen gerichtete, der als nächstes starten würde. Es war egal, welcher als erstes wegfuhr, alleine die Zeit die man zum Ziel brauchte, zählte.

_9:50_

„Was meinst du, Harry? Wüste, überall nur Wüste! Nur vereinzelt Bäume und Oasen. Können wir es schaffen?", grinste Draco der am Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, sich den feuerfesten Strumpf überzog, danach den Helm aufsetzte. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

„Keine Ahnung. Bis zur nächsten Düne könnte es glatt gehen. Eventuell schaffen wir es auch noch bis zum ersten Stopp um dort etwas zu essen.", lachte Harry, zog das Visier hinab.

„Arsch."

„Oh ja, ich denke gerade an einen sehr prachtvollen.", knurrte Harry tief, Draco rutschte nervös am Sitz umher.

„Anderes Thema. Anschnallen.", kam es gedämpft durchs Visier, der Ohrstöpsel drückte ein wenig im Ohr.

„_Test.. Test. Könnt ihr uns verstehen?",_ drang Spiders Stimme an beider Ohren, der erst gestern Abend eingetroffen war, sich natürlich überall einmischen musste, Tipps gab und mehr nervös war, als unsere beiden Fahrer.

„Glasklar.", antwortete Draco bestimmt, sein Herz schlug in Rekordzeit.

_9:59_

„Seid ihr bereit? Achtet auf das Signal!", ertönte die Stimme des Schiedsrichters, welcher auf eine große Tafel zeigte. Die Sekunden zählten sich immer weiter hoch, ehe es 10 Uhr auf der Tafel prangte.

„LOS!" Ein lautes Signal erklang, Harry trat ins Gaspedal. Draco hielt den Plan in Händen und hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Der Hubschrauber verfolgte ihren „fliegenden" Start, der Sprecher überschlug sich beinahe vor Begeisterung. Während Staubwolken hinter ihnen aufwirbelten, preschte der Wagen los und suchte sich seinen Weg.

Beide konnten sich nicht einmal ausmalen, dass die gesamte Zauberwelt und viele Muggelfreunde ihnen beistanden und die Daumen drückten. Dumbledore hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht – beinahe gesamt Hogwarts feuerte sie an, inklusive er. Sogar Snape starrte gebannt auf die magische Leinwand und betete im Stillen, während Remus an seinen Fingernägeln kaute. Das war für Snape zu viel, er schnappte sich genervt und im Geheimen Remus Hand und hielt sie unter dem Tisch eisern fest. Remus lächelte verträumt..

Ron und Adrian hatten sich ebenso Fernseher im Ministerium aufgestellt – zum Bedauern von Umbridge und zur Freude des neuen Ministers, der live dabei war. Lucius und Narzissa wollten bald aufbrechen, saßen jedoch wie hypnotisiert vor dem Bildschirm und feuerten ihren Sohn und Harry an.

Crash, Spider, Kevin, Jo und Blaise saßen vor den Monitoren und verfolgten voller Eifer das Rennen, meldeten sich, wo es nur ging.

Und Alfred? Er umklammerte seinen kleinen Fernseher, während Conwells bellte – die gesamte Gemeinschaft an Zusehern hielt die Luft an und betete im stillen Einverständnis. Zauber und Muggelwelt hielten das erste Mal zusammen…

_Werte Zuschauer! Welch ein Start! Harry Potter, der neue Rennfahrer vom Team Red Bull, hält sich gut in der Zeit, hat bisher zwei Sekunden gewonnen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass er und sein Copilot Draco Malfoy es noch weit bringen werden!_

**TBC…**

Lebt ihr noch? War es zu lang? Hoffe doch nicht! Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei, denn es fängt erst so richtig an!

**Das nächste Chap wird heißen: „You drive me crazy."**

Jetzt wisst ihr, wieso ich diesen Titel genommen habe. Jetzt bin ich dort, wo ich hinwollte. Ich hoffe, ich lese euch! Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure für immer – gugi und darkgugi

**°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Tamaryn**: Ja, mir geht's langsam besser, Kreislauf stabilisiert sich langsam. Aber so ist alles okay! Ja, war schon Absicht, aber Harry würde Draco das nicht abschlagen können. Stimmt, Harry ist ja teilweise Slytherin! °grins° OH JA! Draco ist in der Tat auf den Geschmack gekommen! Deine Fragen werden hier im Chap beantwortet und ich hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir weiterhin! °bussis°

**Nalan**: Danke Schatz! Ich freue mich sehr! Ja, es war echt hart, das Chap zu schreiben, aber es ging so. Ich mag die drei, hoffe, sie gefallen dir weiterhin! Ja, Draco umgibt noch ein Rätsel, welches ich natürlich aufdecken werde, aber erst später. °hihi° Ja, der Racheplan wird perfekt werden! Keine Sorge. °zynisch grins° Nein, ich bleibe weiterhin hier, keine Sorge! °bussis° P.s. danke auch fürs Kommi des vorherigen Chaps! Draco war ja wieder mal übereifrig – kennst aber den sturen Draco, oder? Dafür hat er auch „Strafe bekommen"… grins..

**Geli-chan:** DANKE! Noch jemand, der begeistert ist! Das finde ich ja toll! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin und das tatsächliche Rennen kommt erst im nächsten Chap. Aber es wird spannend werden, keine Bange. Finde ich klasse, dass dir auch das vorherige Chap so gefallen hat! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder! Danke für deine Kommis!

**Feilian**: Ja, ich hätte Draco auch zappeln lassen. Aber du kennst ja Draco. Wenn der was will, bekommt der es auch. Und Harry ist oder war halt auch.. ähm.. sehr aufgeheizt. Gott sei Dank haben sie sich ja wieder versöhnt! °lach°

**Raven**: Ja, als ich dein Kommi gelesen habe, saß ich echt in der Firma, stimmt! Da hattest du vollkommen Recht! °lach° Luc wird noch öfters vorkommen, da kommt noch was. Ich mag Lucius, du anscheinend auch, oder? Das nächste Kapitel könnte vielleicht sehr interessant werden, hm. Dickes Bussi und vielen lieben Dank! Hdl!

**Kaktus**: Na echt jetzt? Wenn das so ist, dann weiß ich, dass ich es für dich jedenfalls spannend geschrieben habe. Deshalb hatte ich mich ja so beeilt. Ja, bin langsam wieder am Damm, danke der Nachfrage! Hoffe, das Chap gefällt dir! Bussis an dich!

**Bubble**: Hallo Schnucki! Was ich hatte? Weiß nicht, irgendwas mit Magen/Darm. War nicht nett, WC war mein bester Freund. Fieber noch dazu. Schlimm. Aber gut, die Bazillen wollten auch was von mir. Hehe. Aber jetzt bin ich sie wieder los! Ja, weißt du, ich verstehe Harry ebenso. Aber Harry hat im ersten Moment Panik bekommen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass es Rally ist und nicht die normalen Straßenrennen. Er wurde neugierig, mag er doch das Fahren. Und Draco sah darin die einzige Möglichkeit, schnell und zu viel Geld zu kommen. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst! °nick° Danke! Darkgugi war hin und weg, strahlt nur noch! Hehe. Hoffe, das Chap gefällt dir! Knutsch an dich! Danke!

**Brirdy**: Macht nichts, dafür hast du dich diesmal gemeldet und ich hab mich sehr gefreut! Ja, stimmt, ob das mal gut geht? Glaube schon? °grins° Danke! Manche wollen ja keine eigenen Charas.. das war sehr nett von dir! Ich mag Harrys Flötenspiel, wäre schön es live zu sehen. °hust° Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir auch! Danke!

**BloodyDevil239**: Koma? Hui! Wieso? Huch! Nein, der Streit war zwar da, aber sie gehen nicht auseinander. Das lasse ich nicht mehr zu, keine Sorge. °ei ei° Ja, Harry war fies, gelle? Sie so schmoren zu lassen – kicher. Luc wird noch Öfters vorkommen. Hihi. Danke, sehr süß von dir! Knutsch!

**Tini-chan:** °lach° Deine schlimme Freundin! Ja, die Idee hat mir auch sehr gut gefallen, daraus lässt sich was machen, finde ich. Woher ich so viel über Autos weiß? Hm, mein Vater wollte, dass ich vieles weiß. Dass ich Reifen wechseln kann usw. Dann lernte ich meinen Freund kennen und dessen Freund ist Mechaniker. Play Station kam auch in mein Leben, dazugehörige Spiele. Man nehme das auftunen von Autos im Spiel und Reparaturen zu meinem Leidwesen meines Wagens. Schon weiß man einiges. Grins. Ist schon sehr interessant! Ach ja, Filme helfen da auch voll! °nick° Ein Kumpel liest meine Story? °umflieg° Ehrlich? Wow.. Danke sehr! Bussis, hdl! Knutsch!

**MoonyTatze**: Hat dich jemand verfolgt? Ich meine, weil du Lehrer erschlägst? °darf ich mithelfen?° Ja, ich liebe Sarkasmus! Mann, ob die Typen von Spider das dann doch geschnallt haben? Glaube nicht, aber egal. Die kamen nur kurz vor. Das Rennen geht erst jetzt so richtig los – wow, das kann was werden! Nein, Rick fährt da nicht mit – ist Rally und nicht normales Streetfahren. Aber er wird davon erfahren… leider. Aber keine Sorge, dieser Arsch wird abgerechnet – hehe! Na ja, wenns ne Oase in der Wüste ist, gibt es dort schon Wasser… Ritterrüstung und Rick ersaufen? Super Idee! DANKE! Freue mich schon auf dein Kommi!

**Schneewittchen**: Hey meine Süße! DANKE! Zu süß von dir! Das finde ich toll von dir! Na ja, heiß wurde der schon, leider nur wegen der Temperaturen. Aber keine Sorge, nächstes Chap wird tatsächlich heiß – ENDLICH! Knutsch dich auch, Süße! Danke für alles!

**Jannik**: Genau! So muss man es sehen! Dann hast wieder viel zu lesen und ich freue mich, wenn ich von dir ein Kommi bekomme! °nick° Wenigstens siehst du es so! °lach° Viele leider nicht mehr.. snief. Aber gut, was solls. Kann nicht einen jeden Geschmack treffen, aber mir persönlich gefällt die Story auch. °grins° Du hast meinen oneshot nicht gefunden? Gehe mich dort suchen unter „gugi28" und dann hast du unten ne Auflistung, wo die Story ist.. Hoffe, das hilft dir was! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Feaneth**: Oh ja! Und wie gut Harry gewesen ist! Hat sich ja brav Mühe gegeben, der Schlingel! °lach° So ein Dauergrinsen hätte ich auch gerne. °hust°! Nein, Rick ist nicht dabei, zumindest vorerst nicht. Aber.. ich kann da nix verraten, wird aber nichts Schlimmes passieren. Danke für dein Kommi! °freu°

**Connili**: Ja, Luc tat mir auch leid, aber wozu ist denn Alfred da? °lach° Stimmt, war von Draco absolut nicht nett, Harry so zu vernachlässigen. Tz! Mit deiner Vermutung was Luc angeht, liegst du goldrichtig, aber das kommt erst noch. Stimmt, der oneshot war ein Monstershot, stimmt. °huch° Ich freue mich schon auf dein nächstes Kommi! Danke!

**KimAlexandra**: Und hast du die Prüfungen bestanden? Hoffe ich doch sehr! Schön, dass du wieder Zeit zum Lesen hast! Ja, Harry wurde vernachlässigt, aber jetzt passt ja wieder alles. Und was deine Fragen angeht… hihi.. schon beantwortet, im Chap. Danke für dein Kommi! °freu°

**LizZz**: Cooler Nick, hab ich das schon mal gesagt? Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass die Schule einen in Beschlag nimmt! Hoffe es geht dir gut! Wenn du wieder Zeit hast, kannst du ja noch immer weiter lesen! °nick° Finde ich megasüß, dass du mir den neuesten Stand geschrieben hast! Danke sehr! Hdl! Bussis!

**Canabis**: Genau! Brav Draco anfeuern! So gehört es sich! Na mal sehen, ob denen noch was im Rennen passiert. Einige Pannen wird es schon geben, langweilig wird es sicherlich nicht, bin ich der Meinung. Mal sehen, was mir da noch so einfällt °kicher° Wirklich? Du magst meine Charas? Geil! °strahl° Danke! Zwar war es kein richtiger Lemon, aber der kommt noch… eventuell im nächsten Chap.. aber nix sagen.. Puh, nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange noch die Story wird. Kann in 2 Kapiteln fertig sein, kann aber noch 10 bekommen. Mal sehen, ich denke, es werden mehrere Chaps… Danke, Schnucki! Hat mich sooo gefreut!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** Hallo Schnucki! Na ja, kennst ja Draco. Der ist lernbesessener Slytherin, will immer und überall gut sein und merkt nicht, dass er jemanden vernachlässigt. Aber dann hat er es doch, oder? Hehe. War aber gemein, stimmt. Jaaaa, da liegst du voll richtig! Was glaubst du, wie sich Draco im Rennen verhalten wird? °lach° Lass dich überraschen! Wo Darkgugi die Inspiration herbekommt? Keine Ahnung! °pfeif° Na na! Verrat nicht alles! Habe doch schon so vieles geplant! °huch° Lass dich überraschen, Süße! Coole Fragen jedenfalls! Sehr toll! Gefällt mir! Dickes Bussi an dich deshalb, DANKE!

**Vava6**: Ach! 6 ist deine Lieblingszahl? Na meine auch! °lach° Dauergrinsen? Na wegen was denn? °kreisch° Finde ich gut! Hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch! Freue mich schon auf ein weiteres Kommi! Knuddels an dich!

_So, meine Süßen, das war´s schon! Hoffe, ich lese euch wieder und tausend Dank an euch! Ihr seid einfach fabelhaft! °euch alle knutsch°!_


	15. You drive me crazy

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

°**wink**°

°**verstaubt, dreckig und hustend mit Darkgugi ins Zimmer gestürmt kommt**°

Jetzt stellt euch mal vor, haben uns Harry und Draco angerufen! °**jaul**° Nein, nix Sexangebot oder so… was anderes. °**beleidigt ist**° Wie im vorherigen chap bereits vermutet, hatten sie es nur über die erste Düne geschafft und dann soff der Wagen ab! °**Diesel tanken vergessen, hehe**° Also mussten Darkgugi und ich natürlich helfen. Also kurz einmal mit Arschtritt vom Teufel nach Dubai schicken lassen und natürlich mit dem Kopf voraus „Eulencool" im Stand stecken bleiben. Ich glaube, die beiden haben uns ausgelacht, nicht nett..

Während Darkgugi versucht Draco beizubringen wie er Harry verführen kann – und zwar richtig – hab ich schieben dürfen! Frechheit, oder? Sie sitzt auf Dracos Schoß und ich schiebe und Harry lacht sich dämlich, weil ich bis zur Hüfte im Sand stecke und nicht weiter komme. Und ja, er gab fleißig Gas, der Depp… Absicht? Geil… Sand überall im Gewand.

So habe ich armes Gugilein diese blöde Schrottkarre bis zum nächsten Stützpunkt geschoben – sie sind jetzt letzter. Selber schuld, wenn mir keine Sau hilft! Darkgugi zeichnet gerade viele Positionen vom Kamasutrabuch auf (für Draco) und ich spucke wie ein Lama Sand aus. Harry und Draco streiten, weil sie auf dem letzten Platz sind und sie ausgelacht werden. Aus lauter Mitleid habe ich ihnen versprochen zu helfen, wenn sie mir ein Chap liefern. Gesagt, getan.

Wie die blöden haben sie gesucht und das Kapitel gefunden! (Hatte sich im Sand eingebuddelt) Allerdings sprang es im Zick Zack Kurs vor ihnen davon. „Nein, nein, nein, will nicht. File not found.", hat es gemault. Weiß nicht wie, aber sie haben es zu mir geschleift und Darkgugi hat es mir weggenommen. Weil ich sie gerade am Scheißhaus jaulen höre, schätze ich, es gibt Lemon…

°**seufz**°

Also, wie war das nochmals mit Harry und Draco? Vielleicht schaffen sie es doch in die vorderen Ränge? °**grins**° Nachdem sich Darkgugi ausgesch…aut hat und glücklich ins Zimmer stolziert kommt, muss ich klein beigeben – typisch.

Außerdem wollte ich euch tausend Mal danken für die lieben Kommis meiner wirklich treuen Reviewer! Ich habe wieder eine Meldung bekommen, dass ich angeblich ein Kommi überlesen hab… aber… ich hab nix per Mail bekommen? °**heul**° Bitte meldet euch, wenn ihr glaubt keine Antworten von mir zu bekommen! Das ist natürlich nicht Absicht! °**verzweifelt ist**°

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich CryStaLikE, weil ihr Kommi mich so berührt hat. Dieses Kommi hat mir etwas gegeben, wo ich dachte, ich hätte es schon längst verloren.. DANKE! **

(ja, ja, nennt mich Heulsuse.. °**grummel**°)

Lange Rede, absolut kein Sinn und Darkgugi für ihr saublödes Grinsen eine scheuern muss… ähm… jetzt geht's los.

Knutsch an alle, Keksi und Gummibärchen verteil…

**P.s. Da ich noch nie in Dubai war, habe ich mich etwas schlau gemacht und mich im Internet umgesehen. Für alle Dubai-Urlauber, die schon dort waren – verzeiht, wenn die Angaben nicht exakt stimmen, aber ich habe mir Mühe gegeben! °lach° **

**PPS: Ja, Didi Mateschitz gibt es wirklich, wie auch sein Red Bull Team, der ebenso der Erfinder von Red Bull ist. Er hat sich wirklich in Fußball (Österreich) eingekauft – ebenso in der Formel eins, was ihr ab nächstes Jahr selber sehen könnt. Dass er sich in Rally einkauft – das war meine Idee.. °kicher° **

**PPPS: Jetzt wird's langweilig, was? Ja, Rita heißt eigentlich Kimmkorn und nicht Krummkorn. Habe mich anscheinend von Viktor Krum inspirieren lassen (nehmt es mir nicht krumm! °sing like Fred and George°)**

**Eure für immer! **

**Gugi und dumme Darkgugi (da kommt gerade ein verzweifelter Schuh auf mich zugeflogen. .ich muss flitzen)**

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 15**

**You drive me crazy**

_Dubai! Eines der schönsten und größten Länder der Welt! Liebe Zuschauer, dieses Land hat einiges zu bieten! Nicht nur, dass hier das erste Rally für dieses Land stattfindet, hat Dubai auch viele Schönheiten zu verzeichnen! Die Wüste ist ein sehr großer Teil dieses Landes und dennoch verzieren schöne Gebirge, ausgetrocknete Flussbetten und eine unglaubliche Metropole, genannt auch „Little Hongkong", gleichzeitig Zentrum von gesamt Dubai, den Ort. _

_Zwei Kontrahenten treffen in diesem heißen Land aufeinander! Die Wüste, wo man ohne Kenntnisse verdursten kann, sowie die idyllischen und saftigen Oasen, welche aus saftigem Grün bestehen, Palmen als Zierde diese schmücken. Besuchen Sie nicht nur die aufregende Meisterschaft im Rally Sport, - sondern auch das weiter östlich gelegene Meer mit atemlosen und weitläufigen Stränden! _

_Ob die jüngsten Rally Fahrer der Geschichte sich dort auch abkühlen wollen? Nun, wir werden es wissen wenn das Rennen, welches bereits vor einer Stunde angefangen hat, in drei Tagen vorüber ist! Wie mir gerade eben über Funk mitgeteilt wird, liegt das Red Bull Team an dritter Stelle! Für ihr erstes Rennen durchaus eine Meisterleistung! Das war das Neueste von mir – ich gebe zurück zu Kai! Ihre Audrey vom Sender BBC!_

Während die Reporterin über Dubai schwärmte, wurden sämtliche Bilder von angesprochenen Orten eingespielt. Viele der Schüler Hogwarts seufzten und wünschten sich dort hin. Das nervöse Murren wurde immer lauter, bis Audrey verkündete, dass sie zu ihrem Kollegen Kai abgeben würde. Dieser saß natürlich im Hubschrauber, hatte Mühe laut und deutlich zu sprechen, wobei der Kameramann seine wild umherwehenden Haare einfing. Während Kai ins Mikro brüllte, lehnte sich der Kameramann nun an einem Seil gesichert weit hinaus, um das neue Team besser verfolgen zu können.

Die Schüler sowie die Lehrer von Hogwarts jubelten laut, starrten auf die überdimensionale Leinwand, wo sie kein Lehrer mehr davon abbringen würde. Der Unterricht war vergessen – gedanklich jedenfalls von Dumbledore verschoben. Zu seiner Schande starrte er wie hypnotisiert auf die bewegenden Bilder, feuerte Harry und Draco mit lauten Rufen an. John Lindsay war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als Harrys Wagen zum Vorschein kam, der sich mit unglaublicher Kraft über die Dünen bewegte, diese sogar weit übersprang.

„JAA! WEITER SOOO! MACHT SCHON! HARRRYYY!" Als der gesamte Slytherintisch ihn perplex anstarrte, räusperte er sich, setzte seine gleichgültige Miene auf.

„WAS? Harry ist sau gut! Seht ihn euch doch an!", schnarrte er los und zeigte unentwegt auf den überdimensionalen Bildschirm.

„Ja, aber Draco Malfoy fährt ebenso mit!", erboste sich eine Zweitklässlerin, John zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich! Der ist ja auch mit eingeschlossen! Während Harry den Wagen fährt, sagt ihm Draco perfekt den Weg an! Nur im Zusammenhalt können sie es schaffen! Außerdem gehören die beiden für mich zusammen, _weil_ sie _zusammen_ sind.", erklärte er besserwisserisch, seine Schulfreunde glotzten ihn verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte?", erzürnte sich ein Slytherin aus der fünften Klasse und sprang von der Bank hoch.

„Ja" John sah eher gelangweilt aus, als er sich wieder setzte und dem Sprecher im Hubschrauber lauschte.

„Moment mal! Woher weißt du das? Stimmt das denn? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Potter und Draco zusammen sind? Stimmt das wirklich was im Tagespropheten angedeutet wird?" Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und eifriger, John grinste. Nun wurde er von allen Seiten aus angesprochen – ja, seine Kameraden waren mehr als neugierig. So erklärte John sich bereit sie einzuweihen und schmückte alles schön aus…

°°°°

„HARRY! DRACO! JAAAAAA!", kreischte Slytherin nach einigen Minuten mit erhobenen Fäusten, Dumbledore schmunzelte ein wenig. Da hatte John wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet! Mutig wie ein Löwe, es ihnen einfach zu sagen – und listig wie ein Slytherin, indem er alles in kleinen Häppchen vor die knurrenden Hunde warf.

_Danke Audrey! Willkommen zurück, liebe Zuschauer! Wie Sie selber sehen können, kämpft sich das neue Red Bull Team weiter voran, holt in Sekundenschnelle auf. Doch das führende Team von Williams ist weiterhin ungeschlagen auf Platz eins! Platz zwei belegt derweil das Team von BMW, wobei Red Bull sie bald eingeholt haben müsste. Wie es scheint wird dies noch ein harter Wettkampf zwischen den ersten drei Plätzen geben! Noch haben Sie Zeit Wetten abzuschließen, da das Rennen erst seit einer Stunde läuft! _

_Wie Sie bereits sehen können, verfolgen wir die Drittplatzierten! Noch können wir nicht viel über dieses neue Team sagen und trotzdem wissen wir über Didi Mateschitz Talent für die Suche neuer Spitzensportler durchaus Bescheid! In einigen Tagen werden wir wissen, ob seine Entscheidung wieder einmal Gold wert gewesen ist! Noch nie hat sich ein so junges Team in Rally qualifiziert. Wir halten Sie diesbezüglich auf dem Laufenden!_

_Und nun zur Rute, meine Damen und Herren! Wie Sie auf der nun eingeblendeten Karte sehen können, verläuft die Strecke quer durch die Wüste. Der Rundstreckenkurs führt unsere Fahrer direkt an die Grenze des Hochlandgebirges. Dort werden die Rennfahrer ihren ersten Stopp einlegen. _

_Am nächsten Renntag geht es weiter durch das holprige und sehr gefährliche Gebirge, direkt Richtung Meer. Die äußere Region von Dubai Stadt wurde extra für diese Rally abgesperrt, in Abstimmung mit dem arabischen Konsulat, so dass das Leben im Inneren des Stadtteils ohne Störung der Veranstaltung ihren gewohnten Lauf nehmen kann. _

_Die Fahrer pausieren das nächste Mal am Ende der Gebirgskette, durchqueren also am dritten Tag den Randbezirk von Dubai Stadt. Sobald sie diese hinter sich gelassen haben, müssen sie den letzten Teil abermals durch die Wüste schaffen, welche das härteste Stück des Rennens sein wird. Wir dürfen gespannt sein, welche der 20 Teams bis zum Ende durchhalten wird! Wie wir gerade eben erfahren, starteten soeben Team 4 – (Toyota) und Team 5 (Renault)…._

Solange der Reporter Kai ins Mikro brüllte, sah man abwechselnd die Bilder der drei führenden Teams, welche verbissen um den ersten Rang kämpften und mit ihren Rennwagen die Dünen bezwangen.

°°°

Als Remus bemerkte, dass abermals Audrey in die Kamera quasselte und für ihn wertloses Zeugs von sich gab, seufzte er leise und versuchte seinen Herzschlag ein wenig zu beruhigen. Severus Snape hatte schon längst seine zittrige Hand losgelassen, sehr zum Missfallen des Braunhaarigen. Lächelnd ließ Remus seine Augen wandern, erkannte die aufgewühlten Gesichter seiner Schüler. Sie alle wollten Harry und Draco sehen und schon gar nicht das unnatürliche Grinsen von dieser Wasserstoffblonden Audrey. Essen flog mit lautem Protest in hohen Bogen durch die Halle, sauste einfach durch die Projektion hindurch und nahm Kurs Richtung Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, wedelte mit seiner Hand und errichtete einen unsichtbaren Schild, so dass die restlichen Leibspeisen einfach daran abprallten und diesen hinunter rutschten. Als die Schüler nun merkten, dass ihr Essen nicht dort aufkam wo es eigentlich hin sollte, ließen sie es, blickten beschämt auf ihre Haustische und redeten leise miteinander.

„Liebe Schüler!", stand Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit auf, lächelte ein wenig und ließ seinen Blick wandern.

„Wie Sie gerade erfahren haben, wird es weitere Informationen über die Rally in knapp einer Stunde geben. Da Sie nun wieder Unterricht haben, würde ich meinen diesen beizuwohnen. Nach Beendigung der Unterrichtsstunde dürfen Sie sich gerne wieder hier einfinden. Danke sehr!"

Wie Dumbledore bemerkte, waren die Schüler absolut nicht erfreut, doch gehorchten sie schnell. Remus unterdrückte ein Glucksen, blickte zu seiner Rechten und erstarrte. Severus war verschwunden. Sein Lächeln erstarb, Resignation machte sich breit. Natürlich! Was hatte es schon zu bedeuten, wenn Severus Snape seine Hand hielt? Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer der sich sofort in Luft auflöste.

Langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf und in die Hosentaschen vergrabenen Hände machte er sich auf den Weg, ließ die große Halle hinter sich. Vereinzelt liefen lachende und gehetzte Schüler an ihm vorbei – war er doch froh jetzt keinen Unterricht geben zu müssen. Es wurde immer ruhiger auf den Gängen, bis nur noch seine eigenen Schritte im Korridor widerhallten. Seufzend bog er um die nächste Ecke und wurde durch einen harten Griff unsanft in eine Nische gezogen.

„Was…", stieß er überrumpelt hervor, doch dann stieg ihm der vertraute Geruch von einer ihm wohl bekannten Person in die Nase. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er hart an einen Körper gepresst, heißer Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Es war dunkel, die Türe zur Nische schwang mit einem leisen knarren ins Schloss. Remus glaubte zu träumen, befand er sich in den Armen von Severus Snape.

Etwas benebelt und überrumpelt betrachtete er das Gesicht vor ihm, langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, welche durch Ritze in der Türe ein wenig gestört wurde und beide Personen im Raum ein wenig sichtbar machte.

„Severus?", nuschelte er leise, Angesprochener sah ihn einfach nur an. Severus Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, auch sprach er kein Wort. Er selber lehnte ruhig und nachdenklich am kühlen Gemäuer, seine Arme schlossen sich sanft um Remus Hüften, zogen ihn sogar noch ein Stückchen näher. Remus Hände lagen etwas verkrampft auf der breiten Brust von Severus, der mit seinem Gesicht und nach Einverständnis suchenden Augen dem von Remus immer näher kam.

Remus Herz sprang hart in der Brust, seine Hände fingen zu schwitzen an. Würde es Severus wagen? Langsam schloss er seine Augen, kam Severus Lippen zaghaft entgegen, bis sie sich trafen. Ein wohliger Schauer floss über seinen Rücken, warme Kusspolster drückten sich zärtlich gegen die seinen. Remus seufzte leise auf, während er seinen Mund langsam öffnete, sich an Severus Lippen festsaugte.

Er beschloss, dass dies der Himmel auf Erden sein musste, so sanft wie Severus ihn küsste. Beinahe würde er auch meinen, Unsicherheit dem Kuss beimessen zu können. Doch als Remus sich nicht wehrte, den sanften Kuss sogar erwiderte, wurde Severus mutiger. Auch er öffnete langsam seinen Mund, schmuste mit den weichen Lippen von Remus und glaubte nie etwas Schöneres getan zu haben.

Auch wenn er Remus niemals seine Gefühle einfach so gestehen konnte, würde er sie durch diesen Kuss vermitteln. Es war sagenhaft gewesen in der großen Halle seine Hand halten zu dürfen. Doch dann hatte Dumbledore so furchtbar oft geschmunzelt und Severus heimlich zugezwinkert. Für Severus war dies zu viel des Guten gewesen, so hatte er Remus Hand losgelassen und war kurz danach verschwunden.

Als er sich am Gang befand, ritt ihn anscheinend der Teufel, als er sich in dieser Nische versteckte und durch den Spalt lugte. Er befürchtete schon, dass die Schüler ihn entdecken würden, doch war dem nicht so – Gott sei Dank. Beinahe hätte ihn sein Anflug von Mut verlassen, wäre Remus Lupin nicht nach einigen Minuten, tief in Gedanken versunken, endlich aufgetaucht. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, handelte sein Körper – ohne sein Einverständnis?

Severus konnte noch immer nicht fassen was er hier tat. Doch sein Herz schrie danach, sein Körper wollte es unbedingt. Nun hielt er genau den Mann in seinen Armen, den er immer schon begehrte. Nach dem Kuss in der Fahrschule hatte er an nichts mehr anderes denken können, hatte es mit Gehässigkeiten seinem Kollegen gegenüber versucht zu vergessen. Doch es gelang ihm nur tagsüber – in der Nacht träumte er von Remus Kuss.

Und gerade deshalb befand er sich nun in dieser Situation. Er spürte wie Remus in seinen Armen schmolz, dessen Hände zaghaft über seine Brust nach oben streichelten und im Nacken liegen blieben. Er hörte Remus seliges seufzen, fühlte die Hingabe. Remus machte ihn einfach nur verrückt. Diese Ruhe, die dieser Mann ausstrahlte, diese wundervollen Augen, die ihn in den Bann zogen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders – konnte diese Macht des Verlangens nicht mehr ignorieren.

Leise fing Severus zu knurren an, öffnete seinen Mund weiter und schob langsam seine Zunge hindurch. Kleine süße Blitze fuhren durch seinen Körper, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen endlich berührten. Beinahe war es so wie vor einigen Wochen, doch diesmal schien es intensiver denn je zu sein. Severus verglühte unter Remus heißen Lippen, der Zungenkuss wurde etwas stürmischer.

Slytherins stöhnten niemals, oder schrieen ihre Lust heraus – doch diesmal fiel es Severus schwer, verflucht schwer. Sein Atem ging um einiges schneller, seine Zunge stieß immer tiefer in Remus Mund hinein und verführte die seine zu einem heißen Spiel. Remus stöhnte ungehalten in Severus Mund, neigte seinen Kopf noch mehr zur Seite, um den Kuss vertiefen zu können.

Unbewusst fing er an kreisende Bewegungen mit seinen Hüften zu machen, was Severus ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ. Severus Kopf schwirrte, seine Gedanken waren ausradiert. Hingebungsvoll küsste er seinen heimlichen Schwarm, seine Hände wanderten über Remus Rücken hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Mit beiden Handflächen hielt er Remus Gesicht fest, zog es noch näher und küsste ihn tief und fest. Remus keuchte weiterhin in den Kuss hinein, drückte sich noch dichter an Severus Körper.

Der Tränkemeister konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, stöhnte sanft in Remus Mund hinein. Nun suchte seine rechte Hand Remus Genick, die andere legte sich auf dessen süßen und kleinen Po. Remus Wimmern war Musik in seinen Ohren, als er seine Beine noch mehr spreizte, den Druck auf Remus Po erhöhte. Harte, durch Stoff bedeckte Glieder trafen sich noch intensiver, rieben sich kreisend aneinander.

Severus sah bereits ein Flimmern vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, er wollte mehr – viel mehr. Nun packten beide Hände wild und kraftvoll zu, schoben Remus Po an seinen brennenden Lenden auf und ab. Die Reibung wurde dadurch noch heftiger für sie beide, das Keuchen und Stöhnen nahm immer mehr zu. Severus wurde immer wilder, küsste Remus hungriger und leidenschaftlicher denn je. Er wollte noch mehr Reibung und erhöhte das Tempo seiner Bewegungen.

Remus Wimmern wurde abermals vom Kuss verschluckt, der so wild und leidenschaftlich war, dass beiden Hören und Sehen verging. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung, Severus Gesicht wurde von seinen langen und gewellten Haaren verdeckt. Remus zitterte immer heftiger, lange würde er dies nicht mehr durchhalten. Severus erhöhte nochmals den Druck, schob Remus an sich hart auf und ab, stöhnte tief in Remus Mund hinein.

Für den Ex-Gryffindor war dies zu viel – er riss sich aus dem Kuss los und stöhnte ebenfalls tief auf. Sein Orgasmus überrollte ihn einfach, während Severus Lippen sich heiß auf seinen Hals festsaugten. Remus hätte schwören können, dass Severus sich verspannte, sich ebenfalls in seiner Hose ergoss, als er sich in Remus Hals festbiss und gedämpft einen Laut seines Höhepunkts von sich gab. Benommen sank Remus Kopf an Severus breite Brust – er hörte seinen harten und festen Herzschlag, der nur langsam wieder normal wurde. Einige Minuten standen sie einfach so da, genossen die Stille.

„Severus? Was…", fing er leise an, doch dann spürte er einen Finger an seinem Mund.

„Nicht…", wisperte Severus rau, auch er musste sich erst erholen. Schneller als Remus „Quidditch" sagen konnte, schob Severus ihn sanft von sich, hauchte ihm nochmals einen Kuss auf und verschwand einfach. Perplex sah Remus zwinkernd auf die zu schwingende Türe, konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war. Und WIE es passiert war! Was ging nun in Severus Kopf vor? Wieso hatte er dies getan?

Mit einem seligen Lächeln lehnte sich nun Remus an der Wand an, rutschte diese hinab und fing leise zu kichern an. Das war wieder einmal typisch für Severus! Ihn mit einem lockenden Kuss verführen, so lange bis er einen Orgasmus hatte und dann… Dann ließ er ihn einfach stehen, weil ihn der Mut verlassen hatte. Doch dann hätte er nicht mit Remus rechnen dürfen. Denn der liebe Remus war natürlich ein mutiger Ex-Gryffindor und so beschloss er seinem schwarzen Teufel zu folgen.

Er würde Severus in seinen Gemächern aufsuchen und was dann passierte hing von der jeweiligen Situation ab. Mit einem verruchten Grinsen kam er wieder hoch, zog seinen Zauberstab und reinigte sich. Seine Knie zitterten noch immer, doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Egal wohin Severus auch verschwunden war, es war noch lange nicht vorbei – noch lange nicht. Remus war sich sicher, der Spaß fing gerade erst an…

°;°;°;°;°;°

„Ähm… gerade aus." Dracos Nase, geplättet durch die Vorderfront seines Helms, klebte beinahe am Routenplan, während Harry leise kicherte.

„Ach was.. ehrlich? Vielleicht nicht doch ein wenig nach links?", kicherte er weiter durchs Mikro, Draco fing leise zu knurren an.

„Verarsch jemanden anderen, Potter. Langsam wird es langweilig. Immer nur Wüste… wann kommt mehr Aktion ins Spiel?", fragte er genervt, ließ den Plan sinken und gab sich dem Durchrütteln mit flauem Magen hin.

„Ähm.. jetzt?", quiekte Harry, als sie die nächste Düne etwas zu steil anfuhren, der Wagen dabei drohte umzukippen.

„Scheiße! Harry!", stieß Draco aus, löste den Gurt und warf sich über Harrys Schoß. Er hoffte somit mehr Gewicht auf eine Seite zu bringen, damit der Wagen nicht umkippte. Als ob Dracos Gewicht Ausschlaggebend wäre, dachte Harry bei sich. Eigentlich sollte Harry sich mehr konzentrieren, doch hatte er nun einen unglaublich süßen Blonden direkt auf seinem Schoß und sah irgendwie nicht, wie es weiter ging. Schallend fing er zu lachen an, lenkte wild umher und versuchte das Gleichgewicht verbissen bei zu behalten.

„Lach nicht! Fahr!", keifte Draco nun und versuchte sich auf Harrys Schoß ein wenig aufzurichten.

„Süßer, ich sehe aber nichts!", lachte Harry weiter. Draco klammerte sich an ihm fest.

„Egal! Kannst ja sowieso nirgends anfangen! Hauptsache der Wagen kippt nicht!", stieß er hervor, blickte durch die Frontscheibe – die Gefahr war vorbei.

_Alles klar bei euch? Harry? Draco? Wieso lacht ihr denn so?_, kam es grinsend durch den Ohrstöpsel – die Stimme gehörte eindeutig Blaise, der überhaupt nicht neugierig war.

„Ein süßer Blonder sitzt gerade auf meinem Schoß und ich sehe nichts mehr!", lachte Harry weiter, japste nach Luft. Draco war etwas säuerlich veranlagt, rutschte während der Schaukelpartie von Harrys Schoß und nahm wieder Platz. Beleidigt schnallte er sich an, nuschelte ein „blöder Arsch" und blickte starr aus dem Seitenfenster.

_Ach so! Ähm…. Eigentlich sind die Aufgaben von Fahrer und Beifahrer anders aufgeteilt, aber wenn ihr Sex während des Fahrens auch noch mit einbeziehen wollt, dann….,_ kicherte Kevin dazwischen, Harry und Draco wurden feuerrot im Gesicht. Nur gut, dass man dies durch die Helme nicht sehen konnte.

„WIR HABEN KEINEN SEX, DU WASCHLAPPEN!", rief Draco sehr peinlich berührt aus, er hatte bei dieser Sache ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Der Wagen war knapp dabei zu kippen und deshalb habe ich mich auf die andere Seite gelehnt, damit wir das Gleichgewicht halten!", plapperte er aufgeregt und noch immer sauer weiter, im Mikro rauschte es.

_Das würde ich auch hoffen, denn … wie soll ich es euch sagen? Die gesamte Rennleitung unseres Teams hört gerade zu. Außer ihr schaltet auf privat_ – mischte sich Spider glucksend ein, Harrys Herz verabschiedete sich, ebenso sein Schamgefühl. Wieso konnte er auch nicht die Klappe halten? Aber – woher sollte er es denn wissen? Sagte ja keiner etwas zu ihm – ihm, den _armen_ Harry! Schön zu wissen, wenn die Freunde sich nun schief lachten und man dies im Ohr natürlich live mitbekam.

„Das hast du nun davon, Harry! Konzentrier dich bitte aufs Fahren und lass diese blöden Anspielungen! Was glaubst du was die nun von uns denken, hm?", knurrte Draco in Form eines Heulers los, Harry seufzte.

„Oooops?", kam es leise von Harry, die Freunde im weit entfernten Stützpunkte lachten noch immer. Bevor Draco seine Predigt weiter halten konnte, mischte sich noch jemand ein.

_Jungs. Wir halten viel von euch! Keine Bange! Ein wenig Spaß muss sein, bin ich der Meinung. Spider hat Recht, Leute. Wenn es zu privat wird, schaltet einfach um, okay? _Didi Mateschitz konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er mochte das „junge Blut".

„Ich bring dich um… mit bloßen Händen..", raunte Draco viel versprechend, Harry kicherte.

„Aber erst nach dem Rennen, ja? Didi will, dass wir unter den ersten Drei landen. Deshalb beherrsche dich ein wenig, einverstanden?", säuselte Harry zuckersüß, Draco kochte.

„llrkhmelhbk", war seine Antwort, Zach brüllte vor Lachen ins Mikro.

_Und ich habe keinen Rekorder zum Aufnehmen! Schande, _kreischte er los, Spider räusperte sich

_Aber ich._

_Sehr gut..,_ stimmte Didi lachend mit ein, Harry hielt es für besser sich bedeckt zu halten. Er konnte sich denken, dass Draco dies ihm ebenso raten würde. Wäre er nicht brav, würde es vielleicht keinen Sex geben? Nicht auszudenken! Harry beschloss ab nun so brav wie möglich zu sein.

„Wenn ihr keine wichtigen Informationen für uns habt, dann lasst bitte solche Kommentare!", maulte Draco und wünschte sich nach Afrika, damit er mit den Knochen spielen konnte.

_Geht klar,_ kicherte Jo nun, Crash wollte noch etwas sagen. Kurz hörte man noch seine Stimme, doch Draco hatte bereits die Leitung gekappt, wollte kurzzeitig Ruhe vor seinen angeblichen Freunden haben.

„Hey! Die wollten uns sicherlich noch etwas sehr Wichtiges mitteilen!", traute sich Harry zu melden, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Meinung bin ich nicht.", knurrte Draco entschieden – tja, Harry musste klein beigeben.

„Wieso muss ich immer alles so machen wie du es willst?", ärgerte sich Harry nun, sah seitlich zu seinem Copiloten. Draco klappte das Visier hoch, blinzelte ein wenig.

„Weil ich ansage, klar?", gab Draco zum Besten, Harry schnaubte.

„Jetzt hör mal…Baby…", zischte Harry los, er fühlte sich übergangen. Während Harry erklären wollte, dass er das arme Schwein war, starrte Draco nach vorne, riss die Augen auf.

„ACHTUNG!", schrie er los, Harry reagierte leider einige Sekunden zu spät. Ein harter Aufprall stoppte sie, beiden tat alles weh. Hart wurden sie gegen die Gurte gedrückt, welche sie gleich darauf in die Sitze zurückprallen ließ. Irgendwo war ein Zischen zu hören, Draco stöhnte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", keuchte Harry, schob ebenfalls sein Visier hoch, sah Draco besorgt an.

„Ja, alles klar. Das kommt davon, wenn du mich meinen Job nicht machen lässt.", murmelte er ergeben, Harry hielt den Mund.

°°°

„Klasse…ich fasse es noch immer nicht." Draco schnaufte, sah den Sieg schon schwinden. Harry war dies peinlich, hatte er doch den einzigen Kaktus in der Wüste abgeräumt. Wieso stand dieser auch so behindert im Weg, wenn die Wüste so groß war? War es eventuell Absicht gewesen, einfach so vor ihren Wagen zu springen?

„Du hast mich abgelenkt!", beschwerte sich Harry eingehend, wollte sich schon weiterhin verteidigen. Draco stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ein Gesicht an der äußeren Fensterscheibe klebte, eine lange Zunge sich an dieser hinaufleckte.

„Wo.. wo kommt denn dieses Kamel her?", staunte Harry nicht schlecht, ein winkender und wild plaudernder Araber in weißem Gewand und Kopftuch hüpfte vor dem Wagen auf und ab.

„Puh, hat dieses Vieh mich erschreckt? Uah, ekelig. Ob dieses Vieh stinkt? Weit und breit kein Wasser zum Waschen, hä?", überlegte er laut, Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Was der wohl will?", fragte Harry sich laut, schnallte sich ab und stieg aus dem Wagen. Der Araber, beinahe Zahnlos grinsend, eilte im Sand versinkend auf ihn zu, schüttelte heftig Harrys Hand und fing auf Arabisch zu labern an.

„Ja, ja, Sie mich auch. Ähm.. natürlich… wenn ich Sie nur verstehen würde?", grinste Harry verlegen und zog seine Hand zurück.

Gut, Harry verstand kein Wort, starrte ihn verdutzt an und nickte immerzu. Der Araber zog ihn zur Motorhaube, die – oh staune – nur leicht eingedrückt war, während der Kaktus etwas schief im Sand verankert war. Mit flinken Fingern suchte der Araber nach dem Mechanismus zur Öffnung der Haube, Harry startete zum Wagen zurück und zog im Inneren den Schalter.

Noch immer quasselnd lugte der Araber in den Innenraum, jaulte freudig auf. Mit Schwung stieß er die Haube zu, Harry machte erschrocken einen Satz nach rückwärts.

°°°

„Ob das ein Streckenposten ist?", kaute Adrian genüsslich am Popkorn herum, Ron glotzte auf den Bildschirm.

„Wer? Das Kamel oder der hüpfende Typ?", fragte er zurück, Adrian zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Scheint mir aber begeistert zu sein – von Harry und Draco.."

„…und dem Wagen.", grinste Ron mit vollem Mund, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl weiter nach vorne.

„Wie kann Harry nur diesen beschissenen Kaktus übersehen!", regte sich Ron auf einmal auf, Adrian lachte sich schief.

„Weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat? Dabei kommt der spannende Teil der Strecke – mit vielen Kakteen inklusive – noch.", nickte Adrian überzeugt, Ron stöhnte und schlug sich die Hand ins Gesicht.

„Typisch Harry.", nuschelte er durch die Finger hindurch.

„Jub. Und…typisch Draco?", legte Adrian die Stirn in Falten, Ron ließ die Hand sinken.

°°°

_Ich kann es kaum glauben! Anscheinend hatte das Red Bull Team seine Augen ganz wo anders, als auf der Strecke! Da stand anscheinend ein Kaktus zu viel in der Wüste, wie?_ – rief Kai im Helikopter aus, schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

°°°

„Ja, die Augen von Harry waren bei dem süßen Blondi!", lachte sich Crash schief, Jo wimmerte.

„Mein Auto! Mein schönes Auto!"

„Das ist aber nicht DEINES, Joey! Es gehört Draco!", schimpfte Zach mit ihm, Jo versank im Stuhl und litt mit dem armen Auto mit.

„Okay! OKAAAYY! Mann! Aber wenn es nun kaputt ist?", überlegte er leise, Crash, Zach, Spider und Didi sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Dann müssen wir dich lynchen, weil du auf so saudämliche Gedanken kommst! Schick sie weg! _Schick sie weg! _Sie werden es schaffen! Es ist noch nicht vorbei!", rief Zach hysterisch aus, kassierte von Crash einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Besser?", brummte er leise, Zach keuchte.

„Danke, das brauchte ich jetzt, sonst hätte ich Jo erschlagen." Wie auf Kommando sahen alle zu einem pfeifenden Jo, der die Umgebung hingebungsvoll musterte.

„Trallalla!", grinste er schief, musterte seine Finger und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter den längeren roten Haaren.

°°°

„Dad? DAAADDD!", kreischte ein dicker Junge weiß im Gesicht vor dem Fernseher sitzend, das Walross kam angetrottet.

„Was gibt's denn, mein Junge?", seufzte der Dicke gelangweilt, setzte sich neben den Jungen aufs Sofa.

„D-Da! DAAA! DAADD! HARRY! HARRY POTTER IST…IST..", kreischte der kalkweiße Junge, dem Vater klappte das Kiefer auf.

„D-Das darf doch nicht wahr sein?", keuchte er, hielt sich die Brust.

„Vernon? Liebling? Was hast du denn?", kreischte Petunia, die gerade aus der Küche schritt und das Geschirr abtrocknete. Als sie Harry erkannte, ließ sie den Teller fallen, der klirrend am Boden zerschellte.

„Dad? DAD! MUM! Ruf den Krankenwagen! Ich glaube, Dad hat einen Herzinfarkt!", stieß Dudley hervor, Petunia lief sofort zum Telefon.

„Nein.. ich…das…Potter…Rally.. darf nicht wahr sein. Kann es nicht glauben.", stotterte Vernon zitternd, hielt sich noch immer die Brust. Natürlich hatte er keinen Herzinfarkt, aber vielleicht bald..

°°°

„Er hat voll diesen beschissenen Kaktus übersehen? Ich fasse es nicht? Ich.. HARRY! BEWEGE DEINEN ARSCH INS AUTO, VERDAMMT!", brüllte John nach einer quälenden Stunde des Wartens, die restlichen Schüler stimmte mit ein, preschten von der Sitzbank hoch und feuerten die beiden an.

„MACHT SCHON! IN DEN WAGEN!", riefen sie beinahe einstimmig, Dumbledore kicherte.

„Was ist denn so lustig, Albus?", erkundigte sich Minerva aufgeregt, Albus bekam sich nicht mehr ein.

„Ein Kaktus! Ein einziger Kaktus! Harry hat den Lord besiegt und scheitert an einem Kaktus? Nein, nein, nein! Sie sollten rasch einsteigen, sonst besuche ich sie!", schüttelte er ergeben den Kopf, Minerva tätschelte beruhigend seinen Arm.

„Aber Albus! Das wird schon werden! Potter hat doch niemals aufgegeben!"

„Aber er darf jetzt nicht zaubern, verstehst du?", ereiferte sich Dumbledore, war mehr als nervös. Selten befand er sich in dieser Gefühlslage, aber die Stimmung hier in der großen Halle übertrug sich einfach auf ihn. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass Remus und Severus fehlten.

„Lass doch den Jungen! Er ist bei Muggel aufgewachsen, er wird das schon hinbekommen.", versuchte Minerva ihn zu beruhigen, Albus zog an seinem Bart.

„Bei Merlin! Bei Merlin! Hoffentlich!" Stutzig kramte er in seinen Taschen umher, seufzte zufrieden und angelte etwas hervor.

„Zitronenbonbons?", lächelte er freundlich, Minerva hätte schreien können.

°°°

„Puh, ganz schön heiß hier, meint ihr nicht auch?", keuchte Lucius unter der anstrengenden Hitze, befand sich gerade beim ersten Stopp. Narzissa und Alfred machten es ihm gleich, wobei alle unter einem Schirm hinter einer Absperrung standen und wie die bunten Hunde auffielen. Für Alfred war es nicht leicht seine Freunde in angemessene Kleidung zu stecken. An allem hatten sie etwas auszusetzen gehabt.

„Und wie! Sehr heißes Land! Jetzt ist schon der erste Wagen vorbei gefahren! Wo sind denn Harry und Draco? Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert?", meinte Narzissa sorgenvoll, Alfred räusperte sich.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, doch sollten wir wieder hinein gehen und auf den Monitor nachsehen.", entschied er – Lucius war schon verschwunden.

°°°

_Liebe Zuschauer! Wie es scheint, steigt nun auch der Copilot aus. Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass Draco Malfoy nicht sonderlich erfreut ist. Ein Einheimischer inspiziert gerade den Wagen und… klappt die Motorhaube zu. Wir dürfen hoffentlich annehmen, dass kein großer Schaden zu verzeichnen ist! Es wäre schon tragisch, wenn das neue Red Bull Team wegen eines Kaktus ausscheiden müsste! _

Kai hielt kurz inne, lehnte sich noch weiter vor und drehte sich nun wieder zum Kameramann.

_Und es geht weiter! Wie ich erkennen konnte, hob der Araber den Daumen! JA! Sie steigen ein! Es geht wirklich weiter!_ – rief Kai freudig aus, die Zauberwelt und auch die Muggelwelt – außer der Familie Dursley – jubelte.

°°°

Während der Araber sich Kopfschüttelnd und lachend auf sein Kamel schwang, dieses dann wieder auf die Beine kam und mit ihm langsam davon trottete – legte Harry den Retourgang ein. Er konnte nicht einmal erahnen, dass Tausende von Zusehern sie anspornten, jubelten und zu ihnen hielten. Harry war verbissen, wirkte ernsthaft und trat ins Pedal.

Während sich die Räder beinahe durchdrehten und er endlich wieder weiter fahren konnte, bemerkte Draco vereinzelt immer mehr verschiedene Arten von Kakteen. Wie es schien, veränderte sich langsam ihre Umgebung. Harry traute sich nicht einmal laut zu fragen, ob ein anderer Fahrer es eventuell geschafft hatte einen Kaktus um zu nieten. Es war ihm viel zu peinlich.

Die Dünen verschwanden mit der Zeit, der Weg aus Sand wurde langsam aber sicher eben. Draco riss die Augen auf, staunte nicht schlecht. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein riesiges ausgetrocknetes Flussbett, angrenzend ragten die ersten Gebirgsketten in die Höhe.

„Wow", wisperte er leise und beeindruckt, Harry brummte nur zustimmend, schaltete den Kanal wieder frei.

„Sind wir halb im Arsch oder ganz.", fragte er trocken, Didi räusperte sich.

_Halb, würde ich meinen. Noch habt ihr keinen Platz verloren, doch Toyota holt auf. Gib Stoff, Harry! Ihr seid super in der Zeit. Ach ja… bitte weiche den Kakteen aus, wenn´s geht, okay,_ scherzte er, Draco fing zu kichern an.

„Geht klar.", erwiderte Harry knapp, konzentrierte sich. Der Kontakt war abgebrochen, Draco spürte die Veränderung.

„Harry?", wisperte er leise, doch der Fahrer konzentrierte sich immer stärker und trat das Gaspedal voll durch.

„Harry?", versuchte er es nochmals, spürte den ansteigenden Pegel an schwarzer Magie.

„Baby? Bitte..", schluckte Draco hart, doch Harry ließ sich nicht abbringen. Gut, im Flussbett gab es weit und breit keinen dämlichen Kaktus, den er hätte umfahren können. So versetzte er sich in den Innenraum der Motorhaube und überprüfte alles mit „innerem" Auge.

„Halte bitte das Lenkrad fest.", keuchte Harry nun, langsam hob er seine Hände an, sie zitterten.

„Okay?", gab Draco unsicher von sich, tat, was Harry verlangte. Harry schloss seine Augen, stand noch immer am Gas. Langsam fing er zu lächeln an, er hätte beinahe laut zu jubeln angefangen. Als der Pegel wieder sank und Harry bei vollem Bewusstsein war, studierte Draco ihn genau.

„Ähm…Harry? Was war das eben gerade?", traute sich Draco zu fragen, während er abermals durchgerüttelt wurde und Harry abermals das Lenkrad ergriff. Draco konnte Harrys fieses Grinsen nicht sehen, - nicht die Erschöpfung, die seinen Körper befiel. Harry schaltete den Funk kurzzeitig ab.

„Ich habe versucht den Motorraum zu durchleuchten.", krächzte Harry nun, Draco horchte auf.

„Und?" Draco war nervös und auch neugierig.

„Alles heil geblieben. Nur die Stoßstange hat was abbekommen, doch weder der Kühler, noch der Motor. Auch die Leitungen sind vollkommen in Ordnung. Jetzt kann ich endlich Gas geben.", grinste er leicht, Draco verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Moment! Mit schwarzer Magie hast du alles durchleuchten können?", zählte Draco Stirn runzelnd auf, Harry nickte.

„Und du kannst jetzt Gas geben? Mit was sind wir denn vorhin gefahren? Mit Rückenwind? Ähm.. Hat dieses Baby auch Lachgaseinspritzung?", kam es sogleich hoffnungsvoll vom Blonden, Harry lachte auf.

„Nein, Süßer, hat er nicht. Ist auch nicht erlaubt. Aber der Turbo, der sich normalerweise ab einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit einsetzt, war ausgeschaltet. Ich wollte ihn verwenden, wenn wir ihn brauchen – für lange Strecken." Draco sah gerade aus, seine Augen suchten die wunderschöne Weite des Flussbettes ab.

„Womit die Gegebenheiten wie geschaffen wären.", grinste er nun fies, Harry nickte.

„Du hast Recht.", gab Harry natürlich zu und sah kurz zu Draco.

„Drücke den Schalter, links von dir. Der Rote.", wies er ihn an, Draco tat dies sofort. Nachdem der Schalter umgelegt war, johlte Harry auf und unterbrach kurz das Treten auf das Gaspedal. Doch als er abermals drauf stieg, preschte der Wagen mit ungeahnter Kraft voran. Draco sah in den Seitenspiegel, erkannte die riesige Staubwolke, die sich hinter ihnen bildete. Der Wagen legte immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu, Draco bekam Herzklopfen.

„Ja! Gib Gas, Harry! Holen wir die Schnecken ein und machen sie platt!", stieß er in Feierlaune aus – Harry hatte den Funk wieder frei gegeben. Sie beide hörten natürlich die Jubelrufe, da die Aufholjagd bereits begonnen hatte und alle Zuschauer es miterleben konnten.

_Ja! Super, Harry! Weiter so! Ihr liegt perfekt in der Zeit! Bald habt ihr den Zweiten eingeholt!_ – rief Spider aufgeregt ins Mikro, Harry und Draco lachten. Auch der Hubschrauber hatte sie wieder entdeckt, war anscheinend vorhin bei den Führenden gewesen.

°°°°

_Ist das zu fassen! Was haben die Jungs noch drauf? Zuerst kämpfen sie sich über die Dünen, um dann einen Kaktus zu rammen. Alles schien verloren zu sein und nun, liebe Zuschauer, sehen Sie sich das an! Laut einiger Daten wissen wir, dass der Wagen vom Red Bull Team ab einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit ebenso einen Turbo einsetzt. Jungs, wir halten den Atem an! Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann holt ihr bald den zweiten Platz, bevor ihr noch den ersten Stopp erreicht!_

Kai war vollkommen von den Socken, hatte er die Jugendlichen bereits ins Herz geschlossen. Der Kameramann fing ein, wie der Wagen beinahe alleine durch das Flussbett sauste, wie die Sonne sich auf dessen Lack spiegelte, ihn beinahe blendete. Das Auto der beiden wurde immer schneller, die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an und fieberten zittrig mit.

°°°°

„HARRY! Siehst du das da vorne?", kreischte Draco los, Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Und tatsächlich! Auch wenn sich das Team von Platz Zwei noch weit weg befand, hingen die aufgewirbelten Staubpartikel in der Luft, was Harry zum grinsen brachte.

„Ja, Dray, ich sehe es! Beruhig dich wieder! Wir werden sie nicht jetzt einholen, aber vielleicht im Gebirge? Wir werden noch mindestens 5 Stunden fahren müssen, ehe wir den ersten Stopp erreichen.", holte ihn Harry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, Draco schmollte.

„Ja, kann schon sein, aber…Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Draco hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Harry keuchte und sich anscheinend sehr anstrengte.

„Ja.. geht schon. Es ist nur.. du weißt schon." Und ja, Draco verstand.

„Halt an", meinte er ruhig, Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, du sollst anhalten!", kam es energischer vom Blonden, Harry seufzte und zog mit ausbrechendem Heck eine harte Bremsspur. Fahrer und Beifahrertüre wurden aufgestoßen, eiligst liefen sie um den Wagen herum. Als Draco am Fahrersitz saß, ließ sich Harry auf den seinen fallen, keuchte vor sich hin. Draco schaltete kurzzeitig den Funk aus.

„Ruh dich aus, Liebling. Ich fahre jetzt. Und zwar so lange, bis du wieder fit bist. Ich habe mir den Lageplan genau angesehen und glaube mir – das Gebirge wird echt hart werden.", sprach er seinen Freund leise an, Harry nickte nur.

„In Ordnung", hauchte Harry und war froh sich ausruhen zu dürfen. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass dieser kleine Ausflug seiner Instinkte und Gedanken so viel Kraft kostete.

_Harry! Ist alles okay bei euch?_ – erklang die besorgte Stimme von Jo, Draco räusperte sich. Schon längst waren sie wieder gestartet, Draco besaß harten Ehrgeiz. Seit dem er die Staubwolke seines Gegners gesehen hatte, verfolgte er sie, traktierte das arme Auto. Doch so lange er die Möglichkeit besaß, würde er dies auch tun!

„Ja! Alles okay bei uns! Harry hatte einen…Krampf im Fuß und deshalb haben wir getauscht.", log Draco ohne rot zu werden, Harry grinste.

_Oh! Gut, wenn es nichts weiter ist? Harry, wo denn? _– fragte Jo weiter, Harry unterdrückte ein kichern

„Im Fuß, wo denn sonst.", grinste er schief, hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen und ließ sich gerne durchrütteln.

_Massier dein Bein so lange bis der Krampf nachlässt. Erst dann solltest du wieder fahren. Draco hat dir sicherlich schon gesagt, dass das Gebirge ziemlich gefährlich werden kann, oder? Da brauchen wir dich unbedingt. Als pass auf dich auf… und auf den Wagen. Ich habe das mit dem Kaktus genau gesehen!_ - gab er spitz von sich, Draco seufzte.

_AUA! Ja, ich lasse sie ja schon in Ruhe!_ – nörgelte Jo weiter, Harry fing leise zu lachen an.

„Nichts für ungut, aber dein Auto ist heil geblieben. Nur die Stoßstange hat was abbekommen. Jo, hol gefälligst Luft und guck nicht so entsetzt.", fügte er noch schmunzelnd an, kurz war es still auf der anderen Leitung.

_W-Woher wusstest du das?_ – wisperte Jo nun, Zach, Spider, Didi und Crash fingen zu lachen an.

„Jo, ich kenne dich einfach, okay? Wir hören uns wieder, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt, ja? Ende.", murmelte Harry müde ins Mikro hinein, die Leitung war wieder gekappt. So kam es, das der Funkverkehr beinahe über eine Stunde unterbrochen war, Draco mit seinem Wagen immer mehr aufholte. Kai überschlug sich beinahe vor Begeisterung, verbrachte mit seinem Hubschrauber mehr Zeit bei ihnen, als bei den beiden Führenden. Mittag war schon längst überschritten, Hunger hatten sie nicht. Harry und Draco beschlossen, sobald das Gebirge näher war und sie einen unbeobachteten Moment hätten, dass sie die Gelegenheit nutzen wollten, um sich zu erleichtern. Auch die Blasen von Zauberern hielten nur einen gewissen Druck aus. Und das Poltern des Wagens unterstützte die Zurückhaltung nicht besonders..

°°°°

Draco hatte beinahe das Gelbe in den Augen, als das Gebirge immer näher kam, sie das Flussbett hinter sich gebracht hatten. Natürlich waren sie ihren Gegnern immer näher gerückt, was Didi absolut freute. Er hatte keinen Moment daran gezweifelt die richtigen Jungs ausgesucht zu haben. Sobald die mächtigen Felswände erreicht waren, der Hubschrauber die beiden Fahrer kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren hatte – blieb der Wagen stehen. Harry und Draco seufzten erleichtert, als ihre Blase nun wieder leichter wurde. Hektisch kletterten sie abermals in ihr Auto – gerade rechtzeitig, da der Hubschrauber sie wieder geortet hatte.

Stunden vergingen, Draco fuhr noch immer und Harry erholte sich langsam. Nur noch eine Stunde, dann wären sie endlich da! Der Hunger kam mit voller Wucht, ihre Mägen knurrten. Es wäre geschickt gewesen Ration mitzunehmen, doch vor lauter Nervosität hatten sie vollkommen darauf vergessen.

°°°°

„Luc? Lebst du noch?" Narzissa streichelte den Arm ihres Mannes, der wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was die beiden gerade getan hatten, als Harry diesen Kaktus rammte, doch war er froh, dass sie weiter fahren konnten. Beinahe wäre er ausgeflippt, doch konnte er sich gerade noch beherrschen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie deshalb aus dem Rennen ausgeschieden wären!

„Wie? Ja, natürlich. War nur ein Schock für mich.", gestand er leise, senkte seinen Blick, Alfred kicherte.

„Tja, so etwas kann schon einmal passieren! Aber dieses Thema sollten wir nicht vertiefen. Ich habe mich gerade bei den Streckenposten und der Leitung erkundigt. Das Team von BMW sollte bald hier eintreffen und die beiden Jungs holen immer mehr auf! Ich bin schon gespannt, wer von den beiden als erstes hier ankommen wird.", erklärte Opa sofort.

Alfred war mehr als aufgeregt, ebenso Narzissa, die einen kleinen Laut der Freude von sich gab. Was gab es Schöneres, als wenn man den Sohnemann endlich abküssen durfte? Es war schon so lange her gewesen, dass sie Draco gesehen hatte! Natürlich bemerkte sie ebenso, wie ihr Mann immer nervöser wurde, sie lächelte wissend. Drei Gestalten saßen auf der Couch im Kühlen, bemerkten nicht den Tumult um sie herum. Sie alle waren nervös, denn die Zeit schritt voran.

_Meine Damen und Herren! Es wird spannend! Team BMW und Team Red Bull liegen fast auf gleicher Höhe! Wir dürfen gespannt sein, wer als Erstes im zweiten Stützpunkt eintreffen wird! Laut meiner Schätzung müssten wir es in knappen 10 Minuten wissen!_

„Hast du das gehört?" Lucius sprang motiviert und mit Herzklopfen auf, Alfred und Narzissa folgten. Lucius wusste nicht, was er mit seiner überschüssigen Energie machen sollte, zischte nach draußen, in den kommenden Sonnenuntergang.

„Lucius!", rief Narzissa lachend aus, Alfred und sie eilten hinterher. Lärmende Menge versperrte die Sicht, doch die blonden Haare des Familienvaters stachen natürlich hervor. Alfred schnappte sich Narzissas Hand, führte sie durch die Menge, bis sie an der Absperrung standen. Ein überdimensionaler Bildschirm stach den Wartenden ins Auge, heißer Wind fegte um ihre Gestalten. Alle hielten die Luft an, während Kai sich im Hubschrauber nicht mehr beruhigen konnte. Dracos Wagen preschte immer näher, BMW musste sich mächtig anstrengen. Die Gesichter der drei Erwachsenen rückten in die entsprechende Richtung, wo man aus der Ferne das Aufheulen der Motoren hören konnte. Lucius Herz sprang vor Aufregung in der Brust, seine Hände klammerten sich am Geländer fest.

„Ganz ruhig, Lucius.", wisperte seine Gattin leise, doch auch ihr stand die Nervosität ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Pah! Was heißt da ich sollte ruhig bleiben? Mein Sohn schafft es vielleicht als Zweiter hier her!", brauste er auf, Alfred schmunzelte vage und tätschelte zittrig Lucius Rücken.

„Ach! Und MEIN Sohn ist er nicht? Auf einmal ist er DEINER?", konterte Narzissa mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, Lucius hatte den Anstand etwas schuldbewusst drein zu blicken.

„Ab und zu ist er deiner.", nuschelte er leise, Narzissa schnappte empört nach Luft. Bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, grölte die Menge, sprang in die Luft, wedelte mit Fahnen umher. Kai´s Stimme wurde immer lauter, der Bildschirm zeigte beinahe ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen an. Der Lärmpegel stieg immer höher an, übertrumpfte sogar Kai´s Stimme. Und dann geschah es. Staub wirbelte auf, zwei Wagen kämpften um den zweiten Platz. Lucius hielt den Atem an, starrte immerzu auf den Peugeot und wünschte sich, dass sein Sohn als Erstes über die Ziellinie fahren würde.

Und dann brach ein Donner an Geschrei los, die Wagen sausten an ihnen vorbei. Die Zuschauer hielten sich die Ärmel vor das Gesicht, husteten und versuchten freie Sicht zu erlangen. Langsam ebbte der Lärmpegel ab, viele klatschten und johlten, einige waren enttäuscht und schrieen ihren Frust heraus.

„Wer ist auf Platz zwei? WERRRRR?", donnerte Lucius los, der es nicht so direkt mitbekommen hatte. Und seine Frage wurde beantwortet, von einem Schiedsrichter, der nun ins Mikrofon sprach.

_Platz Zwei geht derweil an Team BMW und…_

„Verflucht noch mal!", regte sich Lucius lautstark auf, sein Gesicht war puterrot. Narzissa strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht und Alfred war mehr als stolz auf die Jungs.

„Liebling! Sie sind trotzdem auf Platz drei!", freute sich Narzissa, deren Augen nur so strahlten.

„Überlege doch mal! 20 Teams gehen ins Rennen und trotzdem haben sie es auf Platz drei geschafft! Wie du weißt, wird die Zeit von einem Stützpunkt zum anderen gewertet! Und auch wenn sich die anderen Teams dennoch anstrengen, werden sie die Zeiten von Harry und Draco niemals einholen können! Schatz, sie sind super gefahren! Freu dich doch für sie! Das Rennen ist noch lange nicht vorbei! Und ich glaube an meine Jungs!", rief sie erfreut aus, Lucius lächelte.

„Du hast Recht. Verdammt! Du hast Recht! Sie sind auf Platz drei! Noch immer! Sie konnten ihren Platz halten! Merlin, bin ich stolz!", rief er zufrieden aus, Alfred seufzte lächelnd.

„Was ist nun? Wollen wir die zwei nicht besuchen?", fragte er die beiden, Lucius bekam große Augen und wurde wieder nervös. Er verfolgte mit, wie sämtliche Fans auf Harry und Draco zustürmten, die etwas weiter weg ziemlich geschafft aus dem Wagen stiegen und ihre Helme abnahmen. Das Team von BMW gesellte sich zu ihnen, schüttelte erfreut und Respekt zollend ihre Hände und verabschiedete sich, während die Fans immer näher kamen. Erschöpft und dennoch glücklich lächelten Draco und Harry ihnen entgegen, wobei Reporter sich ebenso ihren Weg suchten.

„Ähm… natürlich.", krächzte Lucius eingehend und schritt langsam voran. Doch wurde er immer schneller, schnappte sich Narzissas Hand und rannte mit ihr los. Geistesgegenwärtig streckte Narzissa ihre andere Hand nach hinten aus, umfasste die von Alfred. Zu Dritt drängten sie sich durch die Massen, kamen den beiden immer näher.

Draco und Harry wurden gerade wie wild abgelichtet, ausgefragt. Beide gaben ziemlich müde doch brav Antworten, erklärten bereitwillig, dass sie mit diesem Ergebnis durchaus zufrieden waren. Als Lucius ziemlich nahe stand, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, bekam einen trockenen Mund. Immerzu starrte er seinen strahlenden Sohn an, der verstohlen zu Harry schielte. Der Schwarzhaarige zwinkerte, klopfte seinem Copiloten auf die Schulter und gab stolz preis, dass er es ohne ihn niemals geschafft hätte. Lucius platzte vor Stolz, während Narzissas Kehle eng wurde. Alfred wuchs über sich hinaus, schluckte seinen Kloß hinunter und gesellte sich direkt zu dem Ehepaar. Die Reporter waren zufrieden, Fans bekamen Autogramme und nun hatten die beiden Rennfahrer einen kurzen Moment Ruhe. Lucius starrte noch immer seinen Sohn an, der nun direkt in seine Richtung sah. Sein Lächeln erstarb, er fasste nach Harrys Hand.

„Harry… ich… das…", stotterte er nun, die Reporter wurden auf diese Reaktion aufmerksam. Die Kamera zoomte sich näher zu dem Blonden, dann schwenkte sie in die Richtung, wo Draco gerade hinstarrte. Harry sagte nichts, er lächelte selig. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy schon längst bemerkt, freute sich unglaublich, weil er sehr oft seinen Liebling beobachtet hatte. Bemerkt hatte, wie sein Freund sich heimlich nach seinem Vater sehnte, ihn einfach brauchte.

„Vater…Mutter… Alfred?", hauchte Draco, seine Augen glänzten verdächtig. Narzissa schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, Alfred nickte nur und versuchte seine Beherrschung weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Sohn..", flüsterte Lucius heiser, seine Beine trugen ihn von selbst zu Draco. Lucius Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis er bei ihm ankam und Draco stürmisch in seine Arme riss.

„Oh Gott… Draco. Es tut mir so Leid. Junge, es tut mir so Leid. Ich bin so verdammt stolz auf dich. Du warst einfach nur großartig.", raunte er seinem Sohn ins Ohr, der in seinen Armen zitterte und mühsam seine Tränen zurückhielt. Ja, er liebte seinen Vater, er wollte seinen Respekt und seinen Stolz. Hatte er es endlich eingesehen? Endlich bemerkt, dass sein Sohn zu etwas fähig war?

„Ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich war ein Narr! Du hattest Recht. Draco, mein Sohn. Mein geliebter Sohn.", meinte Lucius gerührt, schaukelte sein einziges Kind liebevoll in einer väterlichen Umarmung umher. Die Menge johlte, die Reporter und Kameramänner standen dabei und lächelten wissend. Natürlich hatten sie die Worte von Lucius gehört, drehten sich zur Kamera und gaben es an die Welt weiter.

°°°°

Ron sprang in die Höhe, tanzte vor Freude im Raum umher, während Adrian immer wieder „Ich wusste es einfach" vor sich her sang. Doch diesmal störte sich Ron nicht daran, feierte einfach weiter. Dumbledore freute sich am meisten, umarmte glücklich Minerva, während die Schüler feierten und tanzten. Spider schrie auf, stieß seine Faust in die Luft, Didi rieb sich die Hände und nickte stolz. Crash nahm Jo in den Schwitzkasten und johlte scherzhaft immer wieder, dass er ihn jetzt zu Matsch verarbeiten würde. Von wegen, der Wagen würde nicht halten! Blaise und Kevin umarmten sich, hüpften auf und ab, während Zach einfach nur verrückt grinste und mit dem Stuhl aufgeregt wippend nach hinten kippte, krachend und schimpfend am Boden aufkam. Das gesamte Red Bull Team feierte, freute sich mit ihnen und platzten vor Stolz. Sie hätten mit viel gerechnet, doch nicht, dass sie nach solchen Schwierigkeiten Platz drei behalten würden. Oh ja, diese Jungs waren perfekt! Einfach nur perfekt!

Alle Zuschauer erfuhren von der rührenden Geschichte, die Vater und Sohn betraf – seufzten selig. Nichts ging näher, als wenn die Familie wieder zusammen hielt und endlich wieder vereint war. Und das war nicht alles, was sie zu sehen bekamen. Als sie das Schauspiel weiter verfolgten, drängten sich Harry und Draco noch mehr in ihre Herzen. Die beiden Jungs hatten die Fans der Rallywelt im Sturm erobert.

°°°°

„Dad", brachte Draco nur hervor, klammerte sich an seinen Vater, hoffte, dass dies real war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, weinte stumm in das Hemd seines Vaters und zog dabei seinen unverkennbaren und vermissten Duft ein. Lucius war mehr als gerührt, hielt seinen Sohn noch immer fest, küsste kurzzeitig Dracos Haar und streichelte sanft darüber. Narzissa stand nun ebenso bei ihnen, umarmte einen verdutzten Harry und drückte ihn liebevoll an sich.

„Danke, Harry. Danke für alles. Alfred hat uns alles erzählt. Nur mit dir konnte er sich so entwickeln. Harry, wir sind so stolz auf ihn… und auf dich. Du bist herzlich in unserer Familie willkommen.", wisperte sie in sein Ohr, Harry seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Du darfst mich Narzissa nennen, okay? Du gehörst nun zu uns." Harry erschrak ein wenig, als ihm bewusst wurde, auf was sie anspielte. Sachte machte er sich frei, blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind für diese Beziehung. Okay?", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, Harry lächelte erleichtert. Alfred legte einen Arm um Harry, der ihn nun anstrahlte.

„Opa! Wie.. wie.. warum.. ähm.." Harry runzelte nun die Stirn, Alfreds Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

„Darauf wirst du nie kommen. Aber das erzählen wir euch erst, wenn wir unter uns sind, einverstanden? Habt ihr Hunger? Dann wird es Zeit zu essen. Wir haben auf euch gewartet und sind sogar in einer eigenen Loge, weil wir Verwandte von Draco und dir sind.", zwinkerte Alfred ihm zu. Harrys Herz zersprang vor Freude – er war Mitglied ihrer Familie? Draco beruhigte sich langsam, im Gegensatz zu den Blitzgewittern. Verstohlen wischte er sich übers Gesicht, während Lucius stolz seinen Arm um seinen Sohn legte, charmant in die Kamera grinste. Sofort wurde Lucius von den Reportern befragt:

_Sind Sie der Vater dieses Jungen?_

„Ja"

_Was sagen Sie zu diesem Ergebnis? Was sagt Ihre Frau dazu?_

„Nun, wir sind glücklich dabei sein zu dürfen und sind mehr als stolz auf unseren Sohn und Harry!", gab er zufrieden von sich. Er liebte das Rampenlicht.

_Mister Malfoy! Dies war ein sehr bewegter Augenblick! Hatten Sie Streit mit ihrem Sohn, _wurde Lucius gefragt, dieser räusperte sich, während Draco sich leicht verspannte.

„Aber nicht doch! Es gab einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Und ich muss zugeben, auch Väter können sich irren! Und wie mir mein Sohn nun bewies, kann er sehr wohl auf sich achten und den richtigen Weg einschlagen. DAS ist MEIN Sohn!", rief er lachend aus und drückte Draco an sich.

„Auch meiner, wohlgemerkt. Lucius!", tadelte Narzissa ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln, die Umstehenden lachten amüsiert auf.

°°°°

So kam es, dass die Leiter des zweiten Stützpunktes auf sie zueilten, ihnen Anweisungen für den nächsten Tag gaben und die beiden samt der Familie in „Sicherheit" brachte. Langsam kehrte Ruhe ein, Harry und Draco schritten stolz voran. Lucius seufzte immerzu, Narzissa stolzierte neben ihm her und Alfred kicherte leise. Als die Türe ins Schloss fiel, Harry und Draco sämtliche köstliche Speisen am Tisch sahen, liefen sie ferngesteuert und ausgehungert darauf zu und nahmen sich wahllos, was sie wollten. Die Erwachsenen schmunzelten eingehend, bedienten sich ebenso. Sie alle freuten sich darüber endlich ungestört zu sein. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass Alfred – obwohl er ihn ebenso umarmt hatte – ja dabei war. Moment: seine Eltern waren Zauberer und Alfred Muggel. Also wie passte das zusammen?

„Du willst Erklärungen?", zwinkerte Lucius seinem Sohn zu, dem das Stück Huhn beinahe aus dem Mund gefallen wäre. Auch Harry brannte darauf alles zu erfahren, beide nickten sofort.

„Zu allererst will ich euch mitteilen, dass ich über den neuesten Stand informiert bin. Auch was euch beide angeht.", fing Lucius an, trabte im Zimmer auf und ab und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Narzissa saß neben ihren Sohn und knuddelte ihn die ganze Zeit. Auch wenn Draco seine Mutter liebte, langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er knurrte noch mehr, als Harry verhalten zu kichern anfing.

„Harry Potter? Willkommen in der Familie.", wandte sich Lucius an Harry, der sofort verstummte und glücklich zu lächeln anfing. Nun hatte das blonde Oberhaupt der Familie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und so fing er an zu erzählen. Eine halbe Stunde später – Alfred und Narzissa lösten ihn teilweise ab, starrten Draco und Harry die Erwachsenen wie Geisterwesen an.

„D-Das ist nicht wahr… das..", keuchte Draco, der nun satt war.

„Doch, ist es.", nickte Lucius traurig, schämte sich für seinen Vater, der der Auslöser für alles war. Dracos Augen suchten Alfred, der etwas verlegen und nervös ihm gegenüber saß. Unbemerkt, zückte Lucius seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. Der blonde Junge keuchte auf, Bilder – ihm sehr bekannte – rasten durch sein Gedächtnis. Seine Augen wurden abermals feucht, als er seine komplette Erinnerung hatte.

„Oh Gott, ALFRED!", stieß er aus, sprang auf und flog in seine Arme.

„Schon gut, mein Junge, schon gut. Ich bin ja wieder hier. Ich bleibe bei dir und passe auf dich auf.", murmelte er verlegen, räusperte sich mit enger Kehle, während Draco in seinen Armen schmolz und sich fest an ihn presste.

„Mein Baba… ich habe dich so vermisst..", hauchte Draco leise und umarmte Alfred nochmals.

„Baba?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Narzissa lächelte verhalten.

„Weil er nicht sein Vater war und nicht VATER sagen konnte, nannte er ihn seit klein auf BABA. Draco vergötterte ihn genauso wie seinen Vater." Narzissa himmelte ihren stolzen Mann an, der endlich mit sich und seiner Welt zufrieden war. Jetzt erzählte Draco auch, woher er das mit der Handbremse konnte, Harry lachte erfreut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Uh, Baby, du musst ja niedlich in diesem kleinen Auto ausgesehen haben! Mann, dass ich dich da nicht schon kannte!", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Draco grinste schief.

„Ja, stell dir das vor! Aber hey, die Hauselfen trainierten ihre Kondition!", lachte er laut auf, die restlichen Anwesenden stimmten mit ein. Es wurde noch ein sehr schöner Abend, wo vieles erzählt und erklärt wurde. Harry fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, auch wenn er versuchte sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Jungs? Es wird Zeit für euch! Unser Zimmer ist hier links und eures rechts. Auch werdet ihr angrenzend eine Dusche finden und frische Anziehsachen. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht und dann sehen wir uns morgen um 8 Uhr Früh wieder. Und dass ihr mir ja ausgeruht seid! Denn ab morgen geht es wirklich hart zu! Ich habe mir ALLES angesehen, müsst ihr wissen. Diese… ähm.. Gebirgsketten sind sehr schwierig abzufahren. Ihr müsst konzentriert sein und euch anstrengen! Wir richten dann etwas für euch zu Verpflegung her, denn wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr verhungert!", quasselte Lucius los und studierte den Routenplan genau, drehte und wendete ihn. Harry und Draco grinsten, nickten nur und verabschiedeten sich von ihnen.

Als die Türe hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, stürmte Draco auf Harry zu und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt.", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr und fing an seinen Liebling sanft zu küssen. Harry stöhnte leise auf, dirigierte ihn wild küssend ins Badezimmer und löste sich von ihm.

„Ich sehe es dir an, Dray. Und es macht mich ebenfalls glücklich dich so zu sehen. Himmel, das alles muss ich erst einmal verdauen!", lachte Harry los, Draco seufzte zufrieden. Gemeinsam stiegen sie unter die Dusche, wuschen sich und konnten kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten. Während die beiden unglaublichen Jungs bereits um 8 Uhr abends im Bett lagen und nach einigen Sekunden einschliefen, saßen Lucius, Alfred und Narzissa im anderen Zimmer beisammen und tranken ein Glas Wein. Flüsternd wiederholten sie erzählend den Tag und schwelgten sanft lächelnd in Erinnerungen.

Stunden später öffneten sie leise die Türe zu den beiden Jungs, blickten hinein und schmunzelten. Eng verstrickt lagen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt zusammen und schliefen tief und fest. Narzissa unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während Alfred sich langsam zurück zog und sein eigenes Zimmer aufsuchte. Noch immer in das Schlafzimmer von Harry und Draco blickend, zog Lucius zufrieden die Türe ins Schloss.

°°°°

Draco erwachte, blinzelte und seufzte zufrieden. Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter, als die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag auf ihn einströmten, er es noch immer nicht glauben konnte. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass sein Vater bei ihm wäre. Und sein Wunsch war erfüllt worden. Obwohl Draco schon längst den Duft des Sieges in der Nase hatte und voller Ergeiz gewinnen wollte, war er dennoch unsicher gewesen. Erst, nachdem sein Vater hier aufkreuzte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es zu 100 Prozent schaffen konnte. Lucius gab ihm Halt, Sicherheit und auch seine Worte hatten Draco überzeugt, dass er es Ernst meinte.

Draco liebte seinen Vater und spürte so viel Energie und Liebe in sich, dass es ihn beinahe zerriss. Er beschloss genau diese Gefühle zum Positiven einzusetzen, indem er sich am heutigen Tag konzentrieren würde, perfekt sein wollte. Augenblicklich kam ihm auch in den Sinn, was sein Vater ihm letzten Abend gesagt hatte:

„Egal ob ihr gewinnt oder nicht, wir werden immer stolz auf euch sein. Ihr bringt Meisterleistungen, welche nicht ein jeder schafft. Jungs, ihr seid großartig."

Ja, Draco hatte nicht mehr die Angst zu versagen – und wenn sie es doch nicht schaffen würden, was soll´s? Er hatte den besten Preis schon bekommen: Harry und seine Familie, seine Freunde. Ihnen allen bedeutete er etwas, sein Herz, welches immer geschrieen hatte und sich verzweifelt nach etwas sehnte, hatte endlich Frieden gefunden. Die Liebe dieser Menschen hüllte ihn wie Watte ein, stärkte ihn. Dracos Augen streiften seine Uhr, deren Ziffern im Dunklen leuchteten. Es war gerade einmal 3 Uhr Früh, noch lange nicht Zeit um aufzustehen.

Und dennoch war er nervös, viel zu nervös um jetzt noch schlafen zu können. Lächelnd ließ er seine grauen Sterne über seinen Geliebten wandern, ohne den er nicht mehr sein wollte. Er empfand so viel für diesen unglaublichen Jungen, dass es beinahe schon wehtat. Entschlossen machte er sich frei, schlüpfte aus dem Bett, beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die vollen Lippen. Danach zog er sich zurück, schlüpfte in leichte Kleidung und tapste mit bloßen Füßen hinaus. Sein Weg führte durch das Wohnzimmer, direkt ins Freie. Der Mond stand satt hell und satt am Himmel, Grillen zirpten. Draco seufzte und schloss genüsslich seine Augen, während der sanfte und warme Wind durch sein Haar glitt und seine leichte Kleidung an den Körper presste.

Noch immer grinsend schlurfte er voran, setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf den kühlen Sand auf. Seine Augen erhaschten die leere Rennstrecke, kein Laut war zu hören, außer dem Flüstern des Windes. Alle schliefen und wo vor Stunden noch grenzenloses Chaos herrschte, lag die Strecke ruhig vor ihm. Seine Füße steuerten den angrenzenden kleinen Wald an, an dem er nun angekommen war. Ja, der Ort gefiel ihm, besonders die kleine Lichtung mit dem flachen und großen Stein, auf den er sich nun setzte. Beinahe hätte er schwören können das Rauschen der Wellen zu hören, dem Meer nahe zu sein. Die Realität sagte ihm allerdings, dass er noch weit davon entfernt war. Sterne glitzerten am Himmel, erinnerten ihn an Hogwarts.

Langsam legte er sich hin, überkreuzte ausgesteckt seine Beine und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf, dachte an die erste Begegnung und viele weitere mit Harry in Hogwarts. Sah die neugierigen Augen, die Veränderung an ihm über die Jahre hinweg, dieses Strahlen und Lächeln, welches ihn schon immer verrückt gemacht hatte. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen, seufzte und spürte den streichelnden Wind auf seiner Haut. Er genoss einen jeden Moment davon und bemerkte nicht die leisen Schritte, die zu ihm führten. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ein süßer Mund sich auf den seinen legte, ihm ein unverkennbarer Duft von Vanille in die Nase stieg.

_Harry_

Leise stöhnend öffnete er seinen Mund, eine sanfte Zunge leckte sich über seine Lippen, Zähne knabberten an seinen Kusspolstern, saugten sich daran. Draco fing zu keuchen an, spürte wie die Zunge langsam voran stieß und sich in seinem Mund versenkte. Dracos Hände zogen den anderen Jungen zu sich, der sich nun auf ihn legte. Eng umschlungen küssten sie sich liebevoll und sanft, wobei Harrys Zunge immer tiefer tauchte, ein leises Stöhnen in Dracos Mund glitt.

Obwohl sie sich schon tausend Mal geküsst hatten, hatte dieser Kuss etwas Magisches in sich, löste Blitze und Hitzewellen in Dracos Körper aus. Langsam aber sicher erhöhte sich sein Puls, Draco fing zu zittern an. Seine Hände wanderten in Harrys Haar, verkeilten sich hart darin, sein Mund presste sich noch härter auf den von Harry. Nun nahm der Kuss an Leidenschaft zu, wurde feuriger, vernichtender. Beide stöhnten erregt auf, keuchten immer wieder und bewegten ihren Kopf im selben Takt. Harry, noch immer auf ihm liegend, bewegte sich, drückte Dracos Beine sachte auseinander.

Stöhnend öffnete Draco diese langsam, stellte sie auf und stöhnte noch heftiger in dessen Mund, als er Harrys hartes Glied durch die dünne Hose hindurch noch intensiver spüren konnte. Harry küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher, seine Hände wanderten seitlich und fahrig an Dracos zittrigen Körper entlang, erforschten eine jeden Zentimeter. Draco fühlte sich schwindlig, jeder Zungenschlag von Harry brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Danach schoss es direkt in Dracos Lenden und ließ sein Glied noch härter als jemals zuvor anschwellen. Harry stieß mit dem Becken voran, schob sich kurzzeitig auf und ab, Draco stöhnte männlich auf, wimmerte. Der Blonde spürte, wie der erste Lusttropfen aus seiner Eichel quoll.

Der Schwindel nahm zu, sein Herz raste und sein Körper wollte einfach nicht still halten. Nicht abwartend rieb sich Draco noch intensiver an Harry, stöhnte tief auf, presste sein strammes Glied an das von Harry. Harry wimmerte immerzu, seine Hände änderten die Richtung und fuhren unbeirrt unter Dracos Shirt. Danach riss er sich aus dem Kuss los, setzte sich auf die Knie und richtete ebenso Draco auf. Schnell war ihr Shirt im hohen Bogen weggeworfen – zwei vor Lust keuchende Jungen starrten sich fest in die Augen. Lüstern leckte sich Draco über die Lippen und ließ genüsslich seinen Blick über Harrys Traumköper wandern. Zischend schloss er die Augen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Harrys heißer Mund hastig auf Dracos Hals flog, um sich dort fest zu saugen.

Dracos silberne Seen öffneten sich abermals, fixierten den Sternenhimmel und den Mond, der sie beide hell erleuchtete. Harrys Küsse, dessen flinke Zunge, gemischt mit seinem verbrennenden Atem, setzten Flammen in Dracos Körper frei. Die brennende Spur verlief von einem wild gesaugten Hals zum Schlüsselbein, wanderte weiter zu Dracos steinharten Brustwarzen. Ein kleiner Schweißfilm legte sich über Dracos Brust, welche sich ebenso gehetzt hob und senkte. Harry küsste sich schmatzend und saugend weiter, seine Zunge leckte nun an der zweiten Brustwarze. Draco stütze sich auf den Unterarmen ab und sog durch seine Zähne scharf die Luft ein.

Sein rechter Arm schnellte hervor, riss an Harrys Haaren, der mit seinen Zähnen noch immer Dracos Brustwarze festhielt und somit dran zog. Draco gab ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich und keuchte danach weiter. Harry ließ seine Brustwarze los, sein Mund flog mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen auf Dracos Brustbein, küsste sich langsam und leckend abwärts. Dracos Herz raste in der Brust, er befand sich bereits jetzt schon im Rausch. Wimmernd sah er zu, wie Harrys Zunge nun in seinen Bauchnabel stieß. Mit einem leisen Schrei, da Harry seinem schmerzenden Ziel immer näher kam, spürte er ebenso wie sein Glied aufwippte und hart gegen Harrys drückte.

Flinke Finger hackten sich in Dracos loser Hose ein, die nur mit einem Band sich um dessen Hüften fest hielt. Die Schleife löste sich von selbst, während Harry Draco hastig die Hose von den Beinen riss, sie wegschleuderte. Dabei war er nun aufgestanden, stand keuchend vor seinem blonden Engel, der wie ein Gott bereitwillig vor ihm lag. Draco stöhnte tief auf, legte seine Hände auf seine Brust und streichelte sich selber. Seine Hände wanderten nun langsam Richtung abwärts. Die eine umfasste seinen harten und tropfenden Stahl, seine andere knetete die Hoden. Harry zitterte vor überladener Spannung, brachte keinen Ton hervor. Das, was er hier saß, war die verfluchte Sünde pur. Seine Droge, in der er gleich süße Tode sterben wollte. Hart schluchzte er auf, als Dracos Hand von seinen Hoden abließ und zu seinem Eingang wanderte. Seine Beine spreizten sich aufgestellt ein Stückchen weiter, Draco hob stöhnend sein Becken an.

Die andere Hand rieb sein Glied langsam und genüsslich. Harrys Hände setzten an seiner Hose an, die mit einem Ruck zu seinen Füßen lag. Draco hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne, als er Harrys Luxuskörper in voller Pracht zitternd vor ihm stehend betrachtete. Harrys Hand legte sich ebenso auf sein Glied und rieb es einmal auf und ab – Draco stöhnte verzweifelt auf. Er bemerkte, dass Harrys harte Lanze ebenso wippte, die Eichel im Mondschein verdächtig schimmerte. Harry brauchte nur einen Schritt, um zwischen Dracos Beinen zu knien. In einer fließenden Bewegung sank sein Kopf auf Dracos hartes Glied, sein Mund nahm den pulsierenden Stahl mit einem Mal auf.

Dracos Schrei war männlich und rau, Fingernägel krallten sich in den Felsen, sein Becken stieß hart nach oben. Harrys Mundmuskeln saugten sich an Dracos hartem Glied fest, während seine Zunge über den Schaft tänzelte. Draco verdrehte beinahe die Augen, er bekam keinen Laut heraus. Die Sinne rauschten, die Blitze wurden immer heftiger und ließen seinen Körper erbeben. Harrys Kopf raste geradezu auf Dracos Schoß auf und ab, wobei Dracos mächtiger Ständer nass zum Vorschein kam, vom Mond hell erleuchtet wurde. Kurz hielt Harry inne, lächelte Draco dunkel an, seine Augen blitzten. Harrys talentierte Zunge schnellte hervor, leckte genüsslich über die feste Spitze, aus der sich nochmals ein Lusttropfen quetschte. Dracos stöhnen glich danach einem wimmern, während er Harry benommen zusah. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Harry mit der anderen Hand nach hinten fasste, um dort in seiner Hosentasche nach einer Tube Gleitgel zu angeln.

Draco war gefangen von Harrys Leckkünsten, starrte keuchend auf den nassen Mund, der sich abermals quälend langsam über seinen pulsierenden Zauberstab stülpte und in Zeitlupe hinab glitt. Dracos Körper stand augenblicklich in Höllenflammen, als Harrys Finger sich bestimmt in ihn schob, er gleichzeitig aber Dracos Schaft härter als zuvor bearbeitete und wild daran saugte und leckte. Dracos spitzer Schrei blieb beinahe ungehört, da nur er und Harry hier anwesend waren. Draco kam immer lauter stöhnend Harrys Finger entgegen, der nun noch einen zweiten hinzunahm und seinen Geliebten langsam dehnte. Seine Stoßbewegungen gingen immer tiefer, genauso wie sein Mund glitt. Ganz in Draco versenkt, stimulierte er Dracos Innenmuskulatur, die einen weiteren lustvollen Schrei bei Draco los löste.

Es folgte der dritte Finger und Harrys Hand stieß immer leidenschaftlicher zu und vögelte den Blonden in die Hölle. Vor Dracos Augen flimmerten Sterne, langsam driftete er ins Land der Besinnungslosen ab. Bevor er nicht mehr konnte, zog er an Harrys Haaren, der nun hart auf ihn drauf fiel und sich leidenschaftlich an ihm rieb. Beide keuchten sich ins Gesicht und Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Denn Harrys wurden immer dunkler, eine bekannte Macht lullte sie beide ein. Harry verwendete dunkle Magie, die das Feuer der Hölle durch seine Adern schickte. Draco spürte es mit einer jeden Faser seines Körpers, starrte Harry einfach nur an. Sein Gesicht verzog sich langsam, Draco fing leise zu knurren an. Abermals zischte seine Hand vor, verkeilte sich in Harrys Haaren und zog ihn bestimmt zu sich.

„Fick…mich..", stieß er beherrscht hervor, erntete ein verruchtes Stöhnen von Harry. Dracos Mund öffnete sich sofort, als Harrys Mund den seinen suchte, die Zunge feurig einsetzte und Draco somit vernichtete. Draco spürte wie ein Hauch der Magie seinen Körper streifte, beinahe in ihn eindrang und ihn somit danach süchtig machte. In dem Moment, in dem Harry mit seiner Zunge tief in Dracos Mund eintauchte – in dem Moment stieß er hart, geschmeidig und tief in ihn gleitend zu. Draco riss sich aus dem Kuss los, schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wurde vor Anspannung rot im Gesicht – bevor er einen befreiten Schrei losließ und die wilde Lust in die Welt hinaus katapultierte.

Harry zuckte zusammen, hielt kurz die Luft an und glaubte zu fliegen. Es war der süßeste Tod, den Harry sich vorstellen konnte, als er tief in Draco versank und die heiße Hölle um sein pulsierendes Glied spürte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, zog sich zurück und schob sich abermals in den Blonden. So baute er einen Rhythmus auf, während er Draco fest und innig küsste, ihn somit mehrfach verwöhnte. Harry spürte den leisen Schmerz auf seinem Rücken, von den Striemen die Dracos Fingernägel auf seiner makellosen Haut zogen. Harry wurde immer schneller, stieß fester zu und verweilte jeweils einige Sekunden in dem Blonden. Er merkte, dass Draco nahe an der Schwelle stand und zog sich sanft zurück.

Draco lag benebelt auf dem kühlen Stein, keuchte und rang nach Atem, während zarte Hände ihn aufrichteten, umherdrehten. Draco fand sich auf den Knien wieder, streckte Harry tief stöhnend seinen sexy Po entgegen. Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen, als er Harrys Atem und Zunge an seinem geweiteten Loch spürte – ein tiefes Stöhnen folgte. Harry leckte langsam darüber, entfernte sich aber bald. Kniend positionierte er sich vor Draco, führte langsam sein nasses Glied ein und stieß das letzte Stück hart zu. Draco schrie abermals auf, richtete sich auf und fasste mit einer Hand nach hinten. Hart umfasste er Harrys Kopf, legte den seinen auf Harrys Schultern ab.

Während Harry anfing kräftig zuzustoßen, überrollten Draco sämtliche Emotionen, ließen sein Gedächtnis komplett auslöschen. Er fühlte nur noch den heißen Stahl in sich, der ein jedes Mal sein Lustzentrum traf und ihn in das Universum stieß. Fühlte heiße Hände, wo sich die eine um seine Taille legte, die andere seine Brust abfuhr und liebkoste. Eine jede Streicheleinheit setzte seine Haut in Flammen, er fühlte nur noch. Fühlte den Hauch an schwarzer Magie, die ihn überschwemmte, nur noch Harrys göttliche Stöße. Benommen nahm er Harrys keuchen und stöhnen wahr, bemerkte auch die Beherrschung die Harry in sich trug, um Draco glücklich zu machen. Das Tempo änderte sich, wurde immer wilder und Draco sah nur noch Sterne vor seinen Augen.

Als Draco mit einem dunklen und mächtigen Schrei kam, öffnete Harry seine Augen, während er sich in Dracos Schulter festbiss. Er sah zu, wie Dracos hartes Teil sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte, den Samen aus sich rauspresste und spritzend auf dem Stein verteilte. Harry wurde eingeengt, wild schnappte er nach Luft und entlud sich ebenso mit einem gigantischen Aufschrei. Völlig benommen und berauscht verharrten sie so ineinander, hielten sich zittrig fest und pressten sich aneinander. Harry winkte einmal mit der Hand, schon lag eine Decke auf dem Stein – wo sie sich nun darauf fallen ließen. Harry lag halb auf Draco, zog sich behutsam zurück und fragte sich, wann er jemals so einen Hammer Sex erlebt hatte. In dem Moment wusste er, dass Draco sein verlorener Teil war, der ihn zu einem Ganzen machte.

Draco gehörte zu ihm, genauso wie er zu Draco gehörte. Er vergötterte den Jungen und betete ihn geradezu an. Dieser Mann war seiner und würde es auch immer bleiben, so schwor er sich. Minuten später kamen sie endlich wieder zu Atem, lächelten sich glücklich an. Für Draco schien es so, als würde er noch immer schweben, sich im Himmel befinden – mit seinem dunklen Engel. Er konnte das, was er erlebt hatte nicht in Worte fassen, zog seinen Geliebten zu sich und küsste ihn mit so viel Liebe, wie er nur aufbringen konnte.

Dieser Kuss dauerte ewig und trotzdem war er nur so kurz. Verliebt sahen sich die beiden an und fingen leise zu kichern an. Liebevoll rieben sie ihre Nasen aneinander, sahen sich tief in die Augen und versanken darin. Ihre Lippen trafen sich abermals zu noch einem Kuss, wobei sie sich aneinanderkuschelten und die letzten Stunden dieser Nacht genossen, bevor die Runde zwei des Rally Rennens schlug.

**TBC…..**

_Und? Lebt ihr noch? Tja, Leute, so liebe ich es Lemon zu schreiben. Hoffe, ihr ward nicht enttäuscht darüber. Ich muss allerdings auch gestehen, dass es mir diesmal sehr gefallen hat dieses Chap für euch zu schreiben!_

**°°°° °°°° °°°° °°°°**

_Nochmals herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! Leider kann ich diesmal nicht antworten, weil ich mit meinem Wettbewerb im Forum ein wenig unter Stress stehe. Außerdem schreibe ich noch an einem oneshot, den ich dann auf Fanfiktion.de ausstellen will. Mal sehen, wann ich dann damit fertig werde. Deshalb werde ich nur allgemeine Antworten auf gestellte Fragen schreiben. Leider kurz, aber wenigstens was! Sorry, meine Babys, hab euch lieb! °**knutsch**°_

**Vielen lieben Dank an:**

**Feilian, Moony Tatze, vava 6, Leilia, Raven, tini-chan, geli-chan, CryStaLikE, Bubble, mi-chan, BloddyDevil239, Bea, Tamaryn, feaneth, Verrckte Hutmacherin, Schneewittchen, NightwishDevil, Kylyen, shean, t-m-r, KiraR, Kaktus, jannik, Nalan, sweet-chaos-chan, Zacarane, KimAlexandra, CitySweeper, Kathie, Schnuffie und SammyBN**

Leute, ihr seid der helle Wahnsinn! DANKE! Und bitte, verzeiht. So, nun zu einigen Antworten:

- eine Kevin und Blaise Aktion wird es wieder geben, nur ein wenig später. Soll ich da auch Lemon schreiben?

- stimmt, die Jungs sind mehr als eingebildet (Blaise und Zachary)

- bei Snape und Lupin wird es noch mehr geben, freut euch darauf…

- Das mit Ria Kimmkorn habe ich bereits oben erwähnt. „Nehmt es mir nicht krumm…" sing… Ich hasse diesen blöden Fehler, aber danke fürs aufmerksam machen!

- Und wie hat euch Lucius gefallen? Passt das so? Mit ihm und seiner Familie wird ein weiteres Rätsel in Zukunft gelöst werden. Grins.

- keine Sorge, mit Rick wird schon noch etwas „Nettes" passieren. Ihr wisst doch, ich liebe die Rache und die Rache liebt mich? Und Rick fährt bei diesem Rennen nicht mit. Gott sei Dank.

- nochmals sorry, wenn ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte! Das wollte ich nicht! Snief. Bitte immer gucken, ob ihr dann bei den Reviews auch eingetragen seid. Könnte daran liegen. Wenn ich euch wirklich vergessen habe (antworten oder erwähnen), dann bitte sofort melden! Danke! Knutsch!

- habe letztens eine kurze Reportage von Dubai gesehen mit diesem Hotel, was aussieht wie ein Segel. Deshalb die Idee. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr könnt euch ein Bild darüber machen? Ist also nicht nur alles Wüste….wäre langweilig.

- ja, habe den Film gesehen (HP4) Scheiße, war der ähm…hust? Wieso ist Frettchen Draco nicht in Harrys Hose gelandet? DAS wäre spannend geworden? Armer Draco, war er deshalb so verwirrt? P.s. ich hätte gerne einen Draco im schwarzen Anzug – HOT! Wie kann da Harry widerstehen? Verstehe ich nicht.. tz.

- Was Adrian „gesehen" hat bei Jo? Ratet mal…

- Nein, ich hätte gerne ein getuntes Auto, dafür besitze ich einen blauen Peugeot 206 mit leider zu wenig PS.

- macht euch keinen Stress, wenn ihr mal nicht antworten könnt. Ich habe schon bemerkt, dass eigentlich alle im Stress sind. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich ein Lebenszeichen von euch höre. Auch wenn es nur ein Satz wäre, ehrlich.

- wollt ihr, dass Jo und Adrian zusammen kommen? Schreibt es mir!

- ja, Didi Mateschitz gibt es wirklich. Der heißt auch so. Habe extra im Internet nachgesehen wie ich den richtig schreibe. Heftiger Name, oder? So will ich sicherlich nicht heißen.. hust. So wie diese Didl-Maus.

- Grins. Ja, es gibt einige Fragen, auf die kann ich einfach nicht antworten, weil ich sonst zu viel über den weiteren Verlauf der Story verraten würde. Ich will euch die Spannung nicht nehmen. Tut Leid..

- Seid ihr mit diesem Lemon zufrieden? Wenn alles gut geht, kommt im nächsten Chap wieder eines.

- Oje, hoffentlich schlägt mich da keiner, aber ja, ich habe vor in spätestens 5 Jahren ein Buch zu schreiben. Und ja, mit eigenen Charas und einer eigenen Geschichte. Es ist ein Traum, den ich bereits mit 14 Jahren hatte, den ich eigentlich immer mehr ausbauen konnte. Und den will ich niederschreiben. Hat dann wieder mit Aktion, Lust, Liebe, Zauberwelt usw. zu tun. Jedoch hat die Story dann nichts mit Schwule zu tun! Lach! Aber da fließt noch viel Wasser den Bach hinunter. Und wehe, es regt sich da jemand über diese Antwort auf! Ich wurde gefragt! Lach.

- ähm, na ja, diese Story handelt eben von Rennen fahren. Also dreht sich auch das Thema darum. Ja, ich bin der Meinung, das fachliche gehört auch dazu. Also dass ich erkläre, wie was funktioniert. Wenn es nicht gefällt, dann sorry, aber wie gerade erwähnt, die Story handelt davon?

- Hinweis zu Tunellblick: Da ich keine Drogen nehme, kann ich einen „Tunellblick" sicherlich nicht damit vergleichen. Allerdings ist dieser Begriff weit verbreitet. Man kann ihn auch bekommen, wenn man Alkohol trinkt – zu viel. (Das kenne ich – hust) Man kann ihn bekommen, wenn man auf der Autobahn fährt und ebenso, wenn man Rennen fährt, wo Lachgas eingespritzt wird. Dies hat dann mit der Geschwindigkeit zu tun. Man kann dies gerne in sämtlichen Magazinen für Motorsport nachlesen oder im Fernsehen bei „Auto, Motor, Sport" erfahren, sowie im Internet. Und das garantiere ich zu 100 Prozent, denn ich interessiere mich dafür. Grins. Nur so zur Info…

- Finde ich absolut lieb von euch, dass euch meine Charas so gefallen. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht einmal vor, so viele zu bringen °Kopf kratz° Ist halt so passiert…

_Habe ich alle Fragen beantwortet? Wenn nicht, stellt sie nochmals, ja? Hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen und wünsche euch viel Spaß! Wir lesen uns hoffentlich wieder - entweder bei einem oneshot von mir oder beim nächsten Chap!_

**Knutsch euch, eure gugi und die sabbernde Darkgugi mit Kamasutrabuch. **


	16. Die Macht des Handelns

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Sorry, Babys, aber ich bin irgendwie im Stress. (Wie immer, langsam wird's lästig.) Außerdem wollte ich dieses Chap endlich fertig bringen und darkgugi kaut an den Nägeln, weil sie es schon gelesen hat. Sie meint, dass ihr Herz sich freiwillig das WC hinunter gespült hat – versteh einer diese Frau °**Kopf kratz**° Aber gut! Ich kann euch nur sagen, Aktion, Aktion und nochmals Aktion! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt was damit anfangen!

Ach ja, weil ich so unter Druck stehe, habe ich diesmal wieder eure Antworten zusammengefasst und hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen! Eine genauere Erklärung findet ihr nach dem Chap!

Sodala, diesmal war es eine kurze Rede und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Chap!

Knutsch euch alle! Ihr seid der Wahnsinn! Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

_Eure für immer, gugi und darkgugi_

**°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 16**

**Die Macht des Handelns**

Die Sterne am Firmament verblassten allmählich, als die Sonne ihren aufgehenden Weg antrat und die Wipfel der Bäume bereits hell erleuchtete. Harry und Draco waren viel zu aufgeregt gewesen, als den Rest der Nacht schlafen zu können. Viel lieber kuschelten sie sich in die herbei gezauberte Decke, küssten sich zwischendurch und starrten ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen in den Himmel. Beide Jungen hingen ihren Gedanken nach, die sich größtenteils um ihre unglaubliche Liebesnacht drehte. Wenn man sie genau beobachtete, funkelten ihre Augen ebenso wie die Sterne und das satte Grinsen ließ sich einfach nicht von ihren Lippen wischen.

Ja, ihre Liebesnacht war unglaublich gewesen, war einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen. Für Draco war es das erste Mal gewesen mit einem Mann zu schlafen. Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt wie es sein würde, wenn er und Harry sich endlich liebten. Doch _so_ hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt! Es war viel leidenschaftlicher, viel intensiver gewesen als alles andere, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Natürlich hatte Draco reichliche Erfahrungen gesammelt – mit Mädchen – doch die konnten Harry absolut nicht das Wasser reichen. Draco musste schon zum tausendsten Male ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er an die Tätigkeiten denken musste die Harry mit ihm angestellt hatte. Dieser Mund war absolut Waffenscheinpflichtig, ebenso Harrys Heiligtum. Er entschied, dass eigentlich _alles_ an Harry Waffenscheinpflichtig sein müsste.

Draco fühlte sich „satt" und rundherum pudelwohl. Diese Nacht war das schärfste, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er bisher immer die Führung besessen, doch diesmal wollte er sich fallen lassen, wollte genießen. Und _Hölle_, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen! Leise Eifersucht schlich sich in das Herz des Blonden, da er sich fragte mit wie vielen Männern Harry schon geschlafen hatte. Dieses Talent konnte man nicht von Natur auf besitzen, oder? Doch nun gehörte Harry ihm – endlich. Draco leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, zog Harry dichter an sich und grinste in sich hinein. Jetzt war er in den Genuss von göttlichem Sex gekommen und Harry würde zukünftig daran glauben müssen.

Auch Harrys Gedanken kreisten um einen absolut süchtig machenden Draco Malfoy, der ihn während ihres Aktes bei lebendigem Leibe hatte verbrennen lassen. Ja, er hatte schon Sex gehabt. Sehr oft sogar – doch nur mit einer einzigen Person: Nicolas Monroe. Natürlich waren ihre Liebesspiele immer wunderschön gewesen, doch der Kick zur Perfektion hatte gefehlt. Nicki mochte es immer zärtlich und Harry hatte dies natürlich immer genossen. Ja, er hatte Nicki geliebt, über alles geliebt und trotzdem fehlte bei der damaligen Liebe das gewisse Etwas. Nun lag er abermals in den Armen eines Blonden, doch Harry hatte in ihn den Richtigen gefunden. Er vergötterte diesen jungen Sexgott, der anscheinend noch nie mit einem Jungen geschlafen hatte.

Und trotzdem hatte er Harry vertraut, sich gehen lassen, sich mitreißen lassen. So liebte es Harry: leidenschaftlich, dann wieder zärtlich und dann… Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich, als die Bilder der heutigen Liebesnacht durch seine Gedanken schossen. Abermals sah er Draco kniend vor sich, hörte das süchtig machende Stöhnen des willigen Blonden. Und _Merlin_, Draco war heißer als Cilli, heißer als die Hölle gewesen. Dracos Talente waren die Sünde pur, exakt auf Harry abgestimmt. Ja, Draco Malfoy beherrschte Harrys Leben. Harry Potter hatte sich noch nie so verloren wie in diesem Blonden. Hatte sich noch nie so viel Mühe gegeben und so viel Lust dabei verspürt. Ohne es auszusprechen kamen beide Liebenden zum gleichen Gedanken: sie waren füreinander bestimmt. Zusammen waren sie ein Ganzes. Anders war diese Perfektion nicht zu erklären.

Harry seufzte enttäuscht, als die Sonne aufging und seine Gedanken störte. Langsam stemmte er sich hoch, beugte sich zu seinem Liebling hinab und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten. Dracos Hände streichelten liebevoll über Harrys Haare, verkeilten sich darin, dirigierten den Kopf. Der kommende Kuss war süß, viel versprechend und einzigartig. Zungen tänzelten umeinander, vertieften den Kuss und ließen beide erregt aufstöhnen. Harry seufzte abermals, als er den Kuss abbrechen musste.

„Dray? Wir müssen los. Die Sonne geht auf." Mit ruhigem Blick studierte er das mürrisch verzogene Gesicht seines Freundes, der ihm in diesem Moment wie ein Fünfjähriger vorkam.

„Will nicht." Harrys Grinsen vertiefte sich, sein Mund befand sich nun neben Dracos Ohr.

„Gut, dann bleiben wir noch hier. Doch du erklärst deinem Vater wieso wir im Wald waren, wenn er uns suchen geht und dann auch findet.", schnurrte Harry fies, schon saß Draco aufrecht am Stein.

„Scheiße."

„Korrekt.", lachte Harry los und schmunzelte nun, als Draco es ziemlich eilig hatte sich anzuziehen. Ein Bein bereits in seiner Hose, hielt er inne und blinzelte Harry an.

„Was ist? Willst du dich nicht auch anziehen? Ich meine, ich liebe es dich nackt zu sehen, aber…"

„Nein, habe es nicht eilig.", grinste Harry, Draco runzelte die Stirn. Schulter zuckend machte er weiter, bis er schließlich fertig war. Gerade eben wollte er Harry anschnarren, da wedelte der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner Hand – schon war er fertig angezogen. Dracos Kiefer machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Die Tatsache, dass die Augen eines Menschen sich fest in der Augenhöhle befanden, erleichterte Harry ungemein. Ansonsten hätte Draco nun suchen gehen müssen, so, wie er Harry nun anstarrte.

„Ist was?", kratzte sich Harry verlegen am Kopf, - der Boden war heute allerdings sehr interessant!

„Du… Du fiese kleine Ratte!", zischelte Draco nun, Harry klimperte unschuldig mit den Augen.

„Beruhig dich wieder! Ich wusste ja selber nicht, ob ich das kann.. mit der Kleidung und so! Ich meine… ich… Draco?... Du willst mich doch nicht würgen oder so? Umbringen? Denk an das Rennnneeeennnn!", kreischte Harry lachend los, sprintete davon. Draco schnappte sich im Laufschritt die Decke, eilte hinter Harry her – ebenso seine sehr netten gefluchten Worte. Im Zick Zack Kurs wichen sie den partout nicht auf die Seite springenden Bäume aus, kamen keuchend an der Strecke an. Harry bremste hart ab, Draco knallte etwas unelegant gegen ihn.

„Harry! Was…?", keuchte er mit roten Wangen los, Harry kratzte sich etwas nervös am Kopf.

„Shit, die sind ja schon alle wach?", kam es erstaunt von Draco, Harry nickte nur.

„Sicher, damit hätten wir rechnen müssen. Du weißt ja, die Erstplazierten sind bereits gestartet. Bald sind wir an der Reihe.", keuchte Harry nach Luft ringend, Draco überlegte.

„Fallen wir auf? Ich meine, können wir zurück schleichen, ohne dass uns jemand bemerkt?", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr, welcher bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na das hoffe ich doch.", antwortete er noch immer nachdenklich, Draco stieß ihn an.

„Harry, mach die Decke weg, schnell!", zischte er eingehend, Harry wedelte mit der Hand – weg war sie. Langsam schritten sie Richtung ihrer Behausung, versuchten so normal wie nur möglich zu wirken. Ein älteres Ehepaar kam ihnen entgegen, der Alte lächelte, seine Frau beäugte sie missmutig und nickte ihnen zur Begrüßung zu.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!", kicherte der Alte los, stützte sich mit gekrümmten Rücken auf seinem Stock auf und betrachtete sie kichernd.

„Morgen.", begrüßten die Jungs ihn synchron, seine Frau zog an seinem Ärmel.

„Los, lass uns weiter gehen, Herbert.", krächzte sie mit dünner Stimme, doch der Alte schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Nein, Magda! Ich will ein Autogramm von ihnen!", klärte er seine Frau auf, die gefährlich mit ihrer großen Tasche zu schwingen anfing.

„Du kannst die Jungs doch nicht aufhalten! Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass sie in 20 min. starten müssen, du alter Narr?", keifte sie los, kniff gefährlich ihre Augen zusammen.

„Ich bin kein alter Narr! Ich bin ein Fan! Jungs, würdet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun und mir ein Autogramm schenken? Sonst bekomme ich leider nicht mehr das, was ich mir immer wünsche.", wandte er sich an die beiden grinsenden Jungen, doch warf er seiner Frau einen eindeutigen Seitenblick zu. Magda knurrte missbilligend, doch der Alte ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Schnell, so fern es seine zittrigen Hände zuließen, angelte er nach einem Block und einem Stift, überreichte diese mit leuchtenden Augen. Harry und Draco kritzelten ihre Namen darauf, gaben ihm beides wieder zurück.

„Oh! Danke! Das ist wunderbar! Etwas, an dem ich mich für immer und ewig erfreuen kann! Im Gegensatz zu…."

„Wage es ja nicht abfällig über mich zu sprechen, Herbert!", brauste Magda auf und schwang nun lebensgefährlich mit ihrer Tasche. Herbert seufzte, warf den beiden Jugendlichen einen mitleidigen Blick zu und nahm Abstand zu seiner Frau.

„Ich spreche nicht abfällig über dich, Magda! Aber es stimmt, was dich angeht! Du magst diesen Sport nicht und ich schon! Immer hast du etwas daran auszusetzen! Wieso bist du denn überhaupt mitgekommen, wenn du dauernd quengeln musst!", regte sich Herbert auf, Magdas Tasche nahm an Speed zu.

„Jungs, ich muss flitzen. Sagen wir so, ich versuche es. Meine Frau, ihr versteht? So ein alter Drachen! Danke für eure Zeit! Ich wünsche euch viel Glück! Ich drücke euch die Daumen!", ereiferte er sich schnell und humpelte mit Krückstock davon. Magda zielte mit ihrer Tasche auf Herberts Hintern und traf auch.

„Du alter seniler Mann! Schäm dich! Du wolltest doch, dass ich mitkomme! Glaubst du es ist schön für mich zuzusehen, wie du den jungen Dingern mit ihren prallen Oberweiten hinterher starrst? Ich bin seit über 40 Jahren deine Frau und was ist der Dank dafür?", keifte sie schrill weiter, Harry und Draco verzogen ihr Gesicht, winkten mitleidig Herbert hinterher.

„Mann, der tut mir Leid.", murmelte Draco, Harry kicherte.

„Ja, aber da haben sich zwei getroffen und gefunden. Er weiß schon wie er sich gegen sie wehren kann. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen.", zwinkerte Harry Draco gut gelaunt zu und marschierte weiter voran. Als sie bei ihrer Unterkunft ankamen, hetzten Lucius, Narzissa und Alfred im Wohnzimmer umher, blieben abrupt stehen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir hatten euch schon gesucht! Narzissa wollte euch gerade wecken gehen und fand euer Bett verlassen vor! Wo ward ihr!", brauste Lucius auf, Harry und Draco wurden ganz klein und sahen den blonden Familienvater beinahe eingeschüchtert an.

„Ähm… Sport. Morgensport.", stieß Harry hervor, Lucius wirkte verdattert.

„Oh! Sport! Das ist gut! Man braucht immer Abwechslung, wenn man so lange im Auto sitzt!", schaltete sich Alfred ein und versuchte dadurch die Situation zu entschärfen. Keinem der Drei war unbemerkt geblieben, dass Harry und Draco ziemlich durch den Wind aussahen. Ihre Augen strahlten, die Shirts saßen verkehrt herum. Ihre Trainingshosen hielten sich ein wenig schief an ihren Hüften und sie waren barfuss unterwegs gewesen. Narzissa grinste in sich hinein, als sie Dracos zerzaustes Haar musterte, das Strahlen in seinen Augen bemerkte. Auch seine Lippen waren kirschrot gefärbt, was sicherlich nicht vom Sport kam. Nun, die Frage war wohl eher – welcher Sport? Alfred räusperte sich dezent, um sein Lachen zu kaschieren.

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck wirkte beinahe gelangweilt, als er sich gemächlich setzte und einen prüfenden Blick über beide Jungs gleiten ließ.

„So, so. Sport also? Darf ich fragen welchen?", raunte er süffisant, Harry versuchte angestrengt nicht rot zu werden. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich genauso eine Maske aufsetzen zu können, wie Draco sie nun trug.

„Harry?", wandte sich Lucius interessiert an Dracos Geliebten, der hart schluckte und hartnäckig seine Fingernägel musterte.

„Ausdauersport… S-Sir?", piepste er leise, Dracos Zwerchfell krümmte sich. Sein Lachen wollte bereits aus dem Mund stolpern, doch hielt er sich hartnäckig zurück. Lucius lehnte sich genüsslich im Couchsessel zurück, seine Augen blitzten vor Schalk.

„Ah ja! Ausdauersport. Und … welchen?", grinste er fies, Harry wollte unbedingt jetzt shoppen gehen – nach Australien…

„L-Laufen.. ja, wir waren laufen. Morgenstund´ hat Gold im Mund.", zitierte er ein Muggelsprichwort, Lucius Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe. Narzissa kehrte den beiden den Rücken zu, hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und bemitleidete ihren Sohn, sowie seinen Geliebten.

„Die Frage ist nur, welches Gold hat die Morgenstund im Mund? Wie dem auch sei – ihr seid barfuss losgelaufen? Sollte ich das tatsächlich glauben?", grinste Lucius breit, Harry schnaubte und lief nun doch knallrot an. Draco reichte es ziemlich, so stellte er sich vor Harry und nahm dessen Hand in seine.

„Vater, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du hier bist. Aber willst du diese Freude trüben indem du uns ausfragst, WAS wir getan haben? Es gibt Dinge die gehen nicht einmal einen Vater etwas an. Ich bin volljährig und alt genug um selber bestimmen zu können, welchen Sport ich mit Harry teile. Er ist mein fester Freund und es kann dir schlichtweg egal sein. Bei allem Respekt, Vater, aber du bist eindeutig zu neugierig!", warf Draco ihm vor, Lucius Augen wurden groß.

„Na wenn das so ist? Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich? Los, geht euch duschen, zieht euch an und macht euch fertig! Proviant liegt für euch am Couchtisch bereit. Na wird's bald? Hopp, hopp!", lachte Lucius los und klatschte in die Hände, als er aufstand. Draco erfreute sich keinesfalls darüber sein Kiefer schon wieder am Boden liegen zu sehen, welches Harry mit einem Finger wieder in Position brachte.

„Hast du gehört? Wir sind ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Du hättest es ihm einfach nur sagen brauchen!", zischte Harry leise und ballte peinlich berührt seine Hände zu Fäusten, baute sich vor Draco auf.

„Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen, Potter? Mein Vater ändert sich von einem Tag auf den anderen – den da kenne ich noch nicht lange!", zischte er zurück und deutete mit ausgestreckten Arm und Zeigefinger auf seinen Erzeuger. Lucius verkniff sich ein Lachen, räusperte sich und schritt zu seiner Frau, die ihr Lachen ebenso unterdrückte.

„Mir egal, ist dein Vater, nicht meiner. Du kennst ihn trotzdem länger." Harry schmollte.

„Willst du mir das nun ewig vorhalten?", regte sich Draco abermals leise auf und stand sehr dicht vor Harry. Beide starrten sich fest in die Augen.

„Wenn es sein muss? Ich kann das nicht – so ne Maske aufsetzen. Mir ist das sofort peinlich. Verstehst du?", fuhr ihn Harry an, Draco seufzte nun.

„Was braucht dir denn peinlich sein, Harry? Bei dem was du kannst braucht es das sicherlich nicht, Süßer.", schnurrte ihn Draco nun sehr leise ins Ohr, Harry wurde abermals rot. Über Dracos Schulter bemerkte Harry drei Gesichter, die sich rasch wegdrehten und eingehend die Umgebung musterten. Dann spürte Harry die warmen Lippen seines Geliebten auf seinem Mund, schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss, sowie die Umarmung.

„Ein Bild für Götter.", seufzte Narzissa entzückt, Lucius schielte zu Alfred.

„Darf ich jetzt…"

„Nein.", entschied Alfred, wollte er den beiden frisch Verliebten nur ein wenig Zeit geben.

„Aber die Zeit läuft…", drängelte Lucius mit tippendem Finger auf seine Uhr, Alfred rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast schon genug angestellt, Master Lucius. Bringst die beiden Jungen einfach so in Verlegenheit! Lass sie sich zu Ende küssen, dann kannst du sie weiter herumscheuchen.", brummte er eingehend, Lucius gab nach.

„Von mir aus. Mir doch egal wenn sie den Start verpassen.", knurrte Lucius, Narzissa streichelte beruhigend seinen Arm.

„Reg´ dich ab und freue dich für unseren Sohn, Liebster. Er hat seine Liebe gefunden.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, Lucius gab brummend nach.

°°°°

„Jetzt wird es heftig", keuchte Draco mit pochendem Herzen, als er neben Harry im Wagen saß und auf die große Wanduhr starrte. Die digitale Anzeige zählte hinunter, abermals stand ein Schiedsrichter neben dem Wagen und würde dann den Start freigeben.

„Ich glaube auch.", krächzte Harry, hörte laute Rufe der Anfeuerung zu sich vordringen. Nachdem ihr Kuss geendet hatte, schob Lucius sie natürlich in ihr Zimmer, gab ihnen exakt 10 min. um fertig zu werden. In Windeseile hatten die Jungs es geschafft, waren aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, während Alfred ihnen einen mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichenen Toast entgegen hielt. Im Laufschritt hatten Harry und Draco sich diesen geschnappt und sich in den Mund gestopft, während Lucius wie wild auf sie einredete. Narzissa transportierte den Proviant, lud diesen sorgfältig gesichert in den Wagen ein.

Alfred, Narzissa und Lucius waren mehr als nervös, umarmten die beiden eingehend und wünschten ihnen viel Glück. Lucius hatte Draco noch ins Ohr geraunt, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen würden – spätestens auf der Zielgeraden. Doch würde er mit Draco in Kontakt bleiben, verriet jedoch nicht auf welche Art und Weise. Selten hatte Draco seinen Vater so aufgeregt gesehen, was so untypisch für ihn war. Doch mit anzusehen, dass der Vater genauso miteiferte, war für Draco eine Erleichterung. Und nun ging es los, Harry verkrampfte seine Finger im Lenkrad.

°°°°

„Albus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Minerva machte sich schon langsam Sorgen, da Albus immer ausgefallener wurde. Nicht in seiner Sprachweise, doch in dem was er trug. Heute bevorzugte er eine Muggelkappe, die er sich extra besorgt hatte. Natürlich durfte der Schriftzug „Harry – Draco – Go" nicht fehlen.

„Natürlich, liebste Minerva! Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung! Jedoch würde ich dich bitten jetzt leise zu sein, der Start geht gleich los.", flüsterte er leise und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Nur Minerva stellte verdutzt fest, dass beinahe alle Schüler ihre Uniformen in Schwarz gezaubert hatten. Und auf dem Rücken trugen sie die Symbole der beiden Rennfahrer, je nachdem zu wem sie hielten. Einige der Schüler schwenkten mit Fahnen, andere hatten sich Dumbledore angeschlossen und sich ebenfalls eine Kappe mit Schriftzug aufgesetzt. Voller Erwartung starrte die Schülerschaft und einige Lehrer auf die Leinwand – sie alle warteten ab.

°°°°

„Ich fasse es nicht! Was macht denn Dracos Vater hier?", staunte Blaise nicht schlecht, Kevin grinste vor sich hin und blickte nervös auf den Monitor.

„Seinen Sohn besuchen?", versuchte er es sarkastisch, Blaise plusterte seine Backen auf.

„Das war mir schon klar, Kev! Ich hatte dir aber auch erzählt, dass Draco und sein Vater sich gestritten hatten, oder?", erklärte Blaise eingehend, Kevin runzelte die Stirn.

„Also haben die sich wieder vertragen?", lautete sein geistreicher Kommentar, Blaise sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Nein, er wollte mit Draco sicherlich ein Duell austragen.", kam es ernsthaft, Kevin wusste jetzt nicht, wie Blaise es meinte.

„Aber… das sind doch alle Muggel und…", wisperte Kevin leise.

„Alter! Blaise-Boy verarscht dich!", lachte Crash los, Jo kniff die Augen zusammen und klebte mit seiner Nase am Monitor. Könnte ja sein, dass er eventuell einen Kratzer entdecken würde, oder?

Kevin schmollte und Blaise seufzte. Beleidigt, weil er auf Blaise hereingefallen war, stand Kevin auf und setzte sich neben Zachary, der seine Haare nun dunkelblau getönt trug.

„Hey Kev! Setz dich ruhig zu mir, wenn Blaise so gemein ist.", lachte er los, Kevin kochte noch immer. Normalerweise hatte er immer eine passende Antwort parat, aber jetzt war er noch zu müde, um kontern zu können. Miese Slytherins! Er hatte ja nur gefragt!

„Schatz? Kommst du wieder zu mir?", wimmerte Blaise und machte Hundeaugen, doch nur Zach reagierte und grinste frech.

„Dein Schatz gehört kurzzeitig mir. Selber Schuld.", kicherte er, Blaise schnappte nach Luft.

„Fass ihn nur einmal an, dann…", knurrte er giftig, Zach kreuzte seine Finger vor Blaise Gesicht.

„Weiche von mir, Dämon! Mann, ich tu deinem Freund doch nichts! Wir gucken uns nur den Start an! Crash, Jo? Jo! Hör auf nach Macken zu suchen und entspanne gefälligst deinen Arsch! Und Crash… wo ist er denn?", staunte Zach nicht schlecht, Kevin seufzte und betrachtete noch immer den Schirm vor sich.

„Gafft ner Tussi hinterher.", lautete Kevins leiser Kommentar – alle drehten sich umher: „WO?"

„Ja, wo denn?", schaltete sich auch Spider ein. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er den Bildschirm im Augen behalten -, oder ob er Crash nachgaffen sollte. Schließlich würde das Rennen in exakten fünf Minuten weiter gehen, so hatte er noch genügend Zeit dem Großen hinterher zu eilen – was er jetzt auch tat.

„Draußen bei den Boxen. Mittelgroß, schwarze glatte Haare bis zum Arsch, tolle Figur, schöne Brüste und endlose Beine.", kommentierte Didi grinsend und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und blies den Rauch aus.

„Absolut mein Geschmack. Aber der Lange war schneller. Bin jedoch der Meinung, dass Jade sich nicht abschleppen lässt.", grinste er entschuldigend, die anderen Jungs starrten ihn an. Zach betrachtete Kevin eingehend, der noch immer stur auf den Monitor starrte.

„Und du hast das mitbekommen?", fragte er ihn leise, Kevin schmunzelte verstohlen.

„Bei dem Gesabber von Crash, … klar hab ich das.", entgegnete er kichernd, Blaise rechtes Auge zuckte.

„Wieso ist dir diese Tante denn aufgefallen?", zischte er leise, Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Auf wen? DIE? Neeeiinn!", schnarrte Blaise, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und murmelte, dass er unbedingt aufs WC müsse.

„Beeil dich! Das Rennen geht bald weiter!", rief ihm Zach hinterher, Blaise fluchte leise vor sich hin. Und was war, wenn Kevin nicht schwul war? Sondern bisexuell? Wieso war Kevin diese Frau aufgefallen und ihm nicht? Musste er sich Sorgen machen? Kevin liebte ihn doch noch immer, oder? Natürlich tat er das! Blaise schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf, wusch sich nach dem Geschäft die Hände und schlenderte aus der Türe. Liebevolle Arme umfingen ihn, Blaise erkannte den Geruch sofort.

„Ich liebe dich, Kevin Leary. Ich liebe dich so sehr.", brach es aus Blaise hervor, zog seinen Freund noch enger an sich und rieb sich an ihm.

„Ich dich auch, Blaise. Mehr als alles andere.", wisperte Kevin seinem Freund ins Ohr, der sofort Besitz ergreifend seine Lippen auf die von Kevin legte. Stöhnend saugte er sich daran fest, schloss die Augen und leckte über die weichen Kusspolster. Sein Stöhnen war verlangender, als er endlich mit seiner Zunge in Kevins Mund schlüpfen konnte, diesen eingehend erforschte. Süchtig und hungrig küsste er Kevin mit aller Macht, hörte dessen Wimmern und grinste in sich hinein. Kevin gehörte ihm - und wehe diese Tussi machte ihm schöne Augen!

„ES GEHT LOS!", kreischte Zachary aufgeregt, kletterte auf den Stuhl und sabberte den Bildschirm voll. Spider zerrte Crash hinter sich her, der etwas unglücklich wirkte, da Jade ihn eiskalt abserviert hatte. Doch Crash war kein Kind von Traurigkeit, begeisterte sich schnell für den erneuten Start des Rennens und würgte nebenbei Jo, der glaubte sehr wohl einen Kratzer erkannt zu haben. Blaise und Kevin kamen eng umschlungen dazu, wobei Blaise – als er saß, seinen Freund auf den Schoß zog und heißblütig seinen Nacken küsste. Didi grinste über diesen verrückten Haufen, doch er mochte sie alle. So viel Begeisterung hatte er selten gesehen und wenn es ginge, würde er den Haufen gerne behalten…

°°°°

„Mann, ich muss aufs Klo!", wimmerte Ron, Adrian schnaubte.

„Halts zurück.", kicherte Adrian, Ron rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Aber das ist so schwer!", maulte er weiter, Adrian störte dies nicht.

„Hättest früher gehen sollen. Jetzt geht es weiter. Was sagst du dazu, dass die Malfoys Draco besucht haben?", ereiferte sich Adrian, Ron murrte.

„Schön für ihn. Armer Harry.", knurrte er, Adrian rollte mit den Augen.

„Harry gehört nun dazu! Hast du doch gesehen! Freue dich doch für ihn! Du siehst immer alles gleich negativ!", erwiderte er streng, Ron schmollte.

„Malfoy und dessen Familie nehmen mir meinen besten Freund weg.", murmelte Ron und senkte betroffen seinen Kopf. Adrian runzelte die Stirn und rückte etwas auf.

„Harry wird immer dein bester Freund bleiben, genauso wie du seiner bist. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Er hat sich nur in Draco verliebt, das ist alles. Doch nichts geht über eine dicke und ehrliche Freundschaft." Adrian lächelte Ron mitfühlend an, welcher ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Oder hast du es vielleicht….gesehen?", wisperte Ron leise, Adrian lächelte noch immer.

„Das brauche ich nicht _sehen_, das weiß ich einfach.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Ron wirkte beruhigt.

„Gut, aber die sollen sich beeilen, ich muss echt dringend.", presste Ron zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor, Adrian fing zu lachen an.

°°°°

„Sind Sie bereit?", ertönte die kräftige Stimme des Schiedsrichters, Harry nickte nervös und hielt den Daumen hoch.

„Wir schaffen das, Harry.", wisperte Draco ebenso nervös, während er zittrig die Karte in Händen hielt. Die letzten Sekunden verrannen, ein schriller Ton erklang.

„LOS!" Die Menge johlte, Harry trat kräftig aufs Gas – der Wagen preschte nach vorne. Staub hüllte die johlende und jetzt hustende Menge ein – darunter befanden sich natürlich Lucius, Narzissa und Alfred. Sie sahen nur noch die Rücklichter, als der Wagen am sandigen Weg entlang preschte und hinter dem kleinen Wald abbog.

„Jetzt liegt es an ihnen auf Platz zwei zu gelangen.", seufzte Lucius, welcher aufgebracht seine Finger knetete.

„Sie werden ihr Bestes tun, Master Lucius.", nickte Alfred ihm zu, Narzissa hielt in betender Haltung ihre Hände vor den Mund.

„Hoffentlich.", stimmte sie zu, zu dritt machten sie sich nun auf dem Weg. Lucius hatte ihnen schon vorhin mitgeteilt, dass sie auf Muggelart abreisen wollten. Doch ab einer gewissen Grenze würde er mit Alfred apparieren, ebenso seine Gattin. Es wäre allerdings zu auffällig, direkt am dritten Stützpunkt aufzutauchen, so wollten sie einige Zeit abwarten, um dann im Hauptlager aufzutauchen. Lucius freute sich schon auf das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini, wenn er aufkreuzen würde. Außerdem musste er den Teamleader kennen lernen, der seinen unglaublich talentierten Sohn entdeckt hatte.

°°°°

_Liebe Zuschauer! Team Red Bull ist soeben gestartet! Wir alle sind diesmal sehr gespannt, ob die beiden es in diesem Teil des Rennens schaffen werden, Team BMW einzuholen! Es ist mehr als bekannt, dass dieses Team ihren Platz mit allem verteidigen wird, so werden es die Jungs ziemlich schwer haben! Williams, so meine jetzige Information, haben ihren Vorsprung ausgebaut! Dies, meine lieben Zuschauer, wird noch sehr spannend und äußerst spektakulär werden! Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden und melden uns in Kürze wieder!_

Kai, der seit sechs Uhr früh wieder kommentierte, schien noch nicht so ganz ausgeschlafen zu sein, was nur dem Kameramann auffiel. Die Visagistin hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, um dies zu vertuschen. Der Hubschrauber legte sich mit lautem Getöse in die Kurve, um alle drei Teams weiterhin verfolgen zu können. Sie alle wussten, dass das Gebirge mit vielen Gefahren lauerte. Die Chancen für alle Teams waren gleich, da keiner von ihnen diese Strecke wirklich kannte.

°°°°

„Draco? Die Sicht verschlechtert sich rapide! Ich brauche dringend deine Unterstützung! Was ist denn mit dir los?", rief Harry hastig aus, selbst sein Keuchen konnte Draco in seinem Ohrstöpsel hören. Draco war noch immer sehr nervös, zitterte am gesamten Leib und hätte sich niemals erträumt, so eine unglaubliche Strecke zu erleben. Der Sand wich in steinigem Geröll, schwerer Nebel zog auf. Die Straße vor ihnen wurde immer enger, schlängelte sich wie eine Schlange hin und her. Zumindest kam es Draco so vor, da sie ziemlich schnell und konzentriert unterwegs waren. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? In welche Gefahren hatte er sich und Harry gebracht? Er war dem nicht gewachsen, so vermutete er zu spät erkennend. Harry war nun Mal der mutige Gryffindor – er hingegen der feige Slytherin.

Aber es war seine Schuld, seine alleinige. Wenn er jetzt Harry im Stich lassen würde, hätten sie verloren, oder würden durch seine Dummheit sogar einen Unfall bauen. Und den wollte Draco bei Leibe nicht. Sein Blick glitt für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde aus dem beschlagenen Fenster. Was er da sah, verschlug ihm beinahe den Atem. Wenn man glaubte, dass es steil bergab ging, so hatte man sich getäuscht. Neben der Strecke befand sich eine tiefe Schlucht, Draco zitterte immer mehr.

„Liebling, ich brauche dich. Draco, bitte! Nur du kannst mir helfen! BITTE!", rief Harry hastig aus, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Der Nebel wurde immer dichter, hüllte die Nadelbäume, die sich links und rechts von ihnen aufbauten, gespenstisch ein. Müsste Harry alleine fahren, würde er es sofort abbrechen.

„Harry? Hast du Angst?", erklang die wimmernde Stimme von Draco in seinem Ohr.

„Ja, das habe ich. Doch ich brauche dich…. Draco.. Wir sind ein Team, für immer und ewig.", wisperte Harry leise, während er seine Augen konzentriert auf der Straße hielt. Draco wusste nicht was es war, doch auf einmal klärte sich alles, seine Angst schob er in den Hintergrund. Er war bisher noch nie gebraucht worden! Noch nie hatte jemand so um seine Hilfe gebeten, wie es in diesem Moment der Fall war. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt, dass sie ein Team wären – für immer und ewig.

Dracos Körper wurde von einem wahrhaftigen Schwall an Freude und Stärke überschwemmt, er straffte seine Schultern. Ja, Harry Potter und er waren nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch Geliebte! Vielleicht viel mehr? Dieses Versprechen, welches Harry ihm gerade gegeben hatte deutete auf so vieles hin! Nicht nur auf ihren jetzigen Zustand – vielleicht auch auf die Zukunft? Harry war sein Freund, sein Partner, sein Lebensgefährte und noch vieles mehr. _Er durfte seinen Freund jetzt nicht im Stich lassen! Verflucht sei die Angst vor der Gefahr! Er musste es durchziehen!_

Draco atmete tief durch, seine Hände zitterten noch immer. Schleunigst fokussierten sich seine Augen auf den Lageplan, er konzentrierte sich.

„Ich lasse dich niemals im Stich. Verzeih mir, ich war vorhin wie gelähmt. Aber jetzt bin ich für dich da, Harry. Gut, die Straße führt weiterhin hoch ins Gebirge, 20 Prozent Steigung. Halte dich direkt am Rand und folge den Felsen. Der Abgrund befindet sich auf meiner Seite und…", Draco unterbrach sich kurz und lugte hart schluckend aus seinem Beifahrerfenster, „..wir halten den sicheren Abstand ein."

Harry seufzte erleichtert, wisperte ein „danke" und konzentrierte sich weiter.

„20 Meter über Kuppe, 90 Grad nach rechts. Schmaler Weg, leicht bergab. Danach gerade aus mit leichter Links- Rechtskurve inklusive Steigung.", gab Draco ziemlich ruhig an, er schien wie ausgewechselt zu sein. Harry spürte die Verbundenheit zu ihm, wusste nicht, dass die Leitungen offen waren. Didi Mateschitz hatte alles gehört, schluckte hart und überwachte alles über den Monitor. Er hatte auch mitbekommen wie Harry den Blonden nannte und schmunzelte leicht. Natürlich bemerkte er anfangs die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden, doch dass sie ein Paar waren – dies war ihm neu. Er hatte nichts dagegen, denn gerade so eine Bindung schweißte hart zusammen.

_Harry? Der Nebel sollte sich bald verziehen, fahrt vorsichtig. Williams und BMW drosselten ebenso ihr Tempo. Bitte passt auf euch auf, ja?_ – erklang Didi´s Stimme, Draco räusperte sich.

„Natürlich. Wir sind vorsichtig…"

„…und werden das Tempo beibehalten..", vollendete Harry den Satz, Dracos Kopf ruckte in dessen Richtung, während er hart durchgerüttelt wurde.

„WAS?", kam es sowohl von Draco, als auch von sämtlichen Zuhörern der Basisstation.

„Das ist Selbstmord, Harry!", keuchte Blaise aufgeregt ins Mikro, den anderen Freunden saß der Schrecken im Nacken.

_Bist du verrückt?_ - kreischte Jo Harry ins Ohr, der leise zu knurren anfing.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Draco sagt mir vorzüglich an und wir werden es schaffen. Wenn wir jetzt nicht ein kleines Polster an Gutzeit dazu gewinnen, sieht es schlecht für uns aus.", informierte sie ein konzentrierter Harry, während Draco mit seichter Stimme weiterhin den Weg ansagte.

_Scheiß drauf, Harry! Ihr seid an dritter Position, das ist sehr gut! Mehr erwarte ich von euch nicht! Die Sicherheit geht vor!_ – ereiferte sich Didi hektisch, riss förmlich das Mikro an sich.

„Das ist richtig, die Sicherheit geht vor. Und so wird es auch bleiben. Doch ich sehe keinen Grund meine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln.", blieb Harry stur, Draco schnaubte.

„Vielleicht ist der _Nebel_ ein _Grund_!", schrie Draco ihn an, Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Der lichtet sich bald – wie du gehört hast.", erwiderte der Fahrer schlicht, Draco knurrte.

„Wieso bist du nur so stur!", zischte Draco los, Hilflosigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Weil du doch gewinnen willst. Schatz, du brauchst doch das Geld.", fügte Harry etwas leiser hinzu – es war ihm egal, ob die anderen dieses Gespräch belauschten oder nicht.

„Scheiß auf das verdammte Geld! Alles was ich will bist du und DU bist bei mir! Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch und nun nimm deinen verdammten Fuß endlich vom Gas! Drossle das Tempo!", schnarrte Draco eiskalt los, alle lauschten gespannt.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, ich hatte es dir doch versprochen.. zu gewinnen", wisperte Harry leise, Draco seufzte.

„Du hast mir vieles versprochen und mir sogar noch mehr gegeben und ermöglicht, Harry. Und dafür bin ich dir mehr als nur dankbar. Aber ich will noch vieles mit dir erleben und das ist mehr wert als alles Geld dieser Erde!", erwiderte Draco schlicht, Harrys Herz raste.

„W-wirklich?", stotterte Harry und wurde in der Tat langsamer.

„Ja, Harry, wirklich. So ist es gut, halte das Tempo. Über nächste Kuppe leicht links, 40 Grad Biegung.", fügte er noch hinzu, Harry lächelte selig.

_AAAHH!_ – rief Zachary ins Mikro, Crash stöhnte auf – endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder.

_Welches Haar ist denn nun schon wieder gespalten?_ – gab er ärgerlich kund, Harry und Draco lachten heiter auf.

_Keines! Aber das war irgendwie so romantisch!_ – säuselte Zach und war gleich darauf beleidigt. Denn ER hatte sicherlich kein gespaltenes Haar!

_Ja, das war es – wirklich sehr schön gesagt! Ihr beide seid ein unglaubliches Team… und Paar… Und nein, Jungs. Falls ihr denkt, ich hätte etwas dagegen, so irrt ihr euch. Ich will nur euer Talent sehen und alles Weitere kann mir egal sein. Okay?_ – grinste Didi erleichtert ins Mikro, Harry und Draco wurden rot.

„Gut! Ähm… Gibt es weitere Infos die wichtig wären?", wechselte Harry das Thema, zwischendurch hörte er neue Anweisungen seines Beifahrers.

_Nein. Nur dass ihr bald den Nebel hinter euch habt. Danach wird auch die Straße breiter. Und… Oh Gott!_ – rief Kevin erfreut aus, Draco zappelte unruhig auf seinem Sitz umher.

„WAS!", rief er aus, Kevin räusperte sich.

_Dadurch, dass ihr das Tempo für eine Weile beibehalten habt, liegt BMW knapp vor euch! Leute! Das ist eure Chance! –_ quiekte Kevin begeistert, Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Na dann? Wir kappen nun die Leitung, müssen uns konzentrieren. Wenn es was geben sollte, meldet euch! Over and out.", verabschiedete sich Draco, legte den Schalter um.

„Hast du das gehört, Harry? Hast du das gehört? Noch eine Chance! Gib Gas, Harry!", plapperte Draco munter drauf los – der Nebel verzog sich tatsächlich, je weiter sie kamen.

„Ach, jetzt darf ich auf einmal?", kicherte Harry leicht, Draco schmollte.

„Steigung mit 10 Prozent, leichte Rechtskurve, Verengung der Straße. Und ja, jetzt darfst du, weil der blöde Nebel endlich Leine gezogen hat.", schmunzelte Draco, Harry stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und trat ins Gaspedal. Der Wagen preschte weiterhin voran, Harry schaltete die Gänge rauf und runter und legte sich in die Kurve. Draco blickte nur ab und zu auf die Straße, doch studierte er den Lageplan genau und gab weitere Anweisungen.

°°°°

_Ja ist das denn zu fassen! Was treiben die Jungs denn da! Entweder sind sie lebensmüde, oder perfekte Fahrer! So viel Mut habe ich selten gesehen! Dabei sollten sie vorsichtig sein, die Nebelschwaden haben sie noch nicht hinter sich!_ – rief Kai gegen den Lärm des Hubschraubers aus, seufzte danach erleichtert auf.

_Oh Himmel! Sie haben das Tempo endlich zurück genommen! Dem Herrgott sei Dank! Liebe Zuschauer, es wird noch spannender als ich dachte! Team Red Bull holt immer mehr auf, bald werden sie BMW eingeholt haben! Diese Jungs sind einfach unglaublich… und ich brauche dringend einen Brandy!_ – lachte Kai in die Kamera, zwinkerte den Zuschauern zu.

°°°°

Während Ron sich das Herz hielt, wild keuchte und Adrian das Popkorn aus dem Mund fiel, krallte sich Dumbledore am Tisch fest, die Schüler ebenso. Alle starrten auf den Bildschirm und bekamen große Augen. In diesen Momenten zeigte sich abermals der unglaubliche Mut des großen Helden der Zauberwelt – oder auch die unglaubliche Dummheit. Vielleicht auch eine kleine Art der Übertreibung.

„Ja, ja, so ist Harry nun mal. Trotzdem hat er mir einen Schrecken eingejagt.", lächelte Dumbledore milde, fischte abermals nach einem Zitronenbonbon. Minerva betrachtete den Schulleiter mit einem sarkastischen Ausdruck. Sie wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore mitgezittert hatte, seine Nerven blank lagen. Doch jetzt war die erste Gefahr gebannt und auch sie war froh darüber. Aber…. Wo waren Severus und Remus?

„Natürlich, Albus. Wer´s glaubt.", gab sie trocken von sich, Albus schmunzelte.

„Du kennst mich schon zu gut, teure Minerva. Ja, ja.", meinte Albus im Singsang, Minerva lächelte verschmilzt.

°°°°

Eine weitere Stunde verging und Harry holte immer mehr auf. Obwohl es nicht Ausschlaggebend war BMW zu überholen, da die Zeit von einem Stützpunkt zum anderen gemessen wurde – war der Jagdinstinkt erwacht. Dracos Stimme wirkte noch immer ruhig, doch gehetzt. Seine Augen suchten nervös und angespannt die Zeilen ab, seine Angaben hafteten sich in Harrys Ohr fest. Und Harry gab Gas, schlidderte mit durchdrehenden Reifen um die Ecke – Staub wirbelte hinter ihnen auf. Die Sicht wurde nochmals schlechter, da BMW sich direkt vor ihnen befand. Draco konnte nur mit eisigem Willen einen Jubelschrei unterdrücken, während Harry verbissen auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.

Beide wurden durch die Unebenheiten des Gebirges durchgerüttelt, doch das war ihnen egal. Die Sonne schien heiß auf sie hinab, jedoch konnten die beiden die Hitze nicht spüren. Harrys Zauber auf die Schutzkleidung wirkte noch immer perfekt und trotzdem schwitzten sie. Ihr Körper stand unter Anspannung, Schweiß perlte ihre Haut hinab, was so intensiv fühlbar war. Draco wusste natürlich, dass seine Haare glitschnass am Kopf lagen, doch das war ihm egal.

Die Baumarten des Gebirges veränderten sich, immer mehr zierten den sich nun weitenden Weg. Serpentinen erstreckten sich vor ihren Augen, was Draco sofort genauer erklärte. Harry konzentrierte sich noch mehr, BMW bog gerade die erste Kurve hinauf. Bald waren sie auf gleicher Höhe – und würden sie vor dem Fernseher sitzen, würden sie erfahren, dass Kai´s Stimme sich gerade vor Begeisterung und Nervosität überschlug.

Harrys Kopf schnellte kurzzeitig zu seiner Rechten, wo er den Wagen von BMW ausfindig machen konnte. Sie beide preschten voran, kollidierten ab und zu miteinander – doch nur sachte. Dracos Gedanke dabei war, dass Jo ausrasten würde und sicherlich psychiatrische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen müsste. Doch das war ihm egal – er wollte nur an ihnen vorbei, ebenso Harry.

„Hey! Die rammen uns schon wieder!", kreischte Draco los, Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. Die nächste Biegung lag vor ihnen, ein weiteres Mal rammte der BMW sie. Draco wurde langsam wütend, wollte bereits seinen Mittelfinger ausstrecken.

„Nein! Lass es! Sie haben einen Grund dafür!", stieß Harry hastig hervor, Draco konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten.

„Ach ja? Und welchen? Ist unser Wagen zu breit und hat zu wenig Aerodynamik?", kreischte er los, Harry unterdrückte ein kurz aufsteigendes Grinsen.

„Nein, sie wollen uns schützen.", wisperte er leise, Draco glotzte ihn dumm an.

„Uns…. Natürlich! Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen, POTTER!", zischte er seinen Geliebten an, Harrys Grinsen wuchs.

„Der Fahrer von BMW hat sich gerade kurz mit mir unterhalten.", erklärte Harry und driftete zeitgleich mit dem Wagen von BMW um die Kurve. Die Räder drehten nochmals durch, was auf die Steigung der Serpentine zurückzuführen war.

„Wie bitte? Aber wie…", haspelte Draco los und glotzte nun die beiden Fahrer von BMW an. Deren ihr Grinsen konnte er nicht sehen, so schnaubte er abfällig und inspizierte abermals seine Karte.

„Privater Kanal, du verstehst? Richard – so heißt der Beifahrer – meinte, dass er uns deshalb auf die innere Spur drängt, weil sich neben ihnen ein Abgrund auftut. Er befürchtet, dass ich mich übernehme, die Gefahr nicht sehe und den Abhang hinabstürze.", gab Harry genervt von sich, Draco überlegte.

„Ehrlich? Das hat dieser Richard gesagt? Aber wieso helfen die uns?", fragte Draco perplex nach, er verstand den Sinn der Sache nicht ganz. Sie waren doch Rivalen, oder?

„Ob du es glauben willst oder nicht. Aber die beiden sind doppelt so alt wie wir und sie zollen uns ihren Respekt. Du weißt ja, dass es nicht gilt den anderen zu überholen, sondern dass die Zeit von Punkt A zu Punkt B gezählt wird, oder?", versuchte es Harry weiterhin, Draco brummte zustimmend.

„Wow, du meinst also…. Die sind fair zu uns?", wisperte Draco ungläubig, Harry nickte.

„Ja, sie sind faire Gegner. Da sie sich besser auskennen und mehr Erfahrung besitzen, wollten sie uns nicht der unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen."

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich es. Ach… Harry? Die fahren uns gerade davon. Aber das ist dir ja egal, oder?", meinte Draco sarkastisch und verzog dementsprechend seinen Mund. Harrys Augen wurden groß, denn BMW hatte sich direkt vor sie gesetzt, hatte anscheinend den besseren Grip gefunden.

„Mist, verdammter.", zischte Harry nun, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Ach… dachte, überholen wäre nicht angesagt?", stichelte Draco, Harry knurrte.

„Ich … Sei still und sag mir den Weg an." Draco grinste breit, hatte er Harry auf frischer Tat ertappt. Nun ging es steil bergab, eine gefährliche Kurve lag direkt vor ihnen.

„Scheiße, das wird sehr eng. Die… die sind zu schnell!", stieß Harry aus, Draco riss die Augen auf. Die Bremslichter von BMW leuchteten schon eine ganze Weile auf, doch der Wagen kam unter dem Schotter anscheinend ins Rutschen, ihr Heck brach aus.

„Verdammt!", schrie Draco los, als das Rennauto von BMW tatsächlich ins Schleudern kam, sich nicht mehr halten konnte und umkippte.

„NEIN!", riefen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig aus, alles passierte wie in Zeitlupe. Plötzlich konnten die beiden das Bodenblech des BMW´s sehen, das Auto kippte langsam aber sicher Richtung Abhang.

„Nein! Scheiß Teil, bleib so!", rief Draco panisch aus, doch der Wagen hörte nicht auf sie. Nur kurzzeitig wurde der BMW von einem weitläufigen und dürren Ast gehalten, doch dieser brach, das Auto kippte weg und verschwand von ihrer Bildfläche.

„NEIN! NEIN!", kreischte Draco los, sah Harry entsetzt an.

„Der Abgrund!", rief auch Harry aus, fuhr seitlich ran und trat hart ins Bremspedal. Keuchend rissen die beiden ihr Visier hoch, sahen sich erstarrt an.

„Scheiß auf Platz drei! Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe!", rief Harry aus, Draco nickte sofort.

°°°°

_Oh mein Gott! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! So ein spannendes Kopf an Kopf Rennen habe ich selten zu Gesicht bekommen! Ich frage mich nur, wieso das Team von BMW die Neulinge andauernd rammt? Anscheinend wollten sie die beiden von Team Red Bull auf sicherem Weg wissen, da man – wie sie sehen, liebe Zuschauer – den sehr steilen Abhang sehen kann! Unglaublich aber wahr! Wir bekommen gerade die Meldung herein, dass der private Kanal aktiviert wurde! Anscheinend hatte der Beifahrer von BMW sich mit dem Fahrer von Red Bull unterhalten! Was geht da unten vor? _

_UM GOTTES WILLEN! NEIN! Der Wagen von BMW verliert die Kontrolle! Er kippt…. Er…ein Ast hält den Sturz in die Tief auf und…. AAAHH! Das… Liebe Zuschauer! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Der Ast kann die Last des Autos nicht mehr halten und bricht! Gott stehe uns bei! Er… er kippt über die Kante, stürzt…. Oh bitte, bitte, lass ihnen nichts passiert sein! ER ÜBERSCHLÄGT SICH! DREI MAL… VIER MAL! Heft ihnen doch! Wo sind die Rettungsteams! Oh Himmel sei Dank, er wird durch einen weiteren Baum abgebremst! Hoffentlich leben die beiden Fahrer noch! So ein Sturz kann lebensgefährlich sein!_

Kai wischte sich mit der Schweißnassen Hand nervös und aufgelöst über das Gesicht, welches pure Panik ausdrückte.

_Was…. Ich kann es nicht glauben! DIE BEIDEN JUNGS BLEIBEN STEHEN! SIE BLEIBEN EINFACH STEHEN! UNGLAUBLICH! JAAAAA! Helft ihnen! Bitte!_

Kai drehte sich gehetzt zum Kameramann, seine Wangen waren knallrot.

_Liebe Zuseher! Wie es aussieht, steigen die beiden Jungs von Team Red Bull gerade aus, um sich zu vergewissern was passiert ist! Die Frage drängt sich mir unweigerlich auf, ob ihnen ihre Platzierung vollkommen egal ist! Ich habe selten so einen Ehrgeiz gesehen! Und dennoch scheinen sie auf ihre Platzierung verzichten zu wollen, um ihren Kollegen zu helfen! Ich… ich bin einfach nur perplex und kann es noch immer nicht fassen! Wie unglaublich sind die Jungs eigentlich!_ – stieß er hastig hervor und lugte aus der offen stehenden Türe. Gesichert an einem Seil lehnte er sich nach vorne und berichtete weiter.

°°°°

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Die liegen auf dem Dach! Das ist so verflucht tief!", wimmerte Draco, riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Keuchend blickte er in den mörderischen Abgrund und dankte Merlin, dass ein sehr dicker Baumstamm den Wagen aufgehalten hatte.

„Draco! Wir müssen handeln! Der Wagen raucht!", rief Harry wild aus, überlegte nicht lange. Mit unglaublicher Hektik lief er zum Wagen, setzte sich hinein, startete ihn und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Er wusste ebenso wenig wie Draco, dass Kai innerhalb von Sekunden alles der Welt berichtete – die mit klopfenden Herzen und Hoffnung den Atem anhielt.

Hart stoppte Harry den Wagen, sprang aus der Türe und lief zu Draco, der sich bereits beim Kofferraum befand. Gemeinsam zogen sie die Heckklappe auf, kramten im Inneren des Wagens herum. Kai zitterte am gesamten Körper, während die Worte nur so aus seinem Mund purzelten. Alles was er sah, musste er sofort weitergeben. Kai schluchzte trocken auf, es sollte eher nach einem harten und trockenen Lachen klingen. Er sah zu wie die beiden ein Stahlseil hervor angelten, dieses an ihrer Anhängervorrichtung befestigten.

„Ist eingehackt!", rief Draco aus, Harry nickte ihm zu.

„Kann´s losgehen? Es geht um Leben und Tod!", stieß Harry heiser hervor, Draco war kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Na mach schon!", gab Draco die Anweisung, Harry nickte. Da es im Rallysport gelegentlich zu solchen Unfällen kommen konnte, besaßen sämtliche Rennfahrer dementsprechendes Material bei sich, welches man zu einer Kletterausrüstung zählen konnte. Während Draco alles überwachte, seilte sich Harry ab, stieß sich immer wieder federnd am Gemäuer ab. Bald gelangte er zum Wagen, der Rauch nahm immer mehr zu.

Harry hatte sich genügend abgesichert, um nun Halt am Wagen zu finden. Kräftig zerrte er an der demolierten Türe, stieß einen harten Schrei aus. Dieser war so laut, dass man glauben könnte, dies würde die gesamte Welt hören. Draco zitterte wie Espenlaub, verfolgte eine jede Bewegung mit und hielt das Seil trotz allem fest.

„Sag schon! Was ist!", rief er in die Tiefe, Harry schielte nach oben.

„Die scheiß Türe klemmt!", schrie er zurück, Draco schluckte hart.

„Du kannst das! Harry! BITTE!", rief Draco verzweifelt aus, Harry verstand. Kurz versuchte er zur Ruhe zu kommen, spürte die schwarze Magie in sich aufwallen. Sie gab ihm die nötige Kraft, wobei er die Augen zusammenkniff und seine Hände hart um den Griff der Türe legte. Er hörte wie sie zu knirschen begann, langsam nachließ. Nicht nur, dass er sie endlich aufbekam, hielt er verdutzt die gesamte Türe in der Hand.

„SUPER, HARRY! WEITER SO!", hörte er Draco rufen, der wie wild auf und absprang. Harry überlegte nicht lange, ließ die Türe los, welche augenblicklich sich drehend im Abgrund verschwand und immer schneller Richtung Erde sauste. Beinahe hilflos hing Harry in den Seilen, seine Augen überblickten die Situation. Leises Stöhnen hallte ihm entgegen, er schluckte hart.

„Richard? Richard! Geht es euch gut?", fragte Harry gleich nach, hackte sich mit den Füßen ein und löste langsam den Gurt des Fahrers. Ein weiteres Stöhnen erklang vom Beifahrer, der nur mühsam die Augen öffnete. Den Zustand der beiden konnte man nicht erahnen, da sie ihre Helme noch immer aufhatten.

„Ja… wir… wir… Hilfe.", hauchte der Andere leise, Harry nickte ihm hastig zu.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Harry sogleich, untersuchte die zusammengestauchte Gestalt des bewusstlosen Fahrers.

„Mike. Harry, bitte hilf uns.", keuchte der Beifahrer, Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Gut, Richard? Höre mir genau zu. Bleib bitte ruhig liegen, ja? Ich hole euch da raus. Aber zuerst muss ich den Fahrer bergen, dann bist du dran. Okay?", teilte ihm Harry nervös mit, Richard nickte. Sein Atem ging nur abgehackt, er bekam kaum Luft. Ihm tat alles weh.

„Ja, aber bitte beeile dich."

„Ja, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir! Haltet bitte durch! BITTE!", wimmerte Harry und legte seine Arme um den schweren Körper des bewusstlosen Fahrers.

„Draco! Drück den Knopf! Ich habe den Ersten!", rief er nach oben, ein blonder Schopf kam zum Vorschein. Draco hatte bereits den Teil, wo normalerweise die Rückbank war, etwas ausgepolstert, damit sie die beiden Männer transportieren konnten. Denn, so wie es schien, war weit und breit keine Rettung nahe. Im nächsten Augenblick betätigte er die Rückhohlspule, die surrend das Seil einzog. Harry hielt den schweren Körper in beiden Händen, biss die Zähne zusammen und bemerkte den Ruck, als es nach oben ging.

Oben angekommen half ihm Draco. Ächzend und vorsichtig trugen die beiden den Fahrer zu ihrem Auto, legten ihn sanft auf der „Ladefläche" ab. Harry verlor keine Zeit, war er noch immer gesichert. Schnellen Schrittes lief er los, - das Seil surrte aus der Rückholspule - hechtete von der Seitenkante mit einem Kopfsprung weg und stürzte in die Tiefe. Draco bekam einen unglaublichen Schreck, drückte den Feststellknopf - stürzte Harry nach und beugte sich über den Abgrund. Er sah nur noch wie sich Harry in der Luft drehte, das Seil sich erneut spannte. Harry schwang auf den Wagen zu, kam mit einem harten Knall seiner Fußsohlen auf der Karosserie an und keuchte mit roten Wangen.

„Du Idiot! Wieso jagst du mir so einen Schrecken ein!", kreischte Draco in den Abgrund, Harry versuchte ein Grinsen.

„Weil ich so schneller unten bin! Halte dich bereit!"

„Geht klar!"

„Richard? Jetzt bist du dran! Warte, ich helfe dir.", ereiferte sich Harry sofort, kletterte in den umgekippten Wagen und löste den Gurt. Richard sank stöhnend zusammen, keuchte und hustete.

„Harry… wieso…"

„Scht… nicht jetzt. Halte durch, ja? Komm, ich helfe dir.", wisperte Harry leise, zog den zitternden Körper zu sich. Richard hatte sein Visier hoch gedrückt, seine Augen schimmerten hoffnungsvoll.

„Danke, Harry."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Komm schon. Halte dich an mir fest. Ganz fest, ja?"

„Okay. Wie geht es Mike?", hustete Richard leise, tat, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte. Harry zog ihn behutsam zu sich, trug ihn nun ebenso auf Händen und hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist noch immer bewusstlos, aber in Sicherheit.", gab er knapp Auskunft, Richard seufzte erschöpft.

„Scheiße, da geht es tief hinunter. Ich dachte schon, es sei vorbei…", krächzte Richard unter Schock, Harry drückte ihn noch näher zu sich.

„Nicht hinuntersehen. Sieh mich an, sieh mich an! Los, mach schon!", befahl Harry, Richard kam dem nach.

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Junge.", säuselte Richard, bevor auch er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„DRACO! JETZT!" Abermals wurde das Seil eingezogen, Harry preschte geradezu nach oben. Draco stand sofort bereit, nahm dem erschöpften Harry den Beifahrer des BMW´s ab und trug ihn mit zittrigen Knien zum Auto. Danach legte er ihn behutsam neben seinen Kollegen, keuchte erschöpft.

„Und jetzt?", drehte sich Draco zu Harry umher, Harry überlegte nur kurz.

„Du setzt dich zu ihnen, untersucht sie eingehend, verstanden? Ich werde fahren und sie in Sicherheit bringen. Irgendwo muss es doch einen Platz geben, wo der Rettungshubschrauber langen kann.", meinte Harry vollkommen ruhig, Draco nickte. Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte ein sehr lauter Knall, eine Feuerfontäne stach empor und leckte kurzzeitig an den Kanten des Abgrundes. Harry und Draco erschraken, wussten sie, dass der Wagen nun explodiert war.

Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, wie lebensgefährlich die Situation eben war, beide fingen zu zittern an.

„Harry…", quengelte Draco unter Tränen, Harry schluckte hart und umarmte seinen Geliebten eingehend.

„Du hast dich super verhalten. Mach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Wir müssen von hier weg."

„Ja.", schniefte Draco wischte sich über die Augen und sprang in den Kofferraum. Harry schloss hastig die Türe des Hecks, hetzte zur Fahrerseite und sprang hinein, knallte die Türe zu. Draco riss die Augen auf, als Harry sich stark konzentrierte, Decken erschienen. Außerdem stabilisierten sich die bewusstlosen Fahrer von selber, für das Harry ebenso zuständig war. Gurte erschienen aus dem Nichts, legten sich um die beiden, sowie auch um Draco.

„Festhalten!", rief Harry aus, Draco nickte nur. Jetzt war Harry auf sich alleine gestellt, gab Gas und konzentrierte sich noch mehr. Draco wurde zwar durchgerüttelt, doch die Gurte sicherten ihn perfekt. Mit sicheren Händen öffnete er die Anzüge der beiden, tastete sie von oben bis unten ab. Zwar waren beide verletzt, doch nicht all zu schwer – Gott sei Dank. Leider konnte Draco nicht sagen, ob sie innere Verletzungen hatten und dies gab er auch an Harry weiter. Harry und Draco hatten ihre Helme wieder aufgesetzt, sofort meldete sich der Stützpunkt.

Didi Mateschitz war mehr als aufgeregt, gratulierte ihnen und unterrichtete Harry darüber, dass der Rettungshubschrauber an einer sicheren Stelle bereits auf sie wartete. Er fragte ebenso, ob ihnen etwas passiert sei und dass er stolz auf sie sei. Harry verneinte und fragte gleich darauf nach, wie weit es noch war. Er teilte seinem Team auch mit, dass sie für solche Fälle etwas an Ausrüstung an Bord hatten, die Fahrer nun stabilisiert waren.

_Verstanden! Ich sage dem Rettungsteam sofort Bescheid! Passt bitte auf euch auf und fahrt vorsichtig! Die Platzierung ist mir vollkommen gleich_ – _ich bin unheimlich stolz auf euch!_ – kam es von Didi, Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

„Danke sehr.", wisperte er leise, Draco untersuchte bereits die Köpfe der beiden. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich einen Zaubertrank für die beiden, da es nicht unbedingt gut um sie stand. Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken in seinem Ohr, anscheinend belegte jemand die private Leitung zu ihm.

„Draco! Sohn! Geht es dir gut?" Draco lächelte unter Tränen, nickte nur.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, Vater."

„Bist du auch angeschnallt!", rief da seine Mutter aus, Draco lachte leise los.

„Ja, dafür hat Harry gesorgt. Er hat besondere… Kräfte… und deshalb bin ich ausreichend gesichert."

„Wie geht es den beiden anderen Fahrern!", mischte sich nun auch Alfred ein, Draco seufzte.

„Es sieht nicht so gut aus. Ich befürchte, dass sie innere Verletzungen haben. Ich will nicht, dass sie sterben! Und es ist noch so weit, bis wir sie abliefern können! Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich jetzt zaubern könnte.", schniefte Draco.

„Wisst ihr, die beiden hatten uns gerammt, weil sie uns nicht am Abgrund sehen wollten. Denn dann wären _wir_ vielleicht an ihrer Stelle. Sie waren mehr als fair und kameradschaftlich zu uns. Und ich fühle mich so hilflos. Harry ist eindeutig der Stärkere von uns beiden. Er fährt wie ein Verrückter und Gott sei Dank schweben die beiden – sonst würden sie eine jede Erschütterung spüren.", erzählte Draco weiter, kurz war es still auf der anderen Leitung.

„Seid ihr noch da? Wo seid ihr denn überhaupt?", fragte er panisch, abermals raschelte es in der Leitung.

„Wir sind noch da, Liebling. Wir befinden uns gerade am Stützpunkt, doch wir halten uns noch ein wenig verdeckt. Die Muggel dürfen es noch nicht erfahren, aber Blaise und Kevin sind bei uns. Deshalb können wir auch mit dir kommunizieren. Dein Vater war kurz weg, jetzt ist er wieder hier. Er hat ein Geschenk für dich, Draco. Wir transportieren es mit einem Portschlüssel. Pass auf.", erwiderte seine Mutter weich, Draco schluckte hart. Mit einem Plopp erschienen zwei Tränke, Draco jauchzte auf.

„Danke! Danke! Aber woher habt ihr die?", fragte er leise, sein Vater meldete sich sofort.

„Ich konnte nicht mit anhören wie verzweifelt du bist. Deshalb bin ich kurzzeitig nach Hause appariert, wo ich noch Tränke von Severus gefunden habe. Aus der alten Zeit, du verstehst? Es heilt zwar nicht vollständig, aber es lässt die inneren Blutungen gerinnen, so dass es nicht schlimmer werden kann. Außerdem bewirkt der Trank, dass die Verletzungen – welcher Art auch immer – verheilen. Dieser Vorgang schreitet jedoch sehr langsam voran, was auch besser so ist. Denn sonst würden die Muggel Verdacht schöpfen. Und die beiden Fahrer schweben wirklich?", fragte Lucius nach, Draco spürte unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich aufwallen.

„Ja, sie schweben. Sonst würden sich ihr Zustand verschlimmern.", gab Draco bereitwillig Auskunft, Harry lächelte, während er fuhr. Er wusste, dass Draco ein privates Gespräch führte, das es sich hierbei um seine Eltern handelte. Und er freute sich für Draco und auch für die Fahrer, weil alles gut gehen würde.

„Das freut mich mein Sohn. Wir bleiben in Kontakt! Ich behalte euch im Auge, ja?", versicherte Lucius, Draco seufzte leise.

„Danke. Danke, dass es euch gibt. Danke für eure Unterstützung. Ich hab euch lieb.", murmelte er leise, Narzissa gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

„Wir lieben dich auch, mein Junge.", kam es von Alfred, dann von Narzissa und schließlich ganz gerührt von Lucius.

°°°°

„Bist… bist… kannst du zaubern?", hörte Draco auf einmal ein Flüstern, welches von Richard kam. Anscheinend war er wieder bei Bewusstsein, Draco erstarrte.

„Egal ob du das kannst oder nicht, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ihr habt uns gerettet, wir stehen tief in eurer Schuld. Ich … ich habe einiges gehört, was du auf der privaten Leitung gesagt hast. Wie ist dein Name?", krächzte Richard, Draco wirkte nervös.

„D- Draco.", räusperte er sich, Richard versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Danke, Draco. Auch für deine Sorge. Das freut mich sehr. Gibst du uns nun auch den Trank? Wieso kann ich keine Unebenheiten spüren?", flüsterte er leise, Draco lächelte matt.

„Ihr schwebt, ganz einfach. Sonst wäre es nicht gut für euch. Den Trank habe ich hier. Er schmeckt nicht sonderlich gut, aber er hilft euch. Er macht euch wieder gesund. Vertraue mir bitte.", munterte ihn Draco leise auf, Richard lächelte schief.

„Ich vertraue dir sogar mein Leben an. Und wenn ich wieder wohlauf bin, du oder Harry etwas braucht, bin ich immer für euch da. Egal was es ist." Draco nickte dankbar, entkorkte die Tränke und hielt einen davon an Richards Lippen an. Richard kniff die Augen zusammen, denn der Trank schmeckte eindeutig beschissen. Keine Sekunden später fühlte er sich um einiges besser, lächelte Draco ohne Schmerzen an und seufzte.

„Wow, das ist unglaublich. Draco? Frag Harry bitte, wo wir uns gerade befinden.", hustete er leise, Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Richard unter dem Helm nicht sehen konnte – obwohl Draco das Visier hochgeschoben hatte.

„Wieso?", hackte Draco nach, Richards Augen glänzten ein wenig. Grinsend sah er zu, wie Draco seinem Partner ebenso den Trank einflößte, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Mike war leider noch immer bewusstlos, doch war es auch gut so.

„Weil ich ne Abkürzung kenne. Ich war letztes Jahr mit meiner Familie hier und wir sind gemeinsam diese Strecke gefahren. Da fiel mir eine tolle Abkürzung auf, doch meine Frau wollte die partout nicht mit mir fahren." Draco lachte heiter auf, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum wohl…", meinte er in Gedanken versunken, drehte sich zu Harry und fragte diesen. Die Antwort kam sofort, diese gab er an Richard weiter.

„Wie viele Autos haben uns schon überholt?", fragte er weiter, Dracos Glitzern in den Augen verschwand.

„Drei. Wir sind sehr weit abgerutscht. Na und, was soll´s.", zuckte er mit den Schultern, doch war er sehr traurig darüber.

„Nichts da mit _was soll´s_! Diese Ärsche sind nicht stehen geblieben, um uns zu helfen! Ihr schon! Sobald ihr uns abgeladen habt zeigt ihr den Flaschen was ihr könnt! Himmel, ihr seid harte Konkurrenten! Ich weiß, ihr werdet es schaffen! Ach ja, in zirka drei Minuten kommen wir an die Abkürzung! Es wird steil nach unten gehen, sag das Harry bitte.", krächzte er leise, Dracos Kampfgeist erwachte von Neuem.

„Harry! Drei Minuten noch! Richard sagt… was? … äh… ja…" Richard hatte ihn kurz unterbrochen, doch dann drehte sich Draco wieder zu Harry.

„Nach der Baumgruppe musst du scharf rechts abbiegen! Der Weg ist schmal und holprig und verflucht steil! Aber eventuell können wir dann wieder aufholen!", rief er nach vorne, Harry sah in den Rückspiegel und nickte.

„Na dann? FESTHALTEN!", rief er aus und trat nochmals fest ins Gaspedal. Die Biegung war schnell erreicht, Harry bog scharf ab.

„AAAHH!", stieß Draco aus und schloss keuchend die Augen. Das, was er im Magen fühlte, war nicht sonderlich gut. Er mochte es nicht wenn es so steil bergab ging. Richard hingegen lachte leise, schloss genüsslich grinsend seine Augen. Draco wünschte sich, dass er dies auch so gelassen aufnehmen könnte. Harrys Wagen sprang geradezu den Berg hinunter, fegte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Da die Serpentinen nun abwärts führten, konnte sich Harry schon denken, dass seine Gegner brav den Weg entlang fuhren. Es war ihm egal, ob sie aus dem Rennen ausscheiden würden, oder nicht. Wichtig war die Rettung der beiden anderen Fahrer.

°°°°

Das Team von Toyota staunte nicht schlecht, als Harry vor ihnen mit ausbrechendem Heck und aufwirbelnden Staub auf die Straße einbog, sie schnitt und sie zur Abbremsung zwang. Lauthals fingen sie zu fluchen an, konnte Harrys Lachen nicht hören. Die Zuschauer jubelten, Dumbledore tanzte mit Minerva einen kleinen Walzer. Rons Fingernägel hatten bei dieser Aktion daran glauben müssen, während Adrian die Japaner wild ausschimpfte.

_Ich weiß nicht was ich Ihnen noch erzählen soll, liebe Zuschauer! Es ist einfach unglaublich, was sich vor meinen Augen ereignet! Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy helfen nicht nur ihren Rivalen, nein, sie nehmen auch noch eine Abkürzung! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die beiden Verletzten gut gesichert sind, sonst haben sie keine Chance! Ich traue ihnen jedoch zu, dass sie die Situation richtig einschätzen können, sonst würden sie so ein riskantes Manöver wohl kaum wagen! Werte Zuseher! Sehen Sie sich das an! Wie gerne würde ich die Gesichter von Toyota sehen, da Harry Potter sie erfolgreich geschnitten hat! Ich bin schon gespannt was die Kommission dazu sagen wird! Wir können nur hoffen, dass die beiden nicht aus dem Rennen ausschneiden, obwohl nicht vorgegeben ist, welchen Weg sie nehmen müssen. Laut der Regelung gilt es nur das Gebirge abzufahren!_

Kai grinste teuflisch vor sich hin, seine Augen strahlten dabei. Mit Genugtuung grinste er weiterhin in die Kamera und seufzte selig.

_Und wenn die Kommission meint die beiden ausschließen zu müssen, werde ich mich höchst persönlich beschweren! Sie gaben ihre Position auf, nur um anderen Rennfahrern das Leben zu retten! Ich finde, sie haben sehr wohl verdient weiterhin fahren zu dürfen! Derzeit befindet sich das Team von Red Bull auf Rang 5, doch sie haben noch alle Zeit der Welt dies aufzuholen! Rufen Sie uns an und teilen Sie uns mit, ob Harry und Draco weiterhin teilnehmen sollen, oder nicht!_

°°°°

„Blaise! Gibt mir dein Handy!", kreischte Kevin los, doch Blaise drückte schon die Nummer, die gerade am Bildschirm erschien. Didi grinste vor sich hin und telefonierte gerade mit der Leitung der Rallyveranstalter. Natürlich hatten diese ebenso alles mit angesehen und beschlossen einstimmig, dass Team Red Bull weiterhin teilnehmen durfte. Nach Durchsicht ihrer Unterlagen mussten sie sich auch eingestehen, dass sie gegen keine Regeln verstoßen hatten. Es stand nirgends geschrieben, dass man nur die Straßen benutzen durfte. Wichtig war allerdings das Gebirge hinter sich zu bringen, so viel stand fest.

Kevin riss Blaise das Handy aus der Hand, als dieser fertig war. Seines hatte er kurz vorhin vor lauter Wut auf den Boden geknallt – jetzt war es kaputt. Armes Handy. Crash, Spider, Jo und Zach hingen ebenso an der Strippe. Sogar Narzissa lieh sich das Handy von Alfred aus, der ebenso vorhin telefoniert hatte. Auch Lucius machte mit, wie auch die gesamte Schülerschaft von Hogwarts. Dumbledore ließ es sich nicht nehmen ein klein wenig zu zaubern und schon schmorten die Leitungen durch. Ron und Adrian stritten sich ebenso um das Festnetztelefon, welches der Zauberminister höchst persönlich herbei gezaubert hatte.

Die Rennleitung staunte nicht schlecht, als tausende Anrufe von allen Teilen der Welt eingingen – sie kratzten sich ratlos und doch grinsend am Kopf. Nur war es amtlich und schon ließen sie Kai sowie Audrey ihre Entscheidung zukommen.

Die Zauber- und die Muggelwelt feierten, als die beiden Sprecher die Entscheidung der Welt mitteilten, Erleichterung spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern wider.

°°°°

„Wir sind da!", rief Harry aus, bremste hart ab und bemerkte im Rückspiegel Dracos neugierigen Blick, der sich fest auf den Rettungshubschrauber fixiert hatte. Schnell ließ Harry den Portschlüssel und die leeren Fläschchen verschwinden. Richard grinste breit, als er spürte, wie er und sein Kollege sanft am Boden aufkamen, sie nicht mehr schwebten.

„Ich verspreche es. Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen.", zwinkerte Richard Draco zu, als die Mitglieder der Rettungseinheit den Kofferraum öffneten und sich sofort um die Verletzten kümmerten. Ein Kamerateam stand bereit, dokumentierte alles sofort. Harry und Draco waren erleichtert, winkten Richard nach, als dieser die Hand erhob und den Daumen hoch streckte.

„Ich sage euch dann Bescheid, ob ich in einem Stück zurückkomme, oder nicht!", rief er ihnen noch zu, Harry und Draco verzogen sarkastisch wirkend ihr Gesicht.

„Wir hoffen doch im Ganzen!", riefen sie zurück, Richard lachte auf.

„Die Chancen stehen gut! Aber jetzt zeigt ihnen was ihr könnt! Macht mich stolz! Ich werde euch beobachten! Wir bleiben in Verbindung!" Nach diesen Worten schloss sich die Türe, der Hubschrauber stieg langsam in die Höhe. Harry und Draco seufzten erleichtert aus, hörten die Motoren hinter sich aufheulen. Alarmierend sahen sie sich an, grinste kurzzeitig in die Kamera, drehten sich umher und liefen zu ihrem Wagen.

Schnell stiegen sie ein, schnallten sich an und weiter ging´s. Noch vor Toyota, die eigentlich sehr lahm fuhren, kamen sie wieder auf die Strecke, ließen die Lichtung der Rettung hinter sich.

„Wir liegen auf Platz 5, Harry.", seufzte Draco erleichtert, Harry lachte auf.

„Nicht mehr lange."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Draco lachend nach, Harry grinste weiterhin.

„Diese Mistkerle blieben nicht stehen, als es um die Rettung der beiden Männer ging. Somit erlaube ich ihnen auch nicht zu gewinnen. Der einzige Gegner der uns noch gefährlich werden kann ist Williams. BMW ist ausgeschieden und trotzdem liegen wir noch an fünfter Stelle! Wird Zeit, dass wir ihnen zeigen, was wir können. Schließlich wollen wir unsere Fans nicht enttäuschen, oder?", knurrte Harry, Draco lachte hell und teuflisch auf.

„Gut, Harry, dann gib Gas und tritt ihnen in den Arsch.", schnarrte Draco beeindruckt und Harry folgte sogleich.

°°°°

_Und sie sind wieder im Rennen! So etwas Unglaubliches habe ich seit Lebzeiten nicht erlebt! Die Fans der beiden können froh darüber sein, dass die Rennleitung so entschieden hat! Und irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden noch weitere Überraschungen für uns auf Lager haben! Bleiben Sie dran, werte Zuschauer – Sie werden es nicht bereuen!_

**TBC…..**

_Puh, hechl, geschafft! °jauchz° _

Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Aktion genug? Zwar hatte ich Lemon versprochen, aber irgendwie kam es nicht dazu und ansonsten würde es wieder sehr lang ausfallen. Dafür dürft ihr euch beim nächsten Chap darüber freuen! °gg° Wie schon oben angedeutet, komme ich vor lauter Stress nicht dazu euch direkt zu antworten.

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, wegen der allgemeinen Antworten von mir – aber es geht zurzeit einfach nicht. Ich werde es zukünftig so machen, dass wenn ich die Zeit habe, ich euch natürlich einzeln Antworten gebe! Doch wenn es sich bei mir nicht ausgeht, werde ich es so handhaben!

Wenn es jedoch jemanden geben sollte, der eine direkte Antwort haben will, soll er es mir schreiben und ich werde dann den Wunsch erfüllen. Ansonsten werde ich es so handhaben, wie ich es euch gerade mitgeteilt habe. Ich kann nur hoffen, ihr seid damit einverstanden und seht es mir nach! °bitte – schluchz°

Mein Dank geht an folgende ganz fleißige Reviewer!

**MoonyTatze, Kaktus, Schnuffie, sumire-iro, Feilian, Raven, tini-chan, glamourgirl2, blut, geli-chan, Lilly VanCarter, Schneewittchen, mi-chan, bubble, Brirdy, SammyBN, Nalan, Connili, Leilia, Blackcat, Willow, NightwishDevil, sweet-chaos-chan, Ley S. Dumbledore, CitySweeper und Story Fan 91**

DANKE MEINE KNUTSCHIS! Schön, dass sich auch neue Leser gemeldet haben! °freu° Hach, ich liebe euch! Eure Kommis sind der Hammer! So, ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden bei der Aufzählung vergessen? Wenn ja, bitte sofort melden! °huch°

Und hier kommen nun eure Antworten!

- John Lindsay ist mir direkt beim Schreiben eingefallen. Weiß auch nicht wieso. Aber so ein Junge war einfach notwendig. Mal sehen, ob man von ihm wieder einmal hört. Freue mich voll, dass er so gut bei euch angekommen ist! °juhu°

- Also die Vergleiche zu den Dursleys (MoonyTatze) sind der Hammer! Petunia als Pferd? Hm, das hätte was. Und was machen wir mit den beiden Dicken? Kamel-Dudley? °kreisch° Soll die Familie Dursley nochmals auftauchen? Muss nicht sein, oder? Viel interessanter ist, wer nun bei der Rally gewinnt, was noch passiert, wie Rick eine in den Arsch getreten bekommt und was noch so alles passiert, oder?

- Gut, die Entscheidung ist gefallen! Ich werde noch jemanden für Crash finden und auch Jo, sowie Adrian werden sich wieder sehen. Keine Bange, keiner bleibt ohne Partner…. Schlimm kitschig, oder? Aber ich bin nun mal so! °lach°

- Wie es wohl dem Kaktus geht? Ob der jetzt auch im Krankenhaus liegt und sich mit Richard unterhält?

- Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich Remus und Severus weiterhin in die Chaps mit einbaue? Irgendwie liegen die mir am Herzen und ich mag sie gerne °hust° Ich weiß allerdings auch, dass einige das Pairing nicht mögen – aber ich mag es. °kicher° An diejenigen, die sie nicht mögen: büdde seid so lieb und lest einfach darüber hinweg, ja? Das wäre ganz lieb!

- Ich hoffe für alle, die den Führerschein machen, dass ich sie ein wenig mit meinen Chaps auf den Geschmack bringe! Ich kann nur so viel sagen, dass Auto fahren einfach absolut geil ist und ich es nie bereut habe den Schein zu machen. Schade finde ich nur, dass ich zu wenig PS habe. °hmpf° Aber gut, es fährt! Merkt man wirklich, dass ich gerne mal ne Rally fahren würde? Na das wäre was! °lach° Schlumpf im getunten Wagen bei ner Rally… tz… (so nennt mich Schnuffie - kicher)

- Ja, Lucius ist voll cool drauf und wird es auch bleiben. In dieser Story will ich ihn einfach nicht als den Bösen hinstellen. Gefällt euch Lucius so? Von ihm wird man noch mehr hören, sowie über die gesamte Familie Malfoy!

- Ja, ich frage mich auch, was Harry sich dabei gedacht hatte, als Draco sich auf seinen Schoß geschmissen hatte. „Hoppa Hoppa Reiter?" Oder so was? °Kopf kratz° darkgugi sagt jedenfalls ja…

- Wow, tini-chan, ich will auch dieses Hotel besuchen! Habe Bilder gesehen von diesem riesigen Segel! Na, Leute? Kommt ihr alle mit? Ich lade euch kurz mal auf eine Stippvisite ein! °lach° Bezahlen soll die Familie Malfoy, hat eh genügend Kohle. °gg°

- Nein, Leute, ich bin nicht sauer, wenn ihr keine Zeit habt euch zu melden! Wie gesagt, ich kenne das mit dem Stress! Ich selber gehe unter darin und bevor ich mich im Irrenhaus wieder finde, schalte ich einen Gang zurück. Denn ich will weiterhin mit Freunden schreiben, das ist mir das Wichtigste! Außerdem seid ihr nicht die einzigen. Viele haben keine Zeit mehr mir zu schreiben, das merke ich an der Anzahl der Reviews. Deshalb gebe ich mir besonders Mühe für die zu schreiben, die sich so brav melden! Ich liebe euch! °freu°

- Ja, ich bin ein Fand von Kitsch und von Kosenamen. Leider müsst ihr euch daran gewöhnen, denn ich mag das so! °träum° Aber daran soll es nicht liegen, oder? °snief° Gut, Tunellblick schreibt man so? Okay, schon notiert! Danke für den Hinweis! °winke°

- Ob ich nen oneshot zu Weihnachten schreibe? Gute Frage! Ich habe es vor, aber es ist halt eine Frage der Zeit ob ich es schaffe. Ich möchte mich selber nicht unter Druck setzen, dann kommen die Ideen von selber. Mal sehen ob ich es in die Tat umsetze. Da aber eher ein Auge darauf geworfen hat, ob ich einen Oneshot schreibe, der mit Lemon zu tun hat – werde ich diesen oneshot auf FF.de ausstellen. Dort habe ich im Übrigen auch zwei weitere neue stehen. Nur zur Info. °pfeif° JA, Darkgugi! Ich weiß! Ist Eigenwerbung! °grummel und sie anfauch. Immer muss sie auf mir rumhacken°

- Wow, Leute, ich bin so hin und weg, dass euch mein Schreibstil so gefällt? Na ich will doch hoffe, dass ich mich verbessere! °lach° Ich gebe mir jedenfalls Mühe, das könnt ihr mir glauben! Und ich bin immer so gerührt, wenn ich die Bestätigung bekomme, dass ich alles, was ich schreibe, einen Sinn macht und euch erfreut! Das ist Lohn genug für mich! Ich danke euch! °snief°

- Oh Mann, ich lese ja ein jedes Review von euch und teilweise muss ich so über eure Gedanken lachen! Ihr seid so lieb und witzig! Meine Güte, das finde ich so was von klasse! °schrei° Bitte teilt mir weiterhin eure Gedanken mit, die interessieren mich voll! Kein Scherz! Ja, ja. °noch immer lach° Unglaublich seid ihr!

- Waffenlizenz? Sind meine Lemons so hot? Dabei habe ich noch mehr auf Lager, habe schon ne ganz bestimmte Version darüber, wie ich die nächste Lemon gestalte. Neugierig? Dann müsst ihr beim nächsten Chap dabei sein. °hust° Freut mich, dass euch die Lemons so richtig einheizen! Mein Gott, Darkgugi stolziert wie ein Gockel rum…. Das ist nicht gut. °seufz° Jetzt schwebt sie… gut, ich lasse sie an der Decke… da kann sie rumhängen… hehe.

- Mei, ich strahle wie mein zukünftiger Christbaum, der die Form einer Palme haben wird (meine Palme ist saugroß, die muss herhalten.. hehe) Finde ich klasse, wenn ich weiter empfohlen werde! Das ist ja so toll! Danke, danke! Solche Meldungen versüßen mir voll den Tag! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich euch damit erheitern kann! Super!

- Also wenn ich mal ein Buch schreiben sollte, dann wird das nix über Schwule. Irgendwie würde das nicht so gut ankommen, denke ich mal. °Kopf kratz° Es wäre dann was für heteros, doch natürlich auch wieder hot. Mal sehen, was ich mir da zusammen spinnen kann. °lach° Aber schön zu wissen, dass es einige geben würde, die dann das Buch kaufen würden! Wer weiß was die Zukunft mit sich bringt! Hehe.

- Echt? Die Diddel Maus schreibt man mit doppel D? Aha! Wusste ich nicht. Danke für den tollen Hinweis! War halt ne einmalige Sache, dieses Mäuschen kommt nicht mehr vor. Dafür eventuell Zeus. Wäre das was? Nicht mehr als Hauptperson sozusagen, sondern so nebenbei. Ist das okay für euch? Grins, mein Alter verrate ich nicht, aber wer meinen Nick kennt…. °pfeif° Sollte mal erwachsen werden, oder? Aber was soll´s. Ich bleibe so verrückt wie ich bin. Fertig.

**So meine Süßen! Habe ich alles beantwortet? Wenn es noch Fragen gibt, nur her damit! Ich freue mich über ein jedes Review! Ihr seid der Hammer! Danke vielmals! Dickes Bussi an euch, hab euch lieb! Knutsch euch, gugi und herumsegelnde Darkgugi…**


	17. Sieg oder Niederlage

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich mich mit diesem Kapitel erst so spät melde, aber es ging einfach nicht früher. °**snief**° Gehe wie üblich im Stress + Weihnachtsstress unter. Ich weiß außerdem nicht wann ich das nächste Chap posten kann, da Weihnachten und Neujahr direkt vor der Türe stehen. Sobald ich die Zeit dazu finde, werde ich es so schnell wie nur möglich hochladen!

_Nein, Blödsinn! Ich wollte es mit apparieren versuchen und fand mich am Nordpool wieder. Allerdings musste ich erst all meine Gliedmaßen zusammensuchen, was nicht so ganz einfach war. Nach dem zusammensetzen wurde ich in die Waschmaschine gepackt und im Kochwaschgang heiß gewaschen. Die Eskimos lachten sich schlapp. Jetzt bin ich wieder sauer, alles ist dran und ich bin eingegangen… oder war ich immer schon so klein? Nachdem ich vom Nordpool hab fliehen können (mit dem Zug heimgefahren, apparieren ist Schrott.. °**maul**°), hab ich mich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht…_

Wie dem auch sei: ich hoffe sehr, dass euch dieses Kapitel ein wenig gefällt, da ich es unter Zeitdruck geschrieben habe. Ich wollte es euch noch präsentieren, bevor mir die Verwandten die Türe eintreten und mich mit allem voll stopfen.

Oma: „Kindchen, iss etwas! Du siehst so schmal aus!" °**grummel**° „Noch ein Stück Kuchen? Kekse?"

Schätze, danach stehe ich wimmernd auf der Waage und schüttle den Kopf…. Außer… ich räume die Waage gleich einmal weg, oder schenke sie Darkgugi…. °**grins**°

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Wünsche euch wunderschöne Weihnachten!**

Eure für immer – gugi und darkgugi

**°°°°°°°°°°**

**Kapitel 17**

**Sieg oder Niederlage**

Die Cola-Dose, die leer und einsam auf einen der Felsen stand, fing unter der Sonne langsam an ihre Forum zu verlieren. Demütig verbog sie sich unter der sengenden Hitze der Sonne, die absolut kein Erbamen kannte. Im nächsten Augenblick verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht, kippte und landete am staubigen Gebirgsweg. Kieselsteine, die durch aufgebrachte und durchdrehende Reifen aufgespritzt wurden, bombardierten sie, preschten auf sie ein.

Der Wagen zu dem diese gemeingefährlichen Reifen gehörten, fuhr für das Team Toyota, indem sich zwei verärgerte Insassen darin befanden. Der Fahrer fluchte lauthals vor sich hin, ärgerte sich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde darüber, dass Team Red Bull die Frechheit besaß und sie einfach schnitt. Natürlich war weit und breit von unseren beiden Helden nichts mehr zu sehen, was wiederum den Beifahrer auf die Palme brachte. Der Höhepunkt ihrer wüsten Schimpfworte kehrte ein, als die Rennleitung allen süffisant mitteilte, dass ihr neuer und schärfster Rivale weiterhin mit um den Sieg fahren durften.

Harry und Draco grinsten vor sich hin, Draco unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. Obwohl ihm das Getränk Coca-Cola sehr gut schmeckte, blähte es auch auf und wollte sich natürlich befreien. Harry seufzte zufrieden, sein Hunger war gestillt. Seit dem sie wieder im Rennen waren, hatten die beiden beschlossen die anderen nach Strich und Faden zu verarschen. Draco war ausgezeichnet in Thesen aufstellen – besonders was ihre bisherige Zeit zu diesem Teil der Strecke anging. So rechnete er aus, dass sie sehr wohl 5 Minuten Pause machen konnten, ohne ihren Platz zu verlieren.

Jetzt galt es nur noch aufzuholen und Harry, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog es auch durch. Die Frage war nur wo sich ihre nächste Chance befand, wenn sie weiter kommen wollten. Konzentriert dirigierte Harry seinen Wagen perfekt, Draco leitete ihn gekonnt in die Kurven. Beide fingen schallend zu lachen an, als sie kurzzeitig über Funk erfuhren was die Rennleitung zu melden hatte. Einige der Kommentare von anderen Fahrern wurden ebenfalls eingespielt – darunter befand sich auch das Gekeife von Toyota.

Nicht alle durften zuhören, so wurden nur die Leitungen zu den Teilnehmern der Rally frei geschalten. Dracos Zwerchfell zog sich unter seinem lauten Lachen zusammen, da Toyota anscheinend über die Frechheit der beiden Jungs durchaus erbost war. Die arme Coladose hatten sie nicht gesehen. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass die Neulinge sich auch noch Zeit genommen hatten, um gemütlich zu Mittag zu essen?

°°°°

„Status?"

„Noch immer der fünfte Platz. McLaren befindet sich direkt vor uns. Mal sehen ob wir sie einholen können." Draco war beinahe die Ruhe selbst, rechnete die beste und direkteste Route für sie aus. Auch wenn es hieß, dass sie weitaus gefährlicher war als die anderen.

„Natürlich holen wir sie ein, was glaubst du denn?", brauste Harry auf, lenkte scharf nach rechts und preschte bergab die Serpentinen des Gebirges entlang.

„Danach über Kuppe, letzte Kurve der Serpentine nach links. Holen wir sie auch noch ein wenn ich einen durchaus gefährlicheren Weg vorschlagen würde?", grinste Draco vor sich hin, warf Harry einen schmachtenden Seitenblick zu. Beinahe konnte er das überlegene Grinsen von Harry spüren.

„War ich ein mutiger Gryffindor, oder nicht? Sprang ich in den Abgrund, um die beiden zu retten, oder nicht?" Harrys Stimme strotzte für Übermut.

„Hattest du einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als ob du dich gleich ins Höschen machen würdest, oder nicht?", konterte Draco, hörte Harry mit den Zähnen knirschen.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Mal sehen was sich machen lässt. Ich will uns nicht einem unnötigen Risiko ausliefern. Aber du kannst durchaus damit rechnen, dass ich dir einen Weg ansage der es in sich hat. Okay?", grinste Draco nun und verfolgte dabei mit seinen Augen den Weg auf der Landkarte.

„Na bitte, wer sagt´s denn! Und noch was, Schätzchen! Wer von uns beiden klammerte sich denn verschreckt am Abgrund fest?", fügte Harry hinzu, Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Touche.", seufzte Draco leise, tat, als hätte Harry übers Wetter gesprochen - und konzentrierte sich wieder. Gerne hätte er Harry einen kleinen Moment so richtig zusammengekeift, aber er wollte unbedingt die Rally gewinnen. Dummerweise brauchte er dazu seinen Liebling, ohne ihn wäre es vollkommen unmöglich. Während er so in Gedanken schwelgte, fragte sich Harry die ganze Zeit wieso Draco nichts mehr zu diesem Thema beisteuern wollte. Vermutlich, so entschied er, wollte der Blonde unbedingt gewinnen. Und Harry war nun einmal der Fahrer. Plötzlich grinste Harry von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er hatte Draco in der Hand. Leider nicht auf die Art wie er es sich jetzt gerne wünschen würde. Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um die verruchten Gedanken los zu werden und schenkte der kurvenreichen Straße vor sich alle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry, sieh nur! Bald sind wir endlich in der Stadt!", rief Draco aus, Harry nickte zustimmend. Immer mehr Hochhäuser stachen in ihr Blickfeld, was beide breit grinsen ließ.

„Na endlich! Mal sehen wie sich unsere Rivalen so auf Asphalt anstellen. Wir hingegen sind bestens darauf vorbereitet!", grinste Harry fies und gab jetzt erst Recht Stoff. Draco murrte nur zustimmend, hatte er doch einen Rennfahrer als Freund!

°°°°

Remus Lupin hatte Harry Potter und dessen Rennen ein klein wenig vergessen. Es lag wohl daran, dass ein gewisser Slytherin all seine Gedanken einnahm. Und was würde es schon ändern, wenn er alleine in der Halle sitzen würde – ohne Severus? Schließlich musste Harry da mit Draco alleine durch und Remus war sich sicher, dass die beiden es schon schaffen würden.

Etwas aufgeregt machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, spürte und sah sogleich den Temperatur- und Lichtunterschied. Wo vorher noch Fenster in den Gängen eingearbeitet waren, die Licht spendeten, wurden diese nun durch Bilder ersetzt. Bewohner dessen sahen dem ehemaligen Gryffindor staunend und neugierig nach, denn dieser Weg führte direkt zu Severus Snapes privaten Gemächern. Remus betrachtete die Gemälde nicht, zückte seinen Zauberstab und erhellte seinen Weg mit einem einfachen „Lumos".

Sein Herz konnte bei dieser mörderischen Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr lange durchhalten, so überlegte Remus. Und trotzdem tat er einen Schritt nach dem anderen, seine Füße führten ihn direkt zu Severus Snape. Abermals fragte sich der Werwolf, wieso Severus seine Gemächer direkt im letzten hintersten Winkel des Schlosses ausgesucht hatte. Plötzlich tauchte sie vor ihm auf, die Türe zu seinem Herzen. Remus schluckte hart, streckte seinen Arm aus und pochte einige Male gegen die harte Holztüre. Lauschend spitzte er seine Ohren, Schritte erklangen – die Türe wurde aufgezogen.

Es war ein Bild für Götter, denn Severus hatte anscheinend nicht mit so einem Besuch gerechnet.

„Lupin? Was wollen Sie denn hier?", bemerkte er spitzfindig, wollte so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Na was wohl, Severus! Mit dir reden, selbstverständlich! Darf ich reinkommen?", schoss es aus Remus Mund, Severus wirkte ein wenig panisch.

„Nun ja, ich war gerade dabei…", redete sich Severus heraus, doch Remus quetschte sich einfach ungeniert an ihm vorbei und betrat Severus Wohnzimmer.

„…Sie leider hereinzubitten.", knirschte der Tränkemeister mit den Zähnen und warf, Remus nachschauend, schwungvoll die Türe ins Schloss. Nein, Remus war anscheinend absolut nicht neugierig, betrachtet Severus Einrichtung und nickte anerkennend. Ohne auf den Hauslehrer der Slytherins einzugehen marschierte er einfach weiter, um sich weitere Räume anzusehen.

„Lupin! Was erlauben Sie sich… Sie! Ich…! Hatte ich Ihnen etwa erlaubt herumzuschnüffeln? LUPIN!", donnerte er ertappt los, Remus schlenderte derweil direkt ins Schlafzimmer, stellte sich einfach taub. Severus riss die Augen auf, eilte mit wehender Robe hinter Remus her. Was wollte er hier? Wieso war er ihm gefolgt? Reichte ihm der Kuss nicht aus? Ein Kuss von dem er sich noch immer fragte wieso er ihn überhaupt angefangen hatte? Und was wäre wenn Remus Lupin ihn danach fragen würde? Den Grund dafür wissen wollte? Augenblicklich wurde Severus ziemlich heiß im Gesicht, seine Schritte beschleunigten sich.

„Verflucht, Lupin!", stieß er zischend aus, da Remus schon längst verschwunden war. Etwas außer Atem – und nein, es lag nicht daran, dass ein süßer Werwolf gerade in seinem Schlafzimmer war – entdeckte er den Eindringling, welcher direkt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

_Scheiße_

Jetzt war alles vorbei, dachte sich Severus und schloss kurzzeitig seine Lider. Mit starren Augen betrachtete er die hoch gewachsene Gestalt vor sich, die sich langsam und ziemlich erstaunt zu ihm umherdrehte. Wie Severus leider schon vermutete hielt Remus ein gewisses Bild in seinen Händen – dessen Gesichtsausdruck sprach leider Bände.

„Severus? Wieso… Wieso hast du ein Bild von mir auf deinem Nachtschrank stehen?", wisperte Remus ziemlich perplex, starrte immerzu darauf – seine Finger zitterten leicht. War es denn möglich?

„Severus?" Remus blinzelte ein wenig, seine Augen suchten den Tränkelehrer. Stirn runzelnd sah er zu wie Severus langsam rückwärts schritt, nun an der Wand anstieß und sich mit dem Rücken gegen diese presste. Beinahe vermittelte er den Ausdruck, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geliefert wäre, was Remus wieder einmal mit gedanklichen Fragen überhäufte.

„Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Zimmer. Gehen Sie!", herrschte Severus ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an, doch Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Wenn er sich schon im Schlangennest befand wollte er auch Antworten haben.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun, Severus. Ich hätte da nun einige Fragen an dich. Zuerst war es ja nur eine, doch seit dem hier…" Remus winkte mit dem Bild, Severus wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Ich will Ihre Fragen nicht hören. Sie interessieren mich nicht.", knurrte Severus wie eine genervte Katze, die gleich mit ihren Krallen ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht fahren würde.

„Na so ein Pech aber auch! Denn ich will endlich Antworten haben. Der Zeitpunkt ist definitiv der richtige, Severus.", vermittelte Remus ruhig – ruhiger, als es innerlich in ihm aussah. Am liebsten wäre er ausgetickt, hätte durchs Zimmer tanzen können. Als Sahnehäubchen würde es noch Herzchen in seinen Augen gegeben, da Severus ein Bild von IHM aufgestellt hatte! Ob er Severus erzählen sollte, dass er dieselbe Macke besaß? Nur, dass er _Severus_ bei sich als Bild aufbewahrte?

„Der Meinung bin ich nicht. Auf Wiedersehen.", gab Severus ziemlich bockig von sich, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Severus beinahe pechschwarze Augen funkelten undurchdringlich, was Remus nur noch mehr faszinierte.

„Die erste Frage wäre, wieso du mich geküsst hast. Die zweite wäre dann, ob du ebenso viel Spaß bei der Sache hattest wie ich und ob du.. na ja, auch ähm… du weißt schon! Und die dritte brauche ich jetzt nicht direkt stellen, oder?", fragte Remus mit leicht rötlichen Wangen, stierte das Foto an und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Die erste Antwort wäre, dass es Ihnen egal sein kann, wieso ich Sie geküsst hatte. Schätze die Dämpfe meines letzten Zaubertrankes beinhalteten Aphrodisiakum. Die zweite Antwort lautet, dass ich Ihnen das sicherlich nicht verraten werde. Auch ich habe so meine Geheimnisse. Und was Ihre unausgesprochene Fragen angeht…." Severus starrte an Remus vorbei, holte tief Luft.

„Dieses verfluchte Bild ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln. Egal was ich tat, es tauchte immer wieder auf meinem Nachtkästchen auf und blieb dort. Also beließ ich es dabei. Ende der Fragestunde, Lupin.", erwiderte Snape kühl, Remus schien zu überlegen. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seine Lippen aus, beinahe spitzbübisch betrachtete er Severus eingehend. Ein letztes Mal begutachtete er das Bild, dann schlenderte er pfeifend aus dem Schlafzimmer und blieb verschwunden. Verdutzt starrte Severus ihm nach, konnte sich keinen Reim darauf erklären.

„Lupin? Ich habe die Türe nicht gehört! Natürlich von außen, wenn Sie endlich verschwinden würden!", schnarrte er voller Hoffnung, doch hörte er ein kleines Kichern. Kurz darauf folgten Schritte, Remus stiefelte vergnügt ins Schlafzimmer zurück, setzte sich mit Schwung aufs Bett und wartete ab. Über Severus Kopf schwebte definitiv ein Fragezeichen, beinahe neugierig musterte er seinen heimlichen Schwarm.

„Lupin? Was hatte ich Ihnen gesagt? Sie sollten…", fing er an, doch Remus hob einfach nur die Hand und schüttelte glucksend seinen Kopf. Seufzend blitzte er Severus aus belustigten Augen an, stand langsam auf und starrte auf seine Uhr. Freudestrahlend legte er seinen Kopf schief und musterte die an die Wand gepresste Gestalt an.

„Severus! Meine Güte! Du solltest dich schämen!", brach Remus ins Lachen aus, Severus verstand nur Bahnhof und schnaubte.

„Wieso sollte ich, Lupin!", schnarrte er abermals, Remus bekam sich nur schwer wieder ein und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, schüttelte danach nochmals seinen Kopf.

„Du lügst! Himmel noch mal, Arsch und Zwirn – DU LÜGST! Der große Severus Snape lügt mir eiskalt ins Gesicht und verzieht dabei keine einzige Miene! Du drückst dich ängstlich an die Wand und wünschst, dass ich mich verziehe. Doch den Gefallen werde ich dir leider nicht tun!", trällerte Remus vergnügt, Severus machte dein Eindruck, als würde er murren.

„Ich bin weder ängstlich, noch würde ich Sie jemals anl…"

„Na, na, na!", tadelte Remus ihn liebevoll, Severus fühlte sich in die Ecke getrieben. Trotzdem saß seine Maske perfekt, beinahe kühl musterte er den Traumkörper vor sich.

„Du bemerkst es noch immer nicht, oder, Severus?", grinste er unwiderstehlich, Severus zog die Stirn kraus.

„Das Bild!", rief Remus lachend aus, Severus versuchte angestrengt nicht rot zu werden.

„Lass mich überlegen! Du sagtest vorhin, dass mein Bild dich verfolgt und immer wieder am Nachttisch auftauchen würde, richtig? Aber das war eine faustdicke Lüge! Denn wie du siehst… oh! Das Bild ist nicht da!", rief Remus theatralisch aus und Severus gab sich langsam geschlagen. Peinliche Klemme.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du bei diesem Kuss genauso heftig gekommen bist wie ich.", fing Remus zu schnurren an, sein Lächeln verschwand. Stattdessen machte sich ein Ausdruck breit, den Severus an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Etwas Kampflustiges lag darin, aber auch… Lust?

„Lupin." Remus zuckte zusammen. Severus Lippen standen leicht offen, brachten Remus langsam um den Verstand. Und wie erotisch Severus seinen Namen gesagt hatte!

„Was?", stammelte Remus ein wenig abgelenkt, Severus Augen blitzten. Ein unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, seine alte Selbstsicherheit kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück. Es wurde Zeit das Spiel umzudrehen.

„Lupin.", stöhnte Severus leise, Remus fing zu schwitzen an.

„Sag das nochmals so, bitte.", hauchte Remus beeindruckt. Langsam aber sicher bekam er wieder Probleme in der unteren Region. Severus Gesicht wurde zur einen Hälfte von seinen langen und gewellten Haaren verdeckt, was Remus ziemlich sexy fand.

„Was soll ich wiederholen, Remus?", knurrte Severus leise, Remus fühlte sich ein klein wenig betäubt.

„Meinen Namen und … wieso stöhnst du so? Severus, was…", stolperten Remus die Worte einfach so aus dem Mund, Severus seufzte und musterte sein Gegenüber ungeniert.

„Sie können es sich noch immer nicht denken?", gurrte Severus abermals, Remus war knapp daran die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Entweder war es Severus Charme, oder er hatte auf Remus einen Zauber ausgesprochen. Knisterte die Luft zwischen ihnen?

„Was denken?", gab Remus gedankenlos von sich und Severus fing fies zu grinsen an.

„Das Bild… Der Kuss… zählen Sie zusammen, Lupin, die Lösung ist nicht all zu schwer.", verschränkte Severus abwartend seine muskulösen Arme vor der Brust und grinste böse. Remus schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als der erste Gedanke sich aufdrängte. Anscheinend dürfte er Severus geradewegs anstarren, da dessen Grinsen sich vertiefte.

„Endlich dahinter gekommen, Remus?", sprach ihn Severus wieder mit Vornamen an, Remus Kiefer machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

„Du meinst… du meinst… nein. Ich… nein, das kann nicht stimmen.", schüttelte Remus unsicher den Kopf, bemerkte nicht die Schritte die immer näher kamen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, denn Severus hatte sich schon immer auf leisen Sohlen vorwärts bewegt. Remus Augen suchten die von Severus, der den gierigen Ausdruck von Lust in seinem Blick trug. Remus schluckte hart und stierte ihm auf die Lippen.

„Wollen Sie nochmals herausfinden was ich bei unserem Kuss gefühlt hatte? Wollen Sie es ebenfalls fühlen, Lupin?" Severus beugte sich nur langsam nach vorne, seine Worte suchten sich ihren sicheren Weg in Remus Ohr. Heißer Atem streifte die seitliche Partie seines Halses, Remus wirkte gefangen.

„Ja…", hauchte er nur und Severus fing heiser zu lachen an.

„Wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist? Noch können sie Kehrt machen, Lupin. Tun Sie es nicht, sind Sie verloren. Die Frage ist nur wer hier als Sieger hervorgeht und wer die Niederlage einstecken muss.", raunte er weiterhin in Remus Ohr, der Ex-Gryffindor wurde hellhörig.

„Sieg oder Niederlage? Ähm… wie meinst du das, Severus?", wisperte er unsicher. Remus wollte seinen Körper verfluchen, der einfach so zu zittern anfing und sich nicht mehr beruhigen wollte. Severus gab sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, er ließ lieber Taten sprechen. Starke Arme umfingen die schmale Taille von Remus, zogen diesen mit einem Besitz ergreifenden Ruck zu sich. Remus keuchte auf, der Schwindeln nahm zu.

„Chance vorbei.", schnurrte Severus eingehend und legte sanft seine Lippen auf Remus Hals. Beinahe schüchtern fing er an diesen zu liebkosten, wurde mit der Zeit jedoch immer sicherer. Er liebte Remus Seufzer und saugte sich leise stöhnend daran fest. Remus Augenlider schlossen sich, seine Lippen standen leicht offen. Beinahe automatisch neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, zuckte bei einem jeden heißen Kuss von Severus leicht zusammen. Zitternd klammerte er sich an Severus Schultern fest, der mit der einen Hand Remus Kopf in Position hielt und diese in seinem weichen Haar verankerte. Remus Wimmern nahm zu, ebenso die Intensität von Severus heißen Küssen. Begierig erkundete er Remus Hals, wanderte höher und gelangte nun zu seinen köstlichen Lippen.

„Strafe muss sein. Einfach so ohne Aufforderung in mein Reich eintreten. Mal sehen wie lange du durchhältst.", flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen an Remus Lippen, der ein zaghaftes Stöhnen von sich gab. Danach versiegelte Severus dessen Lippen mit den seinen, saugte sich daran fest, zog Remus noch dichter an sich. Remus verging hören und sehen, er konzentrierte sich nur auf Severus göttliche Lippen. Eine unglaubliche Zunge teilte Remus Kussmund, drang in dessen Mundhöhle vor und vernaschte dabei die Zunge des ehemaligen Gryffindors.

Severus grinste in den Kuss hinein, presste seine aufsteigende Erregung an die von Remus und vertiefte den Kuss. Er spürte wie Remus weiche Knie bekam, brachte seine Hände in Position. Mit einem Ruck hievte er Remus auf seine Arme, trug ihn mit zwei Schritten zum Bett und ließ ihn sanft darauf nieder. Den Kuss unterbrach er dabei nicht – im Gegenteil. Remus befand sich bereits in einer anderen Welt, die nur aus Lust und Leidenschaft bestand. Sobald er das kühle Bettmaterial unter sich spürte, danach den Körper, der sich auf ihn legte, presste er sich an ihn und zuckte mit seinem Becken hoch.

Blitze schossen unweigerlich und permanent durch seinen Körper, da Severus tief aufstöhnte und sich gegen ihn drängte. Deutlich konnte er Severus hartes Glied an seinem reiben fühlen, was ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ihr Kuss wurde ungezügelter, Lippen trennten sich, Zungen kämpften weiter. Abermals trafen ihre Münder aufeinander, verschlangen den jeweils anderen. Remus Hände wanderten und zerrten an Severus Roben, der leise in den Kuss keuchte. Bedauernd brach er diesen ab, angelte seinen Zauberstab herbei und schwenkte in einmal. Remus keuchte entsetzt auf, als kühle Luft über seinen Körper strömte, er nun nackt unter Severus lag.

Der Tränkemeister legte den Stab neben Remus auf dem Bett ab, erhob sich ein Stück und wanderte mit brennendem Blick über Remus Körper. Als er Remus hartes Teil sah, leckte er sich unbewusst über die Lippen, welches als keuchende Reaktion von Remus diente.

„Ein unbezahlbarer Anblick. Und dieser sollte nur mir gehören.", knurrte Severus tief und erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett. Remus wollte bereits protestieren, sah ihn unsicher mit ziemlich roten Wangen an. Severus stand leicht grinsend vor dem Bett, knöpfte sehr langsam seine Robe auf. Remus hielt die Luft an, konnte einfach nur zusehen. Je mehr Severus entblößte, desto öfter wippte sein Glied bereitwillig auf. Stöhnen und Wimmern folgte, was in Severus Ohren wie Musik klang.

Die Robe fiel, das Hemd war zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft. Remus setzte sich hastig auf, robbte auf seinem Po zur Kante und starrte auf Severus Mitte. Fasziniert streckte er seine Hände aus, nestelte am Hosenstall von Severus Hosen herum und bekam den Zipp nach einiger Zeit endlich auf. Die Hose glitt sofort zu Boden, gab muskulöse und schön schlanke Beine preis. Remus stöhnte wieder auf, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und küsste Severus harte Beule, die sich unter der Boxer natürlich abzeichnete. Hatte er sich verhört, oder stöhnte Severus ziemlich ungehalten? Was für ein Mann! Remus handelte nur noch, wollte nicht mehr warten. Mit einem Ruck verschwand auch die Boxer, ein steinhartes und wunderschönes Glied reckte sich ihm entgegen. Ohne lange zu überlegen schloss Remus seine Augen, öffnete seine Lippen und legte diese auf die pralle Eichel.

Severus zog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, verkeilte seine Hände in Remus Haar und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu sich.

„Bei den Göttern!", stöhnte er ungehalten, legte dabei seinen Kopf in den Nacken und bemerkte nebenbei wie seine Kehle trocken wurde. Eine heiße Feuchte umschloss seinen pochenden Schaft, nahm ihn immer tiefer auf und begann auch noch atemberaubend daran zu saugen. Severus fing zu keuchen an, seine Knie zitterten. Himmel, diese Zunge brachte ihn einfach um den Verstand! Remus Kopf beschleunigte seine vor und zurück Bewegungen, verbrannten Severus bei lebendigem Leibe.

„Oh Salazar!", stieß Severus hart aus, als Remus an seinem harten Teil zu lecken anfing, ihn abermals aufnahm und tiefer denn je in seinen Mund schob. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, zog hart an Remus Haaren und fing an sein Becken im Takt mit zu bewegen. Sein offen stehendes schwarzes Hemd wippte im gleichen Takt nach vorne und zurück.

Mit langsamen Stößen versenkte er sich in Remus Mund, glaubte dabei sterben zu müssen. Und verflucht, Remus wurde immer schneller! Severus riss die Augen auf, starrte an die Zimmerdecke und konnte trotz allem nicht einmal das Muster dieser erkennen. Wenn Remus so weiter machte, dann würde er in den nächsten Sekunden kommen! Mit sanftem Druck hielt er Remus auf, der ihm nun ein verruchtes Lächeln schenkte und sich eindeutig über die Lippen leckte.

„Verflucht seihst du.", zischte Severus mit kohlschwarzen Augen, die nur so vor Lust strotzten. Mit einem dominanten Stoß beförderte er Remus zurück aufs Bett, legte sich auf ihn und verwickelte den unten liegenden in einem heißen Kuss und entledigte sich hastig dem überflüssigen Hemd. Zwei nackte Körper rieben sich heftig aneinander, rangen ein wenig – sie stöhnten ungeniert in den Mund des anderen. Remus spreizte seine Beine umso weiter, ihre harten Glieder rieben sich heiß aneinander. Hände streichelten ungeduldig über den Körper des anderen, setzten immer wieder Stromschnellen frei.

Remus stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, als Severus zärtlich in seinen Hals bis und sich saugend und leckend abwärts bewegte. Liebevoll und hungrig zugleich umspielte er die harten Knospen seines Geliebten, zog mit den Zähnen daran, tänzelte mit der Zunge darüber. Auch die andere wurde nicht vernachlässig, wobei Severus unglaubliche Finger die vorherige weiter stimulierte. Remus kam aus dem Stöhnen nicht mehr raus, bewegte sich unkontrolliert und zuckend am Laken und drängte sich Severus göttlichen Lippen mittels durchbäumen seiner Brust, entgegen. Severus lachte heiser und kurz auf, schnappte sich Remus Hände und pinnte sie leicht gewaltsam am Laken fest. Er liebte die ungezügelte Leidenschaft von Remus Lupin, doch dieser würde die Energie noch brauchen – ganz sicher sogar.

Zielstrebig setzte er saugend und leckend seinen Weg fort, erreichte endlich Remus Lenden. Remus ächzte und stöhnte, warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Kurz hob er ihn keuchend an, erhaschte Severus schwarzen Schopf zwischen seinen Schenkeln, die sich nun zittrig aufstellen. Remus Gedanken waren ausradiert, er beobachtete wie seine eigenen Hände sich in Severus Haaren verkrallten. Ein Schwall an ungezügelter Leidenschaft schoss durch seinen Körper, endete mit einem lustvollen Schrei. Denn Severus hatte seinen Kopf geneigt, ließ seine herausschnellende Zunge sprechen, die Remus Hoden ableckten. Danach wanderte sie zum Schaft, Lippen legten sich auf das heiße Fleisch und saugten sich dran fest.

Remus wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, denn dieser Mund stellte Sachen an, die Remus niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Vollkommen weggetreten hob Remus nochmals seinen Kopf an, verfolgte mit wie Severus seinen Mund über Remus pralle Eichel stülpte. Punkte tanzten vor Remus Augen, als Severus ihn tief und langsam aufnahm, zu saugen anfing. Einige Zeit behielt er das Tempo bei, doch dann wurde er immer schneller, wilder. Remus spürte nur noch die heiße Nässe, die unglaubliche Zunge, Lippen die sich fest saugten. Vollkommen unfähig zu handeln genoss er diesen Rausch, doch dann wurde er in die Realität zurückkatapultiert.

Ein glitschiger Finger umspielte seine Rosette, tauchte ein kleines Stück ein und bearbeitete Remus Muskelring. Remus japste nach Luft, Hitze schoss durch seine Wangen. Sein Blick wirkte verklärt, doch das war Remus egal. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Severus ebenso stöhnte, weiterhin sich an seinem Glied zu schaffen machte. Remus hatte jedoch nicht die Kraft dazu sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das unglaubliche Gefühl der Lust und Leidenschaft. Die nächste Welle, die einen Schrei aus Remus Mund löste, folgte sofort, als Severus Finger sich tiefer schob und die Innenmuskulatur bearbeitete. Verdammt! Woher wusste Severus wo Remus Lustzentrum lag? Remus driftete immer mehr ab, während sich der zweite Finger hinzugesellte. Etwas später folgte der dritte.

Schmerz verspürte er keinen, obwohl es bisher immer so gewesen war – bei seinen damaligen und sehr nebensächlichen Affären. Doch Severus beherrschte es anscheinend perfekt, ließ Remus unter jedem Stoß mit seinen Fingern vor Erregung erzittern. Pure Ekstase peitschte durch seine Venen, Remus schrie abermals männlich und leidenschaftlich auf. Doch dann verschwanden sie, die Finger, und Remus wollte bereits zu knurren anfangen. Bevor er seine Augen öffnete, fühlte er abermals heiße Lippen die die seinen einfingen, etwas großes, hartes und pulsierendes, was sich langsam in ihn schob.

Remus stöhnte tief in den Kuss hinein, fühlte wie Severus sich Stück für Stück und mit Bedacht in ihn versenkte – bis er ganz in ihm versunken war. Keuchend lösten sie den Kuss, sahen sich verschleiert in die Augen und konnten nicht glauben, dass sie endlich an ihrem Ziel der heimlichen Träume angelangt waren. Beide waren schier heiß aufeinander und diese Lust beherrschte ihr Sein. Severus Gesicht wirkte noch immer ernst, trotz allem betrachtete er Remus Gesicht mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft.

Er labte sich an Remus erregten Lauten, als er sich langsam zurückzog, um dann wieder zu zustoßen. Remus stöhnte frei aus sich heraus, was Severus nur noch mehr anheizte. Die heiße Enge von Remus trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, ließ ihn vollkommen den Verstand verlieren. Angeheizt durch diese lustvollen Laute trieb er sich immer fester in Remus hinein, schob ihn leidenschaftlich in Auf – und Abwärtsbewegungen übers Laken.

„Du fühlst dich sagenhaft gut an – oh Himmel!", stöhnte Severus auf, heiße Lava floss durch seinen Körper. Er bemerkte jedoch auch, dass Remus schon abgedriftet war, ihm willig entgegenkam und seine Beine leicht anwinkelte. Severus stöhnte tief auf, da er nun tiefer in Remus gleiten konnte – was er natürlich sofort tat. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, glitten tiefer – beinahe verlor er seine Beherrschung. Er wusste nicht wer lauter stöhnte, doch das war Severus vollkommen egal. Alles was zählte war der willige Körper unter sich, den er am liebsten Tag und Nacht – 365 Tage im Jahr genommen hätte. Dies hier war der schönste Akt seines Lebens und er wollte nicht, dass es zu Ende war. Er wollte Remus verblüffen und ihm zeigen wie leidenschaftlich er sein konnte.

Severus robbte ein wenig höher, richtete sich auf und legte fürsorglich Remus Beine über seine Schultern. Der Ex-Gryffindor keuchte mit dunkelroten Wangen, konnte er Severus steinhartes und pochendes Teil mit allen Sinnen in sich fühlen.

„Bitte, beweg dich endlich wieder.", wimmerte er leise, wurde langsam ungeduldig. Severus grinste abermals fies, zog sich langsam zurück und hämmerte sich in Remus hinein, während er hart dessen Hüften packte. Zufrieden sah er mit an wie Remus das Gesicht verzog, dann einen lauten Schrei von sich gab und zittrig sowie fest sich ins Laken verkrallte. Severus wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, zog sich abermals zurück und glitt tief in Remus hinein. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, härter, fester. Er selber kannte keine Beherrschung mehr, stöhnte tief auf und leckte sich mit geschlossenen Augen über die Lippen. Er merkte jedoch, dass Remus anfing sich zu verspannen, so hielt er inne. Remus fing unbefriedigt zu knurren an, denn Severus zog sich komplett aus ihm zurück und legte Remus Beine ab.

„Was…", krächzte Remus leise, Unglauben stand in seinem Blick geschrieben.

„Willst du Ansprüche stellen, Remus?", gurrte Severus leise und brachte sich über Remus Becken in Position. Remus Augen wurden groß, sein Herz sprang weiterhin wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb. Leise fing er zu keuchen an, rang danach nach Atem. Ungläubig sah er Severus ins Gesicht, wobei dieser die Augen geschlossen hielt, mit den Knien auseinander rutschte und sich so auf Remus Glied niederließ.

„Severus…nicht!", wimmerte Remus und fing gleich danach zu japsen an. Im nächsten Moment stöhnte er tief auf, zischte durch die Zähne, als die heiße Enge sein steinhartes Glied umfing.

„Aber…", versuchte es Remus mit einem kleinen Funken an restlichen Verstand, doch Severus unterbrach ihn mit einen wimmernden Stöhnen, nahm Remus Glied geschmeidig in sich auf.

„Noch… noch nie etwas von einem Vorbereitungszauber gehört?", stöhnte Severus leise, bewegte anzüglich sein Becken. Immer wieder hob und senkte er es, ritt Remus mit einer jeden Bewegung in die Hölle. Remus hatte keine Antwort darauf, er spürte nur die verflucht heiße Enge um sein schmerzhaft pralles Glied. Seine Hände schnellten hervor, packten Severus Hüften und unterstützten den Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Tun. Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, Severus Kopf lag im Nacken. Befreit schrie er leise auf, da Remus seinerseits hart in Severus Loch stieß, sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer wilder, heftiger, leidenschaftlicher.

Severus liebte Remus harten Stahl in sich, doch wollte er nicht in dieser Position kommen. Slytherins waren immer schon diejenigen gewesen die das Sagen hatten und die Oberhand behielten. Ein letztes Mal sauste sein Becken auf Remus Lenden hinab, nahm dessen Glied tief und mächtig auf. Beinahe wäre Severus gekommen, denn er sah lauter Sterne vor seinen geschlossen Augen. Himmel, so ein Gefühl hatte er noch nie dabei gespürt! Der Zaubertränkelehrer riss sich zusammen, entzog sich Remus, zog ihn hoch und schupste in mit dem Bauch voran aufs breite Bett. Bevor Remus auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, wurde er schon in die Bankstellung hochgezogen, Severus heißer Stahl schob sich hart und mächtig in sein noch immer geweitetes Loch.

„AAAHH! Severus! JA!", stieß er hervor, der Tränkemeister biss hart die Zähne zusammen. Oh Merlin, es wurde immer schwerer sich zu beherrschen, beinahe unmöglich bei diesem Traumkörper. Keuchend sah Severus zu wie sich sein nasses und hartes Glied immer wieder tief in Remus versenkte, Remus mit seinem Po seinem heißen Rhythmus entgegenkam. Plötzlich spürte er Severus Hände auf seinen Schultern, die auch noch daran zogen. Mit dieser Bewegung trieb er sich noch tiefer in Remus und brachte ihn bei einem jeden harten Stoß zum schreien.

Lippen legten sich auf Remus Hals, Zähne bissen zu, sein harter Stahl stach ein jedes Mal zu und traf perfekt. Remus Schreie wichen in heisere, Severus selber tat es ihm gleich. Jedoch wurden diese durch den Biss in Remus Hals perfekt gedämpft, die Anzahl der Stöße nahm immer mehr zu.

„OH MERLIIN, SEVERUS!", rief Remus von Sinnen aus, da Severus Stöße hart sein Lustzentrum trafen, immer und immer wieder. Eine der mächtigsten Wellen des Orgasmus überrollte den wild schreienden Remus, der nun hart abspritzte und seine Samenflüssigkeit in mehreren Schüben – im Einklang der Stöße, aufs Laken verteilte. Severus selber riss sich von Remus Hals los, stieß einen männlichen Schrei aus und entlud sich befreiend in seinem Geliebten. Vollkommen geschafft und keuchend hielten die beiden in dieser Position inne, sanken nur langsam aufs Bett und hielten sich weiterhin fest umfangen.

„Merlin, was war das?", japste Remus nach Luft, kuschelte sich an Severus, der sich langsam aus ihm zurückzog und ihn fest in die Arme nahm.

„Ein unbeschreibliches Erlebnis würde ich meinen, Remus. Mein Remus…", keuchte Severus ebenfalls, Remus nickte heftig mit roten Wangen und einem breiten Grinsen. Als er die Augen öffnete, sich in der Umarmung umherdrehte - verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er hatte Severus noch nie so strahlen sehen – und dies war nur seinetwegen?

„Severus?", wisperte Remus leise, nachdem sie sich gereinigt hatten und es sich unter der Decke gemütlich machten.

„Hm?" Severus genoss die Nähe seines Geliebten, er fühlte sich im siebten Himmel.

„Ich liebe dich…", traute sich Remus ihm zu gestehen, was ein noch helleres Strahlen in Severus Augen zauberte.

Severus war von diesem Geständnis hin und weg, konnte seine Gefühle kaum ordnen und zog seinen Schwarm einfach fest in die Arme, drückte ihn hart wie ein Ertrinkender an sich, küsste zärtlich dessen Gesicht ab. Remus lächelte selig, denn die kommenden Taten waren mehr als Worte, die diese tiefgehenden Gefühle von Severus ausdrücken konnten. Auch wenn er es nicht sagte, so wusste Remus, das Severus ihn mindestens genauso liebte wie er ihn.

°°°°

_Liebe Zuseher! Wie mir über Funk gerade mitgeteilt wurde, holt Team Red Bull rasant auf. Auf der Rangliste befindet sich McLaren direkt vor ihnen. Ich bin schon gespannt wann die beiden Neulinge diese einholen werden! Wie Sie sehen können, befinden sich die Teams von Platz eins bis Platz fünf noch im Gebirge und bald werden sie alle im abgesperrten Stadtteil eintreffen. Ich bin mir sicher es wird weiterhin spannend sein! Bleiben Sie bitte dran, werte Zuschauer! _

Kai grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, da er sich denken konnte, dass Harry noch mehr auf Lager hatte. Nun war er nicht mehr der gejagte, sondern der Jäger…

_°°°°_

„Harry, jetzt geht's steil bergab, drossle das Tempo!"

„Drauf wird gespuckt.", zischte Harry voller Konzentration, Draco sah hoch und musterte seitlich und schnaubend seinen Geliebten.

„Wer von uns ist hier stur?", schnarrte der Blonde, Harry lenkte sein Fahrzeug weiterhin die letzte Kurve der Serpentine hinab.

„Ich bin nicht stur, ich will nur gewinnen.", presste Harry unter Anstrengung hervor, Draco seufzte, wurde ebenso wie Harry permanent durchgerüttelt.

„Das will ich doch auch! Aber nicht so! Wenn du nicht bald vom Gas gehst, dann…..oh, OH, SHIT!", schrie Draco panisch los, ließ den Lageplan fallen und stemmte sich mit den Händen am Armaturbrett ab. Harry riss die Augen auf, doch war es zu spät.

„Verflucht!", keuchte Harry und versuchte seinen Wagen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Kies unter den Reifen so derartig rutschig war, hatte ebenso wenig auf die Worte seines blonden Freundes hören wollen.

„Idiot! Hör gefälligst das nächste Mal – scheiße! – auf mich!", stieß Draco kalkweiß im Gesicht hervor, Harry antwortete nicht. Dem Wagen war es anscheinend egal was die Insassen von seinen Beweggründen hielten, er nahm seinen eigenen Weg. Die Kurve war einfach zu eng, der Wagen kam ins rutschen und schlidderte seitlich die nächste Böschung hinab. Harry und Draco dachten nicht mehr daran, dass sämtliche Freunde und Bekannte starr vor den Bildschirmen saßen und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrieen – sogar meist den Fernseher schüttelten oder die Fernbedienung würgten.

„Oh Gott, wir sterben, wir sterben!", wimmerte Draco zittrig, Harry stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Nichts da! Wir kratzen jetzt sicherlich noch nicht ab! Ich bin zu jung zum sterben und du ebenfalls! Wir müssen improvisieren!", haspelte Harry los, lenkte wild umher. Draco wurde leicht flau im Magen, das Colagetränk meldete sich abermals zu Wort.

„Und wie, du Scherzkeks?", knurrte Draco, der Wagen rutschte noch immer, kippte sogar leicht.

„Festhalten, Draco! Gut, wenn der Wagen es so will, dann machen wir es so. Er will fahren? Na dann fahren wir.", murmelte Harry leise und riss sein Lenkrad herum. Reifen drehten durch, das Auto richtete sich wieder geradeaus. Harry gab Gas, spritzte den Untergrund unter seinen Reifen weg und Dracos Herz rutschte in die Hose.

„WAS?"

„Abkürzung… wieder einmal.", nuschelte Harry, während er mit dem ziemlich beschmutzten Auto über Gestein und Wurzelwerk holperte, knapp einen dicken und stämmigen Baum auswich und dabei sämtliche Sträucher ein wenig umnietete.

„Du bist verrückt!", kreischte Draco mit weit offen stehenden Augen, „Achtung! Baum, äh… Strauch, bergab, Baum, Fels, scheiße, wieder Baum. Verdammt, pass doch auf!"

„Hast du etwas anderes von mir erwartet? Ich bin doch immer verrückt in meinen Ideen! Und wenn unser Auto vorschlägt, dass ich es mit einer Abkürzung versuchen soll, dann mache ich es auch! Wer weiß…", keuchte Harry, konzentrierte sich weiter.

„Ach, übrigens, ich sehe die Bäume ebenso und auch den Fels und… verdammt, war das eng!", jauchte Harry auf, ein seichtes und irres Grinsen zierte unter dem Helm seine Lippen. Den kommenden und nun vorbeirauschenden Baum hatte er haarscharf gestreift. Tja, der Seitenspiegel war weg..

„Mir ist schlecht", kommentierte Draco und versuchte seinen Inhalt im Magen zu behalten, hielt dabei seine Hand auf die Brust gedrückt. Der Wagen sprang über die Böschung, blieb sekundenlang in der Luft und knallte mit Karacho auf dem Boden auf. Währenddessen drehten die Räder durch, der Motor heulte unter der fehlenden Bodenhaftung auf.

_Cool, Harry! Immer für Überraschungen gut! Willst wohl die Gegend ein wenig ansehen, wie?_ – meldete sich Spider zu Wort, Draco würgte bereits.

„Trottel!", gab Draco von sich, Didi fing zu lachen an.

_Wen meinst du, Draco? Harry, oder…. _

„Na wen wohl! _Harry_! Er beabsichtigt anscheinend, dass ich auf dem Weg hinunter meine gesamten Organe verliere!", keifte Draco ins Mikro, Harry fing laut zu lachen an.

„Ist er nicht süß? Macht ein Affentheater wegen so ein bisschen bergab…", zischelte Harry vergnügt, Draco knurrte säuerlich und verbiss sich sämtlichen Kommentar.

_Gib Stoff, Harry! Nur noch wenige Sprünge und ihr seid wieder auf der Straße!_ – jauchzte Blaise dazwischen, Harry grinste wieder.

„Geht klar!", rief Harry im Eifer aus und trat das Gaspedal etwas mehr durch.

„Oh, nicht doch! Ich muss gleich kotzen.", wimmerte Draco, doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Draco machte sich am Sitz klein und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Hatte er schon sein Testament aufgesetzt?

_Wehe! Die Innenausstattung des Wagens ist wirklich edel! Im Handschuhfach befindet sich eine Kotztüte, nur zur Info. Keine Sauerei in meinem.. ähm.. deinem Wagen! Moment… fehlt da ein Spiegel? Wo habt ihr meinen Seitenspiegel gelassen?_ – meldete sich Jo gehetzt zu Wort, Draco hätte ihn erwürgen können. Doch als er dementsprechende Laute in seinem Ohr hörte, konnte Draco nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Hat sich verabschiedet! Sorry, Jo!", knirschte Harry bedauernd mit den Zähnen, Draco betete zu Salazar.

_Crash! Hör auf Jo zu würgen! Er ist nun mal so! Macht sich eben Sorgen um dieses Auto!_ – beeilte sich Kevin zu sagen, im Hintergrund erklang Didi´s Lachen. Harry und Draco grinsten, Blaise kicherte ins Mikro.

_Harry, gib Stoff! Aber pass auf dein Blondi auf! Wenn ihm schlecht ist kotzt er vielleicht noch in seinen Helm, das gibt echt ne Sauerei! Musste ich damals auch mit ansehen, als ich ganz aus Versehen einen Rivalen beim Rennen gerammt hatte!_ – rief Crash im Hintergrund aus, auch hörte man Jo´s keuchen und würgen – die anderen fingen zu lachen an.

„Nenn mich nicht Blondi, du Glatze, du!", zischte Draco, dabei vergaß er ganz und gar seine Übelkeit.

_Och! Sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt, Blondi! Harrylein gefällt deine Haarfarbe! Und ich finde den Namen sehr niedlich! Passt zu dir! Sag mal, geht es dir jetzt schon besser? Ich meine wegen der Übelkeit? Ach Harry? Nach einigen Metern musst du rechts abbiegen! _– meldete sich Crash nochmals zu Wort, Harry suchte mit seinen Augen die Umgebung ab.

„Wann denn!", stieß er hektisch hervor, Draco schrie im nächsten Moment laut auf und Harry folgte. Die alarmierenden Rufe von der Station beachteten sie in diesem Moment nicht. Denn was jetzt geschah war in sekundenschnelle wieder vorbei. Hart kamen sie abermals am Boden auf, Harry und Draco konnten nicht glauben, dass sie noch lebten. Schnell hatte Harry den Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle, doch sein Herz raste. Mit einem Seitenblick vergewisserte er sich, dass es seinem Freund gut ging – was mehr schlecht als recht der Fall war.

„Dray? Geht's dir gut?", keuchte Harry zitternd, zischte weiter den Abhang hinab.

„Ach leck mich doch.", knurrte Draco, Harry grinste ein wenig.

Wie es aussah war Harry mit seinem Wagen über eine Art Schanze gesprungen, streifte mit den Reifen das Dach eines quer fahrenden Wagens - der sich brav auf der Straße befand. Also war es gut, dass sie weiterhin geradeaus fuhren, auch wenn der Weg etwas gewagter und viel riskanter sowie gefahrenreicher war.

°°°°

_Äh, jetzt, bist aber schon vorbei…_ - nuschelte Blaise ins Mikro, Harry knurrte, als er sich erholt hatte.

„Draco! Guck bitte auf die Karte!", wies er seinen Geliebten an, Draco unterdrückte seine Übelkeit und fing zu suchen an.

„Ja, ja! Reg dich ab, Selbstmörder!", zischte er los, Harry fing leise zu kichern an.

„Ich mag dich auch sehr gerne.", schnurrte Harry, hörte die anderen vom Stützpunkt her auflachen und preschte weiterhin mit dem Wagen voran.

„Ach Jungs? Danke für die rechtzeitige Warnung!", maulte Harry los, auf der anderen Leitung war es kurzzeitig still.

_Tut uns echt Leid, versuchen es beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen_ – gaben Crash und Blaise zerknirscht zu, Kevin kümmerte sich gleich um Blaise und Zach jauchzte auf.

_Harry! GEHT ES EUCH GUT! MANN, WAS FÜR EIN ABFLUG! Ach ja! Es wird noch steiler! Pass bitte auf, ja? Jo betet wie ein Verrückter, also lass die Karre so gut es geht heil!_ – lachte Zach los, Harry wurde nun ebenfalls ein wenig flau im Magen.

Ein weiteres kreischen von beiden erklang, als das Auto meinte, dass Bockspringen angesagt war. Abermals befanden sie sich in der Luft, kollidierten mit einem Ast, der eine ziemlich tiefe Schramme in die Windschutzscheibe kratzte.

_Mein Auto! Mein armes Auto!_ – jaulte Jo auf, doch seine Worte wurden sofort unterdrückt. Harry und Draco konnten nur erahnen, dass Crash abermals seine Finger oder gar Hände im Spiel hatte.

_Schnauze, Jo! Das ist Dracos Wagen und nun halt endlich den Rand! Bete weiterhin für Harry und Draco, damit sie heil ankommen! Na wird's bald?_ – donnerte Crash los, man hörte Jo leise etwas murmeln und dann war es kurzzeitig still. Didi prustete laut los, als er die anderen Meldungen abhörte, sie gleich darauf hin den beiden Rennfahrer weiterleiten musste.

„Ach deshalb hat es so gepoltert, als wir in die Lüfte aufstiegen?", wimmerte Draco und presste sich weiterhin in den Sitz hinein. Beide hatten nicht gewusst, dass die einen anderen Wagen kurz „geküsst" hatten.

„Schätze schon! Leute? Sind die anderen Fahrer verletzt? Ist ihr Auto heil? Wer war es eigentlich?", wollte Harry sofort wissen, manövrierte den Wagen etwas langsamer durch den Gebirgsdschungel.

_Ich würde meinen ihr hattet gerade „Kontakt" mit McLaren. Die sind sofort stehen geblieben, nachdem euer Auto geflogen kam und am Dach kurzzeitig anklopfte, aber ihnen geht es gut – dem Wagen auch! Sie wunderten sich nur, dass ihr wieder so schnell abgerauscht seid._ – amüsierte sich Didi, Harry wurde weiß im Gesicht.

„Oops. Sind die sehr sauer?", fragte Harry leise, Draco studierte seine Karte und atmete heftig ein und aus. Nur nicht nach vorne sehen!

_Na ja, sind sie. Aber lasst das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich erkläre ihnen die Situation. Wärst du nämlich nach rechts in die Straße hinein gebogen, hättest du McLaren auf jeden Fall gerammt und ihr alle hättet nicht mehr weiter fahren können! Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann es der Rennleitung erklären. Jungs, wir brechen den Funkverkehr ab, ihr solltet euch weiterhin konzentrieren._ – erklärte Didi leichthin und verabschiedete sich.

„Noch mal so ein Aufstieg und ich steige aus.", zischte Draco leise, starrte noch immer auf die Karte.

„Glaubst du, dass ich das wollte? Hatte die Schanze vollkommen übersehen! Aber wir leben noch, der Wagen fährt und nur das zählt! Auch, dass es dir gut geht.", meinte Harry leise, Draco murrte.

„Auf welchem Platz sind wir?", keuchte Harry Minuten später, endlich konnten sie mit quietschenden Reifen auf die Straße hinaus biegen.

„Moment..", murmelte Draco noch immer säuerlich, denn seine Nerven hatten sich schon längst verabschiedet. Kurzzeitig fragte er über Mikro nach, sein Gesicht erhellte sich sofort.

„Harry! Wir sind auf Platz drei! Auf Platz eins ist Williams, dann folgt Renault und dann kommen schon wir! Ach Harry! Das ist unglaublich! Mann, mir ist auch nicht mehr übel! Los, Harry, gib Gas!", ereiferte sich der Blonde, der nun ziemlich unruhig am Sitz umherrutschte.

„Dachte, ich sei ein Selbstmörder und ich sollte dich lecken und sonst noch was.", raunte Harry leise, Draco wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Mann, reitest du immer gerne auf Sachen herum, die es nicht wert sind erwähnt zu werden?", maulte Draco beleidigt, Harry prustete los.

„Eigentlich reite ich gerne auf Sachen herum die es sehr wohl wert sind. Zum Beispiel würde ich gerne einmal auf dir reiten, wenn du das willst?", säuselte Harry leise, Dracos Atem beschleunigte sich, leise fing er zu stöhnen an.

„Harry…", wimmerte Draco und schluckte hart. „Nicht jetzt, verdammt. Du weißt was ich meine.", murrte er kleinlaut, Harry kicherte.

„Sicher doch, Liebling. Ich wollte es dich nur wissen lassen."

°°°°

Das verfluchte Gebirge wurde im Rückspiegel immer kleiner, beide seufzten erleichtert. Nun löste Asphalt den Kies ab, Harry war voll in seinem Element. Draco gab weiterhin den Weg vor, doch seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu einem wild zureitenden Harry, der sich heftig auf ihm bewegte und ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Draco? Wo muss ich lang? Hallo? Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?", wollte Harry schelmisch grinsend wissen, Draco räusperte sich.

„Reitunterricht. Enge Straße, Gebäude links und rechts, gerade aus. 250 Meter, dann rechts, Kurve ist 90 Grad.", gab er mit zittriger Stimme an, Harry leckte sich die Lippen.

„So, so, Reitunterricht? Wie ich noch in Erinnerung habe, bist du ein gelehriger Schüler. Ich als Lehrer würde meinen, dass ich es dir unbedingt zeigen muss. Was hältst du von der Idee?", schnurrte Harry, schaltete hinunter und schlidderte um die 90 Grad Rechtskurve.

„Oh jaaa..", stöhnte Draco, versuchte seine aufkommende Erregung zu unterdrücken.

„Aber nicht jetzt, Schatz. Später… Jetzt brauche ich deine Hilfe…" Harry wurde wieder ernst und Draco versuchte so gut es ging Harry den Weg anzusagen. So sausten sie durch die engen Straßen von Dubai, bemerkten nicht die Zuschauer, die aus den Fenstern ihrer Häuser herauslugten und ihnen mit staunendem Blick folgten.

„Jetzt könnten wir Lachgas gebrauchen.", murrte Draco leise, ließ seinen Blick durch die Stadt schweifen. Anders als im Dorf erstreckten sich riesige und moderne Gebäude seitlich der asphaltierten Straße. Die Sonne war bereits am untergehen und tauchte die Stadt in goldenes Licht.

„Damit kann ich zwar nicht dienen, aber wie wäre es mit dem Turbo? Ich hatte ihn seit dem Gebirge nicht mehr eingeschalten und ich wäre der Meinung, wir würden ihn vernachlässigen.", schmollte Harry gespielt – auf Dracos Lippen zeichnete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen ab.

°°°°

_Werte Zuschauer! Können Sie das fassen? Haben Sie das soeben gesehen? Die Jungs sind einfach Gold wert! Von Platz fünf auf Platz drei! Nicht nur, dass sie eine kleine Pause einlegten und Toyota damit zum Narren hielten, übersprangen sie in einem gewagten Manöver den Wagen von McLaren! Unglaublich, meine Damen und Herren! Und ihnen ist nichts passiert! Gut, wie auch bei den anderen ist der Wagen ein wenig demoliert, aber wen stört das? Dies gehört einfach zu diesem Sport dazu! _

Kai holte tief Luft, zog sich - noch immer mit einem Sicherheitsseil gesichert - aus dem Freien in die Sicherheit zurück und starrte in die Kamera. Er hielt das Mikro dicht an seinen Mund und räusperte sich, strich sich die Haare glatt.

_Ich frage mich nur, ob diese Aktion von Team Red Bull geplant war, oder nicht! War es Zufall, dass sie über McLaren sprangen, oder war es Absicht? Wie auch immer, so etwas hatte ich in meiner bisherigen Laufzeit noch nie gesehen! Einfach unglaublich! Ich bin begeistert! Und sie verstoßen noch nicht einmal gegen die Regeln!_

Kai´s Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Begeisterung und Ehrfurcht. Am liebsten hätte er nur über die beiden berichtet, doch der Hubschrauber drehte ab und flog zu den Erstplatzierten.

°°°°

„Oh Mann, das war krass!", krächzte Ron mit offen stehendem Mund, seine Hände zitterten noch immer. Etwas besorgt lugte er zu Adrian, der starr auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Adrian?" Keine Reaktion.

„Adrian!", wiederholte Ron seinen Namen, Angesprochener zeigte endlich eine Regung.

„Scheiße, das war mutig. Würde mich nur interessieren, ob Draco sich in die Hosen gemacht hat, oder nicht.", stammelte er beeindruckt, Ron prustete los.

°°°°

„Ich habe keine Zitronenbonbons mehr! Himmel! Ich brauche noch welche!", zeterte Dumbledore los, nachdem der Hubschrauber die Bilder der Aktionfahrt live übertragen hatte. Der gesamte Saal hielt dabei die Luft an, starrte zur zauberhaften Leinwand. Kein Mucks war zu hören.

„Aber Albus! Die sind doch nicht so wichtig! Ich könnte dir einen Trank von Severus holen, damit deine Nerven…", gab Minerva zittrig von sich, auch ihr saß der Schock noch in den Gliedern.

„Nein! Ich brauche meine Zitronenbonbons! Darin ist ein Beruhigungsmittel enthalten und… sonst so einiges…", brummte er mit leicht geröteten Wangen in seinen Bart, Minerva sah ihn kühl an.

„Und was noch, Albus?", erwiderte sie spitz, Albus räusperte sich, gab keine Antwort und klatschte in die Hände.

„Was kann Dobby für Dumbledore Sir tun?", meldete sich der Hauself von Hogwarts aufgeregt zu Wort, Albus räusperte sich und teilte ihm seinen Wunsch mit. Mit einem Plopp war Dobby verschwunden und kehrte nach einigen Minuten mit einer vollen Schüssel wieder zurück. Nun war die Welt wieder in Ordnung und Albus bedankte sich überschwänglich. Er bemerkte nicht das Glitzern in den Augen seiner Kollegin, die seufzend ihren Kopf schüttelte.

°°°°

„Oh Scheiße! Das war irre!", stieß John begeistert aus, seine Freunde am Tisch nickten.

„Dieser Harry ist wirklich cool!", säuselte ein Slytherinmädchen frisch verliebt, sie seufzte entzückt - John schnaubte.

„Harry ist nicht nur cool, er ist auch sehr mutig und schwul, Sarah! Ich will eines Tages genauso werden wie er! Äh.. nicht schwul, versteht sich, aber… Ich frage mich nur was Draco jetzt denkt? Mir wäre bei dieser Sache speiübel geworden.", überlegte John mit krauser Nase und rutschte mit schweißnassen Händen hibbelig auf seiner Bank herum. Leise Vermutungen wurden aufgestellt, doch kam niemand auf die Idee Richtung Sex zu denken – wie denn auch…

°°°°

„Ich hasse Potter! Wieso hat der Bengel nur so viel Glück!", keifte Vernon los, Lämpchen für den Alarm gingen an. Dudley und Petunia zischten aus ihren Stühlen in die Höhe, eine Schwester kam ins Zimmer gelaufen. Ja, Vernon befand sich tatsächlich zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus – doch wollte er unbedingt den weiteren Verlauf wissen und hatte sich einen Fernseher ins Zimmer bestellt.

„Mister Dursley! Sie sollten sich doch nicht aufregen! Das ist nicht gut für ihr Herz und schon gar nicht für ihren Blutdruck! Außerdem würde eine Diät nicht schaden, welches das Risiko sofort verringern würde!", rief sie spitz aus, Vernon wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Schätzchen, nicht aufregen.", piepste Petunia leise, tätschelte beruhigend Vernons Schulter, der auf einmal zu knurren anfing. Die Schwester hörte nicht darauf, untersuchte Vernon und zog zufrieden wieder ab. Schon zum dritten Male an diesem Tag sprang der Alarm an. Langsam hatte sie keine Nerven mehr dafür. Weiterhin genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf, da sie den fetten Jungen betrachtete hatte. Entschlossen machte sie Kehrt, stieß die Türe zum Zimmer ein weiteres Mal auf.

„Und setzen Sie Ihren Jungen ebenfalls auf Diät! Sonst landet auch er bald hier im Krankenhaus – genauso wie Sie! Was sind Sie nur für eine Familie, die nicht einmal auf die Ernährung achtet!", gab sie vom Besten und verschwand wieder. Auch wenn dieser Kommentar hieße, dass sie ihren Job vielleicht los war – sie hatte es tun müssen. Die Schwester überhörte geflissentlich Vernons Gekeife, auch die kreischenden Worte von Petunia. Und natürlich auch die wüsten Beschimpfungen von deren Sohn. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen setzte sie ihren Weg fort und nahm sich vor ihren Chef darüber zu informieren.

°°°°

„Hermine! Geh schon! GEH! Du bist heute permanent unkonzentriert! Was ist denn mit dir los?", meldete sich Gabrielle zu Wort, Hermine seufzte.

„Mein bester Freund fährt dieses Rally-Rennen und Ron sieht es sich mit Adrian an. Die anderen auch und ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um Harry, verstehst du?", gab sie kleinlaut zu und senkte betroffen ihren Kopf. Der Patient, den sie gerade betreute, kam auch gut ohne sie zurecht. Gabrielles Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, sanft fing sie zu lächeln an.

„Na hau schon ab! Ich kriege das alleine hin. Ich werde der Oberärztin sagen, dass du dir für heute frei genommen hast. In Ordnung?", zwinkerte die Dunkelblonde mit Pferdeschwanz ihr zu, Hermine strahlte.

„Danke, Gabi! Ich danke dir!", kicherte sie leise und stürmte aus der Türe. Ron würde Augen machen, wenn sie mittels Flohnetzwerk sofort zu ihm kommen würde.

„Na wenn das nur gut geht? Sie wird Harry erwürgen, so temperamentvoll der doch ist…", seufzte Gabrielle und untersuchte weiterhin den Patienten. Vorher hatte es den Anschein, als würde dieser schlafen, doch dann schlug er verschmitzt grinsend die Augen auf.

„Habe ich richtig gehört? Geht es um diese Rally die heute stattfindet? Mein Sohn ist ein Fan dieser Muggelsportart. Haben Sie vielleicht einen Fernseher hier? Oder könnten Sie einen zaubern? Mir wäre sowieso etwas langweilig mit der Zeit.", zwinkerte er Gabrielle zu, die ihn erstaunt musterte und dann leise zu lachen anfing.

„Gut! Aber nur wenn Sie sich nicht all zu sehr dabei aufregen, ja? Sie wissen ja, Harry Potter sorgt immer für Aufregung. Ich beneide Hermine – sie hat ihn als besten Freund!", schwärmte sie und starrte in die Luft.

„Worauf warten wir noch?", grinste ihr Patient, Gabrielle ließ den Zauberstab sprechen.

°°°°

„Richard? Richard! Bist du wach?" Nur langsam drangen die Worte in sein Gehirn, mühselig öffnete er die Augen und bewegte seinen Kopf. Sein gesamter Körper tat ihm weh, doch er fühlte sich eigentlich gut. Als er Mike erblickte lächelte er zufrieden.

„Ja, bin ich… was…" Richard hörte Kais Stimme, sofort war er hellwach.

„Und?", haspelte er los und versuchte sich mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht aufzurichten. Natürlich besaßen die beiden ebenfalls einen Fernseher im Zimmer, den Mike schon längst aufgedreht hatte.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Die beiden Grünpflanzen sind auf Platz drei! Ich liebe sie jetzt schon! Ach, Richard? Lass mich nicht vergessen, dass ich mich bei ihnen bedanke! Die Schwester hat uns erlaubt, wenn es uns besser geht, dass wir mit der Rennleitung telefonieren. Sie meinte auch, dass sie bald wieder kommt. Vorher müsste sie noch zu so einer komischen und fetten Familie… Nach ihren Erzählungen nach handelt es sich um zwei ziemlich dicke Männer, wobei einer der Sohn ist - und einer dünnen Stange von Ehefrau.", lachte Mike los, dessen rechte Gesichtshälfte bandagiert war.

„Okay! Das sind tolle Nachrichten! Geht es dir ansonsten gut?", fragte Richard nach, Mike nickte.

„Ja, alles Bestens! Mir reicht es, dass wir am Leben sind und jetzt sollten wir die Jungs anfeuern. Mann, die sind so was von gut!", begeisterte sich Mike, Richard lächelte ein wenig.

„Oh ja, das sind sie. Und unsere Schutzengel noch dazu.", fügte er dankbar hinzu und verfolgte mit Herzklopfen die Reportage. Mögen Harry und Draco gewinnen! Doch es würde schwer werden gegen Williams zu bestehen. Richard hatte es bisher noch nie geschafft gegen sie zu gewinnen, allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass die beiden Jungen es könnten…

°°°°

Draco bekam sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein, schob das Visier hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh Mann! Die Gesichter von McLaren will ich sehen! Man sieht auf den ersten Blick, dass es von Amateuren gefertigt wurde, aber trotzdem!" Draco bekam sich nicht mehr ein, während Harry sich langsam aber sicher beruhigte.

Nicht, dass die beiden eine gemeine Idee ausgeheckt hätten…

°°°°

„Was… was soll denn der Scheiß!", erzürnte sich der Fahrer von McLaren, blieb mit quietschenden Reifen stehen. Sein etwas kleinerer Partner und er stiegen aus, blieben ratlos vor der Behinderung stehen und glotzten es dümmlich an.

„Das kann nicht von der Rennleitung aufgestellt worden sein, oder?", vermutete der Beifahrer, der Fahrer der McLaren zischte wütend.

„Scheiß Teil! Weg damit!", rief er aus, nahm es in die Hand und fetzte es weit weg. Mürrisch und sehr gereizt knurrten die beiden den lachenden Araber an, der vor der Haustüre hinter einer Absperrung saß und sich krumm und dämlich lachte. Er zeigte im weißen Gewand gekleidet auf die beiden Idioten, lachte sie auf Arabisch plappernd aus und wies dabei viele Lücken im Gebiss auf – schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Schenkel und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Vor Wut kochend stiegen die beiden ein, brausten mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Der Araber wischte sich sein Gesicht trocken, gluckste noch immer und sah sich sicherheitshalber um. Gut, der Hubschrauber war noch immer nicht hier – sehr gut! Grinsend hatte er den beiden Neulingen bei ihrem Streich zugesehen, ihnen den hoch erhobenen Daumen gezeigt. Die Gegend lag im Stillen und trotzdem konnte jederzeit der nächste Wagen vorbeikommen. Dass es eine Lücke im Zaun gab, wusste er – diese nutzte er sogleich und schob sich kichernd hindurch.

Beinahe andächtig hob er das Schild auf, welches auf einem Steher festgebunden war. Das Schild bestand aus einem A3 Karton, auf dem in der schnelle „UMLEITUNG" gekritzelt wurde. Abermals brach der Araber ins Lachen aus, stellte es glucksend auf und verschwand wieder hinter die Absperrung. Mal sehen, ob Toyota auch darauf reinfallen würde. Und wenn die Rennleitung die beiden Neuen des Streiches verdächtigte, würde der Araber alle Schuld auf sich nehmen. Das war es allemal wert!

Auch wenn die beiden Idioten von McLaren es nicht wussten, doch er beherrschte die englische Sprache perfekt. Er wusste was „Umleitung" hieß und fing abermals schallend zu lachen an. Zehn Minuten später war es dann soweit, Toyota blieb stehen. Die beiden Insassen schimpften sich gegenseitig an, da sie sich nicht einigen konnten, ob das Schild nun ernst gemeint war, oder nicht.

Der Araber konnte langsam nicht mehr, kippte von seiner Sitzgelegenheit - in Form einer Biersteige - seitlich weg und landete japsend nach Luft ringend am Boden. Leider verging ihm schnell das Lachen, da McLaren anscheinend die Rennleitung informiert hatte – Sicherheitsleute angewieselt kamen und das schöne Schild mit sich nahmen. Für Toyota ging die Fahrt weiter - der Araber schmollte und schimpfte alle in seiner Sprache aus. Ein kleines Grinsen konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, da McLaren UND Toyota wertvolle Zeit vergeudet hatten. Tja, Pech gehabt, Jungs…

°°°°

_Ich kann nicht mehr! Das gibt's nicht!_ – japste Kai nach Luft und hielt sich den Bauch. Der Hubschrauber kehrte zurück, um über McLaren zu berichten, hatte natürlich alles eingefangen. Auch die Zuschauer kamen aus dem Gelächter nicht mehr heraus, da ein blödes selbst gebasteltes Schild für Aufregung herrschte. Kai und sein Team hatten Toyota im Auge, als die Sicherheitsleute vorbeikamen und das Schild mit sich nahmen. Der Araber wurde als Zeuge aufgeschrieben und bereitwillig erklärte er sich dafür, diesen Streich gespielt zu haben. Natürlich erzählte er alles auf Englisch. Allerdings musste er eine saftige Strafe zahlen, doch da er stinkreich war, war ihm dies egal.

_Was für ein Volk! Ich habe ja meine Vermutungen, aber dass die Araber so einfallsreich sind hätte ich mir niemals träumen lassen. Zu dumm, dass die Fahrer von McLaren und Toyota darauf hereinfielen!_ – lachte Kai weiter und hielt sich den Bauch, verschwand kurzzeitig vom Bildschirm. Die Kamera schwenkte und fing den brüllenden Kai mit roten Wangen erfolgreich ein.

°°°°

_Harry! Draco! Habt ihr das getan?_ – meldete sich die Stimme von Lucius Vater, Draco wurde ganz klein.

„Was denn, Vater?", wisperte Draco unsicher, Harry biss sich kichernd auf die Lippen.

_Habt ihr dieses Schild aufgestellt?_ – donnerte Lucius los, Narzissa kicherte, ebenso Alfred. Ja, sie waren schon längst eingetroffen, hatten sich aber bisher zurückgehalten und waren erst jetzt auf der Bildfläche erschienen.

„Welches Schild denn, Lucius?", fragte Harry engelsgleich, Spider lag schon halb am Tisch und lachte sich krumm und dämlich. Didi seufzte, doch auch er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste, dass es die beiden waren, doch wieso sollte er Vermutungen aufstellen, wo es doch keine Beweise gab?

_Ihr wisst genau welches ich meine!_ – donnerte Lucius los, Alfred versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

_Jetzt ist es aber genug, Master Lucius! Wenn die beiden sagen sie waren es nicht, dann waren sie es auch nicht und…._

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam die Meldung der Rennleitung herein, die besagte, dass der Araber der Schuldige gewesen war. Auch Harry und Draco hörten diese Meldung, dankten ihm im Stillen dafür, weil er sie nicht verpfiffen hatte.

„Wie war das?", säuselte Harry süffisant, kurz war es ruhig auf der anderen Leitung.

_Nichts, ich habe nichts gesagt_ – räusperte sich Lucius leise, Zach prustete los.

_Also diese Aktion war mehr als abgefahren! Mann, wie cool ist dass denn? Leute! Ihr müsst nur noch Renault einholen, dann seid ihr wieder auf Platz zwei! Bald geht es wieder in die Wüste, ihr wisst ja! Das schwerste Stück auf der Strecke, weil die Dünen wirklich fies sind! Man kann leicht einsinken, versteht ihr?_ – gab er die Info weiter, Harry und Draco wurden ernst.

„Harry? Setz den Turbo ein – gerade Strecke, weitläufig.", redete Draco dazwischen und inspizierte die Karte eingehend.

„Geht klar.", antwortete Harry kichernd an beide gewandt und tat es auch sogleich. Abermals preschte der Wagen noch schneller voran, während Kai sich nicht mehr einbekam und die Zeiten miteinander verglich. In der Form einer Sonnenuhr würden die Schatten darauf drei Uhr nachmittags anzeigen und es waren noch Stunden, bis sie ankommen würden. Langsam aber sicher kehrte der Hunger wieder zurück, doch sie mussten durchhalten. Sobald sie die Stadt hinter sich ließen, hätten sie den letzten Zwischenstopp erreicht. Bis dahin galt es Zeit aufzuholen.

Der Funkverkehr wurde abermals unterbrochen, beide konzentrierten sich wieder. Renault war nicht mehr weit weg und Harrys Ziel war noch vor Renault den Stopp zu erreichen. Ihre Zeiten sahen sehr gut aus, so dass sie es auf jeden Fall schaffen konnten! Sobald sie die Gerade hinter sich ließen, mussten sie durch die engen Gassen von Dubai, was sich nicht gerade als einfach erwies.

Ziemlich oft musste Harry hinunter schalten, driftete dabei um die Kurven und zeigte sein wahres Talent. Spider starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm, da Kai es nicht lassen konnte über die beiden zu kommentieren. So schnell wie die Teilnehmer dieser Rally war noch niemand durch die Gassen gewetzt. Harry wusste den Wagen perfekt zu steuern, bremste richtig ab, machte niemals Fehler auf Asphalt. Dracos hämisches Grinsen kehrte zurück. Völlig entspannt sagte er Harry den Weg an, der teilweise auch die Handbremse benutzte, um perfekt die Kurven zu nehmen.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass ich gerade Unseresgleichen gesehen habe?", stotterte Draco leise und drehte sich nach hinten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du, Draco?", fragte er sogleich, Draco überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach nichts. Dachte, ich hätte am Straßenrand einige Zauberer gesehen, die sogar in Gryffindor- und Slytherinfarben gekleidet schienen. Wahrscheinlich bekommt mir die Hitze nicht gut.", grinste Draco leicht, Harry seufzte.

„Dray, ich glaube alles ist möglich. Weißt du noch – vor dem Start dachte ich auch noch, dass niemand aus der Zauberwelt etwas wissen würde – ich hatte mich getäuscht." Somit war das Thema vorerst erledigt und Draco dachte noch lange darüber nach. Dass ausgerechnet Professor Flittwick sich eines Trankes bedient hatte, damit er „normaler" aussah und Tonks zum Rennen mitschleppte, wussten die beiden nicht. Während er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte die Slytherinfarben zu tragen, trat Tonks in rot auf. Ihre Haarfarbe passte sich perfekt an.

„Weiter so, Harry! _WOOW_! Draco! JAAAAAA!", rief sie aus und sprang immer wieder in die Luft. Mit den wehenden Fähnchen schwenkte sie wild umher, Flittwick kicherte eingehend und summte vergnügt. Gut, dass er heute keinen Unterricht hatte. Keiner der Muggel betrachtete sie, da ein Zauber auf ihnen lag, den nur ein anderer Zauberer durchschauen konnte. Auch Fred und George waren dabei, hatten lustige Hüte auf und ließen ein gigantisches Feuerwerk sprechen, als Harrys Wagen an ihnen vorbei fuhr. Sie jubelten und schrieen und bedauerten es sehr nicht viel länger bleiben zu können. Hätten sie dies auch Ron und Ginny, sowie ihren Eltern und Geschwistern mitgeteilt, wäre die gesamte Weasley Familie nun anwesend. Doch das wäre dann schon auffallend gewesen.

Wie schön es war ein Zauberer zu sein zeigte sich darin, dass die Muggel mitjohlten und vollkommen ahnungslos darüber waren. Harry hatte das Feuerwerk natürlich gesehen, grinste in sich hinein. Doch die Neuigkeit, dass Draco richtig lag und dass Harry die Leute sehr wohl erkannt hatte, behielt er derweil noch für sich.

°°°°

Nun wurde es immer heikler, die Straßen enger. Staub und Sand, die von der Küste her kamen, lagen ruhig auf der Straße und wurden durch die Autos natürlich aufgewirbelt. Dies behinderte ein wenig die Sicht, doch Harry preschte weiter. Gerade Straßen gab es keine mehr, doch verzwickte Kurven, die es galt zu meistern.

„Harry! Da vorne! Renault!", kreischte Draco hibbelig los, Harrys Körper verspannte sich. Langsam aber sicher kamen sie immer näher, sahen zu wie Renault direkt vor ihnen um die nächste Kurve bog.

„Baby, zeig ihnen was du kannst.", schnarrte Draco leicht erregt, da er es liebte, wenn Harry dominant fuhr. Bisher hatte er sich eigentlich zurückgehalten, doch wenn es ums Ganze ging, war er wahrlich ein mutiger Löwe. Draco wäre stolz gewesen, hätte er die Anfeuerungsrufe vom gesamten Globus aus gehört.

„Gleich! Gleich haben wir sie!", überschlug sich Dracos Stimme, tippte permanent mit dem Finger gegen die leicht demolierte Windschutzscheibe.

„Alles klar, Draco, halte dich bitte fest.", meinte Harry ruhig, denn jetzt ging es um alles oder nichts. Wenn sie den zweiten Platz einfahren würden, hätten sie reale Chancen zu gewinnen, oder? Die Straßen mit ihren hoch gewachsenen Häusern wurden noch enger, zwei Autos passten mit Sicherheit nicht nebeneinander. Stoßstange stieß an Stoßstange. Renault versuchte Harry abzudrängen. Wenn Harry nach links lenkte, taten diese es auch. Genauso war es mit der anderen Richtung. Als sie es kurzzeitig auf einer kurzweiligen Geraden schafften nebeneinander zu fahren, rammte Renault sie – Draco fluchte.

„Arschloch! Ramm jemanden anderen! Das ist gegen die Regel! Hoffentlich hat es der Hubschrauber gesehen!", keifte er los, Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Seitlich touchierte er durch das Rempeln das Gemäuer, Funken sprühten und der letzte Seitenspiegel war weg. Jo würde ihm den Arsch aufreißen, aber gut. Harry gab keinen Ton von sich, fuhr Vollgas weiter, was Renault auch tat. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht vor ihren Platz herzugeben, zu Recht. Doch zu so unfairen Mitteln zu greifen, war schon etwas gewagt. Als sie zum zweiten Manöver starteten, sie abermals rammen wollten, trat Harry heftig auf die Bremse. Draco drückte es nach vorne in den Gurt, gespannt verfolgte er die Szene. Wie im Zeitlupentempo kam es den beiden Jugendlichen vor, dass Renault nicht damit gerechnet hatte, - mit voller Wucht sich eindrehte und seitlich, mit der Schnauze zu ihnen, die Mauer rammte.

Harry grinste teuflisch, blieb kurzzeitig stehen und vergewisserte sich im Wagen sitzend, ob es den beiden fluchenden Fahrern auch gut ging. Als dem so war winkte er ihnen gehässig zu, trat aufs Pedal und weg war er. Das Team von Renault tobte noch immer, konnten sie natürlich schon noch weiter fahren. Allerdings war die verlorene Zeit nicht wirklich aufzuholen, denn Harry hinterließ zum Andenken eine Staubwolke. Dazu kam noch, dass sie eine Frauenstimme schimpfen hörten, weil die Wäscheleine durch die Erschütterung des Gemäuers sich losmachte – Leine samt Wäsche landete auf der Windschutzscheibe des Wagens von Team Renault, versperrte ihnen die Sicht.

Wild schimpfend fuhren sie in Schlangenlinien davon, bis die Wäscheleine endlich herunterrutschte und die frische Wäsche mit ihr am staubigen Asphalt liegen blieb. Man musste nämlich auch wissen, dass es zwischendurch sehr wohl noch alte Häuser gab, die sich in die moderne Stadt eingliederte. Die Gewohnheit von trocknender Wäsche im Freien blieb weiterhin bestehen.

Der Erdball wäre gesprungen, würde er im Universum nicht schweben. Denn der Pegel an Hysterie und Freude nahm enorm zu, als Harry mit Vollgas und aufgezogenem Motor einige Biegungen später das vorerst letzte Ziel passierte, der Schiedsrichter die Stoppuhr drückte. Sie waren wieder auf Platz zwei, brüllten sich vor Freude die Seele aus dem Leib und konnten es noch immer nicht fassen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch den Ersten einzuholen und dies würde schwer werden – sehr schwer. Williams war Vorjahresweltmeister, ob die beiden jemals eine Chance auf den Sieg hätten?

**TBC….**

Puh! Geschafft! Kann man es so lassen? Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Nun aber zu euren Reviews!

Mein Dank geht besonders an:

**_Brirdy, Feilian, Raven, sweet-chaos-chan, Kylyen, tini-chan, Kaktus, Willow, Ich, sumore-iro, geli-chan, pandoradoggis, Connili, Ley S. Dumbledore, glamourgirl2, vava6, Schnuffie, Leilia, Bubble, MoonyTatze, Leseteufel, Kraecker, Tamaryn, Nalan, Kim Alexandra, Story Fan 91 und duivel!_**

Ich danke euch allen tausend Mal und hoffe, ich habe niemanden bei der Aufzählung vergessen! Wenn doch, bitte schreien! Jetzt werde ich eure Fragen allgemein beantworten °räusper°

- Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich euch mit einem Chap begeistern kann. Da hab ich noch viel mehr Spaß daran zu schreiben! Ich hoffe, dass ich das weiterhin schaffe, denn es bedeutet für mich beinahe die Welt euch glücklich zu sehen!

- Ja, ich kann euch nur einen Tipp geben. Wenn ihr „sportlich" drauf seid, dann sichert bitte alles. Nicht, dass eure Eltern euch entdecken – kann nämlich sehr peinlich werden. Gott sei Dank war es bei Harry und Draco nicht der Fall. °grins°

- Keine Sorge, Harry und Draco treten ihnen gekonnt in die Ärsche. Schätze, sie haben damit schon angefangen, oder? Hat euch das so zugesagt, oder eher nicht? Na ich hoffe doch schon! Dickes Bussi an alle, die es genau richtig fanden. Hättet ihr Wünsche, wie Harry Williams fertig machen soll? Ich habe da schon meine Gedanken, aber Ideen kann ich immer gebrauchen!

- Wisst ihr, ich habe immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht, wenn ihr mir schreibt und mitteilt, dass ihr nicht viel schreiben könnt. Und trotzdem schreibt ihr mir und denkt an mich! Das bedeutet mir so unglaublich viel! °hach° Danke!

- Gut, ich werde die volle Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn ihr durch „ich beiße auf den Tisch" sämtliche Zähne verliert oder andere Gliedmaßen suchen gehen müsst. Wie wäre es dann mit einem Zauber? Den kann ich euch dann per Eule verschicken… oder doch ein Trank gegen aufreibende Nerven? Meine sind schon längst geflüchtet, nicht dass es euch auch so geht! °lach°

- Wie hat euch das zwischen Severus und Remus gefallen? Ging das so? Habe mal eine neue Variante ausprobiert und hoffe, sie kommt gut an? Normales Lemon wäre etwas langweilig geworden, auch wenn ich langsam nicht mehr weiß wie ich Lemons zukünftig noch besser beschreiben soll. Was hält ihr von Harrys Reitunterricht? Diejenigen die das gut finden, sollten sich bald melden, damit ich _das_ auch schreiben kann. °zwinker°

- Ooops, Sorry! Die Dursleys haben sich doch noch eingemischt. Irgendwie schrieben meine Finger einfach, ohne dass ich es wollte. Aber ich finde die Schwester klasse! °hust° Sind wir nicht alle froh, dass es Mike und Richard gut geht? Vielleicht spielen die Herren noch eine Rolle, man weiß ja nie.

- Tja, ich mag Klettern auch nicht, aber meine Kollegin tut das und hat mir einiges darüber erklärt. Also habe ich es einfach mit hinein genommen und fand es ganz okay so. Solange ICH es nicht tun muss, sondern Harry? °lach° Ach ja, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich gerne mal nach Dubai will? Und dann fahre ich alles ab und zeige mit dem Finger auf gewisse Stellen „Da waren Harry und Draco!" Ob mir das jemand glaubt? Schätze nicht…

- °weglach° Sorry, Kaktus! Hab nicht mal dran gedacht, dass ja dein Name hier berühmt wird. Super Kommi! Ich lach mich weg! Gut, Leute, der Kaktus liegt nicht im Krankenhaus – oder DIE Kaktus, wenn es um die Süße geht. Wie sieht es mit eurer Schule aus? Seid ihr alle brav am lernen? Bin stolz auf euch, weil ihr so brav durchhaltet!

- Außerdem möchte ich euch allen für euer geniales Verständnis danken! Finde ich toll, dass ich euch so auf diese Art und Weise danken kann – sowie antworten darf. Meist habe ich in letzter Zeit absolut keine Möglichkeit alles einzeln zu beantworten, aber ich will euch wenigstens einiges mitteilen! Es geht einfach nicht, dass ich mich nicht bei euch melde, wo sind wir denn dann? Ihr seid mir sehr wichtig, noch immer sehr wichtig. Das wisst ihr, oder? Und ich muss mich bei denjenigen entschuldigen, die gerne hätten, dass ich direkt antworte – aber es geht leider nicht. Die Firma nimmt mich so dermaßen ein, dass ich nur noch kraftlos nach Hause komme – und das meist so um 20 Uhr. Da bin ich generell froh mich melden zu können, weil ich die Story nicht vernachlässigen will, sie für mich pure Ablenkung und Kraftsammlung bedeutet. Bitte habt Erbarmen mit mir, sonst muss ich sicherlich bald in die Irrenanstalt… und wie sollte ich dann dort weiter schreiben? °snief°

- Mann, Drehbuchautorin in Hollywood wäre voll der Hammerjob, aber ich glaube, die Welt ist solchen FF´s nicht all zu sehr aufgeschlossen. Außerdem würde ich von JKR ein wenig verprügelt werden °lach°, wenn ich ihre Lieblinge ein wenig versaue. Wobei.. ich hätte da nichts dagegen! Ich würde sofort Regie führen und voll den Actionfilm rausbringen. Natürlich kämen dann nur Dan und Tom als Schauspieler in Frage. Dies wird allerdings nur ein Traum bleiben – aber träumen darf man ja, oder? °kicher°

- Ja, keine Sorge, ich liebe weiterhin Harry Ends! Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen und es stimmt: auch wenn es noch so hart zugehen sollte, es kommt immer alles wieder ins Lot. Die Sicherheit kann ich euch auf jeden Fall geben.

- Hm, wer sagt denn, dass Draco „Magielos" ist? Natürlich kann er hier weniger als Harry, so viel ist klar. Aber wer weiß was noch alles passiert? Ich habe doch immer ein Ass im Ärmel? Nicht ungeduldig sein, man weiß bei mir selten bis nie was als nächstes kommt. Schätze allerdings auch, dass ein jeder Autor es anders sieht. Ich gucke dann selber was ich noch „zaubern" kann. °hihi°

- Mann, ich hasse das Wort „Tunnelblick" Dachte beim letzten Mal, dass es so gemeint war, dass man es mit einem „n" schreibt. Hatte mich doch ein wenig stutzig gemacht. Allerdings denke ich auch, dass ich es im Chap mit nur einem N geschrieben hatte, deshalb der Hinweis. Wenn ich es diesmal nicht schnallen sollte, dürft ihr meinen Kopf aufmachen. Aber Achtung: derzeit befindet sich nur eine Notiz darin, auf der „Gehirn" draufsteht. Denn meine eine Gehirnzelle ist ausgewandert, die zweite an Einsamkeit gestorben. Seit dem saust der Sand von Dubai bei den Ohren durch… tja… Schicksal.

- Tut mir Leid, wenn es unter euch Leute gibt, die keine Action wollen °snief° Aber ich bin halt ein Fan davon und ich schätze, es kommt weiterhin vor. Hoffe, ihr könnte es überlesen, wenn es euch nicht so gefällt. Dafür kommt euch Lemon vor, nicht wahr? Und die Romantik wird auch wieder kommen, aber vorerst muss das Rennen fertig gefahren werden. °kicher°

- Wieso Draco beim vorherigen Chap nichts registriert hatte war deshalb, weil er sich voll in die Hosen gemacht hatte vor lauter Angst. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass Harry einfach so mutig ist und er so ein Angsthase. Er hatte ein Black out und musste es erst einmal verdauen. Aber dann dachte er sich, dass er es auch kann und Harry ihn braucht. Und schon war er wieder normal. Er wird es auch weiterhin bleiben, keine Sorge. Gut, ab und zu wurde ihm übel… aber wem würde das nicht werden?

- Tanz der Vampire? Den Titel kenne ich, aber ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie der Film war. Herbert und Magda kamen darin vor? Beide Namen? Boah! Nein, war eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt. Muss die beiden Mal fragen, ob sie den Film kennen! °lach°

°;°;°;°;°;°

_Habe ich alle Fragen beantwortet? Ich hoffe doch schon! Bitte verzeiht, dass ich es nicht schaffe persönliche Kommis zu schreiben – ich würde es ja so gerne! °snief° Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch **wunderschöne Weihnachten** und falls ich wieder einmal zu spät bin – **einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**_ Mögen all eure Wünsche und Träume in Erfüllung gehen!

_Leute, ich hab euch lieb! Danke für alles! Dickes Bussi an euch, die kleine eingelaufene gugi_


	18. And the winner is

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

Diesmal melde ich mich nur kurz, meine Süßen! Dieses Kapitel ist sehr lang, also nehmt euch bitte die Zeit zum lesen! 25 Seiten Eigentlich wollte ich wieder auf alle Kommis eingehen, aber dieses Chap hatte mich echt geschafft. Ich hoffe, es war emotional und spannend genug? Ich verspreche beim nächsten Chap wieder Fragen zu beantworten! Da ich aber im Verzug bin, wollte ich so schnell wie möglich das nächste Chap hochladen!

Und für alle die es nicht wissen (was auch der Grund des Verzugs war) Ich habe einen _Weihnachtsoneshot_ UND einen _Silvesteroneshot_ bei Fanfiktion.de hoch geladen! Viel Spaß beim lesen, egal bei was!

Wünsche im Nachhinein einen **tollen Start ins Jahr 2006**! Mögen alle eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen!

P.s. Wer diesmal Fehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten °hust° War etwas in Eile, sorry…

**Mein besonderer Dank geht an folgende unglaubliche Reviewer!**

**Duivel **(ich hatte dich schon so vermisst! Coole Kommis, so lang! Knutsch!), **Moony Tatze** (Den Herbert kenn ich voll nicht.. Hey, du fieberst richtig mit, was? Weiter so! Knutsch!), **Feilian** (Sorry, die Reitstunden werden nicht so direkt angesprochen diesmal °snief° Knutsch trotzdem?), **Schnuffie** (Diesmal war es weniger Sev und Rem. Leid tut. Mal sehen, ob ich deinen Wunsch erfüllen kann? Bussi), **Raven** (Sehr brav! Meldung erhalten! °lach° Knuddels!), **geli-chan** (Hoffe, du hast nicht zu lang warten müssen? Bei dir auch sorry, weil die Reitstunden nur angedeutet werden. Dafür gibt's ne Überraschung wegen Lemon. KNUTSCH!) **sumire-iro** (°lach° Geiles Kommi! Suchtmittel alias Chap gefällig? Bussis), **Kylyen** (Du schönste aller Sterne! Mein persönlicher Augenstern! Deine Kommis sind himmlisch! Knuddelknutsch, bussis, hdl), **pandoradoggis** (klingt nach äh Überraschungsei? Hm, Gusto darauf bekomm. Danke!), **Connili** (Hui, da kennt sich wer aus mit Motoren! Cool, baby! Danke für die süße Eule und deren Geschenk! °träller°), **Story Fan 91** (Klar darfst Süße sagen! Ich mag das °lieb grins° Boah! So süß! Danke! Ja, klar, schreib mir ne Mail! KNUTSCH!), **vava 6** (Egal welche Sprüche, ob alt oder neu, sie sollten gefallen °kicher° Bussis!), **Ich** (Ja, ich habs Renault auch gegönnt! Hihi), **Minnie** (Schatz, du bekommst nen Orden von mir! ABSOLUT geil, WIE OFT du mir geschrieben hast! Könnte austicken, danke! Super! Dickes, fettes Knutsch!), **Raphaela-San** (Wer bis´n du? °lach° Klar kenn ich dich noch! Schön von dir zu lesen! Mehr Lemons? Darf ich? Will wieder, jeb. Knutsch, danke fürs melden!), **lealau** (Super! Du lebst ja mit! DAS mag ich voll! Dann wars nicht umsonst! DANKE! °mein Leben gerettet°), **blut** (Trotzdem danke fürs melden! Egal wo du liest! Bussis), **feaneth** (Vor lachen vom Stuhl gefegt? Sehen will! Süße, war ein total herziges Kommi! DANKE!), **Bubble** (Draco und Harry bekamen von mir nen Vibrator °prust° zwecks gemeinsamen Liebesspiels… Lese eigentlich Harry/Draco, ähm..Remus/Severus. BUSSIS!), **Tigermieze** (glubsch. Geile Kommis, Hasi! °umflieg° DANKE! Was ist, fahren wir auch Rally? Ich hol dich ab! KNUTSCH meine Süße!), **Nalan** (Zu viel Aktion? Hilfe! Und was mach ich jetzt mit DIESEM Chap? °Hilflos guck° Ja, das Schild war fies, aber genial, was? Knutsch dich!), **maria** (schlimme du! °lach° Na hoffentlich verbessere ich mich! °huch° Danke! So ein Kommi brauchte ich! Darf ich dich behalten? Bussis!), **Schneewittchen** (Woher kennen alle Herbert? Noch nie gesehen °lach° Keine Panik, bist noch immer ne ur süße! Bussis an dich!) **LadyChocolate** (Hm, gibt verschiedene Ausdrücke, die man nehmen kann. Gibt's nämlich in Österreich °sorry° Willst ein Zitronenbonbon? Kannst es erforschen und mir gleich Bericht erstatten °hehe° Und dann…sind wir reich! Oder? Danke! Süß von dir! DANKE! Wanns weiter geht? JETZT! °aufkreisch und hüpf° Bussis auch an dich!)

**So, alle durch? Wenn ja! Toll! Hab euch alle lieb! Ihr seid super! Danke für die genialen Kommis! Bussis an alle, knutschis und ganz viele Umarmungen! **

**Eure für immer, gugi und Darkgugi, die sich wieder mal einmischt…. °nur zur Info..° **

°;°;°;°;°;°

**Kapitel 18**

**And the winner is…**

„JAAAAAA!" Didi Mateschitz sprang aus seinem Klappstuhl hoch, der Sekunden danach laut polternd zu Boden krachte - dort in sich zusammenfiel. Didis Herz pochte hart in der Brust, pure Freude, sowie Stolz fluteten seinen Körper. Seine Faust stieß während des Aufschreis geballt in die Höhe, sein Gesicht lief knallrot an. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten!

„WAS FÜR UNGLAUBLICHE JUNGS!", donnerte er noch immer überwältigt los, seine Augen leuchteten. Natürlich hatte er gewusst welche Talente in Harry schlummerten, doch diese Leistungen waren einfach unglaublich! Etwas Besseres war ihm noch nie untergekommen! Leistung gepaart mit Ehrgeiz und Raffinesse. Eine Kombination, die er bisher nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ein breites Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, während die anderen tanzten und jubelten, sich umarmten und einfach außer sich vor Freude waren.

Wieder beruhigt, setzte sich Didi in den wieder aufgestellten Klappstuhl und seufzte leise. Das Grinsen bekam er einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht, während er noch immer über Funk hörte, wie die beiden Jungs johlten und schrieen. Ja, sie hatten es verdient, sie hatten es geschafft. Trotzdem sie BMW geholfen hatten, Toyota egoistisch – natürlich zu Recht - handelte, - hatten sie sich ihren zweiten Platz wiedererkämpft. Und das auch nur, weil sie Renault austricksten – allerdings mit fairen Mitteln. Am liebsten hätte er die beiden Goldjäger adoptiert. Nicht, wie es beim ersten Eindruck schien, weil sie Geld einbrachten – nein, weil sie ihm ans Herz gewachsen waren.

Allerdings gestand er sich auch ein, dass er bald einem Herzkasper erliegen würde, sollten die beiden Rammböcke weiterhin so spannende Ergebnisse bringen. Er selber verfolgte die Berichte von Kai mit, hatte seinen langjährigen Bekannten selten so im Eifer des Gefechts und am Rande des Wahnsinns erlebt. Wie schafften Harry und Draco es sich so gekonnt in die Herzen der daran Beteiligten zu schleichen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch die Tatsache war vorhanden. Didi verfolgte die „News", bekam die Reportagen sämtlicher Zeitungen sofort auf den Tisch geknallt. Ja, er hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet. Eines war jedoch sicher: Würden die beiden auch an letzter Stelle landen, er würde sie immer achten, sie immer als Sieger ansehen. Sie hatten mehr auf die Beine gestellt, als manch ein Weltchampion. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren zweifellos in die Geschichte der Rally eingegangen.

°°°°

Blaise übersprang zwei Stufen auf einmal, hetzte sie hinunter, strauchelte und wäre beinahe über sie hinweggesegelt. Gerade noch bekam er sich ein – Gott sei Dank gab es ein Stiegengeländer. Blaise war noch immer ein typischer Slytherin, der nicht anders konnte, als alle anderen auszulachen. Viel zu sehr begeisterte ihn der Erfolg seiner Freunde, die eindeutig die Besten der Besten waren – zumindest für „klein" Blaise.

Mit leuchtenden Augen driftete er mit hartem Griff am Geländer um die Ecke, sprang weiter über die Stiegen hinweg. Mit einem lauten poltern kam er mit beiden Füßen ziemlich elegant am Boden auf, was wegen des Speeds nicht so einfach war. Der Geschwindigkeitsrausch spielte sogleich seine Nachwirkung aus, ließ Blaise nach vorne kippen. Mit viel zu viel Schwung zischte er mit viel zu großen Schritten an der offen stehenden Türe der Techniker vorbei, die ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten. Dieser Blaise war ihnen schon aufgefallen, sie fanden ihn sehr erfrischend und ein wenig hyperaktiv.

Endlich draußen angekommen empfing ihn die pralle Sonne, plötzlich hechelte er nach Luft ringend und fing zu keuchen an. Nichts desto Trotz musste er seinen Paradetanz aufführen, denn gegenüber ihres Lagers befanden sich jenes von „Toyota" und „Renault". Laut fing er zu lachen an, zeigte mit ausgestreckten Arm auf die „Loser" und trällerte los.

_Draco und Harry! Ja, ja, jaaahhhaa! Sie haben es geschafft, während ihr nur blöd gafft. _

_Sie erkämpften sich den zweiten Platz, mit Raffinesse und Tatenkraft! _

_Ihr seht durch die Finger und weint, Harry und Draco sind mit dem zweiten Platz vereint! LALALALALAAAAA! Mann, ist das geil! Noch ne Botschaft an euch: _

…_.I´m a loser, Baby, so why don´t you kill me… _

…sang er falsch los und wackelte mit dem Hintern zu ihnen umher. Neugierige Zuschauer schritten näher, bestaunten Blaise Showeinlage und fingen amüsiert darüber zu lachen an, klatschten im Takt mit. Blaise bemerkte nicht, dass Kevin angesaust kam, ihn herumwirbelte, seine Hände schnappte und mit ihm Tango tanzte. Und das mitten in der prallen Hitze – hinter der sicheren Abgrenzung. Mit starrer Haltung und riesigen Schritten stapften sie voran, viele fingen zu johlen an.

Crash stolperte ebenso lachend in die Hitze hinaus, hielt ein Bier in der Hand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Neben ihm kam Zach keuchend zum Stillstand, hielt sich die Hüften und prustete danach los. Die beiden Zauberer waren der Hit generell, was andere Zuschauer ebenso sahen. Wollten Crash und Zach nur so dastehen und zusehen? Wenn schon peinlich, dann ordentlich peinlich! Sollte alle Welt erfahren, was für ein verrückter Haufen sie doch waren! Fehlte nur noch..

„JO! Komm gefälligst her!", kreischte Zach los, schnappte sich den rothaarigen Jungen, der eigentlich dem ganzen Tumult entgegen wollte, eher den Weg zur Werkstatt einschlagen wollte. Blöd gelaufen, oder? Schon zog Zach ihn mit sich, umschlang Crashs Taille, was wegen des Größenunterschieds ziemlich witzig aussah. Zach machte es vor, schmiss hüpfend den einen Fuß in die Höhe, dann folgte der andere. Fehlte nur noch ein Röckchen mit Rüschen, dann wäre alles perfekt.

Gott sei Dank war dem nicht so. Crash, der für einen jeden Spaß zu haben war, schmiss die leere Flasche weg und machte mit. Jo wollte im Erdboden versinken, fragte sich, ob die Jungs einen Sonnenstich zu viel abkassiert hatten. Jedoch ließ er sich von der Euphorie der beiden Deppen anstecken, ließ rotes Gesicht – rotes Gesicht sein und machte ebenso mit. Blaise und Kevin, die ihren Tanz beendeten, kamen grinsend angelaufen, hackten sich ein und vervollständigten das tanzende Bild.

Diese Einlage mit ziemlich ungleichen Tänzern lockte noch mehr Zuseher an, natürlich auch das Kamerateam. Audrey kam mit hohen Stöckeln angetrippelt, brachte sich in Position und grinste behindert in die Kamera. Natürlich dokumentierte sie sofort, während im Hintergrund die Jungs laut grölten und ihre Beine noch höher in die Luft warfen. Audrey kam mit dem berichten nicht mehr hinterher, da Narzissa und Lucius hinzukamen – angelockt von den arabischen und englischen Anfeuerungsrufen.

Lucius riss die Augen auf, doch tat er so, als hätte er einen Stock zum dirigieren und schlüpfte in die Rolle eines Dirigenten. Narzissa wippte hin und her, summte vor sich hin und als Alfred dazukam, war alles perfekt. Etwas steif stand er daneben, musterte die hüpfenden Jungs, die eindeutig zu viel „Irgendetwas" hatten. Mit zuckenden Schultern fischte er in seiner Hosentasche nach seiner Mundharmonika und stimmte ein kleines Lied an, gab mit seinem Fuß den Takt vor.

Spider lachte schon Tränen, klebte mit seiner Nase an der Fensterscheibe des ersten Stockes, stieß immer wieder Didi in die Rippen. Beide grinsten um die Wette, als sie die belämmerten Gesichter der anderen Teams sahen, die zahlreich durch dem Lärm neugierig nach draußen strömten. Tuschelnd steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen, konnten nicht fassen, was sich ihnen gegenüber ereignete. Didi musste sich korrigieren. Nicht nur die Jungs waren Gold wert, auch deren ihre Freunde. So einen verrückten Haufen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und der Vater von Draco war ja der Oberhammer, der sich geradezu als Dirigent in seine Rolle hineinsteigerte. Ja, so konnte es manchmal ablaufen, auch wenn diese Show vorher noch nie gesehen worden war. Als Didi schließlich Audrey sah, die eifrig kommentierte, wusste er sofort, dass dieses Szenario die gesamte Welt sehen würde….

°°°°

„Nein, ich fasse es nicht! LUCIUS?", stieß Severus hervor, der sich kerzengerade im Bett aufrichtete, mit großen Augen auf den herbei gezauberten Bildschirm starrte. Das, was hinter dieser Wasserstoffblonden passierte, war doch viel interessanter! Aber… _Lucius_ als Dirigent? Remus Lachen drang an sein Ohr, der sich gerade noch im Bett halten konnte.

„Nein! Lucius im Fernsehen! Als Dirigent! Nimm das auf, Severus!", kreischte er lachend los, schlug immer wieder auf das Kissen ein und krümmte sich im Bett zusammen. Zwar wussten sie noch nicht wieso sie alle feierten, doch vermutete er sehr wohl, dass Harry und Draco ein Highlight vollbracht hatten.

„Und… ähm.. wie nehme ich auf? Ist doch Muggelzeugs?", fragte Severus verdattert, während sanfte Hände sich von hinten um ihn schlangen, heißer Atem seinen Nacken streifte.

„Das, mein lieber Severus, zeige ich dir gerne. Doch vorher…." Remus schnappte sich Severus Kinn, zog es zu sich, so dass er seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten platzieren konnte.

…_.ist es eine unglaubliche Leistung, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sich doch noch den zweiten Platz erkämpfen konnten! Meinen Glückwunsch an Team Red Bull!_

„WAAASSS? Das ist ja sagenhaft!", rief Remus aus, beendete natürlich vorher den Kuss und sprang nackt aus dem Bett. Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht starrte er zum Bildschirm, grinste von einer Backe zur anderen. Severus hingegen interessierte es nicht all zu sehr, sah er nur den nackten Körper vor sich. Ein lustvolles Knurren entstieg seiner Kehle, was Remus sofort die Lauscher aufstellen ließ.

„Severus? Severus! Nicht! Wir….."

„Später..", knurrte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, der sich den armen Remus einfach so schnappte und wieder ins Bett zerrte. Jetzt wurde der Gong für Runde zwei ausgerufen, wobei sich Remus sehr schnell überreden ließ.

°°°°

„Schritt rechts und dann links! Mann, Ron!", lachte Adrian los, seine grünen Spitzen wippten im hüpften mit, während Ron wieder einmal aus dem Takt kam und missmutig murrte. Hermine seufzte, war sie schon längst dazu gestoßen und johlte am lautesten auf, als übertragen wurde wie Harry und Draco sich den zweiten Platz wieder holten. Ron erkannte seine Freundin kaum wieder, die wie ausgewechselt schien. Sie umschlang Adrians und Rons Taille und machte es ihnen vor – so wie es die Jungs im Fernsehen machten. Zu dritt tanzten sie los, johlten und freuten sich mit den Zweitplatzierten.

°°°°

„Was habe ich verpasst? Die Schwester stand mir dauernd im Bild und quatschte mich voll!", zeterte Mike, Richard lachte los und versuchte sich im Krankenbett aufzurichten. Da es nähe Dubai leider kein geeignetes Krankenhaus gab, welches auf ihre Verletzungen spezialisiert war, wurden sie in ein weit entferntes gebracht, welches hohes Ansehen besaß. Sie fanden es nur schade, dass sie sich wieder in England befanden, so verflucht weit weg von Dubai. Durch den Rettungshubschrauber allerdings, hatten sie die Strecke in Rekordzeit hinter sich gebracht. Risiken beim Transport in jenem gab es nicht, da Harry und Draco sie perfekt stabilisiert hatten. Die Rettungseinheit hatte sich kurzzeitig dazu entschlossen, als sie den Zustand ihrer Patienten richtig einschätzen konnten.

Richard und Mike wussten allerdings nicht, dass die Pflegefamilie von Harry Potter ebenso in diesem Krankenhaus stationiert war, doch sie mochten diese Familie jetzt schon nicht, die sich immer wieder mit der netten Krankenschwester anlegte.

„Sie haben sich abermals den zweiten Platz geholt und Renault voll ausgetrickst! Wie mir aber scheint, wird Renault einige Strafpunkte bekommen, weil sie Harry und Draco mit Absicht versucht haben abzudrängen. Das heißt, sie fahren einige Minuten später weg, wenn sie wieder an den Start müssen.", trällerte Richard zufrieden, Mike seufzte und ließ sich ins Kissen zurücksinken.

„Unglaublich. Die beiden könnten es wirklich schaffen! Ich gönne es ihnen! Wenn da nur nicht Williams wäre…", knirschte er mit den Zähnen, Richards Miene wurde ernst.

„Ja, die schrecken vor nichts zurück. Mal sehen, ob Harry und Draco gegen sie ankommen. Und wehe, sie handeln rechtswidrig, dann gehe ich gegen sie vor.", stieß Richard seine Faust in die Handfläche, hier kam der Anwalt voll bei ihm durch. Mike kicherte und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

„Das glaube ich dir – und wie.", gluckste er, verzog jedoch vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht. Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann durften sie das Krankenhaus verlassen – hoffentlich.

°°°°

Das Schloss Hogwarts würde springen, währe es nicht ziemlich schwer und somit mit dem Boden verankert. Viele der Schüler kannten Lucius Malfoy, starrten ungläubig auf den Bildschirm und konnten sich nicht entscheiden sprachlos zu wirken, oder mitzujubeln. Auch sie kannten das Ergebnis, Kai schaltete sich vom Helikopter aus oftmals ein und freute sich natürlich mit. Nun war Halbzeit angesagt, die Schüler mussten wieder zum Unterricht. Dumbledore war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, erhob sich langsam und schritt leise summend zu seinem Büro. Zwei Drittel hatten die beiden schon geschafft und Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen würden auf Platz eins zu gelangen.

Vor ihm herumspringend erregte John seine Aufmerksamkeit, der tausend Mal an seine Kameraden gerichtet wiederholen musste, wie toll doch Harry und Draco waren. Dumbledore allerdings war natürlich auch wichtig, dass sich die Häuser untereinander verstanden – was nun anscheinend der Fall war. Wo nur Remus und Severus blieben? Bald würden sie wieder unterrichten müssen…

°°°°

„Okay! Alles wieder hinein! Die Show ist vorbei!", rief Didi aus, klatschte in die Hände, während die Jungs den Applaus genossen. Zufrieden grinsend verschwanden sie – ebenso verschwitzt, wieder in die herrliche Kühle und schnauften wie Lokomotiven. Lucius stolzierte ihnen mit hoch erhobenem Kopf nach, Narzissa und Alfred amüsierten sich prächtig. Während viele Reporter gerne noch ein Interview mit der irren Gruppe führen wollte, nahm sich Didi ihnen an und beantwortete alle Fragen nach gutem Wissen und Gewissen. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass dummes Gerede herrschte. Gott sei Dank hatten die anderen Teams nicht mitbekommen, was Blaise anfangs so falsch von sich gab, sonst hätten sie eventuell wegen Beleidigung noch eine Klage am Hals.

Es reichte schon aus, dass Kevin und die Jungs, sowie Alfred und Dracos Eltern dies mitverfolgen durften. Während Didi also den Reportern Rede und Antwort stand, verzogen sich die Jungs in ihre Zimmer. Der heutige Tag war gelaufen und es brauchte nur noch einige Stunden, dann wäre der Abend ins Land gezogen.

„Schatz, ich gehe dann mal duschen.", zwinkerte Blaise seinem Kevin zu, der sich in einen der Couchsessel geworfen hatte, ein Buch zur Hand nahm und lustlos darin herumblätterte. Eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes im Sinne, doch man wusste ja nie wie interessant ein Abend noch werden konnte.

„Ja, ja, bis dann!", antwortete Kevin leicht abwesend, tat nur so als ob. Enttäuscht zog Blaise ab, marschierte Richtung Dusche und zog sich dabei das verschwitzte Shirt aus. Achtlos ließ er es fallen, Kevins Augen glitzerten. Der ebenfalls Schwarzhaarige blinzelte durch die satten Strähnen, die sein Sichtfeld behinderten, doch das ozeanblau seiner Augen leuchtete hindurch. Ein kesses Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen vollen Lippen ab, während der groß gewachsene Junge sich langsam erhob und das Buch augenblicklich beiseite legte.

Die Dusche rauschte bereits, ansonsten war kein Mucks zu hören. Kevin Leary schlich leise zur Eingangstüre, schloss sie sorgfältig ab und drehte sich mit einem verruchten Lächeln auf den Lippen umher. Wie ein schwarzer Panther schlich er auf leisen Sohlen Richtung Dusche, zog die dazugehörige Türe geräuschlos auf und trat ein. Dampfschwaden umhüllten ihn sofort, doch hatte er weiterhin freie Sicht auf die milchige Duschwand. Die Silhouette, die sich dahinter abzeichnete, ließ sein Herz wie immer schneller schlagen. Erregung stieg in ihm empor, sein Blick verwandelte sich in pure Lust. Ebenso lautlos zog er sich im Schatten eines Vorsprungs aus, bis er schließlich nackt dastand und spüren konnte, wie seine Männlichkeit auf diesen sagenhaften Anblick reagierte und wuchs.

Blaise Hände tanzten über seinen schlank trainierten Körper, sein Kopf lag im Nacken und wurde von den heißen Strahlen des Wassers massiert. Kevin hörte ein leises Stöhnen, konnte sich schon denken, was Blaise´ eine Hand gerade anstellte. Kevins Hand fand von alleine seinen harten Ständer, griff zu und fing an sich selber ein wenig zu massieren. Er selber musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, ließ nach einigen Reibungen ab und zwängte sich durch den offen stehenden Spalt in die Duschkabine hinein. Als er Blaise unglaublich athletischen Körper vor sich sah, fing er leise zu keuchen an – seine Augen blieben hartnäckig an den kleinen Rundungen von Blaise Po hängen. _Oh ja, heute bist du dran.._

Kevin machte einen Schritt vor, schlang seine Arme Besitz ergreifend um Blaise schlanke Taille, presste seine Lippen an den warmen und nassen Hals seines Freundes.

„Hey Baby.", raunte er zwischen den Küssen, die von Blaise Stöhnen begleitet wurden. Blaise bekam kein Wort heraus, da Kevins Hände überall waren und ihn sprachlos erschaudern ließen. Sie streichelten Blaise Brustwarzen, bis sie hart abstanden. Streichelten hinab bis zu Blaise steinhartem Glied, welches erste Lusttropfen aufwies. Das warme Wasser perlte nur so über ihre Körper, während Kevin seine Hand bereits den warmen und pochenden Schaft von Blaise pumpte.

„Hmm…jaa…oh Kevin.", stöhnte Blaise kehlig auf, stieß sanft in Kevins Faust und spürte die Wellen purer Ekstase durch seinen Körper jagen. Kevin war mit Abstand der talentierteste Junge den er kannte. Alleine wenn dieser ihn verrucht ansah, brachte er ihn dazu abzuspritzen, so viel Macht besaß Kevin Blaise gegenüber. Er hatte sich niemals fallen lassen, doch bei seinem Freund war ihm dies ein leichtes. Ein weiteres Stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen, langsam wurde ihm schwindlig. Kevins heiße Lippen saugten noch immer an Blaise Hals fest, doch seine andere Hand drehte Blaise liebevoll zu sich. Blaise seufzte enttäuscht, weil seine verflucht harte Männlichkeit nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde, doch als er in Kevins Augen sah, wusste er sofort Bescheid.

Bevor er den Gedanken fertig formulieren konnte, schlich sich eine Hand in sein nasses Haar, zog ihn zu Kevin, dessen Lippen die seinen feurig einfingen. Beide stöhnten auf, pressten sich nackt und nass aneinander, erzeugten Reibung die Funken sprühten. Ihre Münder öffneten sich gleichzeitig, Zungen schlängelten sich hindurch. Pure Ekstase beherrschte sie, Lust, die sie sterben ließ. Blaise stöhnte tief auf, fing leise zu wimmern an. Kevins Küsse wurden immer besser, Blaise schien diese Erkenntnis damals beim ersten Kuss unmöglich zu sein. Doch Kevin überraschte ihn immer wieder, küsste ihn diesmal umso leidenschaftlicher und vernichtender.

Blaise Körper zitterte, Schauer liefen diesen hinab. Kevins Zungenfertigkeit grenzte an Folter pur, da sein harter Stahl immerzu wippte und bald explodieren würde. Kevins Zunge drang tiefer in Blaise Mundhöhle, heute wollte _er_ seinen Liebsten verführen und ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Blaise spürte die kalte Ziegelmauer hinter sich, stöhnte nochmals auf bemerkte nur so nebenbei, dass der Kuss endete. Kurzzeitig trafen sich ihre Augen zu einem intensiven Blickkontakt, beide keuchten sich vor Erregung und Verlangen an. Es bedarf keine weiteren Worte, denn in Blaise Gesichtsausdruck stand alles geschrieben. Er wollte Sex, jetzt gleich! Und Kevin? Der lernte den Slytherin zu kopieren, führte die Verhaltensweisen dieser sogar um einiges besser aus, als Blaise selber.

Kevins Mund fand abermals Blaise Hals, seine Hände gruben sich in den dichten Schopf seines Geliebten. Er hörte wie Blaise ihm ins Ohr keuchte, wimmerte und bemerkte ebenso wie Blaise sich an ihn klammerte. Jetzt fing Kevin erst so richtig an und wanderte mit seinen Küssen tiefer, bearbeitete Blaise harte Brustwarzen, leckte mehrmals kreisend darüber und biss zärtlich hinein. Dabei knurrte er voller Lust, wurde immer wilder und kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln der anderen Hand über Blaise flachen Bauch. Der damalige Slytherin stöhnte männlich auf, verdrehte seine Augen und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

„Wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann spritze ich hier und jetzt ab.", raunte Kevin Blaise betrachtend und mit tiefer Stimme. Blaise grinste dreckig und leckte sich nochmals, und diesmal langsamer, über die Lippen. Kevins knurren glich dem eines wilden Wolfes, als er hoch preschte und hart seine Lippen mit denen von Blaise vereinigte. Hungrig drang Kevins Zunge in Blaise Mund vor, plünderte dessen Mundhöhle und liebte die Laute, die Blaise von sich gab. Mit allerletzter Kraft riss er sich los, keuchte Blaise ins Gesicht.

„Habe mich gerade noch zurückhalten können. Aber keine Sorge, das wirst du noch zu spüren bekommen.", gurrte er lasziv, Blaise Kehle wurde trocken. Er wusste, wenn Kevin so drauf war, dann würde er den Fick seines Lebens erleben. Kevins verruchtes Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand aus Blaise´ Blickfeld, als dieser sich vor seinem Freund hinkniete und Blaise harten und mächtigen Stahl vor seine Augen auf und ab wippen sah. Langsam streckte er seine Zunge aus, leckte langsam über die pralle Eichel und bekam als Belohung ein himmlisches Stöhnen zur Antwort. Kevin konnte die Augen nicht schließen, verfolgte die Regung seines Freundes mit und fing an, sanft an dessen Eichel zu lecken, immer und immer wieder. Blaise wimmerte, legte seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, Wasser lief über sein Gesicht und streichelte den gesamten Körper hinab. Kevin hielt sich noch immer zurück, saugte nur leicht an Blaise fester Spitze und brachte damit den damaligen Slytherin zum keuchen und zum wimmern.

„Verflucht, mach endlich weiter. Ich kann bald nicht mehr.", keuchte Blaise mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, doch Kevin lachte nur, saugte langsam weiter. Einige Zeit wiederholte er das quälende Spiel, ehe Blaise seine Hände in Kevins nassen Schopf eintauchte, ihn hart zu sich zog. Kevin öffnete sofort seinen Mund, nahm Blaise pochende Länge mit einem Mal auf und saugte sich daran fest. Blaise entwich ein heiserer Schrei, er zischte durch die Zähne und japste danach nach Luft. Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, bewegte sich Kevins Kopf. Zuerst langsam, doch dann immer schneller. Er baute ein Tempo auf, bei dem Blaise beinahe die Luft wegblieb. Sterne tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern, alles was er fühlen konnte waren eine heiße Zunge und ein verflucht heißer Mund. Kevin saugte, entließ den harten Schaft wieder, leckte die gesamte Länge entlang und knetete dabei Blaise Hoden. Seine andere Hand wanderte zu Blaise Po, Fingerkuppen strichen den Schacht entlang.

Ein weiterer Schrei entwich Blaise Kehle, als Kevins erster Finger sanft in ihn stieß, die andere Hand weiterhin seine Hoden knetete, der saugende Mund ihn wahnsinnig machte. Blaise wusste nicht, ob er sich gegen den Finger drücken -, oder ob er in Kevins Mund stoßen sollte, die Gefühle waren einfach übermächtig. Als Kevins Finger sich rein und raus bewegte, immer schneller wurde – ebenso seine Saugtechnik, war es für Blaise zu spät. Heiße Wellen der Lust überschwemmten seinen Körper, sammelten sich in seinem Glied und ließen seine Lenden gewaltig explodieren.

„_Oh_ _Merlin!_ _KEVIN! AAAHHH!",_ stieß Blaise mit hochroten Wangen hervor, spritzte hart ab und bemerkte das zufriedene stöhnen seines saugenden Freundes, der alles brav hinunterschluckte. Blaise konnte beinahe nicht mehr stehen, bekam keine Luft mehr, denn sein Orgasmus war der Wahnsinn schlechthin. Selten hatte er ihn so übermächtig erlebt. Kevin jedoch ließ nicht von ihm ab, verwendete nun einen zweiten Finger und saugte weiterhin an Blaise bestem Stück. Blaise schluchzte hart auf, schrie abermals auf, doch eher leiser und erschöpft. Erneute Wellen der Lust zuckten durch seinen Körper wie Peitschenhiebe, da Kevin die Finger krümmte und Blaise Lustzentrum immer und immer wieder stimulierte.

Langsam kam Kevin in die Höhe, drängte sich an seinen Freund, stieß abermals mit der Zunge tief in den offen stehenden Mund und tanzte mit der von Blaise. Sein Freund konnte sich allerdings nicht direkt darauf konzentrieren, trieben ihn diese Finger in den Wahnsinn. Ihre nassen Körper erzeugten weiterhin eine starke Reibung und Blaise konnte das große und harte Glied seines Freundes an seinem Bauch fühlen. Leider schien er wie gelähmt zu sein, denn diese Blitze, die durch seinen Körper schossen, machten ihn einfach unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, oder seine Gliedmaße zu bewegen. Inzwischen wurden es drei Finger, die immer wilder in Blaise süßen und willigen Po stießen, das kleine, nasse Loch weiteten, sich drehten und das Lustzentrum suchten. Blaise schrie sehr laut in Kevins Mund, da es diesmal eine ziemlich heftige Emotion war, die direkt in seine Lenden schoss und noch mehr Blut in sein Glied pumpte. So hart wurde sein Zentrum noch nie stimuliert. Ob Kevin dies auch schaffte, wenn er in ihn stieß?

Blaise keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, als die Lippen sich wieder lösten, er sanft umher gedreht wurde. Die Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen, er vertraute seinem Liebhaber voll und ganz. Zittrig stützte er sich an der nassen, kalten Wand ab, spreizte seine Beine. Kevins heiße Lippen wanderten von seinem Hals über den Rücken hinab zu seinem Po. Blaise zischte abermals durch die Zähne, als er den heißen Atem von Kevin an seinem Loch spürte, die Zunge, die mehrmals darüber leckte. Harte Anspannung ließ Blaise Körper erzittern und ihn noch mehr in den Rausch verfallen, er glaubte einen Dauerorgasmus zu haben, da er sich vom letzten noch nicht erholt hatte.

„Scheiße, Kev! Oh Salazar! Bitte!", jammerte Blaise untypisch für ihn, doch er konnte nicht anders handeln. Sein Verführer war der Hölle entsprungen und lernte mit einem jeden Mal noch mehr dazu. So einen Hengst hatte Blaise noch nie im Bett gehabt, so viel war sicher. Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Griff in sein Haar, sein Kopf wurde somit nach hinten gerissen. Ein harter Biss in den Hals und Blaise zischte abermals durch die Zähne. Schmerz und Lust mischten sich, _ja_, so wollte er es haben. Genauso so. Endlich ging Kevin darauf ein, der bisher immer zärtlich gehandelt hatte. Ein weiterer, doch viel lauterer Schrei drängte sich aus seinem Mund, als Kevin ohne Vorwarnung zustieß – hart, heftig, bis zum Anschlag. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang Blaise ans Ohr, da Kevin beinahe die Kontrolle verloren hätte.

„Ist es _das_, was du willst?", stieß er konzentriert und beherrscht zu, Blaise stöhnte kehlig auf, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Sag es!", zischte Kevin lusttrunken an seinem Ohr, zog sich zurück und stieß abermals fest zu.

„Jaaaaaaa!", schrie Blaise auf, als Kevin abermals hart zustieß, direkt den Punkt traf, von dem Blaise noch nie etwas gewusst hatte. Natürlich besaß er ein Lustzentrum, aber anscheinend gab es da einen Punkt, der besonders empfindlich war. Und den traf Kevin immer und immer wieder. Ein weiterer Stoß und Blaise sah Blitze vor seinen Augen, der nächste folgte und Blaise stand unter Feuer. Und so ging es weiter, denn Kevin erhöhte sein Tempo und rammte sich wild und leidenschaftlich in Blaise hinein. Haut klatschte an Haut, Lippen saugten sich an Blaise Hals fest, danach leckte eine Zunge langsam vom Schlüsselbein den gesamten Hals hinauf.

„FESTER, MEHR!", brüllte Blaise los, befand sich am Rande des Wahnsinns. Das was er hier erlebte, kam keinem der Erlebnisse bisher gleich. Kevin war ein Gott, ein Gott der ihn in den Himmel und zurück in die Hölle jagte. Kevins Lustschreie vermischten sich mit denen von Blaise, er stieß immer härter zu und stöhnte immer wieder dabei männlich auf, bewegte sein Becken dabei höllisch schnell. Jetzt war der Punkt gekommen, an dem Blaise seinen Verstand verlor, denn Kevin wurde noch schneller und Blaise war verloren. Sekunden schienen wie Minuten, Minuten wie Stunden. Blaise blendete alle Geräusche aus, fühlte sich wie in Watte. Feuer brannte ihn von innen her aus, hörte nur von der Ferne die lustvollen und sehr hohen Schreie – die direkt von ihm stammten.

Auf einmal veränderte Kevin seine Position, ging etwas in die Knie und stieß weiterhin hart und fest zu. Dies war für Blaise zu viel, die Hand des Feuers griff nach ihm und zerrte ihn in den Ofen der Hitze. Doch spürte er keine Schmerzen, sondern Wellen eines Orgasmus, der ihn ohnmächtig werden ließ. Er wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, dass es Kevin beinahe ebenso ging, er jedoch die Kontrolle behalten wollte. Mit einem wilden und lang gezogenen Aufschrei ergoss er sich kurz nach Blaise in der heißen Enge, hielt still und fühlte das Kribbeln, welches seinen Körper nachbeben ließ. Keuchend zog er sich zurück und bekam einen Schock. Sein Freund hing beinahe leblos in seinen Armen, was Kevin Sorge bereitete.

„Blaise? Liebling! Sag doch was! BLAISE!", rief er keuchend aus, er selber musste sich erst einmal erholen. Schnell drehte er das Wasser kühler, welches den Kreislauf wieder ankurbeln sollte. Küsse auf Blaise Mund folgten, ein tätscheln seiner Hand auf die Wange löste den Kuss ab.

„Baby? Wach auf, komm schon, Schönheit.", wisperte Kevin leise, musterte das geliebte Gesicht vor sich, welches knallrote Wangen besaß. Langsam zuckten die Augenlider, dunkles braun stach unter dem Wimpernkranz hervor.

„Das war so geil.", hauchte Blaise leise, lächelte schmal und wurde von Kevin sanft in die Arme gezogen.

„Gott, bin ich froh! Dachte schon, ich hätte dich…"

„…bisher hatte es noch nie jemand geschafft mich ohnmächtig werden zu lassen, Himmel, das war irre.", keuchte Blaise wieder zu sich kommend, zitterte von den Nachwehen seines zweiten Orgasmus. Kevin seufzte erleichtert und rieb seine Wange an der von Blaise. Als der damalige Slytherin seinen Kopf leicht drehte und Kevin ins Gesicht sah, flog sein Herz abermals seinem Freund zu. Dieser schöne Junge war seiner, nur seiner.

„Bei Salazar, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut.", wisperte er leise, stierte auf Kevins volle Lippen.

„Küss mich, bitte.", bewegte er beinahe lautlos seine Lippen, Kevin tat dies sogleich.

„Liebe dich auch, mehr als mein Leben.", gab Kevin zwischen den Küssen zu verstehen, doch dann vertiefte er ihn liebevoll und zärtlich. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, denn Blaise hatte ihn noch nie _so_ angesehen. So voller Liebe, voller Glückseligkeit und Vertrauen. Er wusste nun, Blaise war ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen. Kevin wurde sich allerdings auch bewusst, dass er sich ebenso an Blaise verloren hatte. Diesen Mann würde er niemals mehr hergeben, niemals!

Einige Zeit später wuschen sich die beiden, küssten sich, kuschelten zusammen unter dem Wasserstrahl und kicherten immerzu. Sie waren verliebt, schwer verliebt, denn sie hatten die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden.

°°°°

„Mister Potter! Hier! Mister Potter!", riefen einige der Reporter aus, als Harry und Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte, endlich ihre Umgebung wahrnahmen. Grinsend stiegen sie aus, knallten die Türen zu und übergaben einen jungen Mann die Schlüssel. Jerry Taylor gehörte zum Team Red Bull und grinste die beiden an. Blitzgewitter hüllte die drei ein.

„Parke ihn gut, Jerry.", zwinkerte Harry den jungen Mann zu, der freudig nickte. Didi hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen auf der Liste, die die beiden vor Beginn ihres Rennens erhalten hatten, alle Namen zu vermerken. Ebenso war darauf abgezeichnet, welche Person sich wo befand.

„Klar, Harry! Hey, Draco!", nickte er dem Blonden über dem Dach des Autos zu, der nur kurz die Hand hob. Während Jerry sich nun in den Wagen setzte, kamen aufgebrachte Reporter näher und fotografierten wie wild.

„Nein, Leute, jetzt bitte keine Fragen. Wir sind echt geschafft, wisst ihr? Gebt uns ein wenig Zeit, dann stehen wir für euch bereit.", grinste Harry breit, als er den Helm abnahm und der Kamera ein charmantes Lächeln zuwarf.

„In Ordnung, Mister Potter! Dürften wir wenigstens ein Bild von Ihnen und Ihrem Co-Fahrer machen?", rief einer der Reporter dazwischen, Harry grinste noch immer.

„Na das lässt sich machen!", lachte Harry los, winkte Draco zu sich. Der Blonde stolzierte zufrieden zu seinem Freund, nahm ebenso den Helm ab und lächelte Harry freudig an.

„Rücken Sie bitte ein wenig zusammen! Vielleicht könnten Sie ja auch eine Siegerposition einnehmen?", drang abermals eine Frage an ihr Ohr, alle riefen durcheinander. Die Blitze zuckten noch immer über sie hinweg, während Draco sich näher zu Harry stellte. Voller Euphorie schlang Harry einen Arm um Dracos Nacken, zog ihn dichter zu sich und grinste in die Blitzgewitter. Draco versteifte sich kurz, doch wurde ihm bewusst, dass viele der Fahrerpärchen so abgelichtet wurden. Erleichtert legte auch er einen Arm um seinen Freund, lächelte in die Kamera.

Das Bild des Tages wurde geschossen, auf dem zwei glückliche Jungs in die Kamera strahlten und ihre Finger in einem „V" hochhielten. Dieses Bild ging natürlich um die Welt und nur Merlin alleine wusste, wie Rita Kimmkorn es wieder schaffte, sich dieses Bild zu organisieren. Dies hieß natürlich, dass auch die Zauberwelt in den Genuss dieses Anblickes kam, welcher viele Mädchen, sowie Jungenherzen in der Zauberwelt höher schlagen ließ. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber seit ungefähr zwei Tagen war das neue Traumpaar geboren, welches die Zauberwelt nur so anhimmelte.

Als sämtliche Fragen auf die beiden einstürmten, schüttelten sie synchron den Kopf, winkten ab und speisten die aufdringlichen Reporter mit charmanten Ausreden ab. Zwar waren viele enttäuscht, doch sie verstanden es auch. Schließlich hatten Harry und Draco eine unglaubliche Fahrt hinter sich und die Ruhe nach dem Sturm war ihnen vergönnt. Jerry hatte den Wagen schon längst in ihre Box geführt und hielt Wache. So war der Weg frei und unsere Rennfahrerhelden wurden von Sicherheitsleuten zu ihrem Lager geführt. Endlich schloss sich hinter ihnen die Türe, Harry und Draco atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Geil so ein Ruhm! Alle jubeln einem zu, himmeln einen an…", strahlte Draco versonnen, er hätte sich noch stundenlang fotografieren lassen können!

„Na ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne diesen Ruhm schon. Während dir das nichts ausmacht, macht es mir umso mehr aus. Ich mag es nicht besonders im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du dich immer schon unter der Aufmerksamkeit anderer wohl gefühlt hast! Ich sage nur: Hogwarts.", grinste Harry schief, wanderte während er antwortete von Fenster zu Fenster und ließ die Jalousien hinunter gleiten. Draco schmollte ein wenig, spielte mit seinem weißblonden Haar und wirkte in diesem Augenblick mehr als eingebildet.

„Sollte die Welt auf so einen Mann wie mich verzichten?", schnarrte er, Harry prustete los.

„Dray, es ist mir scheiß egal, ob die Welt auf dich verzichten muss, oder nicht. Hauptsache _ich_ muss es nicht. Nicht nur die da draußen hast du mit deinem Aussehen verzaubert – mich ebenso.", kam er schnurrend auf seinen Freund zu, der Harry anseufzte und Herzchen in den Augen hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", wisperte er leise, legte fürsorglich seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn dichter zu sich.

„Natürlich, mein Engel. Denn genauso siehst du aus. Dein Aussehen hatte mich schon immer fasziniert. Weißt du, was unglaublich an dir war, oder noch immer an dir ist?", stupste er seine Nase liebevoll an Dracos an. Der Blonde grinste schief und schmiegte sich noch näher an Harry, küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Ich wüsste da schon einiges, aber ich bin mir sicher du verrätst es mir gleich.", schmunzelte er, Harry rollte mit den Augen und reckte sein Kinn. In solchen Situationen hasste er es einen halben Kopf kleiner als Draco zu sein. Der Blonden lächelte siegessicher, - seine Augen blieben halb geschlossen und betrachtete Harrys Gesicht eingehend.

„Deine Augen.", antwortete Harry ruhig, Dracos Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

„Meine Augen also. Und was gibt es da so besonderes zu betrachten?", erwiderte er amüsiert, hielt Harry noch immer fest im Arm.

„Wenn du dich freust, glaubt man auf den Grund des Meeres zu sehen. Bist du verwirrt, ziehen Gewitterwolken in ihnen auf. Verspürst du Lust, bestehen sie aus einem satten Silber und wenn du dich ärgerst funkeln sie wie Sterne.", zählte Harry auf, was Draco doch sprachlos werden ließ. Einige Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

„Und das fiel dir auf seit…", verlangte er leise zu wissen, starrte noch immer auf Harrys schön geschwungenen Mund, den er einfach nochmals kurz küssen musste.

„Seit dem ich dich das erste Mal traf. Das Seelenspiel deiner Augen faszinierte mich immer schon. Gut, wir wurden Feinde und das einzige was mich erkennen ließ, dass du bei unseren Streitereien doch etwas fühlst, waren eben deine Augen die Bände sprachen. Ansonsten trugst du deine Maske perfekt. Ich war meist unsicher, weil ich nicht wusste wie du reagieren würdest. Aber ab und zu durfte ich in deiner Seele lesen. Das machte dich menschlich.", seufzte Harry, Draco war beeindruckt.

„Weißt du, Harry. Du bist der erste Mensch, der mich wirklich genau studierte. Nicht einmal meine Eltern machten sich damals diese Mühe. Auch deshalb, weil sie ja keine Erinnerungen an ein gefühlvolles Leben hatten. Kälte regierte die Malfoys und auch ich musste lernen meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Aber du, Harry Potter…", Draco lachte trocken und amüsiert auf, „…du brachtest meine Welt immer wieder zum einstürzen. Du warst der einzige der meine Gefühle an die Oberfläche dringen ließ. Oh Merlin, du erreichtest meine Menschlichkeit. Meine Angst davor war, dass du dich in mein Herz schleichen könntest, aber du kleiner, gerissener Gryffindor warst schon längst darin eingenistet. Ohne, dass ich es wusste. Du bist eben unglaublich.", schnurrte Draco liebevoll, Harry erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Und jetzt bist du mir verfallen?", raunte Harry zweideutig, Draco knurrte leise und saugte sich nochmals kurzzeitig an Harrys süßen Lippen fest.

„Ja, das bin ich. Du und deine wilden schwarzen Haare. So unbändig und verwegen. Du und deine Smaragde. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mich damit um den Verstand bringst. Dein Körper, deine Lippen und Hände. Und ich vergöttere ein jedes Detail an dir. Damals wollte ich deine Freundschaft so sehr, schenkte dir jedoch meine Feindschaft. Nur damit du mich weiterhin daran erinnerst, dass ich Gefühle in mir hege. Als die Schule dann aus war…." Draco senkte den Blick und Kopf, spürte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

„Was glaubst du von mir! Denkst du tatsächlich, ich hätte dich aus den Augen gelassen? Wir beide waren doch immer schon wie Magneten die sich anzogen! Wir gehören einfach zusammen, egal in welcher Art. Nur haben wir stattdessen eine Basis gefunden, die mir mehr zusagt, als verfluchen oder beschimpfen.", säuselte Harry ihm ins Ohr, Draco sog Harrys Duft lange ein und vergrub seine Nase in Harrys weichem Haar.

„Welche Basis denn?", grinste Draco verrucht, drängte sein Becken an das von Harry.

„Hm, sollte ich deine Erinnerung nochmals auffrischen?", gurrte Harry zurück, Draco nickte wie wild.

„Wie war das mit Reitstunden? Einen wilden Hengst könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen.", stimmte Draco ihm da zu, Harry löste sich sanft von ihm.

„Reitstunden?", tat Harry erstaunt, Draco runzelte die Stirn und plusterte sich auf.

„Jawohl! Reitstunden! Du sagtest doch, dass du gerne auf mir.. du mich… mich…"

„_Jaaaaa?"_ Harrys Augen blitzten vor Schalk, Draco knurrte. Mit langen Schritten stiefelte er an Harry vorbei, überprüfte, ob die Türe auch versperrt war. Sekunden später eilte er auf Harry zu, hob ihn leichtfertig hoch und schmiss ihn über die Schulter. Harry quiekte auf, fing zu lachen an, doch Draco ließ sich nicht davon beirren.

„Damit eines klar ist, Potter. Verarschen kannst du jemand anderen! Wenn du mir so aus heiterem Himmel während des Rennens _wohlgemerkt_ erzählst, dass du mich _zureiten_ willst, dann wirst du das auch gefälligst tun! Und wehe du bist nicht gut darin! Dann zeige ich _dir_ wie man das macht!", schnarrte er los, Harry lachte noch immer. Die zweite Türe fiel ins Schloss, Harry und Draco befanden sich im Schlafzimmer.

Und ja, nach einem genüsslichen Vorspiel mit wimmernden, stöhnenden Lauten und verschwitzten Körpern, sowie zwei steifen Gliedmaßen, zeigte Harry ihm tatsächlich wie man seinen Geliebten zuritt. Draco hatte nichts zu beklagen, da er aus dem stöhnen und schreien nicht mehr herauskam, sämtliche Kissen zusammenbiss und vor lauter Lust weder ein oder aus wusste. In der Tat, Harry war ein Hengst, ein verdammt wilder. Und dieser ritt ihn gerade höllisch zur Bewusstlosigkeit, in die sich Draco nach einem mörderischen Orgasmus gerne fallen ließ.

°°°°

Eine Stunde, sowie eine gemeinsame Dusche später, zogen sich die beiden Rennfahrer Trainingsklamotten an, die für sie bereit lagen. Gut gelaunt und mit einem Dauergrinsen, schlenderten sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo natürlich auch eine Basisstation stand, die mit dem Hauptquartier verbunden war. Harry aktivierte den Knopf, schon flimmerte der Bildschirm. Kurz darauf erschien ein Bild, hektische Laute drangen durch die Boxen, die seitlich neben dem Bildschirm standen. Harry und Draco schnappten sich zwei Stühle, machten es sich davor gemütlich. Dann erschien das erste Gesicht, welches ihnen strahlend entgegenblickte. Oberhalb des Bildschirms war eine Kamera befestigt, mittels Internet konnten sie sich so mit dem Hauptquartier unterhalten.

„Hey ihr beiden! Geht's euch gut? Alles gut überstanden?", zwinkerte ihnen Didi zu, Harry winkte und Draco kicherte.

„Ja, uns geht's gut! Haben alles überstanden, so irgendwie.", erklärte Draco brav, Harry kicherte.

„Mein Hintern tut mir weh, kann beinahe nicht mehr sitzen.", purzelten die Worte gedankenlos aus Harrys Mund, Draco lief rot an und bekam tellergroße Augen.

„Ist das Harry? Draco auch? Didi! Sind sie gerade online?", kreischte Zach im Hintergrund und gesellte sich Freude strahlend dazu. Harry spürte einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen, jetzt wusste er auch wieso. Sein Gesicht lief puterrot an, er schluckte hart.

„Wieso kannst du nicht sitzen?", kicherte Zach Richtung Bildschirm, Dracos Gehirnzellen ratterten.

„Na wieso wohl! Mir geht es ja genauso! Sitz du einmal den ganzen Tag lang im Auto - und wenn du schon mal dabei bist – nimm ne Abkürzung die schön holprig ist.", schnarrte Draco eingehend, Harry stieß die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen aus. Gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Harry starrte seinem Manager unsicher „ins Gesicht", senkte verlegen seinen Blick. Wieso bekam er so ein Gefühl, dass dieser es besser wusste? Vielleicht weil Didi so komisch grinste?

„Ach so! Verstehe!", gab er jedoch zur Antwort, Harry wollte im Erdboden versinken.

„Ach, wirklich?", verschränkte Draco seine Arme vor der Brust. Seine Maske saß perfekt. Harry fluchte innerlich, da er dies auch gerne beherrschen wollte.

„Aber ja! Euer Erlebnis war ja mehr als holprig! Habt ihr gut hinbekommen, Jungs!", zwinkerte Didi ihnen zu, Harry wagte wieder aufzusehen. Jetzt starrte Zachary so komisch und Harry hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Zach´s Grinsen wurde immer breiter, Draco knurrte.

„Ja, ja, grins nur, Zach! Das nächste Mal darfst du mitfahren. Viel Vergnügen!", blaffte er los, Zach hatte den Anstand zu schmollen.

„Na, na! Seid doch nicht so hart zueinander! Wir alle fieberten mit euch mit. Und keiner wird hier ausgewechselt!", lachte Didi los – Harry schickte einen bösen Blick zu Draco.

„Das will ich jedoch _auch_ meinen.", knurrte er dazwischen, Draco setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Na so meinte ich es ja auch nicht. Zach macht sich nur lustig über uns. Dabei ist Rally fahren mehr als anstrengend.", nickte er Harry zu, dieser brummte zustimmend.

„Sagt mal, braucht ihr irgendetwas? Seid ihr verletzt, oder benötigt ihr frische Kleidung? Verpflegung?", hackte Didi nach, synchrones Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Nein, wir haben alles. Verletzt sind wir nicht. Ach ja, weil wir beim Thema sind… Wisst ihr wie es Richard und Mike geht?", brabbelte Harry los, Didi kramte außer ihrer Sichtweite in einem Stapel an Papieren umher. Als er gefunden hatte was er suchte, setzte er sich wieder in Position.

„Ähm, ja! Meine Leute hatten Kontakt und wie es den Anschein hat, geht es ihnen schon wieder besser. Laut der Informationen die mir vorliegen, werden sie in einigen Tagen entlassen. Allerdings befinden sie sich nicht mehr in Dubai, sondern in England. Dubai ist von der medizinischen Versorgung her noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten. Deshalb wurden sie in ein Hospital, welches in England liegt, eingeliefert. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kontaktieren euch, wenn es ihnen wieder besser geht. Immerhin seid ihr die Retter!", grinste er schief, Harry und Draco wurden verlegen.

„Das stimmt nicht. Wären wir es nicht gewesen, hätten andere eingegriffen.", meinte Harry noch immer verlegen, Zach räusperte sich.

„Nein, Leute. Eben nicht. Die anderen Ärsche…."

„Aussprache, Zach.", mischte sich Didi grinsend ein, Zach seufzte.

„Die anderen _netten_ Ärsche fuhren einfach so an euch vorbei. Sie blieben nicht einmal stehen, um euch zu helfen. Da sieht man wieder die verschiedenen Prioritäten der Menschen.", ärgerte sich Zachary und zupfte an seinen gefärbten Haarsträhnen.

„Da muss ich Zach zustimmen. Jedoch ist euch garantiert, dass ihr jetzt noch mehr Fans habt. Denn ihr hattet Leben gerettet, was in die ganze Welt übertragen wurde. Der Ruhm gebührt euch.", nickte Didi ihnen freundlich zu, Harry lächelte dünn und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„HARRY? BLONDI?", klimperte Crash mit den Augen, schob sein Gesicht ins Blickfeld und verdrängte jenes von Zach.

„Zieh Leine, jetzt bin ich dran!", regte sich Zach auf und versuchte den „Großen" von sich weg zu schieben.

„Vergiss es, Zach, jetzt bin _ich_ dran!", regte sich Crash auf, setzte sich neben Zach und zwängte ihn somit ein. Zach bekam kaum noch Luft, doch er wollte nicht klein beigeben. Draco plusterte sich gerade mächtig auf, Harry versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und Crash lachte los – was Didi mit den Augen rollen ließ.

„Er meint es nicht böse, Dray?", beschwichtigte ihn Harry, Draco war beleidigt.

„Blondi! Nicht böse sein! Keiner hat so schöne Haare wie du!", lachte Crash breit, Draco schien ein wenig besänftigt zu sein.

„Stimmt genau! Ich hatte es mit färben versucht UND bleichen noch dazu! Muss Crash Recht geben, deine Haarfarbe ist einzigartig!", gab Zachary wehleidig zu, Harry streichelte über Dracos Haare und dieser fing leise zu schnurren an.

„Na wenn das so ist.", räumte Draco beruhigt ein, Crash nickte wie wild. Auf einmal schritt Jo vorbei, blieb stehen, zischte zurück und starrte in den Bildschirm. Beide Arme legte er um Crash und Zach, grinste breit und blies sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey! Ihr lebt ja! Schön euch zu sehen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch! Ihr seid klasse gefahren!", brachte Jo stolz hervor, die anderen wirkten ein klein wenig schuldbewusst. Sie hatten vor lauter Aufregung und Freude doch glatt vergessen zu gratulieren!

„Öhm, entschuldigt bitte! Wir wollten euch natürlich ebenso gratulieren!", wirkte Didi zerknirscht, Harry schnaubte und Draco zog seine Nase kraus.

„Ja, ja. Natürlich. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr es nicht einmal mitverfolgt. Wir waren so vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt!", regte sich Draco künstlich auf, gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen und schmückte alles aus. Harry fing lauthals zu lachen an, Didis Gesichtsausdruck wirkte mehr als sarkastisch.

„So ein Blödsinn! Natürlich haben wir alles mitverfolgt! Als ihr als zweites ins Ziel gefahren seid, ist Didi vollkommen ausgeflippt! Mann, der platzte bereits vor Stolz! Wir alle haben gefeiert und die Sau raus gelassen! Hatten sogar extra für euch getanzt! Blaise hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen die anderen Teams zu verarschen und…", zählte Jo lachend auf, was Harry dann doch staunen ließ. Ja, er konnte es sich geradezu vorstellen. Didi wurde leicht rötlich im Gesicht, was sogar Draco auffiel.

„Sagt mal, seid ihr stolz auf uns? Ich meine, machen wir unsere Sache gut?", wisperte Draco dazwischen, Harry wirkte nervös. Ja, diese Frage hatte er sich natürlich auch schon gestellt. Vier fassungslose Gesichter starrten sie durch den Bildschirm an, beide wurden verlegen.

„Habt ihr nen Knall? Wir hätten viel von euch erwartet, doch nicht solche Meisterleistungen! Zwar trauere ich meinem äh eurem Auto nach, aber Jerry hatte mir schon Bericht erstattet! Ist weniger kaputt, als angenommen.", erfreute sich Jo, die anderen nickten sofort. Crash zog allerdings seine Stirn kraus, drehte sich zu Jo um und knurrte.

„Hör auf über das dämliche Auto zu quatschen! Sonst war es das Letzte, was du je angefasst hast!", regte er sich auf, Jo sah ihn nun traurig an.

„Aber das kannst du mir doch nicht antun?", wimmerte er leise, spielte mit seinen Fingern, was Harry und Draco zum lachen brachte. Crash hatte Mitleid, stand kurz auf und nahm einen knurrenden Jo in den Schwitzkasten. Didi beugte sich vor, musterte die beiden Fahrer eingehend.

„Hört mir mal genau zu, Jungs.", erwiderte er leise, auch Crash hielt inne, alle warteten gespannt.

„Die Show, die ihr da geliefert habt, war der helle Wahnsinn. Ich erwarte immer viel Einsatz von meinen Fahrern, aber ihr habt all meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Was Jo euch gerade sagte, entspricht der vollen Wahrheit. Selten war ich so stolz auf meine Jungs wie auf euch. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr. Versprecht mir fair zu bleiben, immer euer bestes zu geben, ohne eure Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, okay? Außerdem ist es mir inzwischen gleich auf welchen Platz ihr kommt, für mich seid ihr schon längst Sieger. Verdammt…" Didi schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„…wenn ihr die Möglichkeit hättet euch umzusehen – die Reaktionen auf eure Auftreten ist einfach Grenzen sprengend. So viele Fans hatte ich selten bei meinen Fahrern gesehen. Ihr seid beliebt, die ganze Welt zittert mit, wenn ihr fährt. Sie jauchzt und freut sich, genauso wie ihr fühlt! Wir verschmelzen alle zu einer Einheit, wenn ihr Rennen bestreitet. Ihr habt keine Ahnung welche Achterbahn der Gefühle ich erlebe, wenn ihr unterwegs seid. Ich erhoffe mir nur eines von euch, Jungs.", hier machte er eine kleine Pause.

„Ja?", hauchte Harry gerührt, Draco schluckte seinen Kloß hinunter.

„Ich würde euch gerne weiterhin unter Vertrag nehmen – euch beide – für das nächste Jahr. Überlegt es euch, denn ich wäre sehr glücklich darüber. Jetzt habe ich euch gefunden und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich euch nicht mehr hergeben. Bitte! Sagt jetzt noch nichts, überlegt es euch gut, in Ordnung?", sah er beide nacheinander an, die übers gesamte Gesicht strahlten.

„Klar, Chef!", riefen beide im Chor aus, im Hintergrund lachte Spider auf. Auch er kam hinzu, gratulierte herzlich und musste zugeben, dass die beiden mehr drauf hatten als er, „der alter Knacker."

„Sagt mal, wo sind denn eigentlich Kevin und Blaise?", reckte Draco seinen Hals, auch Harry wurde neugierig. Die Angesprochenen drehten sich um, suchten alles nach den beiden ab, riefen ihre Namen. Nur Zach drehte sich wieder umher, grinste beide schief an und machte mit seinen Händen eindeutige Bewegungen, die Harry und Draco leicht rot anlaufen ließen.

„Ihr versteht?", grinste er verrucht, Harry fing zu lachen an und Draco schnaubte amüsiert.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", lachte Harry neugierig weiter, auch die anderen zuckten die Schultern und konnten dem Gespräch jedoch nicht mehr folgen.

„Reiner Instinkt. Blicke sagen vieles vorher, ihr versteht?", zwinkerte Zach frech, Draco kratzte sich im Genick und lächelte schmal.

„Und meine Eltern?", wechselte er rasch das Thema, abermals sahen sich alle verwundert um.

„Keine Ahnung, die habe ich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Draco? Sollen wir sie kurz holen?", ereiferte sich Spider, doch Draco winkte ab.

„Nein, nicht nötig! Ich schätze sehr wohl, dass sie sich melden werden, wenn sie Kontakt mit mir möchten!", winkte er ab, schon gab es einen Schlagabtausch nach dem anderen. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, wünschten ihnen noch eine gute Nacht und viel Glück für den morgigen Tag.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse!", hob Didi die Hand, sah ihnen eindringlich in die Augen.

„Passt auf Williams auf, okay? Ich weiß nicht was die vorhaben, aber Williams ist dafür bekannt, um einen jeden Preis den Sieg zu erringen. Leider konnte ihnen bisher nichts nachgewiesen werden, also seid vorsichtig.", nickte er ihnen noch zu, bevor sie sich gegenseitig verabschiedeten. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

°°°°

„Das würde ich auch meinen.", erklang eine Stimme aus dem Schatten, aus dem gerade Lucius Malfoy trat und die beiden hochspringenden und überraschten Jungs musterte. Kurz darauf folgte auch Narzissa, Alfred fehlte natürlich auch nicht. Der „Großvater" war etwas weiß im Gesicht und hielt sich den Bauch. Harry stürzte auf ihn zu, geleitete Alfred zur Couch und ließ ihn dort sachte nieder.

„Ein Glas Milch?", fragte er nach, Alfred nickte.

„Ich glaube, an dieses _beamen_ werde ich mich nie gewöhnen.", schwankte er sitzend auf der Couch umher, fing zu schwitzen an. Lucius bekam Gewissensbisse, während er von Draco angesprochen wurde. Lucius überhörte es unabsichtlich, seine Mutter antwortete.

„Als wir mitbekamen, dass ihr online seid, da wollten wir euch besuchen. Eigentlich wollte dein Vater schon früher kommen, doch ich riet ihm euch ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen.", schloss sie mit einem Seitenblick auf einen verdatterten Lucius, der dazwischenfragte, wieso überhaupt.

„Weil sie auch Minuten für sich alleine brauchen, Lucius!", gab Narzissa entnervt die Antwort, Lucius verstand endlich, um was es ging.

„OH!", kam es Sekunden später, Harry und Draco wirkten ein wenig verlegen. Der damalige Gryffindor stand wieder bei ihnen, sobald er Alfred das Glas Milch überreicht hatte.

„Genau.", zischte Narzissa mit Schalk in der Stimme, Lucius fragte sich für wie blöd ihn sein Junge halten musste. Doch ging er nicht darauf ein, wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Mister Mateschitz hatte vollkommen Recht mit dem was er sagte. Eigentlich was alle angesprochenen Punkte betraf.", brachte er das Gespräch auf das gewünschte Thema, Harry und Draco seufzten, setzten sich auf die Couch neben Alfred. Dieser hatte bereits eine gesündere Farbe im Gesicht, wirkte mehr als erleichtert.

„Jungs, ich bin ebenso stolz auf euch. Harry, dein Mut ist erstaunlich. Ich hätte mich das niemals getraut. Und was dich anbelangt, Draco? Man merkt deine Handschrift, was die Strategie angeht. Ich muss gestehen, ihr beide seid ein unglaubliches Team. Auch, was eure Beziehung betrifft. Egal was passiert, seid euch gewiss, wir stehen alle hinter euch. Und wenn diese Typen von Williams euch schräg kommen, oder euch in eine Falle locken, dann…" Lucius verengte die Augen, suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Draco schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Lass es gut sein, Vater. Harry und ich bekommen das hin. Wir freuen uns natürlich, dass ihr zu uns hält und hinter uns steht. Wir brauchen eine jede Unterstützung die wir bekommen können, seid euch da sicher. Auch die von dir, Alfred.", wandte er sich an seinen Großvater.

„Aber Vater? Du lässt deinen Zauberstab brav stecken.", sah er ihn nun tadelnd an, Lucius gefiel diese Aussage nicht.

„Nicht einmal ein ganz _kleiner_ Zauber? Einer der harmlosen Sorte?", verzog Lucius sein Gesicht, Draco blieb jedoch hart.

„Nein, Vater."

„Aber Draco!", regte er sich auf.

„Nein, Paps. Lass es gut sein. Aber trotzdem danke.", erwiderte er sanft, Lucius seufzte nachgebend.

„In Ordnung. Auch wenn mir dein Standpunkt nicht gefällt, aber du hast Recht. Ich habe jedoch noch immer das Gefühl dich…_euch_.. beschützen zu müssen. Nehmt es mir nicht übel. Aber so sind Väter nun mal gestrickt. Sie achten immer auf ihre Kinder.", meinte Lucius mit weichem Blick, Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Aber ich bin nicht…", stotterte er, Lucius, Narzissa und auch Alfred sahen die beiden eindringlich an.

„Doch, das bist du, Harry. Draco hat dich zu seinem Partner erwählt und ich hatte meinen Sohn noch nie so selbstsicher, glücklich und überzeugt gesehen. Er ging immer schon seinen Weg, doch hatte er bisher noch nie einen Partner gewählt, der seiner würdig war. Du, Harry Potter, bist es, warst es schon immer. Komisch, wie manchmal die Dinge laufen, oder? Harry, du gehörst zu unserer Familie dazu, wir haben dich schon ins Herz geschlossen. Auch wenn es sich eigenartig aus meinem Munde anhört, aber es entspricht der vollen Wahrheit.", sagte das Familienoberhaupt, Alfred platzte vor Stolz. Ja, das war sein Master Lucius. Streng, ab und zu – aber auch liebevoll und gerecht. Narzissa verliebte sich gerade ein zweites Mal in ihren Mann, himmelte ihn an und hielt zärtlich seine Hand. Draco bekam ganz rote Wangen, zog seinen Schatz an sich und küsste ihn schmatzend auf die Wange.

„Siehst du, Harry? Jetzt hast du noch mehr Malfoys und einen Fletscher am Hals!", lachte er los und drückte ihn fest an sich, so dass Harry kaum Luft bekam. Das Gesicht, was der Schwarzhaarige dazu machte, ließ alle auflachen.

Kurze Zeit blieben sie noch, unterhielten sich über den Tag, über die Ereignisse. Alfred und Narzissa ließen es sich nicht nehmen, alles für die Jungs herzurichten. Sei es etwas zu Essen für den nächsten Tag, oder eventuell auch Kleidung. Zwar murrten unsere beiden Helden, doch das überhörten sie geflissentlich. Lucius kehrte den „Malfoy" wieder hervor und gab Draco Tipps, wie er vor der Kamera seine Schokoladenseite zum Vorschein brachte. Denn Malfoys waren ja von Natur aus schön und mussten es der Welt immer wieder vor Augen halten. Harry verdrehte seine Augen und kippte seitlich weg. Draco schmollte, kitzelte seinen Freund durch, während Lucius dies lächelnd betrachtete.

Als es Zeit wurde zu gehen, umarmten sich alle, obwohl dies Draco ein wenig peinlich war. Er wollte nicht als verweichlicht gelten, wobei Harry es sehr genoss. Den Eltern war es egal, sie kuschelten mit den beiden, drückten sie und entließen sie mit hochroten Wangen.

„Passt auf euch auf, Kinder.", mahnte sie Narzissa, Draco schnaubte.

„Mama, ich bin kein Kind mehr!", brauste er auf, Harry fing leise zu lachen an und Narzissa hob gekonnt eine schön geschwungene Augenbraue hoch.

„Doch mein Sohn. Du bist mein Kind. Egal wie alt du auch immer bist, du bist und bleibst _mein_ Kind. Und Harry? An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so lachen, denn jetzt bist du auch _meines_.", grinste sie Malfoy-like, Draco kicherte belustigt. Harry klimperte mit den Augen, er seufzte selig.

„Wirklich?", fragte er leise, Narzissa kam zurück und küsste Harry fest auf die Stirn.

„Aber natürlich, Harry. Obwohl ihr beide schon erwachsen seid und für euch selber sorgen könnt, werden wir immer für euch da sein. Scheut euch nicht davor Hilfe von uns anzunehmen. So und nun geht brav schlafen und zeigt uns morgen was ihr so draufhabt. Ich habe nämlich vor genauso über die anderen zu spotten, wie es euer Freund Blaise machte. Hach, wie sehr vermisse ich die Zeiten, als ich noch alle Tabus brechen durfte. Jetzt bin ich Mutter und erwachsen obendrein und werde schief angesehen, wenn ich einmal aus der Rolle falle. Sehr ungerecht!", schnarrte sie los, nickte und disapparierte. Lucius stand der Mund offen, Alfred hüstelte dezent.

„Oh ja, Master Lucius und seine reizende Gattin hatten schon sämtliche Tabus gebrochen. Sie waren meist sehr ungehorsam, aber ich mochte es immer.", zuckte er mit den Schultern, Lucius fühlte sich ein wenig durchschaut.

„Wie dem auch sei! Wir müssen los! Achtet auf euch, Jungs! Und viel Glück euch beiden!", zwinkerte er stolz und mit einem weiteren plopp waren sie verschwunden. Harry und Draco waren abermals sprachlos, denn sie hatten vieles erfahren. Draco drehte sich zu seinem Schatz umher und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass meine Eltern damals unartig waren?", überlegte er laut, Harrys Grinsen wuchs.

„Ja, gerade jene die das Aussehen eines Engels haben, sind es meist nicht. Sie tragen ein „B" davor.", zwinkerte Harry und machte Anstalt ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Harry wollte das Interview auf den kommenden Morgen verschieben, da er heute viel zu erledigt war.

„Und was entsteht daraus?", kam Draco nicht mit, Harry drehte sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln umher.

„Bengel. So wie du, mein blonder Teufel.", gurrte Harry, musterte ungeniert die Gestalt seines Liebhabers. Draco fühlte sich bestätigt und stolzierte natürlich sofort hinterher.

°°°°

**TAGWAAAAACCCCHEEEEE!**, - kreischte eine sehr hohe Stimme los, Draco saß völlig verplant aufrecht im Bett, schielte ein wenig - Harry folgte sofort. Ziemlich müde und mit klopfendem Herzen betrachteten sie aus kleinen Augen den in der Luft hüpfenden Lautsprecher, der ziemlich munter schien.

„Deine Idee?", sagte Harry monoton, Draco hätte sich selber in den Hintern treten können.

„Ja, sonst würden wir es niemals schaffen um 4 Uhr früh aufzustehen.", gab er klein bei, Harry fiel bleiern in die Kissen zurück.

_Na was ist jetzt? AUFSTEHEN! Hopp, Hopp! Hoch mit euren süßen Ärschen! Ein neuer Tag wartet auf euch und die Sonne geht bald auf! Ein Interview muss geführt werden, Ziel ist es Williams aus dem Weg zu schießen! Das Auto hat Sehnsucht nach euch und die Fans wollen die beiden schönsten Helden der Welt zu Gesicht bekommen! _– trällerte der blöde Lautsprecher weiter, schlug Salti in der Luft und war mehr als aufgeweckt. Harry kicherte, Draco wurde rot im Gesicht und räusperte sich.

„Dein Text?", fragte Harry knapp, Draco nickte abermals.

„Ein wenig Aufmunterung brauchen wir schon, oder?", hauchte er leise, Harry gluckste.

„Hm, schon. Aber wenn du dieses kreischende Ding nicht bald entfernst, entferne ich dich.", grummelte er und drückte sein Kissen an die Ohren. Sofort schnappte Draco seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn einmal, angenehme Ruhe folgte.

„Gleich viel besser!", seufzte Harry verschlafen, Draco quälte sich aus dem Bett.

„Komm schon, Harry. Wir müssen los.", gähnte er müde, schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Da Draco sich auf den Weg dorthin splitternackt auszog, war Harry sofort munter und krabbelte sabbernd aus dem Bett. Der Anblick des Blonden machte ihn noch immer wild. Doch jetzt wollte er nur gucken, nicht handeln. Dafür war er noch zu müde.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie bereit, traten in voller Montur aus ihren Räumlichkeiten und hörten die ersten Grillen zirpen. Die Sonne war bereits am aufgehen, nur wenige Leute befanden sich auf der Rennstrecke. Dummerweise schienen die Reporter nie zu schlafen, kamen sie ihnen schon entgegen. Geduldig beantworteten sie all die Fragen, unterhielten sich sogar ein wenig mit ihnen, da noch Zeit war. Die Sonne stieg immer höher, tauchte die Rennstrecke und die Unterkünfte in ein sanftes rotes Licht. Beide Fahrer fanden diesen Anblick wunderschön, was den Reportern nicht entging. Sie zeichneten alles mit der Kamera auf, was es wert war fest zu halten. Und da sie selber von den beiden Fahrern mehr als beeindruckt waren, gab es nur ungeschnittenes Material, was sie ihren Zuschauern nicht vorenthalten wollten.

°°°°

„Weißt du wo Jerry ist? Ansonsten ist er doch schon immer vor uns auf?", fragte sich Harry, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Finde ich ebenso eigenartig. Lass uns nachsehen.", brummte er leise, noch immer ein wenig verschlafen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schritten sie auf die geschlossene Box zu, ihre Beine wurden immer schneller. Harry rüttelte am Schloss, doch es wollte nicht aufgehen. Draco stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, lugte durch die milchige Fensterfront hinein und keuchte auf.

„Da liegt jemand, Harry!", rief er aus, Harry war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Jerry! Mach auf!", polterte er mit der Faust an das Tor, sämtliche Leute wurden auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Draco! Probier es weiter!", rief Harry hastig aus, rüttelte weiterhin am Türschloss, während Draco an das Fenster pochte und Jerrys Namen rief. Harry wurde dies zu bunt, er setzte schwarze Magie ein, ließ sie durch seine Handfläche auf das Schloss übergehen. Dann klickte es und mit vereinten Kräften stießen sie das Rolltor in die Höhe. Beide hetzten auf Jerry zu, der bewusstlos am Boden lag.

„Jerry!", riefen beide aus, einige Sicherheitsleute kamen angelaufen, die von Zusehern oder vom Kamerateam sogleich benachrichtigt wurden.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Draco, ging ebenso in die Hocke und untersuchte ihn nach Verletzungen ab. Ein kleines stöhnen drang ihnen an die Ohren, Jerry öffnete flatternd seine Lider.

„Aua, das tat weh.", keuchte er, verzog sein Gesicht und setzte sich mit Hilfe von Harry und Draco auf.

„Jerry! Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry augenblicklich, Draco rutschte näher.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich untersuchte gerade euren Wagen, es wurde schon dunkel, da bekam ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf und wurde bewusstlos. Seit dem liege ich wohl hier, was?", kam er langsam und mit Kopfschmerzen in die Höhe, Harry knurrte. Warnend sahen sich die beiden an, nickten sich zu.

„Sabotage!", rief Draco aus und sagte somit das laut, was Harry sich dachte. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, das Kamerateam war sofort dabei und fragte, wer es gewesen sein konnte.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung!", rief Harry aus und überlegte.

„Und die Zeit reicht nicht mehr um nachzusehen.", seufzte er mit schüttelnden Kopf, Draco schluckte hart.

„Na dann an die Arbeit.", wies er ihn sofort an, schälte seinen Oberkörper aus dem Anzug und holte sich die rollende Unterlage herbei. Sie hatten noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bevor es losging. Einige Zuschauer kamen näher, viele darunter waren Araber.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte einer von ihnen, der gebrochenes Englisch sprach. Draco, der schon auf dem rollenden Untersatz lag, sah hoch, studierte ihn genau.

„Kennen Sie sich mit Autos aus? Ich meine, mit dem mechanischen Zeugs?", fragte er sogleich, der Araber nickte.

„Jungchen, ich baute schon Autos zusammen, da lagst du noch in den Windeln. Wenn ich helfen kann?", zwinkerte er ihm zu, immer mehr boten ihre Hilfe an. Harry strahlte, nickte ihnen zu und Jerry erholte sich schnell. Sanitäter, die natürlich auch informiert wurden, kümmerten sich um die Verletzung am Kopf, die Gott sei Dank nicht schwerwiegend war. Jerry jedoch weigerte sich mit ihnen zu gehen, eiste sich los. Er gab sofort Anweisungen und besprach mit den freiwilligen Helfern, auf was sie zu achten hatten. Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, so viel Hilfsbereitschaft auf einen Haufen zu finden. Auch er machte mit, legte sich zu Draco und untersuchte die Bodenplatte.

Jerry war trotz Kopfschmerzen in seinem Element und unterstützte sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Keiner murrte, da Jerry viele Befehle gab, sondern nickten und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit. Ein junges Mädchen war ebenso dabei, die gerade ihre Lehre bei einer Mechanikerwerkstatt absolviert hatte. Sie und Jerry verstanden sich auf Anhieb, dieses Mädl hatte einiges drauf! Dies musste sich auch der Araber eingestehen und half ihr wo es ging. Die Reporter gaben diese neue Schlagzeile sofort weiter, die anscheinend die Welt ein wenig sprachlos machen würde. Die Frage war allerdings: WER hatte Jerry übermannt und ihn bewusstlos geschlagen? Da neben den vorher Ohnmächtigen ein kleines weißes Tuch lag, schnüffelten die Sanitäter daran.

„Chloroform. Eindeutig. Da wollte wohl jemand, dass er nicht gestört wird.", knurrte einer der Hilfsleute, Harry schnaubte und schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Natürlich. Solche tiefgängigen Attacken bin ich ja schon gewohnt. Aber mit dem können sie uns nicht aufhalten.", knurrte er leise, Draco nickte. Nachdem die halbe Stunde um war, konnten sie noch immer nichts entdecken. Wie es schien, wurden die Einbrecher entweder überrascht, so dass sie nichts anstellen konnten – oder sie hatten sich an den Wagen zu schaffen gemacht, was bis jetzt nicht ersichtlich war.

„Harry! Draco! Ihr seid dran! Seid unbesorgt! Es wird alles gut gehen!", überzeugte sie Jerry, doch Harrys Gefühl im Bauch wollte nicht weichen. Die Helfer wünschten ihnen viel Glück und versprachen über die Monitore zuzusehen.

„Unterrichtet bitte unser Hauptquartier!", rief Harry ihnen hinterher, verabschiedete sich mit einem freudigen Lächeln. Winkend sahen die anderen ihnen nach, kamen dem Wunsch von Harry sofort nach. Abermals saßen sie nun im Wagen, ihre Herzen klopften, ihre Hände waren schweißnass. Die Uhr zählte die Sekunden, um Punkt 5.30 Uhr würde es losgehen.

„Ich sage dir, das waren die Scheißkerle von Williams. Oft genug wurden wir ja gewarnt.", knurrte Harry in das Mikro hinein, Draco nickte.

„Aber man kann es ihnen nicht nachweisen. Wieder einmal. Denn sie sind schon weg und wie mir der eine Sicherheitsmann mitteilte, wurde Renault die ganze Zeit überwacht. Obwohl es gegen die Regel verstößt, bekamen wir trotzdem nicht die notwendige Zeit unser Auto richtig zu inspizieren. Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht.", seufzte Harry leise, Draco blätterte derweil im Vertrag.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Habe gerade den Absatz gefunden, welcher besagt, dass genau dies zutrifft, was du mir gerade gesagt hast. Scheiße, noch mal.", giftete Draco weiter, Harry versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Draco. Wir können es nicht ändern. Hauptsache Jerry geht es gut. Wenn uns die anderen nicht geholfen hätten, wäre sowieso alles verloren gewesen. Machen wir das Beste daraus, okay? Wir schaffen es und treten ihnen in den Arsch." Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung, Draco krallte seine Finger ins Papier.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin stinksauer.", zischte er sehr wütend, Harry knurrte.

„Und ich erst, glaube mir. Aber die Zeit der Rache wird kommen.", zischte er auf Pasel, was Draco nicht gleich verstand.

„Baby, es hört sich sehr sexy an was du da sagst, aber ich verstehe kein Pasel.", gluckste Draco nun, Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Pasel? Habe ich…", stotterte er.

„Jab."

„Oh."

„Hm…"

„Ich sagte, Rache ist süß. Und ich bekomme immer meine Rache. Die erste ist an Williams und die zweite wird sein an…"

„Darf ich raten?", meinte Draco süffisant, Harry grinste.

„Rick."

„Exakt. Sobald wir wieder in England sind, werde ich mir einiges überlegen müssen. Denn so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Wird Zeit den Dorn aus meinem Auge zu entfernen.", blaffte er los, Draco lachte gehässig auf.

„Bin dabei.", schnarrte er leise, das Startsignal zerriss die kurzweilige Stille. Jubel und Geschrei ertönte, der Wagen preschte los.

°°°°

Die ersten Stunden seit dem Start fuhren die beiden weiterhin durch die Stadt, und derweil ließ sich am Wagen nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen. Langsam wurde es heiß, beide fingen zu schwitzen an. Der Wagen funktionierte einwandfrei, während Renault exakt eine Stunde nach ihnen gestartet war. Natürlich zählte man da die Strafe dazu, die den Fahrern von Renault natürlich nicht gefiel. Allerdings waren sie selber schuld daran.

Während der Wagen der beiden durch die engen Gassen flitzte, Zuschauer mit weißen Tüchern aus ihren einstöckigen Häusern ihnen nachwinkten, glitzerte der Lack ihres Wagens im Schein der Sonne. Sie hatten einen schnellen Speed drauf, nur der Staub hinter ihnen bezeugte, dass sie vor Sekunden noch anwesend gewesen waren. Nun wurde die Stadt immer spärlicher, die Hochhäuser verschwanden. Abermals zierten die Seiten der Straße alte Lehmhäuser, die so typisch für Dubai waren. Draco studierte den Lageplan, wurde wie immer durch die Unebenheiten der Straße durchgerüttelt. Und trotzdem arbeitete sein Verstand kühn und überlegend, Harry befolgte alle Anweisungen.

Alle ihre Freunde saßen gespannt vor dem Fernseher, wo gerade zwischendurch Wiederholungen der ersten Ereignisse eingespielt wurden. Didi wusste bereits Bescheid, setzte voller Zorn alle Hebel in Bewegung, um die Übeltäter zu finden. Richard bekam die Krise und kreischte unaufhörlich in seinem Zimmer umher, während Mike sich die Ohren zuhielt. Er wusste, wenn sie entlassen werden würden – der Fall noch nicht geklärt wäre, - Richard sprang ein und machte sie alle zur Schnecke. Er hatte schon immer den gewissen Anstoß gebraucht, damit das Fass überlief. Richard hatte Harry und Draco ins Herz geschlossen und er war fest entschlossen ihnen zu helfen. Die Frage war nur, ob er bis zu seiner Freilassung abwarten konnte.

°°°°

Die Schüler in Hogwarts warfen abermals mit allem was sie in die Hände bekamen und buhten was das Zeug hielt. Dumbledore war erbost und Remus starrte voller Schreck auf die Leinwand. Severus runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich sehr wohl, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Obwohl er bis dahin kein Interesse gezeigt hatte, wurde er doch neugierig.

Ron und Adrian hingen mit blut unterlaufenen Augen vor dem Apparat, hatten sich doch Urlaub genommen, weil sie vor Aufregung kaum noch schlafen konnten. Hermine allerdings arbeitete wieder, sie hielt es nervlich nicht mehr aus. Sie wusste, würden Harry und Draco in Schwierigkeiten geraten, sie würde ausrasten und Williams, oder wer auch dafür zuständig war, in die Hölle jagen. Das was geschehen war, machte seit sechs Uhr früh Ortszeit die Runde, erreichte eine jede Ritze. Spätestens um acht Uhr wussten alle darüber Bescheid.

Nur eine Familie freute sich: Die Dursleys. Doch nicht mehr lange, denn wenn sie Richard über dem Weg laufen würden, dann wären sie fällig. Denn als dieser am Gang war, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, führte ihn sein Weg an deren Zimmer vorbei. Und, oh welch ein Zufall, das Thema war Harry Potter. Da Richard sich noch nicht so ganz fit fühlte, hatte er nicht eingegriffen. Doch sobald er wieder zu Kräften kam, würde er ihnen gerne ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen. Oh ja, Richard kannte Mittel und Wege! Und wehe er würde etwas finden, dann…

°°°°

Die Strecke wurde immer sandiger, die Häuser verschwanden. Sie befanden sich am äußersten Rande der Stadt, bald würden sie die Wüste erreichen. Harry hörte den Hubschrauber, der über ihnen flog, fühlte sich irgendwie beobachtet und gleichzeitig beschützt.

„Harry! Pass auf!", rief Draco aus, und dann polterte es kurzzeitig. Harry fuhr ganz normal weiter, richtete seinen Blick in den Rückspiegel und spähte danach kurz zu seinem Freund.

„Was ist, Draco?", fragte er sogleich, Draco war sich nicht sicher. Betrogen ihn seine Augen?

„Ich weiß nicht, aber da war etwas auf der Straße. Es glitzerte im Schein der Sonne, zog sich von einer Straßenseite zur anderen. Ich weiß nicht, Harry, aber da war eindeutig etwas.", wisperte er leise, Harrys Herz pumpte.

„Haben wir jemanden überfahren?", kreischte er los, wollte schon auf die Bremse steigen.

„Nein! Das haben wir nicht! Es war kein Mensch und auch kein Tier. Etwas…etwas anderes. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr was. Funktioniert alles, Harry?", wandte er sich an seinem Freund, Harry überprüfte die Kontrollanzeigen.

„Ja, alles normal.", murmelte er, zuckte die Schultern.

„Na hoffentlich.", seufzte Draco und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Nein, hier stimmte etwas nicht, dies sagte sein sonderbares Gefühl im Bauch. Draco stellte die Lauscher auf, ebenso Harry. Die Grenzen der Stadt kamen immer näher, doch die Geschwindigkeit nahm ab.

„Draco?", wisperte Harry entsetzt, starrte auf die Anzeige.

„Was?", hackte er nach, Harry deutete kurzzeitig auf die Kontrollanzeigen.

„Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber der Wagen wird immer langsamer!", rief er aus, Dracos Herz klopfte ziemlich hart in der Brust. Kai, der noch immer mit dem Hubschrauber über ihnen flog, bemerkte dies ebenso, wollte herausfinden, was vorhin so glitzerte. Welches Hindernis hatten Harry und Draco überfahren?

„Dray?", wimmerte Harry, Hoffnungslosigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ja!"

„Ich glaube, wir haben einen Platten.", meinte er monoton, Draco fiel die Kinnlade zu Boden.

„Einen was?", kreischte er los, Harry nickte nur.

„Das Hindernis, welches wir überfuhren, glitzerte, oder?", krächzte er, trat trotzdem das Pedal voll durch. Nur kurzzeitig hielten sie ihre Geschwindigkeit.

„Ja, wieso? Was könnte es gewesen sein?", haspelte Draco los, klammerte sich in den Sitz hinein.

„Ein Nagelstreifen.", knurrte Harry, seine Wut stieg ins Unermessliche.

„Oh SCHEISSE!", keifte Draco los und schlug auf die Armatur ein.

„Ich kann nicht einfach so zaubern, Draco. Denn der Helikopter fliegt noch immer über uns! Er hatte es sicherlich bemerkt und recherchiert bereits.", gab Harry langsam auf, Draco kochte vor Wut. So weit waren sie schon gekommen und dann sollte sie ein platter Reifen aufhalten?

„Was können wir tun?", wisperte Draco verzweifelt, Harry seufzte.

„Nichts! Denn wir haben keinen Ersatzreifen dabei.", schlussfolgerte er, Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte?", kreischte er nochmals los, Harry nickte nur.

„Die Ersatzreifen werden nach einem jeden Halt ausgetauscht. Die Hitze setzt ihnen zu und verändert das Gummimaterial. Sie müssen immer auf dem besten Stand sein, sonst hilft es uns nichts. Und da wir heute in Zeitnot waren…"

„NA TOLL! ALL DIE SCHEISS ANSTRENGUNG FÜR DEN ARSCH! ALLE WERDEN UNS ÜBERHOLEN!", brüllte Draco los, Tränen der Wut schimmerten in seinen Augen. Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Wagen fing zu driften an, Harry konnte ihn schlecht unter Kontrolle halten. Gerade in die Wüste hinein gefahren, zog Harry ungewollt eine Schleife und blieb nun stehen.

„Das ist das Ende.", seufzte Harry leise, kurzzeitig war es still – beide keuchten.

„Nein! Ich gebe nicht auf! Und du wirst das auch nicht tun!", blaffte Draco los, er wollte und konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wir können nichts mehr tun, Dray. Es ist vorbei.", hauchte er leise, kalte Wut und Hilflosigkeit durchströmte seinen Körper. Resigniert saßen sie einige Zeit im Wagen, Kai fusselte sich den Mund blöd und hüpfte vor Ärger auf und ab. Sämtliche Zauberer, Schüler und Fans der Muggelwelt sprangen auf, schimpften wüst und verfluchten diejenigen, die den Nagelstreifen gelegt hatten. Und wieder gab es keinen Beweis, denn dieses Vorkommnis musste erst untersucht werden. Doch dies war Harry und Draco egal, der Moment zählte und eine jede Sekunde die verrann.

„Komm, steigen wir aus und sehen uns den Schaden an. Vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwie richten.", kam es kraftlos von Draco, Harry nickte. Sanft stellte er den Motor ab, beide öffneten die Türen und stiegen aus.

°°°°

„Was ist passiert!"

„Nagelstreifen! Kai flog mit seinem Hubschrauber tiefer und sein Kameramann zoomte direkt hin. Auch wenn es Harry und Draco zusteht eine jede Art von Hilfe zu bekommen, so schnell kommt dort keiner hin! Und Renault hilft ihnen sicherlich nicht! Nur noch 50 Minuten und Renault holt sie ein!"

„Das darf nicht wahr sein! Wir müssen ihnen helfen! Aber wie!"

„…"

„WAS!"

„Ich glaube, ich habe da so eine Idee…"

Blaise grinste fies, die Jungs waren sofort dabei. Lucius Malfoy studierte das Funkeln in den Augen von Blaise, grinste nun breit.

„Ich höre?"

„Ich habe gerade Harry dran! Sie haben zwei Platten!", rief Didi aufgeregt, sprang auf und raufte sich die Haare.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Da hilft nur noch ein Wunder, oder sie sind geliefert!", kreischte er los und kickte eine Bierdose, die am Boden lag weit weg.

„Ich würde meinen, das wäre kein Problem.", grinste Blaise spitzbübisch, zog Lucius mit sich, während die anderen nervös warteten, deren Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt waren.

°°°°

„Hören Sie, Mister Malfoy. Wir apparieren schnell und dann…", fing Blaise leise an, als sie weiter weg standen. Lucius beugte sich vor, lauschte gespannt, was der Junge ihm nun ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Perfekt, Blaise! Ach… und nenn mich doch Lucius."

Blaise grinste.

„Na dann gehen wir es an, Lucius. Schnell!"

°°°°

Heißer Wind fuhr durch ihre Haare, beide seufzten.

„Wir sind erledigt, Harry." Draco sank in sich zusammen und setzte sich in den Sand.

„Ja, wie es aussieht schon. Denn auch wenn wir zaubern, es würde auffallen. Sie wissen bereits, dass wir keine Reifen im Wagen haben. Hatte gerade Didi dran und der teilte mir mit, dass er mit Jerry gesprochen hatte. Die beiden Ersatzreifen liegen sicher im letzteren Quartier.", seufzte Harry, Dracos Augen brannten.

„Alles ist aus, einfach so vorbei.", schniefte Draco und senkte verbittert seinen Kopf. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in seinem blonden Haar wieder, während Harry sanft darüber streichelte. Danach folgte ein Blick auf die Uhr.

„45 Minuten noch und Renault zischt an uns vorbei. Die freuen sich sicherlich diebisch, dass wir bald abgeholt werden und das Rennen sausen lassen müssen. Dray? Es tut mir so Leid, ehrlich. Ich hätte daran denken müssen und…"

„Ach Harry. Vergiss es einfach. Ich hätte ebenso daran denken können.", murmelte Draco leise, sah Harry tieftraurig an.

„Das was ich mit dir erlebt hatte war es wert. Es hatte mir mehr gegeben als dieser Sieg. Es schweißte uns erst Recht zusammen. Wir waren super, verstanden? Jetzt sollten wir zeigen, dass wir stolze Verlierer sind." Dracos Stimme brach, sein Kinn zitterte. Harrys Herz brach, denn er konnte die Enttäuschung seines blonden Freundes fühlen, flüsterte heiser ein „danke".

„Nur noch 40 Minuten.", krächzte Harry leise, richtete sein Gesicht gen Sonne und seufzte.

„Wann sie uns abholen werden?", fragte er seinen blonden Freund leise, Draco zucke die Schultern.

„Sie werden sicherlich schon auf dem Weg sein.", gab Draco sich geschlagen, ließ den Sand durch seine Finger rieseln. Harry neigte seinen Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Dray?", hauchte er hoffnungsvoll, Draco murrte.

„Was denn, Harry? Nimm es endlich hin.", schnarrte er leise, trat in den Sand hinein. Harry sprang hoch und fing zu jauchzen an.

„DRACO! SCHNELL! SIEH DIR DAS AN! DRRAACCOOOO!", lachte er los, Tränen der Freude lösten sich aus seinen Augen. Dracos Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, ebenso sein Körper.

„Was…", hauchte er mit glänzenden Augen, beide strahlten vor Glück.

°°°°

_Liebe Zuseher! Ich kann meinen Augen nicht trauen! Sehen Sie sich das an! Ich bekomme Gänsehaut! Das… das ist einfach unglaublich! Sehen Sie auch was ich sehe? Ich kann es noch nicht erkennen, aber da kommen zwei fliegende Geschöpfe auf uns zu! Was ist das? Und…und…sie…oh Gott! Sie haben Ersatzreifen dabei! Bei Jesus Christus! Wie ist dass nur möglich! OH MEIN GOTT JAAAA! JAAA! FLIEGT! FLIEGT ZU HARRY UND DRACO! SCHNELL!_

Kai fing zu hüpfen an, johlte auf und deutete immer wieder auf die fliegenden Objekte, die leicht wie die Feder mit ihren Flügeln schlugen.

°°°°

„Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Komet? Zeus?", wimmerte Draco leise, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„JAAAA! JAAA! SIE SIND ES! Und sie halten mit ihren Krallen die Ersatzreifen fest! Oh Merlin! Ich war noch nie so glücklich!", stieß Harry aus, sprang auf und ab und wedelte mit seinen Armen.

„Aber die sind doch viel zu schwer für sie!", keuchte Draco vor Sorge, doch Harry lachte auf.

„Nein, sind sie nicht! Rennreifen sind immer um ein vielfaches leichter als normale Reifen. Die Felgen sind so leicht, dass du sie mit einem Finger halten könntest! Du weißt ja, sie sind extra von Jo so konzipiert worden! Oh Merlin!", schluchzte Harry erfreut los, sank in die Knie und streckte seine Hände abermals in die Höhe.

„HIER SIND WIR! Kommt zu uns!", lachte er mit Tränen in den Augen, Draco lief los, sank nach einigen Schritten ebenso in die Knie und betete in den Himmel.

„ZEUS! Komm zu Daddy! Liebling, komm zu mir! Mein geliebter Zeus! Mein Retter! ICH LIEBE DICH!", rief er stolz aus, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Tränen der Freude liefen über sein Gesicht und Kai, sowie sein Kollege hielten alles mit Zoom fest. Sie keuchten emotional los, als sie die stolze Regung des Blonden und die des Fahrers einfingen. Ja, dies sollte die Welt sehen! Zeus und Komet kamen immer näher, beeilten sich sofort und fiepten aufgeregt.

„KOMET! Komm, Baby! Bald habt ihr es geschafft! Ihr seid klasse! Ihr seid….AAAAHHHHH!", kreischte Harry überglücklich los, während die Eulen immer näher kamen und in den Sturzflug übergingen. Kurz vor ihnen ließen sie die Reifen fallen, landeten sanft und fiepten aufgeregt, hüpften umher. Harry und Draco stürmten auf die Eulen zu, hoben sie hoch und knutschten sie eingehend. Draco schmiegte seine Wangen an Zeus, der ihm liebevoll ins Ohr biss.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Zeus. So sehr! Du bist die beste Eule, die ich mir vorstellen kann! Verlass mich bitte nie mehr wieder! Mein Lebensretter!", schniefte er leise, verbarg sein Gesicht im Gefieder seiner heiß geliebten Eule und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. Schon damals hatte er sich in dieses schöne Geschöpf verliebt und er liebte es heute noch. Harry streichelte Komet, der immer wieder gurrende Laute von sich gab. Kurz darauf hin ließen sie die Eulen frei, die sich ihren Platz am Dach des Wagens suchten. Draco starrte zum Hubschrauber hinauf, formte ein strahlendes _DANKE_ und legte los. Als würde er sich freuen, drehte der Hubschrauber eine Extrarunde, wobei Wind aufkam und Draco damit einhüllte.

„Dray? Kannst du Reifen wechseln?", zwinkerte Harry breit grinsend, Draco nickte wie wild.

„Und ob ich das kann! Dank Jo! Los geht's!", rief er aus, schon fegte der Kofferraumdeckel hoch. Abermals arbeiteten sie in einem Team zusammen, wechselten die beiden Reifen in Rekordzeit. So schnell waren sie noch nie! Und Jo? Der sah es genau, weinte glücklich vor sich hin und wimmerte immer wieder, dass dies sein Werk sei. Nicht umsonst hätte er die beiden so gedrängt und sie immer wieder die Reifen wechseln lassen.

„20 Minuten noch, dann würde Renault uns einholen!", japste Harry los, Draco schwitzte.

„Scheiß auf diese Luschen, wir zeigen ihnen unsere Staubwolke! Los, steig ein!", rief er aus, als sie fertig waren und alles im Kofferraum verstauten. Sie konnten sich denken, dass viele johlten und sich mit ihnen freuten, doch Tatsache war, dass sich viele die Seele aus dem Leib schrieen und Kai sich immer wieder fragte, wie man nur auf Eulen als Haustiere kommen konnte. Er vermutete, dass die Eulen bei ihrem letzten Halt zurückgelassen wurden.

Ein Schicksalsengel – oder auch zwei – hatten die beiden bei sich, welche sich die Reifen schnappten und einfach so davonflogen. Jerry hatte dies genau beobachtet, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, woher die Eulen auf einmal herkamen. Und da Harry am Abend die Jalousien hinab gelassen hatte, wusste niemand, dass die Eulen von zwei ganz besonderen Menschen mitgenommen wurden. Nicht umsonst hatten sich Lucius und Blaise zu seinem Apartment appariert, um Zeus und Komet zu holen. Dann waren sie in Draco und Harrys damaliges Zimmer appariert, hatten sie verpflegt, ihnen gesagt was zu tun war und ließen sie frei. Als die beiden dann in die Höhe stiegen, wünschten sie ihnen im Schatten der Behausung der beiden Rennfahrer viel Glück, winkten ihnen nach. Lucius hatte extra von Malfoy Manor zwei Stärkungstränke geholt, damit die Eulen durchhielten und die Reifen tragen konnten.

Und Jerry? Der war ganz aus dem Häuschen, konnte nur staunen und jubelte vor sich hin. Nicht nur er, auch die anderen, die früh morgens geholfen hatten, jubelten und winkten ihnen nach. Ja, Wunder gab es immer wieder. Und niemandem kam der Gedanke, dass die Eulen viel mehr magischer Natur waren – außer… ja außer der Zauberwelt. Diese bekam sich nicht mehr ein, lobte den brillanten Gedanken und feuerte die beiden kleinen Helden an.

°°°°

„Was ist? Kommt ihr mit?", fragte Harry die beiden Eulen mit wild klopfendem Herzen, die Eulen fiepten sofort. Draco öffnete die Türe, beide flogen hinein. Harry und Draco schnallten sich sofort an, waren startklar und Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab. Sofort erschienen zwei kleine Sitze dicht hinter ihnen, die natürlich gesichert waren. Die Eulen setzten sich brav, wurden von magischen Gurten festgezurrt, während Harry ins Eisen trat. Die Rally Fans, obgleich Zauberer oder Muggel, schrieen noch immer, feuerten die beiden an und konnten es nicht fassen. Richard demolierte beinahe sein Bett, war hochrot im Gesicht und steckte seine Finger in den Mund. Sein Pfiff war sehr laut, Mike lachte auf.

„So ist es richtig! Tretet ihnen in den Arsch! Noch ist nichts verloren!", donnerte Mike los, fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick mehr als befriedigt.

„Danke.", hauchte Draco ins Mikro, die private Leitung wurde aktiviert.

_Ich bin´s, Blaise. Hey, Kumpel! Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich dich hängen lasse? Nicht umsonst bist du mein bester Freund und ich deiner! Du warst für mich immer da und ich werde es immer für dich sein. Und nun gebt Gas und zeigt ihnen euren schönen Auspuff! Ach ja, bevor du fragst: Dein Dad und ich apparierten zu mir, um dort die beiden Hübschen abzuholen. Immerhin, obwohl sie von Alfreds Vertretung versorgt wurden, hatten sie Sehnsucht nach euch. Wir kamen gerade zur richtigen Zeit! Na die wird sich wundern, wenn die Eulen nicht mehr hier sind! Dein Paps hat den beiden einen Stärkungstrank gegeben, deshalb sind sie auch so aufgedreht! Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus?_ - lachte Blaise in Dracos Ohr, welcher seine Freude kaum Ausdruck verleihen konnte.

„Mann, Blaise. Ich, ich bin sprachlos. Du… du… ich… oh Merlin. Und Dad! Ich… ich…"

_Ich liebe dich auch, Draco!_ - lachte Blaise los, Blaise Vater schaltete sich ein.

_Junge? Du weißt was zu tun ist! Tretet ihnen in den Arsch! Und das ist mein Ernst! Ach und noch etwas! Deine Eule ist Gold wert. Kurz hatten wir intensiven Blickkontakt, diese Eule hat eine Seele wie aus Gold. Sie vergöttert dich, Draco. Du hattest damals Recht und ich Unrecht. Und nun genug der Sentimentalitäten! Gebt Gas! Wir sehen uns auf der Zielgeraden, Junge! Viel Glück!_

„Danke, Dad.", wimmerte Draco, riss sich stark zusammen. Harry grinste breit und preschte über die Dünen hinweg. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber Harry fand die perfekte Linie, obwohl es schwer war die richtigen Dünen anzufahren. Der Sand konnte jederzeit unter ihren Reifen wegrutschen, ihnen Speed nehmen oder sie einsacken lassen. Doch dem war nicht so, während Williams als gerechte Strafe sehr wohl damit zu kämpfen hatte. Richard telefonierte währenddessen immer wieder, wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Es musste doch einen Hinweis geben… Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, um Williams überführen zu können!

°°°°

Harry und Draco holten auf, und das nicht zu knapp! Harry schaltete, obwohl die Dünen viel zu hoch waren, den Turbo ein, so übersprangen sie oftmals die sandigen Hügel, kamen jedoch immer wieder gut auf. Komet und Zeus fiepten aufgeregt, schlugen mit ihren Flügeln und feuerten mit ihrem Geschnatter die beiden an. Zwei Stunden vergingen und sie kamen den Erstplazierten immer näher. Plötzlich gab es ein weiteres Problem, der Motor ruckelte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Draco alarmierend, Harry studierte die Anzeige genau.

„Scheiße! Der Sprit geht uns aus!", rief er panisch aus, Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, nicht schon wieder!", stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf, Harry seufzte.

„Hm, ich würde meinen, das Williams, oder wer auch immer, Sprit abzapfte. Es sollte so aussehen, dass wir zu blöd wären um die richtige Menge zu tanken. Du weißt ja, es ist nur eine gewisse Menge erlaubt. Draco! Rechne bitte schnell aus, wie viel wir im Tank haben dürften!"

Und dies tat Draco sogleich. Da er einen brillanten Verstand besaß, hatte er das Ergebnis schnell bei der Hand. Langsam schob er sein Visier hoch, grinste breit und zwinkerte.

„Und jetzt?", kicherte er leise, Harrys Augen wurden dunkel – auch er schob sein Visier kurz hoch.

„Werden wir etwas hinzufügen. Bitte übernimm kurz das Steuer.", keuchte er leise, Draco tat dies sofort. Harry konzentrierte sich, hatte den Kanister an Sprit direkt vor seinen Augen. Hoffentlich merkte Jerry es nicht! Ihr Helfer war jedoch damit beschäftigt sich alles im Fernsehen anzusehen, hatte bisher den Kanister, der in einer der hintesten, dunkelsten Ecken stand, übersehen. Funken sprühten, legten sich um den Kanister, dann war er verschwunden. Harry keuchte immer angestrengter, während der Kanister sich in ihrem Wagen manifestierte. Draco lugte nach hinten, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine Formel.

„Was hast du gemacht?", japste Harry angestrengt, Draco grinste.

„Ihn ein wenig verbessert. Sodass der Motor noch mehr geschmiert wird. Kann nicht schaden! Und nun pass auf!", lachte er los, schwenkte seinen Stab nochmals und schon war der Kanister leer. Harry sah zittrig und erschöpft zu, wie die Tanknadel wieder stieg, jedoch grinste er erleichtert.

„So ein Pech aber auch, dass Williams sich wundern wird, wieso wir noch Sprit haben.", lachte Harry los, Draco lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

°°°°

„Verflucht! Sie haben keinen Sprit an Bord!", sprang Jerry auf, lief in die kleine Werkstatt und sah sich erstaunt um.

„Nanu? Kein Kanister? Hat Harry doch daran gedacht? Na umso besser!", kicherte er erleichtert und machte sich pfeifend wieder auf den Weg.

°°°°

Der letzte Teil der Strecke war mit Recht der schwierigste, da immer mehr Standstürme wüteten, die Sicht erschwerten. Während Harry sich reichlich schwer tat, noch immer erschöpft war, redete Draco ihm gut zu und angelte sich einen magischen Kompass herbei.

„Halte dich weiter östlich, Harry. Keine Sorge, wir schaffen das.", redete er ihm gut zu, Harry keuchte noch immer.

„Schatz, soll ich vielleicht fahren?", fragte er besorgt und runzelte unter dem Helm die Stirn.

„Nein, geht schon. Wir müssen beide durchhalten. Du kennst die Karte besser, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich verlasse mich weiterhin auf unser Glück und versuche…."

„Harry. Das was du da machst hat nichts mit Glück zu tun. Das ist Können, Liebling. Du bist einsame spitze und meisterst es perfekt. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Halte durch, ja?", raunte Draco leise ins Mikro, Harry war gerührt.

„Danke, mein Engel.", wisperte er leise und konzentrierte sich stärker. Eine weitere Stunde verging und Harry holte immer mehr auf. Den Verlust der Zeit hatten sie schon längst wieder gut gemacht, jetzt jagten sie Williams. Sie erfuhren zwischendurch, dass gerade jene ziemlich sauer waren und sich sicherlich im Stillen fragten, wie es möglich war, dass Harry und Draco noch immer fahren konnten. Auch Richard hatte Fortschritte gemacht und klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Er hatte die Lösung und fluchte leise vor sich hin sie nicht schneller gefunden zu haben. Dabei war sie doch so einfach!

°°°°

„Harry! Bald haben wir es geschafft! Williams ist noch nicht im Ziel! Wir können es noch schaffen!", rief Draco aus, sein Herz raste. Auch Harry war wieder voll dabei, hatte sich erholt und die letzten Reserven zusammengekratzt. Er lächelte teuflisch vor sich hin, denn er hatte nicht verraten, dass er die Reifen mit einer besonderen Legierung belegt hatte, die somit ein abrutschen im Sand verhinderten. Zu dumm, dass so etwas magisches nicht auch Williams besaß! Ja, Harry war ein toller Fahrer, aber ein wenig Glück konnte ja nie schaden. Sobald sie allerdings im Ziel wären, würde sich diese Legierung auflösen und komischer Weise nicht mehr nachzuweisen sein. Gleiches Recht für alle!

Und es wurde spannend. Harry und Draco kamen immer näher, konnten von weitem bereits Williams sehen. Beinahe staunend betrachteten sie den hüpfenden Wagen, da sie ihn bisher noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Ja, natürlich bei ihren Stopps, doch nie im Rennen direkt. Beide waren mehr als nervös, zitterten vor Anspannung… und sie kamen weiterhin näher.

°°°°

„Oh Scheiße, das wird eng! LOS, WEITER! MACHT SCHON!", brüllte Didi den Bildschirm an, rutschte am Stuhl wild umher. Blaise kaute an seinen Fingernägeln, Jo zog an seinen Haaren und wimmerte. Zachary starrte nur und sabberte mit offen stehendem Mund, während Crash gerade eine Bierflasche würgte. Sie alle konnten die Spannung kaum aushalten. Narzissa krallte sich auf der Couch fest, Lucius klebte vor einem anderen Bildschirm. Kevin klammerte sich an Blaise fest und zitterte, Alfred knetete aufgeregt seine Finger. Und Spider? Der lief auf und ab, konnte einfach nicht hinsehen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr blieb er jedoch stehen. Beinahe geschockt sah er auf.

„Es ist soweit. LOS WIR MÜSSEN HINAUS!", donnerte er los, schon war die Hölle los.

°°°°

Dumbledore hatte sicherlich noch nie so viele Bonbons verdrückt wie in diesem Moment. Severus zerquetschte beinahe Remus Hand, der sich kaum am Stuhl halten konnte. Die Schüler wurden immer lauter, standen bereits am Tisch und stießen schreiend ihre Hand in die Luft – allem voran John der am lautesten schrie. Hermine unterbrach ihre Arbeit, zog ihre Freundin mit sich und zauberte einen Bildschirm herbei. Beide Freundinnen setzten sich und fieberten dem Sieg entgegen.

Ron und Adrian wimmerten und klammerten sich aneinander fest. Keiner sagte ein Wort, denn sie hatten Angst ein jedes kommende Wort zu verpassen. Vernon Dursley war zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen, starrte nur auf den Bildschirm. Dudley hingegen feuerte die beiden leise an. Er wusste selber nicht wieso. Irgendwie hatte er auf einmal Respekt vor ihnen. Petunia hingegen machte sich Sorgen, dass ihr Mann einen wirklichen Herzinfarkt bekommen könnte. Richard bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, doch auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß. Seine Zähne bissen fest aufeinander, die Hände krallten sich ins Laken. Mike fing zu keuchen an, er zitterte vor Anspannung.

Kai brachte kein Wort heraus, verfolgte alles genau und bewunderte diese atemberaubende Szene. Zwei Wagen waren beinahe gleichauf, wobei Harrys Wagen immer schneller wurde und seltener den Abhang hinabrutschte. Was die Zeit anging, so waren sie beide gleich gut. Es kam nur darauf an, wer als erster durchs Ziel fahren würde. Abermals spiegelte sich die Sonne am Lack der beiden Wagen wider, während diese über die Dünen sprangen, die Reifen durchdrehten und Staub hinter sich hoch wirbelten. Die Welt hielt den Atem an. Und sie kamen näher, noch näher, bald war es soweit…

Die Zeit schien beinahe still zu stehen, als beide Wagen beinahe gleich auf über die Ziellinie schossen. Viele jubelten los, andere waren noch immer starr. Ebenso diejenigen, die gerade vor ihren Bildschirmen saßen und nicht wussten, wer gewonnen hatte. Die Zielflagge fiel, das Rennen war zu Ende.

„Und der Sieg geht an WILLIAMS!", rief der Sprecher aus, löste somit eine Welle sämtlicher Emotionen aus.

„DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!", schrie Lucius aus Leibeskräften, Didi sah dem mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Alle Fans von Harry und Draco sanken enttäuscht in sich zusammen, fühlten sich benommen und starrten weiterhin auf den Bildschirm. Die Wagen rollten aus, Fans stürmten darauf zu und drängten sich hinter der Absperrung fest zusammen.

„Wir haben verloren.", seufzte Harry, nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad.

„Nein, wir haben gewonnen.", lächelte Draco schmal, seine Augen strahlten.

„Der erste Platz in meinem Herzen bist du. Egal welchen Platz wir hier haben. Immerhin bekommen wir noch immer 15.000 Euro. Keine schlechte Summe!", lachte Draco los, Harry stimmte mit ein. Die Eulen fiepten fragend, doch spürten sie die heitere Stimmung der beiden. Trotz allem ein wenig enttäuscht, stiegen sie aus und sahen zu wie die Fahrer von Williams gebührend gefeiert wurden. Sie bemerkten dabei nicht, wie die Fans auch ihnen zujubelten, ihnen lauthals gratulierten. Blaise, Kevin, Zach, Jo, Crash, Didi, Spider, Narzissa, Alfred und Lucius stürmten auf die beiden zu, rissen sie an sich und wiegten sie umher. Viele Schluchzer erklangen, von allen Seiten her wurde ihnen zugeflüstert wie stolz sie auf die beiden waren. Blaise hatte sich frei gemacht, nachdem er als erster die Chance ergriff sie zu umarmen. Er löste nun die Gurte der beiden Eulen, ließ alles mit einem schnellen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Er vergewisserte sich natürlich vorher, dass niemand zu ihm sah, womit er richtig lag.

Harry und Draco lächelten gequält, nickten nur und brauchten einige Zeit, um mit ihren Emotionen umzugehen. Von irgendwo her drang ihnen Didis Stimme ins Ohr, dass ein zweiter Platz vollkommen ausreichend wäre und sie stolz darauf sein konnten. Doch die beiden erschöpften Jungs fühlten sich wie in Watte, fühlten eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Didi führte sie sanft voran, verschwand mit ihnen im Quartier und dirigierte die beiden zur Couch. Er redete auf sie ein, doch sie waren mit ihren Gedanken wo anders. Streichelnde Hände liebkosten ihre Wangen, ihre Köpfe, nahmen ihnen vorher die Helme ab.

Draco tastete mit seiner Hand nach Harry´s, drückte sie fest, ansonsten verhielt er sich still. Didi tat dieser Anblick im Herzen weh, er wusste, wie sehr sie gekämpft hatten. Und verflucht noch einmal, sie hatten den ersten Platz verdient!

°°°°

Zwei Stunden vergingen, denn so lange wurde gewartet, bis die Siegerehrung stattfinden konnte. Erst dann waren alle Teams im Ziel und darauf musste Rücksicht genommen werden. Während Draco und Harry weiterhin still dasaßen, vor Erschöpfung vor sich hindösten, fand Didi keine Ruhe.

„Didi! Telefon für dich! Es ist dringend!", rief Spider aus, Didi runzelte die Stirn. Langsam nahm er den Hörer in die Hand, lauschte der anderen Stimme. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, seine Kehle wurde trocken und eng. Tränen traten in seine Augen, denn er konnte es nicht fassen. Wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war? Die Rennleitung! Ein gewisser Anwalt namens Richard, der noch immer im Krankenhaus lag, hatte einen entscheidenden Tipp gegeben. Natürlich wurde dies noch vor der Siegerehrung überprüft und das Ergebnis konnte sich zeigen lassen. Doch dieses Ergebnis veränderte vieles in diesem Moment.

„Ist das wahr?", hauchte Didi mit schimmernden Augen, Spider zuckte vor Anspannung und wedelte mit seiner Hand Didi vor dem Gesicht hin und her.

„Ja, natürlich! Ich habe verstanden! Nein, keine Sorge, das überlasse ich ihnen." Mit diesen Worten legte er auf, er schien geschockt zu sein.

„Didi? Was hast du? Sag schon!", rief Spider aus, auch die anderen wurden nun aufmerksam.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Weckt die Jungs auf, die Siegerehrung beginnt.", krächzte er leise, verschwand sofort. Wenn er jetzt nicht alleine sein konnte, dann würde er platzen!

°°°°

Draco gähnte, schritt neben Harry her und seufzte leise. Harry und er folgten Didi, der sie in ein anderes Gebäude führte, die Stiegen hinauf geleitete. Mechanisch folgten sie ihm, freuten sich langsam auf den zweiten Platz. Immerhin etwas, oder? Als sie oben ankamen, saßen die Jungs von Williams auf ihren Bänken und grinsten sie fies an.

„Tja, der Bessere gewinnt.", schnalzte der Fahrer mit der Zunge, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Stimmt, da gebe ich Ihnen Recht." Mehr hatte er nicht dazu zu sagen, Draco wollte bereits auf sie losgehen. Doch Harry hielt ihn zurück, ebenso Didi. Die beiden Männer von Williams lachten gehässig auf und schlugen ihre ausgestreckten Hände gegeneinander. Draco knurrte, doch konnte er nur hilflos zusehen. Nun hieß es sich der Menge stellen, was er mit Stolz tat. Als er ins Freie trat, Harry ebenso, tobte die Menge und jubelte ihnen zu. Allen voran seine Familie und seine Freunde. Draco schenkte Blaise ein besonderes Lächeln, Blaise verbeugte sich galant und grinste spitzbübisch. Das gesamte Team von Red Bull schriee und jubelte, doch Harry und Draco lächelten nur zaghaft.

Dann kam Williams, dicht gefolgt von Renault. Auch da jubelte die Menge, während Renault eher missmutig drein sah. Die Teams stellten sich auf ihre Treppchen und warteten ab. Als der Leiter der Rennleitung kam, hielt er ein Mikro in der Hand, begrüßte die johlende Menge. Natürlich fehlten die Kameras nicht, Blitzgewitter hüllte die drei Teams ein.

„Bevor wir mit der Preisverleihung anfangen, müssen wir die jüngsten Ereignisse berücksichtigen!", hallte es durch die Lautsprecher, Harry und Draco, sowie die beiden anderen Teams wurden hellhörig. So sollte es eigentlich nicht ablaufen, oder? Hinter ihnen wurde eine Leinwand hinab gelassen, der Schiedsrichter gab das Startsignal. Gebannt sahen alle auf die Bildfläche, bekamen große Augen. Denn was sie dort sahen, war grotesk. Ein Überwachungsvideo wurde eingespielt, wo man genau sehen konnte, wie Williams Jerry überwältigte, sie am Auto herumschraubten. Danach sahen sie sich grinsend an – und wie blöd konnte man sein, sah einer von ihnen direkt in die versteckte Kamera….

Dies reichte aus, um sie zu disqualifizieren. Sie hatten gegen die Regeln verstoßen, waren in ein anderes Lager eingedrungen und hatten sogar eine Person angegriffen. Unter lautem Protest wurden die beiden abgeführt, Harry und Draco starrten sich an. Die Menge kreischte aufgeregt, vor den Bildschirmen der Zuseher herrschte völliges Chaos. Hogwarts tobte wie wild, pfiff, freute sich mit ihnen. Tränen flossen.

„Dank der neuesten Beweise veränderte sich natürlich die Sachlage! Somit steht der Sieger nun endgültig fest! Platz eins geht an Team Red Bull! Platz zwei an Team Renault und Platz drei geht an Peugeot! Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Donner brach los, schrillte in den Ohren unserer beiden Helden wider. Sie konnten es noch immer nicht fassen, denn sie hatten tatsächlich gewonnen! Wäre ihnen der Nagelstreifen nicht in die Quere gekommen, hätten sie nämlich ohne Mühe Williams überholt und generell den ersten Platz geholt. Nur in einem Sinnesnebel bekamen sie mit, wie ihnen der Pokal in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Erst dann realisierten sie es. Ihnen war auch nicht bewusst, dass Renault in diesem Moment Frieden mit ihnen schloss, ihnen auf die Schultern klopfte und ehrlich gratulierte. Besonders freute sich Peugeot, die das erste Mal unter den Top drei landeten.

Als Harry und Draco gemeinsam den Pokal in den Händen hielten und ein Treppchen höher stiegen, stießen sie einen Freudenschrei aus, lachten und weinten gleichzeitig, umarmten sich stürmisch und hüpften dabei auf und ab. Ihr Freudenschrei drang in eine jede Pore der Haut, ließ einen jeden Fan erzittern. Während Harry den Pokal an sich nahm, sprang Draco in die Höhe und stieß einen harten weiteren Schrei aus.

„WIR HABEN GEWONNEN! HARRY, WIR HABEN GEWONNEN! SCHEISSE, WIR HABEN TATSÄCHLICH GEWONNEN!"

Wie schön konnte ein satter und großer Pokal im Schein der untergehenden Sonne glänzen?

**Tbc….**

Hey ihr´s! Lebt ihr noch? Wenn ja, dann her mit den Kommis! °lach° Ich kann nur hoffen, es war spannend genug und kostete einige Nerven. Hoffe auch, die Ideen kamen an! Kann sein, dass nicht alles nachvollziehbar war, aber das überlasse ich dann eurer Fantasie. Denn das mit den Nagelstreifen ist so ne Sache. Denn mit Handschuhen kann man keine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen…

Was ist, feiert ihr mir? Schließlich gibt's danach ne Party! °schnurr° Bis zum nächsten Chap, meine Süßen!

°°°°


	19. Ein Herz und eine Seele

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

Und hier bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber wenn einem Dinge dazwischen kommen, kann man leider nicht immer sofort weiter schreiben! Hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran und schreibt mir wieder ein Kommi!

Dickes Knutschi, eure gugi!

**°;°;°;°;°**

**ACHTUNG! In diesem Chap gibt es Lemon… aber diesmal ein anderes… gg Mal sehen was ihr dazu sagt… Außerdem ist dieses Chap eher zum entspannen… Es ist sehr eigen! **

**°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 19**

**Ein Herz und eine Seele **

_Lieber Harry, lieber Draco!_

_Ich bin ein großer Fan von euch und…._

„Scheiße."

_Hey Dray! Hey Harry!_

_Wisst ihr eigentlich wie cool ihr seid? Mann, ich könnte austicken, wenn…_

„AAAHHH!"

John Lindsay saß, wie all die anderen auch, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Viele kleine, zusammengeknüllte Kugeln aus zerknittertem Pergament zierten den Boden vor seinen Füßen, seufzend saß er auf der Couch. Sein Blick verschwamm, jedoch konnte er im Blickwinkel das Tanzen der Feuerzungen im Kamin wahrnehmen. Stimmen, viele und verschiedene drangen an sein Ohr. Meist fingen sie mit „Lieber Harry", oder, „Lieber Draco", an. John knurrte. Sein Brief sollte anders werden! Nicht so wie…

„Ich will ein Kind von dir!" Ja, das war die kreischende Helga auf Butterbierentzug. Helga Winters, Johns Mitschülerin. Eigentlich saßen hier _nur_ Mädchen herum, egal welcher Stufe sie angehörten. John bekam große Augen, ebenso Gänsehaut. Mit verzogenem Gesicht stand er auf, schnappte sich Pergament, Feder und Fass. Hektisch trugen ihn seine Beine in sein Zimmer, wo er endlich Ruhe fand. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen, legte die Utensilien auf den Schreibtisch und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus.

„Wie kann ich euch nur erreichen? Ihr werdet tausende von Briefen erhalten und ich frage mich noch immer ob ihr meinen lesen werdet?" Seine Stimme glich einem Flüstern, ein bockig drein sehendes Gesicht spiegelte sich im Fenster wider. Langsam gab er es auf, denn wenn er weiterhin nachdachte würde der Brief nie entstehen. Einer von tausenden…

_Hallo Draco! Hallo Harry! _

_Mein Name ist John Lindsay und ich bin Slytherin Schüler in Hogwarts. Vielleicht glaubt ihr es mir nicht, aber ich bin ein großer Fan von euch! Besonders von Harry! Entschuldige, Draco! Dich mag ich natürlich auch! …._

Kurz setzte John seine kritzelnde Feder ab, lächelte sanft und schrieb weiter. Seine Feder floss förmlich über den Pergamentbogen, während er sich immer mehr in diesen Brief vertiefte. Eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig, seine Hand schmerzte. Zufrieden überflog er den Bogen, ein fiepen erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Brandy, seine Eule, war ebenso eine schneeweiße, doch etwas dunkler gehalten als jene von Harry Potter. John hatte sich bei ihrem Anblick sofort in sie verliebt.

„Na, meine Süße? Bereit für einen Ausflug?", lächelte er sie freudig an, doch die Eule schloss einfach ihre Augen.

„Süße?" John runzelte die Stirn und schob schmollend seine Lippe vor.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du einschläfst!", brauste er auf, sprang hoch und schnaubte. Tatsächlich, Brandy war eingeschlafen und ließ sich durch nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Super! Und was jetzt? Wäre sowieso ein Hindernis gewesen, weil du nicht einmal den Weg zu ihnen kennst.", murmelte er leise und senkte enttäuscht seinen Kopf. Johns Gedanken wanderten zur Eulerei, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass diese Eulen ebenso wenig die Rally mitverfolgt hatten. Wie schafften sie es allerdings trotzdem immer wieder ihr Ziel zu erreichen? John überlegte und trabte in seinem Einzelzimmer auf und ab. Nein, Schuleulen kamen trotzdem nicht in Frage, weil sie zu gewöhnlich waren. Die würden sicherlich ein jeder nehmen, oder? Johns Freude schwand mit einem jeden Gedanken, bis er schließlich eine Idee hatte. Minuten später stiefelte er durch die Gänge, murmelte vor sich hin und schimpfte in Gedanken seine Eule. Wie konnte sie einfach so einschlafen wenn er sie brauchte?

„Oh! John Lindsay! Noch so spät unterwegs?", unterbrach ihn eine amüsierte Stimme, John sah hastig hoch und schluckte hart. Hatte er die Sperrstunde überschritten? Schon wieder? War Strafe angesagt? Albus kaute wieder einmal auf einem seiner Bonbons herum und lächelte ihn väterlich an.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Ich wollte gerade zu Ihnen.", wisperte er verlegen, bekam rote Backen und glänzende Augen.

„Wirklich? Wundervoll! Obwohl….", Dumbledore hielt kurz inne, „…obwohl du schon längst im Bett liegen solltest.", zwinkerte er belustigt, John fühlte sich unwohl.

„Folge mir bitte.", nickte Albus ihm zu und ging mit federleichten Schritten voran. John tapste hinterher und bestaunte die schwingende Robe, verlor sich in der Regelmäßigkeit der Schwünge.

„Schokobananen.", John kam wieder zu sich und blickte erstaunt umher. Waren sie schon angekommen? Dumbledore nickte ihm mit glitzernden Augen zu und stieg die ausfahrenden Stiegen hoch. John hatte dies schon immer fasziniert, sprang ebenso darauf und ließ sich hinaufführen. Als sie im Büro ankamen, umschritt Albus den Tisch, setzte sich und sah John abwartend an.

„Gut, John! Was kann ich für dich tun?" Der nervöse Junge starrte ins prasselnde Feuer und holte tief Luft.

„Bekomme ich Ärger?", fragte er leise, spielte mit dem Pergament. Kurz trat Stille ein.

„Kommt darauf an wie wichtig dein Anliegen ist.", antwortete ihm Albus entspannt, John wurde immer nervöser. Als er sich umherdrehte, riss er die Augen auf.

„Aber.. aber… das ist doch…", stotterte er herum und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf ein schlafendes Wesen. Dumbledore gluckste leise, erhob sich und schritt auf das Objekt seiner Begierde zu.

„Hast du sie auch schon bemerkt? Das ist…"

„HEDWIG!", rief John begeistert aus, stürmte auf sie zu und fing an sie liebevoll zu streicheln. Er strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht, was Albus schmunzelnd hinnahm.

„Aber Sir! Was macht Harrys Eule bei Ihnen?", brabbelte er freudig los, streichelte sie noch immer. Albus konnte sich an der Begeisterung des Jungen nicht satt sehen, ließ Sekunden zur Antwort verstreichen.

„Weißt du, ich reime mir folgendes zusammen. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoys bester Freund, benötigte zwei Eulen. Vorzugsweise männliche.", fing Albus zu erklären an. John drehte seinen Kopf, sah zu Albus auf und nickte abwartend.

„Sie mussten ja die Ersatzreifen zu unseren beiden Helden transportieren. Ich bin in der Annahme, dass es auch bei Eulen so ist, dass männliche einfach stärker sind als weibliche. Nun, ich muss sagen, ich hätte nicht anders reagiert. Hedwig ist einfach zu sanftmütig und zu schön, als dass man sie mit so einer Aufgabe belangen würde. Allerdings hatte sie schon öfters großen Einsatz bewiesen.", erzählte Albus weiter, John seufzte. Ja, Hedwig war eine sehr schöne Eule.

„Als sie bei mir ankam, schien es mir so als ob sie ein wenig….", Albus überlegte und griff sich mit der Hand ans Kinn.

„…sauer wäre, Sir?", half John leise nach, Albus lachte leise auf.

„In der Tat! Das war sie! Vermutlich auch, weil sie noch immer nicht zu ihrem Herrchen durfte. Du wirst ihn bald wieder sehen, hörst du?", wandte Albus sich an Hedwig, streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Genau! Bald kannst du wieder zu Harry! Und weißt du wann? Jetzt!", lachte John los, Albus stutzte sofort. Allerdings war er auch neugierig. Wie auf Kommando öffnete Hedwig zuerst das eine, dann das andere Auge und schien sofort hellwach zu sein. Aufgeregt fing sie zu fiepen an, was Albus ein weiteres Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Ja, ich glaube, sie will zu ihm.", nickte er freudig, John räusperte sich.

„Sir! Ich wollte zu Ihnen, weil ich Harrys derzeitige Adresse nicht weiß! Wissen Sie, - ALLE schreiben Briefe! Es ist die Hölle!", regte sich John künstlich auf und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen.

„Besonders die Mädchen! Die wollen nur das eine von Harry und Draco! Aber ich bin anders, ich bin ein _wirklicher_ Fan! Sehen Sie! Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben! Ich hätte so gerne, dass die beiden meinen Brief zuerst bekommen und ihn auch lesen!", jammerte John weiter und wedelte mit seinem Pergament vor Dumbledores Nase umher.

„Darf ich ihn lesen?", beugte sich Dumbledore zu ihm hinab, John nickte wild. Albus Augen flogen über die Zeilen, er seufzte und lächelte ab und zu.

„Den hast du sehr schön verfasst, John! Ich bin der Meinung, er ist ziemlich treffend!", lachte er jetzt los, John wurde vor Verlegenheit rot.

„Danke, Sir! Darf ich Hedwig mit meinem Brief zu ihm schicken? Bitte Sir! Meine Brandy schläft die ganze Zeit! Ich glaube, ich habe sie überfüttert! Neulich erst stürzte sie beinahe ab! Sie bekommt schon einen dicken Bauch, wissen Sie? Ja, ja, ich sollte mich mit der Fütterung zurückhalten… aber dann wird sie ja nie groß und stark!", haspelte John mit kindlicher Stimme und übergroßen Augen – Dumbledore war verloren. Er liebte den jugendlichen Eifer. So überreichte er John den Brief, richtete sich auf und räusperte sich.

„Ich kann mir bereits vorstellen, dass gesamt Hogwarts Briefe an die beiden schreiben wird. Stell dir vor wie viele Eulen wir da brauchen werden?" John riss seine Augen auf, daran hatte er bisher nicht einmal gedacht! Dumbledore fuhr nachdenklich fort.

„Ich schätze, ich werde mir einen Zauber ausdenken müssen, damit die beiden alle Briefe auf einmal bekommen. Die Eulen würden zu sehr auffallen." Johns Miene wurde traurig, er hörte auf Hedwig zu streicheln.

„Ich verstehe, Sir.", murmelte er leise.

„Aber..", fing Dumbledore geheimnisvoll an und hob seinen Finger. Johns Kopf schoss nach oben.

„Ja, Professor?", wisperte John hibbelig, Dumbledore unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Bei dir mache ich eine Ausnahme. Hedwig will unbedingt zu Harry, da kann sie deinen Brief sehr wohl mitnehmen. Was meinst du dazu?", zwinkerte er klein John zu, der sich vor lauter Temperament ziemlich zügeln musste. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, was Albus glücklich stimmte.

„DANKE, SIR!", stieß er erfreut aus, wollte den Schulleiter umarmen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hielt er inne, straffte seine Kleidung und starrte zu Boden. Jetzt grinste Dumbledore doch.

„Na mach schon, John.", ermunterte ihn Albus, was sich John nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Freudig streckte Hedwig ihr Bein aus, John befestigte schnell seinen Brief.

„Du weißt doch wo Harry sich befindet?", fragte er die Schneeeule, Hedwig fiepte schnell und legte ihr Köpfchen schief.

„Ja, Hedwig weiß den Weg.", stimmte Albus zu, John runzelte die Stirn.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Woher wissen die Eulen eigentlich wohin sie fliegen müssen?", fragte er neugierig, Albus Augen glitzerten.

„Nun, mein lieber Schüler, das bleibt ein Geheimnis. Eines Tages wirst du es sicherlich herausfinden.", lächelte Albus milde, John seufzte.

„Macht nichts. Hauptsache Hedwig kommt heil an.", grinste er schief und lief zum Fenster. Schnell machte er es auf, Hedwig breitete die Flüge aus und stieß sich ab. Gleitend segelte sie durchs Fenster und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. John war glücklich. Doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen erneut, langsam drehte er sich zum Schulleiter umher.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir? Bekomme ich jetzt eine Strafe?", fragte er kleinlaut, Albus lachte heiter auf.

„Nein, John, diesmal nicht. Aber ich begleite dich noch in den Kerker. Es wird Zeit schlafen zu gehen." Mit diesen Worten schritt er zu John, schloss behutsam das Fenster und wies ihm den Weg.

°°°°

Stunden vorher: 

„Igitt!" Harry verzog sein Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Oft hatte er bei seinen Verwandten im Fernsehen gesehen, wenn sich die Sieger mit Champagner übergossen. Aber dass es so unangenehm wäre, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Er war über und über mit Champagner besudelt, der in seinen Kragen hinein floss und sich seinen Weg über seinen Körper suchte. Alles klebte, er stank abscheulich. Harry schnappte sich die zweite große Flasche und machte es seinem blonden Freund nach.

Draco war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Er sprang herum, lachte und spitzte die anderen Sieger ab. Die Menge tobte noch immer, allerdings beruhigte sie sich mit der Zeit. Sobald Draco sich ebenso beruhigt hatte, setzte er strahlend die Flasche ab und umarmte Harry nochmals. Gleichzeitig griff er nach dem Pokal und stieß ihn abermals in die Höhe. Keiner von beiden nahm wahr, dass ihre Freunde und Familie nicht mehr unter den Zuschauern waren. Sie drängten sich bereits durch die Menge hindurch, um so schnell wie nur möglich bei ihren beiden Jungs zu sein. Mit der Zeit kehrte Ruhe ein, die Sieger winkten ihren Fans zu und verschwanden. Sobald Harry und Draco alleine waren – sie gingen als letztes – drückte Draco ihn an die Wand und küsste Harrys Gesicht ab.

„Dray!", lachte Harry los, fing allerdings zu schnurren an. Er liebte die weichen Lippen seines Freundes und konnte nicht genug davon gekommen. Draco schien noch immer aufgedreht zu sein, küsste noch immer Harrys Gesicht ab, welches von Harrys Händen gestoppt wurde. Mit roten Backen grinste Draco Harry an, dessen Lippen sich nun den Kusspolstern von Draco näherten. Dracos Arme zogen Harry fest zu sich, beide versanken in einen stürmischen Kuss. Keine Minute später hörten sie ein Räuspern hinter sich, doch es war ihnen gleich.

„Lasst sie gefälligst fertig knutschen!", lachte Blaise heiter, während Kevin kicherte. Die anderen machten es ihm nach, sogar Narzissa, Lucius und Alfred. Didi kam ebenfalls hinzu, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und wartete verlegen ab. Endlich lösten Harry und Draco den Kuss, sahen sich um und grinsten ihre Freunde eingehend an.

„Geil, was? Doch gewonnen!", rief Draco aus, dann brach der Sturm los. Harry riss die Augen auf, da Blaise und Kevin auf ihn zustürmten und ihn heftig umarmten. Lucius und Narzissa nahmen Draco in Beschlag, Alfred schmollte. Crash stutzte, da er eindeutig zu langsam war. So musste Jo herhalten, der ein knallrotes Gesicht bekam, ebenso keine Luft. Zach stand irgendwie verloren da, da erbarmte sich Spider, der ihn lachend zerquetschte. Didi grinste noch immer und seufzte.

Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er die versteckte Kamera vergessen, die das Vergehen von Williams mitfilmte. Seine Gedanken waren einzig und alleine bei Harry und Draco gewesen. Ihm war nicht in den Sinn gekommen das Team von Williams in diesem Moment zu überführen. Allerdings musste er sich bei Richard bedanken, der wie immer einen kühlen Kopf bewies, schneller schaltete als er selber. Mit einem Fingerzeig holte er einen seiner Leute zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sein Laufbursche grinste sofort, machte sich auf den Weg. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder den Feiernden zu, die noch immer strahlen, den Umarmungspartner tauschten und dabei befreit auflachten. Ja, er war stolz auf seine Jungs und wie es schien gewann immer die Gerechtigkeit. Ob sie den Rallyvertrag unterzeichnen würden?

„Harry! Draco! Auf ein Wort, bitte!", unterbrach er die familiäre Stimmung, die beiden Gewinner lösten sich und schritten auf ihn zu.

„Ja, Didi?", fragte Harry grinsend, zog an seinem Anzug, der bereits an seinem Körper klebte. Ebenso seine Haare, die mit Champagner gewaschen worden waren.

„Leute, ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich unglaublich stolz auf euch bin! Ihr habt euch den Sieg eindeutig verdient! 30.000 Euro gehören euch! Fabelhaft, oder? Ach, noch etwas. Wegen eure eventuellen Zukunft bei mir…", fing Didi unsicher an, Draco räusperte sich.

„Weißt du, Didi, wir hatten noch keine Zeit, um…", fing er leise an, Didi lächelte schmal.

„Keine Sorge, Jungs! Ich wünsche es mir sehr, aber ich werde eine jede Entscheidung von euch akzeptieren.", meinte er ernsthaft, die Jungs seufzten.

„Danke! Gibst du uns noch ein wenig mehr Bedenkzeit?", fragte Harry, Didi nickte.

„Natürlich. Alle Zeit der Welt. Obwohl sie nur bis zum nächsten Jahr reicht.", zwinkerte Didi belustigt, Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, so meinten wir das nicht. Einige Wochen sollten reichen.", räusperte sich Harry, Draco stimmte ihm brummend zu.

„Gut, damit bin ich einverstanden!", lachte Didi erfreut, obwohl seine Nerven jetzt schon zum zerreißen gespannt waren. Sie mussten unterschreiben! Himmel stehe ihm bei!

„Ach, ein letztes, Jungs. Geht euch duschen, ihr stinkt erbärmlich! Und dann würde ich meinen, dass wir uns einen schönen Abend machen sollten!", lachte Didi aus vollem Halse, die anderen stimmten vergnügt mit ein.

„Und danach lassen wir die Sau raus!", stimmte Crash mit ein. Gejohle folgte, welches überlaut war.

°°°°

„Ich kann euch nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin!", schniefte Hermine, bekam von Ron ein Taschentuch überreicht. Sie hatte sich heute extra frei genommen, wie die Jungs auch. Nichts ging darüber, als ihrem Freund wenigstens aus der Ferne bei zu stehen.

„Wem sagst du das! Unser Kumpel schafft alles!", stimmte Ron mit ein, Adrian seufzte leise.

„Ja, er und Draco sind ein perfektes Team. Ob sie eine Party schmeißen werden?", dachte er laut nach, Hermine und Ron sahen ihn von der Seite her an.

„Ich denke schon! Schade, dass wir nicht dabei sein können.", murmelte Ron betrübt, Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Und wieso nicht?", traute sich Adrian fragen, der nun neugierig wurde und unbedingt Jo nochmals sehen wollte.

„Nun ja, es würde auffallen, wenn wir einfach so auftauchen.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich, Ron nickte. Adrian grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Nicht so ganz.", grinste er schief, Ron und Hermine stellten ihre Ohren auf.

°°°°

„Harry! Telefon für dich!", rief Zach freudig aus, winkte Harry zu sich. Er und Draco waren schon duschen gewesen, alle zusammen befanden sich nun im Basislager und saßen zusammen in einem großen Raum. Sie tanzten zur leisen Musik, lachten, tranken Biere. Draco drückte Harry noch einen Kuss auf, ehe der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt zum Telefon schritt.

„Wer ist es?", fragte er den Grünhaarigen, der einfach nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Verrat ich dir nicht!", lachte er los, drückte Harry den Hörer in die Hand. Harry schmollte und sah Zach kurz hinterher. Während er nun den Hörer an sein Ohr drückte, schlangen sich schlanke Arme um seine Taille, süße Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals.

„Hm, Dray.", schnurrte Harry, verdrehte kurz seine Augen und sog den süßlichen Duft seines Liebhabers ein.

„Seit wann heiße ich denn Dray!", lachte die Stimme aus dem Hörer, Harry war sofort hellwach.

„RON?", stieß er hervor, Draco kuschelte sich an seinen Liebsten – Ron lachte.

„Richtig geraten, Alter! Dachte schon du hättest mich vergessen!", lachte Ron weiter, Harry schnaubte und lächelte schmal.

„Nie im Leben! Was gibt es, Ron?", fragte er neugierig, im Hintergrund johlten Hermine und Adrian auf.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, Harry! Erstmals herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden! Adrian, Hermine und ich haben alles mitverfolgt! Wir hätten auch zu euch kommen können, aber da wären wir ja auch nur vor einem Fernseher gesessen. Und du weißt ja, wenn man mal sitzt…", fing Ron an, Harry lachte auf.

„Faulpelz! Aber ich verstehe es! Danke dir! War ein hartes Rennen.", stimmte Harry zu, Ron brummte zustimmend.

„Ja, Kumpel. Mann, meine Nerven waren im Arsch! Kratzspuren habe ich auch, weil sich Adrian dauernd in meinen Ärmel gekrallt hatte. Dann löste ihn Hermine ab. Ich bin echt arm dran.. aua!", rief er aus, da Hermine ihn geschubst hatte. Draco kicherte, da er ebenso mithörte.

„Ach, Harry? Wir sind mit dem _Flieger_ gelandet, wenn du verstehst was ich meine? Wäre es okay wenn wir euch gleich besuchen kommen?" Ron war ganz aufgeregt, waren sie ja appariert, befanden sich nur ein kleines Stück weiter weg vom Basislager. Harrys Herz sprang vor Freude, seine Augen strahlten umso mehr.

„Natürlich! Kommt nur! Ich sage den Sicherheitsleuten Bescheid! War der _Flug_ angenehm?", gluckste Harry, Draco rollte mit den Augen. Man wusste ja nie ob die Leitung abgehört wurde. Aber das mit dem Flieger war eine perfekte Ausrede.

„Ja, sehr umkompliziert! Wir wären in 15 min. bei euch!" Ron trat aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, Hermine sprang freudig auf und ab. Und Adrian? Dessen Herz schlug hart in der Brust, würde er endlich Jo wieder sehen können!

„Wunderbar! Hier steigt gerade ne Party! Also? Bis bald! Wir freuen und schon auf euch!" Harry konnte sich vor Freude kaum halten, Hermine kreischte entzückt los.

„Harry! Endlich sehen wir wieder! Harry!", trällerte sie im Hintergrund, Adrian wurde weiß im Gesicht. Er war aufgeregt und fragte sich wie Jo reagieren würde.

„Super! Bis gleich!"

„Jaaa! Cool, Mann! Freuen uns! Bis dann!" Ron legte auf, drehte sich umher und breitete die Arme aus. Hermine flog geradezu auf Ron zu, freute sich noch immer. Nur Adrian biss sich auf die Lippen und zupfte an seinem Shirt herum. Ob er auch gut genug aussah? Schwarze Hosen, schwarze Schuhe und weinrotes Shirt. Ob es Jo gefiel?

°°°°

„Alles herhören! Hermine, Ron und Adrian kommen! Sie sind gerade mit dem Flieger gelandet und werden in 15 min. bei uns sein!", rief Harry in die Runde, wo die Feiernden kurzzeitig inne hielten. Jo ließ seine Flasche fallen, sah sich panisch um.

„Adrian kommt auch?", quiekte er leise, Zach lachte los.

„Ja, Entchen! Dein Baby kommt!", lachte er weiter, kippte auf der Couch seitlich weg und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Schnauze, Zach!", knurrte Jo weiter, doch dann wurde er unglaublich nervös.

„Ich.. ich muss mich.. ähm… muss duschen gehen und andere Sachen anziehen und die Haare…äh…. Ich muss gehen.", nuschelte er leise und stürmte davon. Crash gluckste und nippte an seinem Bier, schüttelte den Kopf. Zach seufzte leise und wurde leicht traurig.

„Hey, Zach. Kopf hoch. Wenn wir zurück sind, wirst du Chris bald wieder sehen.", beugte sich Crash seitlich zu ihm, tätschelte seine Schulter. Zach seufzte abermals, spielte mit seiner Flasche und nickte ein wenig.

„Ja, stimmt. Ich vermisse ihn halt." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, Crash sah ihn verstehend an.

„Kann ich verstehen, Alter. Aber den einen Tag wirst du auch noch überstehen.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Zach grinste dankbar.

„Stimmt. Bis dahin sehe ich zu wie Jo sich blamiert!", lachte er nun los, Crash grummelte.

„Na was denn sonst!", stimmte er ihm mit glitzernden Augen zu, nahm abermals einen Schluck.

Während des Gespräches organisierte Harry alles, knetete seine Finger.

„Ruhig Blut, Harry. Sie sind ja bald da.", meinte Draco leise, kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß, Dray, ich weiß. Zwar habe ich sie erst vor einigen Tagen gesehen, aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem. Sie kommen extra wegen uns hier her.", seufzte er glücklich, Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry eingehend an.

„Nicht wegen uns, Harry, wegen dir.", erwiderte er sanft, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irrtum. Ron gratulierte uns beiden und letztens hattest du dich ja auch mit Hermine sehr gut unterhalten, stimmts?" Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und hob ihn leicht an, um Draco besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Hmmm, mal sehen.", lächelte Draco schmal und küsste Harry zart auf die Lippen.

Blaise und Kevin knutschten auf der Couch herum, Spider und Didi unterhielten sich angeregt. Crash und Zach redeten über Chris und Crash zukünftige Freundin und Lucius langweilte sich. Alfred setzte sich an einen runden Tisch, entdeckte Karten und zog sie lächelnd zu sich.

„Master Lucius? Ein Spiel gefällig?", fragte er ihn, Lucius war höchst erfreut.

„Ja! Gerne! Habe schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Karten gespielt!", erfreute er sich, während Narzissa natürlich folgte und sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Karten? Ihr spielt jetzt? Dürfen mir mitspielen?", schnappte Spider das kurze Gespräch auf, auch Didi schien interessiert.

„Natürlich! Setzt euch!", winkte Lucius sie zu sich, was sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen ließen.

„Oje, wenn mein Vater mal zu spielen anfängt…", schüttelte Draco amüsiert den Kopf, Harry stimmte ihm zu. Nur noch fünf Minuten und es gab noch immer keine Spur von Ron, Hermine und Adrian – auch nicht von Jo. Harrys Grinsen wuchs und Draco konnte anscheinend Gedanken lesen.

„Du denkst an Jo, richtig? Und auch an Adrian.", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr, der so tat, als wüsste er nicht von was Draco da sprach.

„Öhm… okay! Ja, ich gebe es zu! Wie sie sich wohl verhalten werden?", überlegte Harry, Draco gluckste.

„Keine Ahnung, werden wir ja bald sehen.", schmunzelte der Blonde.

„Leute? Kann ich euch kurz sprechen?", fragte Blaise leise, beide sahen erstaunt zu ihm. So ernsthaft kannten sie Dracos besten Freund nicht. Auch Kevin war gefolgt und zu viert nahmen sie etwas Abstand zu den anderen.

„Was ist Blaise? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Draco sofort, Blaise plusterte seine Wangen auf.

„So irgendwie, aber nichts Schlimmes." Blaise Grinsen wurde immer größer und Draco kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Spucks aus.", knirschte Draco, Blaise brüllte bereits vor Lachen.

„Mann, Draco! Mir kam das gerade ein Gedanke… ähm. Ich fange von vorne an." Blaise beruhigte sich wieder und räusperte sich.

„Als ihr beiden in Schwierigkeiten ward, da war ich mit deinem Vater unterwegs.", fing er an, Draco nickte.

„Und als wir so alleine waren, da…", Blaise hielt inne, Draco verstand nichts.

„Da was!", rief er aus, Blaise deutete ihm leise zu sein.

„Ich kann mich an früher erinnern.", flüsterte er leise, Draco bekam große Augen.

„HA! GEWONNEN!", rief Alfred in den Raum, Lucius fing zu stöhnen an und schmiss die Karten in die Luft.

„Lucius! Du warst noch nie ein guter Verlierer!", lachte Narzissa, Spider stimmte mit ein. Didi forderte eine Revanche.

„An.. an früher? Wie meinst du das?", keuchte Draco, Blaise schritt näher heran und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Als ich dich besuchte, wir mit Alfred spielten. Du bist mit einem kleinen Wagen gefahren und hast die Hauselfen geärgert. Trotzdem bekomme ich das Bild nicht los, wie du in Schlangenlinien durch den Gang wetzt und die Hauselfen kreischend an dir hängen. Und das alles nur, weil du nicht stehen bleiben wolltest! Mich hast du auch hinterher laufen lassen!", prustete Blaise los, Draco war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits lachte er mit, andererseits fragte er sich…

„Wieso hast du es mir nicht schon viel früher gesagt!", regte sich Draco auf, doch Blaise lächelte nur.

„War doch nicht so wichtig! Eurer Rennen hatte durchaus Vorrang, verstehst du?", zwinkerte er.

„Allerdings taten mir die Hauselfen Leid und auch dein Vater. Er musste immer auf die Seite springen und auch seine Schimpfattacken halfen nichts.", überlegte Blaise, während auch Kevin und Harry zu lachen anfingen. Draco schmollte.

„Das war schon lange her.", nuschelte er verlegen und spielte mit den Fingern.

„Ja, das war es, aber es war echt abgefahren!", kreischte Blaise, seine Augen glitzerten noch immer.

„Du, Draco?", raunte er mit spitzbübischem Ausdruck.

„Was!"

„Hast du die fahrenden Dinger noch? Du hattest ja zwei davon…", kicherte Blaise, Harry japste lachend nach Luft. Wollten die beiden etwa…

„Ja, hab ich, wieso?", fragte Draco nicht nachdenkend, Blaise verzog resigniert sein Gesicht.

„Idiot! Wir könnten das doch wiederholen!", rief Blaise aus, Kevin bekam vor lachen kaum Luft.

„Ja, das könnten wir. Mal sehen, ob wir da noch reinpassen.", überlegte Draco.

„Das sehe ich mir an!", japste Harry dazwischen, Draco bekam rote Wangen.

„Ja, ja…"

„HARRY!", kreischte eine weibliche Stimme, Harry wirbelte herum.

„Hermine!" Harry stürmte auf sie zu, umarmte sie fest und wirbelte sie im Kreis umher.

„Schön dich zu sehen!", wiegte er sie nun umher.

„Ja, dich auch! Ich freue mich so! Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Kaum, dass Harry sie frei gegeben hatte, stürmte sie auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn ebenso. Der Blonde war ein wenig verdutzt, doch ließ er es zu und umarmte sie ebenfalls zaghaft.

„Harry!", grinste Ron schief, Harry zog ihn zu sich und umarmte seinen besten Freund ebenso.

„Ron! Mann, ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr hier seid!", lachte Harry los und fühlte sich wie zu Hause.

„Klar, Mann! Das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!", krächzte Ron erfreut, klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Und was ist mit mir?", meinte Adrian zaghaft, der nun ebenso von Harry in die Arme genommen wurde. Auch Blaise und Kevin kamen hinzu, Draco fehlte natürlich auch nicht. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden gebührend begrüßt, Blaise und Adrian plapperten wie die Wasserfälle. Kevin fiel auf, dass Adrian sich suchend umsah.

„Suchst du jemanden?", kam er auf den Punkt, sein Grinsen verriet ihn.

„Ähm.. ja.", gab Adrian verlegen zu und zupfte an seiner grünen Strähne.

„Rotschopf ist unter der Dusche, macht sich hübsch für dich.", lachte Crash und schlug Adrian hart auf die Schulter. Adrian wurde knallrot im Gesicht, Blaise lachte los. So hatte ihn selten jemand zu Gesicht bekommen!

„Jo", hauchte er, als er aufsah und Jo gerade den Raum betrat. Etwas unsicher blieb er stehen, seine Augen wurden groß.

„Oh! Adrian!" Jos Stimme war ein wenig belegt, nervös strich er sich die Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

„Guckt nicht so, begrüßt euch!", drängelte Zach, der von Jo einen bösen Blick kassiert.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Kannst getrost mir überlassen!", maulte der Rotschopf Nummer zwei, Ron räusperte sich und drehte sich grinsend weg. Allerdings stieß er Adrian an, der nun Rons Hinterkopf anknurrte.

„Süß die beiden Turteltauben!", trällerte Blaise und zog Kevin an sich, um ihn schmatzend auf den Mund zu küssen.

„Ich hasse euch.", zischte Jo, Crash prostete ihm zu.

„Ja, wir lieben dich auch!" Draco wollte ebenso einen Kommentar abgeben, doch Harry und Hermine lenkten ihn ab. Auch Ron kam hinzu, zog Zachary und Crash einfach mit. Sofort entstand eine rege Unterhaltung und Harry, sowie Draco mussten schon wieder Rede und Antwort stehen. Zach verschwand kurz und kam mit einer Kiste Bier angewackelt, setzte sie stöhnend ab.

„Nachschub!", rief er aus, überreichte seinen Freunden jeweils eine Flasche.

Adrian kam langsam aber sicher auf Jo zu, der ihn erwartungsvoll in die Augen sah.

„Hey", hauchte er leise, sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Auch hey.", kam es von Jo retour, beide waren sehr nervös.

„Hab dich vermisst.", sprudelte es aus Adrians Mund hervor, Jo atmete erleichtert auf – er strahlte.

„Wirklich? Ich dich auch. Ich…. Du warst dann einfach so weg und…", stammelte Jo, Adrian sah auf und nickte.

„Ja, wir mussten zurück und ich konnte mich nicht mehr von dir verabschieden.", meinte Adrian leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen, um…", fing er leise an, beide kamen sich schrittweise immer näher.

„Um was?", meinte Jo atemlos, seine braunen Augen schimmerten vor Freude. Ab und zu blähten sich seine Nasenflügel auf, da er schwer Luft bekam. Adrian zählte entzückt die Sommersprossen auf Jos süßer Stupsnase.

„Um dich endlich küssen zu können.", traute sich Adrian zu sagen, eine dunkle Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Jo stockte der Atem, er hielt ihn an. Sein Herz sprang beinahe aus der Brust, die Umgebung verschwamm. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, lagen sanfte Hände auf seinen Wangen, Adrians leicht geöffnete Lippen kamen immer näher. Jos Augen fielen zu, seine Lippen fingen zu prickeln an. Tausend Schmetterlinge wirbelten in seinen Bauch, ein unglaublicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein kleines Seufzen stieg seine Kehle empor, als Adrians Lippen immer fordernder wurden, sich fest an die von Jo pressten.

Adrian konnte nicht glauben, dass er seinen Jo endlich in die Arme nehmen durfte, zog ihn fest an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Jo fühlte sich einfach so wundervoll an, roch so gut, besonders seine Haare. Adrians eine Hand wanderte in Jos Schopf, ließ die satten und roten Strähnen durch seine Finger fließen. Ja, Adrian fühlte sich im Himmel. Er keuchte ein wenig, als Jo dominanter wurde, ihn gierig umarmte und langsam seine Lippen öffnete. Eine weiche Zunge strich über Adrians volle Lippen, die sich sofort öffneten. Danach folgte ein Strudel, der beide mitriss, denn dieser Kuss war mehr als süß und viel versprechend. Er war geradezu berauschend. Einige Zeit später stöhnten beide frustriert auf und beendeten den Kuss, da ihre Leute zu klatschen anfingen, Blaise sogar pfiff. Jo und Adrian wurden knallrot im Gesicht, lächelten sich verlegen an.

„Das hatte ich mir auch gewünscht.", traute sich Jo zu sagen, Adrian setzte ein atemberaubendes Lächeln auf.

„Gut so.", küsste er ihn nochmals fest auf den Mund und zog ihn wieder in eine Umarmung.

„Gott, hab ich dich vermisst, Jo.", seufzte er verliebt, Jo schmiegte sich an ihn. Kevin, Crash, Blaise und Draco, ebenso Zach gaben blöde Kommentare ab, die beiden frisch Verliebten stöhnten abermals.

„Das sind doch Idioten.", meinte Jo frustriert und schickte seinen Freunden einen tödlichen Blick.

„Ja, sind sie, stimmt.", seufzte Adrian mit tiefroten Wangen, doch drehten sich die beiden grinsend zu ihnen herum.

„Und ich hab noch immer kein Weib!", regte sich Crash auf, war irgendwie sauer.

„Aber Crash! Wir finden schon noch eine für dich!", lachte Zach los, der Große machte sich auf der Couch ganz klein.

„Es gibt keine Richtige für mich.", meinte Crash verstimmt, sank in sich zusammen.

„Seht euch doch an. Ihr habt alle einen Partner gefunden. Und ich? Bin ich denn so hässlich? Ich meine, ich trainiere, bin groß, war sogar mal Modell…", zählte Crash auf, lallte schon ein wenig.

„Was, Modell war der auch?", stammelte Draco beeindruckt, Harry nickte nur.

„Und du hast dir ne Glatze rasiert.", gab Harry tonlos von sich, schmunzelte jedoch. Crash schnaufte.

„Die sieht aber cool aus! Was heißt da Glatze? Meine Haare sind 3 Millimeter kurz!", regte sich Crash auf, während Gejohle am runden Tisch zu ihnen hinüberwehte. Die kleine Gruppe an Spieler waren Feuer und Flamme, schmissen mit den Karten umher und knallten sie auf den Tisch. Sobald das nächste Spiel beendet war, fingen sie ein neues an. Auch Alfred kam aus sich heraus, spielte alle in Grund und Boden.

„Ich vermisse auch jemanden.", meinte Harry überlegend, Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach! Und wen? Sind doch alle hier?", hackte er nach, auch Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Hedwig.", murmelte Harry leise und seufzte.

„OH", meinte Blaise ertappt, scharrte mit den Füßen.

„Habe sie zu Dumbledore geschickt, damit es ihr gut geht. Du weißt ja, wir brauchten Komet und Zeus, hm? Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie bald wieder siehst!", nickte Blaise eifrig, Kevin schimpfte leise mit ihm.

„Wo sind denn die beiden jetzt?", sah sich Draco suchend um, Blaise räusperte sich.

„Oben im Zimmer. Die ruhen sich aus und lassen sich mit Keksen verwöhnen.", kicherte Blaise leise, Draco schien zufrieden.

„Was meint ihr! Machen wir die Stadt unsicher?", schlug Harry vor, der ja noch nie in Dubai gewesen war.

„JA!", kam es einstimmig von seinen Freunden. Es war gerade einmal Nachmittag und sie wollten den letzten Tag sicherlich nicht in einem muffigen Raum verbringen. Auch wenn sie es sehr genossen.

„Lucius? Leute! Wollt ihr mitkommen?" Der blonde Familienvater sah kurz hoch, schien ein wenig beduselt zu sein.

„Ja, Harry?", lallte er ein wenig, Spider lachte heiter auf.

„Wir gehen noch in die Stadt, einen draufmachen. Kommt ihr mit?", erkundigte sich Blaise, Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, wir amüsieren uns hier gerade so schön! Außerdem sollte die Jugend für sich alleine sein und… oh! Mister Weasley? Miss Granger? Adrian? Hatte ich was verpasst?", fragte Lucius frei heraus, Narzissa kicherte.

„Die drei sind schon seit einiger Zeit hier!", tadelte sie ihren Mann liebevoll, Alfred nickte dazu. Eifrig zählte er seine Punkte zusammen, winkte seinem Enkel mit dunkelroten Wangen zu.

„Mann, mein Opa ist abgefüllt! Wenn das mal eintrifft, dann bringt ihn keiner mehr von seinem Arsch hoch.", kicherte er leise, hatte seinen Arm um Jos Hüfte abgelegt, der sich glücklich an ihn schmiegte und ihn verliebt betrachtete.

„Hallo Engel, ähm, Enkel!", lallte Alfred, Adrian winkte zurück.

„Alfred ist echt unglaublich!", prustete Blaise los, dann verabschiedeten sich die Jugendlichen.

„Bis dann irgendwann!", rief Harry noch, die Erwachsenen winkten einfach und nuschelten nur etwas. Einzig und alleine Narzissa strahlte sie an.

„Habt einen schönen Abend und passt auf euch auf! Nehmt doch bitte den Hinterausgang. So könnt ihr ungestört gehen!", rief sie noch, die Kids blieben murmelnd stehen.

„Mann, sind wir dämlich!", schlug sich Ron auf die Stirn, Draco fing schallend zu lachen an. Er wollte ihm schon sagen, dass es zutrifft, zumindest was Ron selbst betraf - doch Harry stieß ihn warnend in die Rippen.

„Mann, nicht mal Weasley darf ich ärgern.", maulte Draco herum, Ron schnaufte.

„Willst du Ärger, Frettchen?" Draco blinzelte einige Male, doch als er das heitere Lächeln sah, grinste er ebenso.

„Immer doch, Wiesel!", kicherte auch er, leise plaudernd verschwanden alle durch den Hintereingang.

°°°°

Die Busse in Dubai waren der Hammer, so stellten es jedenfalls die Freunde fest. Harry war jedoch der Meinung, dass dieser nicht so schlimm war wie der fahrende Ritter. Er selber saß neben Draco, der sich in den Sitz krallte. Da Harry nicht fuhr, war das eine andere Sache. Zach und Crash hatten sich von der vorderen Reihe zu ihnen umgedreht und fragten Harry über den fahrenden Ritter aus. Da in diesem ziemlich beschädigten Bus lauter arabische Mitbürger saßen, die nicht zuhörten, fing Harry leise zu erzählen an. Draco wurde bei den Erzählungen weiß wie die Wand, konnte sich nur zu gut an eine Fahrt mit dem fahrenden Ritter erinnern. Crash und Zach machten große Augen. Jo, der schräg vor ihnen mit Adrian saß, drehte sich ebenso zu ihnen und versuchte mitzulauschen.

„Was?", rief er ihnen zu, Harry grinste.

„Später. Beschäftige dich mit Adrian.", kicherte Draco, Jo bekam rote Wangen.

„Hey Weasley! Du bekommst Konkurrenz!", lachte Draco los, Ron drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, genauso wie Hermine.

„Was hast du für ein Problem, Malfoy?", fragte er nach, Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Jo wird mindestens genauso rot wie du. Jedenfalls steht ihm die Farbe, weil er ebenso rote Haare hat. Du hast diese Kombi bisher noch nie fertig gebracht!" Dracos Grinsen war sagenhaft und Hermine redete leise auf Ron ein, der schon zurückschimpfen wollte. Jo knurrte und Alfred hüstelte dezent. Ron sah nun zu Jo, der sich im Sitz verkroch, er grinste breit.

„Stimmt, Malfoy. Das erste Mal gebe ich dir da Recht, Frettchen.", schmunzelte er leise.

„Ach haltet die Klappe!", kam es von Jos Sitz, Adrian lugte zu seinem Freund hinab. Jo saß beinahe schon am Boden, so peinlich war ihm das.

„Och! Seid doch nicht so gemein zu meinem Joey! Draco! Beherrsche dich! Ich kenne da ein paar nette Sachen, die dir sicherlich peinlich wären!", grinste er teuflisch, Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Ja! Ich auch!", kam es von zwei Reihen weiter vorne, Blaise lugte seitlich in den schmalen Gang, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ein Wort!", zischte Draco mit warnenden, ausgestreckten Finger, Adrian und Blaise lachten. Kevin hörte wie immer nur stillschweigend zu und genoss es sichtlich den Blonden ziemlich verlegen zu sehen. Harry war mit seinen Erzählungen schon fertig, hörte ebenfalls zu.

„Liegt an dir, Dray!", plusterte sich Adrian auf, Jo kam wieder hoch und bedankte sich leise für die Unterstützung. Ron glotzte dumm grinsend, was Hermine ihm tadelnd vorhielt.

„Aber Mine! Endlich gibt es jemanden der genauso knallrot werden kann wie ich!", regte er sich lautstark auf, was ein Lachen Aller zur Folge hatte. Dieses wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als aus der ersten Reihe ein leises Quietschen zu vernehmen war, ein kleines Kind im weißen Gewand von dem Schoß ihrer Mutter sprang. Während das kleine Mädchen breit grinsend auf Harry und Draco zusteuerte, sprang die Mutter ebenso auf und schimpfte ihre Tochter auf Arabisch aus. Der Kleinen war es ziemlich egal, sie stand mit großen, dunklen Augen vor ihren Helden. Etwas verlegen zupfte sie an ihrem Zopf, konnte sie doch kein Englisch. Endlich kam auch die Mutter an, sie wurde im Gehen permanent von einer Seite auf die andere gedrängt. Der Fahrer des Busses hatte es anscheinend mehr als nur eilig.

„Sie entschuldigen. Mein Tochter Fan ist.", wisperte sie in gebrochenen Englisch, Harry und Draco grinsten schief.

„Hast du was eingesteckt?", wisperte Harry seinem Schatz zu, der sofort nickte.

„Was? Hast du tatsächlich?", staunte Harry nicht schlecht, Draco nickte abermals.

„Natürlich! Ich gebe gerne Autogramme! Ich rechnete schon damit, dass uns jemand erkennen würde.", schnarrte er eingebildet, was Harry resigniert seufzen ließ.

„Möchte Ihre Tochter ein Autogramm haben?", fragte er die junge Mutter höflich, die ebenso verlegen wurde wie ihre Tochter.

„Ja, bitte. Wenn möglich wäre?", antwortete sie noch immer im gebrochenem Englisch, Draco machte sich sofort ans Werk. Den Stift und Block – ziemlich klein gehalten – reichte er an seinen Liebsten weiter. Harry lächelte der Kleinen liebevoll zu, ehe er seine Unterschrift auf das Blatt Papier setzte. Als er es überreichte, streichelte er der Kleinen zart über die Wange. Das Mädchen quiekte sofort auf, sie himmelte die beiden geradezu an und umarmte die Hüften ihrer Mutter.

„Danke! Danke vielmals! Mann ist auch Fan, deshalb wir haben auch Rally gesehen.", antwortete sie heiter, Harry und Draco nickten.

„Entschuldigung, Harry? Das Freunde von Ihnen sind? Die, die im Fernsehen haben getanzt?", traute sich die junge Mutter zu fragen, Harry sah sie stutzig an. Plötzlich rutschten die Angesprochenen ertappt in ihre ramponierten Stühle hinein, hatten auf einmal reges Interesse an etwas anderem.

„Ja, sind sie!", lachte Ron, kniete am Sitz, Hermine ebenso.

„Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte Harry in die Runde, Draco war genauso neugierig.

„Ja!", nickte Ron wild, die Mutter reichte das abgerissene Stück Papier und den Stift sofort weiter. Jo, Blaise, Kevin, Zach und Crash unterschrieben stolz und das Mädchen lachte heiter los, sprang im Gang auf und ab.

„Was hast du denn, Adrian?", fragte Jo mit normaler Gesichtsfarbe, während die anderen nun erzählen mussten, wie es zu dem Tanz kam, die Mutter und ihre Tochter gerne zuhörten. Adrian grummelte und schien ein wenig beleidigt zu sein.

„Jetzt sitzt du so nahe bei mir und ich darf dich nicht einmal küssen.", maulte er leise, Jo bekam große Augen.

„Und wieso nicht?", ereiferte sich Jo, der Bus legte sich gerade mächtig in die Kurve. Adrian wurde durch die Wucht an Jo gedrückt, nutzte den Moment und küsste ihn kurzzeitig auf die Lippen. Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch es hatte niemand bemerkt. Als der Bus wieder eine Gerade fuhr, grinste er seinen Freund an.

„Na weil ich mir denke, dass die hier nicht so tolerant schwulen Männern gegenüber sind. Ich, für meinen Teil, würde gerne mein bestes Stück weiterhin behalten. Schließlich brauche ich es ja noch.", zwinkerte er frech, Jo hüstelte ein wenig.

„Klar, schon verstanden.", grummelte er leise. Dachte er sofort daran, dass Adrian sicherlich seinen Spaß mit anderen Männern hatte. Leise Eifersucht kam in ihn hoch. Adrian bemerkte die Gefühlsregung seines Freundes, während er wie alle anderen auch, durchgerüttelt wurde.

„Schließlich muss ich meine Boa auch manchmal würgen.", stieß er Jo mit dem Ellenbogen an, Jo verstand nun. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Verständlich."

„Außerdem besucht meine Boa gerne kleine und warme, besonders enge Höhlen.", raunte Adrian weiter, seine Augen funkelten. Belustigt sah er zu, wie Jos Wangen abermals rötlich wurden.

„Ach so." Jo sank wieder in sich zusammen, Adrians Kehle wurde trocken.

„Spezialisiert auf jenes von einem süßen Rotschopf…falls er irgendwann einmal will. Schließlich will ich ihn ja nicht drängen. Aber diese Gedanken… Himmel… Süß, heiß, eng… nur er.. verstehst du?" Adrian traute sich nicht zu Jo zu sehen, wobei er im Blickwinkel mitverfolgte, wie Jo seine Augen aufriss und nach Luft schnappte. Adrian pinnte seinen Blick auf die Rückenlehne der nächsten Sitzreihe, wollte er allerdings gerne einen auf Jos Mitte werfen. Sollte er? Nur kurz? …..

Jetzt grinste er – und wie!

„Aber…aber…ich… welcher Rotschopf denn? Du meinst doch nicht… oder doch?", krächzte Jo, versuchte seine Beule zu verdecken. Himmel, diese Gedanken – besonders an einen nackten Adrian – machten ihn fertig! Stöße, Stöhnen, Küsse, Hände, Zunge... Jo schüttelte den Kopf und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Diesen Moment nutzte Adrian abermals, um in Jos Schritt zu starrten. Unbewusst leckte er ich über die Lippen, würde er dies gerne nun wo anders tun. Allerdings…. Erstens: Sie waren gerade zusammen gekommen. Es würde wie eine schnelle Nummer aussehen und Jo war dies absolut nicht. Adrian wollte es diesmal probieren, auch, weil Jo ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn ging. Dieser Junge hatte ihn verzaubert und Adrians Herz schlug in Rekordzeit, wenn er ihn sah. Merlin, solche Schnatze hatte er bisher noch nie in seinem Bauch gefühlt!

„Ja, das meine ich ernst. Und ja, ich meine dich. Aber keine Sorge, ich gehe es langsam an, vorausgesetzt du willst es auch. Ich will keinen one-night-stand. Ich.." Adrian riss die Augen auf, starrte Jo an. Was war mit Jo? Wollte er auch etwas Ernsthafteres? Wollte er es auch versuchen? Dies hatte er sich bisher nicht gefragt…

„Ich auch nicht.", wisperte Jo leise und tastete mit seiner Hand nach der von Adrian. Beide lächelten sich selig an.

„Darf ich wenigstens mit dir Händchen halten? Oder fällt das auch auf?", raunte Jo ihm zu, Adrian bekam kein Wort heraus. Es war ihm egal was die anderen Araber sagten oder taten – einzig und alleine zählte Jo, sein Jo. Beide versanken in den Augen des anderen, bemerkten nicht die rege Unterhaltung zwischen den Freunden, die quer durch den Bus riefen.

„Mann, mir ist übel!"

„Hat der Fahrer gerade das Auto neben uns gerammt?"

„Harry, willst du nicht fahren? Bitte!"

„Sieht der überhaupt übers Lenkrad?"

„Hat der generell einen Führerschein?"

„Ich hab es wo knacken gehört! Wirklich! Ich glaube, der Bus bricht bald auseinander!"

„Ach deshalb das Loch unter meinem Sitz?"

„WAS?"

„War ein Scherz."

„Sind wir bald da?"

„Weiß einer, wo wir überhaupt hinwollen?"

„HARRY!", riefen alle im Chor aus.

„Ja, ja… ähm… puh, keine Ahnung wohin. War ja noch nie hier.", zuckte er grinsend mit den Schultern, starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Na toll.", grummelte Draco, wollte er endlich der lebensbedrohlichen Situation entfliehen.

„Wie wäre es mit Kegeln?", rief Crash aus, der ebenso aus dem Fenster sah und in der Ferne ein blinkendes Schild sah. Sie befanden sich gerade auf der Hauptstraße der City, die von sämtlichen Hochhäusern eingezäunt wurde.

„Kegeln? Was ist Kegeln?", fragte Draco sofort, Harry drehte sich zu ihm.

„Erkläre ich dir später, ja? Crash, die Idee hat was! Hätte Lust darauf!", stimmte er ihm zu, die anderen überlegten noch.

„Fahrer! Könnten Sie bitte anhalten?", rief Blaise diesem zu, doch der hörte nicht auf Blaise. Die junge Mutter hatte ihr Gespräch natürlich belauscht und flüsterte dem Fahrer etwas zu. Dieser nickte nur, trat bei der nächsten Haltestelle ins Bremspedal und hielt an. Die Jungs und Hermine sprangen erleichtert auf, zwängten sich tratschend durch den engen Gang und bedankten sich bei der jungen arabischen Mutter. Der Fahrer grinste zahnlos und richtete seine dicke Brille – hatte beinahe Ähnlichkeit mit Ernie, dem Fahrer des fahrenden Ritters.

Die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter einem der Hochhäuser, staunend sahen sich die Jungs um.

„Wow, sehr schön hier." Harry stand der Mund offen, hatte er damals beim Rennen nicht alles von der Stadt gesehen.

„Ja, das ist richtig.", raunte ihm Draco ins Ohr, sein warmer Atem streifte die zarte Partie von Harrys Hals. Harry schloss die Augen, ein wohliger Schauer lief über seinen Körper. Am liebsten hätte er Draco stürmisch geküsst, doch in der Öffentlichkeit mussten sie sich zurückhalten. Als er in Dracos Augen sah, bemerkte er auch dort Bedauern sich nicht näher kommen zu können. Trotz allem ließ Draco es sich in der lauen Sommernacht nicht nehmen Harrys Hand zu umfassen. Gemeinsam liefen sie lachend und mit den anderen über die Straße, als kein Auto in Sicht war. Hermine kuschelte sich an Ron, viele Jungs beneideten das Paar. Crash trat als erstes in die Kegelstube ein, die von außen winziger wirkte, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Ein kleines Kaffee prangte ihnen entgegen, wo eine lange Bar ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Gleich rechts davon führten Stufen zur Kegelbahn hinab. Vom Kaffee aus hatte man die Möglichkeit durch eine große Fensterfront direkt auf die vier Bahnen zu sehen, wobei heute anscheinend niemand Lust zum Kegeln hatte.

Hermine erklärte den Jungs so gut es ging wie man kegelte, während Harry zu den Tresen schritt und er auf Arabisch angesprochen wurde. Harry lächelte sanft und stellte sich auf Englisch vor. Der Barkeeper hielt kurz inne, doch dann verstand er.

„Ah! Rally! Sieger, was?", lachte der Dunkelhäutige auf, Harry stöhnte, doch nickte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du willst hier kegeln? Mit Freunden? Alle drei Bahnen sind frei! Nur eine kleine Gruppe an Mädchen sitzt unten beim Tisch. Du verstehst? Sie kegeln nur ab und zu, tratschen lieber. Bezahlen kannst du später, okay?" Auch er sprach eher ein gebrochenes Englisch, doch Harry verstand ihn einwandfrei. So bestellte er sämtliche Getränke und gesellte sich dann zu seinen Freunden. Crash nahm gerade Anlauf, wollte sich bei den Mädchen ein wenig einschleimen, und holte mit der Kugel Schwung. Dumm daran war, dass er zu spät ausließ und die Kugel eher auf der Bahn sprang, als dass sie rollte. Etwas rot im Gesicht bemerkte Crash nun, wie die Kugel in die Abseitsbahn einrollte, dort neben den Kegeln verschwand.

Zwei der Mädchen kicherten leise und tuschelten miteinander. Crash warf ihnen einen kleinen Blick zu, räusperte sich und konnte sich leider die dummen Sprüche seiner Freunde anhören.

„Ach haltet doch die Klappe! Wieso zieht ihr nicht die Unterlippe über den Schädel und schluckt mal kräftig!", blaffte er sie an, die Mädchen kicherten lauter. Ron schlug mit der flachen Hand lachend auf den Tisch, Hermine grinste und kuschelte sich an ihn. Kevin und Blaise alberten herum und stritten sich darum wer als nächstes dran war. Zach kontrollierte seine Frisur, weil er nicht kegeln konnte. Jo und Adrian versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen und wollten lieber mit anderen Kugeln spielen, während Draco zu Blaise und Kevin ging, sich die Kegelkugeln ansah. Draco allerdings wollte Harry beeindrucken und sich nicht dumm anstellen. Wie schwer konnte das wohl sein?

„Jetzt bin ich dran!", entschied er, Blaise schmollte.

„Blödsinn! Ich war zuerst hier! Und dann kommt Kevin!", maulte er leise, Kevin lachte auf.

„Streitet ruhig, ich nehme Bahn zwei.", und schlenderte davon.

„Ach, gehören uns alle vier?", staunte Draco nun, Blaise glotzte Kevin hinterher.

„Nein, die Damen dort drüben haben Bahn eins.", stellte Blaise klar, Draco zuckte die Schultern. Also machte er sich auf zu Bahn vier.

„Draco, sei vorsichtig mit den Kugeln!", rief Harry ihm lachend zu, der es sich auf der Sitzbank bequem machte. Er saß direkt neben Ron und Hermine, redete zwischendurch leise mit ihnen.

„Ich bin immer zärtlich zu den Kugeln, Harry!", zwinkerte Draco seinem Freund zu, der nun ein wenig rötlich wurde. Die anderen johlten und Harry hätte im Fußboden versinken können.

„Jetzt passt mal auf, der Meister kommt!", schnarrte Draco, stellte sich auf und nahm Schwung. Zwar setzte er die Kugel gut auf, doch auf Bahn vier gab es eine kleine Unebenheit, die die Kugel zum springen brachte. Sie nahm an Speed zu, Draco wurde weiß im Gesicht. Anstatt auf ihrer Bahn zu bleiben, sprang sie auf Bahn drei über und fegte vier der Kegel von Blaise weg.

„Hey! Bleib gefälligst auf deiner Bahn, Dray! Schmarotzer! Willst immer alles haben, hä?", empörte sich Blaise, musste abwarten, bis die Kegel neu aufgestellt wurden. Draco hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite und knurrte beschämt.

„Ja, da merkt man eindeutig wie zärtlich du bist!", prustete Harry los, Draco schmollte.

„Kann ich doch nichts dafür, dass die Bahn uneben ist!", zischte er säuerlich los, überließ Harry den Vortritt. Auch Ron und Hermine standen auf, da Kevin und Blaise nicht unbedingt besser waren. Zwar schaffte Kevin eine und Blaise zwei Kegel, aber dies war eher nur Glück. Harry sagte kein Wort, stellte sich auf und schob die Kugel ruhig die Bahn entlang. Sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, da Harry alle abräumte und triumphierend in die Runde grinste – Draco schmollte wieder.

„War ja klar! Potter ist wieder einmal besser als ich!", konnte er sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Abermals fingen die Freunde zu lachen an. Der Barkeeper kam angewieselt und servierte die alkoholischen Getränke, verabschiedete sich grinsend. Crash blendete die Gespräche aus, da er immer wieder zum Tisch der Mädchen starrte. Währenddessen murmelte Draco etwas davon, dass er aufs WC müsse und verschwand – Harry folgte mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Schließlich musste er noch andere Kugeln – sofern es Draco wollte – stimulieren, und noch etwas anderes. Mal sehen wie Draco darauf ansprang.

„Na? Welche der drei Damen gefällt dir denn? Die Blonde, die zweite Blonde, oder das unscheinbare, braunhaarige Mäuschen?", stieß ihn Zachary in die Rippen, Jo gluckste.

„Ich tippe auf die ganz linke.", kicherte er weiter, Adrian wette dagegen. Crash wurde ein wenig rot, verhielt sich still. Etwas weiter weg saßen zwei aufgedonnerte Blondinen, die den Jungs laszive Blicke zuwarfen. Nur das braunhaarige Mädchen schien eher genervt davon zu sein, rollte mit den Augen. Die eine Blonde flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, Crash starrte noch immer zu ihnen. Völlig entnervt stand die Braunhaarige auf und verließ ihre Freundinnen.

„Oh Jasmin! Bitte! Meine Güte, du bist aber prüde!", rief die eine ihr nach, Jasmin beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Aber Amanda! Sei nicht so gemein zu ihr! Noch ist der Abend nicht vorbei!", beschwichtigte sie ihre Freundin, die andere Blonde sah Jasmin Kopf schüttelnd nach.

„Ich bestelle noch Drinks!", beeilte sich Crash zu sagen, sprang hoch und eilte die Stufen hinauf.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Es ist das Mäuschen?", staunte Zach nicht schlecht und grinste breit.

„Süß", seufzte Hermine leise, die wieder zum Tisch zurückkehrte, den Männern gezeigt hatte, wie man richtig kegelte. Sie hatte Harry zwei Mal geschlagen und zerrte einen maulenden Ron mit zum Tisch, der nicht so erfolgreich gewesen war.

°°°°

Während Draco sein Geschäft auf der Toilette verrichtet hatte, Harry hinzukam, musste Draco grinsen. Da sie alleine waren, küssten sie sich hungrig, öffneten eine der Toilettentüren und schwanden gemeinsam darin. Nichts ging über einen öffentlichen Blow Job, gepaart mit einer schnellen Nummer im Stehen. Gott sei Dank waren die Toiletten von Dubai mehr als sauber, was Harry mit einem Blick wahrgenommen hatte. Harry verwendete schwarze Magie um die Kabine abzusichern – gegen Eindringlinge und gegen Geräusche, die eventuell nach außen dringen konnten. Das war auch gut so, denn Draco stöhnte, als Harrys Zunge seinen harten Schaft ableckte, der Mund ihn saugend zum Wahnsinn trieb. Minuten später wurde Harry mit Gesicht voran und herunter gelassener Hose an die Wand gepresst und hieß die wilden Stöße seines Geliebten willkommen. Beide lebten ihre Lust frei aus, Draco wurde immer schneller und ergoss sich gleichzeitig mit Harry - mit einem wilden Aufschrei. Oh ja, das war genau das, was die beiden jetzt wollten und brauchten.

Crash kam gerade die Stufen hoch, bemerkte das junge Mädchen, welches an der Bar saß und gedankenverloren in ihren Drink starrte. Samuel, alias Crash, kam nun näher, setzte sich direkt neben sie und musterte sie mit einem schnellen Blick. Dunkelblaue und ausgewaschene Jeans, weiße Turnschuhe, baumelnde Füße aufgrund der Größe des Mädchens und der Höhe des Barhockers. Weißes, eng anliegendes Shirt, dunkelbraune und glatte, schulterlange Haare. Crash Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, da diese Mädchen auf den zweiten Blick einfach niedlich aussah. Er verfolgte ihre saugenden Bewegungen, als sich ihre Lippen um den Strohhalm legten. Doch dann hielt sie inne, drehte ihren Kopf und seufzte.

„Fertig mit starren?", brachte sie mit weicher, etwas hoher Stimme hervor, Crash fühlte sich ertappt.

„Oh! Entschuldige.", nuschelte er leise, gab seine Bestellung auf, während der Barkeeper sich ein Grinsen verkniff.

„Du heißt Jasmin, stimmts? Habe ich vorhin aufgeschnappt. Schöner Name.", versuchte es Crash nun, Jasmin wirkte ein wenig verunsichert.

„Ja, so heiße ich. Und wie heißt du?", stieg sie darauf ein, Crash fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen.

„Mein Name ist Samuel Miller, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Crash.", murmelte er verlegen, hielt ihr die Hand hin. Jasmin nahm sie an, sie verschwand beinahe in Crash großer Hand. Dann lächelte sie und Crash verschlug es den Atem. Rehbraune Augen musterten ihn neugierig, ein Grüppchen zierte ihre Wange.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Samuel! Der Spitzname Crash passt zu dir. Bedeutet er das für was er steht?", erkundigte sie sich beiläufig, nippte wieder an ihrem Getränke.

„Ähm, ja. Tut er.", gab er leise zu, Jasmin kicherte leise. Kurz war es still, doch Crash wollte mehr über sie wissen.

„Jasmin? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", fing er an, das Mädchen nickte zustimmend.

„Bist du auf Urlaub hier?", hackte er nach, fühlte sich wie ein Riesenbaby. Er war sich sicher, sie ging ihm nur bis zur Schulter. Doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hatte sie einen großen Einfluss auf ihn. Ob es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab? Wohl kaum, aber ein Knistern und eine Spannung schon.

„Ja, das bin ich. Hast du die beiden Mädchen da unten gesehen?", fragte sie sarkastisch, Crash nickte.

„Das sind meine angeblichen Freundinnen. Sie wollten mich abfüllen und mich endlich an den Mann bringen. Wieso ich mit denen befreundet bin weiß ich selber nicht. Ich könnte sie erwürgen, aber… irgendwie haben sie Recht. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und…. Ach egal. Jedenfalls sind wir auf Urlaub hier, schon seit einer Woche. Ich wollte nicht auf Maturareise gehen und ließ mich dazu überreden nach Dubai zu fliegen. Irgendwie fühle ich mich jedoch nicht wohl, weil sie immer nur auf die Pirsch gehen, einen Typen nach dem anderen abschleppen. Jetzt verlangen sie es von mir auch, oder sie betiteln mich als…" Jasmin seufzte, war es ihr peinlich.

„Wieso erzähle ich dir das?", runzelte sie die Stirn, „Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht." Anscheinend konnte sie es selber nicht glauben, doch Crash lächelte sie lieblich an.

„Ich bin nett, vielleicht liegt es daran? Ich freue mich, dass du es mir erzählt hast, denn bisher hat das noch kein Mädchen gemacht.", nuschelte er leise, Jasmin lächelte ebenso.

„Und du? Bist du auch auf Urlaub hier? Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du ein wenig schüchtern bist? Ich mag das. Bist wenigstens nicht so aufdringlich wie die anderen Kerle.", meinte sie amüsiert, Crash wurde rot.

„Ähm, eigentlich bin ich niemals schüchtern, aber heute bekomme ich das nicht auf die Reihe, sorry. Ich bin hier, weil meine Freunde bei der Rallymeisterschaft mitgemacht haben. Sie haben sogar gewonnen! Na ja, wir wollten den Abend genießen und einfach relaxen.", meinte er leise, Jasmin hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Rally? Tut mir Leid, ich habe es nicht mitverfolgt. Glückwunsch an deine Freunde!", lachte sie leise, Crash stimmte mit ein. Leise redeten sie miteinander, als Harry und Draco sich an ihnen vorbeistählen wollten.

„AHA!", rief Crash aus, beide fühlten sich ertappt.

„Ihr habt doch nicht!", riss er die Augen auf, als er die beiden ziemlich zerzaust entdeckte, beide vom küssen rote Lippen besaßen, ebenso rote Wangen.

„Ähm, hi, Crash?", grinste Draco schief, Harry sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Tschüs, Crash!", wisperte Harry und schob Draco voran.

„Schnell weg hier. Mann, der Typ weiß alles.", raunte er Draco zu, der nun zu lachen anfing. Crash prustete los, bekam sich kaum noch ein.

„Mann, die beiden haben doch tatsächlich…", schüttelte er den Kopf, Jasmin beobachtete ihn genau.

„Deine Freunde, was?"

„Ja, die Gewinner."

„Oh!"

„Hmmmm. Jasmin? Was machst du heute noch? Gehst du mit deinen Freundinnen noch wo anders hin?", traute er sich zu fragen, Jasmin wurde traurig.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie langweilen mich, gehen mir auf die Nerven. Heute ist mein letzter Tag hier, weißt du? Und ich wollte ihn genießen. Aber die beiden kotzten mich langsam an. Was macht ihr denn noch so?", wollte sie wissen, Crash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Kegeln und dann…. Lassen wir es auf uns zukommen. Kennst du etwas, was lustig wäre?", fragte er sie, Jasmin überlegte.

„Ja, da gäbe es etwas.", lächelte sie leicht, Crash war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Jasmin erzählte wie schön Dubai sei und was man hier alles so machen konnte. Erzählte, was sie erlebt hatte und dass sie vieles alleine angesehen hätte, während ihre so genannten Freundinnen auf Männerfang waren. Crash war beeindruckt und hörte ihr mit ehrlichem Interesse zu. Eine halbe Stunde später meinte Crash bedauernd, dass er wieder zu seinen Freunden müsse, Jasmin nickte nur und sagte dasselbe. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinab, setzten sich zu ihren Tischen und wurden neugierig ausgefragt. Während Crash sämtliche Fragen über sich ergehen lassen musste, sah er immer wieder zu Jasmin, die sich nicht wohl fühlte und ziemlich sauer wirkte. Die Stimmen am anderen Tisch wurden immer lauter und Jasmin sprang auf.

„Macht doch was ihr wollt! Mir reicht es!", schnaufte sie und wusste nicht wo sie hin sollte. Unschlüssig stand sie an Ort und Stelle, die ehemaligen Freundinnen waren beleidigt und zogen ab. Sie konnten es nicht lassen Jasmin als prüde zu beschimpfen. Crash hatte Mitleid mit ihr, wollte sie schon zu sich rufen. Da stand sie nun, das süße und schüchterne Ding – innerlich zerrissen und unsicher. Anscheinend trug sie gerade einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus, spielte nervös mit ihren Fingernägeln. Die Fragen an Crash verstummten, ziemlich alle sahen zu Jasmin. Sie holte tief Luft, kam langsam näher und blieb kurz vor ihrem Tisch stehen.

„Jasmin?", strahlte Crash sie an, Jasmin lächelte zaghaft.

„D-Darf ich vielleicht zu euch kommen? Ich meine, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann…", stotterte sie verlegen herum und wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Klar! Komm zu uns! Hier ist noch ein Platz frei!", freute sich Crash und rutschte beiseite. Jasmin schien erleichtert, rutschte auf die Holzbank und strahlte alle an.

„Mein Name ist Jasmin und ihr seid?", fragte sie in die Runde, alle waren sofort begeistert. Hermine fing als erste an, reichte ihr die Hand und plapperte sie nieder. Danach folgte Ron, Harry, Draco, Zach, Jo, Blaise und Kevin. Adrian kam zum Schluss dran.

„Du bist gerne bei uns willkommen, Kleines!", lachte Blaise los, nickte ihr freudig zu. Jasmin wusste, dass sie sich richtig entschieden hatte, da alle sie freudig aufnahmen und sie ausfragten. Allerdings hatte sie auch das Gefühl, dass Crash sie beschützte, wenn die Fragen zu aufdringlich wurden. Jasmin jedoch lachte befreit auf und beantwortete sie eingehend, erfuhr so einiges über Rally.

„Kannst du kegeln?", klimperte Zach ihr zu, Jasmin gluckste.

„Ja, kann ich. Was ist? Sitzen wir noch hier herum, oder spielen wir endlich?", grinste sie, Hermine strahlte und stand auf.

„Komm schon, Jasmin! Zeigen wir ihnen was wir Frauen so draufhaben!", lachte sie los, fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu Bahn eins.

„Ja! Frauen gegen Männer! Auf geht's!", rief Adrian aus und sprang ebenso hoch.

„Ist das nicht unfair?", traute sich Kevin zu fragen, Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermine ist sehr gut darin, wie du vorhin gesehen hast. Wir sind da eher die Loser. Komm schon, Kev, strengen wir uns an!", lachte er los. Der Abend brach bereits an, während Hermine und Jasmin die Jungs in Grund und Boden spielten – die Unterhaltungen immer lustiger und ausgelassener wurden. Jasmin hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert, mochte Hermine sehr und freundete sich mit ihr an. Als zwei Stunden später allen langweilig wurde, blitzten Jasmins Augen auf, schritt langsam auf Crash zu. Und ja, sie reichte ihm bis zur Schulter. So reckte sie ihr Kinn, sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Lust auf Schifahren?", grinste sie schief, alle sahen sie verdattert an.

„Wo denn? Mäuschen, wir sind in der Wüste!", plapperte Zach los, Jasmin lachte auf.

„Es gibt hier eine neue Tradition! Sie haben extra eine Schihalle erbaut! Nennen sie Schidome! Wir müssen nur dahinfahren und hineingehen. Schi und anderes Zeugs kann man sich ausleihen und die Schneekanonen sorgen für den Schnee! Seid ihr dabei? Der Abend ist noch so jung!", rief sie aus, einige waren begeistert.

„Schifahren? Was ist das?", wisperte Blaise Kevin zu, Draco war Blaise´ Meinung.

„Lass dich überraschen.", grinste Kevin schief und schritt pfeifend davon. Hermine hackte sich bei Jasmin ein und schritt mit ihr voran.

„Und wie kommen wir dort hin?", meinte Harry, Jasmin drehte im gehen den Kopf zu ihm.

„Na mit dem Rad! Gleich zwei Minuten von hier gibt es einen Radverleih. Dort holen wir die Räder und ich zeige euch den Weg! Kein Problem!", lachte sie los, Draco wurde aschfahl im Gesicht.

„Ich hasse Radfahren.", murmelte er vor sich hin, Harry erinnerte sich sofort an die Aktion im Garten.

„Dray, wir schaffen das schon! Du kannst ja auf meinem Gepäckträger sitzen, wenn du magst?", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Draco wurde ganz flau im Magen.

„Blöde Raddinger.", maulte er herum, Kevin prustete los.

„Armer Draco!"

„Schnauze, Leary!", knurrte Draco, Harry streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken.

°°°°

„Nein, ich will nicht.", bockte Draco, als Harry bereits am Sattel saß und auf den Gepäckträger klopfte.

„Nun komm schon, Dray!", lachte Harry los, alle warteten nur noch auf Draco.

„Da klemme ich mir die Eier ein.", schimpfte er weiter und untersuchte mit einem messerscharfen Blick das Drahtgestell.

„So heftig wird es aber nicht werden! Glaube mir! Ich sitze ja auch darauf!", lachte Blaise los, legte seine Arme um Kevin, der bereits am Sattel saß. Draco rollte mit den Augen, gab es auf und setzte sich ebenso. Ja, es war schlimm, sehr schlimm. Aber es konnte auch Spaß machen. Jasmin machte es vor, radelte voran - leitete die Jungs und Hermine durch sämtliche Seitengassen, wo sie ohne Eile und Vorsicht wegen dem Verkehr fahren konnten. Sie lieferten sich ein kleines Rennen, wobei Draco die Zähne zusammenbiss und Harry eifrig in die Pedale trat. Kevin hielt mit und Blaise feuerte ihn an. Crash hatte Zach am Gepäcksträger, der einen verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Anscheinend stand er auf Schmerzen, entschied Harry, der nun keuchte.

Ron überließ Hermine die Führung, da auch er niemals auf einem Rad gesessen war. Hermine grummelte zwar, hatte allerdings keine Schwierigkeiten und holte die Jungs bald ein. Lachend und scherzend hallten ihre Stimmen am Gemäuer der Bauten in der Seitengasse wider, während Jasmin leichtfertig voran fuhr und sich immer wieder vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Ja, ihre Entscheidung war definitiv richtig gewesen, sie hatte außerdem Vertrauen gefasst. Normalerweise tat sie so etwas nie, aber bei diesen Haufen war sie sich sicher. Der Witz nahm Oberhand und auch sie scherzte mit. Hermine und sie machten sich über die Jungs lustig, die sich wie Ritter auf ihren Pferden aufführten.

°°°°

„Ich sehe aus wie Goyle!", keifte Draco los, als er mit Schihose und Anorak vor Harry auf einer Bank saß. Harry versuchte gerade die Schischuhe von Draco richtig einzustellen, zog nebenbei dessen Haube ein wenig strammer. Außerdem suchte er nach einer passenden Schibrille, da Draco sehr auf die Mode achtete.

„Nein, Süßer, du siehst niedlich aus!", schwärmte Harry und seufzte. Er selber hatte sich ebenso umgezogen, war bereits fertig. Zwar wusste Harry in der Theorie wie man Schi fuhr, aber in der Praxis war er aufgrund Zeitmangels purer Anfänger. Draco schmollte noch immer und verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust. Blaise sprang an ihnen vorbei, versuchte so in einen Schischuh hinein zu kommen. Er selber war begeistert von seinem Outfit, wollte alles in rot haben – unbedingt einen Gryffindor imitieren. Kevin stach es die Augen aus. Crash eilte auf die Snowboards zu, hatte mit vielen Griffen ein richtiges Bord, Boots, Hose und Anorak zusammen. Seine Brille musste natürlich cool sein, was sonst. Jasmin liebte es ebenso mit einem Snowboard zu fahren, und wie es schien, waren sie die einzigen beiden. Alle anderen suchten sich Schi aus.

Natürlich gab es Differenzen, weil ein gewisser Blonder das Beste vom Besten haben wollte, die anderen die Augen verdrehten. Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor der präparierten Piste, sahen sich staunend um.

„Sieht fast wie echt aus! Seht mal! Der Lift ist am Himmel befestigt!", staunte Jasmin nicht schlecht und Hermine verglich es mit der verzauberten Decke der großen Halle. Sie sprach allerdings ziemlich leise, damit Jasmin es nicht hören konnte.

„Was ist? Wer traut sich? Wir fahren alle gemeinsam hoch, die Piste ist ziemlich flach!", lachte sie los und machte sich auf den Weg zum Sessellift. Crash grinste die Gruppe triumphierend an, seine coole Brille war verspiegelt.

„Luschen.", schnarrte er leise, jagte Jasmin nach.

„Riesenbaby!", zeterte Zach, der aufgrund seiner ultragenialen Frisur keine Wollmütze tragen wollte. Draco maulte Harry an, weil Zach keine trug, er es aber musste - und Kevin gefiel die Farbe seiner Hose nicht. Blaise meinte seine Jacke wäre zu groß und Adrian war alles egal. Hauptsache er konnte auf Schi stehen, obwohl er sich fragte was an zwei behinderten Brettern so toll sein sollte. Gut, man konnte mit ihnen den Abhang hinunterrutschen, aber wieso sollte es Spaß machen? Hermine grinste immer vor sich hin, da sie schon lange nicht mehr gefahren war, eilte den beiden anderen hinterher. Ron rief ihr nach, maulte und kämpfte mit seinen überlangen Schi, die er sich unbedingt eingebildet hatte.

Alles in Allem schafften sie es irgendwie zum Lift zu gelangen, wo die Streiterei weiterging, wer neben wem saß. Ein Kindergarten war nichts gegen sie. Hermine, Jasmin und Crash standen bereits weit oben, beobachteten eine jede Sitzreihe, die am Seilgerüst umdrehte und zurückfuhr.

„Mann, wo bleiben die denn?", kratzte sich Crash am Kopf, Jasmin schnallte gerade ihre Bindung fest und saß im Schnee.

„Wahrscheinlich streiten die wieder. Ron ist sicherlich sauer auf mich, weil ich einfach ohne ihn losgegangen bin.", kommentierte Hermine, Crash grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Soll er doch, du wartest hier eben so lange und… AH! Da kommen sie ja schon!", lachte Crash los, als er die erste Vierersitzreihe bemerkte, wo Blaise, Kevin, Harry und Draco saßen. Harry schaffte es normal auf seinen Schiern aufzukommen, fuhr etwas unsicher auf Hermine zu. Draco wimmerte immerzu und machte es nicht so elegant wie Harry. Kevin hingegen sah man nicht an, dass er Anfänger war. Und was Blaise betraf, er wollte wieder einmal auffallen, wollte mit den Stecken antauchen und überkreuzte die Schi. Eine Sekunde später küsste er den Schnee, hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

Nicht sonderlich gut daran war, dass die nächsten kamen und Jo mit großen Augen Blaise Hintern im Visier hatte.

„Scheiße! Blaise! Schmeiß deinen Arsch beiseite, du blockierst meine Spur!", kreischte er los, doch er musste hoch. Blaise sah panisch zurück, versuchte hoch zu kommen, doch Jo rammte ihn ungewollt und so lagen beide ineinander verstrickt im Schnee. Während Adrian auch weiter musste, um die Nachkommenden nicht zu behindern, tauchte Ron panisch mit seinen Schistecken an und rief immer wieder „Harry, Harry! Hilfe, Harry!" Crash kam auf Jo und Blaise zugelaufen, half ihnen aus der Bindung und zog sie beiseite. Minuten später standen alle mehr oder weniger unsicher auf ihren Schiern und sahen mit gemischten Gefühlen den Abhang hinunter.

„Ach kommt schon, Leute! Es ist wirklich nicht schwer! Hermine bleibt bei euch und zeigt es euch, ja? Ich und Crash werden schon mal losfahren, okay?", zwinkerte Jasmin der Männergruppe zu, die maulend auf ihre Schi starrten. Adrians Schi wollten sich aufgrund der Lage selbstständig machen, doch Jo hielt seine Schulter fest und Adrian hielt sich sein Herz, schnaufte und japste wegen dem Adrenalinschub. Jasmin setzte ihre Brille auf, sah zu Crash hoch und zeigte ihm den erhobenen Daumen. Ihre Snowboardhandschuhe waren ihr zwar etwas zu groß, aber für den heutigen Tag sollte es reichen. Sie winkte der Gruppe zu, kam aus dem Sitzen hoch, verlagerte ihr Gewicht und fuhr in großen Bögen gekonnt davon. Crash staunte nicht schlecht, lachte auf und pfiff.

„Wow, meine Kleine kann es. Die zeigt uns allen wie der Hase läuft.", staunte er nicht schlecht, versuchte mit dem Brett einen Sprung und ging in die Hocke. Anstatt ebenso Bogen zu fahren, beugte er sich vor und zischte den Abhang wie ein Rennfahrer hinunter. Auch er beherrschte den Wintersport, hatte seine Angebetete bald eingeholt.

„Seine Kleine?", meinte Zach grinsend und richtete die Brille.

„Wie es aussieht, ist sie seine Kleine. Leute? Mal herhören! Schifahren ist nicht so schwer! Wir fangen leicht an! Ihr könnt die Geschwindigkeit sehr wohl kontrollieren, indem ihr den Pflug fährt. Sobald eure Schispitzen Richtung Abhang zeigen, setzt eure Fersen ein und drückt die inneren Kanten in den Schnee. So." Hermine machte es vor, die Gruppe verstand. Sie machte einen leichten Boden, um parallel zum Abhang zu stehen.

„Wenn ihr einen Bogen fahren wollt, auch im Pflug, dann setzt eure Kanten ein. Wollt ihr nach links fahren, verlagert euer Gewicht auf den rechten Schi. Wollt ihr nach rechts, dann müsst ihr den linken Schi mehr belasten. Das geht so." Und wieder machte sie es vor.

„Harry? Kannst du Schi fahren?", wisperte Draco seinem Freund zu und richtete sich die Wollmütze, die er nur Harry zuliebe aufgesetzt hatte.

„Nein.", wimmerte Harry, Dracos Herz sank in die Hose.

„Na toll. Jetzt kann ich mich nicht einmal bei dir festhalten.", maulte er eingehend, Harry schluckte.

„Sorry, Schatz." Ron schien noch immer beleidigt, doch als Hermine ihnen mitteilte, dass sie zu zweit fahren sollten, hintereinander, war er milder gestimmt. So konnte er seiner Hermine näher sein und diese Tatsache gefiel ihm besser. Blaise lugte zu Kevin, Adrian zu Jo. Und Zach maulte, teilte ihnen mit, dass er sowieso alleine fahren wollte, sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. So kam es, dass die Jungs die ersten Versuche machten, eher im Schnee lagen als fuhren, während Jasmin und Crash bereits zum zweiten Mal die lange und breite Piste hinab fuhren. Während Crash Mühe hatte mitzuhalten und den liegenden Freunden auswich, fegte Jasmin über die Piste, als wäre sie auf Schnee geboren.

„Aaaaaaahhhhh!", rief Blaise auf einmal aus, der den einen Schi ein wenig zu sehr belastete, scharf nach links abbog und den rechten Fuß wild zappelnd anhob. Er wedelte mit seinen Stecken wild umher, fegte davon und hackte mit seinem Stecken in Harrys ein. Da Draco sich an Harry klammerte, wurde auch er in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, alle drei wurden immer schneller, schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Leib und wurden immer schneller.

„Bremsen! Pflug!", rief Hermine aus und gab Stoff. Die anderen hielten den Atem an, fuhren langsam in Schlangenlinien weiter und hatten so an die 5 hm/h drauf. Allerdings fuhren sie, das war ihnen wichtig. Hermine hatte sie beinahe eingeholt, da knallte Blaise schon in den Schnee, verschwand in einer aufgewirbelten Schneewolke. Harry und Draco folgten schreiend, dann konnte man nichts mehr sehen.

„Harry! Malfoy! Zabini!", kreischte Ron los und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht Schifahren konnte. Sie alle fingen jedoch zu lachen an, als vereinzelte Schi auf der Piste lagen, die Stecken Meter weiter zu finden waren. Anstatt zu fahren, schlitterten sie auf ihren Anzügen den Abhang hinab, lachten, spuckten Schnee und kamen leider nicht zum Stillstand. Erst, als sie die Hälfte der Piste hinter sich gebracht hatten, hielten sie an.

„Lebt ihr noch? Sorry!", keuchte Blaise und kam wackelig auf seine Beine. Er spuckte Schnee und klopfte sich diesen von seiner Kleidung. Harry und Draco ächzten, ihnen tat alles weh. Harry fing allerdings schallend zu lachen an, konnte vor lauter Schnee auf der Brille nichts mehr sehen und kroch auf allen vieren auf Draco zu.

„ICH HASSE SCHIFAHREN! SCHEISS SPORT!", keifte der Blonde am Rücken liegend los, Blaise grinste.

„Gut, ihr lebt noch.", war sein einziger Kommentar, während er sich nach seinem Equipment umsah.

„Aber Draco! Das macht doch Spaß!", lachte Harry weiter, Draco keifte weiter.

„Spaß? Du meinst den Abhang hinunterrollen und Schnee fressen macht Spaß? Und was soll das mit dieser bescheuerten Brille, die nicht zu meinem Outfit passt? Und diese dämliche, blöde Mütze, die mir die Sicht nimmt?" Wütend sah er den grinsenden Harry an, der immer näher kam und ihn verliebt ansah.

„Aber du siehst so niedlich damit aus.", besänftigte ihn Harry, ein „ACHTUNG" erklang. Jasmin hatte sich eingebremst, ihre Bindung gelöst und stapfte zu ihnen hoch. Hermine sammelte derweil die Stecken und Schi ein, Jasmin setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Habt ihr euch wehgetan?", erkundigte sie sich sofort und wirkte Schuldbewusst. Blaise hielt sich das Kreuz, grinste aber.

„Nein, alles cool! Endlich sind wir ein Stück weiter! Aber… seht mal nach oben!", lachte er los, Draco und Harry, ebenso Jasmin und Hermine kamen dem nach. Anscheinend, weil Blaise, Harry und Draco es vormachten, mussten es die anderen nachmachen. Wie Dominosteine fielen sie einer nach dem anderen um, bestanden nun aus einem Haufen an nach oben zeigenden Schiern, Stecken und Gliedmaßen. Wüste Schimpfworte hallten zu ihnen hinab. Ron war am lautesten. Hermine lachte Tränen, Draco setzte sich auf und grinste.

„Geil! Wiesel futtert Schnee!", kicherte er, Harry ließ ihn gewähren. Nachdem Jasmin beruhigt war, nickten sie ihnen allen zu, schnallte sich das Brett an die Füße und sauste davon.

„Ich will das auch können.", jammerte Harry, Draco schnaufte.

„Sie ist ein Mädchen! Ich brauche nichts können, was _Mädchen_ auch können. Ich mag nur Männersport.", schnarrte er leise und verschränkte abermals seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Nimm deine behinderten Schi von meinen!", hörten sie Ron weiter oben fluchen, wobei Adrian verpeilt zum Stehen kam und abermals einen Pflug versuchte. Jo war sofort bei ihm, stellte sich dazwischen, fädelte seine Schier neben denen von Adrian ein und gemeinsam fuhren sie langsam los. Harry fand dieses Bild einfach niedlich, weil Jo sich ängstlich an Adrian drängte. Zach folgte ihnen, ruderte mit den Stecken umher und wippte mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne und zurück. Draco japste vor Lachen nach Luft, weil Ron auf der Piste ohne Schi auf und ab sprang, sich die Stimme heiser schrie und anscheinend Sehnsucht nach Hermine hatte. Diese maulte, stapfte mit den Schiern über die Schulter gehievt den Hang hinauf, um bei Ron zu sein. Kevin winkte Blaise zu, fuhr einige Bögen und Blaise staunte.

„Verdammt, der kann das! Kevin kann Schifahren!", blaffte er los und ließ sich nach hinten in den Schnee fallen.

„Ich will das auch können!", meckerte er eingehend, Harry seufzte. Crash sauste zum dritten Male auf sie zu, fuhr eine scharfe Kurve und spritzte sie mit Schnee voll.

„Blöder Arsch!", donnerte Draco los, der abermals Schnee spuckte.

„Harry! Wir müssen das Riesenbaby fertig machen!", jaulte er auf und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den wild fahrenden Crash. Harry seufzte, stand auf, angelte sich seine Schi und Stecken herbei. Dasselbe tat er für Draco, dann nickte er.

„Gut, dann gehen wir es an! Blaise! Halte gefälligst Abstand und setze weniger die Kanten ein, ja?", grinste er dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, der murmelnd und eingeschnappt im Schnee saß, mit der Bindung seiner Schi spielte. Kevin bremste unterhalb von ihm, steppte seitlich auf seinen Brettern zu ihm hinauf und streichelte Blaise liebevoll über die Wollhaube.

„Armes Hasi. Bin ja auch noch da.", meinte er leise, Blaise strahlte.

„Verlass mich nicht!", wimmerte er eingehend, Kevin grinste.

„Niemals, Schatz."

„So, Draco! Komm langsam in die Höhe, stell dich mit den Brettern direkt zwischen meine. So wie vorhin.", meinte Harry parallel zum Abhang stehend, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten drehte. Draco schluckte und folgte sogleich, wenn auch unsicher. Während er diesmal vorsichtig war, sausten Adrian und Jo – etwas ungewollt und schreiend – an ihnen vorbei, Panik und Entsetzen spiegelten sich in ihren Gesichtern.

„ICH STERBE! ICH STERBE!", kreischte Jo los, Hermine sauste als brave Aufpasserin hinterher. Blaise, Kevin, Harry und Draco sahen hinterher und grinsten.

„MÄNNER!", keifte Hermine los und versuchte den beiden zu helfen.

„DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!", kam es von oben, wo Ron noch immer stand, er jedoch schon ein Stückchen weiter gekommen war. Harry und Draco glucksten leise, Draco drängte sich dicht an Harry.

„Gut, Dray. Jetzt verlagere ganz sanft dein Gewicht auf den linken Schi, aber nur sanft. Und wenn wir einen Bogen fahren, dann fester, ja? Aber erst dann, wenn ich JETZT sage.", murmelte Harry leise, Draco nickte unsicher.

„Will heim.", meinte er leise und quiekend, Harry hätte ihn am liebsten geknuddelt. Obwohl Draco größer als er war, verhielt er sich wie ein ängstliches Kind und besaß dazu eine niedliche, rote Nase.

„Gleich haben wir es geschafft, Draco, okay?", versuchte Harry ihm Mut zu machen, doch Draco sah gerade dem echt harten Sturz von Jo und Adrian zu, die die Hälfte an Schnee auf der Piste mitnahmen. Gott sei Dank war ihnen nichts passiert und Draco schluckte hart.

„Aber bitte nicht so fahren wie die beiden da vorne, ja?", meinte Draco leise, Harry kicherte.

„Geht klar." Schon ging es los, Dracos Herz klopfte hart in der Brust.

„JETZT!", rief Harry aus, Draco legte sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den linken Schi. Und siehe da, sie fuhren einen Bogen, ohne Komplikationen.

„JUHU! ICH KANN SCHIFAHREN!", jaulte Draco, Harry bekam einen Summton im Ohr.

„Na ja, fast.", grinste er schief und erklärte den strahlenden Draco, dass er sein Gewicht beim nächsten Bogen auf den anderen Schi verlegen musste. Ron klappte der Mund auf, da Harry und Draco den Bogen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes raus hatten, vermisste Hermine. Adrian und Jo lagen irgendwo auf der Piste und Zach langweilte sich.

„Probieren wir es gemeinsam?", meinte Ron unschlüssig, Zach glubschte ihn an.

„Klar! Komm her!" Und schon ging es los, Ron kicherte immer wieder, trotz allem war er ängstlich. Hermine als Beobachterin und Aufpasserin war mit ihren Schülern mehr oder weniger zufrieden und behielt alle brav im Auge. Sie bemerkte auch die Fortschritte von Ron und Zach, feuerte die beiden an und rief Ron zu, dass sie ihn liebte. Für Ron war dies Balsam auf der Seele, er plusterte sich auf und wollte seiner Süßen beweisen, dass er es konnte.

°°°°

„LOSER!", rief da jemand, der kein anderer war als Crash, die Wildsau. Harry knurrte, Draco konnte seinen Mund nicht halten. Crash sauste gerade ein viertes Mal an ihnen vorbei.

„GEH SCHEISS´N!", brüllte er hinterher, Crash kam ins trudeln, dann setzte es ihn das erste Mal auf den Hintern. Draco lachte sich blöd, auch Kevin und Blaise. Harry grinste und Jasmin lachte Crash aus, die ihn gerade überholte.

„NA? Wer ist denn da der Loser?", rief sie Crash zu, fuhr wie eine junge Göttin weiter. Crash saß im Schnee und schmollte…

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle mehr oder weniger heil angekommen, ächzten und stöhnten und waren stolz auf sich. Hermine schritt wie eine Lehrerin vor ihnen auf und ab und lobte sie immer wieder. Die Jungs strahlten und Jasmin kam hinzu. Sie lobte sie ebenso, und zwar überschwänglich. Als sie fragte, ob sie nochmals hochfahren wollten, zeigten ihr fast alle den Vogel, was sie herzlich auflachen ließ. Sie alle waren erschöpft und ließen es für heute bleiben. Beinahe eineinhalb Stunden hatten sie auf der Piste verbracht und die Zauberer unter ihnen schworen sich nie wieder auf diese Bretter zu steigen. Trotz allem hatte ihnen diese Erfahrung Spaß gemacht.

°°°°

Ziemlich fertig gaben sie die ausgeliehenen Sachen zurück und schlurften zu ihren ausgeliehenen Fahrrädern.

„Nicht schon wieder.", ächzte Draco, setzte sich auf den Gepäcksträger und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Sein Hintern tat ihm ziemlich weh und Harry bemitleidete ihn. Gemeinsam, jedoch lachend und scherzend, fuhren sie zu dem Verleih und gaben die Räder zurück. Als sie sich von Jasmin verabschiedeten, da alle ziemlich müde waren, blieb Crash kurzweilig stehen und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Beide wollten noch nicht, dass der Abend zu Ende war und suchten nach dementsprechenden Worten.

„Willst… willst du mich zum Hotel begleiten?", wisperte die kleine Jasmin, Crash wurde rot vor Freude.

„Klar! Ist es weit von hier?", fragte er nach, Jasmin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keine zwei Minuten.", murmelte sie leise und verlegen, Crash strahlte. Er wusste, dass ihn alle ansahen, spürte die grinsenden Blicke in seinem Rücken. Langsam drehte er sich umher, machte den Mund auf.

„Schon klar, Crash! Viel Spaß! Bis dann, Jasmin! Ich hoffe, wir sehen dich bald wieder!", meinte Zach vergnügt, Jasmin nickte.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch! Immerhin wohnen wir nicht einmal so weit voneinander entfernt! Danke für diesen tollen Abend!", strahlte sie allen entgegen, schritt auf alle zu und umarmte einen nach den anderen. Die Jungs und auch Hermine konnten Jasmin sehr gut leiden, hofften auf ein erneutes Wiedersehen. Harry zwinkerte Crash zu, hatte ein verruchtes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Crash wurde überrot im Gesicht, bedachte Harry mit einem bösen Blick. Draco machte es Harry nach, was Crash absolut nicht passte.

„Du weißt wie du ins Lager findest?", hackte Jo nach, Crash überlegte.

„Ich rufe ihm einfach ein Taxi und sage dann dem Fahrer Bescheid.", mischte sich Jasmin ein, Adrian pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Na dann ist alles klar! Bis dann, ihr Süßen!" Hermine nickte ihr freundlich zu, winkte und hackte sich bei Ron ein. Sie und die Jungs gingen schwatzend zur Bushaltestelle und ließen Crash und Jasmin alleine.

°°°°

Beinahe schüchtern gingen sie nebeneinander her, sprachen selten ein Wort und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Crash sprang über seinen Schatten, schnappte sich Jasmin kleine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Jasmin strahlte und bekam rote Wangen. Als sie ankamen, stand Crash der Mund offen. Dies war kein Hotel, sondern ein Paradies! Jasmin erklärte darauf hin, dass ihre Eltern ziemlich reich wären und nur das Beste für sie wollten. Außerdem besäße sie ein eigenes Zimmer…

Crash wurde immer nervöser, da Jasmin ihn in die Halle mitzog, sich den Schlüssel abholte und den großen Jungen abermals mit sich schleppte. Crash wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, trotzdem ließ er sie gewähren. Ob sie vielleicht was anderes wollte?… Crash wollte nicht weiter denken, sonst würde er ein hartes Problem bekommen. Die Kleine war mehr als süß und außerdem wunderschön. Ihr kleiner Po saß perfekt in der Jeans, von der er seine Augen nicht abwenden konnte. Sie stiegen die Stufen hoch, bogen in Gänge ein, doch Crash bekam von all dem nicht viel mit. Hart schluckte er, als sie vor ihrer Türe stehen blieben und sie seine Hand losließ.

„Ähm, wir sind da.", meinte sie leise und verlegen, Crash wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte.

„Ja.. öhm.. Ich…. Ich werde dann…"

„Willst du vielleicht noch auf ein paar Minuten mit hinein kommen?", wisperte sie leise, bekam knallrote Wangen. Crash stand abermals der Mund offen, seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

„J-Ja. Wenn ich darf? Aber nur kurz.", meinte er leise, Jasmin nickte. Sie steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, sperrte auf und betrat das unglaublich schöne Zimmer. Ein breites Bett stach ihm ins Auge, er japste nach Luft.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ja? Ich… bin kurz im Bad.", meinte sie verlegen und verschwand sofort. Crash brach in Panik aus, da er hoffte, dass sie… Eilig lief er zum Spiegel, überprüfte sein Aussehen und atmete tief durch.

„Ganz ruhig, Crash. Sie ist doch nur eine Frau! Zwar eine sehr süße und wunderschöne, aber.. Mann, was ist, wenn sie will? Was ist, wenn sie nicht will? Was soll ich tun? Himmel, hilf mir! Ich bin bei einer Göttin im Zimmer!", wimmerte er seinem Spiegelbild zu und griff in die Hosentasche. Lächelnd zog er etwas hervor, lief zur Terrassentüre, wo der Schein des Mondes das Zimmer flutete. Die kleine quadratische Packung hielt er gegen das Mondlicht, starrte auf das Datum.

„Gut, ist noch zu gebrauchen.", seufzte er erleichtert, steckte das Kondom weg.

„Da bin ich wieder.", hörte er eine leise Stimme, Crash wirbelte herum.

„Ähm.." Crash fehlten die Worte, da Jasmin in einem Seidennachthemd vor ihm stand, sie unglaublich darin wirkte. Ihre kleinen Brüste zeichneten sich darunter ab, anscheinend rieb der Stoff an ihren empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Crash senkte den Blick, Blut schoss in seinen unteren Bereich.

„Sieh mich bitte an.", wisperte Jasmin leise, Crash kam dem langsam nach.

„Findest du mich hübsch?", fragte sie schüchtern, Crash nickte nur.

„Mehr als das.", krächzte er zur Antwort und suchte verzweifelt seine Nerven. Er, der immer so selbstbewusst war, beinahe ein jedes weibliches Wesen anbaggerte, bekam bei so einem Anblick kein vernünftiges Wort heraus! Sie war so schön, wirkte so zerbrechlich und unglaublich. Er wollte sie anders behandeln, besser, geschätzter. Langsam kam sie näher, sah zu ihm auf.

„Was erwartest du von mir, Jasmin.", flüsterte er leise, legte seine Hand auf ihrer warmen Schulter ab und erschauderte unter dieser weichen und warmen Haut.

„Dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst.", meinte sie ernst, Crash sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Wenn ich das tue, dann… dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.", meinte er rau und leise, blieb weiterhin ein Gentleman. Diesmal wollte er es richtig machen.

„Das weiß ich doch, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Und trotzdem bleibst du standhaft? Ich hatte noch nie so einen Mann wie dich getroffen. Ich habe das Gefühl, da ist was zwischen uns. Eine Spannung, die so süßlich und unglaublich ist.", gab sie ihm leise zur Antwort, Crash brummte zustimmend. Und wie die Spannung knisterte!

„Ja, aber ich will nicht einer von diesen Kerlen sein, die ein so liebes und unglaublich schönes Mädchen wie du einfach nur für eine Nacht nehmen. Ich dachte du wolltest das nicht? Dachte, du willst nicht so wie deine angeblichen Freundinnen werden?", fragte er leise, legte die zweite Hand auf ihre andere Schulter und massierte sie leicht.

„Na ja. Eigentlich nicht. Ich tue es auch nicht, um ihnen etwas zu beweisen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll, aber der Zeitpunkt ist einfach perfekt, die Situation ist es. Verstehst du? Du bist so anders und mit dir will ich es einfach. Wenn du nicht willst, bitte sage es mir gleich.", meinte sie betrübt, in Crash tobte ein Sturm. Natürlich wollte er! Am liebsten hätte er ihr das sündhaft teure Nachthemd vom Körper gewissen, an ihren Brustwarzen gesaugt, bis sie haltlos aufstöhnte, aber….

_Ich will keinen One Night Stand! Ich will dich! Für länger! Für… immer.._

„Ich will es mehr als alles andere. Aber ich gebe dir hiermit noch die Möglichkeit es dir anders zu überlegen.", krächzte er leise, Respekt flammte in Jasmins dunklen und schönen Augen auf.

„Die Zeit hatte ich mir genommen, Samuel. Ich will dich, ich brauche dich. Bitte verwehre mir diesen Wunsch nicht. Bitte.", flehte sie ihn an, Crash biss die Zähne hart zusammen, seine Wangenknochen pulsierten unter der Gesichtshaut. Sein Blick war zügellos, leidenschaftlich, langsam fing er zu knurren an. Seine Hände wanderten von ihrer Schulter sanft über ihren Hals, legten sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Gott, bist du schön.", hauchte er ehrfürchtig, beugte sich hinab und küsste sie hauchzart auf die weichen Lippen. Dieser schüchterne Kuss brachte beide um den Verstand, während Jasmin selig seufzte und die Augen schloss.

„Letzte Chance.", raunte Crash an ihren Lippen, küsste sie immer wieder und liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge.

„Chance vorbei.", fügte er hinzu, zog Jasmin sanft an sich und stöhnte leise auf. Dieser wundervoll weiche Körper passte sich perfekt an den seinen an, brachte ihn um den Verstand. Jasmin öffnete ebenso leise stöhnend ihren Mund, ließ Crash Zunge sofort eindringen. Beide atmeten abgehackt, der Atem streifte die jeweils andere Wange. Zärtlich fing der Kuss an, wurde immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher. Crash konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, spürte das Beben, welches durch ihren sündigen Körper lief. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sie fest umschlungen, die andere Hand schob sich sanft in ihre wundervoll duftendes Haar. Bevor er seinen Verstand verlor, brach er den Kuss ab, liebkoste genüsslich ihre Wange, wanderte zu ihrem Schwanenhals.

„Du duftest nach Jasmin.", wisperte er leise, setzte seine Zunge ein. Jasmin stöhnte ihm göttlich ins Ohr, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss eine jede Berührung von Crash. Sie wusste, dass er erfahren war und dies machte ihr nichts aus. Ob er etwas dagegen hatte, wenn er herausfand, dass sie noch Jungfrau war? Hoffentlich machte er dann keinen Rückzieher? Langsam schwanden ihre Sinne, bemerkte nur am Rande wie sie hochgehoben - und am Bett sanft abgelegt wurde. Crash küsste sich behutsam weiter, wanderte ihren Hals entlang, streifte das Riemchen des Nachthemdes ab. Seine heißen Küsse verbrannten sie, sie wandte sich ungeduldig am Laken und fing zu wimmern an. Fest umschlang sie seinen Körper, drückte seinen Köpf näher zu sich, konnte von seinen Lippen nicht genug bekommen.

Sie spürte wie seine Hände sie streichelnd um den Verstand brachte, an ihren Knien anfingen und langsam nach oben strichen, sich den Weg unter ihr Nachthemd suchten. Jasmin stöhnte unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen auf, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und präsentierte abermals ihren schönen Hals. Seine Lippen legten sich ungezügelt darauf, saugten sich fest und liebkosten sanft ihre empfindliche Haut. Gott, sie besaß so weiche Haut! Sie war so schön! Schien so unschuldig! Langsam streichelte er mit der einen Hand höher, fühlte die Hitze ihrer Mitte und kam dieser immer näher. Als er seine Hand sanft zwischen ihre Beine legte, die Feuchte ertastete, rastete er beinahe aus, fing selber zu stöhnen an. Doch bevor er weiter machte, zog er die Hand zurück, Jasmin stöhnte enttäusch auf.

„Darf ich dich ausziehen?", fragte er rau, rang nach Atem. Diese Frau brachte ihn um den Verstand!

„Ja", hauchte sie nur, Crash Lippen wurden trocken. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, schob ihr Nachthemd immer höher und entblößte ihren wunderschönen und sehr schlanken Körper. Hilfsbereit setzte sie sich auf, hob ihre Hände hoch, so dass Crash ihr das Nachthemd ungehindert abstreifen konnte. Das was er sah, ließ ihn die Luft anhalten. Unter seinem Blick wurde Jasmin verlegen, drehte ihren Kopf weg und bekam rote Wangen.

„Nicht doch, du bist wunderschön.", krächzte er leise und legte seine Finger um ihr Kinn. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung drehte er ihren Kopf wieder zu sich, er beugte sich vor und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem feurigen Kuss. Jasmin stöhnte gierig auf, bäumte sich auf, fing zu zittern an. Crash unterbrach den Kuss abermals, richtete sich auf und betrachtete Jasmin ungeniert. Langsam stand er auf, fing ebenfalls an sich auszuziehen. Er war sich Jasmins lustvollen Blick bewusst, wurde noch nervöser und zitterte die ganze Zeit. Ob er ihr gefiel? Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte. Als er nackt vor ihr stand, japste sie nach Luft, leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen. Bevor ihn der Mut verließ, kam er wieder zu ihr, legte sich daneben und zog sie fest an sich. Abermals folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und auch ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

Verzweifelt stöhnte er in ihren Mund, als ihre Hand seine durchtrainierte Brust streichelte, immer tiefer wanderte und bald sein hartes Glied erreicht hatte. Ihm wurde schwindlig, als ihre zarte Hand sich um seinen harten Schaft legte, sie anfing die Hand zu bewegen. Hart riss er sich vom Kuss los, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lange auf.

„Oh bitte mach weiter!", sprudelte es aus seinem Mund hervor, er spürte ihre Lippen an seinem Hals, ihre verspielte Zunge. Ihre Liebkosungen waren so zart, so sanft, so unglaublich. Und genau das turnte ihn mehr denn je an. Ihre Hand wurde immer schneller, ebenso sein Atem. Auch seine Hände blieben nicht untätig, streichelten sanft ihre Brüste. Sie waren klein und fest, ihre Brustwarzen standen hart ab. Diesmal brach sie den Kuss ab, sie keuchte und sah ihm verschleiert ins Gesicht.

„Ich verbrenne.", wisperte sie atemlos, sah ihm fest in die Augen. Crash bekam kein Wort heraus, ließ stattdessen seine Lippen sprechen. Er küsste atemlos ihren Hals, wanderte immer tiefer und bemerkte, dass sie von seinem Glied abließ. Gott sei Dank, sonst wäre er gekommen. Endlich kam er bei ihren Brüsten an, leckte über die Brustwarzen und erntete ein kehliges Stöhnen. Sie bäumte sich auf, ihre Hände drückten Crashs Kopf noch fester an ihre Brüste. Gierig saugte er an ihren Brustwarzen, leckte abermals darüber, saugte sich fest und tat dies auch bei der anderen.

Crash streichelte ihren Körper hinab, liebte diese unglaublich weiche Haut. Er wurde immer wilder und dennoch bleib er zärtlich. Als er ihren Bauch küsste, wimmerte sie, wandte sich unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen. Sanft drückte er ihre Beine auseinander, legte sich dazwischen und küsste sich abwärts. Seine Zunge suchte ihre feuchte Spalte, drang langsam ein. Crash stöhnte, wurde immer wilder und versenkte seine Zunge immer wieder in ihrem süß schmeckenden Schlund. Jasmin schluchzte auf, spreizte ihre Beine umso mehr und hob ihr Becken an.

Crash bekam nicht genug davon, leckte zärtlich über ihre Knospe, ihre Scharmlippen. Er merkte, dass sie immer mehr stöhnte, immer heftiger zitterte und die Feuchte mehr denn je zunahm. Keuchend kam er hoch, fing ihre Lippen mit den seinen ein und machte mit seinen Fingern weiter. Langsam schob er diese in sie, kniff die Augen hart zusammen, da sie mehr als heiß, nass und bereit war. Bald verwendete er einen zweiten Finger, drang immer tiefer ein und stimulierte sie. Kleine Schreie wurden vom Kuss verschlungen, während sein Glied hart auf und ab wippte und er sich nichts Sehnlicheres wünschte als endlich in ihr zu versinken.

„Oh bitte! Nimm mich endlich!", keuchte sie mit roten Wangen, Crash Verstand setzte aus. Er zog seine Finger zurück, angelte seine Hose herbei und holte das Kondom hervor. Mit zittrigen Fingern riss er die Verpackung auf, legte sich den Gummi an und hatte es auf einmal ziemlich eilig.

„Bereit?", keuchte er ebenso mit roten Wangen, kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Jasmin nickte nur, zitterte und wartete ab. Crash hielt sich gerade noch so zurück, versank langsam in ihr und stöhnte tief auf.

„Oh Gott! Das ist wundervoll!", stöhnte er ungehalten, schloss genüsslich die Augen, spürte kurz einen Widerstand. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf, Jasmin sah ihn flehend an.

„Bitte.. Sam…beweg dich.", wimmerte sie leise, Crash Sinne schwanden. Sie war noch Jungfrau? Sämtliche Gefühle brachen aus ihm hervor, während er sich sanft und vorsichtig versenkte, die Luft anhielt. Jasmin verfolgte seine Regung, konnte sie Erstaunen und Bewunderung, sowie grenzenlose Freude herauslesen. Da wusste sie, dass er der Richtige für sie war. Er wusste es zu schätzen, da sie ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit schenkte. Crash bewegte sich noch immer vorsichtig, doch als Jasmin sich aufbäumte und ihn anfeuerte, wurde er schneller. Er verlor sich in seinen Stößen, drang immer tiefer in die heiße Spalte ein und blieb weiterhin in Alarmbereitschaft. Sollte er auch nur ein einziges Anzeichen von Schmerz sehen, würde er sofort aufhören. Er wollte, dass es ihr gefiel, sie vor Lust aufschrie und…

„Oh JA! Schneller!", stieß sie wild hervor, Crash Sicherungen brannten durch. Oh Himmel, diese Frau war das Feuer pur! Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller, fester, härter. Er knurrte, stöhnte, schrie ebenso leise auf und versenkte sich mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft in ihr. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, er verbrannte lichterloh.

Leidenschaftliche Hände umfingen ihren Körper, sein harter Stahl stieß immer heftiger in sie. Wellen der puren Ekstase rauschten durch ihren Körper, wilde Blitze lösten sie ab. Jasmin keuchte und schrie auf, spürte ihren Orgasmus herannahen. Als Crash noch schneller wurde war es zu viel für sie. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam sie zum Höhepunkt, ihre Wangen brannten und sie fühlte sich im Himmel. Erst da ließ Crash sich fallen, schrie ebenso auf und ergoss sich tief in ihr. Durch das Kondom waren sie jedoch geschützt, was ihm sehr wichtig war. Keuchend hielten sie sich fest, Crash zitterte genauso wie sie.

„Jasmin…oh Jasmin. Du bist unglaublich.", schluchzte er leise auf und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals.

„Wieso ich? Wieso…", hauchte er leise, war überglücklich.

„Weil du es wert bist. Weil du mein Erster sein sollst.", hauchte sie selig, Crash hob seinen Kopf an.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan? Hattest du..", fing er besorgt an, in Jasmin Augen glänzten Tränen.

„Es war himmlisch! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie sich ein Orgasmus anfühlt.", lächelte sie unter Tränen und erreichte damit Crash Herz, gewann es für sich.

°°°°

Crash wachte am frühen Morgen auf und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es erst fünf Uhr Früh war. Seufzend drehte er seinen Kopf und betrachtete das schöne und schlafende Geschöpf neben sich. Ja, er hatte sich verliebt und das Hals über Kopf. Sein Herz schmerzte, da er nicht wusste, was sie für ihn empfand. Ob er nur eine schnelle Nummer für sie war? Er hoffte es nicht… So zog er sich rasch an, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf und hinterließ eine kurze Nachricht mit seiner Handynummer.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Schönheit.", flüsterte er der schlafenden Jasmin zu, sah sie traurig an und verschwand. Crash schlenderte durch die Straßen und ließ sich dabei Zeit. Er war bereits eine Stunde unterwegs, wollte unbedingt nachdenken. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Jasmin, die ihm ihre Unschuld geschenkt hatte. Er fragte sich trotzdem, ob er es wirklich wert gewesen war. Als er seine Hände tief in den Hosensack vergrub stutzte er. Crash zog seine rechte Hand hervor, hielt einen Zettel in der Hand. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er ihn.

Hallo Süßer!

Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Wenn es mehr für dich war als nur eine schöne und unvergessliche Nacht, dann ruf mich bitte an. Meine Nummer ist: 555 48 759. Ich mag dich sehr gerne, Sam. Kuss, Jasmin.

Crash Blick verschwamm, wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er stehen. Beinahe dasselbe hatte er auch ihr geschrieben! Sie mochte ihn! Ja! Sie mochte ihn! Und sie wollte ihn wieder sehen! Crash lachte befreit los, sein Herz klopfte den Takt eines Verliebten. Im nächsten Augenblick klingelte sein Handy, verdutzt holte er es aus seinem Hosensack. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er abhob. Es war Jasmin!

„Hallo Schönheit?", fing er das Gespräch an, während er in den Sonnenaufgang schritt und wusste, dass er seine Traumfrau gefunden hatte.

**TBC…**

°°°°

Ich muss ehrlich sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von diesem Chap halten soll. Aber irgendwie gefällt es mir. Vielen lieben Dank an folgende Reviewer! Ihr seid WELTKLASSE! kreisch

°°°°

An Geli-chan: Freue mich, dass du mitgelitten hast! Sollte ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache sein Grins. Schön, dass dir das Rennen gefallen hat, Süße! Ich liebe Lemons, das weißt du. Hust. Williams wurde in den Arsch getreten, richtig! Jaaa! Rick kommt auch noch dran, das ist richtig! Hehe. Danke für alles, Süße! Dickes Bussi!

An Minnie: Und mir ist es ein Vergnügen von dir zu lesen! Stimmt, lag an der Hitze von Dubai! Hehe. Ich liebe Severus und Remus auch, muss ich gestehen. Willst du nur die Dusche, oder Kevin und Blaise dazu? Grins. Stimmt, wegen artig schlucken – das war beabsichtigt. Pfeif. Das freut mich! Sie sollten auch als alte Bekannte wieder auferstehen. Grins. Ja, Harry mutiert noch zu einem Slytherin, sei dir da sicher. Oh! Freigelassen – Gefängnis. Na ja, für mich ist ein Krankenhaus ein Gefängnis. Peinlich für mich ist. Heftige Einfälle von mir, was? Bin schon komisch. Grins. Danke für dein tolles Kommi! Knutsch!

An MoonyTatze: Geht wieder? Bist du süß! Hast auch so mitgefiebert? Ich auch! Glaube mir, ich habe Bilder im Kopf, die sind echt heftig! Keuch. Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat, Schatz! Williams sind voll die Idioten, da hast du Recht! WAAH! Ich lach mich über dich weg! Tolles Kommi, ich war hin und weg! Dickes Bussi dafür!

An Schnuffie: Ja, meine Einfälle sind schon heftig, was? Uups. Weiß selber nicht wie ich auf die Eulen gekommen bin, aber so ein Einfall hat keiner, was? Willst nur die Dusche, oder eventuell Kevin und Blaise dazu? Könnte ich machen! Stimmt, manchmal schaffe ich es Sev und Rem mit einzubeziehen, ist nicht immer einfach. Diesmal kamen sie nicht vor, sorry! Hoffe auch dieses Chap gefällt dir! Dickes Bussi an dich, Süße!

An Story Fan 91: Hey Süße! Sitzbad? Ich lach mich weg! Super! Orden des Merlin? Her damit! Lach! Danke sehr! Freue mich immer wieder darüber! Hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin! Aaah! Knutsch dich, meine Süße und danke für das Kommi!

An tini-chan: Oje, habe ich dich geschockt? Na geh! Das tut mir leid. Hast es trotzdem überlebt? Hoffentlich! Stimmt, es heißt Parsel, das R wollte nicht, hat gebockt. Grummel. Danke für den Tipp! Weißt du, ich mag eher Harry/Draco, eine Harry/Blaise Story gab es mal als oneshot, den ich hier auch online stehen habe. Aber das bleibt der einzige. Sorry Hasi! Dickes Bussi, hdl!

An Bubble: Klar ist es schnulzig! Kennst mich ja, das gehört einfach zu mir. Grins. Na ja, da Harry und Draco in Zeitdruck waren, hätten sie eine Kontrolle des Wagens niemals alleine geschafft, klar, oder? Grins. Weißt du, ich bin leider ein Harry/Draco Freak und dabei belasse ich es. Sev gehört einfach zu Remus. Böse? Sorry. Dickes Knuddel und danke!

An Brirdy: Ja, die Eulen waren der Hammer, was? Fällt niemanden ein, nur mir. Grins. Ehrlich? Du, das freut mich voll! Danke dir tausend Mal! Nein, mir gefallen deine Kommis! Danke vielmals! Dickes Knuddel!

An Lealau: Du hast geweint? Na geh! Anni, geht's wieder? Freut mich aber, dass du so begeistert warst! Ja, die Schocker waren gut verteilt, aber das war Absicht. Hust. Freut mich, dass ich dich begeistern konnte, das ehrt mich schon sehr! Hoffe auch diese gefällt dir einigermaßen! Dickes Knuddel an dich!

An Momoka-chan: Finde ich klasse! Freut mich immer wieder dass sie dir gefällt! Ich hoffe auch weiterhin! Dickes Knuddel dafür!

An blut: Sorry wegen der Verspätung, ging aber leider nicht früher! Snief. Danke trotzdem für dein Kommi! Knuddels!

An LadyChocolate: Und ich freue mich sehr, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Danke für dein Kommi! Ja, das Lemon wollte ich auch mal so richtig toll schreiben – also was Kevin und Blaise angeht – war schon überfällig. Hust. Vernon einen Herzinfarkt? Na mal sehen. Lach! Ob ich so gemein bin? Hehe. Ich bin anscheinend sehr durchgeknallt, deshalb die Ideen. Weiß nicht woher, aber ich bin froh sie zu haben! Danke für alles! Bussis! Hdl!

An Kaktus: Gänsehaut? Na das freut ich! Genau das wollte ich erreichen! Danke! Du hast mich gerettet! Also der Kuss kam ja, aber leider nicht auf den Treppen. Die Muggel wären tot umgefallen und dann wären die beiden nicht mehr sicher, weißt du? Grins. Sorry Hase! Danke! Bussis!

An Maria: Danke dir! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn sich jemand neuer bei mir meldet! Cool! Danke für dein ur süßes Kommi! Und auch für das zweite! Lach! Niedlich! Bussis!

An Connili: Kenn das mit der Katze. Wenn ich schreibe, verzieht die sich immer. Freut mich sehr, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Knuddels! Lach! Jetzt dann schwul? Ich glaube, ich wäre dann auch schwul geworden. Wäre gerne bei Blaise und Kevin dabei gewesen. Hust. Leider ist das Chap nicht so geworden wie du es dir vielleicht erhofft hast? Tut mir Leid, Hasi! Trotzdem dickes Bussi? Snief…

An Schneewittchen: Hui! Hat dir gefallen gehabt? Ich liebe Spannung und Erotik zusammen und das lemon von Blaise und Kevin hatte etwas für sich und war schon überfällig. Na ja, Rick will Harry noch was antun und ein weiteres Geheimnis wird gelüftet. Das kommt dann jetzt. Wird noch heftig werden. Gg. Dickes Bussi an dich, knutsch dich! Danke Hase!

An Nalan: Oje! War es so heftig? NA siehst, war doch spannend, im Gegensatz zu diesem hier. Das war eher zur Entspannung. Grins. Williams musste jetzt bluten, das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit! Hehe. Ja, Blaise hat sich echt ins Zeug gelegt und seine Eule erst! Ich liebe die Eulen! Danke für alles! Hdl! Bussis!

An Raven: Ja, blöder PC, was? Deshalb habe ich immer zwei, damit ich arbeiten kann. Hust. Also Notebooks. Ein altes und ein neues. Macht nichts! Ich fiebere auch immer mit! Harry und Draco müssen einfach immer gewinnen! Ha! Danke für alles, dickes Bussi!

An KimAlexandra: Ha! Freust dich sehr, was? Das finde ich klasse! Ja, die müssen einfach gewinnen! Anders geht's ja nicht. Kreisch! Und wehe die hätten nicht gewonnen, dann… ähm… ich schreib es ja, also ging es nicht anders! Lach! Hehe. Dickes Bussi, danke fürs Kommi!

An Sweet-chaos-chan: Oh Mann! Ich lach mich weg! Was führst du denn im Internetcaffee auf? Super! Armer Tisch! Ich stelle mir dich so vor, wie du vor Ärger anläufst und dann Williams bis zum geht nicht mehr schimpfst! Und glaube mir, mein Grinsen hättest sehen müssen, als sie disqualifiziert wurden! HEHE! Die beste Autorin der Welt? Danke! Das ist ja ein süßes Kompliment! Sagst du das auch noch, nach diesem Chap? Hilfe! Willst ein Umleitschild haben? Hehe. Süße, dein Kommi war der Hammer! Ich bin hin und weg! Danke dafür! Dickes Bussi, hab dich lieb!

An Bosch1990: Genial, sie haben gewonnen! Und hier kommt das nächste chap. Hoffe, du findest es gut, hoffe du langweilst dich nicht? Schlotter! Danke fürs Kommi!

An Feilian: nein, die Geschichte geht noch weiter! Rick muss noch der Arsch versohlt werden! Hast eh nix gegen Blaise und Kevin? Gut so! hehe. Hoffe sie gefällt dir weiterhin! Du bist ur süß! Danke und dickes bussi an dich!

An Sweetbunny: Danke mein süßes Herzi! Ich weiß deine Mühe zu schätzen! Aber bei FF.de bekomme ich sogar um das doppelte an Kommis, hier nicht mehr. Weiß auch nicht wieso. Deshalb bin ich dir mehr als dankbar! Du weißt, ich habe dich lieb mein Schatz! Danke! Knutsch dich!

An vava6: Mei, bist du süß! Sie haben sich schon geküsst, aber nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft, wäre aufgefallen. Hust. Dann wären die Muggel voll geschockt. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen. Dickes Bussi und vielen lieben dank für alles! Knutsch dich!

An Kätzchen: Danke sehr! Weißt du, ich versuche immer wieder alles mit einzupacken. Also Humor und Ernsthaftigkeit, Aktion und Spannung. Manchmal schaffe ich es, manchmal nicht. Deshalb freue ich mich so, dass ich es bei dir geschafft hatte! Danke für das geniale Kommi! Knutsch dich!

An Moony: Weiß nicht, aber das spielt mir mein Gehirn vor. Spannung genug und ich bin auch immer voll hinüber nach dem Schreiben. Würde euch gerne die Bilder zeigen, ehrlich. Danke Schatz! So lieb von dir!

An Viviann: Ich hoffe, liebste Viv, dass du diese Antwort liest! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du bei meiner Story eingestiegen bist und es dir bisher gefällt! Dafür schicke ich dir einen dicken Schmatzer! Hast du die Story schon durch? Sieht so aus! Da kommt aber noch mehr, denke an Rick! Aber Harry, sowie Draco in Lemon kommen nochmals vor! Hehe. DANKE! Bussis!

**_So, habe ich alle? Wenn nicht, bitte schreien! Danke für die Kommis! Hoffe, es macht nichts aus, weil ich so geantwortet habe und nicht per Mail? (neues System) Hoffe, ich bekomme keine Schwierigkeiten deshalb und wenn ja – dann findet ihr mich bei FF.de! Bussis! _**


	20. Familienchroniken

**Hallo meine lieben Leser!**

Unglaublich aber wahr, ich bin wieder da! Hatte, wie auch in letzter Zeit, etwas länger gedauert. Aber irgendwie komme ich vor lauter Ideen in Sachen oneshots (auf Fanfiktion.de unter meinem Profil zu finden) und Stress einfach nicht so schnell weiter wie ich es will.

**INFO: Ich konnte ebenso nicht früher hochladen, weil ich schon wieder gesperrt wurde. Den Admins gefallen meine Storys nicht, weil es nicht dem Rating entspricht. Mir scheint, die haben es auf mich abgesehen und mich auf die Aufpasserliste gesetzt. **

**Aus diesem Grund werde ich nur noch DIESE Story hier hoch laden, ansonsten könnt ihr mich alle auf FF.de finden! Weiteres findet ihr unter meinem Profil hier, wenn ihr interessiert seid. **

**Achtung**: gegen Schluss dieses Chaps wird es etwas _makaber_. War selbst geschockt, aber ich fand es eher plausibel, so wie ich es geschrieben hatte. Beweist mir harte Nerven, okay?…

**WICHTIG: Diesmal lade ich, weil ich gesperrt war – 2 Chaps hoch!**

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe doch auf einige Reviews? Freue mich schon auf euch!

**Eure für immer, gugi und darkgugi**

P.s.: _OH GOTT!_ Gugi schrieb ein Hetero - Lemon! °lach° Tja, ich probiere immer wieder gerne aus! Wer es nicht mag, muss es ja nicht lesen °lach° Aber keine Sorge, bin eingefleischter Slash-Fan! °kicher°

°;°;°;°;°;°;°

**Kapitel 20**

**Familienchroniken **

_Vortag – Nacht_

„Gott, bin ich erledigt!", stöhnte Draco, als sie alle zusammen im Basislager, im Vorraum, ankamen und sichtlich froh darüber waren. Kurz vor Mitternacht hatten sie den letzten Bus ergattert, konnten sich nicht darüber einigen, ob sie froh darüber sein sollten, oder nicht. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, trafen sie exakt denselben Fahrer, bei dessen Anblick allen ein wenig übel wurde. Sie wussten nicht wie, aber sie hatten die Fahrt heil überstanden. Nun rief ein warmes Bett nach ihnen und keiner hatte etwas dagegen.

„Mann, mir geht es genauso! War allerdings ein unglaublicher Tag!", strahlte Jo an Adrian gekuschelt, der sanft seine Lippen küsste.

„Geht mir genauso. Wir hätten auch um die halbe Welt reisen können, Hauptsache du bist bei mir.", flüsterte er verliebt in Jos Ohr, der vor lauter Freude darüber rot wurde. Adrian fand diesen Anblick unglaublich niedlich und seufzte.

„Musst du schon wieder gehen?", sah Jo flehend in Adrians Augen, ein sanfter Blick beruhigte ihn.

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Du weißt ja, dass ich auch ein Zauberer bin. Ich reise binnen einer Minute zurück, wenn es sein muss.", zwinkerte er seinem Freund zu. Jo strahlte.

„Ich würde mich freuen wenn du bei mir bleiben würdest, ehrlich. Aber glaube ja nicht da würde etwas Unanständiges laufen. Immerhin sind wir gerade einmal seit einigen Stunden zusammen.", tadelte er mit roten Wangen, Adrian grinste breit.

„Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet. Es reicht mir schon dich in meinen Armen zu halten. Ein wenig kuscheln wäre nie verkehrt. Das ist alles was ich will. Einfach nur in deiner Nähe sein."

„Und was passiert _nach_ morgen?", erkundigte sich Jo wehmütig, Adrian verstärkte seine Umarmung.

„Keine Sorge. Es wird nicht vorbei sein. Ich werde dich so oft es geht besuchen. Außerdem werde ich mir ein Handy zulegen, wenn du willst. Und du bist der Erste, der meine Nummer bekommt. Weißt du, ein Gutes hat es als Zauberer.", murmelte er leise, kuschelte sich an Jo.

„Ach? Und das wäre?", fragte Jo neugierig.

„Ein Anruf von dir mit den Worten, dass ich dir fehle und ich appariere sofort zu dir. Dauert nicht so lange als wie mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu fahren, oder selber mit einem Auto durch die Gegend zu brausen." Adrian lachte leise, Jo schien damit zufrieden zu sein.

„Hm… Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", wisperte Jo fest an ihn gekuschelt, allerdings schief er gleich im Stehen ein.

„Gehen wir schlafen, ja?", gähnte Adrian, erst dann sah er hoch. Seine Freunde standen begeistert bei ihnen, hatten sich bisher nicht eingemischt und grinsten breit.

„Was ist? Noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?", maulte Adrian sie alle an, Zach wirkte betreten.

„Geht in Jos Zimmer, dann hast du Privatsphäre genug! Ich muss eher damit klarkommen, dass ich dies auch gerne zu meinem Chris sagen würde.", jammerte Zach los, Blaise tätschelte seinen Arm.

„Nur noch eine Nacht, dann kannst du ihn ja wieder besuchen!", lachte Blaise los und zog Kevin näher zu sich. Harry und Draco hörten einfach zu, konnten selber kaum ihre Augen offen halten.

„Mag auch ein Zauberer sein.", schmollte Zach. „Dann wäre ich kurzerhand bei meinem Chris. Eine jede Stunde die noch vergeht macht mich fertig."

„Armer Zach! Liebeskummer?", mischte sich Kevin mitfühlend ein, Zach sah kurz zu ihm.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Eher unbändige Sehnsucht.", antwortete er leise, Kevin und Blaise umarmten ihn spontan. Zach gab sich damit zufrieden und vergrub sich murmelnd in die Umarmung.

„Gut, Leute, wir gehen schlafen.", unterbrach Harry die schöne Stimmung, klatschte leise in die Hände, Draco nickte.

„Alles klar! Gute Nacht allerseits!", verabschiedete sich Zach von Blaise, Kevin, Jo und Adrian. Dann ging er auf Hermine zu, umarmte sie, schüttelte Ron danach die Hand.

„Bleibt ihr auch noch?", vergewisserte er sich leise, dieser nörgelnde Ron war immer für eine Attraktion gut.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Hermine und ich werden uns aus dem Staub machen, denn morgen kommt ihr ja sowieso alle wieder nach England. Meldet euch einfach einmal, wenn ihr wollt? Sagt Harry Bescheid, er gibt die Nachricht an uns weiter.", grinste Ron schief, Hermine nickte.

„Ja, wir würden uns freuen! Harrys Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde.", lächelte Hermine milde, Zach grinste breit.

„Cool! Mache ich! Sobald Crash wieder hier ist, gebe ich die Info auch an ihn weiter. Kommt gut zurück.", verabschiedete er sich nochmals, Hermine und Ron nickten. Die Jungs liefen leise die Treppen hoch, während eine kleine Lampe im Flur an der Decke hängend Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine beleuchtete.

„Es war schön euch bei mir zu haben.", drehte sich Harry zu seinen besten Freunden, Hermine und Ron.

„Ja, es war wirklich schön. Zwar ein wenig anders als auf der Schule, aber trotzdem war es fast wie früher.", schwelgte Hermine in Erinnerung, Dracos Augen funkelten vergnügt.

„Stimmt genau. Nur haben wir uns nicht dauernd angegiftet.", meinte Draco leichthin, Ron kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Könnten wir leicht nachholen, Frettchen.", grinste er schalkhaft, Draco zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nicht heute, Wiesel, ich bin müde.", stellte er klar, Hermine gluckste leise.

„Wie sie leiben und leben.", seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kommt gut heim, ihr beiden.", verabschiedete sich Harry nun und umarmte beide liebevoll.

„Klar, und du finde dein Bett, Alter. Frettchen, lass ihn heute in Ruhe, sonst bekommt Harry morgen Augenringe.", stichelte Ron, löste sich aus der Umarmung. Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, konterte Draco.

„Eifersüchtig, Wiesel?"

„Jungs!", zischte Hermine, schmunzelte leicht.

„Schon gut.", maulte Ron, Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich melde mich bei euch, ja?", flüsterte Harry leise, damit die anderen in der Basisstation nicht aufgeweckt wurden.

„Und wehe wenn nicht.", tippte Hermine ihm auf die Brust, lachte leise auf. Hermine wandte sich, nachdem Harry sie liebevoll angesehen hatte Draco zu, zog auch ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Pass auf Harry auf.", wisperte sie in sein Ohr, Draco nickte an ihrem Haarschopf. „Aber immer doch, ist jetzt mein Harry." Hermine gluckste wieder. „Weiß ich doch." Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten gaben sich Ron und Draco respektvoll die Hand, nickten sich zu und mit einem Plopp´ verschwanden beide. Draco umarmte Harry von hinten, seufzte an seinem Ohr.

„Du hast sehr gute Freunde. Sie alle lieben dich.", kuschelte er seine Wange in Harrys Schopf, fühlte Harrys Nicken.

„Ja, das sind sie."

„Was ist? Sehen wir noch im Partyraum´ nach?", löste Draco die Umarmung und schritt voran.

„Wieso? Ich meine, glaubst du…", runzelte Harry die Stirn und folgte.

„Glaube, ich habe da so ein verdächtiges Schnarchen gehört.", flüsterte Draco, drehte im Gehen seinen Kopf zu Harry, der zu grinsen anfing.

„Aha." Und so war es dann auch. Als sie ankamen, drang Licht unter die Türspalte hindurch, Harry und Draco sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Sind die noch wach?", fragte Harry zweifelnd, Draco zuckte die Schulter und stieß sanft die Türe auf. Ein leises Knarren war zu hören, ehe die beiden mit leisen Sohlen eintraten und schmunzelten.

„Grundgütiger. Harry! Sieh dir das an! Ich fass es nicht.", kicherte Draco leise und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Schalk, als sie die schlafenden Spieler betrachteten. Alfred saß aufrecht in einem Stuhl am Tisch, seine Hände lagen gefaltet im Schoß, sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt. Narzissas Kopf lehnte an Lucius Schulter, auch sie schlief tief und fest. Lucius hingegen fiel am meisten auf, da er tief und fest schnarchte, sein Kopf im Nacken lag. Die Hände hielten noch immer die Karten fest, wobei über dem Tisch anscheinend ein Sturm aufgezogen war, so wie die Karten quer verteilt waren. Spider lag halb auf dem Tisch, sein Schopf lag in den angewinkelten Armen vergraben. Und Didi? Der fand gefallen an Spiders Schulter, schnarchte jedoch leiser als Lucius.

„Sollen wir sie aufwecken?", lehnte sich Draco zu Harrys Ohr, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Aber nein. Sie sehen so süß aus! Mal sehen wie gut sie geschlafen haben, nachdem wir sie morgen wecken werden.", äußerte sich Harry belustigt, Draco spähte zu ihm.

„Schatz, morgen _ist_ heute.", berichtigte er ihn, Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Tatsächlich..

„Komm, Harry, gehen wir auch schlafen.", gähnte Draco eingehend und so verließen beide, nachdem das Licht gelöscht wurde, den Raum. Leise stiegen sie die Treppen hoch und dann folgte das letzte Geräusch einer Türe die ins Schloss gedrückt wurde. Dann war es still und alle sanken ins Land der Träume.

°;°;°;°;°

Die Sonne stand schon weit oben am Himmel, als die ersten aufwachten. Darunter befanden sich die Spieler, die sich stöhnend den Kopf hielten und aufgrund ihrer unangenehmen Schlafposition ihre Gliedmaßen suchten. Sie alle hatten einen Kater, denn nicht nur die Karten zierten verwüstet den Tisch. Sämtliche leere Bierflaschen standen oder lagen darauf und keiner wollte glauben, dass sie so viel getrunken hatten. Adrian und Jo kuschelten noch lange miteinander bevor sie aufstanden, während Zach gut gelaunt dabei war sich zu stylen. Immerhin würde er heute am Abend seinen Chris wieder sehen. Harry und Draco erwachten ebenso langsam, wobei Harry eher murrte.

„Beim Barte Merlin! Harry! Sieh dir das an!", staunte Draco nicht schlecht, saß aufrecht im Bett und glotzte verschlafen aus der Wäsche.

„Was ist?", nuschelte Harry in sein Kissen, hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Das.. das ist mir gestern und heute Nacht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber… das musst du dir ansehen.", keuchte Draco beeindruckt und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Ist noch so früh.", maulte Harry halb im Land der Träume, während Draco zu Hedwig schritt, welche durch das geöffnete Fenster ihren Weg hinein gefunden hatte und brav abwartete. Zufrieden fing sie zu fiepen an, Harry war sofort munter.

„Hedwig?", blinzelte er mit seinen Augen, Dracos Nicken sah er dadurch nicht.

„Nicht nur, Harry.", kicherte Draco, fütterte die Eule und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Allerdings war er nicht der einzige, denn viele Säcke mit überfüllten Briefen standen fein säuberlich aufgereiht unterhalb des Fensters. Harry quälte sich aus dem Bett, rieb sich die Augen und kam lächelnd auf Hedwig zu.

„Süße! Ich habe dich so vermisst!", krächzte er leise, streichelte sie ebenso und ließ sich von ihr gerne am Ohr liebkosten. Draco war Feuer und Flamme, der Schlaf schien aus seinen Augen vertrieben zu sein. Mit vollem Eifer las er den Brief, sämtliche Gefühlsregungen spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Dieser kleine…", maulte er herum, Harry nahm ihm den Brief ab. Er war von John und Harry grinste breit, als er den Brief ebenfalls las.

„Er mag mich nicht so sehr wie dich.", kam es beleidigt von Draco, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ziemlich sauer aus dem Fenster. Harry lachte befeit auf, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich mag er dich! Da steht es doch!", überreichte Harry ihm den Brief, Draco strahlte wieder.

„Ach ja? Wo!", rief er aus, las ihn abermals. „Tatsächlich.", seufzte er zufrieden und steckte den Brief ein.

„Ich werde ihm dann später antworten, wenn ich darf, ja?", klimperte Draco mit den Augen, Harry nickte.

„Sicherlich. Wenn du magst, kannst du auch gerne die anderen beantworten.", zeigte er auf die anderen Säcke, die anscheinend von Hogwarts kamen.

„Frage mich nur wie Dumbledore das geschafft hat.", schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf, Dracos Augen strahlten.

„FANPOST!", japste er begeistert los, Harry konnte nicht anders als loszulachen.

°;°;°;°;°

Während Draco nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Harry bereits seit über einer geschlagener Stunde im Bad war, summte Harry in der Dusche vor sich hin. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass Draco schon dabei war sämtliche Briefe zu beantworten. Zuerst setzte er einen Musterbrief a´la Malfoy auf, der zu einem jeden Brief passen würde. Natürlich gab es verschiedene, aber so wie er Draco kannte, wusste er auf alle Fragen perfekte Antworten. Egal um was es ging. Und tatsächlich war Draco voll in seinem Element. Zuerst beantwortete er Johns Brief, der ihm sehr nahe ging, eingehend. Der von John war etwas Besonderes und erforderte eine andere Antwort als die eines Standards. Außerdem musste Draco ihm unbedingt nahe legen wie wichtig und unglaublich es war in Slytherin zu sein. Da John auch fragte wie die beiden zusammen gekommen waren, gab Draco gerne Hinweise. Jedoch nur wenn John darüber schwieg. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl diesem jungen Slytherin vertrauen zu können.

Danach folgte der erste Sack und Draco bekam sich vor Eifer nicht mehr ein. Mehrmals schwang er seinen Zauberstab, wobei Pergamente durch die Gegend flogen, Federn frei schwebend darauf kritzelten. Als Harry dann aus dem Badezimmer schritt, fing er schallend zu lachen an. Sein süßer Blonder saß vollkommen zerzaust in einem Chaos an Briefen, die im ersten Sack beinhaltet waren. Außerdem schwebten ja noch die Pergamente und Federn umher, tanzten sogar kritzelnd um Harrys Kopf.

„Wie sieht es denn hier aus?", kicherte Harry und als er Draco so sah, wie dieser am Boden saß und ihn trauherzig anblickte, wurde Harry bewusst, dass er Draco liebte. Just in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er dieses Gefühl schon so lange in sich trug, in einfach nur glücklich machte. Und er hoffte inständig, dass Draco ihn ebenso von ganzem Herzen liebte. Allerdings brachte Harry diese Worte nicht über die Lippen, denn sie sollten in einem schönen Moment gesagt werden. Harry wusste jedoch nicht, dass Draco es ähnlich sah…

Heute Nacht, als sie schlafen gingen, lag Draco noch lange wach. Harry und er waren gerade schlafen gegangen, da dachte Draco über die letzten Tage nach. So viel hatte er noch nie erlebt, es waren die schönsten und actionreichsten Tage seines bisherigen Lebens. Draco „lebte" das erste Mal und dieses Leben gefiel ihm.

„Harry?"

„Hm?", kam es dann von seinem Freund, Dracos Herz pumpte hart in seiner Brust. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Ex-Gryffindor, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Draco starrte lange darauf, ehe er seinen Mund aufmachte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich unsterblich in dich verliebt bin?", säuselte er in die dunkle Stille, doch bekam er keine Antwort.

„Harry?", fragte er nochmals leise nach, doch sein Angebeteter schlief bereits tief und fest. Draco seufzte.

„Na toll. Da gestehe ich dir endlich meine Liebe und du pennst. Klasse, wirklich.", murrte er vor sich hin, schmollte ein klein wenig. Dann dachte er nach.

„Andererseits war es vielleicht gut so. Der Zeitpunkt würde nicht passen, stimmts? Vielleicht sollte ich es dir sagen wenn alle Zeichen darauf hindeuten.", überlegte er weiterhin, schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Harrys Rücken. Harry fing kurzzeitig zu schnurren an, umfasste fest Dracos Hand und zog sie zu seinem Mund. Er küsste Dracos Handrücken und nuschelte ein „mein süßes Hasi" ins Kissen. Draco war sich sicher: Harry schlief. Aber auch dann war er unglaublich niedlich. Ja, Harry war es durchaus wert von ihm geliebt zu werden. Denn er war _sein_ Harry.

°;°;°;°;°

„Dray? Willst du nicht duschen gehen? Wir müssen bald los.", setzte sich Harry zu ihm auf den Boden und küsste Draco stürmisch auf die Lippen.

„Och! Nur noch ein kleines bisschen! Fünf Minuten!", quengelte Draco eingehend, doch Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, lugte auf die Uhr.

„Nein, Süßer. Ab Mittag packt das Team zusammen und macht sich auf den Weg. Keine Chance. Vorschlag: Du gehst dich waschen und ich mache für dich weiter, okay?", versuchte er den Deal, Draco überlegte ein klein wenig.

„Unter einer Bedingung.", entschied der Blonde, Harry spitzte die Ohren.

„Du nimmst meinen Standardbrief für alle Beantwortungen, ja? Ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben!", schnarrte er, Harry nickte strahlend.

„In Ordnung. Jetzt erhebe deinen süßen Knackarsch und schwing ihn unter die Dusche.", stieß er Draco liebevoll an, der zu murren anfing.

„Ja, ja.", nuschelte er leise, erhob sich mit einem ächzen und beugte sich zu Harry hinab.

„Kuss?" Harrys Augen leuchteten mit der heißen Sonne um die Wette, eher er ebenso aufstand und Draco leidenschaftlich küsste. Draco schmolz unter diesem Kuss dahin, zog Harry fest an sich.

„Nicht, sonst muss ich dich vernaschen.", krächzte Harry, als er ihn unterbrach, Draco sah ihn leidenschaftlich an.

„Was spricht dagegen?", säuselte er lieblich, Harry stöhnte.

„Absolut nichts. Aber wir haben wirklich nicht die Zeit."

„Quickie?", gab Draco nicht auf, Harry schob ihn ins Badezimmer. Er lachte und schloss hinter dem Blonden die Türe.

„Gott, ich liebe dich.", murmelte er leise, doch Draco hörte es nicht.

°;°;°;°;°

John wanderte aufgeregt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, die Mittagsstunde ging langsam ins Land. Sehnsüchtig blickte er aus dem Fenster, war er nach dem Essen gehetzt in den Kerker gestürmt.

„Wieso antworten sie mir nicht?", wimmerte er leise, seine rundliche Eule sah ihn verpeilt an.

„Was siehst du mich so an? Du musstest ja den Brief nicht überbringen.", meinte er vorwurfsvoll, worauf seine gut genährte Eule ihn aus trauherzigen Augen ansah. John seufzte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, ja? Du weißt ja wie ich es meine.", kam er auf sein Haustier zu, streichelte es liebevoll. Die Eule fing zu fiepen an, schmiegte sich in die streichelnde Hand. Plötzlich erklang ein klackern, John fuhr herum.

„Hedwig!", stieß er erfreut aus, öffnete geschwind das Fenster. Die Schneeeule von Harry landete majestätisch, wobei Johns Eule auf einmal den Bauch einzog. John betrachtete glucksend die Szene, ehe er den Brief abnahm. Freudig, mit einem Jauchzen, warf er sich aufs Bett, faltete den Brief aufeinander und verschlang die Zeilen. Las sie immer wieder. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, seine Augen immer größer. Er bemerkte natürlich, dass Draco ihm geantwortet hatte, nur ein Slytherin besaß so einen Stil. Kühl, höflich, würdig. Trotz allem mischte sich Fürsorge und Feingefühl mit ein, das musste Harrys Einfluss gewesen sein. Nicht nur Dracos Unterschrift befand sich darunter, auch die von Harry!

„Bei Salazar! Das ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben!", hauchte John mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, lag ausgestreckt am Bett und starrte mit einem breiten Grinsen zum Betthimmel.

„Sie haben mir geantwortet! Und ich weiß jetzt alles über sie!", jaulte er befreit auf, kuschelte sich ins Kissen. Einige Zeit später las er ihn nochmals und überlegte wo er ihn am besten verstauen konnte. Diesen Brief würde er für immer behalten, denn dieser war ihm hoch und heilig.

„Vielleicht kann ich euch eines Tages behilflich sein. Vielleicht auch einmal so sein wie ihr. Ihr seid meine Vorbilder.", wisperte er in den kleinen Raum, ehe er sich pfeifend auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht machte.

°;°;°;°;°

Reges Treiben, eher hektisch, stellte sich im Basislager ein. Viele liefen umher und packten. Die Jungs trafen sich im Hauptraum, redeten gut gelaunt miteinander. Narzissa und Lucius kamen hinzu, beide waren etwas fahl im Gesicht.

„Na? Zu viel getrunken?", stichelte Draco, Lucius schnaubte.

„Nie im Leben.", erwiderte er kurz angebunden, wobei alle zu lachen anfingen.

„Und wie!", mischte sich Alfred gut gelaunt ein, der nun hinzukam. Lucius fühlte sich verraten, doch das Tätscheln seines Armes durch Narzissa beruhigte ihn wieder.

„Sohn? Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du…", fing Lucius an, Narzissa sah ihn erstaunt an – Alfred folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Vater, ich ziehe nicht wieder bei euch ein und…", meinte Draco leise, Lucius erhob die Hand.

„Nein, Draco, so meinte ich es nicht. Ich weiß nun wie selbstständig du bist und verdammt, ich bin mehr als stolz auf dich!", strahlte sein Vater, Draco tat es ihm nun gleich und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du uns besuchen kommen würdest. Hast du heute schon etwas vor? Ich meine, nur wenn es dir passt und…", nuschelte Lucius untypisch, Narzissa lächelte milde.

„Gerne!", erwiderte Draco leise, Harry nickte.

„Gute Entscheidung, Dray. Ich muss heute noch in die Fahrschule schauen, genauso Kevin. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja noch einige Tage frei. Was meinst du dazu, Kev?", wandte er sich an seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler, der wild nickte.

„Mann, das wäre fabelhaft!", rief er aus, wollte seine Zeit natürlich mit Blaise verbringen.

„Gut! Damit wäre das geklärt! Vielleicht heute am frühen Abend?", fragte Lucius weiter, Draco sah zu Harry.

„Was siehst du mich denn so an? Dray, du brauchst keine Erlaubnis von mir. Geh nur. Heute Abend sehen wir uns ja wieder, hm?", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, Draco bekam einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Werde dich vermissen.", murmelte er leise, Harry schluckte hart. Selten hatte er Draco so gefühlvoll gesehen. Immerhin waren sie in den letzten Tagen Tag und Nacht zusammengeklebt, er verstand es nur zu gut. Auch er würde Draco vermissen, so wie es frisch Verliebte nun einmal taten.

„Ja, ich dich auch.", räusperte er sich, die anderen bemerkten es natürlich.

„Wundervoll! Ich erwarte dich und wenn du willst kannst du gerne noch jemanden mitnehmen.", meinte Lucius sichtlich erfreut, Blaise sprang wild umher.

„Ich, ich, ich! Darf ich? Dray! Bitte!", jammerte er darauf hin los, Draco tat so als müsste er überlegen.

„Na ich weiß nicht.", schnarrte er eingehend, Blaise schmollte.

„Gemein.", grummelte er enttäuscht und drehte sich weg.

„Mann, Blaise! Klar kommst du mit! Schließlich muss Kevin ja auch arbeiten! War von Anfang an klar!", lachte Draco los, Blaise seufzte erleichtert.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann komme ich gerne mit.", meinte er eingebildet, die Freunde fingen zu lachen an. Plötzlich erklangen Schritte, Crash stand in der Türe.

„Nanu? Seht mal wer da kommt!", lachte Adrian los, Crash wurde ein wenig rötlich um die Nase.

„Jungs? Wir verabschieden uns. Harry? Wir sehen uns sicherlich irgendwann wieder? Vielleicht kommen du und Draco uns besuchen?", beugte sich Lucius vor, Harry nickte sofort.

„Gerne, Lucius." Narzissa und Alfred machten es ihm gleich, kurzzeitig wurden Harry und Draco von den Erwachsenen umarmt. Die anderen ebenso verabschiedend gingen die Malfoys und Alfred zum Hintereingang, wo sie außer Sichtweite und in einem ungestörten Augenblick apparierten. Adrian seufzte schwer, hatte er es genossen seinen Opa wieder zu sehen. Sie alle vergötterten den stillen Mann, der nur einen Blick benötigte, so dass sich alle bei ihm wohl fühlten. Aber auch er musste wieder zurück und seiner Tätigkeit nachgehen. Als Alfred in einer Seitengasse abgeliefert wurde fragte er sich wie sich seine Vertretung angestellt hatte und ob Esmiralda, die Putzfrau, aufgelöst umher schreien würde, da ja die Eulen entkommen waren.

„Seht euch den Großen an!", triumphierte Draco belustigt und umschritt den auf einmal schüchtern gewordenen Samuel.

„Durchwühlte Haare, rote Wangen, schlampig angezogen. Na, Alter? Wie war denn die Nacht mit deiner süßen Jasmin?", grinste er schief, Crash wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht.

„Schön.", meinte er kleinlaut und verliebt, Harry, Blaise, Kevin und Adrian fingen zu lachen an. Zach stolperte geradewegs die Stiegen hinab und rauschte Crash in die Arme, während Jo sich Adrian widmete.

„CRASH! Du bist wieder hier!", jaulte er übertrieben auf, was Crash absolut nicht leiden konnte. Außerdem musste er nun blöde grinsen, da ihm Jasmin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Sie wollten sich so bald wie nur möglich treffen und darauf freute er sich schon.

„Mann, ihr nervt.", maulte Crash in alter Manier, er hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

Nun wurde es wirklich Zeit und die Basisstation leerte sich immer mehr. Didi hatte sich natürlich ebenso verabschiedet, nur schon früher. Auch er musste wieder zurück nach Deutschland, würde er die wilde Horde und auch die Malfoys, sowie Alfred ziemlich vermissen. Nochmals legte er Harry und Draco nahe sich bald zu entscheiden. Nein, er wollte es nicht sofort wissen, eher schon gestern. Trotzdem riss er sich zusammen und gab ihnen weiterhin Bedenkzeit. Nun hieß es Abschied nehmen, Draco seufzte wehmütig.

„Das waren geile Zeiten hier. Aber jetzt geht es ab nach England.", meinte er leise, Harry drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Stimmt. Machen wir uns auf den Weg." Während sie ebenso den Hinterausgang benutzten und Adrian sich sehr lange von Jo verabschiedete – mit einem tiefen Kuss – stritten sich die Jungs abermals um einen begehrten Platz im Auto. Schließlich wollte keiner im Kofferraum sitzen, war es da hinten so eng! Harry hatte fürsorglich in einer ruhigen Minute alles verkleinert was ging, ebenso die restlichen Briefe, die noch nicht beantwortet waren. Nach einer langen Verabschiedung vom Team, die sie schon lieb gewonnen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Jo konnte es nicht lassen dauernd das Auto zu mustern. Auch wenn die Mechaniker des Teams Red Bull gut waren, musste er es überprüfen.

„Lass deine scheiß Augen gefälligst vom Wagen.", knurrte Crash ihn an, Jo zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er wusste, dass Crash es nicht böse meinte, trotzdem war es ihm peinlich.

„Ja, ja.", maulte Jo mit roten Wangen herum, wurde abermals von Crash in den Schwitzkasten genommen.

„Mann, du stinkst! Geh duschen!", jammerte er los, Crash wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Schnauze, ist nicht wahr.", knurrte er, doch hob er seine Achsel, roch daran, verzog sein Gesicht. Harry brüllte vor Lachen, zog seinen Zauberstab und schon spürte Crash ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper.

„Hm… danke Harry!", lächelte Crash ihn dankbar an, Draco schüttelte eingehend den Kopf. Genauso wie sie hergekommen waren, fuhren sie voll bepackt in Schlangenlinien zurück. Harry hatte seinen Spaß daran, die anderen weniger. Sie maulten und keiften sich, im Auto ineinander verstrickt, dauernd an, bis die Fahrt abermals in der Seitengasse endete.

„Jetzt heißt es auch für uns Abschied nehmen, oder?", meinte Zach zaghaft und spielte mit seinen aubergine farbigen Haaren. Er konnte es nicht lassen sie dauernd zu tönen, was die anderen mit rollenden Augen zur Kenntnis nahmen.

„Hm, das heißt es.", senkte Kevin den Kopf, - Jo, Zach und Crash nickten betrübt.

„Aber wir bleiben in Verbindung, ja? Schließlich müssen wir noch etwas regeln. Aber.. das sollte nicht der einzige Grund sein!", riss Zach erschrocken die Augen auf, als ihm bewusst wurde auf was er anspielte: _Rick_. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, wurde blass um die Nase.

„Ja, eine letzte Rechnung muss endlich beglichen werden. Das stimmt. Trotzdem werde ich den Kontakt zu euch nicht abbrechen. Niemals wieder.", meinte Harry ernst, die drei Freunde lächelten glücklich.

„Das würden wir dir auch raten, sonst gehen wir dich wieder suchen.", zwinkerte Jo, Harry fühlte sich geschmeichelt.

„Danke für eure Hilfe, Leute. Ich komme demnächst bei euch vorbei, rufe aber vorher an, ja?", sah Harry einen nach den anderen an, sie alle nickten.

„Ja, bitte. Harry, wir…", ruderte Crash wortlos mit den Armen umher, er wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Harry verstand.

„Kommt her.", Crash, Jo und Zach stürmten auf Harry zu, umarmten ihn fest und wiegten ihn umher.

„Einer für alle, alle für einen.", murmelte Jo, der ein Fan der Musketierfilme war. Immerhin waren sie die vier Musketiere, nur im wahren Leben und in einer anderen Zeit. Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten kam Draco dran, der ebenso umarmt wurde. Crash hielt ihn etwas länger fest, murmelte immer ein: „Pass auf Harry auf, Blondi. Und besonders auf dich. Tu Harry nicht weh, egal was passiert." Draco wurde zwar nicht schlau daraus, doch nickte er und versprach es.

Diesmal bestand die Rückreise darin, dass Harry seine schwarze Magie einsetzte und sie mit einem gekonnten Spruch in sekundenschnelle bei der Rennstrecke in England absetzte. Er vermisste sie jetzt schon, denn ohne sie war es beinahe ruhig. Harry „legte" Dracos Auto vertrauensvoll in Jos Hände, der gerne darauf aufpassen wollte. Außerdem wollte Jo weiterhin daran herumbasteln, was Draco nichts auszumachen schien. Spider war der einzige, der mittels Flugzeug reiste, um wieder bei seinen Leuten zu sein.

Die beiden übrig gebliebenen Paare verabschiedeten sich von ihren Partner mit einem feurigen Kuss und einer festen Umarmung. Sie versprachen sich heute Abend wieder zu sehen und so mussten auch sie sich trennen. Während Harry und Kevin in die Fahrschule apparierten, reisten Blaise und Draco zu ihrer Wohnung. Beide lächelt als sie ankamen und mit einem fetten Grinsen an Alfred vorbei gingen.

„Ach! Auch wieder zurück?", schmunzelte Alfred, Draco und Blaise fingen zu lachen an.

„Ja! War eine tolle Reise!", kicherte Blaise, während eine dicke Frau auf Draco zu gerannt kam.

„Draco! Draco! Ich habe dich im Fernsehen gesehen!", kreischte sie weiter, Lady von Gutenstein wackelte noch immer mit ihrem breiten Hintern auf ihn zu.

„Viel Spaß, Junge.", klopfte Blaise ihm auf die Schulter und machte sich aus dem Staub.

„Blaise! Du…! Na warte!", jaulte Draco auf, doch Lady von Gutenstein umarmte ihn eingehend und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

„Jungchen! Du bist so vielseitig! Unglaublich! Mein Enkel war so angetan von deiner und Harrys Leistung! Hach! Du bist so ein _guter_ Junge!", tätschelte sie übertrieben seine Wange, Draco versuchte nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Blaise drehte sich auf die Stufen springend grinsend umher, während Alfred tadelnd den Finger hochhob und warnend zu ihm sah. Blaise lachte los und sprintete weiter. Armer Draco, aber da musste er jetzt alleine durch.

°;°;°;°;°

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und während Kevin, sowie Harry abermals den Lehrer mimten, versuchte Draco aus den Klauen dieser Frau zu entkommen. Da half kein „Aber ich muss noch…", „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen und…", „Ich wollte eigentlich noch auspacken, wenn Sie mich bitte entsch…"

Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma, vermittelte Draco, dass er sie ruhig _Trude_ nennen durfte. Draco lächelte gequält, behielt allerdings seine Maske auf. Da Draco sowieso in ihrer Wohnung gefangen war, musste er gleich einmal ihren Kleiderschrank untersuchen – sie kannte ja Dracos Geschmack. Schnell vergaß der Blonde, dass er sich unwohl fühlen sollte, war wieder einmal in seinem Element. Fand er etwas was durchaus passte, lobte er Trude von Gutenstein sehr. Die dicke, kleine und in die Jahre gekommene Frau strahlte, wurde vor Verlegenheit rot und steckte Draco hie und da Geld in die Hosentasche. Den Gewinn des Rennens würde er sowieso erst in einigen Tagen erhalten, aber darauf freute er sich schon. Trude war so begeistert von Draco, so dass sie ihre Freundin Helga anrufen musste, die nur zwei Türen weiter wohnte.

Draco suchte verzweifelt nach einem Fenster, aus dem er sich stürzten konnte, als „Helga" kreischend auf Draco zukam und ihn abknutschte. Trude bekam vollkommen verdattert kein Wort heraus, da Helga den jungen Mann mit sich schleifte. Schließlich war ihr Kleiderschrank auch eine Katastrophe. Gut, Dracos Nerven lagen blank, aber in diesem Moment lobte er die Erziehung durch seine Eltern. Als die beiden wohlgefüllten Damen sich um Draco beinahe stritten, zog er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln zurück und versicherte den beiden wohlhabenden Ladys, dass sie sicherlich umwerfend aussehen würden. Daraufhin regnete es abermals Geldscheine, die Draco mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln annahm. Schnell nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und flitzte wie von Furien gehetzt davon.

„Komm´ mich wieder einmal besuchen, Draco - Darling!", trällerte Trude hinterher, winkte mit einem pinkfarbigen Tuch nach.

„Gott, sicher nicht.", riss er gehetzt die Augen und sprintete weiter.

„Vergiss mich nicht, Honey!", kreischte Helga ebenso hinterher, doch Draco war schon lange verschwunden.

Während Blaise sich schief und dämlich lachte, was Dracos maulende Erzählungen auslöste, musste Draco ihn doch ab und zu würgen. Sein bester Freund war einfach so abgehauen, hatte einfach so den Schwanz eingezogen – der Feigling! Bevor sich Blaise allerdings ein Grab schaufelte und auf seinem Grabstein „RIP" stehen hatte, warf er ein, dass Dracos Vater ihn sicherlich erwarten würde. Draco hielt im Würgen inne, überlegte und grinste breit.

„Genau!" Zeus und Komet fiepten, die beiden waren schon in der Nacht nach Hause geflogen und warteten seit dem auf ihre Herrchen. Endlich wieder daheim, schliefen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt auf einer gemeinsamen Stange sitzend ein.

„Lassen wir die beiden einfach schlafen. Wir kommen ja später sowieso wieder nach Hause.", winkte Blaise ab, betrachtete die beiden Retter eingehend.

„Unglaubliche Tiere, was?", raunte er Draco zu, der nur nickte.

„Ja, und wie. Meine Entscheidung damals war richtig.", stimmte er ihm zu.

„Apparieren wir?", wollte Blaise wissen, Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Aber wir sind hier in der Muggelwelt. Was ist aus der Sorge geworden, dass man magische Aktivitäten von dieser Wohnung aus orten kann? Nicht, dass auf einmal Besucher hier anstehen.", gab Draco zu bedenken, Blaise seufzte.

„Harry und Kevin apparierten ja auch zu uns. Schon vergessen? Und da geschah bisher auch nichts.", erwiderte er gelassen, Draco seufzte.

„Gut, auf deine Verantwortung." Und mit dem nächsten Plopp´ verschwanden sie. Vorher hatten sie allerdings einen Zauber auf die Wohnung gelegt, so dass keiner so einfach zu ihnen gelangen konnte. Außer sie wollten es. So wie bei Harry und Kevin.

°;°;°;°;°

„Draco! Blaise! Schön, dass ihr hier seid!", eilte Lucius ihnen entgegen, Draco und Blaise standen grinsend in der Halle und kamen ihm entgegen.

„Finde ich auch.", erwiderte Draco zufrieden, sah sich ein wenig um. Nichts hatte sich verändert seit dem er Malfoy Manor verlassen hatte. Es erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht, wirkte prunkvoll und sauber. Allerdings schlich sich ein wenig „Freundlichkeit" ein, was ihm durchaus gefiel.

„Jungs, Essen gibt es erst in zwei Stunden, ihr seid zu früh dran. Oder habt ihr schon Hunger?", wollte er wissen, Draco und Blaise schüttelten den Kopf. Auch wenn sie bisher zu Mittag noch nichts gegessen hatten, verspürten sie keinen Hunger.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, dann…", Lucius überlegte, doch Draco winkte ab.

„Vater, ich weiß genügend Dinge die ich mit Blaise machen könnte. Und was hast du noch so vor?", fragte er darauf hin, Lucius lächelte selig.

„Da wir ja erst wieder zurückgekommen sind und ich keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte, möchte ich endlich die Familienchroniken durchgehen. Irgendwie habe ich heute so das Gefühl, dass ich einiges erfahren werde. Durch den Zauber deines Großvaters entging mir viel. Ich war nicht einmal annähernd auf die Idee gekommen unseren Familienstammbaum genauer zu betrachten. Alles was ich wissen musste erzählte mir mein Vater. Da dieser alte und senile Sack allerdings mein Leben manipulierte wurde ich neugierig. Falls ihr mich sucht, ich bin…."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Viel Spaß beim durchstöbern, Vater. Bis dann!", lachte Draco heiter los, Lucius sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„Gut, wenn das so ist…", grummelte er leise und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", quengelte Blaise, wollte er nur das eine.

„Na was wohl.", grinste Draco schief, seine Augen glitzerten.

„Nein!"

„DOCH!", rief Draco kindlich aus und zischte davon. Blaise lachte heiter auf und folgte auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Einige der Hauselfen ploppten gerade in die große Halle, wurden von zwei wild laufenden Jungen beinahe umgerannt und sprangen aufgescheucht zur Seite.

„Huch! Draco, Sir! Draco Sir ist wieder zurück!", freute sich die eine, sprang aufgeregt auf und ab und zog wild an ihren Ohren. Die andere Hauselfe sah staunend hinterher, ehe sie wieder mit einem plopp verschwand. Wendy sah sich erstaunt um, da ihre Freundin einfach so verschwunden war. Auch sie verschwand, es war besser so. Man wusste ja nie was Sir Draco vorhatte. Nur zu gut kannte sie den irren, flitzenden Jungen in diesem Ding, mit dem sie damals mitgezerrt wurde. Dies geschah jedoch bevor sich die Familie Malfoy veränderte. Nun schien es wieder so, als ob es nie anders gewesen war. Frieden war eingekehrt. Oder auch nicht..

°°°°

„ACHTUNG!", hallte Dracos kreischende Stimme durch die Gänge, welche sogar Narzissa im Wohnzimmer hörte. Gespannt lauschte sie, konnte Lachen und quietschende Reifen ausmachen.

„Das darf doch nicht…", stieß sie belustigt aus. Ihr Sohn würde es nicht wagen, oder?

„DRACO! WARTE! Die Karre ist zu klein! Ich quetsch mir fast die Eier ein! Dann werde ich zeugungsunfähig!", kreischte Blaise, der sich dicht hinter Draco befand. Als Narzissa in den Gang hinausstürmte, flitzten gerade zwei erwachsene Jungen, hineingequetscht in motorisierte Kleinrennwagen – für Kinder ausgelegt -, an ihr vorbei. Dracos Wangen brannten rot vor Freude, Blaise stand dem um nichts nach. Während Draco allerdings die Kurve mit Handbremse nahm – seine Knie standen ziemlich weit heraus, packte Blaise beinahe die Kurve nicht, riss die Augen auf.

„Verdammt, Draco! Ich sagte du sollst warten!", stieß er hastig aus, doch das kleine Auto, nicht gedacht für Erwachsene, ging eben nicht schneller. Eher machte es den Anschein gleich abzusaufen, auch wenn diese Dinger viel Speed draufhatten.

„Leg nen´ Zahn zu, Blaise!", rief Draco lachend aus, seine Haare wehten im Fahrtwind wild umher.

„Jungs! Ihr seid keine 8 Jahre mehr!", lachte Narzissa auf, doch die beiden hörten nicht auf sie.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los.", schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf und sah ihnen belustigt nach.

„WENDY! Wendy! Wo bist duuuu!", trällerte Draco lautstark und die arme Hauselfe fiel natürlich darauf rein. Abermals ploppte sie in den Gang, riss die Augen auf und sprang quietschend davon. Draco allerdings war schneller, gackerte, streckte seine Hand aus und schnappte sich die kleine und dünne Gestalt mit einer Bewegung. Wendy quiekte und klammerte sich mit Händen und Füßen an Draco fest.

„MASTER DRACO! SIR! NICHT! WENDY WIRD SCHLECHT!", kreische sie los und verdeckte mit ihren großen Händen Dracos Augen.

„Ich sehe nichts! WENDY! Nimm deine Pfoten von meinen Augen!", stieß Draco hervor und drehte sein Lenkrad wild umher.

„DRACO! Vorsicht Mauer! Nach links… jetzt nach rechts! Rüstung voraus! Das war knapp!", bellte Blaise hinterher, da Draco mit quietschenden Reifen im Zick Zack Kurs fuhr. Narzissa seufzte, erinnerte sie das an alte Zeiten.

„Die beiden werden niemals erwachsen. Unsere armen Hauselfen!", kicherte sie leise und zog sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Ich will auch mitmachen!", quiekte es nach einem zweiten Plopp. Dieser Hauself war Dracos Liebling, weil er einen jeden Blödsinn mitmachte.

„Trippi, auf mit dir!", lachte Draco los, als er seinen heiß geliebten Hauselfen wieder erkannte, aufgrund der Hände von Wendy nichts sehen konnte.

„Komme, Master Draco Sir!", lachte der Hauself los und mit einem Sprung saß er auf Dracos Kopf – seine langen Ohren wehten wild umher.

„Schneller, schneller! KURVE!", kreischte er los, Wendy machte es ihm nach – im Kreischen. Trippi war begeistert, Wendy hingegen kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Welche Kurve?", jaulte Draco auf und versuchte die Hände von seinen Augen zu entfernen. Wendy jedoch dachte nicht daran, starrte mit großen Telleraugen Richtung Biegung, wobei Draco immer schneller wurde und geradewegs darauf zufuhr.

„JETZT! RECHTS!", kreischte Trippi los, er rollte irre mit seinen Augen, seine Zunge hing aus dem Mund. Ja, er befand sich im Rausch, er hatte es immer geliebt. Doch dann sprang er hoch, stieß sich von Dracos Kopf ab und schlug einen Salto in der Luft. Blaise kam genau im richtigen Moment, da Trippi ihn als Ziel auserkoren hatte. Schon landete dieser auf Blaise Schultern, der den Sprung des irren Hauselfen mitverfolgte. Trippi lachte irre auf, zog an Blaise Haaren und wackelte auf seinen Schultern sitzend umher.

„SCHNELLER! SCHNELLER!"

„Was ist mit dir, Trippi! Auf Drogen unterwegs, oder was?", lachte Blaise los, trat das Gaspedal durch, kam Draco immer näher, der noch immer mit Wendy zu kämpfen hatte.

„ANHALTEN Draco Sir! Wendy muss gleich kotzen!", jammerte sie los, zitterte und klammerte sich noch immer an Draco fest. Normalerweise hätte sie nichts dagegen, doch heute fuhr Draco wie ein Besoffener. Sie kam nicht darauf, dass es ihre Hände waren, die seine Augen belegten. Egal was Draco ihr auch sagte, sie hörte seine Worte nicht.

„Nein, Blaise Sir! Auf Blumenkohl!", lachte Trippi weiterhin irre, Blaise rollte mit seinen Augen. Trippi stieß die Faust in die Luft und legte sich gleichzeitig mit Blaise in die Kurve. Damit er auch eine Chance gegen Draco besaß, rief er nach und nach alle Hauselfen, deren Namen er noch kannte. Trippi kicherte wie eine Hyäne, zuckte auch so umher und Draco bekam mehr denn je Schwierigkeiten. Da er noch immer auf Platz eins fuhr, sammelte er alle Hauselfen ein – inzwischen waren es drei weitere. Wendys Hände rutschten weiter hinab, Draco konnte endlich wieder etwas sehen.

„Blaise, du lahme Ente!", drehte er sich kurzzeitig umher, Blaise knurrte.

„Dich krieg ich noch, Blondi!", keifte er los, Trippi tickte aus. Obwohl Draco bei der nächsten – diesmal sehr engen Kurve die Handbremse anzog, behielt er die Spur und lachte siegessicher los. Ihm war egal, dass die Hauselfen wie Fahnen im Wind umherwirbelten und wild kreischten.

„NOCH SCHNELLER!", kreischte Tippi los, stand auf und hüpfte auf Blaise Kopf umher. Egal wie schnell Blaise war, dieser blöde Elf konnte die Balance halten.

„Sei still, Trippi! Geh mir nicht auf die Nüsse!", maulte Blaise los, hatte er Draco beinahe eingeholt. Der Blonde drehte sich im Fahren nochmals umher, lachte Blaise aus, der im selben Moment die Augen aufriss.

„Draco! ACHTUNG!", zischte Blaise Arm mit ausgestreckten Zeigefinger voran, Draco drehte sofort den Kopf umher.

„Scheiße!" Draco bremste zu spät, die abwärts führenden Stufen hießen ihn herzlich willkommen. Wendy und die anderen Hauselfen kreischten abermals auf, wirbelten wie Blätter – sich an Draco festkrallend – umher. Blaise wollte schon zu lachen anfangen, weil Draco in der Tat die Treppen hinabpolterte, doch auch er bremste zu spät. Trippi kreischte vergnügt und stürzte sich ebenso mit Blaise die Treppen hinab. Dann krachte es – und zwar laut. Sekunden später war es kurzzeitig still, ehe man ächzen und stöhnen hören konnte.

„Bist du kaputt?", drang die erste Stimme aus dem Kerker.

„Arsch.", knurrte Draco und versuchte aus dem Gewirr an Elfen und Teilen seines Wagens zu entwirren.

„Also nicht.", verrenkte sich Blaise. Irgendwie war er ungelenkig geworden.

„Nein, mir tut nur alles weh.", maulte Draco.

„Selber Schuld. Was ist mit unseren Autos?", fragte Blaise nach.

„Kaputt.", nuschelte Draco niedergeschlagen.

„Reparierst du sie wieder?", fragte Blaise hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher, ich werde sie auch von Jo tunen lassen.", grinste Draco unter einem der Räder hervor, wischte sich über sein leicht schmutziges Gesicht.

„Mann, Dray! Geile Idee! Aua, mein Arsch.", maulte Blaise zum Schluss und rappelte sich hoch.

„Sagte ich ja.", stöhnte Draco, tat es ihm gleich.

„Draco Sir ist nichts passiert?", fragte Wendy mit wackeligen Beinen, strahlte Draco jedoch an.

„NOCH MAL! NOCH MAL!", zog Trippi irre kichernd an seinen Ohren.

„Danke, Wendy, mir geht es gut. Euch auch?", fragte er die kleinen Geschöpfe, während die Autos ein wenig rauchten.

„Gut! War lustig, was?", lachte Draco weiterhin.

„NOCH MAL! NOCH MAL!", fuchtelte Trippi weiterhin aufgeregt mit den Armen umher, die anderen Hauselfen starrten ihn böse an und Blaise fing schallend zu lachen an.

„Schick ihn zur Rally.", flüsterte er Draco zu, der breit zu grinsen anfing.

Plötzlich stürmte Lucius an ihnen vorbei, hatte es sehr eilig. Er wirkte mehr als schockiert, war weiß im Gesicht, was Draco und Blaise stutzig machten.

„Vater?", fragte er ihn, doch Lucius beachtete ihn nicht, wirkte mehr als durcheinander und vollkommen fertig.

„VATER!", rief Draco hinterher und sprintete nun ebenfalls die Stufen hoch.

„Blaise! Mach den Saustall weg!", rief er hinab, Blaise schnaufte.

„Klar, immer ich. Trottel." Mit einem Schlenker verschwanden die letzten Trümmer ihrer Wagen, Trippi war enttäuscht.

„Nicht noch mal?", fragte er leise, Blaise beugte sich zu ihm hinab.

„Nein, Trippi. Heute nicht. Ein anderes Mal.", zwinkerte er ihm zu, die anderen Hauselfen bekamen große Augen.

„JA! Wenn Auto getunt ist!", erfreute sich Trippi und mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden.

„Und wenn ihr Draco rufen hört, dann passt darauf auf was er vorhat.", gab Blaise ihnen den Tipp, die Hauselfen nickten sofort und verschwanden ebenso. Blaise richtete sich wieder auf, besah sich die so genannten Katakomben, wo an den Wänden Fackeln hingen. Was war mit Lucius los? So durcheinander, so fertig hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen! Langsam fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen, drehte sich umher und eilte die Stufen hoch. Er keuchte und lief weiterhin die Gänge entlang. Er glaubte zu wissen wo sich alle befanden und setzte seinen Weg laufend fort, sprintete um die Ecke. Stimmen, die vormals leise waren, wurden immer lauter. Darunter befanden sich Narzissas und Dracos.

„VATER! Sag doch etwas!"

„Lucius, was ist mit dir!" Blaise stieß die Türen auf, eilte in das Wohnzimmer und blieb keuchend stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte er weiter, Narzissas Ausdruck wirkte gehetzt.

„Er reagiert auf nichts mehr!", stieß sie hysterisch aus, wedelte mit den Armen umher. Blaise kam es so vor, als würde sich alles nur noch in Zeitpupe abspielen. Er starrte zu Lucius, der wie versteinert auf der Couch saß und keinen Ton sagte, während das rege Treiben von Narzissa und Draco in den Hintergründ rückte. Nur eine einzelne Träne lief Lucius Wange hinab, während seine Augen Bände sprachen.

„Ich hole Hilfe!", ereiferte sich Draco, rannte zum Kamin und kniete sich davor.

„ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Hogwarts!", rief er aus, goldener Rauch stieg empor. Sekunden später erhob sich aus den glühenden Kohlen Dumbledores Gesicht, welches fragend zu Draco sah.

„Draco! Welch eine Ehre! Was…"

„Professor! Sie müssen uns helfen! Bitte schicken Sie uns Severus Snape! Vater geht es nicht gut!", ereiferte sich Draco hitzig, Dumbledores glühende Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Natürlich. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Dumbledore nach, Draco sah kurz zu seinem Vater.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er wollte die Chroniken unserer Familie durchgehen und kam vollkommen verstört aus dem Kellergewölbe wieder. Er spricht seit dem kein Wort mehr!"

„Verstehe! Ich schicke Severus umgehen zu euch! Haltet mich am Laufenden!", beeilte sich Dumbledore zu sagen, schon brach der Kontakt ab.

„Draco?", traute sich Blaise zu fragen, setzte sich nun direkt neben Lucius und sah zwischen den beiden Malfoymännern hin und her.

„Was!"

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?", fragte Blaise weiter, Narzissa saß stumm gegenüber, konnte sie derweil nichts tun.

„Wissen wir nicht. Du hast ja selber gesehen, dass Vater, seit dem er aus dem Keller kam, nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen war. So benahm er sich noch nie! Mutter und ich sprachen ihn an, aber er reagierte einfach auf nichts mehr.", murmelte Draco verzweifelt, schnappte sich Lucius Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Dad, bitte sag doch etwas. Was ist unten passiert? Was hast du gesehen?", wisperte Draco eingehend, doch Lucius regte sich nicht, starrte noch immer ins Leere. Eine weitere Träne löste sich aus dessen Augenwinkel, Narzissa schien verzweifelt zu sein.

„Liebling, bitte…", ihre Stimme brach, sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und Snape kam mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck und wehendem Umhang auf den starr sitzenden Lucius zu.

„Narzissa, was ist passiert? Dumbledore stört sonst nie meinen Unterricht.", wandte er sich an Lucius Frau, doch behielt er den blonden Familienvater im Auge. So erzählte Narzissa stockend was sie wusste, während Blaise und Draco sich ruhig verhielten. Snape nickte nachdenklich, angelte aus seiner Robe einen Zaubertrank hervor und verabreichte ihn an Lucius.

„Was bewirkt er?", fragte Narzissa verwirrt, da Snape die Phiole rasch wieder verschwinden ließ.

„Dass er wieder aus der Starre erwacht.", erwiderte Severus eingehend, erhob sich langsam.

„Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern.", fügte er noch hinzu, alle sahen zu Lucius.

„Mo- Moment. Wo ist Draco?", fragte Blaise auf einmal, niemand hatte das Verschwinden des Blonden bemerkt. Kurze und fassungslose Stille kehrte ein. In diesem Moment kam Lucius zu sich, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Draco! NICHT! Du darfst dort nicht hingehen!", sprang Lucius auf, Snape hielt ihn auf.

„Beruhige dich, Lucius.", versuchte Snape seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen und hielt ihn weiterhin eisern fest.

„Ich hole ihn zurück!", rief Blaise aus und lief davon. Zurück blieben ein verzweifelter Lucius, eine besorgte Narzissa und Severus Snape, der immer neugieriger wurde. Er versuchte Lucius weiterhin zu beruhigen, doch der blonde Familienvater wollte unbedingt seinen Sohn abhalten.

„Schrecklich… Lügen… Geheimnisse… Dunkelheit… Buch… schwarze Magie… ich halte sie aus… nicht… Draco…", stammelte er immer wieder, Snape wurde weiß im Gesicht.

°;°;°;°;°

Draco kannte den Weg wie seine Westentasche und als er die Stufen passierte, drang er immer weiter in die steinigen, kühlen Katakomben ein. Er wusste, dass hier alles gelagert war, doch hatte er niemals das Bedürfnis empfunden nachzusehen. Jetzt konnte er sich erklären, dass dies sicherlich aufgrund des Fluches gewesen war, den sein Großvater auf ihn und seine Familie gesprochen hatte. Da er sich Sorgen um seinen Vater machte, musste er einfach nachsehen. Es wurde immer kühler, der Gang immer enger. Draco hielt die brennende Fackel vor sich, tauchte immer tiefer ein – bis er in einen kleinen Raum gelangte, der wie ein ausgehöhlter Stein wirkte. Erbstücke der Malfoys standen herum, ebenso alte und vergilbte Bücher, die in ein verstaubtes Regal geschlichtet waren. Ein kleiner Holztisch stand mittig darin, ebenso ein verstaubter Stuhl. Mitten auf dem Tisch lag ein Buch, welches auf den ersten Blick eher ungefährlich schien. Dracos Hand umfasste die Lehne des Holzstuhles, zog diesen zurück. Die Holzbeine zogen Spuren am sandigen Steinboden, ein knarrendes Geräusch war zu hören.

Draco setzte sich mit Herzklopfen und als er den dicken, sehr alten Wälzer berührte, umhüllte ihn, sowie den gesamten Tisch, ein starkes und surrendes Kraftfeld. Er hörte Blaise, der nach ihm rief, doch dieses Buch zog ihn einfach in den Bann. Blaise erreichte endlich die Endstation, bremste sich ein. Er spürte die andere Präsenz einer unglaublichen und alten, gefährlichen Magie, erkannte dies zu spät, prallte am Schild ab und wurde dadurch hart weggeschleudert. Mit einem Stöhnen kam er am Boden im staubigen Sand auf, hielt sich das Kreuz, welches er durchbog. Vor Schmerz verzog er sein Gesicht und fing zu keuchen an.

„Draco.", krächzte er besorgt, doch der Blonde bekam nichts mehr davon mit. Blaise rappelte sich hoch und konnte nur hilflos mit ansehen was mit seinem Freund passierte.

Draco streichelte ehrfürchtig über den dicken Ledereinband, ein goldener Schriftzug wurde deutlich und setzte sich in Worten zusammen: _Die Familienchronik der Malfoys_

Dracos Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, als er das schwere Buch öffnete und die erste, vergilbte Seite zum Vorschein kam. Etwas machte ihn stutzig, die erste Seite war leer!

„Was…", fragte sich Draco und runzelte die Stirn, als sich abermals Sätze in schön geschwungener Schrift bildeten und Draco diese mit den Augen mitverfolgte.

_Nur ein Familienmitglied der reinblütigen Malfoys ist dazu befugt dieses Buch zu lesen. Es handelt eigenständig und erneuert sich immer wieder. Dieses Buch wurde von mir, Graham Malfoy, mit einem starken Zauber belegt, dem es erlaubt selbstständig zu handeln und jenes Preis zu geben, was der Wissende unbedingt erfahren möchte. Doch sei gewarnt, Nachkomme, nicht ein jeder verkraftet das tief verborgene Geheimnis der Familie Malfoy. _

Draco fing leicht zu zittern an, da auch er die unglaubliche Magie spüren konnte und nicht wusste wie er damit umgehen sollte. Verborgenes Geheimnis? Hatte Graham den Vergessenszauber auch angewandt, damit keiner seiner Nachkommen auf die Idee kommen würde dieses Buch jemals zu lesen? Was hatte er zu verbergen? Und weshalb fand sein Geist keine Ruhe? Plötzlich spürte Draco einen harten Sog, ihm wurde unglaublich schlecht. Obwohl Blaise mit großen Augen mit ansehen konnte, dass Draco weiterhin auf dem Stuhl sitzen blieb, hatte der Blonde das Gefühl in das Buch eingesaugt zu werden. Kälte schnürte sein Herz zusammen, er begab sich auf eine Reise der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart.

°°

_Ein Lokal, stickig, Rauch lag in der Luft. Stimmen riefen durcheinander, lachen ertönte schrill, viele Besucher hatten ihren Spaß. Feiernde stießen mit einem Krug Bier an und saßen zusammen in Gruppen an jeweils einem runden und alten Holztisch beisammen. Ein Mann mittleren Alters und sehr elegant angezogen schritt gerade ein, passte absolut nicht in dieses Bild. Sein Haar war weißblond, seine Augen eisblau. Ein kalter Zug prägte sein Gesicht, aufrecht schritt er auf die Theke zu. Viele sahen ihn verwundert an, musterten ihn von oben bis unten, doch das war ihm gleich. Die Bedienung hinter der Bar drehte sich zum neuen Gast, musterte ihn schweigend, lächelte sanft._

„_Hallo! Willkommen in Mary´s. Was darf es sein?", erkundigte sie sich eingehend, sie war um einiges jünger als der eigenartige Besucher._

„_Willy! Noch ein Bier für Tisch acht!", drang eine der vielen Stimmen zur Bedienung durch, leicht drehte sie den Kopf._

„_Kommt gleich!", antwortete sie laut, widmete sich wieder ihrem Gast._

„_Ein Bier… bitte." Die Stimme des Besuchers war kalt, beinahe frostig und trotzdem zog sie die Bedienung in den Bann. Willy, wie sie hieß, war eine hinreißende junge und wunderschöne Frau mit blonden Locken und einem strahlenden Gesicht. Auch sie hatte blaue Augen und ein unglaubliches gewinnendes Lächeln._

„_Kommt sofort.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, holte eine Flasche herbei, öffnete sie und stellte sie auf den Tresen._

„_Verzeih wenn ich unhöflich wirke, aber irgendwie passt du nicht hierher. Du wirkst so vornehm, so elegant und du befindest dich hier in einen schäbigen Schuppen.", seufzte sie leise und legte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tresen ab. Der Besucher verzog seine Lippen zu einem ebenso kalten Lächeln, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte._

„_Ich bin auf der Suche.", meinte er knapp, Willy legte den Kopf schief._

„_Nach was?", fragte sie naiv, der Blonde grinste abermals._

„_Das wirst du entweder bald erfahren, oder auch nicht.", gab er geheimnisvoll von sich, Willy zog ihre Augenbraue hoch._

„_Na schön. Darf ich wenigstens deinen Namen wissen? Ich bin Willy!", lächelte sie ihn charmant an und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen._

„_Mein Name ist Graham.", erwiderte er galant, nahm ihre dargebotene Hand an. Sie erschauderte. Sei es aus Kälte, oder auch, weil er sie weiterhin in den Bann zog._

„_Hat dir je einer gesagt wie wunderschön du bist?", hauchte er ihr entgegen und ließ seinen Charme spielen. Willy wurde rot, blickte verlegen weg und zog die Hand zurück. Dabei erkannte sie nicht das dunkle Funkeln in seinen Augen, nicht die Berechnung die darin stand. _

_°°_

Draco wurde übel, langsam kam er zu sich. Graham! Sein Großvater! Wie Draco diese Situation einschätzte, war Graham in einem Muggellokal gewesen. Was hatte er dort gemacht? Und was hatte er mit dieser Willy zu tun? Dracos Herz raste noch immer in der Brust und ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fühlte er wieder diesen widerlichen Sog.

°°

„_Zu dir, oder zu mir?", schnurrte sie eingehend, Willy wirkte leicht betrunken. Sie verfiel immer mehr diesen unterkühlten Mann, der so viel Macht und Erotik ausstrahlte. Graham grinste gehässig, beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen._

„_Liebste Willy. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du hier ein Zimmer hast, nicht wahr?", raunte er an ihren Lippen, ließ ihre Augen nicht aus den seinen. Willy sah ihn erschrocken an und lächelte leicht verlegen._

„_Woher wusstest du das?", hauchte sie leise, spürte den festen Griff um ihre schlanke Taille. Graham presste sie an sich, verschloss hungrig ihre Lippen zu einem verzehrenden Kuss._

„_Einfach nur geraten, Süße. Also?", gurrte er ihr ins Ohr, Willy schmolz in seinen Armen dahin. Beschämt richtete sie ihr Haar, löste sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich umher._

„_Kommst du?", fragte sie mit Schlafzimmerblick, Graham folgte. Sie durchquerten das heruntergekommene Lokal, stiegen knarrende Stufen hoch. Graham war ihr dicht auf den Fersen, stierte auf ihren süßen kleinen Po und leckte sich die Lippen._

„_Das wird eine Nacht die du niemals vergessen wirst.", zischte er leise, doch Willy hörte es nicht. _

_°°_

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, ein heißer Stich schoss durch sein Herz. War Graham Malfoy fremdgegangen? Und wenn ja, wieso? Natürlich, Malfoys hatten ihren Spaß, aber mit Muggeln? Sein Großvater besaß doch eine unglaubliche Abscheu gegen Muggel! Wieso…? Und abermals zog sich Dracos Innerstes zusammen.

°°

„_Ganz ruhig mein Kleiner, nicht weinen, ist ja alles gut." Eine junge Mutter saß in einem Schaukelstuhl, wiegte ihr Baby umher und sah es liebevoll an. Die Einrichtung um sie herum wirkte sauber und mittelmäßig. Die Stühle, Schränke und andere Utensilien wirkten nicht so, als würden sie einer Zauberfamilie angehören – Folge dessen musste die Frau ein Muggel sein._

„_Sollen wir deinem Vater Bescheid geben? Hm? Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Ich glaube, mein Kleiner, ich war nur eine schöne Nacht für ihn. Was er dazu sagen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass er ein Kind hat? Was meinst du dazu, William?", flüsterte sie leise und traurig, ihre einst so schönen blauen Augen hatten den Glanz verloren. Seufzend hielt sie inne, hob ihr Baby hoch und legte es in eine hölzerne Wiege. Danach ging sie zum Tisch, setzte sich hin und zog aus der Lade Briefpapier und Stift heraus. Es war nicht zu erkennen was sie schrieb, doch es sollte sich als ein Fehler herausstellen. Eine Szene weiter erkannte Draco einen lachenden weißblonden Jungen, der im mickrigen Garten mit den Steinen spielte._

„_William! Liebling! Essen ist fertig!", rief Willy aus und lugte lächelnd aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Jahre waren vergangen und noch immer hatte sie nichts von Graham gehört. Ob er ihren Brief jemals erhalten hatte? _

„_Ich komme, Mom!", rief der Fünfjährige aus und sprintete lachend ins Haus. Willys Grinsen verflog, als sie von der Weite her erkennen konnte, dass dunkel angezogene Männer auf ihr Haus zuschritten, immer näher kamen. Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl da sie alleine lebte, keine Hilfe anfordern konnte. Sie wohnte mit ihrem Sohn weit abgeschieden von jeglicher Zivilisation auf dem Land. Bescheiden, aber glücklich. _

„_William? Verstecke dich, rasch!", rief sie hysterisch aus, drehte sich gehetzt zu ihm._

„_Aber Mutter? Wieso?", fragte der Kleine mit großen Augen, Willy schüttelte schnell den Kopf._

„_Frag nicht, tu es einfach! Schnell! Egal was passiert, versprich mir, dass du dich ruhig verhältst! BITTE!" William zuckte zusammen, hatte er seine Mutter noch nie so in Panik gesehen._

„_Ja, Mutter.", erwiderte er artig und verschwand. Im selben Augenblick klopfte es an der Türe._

„_AUFMACHEN!", donnerte eine dunkle Stimme von außerhalb, Willy bekam Herzklopfen. _

„_Komme!", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab. Langsam öffnete sie die Türe, welche aufgestoßen wurde. Willy setzte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, sah die Fremden ängstlich an._

„_Ja? Sie wünschen?", fragte sie leise. Die Männer sahen sie aus erstarrten Gesichtern an, unter ihnen erkannte sie ihren ehemaligen Geliebten._

„_Graham?" Willy kniff ihre Augen zusammen, glaubte sie sich zu irren._

„_Hallo, Willy?", zischte er kühl, schritt ohne Aufforderung einfach so ins Haus._

„_Wo ist er!", donnerte er los, Willy fing zu zittern an._

„_Wen meinst du?", fragte sie leise, hart packte er sie an den Haaren, Willy kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen._

„_Frag nicht so dumm! WO IST ER!"_

„_Nicht hier!", stieß sie hervor, handelte aus Instinkt und Mutterliebe heraus._

„_DU LÜGST!", kreischte er mit irren funkelnden Augen, zog seinen Zauberstab. Kleine, ängstliche Augen sahen dabei zu wie seine Mutter gequält wurde, schreiend zu Boden ging und wimmerte. Egal was sie ihr antaten, sie verriet ihnen absolut nichts. William kauerte sich unter dem Boden zusammen, da eine kleine Luke zu diesem Versteck führte. Durch den Schlitz im Holzboden musste er mit ansehen wie seine Mutter abermals aufschrie und der blonde, große Mann seinen Spaß daran hatte. Plötzlich verstummten die Schreie, Graham zog hasserfüllt scharf die Luft ein._

„_Ich hasse Muggel! Wieso musstest du auch so ein schmutziges Balg gebären, du unwürdige Kreatur! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Williams Augen wurden groß und wässrig, denn auch wenn er nicht verstand was dieser Spruch bedeutete, so wusste er nun, dass seine Mutter tot war._

„_Durchsucht das Haus! Schnell!", befahl Graham wütend, sein schönes Gesicht war dementsprechend verzerrt. William kauerte noch immer in einer Ecke, rechnete damit gefunden zu werden. Trotz allem besaß er großes Glück, denn die anderen Männer konnten ihn nicht finden. Sie zertrümmerten die gesamte Einrichtung, fegten das Bett mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes beiseite, zerbarsten die Schränke. Nichts blieb heil und keiner kam auf die Idee unter der gut getarnten Luke nachzusehen. William wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, denn auf einmal wurde es still. Die Männer und ihr Anführer waren verschwunden, Rauch stieg in seine Nase. Wie es schien, hatten sie das Haus angezündet und William fing zu schluchzen an._

„_Mama..", wimmerte er leise, Tränen der puren Hilflosigkeit liefen über seine Wangen. Trotz allem riss er sich zusammen, presste den Holzdeckel hoch und kroch aus dem Loch. Er fing zu husten an, hielt sich das zerrissene Shirt vor den Mund und suchte alles nach seiner Mutter ab. Die wütenden Feuerzungen fraßen alles auf, verschlangen von Minute zu Minute mehr und nur schemenhaft erkannte William die leblose Gestalt auf dem Küchenboden liegend._

„_Machs gut, Mama.", wimmerte er leise, drehte sich um und lief durch den Hinterausgang ins Freie. Nur weg hier. _

_°°_

Draco schnappte nach Luft, sein Gesicht war tränennass, seine Wut stieg ins unermessliche. Was hatte sein Großvater getan! WIESO! Er wollte sich zurückziehen, dieses Buch von sich schleudern, doch hielt die Magie dessen ihn fest umfangen, zwang ihn weiter zusehen zu müssen.

°°

„_Wie macht er sich?" Zwei Frauen saßen in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Raum, waren eher bieder angezogen._

„_Er macht mir Sorgen. Seit dem wir ihn fanden war er so still und verschreckt. Immer wieder saß er vor dem Fenster und schien auf etwas Grauenvolles zu warten. Jetzt ist er schon seit 15 Jahren hier und bisher konnten wir keine Veränderung feststellen.", erwiderte die andere._

„_Er ist so ein lieber Junge, aber er spricht nicht über seine Vergangenheit." Die Szene verblasste, eine andere drängte sich in Dracos Gedächtnis. Ein 20 jähriger, recht ansehnlicher Junge stand aufrecht, mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben – vor dem Fenster und starrte hinaus._

„_Hallo William? Mein Name ist Clarissa. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." William, der im Heim als sonderbar galt, war dennoch sehr umschwärmt. Während andere Mädchen es nicht wagten ihn anzusprechen, ihn eher von der Weite anhimmelten, nahm sich dieses Mädchen keinen Blatt vor den Mund, lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Sie war etwas kleiner als er, zierlich, ihre Haare fielen glatt und dunkelblond über ihre Schultern. Sie sah sehr verletzlich aus und William fühlte etwas vertrautes, wenn er sie ansah. Diese Augen – sie erinnerten ihn an jene seiner Mutter._

„_Hallo Clarissa. Es freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen." Williams Stimme war dunkeln und sanft, konnte damit ein jedes Mädchen zum schwärmen bringen. Draco riss die Augen auf, denn dieser William sah seinem Vater so ähnlich! Draco verfolgte in Sprüngen mit wie das Leben von William weiter ging. Durch Clarissa verdrängte er seine Vergangenheit, ehrte allerdings weiterhin seine Mutter. Er schlug alle Warnungen seines sechsten Sinnes in den Wind, zog mit Clarissa in ein anderes Land und gründete eine Familie. _

_°°_

Draco schien wie erstarrt, und trotzdem blieb ihm nichts anderes über, als weiterhin in das grauenhafte Buch einzutauchen. Er wollte es nicht mehr, aber dieses verfluchte Buch zwang ihn einfach! Außerdem spürte er noch etwas anderes in sich, eine Macht die er nicht kannte. Er wusste nicht, dass dieses Buch etwas in ihm freisetzte, was vormals tief in ihm vergraben war – nicht beachtet wurde und jetzt endlich ausbrach.

°°

„_Komm schon, Schatz! Pressen! PRESSEN! Gleich hast du es geschafft!" Ein lauter Schrei drang an Dracos Ohr, als er eine Frau sah, die verschwitzt im Kreissaal lag und gerade ein Kind zur Welt brachte._

„_Ich kann nicht mehr!", stieß Clarissa hervor, doch William gab nicht auf._

„_Komm, Süße, du darfst nicht aufgeben! Bald sind wir Eltern! Ich weiß, dass du stark bist! PRESSEN!" Clarissa biss die Zähne zusammen, ihr dunkelblondes Haar klebte ihr an der Stirn. Ein letzter Schrei, dann wurde dieser durch einen anderen abgelöst._

„_Glückwunsch! Sie haben einen Sohn!", strahlte die Hebamme, William und Clarissa waren glücklich._

„_Ich liebe dich so sehr! Und unseren Sohn!", lachte William befreit auf und bekam den neugeborenen Säugling in die Arme gelegt. _

„_Gott, er ist so wunderschön!", bestaunte der liebende Vater das liebliche, kleine Geschöpf. _

_°°_

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco lächelte. Dieser Junge war ein hübscher Junge. Er strahlte so eine Ruhe und Freude aus, dass es beinahe ansteckend wirkte. Die drei wirkten wie eine glückliche Familie und die Ärzte freuten sich mit ihnen. Allerdings verschwand Dracos Lächeln, als folgendes passierte:

°°

„_Was.. was ist denn hier los?", drehte sich eine Schwester umher, als sie Schreie hörte. Einer der Ärzte kam in den Kreissaal gelaufen, holte japsend Luft. Rote, hektische Flecken zierten seine Wangen, Panik stand in seinen Augen._

„_Wir werden angegriffen! Und wir wissen nicht einmal was das für Waffen sind! Es sind mehrere Männer! Sie schießen auf uns und diejenigen die getroffen wurden, kippten einfach so um! Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!", kreischte er weiß im Gesicht los, William stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben._

„_Nein, ich werde nicht fliehen. Kein weiteres Mal. Sollen sie nur kommen.", meinte er ruhig, trotzdem hielt er die zitternde Hand seiner Frau._

„_Liebling. Bringe unseren Sohn in Sicherheit, bitte! Ich bleibe hier. Ich kann ohnehin nicht verschwinden, ich bin schon viel zu schwach.", lächelte Clarissa traurig, William sah sie schockiert an._

„_Nein! Du musst fliehen, Clara! Bitte! Ich liebe dich und unseren Sohn!", stieß er panisch aus, doch Clarissa lächelte dünn._

„_Ich liebe euch doch auch, aber du hast keine Ahnung wie erschöpft ich bin. Wenn ich schon in Gefahr bin, soll es mein Sohn gut haben." Bekümmert sah sie in die Augen einer geschockten Schwester, die das Baby wieder in ihren Händen hielt._

„_Schwester Mona? Bitte passen Sie auf unseren Sohn auf. Lieben sie ihn mit ganzem Herzen. Ich weiß von unseren Gesprächen her wie sehr Sie sich ein Kind wünschen, jedoch keines bekommen können. Bitte achten Sie auf unseren Sohn und fliehen Sie!"_

„_Aber.. aber.. nein! Das kann ich nicht!", entrüstete sich Mona, sah auf das kleine schutzbedürftige Wesen herab._

„_Doch, Sie können es! BITTE!", flehte William, Monas Ausdruck im Gesicht wirkte entschlossen._

„_Gut, wenn Sie es so wollen, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern und ihn lieben als wäre er mein leiblicher Sohn.. Leben Sie wohl." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, ihr Herz schmerzte. Zart drückte sie das Bündel Mensch an ihre Brust und floh. William und Clarissa sahen wehmütig hinterher, wirkten sie trotzdem gefasst. William hatte zu Clarissa Vertrauen gefasst, ihr alles erzählt. Als sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihm glaubte, liebte er sie umso mehr. Zwar wollte er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, doch Clarissa ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Sie wollte bei dem Mann bleiben den sie über alles liebte, egal ob sie sterben würde oder nicht. So heirateten sie und bekamen nun einen Sohn. Allerdings hätten die beiden niemals gedacht, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt kommen würde wo alles zu Ende sein sollte. Außerdem wusste Clarissa, dass ihr Sohn bei Mona gut aufgehoben war. Sie hoffte nur, dass Mona noch rechtzeitig fliehen konnte. _

_Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgesprengt, der Arzt war vorhin schon geflüchtet. Der Anführer kam in einer Kutte gehüllt herein, hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Seine Gefolgsleute bestanden aus 4 Männern, die ihm brav folgten. Der Anführer zog seine Kapuze zurück, harte und kalte blaue Augen trafen jene von William. Graham Malfoy starrte ihn an, besaß er schon ergrautes Haar, wirkte jedoch sehr fit und vital._

„_So sieht man sich endlich. Die Spur brachte mich zu dir.", zischte Graham wütend. William baute sich schützend vor seiner Frau auf, sah ihn ebenso kalt an._

„_Vater!" Graham riss die Augen auf, zog scharf die Luft ein._

„_Sohn! Woher wusstest du es?", knurrte er verachtend, William blieb unbeeindruckt._

„_Du und deine Leute waren ja zu dämlich, um unter der Luke nachzusehen, nicht wahr? Damals, als ich 5 Jahre alt war. Im Haus, du erinnerst dich? Ihr stecktet es in Brand, doch ich konnte fliehen. Hatte dir wohl keine Ruhe gelassen, dass ich entwischt bin, was?", zischte William wie ein Malfoy, Graham lächelte kalt._

„_Und ich habe dich gefunden, du Missgeburt. Wie es scheint, komme ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wie? Wo ist euer Kind?", raunte er leise, kam langsam auf William zu._

„_Totgeburt. Welch Glück für dich." William spielte seine Trauer perfekt, auch Clarissa fing zu weinen an. Anscheinend wirkte dieses Schauspiel, denn Graham war mehr als erleichtert._

„_Wie wundervoll! Kein weiteres Balg mehr, welches ich töten müsste! Nur noch ihr zwei, dann würde ich meinen Fehler endlich wieder gutmachen! Jetzt ist es Zeit um zu sterben, Sohn! Du bist eines Malfoys unwürdig!", schrie er ihn an, William zeigte noch immer keine Regung im Gesicht._

„_Ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben!", blaffte er zurück, Graham fing schaurig zu lachen an._

„_Natürlich nicht! Aber wie willst du dich denn wehren? Du kannst gegen uns Zauberer, ebenfalls Reinblut, nichts ausrichten!", keifte er ihn an, William verzog seine Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen._

„_Wetten dass?" Und schon ging es los. Graham und seine Männer zogen gleichzeitig ihre Stäbe, während William sich konzentrierte und versuchte seine verborgenen Kräfte zu finden. In all den Lebensjahren war ihm immer wieder aufgefallen, dass er sehr wohl Magie besaß. Sie erschraken ihn und trotzdem wurde er neugierig darauf. Auch Clarissa wusste davon und ermutigte ihn. Jedoch blieb das ihr Geheimnis der Muggelwelt gegenüber. Flüche wurden gebrüllt und William streckte beide Hände aus, konzentrierte sich stärker. Es klappte, denn Schockwellen schossen aus seinen Handflächen heraus, erfassten die Feinde und wirbelten sie durch die Luft. Clarissa konnte nur mit ansehen wie William um ihrer beider Leben kämpfte, die Flüche abwehren konnte – mit stabloser Magie. Trotz allem war er ungeübt und seine Kräfte schwanden. Dies war der Zeitpunkt wo Graham gewann. Zwar verlor er zwei seiner Leute und auch er wirkte angeschlagen, da seine eigenen Flüche auf ihn zurückprallten, aber er gewann. William hatte sich zuletzt über seine Frau geworfen, hielt sie fest im Arm. Graham lachte los und es wurde noch schauriger, als er mit einem einzigen Unverzeihlichen seinen zweiten Sohn und dessen Frau tötete. Danach zog er lädiert, aber dennoch befriedigt davon, ließ ein verwüstetes Krankenhaus einfach so zurück. _

_°°_

Draco bekam kaum Luft, heiße Tränen liefen weiterhin seine Wangen hinab. Graham hatte seine gesamte Familie ausgerottet! Und das alles nur weil sie Muggel waren? Er hatte seinen Onkel, Lucius Halbbruder, einfach so getötet! Seine Frau ebenfalls! Aber was war mit ihrem Kind passiert? Lebte es noch? Draco schluchzte laut auf, er wollte aus dem Alptraum endlich aufwachen! Wäre er nur nicht so neugierig gewesen! Er konnte nicht mehr! Er wollte kein Malfoy mehr sein! WARUM! Ein harter Schrei drang aus seinem Mund, Draco fing zu zittern an. Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Aura schwarz pulsierte, seine Augen sich ebenso verfärbten. Und wieder wurde er in das Buch gesogen…

°°

„_VATER!" Graham wirbelte umher, fühlte sich ertappt und besah sich seinen Sohn genau. Ein junger Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihm, direkt dahinter spielte Grahams Enkel mit einem MUGGEL! Seine verfluchte Frau hatte sich ja eingebildet, dass sie einen Babysitter brauchten. Aber musste es ausgerechnet ein Muggel namens Alfred sein? _

„_WAS!", donnerte Graham wütend und müde los, Lucius kam langsam auf ihn zu._

„_Wo warst du? Wieso siehst du so angeschlagen aus?", fragte er und ließ seine Augen über den zerrissenen Umhang und Robe gleiten. Graham besaß einige Wunden aus denen er blutete. Außerdem hatte er Schrammen von dem Kampf davongetragen. Dies alles war ihm egal, da er gewonnen hatte._

„_Das geht dich nicht an! Wer hat um deine Meinung gefragt!", blaffte er seinen Sohn an, der sich schon früh mit Narzissa Black verbunden und sie sogar geheiratet hatte. Ein Kind namens Draco vervollständigte ihre Liebe und dies alles kotzte Graham einfach nur an._

„_Entschuldige, Vater.", gab sich Lucius geschlagen, Graham schnaubte._

„_Wie kannst du dich nur meinen Sohn schimpfen? Du bist verweichlicht! Genauso wie dein Sohn Draco! Ihr seid eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy!", donnerte er hasserfüllt los, Draco und Alfred hielten im Spielen inne. Dracos Augen fingen zu glänzen an, sein Kinn zitterte._

„_Wenn dein missratener Sohn jetzt zu heulen anfangen sollte, dann werde ich ihn auf meine Art und Weise bestrafen. Glaube mir, ich meine es Ernst!", zischte er zornig los, Lucius wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht._

„_Alfred! Nimm Draco und verschwinden von hier! Schnell!", rief er ihm zu, Grahams Frau kam gerade dazu, während Alfred und Draco schleunigst das Weite suchten. _

„_Graham! Wie siehst du denn aus? Wie war deine Geschäftsreise?", fragte sie entsetzt, Graham funkelte sie wütend an._

„_Das geht dich nichts an, Weib! Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe und verzieht euch!", blaffte er sie an, drehte sich umher und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang. Zurück ließ er eine verletzte Gattin und einen Sohn der sich nichts mehr wünschte, als von seinem Vater endlich anerkannt zu werden. Die Szene änderte sich abermals und Draco sah den letzten Teil seines Ausfluges. _

_Graham Malfoy nahm in seinem Arbeitszimmer platz, seufzte schwer und starrte gerade aus. Müde lehnte er sich zurück, seine Augen wirkten teilnahmslos. Danach griff er in die Tasche, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, ehe er sich erhob und sich konzentrierte. Danach sprach er einen schweren Zauber, der das Leben seiner Lieben von nun an veränderte. Er wirkte mit sich und der Welt zufrieden und sah seine Pflicht als erfüllt an. Ja, er war ein alter Mann geworden, der durch eine einzige Nacht den Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Damit er die Reinheit seiner Vorfahren aufrechterhalten konnte, musste er sie finden und töten. Etwas, dass durch Geheimhaltung seiner eigentlichen Familie gegenüber, Jahre dauerte. Nein, er besaß kein Herz und trotzdem fragte er sich woher der Schmerz wohl kam. All die Gesichter der Menschen die er getötet hatte, zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorüber. Mit einem wehmütigen Seufzen verriegelte er sein Arbeitszimmer, so dass ihn keiner stören konnte._

_Dann stand er auf, zog ein dickes Buch aus dem Regal und legte es auf den Schreibtisch. Gleich darauf sprach er einen komplizierten Zauber aus, verschloss es und belegte es mit einem Fluch. Nur seine Nachfahren durften es öffnen und er hoffte, sie würden es durch seinen Vergessenszauber niemals tun. Kurzzeitig schloss er die Augen, schwang seinen Zauberstab – das Buch verschwand und fand sich in den Katakomben wieder. Langsam drehte er sich umher, schritt auf den Spiegel zu und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Zögerlich zielte er mit seinen Zauberstab auf sein Spiegelbild, schluckte hart._

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ein tödlicher Strahl brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervor, wurde vom Spiegel zurückgeschleudert und traf Graham Malfoy direkt in die Brust. Starr und leblos kippte der tote Körper um und das Leben seiner Familie ging weiter. Hoffentlich nach seinen Vorstellungen. _

_°°_

Draco schnappte abermals nach Luft, hielt sich das Herz und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, fühlte sich durcheinander, zerrüttelt und ausgepowert. Seine Nerven lagen blank und die ungewöhnliche Magie pulsierte noch immer heiß in seinen Adern. Ihm wurde schwindlig, so dass er beinahe nicht gesehen hätte wie sich die nächste Seite umblätterte, abermals ein goldener Schriftzug erschien. Jetzt wusste Draco, dass es keine weiteren Erzählungen über das Leben von Graham mehr gab, sondern das Buch einfach dem Zauber nachkam und sich aktualisierte.

_Graham Malfoy: verstorben durch Selbstmord _

_Miranda Malfoy: Frau von Graham Malfoy, geborene Dunken – verstorben durch Herzversagen _

_Lucius Malfoy: Sohn von Graham und Miranda Malfoy _

_Narzissa Malfoy: Frau von Lucius Malfoy, geborene Black_

_Draco Malfoy: Sohn von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy _

_Wilma Monroe: Geliebte von Graham Malfoy – verstorben durch Mord ihres Geliebten, Graham Malfoy_

_William Monroe: unehelicher Sohn von Graham Malfoy – verstorben durch Mord seines Vaters, Graham Malfoy_

_Clarissa Monroe: Frau von William Monroe, geborene Junkens – verstorben durch Mord ihres Schwiegervaters, Graham Malfoy_

_Nicolas Monroe: Sohn von Clarissa und William Monroe – verstorben vor zwei Jahren durch… _

Jetzt fand Draco endlich die Kraft das Buch zuzuschlagen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Auch sein Cousin war tot, wobei er erst vor zwei Jahren starb. Ob er in seinem Alter gewesen war? Einerseits wollte Draco wissen wodurch er gestorben war, andererseits war er mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Er spürte wie das Kraftfeld um ihn herum verschwand, hörte Blaise´ aufgeregte Stimme. Sein Innerstes krampfte sich noch immer zusammen, hart schrie er auf. Draco zischte aus dem Stuhl hoch, welcher krachend zu Boden ging. Der Blonde wankte orientierungslos umher, sein Körper spielte verrückt. Blaise Arme umfingen ihn, sein Gesicht schob sich vor Dracos. Blaise riss die Augen auf, als er seinem besten Freund in die seinen blickte. Diese Augen kannte er! Es waren dieselben, wenn Harry schwarze Magie anwandte!

„DRACO!" Doch der Blonde hörte nichts mehr. Er verdrehte seine Augen und brach in Blaise Armen zusammen.

**TBC….**

°;°;°;°;°;°

Na? Was sagt ihr dazu? Habe ich zu viel versprochen? Das war wohl der Schocker der Nation, was? Außerdem war es grausam und echt heftig teilweise. Ich habe selber mitgelitten, glaubt mir! Aber es ging nicht anders, es sollte ja ein Schocker werden. Jetzt wisst ihr mehr über Nicolas Monroe und Draco war so dumm das Buch zuzuschlagen.

War es wirklich so dumm von Draco das Buch zuzuschlagen?

Kann Draco mit der schwarzen Magie umgehen? Und ja, sie war immer in seiner Familie verankert, kam jedoch nie zum Ausbruch. Erst durch Graham Malfoys „Tagebuch"

Was wird Harry dazu sagen, wenn er davon erfährt?

Kann Draco ihm gegen Rick helfen?

Können die anderen Freunde ihn unterstützen, wenn Harry sich Rick stellt? Es wird noch ein wenig dauern bis ich zu Rick komme, dafür wird es „schöner" denn je. Ich bin rachesüchtig, denkt daran!

Werden Harry und Draco den Vertrag für die nächste Rally unterzeichnen?

Viele Fragen und die Antworten kommen bald. Ich schätze, es werden noch einige Chaps, aber wie viele es direkt werden, weiß ich selber noch nicht. °sorry° Aber ich lasse mich immer leiten und vertraue auf meine Ideen.

Und es geht spannend weiter! Vor allem mystisch! Schreibt mir, ich bin sehr gespannt darauf! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

P.s. Verzeiht mir meine Fehler, die sich in die Story geschlichen haben! Dürft sie behalten! °huch°

**Dickes Bussi, eure gugi und darkgugi**

°;°;°;°;°

**An tini-chan:** Na ja, Schi fahren kann ich, aber snowboarden habe ich erst einmal versucht. Finde ich super, dass du mir nicht böse bist, weil ich kein Harry/Blaise mache. Danke! Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir dieses Chap auch gefallen hat und dickes Bussi für alles!

**An Connili:** Stimmt, war vorhin eher das Party-Chap. Ich mag Jo und Adrian auch voll gerne! Ja, du auch? Ich wusste nicht welche Idee ich nehmen sollte und da kam mir der Schidome genau richtig, den Bericht sah ich auch im Fernsehen! Stimmt, es war ein „Luft holen" Kapitel, damit dieses hier entstehen konnte. Anregungen wie Rick seine Strafe bekommt, brauche ich immer. Nur lasse ich ihn nicht sterben. Das wäre zu einfach. Danke für dein tolles Kommi! Knuddels!

**An Viviann:** Stimmt, Süße, es kann nicht immer nur schwule geben. Es wäre sonst zu einfach und manchmal langweilig. Weißt du, einige mochten es dann so, andere nicht. Grins. Jasmin? Nein, sie spielt nicht mehr so eine wichtige Rolle, ist eher ein Nebenpairing mit Crash. Und was Rick angeht, da kommt noch was. Aber erst in einigen Chaps. Jetzt kommen noch mehr Fragen auf, was? Sorry! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**An Alraune:** Freut mich sehr, dass dir das mit Jasmin so gefallen hat! Juhu! Ja, diesen Schidome gibt es wirklich! Da habe ich bevor ich das Chap geschrieben hatte, einen Bericht im Fernsehen gesehen. Deshalb auch die Idee. War es genug Harry und Draco? Aber da kommt jetzt wieder mehr. Grins. Danke für dein geniales Kommi! Bussis!

**An Maria:** Ui, magst du es nicht, wenn man „niedlich" dazu sagt? Tut mir Leid, meinte es nur lieb. Bist du echt immer so drauf, wenn ein neues Chap kommt? Das finde ich sehr toll! Danke, dass du mir das sagst! Da macht es noch mehr Freude! Ich hoffe dieses Chap gefällt dir auch? Danke für alles, bussi!

**An blaise-zabini-from-slytherin:** Trotzdem danke! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn Leser von früher sich trotzdem melden, auch wenn sie stress haben. Da merke ich, dass dir meine Storys nicht egal sind und das freut mich voll! Danke, dass du dich gemeldet hast, es bedeutet mir unglaublich viel! Leider gibt es sehr viele die sich nicht mehr melden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Was solls. Grins. Ich kann es nicht ändern, aber dadurch freue ich mich umso mehr, wenn es dann doch noch jemand tut! Dickes Bussi deshalb an dich! Danke!

**An Bea:** Danke dir! Ich hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir auch ein wenig! Das würde mich freuen! Schreib mir wieder, ja? Das wäre super! Bussis an dich und danke!

**An Leilia:** Finde ich auch bei dir schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast! Freut mich, dass dir das Chap so gefallen hatte! Rick kommt noch dran, wird allerdings noch ein wenig dauern. Grins. Vielleicht meldest du dich dann wieder? Dickes Knuddel an dich und danke!

**An Kaktus:** Danke dir! Finde ich spitze dass dir das mit Jasmin und Crash gefallen hat! Weißt du, es war ein Verschnauf-chap sozusagen, deshalb bin ich begeistert, weil es dir trotzdem gefallen hatte! Ich hoffe, dieses Chap hier gefällt dir auch noch? Danke für alles und dickes Bussi an dich, Süße!

**An Story Fan91:** Danke für deine Info, aber „Ski" kann man ebenso schreiben wie „Schi" Beide Varianten sind vollkommen richtig. Grins. Du hast lachen müssen beim letzten Chap? Finde ich klasse! Humor gehört immer dazu. Grins. Hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir auch, Süße! Dickes Bussi an dich! Danke!

**An Moony Tatze:** Stimmt, Lucius war besoffen und Harry mag keine Dusche mit Alkohol. Schade eigentlich. Lach. Dir gefallen meine Charas, nehme ich an? Das finde ich genial! Besonders Adrian und Jo mag ich ur gerne! Die beiden sind mehr als niedlich. Du bist eher anti-Romantik? Wow, und da liest du noch immer meine Storys? Dabei bin ich ein totaler Romantik-Freak. Lach. Hast du sie dir vorstellen können, beim Schifahren? Grins. Die waren irre, oder? Stimmt, die Rache an Rick kommt noch und die vergesse ich sicherlich nicht. Grins. Finde ich so genial, dass es dir gefallen hat! Und danke für das Mega Kommi! Dickes Bussi deshalb! Knutsch!

**An feaneth:** Keine Sorge, die Rache mit Nick kommt schon noch, die vergesse ich nicht. Aber bis dahin muss ich noch einiges aufklären. Ja, Jasmin war niedlich und passt super zu Crash, finde ich. Danke für dein sehr liebes Review! Knuddels!

**An bubble:** Stimmt, es war merkwürdig und stell dir vor, mir fiel es schwer so ein Lemon zu schreiben. Aber es musste auch mal so sein, auch wenn ich ein Slash Fan bin und es bleiben werde! Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, wieso auch? Es muss immer etwas geben, was einem nicht so gefällt. Stimmt, hast du richtig erkannt. Die Charas werden OOC, sobald Slash im Spiel ist, das geht ja auch nicht anders. Nick. Dark Fics sind so weitläufig. Meist, wenn man „Dark" liest, denkt man nur an böse, doch dark heißt auch das Gegenteil von gut. Und das wollte ich damals so schreiben. Einige sahen es auch so, andere eben nicht. Aber es war ein Versuch wert. Grins. Dir auch ganz viele Bussis und danke für alles!

**An Momoko-chan:** Süß! Lach! Danke dir tausendmal! Bin gespannt, ob ich dich dann auch noch weiterhin lese! Dickes Knuddel dafür. DANKE!

**An Moony:** Voll, was? Ich stelle mir auch die Zauberer vor, die keinen blassen Schimmer haben. Schade, dass wir nicht dabei waren! Heul! Mann, ja! Schi fahren war der Hammer, besonders der Anfang, wenn die Schier nicht so wollen wie du willst. Lach! Ja, Crash sollte auch glücklich werden, er hat es verdient. Bin auch schon gespannt wie du dieses Chap siehst! Danke für alles und dickes Bussi!

**An Minnnie:** Wow, drei „n?" War das so richtig? Kenne mich nicht mehr aus, aber gut. Keine Ahnung wie ich auf kegeln kam, aber ich dachte mir, es wäre gut, wenn was kommt, womit keiner rechnet. Danke! Ich mag Jasmin und Crash auch sehr! Jo und Adrian mag ich auch sehr gerne! Hach! Aber Kamelrennen wäre auch genial gewesen! Mist! Ist mir nicht eingefallen, gemein. Danke dir für alles! Knuddels an dich!

**An Feilian:** Oh Mann, ich hasse es voll, wenn ich ein Chap lese und dauernd unterbrochen werde, ich kann dich verstehen! Ja, von bin ich mehr als nur enttäuscht. Ich werde noch diese Story hier posten und dann nur noch bei FF.de. Weil hier wurde mir schon wieder eine Story gelöscht, weil sie dem Rating nicht entsprach. Langsam kotzt mich schon an, weiß nicht, wieso die immer auf mich es abgesehen haben. Aber gut. Ja, Jasmin und Crash sind süß zusammen, aber ich bin auch ein Slash Fan, keine Sorge! Danke für alles, dickes Knutsch an dich! Bussis!

**An Nalan:** Stimmt, es war zum entspannen, damit man dieses hier überlebt. Stimmt, ich kann es nicht lassen sie alle zu verkuppeln, leider. Ich bin so ein Romantik Freak. Aber wie ich sehe, macht es vielen nichts aus. Grins. Sorry, aber ich bin nicht auf Jos Brief eingegangen, sonst wäre es zu lange gewesen. Hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen! Dickes Knuddel an dich! Danke! Hdl!

**An Ginny-Malfoy:** GIN! Meine Güte! Du hast dich gemeldet und WIE! Ich war fassungslos. Du weißt ja, ich surfe immer bei FF.de und habe mir alle Kommis von dir durchgelesen, die ich zu allen Storys bekommen habe. Süße, du bist der Hammer! So lang, wie deine Kommis immer sind! Da merke ich immer, dass es dir alles andere als egal ist! Hier bekommst du von mir einen dicken Orden, weil du dir wegen mir die Zeit genommen hast! DANKE! Was das Kommi HIER angeht – Wahnsinn! Ich war sehr beeindruckt und habe durch dich eigentlich meine ganze Story nochmals vor Augen geführt bekommen. Schade fand ich nur, dass es dich ab und zu gelangweilt hat, wie du geschrieben hattest. Aber da kann ich nichts machen, denn das kommt ab und zu halt vor. Manchmal trifft man den Geschmack, dann wieder nicht. Deshalb bin ich auch nicht böse oder so – es passt schon so! Danke jedenfalls, dass du mir immer geschrieben hast, ich war begeistert! Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht traurig bist, weil ich nicht direkt darauf eingehe, aber das wäre dann zu lang. Ein dickes Knutsch an dich und tausend Dank!

**An Schneewittchen:** Hey meine Süße! Hm, also Adrian und Jo hatten noch kein Lemon, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich darauf eingehen werde. Die Story handelt ja über Harry und Draco. Aber ich bin hoffnungslos romantisch, weißt du ja! Nein, ich glaube weniger, dass noch viele an meiner Story interessiert sind, aber das ist okay so. Geschmäcker sind verschieden. Und trotzdem schreibe ich weiter und werde die Story hier fertig posten. Danke für alles, Süße! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**An Kylyen:** Hey mein süßes Mausilein! Ich finde es immer klasse wenn du mir schreibst! Außerdem waren es zwei ganz große Reviews und die haben mir wirklich sehr gut gefallen! Du weißt ja, würde ich auf alles eingehen, dann würde ich morgen nicht fertig werden. Deshalb sende ich dir hiermit tausend Bussis, weil du immer so lieb an mich denkst und meine Geschichte so gerne ließt! Falls du diese Chaps noch nicht kennst bin ich gespannt wie du sie findest! Dickes Bussi an dich, ich hab dich unendlich lieb! Knutsch dich!

**So meine Süßen! Ich weiß, dass man hier keine Antworten mehr schreiben darf, aber irgendwie habe ich Probleme mit dem „Privat Antworten" Manchmal geht es, dann wieder nicht. Deshalb hier die Antworten! Danke für alles meine Süßen! Bussis, eure gugi**


	21. Risiken und Nebenwirkungen

**Kapitel 21**

**Risiken und Nebenwirkungen**

Blaise war krank vor Sorge. Sekundenlang starrte er seinen bewusstlosen Freund an, verstand nicht was passiert war. Kurzweilig spähte er zum Tisch, auf dem das Buch – so unschuldig – darauf lag. Was hatte Draco bloß mit ansehen müssen? Blaise Herz krümmte sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Erinnerung, wie der Blonde aufgeschrieen hatte, versuchte sich gegen das Buch zu wehren. Anscheinend, so erklärte es sich Blaise, konnte sich Draco aus eigener Kraft einfach nicht dagegen stellen und wurde dazu verdammt weiter zu lesen.

Blaise hatte nur mitbekommen, wie sich Seite für Seite umblätterte, Draco immer nervöser und aufgeregter wurde. Ob Draco bewusst gewesen war, dass er sich mit seinen Fingernägeln im Tisch verkrallt hatte? Dass er daran rüttelte und sich bis zum Ende gegen dieses Buch wehrte? War es das Buch gewesen, welches die schwarze Magie in Draco entfacht hatte? Ob Draco überhaupt wusste, dass diese Kraft bisher in ihm schlummerte und jetzt ausgebrochen war?

Fragen über Fragen und Blaise fand einfach keine Antworten darauf. Vorsichtig hob er den erschlafften Körper hoch, trug ihn durch die steinernen Höhlengänge der Katakomben. Obwohl Draco so leicht aussah, besaß er doch anständig Gewicht, welches an Blaise Händen zerrte. Blaise war diese Tatsache jedoch vollkommen egal, er wollte seinen besten Freund nur zu seinen Eltern bringen. Ob Snape noch anwesend war?

Vorsichtig stieg er die Stufen hoch, seine Beine zitterten unter der tragenden Last des Körpers von Draco. Es presste den Blonden noch näher und beschützend an sich, nahm eine Treppe nach der anderen, bis er endlich in den Gängen von Malfoy Manor landete. Unter der Anstrengung trat ihm Schweiß aus, nur schleppend kam er voran. Zu dumm, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht finden konnte, der sicherlich noch immer im Wohnzimmer lag. Bald hatte er es geschafft und Blaise biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Halte durch, Kumpel, bitte.", wimmerte er leise, wusste er ja nicht was mit Draco los war. Er selber wusste nur, dass die schwarze Magie, wenn man sich nicht nach und nach daran gewöhnte, einen überfordern konnte. Draco selber wusste sicherlich was diese bewirkte, allerdings wollte er sie bestimmt nicht freiwillig in einem Schub erhalten. Lucius Stimme drang an Blaise Ohr, wie es schien war der Vater seines Freundes noch immer besorgt – nur zu Recht. Blaise ächzte, beeilte sich voran zu kommen und spähte immer wieder auf seinen Freund hinab, der noch immer leblos in seinen starken Armen hing.

Mit einem anstrengenden Tritt stieß er die Türe auf, Lucius sprang von der Couch hoch und wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„DRACO! JUNGE!", rief er panisch aus, eilte auf seinen Sohn zu und nahm ihn Blaise ab. Narzissa hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund, musste sich setzen und zitterte am gesamten Leib. Severus Snape, Salazar sei Dank, war noch anwesend, untersuchte Draco eingehend, da Lucius ihn fürsorglich auf der Couch abgelegt hatte.

„Geh zur Seite, Lucius.", wies Severus ernsthaft und dennoch weich an, Lucius nickte und stolperte einige Schritte nach rückwärts. Sein Blick war noch immer auf Draco gerichtet, während Blaise sich zu Narzissa setzte und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Es wird alles gut werden, glaube mir.", krächzte Blaise leise, versuchte sich mit diesen Worten selber zu beruhigen.

„Wird es das?", fragte Narzissa abwesend, auch sie starrte zu ihrem Sohn, während Severus Zauberstab über den jungen Malfoy hinweg glitt, Severus Stirn sich in Falten legte.

„Natürlich wird es das, Draco ist stark.", versicherte Blaise aschfahl im Gesicht, doch sein Zittern verriet ihn. Nicht nur er machte sich Sorgen, er fand jedoch nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit Lucius und Narzissa gegenüber. Irgendwie stand er unter Schock, denn er hatte Draco noch nie so leiden sehen. Die Bilder, die sich unweigerlich in sein Gehirn drängten, ließen kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen.

„Er… Blaise!", herrschte Lucius ihn an, wirbelte umher. Blaise fuhr zusammen und sah Lucius mit abwesendem Blick an.

„Hat Draco das Buch gelesen!", blaffte er weiter, tiefe Sorge stand in seinen Augen. Blaise brachte in diesem Moment kein Wort hervor, nickte nur und fühlte sich gleichzeitig miserabel. Sekunden später fand er seine Sprache erneut:

„Ja, das hat er. Ich kam zu spät. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, ihn wegzerren, aber da war ein Schutzschild und ich kam einfach nicht hindurch! Draco hatte geschrieen, gewimmert und immer wieder aufgeschluchzt! Er hatte das Buch angebettelt damit aufzuhören, doch es ging immer weiter!", wimmerte Blaise los, die Worte purzelten einfach so aus seinem Mund.

„Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich kam nicht zu ihm durch.. ich…", Blaise fühlte sich so schuldig, Tränen liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen, er driftete vollkommen ab.

„Ist schon gut, Blaise. Wir hätten auch nichts tun können.", versuchte es Narzissa, die sich eher zusammenreißen konnte. Schließlich war sie nicht dabei gewesen und konnte es nur ansatzweise erahnen was Blaise hatte mitmachen müssen. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als hilflos daneben zu stehen. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Narzissa hatte es tausendmal gefühlt, wenn sie bei einem Todessertreffen dabei war und Mitglieder oder auch Unschuldige damals vom Lord getötet wurden.

„Ich hab nichts machen können. Ich wollte helfen, ich…", wimmerte Blaise weiter, wippte apathisch vor und zurück. Severus schloss seine Untersuchungen ab, drehte sich zu Blaise umher und erkannte die Situation sofort.

„Er steht unter Schock. Narzissa, beruhige ihn bitte, nimm ihn in den Arm. Ich muss mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen.", ereiferte er sich und eilte zum Kamin.

„Was ist mit Draco?", rief Lucius aus, Severus sah kurzzeitig über die Schulter, während er schon in die Knie gegangen war.

„Er schläft derweil und das ist gut so. Er steht unter einen schwarzmagischen Bann, womöglich könnte er auch besessen sein. Es war ein Schutzmechanismus seines Körpers, Merlin sei Dank, der ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte.", presste er hervor, Lucius stand ebenfalls der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„NEIN!", brach es aus ihm hervor, Severus schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Danach wandte er sich wieder der Feuerstelle zu und rief Dumbledore. Kurz erklärte er die Sachlage, bat ihn darum sämtliche Tränke mitzunehmen. Dumbledore nickte nur und schon verschwand sein Gesicht aus der Glut. Seufzend kam Severus wieder in die Höhe, schritt auf Lucius zu.

„Was hattest du gesehen! Ich muss es wissen! Was hatte Draco gesehen? Was war passiert? Bisher bekam ich noch keine Antworten von dir!", begehrte Severus auf, Lucius senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen. Narzissa kümmerte sich derweil um Blaise, der wimmernd in ihren Armen hing und den Schock erstmal überwinden musste.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach unserer Familienchronik und fand ein Buch, welches von Graham mit einem Zauber belegt wurde. Sobald man darin las, und das durften nur Nachkommen der Malfoy Familie, wurde man in dieses Buch eingesaugt, konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Außerdem strotzte es nur so vor schwarzer Magie, die Jahrzehnte lang in uns Malfoy schlummerte und niemals ausbrach. Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Durch den dunklen Lord lernte ich jedoch sie zu kontrollieren, sollte sie mich durch ihn erreichen. Draco jedoch wurde nie damit konfrontiert und jetzt bekomme ich es natürlich mit der Angst zu tun."

„Was stand in diesem Buch? Was tat es?", verlangte Severus weiterhin zu wissen und Lucius holte tief Luft. Erst stockend, danach immer flüssiger fing er an zu erzählen, wovon Blaise eigentlich nichts mitbekam, noch immer mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte. Narzissas Augen wurden groß und auch jene von Severus standen weit offen. Severus setzte sich ebenso, konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Narzissa liefen stumme Tränen übers Gesicht. Jetzt verstand sie wieso ihr Mann so geschockt gewesen war und nun Angst um ihren Sohn hatte. Draco war ahnungslos in die Vergangenheit eingetaucht und wurde mit der Grausamkeit seines Großvaters konfrontiert.

„Du meinst also, dass Graham Malfoy nicht treu war?", fragte Severus leise, als einige Minuten vergangen waren und die Anwesenden diese Nachrichten erst einmal verdauen mussten.

„Nein, das war er nicht. Und ich dachte immer, dass er meine Mutter über alle Maßen lieben würde.", meinte Lucius verbittert, er hasste seinen Vater noch mehr.

„Und er machte den Fehler nicht zu verhüten, daraus entstand ein Kind. Außerdem war die Mutter ein Muggel, der Sohn William ein Halbblut. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", überlegte Severus, Lucius nickte wieder und starrte abwesend vor sich hin.

„Um den Schein euch gegenüber zu wahren, ging er sie nicht sofort suchen, sondern ließ beinahe 5 Jahre verstreichen?" Lucius nickte wieder.

„Dann brachte er sie um, William konnte fliehen. Er kam in ein Weisenhaus, lebte dort und wurde von den Schwestern großgezogen. Dort lernte er seine zukünftige Frau kennen und lieben, heiratete sie, obwohl auch sie dann in Gefahr wäre?" Lucius drehte seinen Kopf zu Severus, machte den Mund auf, doch kam kein Wort heraus. Sein Kinn zitterte.

„Ja.", krächzte er leise, Narzissa schluchzte leise auf und zog Blaise fest in ihre Arme.

„Er baute sich mit ihr ein Leben auf und auch sie bekamen ein Kind. Graham konnte sie trotz allem ausfindig machen und tötete sie beide, obwohl William noch versuchte sie mittels der Magie zu retten? Kein Wunder, dass er verlor, hatte William nie eine Ausbildung zum Zauberer erhalten. Es war höchst erstaunlich, dass er so lange durchhalten konnte. Und Mona konnte mit dem kleinen Nicolas fliehen.", zählte Severus weiterhin auf, Lucius seufzte nur und nickte wieder.

„Was passierte mit dem Jungen namens Nicolas?" Severus wusste, dass diese Fragestunden schmerzten, aber er musste alles wissen, um eventuell noch besser helfen zu können.

„Er hatte bisher ein erfülltes Leben, wuchs bei Muggeln auf. Oder besser gesagt bei der Krankenschwester namens Mona. Aber… woran starb er?", hauchte Severus entsetzt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge nicht älter als 16 oder 17 Jahre alt geworden war.

„Durch einen Unfall, so stand es im Buch. Aber durch welchen weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Lucius schleppend, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Fühlte nur noch Hass gegen seinen Erzeuger, der sich feige selbst gerichtet hatte. Ob Graham Angst vor dem Moment hegte, wenn alles ans Tageslicht käme? Wäre es überhaupt so weit gekommen, wenn er noch leben würde? Lucius war es egal, denn dieses Ungeheuer schimpfte sich Mensch und konnte kein Vater sein – höchstens nur ein Erzeuger.

„Ich schäme mich so ein Malfoy zu sein.", gab Lucius zu verstehen, spürte die beruhigende Hand von Severus auf seiner Schulter.

„Sag bitte nicht so etwas. Meist kann man nichts für seine Familie. Auch wenn Graham diesen Namen mit Bluttaten beschmutzte. Du bist ein vollkommen anderer Mensch, Lucius. Nur du und deine Familie können den Namen Malfoy wieder Ehre und Ansehen verleihen. Lucius, du bist NICHT dein Vater! Vergiss dabei deine Mutter nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich sie auch kennen lernte? Sie war eine gütige und warmherzige Frau und ließ sich von deinem Erzeuger niemals was sagen, setzte ihren eigenen Willen durch. Ich bin der Meinung, dass du die Charaktereigenschaften deiner Mutter geerbt hast, Lucius." Severus lächelte schmal, versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Danke, Severus. So sah ich es bisher noch nie.", krächzte Lucius leise, Severus nickte leicht.

„Wie denn auch. Wenn ich so etwas über meine Familie erfahren würde, wäre ich zunächst auch geschockt und könnte mich nicht auf eine andere Ansichtsweise konzentrieren. Ich verstehe es, Lucius. Und sieh dir Narzissa an. Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau! Und ihr habt einen unglaublichen Sohn, Lucius. Draco ist ehrlich, feinfühlig, auch wenn er durch den Zauber deines Erzeugers vormals eine andere Person war. Kaltherzig und eingebildet. Wäre da nicht Harry Potter, der ihm trotzdem zeigte, dass man liebevoll und nett sein kann, hätte Draco es niemals von alleine erfahren. Sieh dir Draco jetzt an. Er ist doch ein fabelhafter Junge, nicht wahr?"

Lucius strahlte seinen Freund an, nickte wie wild.

„Ganz seine Mutter.", seufzte er leise, Narzissa lächelte unter Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius.", wimmerte sie leise, Lucius drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Ich dich auch, liebste Narzissa. Mehr als mein Leben.", sagte er leise und wie auf Kommando sahen alle zu einem schlafenden Draco, der sicherlich bald erwachen würde. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, Dumbledore stand im Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Abend, alle miteinander.", meinte er ernsthaft, Severus sprang auf.

„Hallo Albus. Haben Sie die Tränke bei sich?", fragte er sogleich, Albus nickte nur und holte sie hervor. Severus bedankte sich leise, ging zuerst auf Blaise zu und flößte ihm den ersten ein.

„Hier, Mister Zabini. Trinken Sie ihn, er wird helfen.", redete er leise auf Blaise ein, der artig schluckte. Seine Augen wurden wieder klarer, er schüttelte eingehend den Kopf. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich, fühlte sich wieder schuldig und sah Draco sehnsüchtig an.

„Sie tragen keine Schuld daran, Mister Zabini. Das Buch von Graham Malfoy war schwarzmagisch. Sie hätten nichts tun können. Sobald ein Nachfahre der Malfoys die erste Seite aufschlägt, bildet sich ein Schild, was keiner durchdringen kann. Weder Lucius, noch Narzissa wären ebenso in der Lage gewesen. Bitte geben Sie sich keine Schuld daran.", versicherte Severus leise, Blaise nickte langsam.

„Ja, sicher. Aber es tat mir so weh Draco so zu sehen, ich…"

„Ich weiß, mein Junge. Du magst ihn sehr gerne, nicht wahr?", wisperte Narzissa und setzte Blaise einen kleinen Kuss ins Haar.

„Hmmm.", murmelte Blaise, bekam leicht rote Wangen. Severus lächelte, ebenso Dumbledore und Lucius.

„Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Ich wollte ihm nur helfen. Es ist so scheiße zusehen zu müssen, wenn er leidet und ich nichts tun kann.", maulte er leise, Severus Grinsen vergrößerte sich. Erst da wurde Blaise bewusst, dass er ein gewisses Wort verwendete, drehte sich verlegen weg.

„In der Tat, es ist wirklich scheiße, wenn man einfach so zusehen muss.", schnarrte Narzissa, Severus lachte leise auf und stand auf. Er fing den Blick von Dumbledore ein, der nun wieder ernsthaft wurde und nickte.

„Lucius, Narzissa, Severus, Blaise? Ich muss euch etwas gestehen. Harry Potter erlernte von mir einen Teil der schwarzen Magie. Seht mich nicht so geschockt an, nur so konnte er Voldemort vernichten." Dumbledore legte eine kleine Pause ein und bewegte sich ein wenig.

„Harry ist ein sehr starker Junge, aber auch er wäre beinahe dem Wahnsinn verschrieben gewesen. Er befand sich schon hart an der Grenze, als er die schwarze Magie einsetzte, Voldemort vernichtete. Sonst hätte er es niemals überstanden. Als ich ihn danach fand, musste ich lange mit ihm arbeiten – es war sehr anstrengend. Das Problem bei Draco ist nun, dass er eine geballte Ladung abbekam, sich nicht darauf einstellen konnte. Ich werde all eure Hilfe benötigen." Dumbledores Worte, so leise sie auch waren, hallten so verflucht laut im Wohnzimmer wider. Narzissa, Severus und Lucius waren mehr als schockiert, während Blaise nur nickte. Darauf hin sahen ihn einige neugierig an.

„Was denn? Harry hatte es mir erzählt. Ich weiß davon. Auch Draco wusste davon. Harry musste vor Wochen sich mit etwas auseinander setzen, was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Die schwarze Magie nahm die Oberhand ein und er stürmte davon. Wir waren alle dabei, also ich, Draco und Kevin. Wir fanden ihn in seinem Haus wieder, wo er beinahe dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Er war schon bereit zu töten, wäre Draco dazwischen gegangen.", erläuterte er leise, Lucius machte den Mund auf.

„Ich durfte nichts sagen, versteht ihr? Es ist etwas, was von Harry selber erzählt werden sollte. Lucius, Narzissa? Draco war unglaublich! Er hatte in der Schulzeit vieles über schwarze Magie gelesen und kannte sich sehr gut aus damit, warnte Harry immer wieder davor. Wenn er nicht eingeschritten wäre, nicht hartnäckig gewesen wäre, dann hätte Harry verloren. So kam er wieder zu sich und wir alle waren dankbar darüber. Harry ist jetzt schon so weit sie kontrollieren zu können.", erzählte Blaise weiter, Lucius war erstaunt.

„Unglaublich, dieser Junge.", stotterte er weiter, Snape traf der Schlag.

„Potter hatte beinahe gesamt Hogwarts in die Fahrschule befördert?" Snapes Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, Dumbledore hüstelte dezent.

„Das ist richtig, Severus."

„Typisch.", maulte Severus herum, Lucius knurrte ihn an.

„Harry ist ein guter Junge, hör auf James in ihn zu sehen!", donnerte er los, Severus war baff.

„Oh! Gut, ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich garantiere für nichts, verstanden?", zischte er los, Lucius nickte zufrieden.

„Eine Gemeinheit mir das so offen ins Gesicht zu sagen.", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Grundgütiger! Severus! Ich konnte in Harry auch einen normalen Jungen sehen. Er ist wirklich nicht so wie James. Glaube mir bitte. Sei mir nicht böse wegen der Offenheit, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass du dich in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig störrisch benimmst. Wie war das, dass man auch andere Charaktereigenschaften besitzen kann? Ich bin mir sicher, Harry besitzt viele seiner Mutter.", begehrte Narzissa nun auf, Blaise nickte schnell.

„Er ist wirklich cool und absolut nett, Professor.", stimmte er ihr zu, Snape schnaubte.

„Zu mir nicht.", antwortete er stur, Blaise seufzte.

„Waren SIE jemals nett zu ihm?", meinte er gedehnt, Snape sah ihn kalt an.

„Nein."

„Na eben." Severus Snape wusste nicht ob er beleidigt sein -, oder es sich eingestehen sollte, dass Blaise Zabini Recht hatte.

„Ich unterbreche euer Gespräch nur sehr ungern, aber wir sollten Draco aufwecken.", mischte sich Dumbledore ein, rüstete sich bereits. Narzissa und Lucius wurden weiß im Gesicht, Snape nickte hart und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den blonden Jungen. Blaise wollte stark für ihn sein.

„Wenn Draco erwacht, bitte seht ihn nicht als Sohn an. Es könnte, wie Severus sicherlich schon vermutete, sein, dass er besessen ist. Ihr müsst alle Stärke beweisen und dürft nicht verzweifeln. Draco ist noch immer hier und wird eure Liebe zu ihm spüren.", sprach Dumbledore und sah einen nach dem anderen an. Blaise erhob sich sofort und blickte Dumbledore fest in die Augen.

„Ich bin dabei. Schließlich war ich es bei Harry auch, auch wenn ich da eine absolute Null war. Diesmal soll es anders sein.", nickte Blaise, Albus holte tief Luft.

„Gut, bereit?" Nochmals ließ er seinen Blick wandern, holte die Phiole hervor und überreichte sie Severus.

„Geben Sie ihm diesen Trank und dann treten Sie bitte zurück.", sagte Albus leise, Snape kam dem sofort nach. Narzissa war ebenso aufgestanden, schritt zu Lucius und nahm seine Hand fest in die ihre. Vorsichtig schob Severus seine Hand unter Dracos Kopf, hob diesen an. Danach setzte er die Phiole an und flößte den Trank ein.

„Zurücktreten.", wies Dumbledore scharf an, alle starrten gebannt auf die Szene. Durch Dracos Körper lief ein Zittern, ehe er schlagartig seine Augen öffnete, diese schwarz waren. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf, sah einen nach dem anderen an und behielt dabei eine harte und gefühlslose Maske auf.

„Ihr schon wieder.", zischte Draco eingehend und mit tiefer Stimme, Narzissa wimmerte auf.

„Draco, Liebling.", streckte sie die Hand nach ihm auf, Lucius hielt sie auf.

„Nicht, Narzissa. Das ist nicht unser Sohn.", knurrte er leise, sah seinen Sohn hasserfüllt an.

„Das ist richtig.", grinste Draco alias Graham fies und stand auf.

„Hm… der Körper fühlt sich unglaublich an.", streckte er sich und kreiste dabei seine Schultern.

„Hau aus Dracos Körper ab, du…", fuhr Blaise ihn mit geballten Fäusten an, Draco knurrte Blaise eingehend an.

„Ich was? Hm? Wer bist du eigentlich mir zu sagen was ich tun soll!", donnerte Graham los, Blaise blähte seine Nasenflügel auf.

„Ich bin Dracos bester Freund, schon vergessen, Graham?", säuselte er leise und falsch, Graham knurrte abermals.

„DU HAST MICH MIT MISTER MALFOY ANZUSPRECHEN!", keifte er los, nun mischte sich Lucius ein.

„Sprich nicht so mit ihm! Du bist schon lange tot, du Abschaum!", brüllte Lucius los, stieß Graham, der nun wieder auf die Couch zurückfiel.

„Wenn du mich noch einmal angreifen solltest, missratenes Balg, dann erledige ich dich eigenhändig!", zischte er gefährlich, Lucius grinste hart.

„Ach ja? WIE DENN!", rief er aus, Graham hob seine Hand und schickte ungerührt eine Schockwelle los.

„LUCIUS!", rief Narzissa aus, als ihr Gemahl schreiend durch das Wohnzimmer geschleudert wurde und hart an der Wand aufprallte. Stöhnend sackte er diese hinab, etwas Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel. Keuchend sah er hoch, grinste wieder und wischte sich über den Mund.

„Du bist eingerostet, Vater. Normalerweise tötest du doch so gerne, oder? Wieso diesmal nicht? HAST DU SCHISS?", stieß er hervor und kam mit wackeligen Beinen zum Stehen. Narzissa riss schockiert ihre Augen auf, doch Blaise hielt sie zurück, als sie sich zu ihm gesellen wollte.

„HALT DEINEN MUND, DU MISSGEBURT! Wie könnt ihr es wagen mein Buch zu öffnen und darin zu lesen! Es ist nicht für euch bestimmt!", rief Graham mit roten Wangen aus, er blitzte sie alle vor Wut an.

„Das Buch hatte es uns erlaubt und wir wissen ALLES über dich!", keifte Lucius zurück und kam wieder näher.

„Du bist und warst niemals mein Vater. Nur ein erbärmlicher Erzeuger. Bin ich froh, dass ich Mutter nachkam und nicht dir! Sonst würde ich mich ebenso selber richten wie du es getan hast, du MÖRDER!", stieß Lucius hasserfüllt aus, Dracos Aura pulsierte dunkel.

„STIRB!", kreischte Graham los und hob abermals seine Hand. Blaise reagierte sofort, sprang auf Lucius zu und stieß ihn zur Seite. Die Blitze, die aus Dracos Hand schossen, verfehlten die beiden nur haarscharf, während Severus sämtliche Zauber auf Dracos Körper aussprach, diese jedoch nur abprallten.

„Lass deinen beschissenen Zauberstab stecken, Snape! Der nützt nichts!", zischte Graham den Zaubertränkelehrer an, der ihn verdutzt musterte.

„Ich möchte mit Draco sprechen.", erwiderte Dumbledore leise und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„DRACO IST TOT!", keifte Graham weiter, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Nein, das ist er nicht, denn er steht vor mir.", meinte Albus ungerührt, Graham schien etwas verdutzt zu wirken.

„Bist du blind, alter Mann? ICH besitze nun seinen Körper! Sein Geist ist schon längst verschwunden!", donnerte er weiterhin los, doch Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Irrtum. Sein Geist befindet sich noch immer in diesem Körper, versucht bereits die Kontrolle zu erlangen. Spürst du es denn nicht?", erwiderte Albus sanft, Graham kniff die Augen zusammen, versenkte seine Hände in den Haare.

„AAAH! Verschwinde!", kreischte er los und drehte sich im Kreis umher.

„Kämpfe, Draco! Komm zu uns! Teile dich uns mit! Junge, du bist stark! Denk an HARRY!" Dumbledores Stimme wurde immer lauter und fester, Graham zuckte bereits. Kurzzeitig hielt er inne, sah alle erschrocken an, seine Augen wurden glasig.

„Helft mir. Wie soll ich zu euch kommen? Er ist so stark! Ich kann nicht…"

„DRACO!", japste Lucius erfreut los, Narzissa runzelte die Stirn und hielt ihren Gemahl zurück.

„NEIN! Verzieh dich aus diesem Körper, er gehört jetzt mir!", rief Grahams dunkle Stimme wieder aus, er hatte Dracos Geist abermals in die Schranken verwiesen.

„Nein, Draco! Du warst kurz hier! Kämpfe weiterhin! Glaube an die Liebe! Du musst es schaffen! Dray, wir brauchen dich alle! Verstehst du? Ich, Kevin, besonders Harry! Denke an das Rennen! Was ihr beide erlebt hattet!", fuhr Blaise fort und gesellte sich bereits zu Dumbledore. Snape war erstaunt wie schnell sich Blaise wieder gefangen hatte und mit Dumbledore eine Front bildete. Er selber kannte sich nicht so gut aus, wenn zwei Seelen in einem Körper steckten, schritt zu Narzissa und Lucius.

„AAAH! NEEEEINNN! Er wird nicht wieder kommen! Ihr werdet alle sterben! Ihr seid es nicht wert Malfoys zu sein! Und eure beschissenen Freunde gehören ebenso in die Hölle!", kreischte Graham mit irre funkelnden Augen los, zuckte immer wieder. Man konnte förmlich miterleben wie Draco versuchte seinen Körper wieder zu bekommen. Während Dumbledore weiterhin unbeirrt auf ihn einsprach, zog sich Blaise zurück und zückte sein Handy.

„Malfoy Manor. Wohnzimmer. Notfall. Draco ist besessen von der schwarzen Magie! Es geht um Leben oder Tod. Beeil dich!", zischte er ins Handy, klappte es zusammen.

°;°;°;°;°

„Harry? Harry! Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du so weiß im Gesicht? HARRY!", rüttelte Kevin ihn durch, Harry fasste sich augenblicklich.

„Ich muss nach Malfoy Manor. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Draco! Blaise rief gerade an!" Panik schwang in Harrys Stimme mit, Kevin nickte sofort.

„Gut, ich komme mit. Nein, keine Widerrede.", nickte er ernsthaft, Harry wusste es wäre sinnlos Einwand zu erheben. Marcel hatte ihnen vorhin mitgeteilt, dass die beiden so lange frei haben konnten wie sie wollten, da sie kurzzeitig Ersatz gefunden hatten, natürlich nur für eine Urlaubsvertretung.

„In Ordnung. Aber du hältst dich raus, verstanden?", zischte Harry leise, aber eher vor Sorge. Kevin nickte sogleich und so kam es, dass beide gehetzt aus der Fahrschule liefen, alles liegen und stehen ließen. Noch im Laufen apparierten sie und kamen direkt in Malfoy Manor an. Wendy nahm sie in Empfang, sah die beiden erstaunt an.

„Wo befinden sich Lucius und Narzissa?", fragte Harry sogleich, Wendy zeigte ihnen den Weg.

°;°;°;°;°

Die Türe zum Wohnzimmer wurde ein weiteres Mal aufgestoßen, Harry wirbelte herein und behielt einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit geschultem Auge erkannte er die Situation, nahm sich nicht die Zeit die anderen zu begrüßen.

„Potter?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, seufzte danach.

„War ja glasklar.", murmelte er, doch war er erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Harry, das ist deine Chance.", wisperte Dumbledore ihm zu, da Harry direkt neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Ich weiß. Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry sogleich, während Graham Harry ungeniert musterte.

„Wer bist du denn?", zischte er ihn an, Harry lächelte kalt.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Und wer sind Sie?", fragte er zurück, Graham brüstete sich ein wenig.

„Graham Malfoy."

„Der Großvater."

„Das ist richtig. Allerdings habe ich nicht darum gebeten, dass noch jemand hier erscheint! Du bist ebenso lästig wie die anderen hier! Das ist MEIN Haus und jetzt verschwinde, oder…"

„Was oder.", knurrte Harry mit tiefer Stimme, seine Augen veränderten sich kurzzeitig. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh zu sehen, dass sein Liebling besessen war. Trotzdem redete er sich immer wieder ein, dass der junge Mann vor ihm nicht sein Draco war.

„Du weißt nicht wie viel Macht ich habe.", knurrte Graham und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Na dann zeig sie mir mal, hm?", meinte Harry süßlich, hörte hinter sich ein „Gib´s ihm, Harry.", von Kevin. Blaise hatte ihn vorhin nicht bemerkt, eilte freudig auf ihn zu und zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Dumbledore gab mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sich alle zurückziehen sollten, was sie auch sofort taten. Narzissa zitterte und auch Lucius stand unter Anspannung. Draco und Harry umkreisten sich, ließen sich nicht aus den Augen.

„Du weißt, dass du gegen mich keine Chance hast?", schnarrte Graham gehässig, Harry lachte lauthals auf.

„Du Narr! Ich hatte sogar den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier besiegt! Und du meinst gegen mich eine Chance zu haben?", stieß Harry wild hervor, Blaise sah staunend zu. Es war unglaublich Harry zuzusehen, wie dieser seine Maske aufrecht erhielt und in Draco tatsächlich einen anderen Menschen sah.

„Keiner ist mächtiger als ich!", kreischte Graham los, seine Aura pulsierte weiterhin dunkel auf.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen, Mistkerl. Verschwinde aus dem Körper meines Freundes!", schrie Harry los, plötzlich stieg der Pegel an dunkler Magie immer mehr an. Graham riss die Augen auf, als Harrys Augen sich ebenso veränderten, die Aura von ihm sichtbar wurde.

„Du bist abartig! Wie kann man nur einen anderen Mann lieben!" Grahams Stimme überschlug sich, Hass und Abscheu stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Harry kam sich so vor, als würde er dem alten Draco Malfoy, aus Schulzeiten, gegenüberstehen. Er ließ keine Gefühle zu, ging nicht darauf ein. Graham schrie wütend auf und ließ seine Hände sprechen. Harry sprang zur Seite, der Blitz verfehlte ihn nur knapp und schlug in der Wand ein. Graham fing zu fluchen an, richtete seine Hand auf einen kleinen Tisch und schleuderte diesen mittels der Magie Richtung Harry.

Die Anwesenden keuchten auf, hielten die Spannung nicht mehr aus. Sie glaubten bereits, dass Harry verloren war, doch der streckte seine Hände ebenso aus, der Tisch stoppte in der Luft und wurde im nächsten Augenblick von einer Druckwelle seinerseits weggestoßen. Langsam kam Harry in die Höhe, grinste fies und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war lahm! Ist das alles was du kannst? Wie erbärmlich! Voldemort würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er nicht zur Asche verbrannt worden wäre! Mann, der Alte war besser als du!", donnerte er Graham ins Gesicht, der vor Zorn immer mehr knurrte, all seine Kräfte sammelte. Nun flogen sämtliche Gegenstände auf Harry zu, der jedoch ein surrendes Schild errichtete, dahinter Graham auslachte. Die Gegenstände wie Stühle, Bilder und anderes, was sich im Wohnzimmer befand, prallten einfach so ab und ließen Graham vor Hass aufjaulen.

Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Er erfasste mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand die Gestalt seines Geliebten, wirbelte sie in der Luft umher. Graham schrie die ganze Zeit und keuchte, als auch er gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und diese hinab sank.

„Draco!", wimmerte Narzissa besorgt, sie konnte nicht hinsehen.

„Es muss sein, Narzissa. Harry weiß was er tut.", beruhigte Dumbledore sie, tätschelte ihre Schulter. Lucius Gefühle waren gemischt, so sah er einfach nur starr zu. Kevin und Blaise schluckten hart, beteten dafür, dass Draco bald wieder die Oberhand gewinnen würde.

„VERFLUCHT NOCH EINMAL! DU WAGST ES!", keifte Graham los, richtete sich auf und wandte die nächste Schockwelle an. Für Harry war diese diesmal zu stark, so segelte er durch die Lüfte, kam jedoch auf dem Sofa auf und federte daran ab. Und es ging weiter. Harry ließ Graham nicht einmal Luft holen, schleuderte ihm alles, was er hatte, entgegen. Seien es Blitze, Feuerbälle oder Gegenstände, Harry machte einfach weiter und schritt selbstsicher und ohne Angst auf ihn zu. Ein großes Gemälde zischte sich drehend an seinen Ohren vorbei, nahm Kurs auf Graham, der entsetzt die Augen aufriss.

Auch wenn er alles mit einem Schutzschild abprallen ließ, so schwanden seine Kräfte. Er besaß zwar einen jungen Körper, doch dieser war nicht trainiert. Harry kannte kein Erbarmen und schleuderte weiterhin Blitze, schwarzmagische Flüche und Feuerfontänen ab. Natürlich war er darauf bedacht seinem Liebling kein Leid zuzufügen, doch er musste ihn schwächen. Die Angriffe von Harry nahmen immer mehr zu und wo Graham an Kraft verlor, wuchs Harry über sich hinaus. Ein Windstrudel entstand mittig im Raum, hüllte Harrys Gestalt ein. Der Kamin, welcher an der Mauer befestigt war, fing zu knirschen an, während der große und alte Tisch sich ruckend in Bewegung setzte – die Couch folgte. Harry machte noch immer weiter und gab nicht auf. Die am Boden liegenden Gegenstände erzitterten ebenso, kamen wieder in die Höhe und nahmen erneut Kurs auf Graham.

Harry bemerkte, dass Graham immer schwächer wurde, bereits an der Wand lehnte und nur noch abwehrte. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde, bald würden ihm die Augen zufallen. Harry sah seine Chance kommen, hielt inne und eilte zu Graham. Vor ihm ging er in die Knie, legte die Hände auf dessen Schultern und zog ihn fest zu sich. Harry dachte nicht länger nach, küsste seinen Geliebten fest auf die Lippen. Danach zog er ihn noch fester in eine Umarmung, bat um Einlass und merkte, dass dieser gewährt wurde. Harrys Zunge tauchte tief in den Mund seines Geliebten ein, Harry konzentrierte sich. Er suchte sich mittels seines Geistes einen Weg in Dracos Innerstes, suchte alles nach ihm ab. Bisher war alles schwarz, doch dann sah Harry ein Licht, steuerte darauf zu. Er wusste, dass dieses Licht Draco war und so wurde er immer schneller.

Je tiefer der Kuss wurde, umso mehr wurde die Gestalt zu Draco. Harry sandte ihm all seine Gefühle, all seine Liebe und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr. Draco stöhnte leise auf und reagierte das erste Mal. Er umfing Harrys Nacken, küsste ihn fest zurück und Harry war noch immer mit seinem Geist in Dracos verankert. Er bemerkte, dass die Schwärze zurückging und Draco wieder zu sich kam. Das Licht flog Harry entgegen und als sie aufeinander trafen, explodierte das Licht und wurde immer heller. Ein Ruck ging durch Dracos Körper, während sich ein Geist löste und schreiend, durchsichtig, im Wohnzimmer schwebte. Harry beendete den Kuss, sah in die geliebten Augen seines Engels.

„Harry!", keuchte Draco glücklich, Harry nickte. Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry matt und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, umfing ihn die Ohnmacht.

„Harry!", riefen die Anwesenden aus, die sich sofort zu den beiden gesellten. Severus nahm Harry auf den Arm und legte ihn auf die abseits stehende Couch ab.

„Keine Sorge, er ist nur erschöpft. Bald wird er wieder zu sich kommen.", grinste Severus verschmitzt, die anderen seufzten erleichtert aus.

„Dray! Wie geht's dir?", haspelte Blaise überglücklich los, während Kevin bei Harry war und ihn leise flüsternd lobte.

„Hm.. geht wieder. Beinahe hätte ich es nicht geschafft, wäre Harry nicht gekommen. Er drang in meinen Geist ein und suchte nach mir – fand mich dann auch. Also hielt ich mich an ihm fest und ließ mich nach oben ziehen und jetzt gehört mein Körper wieder mir.", wisperte er erschöpft, kam langsam wieder zu Kräften.

„Eigenartig. Harry bombardierte mich mit allem was er hatte und war trotzdem darauf bedacht mir nicht weh zu tun. Unglaublich.", grinste er leicht, während Narzissa ihren Sohn liebevoll umarmte und Dumbledore erleichtert lächelte. Lucius fühlte eine Präsenz in diesem Raum, drehte sich umher und starrte den schwebenden Geist vor sich an. Graham war noch immer hier – nun, eher sein Geist. Anstatt farblos zu schweben, pulsierte er dunkelrot, starrte Lucius böse an. Auch Draco hatte ihn erspäht, kam wieder auf die Beine. Beide Malfoymänner stellten sich auf, sahen den Geist hasserfüllt an.

„Bei Salazar, ihr widert mich an! Um deinen schwulen Sohn wäre es nicht schade gewesen! Ich hätte mit diesen Körper mehr Frauen haben können, als er!", donnerte die Stimme des Großvaters durch das Wohnzimmer, ließ alle erstarren. Draco sah kurzzeitig zu Harry, Kevin hob den Daumen und nickte ihm zu – Draco war erleichtert.

„DU WAGST ES ÜBER MEINEN SOHN ZU URTEILEN!", herrschte ihn Lucius ziemlich wütend an, Graham blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Natürlich! Er ist derselbe Abschaum wie du! Ihr solltet beide zur Hölle fahren!", zischte Graham los, Lucius reichte es.

„GENUG! Du lebst schon seit Jahren nicht mehr und hast nicht das Recht über meine Familie zu urteilen, du Feigling! Du brachtest meinen Bruder um! Du rottetest deine andere Familie einfach so aus! Und das alles nur weil sie Muggel waren!" Graham schien verdutzt zu sein, hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie so voller Hass gesehen. Beinahe wäre er stolz gewesen, wenn er nicht noch etwas anderes gefühlt hätte. Etwas unsicher versuchte er sich gegen das Gefühl zu wehren, doch es war zwecklos. Wie Voldemort einst, besaß auch er eine Abneigung gegen die Liebe, die Vater und Sohn in jenem Moment so fest miteinander verband. Lucius und Draco schwangen gemeinsam den Zauberstab. Es erschien mittig im Raum ein wunderschöner Altar, drauf befand sich das besagte Buch.

„Was.. was habt ihr vor!", rief Graham aus, drehte sich schwebend umher und sah zwischen dem Buch und seinen Nachfahren hin und her.

„Wir schicken dich dort hin, wo du hingehörst!", schnarrte Draco eiskalt und schnaubte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen dein eigen Fleisch und Blut einfach kaltblütig zu ermorden? Auch wenn sie teilweise Muggel waren, sie stammten aus deinen Lenden ab! Meinen Onkel! Meinen Cousin!", rief Draco schmerzvoll aus, doch lodernder Hass in seinen Augen, hielt Graham ab irgendetwas zu sagen. Als Lucius seinem Sohn zunickte und beide zum Altar schritten, fing Graham zu stottern und zu betteln an, doch die beiden blonden Männer hörten nicht darauf. Sie hielten sich nun an den Händen, ihre Zauberstäbe tippten auf das Buch. Dann konzentrierten sie sich und sprachen eine leise, doch sehr lange Formel aus.

„NEIN! DAS KÖNNT IHR NICHT MACHEN!", kreischte Graham los, der sich auf einmal wild im Kreis drehte, zu zucken anfing.

„Du hast unsere Familie ausgerottet, du Schwein! Du hast sie alle ermordet! Meinen BRUDER! Meinen NEFFEN! Nicht zu vergessen die Mutter von Williams und dessen Frau!", donnerte Lucius los, als die Formel gesprochen wurde. Bewusst ließen beide Nicki aus, da dieser erst vor zwei Jahren gestorben war.

„Weißt du was, Vater?", sagte Lucius unbekümmert und grinste den wild zuckenden Geist an.

„FAHR ZUR HÖLLE! DORT GEHÖRST DU HIN!" Noch niemals hallte eine Stimme so laut und machtvoll durch das Manor, ließ Gänsehaut über die Körper der Anwesenden gleiten. Nur Harry bekam nichts mit, da die schwarze Magie einfach zu viel von ihm abverlangte und Harry seinen Körper wieder regenerieren musste.

„NNNEEEEIIIIINNNNN!" Graham hatte das Gefühl in einen Sog zu geraten, denn unter ihm tat sich der Boden auf, Feuerzungen lechzten nach ihm. Graham drehte sich immer schneller, der Geist wurde in die Länge gezogen. Und mit einem Male wurde er in die Tiefen gezogen, der Schrei verhallte. Draco sah dem gefühllos zu, schwang nochmals mit seinem Zauberstab. Durch die Türe, die von alleine aufging, flog Grahams Gemälde zu ihnen. Draco fand noch die Zeit das Bild mittels Zauberstab gegen die Wand zu schleudern, danach folg es auf die andere Wand zu und krachte dagegen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er einige Male, ehe er es in die Mitte des Raumes platzierte und zusah, wie auch das schreiende Bild in den Abgrund gezogen wurde. Danach schloss sich der Höllenschlund, Vater und Sohn wirkten erschöpft.

„Es ist vorbei, die Rache vollendet.", murmelte Lucius leise, Draco nickte. Blaise wollte bereits etwa sagen, als der Raum von Funken eingehüllt wurde, diese immer mehr wurden. Kleine Lichter blitzten auf, wirbelten umher und fanden zusammen. Keiner der Anwesenden sagte ein Wort, sahen diesem wundervollen Zauber einfach nur zu. Aus dem Gewirr von leuchtenden Sternen formten sich durchsichtige Gestalten, manifestierten sich immer mehr. Draco und Lucius rissen die Augen auf, ließen den Altar verschwinden und standen wie versteinert da. Snapes Kiefer landete am Boden, Dumbledore nickte wissend und Narzissa hatte Tränen in den Augen. Blaise und Kevin gafften, wobei Kevin immer wieder über Harrys Kopf streichelte – dieser noch immer im Land der Träume weilte.

Die Malfoymänner bekamen keinen Ton hervor, als sie immer mehr erkennen konnten, die Geisterwesen sie liebevoll anlächelten. Willy stand ganz links, danach folgte William, Clarissa und zu Schluss Nicolas. Sie alle wirkten befreit, nickten den beiden zu.

„Wir danken euch! Tausend Mal! Ihr habt uns befreit! Wir waren durch den bösen Geist von Graham in diesem Buch gefangen, konnten nicht aufsteigen. Dank eurer mutigen Hilfe dürfen wir nun endlich Ruhe finden.", hallte die liebliche und weiche Stimme von Willy durch den Raum, Lucius bekam wässrige Augen.

„Es tut mir so Leid was mein Vater…", fing er an, doch Willy unterbrach ihn einfach.

„Mache dir keine Vorwürfe, Lucius. Du bist für die Taten deines Vaters nicht verantwortlich.", meinte sie milde, nun trat William hervor und kam schwebend auf Lucius zu. Kurz davor hielt er inne und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Du bist also mein Bruder? Wir hätten sicherlich viel Spaß miteinander gehabt. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sehr schade, dass ich dich erst jetzt kennen lerne, wo ich doch wieder gehen muss. Trotzdem bin ich glücklich, denn ich sehe, aus dir ist ein fabelhafter Mann geworden. Du hast außerdem einen sehr tapferen Sohn, sei stolz auf ihn. Genießt euer Leben und seid euch eures Glücks bewusst. Liebt einander und respektiert euch. Steht immer für die Liebe ein, dann geht alles gut. Lebe wohl, mein geliebter Bruder.", nickte er ihm respektvoll zu, über Lucius Wangen liefen die Tränen.

„William.", schluchzte er auf, sein Bruder lächelte wehmütig.

„Nicht traurig sein, ab nun passe ich vom Himmelreich auf dich auf, ja?", zwinkerte er und schenkte Lucius ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln.

„Will, du bist in der Tat ein Malfoy.", erklärte Lucius sehr stolz, alles was er für seinen Bruder empfand, stand in seinen Augen. Auch wenn er erst seit 2 Stunden von ihm wusste, so war da ein Band, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. William nickte, zog sich zurück und nun war Nicki an der Reihe. Clarissa hielt sich einfach zurück und beobachtete alles mit wachsamen Augen. Draco schien nervös zu sein, als der Geist direkt vor ihm anhielt und den Kopf schief legte. Er sah ihm so verflucht ähnlich! Das konnte nur Nicki sein! Danach legte besagter die Hand auf Dracos Wange, die zu kribbeln anfing. Obwohl keine direkte Berührung möglich war, konnte sie Draco durchaus fühlen.

„Nicki.", wimmerte Draco traurig, Nicki lächelte leicht. Er sagte kein Wort, bewegte sich vorwärts und schwebte durch Draco hindurch. Draco hisste kurzzeitig auf, fühlte er all das, was Nicki jemals gefühlt hatte. Als sich Draco wieder beruhigte und Nicki wieder vor ihm schwebte, lächelte sein Cousin ihn entschuldigend zu.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich musste etwas wissen.", hallte Nickis sanfte Stimme durch das Wohnzimmer.

„Und was?", krächzte Draco eingehend, Nicki lächelte – allerdings ein wenig wehmütig.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte er gerade aus, Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Wen meinst…"

„Harry.", erwiderte Nicki sanft, da er Dracos Gedankenwelt kurzzeitig durchforstet hatte. Ja, sein Harry hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn auch nach seinen Tod weiter liebte.

„Ja.. aber…"

„Ich hatte dich kurz analysiert.", lächelte Nicki lieblich, Draco verstand endlich.

„Ja, sehr. Mehr als mein Leben.", gab Draco leise Auskunft, die Anwesenden lächelnden wissend.

„Hm, das habe ich gefühlt. Harry ist ein ganz besonderer Junge. Wenn du sein Herz besitzt, lasse es nie wieder los, denn dann wirst du mehr als glücklich sein. Mein Leben ist zu Ende, Draco, lebe du deines. Erfüllt und mit Liebe." Draco stutzte ein wenig, denn woher sollte Nicki denn wissen wie Harry gewesen war? Da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Nicki wahrscheinlich Harrys Leben aus der Sicht von Draco gesehen hatte. Draco verstand nun und nickte. Nicki drehte sich kurz umher, schwebte auf Harry zu. Die Umstehenden traten beiseite, verstanden nicht was Nicki von ihm wollte. Keiner sah, dass Nickis Augen traurig wirkten und dennoch vor Glück leuchteten. Langsam setzte er sich neben den schlafenden Harry, streichelte kurz über dessen Kopf.

_Mein Liebling! Hättest du je gedacht, dass ich mit deiner großen Liebe verwandt bin? Die Welt ist doch klein, was? Zuerst schenkst du mir deine Liebe, die mich mehr erfüllte als alles andere. Leider fiel über unsere Liebe ein Schatten und ich hätte besser auf dich hören sollen. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass ich durch Ricks Intrige sterben musste, damit du deine wahre, große Liebe finden konntest. Hatte ich dir denn nicht immer gesagt, dass dich immer jemand lieben wird? _

_Draco liebt dich so sehr, mein süßer Harry. Lass dich nicht durch die Trauer meines Todes beeinflussen. Lebe, mein Schatz. Lebe für die neue Liebe. Ich bin jetzt glücklich und frei, kann bei meiner wahren Familie sein. Ich liebe dich, Harry. Danke, dass ich dein Freund sein durfte und du mir gezeigt hast, was grenzenlose Liebe bedeutet. Lebe wohl, Harry. _

Dies alles sandte er gedanklich an den schlafenden Harry weiter, der es sicherlich mitbekommen würde. Allerdings bemerkte Nicki auch den stechenden Blick der Eifersucht, was ihn beinahe lächeln ließ. Damals war ER eifersüchtig gewesen, weil er nicht daran glauben konnte, dass er gut genug für Harry war. Jetzt allerdings wusste er, dass Harry ihn wirklich aufrichtig geliebt hatte und sogar um ihn trauerte. Doch jetzt war da sein Cousin Draco, der Harrys große Liebe war. Es wurde Zeit, dass Harry endlich abschloss.

Nicki schwebte wieder zu Draco, sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Harry ist der Richtige für dich. Das weiß ich. Er braucht dich, mehr als alles andere. Er würde alles für dich tun, Draco. Sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst. Sag es ihm bald.", ließ er Draco wissen, der sofort nickte. Nicki zog sich zurück, gesellte sich zu seiner Familie. Sie alle sahen Draco und Lucius nochmals an, strahlten vor Glück und lösten sich in einem weißen Sprühregen auf. Die Anwesenden waren sprachlos, minutenlang wurde nicht gesprochen. Nur Kevin merkte, dass Harry im Schlaf lächelte und das ließ ihn stutzig werden.

„Was.. was war denn das gerade?", stotterte Snape eingehend, Narzissa seufzte.

„Das waren die nun befreiten Seelen unserer Familie, Severus. Draco und Lucius hatten sie befreit, so können sie endlich Ruhe finden.", meinte sie leise und kam auf Lucius zu. Dieser streckte nur die Arme aus und umfing seine Frau eingehend. Er drückte sie, küsste sie und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie nicht mehr bei ihm wäre! Dumbledore räusperte sich eingehend, bis er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Da nun alles wieder beim Alten ist, werde ich mich wieder zurückziehen. Severus? Sie können folgen, wann es Ihnen Recht ist.", meinte er leise, Severus nickte.

„Lucius? Brauchst du mich noch?", wandte er sich an seinen Freund, doch Lucius winkte ab.

„Danke, Severus, ich danke euch beiden. Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst gerne wieder zurückgehen. Sollte ich noch etwas brauchen, werde ich dich kontaktieren.", ließ er seinen Freund wissen, der Zaubertränkemeister verstand. So machten er und Albus sich wieder auf den Weg und ließen die Familie alleine. Kevin und Blaise standen planlos in der Gegend herum, kamen danach auf Draco zu und redeten leise auf ihn ein. Der Blonde schien allerdings erschöpft zu sein und so verdonnerten Narzissa und Lucius, so wie die beiden Freunde ihn dazu sich schlafen zu legen.

„Aber nur wenn Harry neben mir liegt.", nuschelte er müde vor Anstrengung, sein Körper brauchte unbedingt wieder Energie.

„Klar, wir nehmen Harry doch mit!", ereiferte sich Blaise eingehend, Dracos Gedanken schienen wo anders zu sein.

„Dray? Willst du uns vielleicht erzählen was genau passiert ist?", fragte Blaise leise, Kevin wollte es auch wissen.

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Ich muss einfach darüber schlafen. Zuerst musste ich alles miterleben, dann war ich von meinem eigenen Großvater besessen und dann hielt ich auch noch das Ritual durch. Puh. Dieser Nicki geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er wirkte Harry gegenüber so vertraut, so als ob er ihn gekannt hätte.", murmelte er leise, Kevins Augen wurden groß. Konnte es sein? Immerhin wusste er von Harrys Nicki, aber ob es ein und dieselben waren? Nein, unmöglich, so einen Zufall gab es nicht! Oder doch? Was hatten Crash und die anderen gesagt? Hatte Nicki Draco nicht unglaublich ähnlich gesehen? Kevins Gedanken überschlugen sich, sein Herz polterte hart in der Brust. _Nein! Unmöglich!_

Als Draco sich dann an seine Eltern wenden wollte, waren die beiden schon verschwunden. Anscheinend wollten sie Draco mit seinen Freunden alleine lassen, damit sie auch privat untereinander sprechen konnten. Als Dracos Blick Harrys Gestalt erhaschte, eilte er auf seinen Freund zu, drückte ihn einen Kuss auf.

„Mein Harry. Nur meiner.", wisperte er verliebt und küsste die sanften Lippen nochmals. Danach zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ Harry neben sich auf einer Trage liegend schweben. Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg in Dracos Zimmer, wo der Blonde Harry aufs Bett gleiten ließ, sich bis auf die Boxer aus zog und sich neben Harry legte. Er decke sie beide sorgfältig zu und kuschelte sich an Harry.

„Dray? Wir lassen dich für ein bis zwei Stunden alleine, ja? Danach kommen wir wieder und holen euch ab, sofern Harry dann wieder wach ist.", zwinkerte Blaise ihm zu, Draco nickte müde.

„Ja, macht das, aber bitte vorher anklopfen, ja? Ach, Blaise?", kam ihm noch etwas in den Sinn, Blaise und Kevin waren schon an der Türe angelangt und blieben stehen.

„Ja?"

„Sag mal, wie hattest du Harry so schnell erreicht?", hackte er nach, Blaise grinste, ebenso Kevin.

„Kev hatte mir eine SMS geschickt. Die beiden hatten sich heute, gleich nachdem wir uns trennten, ein Handy gekauft. Harry hatte auch eines für dich gekauft. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er es jetzt bei sich trägt.", zuckte Blaise mit den Schultern, Kevin nickte wie wild.

„Sollte eine Überraschung werden, aber du warst ja so neugierig.", stellte Kevin klar, Draco war sofort hellwach.

„Wo ist es?", meinte er sogleich und tastete unter der Decke nach Harrys Hosensack. Als er hineingriff, zog er zwei zusammenklappbare Handys heraus, strahlte sie an.

„Toll! Und welches ist meines?", meinte er sogleich, Kevin seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Dann erbarmte er sich näher zu kommen, um Draco das seine in die Hand zu drücken.

„So, jetzt hast du es ja, okay? Leg dich hin und schlaf eine Runde. Wir kommen euch dann in ein bis zwei Stunden abholen.", wies er Draco an und drückte ihn ins Kissen zurück. Draco legte das Handy auf dem Nachtkästchen ab und seufzte zufrieden.

„Okay", murmelte er leise, schloss gerade seine Augen. Kevin lächelte zufrieden, stand auf und folgte Blaise hinaus. Ein einrasten der Türe verriet Draco, dass die beiden gegangen waren. Draco hatte auch Severus Trank mitgenommen, den er neben Harry abgestellt hatte. Wahrscheinlich diente dieser zur Stärkung, doch den wollte er nur nehmen, wenn Harry ebenfalls wach war und davon trank. Mit diesen Gedanken und einen an Nicki, schlief der Blonde ein und kuschelte sich fest an Harry.

„Harry, mein Retter.", flüsterte er leise, ehe er ins Land der Träume glitt.

°;°;°;°;°

„Kev?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist mit dir?" Blaise und er durchschritten gerade die Gänge von Malfoy Manor, wobei Kevin eher mit den Gedanken weit weg wirkte.

„Nichts.", murmelte er leise, Blaise sah ihn böse an.

„Komm mir bitte nicht mit NICHTS! Ich meine, ich kenne dich jetzt schon recht gut und ich weiß, wenn dir etwas im Kopf herumspuckt. Was ist denn los?", fragte er nochmals nach, Kevin seufzte und blieb kurzzeitig stehen.

„Weißt du vielleicht wie Nicki noch hieß?", fragte Kevin nach, Blaise schüttelte mit roten Wangen den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, aber als Lucius davon erzählte was die beiden im Buch gesehen hatten, stand ich unter Schock und musste so einiges verdauen. Ich hörte nicht zu. Weshalb fragst du?", wollte Blaise neugierig wissen, Kevin winkte ab und ging weiter.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Ich fragte mich nur was der Geist von Nicki bei Harry zu suchen hatte. Ich meine, er kannte ihn doch nicht.", überlegte Kevin, wollte er nicht all zu viel sagen. Immerhin war es auch von ihm nur eine Vermutung, die genauso falsch sein konnte.

„Hm, stimmt. Das fragte ich mich auch. Vielleicht wollte dieser Nicki nur nachprüfen, ob er der Richtige für Draco ist?", versuchte er es mit einer Erklärung, Kevin schien zu überlegen.

„Ja, das könnte durchaus sein. War nett von diesem Nicki, was meinst du?", grinste er Blaise an, der zufrieden seufzte.

„Ja, das war es. Mann, was für ein Tag! Schlimm, dass Draco so viel durchmachen musste. Merlin, in seiner Haut will ich nicht stecken. Unglaublich…", wisperte Blaise leise, konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

„Wohin wollen wir eigentlich? Weißt du, Blaise, ich habe nämlich frei.", grinste Kevin breit, Blaise bekam ein Glitzern in den Augen.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann würde ich meinen wir besuchen für eine Weile dein Bett, oder? Ich glaube, ich bin unglaublich müde!", lachte Blaise los, schnurrte danach anzüglich und ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über Kevins Körper wandern.

„Du sagst es! Ab ins Bett!", zog Kevin seinen Blaise zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Mit einem Plopp verschwanden sie und versüßten sich auf eine andere Art und Weise die freie Zeit.

°;°;°;°;°

Harry saß auf einmal aufrecht im Bett, er keuchte. Da er so aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, wusste er nicht sofort wo er sich befand. Neugierig sah er sich um, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich mit der Zeit. Von was hatte Harry geträumt? Von Nicolas! Natürlich! Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen, denn Nicolas war ihm erschienen, hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Ob er jetzt wirklich glücklich war? Wieso kam seine Botschaft erst so spät? Es waren beinahe schon an die 2 Jahre, oder waren es sogar mehr – seit Nickis Tod vergangen.

Doch irgendwie fühlte Harry sich von einer Last befreit, hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl Nicki nicht alles vor seinem Tod gesagt zu haben. Anscheinend, und das freute Harry sehr, hatte Nicki verstanden, wollte, dass Harry weiter lebte – ohne ihn, doch mit einer neuen Liebe. Wehmütig dachte Harry an Nicki und sein bezauberndes Lächeln, sowie die schönen Stunden miteinander, zurück. Ja, Nicki war seine erste und richtige Liebe gewesen und trotzdem kam sie nicht an die Liebe zu Draco heran. Eines allerdings musste er noch erledigen. Die Sache mit Rick. Oh ja, der würde bluten – und wie er das tun würde! Allerdings war Harry noch nicht so weit, denn sein Plan musste einfach perfekt sein!

Gedankenverloren ließ Harry weiterhin seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, dieser blieb schließlich bei Draco hängen. Ein süßes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er die zerzausten Haare seines Geliebten sah. Es gab nichts Schöneres für Harry, als wenn er an der Seite von Draco aufwachte. Gott, wie sehr er diesen Jungen doch liebte! Harrys Herz schwoll vor Liebe an, ehe er sich hinabbeugte und Draco mit Schmetterlingsküssen liebkoste. Harry fragte sich natürlich auch wieso Draco von der schwarzen Magie besessen gewesen war, die durch Graham nur noch weiter angestachelt wurde. _Dracos Großvater_. Nun, was war mit diesem Großvater los gewesen? Welches Geheimnis war ans Tageslicht gekommen? Harry war mehr als neugierig, wollte ungedingt alles wissen.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Draco langsam erwachte und anfing seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Harry stöhnte sanft auf, riss sich jedoch von den betörenden Lippen los.

„Hey, Baby.", murmelte er leise an dessen Mund, Draco seufzte zufrieden.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry etwas unsicher, Draco sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Besser. Viel besser wenn du bei mir bist.", hauchte er leise, Harry war zufrieden.

„Willst du mir sagen was passiert ist?", fing Harry an, doch war der Augenblick unpassend. Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich eingehend, er wusste nicht wie und wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ich.. Harry… jetzt nicht. Ich will nur eines.", wisperte er leise und sah Harry eingehend an. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte sofort.

„Ja, was denn?", hauchte er zurück.

„Schlaf mit mir, bitte, Harry! Ich brauche dich so sehr." Draco war den Tränen nahe, er wusste selber nicht wieso. All die schrecklichen Erinnerungen von Grahams Vergangenheit kamen zurück, drängten sich unweigerlich in sein Gehirn. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen, auch wenn es nur kurzfristig war.

„Aber Draco! Ich meine, dir ist vorhin etwas Grauenhaftes passiert und du warst von deinem Großvater besessen! Ich…"

„Bitte!" Draco sah ihn schon beinahe verzweifelt an, klammerte sich an ihn und zog ihn hart zu sich.

„Bitte, Harry. Ich brauche dich jetzt mehr denn je. Ich will dich spüren und wissen, dass…"

„Was..", raunte Harry zurück, sein Herz schlug hart in der Brust.

„Ich will spüren, dass ich dir etwas bedeute.", flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr, Harry zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Aber Dray! Hattest du bei unserem Sex denn niemals das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas bedeutest?" Harry klang verzweifelt, Draco hatte sich nur falsch ausgedrückt.

„Doch, doch!", beeilte sich Draco schnell zu sagen, hielt Harry weiterhin fest umfangen, da der Schwarzhaarige sich ihm schon wieder entziehen wollte.

„Immer! Aber diesmal will ich es noch intensiver spüren. Aber…wie…das weiß ich nicht. Zeige es mir, Harry. Bitte zeige es mir." Harry war geplättet. Er hatte Draco noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen und wusste nicht wie er Draco noch mehr beweisen konnte, dass sein Herz nur für ihn schlug.

„Warst du nur wegen deinem Großvater von der schwarzen Magie besessen, oder hast du sie noch in dir? Weißt du, es ist doch so, dass sie nur ausbrechen kann, wenn man sie vorhin schon in sich trug. Ansonsten müsste man sie erst lernen, damit man so damit umgehen kann wie du es mir im Kampf gegenüber getan hattest.", erwiderte Harry leise, fühlte Draco an seiner Wange nicken.

„Ja, Harry. Die schwarze Magie existierte schon immer in unserer Familie und wurde weiter gegeben. Aber durch das Buch wurde mir bewusst, dass sie in meiner Generation und in jener meines Vaters in uns schlummerte – wir sie nie benutzten. Vater konnte damit besser umgehen als ich, war er doch dem dunklen Lord öfters ausgeliefert. Ich wurde verschont, bis…" Draco unterbrach sich, wollte er nicht mit dem Thema anfangen. Harry verstand ihn zu gut, hob langsam seinen Kopf an und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Du beherrscht sie noch nicht, stimmts?", wisperte er leise, Draco überlegte.

„Doch, ein wenig schon. Allerdings war es zu viel des Guten und ich war erstaunt darüber, wie viel mein Körper verkraftete. Wenn es nur ein klein wenig wäre, könnte ich damit umgehen. Wenigstens so lange, bis ich sie unter Kontrolle hätte – so wie du.", antwortete er leise, Harry verstand.

„Wieso willst du das jetzt wissen?" Draco zog die Stirn kraus, Harry grinste.

„Ein Gutes hat die schwarze Magie. Man fühlt viel intensiver. Hattest du es nicht bemerkt?", grinste Harry schief, nun nickte Draco.

„Das stimmt. Ich konnte vieles mit meinen Sinnen ausmachen, auch wenn Graham meinen Körper übernommen hatte. Mann, du warst unglaublich! Gut, dass du gewonnen hattest, sonst wäre Graham noch immer in meinem Körper."

„Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen, Liebling. Sag mal, ist das ein Stärkungstrank?", nickte Harry der Phiole zu, die auf dem Nachtkästchen stand.

„Hmmm.", stimmte Draco zu, seine Augen fingen zu glitzern an.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir ihn, was meinst du dazu? Den könnten wir sehr gut gebrauchen.", grinste er schief, Draco war sofort dafür. Beide kamen sie ihrer Idee gleich nach, tranken davon und fühlten wie die Wirkung sofort einsetzte.

„Hör mir zu, Dray. Konzentriere dich, ja? Versetze dich in dein Innerstes und forsche nach der dunklen Magie. Hab keine Angst davor und lass sie in deinen Körper einfließen. Aber nur so viel, wie du generell kontrollieren kannst. Ich passe auf dich auf. Kann's losgehen?", fragte Harry heiser, irgendwie war er schon gespannt darauf. Draco nickte nervös, schloss seine Augen und blieb ruhig liegen. Er atmete regelmüßig ein und aus, seine Atmung wurde immer langsamer. Harry beobachtete ihn genau und wartete nervös ab. Irgendwie heizte es ihn ein, denn er wollte schon immer wissen, ob Draco noch schärfer im Bett sein konnte, obwohl er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass der Blonde seine Leistungen noch toppen konnte. Draco war die Kanone und der Sexgott schlechthin, aber…

Draco hielt kurz die Luft an, langsam begann er zu grinsen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte Harry tiefstes Schwarz entgegen – Harry hielt die Luft an.

„Oh Merlin!", stöhnte Harry ungehalten, Draco zog seinen Harry noch näher zu sich. Nun war Harry an der Reihe sich der schwarzen Magie zu öffnen, knurrte mit tiefer Stimme in den kommenden Kuss hinein. Ein Farbenspiel explodierte vor seinen Augen, da sich ihre Zungen berührten und siedendheiße Blitze durch ihre Körper schickten. Als Draco jedoch zu knurren anfing, war dies der Laut eines wilden Tieres – Harry wurde immer ungestümer.

Tief tauchte er mit der Zunge in Dracos wundervollen Mund ein, verbrannte beinahe und schnappte dabei nach Luft. Er spürte wie Draco ihn noch näher an sich zog, Harry nahm somit die Chance wahr sich zwischen Dracos weit abgewinkelte Beine zu legen. Harrys erste Sicherung brannte durch, als er Dracos harten Stahl an seinen Lenden fühlte. Er fragte sich was Draco gedacht hatte, als er die schwarze Magie zuließ. Sicherlich dasselbe wie er, denn Harry brannte unter ihrem Kuss lichterloh. Kurzzeitig trennten sie sich, sahen sich mit schwarzen Augen funkelnd an und küssten sich nochmals. Hart, leidenschaftlich, verzehrend.

Harrys Hand krallte sich in Dracos hellen Schopf, verkeilte sich darin und riss sanft an den Haaren. Draco stöhnte kehlig auf, ließ Harrys Lippen frei und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Harry konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, leckte mit ausgestreckter Zunge über Dracos Adamsapfel und saugte sich leicht daran fest. Er spürte die Vibration auf seiner Zunge, als Draco abermals stöhnte und sein Becken hoch stieß. Harry fing zu keuchen an, denn ihre eingeengten Glieder rieben sich hart aneinander und Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Alles was er wollte war diesen blonden Engel, der den Teufel in sich trug.

Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher, verzehrten sich nacheinander, saugten an den Lippen des jeweils anderen und knabberten ebenso daran. Zungen schnellten hervor, stießen in den Mund des anderen und forderten die andere zum heftigen Tanz auf. Harry fühlte Dracos heiße Hände auf seinem Rücken, Fingernägel, die Striemen zogen und eine süße Gänsehaut über diesen schickten. Der süße Schmerz vermischte sich mit der Lust und nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Draco sein Becken sündhaft kreisen ließ. Allerdings befand der Blonde, dass Harry eindeutig zu viel anhatte, lag er ja in voller Montur im Bett. Harry konnte nicht schnell genug schauen, da wurde er auf die Matratze geschickt und lag knurrend auf dem Rücken.

Draco stieß die Bettdecke von sich, lächelte Harry lasziv und finster an, was Harry nur noch wilder machte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, kratzte mit der einen Hand über Dracos Brust. Draco knurrte abermals wie ein wildes Tier, wedelte mit seiner Hand und schon verschwand auch die Boxer. Gleich darauf saß er rittlings auf Harry, ließ sein Becken auf Harrys Lenden kreisen. Harry stöhnte tief und animalisch auf, denn seine Hose spannte schon gewaltig. Er wollte Draco endlich fühlen und hätte bei dessen Anblick sterben können. Der Blonde ließ noch immer sein Becken sündhaft kreisen, wobei sein Glied steinhart aufrecht stand, mehr als angeschwollen war und immer wieder wippte.

„Hmmmnn, Harry..", stöhnte er göttlich, seine Tonlage ließ Harry vor Lust sterben. Doch als Draco den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die eine Hand auf sein zum bersten gefülltes Glied legte, japste Harry mit tiefroten Wangen nach Luft. Er spürte die dunkle Magie im Raum, wie sie sich über beide Körper legte und die Luft zum Flimmern brachte. Draco wurde immer wilder, rieb sich immer schneller und liebkoste mit dem Daumen seine Eichel. In Harry brach ein Sturm los, in seinen Adern pulsierte heißes Feuer. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr zusehen, denn er würde bald in seiner Hose abspritzen, wenn Draco so weiter machte. Der Blonde schien Harrys Gedanken zu erraten, hielt kurz inne und sah Harry aus halb geöffneten Augen an. Langsam rutschte er mit seinen Knien nach oben, sein Glied wippte immer wieder.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bestand aus purer Lust, seine Hände krallten sich in Dracos unglaubliche Pfirsichbacken. Oh ja, er wollte ihn, wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren! Draco kam immer näher, so nahe, bis seine Spitze Harrys Mund erreichte. Danach schob er seine Hand grob in Harrys Haar, zog den Kopf hoch. Harry knurrte abermals, leckte sich über die Lippen und zog Draco hart zu sich. Harry brauchte keine Aufforderung, er sah einfach zu Draco hoch und ließ zeitgleich seine Zunge sprechen. Als die Spitze seiner Zunge die Eichel berührte, stöhnte Draco wimmernd auf, sein Glied zuckte abermals in die Höhe. Dies gefiel Harry, denn er lächelte teuflisch, wiederholte das Spiel.

Beim dritten Mal wurde Draco unruhig, sein Atem ging schnell und laut. Harrys Kopf schoss nach vorne, sein Mund öffnete sich. Mit einem Mal stülpte seine heißen Lippen um Dracos Eichel, saugte fest an der prallen und warmen Spitze. Draco schrie leise auf, keuchte und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Mutter Morgana! Harry, ich fühle deine Zunge so intensiv! Gott, das ist geil!", stieß er abgehackt hervor, Harry hatte eher den Mund voll. Nochmals saugte er hart daran, ließ seine Zunge sprechen und entließ die Eichel wieder. Er bemerkte nochmals, dass Dracos Glied hart wippte, grinste leicht und umschloss abermals mit seinem Mund die Spitze.

„Uh, ja! Harry, saug noch härter, bitte! Hmmnn, das ist guuuut.", stöhnte Draco mit tiefer Stimme, die ihm die schwarze Magie verlieh. Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, saugte und leckte daran, umkreiste mit seiner Zunge die pralle Spitze. Danach krallte er seine Nägel in Dracos Po, und mit einem Ruck zog er Draco hart zu sich. Harrys Mund öffnete sich noch ein Stück, er liebte es, wenn der harte Stahl in seinem Schlund verschwand. Harry spürte das pulsieren des Gliedes in seinem Mund, er saugte noch fester und fing an seinen Kopf nach vorne und zurück zu bewegen. Draco schrie heiser auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und knurrte abermals. Er half Harry, indem er mit seinen Händen an Harrys Kopf den Takt vorgab, sein Becken verflucht sexy bewegte und immer wieder Harrys Mund vögelte. Keuchend sah er dabei zu, wie sein nasses und pralles Glied immer wieder zwischen Harrys geschwollene Lippen in den heißen Mund stieß, wie Harrys Zunge hervorschnellte und seinen Schaft umkreiste.

„Gott, du bist der Wahnsinn! Oh Merlin!", stieß Draco zischend aus, sein Körper fing vor ungezügelter Lust zu zittern an. Immer heftiger stieß er in Harrys willigen Mund, der sogar Schluckbewegungen ausübte. Draco spürte die schwarze Magie in seinen Venen pulsieren, welche die Empfindungen noch mehr intensivierte. Langsam wurde er in einen Strudel gesogen, stöhnte immer heftiger auf.

„WARTE!", rief Draco beherrscht aus, denn er wäre beinahe gekommen. Harry war eben ein Traum, was Blow Jobs anging und verflucht, der Schwarzhaarige wusste es – so wie er jetzt mit schwarzen Augen grinste. Bevor Draco handeln konnte, packte Harry ihn hart an, schmiss ihn aufs Bett und nahm Dracos geschwollene und warme Lippen in Beschlag. Harry knurrte in den Kuss hinein, drang mit seiner Zunge tiefer in Dracos Mund vor und brachte den Blonden unter sich zum Wimmern und zum Winden. Draco sah bunte Funken vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, zerrte wie wild an Harrys Kleidung. Plötzlich riss sich Harry los, keuchte Draco ins Gesicht. Harry wartete einfach ab, während Draco es verflucht eilige hatte. Wie ein wildes Tier riss er Harrys Shirt in zwei, fummelte an Harrys Hosen herum. Harry lachte leise auf, was Draco stutzen ließ.

„Wieso so umständlich?", zischte Harry, wedelte mit seiner Hand und schon war er ebenso nackt. Draco bestaunte seinen Geliebten so, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Dessen Schönheit brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand, ließ ihn wieder nahe der Schwelle seines Orgasmus treiben. Draco leckte sich gerade über die Lippen, wollte Harrys prachtvollen Stahl in seinem Mund fühlen, als er hart ins Kissen gedrückt wurde, Harry ihn mit heißen Lippen liebkoste. Harry leckte und saugte, hinterließ einige Knutschflecken auf Dracos makelloser Haut. Der Blonde zischte immer wieder, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Harrys Küsse brannten auf seiner Haut und sein Freund machte einfach weiter. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen kratzten über Dracos Brust, hinterließen rosa Striemen. Draco geilte das noch mehr auf, denn diese Behandlung schicke weitere Stromschläge durch seinen vor Lust schreienden Körper.

Draco bäumte sich auf, denn Harry nahm seinen Stahl abermals in seinen Mund, sein Kopf schnellte immer wilder auf und ab. Draco schnappte nach Luft, sein Becken stand in Flammen. Diese Gefühle brachten ihn um den Verstand, denn die saugende Enge betörte ihn einfach. Er hörte Harry etwas murmeln, doch sein Verstand konnte es nicht verarbeiten. Harry leckte und saugte gerade an seinen Hoden, massierte Dracos Eingang, drang aber nicht ein.

„HARRY!", stieß Draco verzweifelt aus, sein Becken schnellte immer wieder nach oben. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, wollte Harry tief in sich fühlen. Doch sein Freund ließ ihn zappeln und das machte Draco vollkommen fertig. Plötzlich hörte Harry mit der Behandlung auf, Draco sah an sich hinab.

„Ich fragte, wie du es willst.", knurrte Harry leidenschaftlich, seine Hand massierte gerade Dracos nassen Schaft und rieb den Stahl immer schneller und fester.

„Gott, ja! Ja! JAAA! Hart! Ich will es hart!", schrie Draco heiser auf, ein heftiger Schwindel erfasste ihn. Er hörte Harrys heiseres Lachen, fühlte den warmen Atem und die weiche Zunge, die sein kleines Loch bearbeiteten. Harry leckte immer wieder darüber, hob allerdings, damit er besser dazu kam, Dracos Becken hoch, saugte sich am Loch eingehend fest. Er hörte den Blonden aufschreien, hörte wie Draco um mehr bettelte.

„Verflucht, Harry! Ich will dich endlich in mir spüren!" Draco war außer Kontrolle und Harry ließ von ihm ab. Noch mal ein Wedeln mit seiner Hand und schon war sein Glied eingeschmiert.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Harrys Stimme streichelte Dracos Ohr und sandte abermals Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper.

„JA!" Draco war schon beinahe sauer, da Harry noch immer nicht weiter tat. Er schnurrte beinahe glücklich, als Harry ihn umherdrehte und sein Becken hochzog, Draco demütig vor ihm kniete. Abermals leckte Harry über Dracos Loch, zog die Backen auseinander und tänzelte mit der Zunge wild umher. Er vergrub sich geradewegs zwischen Dracos Spalte, konnte nicht genug von seinem Liebling bekommen. Ja, Draco war heiß, verflucht heiß und er wollte es nicht anders. Ohne Draco vorzuwarnen, positionierte er sich zwischen Dracos weit gespreizten Beinen und setzte an. Er versank in Draco ohne Vorbereitung, hörte wie Draco hart aufschrie. Sei es aus Lust, oder Schmerz.

Harry bekam dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, wollte sich schon zurückziehen.

„Wehe du wagst es!", zischte ihn Draco über die Schulter linsend an und Harry grinste. Hart griff er nach Dracos Hüften, schob sich weiterhin in den Blonden hinein und verging beinahe. Da er Draco nicht geweitet hatte, war der Blonde enger als sonst, schickte Harry geradewegs in die Hölle. Bei Merlin, Draco war so verflucht eng und heiß, so dass es Harry schwer fiel nicht gleich abzuspritzen.

„Oh Draco! Du fühlst dich so göttlich an! Das ist unglaublich!", stöhnte Harry lange auf, als er tief in Draco versunken war und ihm trotzdem die Zeit gab sich an Harrys Ausmaß zu gewöhnen. Langsam wurde Draco zappelig, er wackelte mit seinem Hintern. Für Harry war das Auforderung genug, so fing er an sich langsam zu bewegen. Und dann passierte etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatten. Ihre beiden Seelen vermischten sich durch die Verbindung, verschmolzen miteinander. Beide schrieen laut auf, ihre Stimmen überschlugen sich. Harry zog sich schnell zurück, stieß heftig zu und traf Dracos Lustzentrum. Der Blonde driftete komplett ab, schrie nochmals auf. Das was er fühlte war nicht zu beschreiben. Sämtliche Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein, er fühlte Harry intensiver denn je. Den pulsierenden, harten und starken Schaft, der sich wie Stahl in ihn bohrte, immer wieder Dracos Lustzentrum traf. Dadurch schossen sämtliche Wellen der puren Ekstase durch seinen Körper. Früher war es so, dass die Blitze irgendwo anfingen und in seinen Lenden explodierten. Jetzt explodierte sein gesamter Körper und das bei einem jeden göttlichen Stoß seines Geliebten.

Harrys Stöße wurden immer wilder, immer heftiger. Er verschmolz mit Draco auf eine nie gekannte Art und Weise, fühlte sich mit ihm als eine einzige Person. Sie teilten sich die Gefühle, schickten sie dem anderen zu. Es war so, als ob sie beide den anderen nahmen und gleichzeitig genommen wurden. Der Pegel an Magie nahm immer mehr zu, ebenso die lustvollen Schreie die das Zimmer erfüllten. Harry stieß immer schneller und härter in den willigen Körper hinein, spürte wie Dracos Muskelring und Innenmuskulatur sein Glied immer stärker massierte. Draco wurde immer enger und Harrys Sinne verschwanden in einen Strudel explodierender Gefühle.

Er wurde noch schneller und schon bald handelte er nur noch. Haut klatschte an Haut, Dracos Hoden zogen sich immer mehr zusammen. Sein Glied schmerzte und seine Spitze tropfte bereits. Als Harrys Hand sich unter ihn schob, seinen harten Stahl umfasste und im Einklang der harten und festen, sowie tiefen Stöße rieb, katapultierte Draco sich in eine andere Welt. Sein gesamter Körper stand im Flammen, er hatte das Gefühl Harrys Atem, Mund und Hände überall zu spüren. Eine jede Faser seines Körpers reagierte und dann erreichte er mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit den schönsten Gipfel der Lust.

„GOOTT! HAAARRYYY!", kreischte Draco los, als sein Glied sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte, im Sekundentakt immer wieder abspritzte und das Kissen mit seinen warmen Samen benetzte. Draco war nicht mehr auf dieser Welt, befand sich bereits in der Hölle und ließ sich von den Flammen der Leidenschaft verzehren. Als Draco hart abspritzte, engte er auch Harry ein, der nochmals tief Lust holte und seinen schönsten Orgasmus in die Welt hinausschrie. Heftiger Schwindel erfasste ihn, er folgte Draco und kam mit seinen Namen auf den Lippen.

Dann war es ruhig, nur ihre Herzen klopften sehr laut in ihren Brustkörben. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, der Schwindel war noch immer anwesend. Sie kamen wieder zu sich, Harry lag auf Draco und konnte nicht fassen was er da gerade erlebt hatte. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich gewesen, um es erklären zu können. Auch Draco regte sich wieder, während Harry sich ihm langsam entzog und kurzzeitig nachsah, ob Draco blutete. Dem war nicht so und Harry seufzte erleichtert aus.

„Harry? Bin ich im Himmel?", hörte der Ex-Gryffindor Dracos engelhafte Stimme, besagter Engel drehte sich strahlend zu ihm und kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme. Beide besaßen wieder ihre normale Augenfarbe und Draco hätte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen können als diese Art von Sex. Als er kam, überfluteten viele verschiedene Gefühle von Harry und ihm gemischt – seinen Körper. Darunter befand sich auch Liebe, tiefe und aufrichtige Liebe, die Draco beinahe zum weinen gebracht hätte.

„Ich bin es jedenfalls.", keuchte Harry mit tiefroten Wangen und einem fetten Grinsen. Er küsste Draco liebevoll auf den Mund und rieb seine Nase an der seinen.

„War das hart genug? Ich dachte eher daran, dass du es zärtlich haben wolltest.", schmunzelte Harry eingehend, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damit hatte es nichts zu tun. Es musste so sein, verstehst du? Alles was ich wollte war dich in mir zu spüren, auf zwei Arten. Erstens solltest du mich in den Himmel stoßen und zweitens wollte ich mit dir auch auf seelischer Basis vereint sein. So wie bei unserem Kuss im Wohnzimmer, als du mich suchtest und fandest. Weißt du was ich damit meine?", blickte Draco zu seinem Schatz hoch, da er sich an Harrys Brust gekuschelt hatte.

„Hmm, ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Dieser Gedanke kam mir allerdings auch. Geht es dir gut? Ich meine, ich hatte dich nicht vorbereitet und…", murmelte Harry verlegen, da er wie ein wildes Tier gehandelt hatte. Danach hörte er Dracos Lachen, sah das Strahlen in seinen Augen.

„Anfangs brannte es ein wenig, aber ich entspannte mich schnell. Da du mich nicht vorbereitet hattest, konnte ich dich noch viel intensiver spüren. Und dann das mit der schwarzen Magie! Wow, das war der Hammer.", träumte Draco vor sich hin, Harry nickte zufrieden.

„Ja, das war es.", versicherte er ihm. Minutenlang lagen sie schweigend beieinander, hatten sich schon gereinigt und genossen die Minuten zu zweit.

°;°;°;°;°

„Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber Blaise und Kevin werden bald ins Zimmer platzen, um uns abzuholen.", grinste Draco schief, Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir uns schnell anziehen!", ereiferte sich Harry und sprang aus dem Bett. Draco wirkte etwas verdutzt, doch machte er es Harry gleich. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs – er wollte diesmal keine schwarze Magie anwenden – bezog er das Bett frisch und richtete es her. Danach öffnete er mit einem weiteren Schlenker die Fenster, damit frische Luft einströmen konnte. Harry war bereits fertig und Draco knöpfte sich gerade die Hose zu.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich zaubern kann, sonst hätte ich mein Shirt niemals so schnell wieder ganz bekommen.", zwinkerte er seinem Geliebten zu, Draco wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich war so verdammt scharf auf dich.", nuschelte er undeutlich, Harry lachte auf und umschritt das Bett. Er zog Draco sanft an sich, wiegte ihn umher und hob dann seinen Kopf an, um ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Ich liebe es wenn du leidenschaftlich bist.", wisperte er an dessen Lippen und fing zu gurren an.

„Ich liebe den Sex mit dir.", flüsterte er weiter, „Und der heute war die perfekte Krönung."

„Und…" Harry hielt kurz inne, sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Himmel, ich liebe dich so sehr.", krächzte er emotional, Dracos Augen fingen zu leuchten an.

„Wirklich?" Draco wirkte beinahe schüchtern, konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte.

„Ja!" Harry bekam beinahe keine Luft, als Draco ihn stürmisch umarmte und sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Harry, ich liebe dich schon so lange. Ich will und kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein.", wimmerte er leise, Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und lachte los. Trotz allem mischte sich ein glückliches Schluchzen darunter, denn Draco erwiderte seine Liebe!

„Gott, Draco!", rief er aus und hielt seinen Liebling noch länger fest.

„Ich… ich bin so glücklich. Draco…", hauchte er leise und drückte sich noch näher an seinen Geliebten.

„Ich auch…jetzt wieder.", antwortete Draco einsilbig, da er an die vergangenen Stunden erinnert wurde.

„Willst du es mir jetzt erzählen, Liebling?", fragte Harry einfühlsam, löste die Umarmung und setzte sich mit ihm aufs Bett. Draco versteifte sich, blieb einige Sekunden sprachlos, sah danach Harry eingehend von der Seite her an.

„Das was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist der Schock der Nation, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich danach noch verstehen wirst, aber ich vertraue dir. Wenn du es wissen willst, werde ich es dir sagen.", erwiderte er tonlos, Harry nickte und hörte gespannt zu. Draco holte tief Luft und erzählte davon, wie Lucius an ihm vorbeigerauscht war, Draco neugierig wurde. Er erzählte außerdem, dass er seiner Neugierde niemals nachgehen hätte dürfen, denn dies war sein seelischer Untergang gewesen. Und dann kam er zum wesentlichen Teil der Vergangenheit, gab alles wieder, wie er es gesehen hatte. Er bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Harry immer heftiger atmete und dann die Augen aufriss, als der Name „Willy Monroe" fiel.

Durch Harrys Körper schoss der Blitz der Erkenntnis, ließ sein Herz durch Schockstromstöße trommeln. Schweiß trat aus allen Poren, ihm wurde schwindlig. Als Draco dann von William berichtete, auch, dass die beiden einen Sohn hatten, bekam Harry kaum Luft. War das ein Zufall? Oh Merlin, was musste Draco bloß mitmachen? Für Harry kam jetzt erst der eigentliche Schock, als Draco die letzten Sätze sprach:

„Im Buch wurde dann aufgelistet, wer aller gestorben war und vor allem durch wem: Graham Malfoy. Das Kind, ein Sohn, der beiden wurde der Krankenschwester namens Mona übergeben. Laut dem Buch starb er allerdings vor zwei Jahren und sein Name war _Nicolas Monroe_."

_Nicolas Monroe… Nicolas Monroe_, hallte es in Harrys Kopf immer wieder. _Nicki_

Harry kam sich vor, als ob er einen Fausthieb abbekommen hätte. Tränen traten in seine Augen, er war mehr als verwirrt. Konnte es sein, dass _sein_ Nicki gemeint war? Gab es so viele Jungen die vor ca. zwei Jahren starben und Nicolas Monroe hießen? _Nein_. Deshalb hatte Harry sich so sehr zu Nicki hingezogen gefühlt. Es war die Ähnlichkeit zu Draco, die ihn angezogen hatte. Die beiden waren Cousins gewesen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Harry?", wisperte Draco erschüttert, als Harry hart zu schluchzen anfing und dauernd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Harry? Was ist denn mit dir? Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber mir geht es gut. Weißt du? Als du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, konnten wir Grahams Opfer als Geister sehen.", meinte Draco leise und zog Harry in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

„Ach ja?", quetschte Harry wimmernd hervor und sah Draco aus traurigen Augen an.

„Ja! Sie waren alle wieder beisammen und konnten endlich Frieden schließen. Auch wenn Nicolas nicht durch Graham umgebracht wurde, so traf ihn trotzdem der Fluch und er wurde nach seinem Tod ebenfalls im Buch festgehalten. Sie waren alle glücklich und bedankten sich bei mir und meinem Vater. Aber dann war da etwas ganz eigenartiges.", murmelte Draco und küsste immer wieder Harrys Kopf.

„Und was?", schluchzte Harry und klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Draco.

„Nicki sah mich so komisch an, schwebte durch mich hindurch und las dadurch meine Gedanken, meine Vergangenheit. Er fragte mich, ob ich dich liebte. Ich antwortete ihm, dass es so sei."

„Und was hat er dann getan?" Harry bekam sich kaum ein, drückte sich näher an Draco und weinte leise weiter.

„Er schwebte zu dir und setzte sich zu dir hin. Also.. auch wenn das jetzt komisch klingt, aber ich war echt eifersüchtig, so wie er dich angesehen hatte? Man konnte beinahe das Gefühl bekommen, dass er dich kannte. Es wirkte, als ob er dir etwas mitteilte, aber er sprach kein Wort. Dann kam er wieder auf mich zu und meinte, dass ich der Richtige für dich sei, dass ich dir sagen sollte, dass ich dich liebe.", meinte Draco leise und nachdenklich, Harry schluchzte noch immer, diesmal lauter. Verflucht, das tat so weh!

„Du _bist_ der Richtige für mich, Draco!", rief Harry auf einmal panisch aus, löste sich von ihm und sah Draco bittend an. Draco zerriss es das Herz, weil er Harry noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen hatte.

„Baby, was ist mit dir? Harry? Bitte, sag mir doch was los ist.", runzelte Draco die Stirn, Harry kniete vor ihm am Boden und nahm Dracos Hände in seine.

„Draco, Liebling!", schluchzte er und rang nach Fassung, „Egal was auch passiert, egal was du noch herausfinden solltest, denke immer daran, dass ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich so sehr, es tut manchmal richtig weh. Du bist die _Liebe meines Lebens_ und noch nie habe ich einen Menschen mehr geliebt wie dich. Ich weiß, es mag vielleicht komisch klingen, dass ich dir das jetzt sage, aber erinnere dich an meine Worte, wenn du einmal unsicher sein solltest. Du warst und bist für mich niemals ein Ersatz. Ich liebe dich schon seit so vielen Jahren und erkannte es einfach nicht. Seit… seit der Schulzeit, dem dritten Jahr, um genau zu sein, wenn ich recht überlege. Ich bitte dich nur an meine Worte zu denken, wenn…" Harry brach ab, senkte den Kopf und sank weinend in sich zusammen.

Draco war schockiert, rutschte vom Bett hinab auf den Boden und kannte sich absolut nicht mehr aus. Was hatte Harry so aus der Fassung gebracht? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Teilte Harry den Schmerz so sehr mit ihm? So sehr, weil er ihn auch liebte? Weil sie Seelenverwandte waren? Wieso sagte Harry dies alles zu ihm?

„Ja, ich werde daran denken, aber wieso sagst du mir das jetzt, Harry? Ich habe es tausendmal gespürt, dass du mich aufrichtig liebst und ich würde niemals daran zweifeln. Glaube mir, hm? Ich liebe dich doch auch?", meinte Draco treuherzig, Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und schon warf er sich in Dracos Arme. Schluchzend vergrub er seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge von Draco, zitterte am gesamten Leib.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Draco, so Leid. So…..Leid. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, vergiss das nie." Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, löste sich Harry, drückte Draco einen festen und verzweifelten Kuss auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„HARRY!", rief Draco ihm hinterher, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hatte Harrys Verhalten etwas mit seinem Geheimnis zu tun? Draco dachte scharf nach und kam dennoch zu keinem Schluss. Plötzlich ging die Türe abermals auf, Blaise kam gehetzt herein und steuerte auf Draco zu.

„Dray! Wie geht es dir! Was ist denn passiert? Ich meine, Harry… Er lief an uns vorbei und Kevin jagt ihm gerade nach. Draco?" Blaise war verwirrt, nicht weniger als Draco. Der Blonde setzte sich abermals, klopfte aufs Bett und wies Blaise somit an es ihm gleich zu tun. Als sein bester Freund saß, fing Draco von neuem an. Erzählte was er im Buch gesehen hatte und wie Harry nun darauf reagierte. Als Draco fertig war, starrte Blaise ihn schockiert an, nahm ihn in die Arme und wiegte ihn umher.

„Es geht schon wieder, Blaise. Ehrlich. Ich kann irgendwie noch nicht trauern, der Schock sitzt noch zu tief. Ich fühle derzeit gar nichts, verstehst du? Irgendwie ist alles taub und ich fürchte mich schon davor, wenn ich es wirklich realisiere. Ich meine, ich kannte sie alle nicht und trotzdem fühle ich mich ihnen verbunden. Besonders diesem Nicolas. Er sah mir so unglaublich ähnlich und trotzdem waren wir so verschieden. Den letzten Rest kennst du ja und ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was er von Harry noch wollte.", überlegte Draco, Blaise zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber Harrys Verhalten ist durchaus sonderbar. Mir scheint, als hätte er Angst – große Angst. Vielleicht Angst dich zu verlieren?", überlegte er, Dracos Kopf zischte hoch, erstaunt sah er Blaise an.

„Wieso sollte er Angst haben mich zu verlieren? Ich meine… ich…" Draco verstand abermals die Welt nicht mehr, Blaise ebenso wenig.

„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit Harrys Vergangenheit zu tun? Du weißt ja, ein kleiner Teil fehlt noch, kommt mir jedenfalls so vor. Zwar wissen wir schon viel mehr, aber ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass da noch so eine Kleinigkeit fehlt. Vielleicht habe ich durch die Erzählung alte Wunden aufgerissen? Harry würde niemals so reagieren, wenn da nicht noch etwas Schmerzhaftes in ihm stecken würde. Aber.. Angst mich zu verlieren? Ich liebe ihn doch! Ich würde niemals an seiner Liebe zweifeln…" Draco und Blaise waren kurzzeitig still, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und saßen zusammengesunken am Rande des Bettes beisammen.

„Weißt du, der Sex vorhin war…._uuhhh_…", grinste Draco breit, Blaise kam dem sofort nach.

„Nicht nur der Sex… Ich wandte das erste Mal mit Harrys Hilfe auch die schwarze Magie an. Und was ich da von Harrys Gefühlswelt mitbekam war unbeschreiblich, Blaise! Wenn ich da noch zweifeln würde, dass er mich nicht über alle Maßen liebt, dann wäre ich vollkommen gestört. Gott! Seine Liebe so dermaßen zu fühlen war so wundervoll!", grinste er breit, Blaise lachte trocken auf.

„Gefühle lügen niemals, Draco. Ihr zwei hattet etwas geteilt, was bisher noch niemand geschafft hatte. Jedenfalls steht so ein Phänomen noch in keinen Büchern beschrieben. Meinen Glückwunsch.", schlug er ihn auf die Schulter, Draco lächelte befriedigt – dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry."

„Ja, ich auch, Draco, ich auch.", murmelte Blaise leise und dachte abermals nach.

„Ich hoffe, Kevin kann ihn beruhigen. Vielleicht findet er etwas heraus…"

°;°;°;°;°

„HARRY! WARTE!" Kevin Leary eilte durch die Gänge, doch Harry schien einen Turbo seines Wagens eingesteckt zu haben, so wie er davonlief. Selbst Kevin, der eigentlich immer sportlich war, ging die Puste aus, blieb kurzfristig stehen und keuchte mit roten Wangen.

„Verflucht! HARRY!", japste er los, doch Harry bog gerade um die nächste Ecke.

„Was hast du nur?", wisperte Kevin und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie er Harry kannte, würde er ins Freie laufen und Kevin war sich sicher, er würde ihn einholen. Er würde nicht aufgeben und Harry beistehen. Außerdem war er mehr als neugierig.

Harry hingegen, eilte mit trübem Blick und schluchzend durch die Gänge, bis er auf das Gelände hinauslief und mittig davon ins Gras sank. Ihm tat alles weh und er wollte sich nicht fragen was Draco jetzt von ihm hielt.

_Merlin! Ich bin so ein Versager! Da sollte ich Draco beistehen, ihn trösten und stattdessen tröstet er mich? Was denkt er bloß von mir? Aber woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Nicki sein Cousin war? Er konnte doch nicht zaubern! Ich wusste ja nur, dass er bei seiner Mutter lebte, der Vater verstorben war. Ob das stimmte? Hatte Nicki nie herausgefunden, dass Mona nicht seine Mutter war? Gott, wieso muss das mir passieren? Draco wird sich fragen, ob ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank habe! Er muss mir glauben! Er muss einfach! Merlin, hilf mir! Ich bin so verzweifelt! Ich kann nicht mehr, der Schmerz frisst mich auf! Endlich bin ich dazu bereit Nickis Tod zu überwinden und dann das?_

_Er hatte sich mir deshalb im Traum gezeigt, weil er anwesend war! Und ich war nicht bei mir! Soll ich es als „Gott sei Dank" oder als „leider" sehen? Was wäre passiert, wäre ich aufgewacht und hätte Nicki erkannt? Wie hätte dann Draco reagiert? Ich muss es ihm sagen, aber wann? Verflucht, ich habe so Angst ihn zu verlieren! Ich traue mich nicht! Ich will ihn nicht verlieren! Ich weiß doch wie eifersüchtig er ist! Bestimmt denkt er dann, wenn ich es ihm sage, dass er nur ein Ersatz war! Das ist er aber nicht! Scheiße! Was soll ich bloß tun? Ich hatte seine Liebe noch nie so stark gespürt wie bei unserem Zusammensein! _

_Ich weiß, dass er mich über alles liebt, genauso wie ich ihn liebe. Aber hatte er es auch so stark gefühlt? Wird er mich verlassen, wenn er von mir und Nicki erfährt? Er fragt sich sicherlich was gewesen wäre, wenn Nicki nicht gestorben wäre. Mann, ich weiß es doch selber nicht! Musste mir gerade in diesem Moment klar werden, dass ich Draco schon immer geliebt hatte? Ich meine, er war immer gemein zu mir und wollte nichts von mir. Und dann lernte ich Nicki kennen und er sah Draco so verflucht ähnlich! Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch! Darf ich mich denn nicht verlieben? Nein, Nicki war ebenso kein Ersatz, ich liebte ihn wirklich. Wäre ich jemals mit Draco zusammen gekommen, würde Nicki noch leben?_

_Wird sich das Draco auch fragen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt? Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, liebte ich Nicki aufrichtig, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise wie ich bei Draco fühle. Ich befürchte, hätte ich wählen müssen, ich hätte Draco genommen. Meinen Draco. Und mein Gewissen Nicki gegenüber? Ich fühle mich so schlecht, so scheiße! NICKI! ICH BENUTZTE DICH NIE! Hörst du? Hörst du mich? Du selber hattest mir im Traum gesagt, dass Draco der Richtige für mich ist! Wusstest du, dass ich mich immer für ihn entschieden hätte? Und trotzdem verzeihst du mir und wünscht mir viel Glück? _

_Wie unglaublich warst du nur? Wie hatte ich deine Liebe nur verdient, wo ich dich doch niemals so lieben konnte wie ich Draco liebe? Ich bin so zerrissen, ich… Vergib mir, bitte! Draco! Verlass mich nicht… verlass mich bitte nicht. Ich könnte nicht mehr ohne dich leben.. Ich liebe dich doch… _

_°;°;°;°;°_

Harry saß noch immer wie ein Häufchen Elend im Gras und weinte stumm vor sich hin, während die Gedanken weiterhin durch seinen Kopf schossen. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte, wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte. Die Angst Draco zu verlieren schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, ließ ihn zur Atemnot gelangen. Japsend holte er tief Luft, sein Herz schmerzte bereits, seine Lunge zog sich zusammen. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, wie denn auch? Was sollte ein Mensch tun, wenn so viele Gefühle auf ihn einstürmten? Obwohl Harry der Retter der Nation war, war er trotzdem auch nur ein normaler Junge mit normalen Gefühlen.

_Harry…._

Plötzlich verstummte Harrys Schluchzen, er lauschte.

_Harry…._

Da! Schon wieder? Wer rief nach ihm? Oder bildete er es sich nur ein?

_Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich weiß es doch. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut ausgehen. Ich vergebe dir, Harry, denn ich bin glücklich gewesen. Du hattest mir gezeigt was wahre Liebe bedeutete. Es ist Schicksal, dass es immer einen Verlieren geben muss, wenn es um die Liebe geht._

Harry sprang erschrocken hoch, drehte sich umher und krallte seine Hände in seine Haare. Das war Nickis Stimme! Aber woher…

_Harry, hör mir zu. Ich kann nicht lange bleiben…_

Nickis Stimme umwehte seine Gestalt, drang in Harrys Ohren ein und hallte in seinem Kopf unendlich laut wider. Wimmernd brach er abermals zusammen, nickte allerdings artig.

_Zerbrich dir bitte nicht den Kopf über mich, ja? Du musst es Draco sagen, Harry. Nur so kannst du Frieden finden. Als hätte ich es gespürt, wusste ich immer, dass du noch eine andere Person liebtest. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass es sich hierbei um meinen nicht gekannten Cousin handelte. Ich bin dir nicht böse, denn wir beide waren glücklich. ICH war glücklich mit dir, Harry. Du warst immer sehr lieb zu mir und standest mir zur Seite. Egal was auch passierte, du warst immer für mich da. Ich hätte dir auch verziehen, wäre ich noch am Leben und du hättest dich für Draco entschieden. Denn nur die Zeit mit dir zusammen war mir wichtig und ich behalte sie wie einen Schatz bei mir. _

_Das Schicksal hingegen sah es anders. Es wollte, dass du durch mich ebenso die Liebe kennen lernst und wir uns gegenseitig halfen und Trost spendeten. Es war dir vorherbestimmt erst später mit Draco zusammen zu kommen. Harry, er liebt dich mehr als alles andere und würde dich deshalb niemals verlassen. Ich hatte ihn durchleuchtet, kenne sein bisheriges Leben. Auch er fühlte schon seit Jahren so, doch euch war bestimmt erst jetzt zusammen zu kommen. Vertraue ihm, Harry. Vertraue auf eure Liebe. Draco ist ein Besitz ergreifender Mensch und es kann durchaus sein, dass er eifersüchtig wird. Nur du kannst ihm dann die Antworten auf alle Fragen geben. Erkläre es ihm, wenn es zu einer Aussprache kommt. Aber stelle dich ihr erst, wenn du wieder stark genug bist. Ihr beide seid füreinander bestimmt, Harry. _

_Mein Schatz, werde glücklich mit ihm, befreie dich von der Trauer und deinem schlechten Gewissen. Du hattest immer richtig gehandelt, stehe dazu. Es wird alles gut werden, Harry, das weiß ich. Ich liebe dich Harry, vergiss das nie. Doch nun ist es an der Zeit, dass dein Herz die Liebe zu mir freigibt und sich vollkommen – ohne jeden Zweifel – Draco widmet. Lebe wohl, Harry. Ich bin glücklich, sehr glücklich. Danke für alles! _

Harry hörte stumm zu, heiße Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, sein Körper wurde hart durchgerüttelt. War es wirklich Nickis Stimme die zu ihm sprach? Oder war es pure Einbildung? Egal wohin er auch sah, Nicki war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Allerdings konnte Harry ihn beinahe fühlen und riechen! Als die Stimme versiegte, keuchte Harry auf. Denn es kam ihm so vor, als ob jemand durch ihn hindurch schritt und kurzzeitig hatte er das Gefühl mit Nicki verbunden zu sein, ihn anfassen zu können. Alles was Nicki zu ihm sagte entsprach der Wahrheit und Harry konnte endlich los lassen. Ja, er würde es so machen und er dankte Nicki dafür sich ihm nochmals auf diese Art und Weise gezeigt zu haben, ehe er ihn für immer verließ.

Harry lächelte – das erste Mal seit einer halben Stunde. Sein Herz tat ihm noch immer weh und trotzdem fühlte er neue Kraft in sich. Harry hob den Kopf an, sah in den Himmel und bemerkte nur am Rand die untergehende Sonne. Eine sanfte Brise spielte mit ihm und Harry sog genüsslich den Duft des Sommers ein. Darunter mischte auch Nickis Geruch und Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Danke, Nicki. Danke für alles." Auch wenn es nur wenige Worte waren, standen sie für alles was er ausdrücken wollte. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass Nicki es wusste und auf ihn herablächelte. Wenn Nicki glücklich war, so wollte auch er es sein. Ab jetzt.

„Aber Rick muss trotzdem büßen.", grummelte Harry leise und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, so konnte er Nickis amüsiertes Lachen hören. Oder waren es die Blätter, die im sanften Wind wehten und Geräusche von sich gaben?

„HARRY! Na endlich!" Harry wirbelte herum, sah staunend zu einem heraneilenden Kevin, der vollkommen aus der Puste war.

„Kevin?"

„Jaaaaa? Auch schon erkannt?", japste er nach Luft und stützte sich auf Harrys Schulter ab.

„Wieso bist du so gelaufen?", fragte Harry verdutzt, da er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Gegenfrage: Wieso bist du vor mir davongelaufen? Was ist denn passiert? Sagst du es mir? Du weißt ja, mir kannst du vertrauen und alles was du mir bisher erzählt hattest blieb bei mir. Also?" Kevin kam langsam wieder zu Luft, hatte jedoch Seitenstecken und fluchte vor sich hin.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal so davon zischt, jage ich dir einen Fluch hinterher.", grummelte er noch, Harry gluckste ein wenig, wurde danach allerdings ernst.

„Dracos verstorbener Cousin ist gleichzeitig mein Nicki.", kam Harry sofort auf den Punkt. Kevin riss erschrocken die Augen auf und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

„Bitte wie? Bitte was? Wie, wieso und warum? Woher.. äh… Sei doch bitte so nett und fange von vorne an, ja?", bat ihn Kevin und kam nervlich gerüstet wieder auf Harry zu. So standen sie sich ernst ansehend gegenüber, ehe Harry den Mund aufmachte und Kevin alles berichtete. Kevin hörte stillschweigend zu, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und nickte immerzu. Jetzt verstand er Draco und ebenso Harry.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja…schrecklich! Ich meine, was musste Draco alles durchmachen! Und dann du! Mann, ihr beiden habt es nicht leicht.", meinte er erschrocken, Harry nickte.

„Ja. Du weißt ja, Draco kann durchaus eifersüchtig sein und ich habe halt die Angst, dass er mich verlässt, wenn er es erfährt. Dabei war ich so knapp daran es ihm zu sagen. Aber nach dem was Draco erlebte…" Harry seufzte und Kevin legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Das stimmt. Aber denke immer daran, dass Draco dich über alle Maßen liebt. Vielleicht tickt er aus, kann schon sein, aber er würde niemals mit dir Schluss machen. Und wenn er mit der debilen Vorstellung anrückt er wäre ein Lückenfüller, dann wasch ihm den Kopf und rede es ihm einfach aus. In solchen Momenten ist er – ich weiß es von Blaise – liebesbedürftig und will nur geknuddelt werden. Ganz viel, egal wie sehr er mault und sich wehrt. Du musst ihn dann verhätscheln, ganz lieb zu ihm sein und ihm tausend Mal sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Von mir aus kannst du auch eine Runde mit ihm vögeln, dann ist er sowieso besser drauf.", grinste Kevin schief, Harry fing zu prusten an.

„Mann, Kev! Solche Töne von dir? Aber sie waren hilfreich, danke! Ich werde sie mir merken. Jetzt bin ich allerdings noch nicht bereit dazu es ihm zu sagen. Er muss erstmal das, was er erlebt hatte, verdauen. Und ich sollte ihm beistehen. Schon beschissen, was? Er erzählte es mir und ich lief davon. Ich hatte sicherlich einen tollen Eindruck vermittelt. Was er wohl von mir denkt? Mann, ich bin ein lausiger Freund.", murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen, Kevin schüttelte den Kopf, seine Hand glitt von Harrys Schulter.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sieh mal. Blaise und Draco wissen, dass du ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit verheimlichst und…"

„WAS?", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort, Kevin hob beschwichtigend die Hand und brachte Harry somit zum Schweigen.

„Ja. Blaise hatte da so was anklingen lassen. Die beiden waren Slytherins! Was denkst du denn? Sie kennen dich inzwischen und wissen sehr wohl, dass du ihnen noch etwas verheimlichst. Aber sie wissen nicht, dass es sich hierbei um etwas echt Tiefgründiges handelt, was trotzdem nur eine Kleinigkeit ist. Ich meine, du warst nicht mit Draco zusammen, als du es mit Nicki warst. Woher hättest du denn auch wissen sollen, dass Nicki sein Cousin war? Keiner wusste das bis zum heutigen Tag! Ein scheiß Zufall, würde ich sagen.", nickte Kevin entschlossen, Harry tigerte im Gras auf und ab.

„Und du hast Blaise nichts gesagt?", vergewisserte er sich mit einem Seitenblick zu Kevin, Kevin schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Er hegt vielleicht einen Verdacht und ich konnte trotzdem noch meinen Mund halten. Zwar war er sauer deshalb, aber er akzeptierte es. Wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich es auch. Ich sagte ihm, dass du es ihm und Draco selber sagen würdest, wenn du bereit dazu wärst. Mich wolltest du ja auch nicht einweihen, aber ich bekam ja deinen Alptraum mit. Schätze es war Schicksal, weil du sicherlich jemanden brauchst, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst. Sieh es nicht so schwarz, es wird alles gut werden. Außerdem wird sich Draco nach deinem Auftritt sicherlich denken, dass alte Wunden aufgerissen wurden. Mehr nicht.", winkte Kevin ab, Harry wirkte erleichtert.

„Gut so. So etwas Ähnliches sagte Nicki auch.", sprudelte es aus Harry hervor, Kevin riss die Augen auf.

„Wann?"

„Vorhin."

„Vorhin? Ähm, Harry? Nicki ist tot, du verstehst? Ich meine, er…"

„Kevin? Kennst du dass denn nicht, wenn du mit jemanden verbunden warst, dass sich dieser nochmals aus dem Reich der Toten melden kann? Bevor du zu mir kamst, hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, verstehst du? Ich war mehr als verzweifelt und wusste weder ein noch aus. Da hörte ich Nickis Stimme. Er sprach zu mir, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen bräuchte, dass Draco mich mehr als alles andere liebe und ich endlich leben sollte. Ich sollte mit der Vergangenheit abschließen, ihn los lassen und mich Draco widmen. Kevin, er hatte mir verziehen! Er… er war es wirklich! Ich hatte es mir nicht eingebildet?", wimmerte Harry zum Schluss, abermals schimmerten Tränen in seinen schönen Augen. Kevin konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen, zog Harry stumm in seine Arme.

„Ich glaube dir, Harry. Tatsächlich soll schon einmal so etwas vorgekommen sein. Aber nur deshalb, weil die zwei Seelen so eng miteinander vertraut waren. Die Liebe zwischen euch muss unglaublich tief gewesen sein. Und trotzdem frage ich mich nun, wie verflucht tief sie zwischen dir und Draco ist. Ihr beide gehört einfach zusammen, es ist einfach so. Nenne es Schicksal."

Harry umarmte ihn fest, löste sich danach wieder und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun.", wisperte er leise, Kevin grinste schalkhaft.

„Einen anderen Freund haben. Gut, Ronny ist schon klasse, aber ich bin absolute Weltklasse, klar? Und wenn du mich nicht hättest, dann würdest du tief in deinem Herzen wissen, dass da draußen ein Mann ist, der ein unglaublich TOLLER Freund sein kann und den du so sehnsüchtig erwartest und…" Kevin begann seinen theatralischen Auftritt, hob dazu seine Hand und hielt sich mit der anderen das Herz. Harry fing schallend zu lachen an und stieß ihn liebevoll an.

„Schon gut. Schon gut! Kevin, du bist echt unglaublich."

„Sag ich doch.", hielt Kevin die Nase in die Luft, liste jedoch zu Harry und grinste schief.

„Da kommen Blaise und Draco." Harry wurde wieder ernst, Kevin ebenso. Er drehte sich umher, nickte Blaise zu sich und deutete somit an, dass sie Abstand nehmen sollten, damit Harry und Draco miteinander reden konnten. So war es dann auch, denn Harry und Draco steuerten aufeinander zu. Als sie voreinander standen, sagten sie bisher kein Wort, ehe Harry Draco fest an sich zog und ihn in einen Kuss zog, wo Draco Hören und Sehen verging. Als sie sich wieder lösten fing Draco zu keuchen an und lächelte schmal.

„Wofür war dass denn?", fragte er sogleich, Harry grinste.

„Weil ich ein Schaf war. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen, stattdessen bin ich davon gelaufen. Es tut mir so Leid, Draco. Ehrlich. Ich…", fing Harry an, Draco legte einen Finger auf Harrys wundervolle Lippen.

„Schon gut. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ich bei dir vielleicht alte Wunden aufgerissen hatte."

„So war es auch."

„Oh, sorry."

„Nein, das muss es nicht. Du konntest nichts dafür. Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Draco. Und wenn du mich brauchst und darüber sprechen willst, bin ich immer für dich da und höre zu – laufe nicht mehr weg. Für mich ist ein Kapitel zu Ende gegangen und ich kann es beruhigend abschließen. Du bist das einzig Wichtige für mich, Draco."

„Vor was hast du so Angst?", fragte Draco dazwischen, Harry sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Dass ich dich verliere.", meinte er leise, Draco machte große Augen.

„Das wirst du nie. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."

„Versprochen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Natürlich!" Schon lag Harry in Dracos Armen, wobei Dracos Grinsen sofort verflog. Ernsthaft und nachdenklich sah er in die Ferne und wusste, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, als Harry ihm sagen wollte. Auch Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn was konnte Harry schon Angst machen? Was, verflucht, behielt er für sich? Draco hätte ihm vorwerfen können, dass er ihn zu wenig liebte, um es ihm zu sagen, ihm zu vertrauen. Doch das konnte er nicht mehr – denn er hatte Harrys Liebe zu ihm mehr als deutlich gefühlt. Draco seufzte und wollte Harry die Zeit geben. Denn er wusste, der Moment der Wahrheit würde unweigerlich kommen – und das fühlte er.

„Liebling? Gehen wir essen? Ist nun alles wieder in Ordnung mit dir?", durchbrach Draco die Stille, Harry entzog sich ihm und sah Draco verliebt an.

„Ja, gehen wir. Ich habe Hunger. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Und mit dir?", kam die Gegenfrage, Draco lächelte schmal.

„Geht schon wieder. Ich fühle mich zwar ein wenig taub, was das Erlebnis angeht, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut. Ich will nur, dass du bei mir bist, ja? Bleibe einfach bei mir, dann ist alles okay.", wisperte Draco an Harrys Lippen, ehe sie abermals in einen berauschenden Kuss versanken.

„Das werde ich. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.", wisperte Harry zurück, als sie den Kuss lösten. Harrys Gedanken vollendeten allerdings noch eines: _Du bist meine große Liebe und mein Seelenpartner, das kann ich ganz genau fühlen. Wir gehören zusammen, wie mein Nicki so schön sagte_.

Hand in Hand schritten die beiden nun wieder ins Haus, Kevin und Blaise folgten. Sie wechselten das Thema und plauderten über Blaise und Dracos Rennen. Keiner von ihnen erwähnte an diesem Tag nochmals das Erlebte, denn sie waren sich sicher, das letzte Wort war noch nicht gesprochen. Und der Tag sollte bald kommen, an dem Harry die Vergangenheit einholen würde. Allerdings war sich Harry diesmal ziemlich sicher, dass Nicki Recht behielt. So vertraute er auf Dracos Liebe und sah seinem Schicksal entschlossen entgegen.

**TBC…**


	22. Hals über Kopf

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Ich habe das Chap schnell fertig getippt, könnten Fehler darin vorkommen! Sorry! Da ihr aber lange genug darauf warten habt müssen, dachte ich mir, ich stelle es gleich hoch!

**ACHTUNG**! Anfangs ist es seicht und entspannend zu lesen, aber dann….

_Eventuell Taschentuchalarm… weiß nicht wie gerade drauf seid. snief _

**Eure gugi und darkgugi**

**°;°;°;°;°**

**Kapitel 22**

**Hals über Kopf **

Draco strahlte! Draco grinste! Draco gluckste und bestaunte noch immer dieses winzige Ding in seinen Händen, welches man „Handy" schimpfte. Er besaß es jetzt schon eine Woche lang und wunderte sich noch immer über die Technik, die dahinter steckte. Muggel waren schon ein sehr seltsames und gleichzeitig brillantes Volk, entschied er. Drückte er wahllos die Tasten, erklangen verschiedene Töne, zu denen Draco unbedingt summen wollte.

Nur mit einem kam Draco noch nicht klar: Mit dem einspeichern von Nummern, sowie dem SMS schreiben. Blaise und Kevin lachten sich regelmäßig zu Schrott, wenn Draco es wieder einmal schaffte das Wörterbuch zu aktivieren, welches von alleine zusammengesetzte Wörter vorschlug. Wie es schien, freute sich Draco absolut nicht darüber, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich zunehmend.

Unfeine Wörter verließen seinen Mund, wenn er Harry unbedingt eine SMS schicken wollte und dies nicht so klappte, wie er wollte. Konnte es so schwer sein, die Worte „Ich liebe dich" einzutippen? Anscheinend schon! Während Draco sein Handy verfluchte, amüsierten sich Blaise und Kevin eingehend. Die beiden Verliebten saßen mit Draco zusammen in der Küche von Harry und genossen einfach den Tag. Während Kevin weiterhin frei hatte, musste Harry ab und zu doch noch in die Fahrschule, um auszuhelfen.

Blaise Lachen verging, als er Dracos Hundeblick aufschnappte, welcher ins schockierte umschlug.

„Draco? Was hast du denn?", fragte er gleich daraufhin, Kevin rückte näher und bestaunte Dracos Handy, sowie seine Regungen.

„Die Nummer ist weg!", jammerte Draco los, seine Augen fingen zu glänzen an.

„Welche Nummer denn?", hackte Kevin einfühlsam nach, Draco seufzte Mitleid erregend.

„Die von Harry!", rief er panisch aus, biss sich auf die Lippen und tippte eifrig auf seinem Handy umher.

„Zeig mal.", nahm Kevin ihm das Handy ab und sah sich die Telefonliste durch. Dracos Augen verfolgten alles ziemlich kritisch und hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, stimmt. Du hast sie gelöscht!", erwiderte Kevin überrascht, Draco sprang hoch.

„Dann muss ich sie mir wieder beschaffen!", ereiferte sich Draco, schnappte sich sein Handy und mit einem Plopp´ verschwand er.

„Aber…", meinte Blaise verdattert, Kevin und er sahen sich an, fingen danach zu lachen an.

„Wir hätten sie ihm doch auch geben können!", japste Kevin nach Luft, Blaise seufzte.

„Er schafft es immer wieder voreilig zu handeln!", kicherte Blaise und schüttelte nicht glaubend den Kopf.

„Ich glaube eher, dass er schon wieder Sehnsucht nach Harry hat.", schmunzelte Kevin, Blaise Augen glitzerten.

„Kann ich verstehen!", grinste er schief, beugte sich vor und küsste Kevin zart auf die Lippen.

°°°°

„Und nun, meine lieben Schüler, schlagen Sie bitte die Seite 53 auf und…"

Harry, der hinter seinem Lehrertisch stand und auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten blickte, erschrak ein wenig, als ein leiser Knall ertönte und Draco neben ihm stand.

„Harry! Ich habe unabsichtlich deine Nummer gelöscht und…", brabbelte Draco los, Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. Ein leises Kichern ging durch die Reihen der fleißigen Schüler, die ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten und miteinander tuschelten. Einige von ihnen gebrauchten das Wort „süß", da Harry und Draco ja eine Legende waren.

„Aber Dray! Du störst meinen Unterricht und…", wisperte Harry leise, zog Draco ein kleines Stück näher.

„Oh! Sorry. Aber ich hab…"

„Ja, habe ich gehört! Wieso hattest du dir von Blaise und Kevin nicht die Nummer geben lassen?", flüsterte Harry leise weiter, Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm! Ja! Die haben sie ja _auch_? Hm, also ich wollte… ich…", stammelte Draco leise und treuherzig, Harrys Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Ja?"

„Hab dich vermisst.", nuschelte Draco, senkte seinen Blick.

„Du hast Urlaub und musst trotzdem arbeiten.", fing er zu maulen an, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich eingehend.

„Nur noch eine Stunde, ja? Dann bin ich ja wieder bei dir. Du fehlst mir ja auch!", meinte Harry eindringlich, sein Gesicht kam den von Draco immer näher. Doch dann hielt er inne, beide sahen sich verdutzt an. Wieso war es auf einmal so ruhig im Klassenzimmer? Ihre Augen wanderten Richtung Schüler, ihre Köpfe kamen nur langsam nach. Wie auf Kommando fingen Harry und Draco unsicher zu grinsen an – viele der Schüler seufzten. Vorzugsweise Mädchen. Herzchenblicke flogen unseren Helden entgegen, ihre Wangen färbten sich ein klein wenig rot.

„Ist was?", fragte Harry mit einem Klimpern seiner Augenlider, die Schüler drehten sich verlegen weg und räusperten sich.

„Gibst du mir nun deine Nummer? Bitte, Harry." Draco schien nervös zu sein, er fühlte sich ein klein wenig beobachtet. Normalerweise hätte er damit absolut kein Problem, doch in dieser Situation hätte er gerne mit Harry alleine sein wollen. Außerdem lockten diese verführerischen Lippen. Hm, Harrys Lippen.. Wie schön zart wie doch waren, wie weich und unglaublich! Draco träumte vor sich hin und seufzte sehnsüchtig.

„Dray?", räusperte sich Harry verlegen, holte Draco damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Deine Nummer… bitte.", kam es tonlos von Draco, dem sein Hereinstürmen doch etwas peinlich war. Die Entscheidung war Hals über Kopf gefallen, wie er sich innerlich schimpfte.

„Ähm, klar. Gib her.", lächelte Harry zart, nahm Draco das Handy aus der Hand und tippte sie ein. Danach reichte Harry es ihm zurück und nickte ihm zu. Draco strahlte, hielt das Handy wie eine Kostbarkeit in der Hand und seufzte.

„Wir sehen uns dann zuhause?", kam es leise von Draco, langsam beugte er sich vor. Die Schüler schienen in ihrer Sitzposition zu wachsen, ihre Augen wurden immer größer und nahmen abermals die Form von Herzen an. Dracos Augen schlossen sich langsam, Harry tat es ihm gleich. Beide öffneten leicht ihren Mund, legten den Kopf schief und hielten abermals inne. Schielend bemerkten sie die gaffenden Schüler und bevor Harry handeln konnte, schirmte sie Draco mit seiner Hand ab und setzte Harry einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bis nachher, Liebling.", raunte er ihm zu und zog sich zurück. Harry strahlte ihn an, seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rot.

„Gottchen, sind die nicht süß?", seufzte ein Mädchen aus der letzten Reihe und schmolz förmlich dahin.

„Bis nachher.", meinte Harry verlegen, schenkte Draco jedoch ein Lächeln voller Liebe. Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen und grinste charmant in die Runde, nickte und schon war er verschwunden.

„Kommen wir wieder zurück in die Realität!", klatschte Harry seine Hand auf den Tisch, die Schüler zuckten zusammen. Unglaublich, wie Harrys Verlegenheit sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in Selbstsicherheit verwandelte. Die Kids stöhnten, kamen aber Harrys Aufforderung sofort nach.

°°°

„Hab sie! HAB SIE!", kreischte Draco, stürmte in die Küche und ließ sich prompt auf den Stuhl fallen. Zufrieden bestaunte er weiterhin sein Handy, kicherte immer wieder und passte nun auf, die Nummer nicht wieder aus Versehen zu löschen.

„Ähm, Draco?", zerschmetterte Blaise Dracos heile Welt, der etwas verpeilt hochblickte und abwartete.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber…", druckste Blaise herum und knetete nervös seine Finger – seine Hände lagen auf dem Tisch.

„Schieß los!", meinte Draco trocken, da er seinen Freund natürlich sehr gut kannte. Ihm lag eindeutig etwas auf der Seele.

„Was Blaise dir sagen will ist…", fing nun Kevin ebenso an, Draco riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Sagt es endlich!", blaffte er los, seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Wir wollen zusammenziehen.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus Blaise Mund. Draco war sprachlos.

„Hör mal, ich kann mir vorstellen was du denkst, und ich…", stotterte Blaise los. Er wollte Draco nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, wollte ihn nicht als Freund verlieren. Allerdings stellte sich der Wunsch einfach so ein, seinem Liebsten noch näher sein zu können.

„Mann, Blaise! Eiere nicht so herum! Ich finde diese Idee klasse! Ich meine, Kevin zieht zu dir und ich bleibe hier bei Harry!", erfreute sich Draco und grinste die beiden breit an. Kevin und Blaise wirkten verdutzt, mussten sich erst fangen.

„Und du hast nichts dagegen, weil wir…", meinte Kevin leise, Draco winkte ab.

„War nur eine Frage der Zeit, Jungs! Ihr seid genauso verrückt nacheinander wie ich und Harry es sind.", nickte Draco zufrieden, über Kevins Gesicht glitt Erleichterung.

„Mir kommt da noch in den Sinn, dass, wenn euch langweilig sein sollte, ihr ebenso hier übernachten könnt! Immerhin besitzt Harry einige Gästezimmer, die gefüllt werden sollten. Erinnert ihr euch noch daran? Vielleicht war das ein versteckter Hinweis von ihm, als er dies damals zu uns sagte?", ereiferte sich der Blonde, Blaise und Kevin nickten.

„Stimmt genau! Ich schlage vor, wenn Harry heimkommt, dass wir es ihm schonend beibringen.", erfreute sich Blaise, Draco und Kevin nickten zustimmend.

°°°

Endlich! Die Stunde war vorbei und Harry war erledigt. Er hasste es allerdings alleine zu sein, denn dann holten ihn seine dunkelsten Gedanken ein. Eine Woche war seit dem Abendessen bei den Malfoys vergangen – seit dem Draco das Geheimnis seines Großvaters gelüftet hatte. Ab diesen Moment schien Draco so, als würde er dieses Erlebnis beharrlich verdrängen. Harry sah ihn niemals trauern. Er kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es irgendwann rauskommen würde.

Harry fühlte ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, denn der Tag seines Geständnisses kam immer näher – er fühlte es. Natürlich hatte er in dieser Woche mehrmals versucht es Draco zu gestehen, doch dann war immer etwas dazwischen gekommen. Er schämte sich dafür, doch war er froh darüber. Am liebsten würde er für immer den Mund halten, hatte Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch an die Worte von Nicki und er wusste, er musste es tun. Mit Sicherheit würde es so oder so rauskommen. Früher, oder später.

Anstatt zu apparieren, entschied sich Harry zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. Zumindest wollte er die Zeit des alleine seins nutzen, um seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Wann wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt da? Und vor allem stellte er sich die Frage: Wie sollte er es ihm beichten? Wie würde Draco darauf reagieren? Und dann war da noch etwas anderes, was Harry unbedingt durchziehen wollte. Er mochte Kevin sehr gerne und genoss natürlich seine Anwesenheit. Doch in dieser einen Woche klebten die vier immer wieder beieinander und Harry liebte es geradezu Draco neben sich im Bett liegen zu haben.

Konnte es nicht immer so sein? Was wäre, wenn Kevin und Draco tauschen würden? Wäre der Blonde bereit bei ihm einzuziehen? Würden sie dann wie ein Paar leben? Harry lächelte. Seine Gedanken spinnen sich einfach so zusammen. Sie zeigten ihm eine traute Zweisamkeit, in der Draco in der Küche Frühstück machte und Harry somit aus dem Land der Träume holte. Ja, so wollte er aufgeweckt werden! Vielleicht aber auch mit etwas anderem? Harrys Grinsen wurde verrucht. Hm, der Sex mit seinem Engel war immer wieder aus Neue unglaublich und wunderschön. Besonders seit dem Moment, in dem Draco seine schwarze Magie entdeckte und sie nach und nach sinnvoll einsetzte.

Harry spürte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht, da Draco die schwarze Magie schneller beherrschte, als er. Zugegeben: Harry war schon viel weiter und konnte durchaus mehr. Draco hingegen war ein Naturtalent. Vielleicht lag es daran, weil Harry sich schwer konzentrieren konnte, im Gegensatz zu Draco, der schon immer sehr beherrscht war. Zumindest in der Schule, wie Harry sich erinnerte.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte ergeben und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment später spürte er das vertraute ziehen und schon war er verschwunden. Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, hörte er aufgeregte Schritte, ein kleines Jauchzen folgte. Harry wollte gerade seine Augen öffnen, da spürte er abermals die geliebten Lippen auf seinem Mund. Mit einem seligen Seufzen ließ er sich in die kommende und wundervolle Umarmung fallen, schnurrte geradezu.

„Hm.. Harry.", gurrte Draco an seinen Lippen, liebkoste sie immer wieder und fing sie danach zu einem brennenden Kuss ein. Harry erwiderte mit all seiner Liebe, krallte sich an Draco fest und schob seine Hand in dessen weiches Haar. Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen, Dracos Zunge stieß voreilig zu. Blitze schossen durch Harrys Körper, ein Stöhnen wurde vom Kuss verschluckt. Es verwunderte Harry immer wieder wie perfekt diese Küsse waren. Trotz allem veränderten sie sich ein jedes Mal, wurden einfach noch perfekter. Draco war der beste Küsser überhaupt, er war _perfekt_ für Harry.

„Harry? Wir ziehen zusammen! Wie findest du das? Keine Widerrede! Ich hole nur rasch meine restlichen Sachen aus Blaise Wohnung. Ach ja….", drehte sich Draco nochmals umher, als er den Kuss löste, die Worte herunterspulte und sich von Harry abwandte.

„Blaise und Kevin ziehen zusammen." Gut, Harry wollte es sowieso, war aber dennoch etwas sprachlos.

„Ähm, gut, dass ich das auch erfahre?", fragte Harry leicht sarkastisch. Blaise und Kevin, die Draco in den Gang gefolgt waren, sahen Harry entschuldigend an.

„Er war schon immer ein Typ von schnellen Entscheidungen.", redete Blaise auf Harry ein und klopfte auf seine Schulter.

„Habe ich gerade gemerkt.", grinste Harry nun schief, Draco wühlte währenddessen noch in der Küche umher. Freude strahlend – er hatte sein Handy geholt – trat er wieder zu Harry, sein Lächeln erstarb.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hatte dich einfach so überrumpelt, was?", meinte er eine Spur verlegen, Harry seufzte.

„Das hast du, Draco, aber ich bin einverstanden. Weißt du, ich hatte gerade eben auf dem Weg hierher darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn du zu mir ziehen würdest.", gab Harry zu, Draco strahlte wieder. Danach wurde er nachdenklich, umarmte Harry und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich ziehe zu Potter, unglaublich.", schnarrte er in alter Manier, Harry hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Und ich habe Malfoy am Hals.", gab er gleichermaßen zurück, beide grinsten sich an.

„Ich liebe dich, Potter.", seufzte Draco theatralisch, schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich jemals finden würden?

„Ich dich auch, Malfoy." Harrys Augen blitzten vor Schalk.

„Was ist jetzt? Können wir endlich Dracos Sachen holen? Die von Kevin stehen schon bereit!", mischte sich Blaise ein, Kevin wurde rot. Harry und Draco sahen die beiden erstaunt an.

„Tja, wir hatten das schon vorher besprochen und auf eine Zustimmung eurerseits gehofft.", meinte Kevin kleinlaut, Draco grinste.

„Na wenn das so ist?"

°°°°

Mit schnellen Schwüngen des Zauberstabes, erhoben sich die Koffer von Kevin in die Lüfte. Draco war Feuer und Flamme und wünschte sich, dass der Umzug schon vorbei wäre. Da sie vor dem Apartment von Blaise, verkleinerte Koffer nicht wieder in die Originalgröße zaubern konnten, beließen sie es dabei und zwängten diese mit aller Gewalt in den Kofferraum. Ächzend ließen sie sich auf die Sitze von Harrys Wagen gleiten, Draco grinste immerzu und war mehr als nervös dabei.

Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen kurzzeitig das Tempolimit zu überschreiten und wurde prompt von der Polizei aufgehalten. Da halfen auch keine nett gemeinten Worte, Harry musste zahlen. Kevin und Blaise kicherten und Draco summte immer wieder vor sich hin, dass Harry kein Rally fahren würde. Der damalige Gryffindor sah etwas säuerlich drein, denn es war das erste Mal, dass man ihn nicht erkannte. Harry hätte Draco für diese süffisanten Worte würgen können und fragte sich, ob es gut war, dass Draco bei ihm einzog. Natürlich zog er es weiterhin durch, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich Draco und seine vorlaute und gehässige Klappe auf den Mond.

Während Harry wieder weiter fuhr, stritten die beiden unentwegt, jedoch liebevoll. Blaise japste bereits nach Luft und hielt sich lachend an Kevin an, da die beiden sich genauso aufführten wie in der Schulzeit. Sie blafften sich an, nannten sich beim Nachnamen und schossen mit ihren Augen Blitze auf den jeweils anderen ab. Die Luft knisterte geradezu, obwohl beide nun beharrlich schwiegen. Endlich angekommen, nahmen Kevin und Blaise die Zügel in die Hand und dirigierten die beiden Beleidigten aus dem Wagen. Kevin mühte sich mit seinem Koffer ab, während Blaise ebenso die Taschen aus dem Kofferraum zog. Harry und Draco hatten sich nichts zu sagen, schwiegen sich an, was Kevin und Blaise sehr belustigte.

Die beiden waren eben stur und keiner wollte nachgeben. Sie waren perfekt darin dem anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben und obwohl es ihnen beiden leid tat gestritten zu haben, gaben sie nicht nach.

„Nun kommt schon! Wir wollen doch nicht die ganze Zeit vertrödeln!", lachte Blaise los und drückte Draco eine der Taschen in die Hand.

„Wieso soll ich die schleppen?", empörte sich Draco, Harry grinste.

„Und du bekommst auch eine!", entschied Blaise, Harry erbte die zweite Tasche. Der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige schauten sich verdutzt an, grinsten und schritten hinter den beiden her. Alfred stand bereits auf, sah die vier schon von weitem kommen.

„Na ihr?", begrüßte er sie lächelnd, schritt um den Empfang herum und strahlte sie an.

„Draco zieht aus!", ließ Blaise die Bombe platzen, das Lächeln verschwand aus Alfreds Gesicht.

„Wie bitte? Aber wieso denn?", erkundigte er sich sofort, er mochte seinen „Zieh" – Enkel sehr.

„Weißt du, Alfred….", meinte Blaise lang gedehnt und bekam einen verträumten Blick.

„…Der liebe Draco will mit Harry alleine sein. Du weißt schon für _was_, ja?", zwinkerte er übertrieben, eine Tasche kam geflogen. Hart traf sie Blaise Kopf, Draco pfiff gekonnt unschuldig.

„AAAUUAA! Idiot!", keifte Blaise, Alfred musste schmunzeln. Kevin rollte mit den Augen und Harry war knallrot geworden. Draco grinste gehässig und verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust.

„Selber Schuld, Zabini! Du hast eindeutig ein zu vorlautes Mundwerk!", triumphierte er auf, Harry nickte schnell und zustimmend.

„Du kommst mich aber ab und zu besuchen, oder?", wandte sich Alfred an Draco, der sanft lächelte.

„Natürlich! Außerdem werden wir uns öfters bei meinen Eltern sehen, oder nicht? Immerhin seid ihr ja befreundet und Vater hat weiterhin vor mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben.", meinte Draco, Alfred schmunzelte.

„In der Tat. Ich nehme an, Kevin zieht zu dir, Blaise?", erkundigte er sich weiter, Kevin lächelte schüchtern und nickte.

„Sehr schön! Hauptsache das eine Apartment bleibt bewohnt!", lachte Alfred los, doch dann stutzte er.

„Du wirst Lady von Gutenstein das Herz brechen.", legte er seine Hand auf die Brust, Draco wurde weiß im Gesicht.

„Na hoffentlich nicht! Ich meine, besuche Blaise ja weiterhin und wenn sie zu mir Kontakt haben möchte, braucht sie sich nur an dich zu wenden.", warf Draco ein, Alfred sah dies genauso.

„Soll ich euch meine Pagen schicken? Junge Liebe hat es immer eilig!", zwinkerte er den vieren zu, denen das irgendwie peinlich war. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, eilte Alfred wieder hinter den Empfang und rief sie per Telefon herbei.

„Ich liebe das Hallofon!", schwärmte Draco, Harry fing schallend zu lachen an.

„Gott, ich liebe dich.", seufzte er, da er Dracos kindlichen Eifer in diesem Moment wieder erkannte.

„Ich dich auch.", lächelte Draco, eilte auf Harry zu, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und küsste ihn heftig auf den Mund.

„Und ich hatte Recht.", nuschelte er an den Lippen von Harry, der zu knurren anfing.

„Nein, ich hatte Recht."

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnten Kevin und Blaise gleichzeitig auf. Harry und Draco fingen zu lachen an, die Pagen eilten herbei und wieselten mit dem Gepäck voran. Als die vier in Blaise Wohnung waren, fiepten die Eulen aufgeregt.

„Zeus!", freute sich Draco und schmuste mit seiner Eule.

„Süßer, hör mich bitte an. Ich ziehe zu Harry, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass du an Komet einen Narren gefressen hast. Du hast die freie Wahl.", flüsterte Draco der Eule zu, Zeus klimperte mit seinen großen Augen. Komet, der neben ihm saß, fiepte fragend und hüpfte näher an Zeus heran, schmiegte sich an ihn. Draco konnte beinahe die Zerrissenheit seiner Eule fühlen, seufzte und streichelte Zeus über den Kopf.

„Vorschlag: Du bleibst hier und wenn du Sehnsucht nach mir hast, kommst du mich einfach besuchen, ja? Wir sind ja nicht aus der Welt.", lächelte Draco leicht. In der Zwischenzeit waren Harry, Blaise und Kevin damit beschäftigt Dracos Sachen zusammen zu räumen, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab benutzten.

„Fertig!", rief Blaise feierlich aus, Kevin strahlte ihn an.

„Super!", lachte er los, Draco riss sich vom Anblick seiner Eule los.

„Sehr gut! Gehen wir es an?", meinte er daraufhin in die Runde, Kevin und Blaise sahen sich verschmitzt an.

„Wir sind der Annahme, dass wir für einige Zeit alleine sein wollen. Das würde dir und Harry auch nicht schaden. Traute Zweisamkeit hat was, Jungs.", grinste er zweideutig, Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Okay! Pass bitte auf meinen Zeus auf, ja? Er kann sich nicht von Komet trennen.", seufzte Draco, Blaise schmunzelte.

„Klar doch!"

°°°°

Keine zehn Minuten später hatten sie sich verabschiedet und nun saßen Harry und Draco im Wagen. Natürlich hätte der Umzug schneller vonstatten gehen können, aber es wäre aufgefallen, wenn auf einmal nur Kevin ein und ausgegangen wäre. Endlich bei Harrys Haus angekommen, ließen beide ihre Zauberstäbe sprechen und so flogen Dracos Sachen wie von Zauberhand einfach ins Haus hinein. So fanden sie von alleine ihre Plätze, schlichteten sich von alleine, in für sie bestimmte Regale oder Kästen, ein. Draco liebte es wieder zaubern zu können, ebenso Harry.

Die Tage vergingen. Harry und Draco konnten ihre Finger kaum still halten und fanden immer wieder küssend oder streichelnd zueinander. Sie gingen gemeinsam einkaufen, kochten zusammen und erledigten auf Muggelart die Hausarbeit. Draco maulte gerne herum und wenn Harry nicht hinsah, verwendete er seinen Zauberstab. Außerdem versuchte der Blonde immer wieder Harry für die Bibliothek zu begeistern.

Während Harry eher faul auf der Haut lag, wühlte Draco in den schwarzmagischen Büchern umher und begann darin zu lesen. Nach und nach schaffte er es allerdings Harry zu überreden. Auch wenn es hieß, den Schwarzhaarigen in den kleinen Raum zu schleifen. Die Worte „Mag nicht lernen, erinnert mich viel zu sehr an Schule!", halfen da auch nichts. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber Harry fand dann doch ehrliches Interesse an den Büchern und fing an mit Draco gemeinsam zu lernen.

Dazu trug auch der Stolz was bei, denn Harry wollte unbedingt besser sein als Draco. Und wenn Harry ganz brav war, machte ihm Draco gerne ein Geschenk. Entweder in Forum eines netten herbei gezauberten Abendessens, oder körperlicher Zuwendung. Da Draco so lieb zu ihm war, beschloss Harry ihm bald seine wohlverdiente Ganzkörpermassage zukommen zu lassen, die Draco schon sehnlich herbeiwünschte.

Gegen Abend:

„Hallo?" Draco klimperte mit den Augen, schlug das eine Bein über das andere und drückte das Handy an sein Ohr. Das Festnetztelefon läutete keine zwei Sekunden später – Harry schritt murrend in den Gang hinaus. Während Harry den Hörer abnahm, fing Draco schief zu grinsen an.

„Blondi?"

„Crash?"

„Kann sein?"

„Verarsch mich nicht!", lachte Draco ins Handy und freute sich die Jungs wieder einmal zu hören. Zwischendurch hörte er von draußen ebenso Harrys Stimme, die eher verärgert klang.

„Wie geht es denn euch so? Von euch hört man ja nichts mehr!", maulte Crash, im Hintergrund konnte man zustimmendes Gemurmel hören.

„Uns geht es gut! Waren nur im Stress! Umziehen, einziehen, kochen, Wäsche waschen – was wirklich sehr spannend war… Ähm.. die schwarze Magie mehr ausbauen, weil ich sie erlernt hatte und…"

„WAS?", kreischte Zach in den Hörer, hatte Crash den Hörer einfach so aus der Hand gerissen. In Kurzform erklärte Draco was in seiner Familie vorgefallen war, ging jedoch nicht direkt darauf ein. Draco wollte einfach noch nicht darüber sprechen, geschweige denn sich mit dem Erlebten auseinandersetzen.

„Echt heftig!", stimmte Zach zu, schimpfte mit Crash, der sich mit ihm um den Hörer stritt.

„Ja, kann man wohl sagen. Vielleicht gehe ich ein anderes Mal mehr drauf ein, diesmal nicht. Was treibt ihr denn so?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen und schaltete, im Wohnzimmer sitzend, den Fernseher mittels Fernbedienung ein.

„Wir bereiten uns auf das große Rennen vor! Beginnt allerdings morgen und endet in einer Woche. Jetzt wird es so richtig spannend, sage ich dir! Kleiner, wenn du Lust hast, kannst du gerne einmal vorbeikommen und uns helfen!", lachte Crash in Dracos Ohr, der sofort Feuer und Flamme war.

„Gerne! Muss ich allerdings mit Harry besprechen. Er hat Urlaub, wisst ihr? Und wir wollen…"

_Wieso bekomme ich dann Urlaub von dir, wenn ich tageweise einspringen soll? Langsam reicht es mir! Ich habe Urlaub, Herrgott noch mal! Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich meine Nummer ändern lassen, damit mich keiner mehr erreichen kann!_

Draco unterbrach sich, das Glänzen in den Augen verschwand.

„Draco? Bist du noch dran?" Jo fand es besser den Lautsprecher einzuschalten, damit alle den Blonden hören können.

„Wie?" Draco sah noch immer Richtung Vorzimmer, wo Harry wild auf und abtigerte, ebenso mit der Telefonschnur spielte und alles andere als glücklich aussah.

„Ja, ich bin noch dran. Ich habe Zeit, denn Harry wurde schon wieder als Aushilfe angeheuert. Wenn Harry dem nicht bald ein Ende setzt, tue ich es. Dann folgt ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Marcel, seinem Partner.", knurrte Draco, er hörte die drei an der anderen Leitung seufzen.

„Würde uns freuen, wenn du und Harry zu uns kommen könnt! Sieh mal, wenn Harry wieder arbeiten muss, kannst du uns ja schon früher besuchen und Harry kommt dann einfach nach?", überlegte Crash, Draco nickte.

„Ja! So ginge es! Ich melde mich bei euch, ja? Die Nummern von euch sind ja noch gleich? Habe noch Probleme mit dem Handy. Apropos Handy! Woher habt ihr denn _meine_ Nummer?", fragte Draco neugierig, er hörte die drei auflachen.

„Von Kevin! Erst gestern hatten wir mit den beiden gesprochen! Eventuell kommen sie auch vorbei! Ja, melde dich einfach, würden uns freuen!", lachten die drei los, Draco lächelte milde.

„Mache ich! Bis dann!"

„Geht klar, Draco! Bis dann!"

Schon war die Leitung tot, Draco steckte sein Handy ein. Ein wütender Harry stapfte ins Wohnzimmer, während der Fernseher noch immer lief.

„Was gibt's denn, Schatz?", erkundigte sich Draco fürsorglich, Harry ließ sich neben Draco auf die Couch fallen.

„Ich muss schon wieder in der Fahrschule einspringen. Diesmal für einen gesamten Tag!", regte sich Harry auf und fluchte vor sich hin. Er bemerkte nach kurzem Dracos trauriges Gesicht, zog seinen Schatz in die Arme.

„Ich werde mit Marcel reden, versprochen! Nur noch der morgige Tag, dann gehört uns der Rest der Woche! Und dann unternehmen wir beiden Hübschen was Tolles, ja? Ich will meine freie Zeit nur mit dir verbringen, weißt du?", raunte ihm Harry zu, Draco nickte an seiner Halskuhle.

„Okay.", murmelte Draco leise, Harry streichelte über seine Haare.

„Wann denn? Morgen schon?", fragte Draco, fühlte das Nicken von Harry.

„Ja, aber danach bin ich ganz für dich da, Engel.", nuschelte Harry leise und küsste Dracos Kopf.

„Und mit wem hast _du_ telefoniert?", wollte Harry wissen, Dracos Augen leuchteten wieder, als er sich aufsetzte.

„Crash, Jo und Zach!", erfreute er sich, Harry grinste.

„Cool! Wie geht es den dreien? Was gibt's so Neues?", lachte Harry, Draco fing zu erzählen an.

„…und wenn du morgen dann wieder frei hast, kommst du einfach nach!", strahlte Draco ihn an, Harry nickte langsam. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Rick nicht dort war. Wenn es so wäre, hätten die drei Freunde es Draco schon längst gesagt, oder?

„Natürlich!", seufzte Harry erleichtert, da Draco nicht sauer auf ihn war. Beide versanken in einen schönen Kuss und nutzten ihre Zeit bis zum Schlafen gehen mit vielen Zärtlichkeiten.

°;°;°;°;°

Draco bekam vor Staunen beinahe den Mund nicht mehr zu. Heute, am späteren Morgen, apparierte er zu seinen Freunden, hatte sich vorher mit Crash und den anderen abgesprochen. Sicherheitshalber, da es sich ja um Muggel handelte, apparierte er in eine Seitengasse und vergewisserte sich, dass er alleine war. Danach schritt er sicheren Weges zu ihren Standpunkt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er konnte sich an dem regen Treiben einfach nicht satt sehen. Überall werkten die Techniker sämtlicher Teams umher, die meist allerdings nur aus 2 Personen bestanden. Diese Art von Rennen war zwar seit kurzem legal, doch mit einem Speedlimit und einer Sicherheitsstrecke begrenzt. Draco grinste. Klar! Alle würden sich daran halten und brav folgen! Welch ein Irrtum der Gesetzeshüter! Außerdem war Lachgas ebenso verboten – was die Fahrer dieser Wagen nicht sonderlich juckte. Sobald eine Rennwoche auf die Beine gestellt wurde, waren die Teams schneller, als die Polizei erlaubte. So entgingen sie einer regelmäßigen Festnahme, da die Polizisten des jeweiligen Reviers zu spät von der Veranstaltung Wind bekamen.

Viele verschiedene Motoren heulten auf, Werkzeuge klirrten zu Boden, Flüche erklangen, Mechaniker rollten auf kleinen Untersetzern unter ihre Autos. Viele von ihnen waren mehr als nur aufgestylt, tiefer gelegt. Weiters stachen verschiedene Vinyls, Heckspoiler, und verschiedene Arten von aufgemotzten Felgen, sowie Auspuffanlagen Draco ins Auge. Und dies war noch nicht alles! Die Fahrer, die sich duellieren wollten, brauchten keine Boxen. Alles wurde auf einem riesigen Platz organisiert – umgarnt von vielen Zuschauern. Reiche und aufgestylte Typen, die meist knapp angezogene und sexy Frauen in ihren Armen hielten, protzten damit die Besten der Besten zu sein. Draco konnte nur schmunzeln. Denn je mehr ein „Hund" bellte, umso weniger gefährlicher war er – kam er zu der Ansicht. Auf diesem riesigen Platz gab es nur einen einzigen Schuppen, und dieser gehörte eindeutig Dracos und Harrys Freunden. Wie hatte Harry sich damals gefühlt, als er hierher kam? Hatte er dasselbe Gefühl der Freude und Spannung verspürt?

„Draco!" Der Blonde strahlte und schlenderte auf einen ihm zulaufenden Crash zu. Schon wurde er stürmisch in Empfang genommen, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Großer!", rief er weiterhin lachend aus, Crash nahm ihn in den Schwitzkatzen.

„Na, Blondi? Alles senkrecht bei dir? Immer wieder beeindruckend, oder?", grinste Crash schief, ließ seine Augen über die Ansammlung von begeisterten Fans wandern.

„Ja! Du sagst es! Mann, wie gerne würde ich mitfahren!", stimmte er ihm zu, Crash sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht irgendwann einmal, Kleiner. Im Falle, dass du einmal Rennen fahren solltest, müsstest du noch viel lernen, ehrlich.", meinte er leise, Draco seufzte.

„Schon verstanden.", gab er nach, Crash schlug ihm herzlich auf die Schulter und führte sie in den Schuppen hinein.

„AUA! VERDAMMT!", drang es um die Ecke zu ihnen vor, Draco fing zu glucksen an.

„Schon wieder nen Schraubenschlüssel fallen lassen, Jo?", rief Crash aus und dirigierte Draco in ihre Werkstatt.

„Nicht mit Absicht, Schlaumeier! Fiel mir einfach so aus der Hand und landete auf meinem Gesicht!", regte sich Jo auf, der natürlich unter einem Wagen lag. Crash lachte auf.

„Wie wäre es mit _Hände abwischen_, bevor du mit verölten Fingern weitermachst?", säuselte Crash, stand mit Draco bereits vor dem aufgebockten Wagen.

„HA, HA! Sehr witzig! Was denkst du, was ich…. Hey! Haben wir schon Besuch?" Jo klang aufgeregt, rollte sich unter dem Auto hervor und sprang auf die Füße.

„Draco! Schön, dass du hier bist!", strahlte er ihn an, wollte Draco umarmen. Draco zog die Nase kraus und deutete auf seinen Overall.

„Hätte ich auch so ein schmutziges Ding an, wäre es kein Problem, Jo! Wie du allerdings siehst, trage ich Markenklamotten und…", schnarrte Draco, Jo grummelte.

„Kann man ja waschen!", blaffte er ihn beleidigt an, Crash fing zu lachen an.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Öl aus Markenklamotten rausgeht!", lachte er weiter, Draco nickte wie wild – Jo schmollte weiterhin. Draco hatte Erbarmen, zog seinen Zauberstab und schon war Jo komplett sauber.

„Ungewohnt, sehr ungewohnt!", staunte Jo nicht schlecht, doch dann umarmte er Draco eingehend.

„Hey, Kumpel, wir haben dich vermisst! Sag mal, wo ist denn Harry? Kommt er später?", erkundigte er sich eingehend, Draco seufzte.

„Ja, er musste schon wieder in der Fahrschule einspringen und wird erst gegen Abend zu uns stoßen.", meinte Draco betrübt, Crash legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Muss er das öfters tun?", erkundigte sich Samuel, Draco schüttelte eingehend den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er versprach mir mit Marcel zu reden. Immerhin hat er Urlaub, verdammt noch mal!", regte sich Draco auf, Crash und Jo sahen ihn mitfühlend an.

„Sagt mal, wo ist denn Zach?", lenkte Draco ab, da ihm die kurzweilige Stille unangenehm wurde.

„Er sagte, dass er bald wieder hier sein würde.", fiel Jo ein, Crash zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wo wollte er denn hin? Wieder einmal zu Chris? Aber da war er doch gestern schon und heute Abend wollen sich die beiden doch auch treffen?", fragte Crash, Jo zuckte die Schultern.

„Bin wieder daaaaa!", erklang eine aufgeregte Stimme, eine Türe knallte ins Schloss - die drei Freunde drehten sich sofort um und eilten Richtung Zach. Als sie dort ankamen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Draco! Schön dich zu sehen!", erfreute sich der junge Mann, doch Draco starrte ihn weiterhin an.

„Ist was?" Zach lugte an sich hinunter, konnte nicht verstehen, wieso seine Freunde ihn so anglotzten.

„Ähm…", stammelte Crash mit großen Augen, Zach fragte sich nun ernsthaft was los war.

„Macht mal einer bitte den Mund auf? Draco! Du hast mich bisher noch nicht einmal begrüßt!", maulte Zachary los, Draco entkam seiner Starre. Schon eilte er auf Zach zu und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Du siehst… siehst…wow…gut aus!", musterte Draco ihn, die anderen fingen zu strahlen an. Zach wurde rot.

„Ehrlich?", flüsterte er leise, „War alles nur wegen Chris. Er meinte, er wolle mich endlich einmal in natura sehen." Nun redeten alle durcheinander, Zach wurde eingehend röter im Gesicht und sah verlegen zu Boden. Früher trug er seine Haare wild abstehend, natürlich in verschiedenen Farben, getönt. Dazupassende Kontaktlinsen rundeten sein wildes Aussehen ab. Diesmal war es anders. Seine Naturhaarfarbe war haselnussbraun, mit einem Schimmer rot. Nicht mehr abstehend, sondern kinnlang, fielen Zach die Haare ins Gesicht. Seine Augen jedoch waren mehr als beeindruckend. Sie schimmerten in einem satten dunkelbraun, wirkten beinahe schwarz. Zach fing zu grinsen an, denn seit dem sie sich kannten, hatte er ihnen noch nie sein wahres Aussehen gezeigt.

„Du siehst mehr als verändert aus! Einfach unglaublich! Bitte töne deine Haare nie wieder! Lass diese komische Frisur weg und erst Recht die knalligen Kontaktlinsen! Mann, Chris wird Augen machen!", staunte Jo, Crash und Draco brummten zustimmend.

„Danke, Leute! Na hoffentlich gefällt es Chris ebenso gut wie euch! Also! Was liegt an?", rieb sich Zach die Hände, die Freunde waren sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Hm, der Wagen ist bald fertig. Einer von euch müsste ihn Probe fahren.", wandte Jo sich an seine Freunde, Crash und Zach rieben sich die Hände. Doch sie alle bekamen den Gesichtsausdruck von Draco mit, der nur all zu gerne getestet hätte.

„Was meint ihr? Soll Draco es einmal auf der Abseitsstrecke probieren?", grinste Crash in die Runde, Dracos Wangen wurden feuerrot.

„Klar! Wieso nicht? Aber bitte… in einem anderen Outfit!", grinste Zach, Draco wurde mehr als nervös.

„Ist das euer Ernst? Darf ich wirklich?", fragte er staunend.

„Natürlich! Aber Zach fährt mit!", meinte Crash grinsend, Draco schmollte.

°;°;°;°;°

Die Klamotten gegen Overalls getauscht, inklusive Helme, Schuhe und Handschuhe – schritten die beiden in die leere Seitengasse hinaus und warteten. Gleich danach ging das Rolltor auf, Zach sprintete hinein und schob den Wagen an. Jo saß am Steuer und startete ihn gerade. Crash lehnte etwas seitlich an der Mauer und betrachtete das Ganze. Als der Wagen auf der Straße stand, öffnete Jo die Türe und stieg aus.

„Draco! Du bist dran! Viel Spaß!", zwinkerte er ihm zu, Draco kam dem sofort nach. Zach lief auf die andere Seite, stieg ebenso ein. Bevor Crash noch etwas sagen konnte, brauste Draco mit qualmenden Reifen davon – Crash gab es auf.

„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Draco in Harrys Fußstapfen tritt.", murmelte Jo leise, Crash nickte.

„Ja, Talent hat er.", nickte Crash, beide gingen wieder hinein.

Die Stunden vergingen und irgendwann kam Zach wieder zurück, war mehr als nur aus der Puste.

„Wo hast du denn Draco lassen?", ereiferte sich Jo, der mit seinem anderen Wagen fertig war und ihn auf Hochglanz brachte. Zach schmiss sich auf die Couch, Crash folgte ihm.

„Der testet noch immer. Mann, der legt einen Eifer an den Tag? Ist noch schlimmer als Harry! Jo, du wirst nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn du Dracos Mängelliste bekommst.", grinste er schief, Jo wurde blass um die Nase.

„Mängelliste? Meine Wagen sind immer perfekt abgestimmt!", regte er sich auf, Crash fing zu lachen an.

„Anscheinend nicht. Du weißt doch schon von Harry, dass Draco mehr als pingelig genau ist, was Harry niemals war! Ich finde es gut so, da unsere Chancen beim Rennen noch mehr ansteigen.", zwinkerte er, Jo fing zu knurren an.

„Toll, noch mehr Arbeit!", keifte er los, Zach schlug sich glucksend auf den Schenkel.

„Als ob du etwas dagegen hättest!", lachte er ebenso los, Jo schmollte und putzte weiter.

„Ich sehe mal nach wo Draco bleibt, ja?", stand Crash auf und marschierte auf die Türe zu.

Währenddessen bei Draco:

„Hey! Hey du!", sprach ihn ein komischer Typ von der Seite her an, Draco nahm seinen Helm ab und drehte sich um.

„Sprichst du mit mir?", schnarrte er eingebildet los. Obwohl er und Zach den Wagen in der Seitengasse ausprobierten, fuhren sie dann doch auf die Rennstrecke hinaus. Draco wusste es nicht, doch Zach war sich den Blicken der anderen Fahrer sehr wohl bewusst. Viele schienen nervös zu werden. Bei manchen glitzerte purer Neid in ihren Augen. Während Zach es nach einer Stunde aufgab, das Interesse verlor, meinte Draco noch weiter testen zu müssen und drehte eine Runde nach der anderen – probierte mehr aus und brachte den Wagen an die Grenze. Jetzt allerdings, wollte er eine kurze Pause einlegen, bevor er mit vollem Elan weiter machen würde.

„Ja! Dich meinte ich! Wer bist du? Zu wem gehörst du? Ist das dein Wagen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musterte die dürre und unscheinbare Gestalt vor sich.

„Und wer bist du?", meinte Draco gelangweilt und widmete sich wieder seiner Liste.

„Randy – Randy Mayers.", stellte er sich vor und streckte die Hand aus. Draco betrachtete sie kritisch, nickte und schlug ein.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Und? Für wen fährst du nun?", wollte Randy wissen, seine Augen glitzerten. Draco bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ich fahre für niemanden, ich teste nur.", gab Draco knapp die Auskunft, Randy kratzte sich sein Kinn.

„Tatsächlich? Schade! Mein Partner würde gerne mit dir ein Rennen fahren. Er hatte dich gerade beobachtet.", sagte er mit unangenehmer Stimme, Draco lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Kein Interesse, danke.", folgte Draco seinem Gefühl, bemerkte nicht das gehässige Grinsen.

„Ich garantiere dir, dass viel Kohle raus springen wird.", grinste Randy schief, Draco überlegte.

„Und wie viel?", hackte er desinteressiert nach, Randy nannte ihm die Summe – Dracos Augen wurden groß.

„Ach? So wenig?", ging Draco in die Vollen, Randy nickte mit Respekt.

„Ich sehe schon! Du bist ein harter Brocken!", zischte Randy leise, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wie man es nimmt.", stimmte Draco emotionslos zu, Randy räusperte sich.

„Und gegen wen soll ich fahren? Wann?", seufzte Draco, tat noch immer so, als wäre er nicht interessiert.

„Lass dich einfach überraschen! Solltest du gewinnen, bekommst du den Einsatz. Sollte er gewinnen, bekommt er _deinen_ Einsatz. Vor dem Start gebt ihr mir das Geld. Alles klar? Beginn ist um 19 Uhr.", teilte ihm Randy mit, Draco überlegte noch immer.

„Ich überlege es mir. Noch ein letztes… Wie war gleich die Summe?"

°°°°

„Mit wem spricht Draco denn da?", erkundigte sich Jo, der Crash gefolgt war. Auch Zach kam hinzu.

„Keine Ahnung! Der Typ wird von dem Baum da verdeckt.", erwiderte Crash, Zach zuckte die Schultern.

„Vielleicht wird er herausgefordert? Gut genug wäre er ja.", meinte Zach, Crashs Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Wir sollten herausfinden wer dieser Typ ist, der mit Draco spricht. Wir hatten Harry versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen.", zischte Crash, Jo stimmte dem zu.

„Gott sei Dank ist dieses Arschloch von Rick weit und breit nicht zu sehen.", grummelte Zach, die Freunde nickten.

Gegen Abend trudelte Draco endlich ein, strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht und überreichte Jo seine Liste. Der Rotschopf stöhnte gequält auf, sah Draco mit Hundeaugen an.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", japste er nach Luft, Crash und Zach prusteten los.

„Doch! Das ist es! Es ist noch eine Menge zu tun! Glaube mir!", entschied Draco zufrieden und setzte sich erschöpft aufs Sofa. Crash und Zach rutschten beiseite, während Jo sich sofort an die Arbeit machte und eifrig bei der Sache war.

„Ach…Draco? Willst du uns nicht noch etwas sagen?", fing Crash an, Draco sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Wirklich? Was denn?", schlug Draco die Beine übereinander, sein Helm lag auf seinem Schoß.

„Wir hatten dich beobachtet. Mit wem hattest du denn gesprochen?", kam Zach auf den Punkt, Draco fing breit zu grinsen an.

„Randy Mayers. Kennt ihr den?" Ein synchrones Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Er meinte, sein Partner würde um 19 Uhr gerne mit mir ein kleines Rennen fahren." Dracos Augen funkelten.

„Was? Ehrlich!", kreischte Jo aus der Werkstatt, Draco gluckste.

„JAAHHAA!", lachte er zurück, Jo betrat gerade den Vorraum und setzte sich zu Draco.

„Du weißt aber, dass es gefährlich ist?"

„Ja, natürlich! Dennoch ist es nichts anderes als die Testrunden.", meinte Draco, Crash runzelte die Stirn.

„Eigentlich nicht. Nur irgendwie habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Hatte dieser Randy verraten WER sein Partner ist?", wollte Zach sofort wissen, Draco verneinte.

„Randy Mayers.. hm.. Ich kenne den nicht. Dürfte neu sein.", überlegte Crash, stand danach entschlossen auf.

„Gut! Dann zieh dein Ding durch, wenn du meinst. Jo wird sicherlich rechtzeitig mit dem Wagen fertig sein, oder? Du wirst in unserem Namen starten, wenn es dir Recht ist. Immerhin geht es um eine gewisse Rangliste, wenn du verstehst.", zwinkerte Crash, Jo grummelte.

„Klar!", ereiferte sich Draco, Jo stand auf und marschierte wieder in die Werkstatt.

„Gut! Dann gehen wir es an und helfen Jo!", erwiderte Crash, Draco seufzte und erhob sich ebenfalles.

°°°

Harry hatte endlich frei und befand sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden. Ob Kevin und Blaise auch schon dort waren? Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy, Kevin war dran.

„Hey Kumpel! Kommst du auch zum Rennen?", war die Begrüßung, Harry fing zu grinsen an.

„Klar doch! Bin schon auf dem Weg! Appariere allerdings in die Seitengasse, sonst würde es auffallen. Und wo seid ihr gerade?", wollte Harry wissen, Kevin grinste.

„Schon da! Wir sind ebenfalls in der Seitengasse! Warten auf dich!", lachte Kevin los, Blaise schrie eine Begrüßung dazwischen – Harry lachte ebenso.

„Gut! Bis dann! In 5 Minuten bin ich da!" Schon legte Harry auf. Rasch zog er sich um, da er noch kurz in die Wohnung apparierte. Mit einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel überprüfte er sein Outfit und fand es eigentlich ganz okay. Er konnte es kaum abwarten seinen Engel wieder zusehen! Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr riss er erstaunt seine Augen auf: 18:52. Harry konzentrierte sich und schon war er verschwunden. Mit einem leisen Plopp´ stand Harry auf einmal neben seinen Freunden, die ihn überschwänglich umarmten.

„Harry! Bin ich froh dich wieder zu sehen!", rief Kevin aus und hielt Harry weiterhin fest.

„Ja, das bin ich auch! Hast mich schon vermisst, was?", grinste er schief und löste die Umarmung. Kevin wurde leicht verlegen.

„Ja, habe dich wirklich vermisst. Ich lebe gerne bei Blaise, aber abgehen tust du mir schon.", gab er leicht rötlich zu, Harry freute sich darüber. Blaise lachte auf, umarmte Harry ebenso und wiegte ihn freundschaftlich umher.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Kumpel! Was ist? Gehen wir es an? Immerhin habe ich dich und Draco recht lange nicht mehr gesehen!", gab er von sich, Harry nickte und löste sich auch diesmal aus der Umarmung.

„War ja nur eine Woche.", lächelte er gerührt, Blaise seufzte.

„Stimmt schon, aber es ist schon etwas anderes euch nicht mehr bei uns zu haben. Gehen wir los?", ereiferte er sich schon voller Vorfreude, Kevin und Harry gingen voran. Zwei Minuten später kamen sie an, Harrys Herz klopfte hart in der Brust. Einerseits spürte er die vertraute Nervosität, die er immer besaß, wenn ein neues Rennen startete. Andererseits hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er und die beiden anderen schritten gemeinsam dem Lärm entgegen, die Sonne war schon am untergehen. Viele erkannten Harry, winkten ihm freudig zu. Harry war dies ein wenig peinlich, doch er freute sich noch immer erkannt zu werden. Während Kevin, Blaise und er durch die Menge gingen, Kevin und Blaise die aufgemotzten Wagen bestaunten, bemerkte Harry das Tuscheln, da ihn immer mehr erkannten.

„Harry, altes Haus! Wieder auf ein Rennen aus?", erklang die Stimme eines seiner Rivalen, jedoch waren sie damals niemals Feinde gewesen.

„Hey Micki! Nein, diesmal nicht. Bin nur ein Zuschauer.", zwinkerte Harry leichthin, Kevin und Blaise staunten.

„Na gut für mich! Ich bin in einer halben Stunde dran!", lachte Micki mit Lederjacke und dunkler Sonnenbrille auf, Harry schmunzelte.

„Na dann, viel Glück!", lachte Harry, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging weiter.

„Sag mal, ist das da vorne Draco?", ereiferte sich Blaise, rüttelte an Harrys Schulter, er wurde dadurch exakt in die richtige Richtung gedreht. Harry bekam große Augen.

„Ja, das ist er!", stotterte Kevin, - Jo, Crash und Zach kamen angelaufen.

„Jungs! Hier sind wir!", riefen sie aus, zwängten sich durch die Menge und kamen auf die Dreiergruppe zu.

„Was macht Draco beim Start?", zischte Harry sogleich, seine Gegenüber bekamen ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Er wird fahren, Harry.", meinte Crash leise, Harrys Herz bekam einen Stich.

„WAS?", kreischte er los, Zach trat hervor. Harry hätte ihn beinahe nicht mehr erkannt, trotzdem ging er jetzt nicht auf die Veränderung ein.

„Ja, er wurde aufgefordert.", sagte Zach unsicher, Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Von wem?", knurrte er los, Jo räusperte sich.

„Randy Mayers. Allerdings war er nur das Sprachrohr. Draco tritt gegen seinen Partner an. Leider wissen wir nicht wer es ist.", meldete sich Jo, Harry seufzte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Diese Umgebung, die Leute, das was gerade passierte… Alles erinnerte ihn an die schmerzliche Zeit von früher. Er kam nur schwer damit klar.

„Kenne ich nicht.", grummelte Harry, die anderen nickten.

„Geht uns genauso. Muss neu sein. Nur zu deiner Information. Rick hatte sich bisher nicht sehen lassen.", wisperte Crash leise, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und sah Harry fest in die Augen. Harry fühlte sich leichter, lächelte sogar ein wenig.

„Gut so.", seufzte er zufrieden, „Ich muss kurz zu Draco. Ihr entschuldigt mich?" Schon war er weg. Seine Freunde sahen ihm nachdenklich hinterher, während zwei Autos vor der Startlinie standen und ein sehr süßes, leicht angezogenes Mädchen, mit Fahne in Händen haltend, dazwischen stand. Harry hatte nur Augen für Draco, der sich gerade den Helm anzog, die Handschuhe überprüfte.

„Draco!", rief Harry aus und zwängte sich weiterhin durch die gaffenden Massen.

„Harry!", winkte Draco ihm zu, nahm den Helm wieder ab.

„Was tust du hier? Wieso…", fing Harry besorgt an, Dracos Grinsen verflog.

„Ich fahre ein Rennen! Was dagegen?", meinte Draco verstimmt, Harry schnaubte.

„Du bist noch nicht gut genug!", erzürnte er sich, Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart.

„Ach ja? Zachary ist da anderer Meinung! Ich hatte diesen Wagen den ganzen Tag getestet, Harry! Nur zu deiner Information: Ich BIN gut!", zischte Draco säuerlich, Harry versuchte abermals die Beherrschung zu bewahren. Immer wieder sah er Nickis Gesicht vor sich, der ebenso von sich überzeugt gewesen war. Nicki hatte, im Gegensatz zu Draco, sehr wohl Können und Erfahrung vorzuweisen gehabt – und trotzdem verlor er sein Leben.

„Das kann schon sein, Draco! Allerdings ist es mehr als gefährlich! Gerade bei solchen Rennen kann verdammt viel schief gehen, wenn man sich überschätzt! Ich selber hatte einige Unfälle und kam nur mit Glück davon! Du brauchst mehr Erfahrung darin und Nicki ist dabei gestorben…", redete Harry panisch auf ihn ein, doch Draco hob einfach nur die Hand. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, die Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Erfahrung! Und was war mit der Rally? Ich bin oft genug gefahren! Schon vergessen, dass ich heute den ganzen Tag lang zum testen gefahren bin? Du warst ja nicht hier! Sonst hättest du es miterleben können! Aber nein! Deine Arbeit war ja wichtiger als unser Urlaub! Weißt du was, Harry? Ich glaube eher, dass du nur neidisch bist, weil ich auf Anhieb besser war als du! Und was diesen Nicki angeht… Ja, da verstehe ich dich und ich weiß auch, dass es gefährlich ist! Aber ICH BIN NICHT NICKI!", blaffte er Harry an, dessen Herz in tausende Stücke zersprang. Verstand Draco denn nicht? Auch wenn man einen Wunsch besaß, so musste man manchmal zurückstecken, um mit offenen Augen die Gefahren zu erkennen. Zu lernen, um es dann zum richtigen Moment aufs Neue zu probieren. Harry war sprachlos. Neidisch? Wieso sollte er? Glaubte Draco das denn wirklich? Wut stieg in Harry hoch, beide sahen sich fest und feindselig in die Augen.

„Gut, wenn du meinst? Ich bin nicht neidisch auf dich! Merk dir das endlich! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen! Dann fahr doch in dein Unglück!", zischte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, Draco grinste kalt.

„Ich werde sicherlich _nicht_ in mein Unglück fahren! Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Vertrauen, Potter? Und ich bin mir GANZ sicher, dass du neidisch bist!", zischte er unterkühlt, Harry schüttelte müde und traurig den Kopf. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, doch wusste er, dass es sinnlos war Draco aufzuhalten.

„Stimmt, du bist nicht Nicki, aber du bist naiv und vom Ruhm geblendet. Du bist ein solcher Idiot, Draco." Harrys Stimme triefte vor Enttäuschung, er gab es auf. Einerseits konnte er Draco verstehen, andererseits aber… Draco richtete sich noch mehr auf, sah hochnäsig auf Harry hinab.

„Der ängstliche Idiot von uns beiden bist du, Potter. Du solltest mir endlich vertrauen, doch was machst du? Läufst einfach weg, du Feigling! Ich rede mit dir, POTTER!", brüllte Draco ihm hinterher, als Harry es jetzt erst Recht aufgab, sich umherdrehte und mit feuchten Augen davonging. Als er allerdings nach rechts sah, grinste ihn Randy Mayers an, der ihm irgendwie suspekt vorkam. Und gleich dahinter tauchte ein Mann auf, dessen Overall ihm mehr als bekannt vorkam. Die Menge jubelte, Harrys Herz blieb stehen.

_RICK! Er war doch hier!_ Wieso tauchte er erst jetzt auf? Wollte _er_ sich mit Draco…. Harry drehte sich panisch geworden umher, doch Draco saß bereits im Wagen. Sicherheitsleute hielten Harry und die anderen mit breit ausgestreckten Armen auf.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Harry. Das Rennen fängt jetzt an.", erklärte ihm Dieter, eher als Türsteher bekannt. Harry sah ihn flehend an.

„Aber ich muss zu Draco! Ich muss ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen!", rief Harry aus, doch Dieter schüttelte den Kopf und drängte mit seinen Kollegen die gaffenden Zuschauer weiterhin ab.

„DRACO! NEIN! FAHR NICHT! BITTE! DRACO! BITTEEEE!", kreischte Harry mit erhobener Hand los, doch es war zu spät. Harrys gehetzter Blick wandte sich zu Rick, der sein Visier hochschob und Harry gehässig angrinste. Er schickte ihm einen Kuss, Harry schluchzte trocken auf. Danach drehte er sich umher und zischte durch die Menge zu seinen Freunden. Als er ankam, sahen sie ihm besorgt entgegen. Harry sprintete auf Crash zu, packte ihn am Kragen. Sein Blick wirkte hysterisch und panisch zugleich.

„RICK IST DOCH HIER! DIESER RANDY IST DER NEUE PARTNER VON RICK! ER HAT ES AUF DRACO ABGESEHEN! DU MUSST WAS UNTERNEHMEN! DRACO FÄHRT GEGEN IHN! ER WIRD IHN UMBRINGEN!", kreischte Harry ihn an, rüttelte ihn durch. Blaise, Kevin, Jo, Zach und auch Crash wurden kalkweiß im Gesicht, sahen Harry geschockt an. Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen, da er immer wieder den Unfall von Nicki vor seinen Augen hatte. Höllische Angst um Draco hatte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief Crash aus, wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Harry, es ist zu spät.", krächzte er eingehend, als die Flagge nach unten zischte und die Wagen davonbrausten. Abermals brach Jubel aus, doch Harry blendete es aus. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an, sein Herz zerbrach. Er stand nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch und konnte es sich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Nicht noch ein Unfall auf Ricks Kosten! Sein Gehirn setzte aus, er folgte nur noch seinen Instinkten. Er musste hier weg!

„HAAARRYYY!", rief Kevin aus, als dieser sich aus der Umarmung losriss und davon zischte. Kevin und die anderen wollten hinterher, doch die Menge wurde zu einem Hindernis, welches immer wieder gegen sie prallte.

„Aus dem WEG!", brüllte Crash, doch es war sinnlos. Harry war verschwunden.

„Ich werde ihn suchen gehen!", meinte Blaise hart, Kevin meldete sich ebenso.

„Ich auch! Ihr bleibt hier und versucht Draco irgendwie zu erreichen! Und wehe es passiert ihm etwas!", zischte Kevin gefährlich und folgte Blaise durch die Menge. Drei verdutzte und verdatterte Gesichter blieben zurück, Trauer und Verzweiflung standen in ihren Augen.

„Aber wir wussten es doch selber nicht?", stammelte Jo, er fühlte sich mies.

„Los! Wir müssen zum Start! Macht schon!", rief Crash aus und stieß die anderen Zuschauer aus dem Weg. Jo und Zach hetzten hinterher und hofften, dass alles gut gehen würde.

°°°°

Dracos Herz raste, als das junge Mädchen beide Fahrer angrinste und die Flagge in die Höhe hielt. Draco linste zum anderen Wagen, doch konnte er durch die verdunkelten Scheiben nicht sehen gegen wen er fuhr. Immer wieder ging er den Streit mit Harry durch. Ja, es tat ihm Leid, aber er wollte, dass Harry ihm vertraute! Er WAR gut! Mehr als das! Wäre Harry früher hier gewesen, hätte er es mitbekommen! Er wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen! Wieso verglich Harry ihn mit Nicki? Was konnte er dafür, dass Nicki damals das Pech hatte zu sterben?

Dracos Stirn zog sich kraus, als er in den Rückspiegel sah und Harry erblickte. Er wirkte so fertig, so traurig und verzweifelt! Er rief ihm etwas zu, doch Draco konnte nicht hören was es war! Die Flagge zischte nach unten und Draco trat ins Pedal. Die jubelnde Menge hinter ihm wurde immer kleiner, Draco schaltete sofort in den nächsten Gang. Die Tachonadel stieg immer mehr an, doch Draco konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Wagen neben ihm immer näher kam, ihn bald rammen würde. Draco versuchte das Bild eines verzweifelten Harrys los zu werden, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Sein Herz fing zu schmerzen an, denn dieser Streit war so falsch! So verflucht falsch! Harry war seine Welt und nichts anderes zählte!

„Scheiße!", stieß Draco aus, trat kräftig in die Bremse. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er es abbrechen sollte, und das tat er auch. Sein Wagen brach aus, das Heck schleuderte mit rauchenden Reifen hin und her. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Rick der andere Fahrer war, dieser zu fluchen anfing. Draco zog die Handbremse an, wendete und stieg abermals ins Gaspedal. Er musste zu Harry! SO konnte er einfach nicht fahren! Nicht ohne Harrys Segen! Scheiß auf das rausgeschmissene Geld! Harry war wichtiger! Er ertrug es nicht sich mit ihm zu streiten. Besonders nicht, wenn der „Malfoy" wieder einmal voll durchkam. Ja, er hatte Harry verletzt, sehr verletzt und das wollte er wieder gut machen!

„SEHT MAL! DRACO KOMMT ZURÜCK!", rief Crash erstaunt aus, sprang in die Höhe, während die anderen zu buhen anfingen. Die Scheinwerfer kamen immer näher, ehe Draco mit quietschenden Reifen stehen blieb. Die Türe ging auf, Draco hetzte auf seine Freunde zu und beachtete die anderen buhenden Menschen mit keinem Blick.

„Wo ist Harry!", keuchte er los, seine Freunde wurden panisch.

„Er ist weggelaufen.", meinte Jo kleinlaut, Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Wieso? Nur weil wir gestritten haben? Ich meine, ich dachte schon, dass er bis zum Ausgang des Rennens hier bleiben würde! Seit wann ist er denn so ein Feigling und haut einfach ab!", regte sich Draco auf, die anderen sahen ihn verdattert an.

„Ihr hattet einen Streit?", fragte Jo leise und zog Draco mit sich in den Schuppen. Als die Freunde ankamen, verriegelten sie die Türe und drückten Draco ins Sofa.

„Ja! Und was für einen! Ich bekomme Harrys Augen nicht aus dem Sinn. Er wirkte so traurig… und…", stammelte Draco leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Wusstest du, dass du gegen Rick gefahren bist? Weshalb bist du umgekehrt? Gott sei Dank bist du das!", raufte sich Zachary nervös und ohne Nerven die Haare, Dracos Augen wurden groß.

„Rick? Er ist hier? HIER?", regte er sich auf, die anderen nickten.

„Ja, und Randy ist sein neuer Kollege.", erläuterte Jo trocken, Draco sank in sich zusammen.

„Da habe ich noch Glück gehabt, oder? Wusste es Harry?", flüsterte er leise, die anderen setzten sich vor ihn auf den Boden.

„Nein, vorerst nicht. Erst, als Rick zu seinem Wagen ging, wusste Harry es. Wieso fragst du?", wollte Jo sofort wissen.

„Weil ich, bevor das Rennen losging, in den Rückspiegel sah. Harrys Ausdruck in den Augen verfolgte und warnte mich. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich musste umkehren. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Harry bei mir war, mich beschützen wollte. Ein sehr komisches Gefühl. Außerdem war ich ein Scheusal, der Streit war echt heftig. Normalerweise würde ich nicht mehr so austicken, aber die Wut kam einfach hoch. Die Wut war allerdings nicht nur an Harry gerichtet, sondern an das, was ich noch nicht ganz verkrafte.", flüsterte Draco leise und verzweifelt. Kurzzeitig entstand Stille.

„Vielleicht seid ihr Seelenverwandte? Das würde es sehr wohl erklären. Was hatte der Streit mit deinem Großvater zu tun? Wieso warst du bloß so wütend? Hatte es auch etwas mit der schwarzen Magie zu tun, von der du uns erzähltest?", fragte Zach sofort, Draco sah auf – doch durch sie hindurch.

„Vor mehr als einer Woche passierte etwas, was mein Leben durcheinander brachte. Bisher konnte ich noch nicht trauern, der Druck und die Fassungslosigkeit des Erlebten sitzen noch zu tief in mir. Ich schätze, dass sich meine Seele weigert und es mit Wut verarbeiten will."

„Willst du uns davon erzählen?", rutschte Jo näher und legte Draco eine Hand auf die seine. Draco nickte nur und fing leise an. Dann wurde er in seinen Erzählungen immer lauter, schneller und hysterischer. Er untermalte das Gesehene mit seinen Händen, in seinen Augen stand der pure Wahnsinn. Endlich fing er an es zu verstehen, es zuzulassen, es zu verarbeiten. Er bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Jo, Crash und Zach immer weißer wurden, zu zittern anfingen.

„….und der Junge, der vor zwei Jahren an einem Unfall starb hieß Nicolas Monroe und war mein Cousin. Als wir Großvaters Geist mittels Zauber in die Hölle jagten, befreiten wir alle Seelen, die kurzzeitig vor uns erschienen. Nicki war darunter und verhielt sich äußerst komisch. Er las meine Gedanken, meine Vergangenheit und fragte mich, ob ich Harry wirklich liebte. Ich bejahte und dann schwebte er auf meinen bewusstlosen Harry zu und mir kam es so vor, als ob er sich mit ihm gedanklich unterhielt. Er hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und gleichzeitig war er auch glücklich. Wisst ihr was ich meine? Er kam danach auf mich zu und sagte mir, dass ich der Richtige für Harry sei, ich ihm sagen sollte, dass ich ihn liebe.", endete Draco mit zittriger Stimme, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.

Langsam aber sicher brachen die Gefühle durch, jene, die er bisher verdrängt hatte. Als sich sein Blick klärte und die drei ansah, waren ihre Gesichter vor Tränen nass, Jo´s Schultern zuckten immer wieder, er schüttelte den Kopf und hing in Zachs Armen. Zacharys Gesicht wirkte versteinert, ebenso jenes von Crash.

„Ich weiß, dass es sich heftig anhört und es tut noch immer sehr weh… Danke für eure Anteilnahme.", meinte Draco leise.

„Aber wisst ihr was? Ich erzählte es auch Harry und er rastete vollkommen aus. Er weinte bitterlich und sagte mir immer wieder, dass er mich aus tiefsten Herzen liebte, egal was ich noch erfahren würde. Dass ich seine große Liebe wäre und…"

Crash schluchzte trocken auf, er sprang hoch und drehte Draco den Rücken zu. Er rang nach Fassung, Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Was habt ihr denn alle? Ihr benehmt euch ja beinahe so wie Harry?", wisperte Draco zerstreut, Crash drehte sich langsam umher und sah Draco fest an. Sein Kinn zitterte, danach lugte er unsicher zu seinen Freunden.

„Draco. Auch wenn es schmerzt, aber wir müssen dir etwas sagen. Harry wird uns vielleicht deshalb umbringen, aber es geht nicht anders.", wimmerte er, musste sich extrem zurückhalten, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Jo und Zach hielten einander fest und wiegten sich leise weinend umher. Draco verstand noch immer nicht, sah Crash treuherzig an.

„Was denn?", fragte er, Crash kam näher und kniete sich vor Draco hin.

„Du musst jetzt stark sein, ja?" Crash schluckte den harten Kloß in der Kehle hinunter, der mehr als nur brannte und erneut Tränen in seine Augen trieb. Draco nickte benommen und Crash schloss kurzzeitig seine Augen.

„Harry wollte nicht, dass du fährst, weil Nicki damals gestorben war. Wir liebten ihn alle und wie du weißt, musste Harry den Unfall mit ansehen.", fing Crash leise zu erzählen an, brach dann allerdings ab.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber was hat euer Nicki mit meiner Erzählung zu tun?" Draco sah sich seine Freunde eingehend an, sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust.

„Wie lautete sein Nachname.", brachte Draco hervor, Crash konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Unser Nicki hieß: Nicolas Monroe.", ließ er die Bombe platzen, Dracos Herz erlitt beinahe einen Stillstand.

„Nein.. nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das…", stotterte Draco, „Das kann nur ein dummer Zufall sein!", warf er ein, Crash zog seine Brieftasche heraus und kramte darin herum.

„Du sagtest, dass du Nicki als Geist gesehen hättest. Nicht wahr?", krächzte er, Draco nickte. Crash zog ein altes Foto heraus und hielt es Draco vor die Nase.

„Ist er das?" Draco erstarrte, ließ das Foto fallen und verfiel in einen Schockzustand.

„Ja, das ist Nicki, mein Cousin.", wisperte er fassungslos, die anderen senkten betroffen ihren Blick.

„Es tut uns so Leid.", stammelte Zach nun unter Tränen, Draco reagierte nicht.

„Anscheinend haben wir alle was gemeinsam, ja?", lachte Draco künstlich und verbittert auf, blinzelte die Tränen weg und stand auf – trabte im Raum auf und ab.

„Ihr trauert ebenso, aber ihr hattet Harry nicht gesehen. Es ging ihm so nahe, so als ob…" Draco hielt inne, seine Augen wurden groß. Wieso war er nicht viel früher drauf gekommen? Die Anzeichen waren doch mehr als eindeutig gewesen! Scheiße! Verfluchte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Draco….", wimmerte Jo wissend, sah ihn bittend an.

„Nicki und Harry waren ein Paar, richtig? Deshalb fragte er mich, ob ich Harry über alles liebte! Deshalb benahm sich Harry so komisch! IST ES SO?", donnerte er los, die drei sagten nichts und weinten leise.

„Und… RICK!", zischelte Draco mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen, er zitterte.

„ER HAT IHN AUF DEM GEWISSEN! ER BRACHTE NICKI UM! Deshalb verschwand Harry! Es traf ihn noch viel mehr als euch! Und auf einmal ergibt alles einen Sinn.", meinte Draco leise und beherrscht, doch zitterte er vor Anspannung und Wut.

„Ja…", stammelte Zachary, Dracos Aura fing zu pulsieren an. Sein Kopf dröhnte, alles fügte sich wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Die unschöne Wahrheit brach auf ihn herein, stürmte seine Gefühle und zerriss sie in tausend Stücke! Nicht nur, dass Harry mit seinem Cousin zusammen gewesen war, hatte Rick ihn auch noch umgebracht und wollte es auch bei ihm versuchen! Deshalb diese Anspielung damals im Supermarkt!

_Pass besonders auf Blondi auf_… hatte Rick damals gesagt, bevor Harry ausgerastet war. Draco ließ einen Schrei los, hielt sich den Kopf, das Zimmer drehte sich immer mehr. Er hörte nicht die besorgten Rufe, bemerkte nicht das Kommen von Kevin und Blaise.

„Wir können Harry nirgends finden! Er ist spurlos verschwunden! Wir waren überall und…!" Blaise hielt inne, da er die schwarze Magie deutlich spüren konnte. Fassungslos sah er in die Runde, erkannte die nassen und panischen Gesichter – Draco, der sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

„NEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Noch nie war ein Ausruf so hart, so laut, so verzweifelt gewesen, wie der von Draco. Schwarze Blitze zuckten aus seinem Körper, schossen in alle Richtungen ab. Draco drehte sich mittels schwarzer Magie um seine eigene Achse, wurde immer schneller. Blaise biss die Zähne zusammen, sprang auf Draco zu und mit einem lauten Knall waren sie verschwunden. Zurück ließen sie einen verdutzten Kevin, der sich sofort um die Freunde kümmerte. Einige Zeit später erfuhr auch er die bittere Wahrheit, die noch mehr Sorge um Harry und Draco aufwarf.

°°°°

Beide kamen in einem dichten Wald an, Blaise zuckte am gesamten Körper. Er merkte nur am Rande, dass Draco sich losgerissen hatte, weglief und dann zusammenbrach. Er selber konnte nicht aufstehen, da seine Gliedmaßen wie versteinert waren, der Rest an schwarzer Magie durch seine Adern lief. Verschwommen sah er zu Draco, er keuchte und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Draco…", brachte er mühsam hervor, doch Draco hörte es nicht. Er war viel zu sehr gefangen in seinen Emotionen, die endlich an die Oberfläche drangen. Sie setzten die gesamte Macht der schwarzen Magie frei, die Dracos Innerstes beinahe zerriss. Tränen der Wut, Trauer und der Enttäuschung traten ihm in die Augen, er schrie abermals los. Während Draco im dicht besiedelten Wald – weit abseits des Trubels – am Boden kniete, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und fing zu schreien an.

Blaise fühlte sich abermals hilflos, doch seine Kraft kehrte langsam aber sicher zurück. Draco wurde gebeutelt von Eifersucht, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Verständnis, Erkenntnis und Rache. Alles kam zusammen und er verkraftete es einfach nicht mehr. Sein Schrei wurde lauter, die Hände zischten seitlich hoch. Aus ihnen drangen abermals schwarze Blitze, die rot glühten und die umstehenden Bäume trafen. Diese gingen sofort in Flammen auf, während Draco einen weiteren Schrei ausstieß und eine schwarzmagische Druckwelle aussandte. Die brennenden Bäume bogen sich unter der Druckwelle nach hinten, welche auch Blaise erfasste. Allerdings war er schon gerüstet, rief mittels Zauberstab ein Schild hervor, welches ihn ein klein wenig schützte. Als Dracos Oberkörper nach vorne fiel und Blaise nur noch ein Schluchzen vernahm, krabbelte er auf ihn zu.

Draco schluchzte immer mehr, fühlte sich nach und nach von seiner seelischen Last befreit. Er donnerte seine Faust auf den Boden – zum Ausdruck des ersten Mordes seines Großvaters. Abermals kam der Arm hoch, raste nochmals auf die Erde zu – war wieder ein Ausdruck für den zweiten Mord seines Großvaters. Ein nächster Schlag folgte, es ging immer weiter. Draco schluchzte noch immer, seine Tränen liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu beruhigen, sein Herz schmerzte immer mehr. Auf einmal spürte er die liebevolle Umarmung seines besten Freundes, sanfte Worte, die ihn beruhigen wollten.

„Wein dich ruhig aus, Draco. Es war an der Zeit. Alles wird wieder gut, ich verspreche es dir.", wisperte er leise und wiegte Draco sanft am Boden sitzend umher. Die brennenden Bäume störten ihn nicht, würde er sie später mittels Zauber löschen. Draco sank in seinen Armen zusammen und weinte bitterlich. Minuten vergingen, die wie Stunden wirkten, in denen Blaise einfach nichts tat, Draco nur festhielt.

„Mein Gegner beim Rennen war Rick… legte mich rein… wollte mich sicherlich umbringen…Ich bin umgekehrt… Streit mit Harry…vor dem Rennen… Nicki war mein Cousin, Blaise! Nicki war gleichzeitig Harrys damaliger Freund und ebenso Rennfahrer! Ein und dieselbe Person! Nicki wurde von Rick getötet… Nicki… Harry… Mein Harry. Ich kann nicht mehr.", schluchzte er hart auf, krallte sich an Blaise fest. Der ehemalige Slytherin fühlte den Schmerz seines besten Freundes, stand aufgrund der ausgesagten Tatsachen unter Schock. Jetzt verstand er endlich und konnte es nachvollziehen. Verstehen, wieso Harry weggelaufen war – auf Malfoy Manor, und jetzt. Verstehen, wieso Harry auf Rick damals losgegangen war, die schwarze Magie bei ihm ausbrach. Jetzt verstand er einfach alles…

In Blaise Augen brannten ebenso Tränen, doch jetzt musste er für Draco stark sein. Er würde seinem besten Freund beistehen und immer für ihn da sein. Und er schwor sich ebenso, dass er Draco ins Gewissen reden würde, falls die Eifersucht wieder durchkommen sollte. Schwor sich Draco und Harry bei der Rache gegen Rick zu helfen. Jetzt musste er Draco wieder zur Vernunft bringen, da dieser unberechenbar wäre. Würde Rick vor ihm stehen, würde Draco ihn mit Sicherheit grillen und genauso handeln wie Harry es damals gerne getan hätte. Jetzt war _er_ gefragt und er hoffte, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

Sein Plan stand fest. Er würde mit ihnen kämpfen – für die Gerechtigkeit. Auch er hatte viele Sprüche auf Lager, die Rick gehörig einheizen würden. Allerdings stand an erster Stelle Draco wieder zurück zu bringen, sie alle zu beruhigen, um wieder normal und ruhiger zu werden – bessere und übersichtlichere Schlüsse ziehen zu können. Natürlich würde er Draco Zeit geben – so viel er brauchte. Und dann kam Harry dran.

Denn dieser war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und keiner wusste wo er war. Harry und Draco mussten sich wieder versöhnen, sich aussprechen, um gemeinsam gegen Rick kämpfen zu können, ihre Liebe genießen zu können. Und irgendwie hatte Blaise das Gefühl, dass die beiden Rick das Leben zur Hölle machen würden. Blaise wurde ruhiger, während Draco noch immer in seinen Armen hing und weinte.

Er wusste nicht woher, aber er hatte die Gewissheit, dass sie alle auf dem richtigen Weg waren, alles gut gehen würde. Denn so stand es in den Sternen, die am Firmament glitzerten und Blaise in Sicherheit wiegten.

**TBC…..**

AAAAHHH! Ich weiß! Ich weiß! Gemeiner Cliffhänger. Er musste sein, tut mir Leid!

Aber glaubt mir, eine jede Story von mir geht gut aus! Ich werde mich beim nächsten Chap ranhalten, versprochen! Damit ihr nicht all zu lange warten müsst!

- Wie wird Draco sich nun verhalten?

- Wird er Harry verzeihen können, weil dieser ihm nichts von Nicki sagte?

- Wird er glauben nur ein Lückenbüßer zu sein?

- Wo ist Harry eigentlich?

- Wird Draco ihn finden?

Ja, ich weiß, diese Fragen stellt ihr euch jetzt vielleicht. Sie werden im nächsten Chap beantwortet! Versprochen!

Und noch etwas! Da ich im Zeitdruck war, konnte ich dieses Chap nicht nochmals durchlesen! Verzeiht mir daher meine Fehler! Ich hatte das Chap heute Abend für euch fertig geschrieben und hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

_Danke an alle Reviewer! Leider komme ich nicht dazu zu antworten! Sorry! Hole ich beim nächsten Mal gerne nach! Ich danke folgenden Reviewern, die mir so lieb geschrieben haben!_

**Leilia, Schneewittchen, Momoko-chan, Alraune, Moony Tatze, glamourgirl2, Connili, Nalan, nurikki und Dule!**

_Danke für eure tollen Kommis! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe! Ach noch etwas. Ich weise wieder einmal auf Kapitel 19, Vorwort, hin, wo ich besage, dass ich es nicht einem jeden Recht machen kann. Außerdem wisst ihr sicher doch, dass ich Kitsch in Person bin? Danke für das tolle Lob und für die Kritik! _

_Knutschas an alle! Eure gugi_


	23. Gefühlschaos

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Ich halte euch nicht lange auf, ja? Hiermit präsentiere ich euch das neueste Chap und hoffe doch sehr, dass es euch gefällt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir wieder! Ich freue mich auf euch!

Mein besonderer Dank geht an:

**Momoko-chan, Leilia** (weil ich keine Adresse hatte, konnte ich dir nicht antworten), **Moony Tatze, rain, Kim Alexandra, Dule** (Ich wollte dir eine Kurmitteilung als Antwort schicken, aber das ist deaktiviert! Snief! Danke für deine unglaubliche Begeisterung! Kreisch!), **Alraune, Nalan, jannik, Maria und Ley S. Dumbledore! **

Nur kurz: Leilia, du musst natürlich nicht weiter lesen, wenn du die Story langsam seltsam findest. Ich höre heraus, dass sie dir nicht mehr so gut gefällt. Schade, eigentlich. Und nein, tut Leid, aber ich schreibe die Story so wie ich sie mir vorstelle. sorry Trotzdem will ich gucken, was ich tun kann.

**An alle:** Ich antworte nur noch per Kurzmitteilung, oder Mail auf eure Kommis, hoffe ihr habt alle die Antwort bekommen! Mir kam zu Ohren, dass einige Autoren gesperrt wurden, weil sie unter dem Chap geantwortet hatten. Eine Frechheit, ehrlich. Aus diesem Grund nochmals die Info! Wenn diese Story hier zu Ende ist, findet ihr mich nur noch auf FF.de! Außerdem gibt's dort auch oneshots von mir zu lesen..

So, nun dürft ihr lesen! Knutschsi an euch alle!

**Bussis, eure gugi **

°°°

**Kapitel 23**

**Gefühlschaos **

Sie funkelten so hell, so klar! Die Sterne am Himmelszelt. Blaise Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich in der letzten Stunde nicht verändert, ebenso das Chaos, welches in seinem Inneren tobte. Im Vordergrund stand jedoch die Sorge um zwei verschiedene Personen. Harry und Draco. Zwei Schicksale, die so gegensätzlich und verschieden waren, prallten aufeinander und verschmolzen schmerzhaft zu einem einzigen. Blaise konnte sich den Schmerz nicht ausmalen, gegebenenfalls es sich ein wenig vorstellen.

Er schämte sich dafür, aber er war froh, dass es nicht ihn betraf. Er wäre eindeutig nicht in der Lage gewesen richtig zu handeln, sich helfen zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry und Draco, die beide, obwohl sie Schwäche zeigten, die Stärksten von allen waren. Blaise bewunderte sie beide, denn sie zeigten ihre Gefühle und wer dies konnte, der besaß seinen Respekt. Um stark zu sein, sollte man auch Schwächen aufzeigen können. Gerade das zeichnete einen besonderen Menschen aus.

Wer mochte schon gerne in so einer Situation stecken? Aussichtslos und verwirrend. So hatte es zumindest den Anschein. Allerdings nicht für Blaise, der als Außenstehender nur zusehen und helfen konnte, die Sachlage ein wenig anders sah – einen Schimmer Hoffnung darin erkannte. Ob Harry und Draco bald auch in der Lage sein würden, dies zu erkennen? Blaise hoffte es.

Ein kleines Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, seine Beine waren schon längst eingeschlafen. Der Schwarzhaarige horchte auf, denn Dracos Schluchzen verklang. Schon vor einer halben Stunde hatte Blaise die brennenden Bäume gelöscht, damit niemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, betrachtete Dracos gerötete Augen, den starren Blick ins Nirgendwo.

„Dray? Draco! Ist alles okay mit dir? Sag etwas, bitte!", sprach er ihn fest an, doch der Blonde schien irgendwie nicht so ganz bei sich zu sein.

„Draco? Langsam machst du mir echt Angst." Blaise Augen zeigten einen Anflug von Panik, da er Draco noch nie zuvor so gesehen hatte. Egal was er auch sagte, Draco reagierte einfach nicht. Es hatte beinahe den Anschein, als würde Blaise eine leblose Hülle in seinen Armen halten, deren Seele auf Wanderschaft gegangen war. Blaise schluckte hart und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Erstmals hieß es den Blonden wieder zu sich zu bringen – und dazu mussten sie sofort zurück.

„Dray? Hörst du mich? Komm schon, gehen wir zurück, ja?" Draco antwortete nicht, sein Gesicht wirkte noch immer teilnahmslos.

°°°°

Vier Jungen, die sich bereits beruhigt hatten und wieder zu sich fanden, tigerten unruhig im Vorraum auf und ab, wurden von Minute zu Minute nervöser.

„Verdammt, wo bleiben die nur! Sie hätten wenigstens anrufen können!", regte sich Zach auf, der bereits mit Chris telefoniert hatte. Zach erklärte Chris, dass es später werden könnte, da zwei seiner Freunde in Schwierigkeiten waren. Es war nicht anders zu erwarten, dass Chris dafür Verständnis zeigte und Zach mitteilte, sich so bald wie möglich bei ihm zu melden.

„_Aber klar doch!_ Wenn ich an Dracos Stelle wäre, würde ich auch zuerst bei uns anrufen und uns sagen, dass alles okay wäre, ich mir nur die Seele aus dem Leib schreie und danach wieder zu uns komme!", keifte Crash Zach an, der ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Crash! Du weißt sehr wohl was ich damit meine!", regte sich Zach auf und schnaubte. Jo fuhr sich durch die Haare, stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne und hob die Hände in die Höhe.

„Hört auf damit! Mann, ihr beiden macht es nicht gerade leichter! Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um Harry und Draco! Doch wir können leider nichts tun! Wir sind nun mal keine Zauberer!", herrschte Jo die beiden an, die etwas verlegen dreinschauten und zu Boden sahen. Beide seufzten, nickten und wandten sich wieder ab. Im nächsten Augenblick sahen alle drei zu Kevin, der etwas planlos in der Gegend stand und sich ebenso Sorgen machte.

„Was ist? Ja! Ich bin ein Zauberer, aber ich kann ebenso wenig tun!", maulte Kevin und verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust.

„ACH! Und wieso, _bitteschön_, nicht?", kniff Crash seine Augen zusammen, Kevin sah ihn wütend an.

„Weil bei Draco die schwarze Magie ausbrach! Ich selber hatte bisher nie mit ihr zu tun! Sie ist mehr als gefährlich! Blaise ist der einzige, der sich traut sich damit zu befassen! Draco ist sein bester Freund, schon seit Kindertagen! Er wusste sicherlich auch, dass es ein Risiko war sich auf Draco zu schmeißen! Meine Güte! Ich liebe Blaise, ich bin mit ihm zusammen und ihr habt keine Ahnung wie es _mir_ geht! Ich mache mir genauso Sorgen um die beiden, da ich nicht einmal weiß, wohin sie verschwunden sind! Sie könnten sich noch in England befinden, aber das muss nicht sein! Die _Weltkugel_, Jungs, ist ein KLEIN WENIG GROSS! Wenn ihr Zeit habt, könnten wir sie ja _absuchen_! Wenn wir Erfolg haben, finden wir sie _in 2 Jahren_!", regte sich Kevin auf, Crash schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Scheiße. Sorry, Kevin, wir….", ließ er resigniert die Hand sinken, Kevin winkte ab.

„Vergiss es, Sam. Wir alle sitzen im selben Boot, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Ich wünschte ehrlich, ich könnte mehr tun. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich auf heißen Kohlen sitzen.", meinte er säuerlich, die anderen brummten zustimmend.

„Können wir nachvollziehen.", stimmte Jo zu.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Zachary, die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Abwarten. Ich bin mir sicher, Blaise kümmert sich um Draco. Ich weiß, er wird mit Draco wieder zurückkommen, wenn er sich beruhigt hat. Er ist der einzige, der Draco helfen kann. Ich vertraue ihm.", kam es ruhig von Kevin, seine blauen Augen blitzten selbstsicher.

„Verstanden. Wenn du es so siehst, dann sollten wir es auch so sehen.", stimmte Jo ihm zu, Kevin lächelte schmal.

„Exakt."

Plötzlich polterte es an der Türe, wütende Stimmen drangen zu ihnen durch. Bevor sie jedoch handeln konnten, erfolgten einige Tritte gegen diese, die Türe knirschte und gab nach. Jos Augen wurden groß, Kevin fing zu knurren an. Zachary schnaubte wütend und Crash stand unter Strom. Die Türe wurde beinahe aus den Angeln gerissen, knallte hart gegen die Mauer, zwei Personen standen wütend und aufgebracht im Rahmen.

„Ihr verfluchten Loser! Ihr Schwanzeinzieher! Es war wieder einmal typisch von euch, nur Schlappschwänze in euer Team aufzunehmen! Blondi hatte ja nicht einmal den Mumm dazu das Rennen zu Ende zu fahren!", donnerte Rick gehässig los und trat ohne Aufforderung einfach ein. Ein grinsender Randy folgte und rieb sich die Hände.

„Hau ab, Rick! Und nimm dein lästiges Anhängsel gleich mit!", zischte Zach gemeingefährlich, mühsam hielt er Crash fest. Sie alle verspürten den Wunsch Rick Carry auf der Stelle und mit bloßen Händen zu töten. Allerdings würde ihnen das wenig bringen – Nicki war tot und würde nicht mehr zu ihnen zurückkommen.

„Das hättet ihr wohl gerne, ihr Versager! Ich will ein ordentliches Rennen haben! Holt mir sofort Blondi her!", blaffte Rick sauer, Randy kicherte gehässig.

„Nur über meine Leiche." Crash Stimme fiel in den Keller, sein Körper bebte. Rick schien zu überlegen, denn ein jeder in diesem Raum merkte deutlich, dass Crash mehr als geladen war.

„Das ließe sich machen.", grinste Rick nun, Crash bekam sich nicht mehr ein. Obwohl Jo und Zach an ihm hingen, riss er sich los und zischte auf Rick zu. Harte Griffe an seiner Kehle später, krachte Ricks Körper gegen die Wand, Crash Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar, Carry! Du hast nicht nur Nicki umgebracht, wolltest es auch noch bei Draco versuchen. Nicht wahr? Deshalb willst du dein scheiß Rennen! Aber Draco wusste es besser, hatte dich durchschaut! So ein Pech aber auch.", säuselte Crash falsch, schnürte Rick die Luft ab. Rick ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern, stieß ihn mit aller Kraft weg und rieb sich den Hals. Crash landete am Boden, kam jedoch schnell wieder auf die Beine.

„Hast du Beweise, Arschloch? Keiner hat die! Alles was ich will ist diese feige Sau von Blondi! Er soll das Rennen gefälligst zu Ende fahren!", kreischte Rick los, Randy schlug seine Faust in die offene Handfläche.

„Was grinst du so beschissen, Kleiner?", zischte Kevin wütend und kam Randy gefährlich näher. Dessen gehässiger Gesichtsausdruck wich in einen ängstlichen. Verstohlen und panisch sah er sich um. Jo stellte sich hinter Randy, stieß ihn an.

„Na? Keine Lust mehr bei uns zu bleiben? Du bist an allem Schuld.", zischte Jo hinter ihm, Kevin kam mit einem teuflischen Grinsen näher…

„Du wirst Draco niemals bekommen!", rief Crash aus, schon stürzten die beiden Rivalen aufeinander zu. Eine wilde Rauferei entstand, bei dem vieles umgeschmissen und demoliert wurde. Schreie erklangen, Fäuste sprachen, Blut spritzte. Beide Kontrahenten rangen bereits am Boden. Der Couchtisch fiel um, eine kleine Schüssel, die vorher darauf stand, zerberstete in tausend Stücke. Zach bemühte sich, dass nicht all zu viel kaputt ging, während Crash und Rick nun raufend durch den Raum tanzten. Jo und Kevin heizten Randy ein, der bereits die Flucht ergreifen wollte. Zu dumm, dass sie ihm den Weg versperrten.

„Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?", säuselte Jo falsch - packte Randy hart an der Kehle und pinnte ihn, ebenso wie Crash Rick vorhin, an die Wand. Kevin schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ seinen Blick über ihn wandern.

„Gott, wie erbärmlich! Machst du dir gerade in die Hosen, Randylein? Ich, an deiner Stelle, hätte mir vorher überlegt, von wem ich der Partner werde. Es war ein großer Fehler dich mit _uns_ anzulegen. Du stehst eindeutig auf der Verliererseite, Mistkerl. Lass deine Finger von Draco und sprich ihn nie wieder an.", zischte Kevin leise und gefährlich, Randy fing zu wimmern an.

„JA! Ich habe verstanden! Bitte.. bitte lasst mich gehen! Rick wollte, dass ich ihn anspreche! Ich mache alles was ihr wollt, bitte!", stammelte er wimmernd, Jo ließ ihn los und seufzte.

„Los, verschwinde!", knurrte er leise, Randy nickte. Jo und Kevin drehten sich nur kurz weg, da hörten sie Randy etwas murmeln.

„Ihr scheiß Schwuchteln…"

Jo und Kevin drehten sich gleichzeitig um und katapultierten ihre Fäuste hart und direkt in Randys Gesicht. Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf und schrie schmerzerfüllt los. Kevin lachte ihn aus, Jo schüttelte seine Hand.

„Aua! Das tat weh! Wieso muss der auch so ein verflucht hartes Kinn haben?", jammerte Jo los, der sich zum ersten Mal körperlich gewehrt hatte. Aber… es hatte gut getan!

„Gewöhn dich besser daran, es tut immer weh.", grinste Kevin, der gerade einen wimmernden Randy zusah. Er blutete heftig aus der Nase, jammerte immer wieder und krabbelte auf allen vieren fluchtartig aus der Türe. Jo blies auf seine Fingerknöchel, grinste jedoch triumphierend. Als ein weiterer Schrei erklang, wirbelten sie umher. Crash und Rick lagen abermals – jedoch einen Meter voneinander entfernt - am Boden und keuchten. Anscheinend hatten sich beide beinahe k.o. geschlagen, wie Kevin, Jo und Zachary nun feststellten.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich da eingelassen hast, Carry! Das war mehr als nur ein Fehler, glaube mir. Harry und Draco haben noch mehr drauf als du je erahnen würdest. Und die Rache wird ihre sein. Und keine Sorge, wir alle hier werden sie unterstützen. Darauf freue ich mich schon.", zischte Crash mit teuflischen Grinsen, kam mit wackeligen Beinen hoch. Rick machte es ihm nach, sein Gesicht wirkte ziemlich demoliert. Blaue Flecken und aufgeplatzte Wunden zierten es – wütend starrte er Crash an. Crash dachte schon, dass Rick es endlich verstanden hätte, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Kevin und Jo wollten eingreifen, doch Rick war schneller.

„Nichts werden sie mir antun können! Eure Schlampe Nicki bin ich auch losgeworden! Und wenn mir Potter oder Blondi über den Weg laufen sollten, werde ich sie fertig machen! Diesen Kampf würden sie dann nicht überleben, glaube mir.", zischte er wütend, Crash Sicherungen brannten durch. Mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven drehte sich Crash mit einem Aufschrei umher. Rick konnte nicht schnell genug schauen, da flogen Crash Fäuste abermals in Ricks Gesicht.

Nur waren sie diesmal schneller, wirklich gefährlich, und wurden ohne Vernunft gesteuert. Beide gingen zu Boden, Crash prügelte, auf seinem Feind sitzend, noch immer auf Rick ein.

„WENN DU ES JE WAGEN SOLLTEST IHNEN AUCH NUR EIN HAAR ZU KRÜMMEN, BRINGE ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG UM! DU VERDAMMTER SCHEISSKERL HAST NICKI AUF DEM GEWISSEN UND WOLLTEST DRACO EBENSO UMBRINGEN! NUR DESHALB WOLLTEST DU DEIN BESCHISSENES RENNEN HABEN! PECH FÜR DICH- ARSCHLOCH!"

Jo und Zachary wirkten mehr als geschockt, denn Crash war noch nie _so_ ausgerastet! Natürlich hatte er sich schon oft mit Rick geprügelt, doch niemals mit geballter Ladung! Erst jetzt erkannten sie die wahren Kräfte von Crash, der Rick beinahe tot prügeln würde, wenn…

„CRASH! HÖR AUF! Hör auf! Bitte!" Kevin, Jo und Zachary stürzten auf ihn zu, rissen ihn von einem bewusstlosen Rick herunter. Crash schnaufte und brüllte, wehrte sich mit aller Kraft.

„Beruhige dich, Crash! Komm zu dir! Er wollte dich provozieren! Wenn du ihn tot prügelst, kommst du in den Knast! Nicki kommt dadurch nicht zurück! Komm schon, Crash! Wir alle verstehen dich, aber wir müssen es anders angehen! SAMUEL!" Sie alle drückten einen keuchenden Crash auf die Couch, der aus blitzenden Augen immer wieder zu Rick stierte. Randy war schon geflohen, was auch gut für sein Leben war.

„Lasst mich los!", donnerte Samuel, versuchte sich schnaubend wieder zu beruhigen. Zach eilte ins Nebenzimmer, damit er einen Verbandskasten holen konnte. Denn Crash war ebenso in Mitleid gezogen worden, trug viele Schürfwunden im Gesicht, sowie aufgeplatzte Wunden.

„Geht's wieder?", erkundigte sich Kevin, Crash nickte und sah noch immer zu Rick, der bewegungslos am Boden lag.

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut. Verdammt, ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich.", stammelte Crash schockiert, Kevin seufzte.

„Dachten wir uns schon."

„Danke.", murmelte Crash fassungslos.

„Keine Ursache.", kam es von den Freunden.

„Wir sollten Rick von hier wegschaffen.", schnarrte Jo angewidert, Crash lachte trocken auf.

„Den fasse ich nicht mehr an!" Schon stand er auf, verschwand ebenso und kam mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser zurück. Diesen leerte er zufrieden über Ricks Gesicht, der pustend in die Höhe kam und vor Schmerz stöhnte.

„VERZIEH DICH! WENN DU UNS NOCH EINMAL BELÄSTIGEN SOLLTEST, DANN WIRST DU DAS NÄCHSTE MAL IM KRANKENHAUS AUFWACHEN UND DEIN WEITERES LEBEN IM ROLLSTUHL FRISTEN!", donnerte Crash mit ausgestreckter Hand und Zeigefinger – Richtung Ausgang deutend. Rick schnaubte nur, enthielt sich jedoch seinem Kommentar. So schnell er konnte, stand er auf und eilte hinaus. Bevor ihn die Dunkelheit ganz verschluckte, drehte er sich nochmals umher und wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen.

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen." Seine Augen funkelten böse, ein teuflisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Da wette ich dagegen.", grinste Kevin ebenso, doch so überzeugend, dass Ricks Grinsen verflog. So schnell er konnte lief er davon, Crash schlug wütend die Türe ins Schloss.

„Ich bringe diesen Mistkerl um! Ich…" Crash reagierte auf Ricks Worte immer sehr sensibel, wollte Rick jetzt doch wieder folgen. Allerdings wurde er abermals aufgehalten, Kevin verschloss die Türe mit einem Zauber.

„Keine Chance, Samuel! Kipp dir ein Bier hinter die Binde und gib Ruh. Wir sollten uns alle beruhigen. War ein Scheiß Tag, der noch lange nicht zu Ende ist.", knurrte Kevin, Crash gab nach. Zachary stellte gerade den Verbandskasten ab und verschwand wieder, nur um zwei Minuten später mit einigen Flaschen Bier wieder zu kommen. Während Crash sich eines genehmigte, tupfte Zachary mit einem nassen Wattebausch die Wunden sauber – Crash zischte.

„Aua! Das tut weh!"

„Ach..", meinte Zachary leise, grinste vor sich hin.

„Schläge kannst du einstecken, aber wenn man dich verarztet, heulst du wie ein Baby.", stöhnte Jo, Crash erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

„Kein. Weiteres. Wort.", zischte er nur, Jo grinste ihn an. Plötzlich knallte es, zwei Personen standen im Raum.

„BLAISE! DRACO!", rief Kevin aus und eilte auf die beiden zu. Blaise stützte den Blonden, der zwar stand, trotzdem kein Wort von sich gab.

„Was ist mit ihm! Rede!", ereiferte sich Kevin, half Blaise dabei Draco auf die Couch neben Samuel zu setzen.

„Er sieht nicht gerade besser aus als ich.", brummte Crash, zuckte wieder zusammen. Zachary war gerade dabei die Wunden zu desinfizieren, einige Pflaster verschlossen die ersten.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", staunte Blaise nicht schlecht, als er vorhin allen knapp erklärte, dass Draco einen Schock hatte.

„Prügel mit Rick. Crash hat gewonnen.", meinte Jo trocken, streichelte über Dracos Kopf.

„Komm schon, Dray, sag was, hm?", meinte er lammfromm, doch Draco regte sich nicht – starrte nur vor sich hin.

„Rick war hier?" Blaise bekam große Augen, Zach nickte und verarztete Crash weiterhin.

„Ja, Crash hätte ihn beinahe ins Jenseits befördert, hätten wir nicht geistesgegenwärtig reagiert. Du solltest ihn und Randy sehen – die beiden wurden ordentlich aufgemischt.", erklärte Zach weiter.

„Wie? Was? Randy?" Blaise kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Zach grinste und tupfte weiter.

„Ja, dein Liebling und Jo. Die beiden meinten, dass Randy zwei Fäuste im Gesicht besser stehen würden.", gluckste Zach zufrieden, Blaise gurrte Kevin an.

„Schnucki! So schlagwütig? Hätte ich gerne gesehen! Hmmm." Kevin rollte die Augen und untersuchte seine schmerzenden Knöchel weiterhin.

„Hat wehgetan.", maulte Jo, Zach stieß ihn unsanft an.

„Memme."

„Trottel! _Du_ hast dich ja fein raus gehalten, wie?"

Stille.

„Wie können wir Draco helfen?", fragte Crash nun, der sich große Sorgen um den Blonden machte.

„Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, was für ein Schock es für ihn gewesen sein muss. Nicki war unser Freund und gleichzeitig Dracos Cousin. Ebenso Harrys damaliger … ähm..", unterbrach sich Crash, die anderen seufzten.

„Da kann nur einer helfen.", murmelte Blaise und erhob sich.

„Leute? Passt bitte auf ihn auf, ich komme gleich wieder!" Schon war er verschwunden.

„Aber wohin willst du de…? Super. Schon ist er weg.", maulte Kevin und seufzte. Danach redete er leise auf Draco ein, was die anderen auch taten. Crash redete am meisten, zeigte Draco seine Verletzungen und erzählte ihm voller Stolz, wie Rick nun aussah. Auch, dass er ihn und Harry verteidigt hatte – und zwar mit seinen Fäusten. Er war sich sicher, Draco bekam es mit, denn in dessen Augen begann es zu funkeln – der restliche Gesichtszug blieb jedoch starr.

°°°°

Blaise eilte ins Wohnzimmer, riss Komet und Zeus somit aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf.

„Komet! Ich brauche dich!", rief er aus, seine Eule fiepte. Zeus schien beleidigt zu sein, da er nicht benötigt wurde. Blaise hielt im Suchen inne und schielte zu Zeus.

„Draco braucht dich, Zeus. Findest du zu ihm?", hauchte er leise zu Dracos Eule, Zeus war sofort hellwach und fiepte ebenso.

„Sehr gut! Zeus, flieg los! Du musst Draco ein wenig ablenken, ja? Und Komet? Du bekommst einen Brief!" Blaise hetzte zum Fenster, öffnete es - Zeus stieg in die Lüfte und flog davon. Komet hüpfte auf seiner Stange auf und ab, während Blaise sich an den Tisch setzte und einen Brief verfasste. Die Zeilen wurden in Eile gekritzelt, das Papier zusammengerollt. Schnell band er den Brief an Komets Bein und sagte ihr, wohin sie fliegen sollte. Keine fünf Minuten später verschwand sie. Blaise seufzte und ließ das Fenster offen, damit die beiden Eulen später wieder zurückfliegen konnten.

Er hoffte, dass er richtig handelte, damit er wenigstens Draco helfen konnte. Er atmete nochmals tief durch und konzentrierte sich. Keine Minute später stand er wieder in der Scheune, Kevin fiel ihm sofort in die Arme.

„Wo warst du nur!", regte er sich auf, Blaise lächelte schmal und hielt Kevin fest umschlungen.

„Bei mir zu Hause. Musste einen Brief schreiben. Gibt's bei Draco Fortschritte?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich, Kevin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Crash labert ihn voll, aber er zeigt nur ab und zu eine Reaktion. Also wenn das Gelaber von Crash auch nicht hilft, dann weiß ich nicht mehr weiter.", seufzte Kevin.

„Keine Sorge, Hilfe ist unterwegs.", meinte Blaise leise, seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an.

°°°

Keine zehn Minuten später knallte es nochmals, zwei Personen standen im Raum.

„Oh! Professor! Ich dachte, Sie schicken _nur_ den Trank?", stotterte Blaise, Kevin glotzte Snape und Lupin an, fing danach freudig zu lächeln an.

„Wer sind die denn?", erkundigte sich Zachary leise bei Jo, der eingeschüchtert die Schultern zuckte. Crash jedoch, schien sehr interessiert zu wirken.

„Was denken Sie von mir, Mister Zabini! Ich war sein Hauslehrer und sein Vater ist mein bester Freund! Ich wäre kein ehrenwerter Slytherin, wenn ich Mister Malfoy alleine lassen würde! Wie es allerdings den Anschein hat, benötigt Mister Malfoy in letzter Zeit oft Hilfe. Was genau ist passiert? Mister Zabini? Sie riefen mich zu _Muggel?_ Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Davon hatten Sie im Brief nichts erwähnt!", donnerte er zum Schluss los und eilte sofort zu Draco, um ihn zu untersuchen. Blaise wollte sich sofort rechtfertigen, wurde jedoch angesprochen.

„Blaise! Wie geht es Harry? Du hattest etwas davon geschrieben, dass…", fing Remus an, der wegen Draco und auch wegen Harry mitgekommen war. Blaise hüstelte verlegen.

„Wir wissen nicht wo Harry steckt. Er ist einfach so verschwunden – wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! Hast du eine Ahnung wo er sein könnte?", fragte er Remus, der eilig auf Blaise zukam.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Aber ich werde mich an der Suche beteiligen. Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?", hackte Remus nach, Blaise nickte.

„Ja! Das würde mich auch interessieren!", zischte Severus leise, beäugte Blaise und Kevin, danach die „Muggel." Jo war mehr als eingeschüchtert, rutschte näher zu Crash – hätte sich am liebsten hinter ihm versteckt.

„Was hast du denn, Jo?", wisperte Zach leise, die drei saßen eng beieinander und ließen den Tränkemeister nicht aus den Augen.

„Der Mann in schwarz macht mir Angst. Er schaut so griesgrämig. Aber der andere ist okay.", wisperte Jo zurück, Kevin fing zu lachen an. Severus knurrte, Jo wurde rot, Crash und Zach grinsten und Kevin bekam sich kaum ein.

„Genau, Severus! Schau nicht so griesgrämig!", lachte Remus los, Severus schnaubte.

„Ich sehe NIEMALS griesgrämig aus, Remus!", zischte er, bedachte Jo mit einem warnenden Blick. Remus rollte mit den Augen und sah die drei Freunde entschuldigend an.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Kollegen. Er tut nur so, allerdings ist er harmlos.", wehrte er mit der Hand ab, Severus schickte Remus einen ziemlich tödlichen Blick und untersuchte Draco weiterhin.

„Was denn?", riss Remus die Augen auf, starrte nun auf Severus Rücken, hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

„Professor Snape, ich hatte es im Brief nicht erwähnt, weil ich mir eben dachte, dass Sie nur den Trank schicken. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sie persönlich vorbeikommen würden!", erklärte Blaise, Severus hielt in der Untersuchung inne und sah dabei zu Blaise.

„Die Beweggründe hatte ich Ihnen schon erläutert, Mister Zabini!", knurrte Snape und wandte sich Draco abermals zu. Sein Zauberstab fuhr immer wieder über dessen Körper, Draco regte sich noch immer nicht. Crash, Jo und Zach sahen staunend zu und fragten sich was Severus da wohl tat.

„Ich genieße ihre Freundschaft und ihr Vertrauen. Sie wissen, dass ich und Kevin Zauberer sind. Dasselbe gilt für Harry und Draco und…", redete Blaise weiter, Snape zischte in die Höhe, wirbelte umher und kam mit wallendem Umhang Blaise immer näher.

„Wie konnten Sie nur! Ist Ihnen bewusst, was diese Information für Auswirkungen haben könnten? Ein kleiner Streit und schon wird das Geheimnis um uns Zauberer ausgeplaudert!", donnerte Snape los, Crash knurrte.

„Moment mal…", fing er an, stand auf - Severus drehte seinen Kopf zu Crash und ließ ihn mit einem strafenden Blick sofort verstummen.

„Sag ich ja, der Typ macht mir wirklich Angst.", flüsterte Jo leise und drückte sich näher an Zach.

„Professor!", giftete Blaise ihn an, Snapes Kopf ruckte wieder in Blaise Richtung.

„Nichts dergleichen wird passieren! Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihnen eine Blockade einsetzen! Aber ich genieße ihr vollstes Vertrauen! Sie fanden schon vor Jahren heraus, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist und sagten niemanden etwas davon! Es ist mir egal was Sie davon halten, denn Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer! Mit allem Respekt, Professor Snape, aber ich kann meine Entscheidungen selber treffen und die Risiken ebenso selber abwägen!" Blaise funkelte ihn wütend an, Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, die Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Sie törichter, junger Mann.", schnarrte er leise, Remus mischte sich ein.

„Aber Severus! Sei doch nicht so ungerecht. Vertraue Blaise, ich tue es auch!"

„Ich hatte nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt!", zischte Severus Remus zu, der ihn giftig ansah.

„Ist mir vollkommen egal, wenn es der Tatsache entspricht! Blaise hat Recht! Ob es dir nun passt, oder nicht! Er ist erwachsen und kann für sich alleine entscheiden! Du bist nicht sein Vormund!", zischte Remus wütend, Severus rang um Beherrschung.

„Sie meinen, ich sei ein törichter, junger Mann? Gut! Ich kann lachen, können Sie das auch? Ich lebe mein Leben und habe Spaß daran! Sie auch? Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wer von uns beiden verklemmt ist!", rief Blaise mutig aus, Severus bebte vor Zorn.

„Mister ZABINI!"

„_WAS_, Professor!" Beide sahen sich mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Severus! Beruhige dich! Blaise, mach es nicht noch schlimmer.", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Sag ich doch – der Typ ist mir unheimlich.", nuschelte Jo an Zachs Schulter.

„Sieht ner Fledermaus ähnlich.", überlegte Crash leise, Severus fühlte sich als Zielscheibe.

„Das ist meine Berufskleidung, Mister…", wandte er sich an Crash, der nun aufstand und Severus um einige Zentimeter überragte – langsam auf ihn zukam.

„Crash.. einfach nur Crash. Sie brauchen sich nicht darüber wundern, weil wir Sie so komisch ansehen. Wir sind solche Kleidung nicht gewöhnt. Ich entschuldige mich für dafür.", meinte Crash ehrlich, Severus nickte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Sehr gut. Geht doch.", sprach Remus befriedigt dazwischen.

„Haben Sie einen Nachnamen?", erkundigte sich Severus, Crash nickte.

„Natürlich, aber den sage ich nicht. Sie dürfen mich Crash nennen, und die beiden da sind Jo und Zach. Wie ist Ihre Meinung zu Draco? Wird es ihm bald besser gehen?", wechselte er rasch das Thema, welches nun alle interessierte. Severus seufzte und sah zu dem Blonden, der noch immer starr vor sich hinsah.

„Er steht unter einem enormen Druck, konnte diesem nicht mehr standhalten. Und dieser Druck löste seinen Schockzustand aus. Ich werde ihm nun den Trank geben und dann kommt er wieder zu sich. Dürfte ich _endlich_ erfahren was passiert ist? Und wieso sehen _Sie_ so zugerichtet aus?", schnarrte Severus Crash wieder an, dieser lächelte leicht.

„Draco erzählte uns, dass sein verstorbener Cousin Nicolas Monroe hieß. Wie es der Zufall will, ist _unser_ verstorbener Freund Nicki und Dracos Cousin ein und dieselbe Person. Es kommt allerdings noch besser: Wir denken alle, dass Rick Carry am Tod von Nicki Schuld hat. Draco hatte ihn bereits kennen gelernt. Nicki war vor seinem Tod – es war bereits vor zwei Jahren, als es geschah - mit Harry zusammen. Dies alles erfuhr Draco vor zirka 1 ½ Stunden. Seit dem ist er wie ausgewechselt. Und was mein Aussehen angeht: Rick kam mir in die Quere, aber er sieht schlimmer aus."

Severus sah ihn geschockt an, schüttelte danach ergeben den Kopf.

„Typisch Potter. Er stand schon immer im Mittelpunkt. Jetzt verstehe ich die Sachlage."

„Hör endlich damit auf, immer wieder auf Harry herumzuhacken!", rief Remus heftig aus, Severus zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Das käme mir nie in den Sinn.", erwiderte er spöttisch, Remus knurrte.

„Natürlich.", giftete er zurück, Severus schritt wieder zu Draco und zog eine Phiole aus seiner Robe. Diese entkorkte er, hielt sie an Dracos Lippen und flößte dem Blonden den Inhalt ein.

„In spätestens ein paar Minuten wird er wieder zu sich kommen.", meinte Severus leise und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.

„Passen Sie alle bitte auf ihn auf. Er wird Ihre Unterstützung mit Sicherheit brauchen. Auch wenn mir Mister Potter nicht sonderlich am Herzen liegt, muss ich gestehen, dass er Draco Malfoy wirklich gut tut. Wie ich allerdings Mister Malfoy kenne, wird er auf stur schalten. Reden Sie ihm seine Flausen aus, die mit Sicherheit aufkommen werden, verstanden?", meinte er trocken, Crash nickte.

„Sie brauchen uns nicht zu sagen was wir zu tun haben, Professor. Inzwischen kennen wir Blondi und sein Verhaltensmuster. Wir bekommen das schon hin.", erklärte Crash, Severus kräuselte leicht seine Lippen.

„Kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen. Ich ermahne Sie hiermit, dass diese Unterhaltung und unser kennen lernen geheim bleibt! Sollten mir Zweifel, oder etwas zu Ohren kommen, werde ich nicht lange überlegen Ihnen allen eine Blockade einzusetzen.", ermahnte er sie noch, - Crash, Jo und Zach nickten brav.

„Gut! Dann werde ich mich verabschieden. Ich stehe nicht auf Gefühlsduseleien.", schnarrte er und schon war er weg. Remus seufzte und setzte sich neben Draco, sah in die Runde.

„Nehmt es ihm nicht übel, er ist heute schlecht aufgelegt.", murmelte Remus und lächelte milde.

„Du meinst, Snape ist immer schlecht aufgelegt.", erwiderte Blaise trocken, die Stimmung lockerte sich.

„Nicht bei mir.", grinste Remus schief, Blaise pfiff leise und Kevin fing zu glucksen an.

„Wie läuft es zwischen euch?", erkundigte sich Kevin sofort, Remus wurde rot.

„Sehr gut.", erklärte er knapp, Crash kicherte.

„Ihr beiden seid zusammen?", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, Remus lachte auf.

„Kaum zu glauben, wie? Ja, sind wir."

„_Oh Mann….",_ stöhnte Draco neben ihnen, die Freunde kamen sofort näher und sahen ihn offen an.

„Draco! Wie geht es dir!", schnappte sich Blaise seine Schultern, Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Besser… denke ich. Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue an, als er Crash verarztetes Gesicht musterte.

„Frag nicht.", meinte Crash sarkastisch, Draco grinste ein wenig.

„Schätze eine Stunde, oder so.", antwortete Kevin, Draco nickte nur.

„Ich… ich… Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Ich fühle mich so fertig, so hilflos. Nicki. Er…ihr…Rick."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es dich sehr hart trifft. Wäre uns an deiner Stelle nicht anders ergangen.", meinte Remus mitfühlend, Draco sah ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal so richtig und erstaunt an.

„Professor Lupin?", zog er abermals eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nenn mich Remus.", erwiderte der damalige Gryffindor sanft, Draco nickte.

„Danke." Draco wirkte noch immer verstört.

„Können wir irgendetwas für dich tun?", hackte Kevin nach, Draco erhob sich langsam und marschierte im Raum auf und ab.

„Nein, könnt ihr nicht. Ich muss da alleine durch. Allerdings bin ich mehr als wütend.", zischte Draco nun, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich eingehend.

„Dieser Rick hat meinen Cousin auf dem Gewissen und wir haben keine Beweise, um ihn fertig zu machen!", stieß er hasserfüllt aus, die anderen stimmten ihm murmelnd zu.

„Ich bringe ihn um!", rief Draco aus, Blaise kam auf ihn zu und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen! Auf Tod steht Askaban, vielleicht auch der Kuss des Dementors! Das ist es nicht wert! Wir werden eine andere Lösung finden, um ihn zur Strecke zu bringen!", redete Blaise fest auf ihn ein, Draco verzog verachtend sein Gesicht.

„Natürlich! Und _wie_? Wir haben verflucht einmal, nichts gegen ihn in der Hand!" Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, Blaise seufzte.

„Da hast du Recht! Aber wir werden Beweise gegen ihn finden! Rick wird nicht ungestraft davonkommen! Glaube mir!", rüttelte Blaise ihn durch, Draco schlug seine Hände weg und raufte sich die Haare.

„Aber das ist mir nicht Rache genug!", brüllte er los, die anderen zuckten unter der wütenden Härte seiner Stimme zusammen.

„Kann schon sein, Draco! Jetzt müssen wir jedoch zusammenhalten, dann fällt uns sicherlich etwas ein!", erwiderte Blaise etwas lauter, Draco lachte ihn trocken aus.

„Aber sicher! Daran werde ich glauben! Mir wäre es scheiß egal, wenn ich danach büßen müsste! Dieses Schwein hat den Tod verdient! Einen ziemlich qualvollen! Und ich kenne da genügend Mittel und Wege!", keifte Draco los, Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ja, das hat er! Natürlich! Aber so würdest du Nicki nicht mehr zurückbekommen, Draco! Er ist tot und bleibt es leider auch! Und denk doch bitte an Harry! Er wollte es auch tun und wir hinderten ihn daran! Er…"

„HARRRYYY? Ach ja! _HARRY!_ Wieso er es bloß tat? Weil er ihn vielleicht noch immer LIEBT?", zischte Draco mit verengten Augen der Eifersucht, die anderen standen in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Das stimmt nicht, Draco! Ja, er liebte ihn schon, aber das ist vorbei! Harry liebt nur dich! Das solltest du eigentlich wissen!", rief Kevin dazwischen, die anderen nickten sofort und erhoben sich ebenfalls. Draco fing wütend zu knurren an, schüttelte immer wieder nicht glaubend den Kopf.

„SICHER TUT ER DAS! Und WIE er mich _liebt_! Er hatte es mir verheimlicht! Die ganze Zeit über! Ich bin doch nur ein beschissener _Lückenbüßer_ für ihn! Wäre Nicki nicht gestorben, wäre er niemals mit mir zusammengekommen! VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! Wenn Harry mich ja _sooo liebt_, hätte er es mir gesagt!", donnerte er mit hochroten Kopf allen entgegen.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Draco! Das weißt du auch! Es war Schicksal, dass Nicki gestorben ist! Niemand kann sagen, ob ihr dann zusammengekommen wärt, oder nicht! Aber es ist nun mal so! Erinnere dich an das letzte Gespräch auf Malfoy Manor! Als du ihm erzähltest, was dir widerfahren ist! Was sagte er da zu dir!", rief Blaise ihm entgegen, doch Draco verzog seinen Mund nur zu einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„ALLES LÜGEN! Pah! Von wegen, _er hätte Angst mich zu verlieren!_ Wieso hatte er die denn bloß? WEIL ich eben ein Lückenbüßer bin! Das ist alles! Er bevorzugte meinen Cousin, nicht _mich!_ Und er nahm mich zum Freund, weil ich Nicki so ähnlich sehe!" Draco schrie sich in Rage, trat gegen den umgefallenen Couchtisch und brüllte vor Wut auf.

„BLÖDSINN, DRACO! Harry liebt dich viel mehr, als er Nicki liebte! Er hatte es dir deshalb nicht gesagt, weil er vor deiner Reaktion Angst hatte! Weil du dich weigern würdest ihm zu glauben! Weil er eben glaubte, dass du der Annahme wärst, als Lückenbüßer zu dienen!", mischte sich Kevin nun ein.

„Ich weiß es, weil ich mit Harry sprach! Er war vollkommen verzweifelt und wusste nicht wie er es dir sagen sollte! _Du_ bist seine große Liebe!" Draco starrte die ganze Zeit gegen die Wand, kalte Eifersucht fraß ihn auf.

„GROSSE LIEBE?", rief er aus, wirbelte umher und funkelte Kevin zornig an.

„Von wegen! Wenn es so wäre, dann hätte er es mir gesagt! Hätte mir reinen Wein eingeschenkt und mir vertraut! Er hatte bloß Angst, dass ich draufkommen würde!", kreischte Draco weiter, Blaise knurrte vor Zorn und auch weil Draco so verflucht stur war!

„DU BIST SO EIN VERBOHRTER IDIOT, DRACO! Du selber hattest mir erzählt, dass er dir sagte, dich schon seit Jahren zu lieben! Nicki in allen Ehren, aber ich denke, dass er Nicki so anziehend fand, weil ER DIR ähnlich sah! Immerhin warst du ihm gegenüber immer ein Arsch, ihr wart Feinde! Harry konnte dich nicht haben! Wieso hätte er auch auf dich warten sollen? Denk einmal darüber nach!", zischte Blaise ihn an, Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Draco…" Blaise beruhigte sich wieder, seufzte, kam auf Draco zu und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. Er spürte das Beben, welches durch Dracos Körper lief, bemerkte die Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung in seinen schönen Augen.

„Du erzähltest ebenso von eurer schönen Liebesnacht. Erinnerst du dich noch daran? Schwarze Magie…", half Blaise ihm auf die Sprünge, Draco ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Ja…"

„Na siehst du. Erinnere dich auch an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Er war so verzweifelt, als er dir das alles gestand, danach davonlief. Er liebt dich mehr als sein Leben, du bist sein Ein und Alles. Vertraue ihm endlich, Draco. Du sagtest doch, dass du seine aufrichtige Liebe durch den Akt spüren konntest. Oder?", redete Blaise weiterhin auf ihn ein, Draco nickte langsam.

„Stimmt."

„Und dieses Gefühl war echt, Draco. Das weißt du und kannst es nicht leugnen! Harry hatte sich damals in Nicki verliebt, na und? Ja, sie waren ein Paar. Du hattest doch auch Beziehungen! Draco…. Du sagtest doch, dass Nickis Geistererscheinung traurig ausgesehen hätte, oder? Vielleicht wurde ihm da bewusst, dass _er_ zwar geliebt wurde, jedoch nicht so intensiv wie Harry _dich_ nun liebt." Eine einzelne Träne lief über Dracos Wange, verzweifelt schloss er seine Augen. Blaise nahm ihn in die Arme und wiegte ihn sanft umher.

„Ach, Draco…versuch es doch richtig zu sehen."

„Dürfte ich auch etwas sagen?", mischte sich Remus ein, kam auf die beiden zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Draco sah auf, blickte Remus traurig an. Der Ex-Gryffindor lächelte leicht und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.

„Hör mal, Draco. Harry erbte die Eigenschaften seiner Eltern, wie ein jedes Kind das tut. Was allerdings die Liebe angeht, so hatte er das große Herz seiner Mutter geerbt. Du musst wissen, James und Lily hassten sich anfangs. So wie es bei euch auch der Fall war – zumindest so ähnlich. James hatte viele Beziehungen, Lily war jedoch wählerisch. Trotzdem fanden sie zusammen. Wenn ein Potter liebt, Draco, dann tief und mit aller Kraft. Obwohl James einer Frau nach der anderen nachjagte, von Liebe schwärmte, nahm ich es ihm nie so ganz ab. Erst bei Lily hatte es ihn vollkommen erwischt und _das_ merkte man eindeutig.

Ich glaube ebenso daran, dass Nicki und er deshalb ein Paar wurden, weil er _dir_ so ähnlich sah und an Harry interessiert war – nicht umgekehrt. Du warst viel zu weit weg für ihn, ihr wart mehr als nur verfeindet. Harry würde dich niemals als Lückenbüßer nehmen. Er sucht sich seine Beziehungen sorgfältig aus und lebt sie mit Ehrlichkeit. So, wie es Lily tat. Selten habe ich Harry so glücklich gesehen, er vergöttert dich geradezu. Sieh ihn dir doch an! Merktest du die Blicke von ihm nicht?", meinte Remus leise, Dracos Blick haftete sich weiterhin auf Remus Brust, zeigte außer Trauer keine Reaktion.

„Ja, schon, aber…."

„Draco…" Crash kam nun auch auf ihn zu und zog Draco wieder auf die Couch. Die anderen folgten, setzten sich um Draco herum.

„Weißt du, wir alle hatten Nicki geliebt und auch du fandest ihn sympathisch, oder?" Draco nickte nur.

„Die beiden waren ein sehr schönes Paar und ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry ihn liebte. Aber es war niemals so innig wie bei euch beiden. So viel ist sicher. Wenn Nicki noch leben würde, dann….", unterbrach sich Crash, Draco sah auf.

„Dann was?", hauchte er leise und voller Hoffnung.

„Wenn Nicki noch leben würde, du in Harrys Leben eine weitere Rolle spielen würdest und nett zu ihm wärst… Ich glaube, er würde sich für dich entscheiden.", meinte Crash leise, Zach und Jo nickten.

„Wieso?", stammelte Draco, sein Kinn zitterte, sein Herz schmerzte. Ein dicker Kloß saß in seinem Hals, die Sicht verschwamm.

„Nicki war ein unglaublich netter Mensch, ehrlich. Aber der Kick fehlte zwischen den beiden. Du, Draco, bist das was Harry braucht. Du bist sein Gegenstück. Weißt du noch, als wir uns alle in dieser Bar trafen und wir euch fragten, wie es in eurer Schule war?", fragte Zach, Draco seufzte.

„Hmmm.."

„Harry und du – ihr hatte es nie sein lassen euch anzugiften. Ihr suchtet immer wieder die Nähe des anderen.", meinte Jo leise.

„Das stimmt. Mann, die Funken sprühten.", raunte Blaise, Kevin lachte auf.

„Und wie! Manchmal dachte ich mir schon, dass ihr euch küssen wolltet.", lachte er los, Draco lächelte schmal.

„Ich wollte schon immer Harrys Freund sein, aber er schlug meine Freundschaft einfach aus.", meinte Draco leise. „Deshalb wurden wir Feinde und machten uns das Leben schwer.", fügte er an, Blaise und Kevin seufzten dazu.

„Richtig. Aber weißt du was man in Harrys Augen lesen konnte, wenn du ihn wieder einmal angegiftet hattest?", ereiferte sich Blaise, Draco sah seinen besten Freund resigniert und traurig an.

„Respekt, Draco. Ich glaube, er bewunderte deine Haltung, wie du dich gabst, dein Einfluss, deine Kühnheit, dein unglaubliches Auftreten und deine Selbstsicherheit. Du warst der Eisprinz, den es galt zu knacken. Du warst für Harry der perfekte Gegenpart und bist es noch immer. Nur ist es inzwischen tiefe Liebe geworden. Ihr beide gehört einfach zueinander und erst jetzt kam der Zeitpunkt, wo ihr die Liebe zueinander erfahren durftet. Seht euch doch an! Ihr beide kennt euch in und auswendig, ihr beide meistert alles zusammen und das Resultat ist mehr als perfekt! Mann, Draco! Harry fährt unglaublich auf dich ab, findet dich sexy und begehrenswert. Du bist der Sinn seines Lebens."

Draco lächelte jetzt ein wenig und nickte.

„Ja, Harry sagte mir einmal, dass er es verabscheute und gleichzeitig liebte, wenn ich ihm gegenüber eiskalt war. Er wollte immer hinter die Maske blicken und…"

„Und er kümmerte sich auch nach der Schule um dich. ER kam auf DICH zu, oder? Er riet dir deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, nicht wahr? Er machte sich Sorgen um dich!", unterbrach ihn Blaise.

„Stimmt", seufzte Draco.

„Aber ich bin so enttäuscht…", wisperte Draco, abermals brannten Tränen in seinen Augen, die er krampfhaft zurückhielt.

„Das verstehen wir. Aber glaube mir… Selten hatte ich solche Angst in Harrys Augen gelesen, - panische Angst dich zu verlieren.", versicherte Kevin, Draco sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja…"

„Okay." Jetzt, da Draco mehr denn je Honig um den Bart geschmiert bekommen hatte, man ihm alles dreimal sagen musste, konnte er wieder lächeln und verstand endlich. Außerdem sah er viele Dinge klarer, erinnerte sich an ihre Gespräche und an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Ja, Draco wusste, was Harry für ihn fühlte und nur das zählte, oder? Egal, mit wem Harry vorher zusammen gewesen war…

„_Musste es aber unbedingt Nicki sein?",_ quengelte Draco, die Freunde stöhnten, fingen jedoch zu lachen an.

„DRACO!", riefen sie aus und schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ausgerechnet mein Cousin! Na ja, Harry hat eben Geschmack und bleibt in der Familie.", schnarrte Draco nun in alter Manier, Blaise und Kevin umarmten ihn. Jo seufzte erleichtert aus, Remus strahlte wieder und Crash zuckte zusammen, da das Grinsen doch noch wehtat. Zachary fand, dass Draco ein harter Brocken war, jedoch zählte das Resultat.

„Wie es Harry wohl jetzt geht? Wo kann er nur sein?", fragte sich Draco, wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Kevin und ich waren überall. Bei ihm zu Hause, in der Fahrschule…"

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir suchen Harry!", stand Draco auf und nickte allen zu.

„So eilig?", grinste Remus schadenfroh, Draco sah ihn gespielt böse an.

„Ja, ich muss ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Dass ich ihm glaube, ich es.. ihm. jetzt.. äh…nicht mehr krumm nehme und auf ihn höre. Auch wenn ich manchmal ein _klein wenig_ stur bin. Liegt in der Familie. Aber dieses Risiko kennt er bereits!", schnarrte Draco, Remus fing zu lachen an.

„Ein _wenig_ stur?", zwinkerte er, Draco knurrte.

„Remus?", warnte er.

„Ja… Draco?"

Und so setzten sie sich noch zusammen und diskutierten darüber, wo Harry sich befinden konnte. Vieles kam in Frage, der Aufbruch stand kurz bevor. Eine halbe Stunde später hingen Zach, Crash und Jo am Telefon. Egal wo sie auch anriefen, niemand hatte Harry gesehen. Harry selber hatte die Mobilbox eingeschalten. Remus, Draco, Blaise und Kevin apparierten sich zu verschiedenen Plätzen, riefen nach ihm, suchten alles ab – doch Harry blieb verschwunden. So leicht wollten sie nicht aufgeben, allerdings war es zwecklos. Es war die erste Nacht, in der Draco alleine schlafen gehen musste und vor Sorge und Trauer beinahe umkam. In Selbstvorwürfen verging. Kevin und Blaise lagen jedoch im Gästezimmer, um so in Dracos Nähe bleiben zu können. Sie hofften natürlich, dass Harry heimkommen würde – doch darauf konnten sie lange warten.

Zeus, der sich natürlich hoffnungslos verflogen hatte, kam erst Stunden später an, flog durch das offene Fenster hinein und setzte sich auf Dracos Schulter. Der Blonde drehte seinen Kopf, lächelte Zeus an und schluchzte trocken auf.

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", wimmerte er leise, Zeus fiepte und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Harry… bitte komm wieder heim.", nuschelte Draco ins Kissen, zog den vertrauten Duft seines Geliebten ein. Zeus knabberte an Dracos Ohr und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Dracos Wange. Dies tat er so lange, bis sein Herrchen eingeschlafen war. In dieser Nacht lagen Kevin und Blaise lange wach und überlegten die ganze Zeit, wo sie noch nicht gesucht hatten. Sie wollten mit Remus weiterhin in Kontakt bleiben, falls dieser etwas erfuhr.

°°°

Am frühen Abend des jetzigen Tages:

Äste peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, doch lief er immer weiter. Er fragte sich, ob es richtig war, einfach so davon zu laufen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob es Draco geschafft hatte, er in Lebensgefahr war! Mit Sicherheit hätten sie bereits am Handy angerufen, welches Harry allerdings ausgeschalten hatte. Ob er es wieder einschalten sollte? Ob dann vielleicht Anrufe darauf wären? Einerseits wollte er das unbedingt machen, andererseits hatte er Angst davor, von Dracos Tod benachrichtigt zu werden. Harry traute Rick alles zu und er wusste, dass dieser Mistkerl es auf Draco abgesehen hatte. Dieser Aufwand war nur, damit er Harry verletzten konnte. Doch was steckte noch dahinter? War es wirklich nur Rache, weil Harry besser war?

Während er über Wurzelwerk stolperte, hart am Boden auftraf und sich wieder aufrappelte, ging er nochmals ihren Streit durch. Ja, Draco hatte irgendwie Recht gehabt, jedoch blendete ihn, in diesem Augenblick ihrer Auseinandersetzung, die aufkommende Erinnerung an Nickis Unfall. Er hätte Draco vertrauen sollen, bei ihm sein sollen. Nicht in der Fahrschule. Gott sei Dank hatte er mit Marcel gesprochen, so bekam Harry noch zwei Wochen Urlaub dazu – mit dem Versprechen, nicht mehr gestört zu werden.

Und was hatte Harry davon? Nichts mehr! Er wollte nur Urlaub haben, wenn er diesen mit seinem Engel verbringen konnte. Harry stolperte abermals, fiel hart auf die Knie und hielt sich sein Herz. Wieso musste der Schmerz ihn nur so auffressen? Wieso taten seine Gliedmaßen so weh, das atmen? Seine Brust zog sich zusammen, Harry bekam schwer Luft. Obwohl er seine Augen korrigieren hatte lassen, sah er unscharf. Sein Herz schrie nach Draco und trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

Wieso schaffte es Angst alleine einen Menschen so dermaßen zu beherrschen? Ihm etwas vorzugaukeln? Ihn falsch handeln zu lassen? Ja, Harrys Reaktion war falsch gewesen, er hätte dort bleiben müssen. Trotz allem hatte in diesem Moment sein Verstand einfach ausgesetzt und war seinen Instinkten gefolgt. Ein toller Gryffindor war er! Lief einfach so davon und von Mut war keine Spur! Mit der Ungewissheit musste er jetzt leben – dies war Strafe genug für sein Handeln. Hoffentlich ging es Draco gut! Seine Kehle schnürte sich noch mehr zu, denn Draco, sollte er es gut überstanden haben – würde Fragen stellen! Ob seine Freunde es ihm erzählen würden? Er kannte sie schon so lange und konnte manchmal sogar vorhersehen, was seine drei Freunde im nächsten Moment tun würden. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie es Draco sagen würden. Und wenn ja? Wie würde Draco reagieren? Wären sie dann noch zusammen? Harry irrte weiterhin durch den Wald, drang aus jenen heraus und blieb keuchend am Gelände stehen. Da stand es – das Schloss Hogwarts. Seine alte Schule. Wie Harry hierher gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen, machte er sich langsam auf den Weg und betrat das Schloss.

Harry achtete peinlich darauf, dass ihn niemand sah, auch die Geheimgänge waren noch immer die alten. Keinen Moment später stand er vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Vanillekrapfen, Zitronenbonbons, räudiger Hund, Phoenixfeder, Schokokuchen, Dumbledores Büro.. äh… Hauselfen, Kürbissaft, scheiße, keine Ahnung, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Drachenhaut, Hagrid, Harry Potter…." Beim seinem Namen regte sich jedoch die Steinfigur, Harry sah dem Vorgang verdutzt zu.

„Echt jetzt?", stammelte er verlegen, die Treppen fuhren in die Höhe. Harry stellte sich schnell darauf, blickte nach oben und konnte es kaum erwarten. Als er vor der Türe stand, klopfte er zaghaft.

„Herein!"

Harry drückte die Klinke hinunter, trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saß Albus Dumbledore hinter einem voll geräumten Schreibtisch und blickte etwas gestresst hoch. Als er Harry erkannte, ließ er die Feder fallen, sprang beinahe aus seinem Stuhl und eilte auf Harry zu.

„Du große Güte! Harry! Was machst du denn hier? Komm, setz dich! Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?", zog er Harry mit sich, drückte ihn in einen Couchsessel, nahe des Kamins, und fischte nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich….", Harry brach ab, ihm fehlten einfach die Worte. Was machte er eigentlich hier?

„Ah! Ich kann es mir denken!", ereiferte sich Albus und ließ seinen Zauberstab sprechen. Schon erschien eine dampfe Tasse, die nach Tee und… Rum(?) roch. Harry allerdings war es egal, er nahm die Tasse wortlos entgegen und schlürfte an dem heißen Getränk.

„Harry, was ist denn passiert?", setzte sich Albus ihm gegenüber und legte seinen Zauberstab auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Harry machte noch einen Schluck, stellte die Tasse ab und sah Albus traurig an.

„Professor? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich hin soll. Ich habe gewaltigen Mist gebaut.", seufzte er leise, tiefe Trauer stand in seinem Gesicht. Die Schattenspiele des Feuers untermalten die beiden ernsthaften Gesichter, ehe Albus Harry über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg musterte.

„Erzähle es mir, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden eine Lösung.", teilte er ihm väterlich mit, Harry sank in seinem Couchsessel zusammen.

„Nein, diesmal nicht, Professor, ich…"

„Harry? Denkst du nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit wird uns zu duzen? Du bist kein Schüler mehr und ich würde es gerne begrüßen vertrauter mit dir zu sein.", meinte er leise, Harry lächelte kurz.

„Danke, Pro.. Albus. Ungewohnt.", lächelte er schief, Albus nickte nur und wartete ab.

„Ich wurde mit Nickis Tod ein weiteres Mal konfrontiert. Musste arbeiten und kam zu spät zu einem der Rennen."

„Rennen?", begeisterte sich Albus sofort, doch dann räusperte er sich, legte wieder eine ernsthaftere Miene auf.

„Ja, Rennen. Draco war am Start, wurde von einem Unbekannten aufgefordert. Allerdings war der nur der Laufbursche, denn keiner wusste, wer der eigentliche Gegner war. Draco und ich stritten uns, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er mitfuhr. Ich hatte Angst um ihn, wollte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren. Es braucht vieles an Übung mit den Besten der Besten mithalten zu können. Sie… ich meine, du kennst ihn ja. Er ist stur und gab mir zu verstehen, dass er sehr wohl mithalten könne. Ich hielt ihm vor, dass er geblendet war, er dem Ruhm verfallen würde. Und er dachte, ich sei eifersüchtig.

Wie dem auch sei. Der Streit wurde heftig, wirklich. Er stieg ein, ich ging davon. Dann bemerkte ich, _wer_ der andere Fahrer sein sollte. Kein geringerer als Rick."

„Der Rick, der Nicki deines Erachtens nach auf dem Gewissen hat?", unterbrach ihn Albus, Harry nickte.

„Genau der. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was da alles in mir hochkam.", Albus brummte zustimmend.

„Ich wollte Draco warnen, doch das Rennen fing schon an. Draco hörte mich nicht mehr und ich lief weg.", endete er, Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorne.

„Das war´s?", erkundigte er sich eingehend, Harry seufzte.

„Ja, die Kurzform."

„Hattest du die Chance schon ergriffen, Draco reinen Wein einzuschenken?", hackte Albus nach, Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, Harry…", seufzte Albus, Harry verzog sein Gesicht.

„Jetzt weiß ich nicht einmal wie es Draco geht! Lebt er noch? Ist er sauer auf mich? Hatte er Rick entkommen können? Was ist, wenn Draco nicht mehr lebt? Was…", redete sich Harry panisch in Rage, Albus langte nach vorne und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Draco ist ein kluger Junge, Harry. Er wuchs mit Gefahren auf und ich bin mir sicher, er passt auf sich auf. Draco lebt, mit Sicherheit. Rick ist nur ein dummer Muggel, aber Draco ein kühner Zauberer.", beruhigte ihn Albus, Harry lächelte dankbar.

„Gut… ähm.. Das wollte ich hören. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen. Ich traue mich nicht einmal mein Handy einzuschalten, damit ich meine Nachrichten abfragen kann."

„Wäre sinnlos, da es in Hogwarts keinen Empfang gibt.", schmunzelte Albus, Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Ist mir schon klar. Funktioniert ja auch nur in der Muggelwelt." Harry hielt kurz inne und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was denn, Harry? Sag es mir.", forderte ihn Albus auf, Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Ich glaube, meine Freunde haben Draco, falls alles gut gegangen ist, alles erzählt."

„Du meinst dein Geheimnis?", fragte Albus, Harry nickte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", stellte er die zweite Frage, Harry fuhr sich übers Gesicht und starrte danach in die Flammen.

„Ich kenne sie. Heute hatten sie mich so komisch angesehen. So, als ob sie mir sagen wollten, dass ich es Draco endlich beichten sollte. Wenn Draco wieder zurück ist und bemerkt, dass ich verschwunden bin, stellte er sicherlich Fragen. Ich kenne ihn, Albus. Er wird keine Ruhe geben, ehe er die Antworten weiß. Oder aber… meine Freunde kamen Draco zuvor.", mutmaßte er, Albus strich über seinen langen Bart.

„Die Möglichkeit bestünde.", überlegte er, Harry stöhnte auf.

„Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Mit ihm reden, Harry.", kam Albus auf den Punkt.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann es jetzt noch nicht. Ich brauche einfach noch Zeit. Draco mit Sicherheit auch. Wenn er es erfährt, dann wird er erstmals stink wütend sein.", meinte Harry kleinlaut, Albus schob die Tasse für Harry näher an ihn heran.

„Trink etwas, Harry.", wies er ihn an, Harry kam dem sofort nach. Er fühlte nach einem jeden Schluck, dass er ruhiger wurde, seufzte zufrieden.

„Darf ich vielleicht hier bleiben? Nur für heute?", fragte Harry leise, Albus lächelte.

„Natürlich, Harry! Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst. Lass dir allerdings nicht all zu lange Zeit. Die Sorgen fressen dich ansonsten nur auf. Du solltest wissen, dass man vor Problemen niemals davonlaufen kann. Sie holen dich früher oder später ein. Stelle dich ihnen, sonst vergeht wertvolle Zeit und man verliert das Wichtigste auf der Welt." Harry leerte die Tasse, stellte sie ab und erhob sich.

„Du hast Recht, Albus. Danke für das Gespräch."

„Gerne, Harry. Und wenn du noch reden willst, egal über was, dann steht meine Türe immer für dich offen. Offensichtlich kennst du ja mein Passwort.", gab er schmunzelnd von sich, Harry lächelte.

„Ja, nur mit meinem Namen hätte ich nicht gerechnet.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf, Albus machte eine ausladende Handbewegung zur Türe.

„Nach dir." Albus führte ihn die Gänge entlang und achtete auf Harrys leise geäußerten Wunsch darauf, dass sie nicht gesichtet wurden. Harry wollte seinen Besuch so weit als möglich geheim halten, was Albus nur zu gut verstand. So benutzten sie abermals Geheimgänge und auf einmal regte sich etwas vor ihnen. Albus versuchte den Gang mit der Fackel zu erleuchten und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Halt! Stehen bleiben!", rief er in den Gang hinein, die Gestalt blieb stehen.

„Herkommen." Schritte waren zu hören. Albus lächelte, als kein anderer als John Lindsay vor ihm stand.

„Ooops?", lautete Johns Kommentar, Harry fing zu grinsen an. Als John Harry erkannte, strahlte er über das gesamte Gesicht.

„Harry Potter!", hauchte er respektvoll, Harry räusperte sich.

„Harry? Darf ich dir John Lindsay, deinen größten Fan aus Slytherin, vorstellen?", gluckste Albus, John wurde rot und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„_Der_ John? Danke für den schönen Brief.", lächelte Harry, John wurde verlegen.

„Ja, das war ich.", kam es kleinlaut vom Erstklässler, Albus mischte sich ein.

„Darf ich fragen, was du hier unten zu suchen hast, John Lindsay?", beugte sich Albus hinab, John wurde noch röter im Gesicht.

„Ähm.. ich war.. ich wollte… ich muss zurück?", grinste er schief, Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Du hast Glück, dass wir auch in diese Richtung müssen. Folge uns, John. Du weißt, dass ich dich bestrafen muss?", erläuterte Albus, ein geknickter John ging neben ihm her.

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte er leise, Harry tat der Junge Leid.

„Morgen Früh meldest du dich bei Professor Snape und verrichtest eine Stunde lange eine von ihm aufgetragene Strafarbeit. Ich gebe dir allerdings einen guten Rat, John. Wenn du schon unterwegs bist, benutzte Gänge, die kein anderer Lehrer kennt.", gab er ihm den geheimen Tipp, John strahlte.

„In Ordnung, Sir." Schon waren sie angekommen, sie standen direkt vor Harrys Zimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, weißt du ja, wo ich zu finden bin.", zwinkerte er ihm zu und bedachte John mit einem Blick. Harry nickte und sah ebenso zu John, der nur Harry fixierte.

„Kommst du, John?", fragte Albus freundlich, doch John war unschlüssig. Er öffnete immer wieder seinen Mund, knetete seinen Umhang durch.

„Schätze, Albus, der Kleine will noch zu mir.", lächelte Harry, John nickte eifrig.

„Darf ich, Professor? Nur kurz!", quengelte John, Albus gab nach.

„Gut, aber nicht all zu lange!", entschied Albus, nickte den beiden zu und schritt von dannen.

„Kommst du?", wandte sich Harry an John, der ihm unsicher folgte. Beide betraten das geräumige und gemütliche Wohn/Schlafzimmer, in dem schon ein warmes Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Harry steuerte auf das Fenster zu, ein leises Grollen erklang.

„Wird heute noch ein scheiß Wetter werden.", schoss es aus Johns Mund hervor, gleich darauf schlug er sich auf den Mund und sah Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry gluckste, drehte sich kurz umher und musterte John.

„Da wirst du wohl Recht haben." Der Groll wurde immer lauter, dann verklang er. Keine Sekunde später blitzte es, erhellte gespenstisch das Zimmer und hob die beiden Gestalten besonders hervor. John machte einen Satz zurück und hielt sich das Herz.

„Setz dich aufs Bett, okay? Du stehst so planlos herum.", schmunzelte Harry, John nickte brav und wieselte auf das Bett zu. Mit einem Hüpfer saß er darauf und ließ seine Beine baumeln.

„Bist du traurig?", fragte John sofort, Harry stand noch immer beim Fenster und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Abermals hellte ein Blitz sein Zimmer auf, ein lauter Donner folgte sofort.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Harry verwundert, John seufzte.

„Ich hatte mir dich anders vorgestellt. Lustiger, irgendwie.", zuckte John die Schultern.

„Ja, du hast Recht.", seufzte er niedergeschlagen, John knetete wieder einmal den Umhang.

„Wieso denn?", hackte er nach, Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Du bist ja gar nicht neugierig, wie?" Harrys Augen blitzten, John war dies peinlich.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Braucht es aber nicht."

„Hast du mit jemand gestritten?", fragte John weiter, Harry nickte.

„War der Streit schlimm?" Abermals ein Nicken.

„Hast du mit Draco gestritten?" Johns Stimme war beinahe nur ein Flüstern, Harry sah ihn abermals erstaunt, danach traurig an.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Aber ihr seid doch noch zusammen, oder?", rief John gehetzt aus, Harry seufzte.

„Hoffentlich."

„Liebst du ihn noch?" Harry bejahte.

„Liebt Draco dich noch?" Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort.

„Dann musst du ihn fragen!", ereiferte sich John sofort.

„Weißt du, John, ich habe etwas sehr Dummes getan.", meinte Harry ruhig, John runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was?"

„Ich hatte vor ihm etwas Wichtiges geheim gehalten. Er wird sehr böse sein, wenn er es erfährt. Ich glaube auch, dass meine Freunde es ihm sagten. Ich…"

„Hast du Angst?", erkundigte sich John, Harry schnaubte.

„JA!"

„Aber du bist doch ein Gryffindor? Du bist doch wenigstens mutig! Ich habe auch manchmal Angst, weißt du? Aber durch dich weiß ich, dass man niemals aufgeben darf, sich der Angst stellen muss.", nickte John entschlossen, Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Du hast Recht! Allerdings siehst du vor dir einen Angsthasen.", lachte er weiter, John musterte ihn eingehend.

„Nein, das bist du sicher nicht. Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Du machst es dir einfach nur schwer, Harry. Es geht auch einfacher. Gehe einfach zu ihm, rede mit ihm. Von mir aus schreit euch auch an, aber dann versöhnt ihr euch einfach wieder. Siehst du? Ganz einfach.", grinste John, Harry mochte diesen direkten Jungen.

„Gut! Das werde ich machen. Morgen.", meinte er sofort, John war zufrieden.

„Seeeehr gut.", seufzte er, das Gewitter wurde immer schlimmer. John zuckte zusammen.

„Hast du Angst vor Gewitter?", fragte Harry, John rückte immer näher zum Bettpfosten und umarmte diesen eingehend.

„E-Ein wenig?"

„Soll ich dich in den Kerker begleiten?", bot ihm Harry seine Hilfe an, John überlegte.

„Das wäre nett. Aber da schlafe ich auch alleine in einem Zimmer. Könnte ich vielleicht…" John senkte verlegen seinen Kopf, Harry grinste.

„Du kannst gerne hier schlafen, wenn du willst.", meinte Harry leise, John strahlte ihn an.

„DANKE! Bin gleich wieder da!", rief John aus und sauste ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Harry sah ihm verdutzt hinterher - und als seine Türe aufging, - sich danach wieder schloss - ein Pyjama herein geflogen kam und sich unter den Schlitz der Badezimmertüre hindurch zwängte, fing Harry zu lachen an. Minuten später kam John umgezogen ins Zimmer und sprang ins Bett.

„Kannst rein!", strahlte er ihn an, Harry bedankte sich und schlurfte davon. Auch er brauchte nicht lange und schon bald leistete er John Gesellschaft. Das Licht wurde gelöscht, beide krochen unter die Decke.

°°

„Und dann?"

„Dann wurde Draco übel, weil ich einfach so eine Abkürzung nahm."

„Und dann?"

„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er mich beschimpfte und sich bei unserem Team aufregte!"

„Und dann?"

„Sind wir wieder auf die Straße abgebogen und preschten an Toyota vorbei! Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen! Ich weiß es zwar selber nicht, aber Didi erzählte es uns!"

„Ja, das war cool! Kann mich dran erinnern! Kam im Fernsehen! Und dann?"

Beide sprachen noch sehr lange miteinander. John stellte alle möglichen Fragen zu Draco und ihrer Rally und redete immer wieder auf Harry ein, dass sie sich mit ihm versöhnen sollten. Harry gab sich geschlagen, doch hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Morgen würde er wieder zurückgehen, um sich mit Draco auszusprechen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Draco gut ging.

John schlief bereits und Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. Langsam zog er die Decke ein wenig höher, streichelte über Johns Haar. Wenn er einmal Vater sein sollte, dann wünschte er sich einen Sohn wie John es war. Der Kleine war einfach nur goldig und brachte Harry mit seiner kindlichen Art auf den richtigen Weg. Wieso einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert ging? Wieso kompliziert, wenn es auch einfach ging?

Mit einem seligen Lächeln schlief Harry ein. Sein Plan stand fest und daran war nichts mehr zu rütteln.

**TBC….. **

_Eigentlich wollte ich noch viel mehr schreiben, aber dann wäre das Kapitel wieder einmal viel zu lange geworden! Allerdings heißt es auch, dass die Story doch ein klein wenig länger wird. Einige erhofften sich auch Lemon, aber das hätte hier nicht gepasst. Sorry! Na.. vielleicht im nächsten Chap? °zwinker° _

**Ich danke euch fürs Warten und für eure Geduld!**

**für immer, gugi und darkgugi**


	24. Information für alle Leser!

**INFORMATION für alle Leser!**

Hallo meine Lieben!

**Es tut mir Leid, aber dies ist kein neues Kapitel. **

**Es gibt einige Gründe, weshalb ich mich dazu entschließe, ab heute hier nicht mehr zu posten.**

**Grund eins: behält mich zu sehr im Auge, anstatt einmal wirklich die Augen für anderes aufzumachen, für das was hier noch alles so abgeht.**

**Grund zwei: **

Hier darf man keine Lemons schreiben und wenn man es doch tut, dann wird man (sollten die draufkommen) als Schwerverbrecher behandelt. Sie antworten einem nicht einmal, wenn man sie direkt anschreibt…

**Grund drei:**

Man wird sogar gesperrt, wenn man IN den Kapiteln den Reviewern antwortet! Wer garantiert, dass die „privaten Nachrichten", die so „liebevoll" eingerichtet hat, auch bei dem User als Antwort ankommen?

**Grund vier:**

Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass einige meine Story nicht mehr so toll finden und sich abwenden. Allerdings schüttle ich nur darüber den Kopf, wenn aus sehr vielen Reviews gerade einmal nur noch **3 Stück** werden. Ich berücksichtige allerdings auch folgendes:

- Schule: Ihr habt einfach nicht mehr die Zeit, Storys zu lesen.

- Internetprobleme: Krach mit den Eltern, weil ihr zu viel surft und das einwählen über Modem sauteuer ist.

- Viele die mir ein Review hinterließen, waren selber Autoren und sind schon seit einiger Zeit verschollen.

- Um nochmals auf die „Autoren" zurück zu kommen: Ihr habt dieselben Probleme mit wie ich und wurdest gesperrt, selten Kommis, etc – ein Kreislauf eben.

Was ich allerdings auch bemerke ist: **Faulheit**. Ich sehe doch, wie viele die Story anklicken und ich wäre schon sehr glücklich gewesen ein „Danke" für die Mühen zu bekommen. Ein jeder Autor wünscht sich das….. Da fällt mir gerade ein, ich muss Kommi schreiben gehen °grins° Ich bin absolut nicht böse auf euch, aber es gibt noch weitere Gründe, wieso mir in diesem Sinne nicht mehr sympathisch ist. Ich habe lange überlegt und finde meinen Entschluss mehr als richtig.

Wer interessiert daran ist, was mit mir passiert, mit der Story, etc. der kann sich gerne mein Profil ansehen, welches ich gerade aktualisiert habe.

Meine Süßen – es war mir eine Ehre viele meiner „Anfangsstorys" mit euch zu teilen, eure Begeisterung und Kritik mitzubekommen. Ihr habt zu mir gehalten, wenn ich dachte, es geht nicht mehr weiter. Dafür will ich euch danken! Allen! Ich bin nicht aus der Welt, ich ziehe nur in eine „andere" °grins° Ich werde auch weiterhin hier her schauen, um nach schönen Storys zu suchen. In meinem „Profil" findet ihr ebenso auch die Adresse, wo ihr mich und meine Storys finden könnt.

Dort findet ihr nicht nur die Fortsetzung von „You drive me crazy", sondern auch einige oneshots, die euch eventuell gefallen könnten! Außerdem habe ich bereits eine neue Idee in meinem Kopf, die ich für ein nächstes Projekt verwenden werde! Es hat mich gefreut damals auf diese Seite zu kommen, euch kennen gelernt zu haben!

Hier geht mein besonderer Dank an **KimAlexandra, Dule und Alraune**. Ihr drei Süßen seid einfach wunderbar! Hoffentlich folgt ihr mir zu FF.de, damit wir im Kontakt bleiben!

Ich wünsche euch allen alles Liebe, nur Gutes und viel Erfolg mit euren Storys!

Wer weiß, vielleicht lesen wir uns ja eines Tages wieder..

**Eure für immer, gugi und darkgugi**


End file.
